Quel avenir pour une Sang Pur ?
by desea oreiro
Summary: Naître Sang-Pur, c'est naître dans un monde à part. Un monde au sein duquel les traditions sont plus que prépondérantes. Aujourd'hui fiancée à Drago Malefoy, Emma Oreiro se doit d'agréer à la vie qu'on lui a choisie
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici une histoire qui j'espère vous plaira !_

_J'attends avec impatience votre avis !_

_**Résumé : **Alors cette fanfic est en fait l'histoire d'une jeune fille, Sang Pur, qui doit faire face au destin choisi par sa famille ... Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Quel est ce fameux avenir choisi ?_

_Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés, mais pour avoir un aperçu, voici le prologue !_

_En espérant que cela vous plaise ...  
Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

_**Disclamer :** Il est évident que tout ce qui a attrait à Harry Potter et à son environnement ne m'appartient pas mais à cette talentueuse JK Rowling ! Par contre les personnages qui vous seront inconnu sont de mon imagination !_ **_Quel avenir pour une Sang-Pur ?_** **  
**

**Prologue**

Tout est calme… tout est sombre… yeux clos … respiration bloquée… immobile.  
Tout est si bien là, à la porte de l'oublie, là où l'on se sent flotter dans un monde où toutes notions humaines sont déjà très loin.

Mais cela ne durera pas. La notion de temps, elle, est toujours présente. Et le manque d'air, lorsque celui-ci se fera ressentir, rappellera à son esprit qu'il est temps de revenir, dans ce monde auquel il appartient.

Elle releva la tête de l'eau, prenant une bouffée d'air, et mit ses cheveux en arrière. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle revit cette salle de bain qu'elle aimait tant, celle qui lui permettait de se sentir sereine quelque soit ses problèmes.

Elle rassembla le peu de mousse qu'il restait dans la baignoire, pendant que lui revenaient en tête les évènements vécus précédemment. Emma avait pensé en réchapper et se maudit ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, elle venait d'une grande famille, riche, de sang pur et encore à cheval sur certaines règles. C'était une suite logique à laquelle il fallait s'attendre. Néanmoins la disparition de son père alors qu'elle n'avait que 10 ans, l'acceptation de sa famille, en particulier de son grand-père, à son entrée dans la maison de Serdaigle alors qu'il voyait pour elle un grand avenir dans celle de Serpentard, et donc cette distance qui s'était installée avec les fils et filles de familles du même rang et partageant les mêmes idées que la sienne; mais également le fait que ces pratiques se déroulaient de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, tout cela lui avait alors fait penser que jamais il ne lui arriverait une telle chose.

« Ma chère Emma, désormais tu es en âge de savoir ton avenir. Lors de ta naissance il a été convenu que tu ais un fiancé. En effet, ton père et ton futur beau-père se sont mis d'accord et cette décision est irrévocable, cela même si mon cher fils est à présent décédé. »

Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres bien loin de penser que 15 ans était le bon âge pour apprendre qu'elle devrait se marier avec un inconnu, qu'elle n'aimerait pas, et qu'elle devra être la parfaite petite femme au foyer, se devant de jouer son rôle de femme et de mère.

Un avenir réjouissant pensait-elle iroiquement. Alors que depuis toute petite déjà, elle avait des envies d'évasion, de liberté, de découverte d'un monde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop peu. Imaginer toutes les civilisations, qu'elles soient anciennes ou actuelles, sorcières ou moldues. Peu lui importait, elle était non pas avide de pouvoir mais plutôt de savoir. Elle sourit à cette pensée, elle avait bien sa place à Serdaigle.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers son fiancé. Elle ignorait encore qui il était. Son grand-père lui avait également annoncé qu'ils étaient invités chez sa future belle-famille et que c'est à cette occasion qu'elle saurait qui était « l'heureux élu ».

La jeune fille appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Qui était-il ? Le connaissait-elle ? Etait-il à Poudlard ou à Durmstang ou encore Beauxbâtons ? Quel âge avait-il ? Serait-t-il un peu plus âgé, beaucoup plus ou simplement de son âge ? Habitait-il l'Angleterre ? Ou alors son pays d'origine : l'Argentine ? Ou encore un autre pays exotique ?  
Et là, elle se mis à imaginer l'homme de ses rêves avec lequel il serait tout de même possible pour elle de réaliser ses envies.

Mais elle revint sur Terre en se souvenant de son père, des fréquentations de ce dernier. Sans doute avait-il conclut ce marché ( elle se sentit alors comme une simple marchandise, ce qui la mit en colère) avec un de ses amis. Or son père était un Mangemort, et cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

A cet instant, l'image de son bel apollon venu d'ailleurs s'envola et fut remplacé par celle d'un homme froid, violent, sans aucun respect pour les femmes et défenseur d'idées les plus noirs.

Elle se promit alors de ne jamais se laisser faire, après tout elle était une Oreiro et fière de l'être. Et jamais, sous prétexte qu'elle était femme, elle ne devra se plier aux ordres d'un homme sans avoir son mot à dire.

Elle se moqua d'elle même lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était mal partit ! En effet, n'était-elle pas dans cette situation. On l'obligeait à se marier et elle ne pouvait rien dire. Et elle savait qu'elle ne dirait rien. Ou du moins pas pour le moment.

Après tout elle n'avait que 15 ans et il restait encore quelques années avant sa sortie à Poudlard, ainsi elle pourrait voir et analyser la situation et agir en conséquence au moment venu.

Sur cette dernière pensée elle replongea dans la baignoire pour retrouver cette sensation de vide qu'elle aimait tant.

* * *

_Alors vous en pensez quoi ?  
N'oubliez pas : toute critique peut être constructive !  
A la prochaine..._

_**Desea Oreiro**_


	2. Préparation

_Bonjour à tous !_  
_Me revoici pour ce premier chapitre !_  
_Je tiens à vous dire que cela fait déjà un peu plus de 4 ans (OMG !) que j'ai commencé cette histoire. Depuis j'ai quelque peu "grandi"/ "évolué" et c'est ce qui arrivera à cette histoire au fur et à mesure que les chapitres avanceront._  
_En relisant tout ceci (et après avoir corrigé de nombreuses fautes ! lol) je trouve quelques passages un peu gamins, ça me fait marrer ! (Mais bon après tout Emma n'a que 15 et demi pour le moment !)_

_Bon assez de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_  
_  
_

_

* * *

_

** Chapitre 1 : Préparation **

PdV Emma : 

Ce que je vois dans le miroir… c'est l'image d'une jeune fille… moi …

L'image reflétée est celle d'une brune aux yeux verts, aussi magnifique que ténébreuse, aussi éclatante que sombre. Je suis belle et je le sais, d'ailleurs j'aime le montrer.

Et c'est le cas à l'instant, en effet je porte une élégante robe noire sans bretelles (du genre bustier mais plutôt simple), elle met en valeur mes formes mais sans que cela ne soit provoquant. De longs gants noirs sont placés sur mes bras, et j'arbore un collier de diamant à ras le cou. Je porte des bas noirs mais bien entendu cela ne se voit pas, et des escarpins de la même couleur.

Ah les chaussures… c'est quelque chose que j'adore ! J'en ai de toute sorte et de toutes les couleurs ! Enfin je préfère m'arrêter là où je risquerais de les décrire une par une, et Merlin sait que ça prendrait des heures ! Il ne faut pas croire que je suis une de ces filles complètement idiotes et qui ne vit que pour la mode ! Non je veille tout simplement à me sentir bien dans ma peau, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si pour cela il faut que je ressemble à une bimbo qui veille à être parfaite sous tous les points ! Ou peut-être que si…

Enfin, revenons à des choses plus sérieuses, ce dont nous parlions précédemment, c'est à dire… ma description. Merlin que je me sens idiote de dire cela. Mais bon, faisons comme de rien n'était… Mon maquillage est uniquement composé de noir mis à part mon rouge à lèvre qui lui est rouge sang. J'adore ce contraste : le rouge et le noir… Mes cheveux sont coiffés en chignon banane après les avoir préalablement lissés. En effet, normalement ils sont bouclés mais je les lisse tellement que je crois que ma mère en vient même à se demander quelle est leur véritable nature !

Ma tenue peut paraître plutôt simple, mais c'est ça le charme… la simplicité est quelque chose de beau, non ? Enfin, tout ceci n'est que mon apparence, aussi importante soit-elle pour moi.

Je sais d'ores et déjà quelle attitude prendre tout à l'heure : froide et hautaine comme se doit de l'être une véritable Oreiro. Et comme la plupart des sang-purs, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Ce soir à lieu le dîner, celui où je vais enfin découvrir l'identité de mon fiancé. J'ignore encore où il se déroulera vu que ce sera chez la famille de ce dernier.

Je me sens bizarre, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… Je suis à la fois excitée et tendue, curieuse et craintive. Beaucoup de jeunes filles avant moi, ont déjà vécu ce que je vis, certaines en sont sorties chanceuses, d'autres malheureuses…

Pdv général : 

« Pop » L'arrivée soudaine d'un elfe de maison sortit brusquement la jeune fille de ses pensées.

- Mademoiselle Emma est demandée dans le bureau de Monsieur votre grand-père. Il souhaite que vous vous dépêchiez Mademoiselle.

- Merci bien Kyra. Dis à grand-père que j'arrive le plus rapidement possible.

- Ce sera fait Mademoiselle Emma.

Un « pop » sonore retentit de nouveau et le petit elfe disparut. Emma expira d'agacement, cet elfe qui l'avait vu grandir ne changera donc jamais. Elle repensa à un livre moldu qu'elle avait lu : « Le protocole, il faut respecter le protocole ».

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de son grand-père qui était situé à l'autre bout du manoir. Il ne fallait pas risquer de le mettre de mauvaise humeur en ce début de soirée .

Arrivée devant les portes de la pièce elle inspira profondément et prit un air froid, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'elle traversait ces portes. La jeune fille frappa trois coups et attendit la permission d'entrer. Pour toute réponse les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, mais nullement surprise, elle entra.

- Bonsoir grand-père.

La personne installée à son bureau n'était vraisemblablement plus dans la force de l'âge mais il s'en dégageait une impression de froideur et de distance. En effet, Marcos Oreiro était bien loin d'être le papy gâteau dont pouvait rêver les petits-enfants. Il était l'image parfait du Sang pur dans tout ses états, mais son point faible : l'amour qu'il portait à sa petite fille. Bien qu'il ne le montrait quasiment jamais, cela était une réalité. Et il voulait pour elle le meilleur. Il était fier du choix que son fils avait fait en ce qui concerne la future belle-famille. Ce qui le décevait le plus était que son nom ne pourrait perdurer lors de cette union, Emma étant une fille et la seule héritière des Oreiro dans ce pays. A cette pensée il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette dernière n'était plus une petite « fille » et mais était devenue une fort belle jeune femme. Elle sera parfaite pour ce dîner, pensa-t-il en la détaillant du regard.

La jeune femme en question, attendait que son grand-père consentisse à prendre la parole et cacha sans peine la gène que provoquait l'inspection visuelle de ce dernier.

- Tu es ravissante bien qu'un peu trop découverte à mon goût. _Annonça platement le chef de famille en se déplaçant vers un placard. _ Met donc ceci, il a appartenu à ta grand-mère. _Continua-t-il en lui tendant un magnifique manteau noir. _

- Je suis flattée que vous me le confiez grand-père. _Remercia la jeune fille en s'efforçant de ne pas prononcer « enfin », vu qu'elle le convoitait depuis toute petite déjà. _

- Ce soir comme tu le sais est un grand soir. Tu rencontreras enfin ton fiancé et fera la connaissance de sa famille, c'est pour cela que tu resteras là-bas au moins jusqu'au nouvel an, c'est à dire pour une durée de deux jours.

Ce fut comme un coup de massue pour Emma. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu cela. Néanmoins elle ne laissa rien transparaître.

- Ce sera comme vous le voudrez Grand-père.

- Bien, je crois que nos hôtes vont s'impatienter si nous ne nous dépêchons pas. _Répondit satisfait le vieil homme. _Ta mère est déjà prête et nous attends dans le salon.

PdV Emma : 

Par Merlin ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ! « C'est ton grand-père Emma, pas ton ange gardien, il en est tout à fait capable ! », me dit une petite voix au fond de moi. Passer le nouvel an chez des inconnus (enfin jusqu'à maintenant) ! Bon ça ne sera pas peut-être aussi pire que je le pense. J'ai tout de même un mauvais pressentiment …

Nous descendîmes le grand escalier principal du manoir, et retrouvâmes Mère dans le salon. Peut-être me parlait-on ? Peut-être répondais-je aux questions ? Mais cela sans m'en rendre compte, tellement absorbée dans mes pensées.

J'avais l'horrible impression d'entrer dans une arène pleine de lions lorsque nous nous approchâmes du portoloin, la poudre de cheminette ayant été jugée trop salissante.

Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur mon visage, que dis-je, non pas de lions… mais plutôt…de serpents…

* * *

_Voilà la fin ! ^^  
A très bientôt pour la suite !_

_**Desea Oreiro**  
_


	3. Alors verdict ?

**Chapitre 2 : Alors... verdict ? **

PdV Emma :

Je déteste la sensation éprouvée lors de l'utilisation d'un portoloin. Et c'est encore moins agréable lorsque l'on ne sait pas où l'on va, et lorsque l'on est sur le point de découvrir avec qui vous allez passer le restant de votre vie ! Enfin, ceci à supposer que je ne détale pas comme un lapin avant la cérémonie de mariage… Mais je n'en suis pas encore à là, merci Merlin !

D'ailleurs où suis-je ? Dans un immense hall… très luxueux… le décor est dans les tons sombres. Le mobilier qui est magnifique doit sûrement être aussi âgé que ce manoir bien qu'il soit en très bon état. Devant moi se tient un immense escalier en bois d'ébène, muni d'un tapis de couleur verte avec des motifs qui démontrent bien à quel milieu appartient cette famille. Bref ce merveilleux manoir est la parfaite illustration de ce que se doit d'avoir une famille de Sang-pur. Bien que cette famille semble vraiment très riche. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est déjà un bon point…

Un petit Elfe de maison vient d'apparaître et nous demande poliment de le suivre vers le « petit salon », à croire qu'il y a aussi le « grand », le « médium » ou encore le « minuscule » ! Enfin, toujours est-il que nos « hôtes » nous y attendent, et qu'au fur et à mesure que nous montons les escaliers, mon cœur se serre de plus en plus !

Calme-toi Emma, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais à l'échafaud… si ? Quelle torture que de ne pas pouvoir montrer ses émotions ! J'ai l'impression de suffoquer intérieurement, ce n'est pourtant que la rencontre avec mon fiancé… mon futur mari… celui qui deviendra le père de mes enfants… celui jusqu'alors inconnu … Ca y est, je commence à déprimer sur le fait que jamais cette union ne sera véritable, et que les sentiments y seront exclus… Jamais je ne supporterai le fait que l'on ait « choisi » pour moi… Ce n'est sûrement pas avec les aventures plus ou moins sérieuses que j'ai pu avoir, que j'aurais découvert le grand amour... à supposer qu'il existe…

Bien, assez baratiné sur ce sujet, ce n'est pas le moment, mais alors vraiment pas ! Nous venons de nous arrêter devant une immense porte, en ébène toujours, et c'est comme si pour moi tout se passait au ralenti…

Je regarde intensément cette porte, le seul objet nous séparant de… de quoi ? De mon avenir… Je prends une grande inspiration… je ferme les yeux durant deux secondes à peine… et les rouvre lorsque se fait entendre le « clic » que fait la porte en s'ouvrant…

Mon champ de vision s'élargit peu à peu alors que la porte s'ouvre entièrement… et mon regard se pose sur …

- Marcos Oreiro, quel plaisir de vous voir enfin, ainsi que votre petite famille.

J'entends dans sa voix ce trop plein de sarcasmes auxquels mon grand-père ne fait pas attention… « enfin »… « petite »… la sienne n'est pas plus grande à ce que je sache ! Et quelle famille… Je n'ose même pas regarder autour de moi , restant fixer sur celui qui venait de prendre la parole… cheveux blonds… longs… yeux bleu acier… rien qu'à cela l'on sait de qui il s'agit… Lucius Malefoy.

Et pourtant, je sens sur moi ce regard… venant de yeux similaires … celui que j'essaie avec le plus de fierté possible… d'éviter…

PdV Général :

- Lucius Malefoy, c'est moi qui vous remercie de votre invitation. _Répondit avec un entrain calculé mon grand-père. _ Mais laissez-moi donc vous présenter ma petite fille, Emma.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur Malefoy, Madame Malefoy. _Commença alors Emma en sachant pertinemment l'attitude à adopter. _

- Ravissante. _Dit-il en détaillant la jeune fille en question du regard. _Drago ?

S'approcha alors un jeune homme élégamment vêtu d'un costume sorcier sombre à la mode. Les mêmes cheveux blonds bien que plus courts et plaqués en arrière, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même regard arrogant.

- C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer la famille de ma fiancée. _Dit-il en insistant sur le « ma ». _

En ayant terminé sa phrase son regard se posa sur Emma, qui fut alors contrainte d'en faire autant.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites nous pouvons nous installer pour mieux pouvoir discuter. _Annonça le maître de maison en s'exécutant, suivis de tous. _

Comme par un « heureux » hasard les hommes se retrouvèrent ensemble, de même pour les femmes, ainsi que pour les fiancés …

PdV Emma :

Comment réagir ? Je l'ignore encore. Entre lui et moi ça a toujours été… platonique… oui c'est le mot, mis à part quelques petites engueulades durant les courts communs lorsqu'il ne fout rien alors que l'on est dans le même groupe. Mais qui ne connaît pas la réputation de Drago Malefoy ?

Tout à l'heure… ce regard… qu'était-ce ? Il avait l'air satisfait… mais de quoi ? De moi ! Non, de moi il s'en fout royalement… c'est de « sa » fiancée dont il est satisfait… Sans doute parce que je suis jolie, et que j'ai été « docile » depuis mon arrivée, bref l'image que j'ai donné a été comme il l'imaginait apparemment.

Soit, mais s'il pense que je ne suis qu'une poupée vide, il se trompe ! J'ai une âme, des émotions que ce soit la colère, le dégoût, ou autre, ces dernières étant celles que je ressens le plus à l'heure qu'il est. Bien que je ne puis les exprimer à l'instant, je me ferais une joie de lui montrer ce que je vaux, ce que je suis vraiment.

Ces quelques jours à passer dans ce manoir, seront finalement utiles. Ainsi il pourra avoir un petit aperçu de ce qu'il risque de vivre plus tard s'il ne se conduit pas correctement avec moi. Et alors peut-être refusera-t-il de m'épouser et je serais enfin… libre…

Merlin, Emma… tu rêves ! Mais ne faut-il pas de l'espoir dans la vie…


	4. Impressions et déconvenue

**Chapitre 3 : Impressions et déconvenue…  
**

Quelque part en Angleterre, dans un somptueux manoir, dans le petit salon de celui-ci…

- Si tu pouvais cesser de me fixer de la sorte, Malfoy, ce serait vraiment … sympathique de ta part ! _Prononça entre ses dents Emma, sachant pertinemment que l'adjectif employé ne convenait pas du tout à son interlocuteur. _

- Et toi, si tu pouvais cesser de m'éviter de la sorte, ce serait vraiment courageux de ta part !_ Répondit-il non sans sarcasme sur le même ton. _

A ces mots, la jeune fille n'en put plus et tourna vers lui un regard tueur dont elle avait le secret.

- Ben voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué. _Lança-t-il en lui faisant un beau sourire sarcastique. _

- Malfoy, tu es… exaspérant._ Rétorqua-t-elle en pesant ses mots sachant la présence de leurs deux familles pas très loin de là. _

- Là, tu ne m'apprends rien, très chère ! Mais une chose est certaine, je ne suis pas « sympathique », alors évite les demandes sans intérêts.

- Alors je vais te poser une question d'intérêt si tu le veux bien ! Pourquoi es-tu si conciliant vis-à-vis de ce mariage, si ton but dans la vie c'est d'exaspérer les gens ? Car vois-tu, je doute que ce soit pour mes beaux yeux !

A ce moment, il fît une chose à laquelle la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas : il éclata de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. _Dit la jeune fille au comble de l'exaspération. _

- Ta stupidité ! Etant une Serdaigle je t'aurais imaginé plus perspicace !

- Ecoute Malfoy, je n'ai aucune envie d'être ta femme, et encore moins d'avoir des enfants de toi ! Tu me dégoûtes, rien qu'à te voir j'ai envie gerbée ! Et encore, je pèse mes mots…

- Depuis quand perds-tu le contrôle à ce point, Oreiro ? Aurais-je par hasard le privilège de te faire sortir de tes gongs ?

- Oh la ferme Malfoy ! _Conclut Emma, ne pouvant plus le supporter. _

C'est dans un parfait silence de la part d'Emma, que se termina cette soirée. Et cela malgré les quelques autres sarcasmes que lui envoya son fiancé. Elle répondit toutefois aux questions qui lui furent posés lors du dîner sans un regard pour Malfoy fils.

Pdv Emma :

Comment peut-il être aussi insupportable ! Je le déteste !  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père ait pu me choisir un être aussi exaspérant, aussi arrogant, aussi méprisant, aussi… aussi… beau à vrai dire...  
Non Emma ne soit pas idiote ces choses là ne se mélangent pas ! Comme quoi on peut avoir le QI d'une huître et en même temps être terriblement sexy… Oh, je me déteste quand je pense à ça …

Comment ai-je pu perdre à ce point mon contrôle… Moi qui d'ordinaire reste impassible quoiqu'il arrive… Je déteste les effets qu'il provoque en moi ! Je le déteste tout simplement !  
Je ne me vois pas marier à lui ! Cela semble si… inimaginable ! Merlin… que va-t-il advenir de moi…

Reprends tes esprits Emma… calme-toi… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était demain qu'il devait te passer la bague au doigt ! Tu n'es qu'en 5ème année, il te reste un peu plus de deux ans pour trouver une solution pour te sortir de cet enfer ! Ce sera suffisant non ?  
Dans tout les cas, je l'espère… ou sinon je risquerais de faire une bêtise…

**_  
Le lendemain : _**

Hum… le réveil est difficile ce matin… Comme prévu j'ai passé la nuit chez les Malfoy. L'on m'a installé dans une chambre affreusement belle ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi luxueux… Elle est tout simplement magnifique. La couleur prédominante est le bleu, les meubles sont des merveilles dont certains incorporés de lapis-lazuli, cette pierre bleu vraiment très belle. Bref ce soir j'ai dormi comme une petite princesse bien qu'il ait fait un froid transperçant ! Heureusement que les couvertures et les draps faits pour la plupart de soie bleue sont vraiment chaud !

C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai aucune envie de me lever. Non seulement parce que je ne veux pas quitter ce petit nid douillé mais également parce que je n'ai absolument pas envie de retrouver cette ambiance morose et glaciale présente dans le reste du manoir. Et aussi parce qu'il me déplait fortement de revoir cette espèce de fouine qu'est Malefoy ! Cela me réjouie de penser à ce moment aussi mémorable qu'était la transformation du Serpentard en fouine blanche !

Malheureusement pour moi, je suis forcée de sortir du lit, et je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour ensuite pouvoir me préparer correctement. Aujourd'hui j'ai opté pour un pantacourt noir, un haut rouge plutôt chauffant, des collants de la même couleur, un boléro longue manche par-dessus, et enfin des escarpins noirs. Mes cheveux sont en queue de cheval assez large (c'est entre le bandeau et la queue de cheval vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Ah non...) tenus par un ruban rouge assez discret. Je les ai lissé en laissant toutefois quelques mouvements…

C'est en me regardant dans le miroir pour voir le résultat que je me rappelle où je suis… dans une famille noble, de sang-pur, adepte de la magie la plus noire, tous ressortissants de Serpentard, et moi je trouve le moyen de m'habiller de rouge, couleur dominante de la détestée maison, Gryffondor ! Merlin, Emma quelle idiote tu peux faire ! Tu veux mourir avant de passer le nouvel an ou quoi ? Qui soit dit en passant se déroule ce soir ! Oh, et puis s'ils me tuent comme ça je n'aurais pas à les supporter le reste de mon existence ! Au moins, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire moi-même ! Car en effet, pour moi le suicide est une preuve de lâcheté, de faiblesse. Mais ne doit-on pas être tout cela au moins une fois dans notre vie…

Bon assez philosopher, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, je ne supporte plus d'être enfermée dans cette chambre aussi magnifique soit-elle…  
Arrivée dans le parc, oui parc, jardin serait une insulte à ce lieu, je me dirigeais vers le petit lac et m'allongeais sur un banc en pierre situé pas très loin de là.

Mais alors que je nageais dans mes pensées, en essayant d'en rassembler les plus pures, j'entendis des pas étouffés dans la neige, tombée durant la nuit.  
Je priais alors de tout mon cœur que ce ne soit pas… lui… mais également en l'espérant, la raison : en imaginant quelle serait la situation si jamais il s'agissait de ses parents…


	5. Petite discussion auprès du lac…

_Bonjour à tous !  
Comme promis voici enfin la suite !  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire...  
Dans tout les cas merci beaucoup pour les reviews, à_ **Caro**_ ainsi qu'à _**Ilac**_...(MTJ)  
__Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements !  
_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Petite discussion auprès du lac… **

Toujours allongée sur son banc de pierre, en face du lac gelé, Emma se prépara une fois de plus à une discussion assez mouvementée.

- Emma, il faut qu'on parle. _Annonça platement Malefoy. _

- Quoi ? Ce matin tu t'es réveillé et tu as enfin pris conscience de la situation dans laquelle on est !_ Lança la jeune fille sarcastiquement. _

- Toi et moi, n'avons pas les mêmes visions de la…situation, comme tu l'appelles. _Continua-t-il sur le même ton,les mains dans les poches, l'air décontracté. _

- Ça je l'avais remarqué. _Concéda-t-elle, tout en se levant pour mieux s'asseoir. _

- Sois réaliste, il n'y a pas meilleur parti que moi, je suis riche, beau, de bonne famille…

- Et très modeste apparemment ! _L'interrompit-elle. _

- Ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Mais là où je veux en venir c'est que notre union sera parfaite, toi et moi sommes de fortes têtes et savons-nous faire respecter… Et tu peux me croire, on va entendre parler de nous dans le monde des Sorciers. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu y mette du tiens !

- Mon objectif dans la vie n'est pas de faire la une des journaux aux cotés d'un être aussi arrogant, cynique, et d'aussi mauvaise réputation que toi, Malefoy. Tu te crois un bon parti ? Va dire ça à Parkinson ! De tous les Serpentard, mise à part Crabbe et Goyle, tu es celui le moins attirant. Je ne te parle pas du physique, mais de la personnalité… de ta personnalité… Excuses moi te le dire mais tu n'es pas du tout quelqu'un… d'intéressant. Nous n'avons rien en commun, alors épargnes moi ces comparaisons, tu veux !

- Parce que tu te crois meilleure peut-être ? _Répliqua-t-il, commençant à s'agiter. _

- Non, différente… très différente. Regarde- nous… à peine fiancés on se dispute déjà ! Quel avenir nous attends, je l'imagine… et ça ne me donne franchement pas envie de le vivre.

- Arrêtes de rêver Emma !

- Je ne rêve pas… non… je suis juste… réaliste. C'est fini l'époque ou l'on devait se marier par intérêt !

- Pour les autres… Emma…pas pour nous. Nous sommes des Sang Purs ! Et nous devons faire honneur à nos origines ! N'en es-tu pas fière ?

- Pas autant que toi…que vous tous… Cela peut paraître égoïste, mais pour moi le principal dans la vie ce n'est pas mes origines… ni le statut qu'elles me donnent. Ce qui prime, c'est l'avenir… mon avenir. Oui j'ai peut-être plus de possibilités que d'autres, et c'est tant mieux pour moi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois m'inscrire dans un monde à part, dans celui de personnes pour qui je n'éprouve aucune estime.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas le choix… tu dois faire face à ce qui t'attend. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas faire honte à ton entourage !

- Alors mon entourage n'aura qu'à faire face à mon choix et les conséquences qu'il impliquera. _En disant cela elle se leva, voulant couper court à la discussion. _

- Tu ne fais que fuir… tout ce qui te fait peur…tout ce que tu n'oses pas affronter pour ne pas être touchée. Mais un jour, tu te rendras compte que fuir ne sera plus la solution, et alors tu ne seras plus rien, tu n'auras plus rien, et tu te retrouveras seule et sans repères.  
Mais rassures-toi, cela n'arrivera pas… pour la simple et bonne raison que tu deviendras ma femme, et la mère des mes enfants…

- Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru que tu pouvais te montrer mature. Mais bien sûr, ta nature reprend le dessus ! _ Répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait encore dos à lui._

- Moi mature ? Mais voyons je le suis tous les jours ! _Cette phrase eut le don de la faire se retourner brusquement. _

- Arrêtes de faire l'imbécile ! Tu me ferais presque rire ! Franchement, il suffit de regarder ton comportement à Poudlard ! C'est une chose de vouloir se moquer des autres ou encore de vouloir se montrer supérieur, mais s'en est une autre de se montrer ridicule et d'agir en parfait idiot ! Peut-être bien que ton nom en fait pâlir plus d'un, mais dis-toi bien que ce n'est que grâce à lui, et non grâce à toi ! _Vexé par cette remarque, le blondinet démarra au quart de tour. _

- Regardez moi qui parle ! Tu t'es vu toi ? Toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque, à étudier ou faire je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Tu es inexistante à Poudlard ! On pourrait demander ton nom à un Gryffondor, il prendrait des heures avant de se rendre compte de ta présence à l'école ! Et ce ne serait pas seulement à cause de sa stupidité légendaire ! Tu t'exclue volontairement, le peu d'amis que tu as doit sûrement te prendre pour une coincée, frigide et asociale !

- Qui es-tu pour me juger de la sorte, Malefoy ! _Répondit-elle piquée à vif. _

- Parce que toi tu ne l'as pas fait peut-être !

- Sauf que moi je m'appuie sur des faits ! Monsieur faisant tellement parler de lui ! Alors que toi tu ne te base que sur des à priori ! Des suppositions faites à partir de ce que je veux bien montrer de moi ! Je peux te le dire, tu as tout faux ! Alors maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais passer les dernières heures de cette année sereinement et tranquillement, bien que cela semble impossible !

Sur ce, elle partit sans aucun regard pour son interlocuteur, ce dernier étant sur le point d'exploser n'en demanda pas moins !

« C'est ça casse toi ! Après tout, fuir est la meilleure chose que tu saches faire, non ? »

PdV Emma :

Je le déteste ! Pour qui se prend-t-il pour me critiquer comme ça ! Il s'est regardé !  
Coincée…Frigide…Asociale… Ces mots me restent en travers de la gorge !

Coincée… ça je ne le suis sûrement pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas 36 000 amis que je le suis pour autant ! On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soit même, il ne le connaît pas ce proverbe ! Suis-je bête, il a tellement peu de culture général que je me demande s'il saurait différencier une sirène d'une goule !

Frigide… vu les quelques expériences que j'ai pu avoir, je ne pense pas vraiment l'être ! J'ai su me montrer telle que je suis vraiment, durant mes deux relations amoureuses passées. Deux, vous me direz peut-être que c'est peu, mais je ne suis pas du genre à sortir avec n'importe qui ! J'ai aimé chacun d'eux, profondément, peut-être trop d'ailleurs, je n'aime pas me sentir dépendante de quelqu'un… mais toujours est-il que je ne me suis jamais sentie autant heureuse qu'à ces moments là…

Asociale… j'avoue que pour que je me montre ne serait-ce qu'amicale envers quelqu'un, il faut que ce dernier en vaille la peine. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant, que je ne puisse pas me montrer sympathique, et aimable envers certains. J'ai pour principe d'être franche avec les personnes, et cela mes camarades de chambre l'apprécient ainsi que certains de ma maison. Il est évident que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Ma plus grande rivale est cette chère Cho Chang ! Je ne peux pas sacquer cette fille ! C'est une hypocrite infinie, et manipulatrice ! Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'a ! Pas que ce ne soit pas mon cas (juste la dernière remarque), mais c'est un fait : si elle me cherche, elle me trouve ! Bref, penser à cette pimbêche, n'est pas mon objectif, alors n'y pensons plus.

Est-ce que je donne vraiment l'impression de fuir ? Est-ce que je fuis ? Non, je ne le pense pas… c'est vrai que je veux éviter les problèmes… disons plutôt que je ne les provoque pas… et s'ils viennent à moi je n'hésite pas à les affronter et tente par tout les moyens de les régler… ou de m'en échapper ? Maudite consciente ! Non de les régler, point. J'ai comme l'impression… de me persuader moi-même…

Même si notre discussion à tourner au vinaigre avec Malefoy, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être capable d'autant de sérieux, bien que je ne soit pas du tout d'accord avec sa façon de voir les choses…

Être épuisée d'aussi bon matin, n'était pas mon but ! Bon d'accord, il est 10h00 passé, mais c'est les vacances ! Je dois avouer que mon estomac crie famine. Je viens d'arriver dans le manoir, j'espère retrouver la cuisine assez rapidement…

« La prochaine fois, évite le rouge, tu serais plus décente ! »

Ça, c'est Malefoy, qui vient de me dépasser en vitesse, mais je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur cet énergumène à l'heure qu'il est ! Mais plutôt sur tout ce qu'il doit y avoir de bon à manger au petit déjeuner… moi, gourmande ? Non je vous assure que non…

* * *

_Eh voilà !  
Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ?  
A la prochaine..._

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	6. Bonne année

_Bonjour à tous !  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Bonne année…**

PdV Emma :

Je dois avouer que les Malefoy ont une magnifique bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de celle du manoir Oreiro, mais celle-ci est tellement… complète… Je parle bien sûr au niveau Sorcier ! Ce serait inimaginable d'y voir une quelconque œuvre Moldu !  
J'y ai passé la journée… c'était la seule chose « intéressante » à faire dans ce manoir de toute façon…ou du moins pour ne pas risquer de croiser mon « fiancé »…

J'ai pu discuter un peu avec Mrs Malefoy, malgré ses airs froids et distants, je crois bien qu'elle a un bon fond, comparé au reste de sa famille… A vrai dire j'imagine que si j'épouse Malefoy, je deviendrai comme elle… à défaut d'aimer mon mari, je reporterai tout mon amour sur mon enfant… et je tenterai de le satisfaire en tout point pour qu'il ne manque de rien, en aillant néanmoins l'autorité nécessaire à ce qu'il soit obéissant… Quel avenir… pour une Sang Pur… Pour moi, qui rêve pourtant de découvrir le monde, de m'épanouir en tant que personne normale, sans que quiconque ne voit en moi le pouvoir de mes origines…

Ma réflexion peut bien paraître exagérée, mais il ne faut pas se leurrer, le monde dans lequel je vis n'est fait que d'hypocrisie, d'orgueil et de pouvoir… Mais moi je ne veux pas de cela… Tout ce que je recherche… ce n'est… que le bonheur…

Voilà où j'en suis, à quatre heures de la venue d'une nouvelle année… A me lamenter sur ce que risque d'être ma vie plus tard… L'annonce de ces fiançailles m'ont complètement miner le moral… A la reprise des cours il faudra que je m'ouvre un peu l'esprit… Bien que j'ai le pressentiment que cette fin d'année scolaire risque d'être bien mouvementée… entre la dictature de cette Ombrage, les rumeurs du retour de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, qui je dois dire n'envisage rien de bon en ce qui concerne mon futur, le début du tournois de Quidditch… Enfin bon, ça me permettra de me divertir un peu ! Evidemment à partir du moment où cela ne me touche pas personnellement…

Dans quelques minutes, je vais devoir descendre dîner avec toute ma belle famille… à supposer que Mr Malefoy soit présent, vu qu'il a été absent tout la journée.

Niveau tenue, j'ai décidé d'être simple… une robe verte m'arrivant aux mollets,des escarpins de cette même couleur, les cheveux lâches et lissés retenus par un ruban également vert… Le manoir étant chauffé assez convenablement, je ne risque pas le froid de cette fin d'année…  
Je parle évidemment du climat… puisqu'en ce qui concerne l'ambiance, je n'en réchapperai pas…

Me voilà dans les escaliers en ébène… et je me prépare mentalement à passer une soirée lamentable en compagnie de personnes d'une extrême froideur… Merlin, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de retrouver la chaleur et l'ambiance de Poudlard.

D'ailleurs j'y pense… il faudrait peut-être que je donne signe de vie aux autres… Il est évident, que je ne les informerai en aucune manière de ce qu'il m'arrive. Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même du côté de Malefoy… Je mettrai ça au clair avec lui…

Je me retrouve une fois de plus devant cette porte, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quel point j'ai pu être ridicule…je crois ne jamais avoir été aussi stressée que ce soir-là. Qu'y a-t-il cette fois-ci derrière cette façade de bois ? Eh bien… ouvrons-la donc pour le découvrir…

PdV général :

- Bonsoir ! _Salua poliment la jeune fille. _

- Emma, je suis ravie de vous voir avant que je n'y aille ! _Annonça Mrs Malefoy avec un léger empressement. _

- Que vous vous en ailliez ? _Questionna interloquée Emma. _

- C'est exact ! Mon mari étant occupé ce soir, ainsi que celui d'une connaissance, il a été décidé que nous passions cette soirée ensemble. _Répondit-elle peu désireuse de se justifier._ J'espère que cela ne vous offense en aucune manière.

- Pas le moins du monde. _Déclara alors l'adolescente, prise de court par la situation._ Dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ainsi qu'une bonne année.

- Je vous remercie, très chère, je vous le souhaite à vous également. Et puis, peut-être cela permettra-t-il à vous et mon fils de vous connaître un peu mieux. Sur ce je vous laisse mes enfants. Amusez-vous bien. _Dans une précipitation contrôlée, elle sortie de la pièce laissant les deux adolescents, seuls. _

La jeune fille ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de se retourner vers Malefoy fils, ce dernier la regardant avec un réel sarcasme présent à la fois dans ses yeux et sur son sourire. Il était installé comme un roi sur son trône, dans un fauteuil du salon.

- Franchement Malefoy, t'en as pas assez de faire toujours la même tête. Attends, laisse moi deviner, là tu vas me fusiller du regard, vexé par ce que je te dis ! Ce que tu peux être prévisible ! _Lança-t-elle agacée de devoir passer la soirée seule en compagnie du jeune homme. _

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis qu'entouré de personnes méprisantes et exaspérantes de par leur discours aussi idiot qu'elles mêmes. _Répliqua-t-il reprenant sa contenance. _

- Bien, Malefoy… pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, je n'ai pas envie qu'on passe toute la soirée à se lancer des piques. Alors si l'on se promettait de faire des efforts chacun de notre côté, cela pourrait rendre les choses plus… simple._ Proposa-t-elle, n'y croyant pas vraiment._

- Pourquoi pas, c'est peut-être la seule remarque intelligente que tu ais faite depuis que tu es ici, honorons là donc. _Répondit-il sur un ton plus ou moins sérieux. _

- Malefoy… _Commença-t-elle, mais s'arrêtant ne voulant pas relancer une dispute. _

Il lui fit alors, son regard des plus sarcastique, se leva, puis se dirigea vers la table à manger se trouvant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Emma, si tu veux bien prendre place… _Dans sa voix se remarquait la fausseté dont il faisait preuve. _

Sans rien dire elle obtempéra, et remarqua alors pour la première fois, l'élégante table qui lui faisait face. Elle se dit alors que la qualité du repas, remplacera peut-être celle de l'ambiance…

PdV Emma :

Bien que le repas s'est fait dans un silence et entre les quelques coup d'œil que l'on se jetait, je dois avouer que la soirée se passe bien, mais il manque tout de même un peu d'action… Mais peut-on vraiment faire quelque chose avec Malefoy sans que cela n'aboutisse en dispute…

Je regarde l'heure…plus que deux heures avant la nouvelle année… je commence déjà à ressentir l'ennui m'envahir… J'en viens même à regretter d'avoir demander à ce qu'on devienne civilisé… se lancer des insultes aurait été plus divertissant …

Ayant assez de paraître comme deux imbéciles à table, je me décide enfin à quitter celle-ci, pour ensuite me diriger vers la petite bibliothèque de la pièce.

Anthologie des enchantements au XVIIIe siècle, non merci ; Guide de la sorcellerie médiévale, encore moins ; Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers, épargnez moi ça ; Grandes noirceurs de la magie, tu m'étonnes que ça soit ici ça… ; Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire, déjà lu… (faut bien se cultiver non?) ; Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite et leurs solutions, pourquoi pas …

Après ce choix je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé du salon, et commence ma lecture si passionnante… Bien sûr c'est ironique… pas que le sujet ne me plaise pas… c'est juste que ce n'était pas dans mon intention de lire ce type de livre à bientôt une heure et quarante cinq minutes du nouvel an…

Depuis tout à l'heure je sens le regard de cette fouine de Malefoy ! Il n'a pas d'autres choses à faire… A l'évidence non… Et le voilà qui se lève, il n'est décidément pas très discret…

Au bout de 2 minutes, il se met en face de moi, et pose quelque chose sur la table… Je suis bien trop curieuse pour ne pas voir de quoi il s'agit… je lève donc la tête de mon bouquin et aperçoit deux bouteilles d'alcool … plus précisément du Firewhisky.

- Tu comptes passer le reste de la soirée à te saouler ? Si c'est le cas j'espère que tu pourras te contrôler… J'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à te supporter plus insupportable que tu ne l'es déjà ! _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le provoquer… _

- Ce n'est pas non plus très glorifiant de passer les deux dernières à lire un bouquin ! _  
Répond-t-il vexé. _

- C'est au moins plus intelligent ! _Lançai-je dépassée par les propos du jeune homme. _

- Je croyais que l'on devait faire des efforts afin de ne pas « se disputer »…_ Laissa -t-il échapper. _

- Pour être franche avec toi, je m'ennuie à mort, et ce n'est pas par plaisir que je lis un bouquin comme tu dis ! _Avouai-je. _

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait cette tête là ! Un grand sourire victorieux comme s'il avait gagné une bataille… Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a derrière la tête…

- En quel honneur ai-je droit à un tel sourire ? Parce que ça ne doit pas t'arriver souvent… _Ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter. _

- Pour rien… _…vita-t-il la question et ne faisait pas cas de la remarque. _Bien, n'aurais-tu pas une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire sachant qu'il y a, à notre disposition deux bouteilles d'alcool ?

- Moi non, mais j'ai comme l'impression que toi oui… _Répondis-je suspicieuse. _

Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête celui-là ? Nous bourrés jusqu'à minuit …Désolée mais ça ne me tente pas moi…

- Tu connais « Je n'ai jamais … » ? _Me demanda-t-il sournoisement. _

J'y étais presque…

- …videmment que je le connais ce jeu… Mais je ne penses pas que ce serait une bonne idée… Autant pour moi…que pour toi…

- Aurais-tu peur Emma ? _Me défia-t-il. _

- Là n'est pas là question…

- Bien sûr que si …

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

Il commence à m'exaspérer celui là ! Merlin, dans quoi je m'embarque là…L'avenir nous le diras…

- A toi l'honneur. _Me proposa-t-il en prenant sa bouteille. _

Je le fais à mon tour… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui poser comme question… Merlin que je déteste ce jeu… boire une gorgée d'alcool à chaque fois que l'on a jamais fait ce que l'on dit ou ce que l'autre dit… N'est-ce pas ridicule ? Certes cela peut être un moyen pour mieux connaître la personne en face … En l'occurrence, là, il s'agit de Malefoy, et je n'ai aucune envie de « mieux » le connaître…

- Je n'ai jamais… voyagé. _Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. _

Je n'est rien trouver d'autre… ou du moins qui puisse me permettre de boire le moins possible. …videmment, il boit sa gorgé toujours en me regardant droit dans les yeux…

-Tu aurais pu trouver mieux… Je n'ai jamais… été préfet.

Il sait que c'est un sujet sensible… Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à digérer le fait que ce soit Padma qui ait été élue préfète… Alors s'il croit qu'il va me déstabiliser de la sorte c'est raté…Je bois donc ma gorgée alors que lui me regarde toujours aussi intensément esquissant un sourire ironique…

- Je n'ai jamais… eu de grande chance d'avoir toutes mes Buses.

Moi bonne élève ? Eh bien je dois avouer que oui… et mon souhait serait de battre Granger autant pour nos BUSE que pour nos ASPIC… Comme je m'y attendais il boit sa gorgée…

- Je n'ai jamais… battu une Sang de Bourbe prénommée Granger.

Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie … D'ailleurs lui aussi ne l'a jamais battu… Et une gorgée pour chacun de nous… Il veut la joué comme ça…très bien…

- Je n'ai jamais battu les Gryffondor aux Quidditch…

Pas grave si du coup moi aussi je bois… il en faut plus pour me saouler…

- Je n'ai jamais assisté à la plongée forcée d'une Serdaigle dans le lac en plein hiver.

Il se souvient de ça … C'était l'année dernière…cette peste de Cho m'a prise par surprise et m'a lancé un sort alors que je me promenais au bord du lac… Le choc a été tellement violent que la glace s'est cassée et j'ai atterris dans l'eau gelée…Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il a fallu que Malefoy ait été là… Tout ça parce que Monsieur voulait intercepter le fameux Victor Krum… Mais à ce moment je me foutais éperdument de la présence de cet idiot de Malefoy… La seule qui importait était Chang ! Le motif de ce geste… la jalousie… eh oui la petite chinoise(ou japonaise, rien à faire) peut bien paraître innocente, mais la réalité est toute autre… Parce que je me suis trop approcher de son « cavalier »… En tout cas rien ne m'a fait plus plaisir que son expression lorsque Cédric m'a sorti de l'eau… Je me demande pourquoi il a continué à sortir avec elle après ça…

C'est fou ce qu'un simple jeu peut me faire me souvenir de tas de choses que j'ai essayé d'oublier durant des mois… Cédric… Mon premier amour… Oui je suis sortie avec lui durant ma 3ème année… Et jamais je ne l'oublierai… c'est moi qui ai rompu… J'ignore pourquoi… je crois que tout le temps que j'ai passé avec lui je me suis efforcé de contrôler mon attachement envers lui pour ne plus me sentir dépendante… Je déteste cette sensation…et c'est un gros défaut… je crois que jamais je ne pourrais vivre une histoire d'amour complète si j'agis comme ça à chaque fois… Enfin…

Toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je ne suivit pas réellement les suivantes manches du jeu… Peut-être aussi, était-ce un effet de l'alcool qui commençait à me tourné la tête…

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été heureuse…

Je n'ai pas réfléchis…c'est sorti tout seul…Malefoy me regarde bizarrement, guette ma réaction, puis fini par boire une autre gorgée…

-Je n'ai jamais aimé…

Là c'est à moi d'être surprise… je le regarde comme si je le voyais pour la première fois…il continu avec son sourire sarcastique…et se met à boire sa gorgée… c'était la dernière… Moi je ne fais rien…car oui j'ai déjà aimé…

- Je n'ai jamais… eu peur de la mort

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais les mots sortent tout seul… Pourquoi avoir dis cela…alors que… c'est la vérité… je regarde ma bouteille et décide de la finir… comme cela le jeu pourra prendre fin…

- Cela tombe bien… je n'avais pas à boire… _Me dit-il en me montrant sa bouteille. _

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure.

- Seulement ?

Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passé… Je me sens un peu étourdie… Après tout je viens de descendre une bouteille de Firewhisky à moi toute seule… Je le regarde et remarque également qu'il est sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais il a encore le contrôle de lui-même et fait tout pour ne pas le montrer…

Nous sommes tout les deux assis face à face… lui dans un fauteuil, moi dans un canapé, je ne suis pas appuyer sur le dossier, mais suis assise, le mentons dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux… Le silence se fait… mais cela ne nous dérange pas… Je crois bien que nous nous remémorons cette année… En tout cas c'est-ce que moi je fais…

Tout à coup j'entends l'horloge de la pièce, qui se situe derrière moi, sonner… un coup…deux coups…trois coups…je lève les yeux vers Malefoy…quatre coups…je le vois se lever…cinq coups… je le vois se diriger vers moi…six coup… Il s'assit sur la table basse juste devant moi… sept coup… on se regarde, yeux dans les yeux…huit coups …il se penche, et ses lèvres touchent les miennes… il m'embrasse… neuf coups…il se retire, sans me regarder, se lève et se dirige vers la sortie…dix coups… « Bonne année ! » Me dit-il en sortant de la pièce…

C'est seulement là que je m'aperçois que mon cœur s'est accéléré … Je savais ce qu'il allait faire… mais je ne l'en ai pas empêché… Pourquoi donc ? Telle est la question que je me pose en cette nouvelle année 1996...

* * *

_A très bientôt pour la suite !_

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	7. Action, question, réaction, intrusion

_Surprise !  
Wow c'est un exploit que de poster aussi rapidement...  
Même si je n'ai pas eu de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, cela fait quand même plaisir de voir que la fic est quand même lue... Et puis on n'en parle presque jamais mais cela fait également plaisir quand on voit que l'on nous rajoute à ses fic préférés ou auteurs préféré (avec le système d'alerte) C'est tout de même encourageant ! (Je fais ce que je peux pour positiver ! )  
J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais j'espère me mettre bientôt au suivants... Bonne nouvelle : c'est bientôt les exams ! Et j'ai lune lègére tendance à être productive au niveau des fics durant ces périodes de révison... Surement un moyen de détente relaxationel ! (je sais ça n'existe guère...)_

_Bon j'arrête de blablater pour rien et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
En éspérant qu'il vous plaise..._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Action...Réaction...Question...Intrusion...**

_Bonne année Emma !_

_Tu ne peux pas imaginer les formidables vacances que je passe en Espagne !  
Les fêtes ont été magnifiques ! Tu sais ce qu'ils font là-bas pour les 10 coups de minuit ?  
A chaque secondes ils tentent d'avaler un raisin… J'ai essayé et je peux te jurer que c'est vraiment dur !  
Sinon à part ça j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes… Je sais que ta famille n'est pas très commode, mais telle que je te connais tu sais ramener tout à ton avantage dans n'importe quelle situation… Alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ! Après tout c'est la même chose chaque année, non ?  
J'ai encore pleins de choses à te raconter, mais je te vois déjà en train de te décrocher de la lettre à cet instant… Je vais donc m'arrêter là !  
Passe une bonne fin de vacances, et rendez-vous à Poudlard ! Où tu n'échapperas pas à l'assommant compte rendu de mon séjour !_

_Adios amiga !  
Mandy_

Mandy Brocklehurst… Je pourrais la considérer comme une meilleure amie… En tout cas c'est ce que je suis pour elle apparemment… Pas que cela me gène… mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'aime pas m'attacher… Mais je l'avoue, c'est bien la personne avec qui je m'entends le mieux à Poudlard… Et pourtant tout nous oppose… Elle, fille d'origine Moldu… Moi, Sang-Pur … Elle, ayant toujours le sourire… Moi, cherchant toujours à me cacher derrière un masque…. Elle, la petite fille un peu naïve et innocente… Moi, la jeune fille assez mature pour son âge voire légèrement imbu de sa personne… Enfin bon, beaucoup de choses sont inexplicables… Mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

Lire sa lettre, m'a fait rappeler ce que moi je faisais alors que Mandy tentait d'avaler des raisins comme elle le dit (drôle de tradition soit dit en passant)… Ou plutôt ce que lui a fait…

Que suis-je sensée penser ? C'est le brouillard dans ma tête… Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça sans arrières pensées… C'est Malefoy après tout ! Il y a forcément une raison …  
Une chose est sûre… c'est que je ne marcherai pas dans son jeu … S'il croit m'avoir aussi facilement, il se trompe largement !

Je le déteste…pour ce qu'il a fait… pour ce qu'il a provoqué en moi… Je me déteste d'avoir apprécié ne serait-ce que le contact entre ses lèvres et les miennes… d'avoir senti l'excitation monté en moi alors qu'il s'approchait petit à petit de moi… alors qu'il me fixait yeux dans les yeux…Je ne veux plus penser à ça… pour le moment…

J'ai encore du courrier, j'ouvre la lettre suivante…

_Emma,_

_Je te souhaite une bonne et heureuse année.  
Oui, je sais c'est la formule classique, mais saches que je le pense réellement.  
Quoique tu dises et quoique tu penses, tu es une personne importante à mes yeux et tu m'as beaucoup apporté. Et je voulais te remercier pour cela.  
Je te rassure, car je te vois déjà venir : c'est en ami que je te dis cela…_

_Et sinon, comment se passent tes vacances ? Moi je m'ennuie à mort… Les fêtes se sont bien passées mais sans plus. Et malgré ça je n'ai pas encore mis le doigt sur un seul des devoirs que l'on a… Je suis prêt à parier que tu t'en ais déjà débarrassé. Comme toujours d'ailleurs._

_Sur ce je te laisse, j'ai encore plein de courrier à faire. Eh oui cette année c'est moi qui suis de corvée… Et puis il faut que j'écrive à Ginny aussi, au moins quelque chose de réjouissant…_

_Mes salutations les plus distinguées, très chère amie !_

_Michael_

C'était Michael Corner… mon ex, je suis sortie avec lui l'année dernière… Je me demande encore pourquoi d'ailleurs. Pas que je le regrette, mais si une relation doit exister entre nous, c'est bel et bien en terme d'amitié qu'elle doit être.

Je suis contente pour lui, depuis quelques mois il sort avec Ginny Weasley… C'est une fille bien. Ils se sont rencontrés l'année dernière au bal de noël, là où tout à basculés dans notre pseudo relation amoureuse… Mais c'est du passé tout ça…

Il fait parti de notre petit « groupe » de Serdaigle… du moins celui des cinquièmes années… Celui-ci est composé de tout d'abord Michael, Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein… ils sont inséparable ces trois là, je m'entends bien avec eux, sauf lorsqu'ils arrivent devant moi avec un air de chien battu afin que je leur passe mes devoirs… Puis il y a Padma Patil, Mandy et moi… Nous sommes dans la même chambre. Depuis le début ces deux là se sont bien entendu… Moi, je m'isolais, aimant et préférant rester seule… Mais Mandy en avait décidé autrement et s'était mise dans la tête de m'intégrer dans leur groupe, et par je ne sais quel moyen elle y arriva… Padma et moi on s'entend bien, mais j'avoue que depuis qu'elle a été nommée prefète je lui en veux un peu… bien que je saches que ce n'est pas de sa faute…

Je ne regrette pas d'être dans ce cercle… j'y passe de bons moments…des moments qui ne seraient que trop rares si je ne les connaissaient pas… des moments que je ne retrouverai sans doute plus si je me marie à Malefoy…

Malefoy… il suffit que je pense à son nom pour que l'image de lui m'embrassant arrive dans ma tête… Il sera lié à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre… Devrai-je me réjouir pour autant de ce semblant d'intérêt qu'il a pour moi ? Dois-je mettre mon orgueil de côté et jouer son jeu ? De quoi ai-je donc envie ? Je ne l'aime pas, et éprouve de l'agacement et de l'énervement plus qu'autre chose en le voyant…

Je crois que me torturer l'esprit avec toutes ces questions ne servent à rien… De toute façon c'est bientôt la rentrée, et la routine Poudlardienne reprendra… Je n'aurais pas à penser à lui… Je l'ignorerai et je me chargerai à ce qu'il en fasse de même… Oui… voilà ce que je ferai…

C'est aujourd'hui que je m'en vais… pas que ce soit plus réjouissant chez moi, mais au moins plus reposant… J'ai hâte que la rentrée arrive… Ce matin j'ai sauté le petit déjeuné, j'ai priorisé mon lit à une rencontre avec l'un des membres de cette famille…

Je suis tout de même curieuse de voir comment réagira Malefoy quand nous nous verrons… Fera-t-il comme si de rien n'était ? Me narguera-t-il ? La meilleure solution pour le savoir, c'est de descendre… Mais avant, je dois répondre aux lettres et me préparer pour partir…

Je sors de mon bain, m'enroule dans ma serviette pour m'y sentir bien au chaud… Je m'avance vers le miroir au dessus du lavabo, ce dernier très beau soit dit en passant, en effet il est serti d'or et de petite pierre précieuse, des diamants bleu, il est de couleur blanc nacré… Je ne vois pas mon reflet, une buée s'étant incrusté sur la glace… M'amusant à tenter de deviner mon reflet, je finit par passé une main pour enlever la buée…

Je regarde la personne face à moi… la détaillant sous toutes ses facettes… Ses cheveux sont lâchent… rempés…et les boucles naturelles reprennent peu à peu leur forme originelle… Ils lui tombent jusqu'au dessus de la poitrine… Le visage est impassible, le regard fixe, la bouche fermée connote un petit air sérieux…

Si seulement il n'y avait que ça… et pourtant… l'extérieur ne montre presque rien d'une personne… tout est dans l'esprit…tout est dans la pensée, dans les pensées, ces dernières ne pouvant être contrôlées… L'on est destiné à vivre avec elles, quoique l'on veuille, quoique l'on fasse… Le monde extérieur ne peut voir de nous que la surface… D'ailleurs nous même ne connaissons pas toutes les facettes de notre personnalité… Certains sont capable de contrôler leur extérieur, d'autre pas… j'en suis capable quand j'en prend la peine…

Je sursaute légèrement…sortant de ma léthargie… regardant autour de moi pour me souvenir de où et pourquoi je suis là… Puis, après un regard furtif vers mon reflet je me dirige vers la sortie de la salle de bain… n'ayant pas pris mes affaires pour m'habiller…

Arrivant devant la porte je l'ouvre sans faire aucun arrêt… Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, ma préoccupation du moment : ce que je vais porter aujourd'hui… Au bout de trois pas, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas… Et ce fut comme si je me remettait à voir… je m'arrêtai brusquement… et fixai devant moi…sentant la colère montée de plus en plus…

Il était là… devant moi… nonchalamment appuyé contre l'un des piliers du lit à baldaquin…Me détaillant d'un air que je n'appréciais guère… Et son éternel sourire en coin que je déteste tant…Tout chez lui me met hors de moi…et il le sait…d'ailleurs il en joue… rien qu'en le voyant là comme ça je suis capable de répondre à une des questions que je me posais tout à l'heure…

S'il m'a embrassé c'était uniquement pour me mettre hors de moi… Et je le suis… mais pas que pour ça… Je lui suis parce que être hors de moi n'a pas été ma première réaction… Je le suis parce que j'ai pris la peine de me prendre la tête avec des tas de questions alors que la réponse était si évidente… Je le suis à cause de ce que ce baiser à produit en moi… Je le suis parce qu'il est dans ma chambre alors que je ne suis qu'en petite serviette… Je suis hors de moi…oui… Il a réussi… Mais je suis assez forte pour ne pas le lui faire voir… et donc pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction… Il veut jouer à ça…Parfait…

Depuis quelques minutes déjà l'on ne fait que se dévisager… Le visage impassible, je décide de mettre fin à ce silence…

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Malefoy… _Dis-je étrangement calme… _

Je le vois qu'il fronce légèrement les sourcils… Sans attendre sa réponse, je me dirige vers ma malle de vêtements qui ressemble à une armoire…c'est le but d'ailleurs… Elle est située à ma droite…Il peut me voir de profil… Sans même jeter un coup d'œil je sais qu'il a compris…

- Je ne fais que passer voir comment va ma fiancée…vu que son absence s'est faite remarquée lors du petit déjeuné…

- Quelle gentille attention de ta part… _Répondis-je en choisissant un haut à col roulé de couleur parme… _

- Je sais… d'ailleurs je ne le regrette pas…

Je sentais son regard sur mon corps, n'étant cachée que d'une serviette m'arrivant juste au dessus des genoux… Je décidai de ne pas y prendre attention… et pris un pantalon blanc… Puis mis le haut par-dessus pour voir ce que cela donnait… Jugeant que ça pouvait passer je les mis sur mon bras gauche…

- J'ai néanmoins un message à te faire passer… _Ajouta-t-il devinant que je ne répondrai pas… _

- Je t'écoute… _Lançais-je calmement, n'étant nullement surprise du fait que sa visite n'était pas sans intérêt…  
_

- Mon père veut nous voir dans son bureau… Ton grand père y sera également…_Dit-il avec un air supérieur sachant que je ne m'attendais pas à cette nouvelle._

- Que nous veulent-ils ? _Demandai-je surprise et me retournant vers lui. _

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir… Va donc t'habiller…Tu dois savoir autant que moi que ce ne sont pas des experts en matière d'attente…

Prenant des chaussures parmes et des sous-vêtements en vitesse, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, je ne me le fit pas redire deux fois…

- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite… _Disant cela je ne pu m'empêcher d'être dégoûtée par mes propres paroles…Je venais…d'obéir à Malefoy… quelle horreur…_

- Je préférais le noir… Cette couleur te va mieux… _Dit-il comme si de rien était, en parlant de mon soutien gorge… _

- Ne soit pas idiot veux-tu… c'est un sous-vêtement, qui donc y ferait attention ! _Lançai-je montrant un premier signe d'agacement…donc de faiblesse… alors que je me retournais pour mieux pouvoir fermer la porte.  
_

- Eh bien moi, d'ailleurs désormais… il n'y a que moi qui en ai le droit… _Répliqua-t-il de manière sarcastique, juste avant que je ne ferme la porte… _

Je suis dans un état tel que crier tout ma rage ne serait pas suffisant pour m'apaiser… Pourquoi m'est-il aussi insupportable que cela… D'accord il a une part de responsabilité, mais pourquoi cela m'atteint-il autant… Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'a-t-il fait aucune remarque sur le baiser de hier soir ? Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier ce foutu baiser ?

Pourquoi…Pourquoi…

Mieux vaut ne pas perdre du temps à me poser ce genre de question qui ne mènent à rien… Surtout sachant que nos deux chers chef de famille nous attendent… Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent encore… N'aurais-je pas enfin un moment de répit pendant ces vacances…

* * *

_Et voilà ! Finish...  
Comment avez vous trouvé ?  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ainsi que vos impressions... Je vous assure que c'est très encourageant...  
A la prochaine..._

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	8. Contracter par le sang

_Bonjour à tous !  
Voici le chapitre suivent ! Dis donc je bat mes records de rapidités ! lol  
__Un grand merci à _**Kathy Magda **_pour sa review ! Elle m'a vraiment faite plaisir ! T'inquiète étant également victime de ce fameux mode féniasse je ne peux que comprendre ! _

_J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il y a un écart important entre l'écriture de celui-ci et du précédent, je ne sais pas vraiment si cela se ressent dans l'écriture...  
__Dans tout les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Contracter par le Sang**

Pdv général :

Après une avancée plutôt rapide dans les couloirs du manoir, les adolescents se retrouvèrent devant la porte donnant accès au bureau de Malefoy père. Emma jeta un oeil à son camarade, ce dernier leva le poing et frappa trois coup sur la lourde porte.  
Le son qui en sorti fut pesant... Emma pensa aussitôt aux coups de marteau des juges lors des rendus de verdicts au tribunal... Etait-ce un présage ?

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, mais surement brusquement. A-t-elle point que la jeune fille senti du vent sur son visage. Sur ses gardes, et alerte, c'est dans ces moments là qu'elle ressentait mieux les choses autour d'elle.

Ainsi elle put remarquer l'air impatient présent sur les traits des deux chefs de famille. Lucius Malefoy était assis face à son bureau, accoudé à celui-ci, les mains jointes tenant son menton. Marcus Oreiro, lui, venait de se lever, il jeta un regard aux deux jeunes et se plaça derrière le bureau, à la droite de Malefoy senior. Il tendit sa main avec désinvolture en désignant les deux sièges face à eux, leur demandant de s'assoir alors qu'il regardait des papiers posés sur la table.

Aussitôt, tout en s'exécutant et prenant place sur le siège ayant servi à son grand-père précédemment, le regard d'Emma se posa sur les dit-papiers.

- Il était temps que vous arriviez. La ponctualité n'est pas votre fort... _Commença alors d'une voix doucereusement foide, Lucius Malefoy ._

- Veuillez nous excusez père. J'ai cru bon d'attendre Emma et de la guider afin d'éviter un retard encore plus important._ S'excusa le jeune homme._

- Si nous vous avons convoqué c'est pour véritablement sceller notre contrat concernant votre prochain mariage. Ainsi vous serez alors unis dans la tradition par un pacte magique établissant alors vos obligations face à cette union. _Annonça platement le doyen de la pièce._

Un silence encore plus pesant s'installa alors dans la salle. Aucun des deux jeunes n'avait songé à cela. Emma ne manqua pas de faire remarquer la rapidité de cet acte, mais cela de manière convenable.

- N'est-il pas préférable d'attendre le mariage pour signer un tel contrat ? _Demanda Emma tentant d'y mettre une once de respect._

- Si nous choisissons qu'il s'agit du bon moment c'est que ça l'est Mademoiselle Oreiro._ Répliqua Malefoy père._ Il en a toujours été ainsi lorsque les jeunes sont en âge de se fiancer. Cela afin de préserver la réalisation du contrat en évitant les quelconques protestations pouvant y nuire.

- Vous voulez dire qu'une fois signé il n'y aura aucune possibilité d'échapper à ce mariage ? _Ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune fille, effarée par cette annonce. _

- C'est exact. _Rétorqua sur un ton de reproche son grand-père._ Cependant, cela n'arrivera pas, ce n'est donc pas un problème._ Assura-t-il d'une voix se voulant désinvolte. _

Comme pour mettre un terme à toute discussion Lucius Malefoy pris alors dans ces mains un parchemin et le mis face aux deux adolescents. Emma détailla celui-ci du regard, Drago en fit de même...Il s'intitulait _« Contrat de fiançailles » _et se composait de deux blocs d'écriture séparés par un grand espace, sans doute laisser afin qu'on le remplisse. Le premier bloc était en fait une suite d'articles,terminée par un paragraphe. Le deuxième était un court paragraphe de quelques lignes.

Aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de lire les articles, en effet Malefoy père avait alors roulé le parchemins jusqu'au premier paragraphe. Dans le même temps, Marcos Oreiro avait déposé une plume non loin du parchemin. Emma connaissait cette plume...  
En effet, il s'agissait d'une longue plume mince et noire dotée d'une extrémité anormalement pointue qui n'utilise pas d'encre. Quand on écrit avec, elle entaille par magie le dos de la main qui la tient, cette entaille ayant pour forme les lettres écrites, et pompe le sang de la plaie, celui-ci servant alors d'encre...

- Il vous suffira reproduire le premier paragraphe en votre nom, qui stipule que vous consentez aux termes du contrat._ Déclara Lucius Malefoy tout en lançant un regard appuyé dans un premier temps sur son fils, puis plus longuement sur la jeune fille._

- N'est-il pas préférable de lire le contrat avant de le signer ? _Questionna Emma en regardant son grand-père._

- Cela ne serait que perte de temps sachant que vous signerez ce contrat d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Coupa court à la conversation Monsieur Malefoy, puis comme pour souligner cette idée il invita son fils à commencer. _

Emma voulu insister mais le regard que lui jeta son aieul lui fit renoncer à cette idée; Elle tourna alors son attention vers Drago, qui après un instant de reflexion, pris la plume qu'il fixait, d'un air décidé. Il se mit alors à recopier le dit paragraphe, sans aucune surprise, ni aucune grimace quant aux effets de la plume. La jeune fille regarda tout d'abord l'écriture du jeune homme, légèrement penchée, d'un rouge sang et légèrement brillant. Puis son regard s'attarda sur les mêmes lettres, reproduites au dos de la main de Drago. Emma ne put retirer son regard de ce rouge sang, sur la peau si pâle de Malefoy. Les mots s'éffacaient peu à peu, pour laisser place à d'autres. Ce manège continua jusqu'à la fin du paragraphe. Une fois terminé, Drago pris un temps d'arrêt. Son regard passa du paragraphe qu'il avait écrit, à sa main rougie par les marques. Puis il se tourna vers Emma et lui tendit la plume. Lorsqu'elle la pris un sourire en coin s'installa sur le visage du blond.

La jeune fille porta son attention sur la plume, sans faire attention au sourire en coin de Drago qu'elle devinait. Le jeune homme avança le contrat vers la jeune fille, qui se pencha afin d'être plus à l'aise pour écrire. Elle senti que tout les regards était porté sur elle. Sa main se posa sur le parchemin, ses yeux sur le paragraphe à recopier. Après un soupir discret, elle commença à reproduire mot à mot le paragraphe en face d'elle. Elle senti à la première lettre, sa main s'écorchée d'elle même. Plus les mots s'inscrivaient sur elle, plus l'importance de ce contrat s'imprimait en elle...Elle comprenait alors la symbolique qui était réservée à cette plume. C'est ce qui permettait concrètement de lier leur personne avec le contrat. Ils s'engageaient au nom de leur honneur, avec leur propre sang à respecter leurs engagements...

Tout s'était passé vite pour Emma. Sortie de la pièce, marchant dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où aller, elle était accompagné de Drago. Ou plutôt, elle suivait Drago sans vraiment savoir où aller... Avec plus qu'une image en tête, celle du contrat signé de leur sang, avec en évidence deux paragraphes si porteur de sens... Leur deux sang pur, liés à jamais pour un mariage entre Sang Pur...

- Tu m'as l'air quelque peu bouleversée Emma. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple contrat serait capable d'une telle chose. A moins que ce ne soit pas ce contrat qui te mette dans un état pareil...

Ce silence brisé, la réveilla d'un coup. Après un léger sursaut, elle tourna son regard sur Drago, qui avançait d'un pas assuré. Il avait ajouté la dernière phrase avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, et arborant un sourire en coin. Il la regardait de haut...

- Je ne suis pas bouleversée. C'est juste que... je n'aime pas cette impression d'obligation que représente ce contrat. Surtout ne sachant pas concrètement à quelles obligations l'on nous confronte. Je ne suis donc pas bouleversée, mais frustrée de pas avoir pu le lire avant... Frustrée de ne pas savoir...

- Bien... Si ce n'est que ton orgueil de petite Serdaigle qui est touché car tu ne sais pas tout... Alors c'est qu'il n'y a rien de grave...

- Tu peux parler... Serpentard... _Rétorqua-t-elle le regard mauvais, après un petit rire ironique..._

- C'est sensé être une insulte..?

Après un sourire en coin, il avança le pas... Le couloir se terminait sur une porte, il s'y approcha, l'ouvrit et fit mine de laisser passer Emma avec un geste de la main. La réplique qui vint à Emma lui fit oublier le fait qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle allait enter...

- Quelle galanterie...

- Un Malefoy est toujours galant avec ceux qui le mérite.

- Bien sûr... Répondit-elle feignant un aprouvement. Elle se tut néanmoins lorsqu'elle remarqua où elle se trouvait. Du moins, où elle penser se trouver...

Elle se trouvait en effet dans une large pièce dans les ton vert et argent... les tons de serpentard...  
Un mini salon se tenait devant elle, une table basse faites en bois ébène, dont les bord était sculptés de ce qu'elle supposait être des serpents. Autour de cette table était disposé un canapé et des fauteuils, en cuir vert très sombre... mais aussi d'un banc ancien du même bois que la table, tapissé d'un tissu sombre en face du canapé. Plus à gauche, il y avait un lit immense, à baldaquin lui aussi vert... Lorsqu'elle le remarqua elle cessa d'inspecter la pièce et se retourna vers le jeune homme, mi-étonnée, mi-moqueuse.

- Je rêve ou tu m'as ramené dans ta chambre Malefoy !

- Je suis flatté que cela fasse parti de tes rêves, mais je te ferais signaler que c'est toi qui ma suivi... _Répondit-il tout en se déplaçant nonchalament, les main dans les poches vers le canapé. _

A la fin de sa phrase, il se trouvait installé, confortablement, au milieu du canapé, les mains étalés sur le dossier, les jambes croisées et arborant un large sourire ironique. Il était en face d'elle et Emma lui lança un regard tueur accompagné d'une petite moue.

- Tu peux t'installer, je t'en donne la permission.

- Je crois que je vais plutôt rejoindre ma chambre, je dois rassembler mes affaires. Il faut que je sois prête à partir pour dans deux heures.

- J'y été dans ta chambre, et il n'y a rien à rassembler vu que tu n'a presque rien de déballer. Par contre, si tu veux te trouver une excuse, tu peux dire que tu ne veux pas rester en ma présence, car tu as peur que la soirée de la veille de reproduise...

- Pourquoi avoir peur de quelque chose qui ne se reproduira pas !_ Lança-t-elle._

- Eh bien... si tel est le cas très chère, tu passeras une existence très triste crois moi... _Après un instant d'arrêt il reprit avec un air plus sérieux. _J'ai l'impression que tu n'a pas très bien compris notre situation Emma. Nous sommes fiancés...et nous seront dans quelques années mari et femme... Et comme tu l'auras sans doute deviner après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, cela est inévitable...

- J'en suis consciente Drago... Mais être consciente ne signifie pas pour autant que je l'accepte. Mais comme tu l'as dis, nous nous marierons dans quelques années... Alors, en attendant, laisse moi profiter de ma vie de jeune fille comme je l'entend... D'ailleurs je voulais t'en parler justement...

- Alors assied toi. _Lui répondit-il froidement. Puis après avoir remarqué qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il lui donne un ordre, il se reprit. _Je veux dire... Je pense que tu seras mieux installée si tu étais assises.

Sans vraiment avoir envie de lui obéir, l'idée d'être assise lui fit envie et elle s'exécuta. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil à la droite de Drago et se tourna vers celui-ci. Elle le regarda sans vraiment de colère, ou tout autre sentiment d'agacement.

- Je voulais simplement te dire qu'il serait préférable que personne ne soit au courant de ce qui nous lie, à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur des répercutions, mais je n'ai aucunement envie de les subir. Et puis, continuer à vivre chacun de notre côté nous permettrait de nous construire et de vivre des expériences pour mieux y parvenir. Tu sais...on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passera... Je crois, que tu es bien placé pour savoir que le monde sorcier est en suspend... Qui sait ce qu'il va devenir, qui sait ce que l'on deviendra... Avant que l'on soit marié Drago, je pense que beaucoup de chose vont se passer... Alors vivons, profitons, et agissons comme nous l'avons toujours fait... Pendant qu'il est encore temps...

Un rire retentit dans la pièce sombre et froide ainsi que des imitation d'applaudissement... Drago se redressa, décroisa ses jambes et se tourna vers Emma.

- Tu as déjà pensé à devenir porte parole de n'importe quelle personnalité importante Emma... Plus sérieusement... Je pense que tu as raison, il est mieux que personne ne sache nos fiançailles... Ce sera notre petit secret. Et puis se voir en cachette dans les couloirs ne pourra être que plus excitant... _Ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait rieur._

- C'est ça oui..._ Répondit-elle légèrement amusé._ Je vais devoir y aller Drago... Ca m'a fait plaisir d'avoir parlé avec toi quoique je puisse en penser._ Fit-elle avec une petite moue._ Même si tu reste toujours un Malefoy, je préfère le Drago hors Poudlard... Parce que... je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais celui de Poudlard atteint parfois un tel niveau de ridicule que ça en est désolant... _Après un petit rire, elle se leva. Drago en fit de même arborant toujours son sempiternel sourire en coin._

- Je ne serais pas présent pour ton départ, alors c'est ici que nous nous disons au revoir.

- Eh bien au revoir Drago. _Répondit-elle au taquet, leur proximité ne lui plaisant guère. Elle voulait partir au plus vite. Elle lui sourit et se retourna pour pouvoir partir._

- Tu tu tu..._ Bruita-t-il tout en lui retenant l'avant bras et en s'approchant de plus en plus._ Ne t'en vas pas si vite.

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux...un long regard... Sans savoir l'expliquer, elle se senti attirer comme un aiment par ces yeux bleu acier, dans lequel l'on pouvait sentir cette assurance et cette ironie, retrouvés également au sein de son sourire en coin. Proche...ils l'étaient de plus en plus... Puis presque ensemble, ils se penchèrent l'un sur l'autre...Et leurs deux bouches se rencontrèrent... Les yeux fermés, ils 'embrassèrent...au debut délicatement, puis langoureusement... Drago passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il la colla encore plus tout contre lui, elle ouvrit les yeux et rompit le baiser...Ils se regardèrent, alternant les yeux et la bouche... Elle enleva les mains qui la tenait doucement et eut un sourire en coin...

- Au revoir Drago... _Annonça-t-elle d'une voix joueuse. Puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, la passa, puis se retourna de nouveau afin de la refermer..._

« Et bonne année... » _Continua-t-elle sur le même ton, toujours avec son sourire en coin. _

Sourire en coin, étant également arboré par le jeune homme, qui remit les mains dans ses poches... La porte se ferma.

* * *

_Voilà voilà... Alors vous en pensez quoi ?  
N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis ! Toute critique est constructive ! Bonne fin de journée à vous !  
Et à la prochaine je l'espère !_

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	9. Fin des vacances

_Bonjour à tous !  
Me revoici de manière miraculeuse pour un nouveau chapitre ! (3 fois consécutives en aussi peu de temps !)  
C'est en fait un chapitre de transition qui j'espère ne vous ennuyera pas trop... Une transition, vers le retour à Poudlard tant attendu..._

_Grand merci à_ **Kathy Magda **_ma fidèle lectrice !__Qui j'espère le chapitre ne decevra pas !  
Ainsi qu'à_** Aulandra17 **_!_

_Bonne lecture et bon chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Fin des vacances...**

Une odeur planait dans les airs... La jeune fille retrouvait toujours la même dans ces types de magasins. Un mélange de parfum d'encre, de parchemins qu'ils soient vieux ou neuf, ainsi que de plumes... Elle se sentait toujours légère dans les rayons des plumes. Être au milieu de ces dernières colorées, grandes, longues, issues de races d'oiseaux différentes... C'était comme un voyage dans un pays exotique, où l'on pouvait découvrir tout plein d'oiseaux tropicaux et fantastiques... A chaque plume était associée une étiquette où l'on pouvait voir une esquisse de l'animal dont elle était issue... Bien sûr, plus l'oiseau était rare, plus la plume était chère...

Emma fut attirée par une plume de taille moyenne, d'une couleur dorée éclatante. Sur l'étiquette qui y été attachée représentait un petit oiseau sphérique, du même doré que la plume, et qui avait des yeux rouge rubis étincelant... Sur l'étiquette, l'animal changeait sans cesse de direction tout en régulant sa vitesse de vol, tantôt il stagnait, les ailes battantes, tantôt il était tellement rapide qu'il en devenait presque invisible... Le nom de l'oiseau y était également marqué : _Le Vivet Doré_. Ce nom dît quelquechose à Emma, mais il lui était impossible de remettre un mot sur l'histoire de cet animal. Mais une chose était sûre, il était très particulier, et rare de trouver une plume de ce genre... Son impression se confirma lorsqu'elle vit le prix de l'objet. La jeune fille sourit, elle avait trouvé ce qui lui fallait. Elle prix la plume délicatement et se dirigea vers le comptoir de la papéterie dans laquelle elle s'était aventuré depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes...

Elle posa la plume, en face du vendeur qui eût un regard intéressé. Il attrappa la plume comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit poussin doré fragile, et entreprit de l'examiner attentivement.

- Bon choix... Très bon choix mademoiselle... _ Annonça-t-il pensivement, en admiration devant son produit._ Le Vivet Doré était anciennement utilisé lors des matchs de Quidditch pour sa capacité à voler avec une surprenante agilité et à changer de vitesse ou de direction presque instantanément. Au bout d'un moment, il fut menacé d'extinction. L'on a donc eu l'idée de créer le Vif d'or afin de le remplacer et il a été classé comme étant une espèce protégée. Depuis il est interdit d'y toucher sous peine de châtiments sévères... La présence de cette plume au sein de cette boutique est donc exeptionnelle ! Vous faîtes une très bonne affaire mademoiselle je vous l'assure ! Néanmoins, faîtes bien attention, c'est un objet précieux...

- Je vous remercie beaucoup pour cette charmante histoire, et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y veillerai comme à la prunelle de mes yeux... _Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire._

Il lui rendit son sourire, son regard laissait imaginer qu'il était partagé entre la joie qu'un acheteur soit prêt à déboursser une forte somme pour un de ses produits les plus rares, et la deception que cet aquisiteur ne soit qu'une jeune fille en âge d'être à Poudlard. Emma eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée. Elle paya la somme dut et prit le sac que lui tendit le vendeur. Il avait disposé la plume dans une magnifique boite à plume de couleur noir à reliures dorées, avec écrit en lettres fines et penchées de la même couleur, le nom du magasin :_ Scribbulus Everchanging Inks _.

La jeune fille sorti donc de la papéterie, toute contente de son acquisition. Le changement se fit brutal lorsqu'elle se trouva dos à la porte du magasin. L'on était loin de l'ambiance légère et tranquille qu'il se dégageait dans celui-ci. Le chemin de traverse était comme a son habitude bondé et bruyant. Les gens arrivaient de toute part, vétus de manteaux classiques sombres pour certain, ou encore de robes d'hiver de couleurs éclatantes pour d'autre. Les décorations des fêtes de fin d'année étaient encore présentes, il en ressortait un soupçon de chaleur humaine dans ce tableau qu'offrait cette rue au coeur de Londres.

« Emma...Emma ! Ouh ouh... »

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées par cet appel qui lui était destiné... Elle chercha d'où il aurait pu provenir et son regard tomba sur l'entrée de la boutique située en face d'elle. Il s'agissait du Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, à l'entrée duquel se bousculait régulièrement une petite foule qui entrait et sortait... Des têtes qu'elle connaissaient se frayèrent un passage entre les passants pour atteindre l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein et avec à leur tête Michael Corner se trouvèrent face à elle. Ils se saluèrent puis d'un commun accord se dirigèrent vers le glacier Florian Fortarôme, qui se trouvait à trois rue de là. En chemin ils tentèrent de discuter malgré les nombreuses bousculades entre les passants...

- Alors Aurore que faisais-tu de beau en dehors de ton somptueux manoir de glace ?

Terry... Le comique de service, toujours prêt à sortir une vanne qui fait mouche. Pourquoi _Aurore_ ? Eh bien il s'agit du surnom donné à Emma en raison de la difficulté trouvée à prononcer son nom de famille. Cela fait bientôt cinq ans qu'on l'affuble de ce sobriquet et elle ne le supporte toujours pas... Après tout, c'est une Oreiro, et voir son nom se faire ainsi écorcher n'est pas vraiment très plaisant... Cependant il était évident que tout cela était à prendre au second degré.

- Terry... combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter que c'est_ O-ré-i-ro... Annonça-t-elle lascivement sachant toutefois que sa réplique n'aurait aucun effet..._

- Autant de fois que tu pourras le faire, très chère... _ Chantonna-t-il, ce qui provoqua le sourire blasé de la jeune fille._

- C'est justement pour échapper à la froideur de cette demeure que je sors un peu... Cela fait bientôt une semaine que je suis rentrée et c'est d'un ennui que de rester dans cette atmosphère...

Chouette, et t'as pu faire des emplettes ? _ Questionna alors Michael, tout en lui retirant son sac des mains_

Michael... rend moi ça... _Tenta-t-elle d'articuler à travers la foule tout en essayant de récupérer son bien. Elle ne réussi qu'à reprendre le sac, vide. Son ami ayant pris le soin d'en enlever le contenu, sous les rires de ses compagnons._ Je te jure Michael si tu ouvre cette boîte en plein dans la rue, tu auras à faire à moi._Dit-elle froidement, arrivée près de l'oreille du dit Michael. Ce dernier ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, ne fit rien, sans pour autant lui rendre son bien._

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Le glacier était encore muni de ses décorations. Des boules et des guirlandes de Noël magique étaient disposés un peu partout au dehors et à l'intérieur de la boutique. Intérieur duquel s'était dirigé le petit groupe, afin d'échapper au froid extérieur. Ils trouvèrent une table près d'une des fenêtres du magasin et s'y installèrent après s'être débarrassés de leur manteau. Aussitôt assis, Michael entreprit d'examiner l'achat de son amie. Emma leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée par son attitude. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boite, il fut emerveillé par l'objet étincelant.

- Waouh, tu t'es fait plaisir a ce que je vois...

- Ben quand on a les moyens... Si vous saviez tout l'équipement de quidditch que je me prendrais si seulement j'avais pu ! _Déclara Terry avec un air rêveur en imaginant lui même ce dont il parlait._

C'est pas comme si t'étais sur la paille mon vieux !_ Dit Anthony, que l'on avait pas entendu jusque là._

Et pas comme si ton équipement de quidditch était aussi arriéré que ça... _ Rajouta Michael sur le même ton moqueur._

Bon, je peux reprendre ma plume maintenant._ Intervint Emma, d'un air calme mais catégorique. _

Ah oui bien sur, toi de toute façon dès qu'il s'agit de quidditch...

J'ai bien peur que votre folie pour le quidditch vous amène à idolatrer cette plume et d'en faire un totem..._ Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton mi-railleur, mi-moqueur._

Devant leurs regards incompréhensifs, elle leur expliqua alors ce que le marchand lui avait appris. D'un coup leur opinion sur cette plume qui semblait banale changea, mais la jeune fille avait pris le temps de reprendre son bien et de la ranger loin des regards admiratif et envieur... Ils continuèrent la discution sur le quidditch et les derniers résultats de leur équipe favorite, puis décidant de changer de sujet Michael interrogea Emma qui n'avait que très peu parlé.

- Oh fait Emma, tu les as passé où tes fêtes ? Tout à l'heure tu as parlé de revenir de quelque part...

- J'ai passé Noël chez moi, et le Nouvel an...chez... des amis de la famille..._ Répondit-elle sans vraiment mentir. _

- Vu ton air, ça avait l'air d'être les plus belle fête de toute ta vie... _Lança Terry_

- Vivement le retour à Poudlard...

- Par Merlin Emma, ne dis plus jamais ça devant nous... Vive les vacances et faites que ça dure encore longtemps...

C'est avec une vive approbation des deux autres compères que le sujet se termina, et laissant place à d'autres... Au bout d'un moment, le ciel commença à s'assombrir... Emma avait décroché de la conversation depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes, et son regard se perdait sur les allées et venues de cette foule, se faisant de moins en moins nombreuse sur la rue... Ca y est, le moment était venu... Elle avait été contente de croiser ses compagnons, les voir lui avait fait oublié ses soucis et permit de passer un bon moment... Mais comme à chaque fois, il y a un moment où elle en avait assez... Un moment où l'isolement devenait nécessaire...

- Bon les garçons, il est temps pour moi de vous dire au revoir. _ Déclara-t-elle d'un ton amical bien que légèrement grave. _

- Déjà ! Tu veux pas rester avec nous ce soir ? On va s'improviser une petite soirée chez Terry.

- Euh... Je crois vous avoir assez vu pour aujourd'hui... _ Répondit-elle d'un air taquin à l'invitation de Michael._

- Bah... De toute façon tu serais venue, on aurait était tous attablés à faire nos devoirs... _ Lança Terry _

- Justement vous devriez y penser... Il ne reste qu'un peu moins d'une semaine avant la rentrée...

-Nous aussi on a été content de te revoir Emma ! _ Pendant que Terry prononça ces paroles, la jeune fille rassembla ses affaires et se leva de table, l'air légèrement amusé. _

-Bonne soirée les garçons ! _ Leur souhaita-t-elle tout en attachant son echarpe._ Anthony, je compte sur toi pour les surveiller un peu...

-Je ferais de mon possible ! _ Repondit-il avec un regard en coin vers les deux autres qui firent mine d'être de vrai anges._

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille quitta ses amis et leur chaleur humaine, pour prendre le chemin du retour, la guidant alors vers une ambiance toute autre...

Emma sortie sa tête de l'eau de son bain, glissant ses mains sur ses cheveux afin de les tirer vers l'arrière... Elle avait voulu profiter une dernière fois de l'intimité que lui offrait sa propre salle de bain... En effet, le retour à Poudlard avait lieu le soir même. Il était prévu qu'elle utilise le réseau des cheminées pour pouvoir rejoindre le bureau du professeur Flitwick dans le début de la soirée.

La jeune fille repensa à ses vacances... Elle se moqua d'elle lorsqu'elle se revoyait deux semaines plus tôt, au même endroit... A ce moment là, c'était comme si tout venait de lui tomber sur la tête, comme si ce qui lui arrivait allait changer sa vie... Au final, rien n'avait vraiment changé...  
D'accord elle avait été promise et fiancée à Drago Malefoy, mais quoi d'autre de nouveau ? Quoi de révolutionnant dans sa vie... Rien, elle allait rentrer à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était, et tout ce passerait exactement comme si rien de nouveau était arrivé...  
Du moins... c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se faire croire...

* * *

_Voilà... Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur l'histoire et son avancement !  
Je vous dis à très bientôt ! Et bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont ! (C'est mon cas youpi !)_

_Bisous à tous !_

**Desea Oreiro**


	10. Retour à Poudlard

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoici pour le chapitre suivant !  
Voici enfin le retour à Poudlard ! Au niveau de l'écriture, c'est comme s'il s'agissait d'une seconde partie de la fic. Je ne sais vraiment comment expliquer cela mais c'est du ressenti...  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous ne vous decevra pas. Je vous avouerais que j'ai quelques appréhensions..._

_Je tiens à remercier _**Kathy Magda**_, qui a d'ailleurs su relever quelque chose auquel je n'avais pas pensé ! Eh bien, pour te répondre, je crois que je me représentais cet oiseau de la même manière que le Vif d'or. Une petite boule d'or avec de longue ailes... Mais c'est vrai que la taille des plumes ne font pas vraiment la taille des ailes... Mais bon... En tout cas cela m'a fait plaisir que tu ais lancé le "débat" !  
N'hésitez pas comme elle à faire des remarques !  
Merci également à _**Thomas** _pour tes gentils mots qui me font chaud au coeur... J'espère que tu passeras de bon moments à Disney... 3_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Retour à Poudlard  **

Pdv général :

Des flammes d'un vert émeraude se déployèrent majestueusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée lorsque la poudre se déposa au fond de celle-ci. La chaleur qui se dégageait une minute plus tôt disparue... Conséquence d'une des propriétés de la poudre de cheminette qui annule la production de toute chaleur, permettant alors aux sorciers d'entrer dans le foyer sans s'y brûler.

Captivée par la danse de ces flammes, Emma n'entendit pas Kyra, qui s'affairait à placer sa valise, beaucoup plus volumineuse que ce pauvre petit elfe de maison, dans la cheminée. Ce n'est que lorsque l'objet rentra en contact avec les flammes que la jeune fille revint à la réalité.

- Merci Kyra._ Remercia-t-elle le petit elfe avant de vérifier l'heure. Constatant que c'était le moment d'y aller, elle mit les pieds dans les flammes et se retourna pour faire face à Kyra._

- Bonne rentrée à vous Mademoiselle Emma ! _ Souhaita respectueusement le petit elfe._

C'est avec un dernier sourire de remerciement que la jeune fille disparu dans les flammes qui l'enveloppèrent après qu'elle ait prononcé sa destination. Emma était contente de quitter enfin le manoir, pour retrouver Poudlard.

C'est donc avec un air enjoué qu'elle atterrit gracieusement dans le foyer du bureau de son directeur de maison, le professeur Flitwick. Le minuscule sorcier prit la parole de sa voix aigüe alors qu'Emma s'empressait de sortir de la cheminée en tirant son bagage derrière elle.

- Bonsoir Miss Oreiro, ravi de vous revoir pour ce nouveau trimestre ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ! _ Acceuillit-il son élève avec un air enjoué._

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Bien bien, ne vous attardez pas trop longtemps, Miss Edgecombe risque arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

- Bien sûr professeur, bonne soirée ! _ Déclara-t-elle en se hâtant de sortir du bureau._

Celui-ci étant conçu de manière à être proportionel au professeur de sortilèges, ne pouvait en effet contenir plus de trois personnes sous peine de ressembler à une gigantesque maison de poupée. Emma voulait également éviter de croiser celle qui était la meilleure amie de Cho Chang. Cette dernière étant une des dernières personnes à qui elle voulait penser... D'ailleurs, en parlant de dernière personne à qui vouloir penser...

Pdv Emma :

Ca y est... il n'aura pas fallut beaucoup de temps avant de repenser à Malefoy... Les frissons qui me viennent à la seule pensée de son nom ne me plaisent pas du tout... Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis prête à parier qu'une fois Malefoy revenu à Poudlard, celui que j'ai pu connaître disparaitra... J'ai du mal à comprendre sa logique, sa manière de réagir avec moi a été purement Serpentard... Pourquoi donc se rend-t-il aussi ridicule par certains moment...? Quoique, à comportement ridicule, réaction ridicule... Que de ridicule dans ce monde en y réfléchissant !

Me voilà déambulant dans les couloirs du château, prenant mon temps et appréciant la fraicheur de la nuit... Ayant jeté un sortilège à ma valise dès ma sortie du bureau du directeur de maison, je n'en ressens pas le poids... Le couloir est étrangement désert, les élèves doivent surement être dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Je profite donc de ces derniers moments de solitude... J'ai la forte impression que Mandy ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle tant qu'elle n'aura pas terminé son fabuleux récit de ses vacances... Merlin quelle soirée...

Pdv général : 

La Serdaigle arrivait presque à destination... Quittant le couloir qu'elle parcourait depuis quelques minutes, elle bifurqua vers un escalier en spirale. Les vertigineuses marches ne gêna nullement Emma, après tout voilà cinq années qu'elle parcourait ce chemin presque tout les soirs. Au bout de ces escaliers se trouvait une porte, sans poignée, ni serrure, un simple panneau de bois patiné par le temps auquel était fixé un heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

La jeune fille tendit la main pour atteindre celui-ci et frappa deux coups. C'était une habitude chez elle de frapper deux fois, sous peine de ressentir un léger sentiment de frustration si on ne le faisait qu'une unique fois... Aussitôt, le bec de l'aigle s'ouvrit et questionna d'une douce voix et très féminine:

- Je ne suis rien sans la lumière… Je suis aussi l'obscurité… Je suis chacun de tes pas… Le Chinois joue avec moi… Qui suis-je ?

- Pas mal pour un premier soir... Il s'agit de l'ombre. _Répondit-elle avec un sourire vainqueur._

- Bonne réponse. _Approuva la voix. _

La porte s'ouvrit alors... Et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que la jeune fille retrouva sa salle commune. Celle-ci était circulaire, les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze, entouraient les larges fenêtres en arcade. C'était fou ce qu'Emma adorait la vue qu'offrait cette pièce... Ce soir-là, un magnifique croissant de lune trônait au dessus des montagnes obscures...  
Mais rapidement dans ce magnifique tableau apparu une petite tête blonde accourant vers elle d'un pas rapide...

- Emma ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! _ Amorça la jeune fille en question en serrant Emma dans ses bras, sans que cette dernière n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit. _

- Bonsoir Mandy. _ Répondit-elle avec un petit éclat de rire. Décidément, cette blondinette était la bonne humeur incarnée !_ Permet moi d'abord de respirer, de déposer ma valise et de manger un petit peu... Car des forces j'en aurais besoin...

- Si señora ! _ S'amusa-t-elle à répondre en espagnol avec un grand sourire._ Les autres sont déjà dans la grande salle, je t'attends ici ! Mais dépêche toi je meurs de faim !

Ainsi Emma eu le temps de monter aux dortoirs, de ranger ses affaires puis de rejoindre son amie qui était en pleine discussion avec deux autres filles, également élèves en cinquième année. L'une d'origine asiatique, l'autre châtain, elle les reconnu comme étant Su Li et Lisa Turpin.  
S'apercevant de l'arrivée d'Emma, la blondinette salua les deux amies et rejoignit la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers la porte de la salle commune.

- Tu sais, si tu te sens lasse à force de raconter de tes vacances, je comprendrais que tu préfère... _ Tenta la jeune fille afin d'échapper à ce qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas échapper, puisque son interlocutrice lui coupa la parole. _

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Emma Oreiro ! Et puis... je t'ai gardé les détails les plus croustillants... _ Ajouta-t-elle d'un air mystérieux avant de dévaler l'escalier pressée de satisfaire sa faim._

Emma sourit... Oui, elle était de retour à Poudlard... Et elle se sentait revivre...

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles approchaient, Emma entendit le bruit de fond caractéristique de la Grande salle lorsque celle-ci était bondée. Vu l'heure un peu tardive, quelques élèves en sortaient afin de rejoindre leur salle commune. La jeune fille eut une pensée pour Drago Malefoy, le risque de l'apercevoir étant plus important en cet instant. En entrant elle fit alors en sorte de se diriger directement vers le table de sa maison, sans un regard pour celles alentour... C'est ainsi que Mandy la conduisit vers Michael, Terry, Anthony et Padma, qui leur avaient laissé des places.

- Ah enfin ! Vous n'avez pas tout manger j'espère ! _ S'exclama Mandy alors qu'elle prenait place à la gauche de Michael._

- Comme si tu ignorais que les plats étaient inépuisables ! _ Lança Terry installé en face de la blondinette qui en guise de réponse lui tira la langue. _

- Salut les garçons... _ Salua Emma en prenant place à la droite de Michael, sentant un regard lourd de reproche, elle leva la tête et aperçu la jeune indienne. _ Padma... _ Tenta-t-elle de se rattraper avec un sourire, elle n'obtint de la part de cette dernière qu'un regard noir... _

Cet incident ne changea pas pour autant la bonne humeur présente au sein de la tablée, chacun racontant les meilleurs moments de leur vacances. Il n'est sans dire que Mandy et Terry furent les plus bavards, et qu'à contrario Emma fut la plus silencieuse.

- T'inquiète pas mon vieux, tu vas la revoir demain ta rouquine ! _ Taquina Terry à son ami qui se tordait le cou en cherchant sa petite amie à la table des Gryffondors._

- Tu n'as pas réussi à la voir pendant les vacances ? _ Questionna Emma._

- Pas souvent... elle n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de sortir, son père était gravement blessé et à passé pas mal de temps à Saint Mangouste.

- Arthur Weasley ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Aucune idée, elle a préféré éviter le sujet...

- Peut-être auront nous plus de réponses lors de la prochaine réunion de vous savez quoi... _ Intervint Anthony en chuchotant. _

- Tais toi Anthony ! _ Répliqua Padma sur le même ton, en lançant un regard équivoque à Emma. _

- Oh Padma, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'y est pas avec nous qu'elle est forcement contre nous ! _ Déclara Terry d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte. _

- On est jamais sûr de rien... _ Répondit-elle fixant Emma d'un regard perçant._

- Bon on à déjà eu cette conversation, qui a d'ailleurs mal tournée... Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour recommencer ! _ Trancha Michael. _

- L'un d'entre vous veut encore un peu de Pudding ? _ Ajouta Mandy avec un grand sourire, en tentant de changer de sujet. _

Pdv Emma :

Quelle soirée... Me voilà épuisée, installée confortablement dans mon lit à baldaquin au couleur de ma maison... Je n'ai pas fermé les rideaux de ce dernier, j'aime apercevoir la lueur de la lune dans l'obscurité de la chambre... Je trouve ça reposant et détendant...  
Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, de réflechir... Je n'aime pas quand des malaises apparaissent dans le groupe, surtout lorsque je suis plus ou moins à l'origine de ces derniers...  
Depuis le début de l'année Padma et moi ne nous entendons plus vraiment... Le fait qu'elle ait été nommée préfète m'étant un peu resté en travers de la gorge, eut pour effet de lui faire dire mes quatres vérités... Que j'étais jalouse, que je voulais tout avoir, que je n'étais qu'une petite fille gâtée se croyant supérieure à tout le monde... Est-ce la vérité ? Je n'en ai rien à faire, je suis comme je suis et je ne changerais pas pour les bons vouloir de cette peste... Bon d'accord, je ne suis peut-être pas assez objective en disant cela, mais à m'attaquer comme elle le fait, elle me tape de plus en plus sur les nerfs...

Quel a été le problème de ce soir ? Le fait que je n'ai pas voulu participer à leur groupe de defense contre les force du mal organisé par Potter, n'a fait qu'alimenter les tensions entre elle et moi... Elle s'est alors servit de cela pour tenter de monter les autres contre moi... Si je n'ai pas voulu y participer c'est que je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'avoir des genres de cours particuliers dans cette matière... Je trouve néanmoins qu'il s'agit d'une bonne idée... Surtout lorsque l'on voit le genre de professeur que nous a envoyé le ministère... Il est clair qu'elle n'a aucune aptitude dans cette profession, son principal rôle étant de surveiller les faits et gestes de Poudlard...

Enfin bon... Ce qui est à retenir dans tout ça c'est que Padma Patil n'a plus confiance en moi... Soit, mais qu'elle ne me pourrisse pas la vie pour autant... Je me sens idiote à arriver à ce genre de conclusion...

Je me demande ce qui a bien pu arriver à Arthur Weasley...J'ai le pressentiment que cela a un rapport avec ce qui se trame en secret dans le monde sorcier... Le ministère dément le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres, et je n'y crois pas... Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre et de voir où cela va-t-il nous mener...

Comme promis, Mandy m'a raconté son fabuleux voyage en Espagne... Jusque là rien de bien exceptionnel... Et pourtant, les « détails les plus croustillants » m'ont quelque peu surprise ! En effet la petite Mandy a rencontré son premier petit ami ! Et pourtant rien ne prédestinait que leur relation évoluerait comme ça... Le dit jeune homme, Esteban, ne supportait pas la bonne humeur constante de la jeune fille, qui avait le don de lui faire dire les pires méchancetés afin de lui enlever son sourire... Et il y arriva... Et il en faut beaucoup pour atteindre Mandy de la sorte... Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, cela lui fit mal de la voir ainsi... Ils parlèrent, s'expliquèrent et se rapprochèrent...  
Néanmoins, en raison de la distance qui les séparent ils ont décidé d'arrêter là mais de garder contact en tant qu'amis...  
On se serrait cru dans un roman à l'eau de rose... Ce qui par ailleurs, colle parfaitement à la personnalité de Mandy !

Je suis contente que toutes ces choses me fassent oublier Malefoy pour un moment... Je ne l'ai heureusement pas croiser ce soir... Mais ayant le cour de Botanique en commun demain, la confrontation, du moins celle visuelle, apparaît comme inévitable...  
En y réfléchissant, me voilà curieuse de voir comment cela va se passer...

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous de ce retour à Poudlard ?  
La suite est déjà commencée, néanmoins en raison de la periode de revision et des exams je ne sais pas quand je pourrais la finir... Mais je tenterais de me mettre à écrire pour me détendre; j'en aurais bien besoin !_

_A la prochaine !_

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	11. Si tu me suis, je te fuis

_Bonjour à tous !  
Me revoici enfin après une semaine de révision et une autre d'examens... Comme quoi même en tombant sur des sujets qui nous plaisent on peut se foirer...  
Enfin bon, on verra bien ce qu'il en est...  
C'est en ce week-end férié (et censé être révision pour les derniers exams) que je vous mets en ligne le dernier chapitre !)_

_C'est un des plus long je pense... J'espère vivement qu'il vous plaira !  
Le titre est tiré de la chanson "Ma Vie en l'Air" de Jeanne Chéral. J'ai trouvé que ces paroles s'appropriaient au chapitre.  
_

_Je tiens à remercier ma fidèle lectrice : _**Kathy Magda **_! Tes reviews m'encourage vraiment, j'espère que tu aime toujours autant ! En effet je tiens au maximum à respecter l'univers Harry Potter, donc normalement tout ce dont je parle est censé correspondre ! (Sauf mon personnage bien sûr) _

_Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : « Si tu me suis, je te fuis... »**

Pdv Emma :

Quoi de plus beau au réveil qu'une magnifique mélodie parsemée de sonorités aiguës provenant de violons... C'est en effet ce que l'objet utilisé en guise de réveil matin est capable de produire... Il s'agit en fait d'une sorte de boite à musique- réveil, que mon père m'avait offerte pour mes huit ans, objet donc très précieux à mes yeux... Il est possible de choisir la mélodie, au volume que l'on veut et de l'intégrer à la boite à l'aide d'un simple sort. C'est donc sous le morceau de Vivaldi, _Les Quatre Saisons- Le Printemps _ que je m'éveille en ce jour de rentrée...

En ouvrant les yeux, j'aperçois l'obscurité matinale à travers les fenêtres... Les matins d'hiver ne sont pas vraiment motivants... Après m'être longuement étirée je me relève, les jambes toujours au chaud sous la couette, je me mets à observer le dortoir... Celui-ci se situe au deuxième palier au dessus de la salle commune, donc dans la tour ouest du château. Dans la pièce à demi circulaire, sont disposés trois lits, ceux de Padma et Mandy situés en face du mien, entre lesquels se trouve la porte menant à la salle de bain. Cette dernière étant partagée avec le dortoir d'en face, où dorment les autres filles de cinquième année.

Je remarque que le lit de Padma est vide et fait impeccablement... Les rideaux sont tirés sur celui de Mandy. Je suis prête à parier que cette marmotte a jeté un sort d'insonorisation lorsque Padma s'est levée... Après avoir éteint ma boite à musique, je me dirigeai vers le lit d'en face, situé à droite de la salle de bain, et entrepris la difficile tâche de réveiller son occupante.

- Mandy... _Entamai-je d'une voix douce en ouvrant ses rideaux. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas je me rapprochai de son oreille et continuai sur le même ton._ Réveille-toi... _ La persévérance de son manque de réaction me fit élever la voix._ Eh la mamotte réveille toi, on doit aller en cours et pas le temps de passer par la case petit dej !

- Qu...quoi ? _ S'exclama-t-elle d'un air endormi en se frottant les yeux après s'être réveillée et assise brusquement sur son lit... _

- Rien qui presse il est 7h, on a le temps de passer toutes les deux à la douche, et de prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour bien débuter cette première journée de cours en cette nouvelle année 1996.

- Pitié Emma pas de phrase aussi longue à cette heure ci... _ Gémit la blondinette._

- Alors direction la salle de bain pour te réveiller comme il se doit !

C'est un grognement qui me répondit, alors qu'elle eut le courage de se lever et de prendre ses affaires afin de rejoindre la salle de bain. Et comme à son habitude l'endormie somnambule laissera place à une tornade hyperactive. En attendant, je préparais mon sac pour cette journée de cours assez chargée... Celle-ci débutait en effet avec Sortilège, suivit de Métamorphose en fin de matinée, puis de Botanique après le déjeuner, pour terminer avec Arithmancie en ce qui concerne l'option choisie.  
Après avoir mis les livres nécessaires pour la matinée dans mon sac en cuir bleu marine, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre à droite de mon lit... Les premières lueurs du jour faisaient leur apparition, le ciel étant assez dégagé, signe d'une future belle journée... La vue donne sur le lac, plus calme que jamais... J'aperçus au loin une des tentacules du calamar géant, qui devait sans doute profiter des dernières ombres matinales et de la tranquillité du parc à cette heure-ci...  
C'est dans cette contemplation du paysage que Mandy sortie de la salle de bain, toute fraîche et rayonnante.

- Eh voilà ! La belle au bois dormant est devenue une magnifique princesse ! _S'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses bras légèrement en croix. Elle avait troqué ses tresses de la veille pour une queue de cheval, et son uniforme légèrement ample pour elle accentuèrent encore plus son air de fillette. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose avait changé en elle..._

- Oh... Mais elle n'a jamais cessé de l'être... Du moins dans les livres... _ Dis-je la taquinant un peu avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. _

La salle de bain n'était pas aussi luxueuse que celle du manoir, et encore moins que celle des Malefoy... Génial, les choses les plus simples me font penser à lui... Elle est disposée de manière symétrique, deux miroirs, deux lavabos sur un large comptoir, ainsi que deux douches face à celui-ci... Ce qu'il y a de pratique avec ces dernières, c'est qu'à partir du moment où l'on y entre, les vitres deviennent opaques, ce qui permet alors à tout occupant des deux chambres de pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain à sa guise... Il était tout de même plus agréable de profiter de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle était libre...

Lorsque j'eus terminé de me doucher, m'habiller, me coiffer et me maquiller, je marquai un instant d'arrêt dans le miroir. Mes cheveux bruns, lisses comme à leur habitude, encadraient mon visage mit en valeur par un léger maquillage noir des yeux, ainsi que le rosée de mes lèvres. Devant sortir plus tard pour aller jusqu'aux serres, j'avais mis mes collants noirs, se terminant sur mes ballerines à petits talons; ma jupe s'arrêtant au dessus de mes genoux était accompagnée d'un gilet cintré noir mit par dessus ma chemise, sur laquelle était parfaitement nouée ma cravate bleu rayée de bronze, à l'effigie de Serdaigle. Revoilà l'écolière de 15 ans passés, qui entamerait cette journée de cours loin de tout se qui pouvait se dérouler à l'extérieur...

Pdv général :

Une silhouette se promenait aux abords du lac... Comme prévu le temps était magnifique, mais ciel éclairci de tout nuage rimait souvent avec température glaciale. C'était donc en ce bel après-midi ensoleillé, parsemé de brises frigorifiantes, qu'Emma, emmitouflée dans son manteau et son écharpe, observait l'étendue d'eau qui s'offrait à elle. Celle-ci ayant étrangement échappé au gel cette nuit, était parcourue de vaguelettes, se formant au rythme des bourrasques de vent...

La jeune fille brune patientait avant de débuter le premier cours de l'après-midi, à savoir la Botanique. Mandy, ayant accompagné Padma aux dortoirs afin de récupérer leurs équipements nécessaires au cours, s'était également dévouée pour prendre ceux d'Emma. Cette dernière savourait alors cet instant de solitude, si rare lorsque l'on étudie à Poudlard. La matinée avait été assez chargée... Entre les sempiternels rappels des professeurs au sujet des BUSE, les tests de rentrée en Sortilège sur ceux d'Attraction et d'Expulsion et la révision des sorts de Transfert inter-espèces et de Disparition sur des hérissons en Métamorphose, n'avaient que pour conséquence un brutal retour à la réalité pour les étudiants de cinquième année. Celle-ci étant un véritable tournant dans la scolarité.

Emma se tenait debout face au lac, les bras croisés et les mains posées sur sa taille, ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas une silhouette se glisser derrière elle... Alors que deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes en effleurant sa taille, elle sentit un souffle se rapprocher de son oreille droite...

- Bonjour chère fiancée... _Chuchota d'un air satisfait de son effet, Drago Malefoy. La jeune fille quant à elle s'était figée à ce contact non attendu. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Malefoy ! On risque de nous voir... Et je n'en ai aucune envie ! _ Attaqua la jeune fille sur un ton dur et autoritaire, auquel se mêlait un soupçon d'effarement. _

- Ravi que notre proximité ne te gêne pas plus que ça... _Répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque qui se voulait séductrice, entreprenant alors de rapprocher la brune encore plus près de lui, l'entourant presque de ses bras. Ce fut comme une claque pour la jeune fille, qui tenta brusquement de se dégager de la prise du Serpentard._

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy ! Et puis garde tes distances, on se verra assez de fois comme ça durant nos cours communs. _ Lança-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, et en reculant. _ Sur ce, bonne journée !

Ainsi elle partit à grandes enjambées, voulant s'éloigner au maximum du blondinet, rageant de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte. Elle détestait de ne pas avoir le contrôle. Elle entendit au loin « On se revoit en cours de toute façon. ». Pour seule réponse elle agita fugacement sa main droite dans les airs. Elle ne vit pas le jeune homme balancer un galet dans sa main en la regardant, et n'entendit pas non plus le claquement de celui-ci sur l'eau lorsqu'il lui fit faire des ricochets dans le lac...

Après avoir patienté quelques instants en face des serres, le professeur Chourave arriva et fit entrer les élèves. C'était l'un des seuls endroits qui faisait oublier que l'on était en hiver. Des plantes vertes, des fleurs colorées ainsi que des arbres feuillus étaient disposés un peu partout dans la serre. Au centre de celle-ci, sur les plans de travail destinés aux élèves se trouvaient des plantes qu'Emma reconnut comme étant des Géraniums de toutes sortes. Chourave était placée devant le plan de travail qui lui était destiné, face aux élèves regroupés un peu partout devant l'entrée, les Serdaigle d'un côté et les Serpentard de l'autre.

- Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Je vous rappelle néanmoins que vous avez les BUSE en fin d'année, et c'est dès maintenant qu'il faut commencer à réviser au cas où vous n'auriez pas déjà commencé. _S'époumona la petite dame au cheveux grisonnants et en désordre ornés du chapeau rapiécé qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Voyant que les élèves lassés d'entendre ces recommandations, décrochaient peu à peu, elle commença alors son cours._ Bon...eh bien qui peut me dire à quoi nous aurons à faire aujourd'hui ? _ En ce début d'après midi, peu d'élèves était enclin à répondre à cette première question. Voyant que personne ne bougeait, Mandy décida de lever sa main. _ Oui, Miss Brockelhurst ?

- Ce sont des géraniums... _ Dit-elle d'une petite voix, n'étant pas sûre de sa réponse malgré le fait qu'elle ait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir ce type de plantes dans son jardin._

- Bien... mais encore...?

- Géranium dentu professeur, cette plante est comme une géranium normale mais avec des dents... qui mord les humains. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a été classée au niveau 3. _ Répondit finalement Emma d'un air assuré, lassée du manque de motivation de ses camarades. _

- Exact Miss Oreiro, 5 points supplémentaires à Serdaigle pour vos réponses. Le cours d'aujourd'hui est simple, il faudra dépoter les plants de Géranium dentu, en récupérer quelques racines, puis les rempoter dans des pots plus grands. Vous tenterez par la suite de récupérer les dents situées à la naissance des pétales, et cela sans abîmer la plante, je dis bien sans l'abîmer ! 5 points en moins à chaque plant dégradé ! En raison du niveau de dangerosité du Géranium dentu vous travaillerez en groupe de deux, en me faisant le plaisir de vous mélanger. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour vous préparer et chosir votre partenaire. _ Après avoir terminé sa tirade elle partit en direction de jeunes pousses d'arbres à baguettes. _

Une fois le dos tourné, des murmures s'élevaient dans la serre, chacun peu désireux de devoir se mêler à une personne de l'autre maison. Emma entendit Michael et Terry dire qu'ils feraient équipe ensemble peu importe les règles imposées. Elle aperçut à quelques pas d'elle Malefoy qui avec un air de prédateur en quête d'une proie, entreprit de s'avancer vers elle... N'ayant aucune envie de se le coltiner durant tout le cours elle se tourna vers la personne la plus proche d'elle, au même moment où le blond arriva à ses côtés.

- Daphné... On fait équipe ? _ Aborda abruptement mais poliment la jeune fille à une Serpentard. Cette dernière, prise de court, regarda alternativement Emma et Drago avec un air de surprise. Celui-ci regardait Emma avec un regard qui en ferait fuir plus d'un._

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire équipe avec moi... Greengrass. _ Déclara Drago d'un ton glacial, ne tournant la tête vers la Serpentard qu'à la prononciation de son nom. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire douter Emma durant quelques secondes. Rassurée que Drago ait réussi à justifier sa présence, elle attendit la réponse de Daphné en plantant son regard droit dans les yeux de celle-ci. _

- Je suis désolée Drago, mais j'ai déjà promis à Emma de faire équipe avec elle. _ Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire d'excuse. Véxé de se faire ainsi jeter, le blond lui lança un regard noir, puis se tourna vers Emma. Aussitôt son attention fut attirée par un point situé derrière celle-ci, un sourire sarcastique naquit sur son visage. _

- Toi la blonde ! Tu fais équipe avec moi ! Et grouille toi ! _ Aboya-t-il à Mandy, qui n'ayant son mot à dire, se vit forcée à le suivre vers un des plans de travail. _

-Sache que si je t'ai choisie c'est uniquement pour que Pansy me fiche la paix à la sortie du cours ! _ Entendit Emma alors qu'elle regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, rageant intérieurement contre son « fiancé ». _

-Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde... _ Répondit-elle à Daphné en reportant son attention sur celle-ci._ Moi si je t'ai choisie c'est uniquement parce que tu me parais la moins idiote de ta maison. _ Ajouta-t-elle d'un air parfaitement hypocrite, même si cela dit, c'est ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. _

- Ah vraiment... Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques années de cela... _ En effet, petites, leurs mères se retrouvaient souvent pour le thé et laissaient leurs filles « s'amuser entre elles ». _

- Oh... Mais c'était avant de connaître les autres spécimens... _ Répliqua la brune en tournant sa tête vers Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode , droits comme des piquets le regard un peu vide... Même si celui de la dernière avait l'air plus apeuré qu'autre chose. Daphné ne put que sourire face à cette flagrante réalité. Après un regard pouvant être comparé à de la complicité, mais loin de là, elles se dirigèrent à leur tour vers les plans de travail, où les attendaient les fameux Géranium dentu. _

C'est seulement lorsque le professeur Chourave se plaça devant eux que tous les groupes se formèrent et se placèrent, chacun face à sa plante. Emma et Daphné héritèrent de géraniums de couleur violette, d'une hauteur de quarante centimètres, dont les fleurs se tenaient au bout de longues tiges, dépassant des feuilles formant une boule. Si l'on se concentrait sur les fleurs, on pouvait apercevoir leurs minuscules dents de la même couleur mauve que leur langue, se trouvant au centre de la fleur. Alors qu'elles enfilaient leurs gants de protection en peau de dragon, Emma entendit une partie de la conversation entre son amie et Malefoy...

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître avec ces plantes. _ Affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda._

- Oh non, c'est juste que ma mère a ce type de fleur dans son jardin, bien sûr il ne s'agit pas de plantes magiques. _ Justifia-t-elle sa réponse de tout à l'heure. _

- Quoi... Tu veux dire que tu es une Sang de Bourbe...? _ Lui cracha-t-il d'un air méprisant. Véxée par cette remarque, Mandy prit le pot de fleur bleu et le lui lâcha dans les mains. N'ayant pas encore enfilé ses gants de protection, les petites fleurs s'échappant du bas du pot, entreprirent de lui mordiller les mains. C'est alors qu'un cri retentit dans la serre attirant l'attention de tous, y comprit celle de la prof._

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter qu'il faut s'équiper avant de s'approcher des plantes ! _ Cria le professeur de Botanique sous les rires moqueurs des Serdaigle. _

- Il est blessé professeur ! Il faut qu'il aille à l'infirmerie ! _ S'inquiéta alors Pansy Parkinson de manière totalement ridicule. _

- Ce ne sont que des égratignures Miss Parkinson, mettez tous vos gants et commencez ce que vous avez à faire. Je veux que vous ayez tous terminé à la fin du cours !

- Pauvre plante, elle risque la peine de mort pour avoir mordu les si précieuses mains de Drago Malefoy... _ Murmura Terry à Michael qui se retinrent de rire trop fort. Le soit-disant blessé mit ses gants d'un geste rageur et lança un regard noir à quiconque croisait son regard. _

Le reste du cours se passa sans autre incident, mises à part les quelques plantes martyrisées lorsque les élèves entreprirent de leur arracher les dents. Les racines et les dents récoltées furent placées dans des récipients, destinées à servir d'ingrédients pour les cours de potions.

- Chapeau Mandy ! Qui aurait cru que notre si gentille petite blondinette aurait été capable de mettre en danger une pauvre et innocente plante ! _ Clama Terry alors que tous étaient installés dans un coin de la salle commune, près d'une des fenêtres. _

- C'était pas grand chose... je n'ai fait que lui donner un pot... _ Bredouilla d'une petite voix la jeune fille concernée _

- Il s'est passé quoi pendant tes vacances, depuis que t'es revenue t'as l'air un peu plus sûre de toi ! _ Taquina Anthony alors que Mandy rougit de plus bel._

- En attendant Malefoy n'avait pas à la traiter de la sorte ! _ Intervint Emma voulant éviter à son amie une situation embarrassante. _

- Les Serpentard ne changeront jamais, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! _ Renchérit Terry. _

- Ils ne sont pas tous ainsi, et encore heureux ! _ Contredit Emma. _

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause peut-être... _ Lança Padma, ce qui lui valut un regard noir. _

- En tant que préfète tu devrais le savoir et faire preuve d'impartialité pourtant Padma. _ Répliqua-t-elle à la jeune indienne. _

- Emma, on sait tous que tu es dans une famille de Sang pur, à fréquentation un peu louche... Et au delà de ces stupides histoires de préfète, ton manque d'implication dans notre « groupe » me fait douter de toi. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne te joues pas de nous ? Tu es une des seules à être au courant de ce que nous faisons sans y faire partie, et rien ne t'empêche de nous trahir... C'est bien ça qui me fait peur !_ La tirade fit naître un silence au sein du petit groupe . Tous savaient que ce sujet sensible devait réapparaitre un jour ou l'autre. _

- Je n'ai rien à prouver Padma. Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'implique pas que je n'en pense pas moins. Alors, excuse moi de ne pas vouloir jouer au héros ! Je sais que l'on vit dans des temps difficiles, et chacun a sa manière d'agir. Tout ce que je veux c'est avoir le moins d'ennuis possibles, trouve ça égoïste si tu veux je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais cesse de me prendre pour une ennemie, car à force, c'est ce que je deviendrai...

Pdv Emma

Me revoilà dans mon lit douillet... J'ai décidé de fermer mes rideaux, le besoin de me sentir coupée du reste se faisant ressentir. C'était un longue journée... Les choses ont changé, non... Les choses changent... Les tensions sont de plus en plus palpables, et je ne parle pas qu'à notre niveau... C'est normal ce qui arrive, et il vaut mieux d'ailleurs... Je sais que les problèmes avec Padma ne se règleront pas d'un coup de baguette... Même si c'est possible, cela ne serait pas légal... Mais je pense que la discussion de ce soir était nécessaire... Cependant je me rends compte qu'il est dur pour moi de dévoiler ma position, qui pourtant n'est pas si loin de la leur... Bien que je ne le montre pas, l'angoisse d'être jugée et rejetée par ceux qui me font passer de si bon moment est présente...

Mes fiançailles avec Drago n'arrangent rien... A m'aborder comme il le fait, le risque que l'on nous aperçoive est d'autant plus grand... Il faudrait que je lui parle... Je me rends compte d'ailleurs que j'en ai envie... Parler de quoi ? Je n'en sais trop rien, on verra bien ce qu'il en est... Je crois que j'ai envie de cerner son personnage, j'ai envie de le comprendre... Ce serait un début non ?  
Cela me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque... Je voudrais me renseigner sur le contrat que l'on a signé l'autre jour... Je ne supporte pas l'idée de ne rien connaître à mes obligations...

En attendant c'est l'heure de dormir, il est plus de minuit et la nuit risque d'être courte...

* * *

_Voilà Voilà !  
Comme d'hab, je vous dirais de ne pas hésiter à m'envoyer une petite reviews pour y expliciter vos impressions ! (Dur dur d'essayer de ne pas se répéter... )  
Je vous assure, c'est dingue que ça peut faire un plaisir fou ! Le plaisir de faire plaisir aux autres ! (Oui le fait que vous appréciez l'histoire est un plaisir pour moi)  
Enfin bon, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !  
Bouh j'ai honte de le dire mais je pense que plus il y a de commentaires et plus je suis motivée à poster plus rapidement..._

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	12. Au détour d'un couloir

_Bonjour à tous ! Dois-je me cacher ou me rendre pour me laisser battre ?  
Comment faire pour m'excuser de ce laps de temps très conséquent ! Encore faut-il que vous mes lecteurs, (pas vraiment nombreux d'ailleurs je suppose) soient encore apte à suivre les aventure d'Emma... Vous voulez encore de moi ? Encore d'elle ? J'espère que oui...  
__  
Je pense que je continuerai toujours cette histoire, mais vu le rythme auquel je vais ça va prendre du temps... J'aimerais pourtant tout pouvoir bien faire ! J'aime écrire mais il y a ce blocage qui souvent m'empêche de le faire, tout comme plein d'autre chose de ma vie d'ailleurs... Mais bon c'est comme ça. J'espère cependant vraiment m'améliorer ! _

_Surtout que ce chapitre là, date de vraiment longtemps ! Depuis l'été dernier je pense, et je me suis bloquée en plein milieu de l'histoire durant des mois..._

_J'espère que l'histoire n'a pas perdue de son sens, et que vous apprécierais toujours autant !  
J'ai eu des retombées comme quoi j'usais trop des points de suspensions, j'ai tenté de m'améliorer même si je pense que c'est quelque chose qui fait partie de moi...__  
Enfin voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture, qui j'espère se poursuivra prochainement ! Mes examens étant bientôt terminés je pense avoir le temps de continuer cette histoire qui me tient à coeur et que j'ai envie de retrouver pleinement !_

_Milles excuses, mais surtout un grand merci à _**Aulandra17** _et_ **sasou5**, _pour m'avoir lu et pour leurs reviews ! En espérant ne pas trop vous avoir déçus... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Au détour d'un couloir... **

Pdv général : 

Ce matin, ce fut sous les airs du célèbre _ Canon _ de Pachelbel que les trois occupantes du dortoir d'Emma sortirent de leur sommeil... Toutes se turent, comme si la musique qui flottait dans la pièce le leur imposait... Peut-être était-ce également les souvenirs de la veille qui refaisaient surface peu à peu... Toujours est-il que la journée s'annonçait pesante, les nuages recouvrant le ciel retardaient la luminosité, le temps s'annonçait lourd, lui aussi...

C'est d'un pas un peu chancelant, que la jeune fille blonde se dirigea vers la salle de bain adressant un _ « Bonjour les filles... » _ sans en attendre réellement de réponse... A ce moment-là, les filles en question se toisèrent, l'une le visage impassible, l'autre le regard dur... Ainsi la jeune indienne reprenait les hostilités dès le lever, pensa la brune. Soit, elle n'allait pas se laisser entrainer dans un duel matinal, elle détourna donc le regard, se leva et regarda par la large fenêtre près de son lit. Tout semblait maussade, la jeune fille qui détestait ce temps se désintéressa rapidement de cette vue qui n'offrait pas grand chose... Elle se rassit sur son lit, dos à celui de sa camarade de chambre, profitant de la musique qui se jouait à ses oreilles, fermant les yeux... Lorsqu'elle sentit la fin venir, ce fut un froncement de sourcil qui apparut sur son visage, lorsque la musique s'arrêta se fut un vide qui l'envahit... Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer...

Comme à l'accoutumée, le brouhaha distinctif de la grande Grande Salle saisissait les nouveaux arrivants, lorsqu'ils franchissaient les portes de celle-ci. C'était ensuite au tour de l'odeur des mets matinaux, de chatouiller les narines, puis celui de la vue de ces élèves rassemblés, le sourire sur le visage pour certains, la tête endormie pour d'autre, d'illustrer ce tableau. Le plafond magique assombrissait cependant ce dernier, conformément au temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

A son arrivée, Emma se plaça en face de Terry, assis lui même à coté de son ami Anthony. Ces deux derniers ne bougèrent pas une seule seconde, leurs regards plantés dans la Gazette du Sorcier, comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence des trois jeunes filles face à eux. Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'un avait les sourcils froncés, et l'autre l'air grave...

- Qu'y-a-t-il de si intéressant dans la Gazette, au point de nous ignorer complètement ? _ Demanda Padma d'un air qui se voulait taquin, masquant néanmoins l'appréhension de la jeune fille. _

- Regardez par vous même... _ Annonça Anthony d'une voix grave, au bout de quelques secondes d'attente qui furent interminable pour les jeunes filles. _

Il tendit alors le journal à Mandy, installée entre les deux autres. Un éclair de surprise les traversa, et c'est le regard horrifié, pour Padma, l'air abasourdi, pour Mandy, et les lèvres pincées, pour Emma, qu'elles parcoururent la Une leur faisant face. ** « Evasion massive d'Azkaban, le ministère craint que Black soit le « point de ralliement » d'anciens mangemorts » ** était le gros titre, en dessous se tenaient les photos de chacun des dix mangemorts évadés.

Voir tous ces mangemorts, fit resurgir à Emma le souvenir de son père. Ce dernier avait en effet fait partie de ce groupe rallié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant sa défaite. Sebastian Oreiro, était un de ceux qui abandonna toutes activités lors de la chute du Lord Noir. Il n'y eut que quelques uns qui, fiers d'avoir servi leur maître, continuèrent à faire valoir ses idées et tentèrent de le venger. Certains furent tués au cours de leur combat, les autres capturés et emprisonnés à Azkaban.  
Et les voilà qui étaient désormais libres... Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il en avait fait partie, son père aurait encore été vivant... Néanmoins, si tel avait été le cas, elle n'aurait jamais pu le connaître comme elle l'avait connu. Et il apparaît que, tel qu'elle le connaît, il n'aurait jamais pu être l'un de ces « résistants ». C'était même à se demander comment il avait pu être mangemort.  
Faire partie d'un monde, d'un groupe, conduit-il obligatoirement à suivre la voie qu'il nous trace ?  
Cela malgré ce que l'on veut, et ce que l'on est...  
La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées par la conversation qui suivit la lecture de l'article.

- Si après ça, l'on ne croit pas à son retour, il faut vraiment être buté de chez buté ! _ Lança véhément Terry en repoussant son assiette bruyamment, du revers de la main._

- C'est vrai qu'il s'agit là d'une preuve supplémentaire ! _ Confirma Anthony d'un air grave. _

- Et voilà qu'ils mettent la faute sur ce Sirius Black ! « Le point de ralliement », mon œil oui ! Il y en a un beaucoup plus dangereux et évident ! Surtout après ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière ! _ Renchérit Michael, arrivé sans qu'Emma ne l'avait remarqué. _

- Il fallait s'en douter... _ Dit Emma d'une voix calme, le regard toujours posé sur les photos des dix mangemorts. _

- Oh et si c'était prévisible, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ! A moins qu'il s'agissait d'une information top secrète que tu ne devais garder que pour toi... _ Répliqua vivement Padma. _

- J'ai dit qu'il « fallait » s'en douter, et non que « je » m'en doutais !

- C'est bon les filles vous allez pas recommencer ! C'est grave ce qu'il se passe alors épargnez nous vos gamineries ! _ Interrompit Terry, sans que personne ne s'y attende..._

- C'est vrai que questions gamineries tu t'y connais Terry ! _ Continua Padma, piquée au vif. _

- Sauf que lui sait quand s'arrêter. Et moi aussi...

Emma avait dit tout cela d'une voix lente et grave, tout en se levant de table. Puis elle quitta la table sans un mot de plus, se dirigeant hors de cette grande salle, où rares étaient ceux qui avaient lus le journal ce jour-là. Néanmoins l'air grave et concentré des professeurs, trompait ce tableau matinal.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir menant à son prochain cours, Emma se sentit bousculée.  
Hermione Granger, grande amie de Harry Potter, s'excusa précipitamment et continua son chemin avant de bifurquer vers les escaliers menant au premier étage. …tait-ce la nouvelle de l'évasion qui la mettait dans cet état ? Sans doute...  
Elle salua le professeur Vector qui passait par là, avant de se diriger vers la sortie du château. Elle descendit les marches de pierre qui menaient dans le parc au sol détrempé, afin de rejoindre le lieu de son cours, à savoir, Les soins aux créatures magiques.

Après quelques minutes, elle fut rejointe par les Poufsouffle et les autres élèves de sa maison.  
La rumeur courait que Hagrid était mis à l'épreuve par Ombrage, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, et accessoirement professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle fut suivie de celle de l'évasion des dix mangemorts, nouvelle qui terrorisa les élèves qui n'avaient pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier, ce matin-là. Les conversations baissèrent d'un ton lors de l'arrivée de Hagrid, et disparurent complètement lors de celle de Ombrage.

Le cours se déroula en sa présence, parcouru de nombreuses interruptions, toujours introduites par cette petite toux, tant détestée et redoutée de tous. De ce fait, Hagrid parut nerveux, lançant sans cesse des regards anxieux à Ombrage, ce qui causa alors de nombreuses hésitations et certains égarements de la part du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Heureusement pour lui, il avait apparemment mis de côté son engouement pour l'étude des créatures dangereuses et effrayantes, malheureusement pour lui, il avait l'air d'avoir mis de côté son engouement pour son cours, tout simplement.

La journée semblait n'en plus finir pour Emma, et lorsque ce fut le cas, c'est avec soulagement qu'elle appris que ses amis avaient un nouveau rendez-vous secret avec leur groupe. Elle n'avait pas envie de les côtoyer pour le moment. Elle décida de passer la soirée à la bibliothèque, non seulement pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs, mais aussi pour le plaisir de flâner dans les rayons à la recherche de ses prochaines lectures. Il lui arrivait parfois d'être assise seule à sa table; la bibliothèque n'étant pas tant fréquentée le soir, et de ne rien faire, son livre ouvert à une page quelconque, pour ne pas paraître idiote à être assise sur une table vide sans rien faire. Ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait à tout et à rien, elle rêvait, se remettant en mémoire ses plus beaux souvenirs, comme les plus mauvais. C'est dans ces moments là, qu'elle se retrouvait avec elle-même, lui permettant alors de ce recentrer, de se canaliser.  
Mais comme toute chose a une fin, vint alors le moment où elle dut rejoindre la réalité. Le couvre-feu approchant, elle se devait de quitter la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre sa salle commune, espérant également pouvoir rejoindre son lit avant que ses amis ne rentrent.

Pour la n-ième fois de la journée, elle se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs du château. Le soir était cependant le meilleur des moments pour cela, les élèves étant le plus souvent regroupés dans leur salle commune, l'on pouvait profiter du calme et de la tranquillité des couloirs. L'on entendait parfois les chuchotements des peintures, les ronflements de certains personnages, ou encore le grincement des armures.  
Ainsi elle profita de cette ambiance, marchant à son rythme sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Soudainement, elle se sentit bousculée puis recula sous l'effet du choc, manquant de perdre son équilibre. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut un Drago Malefoy la regardant de son air arrogant.

- Comme par hasard, de tous les élèves de Poudlard il faut que ce soit toi qui me bouscule au détour d'un couloir ! _ Dit la jeune fille agacée. _

- A croire que l'on est fait pour se rencontrer. _ Argua-t-il avec un sourire séducteur. _

- Je ne crois pas non. Bonne nuit Malefoy ! _ Répondit-elle abruptement pour couper court à la conversation. _

- D'où viens-tu ? _ Questionna-t-il d'un air inquisiteur. _

- Je crois avoir encore le droit de faire ce que je veux à ce que je sache. A moins que ce stupide contrat de fiançailles, dont je ne sais absolument rien, ne me l'interdise ?

- C'est bientôt le couvre feu, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu fais encore dans les couloirs cette heure-ci. En tant que préfet, bien entendu.

- Comme tu l'as dit ce n'est pas encore le couvre feu, alors cela ne te regarde pas. _ Emma contourna alors le blondinet pour s'en aller. _

- Comment-va Potter ce soir ? _ Cette question voulant tout dire, coupa la jeune fille dans ses mouvements. _

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy, je n'ai jamais adressé la parole à Potter ! Et si ta question sous entendait « Est-ce que j'ai croisé Potter ce soir ? », la réponse est non.

- Vraiment, ainsi donc tu n'étais pas avec tes « amis »?

- Je ne vois pas du tout quel est le rapport entre Potter et mes amis, mais pour te répondre, non j'étais à la bibliothèque. Satisfait ? Ton interrogatoire grotesque est terminé ?

- Ce n'est pas grotesque du tout et tu le sais bien...

- En parlant de bibliothèque, et du contrat dont je parlais tout à l'heure, je voulais savoir si tu avais connaissance de ses effets ? Vois-tu j'ai passé toute ma soirée à la bibliothèque et je n'ai malheureusement rien trouvé... _ Changea-t-elle de sujet comme s'il n'avait jamais rien dit. _

- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet veux-tu !

- Excuse-moi de plus me préoccuper de nous plutôt que de ton adoré Potter !

- Alors comme ça tu veux te préoccuper de nous... _ Susurra-t-il retrouvant son air séducteur et s'approchant de sa « fiancée ». _

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question me semble-t-il... _ Rétorqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Malefoy pour l'éloigner. _

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Cependant l'on pourrait tenter de le découvrir ensemble. J'ai une ou deux idées par quoi commencer... _ Proposa-t-il d'un air aguicheur rempli de sous-entendus. _

- Oh vraiment... Et je peux savoir comment nous pourrons conclure ce qui est interdit ou pas ? _ L'interrogea-t-elle faisant mine de pas comprendre ses sous-entendus. _

- Eh bien... _ Dit-il en lui prenant la main. _ Te souviens-tu de cette plume qui gravait mots pour mots ton engagement au dos te ta si jolie main. _ Faisant mine de retracer ces mots désormais effacés du bout de son index, l'attention de tout deux se reportait sur la main de la jeune fille et les caresses que ce contact lui procurait. Comme hypnotisée par cette voix lente et charmeuse, Emma ne répondit pas. _ Il apparaît qu'à chaque manquement de ce qu'oblige ce contrat, une intense douleur se propage alors dans toute ta main, tout les mots s'inscrivant une nouvelle fois pour te rappeler ce à quoi tu t'es engagée.

A la fin de cette phrase, Emma resta encore quelques secondes à regarder sa main et ce doigt, puis leva la tête vers Drago, croisant alors son regard. Proches, ils l'étaient trop, pensait Emma. Il fallut beaucoup de temps à la jeune fille pour se défaire de ce contact visuel. Ainsi elle détourna le regard, et retira sa mains de celles du jeune homme, reculant quelque peu.

- Je te remercie de ne me mettre au courant que maintenant ! _ Lança-t-elle d'un air faussement accusateur encore un peu troublée par la scène précédente. _

- Je pensais que pour une Serdaigle restant à la bibliothèque jusqu'au couvre feu, tu le saurais ! _ Répliqua-t-il un grand sourire narquois s'installant sur son visage, fière de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur la jeune fille._

- En parlant de couvre feu, je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre dans ma salle commune et que toi tu continue ta ronde. Bonne nuit Drago. _ Elle fit alors mine de partir mais se rappelant de quelque chose se retourna une nouvelle fois. _ Et je voulais te dire, que je ne veux plus que tu ne m'aborde comme tu le fais. On était d'accord pour que tout ça reste secret, alors je compte sur toi.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression que nos petites entrevues te plaisent.

- Et bien c'est une mauvaise impression !

- Vraiment ?

- Assurément. Pour la dernière fois Malefoy, bonne nuit !

- Ça en fait beaucoup de « bonne nuit » en une soirée, ça me fait penser qu'on pourrait passer cette bonne nuit ensemble à tenter de découvrir les secrets de notre contrat.

- Cela pourrait être tentant Malefoy, mais je ne crois pas que cela arrivera d'ici un bon bout de temps.

- Nous verrons bien... _ Termina-t-il la conversation alors que la jeune fille s'en alla rejoindre sa salle commune. _

Pdv Emma : 

Une journée de plus forte en émotion... J'ai cette drôle de sensation de « je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser » alors que je suis allongée dans mon lit. A mon arrivée les filles dormaient déjà, sans doute épuisées par leur activité.  
D'ailleurs je ne sais pas vraiment comment leur prévenir que Malefoy se doute de quelque chose...  
Quelle idée de détourner la conversion sur le sujet de nos fiançailles ! Quoique cela m'a appris quelque chose. Ainsi il ne me reste plus qu'à ressentir une quelconque douleur à ma main afin de savoir si je faillie ou non à mes engagements...

Il ne perd pas de temps pour essayer de m'avoir, et je dois m'avouer que je ne suis pas insensible à ses tentatives d'approche. C'est normal, cela fait quelques temps déjà que je n'ai pas eu de petit-ami. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'accepter ses avances après tout ? On est fiancé, et si tout se passe comme prévu nous serons mari et femme.  
Mais voilà, j'ai cette impression, cet espoir peut-être, que tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu...

Il ne reste plus qu'à regarder ce qu'il se passe, comment les choses au dehors de ce petit cocon qu'est Poudlard, se déroulent. Et où-est-ce que ça en est aujourd'hui ? « …vasion de dix mangemorts », cela n'augure rien de bon. Quand-est-ce que le Ministère se décidera à ouvrir les yeux ! Qu'il y ait des victimes sans doute... Car victimes il y en aura ! C'est une guerre qui se prépare, et je suis encore incapable de déterminer quel sera le camp vainqueur... Et donc, quel camp choisir ?  
Entre mes amis, et ma future belle-famille me voilà bien entourée...

* * *

_Voilà, c'est déjà fini ! J'espère que cela vous a plus ! Et je vous promet de faire de gros efforts pour remédier à mon problème de retard !  
Je vous embrasse tous et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !_

_**Desea Oreiro**_


	13. Fausse piste

_Bonjour à tous !  
__J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez aimé le dernier chapitre !  
N'ayant pas eu de commentaire, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été lassé de mon rythme de publication plus que contestable...  
Cependant j'ai de très bonne nouvelle concernant ce sujet ! J'ai enfin pu retrouver le goût de l'écriture, et ce malgré la révision de mes exams qui sont déjà... lundi prochain !  
Au moins j'ai pu m'anvancer de trois chapitres (y compris celui-ci), et même si le clavier me démange j'essaierais de me concentrer que sur mes examens ! Dur dur...  
Enfin bon voilà, il s'agit de trois chapitres un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude (c'est à dire faire une journée, un chapitre).  
Enfin bon vous verrez bien, et j'espère que vous apprécierez...  
En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réflexions concernant ces nouveaux chapitres !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Fausse piste... **

Pdv Emma : 

Les professeurs ne nous mentaient pas quand ils nous mettaient en garde contre la masse de travail à fournir en 5ème année. Il était dur de retrouver le rythme, qui devenait de plus en plus intense. Passées les vacances de Noël et l'effervescence des retrouvailles, nous étions de retour dans cette routine Poudlardienne cependant parsemée de toutes les rumeurs du moment. Rumeurs s'avérant cependant véridiques, telle que la mise à l'épreuve de Hagrid et de Trelawney, et bien sûr l'évasion des dix mangemorts ! L'on dût également faire face au Décret numéro 26 de la « Grande inquisitrice de Poudlard » interdisant aux professeurs de discuter avec leurs élèves de sujet autre que leur cours. Ainsi les semaines s'enchainèrent sans que l'on ne vit arriver le mois de février.

Je ne revis Malefoy plus que dans les cours communs, mises à part quelques rencontres inopinées. Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de me retrouver seule en sa présence... Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer, après la dernière réelle conversation que l'on ait eue. Il me fait perdre le contrôle, je ne veux pas me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cette situation totalement absorbée par son contact...

Je n'ai toujours rien dit aux autres concernant les soupçons de Malefoy. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose pour les contrer, et même s'il en informe Ombrage, vu tous les décrets qu'elle nous impose, je suis persuadée qu'elle s'en doute déjà !  
Les tensions au sein du groupe, occasionnées par Padma et moi-même, ont légèrement diminué, même si nous ne sommes toujours pas les meilleures amies du monde. En parlant de tensions, Cho et moi ça va un peu mieux, enfin, c'est surtout que l'on se voit de moins en moins, du coup nous avons moins l'occasion de se crêper le chignon.  
Et puis, la mort de Cédric nous a quelque peu fait passer l'envie de se disputer, car c'est lui que ça nous rappelle... Apparemment elle se console avec Potter, des rumeurs disent qu'ils ont rendez-vous pour la Saint-Valentin. Je ne trouve pas cela vraiment très sain. Après tout c'est en présence de Potter que Cédric s'est fait tuer. A moins qu'elle ne l'approche juste pour savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Mais je doute qu'elle soit capable de cela, enfin c'est Cho après tout, alors peut-être que si...

Bon je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée à penser à Chang, mais il est temps que je dorme. Non pas que demain soit un grand jour loin de là, mais en ce jour de Saint-Valentin il s'agit également du week-end à Pré-au-lard. Me voilà donc impatiente d'y retourner pour pouvoir faire quelques emplettes.

Pdv général : 

Chaque année c'est la même chose, une grande partie de Poudlard est en ébullition à la Saint-Valentin, encore plus lorsque ce jour tombe lors d'un week-end à Pré-au-lard.  
C'était la première année depuis deux ans qu'Emma était seule en cette fête des amoureux. Bien que fiancée, elle ne se sentait cependant pas « amoureuse », et de toute façon il lui était impensable d'avoir des sentiments pour Drago Malefoy lors de ce mariage arrangé.  
A vrai dire, la jeune fille se sentait quelque peu malheureuse de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir de relation avec d'autre homme que son futur mari, si jamais le mariage a lieu... C'était une réalité à laquelle elle s'était refusée de songer, n'ayant pas pour priorité les hommes. Cependant être assurée de n'avoir qu'un seul homme de toute sa vie restante, à savoir Drago Malefoy, lui fit regretter de ne pouvoir rencontrer cet « amour » que recherche un jour chaque personne sur cette Terre...

Emma fut sortie de ses pensées par un hibou qui lui apporta une lettre. La jeune fille était en effet en train de petit-déjeuner avec ses amis en ce premier jour du week end. La conversation, tournant autour des amourettes du jour, l'avait amenée à ces réflexions matinales. Elle tendit sa main vers le hibou et décrocha le bout de parchemin aux pattes de celui-ci. Elle se demanda durant un instant qui avait bien pu lui écrire, mais stoppa sa réflexion lorsqu'elle vit une écriture penchée de couleur rouge, qu'elle avait déjà pu apercevoir auparavant...

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? _ Demanda Mandy, assise à côté d'elle, ayant remarqué l'expression dubitative de sa camarade. _

- Pour rien. _Répondit la brune en tentant de ranger le parchemin. C'était compter sans Terry qui le lui prit avant qu'elle n'y parvienne. _

- Alors, alors tu nous fais des cachotteries maintenant. Enfin bien que je me doute que tu sois celle d'entre nous qui en fait le plus...

- Terry qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'ouvrir ! _ Le coupa impatiemment Mandy, en lui prenant à son tour le parchemin des mains.  
_

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires vous voulez ! _ Railla Emma tentant à son tour de reprendre le bout de parchemin. Mais trop tard Mandy avait déjà pu le lire.  
_

- « Rendez-vous 13h à Honeydukes. » Eh ben dis donc, il n'est pas très romantique ton prétendant !

- Remarque, les mecs poétiques et romantiques ne sont pas vraiment le genre de notre Emma ! _ Ajouta Terry. _ Sauf Michael, qui fut une exception !

- Hey ! Je croyais qu'il était désormais interdit de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Emma et moi ! _ Se défendit le jeune homme en question. _

- C'est peut-être un canular. _ Intervînt Anthony, l'air de réfléchir qui cela pourrait-il être. _

- Ou sinon l'homme de ta vie, aussi direct et présomptueux que toi. _ Acheva Padma entre deux bouchées de bacon.  
_

- Ne vous fatiguez donc pas ! Si cette personne croit que c'est comme ça que je vais accepter ce soi-disant rendez-vous, elle se trompe ! _ Rétorqua Emma exaspérée par tout cet engouement pour ce message, dont elle ne savait que trop bien l'identité de l'auteur.  
_

- Ce serait dommage que tu n'y ailles pas, après tout c'est la Saint- Valentin, il t'offrira peut-être un cadeau !

- Des roses ! De jolies rose rouges comme tu les aimes ! _ S'exclama Mandy, les yeux rêveurs. _

- Si c'est des chocolats j'espère que tu m'en donneras, c'est pas cette année que j'en aurai... _ Se renfrogna Terry, désespéré de toujours être seul à cette période de l'année.  
_

- T'inquiète pas vieux, ton tour arrivera un jour ! _ Compatit Michael en lui frappant l'épaule d'un geste amical.  
_

- Il n'y aura ni cadeau, ni rendez-vous, ni autre chose concernant ce parchemin. _ Annonça Emma d'un air catégorique en sortant sa baguette magique afin de faire disparaître ledit parchemin.  
_

- T'es pas marrante. _ Se plaint Terry faisant mine de faire la moue.  
_

- Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment été... _ Ajouta Padma d'un air innocent avant de finir son verre de jus de citrouille.  
_

- C'est sûr que Terry se serait immédiatement lancé sur l'occasion si ça lui arrivait ! _ Se moqua gentiment Anthony. _

- Tu peux parler monsieur-je-ne-sais-pas-aligner-deux-mots-devant-une-fille-qui-lui-plaît. Je proclame ouverte la recherche de l'identité de ce mystérieux prétendant. Pour ce faire, rendez-vous 13h à Honeydukes. Enfin, pour ceux qui ne seront pas en train de roucouler... _Déclara fièrement Terry.  
_

- Ça marche ! _ Répondit favorablement Anthony. _

- Ça peut être amusant ! _ S'enthousiasma Mandy. _

- Bon et bien je pense que Padma et moi aurons droit à un compte-rendu précis de cette tentative de recherche, pendant que nous serons en train de profiter de nos réels amoureux ! _ Assura Michael avant un regard complice avec Padma ! _

- Et bien ce sera sans moi non plus. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire partie de toute cette mascarade. Et vu le monde qu'il y aura en particulier à cette heure-ci à Honeydukes, je vous le déconseille fortement. Ce ne serait que perte de temps ! _ Avertit Emma.  
_

- Serait-ce un moyen de nous éloigner du lieu du rendez-vous pour que tu aies le champ libre ? _ Sonda Terry tel un véritable enquêteur.  
_

- Eh bien si ce n'est pas vous que ça fatiguera, c'est moi que ça fatigue déjà ! Je resterai sagement dans la salle commune à étudier mes BUSES. _ Confessa la brune à ses amis.  
_

- Mais sans toi ça n'aura plus vraiment de sens ! _ S'inquiéta Mandy.  
_

- T'inquiète pas, elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle rate ! _La rassura Terry, toujours à fond dans son délire. _

- Depuis quand rates-tu une occasion d'aller à Pré-au-lard Emma ? _ Demanda Padma, surprise de la réaction de la jeune fille.  
_

- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à rester dans cette stupide ambiance de Saint-Valentin qui va régner au Village finalement. _ Avoua Emma le regard dans le vide, que ne remarqua ses amis, emballés dans leur conversation.  
_

Midi sonna et déjà une grande partie des élèves se trouvait sur le chemin de Pré-au-lard. Certains avait opté pour des promenades romantiques autour du lac et de ses environs, d'autres pour des promenades au sein même de Pré-au-lard, même si le romantisme devait être gâché par la foule omniprésente.

Emma était confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils de la Salle commune des Serdaigle, plongée dans la lecture d'un magazine sorcier, « Le Mensuel de la Métamorphose ». Elle suivait le conseil, que trop peu écouté par de nombreux élèves, de Mac Gonagall. C'est de cette manière qu'elle pouvait apprécier la matière, découvrant bien plus loin que la théorie, la pratique et l'importance de la matière dans le monde. Elle fut sortie de sa lecture par Terry, Mandy et Anthony, qui venaient de faire leur entrée dans la salle commune.

- Alors c'est comme ça qu'on travail ! En lisant un magazine ! _ La taquina Terry.  
_

- Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que s'intéresser à l'actualité est une manière d'apprendre !

- J'ai déjà réussi à ne plus « t'affubler de ce maudit sobriquet qu'est Aurore » je ne peux pas faire deux exploits la même année ! _ ( Cf Chapitre 8 : Fin des vacances) Terry avait prononcé ces paroles en tentant d'imiter le ton un peu snob que pouvait avoir Emma.  
_

- Je ne parle pas comme ça voyons ! _ Se vexa la jeune fille.  
_

- Tu as cinq personnes contre toi pour te l'affirmer !

- Mais on est que trois... _ L'informa Mandy, qui était en pleine discussion avec Anthony au sujet des idées farfelues de Terry sur leur recherche du prétendant d'Emma.  
_

- Oui je sais, mais je suis sûre que Michael et Padma auraient été d'accord avec moi !

- Quatre apparemment... _ Annonça Anthony, le regard vers l'entrée de la Salle commune. Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir de qui il était question.  
_

- Cette satanée porte ne voulait ni s'ouvrir, ni changer de question ! _ Aboya Michael, en s'avançant vers ses amis.  
_

- La question du jour n'était pourtant pas si difficile... _ Intervînt Anthony, ne comprenant pas l'état colérique de son ami.  
_

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes !

- Que s'est-il passé ? _ S'intéressa Emma.  
_

- Ginny m'a fait faux bon le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! Ces abrutis de Gryffondor ont décidé de s'entraîner ! Comme s'ils allaient devenir meilleurs avec une demi journée en plus d'entrainement !

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ça au moins... _ S'alarma la brune.  
_

- Euh... un peu différemment. _ A cette réponse Emma roula des yeux.  
_

- Vous vous êtes disputés du coup ? _ Le questionna Anthony.  
_

- Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... _ Répondit-il avec un air de dépit.  
_

- Pour te faire oublier tout ça, tu vas venir avec nous à Pré-au-lard ! _ S'enthousiasma Terry, content qu'une personne de plus s'ajoute à eux.  
_

- D'ailleurs il faudrait y aller si on veut avoir le temps de manger un peu avant ! Tu ne veux même pas venir manger avec nous Emma ? _S'inquiéta Mandy.  
_

- Je vous assure tout ira très bien pour moi. Je me contenterai du repas que nous offre chaque jour notre chère école.

- Bon et bien c'est parti les amis ! _ Annonça Terry d'un air un peu trop enthousiaste au goût de certains.  
_

- Franchement Terry, si on la trouve cette personne, tu devrais te marier avec ! _ Le taquina Michael.  
_

Ainsi s'en allèrent les quatre compères, après avoir salué Emma, en quête d'amusement dérisoire pour ce bel après-midi ensoleillé. La jeune fille quant à elle, reprit sa lecture espérant passer un après-midi calme et posé.

C'était compter sans la venue d'une Serdaigle, prénommée Orla Quirke, qui lui transmit un nouveau parchemin, soigneusement enroulé et attaché par un ruban de soie bleu.

- Emma Oreiro ? _ Interrompit la jeune élève de deuxième année.  
_

- Oui c'est moi... _ Répondit sur ses gardes, Emma.  
_

- C'est pour toi ! On m'a dit de te le transmettre que lorsque tu serais seule. _ Informa-t-elle contente, de voir sa mission bientôt terminée.  
_

- Qui ça on ? _ Interrogea Emma, espérant que Drago, car c'est bien lui qu'elle soupçonnait, n'ait pas fait la bêtise de le lui donner en personne. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train dans l'école...  
_

- Un elfe. _ Répondit simplement la jeune élève.  
_

- Un elfe ? _ Répéta bêtement la brune.  
_

- Oui... Je peux y aller maintenant ? _ Demanda Orla d'un ton mi suppliant, mi gêné.  
_

- Oui bien sur ! Merci beaucoup pour... la lettre ! _ La remercia Emma.  
_

Orla Quirke quitta alors la Salle commune, qui ne se vit habitée que par quelques élèves, qui comme Emma étaient peu désireux de se trouver dans l'ambiance romantique de Pré-au-lard. Après avoir observé le parchemin durant quelques secondes, la jeune fille se décida à le dérouler.  
Cette fois-ci, un mot plus long que le précédent, toujours écrit de cette écriture penchée, cette fois-ci de la couleur du ruban de soie qui attachait le parchemin.

« _ En espérant que le mot de ce matin ait fait son effet,  
je t'attends à la même heure devant le Saule cogneur.  
Ne sois pas en retard, c'est important._

_DM _ »

Pdv Emma : 

Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais docilement suivre ses instructions ? Apparemment non, vu qu'il s'attendait à ce que je ne sois pas au premier rendez-vous. Quel était son but ? Piéger tous mes amis ? C'est idiot... Enfin, non c'est plutôt intelligent de sa part, je ne le pensais pas capable de ça à vrai dire... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?  
Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver avec lui, mais c'est plus fort que moi, son comportement m'intrigue...  
Je regarde ma montre , et remarque qu'il est 12h45.  
Si je veux trouver réponse à toutes mes interrogations il ne me reste plus qu'à y aller...  
Dans quoi vais-je encore m'embarquer, Merlin !

* * *

_Eh oui c'est la fin du chapitre !  
J'ai trouvé que la coupure se faisait bien à ce niveau là de l'histoire...  
Alors vous avez aimé ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop trouvé niais, les dialogue que j'ai pu faire...  
N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en penser, vos pronostique pour la suite ou pour toute autre chose !_

_A très bientôt mes lecteurs !_

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	14. La cabane mystère

_Bonjour à tous !  
Voici la suite de l'histoire ! Alors quel est donc le plan de Malefoy ? Où veux-t-il en venir ?  
C'est ce que vous découvrirez dans ce nouveau chapitre !  
Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

** Chapitre 13 : La cabane mystère  **

Pdv général : 

Un magnifique ciel bleu ensoleillé accompagnait cette journée de la mi-février. Comme si Merlin l'avait souhaité, la chaleur émanée par cet astre de lumière était suffisante afin de pouvoir quitter les manteaux habituellement de rigueur en cette période de l'année.

Emma se trouvait désormais dans le parc du château, en route vers le lieu de son rendez-vous, à savoir le Saule cogneur. Elle profita pleinement de la vue, et de la température forte agréable pour la saison. Finalement, elle ne regrettait pas d'être sortie de sa Salle commune initialement prévue pour réviser. Elle descendit toutes les marches de pierre conduisant au Nord-Ouest de l'immense parc de Poudlard. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne à cet endroit, la majorité des élèves ayant préféré le parc à Pré-au-Lard se regroupant principalement autour du lac et de ses alentours, quant à eux situés au Sud-Sud-Est du Parc.

La jeune fille aperçut enfin le Saule cogneur, trônant de toute sa hauteur sur cette partie du parc. Un peu plus loin à gauche, se trouvait la cabane de Hagrid. Emma eût alors une réflexion à laquelle elle n'avait pas du tout pensée : Pourquoi donc Drago lui avait-il donné rendez vous à cet endroit alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment à quel point cet arbre été dangereusement brutal. Elle s'interrogea également sur l'absence de toute silhouette blonde à bientôt deux minutes du rendez-vous...

Arrivée près dudit arbre, en ayant toutefois une distance raisonnable, elle observa les alentours. Personne ne s'y trouvait, mis à part de lointaines silhouettes au dessus de la colline qu'elle venait de descendre. Le Saule cogneur, assez calme balançait doucement ses branches dégarnies de feuilles au rythme de la brise, plutôt légère. Voyant qu'il était l'heure, Emma commença à s'impatienter. Puis elle aperçut au pied de l'arbre, un parchemin semblable à ceux qu'elle avait pu recevoir précédemment. Elle maudit alors Drago d'avoir eu l'audace de le déposer à cet endroit si risqué. Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Qu'elle aille se casser un bras et deux côtes en allant lire le bout de parchemin, qui énoncerait « Je t'ai bien eue, Bonne Saint-Valentin ».

Au bout d'une minute, et voyant le calme de l'arbre, elle décida de s'approcher petit à petit du parchemin en examinant les réactions du Saule cogneur. C'est alors délicatement qu'elle fit ses pas, un à un, tout en surveillant les branches pendantes de l'arbre. A mi-chemin, elle fut surprise de constater que celui-ci n'avait eu aucune réaction. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle décida de continuer son chemin et, c'est interloquée qu'elle put atteindre le pied du Saule cogneur.

Elle se pencha alors délicatement, fixant toujours les branches, et prit le parchemin enroulé et attaché d'un ruban de soie verte. En le déroulant, elle pu retrouver cette même écriture penchée, cette fois-ci de couleur vert émeraude.  
_  
« Dépêche-toi, l'arbre s'agitera de nouveau 5 minutes après l'heure du rendez-vous._

_Trouve une entrée au pied de l'arbre et entres-y. »  
_  
La jeune fille se dépêcha de regarder l'heure, qui affichait 13h04. Elle tenta alors de trouver ladite entrée, même si elle trouvait cela un peu ridicule. Après quelques pas autour du tronc, elle vit un trou entre les racines paressant plutôt profond. Soudainement elle entendit un craquement, et sans réfléchir elle passa alors dans le trou, pendant que les branches du Saule cogneur claquaient dans les airs, ce dernier ayant détecté la présence de quelqu'un.

Pdv Emma :

Mais c'est qu'il veut ma mort ! Ce fut ma première pensée, après être passée in extrémis dans ce fichu trou, qu'il qualifiait d'entrée. Et maintenant où suis-je ? Le trou en question a l'air de se prolonger en une allée vers je ne sais quelle destination. Je suppose que c'est par là que je dois continuer ce petit jeu de piste...

La lumière du soleil ne passant qu'à travers le trou, je décidai d'allumer ma baguette magique pour y voir mieux et continuai mon chemin. Celui-ci laissait juste de la place pour que je puisse me redresser. Tout terreux, je remerciai Merlin qu'il fasse aussi beau aujourd'hui, imaginant ce qu'il aurait pu en être s'il avait plu. Des racines plus ou moins grandes parsemaient cette allée qui me semblait interminable.

Je n'imagine même pas la tête que j'aurai une fois sortie de ce sentier, des petits bouts de terre ou autres matières minérales tombant par-ci par-là. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas lissé mes cheveux, j'ai mal choisi le jour pour les laisser bouclés, avec l'humidité qui persiste sous terre. Car tel est bien le lieu où je me trouve... Quelle mouche a-t-il bien pu le piquer ? Et comment connaît-il ce passage secret ? Secret oui, car je doute que beaucoup d'élèves soient au courant. Qui plus est, je doute également qu'il nous soit autorisé...

Je dus mettre fin à mes réflexions, entrevoyant de légers rayons de soleil à quelques mètres de ma position. Arrivée à la fin du chemin, je m'arrêtai quelque instant comprenant que je risquai sans doute de me retrouver nez à nez avec Drago... Histoire de m'y préparer mentalement j'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux durant quelques secondes. Puis je m'avançai vers la sortie qui se trouvait désormais au dessus de moi.

J'entendis alors des pas se diriger vers l'issue, puis je vis de tout son long, Drago Malefoy me regarder avec agacement.

- Il était temps ! J'ai cru que tu étais arrivée après que le Saule se soit remis à cogner de partout !

- Aide-moi plutôt à sortir de là au lieu de râler ! _ Rétorquai-je d'un ton pressant.  
_  
Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est lui qui m'attire ici sans plus d'explications, et il se plaint du temps que j'ai pris ! Il devrait être content que j'ai accepté son fichu jeu de piste qui aurait pu me coûter une belle rencontre avec une des violentes branches du Saule cogneur.

Suite à ma réflexion il fléchit ses jambes et me tendit ses bras, auxquels je m'agrippai. L'action ne fut pas très glorieuse. Lui tentant de se relever ne réussit qu'à tomber sur les fesses, et moi dans la suite de sa chute je me pris un des bords de l'ouverture dans le ventre. Le tableau n'était pas très beau... Je m'étais retrouvée entre ses jambes, ses bras tenant toujours les miens. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il me tira une nouvelle fois et je me retrouvai au dessus de lui, nos bras encadrant sa tête.  
Nos regards se croisèrent, ce qui provoqua un léger rougissement de mes joues.

- Je te pensais plus légère que ça ! _ Annonça-t-il sarcastiquement.  
_  
- Peut-être que tu te pensais aussi plus fort que ça ! _ Répliquai-je sur le même ton.  
_  
Pour toute réponse, il abaissa ses bras, plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallu, le long de mon corps. Puis il me prit par la taille et me mit sur le côté. Il se leva alors et épousseta son pantalon. Je me relevais à mon tour en imitant ses gestes plus que nécessaire vu la propreté du lieu où l'on se trouvait, et vu tout le chemin que je venais de parcourir.

- Peux-tu enfin m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu voulais qu'on se voit, qui plus est, dans ce... taudis. _ L'interrogeai-je en quête de réponses. _

- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? _ Répondit-il de son air narquois. _

C'est alors que je remarquai ce qu'il y avait derrière lui. A l'intérieur de ce que je qualifierai de cabane délabrée, se trouvait une magnifique table à manger, digne d'un restaurant classe. La décoration s'étendait jusqu'aux chaises recouvertes de tissu blanc nacré, retenu en un nœud de couleur bronze. Le reste de la table était aux couleurs de nos deux maisons, avec ses couverts en argent, ses verres avec de fins ornements en bronze et argent s'entrelaçant, et avec divers éléments de table dans les tons bleu et vert s'accordant parfaitement contre toutes attentes...

Ainsi donc tel était son but, un déjeuner avec sa fiancée le jour de la Saint-Valentin...

- Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien prendre place. _ M'invita-t-il galamment à m'assoir en me tirant la chaise. _

Je m'avançai, le regardant, agréablement surprise de ce qu'il ce passait à l'instant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis contente qu'il ait fait ce qu'il a fait. Je n'avais pourtant aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, n'ayant même pas imaginé qu'il me proposerait quelque chose. Mais il a su amener tout ça de manière tellement... mystérieuse, que cela me rend enthousiaste à poursuivre cette aventure.

- Merci. _ Remerciai-je après qu'il m'ait placée près de la table. _

N'arrêtant pas de le fixer, je le vis contourner la table pour deux personnes, et s'assoir à son tour, en face de moi. Le silence se fit quelque instant, et je décidai de rompre notre contact visuel, qui avait duré assez longtemps à mon goût, en examinant l'endroit où nous étions.

- Désolé qu'il n'y ait que cette table de présentable. _ S'excusa-t-il remarquant mon action. _

- Ce n'est rien... _ Répondais-je sans vraiment quoi dire. _

Me voilà vraiment troublée, n'ayant pas vraiment l'impression d'être en présence de Drago Malefoy. N'ayant pas non plus l'impression d'être moi-même, à vrai dire... C'est tellement inattendu comme situation. Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ? On va aller remplir nos assiettes en cuisinant dans la cuisine de cette cabane, entre les araignée et la poussière ? Comme pour répondre à ma question un elfe de maison apparut à la droite de la table. Ses grands yeux verts de la taille d'une pomme (Dans lettre Harry Potter c'est décri balle de tennis, mais en tant que Sang Pur, Emma ne ferait pas automatiquement cette comparaison.) regardaient Drago avec interrogation. Il était vêtu d'un pull tricoté, trop petit pour lui et son petit nez en mine de crayon reniflait de temps à autre, comme s'il voulait paraître sûr de lui.

- Tu pourras revenir dans quelques minutes Dobby. Je te remercie. _ Ajouta-t-il après un manque de réaction de l'elfe. _

- Je fera ce que Monsieur Malefoy voudra, tant que celui-ci sera respectueux. _ Indiqua l'elfe avant de disparaître. _

- C'est qu'il a du caractère ce Dobby. _ Remarquai-je cependant amusée. _

- Ne m'en parles pas ! C'était assez difficile de le convaincre...

- Alors dis-moi, tu t'es levé un matin et tu t'es dis « Tiens je vais aller convaincre l'elfe le plus exigeant pour préparer une jolie table dans un endroit complètement paumé, afin d'y inviter ma fiancée » ?

- Hum... C'est à peu près ça, mise à par le fait que Dobby soit mon ancien elfe de maison.

- Comment ça ?

- Ça veut-dire ce que ça veux dire ! _ Répondit-il légèrement agacé._ Il est libre désormais.

- Depuis quand les Malefoy font de la charité aux elfes ? _ Me moquai-je amusé. _

- Depuis que Potter est passé par là ! Bon si tu veux parler de cet elfe toute la journée on a qu'à l'inviter à manger avec nous !

- Pourquoi pas. _ M'amusai-je à le taquiner. A la vue du regard noir qu'il me lançait je continuai mes interrogations. _ Plus sérieusement, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?

- J'ai eu l'idée que l'on déjeune ensemble en ce jour, afin de pouvoir discuter un peu. Comme il est interdit de se voir en public, j'ai donc dû improviser... _ M'avoua-t-il fier de son improvisation. _

- Comment-est-ce que tu as découvert cet endroit ? Et où-sommes nous d'ailleurs ?

- J'ai demandé à Dobby un endroit où personne ne pourrait nous surprendre, et après quelques secondes de discution avec d'autre elfe, il m'a indiqué celui-ci. C'est la cabane hurlante de Pré-au-lard je crois.

- Il a dû vouloir se venger vu tout le périple qu'il faut faire pour venir jusqu'ici !

- Heureusement pour lui qu'il y a un moyen pour faire cesser les coups du Saule cogneur.

- Ce n'est plus ton elfe à présent, alors vu tout les pouvoirs qu'ils ont, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau...

- Mouai... _ Répondit-il pas vraiment convaincu. _

- Je suis contente que tu ai eu cette initiative... _ Lui avouai-je. _

Comme pour éviter le sujet quelque peu gênant, Dobby apparut de nouveau avec deux plats qu'il déposa devant chacun d'entre nous. Puis il disparut après que nous l'ayons remercié.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas déjà manger. _ M'avertit-il. _

-Je n'en ai pas eu le temps avec tout tes mots ! D'ailleurs comment savais-tu que mes amis tomberais dans le panneau ? D'ailleurs vu l'endroit où on se trouve j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne nous auraient jamais aperçu !

- Je ne le savais pas, je l'espérai juste. En même temps, avec des amis aussi idiots ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient marché aussi facilement ! _ Ricana-t-il. _

- Je te conseillerai de te rappeler qui sont tes amis avant de critiquer les miens !

- Ce ne sont pas des amis. Et en parlant d'amitié, j'aurais voulu que toi et moi puisqu'on se mariera d'ici la fin de Poudlard, on commence par là.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ! Où est le Malefoy, si égoïste qu'il ne penserait même pas à préparer un déjeuné pour sa fiancée ?

- Dans ce cas je pourrais te demander où se trouve la Emma Oreiro tellement farouche à ce mariage, qu'elle ne fait que repousser toutes les avances de son fiancé ? _ Répondit-il du tac-o-tac. _

- Je n'ai rien accepté du tout !

- Tu n'as rien refusé non plus à ce que je saches !

- Bon, alors comme ça tu veux qu'on devienne amis. _ Repris-je ne voyant pas vraiment là où il voulait en venir... Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas refusé ? Son dîner ? Ses regards ? Ses caresses de la mains ? Enfin bref...  
_  
- Enfin, pas complètement, mais essayer de plus se connaître, apprendre à vivre ensemble. Car je t'avoue, si ça se passe comme ça pendant toute nos années de mariage, je n'y survivrai pas.

- Bonne nouvelle, nous devrions continuer comme cela alors !

Le silence revînt, le temps que nous profitions de ce succulent met que nous avez préparé Dobby.

- C'est dommage qu'en une aussi belle journée, tu en viennes à nous enfermer dans la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne !

- Toujours à faire des sarcasmes à ce que je vois !

- Oh oh, c'est le grand Drago Malefoy en personne qui me dit ça !

- Eh bien ce sera sans doute notre façon d'être amis. _ Se résigna-t-il. _

- Tu m'as volé les mots de la bouche. _ Il sourit (à sa façon) à ces mots. _

- Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à découvrir quelle sera notre façon d'être plus qu'ami... _ Annonça-t-il d'un air séducteur.  
_  
- Chaque chose en son temps veux-tu...

Pdv général :

Le repas se continua dans cette même ambiance de chat et de la souris, bien qu'aucune réelle dispute n'éclata. Emma se sentait bien et ne regrettait pas d'être venue jusqu'ici. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, des actualités de Poudlard, de l'extérieur ou autre sujet.

- C'est bien ta tante, Bellatrix Lestrange ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu quelque chose que tu sais déjà.

- Sans doute pour aborder le sujet... Tu as eu des nouvelles d'elle ?

- Par qui veux-tu que j'ai des nouvelles voyons !

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu quelque chose que tu sais déjà.

- Eh bien non, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'elle au travers de la Gazette du Sorcier, mises à part quelques rumeurs. _ …luda-t-il la question comme si de rien n'était. _

- Il faudra bien que l'on aborde le sujet un jour, si jamais on se marie, Drago !

- Quel sujet ? _ Voyant l'expression déterminée de la jeune fille, il ajouta. _ Eh bien un jour comme tu dis...

- Il sera peut-être trop tard !

- S'il est trop tard, c'est que nous ne nous marierons pas.

- Arrête de toujours vouloir éviter ! Pour une fois que je suis apte à parler de ce potentiel mariage, tu n'y mets pas du tiens.

- Pourquoi toujours remettre en question le déroulement du mariage, on a signé un contrat que je saches ! Le mariage en est la seule issue ! Mets-toi ça bien en tête ! A moins que peut-être espère tu ma mort entre temps ! _ S'emporta-t-il.  
_  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Drago. _ Lui répondit elle avec une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. _C'est juste qu'avec la nouvelle ascension du Maître des Ténèbres, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi va être fait l'avenir. C'est comme si nous étions dans une période en plein suspend, où nous ne pouvons faire que voir et attendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Eh bien dis-toi que pour l'instant tu n'es qu'à Poudlard, et qu'il te reste encore deux années afin de pouvoir fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe.

- Mais je ne veux pas fermer les yeux !

- Si tu ne veux ni agir, ni fermer les yeux ne soit pas surprise de toujours te prendre la tête.

- C'est ce que tu as choisis alors, fermer les yeux... _ L'interrogea-t-elle l'observant d'un regard sérieux.  
_  
- Comme beaucoup d'autre Sang Pur à Poudlard.

- Il n'y pas que les Sang Pur qui ferme les yeux malheureusement... _ La jeune fille baissa alors son regard dans son assiette vide en s'adossant à sa chaise. _

- Tu parles comme si tu étais dans le camps adverse ! _ Remarqua-t-il d'un ton accusateur.  
_  
- Parce que toi tu sais dans quel camps tu es ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Dans celui de ma famille. La famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

- Si tu le dis... Eh bien même si je n'arrive pas encore à le déterminer, je suis dans mon propre camps. Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus important à mes yeux.

- Que de beaux principes suivis, en acceptant ce mariage arrangé. Se moqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Tu as alors la réponse à ta question de tout à leur, lorsque tu me demandais pourquoi je remettais toujours en cause le déroulement de notre mariage.

- Tu as alors également eu ce que tu voulais, parler de ce sujet. Passons au dessert maintenant.

C'est alors que Dobby apparut et apporta le dessert tout chocolat. La jeune fille se demanda alors comment le petit elfe savait à quel moment intervenir. Son interrogation se dissipa lorsqu'elle vit son plat en face d'elle. Ainsi, tout deux dégustèrent avec délice leur dessert sans dire un mot.  
Quand le repas fut terminé, les plats disparurent d'eux même, laissant les deux fiancés face à eux même.

- C'était vraiment très bon, merci pour ce repas Drago. _ Intervînt Emma, se décidant à rompre le silence pesant.  
_  
- Tant mieux si ça t'a plu. _ Lui répondit-il d'un ton un peu plus dur que ça n'aurait dû l'être. _

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi contrarier ? _ S'interloqua la brune.  
_  
- Parce que. _ Fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtînt, alors que le blondinet semblait être prît dans ses pensées.  
_  
- Je vais visiter un peu cette cabane soi-disant hantée. _ Décida la jeune fille, estimant le silence trop pesant. Elle se leva sans attendre de réponse.  
_  
Tout était vraiment, très vieux, poussiéreux et sombre. Cela se voyait que la lumière du jour n'avait pas fait son entrée dans cette maison. En montant les escaliers, Emma fit attention de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans des marches creuses. A l'étage se trouvait de vieilles chambres toutes aussi abandonnées que le bas, et ce que reconnu Emma comme étant une salle de bain.  
La jeune fille se demanda depuis combien de temps la bâtisse avait pu être abandonnée et qui y habitait auparavant. Son désir, de connaître le passé et l'histoire des choses fit surface, sans qu'elle ne puisse cependant pouvoir y répondre... Elle s'amusa alors à imaginer qui avait pu vivre à cet endroit.

Une vieille famille sorcière, la plus riche du village, sans vraiment l'être excessivement. Les parents peu sociables empêchaient leurs enfants de jouer avec les autres gamins du village, ce qui eu pour conséquence leur rejet de la part des villageois. Ils grandirent donc seuls, jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard, où ils pensaient pouvoir enfin se mêler aux autres enfants de leur âge. C'était compter sans l'obstination féroce de leurs parents à vouloir les écarter des autres, qui demandèrent au directeur de construire un passage menant à Poudlard afin que leurs enfants puissent rentrer chez eux à chaque fin de cours. Ce que le directeur accepta, voyant là encore plus de place pour d'autres élèves au sein de son école. Les années passèrent, les enfants devinrent adultes et les parents vieillirent. La jeune fille désireuse de découvrir le monde extérieur, décida une nuit de partir de ce cocon qu'elle n'avait encore jamais quitté mise à part pour ses cours, moments de sa vie qu'elle avait préférés. Son frère quant à lui, refusa de la suivre, ne voulant pas abandonner sa famille, ses parents qui l'avait élevé et à qui il se sentait redevable. Il lui fallut attendre la mort de ceux-ci pour être enfin libre de leur emprise. Cependant, ayant vécu durant toute sa vie comme l'avait élevé ses parents, il ne sut profiter de cette liberté, et continua à vivre comme il avait toujours vécu.

La sœur, mourut dans un lit bien chaud, vieille et entourée de sa famille qu'elle avait fondé et élevé avec amour, ne refaisant pas les mêmes erreurs que ses parents.  
Le frère quant à lui, mourut quelque temps après ses parents, incapable de survivre seul.  
Le manoir quant à lui, victime de sa mauvaise réputation, ne fut jamais racheter et tomba en ruine au fil des années.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et fut surprise que deux heures étaient déjà passées depuis l'heure de son rendez-vous. Elle se décida alors à quitter l'étage afin de rejoindre Drago, qui l'espérait-elle, était devenu de meilleur humeur. Arrivée à la fin du couloir, en haut des escaliers, elle aperçut Drago toujours assis à la table, tenant à la main une petite boite verte...

Abasourdie, elle se figea, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien-être ? Un cadeau de Saint-Valentin ? Emma savait pertinemment à quel type de boite ressemblait celle-ci...

Serait-ce une bague ? Elle n'y avait jamais songé auparavant. Et pourtant cela lui paraissait évident à présent. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait invitée, pourquoi il avait mis tant d'effort à ce que cette rencontre soit différentes de toutes celle qu'ils avaient eues précédemment.  
Etait-ce pour offrir une bague de fiançailles, à sa fiancée...?

* * *

_Eh oui, c'est là que j'ai décidé d'arrêter le chapitre ! ^^  
J'espère que vous avez aimez !  
Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça ne peut que m'encourager !  
A très bientôt pour le chapitre suivant qui s'intitulera** "La petite boite mystère"** !_

_**Desea Oreiro**_


	15. La petite boite mystère

**Chapitre 14 : La petite boite mystère **

Pdv Général : 

La jeune fille interloquée par l'image qu'elle avait devant elle n'avait pas bougé. Il ne l'avait pas entendu, ne sachant donc pas qu'elle savait, pour cette petite boite...  
En descendant les marches, elle fit en sorte qu'il ressente sa présence. S'en apercevant, il rangea en vitesse le petit objet suspect, ne soupçonnant pas la découverte de la jeune brune. Arrivée au rez de chaussée, Emma rompit le silence, comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu as une idée de qui a bien pu vivre ici ?

- Absolument pas, pourquoi toi oui je suppose !

- Eh bien, je n'en sais rien du tout, mais je me suis plu à l'imaginer. _Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la table désormais libre de toutes assiettes. Elle enchaina par l'histoire qu'elle avait imaginée. _

- Tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination jeune Serdaigle, contente-toi de la réalité veux-tu. _Commenta-t-il tout en se levant de sa chaise et en se plaçant devant elle._ Tu devrais te mettre à l'écriture de livres sur la psychologie, ou de fables, tu réussirais surement !

- Sans doute... _Dit-elle, avec un petit rire, amusée par la réplique de Drago._

- Emma, j'ai quelque chose pour toi... _Avoua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. La pression monta pour Emma. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais recevoir cette potentielle bague, lui paraissait étrangement important comme moment. Comme si bien plus que le contrat de fiançailles, c'était la concrétisation matérielle de l'officialisation de leur fiançailles. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle pourrait la porter ! Tout le monde se demanderait ce qu'une bague ferait à son doigt, sachant qu'elle n'en mettait jamais !  
La jeune fille compléta son appréhension en se touchant la main encore vierge de tout bijou.  
_

- Il ne fallait pas, je n'ai rien pour toi moi. _Réussit-elle à répondre pendant que le blondinet s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, en sortant de sa poche une petit boite bleue... Bleue ? Se surprit à penser Emma. _

- Oh ce n'est pas grand chose. Et puis tu n'auras qu'à considérer ta présence ici comme mon cadeau. _Dit-il en lui tendant la boite. C'est ne sachant plus quoi penser qu'Emma prit la boite, et l'ouvrit avec appréhension._

- Des boucles d'oreilles ! _Le ton sur lequel elle avait dit ces mots, étaient un mélange entre le soulagement et la surprise. _Elles sont magnifiques... _Avoua-t-elle. En effet, les boucles pendantes et __légèrement torsadées, étaient faîtes d'argent et de bronze._

- Il y a le bronze de Serdaigle et l'argent des Serpentard. _Lui apprit-il en les regardant._

- Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau Drago. _Pour le remercier Emma se permit de lui faire la bise, ce qui surprit le jeune homme. Puis sans attendre, elle enleva ses boucles d'oreilles actuelles pour les essayer. _Comment tu les trouves ?

- Elles te vont bien, surtout avec tes cheveux bouclés. D'ailleurs tu devrais les laisser plus souvent comme ça. _La complimenta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Et puis, comme cela leur était déjà arrivé, sans qu'ils ne puissent se contrôler, ils se rapprochèrent, et leur lèvres se touchèrent. Alors qu'ils allaient approfondir leur baiser pour la première fois, Drago se recula et dévisagea la jeune fille, qui un peu frustrée de cette interruption avait une légère moue, et la tête penchée en avant, ses joues à l'origine blanche un peu rosie. Puis il rompit le contact visuel et regarda sa montre. _

- Il faut que j'y aille j'ai un rendez-vous. _Lâcha-t-il avec un air agacé._

- Un rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? _Questionna Emma curieuse._

- Parkinson, je dois la rejoindre au château.

- Alors comme ça tu penses à Parkinson pendant qu'on s'embrasse toi ! _S'offusqua la jeune fille._

- Alors comme ça on est jalouse ? _Se moqua-t-il._

- Pas du tout. C'est juste que ce n'est pas très glorifiant...

- De toute façon il aurait fallut y aller, il ne va pas tarder à faire nuit. Tes amis vont rentrer et te chercher.

- J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux ! Mais tu as raison il vaut mieux y aller...

- Je sais que j'ai raison.

- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, alors profites-en !

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir frustrée chère Emma.

- Je ne suis pas frustrée !

- Laisse-moi donc « en profiter » une deuxième fois. _Se réjouît il en se retournant pour quitter la cabane. _

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'ils quittèrent la Cabane Hurlante, laissant à Dobby le soin de faire disparaître toutes traces de leur passage. Arrivés à la fin du passage, Drago sortit le haut de son corps, afin de vite appuyer sur le nœud à la base du tronc pour immobiliser le Saule cogneur. Puis il revînt à l'intérieur.

- Tu n'arrives plus à l'immobiliser ? _S'inquiéta la jeune fille en le voyant revenir._

- Si bien sûr ! Il suffit d'appuyer sur une partie du tronc. Ce serait suspect qu'on sorte à deux alors je te laisse y aller la première. _Expliqua-t-il en lui laissant la place pour passer à travers le trou situé entre les racines.  
_

- J'espère que tu ne m'utilise pas pour vérifier si ton système marche. _Se méfia-t-elle._

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir une femme borgne. Allez vas-y, je t'aiderai à atteindre la surface. _Rétorqua-t-il alors qu'elle se plaçait face à l'entrée au-dessus d'elle. Il la prit alors par la taille et la souleva. Elle s'accrocha aux racines et poussa afin de s'extirper._

- Eh tu m'as touché les fesses !

- Je les aurais bien touchées un jour.

- Et c'est sur cette magnifique réflexion que tu veux que l'on se quitte !

- Tu préfèrerais peut-être qu'on s'embrasse. _Répondit-il narquoisement, alors qu'Emma se tenait accroupie devant le trou afin de pouvoir le voir. _

- Absolument pas ! Bonne fin de soirée à toi Malefoy ! J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien ! _S'énerva la jeune fille, avant de se lever. Après un dernier regard vers Drago, qui arborait un rictus sarcastique, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers en pierre._

A son arrivée dans la Salle commune, ses amis étaient déjà arrivés. Elle inspira profondément et se prépara à recevoir un compte-rendu complet de leur après-midi.

- Où étais-tu Emma ? On t'a cherchée ! _Demanda Mandy._

- J'ai fait un tour dans le parc voulant profiter du soleil ! _Répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil libre en face de ses amis._

- Le soleil en en train de se coucher. _Fit remarquer Michael._

- Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à rester un peu plus longtemps allongée sous un arbre pour voir le coucher du soleil ! _Tenta de faire croire Emma à ses amis._

- D'où les brindilles dans tes cheveux. _Confirma Padma en les lui enlevant._

- Exact ! Bon au lieu de jouer les détectives, faites-moi donc votre fameux rapport... _Changea-t-elle de sujet._

-C'est qu'il t'intéresse ce fameux prétendant ! _Accusa Terry d'un air victorieux._

- Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir, vu qu'on a trouvé personne. _Informa Anthony._

- Mais nous avons plein de suspect ! Il y a le Poufsouffle de 4ème année qui a poireauté pendant une heure, le Gryffondor qui n'arrêtait pas de nous regarder, et un Serdaigle, tu sais Eddie Carmichael qui est resté pendant longtemps à chercher quelqu'un. _S'exclama Terry._

- Mais il s'avère, que le petit de 4ème année n'arrêtait pas de se goinfrer durant sa soi-disant attente, que le Gryffondor en avait marre que Terry le dévisage, et que Eddie tentait de vendre aux 5ème années qui passaient par là de l'Elixir Cérébral de Baruffio, prétendant que c'est uniquement grâce à ça qu'il a obtenu ses BUSE l'année dernière. _Contra Michael._

- Moi je le sens bien le Gryffondor ! En plus Mandy m'a dit que la lettre était écrite en rouge, et que le ruban aussi était rouge ! Pas vrai Mandy ? _Questionna-t-il la blonde._

- Euh oui c'est ça.

- Terry tu devrais oublier un peu cette histoire. Car que tu ais trouvé ou non, cela n'aboutira à rien du tout. _Intervint Emma pour tenter de clore le sujet._

- Je sais bien, mais ça m'amusait de jouer les détectives.

- Ça on l'avait pas remarqué ! _Se moqua Michael, ce qui fit rire tout le monde._

Un peu plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, pour le repas du soir. Ayant mangé plus tard que les autres, Emma n'eut pas vraiment faim. Elle s'excusa donc auprès de ses amis et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle ne rejoignit pas tout de suite sa salle commune, mais décida d'aller dans la volière. Arrivée à sa destination, elle appela un des hiboux de Poudlard. Des parchemins étaient mis à disposition pour les élèves qui désiraient en envoyer. Elle se servit et écrivit sa lettre.

« Bonsoir Drago,  
Je voulais te remercier pour cet après-midi. Contre toute attente j'ai passé un bon moment.  
Je pense que comme nous l'avons deviné au cours de ce repas, les répliques et autres piques font partis de l'infime complicité (amicale?) que nous pouvons avoir.  
Toujours est-il que tu es aussi exaspérant et irritant que d'habitude.  
En espérant que Parkinson ne t'ai pas sorti le grand jeu (auquel cas pauvre de toi !)  
A moins que ça n'est déjà était fait par le passé...

Bonne soirée à toi.

E.O. »

Elle quitta la volière et rejoignit celle où se trouvait la salle commune des Serdaigle. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Michael seul, qui devait lui aussi rentrer.

- Michael ?

- Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas être dans la salle commune ? _Lui demanda-t-il surpris de la trouver ici. _

- Non j'ai fais un détour à la volière, je devais écrire à ma mère... _Mentit-elle en partie._ Et toi, tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

- J'ai voulu voir Ginny avant de rentrer, mais elle était tellement crevée de par son entrainement qu'elle est partie se coucher. _Avoua-t-il légèrement attristé._

- Ça va bien vous deux en ce moment ? _Interrogea Emma._

- Disons que nous ne nous voyons plus aussi souvent qu'avant, entre nos entrainements respectifs, et mes BUSE.

- Tu as enfin décidé de t'y mettre !

- Oui et encore, vu tout le boulot qu'il y a à faire c'est pas facile de travailler à côté ! Je demande comment va faire Terry... _S'inquiéta-t-il pour son ami, qui ne faisait pas grand chose pour ses examens._

- Sans doute achètera-t-il de l'élixir à Eddie Carmichael ! _Plaisanta la brune, provoquant le rire de son ami._

- Et sinon toi ? Comment se passe tes amours ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas passé ton temps à paresser sous ton arbre !

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? _Rigola Emma l'air de rien._

- Tes boucles d'oreilles, je ne les ai jamais vu auparavant et tu ne les avais pas ce matin.

- Je vois que Monsieur est observateur ! Mais désolée de te décevoir, ces boucles d'oreilles sont un des cadeaux de mon Grand-père pour Noël. Elles appartenaient à ma Grand-mère... Je suis aller au dortoir avant de sortir, les ai vu sur ma table de nuit et ai décidé de les mettre pour faire honneur au grand amour que se portaient mes grand-parents... _En rajouta Emma pour clore le sujet._

- Autant pour moi. Elles doivent avoir une grande valeur pour toi alors.

- Oui une très grande valeur... _Emma s'en voulu de raconter tout ces mensonges, et tilta sur cette dernière phrase._

La fin du chemin se fit dans le silence. Arrivés à la Salle commune, Emma prétexta qu'elle était trop fatiguée et rentra dans son dortoir. En allant, dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la nuit, elle se retrouva face au miroir. Examinant son reflet, elle pouvait voir ses cheveux noirs bouclés, légèrement ébouriffés par tout le chemin parcouru durant la journée, les fameuses boucles d'oreilles, qui avaient failli la dénoncer, et ses yeux verts qui la fixait d'un air déterminé. Elle se sentait différente, de ce jour où elle s'était examiner de la sorte dans la salle de bain des Malefoy.  
Qu'est-ce qui avait changer ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'elle ne se voyait plus de la même façon ?  
Puis ses interrogations se tournèrent vers la petite boite verte qu'elle avait entrevue... Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas celle que Drago lui avait offert par la suite. Alors qu'était-ce ? Une bague de fiançailles, comme elle l'avait pensé instinctivement ? Un autre bijoux ? Un cadeau destinée à Parkinson, son rendez-vous suivant ? Si tel était le cas, avait-il hésité d'offrir quoi à qui ? Non, les boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avaient offertes était un cadeau réfléchit. Pensait-il alors à Parkinson en sa présence ? D'ailleurs qu'y-avait-il entre eux ? Emma se souvint que c'est avec elle qu'il avait été au bal de Noël l'année précédente. Avait-t-il des sentiments pour cette cruche ? La jeune fille ne le pensais pas, mais l'on ne peux jamais être sûr de rien...  
Rien qu'en voyant Drago Malefoy, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était capable de faire ce qu'il a fait, et surtout d'être ce qu'il a été cet après-midi. Bien sûr, il restera toujours Drago Malefoy, mais il avait l'air de s'ouvrir un peu plus avec elle. …tait-ce un aperçu de ce que sera leur relation mari et femme, si jamais le mariage avait lieu ?  
Le mariage, aura-t-il lieu ?  
Telles étaient les nouvelles interrogations d'Emma Oreiro, en ce soir de mi-février.


	16. Grandeur et décadence d'émotions

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoici pour la suite avec le chapitre 15, qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'ai dû, pour que ce soit conforme au livre, réutiliser des dialogues existant dans ce dernier.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 15 : Grandeur et décadence d'émotions...**

Un magnifique week-end s'annonçait en cette mi-avril, comme peu de fois il y en avait eu durant les deux mois passés, entre un mois de mars maussade, et un début avril venteux. Padma, Mandy et Emma en profitèrent pour travailler leurs BUSE sous un des arbres de Poudlard. Elles ne furent pas les seules à avoir eu cette idée, ainsi l'on pouvait voir dans le parc de Poudlard s'éparpiller quelques élèves, autour du lac, sous les arbres ou encore tout simplement dans l'herbe. Certains se baladaient où s'amusaient, n'ayant pas de diplômes à passer en fin d'année, mise à part leurs examens de fin d'année.  
En effet, il ne restait plus que sept semaines déjà avant que leurs BUSE ne commencent. Beaucoup de cinquième année avaient déjà souffert du stress, et Pomfresh se voyait recevoir de plus en plus de visite.

En deux mois, beaucoup de choses importantes s'étaient produites. Tout d'abord, la défaite écrasante des Gryffondor contre les Poufsouffle au Quidditch. Il était rare de les voir se faire humilier et massacrer de la sorte, et cela malgré la performance de la petite-amie de Michael, Ginny qui avait su ramener son équipe au score de quelques points, en attrapant le Vif d'or au bout de la 22ème minute. Cependant, cet événement n'était rien comparé à la bombe qui était parut dans Le Chicaneur.  
** _  
« Harry Potter parle enfin : la vérité sur celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et le récit de la nuit où je l'ai vu revenir »._ **

En effet, le Survivant, que beaucoup prenait désormais pour un menteur, avait enfin pu livrer sa version des faits au sein du magazine Le Chicaneur, dont le directeur était le père d'une Serdaigle de 4ème année, Luna Lovegood. …lève assez spéciale, ce qui lui coutait peu d'amis. Et pourtant, à partir de ce jour là, beaucoup de monde lui posa des questions à propos de l'article.  
Emma avait enfin pu découvrir quel avait été la cause du destin tragique de son ex-petit-ami, Cédric Diggory. Après ces révélations, beaucoup commencèrent à croire la version de Potter, que Dumbledore prônait depuis le début. Ce n'était pas pour autant que le ministère fit de même...  
La réaction d'Ombrage, fut très rapide, ainsi de part le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-sept, « Tout élève surpris en possession du magazine Le Chicaneur sera renvoyé. » Il est alors inutile de préciser que cela causa énormément de trafic au sein de Poudlard, et malgré l'interdiction, tous les élèves avaient pu lire au moins une fois le fameux article.

Et ce ne fut pas tout, un autre bouleversement avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Le professeur de divination, Sibylle Trelawney, qui avait été mise à l'épreuve en même temps que Hagrid, fut jugée par le Ministère de la magie, inapte à enseigner la divination, et par conséquent, renvoyée. Bien plus que la nouvelle, qui en bouleversa plus d'un, notamment Pavarti, la sœur jumelle de Padma; ce fut la réaction de Trelawney qui marqua les esprits. En effet, celle-ci, entre ses deux malles, devant la grande porte du hall, avait hurlé de toute son âme, effarée de devoir ainsi quitter le lieu où elle avait vécu les quinze dernières années. Il fallu l'intervention de Dumbledore, qui en tant que directeur de Poudlard autorisa l'éplorée à continuer à vivre dans l'établissement, chose qui rendit furieuse la Grande Inquisitrice.

Ce renvoi, eût alors pour effet l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur. Et quel ne fût pas la surprise de tous lorsque l'on appris que c'était un centaure nommé Firenze qui succéda à Trelawney. Ainsi, beaucoup d'élèves, principalement les filles, furent sous le charme de celui que l'on pouvait appeler créature.  
Depuis, aucun événement semblable ne s'était reproduit, laissant tout Poudlard reprendre ses habitudes, malgré de tels changements en son sein, la fin de l'année arrivant à grand pas.

- Les cours de Divination sont devenus vraiment très intéressant depuis l'arrivée du professeur Firenze ! _S'exclama Padma alors qu'elle révisait son cours._

- Tu crois que ta sœur serait capable de se l'avouer ?_ Demanda malicieusement Emma.  
_

- Pas vraiment... Je me demande comment elle et Lavande faisait pour être en extase devant Trelawney...

- Je pense que c'est la matière qu'elles aiment avant tout, et comme c'est Trelawney qui le leur a fait découvrir, elle ont dû avoir une véritable admiration pour elle !_ Expliqua avec sérieux Mandy, surprenant alors ces deux camarades._

- Eh bien Mandy, ce sont les révisions qui te rendent aussi perspicace ! _La taquina Padma. Les trois Serdaigle rigolèrent alors de la remarque de l'indienne, puis reprirent leurs révisions.  
_

Depuis la Saint-Valentin, Emma et Drago se rencontrèrent plus ou moins régulièrement, dans les couloirs, dans le parcs, à la volière, à la bibliothèque et se mirent même en groupe durant le cours de botanique. Bien entendu, afin d'éviter tout soupçons, ils firent comme s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, ce qui n'était pas chose difficile, ayant toujours pour habitude de se lancer des piques. En effet, leurs rencontres officiellement inopinées, n'avaient en rien fait évoluer leur relation. D'ailleurs ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés depuis ce jour dans la cabane. Ainsi ils discutaient de l'actualité débordante, chacun n'étant pas forcément d'accord avec l'autre, ce qui créait alors des altercations plus ou moins grandes, sans pour autant compromettre la suivante entrevue hasardeuse.  
Emma était contente de pouvoir apercevoir un peu plus le Drago qui se cachait sous son masque de pompeux Serpentard ridicule sur les bord, même si leur différence d'opinions creusait tout de même un fossé entre eux deux.

C'est à l'occasion de la parution du magazine Le Chicaneur, qu'ils avaient pu reparler de la nouvelle montée des forces du mal. Le père de Drago ayant été cité au sein du récit, tout comme le nom de ceux d'autres élèves de Serpentard, le jeune homme était encore plus emplit de haine et de dégoût pour celui qu'il appelait « le balafré ». Lorsqu'Emma lui avoua alors qu'elle pensait que c'était une bonne chose que cet article soit sortie, il se mit dans une fureur telle qu'il ne fut pas attention à s'il y avait du monde ou non, qui aurait pu les entendre. La jeune fille dû alors s'en aller sous les cris du Serpentard qui la qualifiait alors de lâche, pour partir ainsi. Elle préférait recevoir une n-ème insulte de la part de Drago, plutôt que l'on s'aperçoive de leur « relation ».  
La jeune fille n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la mystérieuse petite boite. Elle n'y réfléchit plus, se disant que cela ne lui était pas destiné, et qu'elle verrait en temps voulu, s'il y avait du nouveau sur le sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont barbant les cours d'Ombrage ! Théorie, théorie et encore de la théorie de sort complètement inutile pour une quelconque défense ! _S'agita Mandy sur ses cours.  
_

- Calme toi Mandy, ça ne sert à rien de s'agiter ainsi. Si l'on devait citer les défauts d'Ombrage on en finirait pas ! _Intervînt Padma._

- Tu as raison..._ Souffla Mandy avec désespoir, avant qu'une lumière ne revienne égayer ses yeux._ Encore heureux que nous avons les cours de l'AD ! Vivement la réunion de lundi !

- Je t'en pris Mandy avertit donc tout Poudlard !_ La gronda Padma baissant d'un ton.  
_

- Désolée... D'ailleurs Emma je me demande comment tu vas faire ! Ne me dit pas que tu connais tout le programme ! _Continua la Blonde._

- Je compte beaucoup m'entraîner à la pratique pour les vacances de Pâques._ Expliqua la brune._

- Toujours est-il que tu n'apprends pas les choses en plus que nous apprends Harry ! Par exemple, lundi nous verrons les Patronus ! Tu te rend compte, quelle école apprend les Patronus à ses élèves. _Informa Mandy, baissant la voix sous le regard répréhensible de la jeune indienne._

- Vous allez vraiment voir les Patronus ! _S'intéressa Emma. _

- Oui ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir quel forme à le mien ! _S'enthousiasma Mandy._

- Encore faut-il que tu y arrives... _Interféra Padma dans ses espoirs._

- Si ça t'intéresse tu peux venir avec nous Emma ! _Proposa la blonde sans tenir compte de l'air courroucé de Padma. _

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... _Répondit Emma._

- Mais si ! En plus je ne pense pas que ça leur dérangerait, tout le monde est le bienvenue à partir du moment où la confiance règne ! Et puis Padma pourra en parler à sa sœur qui en parlera à Hermione ou à Harry !

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas Mandy, laisses tomber. _Avisa l'indienne._

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas ! _Rétorqua la brune, mécontente de la voir décider à sa place._

- Alors c'est d'accord ! _S'enquit Mandy._

- Seulement parce qu'il s'agit des Patronus alors...

- Génial ! Faudra vite prévenir ta sœur Padma ! Tu sais bien qu'on peut avoir confiance en Emma. Depuis le temps qu'elle est au courant de ce qui se passe, ça ne changera rien qu'elle y participe !

- C'est vrai... Et puis, vu ta sociabilité Emma, je ne sais pas à qui tu pourrais en parler à parT nous... _Se mit à ironiser Padma. _

Cette phrase qui fit sourire tout le monde, provoqua un pincement au cœur à Emma, puisqu'il existait une personne autre que ses amis, à qui elle pourrait en parler. Mais elle ne le ferait pas, par loyauté et amitié, et surtout parce qu'en aucune façon elle ne voulait que ces réunions bénéfiques à beaucoup de personnes ne soient interrompues.

Le jour de la réunion secrète était arrivé, et Emma fut surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait lieu dans une salle appelée « La Salle sur demande ». Elle ne regrettait déjà pas de participer à ce regroupement, trouvant le principe de cette salle très intéressant.  
Les garçons avait tout de suite adhéré à l'idée de faire venir Emma, contents que leur amie s'engage enfin à son tour. Pour Emma ce n'était pas vraiment un engagement, ou du moins le pensait-elle, mais plutôt de la curiosité afin de connaître de qui se passait lors de ces fameuses réunions. Car en effet, ses amis étant tenus au secret, ils ne lui racontaient rien sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, Mandy avait frôlé cette interdiction en apprenant à Emma qu'ils pratiqueraient le sortilège du Patronus.  
La jeune fille se demandait par quel moyen, tous était tenus au secret. Peut-être par un pacte semblable à son contrat de fiançailles, qui provoquait une quelconque douleur à celui qui les trahirait.

Il ne restait qu'une après-midi de cours avant que le soir n'arrive. En ce lundi 19 avril, Emma avait Botanique et Arithmancie. Elle trouvait parfois amusant de voir Drago dans le personnage qu'il s'était forgé en public, alors qu'elle avait pu le connaître autrement.  
Une fois de plus, le professeur Chourave demanda à chacun de se mettre avec des élèves de l'autre maison. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende Drago fit en sorte qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis avec moi. On était déjà en groupe il y a deux semaines je te signale. _Demanda Emma entre ses dents pour que personne ne l'entende. _

- Et alors personne ne fait attention de toute façon._ Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton tandis qu'Emma lui offrait son plus beau regard noir._

Les élèves devaient rendre une fiche technique sur la plante à étudier, à savoir des jonquilles magiques, ayant pour particularité de faire un bruit de klaxon. Quel n'était pas le brouhaha que toutes les jonquilles provoquaient dans la serre de botanique. Ainsi, il était difficile d'entendre autre chose des klaxons, son que les sorciers n'ayant aucune connaissance en matière moldue n'apparentaient pas aux voitures.  
Drago Malefoy, complètement agacé de ses bruits fut sur les nerf pendant tout le cours. Emma quant à elle se contentait de ses cache-oreilles même s'ils ne couvraient pas tout les bruits, mais fut cependant exaspérée de l'attitude grotesque de Drago qui se plaignait presque toutes les minutes..  
Lorsqu'ils eurent finit leur fiche, Drago fit signe à Emma d'enlever sa protection alors qu'il enlevait la sienne.

- Quoi ? _Fit Emma en grimaçant à cause de l'intrusion du bruit d'origine des klaxons dans ses oreilles._

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ? _Lui demanda-t-il contre toute attente._

- Je te demande pardon! _S'exclama-t-elle surprise._

- T'as très bien compris._ Répondit-il agacé._

- Ça ne te regarde pas Malefoy ! _Répliqua-t-elle en pensant à ce qui était prévu pour le soir-même, sous le regard scrutateur du blond qui semblait avoir quelque chose en tête._

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien... _ Dit-il avec le même regard._

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer cette curieuse conversation, le cours étant terminé, et chacun devant retrouver ses groupes. Elle, ses amis, lui, sa cour.

- Ça va, t'as tenu le coup avec Malefoy ? _Lui demanda Michael en sortant de la serre._

- Il était énervant à toujours se plaindre, mais jusque là rien d'exceptionnel. _Répondit-elle réfléchissant cependant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur cours d'arithmancie._

Depuis les soupçons de Michael sur sa journée de Saint-Valentin, il ne lui avait plus posé de questions, même si parfois ses regards faisaient penser à Emma qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Il était cependant bien loin de découvrir ce qu'il en était en réalité, alors elle ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça.

En entrant dans la fameuse Salle sur Demande, dont la porte était apparue après être passée trois fois devant un morceau de mur vierge de toute entrée, Emma n'en cru pas ses yeux. La jeune fille et ses amis venaient d'entrer dans une immense pièce illuminée par des torches, au sein de laquelle s'alignaient des bibliothèques le long des murs, alors qu'étaient disposés des coussins de soie un peu partout. Une dizaine d'élève étaient déjà présent, pour la plupart des Gryffondors, qu'Emma reconnue comme étant Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown, Pavarti, Ginny et Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, et bien sûr Harry Potter. De plus en plus la salle se remplissait d'élèves venus de toutes les maisons, mis à part celle de Serpentard...

- Salut Emma, c'est ça ? _L'interpella Ginny Weasley qui était venue rejoindre Michael._

- Oui c'est ça. Bonsoir Ginny, ravie de te rencontrer._ La salua la jeune brune, ayant pour la première fois l'occasion de parler avec la petite amie de son ami._

- Je suis contente que tu ais décidé de te joindre à nous.

- Il était temps n'est-ce pas ? _Plaisanta, un peu mal à l'aise Emma._

Une fois que tout le monde fut présent, le cours commença. Harry Potter expliqua la marche à suivre afin de pouvoir produire un Patronus. L'excitation de tous était palpable dans cette salle où environs trente personnes étaient impatientes de découvrir ce sort.

« Il faut penser très fort à un souvenir heureux tout en prononçant la formule magique. Mais n'oubliez pas que produire un Patronus dans une salle de classe bien éclairée, sans être soumis à aucune menace, est beaucoup plus facile que d'avoir à le faire face à un Détraqueur ! »

N'étant pas le plus facile des sorts, peu y arrivèrent du premier coup. Au bout d'un moment l'on pu apercevoir plusieurs masse argenté de forme encore indistincte, dont certaines réussirent à se transformer en animal. Ainsi l'on pu voir voler autour de la pièce le cygne argentée de Cho ou encore la loutre de Hermione. Mandy avait réussit pendant quelques secondes à faire apparaître un petit lapin argentée courant autour d'elle, mais disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut.

Emma quant à elle, avait réussit à former un magnifique Patronus en forme d'aigle. Celui-ci volait à raz le plafond, tournant au-dessus de tous. Elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle était persuadée que son père avait la même forme de Patronus. Observant ce majestueux animal, son cœur se serra légèrement alors qu'elle repensait à son père, et du souvenir heureux qu'elle avait dû utiliser. A vrai dire rares étaient les heureux souvenirs depuis la mort de son père, seuls ses amis avaient pu égayer quelque peu son existence. C'était comme si quelque chose était mort en elle à sa disparition. Perdre un parent aussi proche à cet âge si avancé, menait souvent à la perte de l'innocence et de cette joie innée qu'ont en général les enfants.  
Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son petit corps, réussissant à faire son deuil qu'au bout de deux années. Depuis, elle avait rarement versé de larmes, contenant toutes ses émotions, se forgeant un bouclier. Ce dernier, peu à peu percé au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait du temps avec ses amis. Sans doute lui réapprenaient-elle à vivre et à être humaine. A cette réflexion, elle eut un élan d'amour amical pour ces derniers, qui le découvrait-elle étaient tout pour elle. Elle les regarda un à un, et se sentant à l'aise d'être ainsi entourée, sereine. Rare était les jours où la sérénité venait à elle.  
Profitant de ces nouvelles émotions, elle entreprit d'aider Mandy, ayant repéré un mauvais mouvement de baguette de la part de celle-ci.

Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma brusquement. Peu de personne remarquèrent du premier coup, le petit elfe de maison qui se tenait devant la porte et qui cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Emma le reconnu à ses yeux globuleux et à son nez en forme de mine de crayon, il s'agissait bien de Dobby. Ce dernier ayant repéré Harry, s'avança vers lui. Toute l'attention était sur eux-deux.

- Salut, Dobby. Qu'est-ce que tu... ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les Patronus de tous s'étant évanoui, la pièce s'assombrit d'un coup, renforçant la gravité du moment.

- Harry Potter, monsieur..., Dobby est venu vous avertir... Mais on a ordonné aux elfes de maison de ne rien dire... _Tenta d'avouer le petit elfe aux huit couches de chapeaux sur le tête, d'un air totalement apeuré. _

Il fit alors une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, se précipiter vers le mur tête la première. Voyant cela, Emma remercia intimement son elfe de maison Kyra de n'être pas aussi auto-correctrice avec elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dobby ? _Réitéra Harry, l'immobilisant pour éviter qu'il ne recommence ses auto-flagellations._

- Harry Potter... Elle... elle...

- Qui ça, elle ?

La réponse ne fut pas vraiment nécessaire pour certains. Il était évident, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pouvant être une véritable menace pour eux...

- Ombrage ? _Dit Harry, horrifié alors que le petit elfe acquiesçait de sa petite tête avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de se cogner le front contre les genoux. _Et alors, Dobby ? Dis-moi, elle n'a quand même pas découvert ce qui se passe ici ? Elle n'a pas découvert l'AD ?

A cette nouvelle, tout le monde se figea sur place, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

- Elle arrive ?_ Demanda à voix basse Harry._

- Oui, Harry Potter, oui ! _Laissa échapper Dobby après une longue plainte et frappant ses pieds nus violemment sur le sol._

Harry Potter, se redressa et regarda les autres. Puis dans un élan de panique s'écria « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ? FILEZ ! »  
A ce moment ce fut la cohue totale. Tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie, qui fut complètement inondée d'élèves en panique. Emma se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie, à la suite de Padma et sa sœur, avant de s'assurer que Mandy était bien derrière elle, ce qui n'était pas le cas. En effet la blonde s'était dirigée vers le mur d'en face afin de récupérer sa cape de Serdaigle qu'elle avait enlevée. Emma accourue jusqu'à elle et la prit par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais Mandy ! On a pas le temps ! Il vaut mieux qu'elle trouve une cape de Serdaigle plutôt qu'une élève de Serdaigle ! _La réprimanda Emma en rejoignant la fin de la cohue._

- Je suis désolée Emma..._ Couina prise de panique la blonde._

Quelques pas derrière les deux Serdaigles se trouvait Harry Potter qui claqua la porte, toujours en compagnie de l'elfe.

- Vite il y a des toilettes un peu plus loin ! _Chuchota Emma à Mandy, alors qu'elle la tirait toujours par le bras pour qu'elle suive le rythme.  
_

- Mais ce sont des toilettes pour garçons !

Trop tard, les jeunes filles étaient déjà arrivées à destination et reprenaient peu à peu leur souffles.  
Heureusement qu'elles n'avaient pas poursuivit leur route jusqu'au toilettes des filles, des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers la Salle sur Demande, se faisant entendre dans le couloir en question.

- On va attendre ici quelques minutes. _Annonça Emma d'un ton grave, en jetant un œil par la porte._

- Et si on se cachait dans une des cabines. _Proposa Mandy, à bout de souffle.  
_

- Tu la dis toi même, ce sont des toilettes pour garçon. Ils se douteront de quelque chose s'ils trouvent des filles ici...

Le jeune fille fut interrompu par un cri qu'elle reconnu comme étant la voix de Malefoy. « PROFESSEUR ! J'en ai un ! » Elle arrivait à entendre leur conversation en se concentrant assez.

« C'est lui ! _Entendit-elle crier avec jubilation le professeur Ombrage. _Excellant, Drago, excellant ! Oh c'est vraiment très bien, cinquante points pour Serpentard ! Je m'en occupe, maintenant... Debout, Potter ! »

Emma se rappela alors l'étrange conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Drago quelques heures auparavant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? » Le ton sérieux, et le regard scrutateur, comme s'il avait quelque chose à tête. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir vu là quelque chose de suspect pour l'AD.

« Voyez si vous pouvez encore en attraper, Drago. Demandez aux autres d'aller faire un tour à la Bibliothèque, qu'ils repèrent ceux qui sont essoufflés , vérifiez aussi les toilettes, Miss Parkinson s'occupera de celles des filles. Allez-y. Quant à vous Potter vous aller venir avec moi dans le bureau du directeur. »

- Tu as entendu Mandy, il va venir par là. Il faut sortir vite.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent des toilettes se remettant à courir. Emma entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle espéra alors secrètement que ce soit Drago, qui la reconnaissant, les laisserait partir. Mandy devant, Emma la suivant de près, elles continuaient toujours leur course, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma sentit ses jambes s'immobiliser. Perdant alors l'équilibre, elle se prit de plein fouet le sol, bien qu'elle eût tenté de ralentir sa chute avec ses bras.

- Continue Mandy, t'en fais pas pour moi. _Cria-t-elle alors à sa camarade, qui, entendant sa chute s'était retournée. _Allez !

La blonde l'écouta s'en voulant néanmoins de laisser ainsi son amie. Cette dernière, les jambes toujours bloquées, se retourna comme elle put, et se retrouva face à face avec... Drago.  
Elle se sentit alors idiote d'avoir penser qu'il aurait pu la laisser s'échapper juste parce qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Il se trouvait droit et immobile devant elle, la regardant le regard emplit de fureur.  
La jeune fille se leva tant bien que mal, et s'approcha du mur afin de pouvoir se tenir.

- Et pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas s'en faire pour toi la Sang de Bourbe, Oreiro !_ Cracha le blond._

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si t'allais me tuer ! _Répliqua la jeune fille, tentant de garder un air sûre d'elle.  
_

- Tu sais, ça me déçoit de te trouver ici. _Annonça-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, sa baguette toujours à la main._ Je te pensais plus intelligente, et différente de ces imbéciles.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, ça ne te concerne pas ! _Rétorqua la jeune fille, toujours appuyée au mur derrière elle, les mains dans son dos, prêt à prendre sa baguette._

- Eh bien tu vois, Emma. C'est là que tu as tort. Je suis en droit de refuser que tu t'engages dans des groupes complètement débiles, commandés par Potter !

- En droit ? Vraiment ? Je n'ai pourtant sentis aucune douleur à ma main à ce que je saches. _Ironisa alors la jeune fille sortant sa main et faisant mine de l'examiner. _

- Ne joue pas ce jeu là avec moi, tu veux ! _Cria-t-il en lui prenant brusquement la main la serrant plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû. _Comment crois-tu que réagira ton grand-père en apprenant les activités de sa chère petite-fille !

- Et comment crois-tu qu'il réagira en apprenant que c'est toi qui m'a dénoncé.

- Quand te comporteras-tu en vrai Sang Pur ? Quand est-ce que tu feras honneur à ton père ! _La provoqua-t-il en élevant la voix._

- Je t'interdis de me parler de mon père ! S'emporta à son tour la jeune fille, ne supportant pas la remarque du jeune homme.

- Oh je t'en pris nos pères ont toujours été les mêmes !

- Laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes Drago ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fut un temps Mangemort lui aussi, que ça fait de lui un homme aussi odieux que ton paternel !

- Ah oui tu crois ? De toute façon qu'est-ce que t'en sais, il est mort avant même que tu ne puisse comprendre ce qu'était les forces du mal !

- Je pense qu'à huit ans on a assez de raison pour savoir ce qu'il se passe autour de nous, même si nous ne le comprenons que plus tard. Et je peux t'assurer Malefoy, qu'en ces huit années passées avec mon père, j'ai eu bien plus d'amour, de tendresse et de complicité avec mon père que toi tu n'en auras jamais durant toute ta vie !_ A ces mots il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, tout deux se regardant en chien de faïence. _

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me dénoncer, Drago ! _Provoqua Emma._

- Tu as de la chance que toi et moi soyons liés ! _Siffla le blondinet amèrement. _

C'est alors qu'Emma aperçut dans son champ de vision, Michael, baguette à la main, à l'intersection des deux couloirs. Immobile et désappointé, il restait là à les regarder depuis elle ne savait combien temps. Drago, fut interpellé par le regard de la jeune fille et se retourna. A ce moment tout s'accéléra, Michael lança un sort à Malefoy, que ce dernier contra. Sans attendre le blond s'attaqua au Serdaigle, et l'envoya contre le mur. Alors qu'il tentait d'immobiliser pour de bon son adversaire, la jeune fille sauta de tout son poids sur Drago, qui perdit l'équilibre, tandis qu'Emma les jambes toujours bloquées le suivit dans sa chute se retrouvant sur lui, l'empêchant ainsi de réagir rapidement. Michael, comprenant que son amie avait fait cela pour qu'il puisse se sauver, disparut de l'intersection des deux couloirs.

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de te laisser partir ! _S'exclama Drago, alors qu'ils se relevaient._

- C'est mon ami !_ Se justifia la jeune fille._

- Ton ex-petit ami plus particulièrement... _Rectifia-t-il d'un ton glacial._

- Et alors ? C'est mon ami avant tout et jamais je ne laisserai tomber un ami. _Assura la jeune fille._

- Je te ne savais pas si loyale. _Se moqua narquoisement le blond._

- Il a tout entendu Drago... _Dit-elle le regard dans le vide._

- Eh bien, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, je m'en contre-fiche ! _Répliqua le jeune homme, sans que la jeune fille ne réagisse, obnubilée par le fait qu'un de ses amis soit au courant de leur relation.  
_

« Je vais aller voir dans les toilettes ! » Entendirent-ils au loin. C'était la voix criarde de Pansy Parkinson. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et rapidement Drago, se dirigea vers le couloir, opposé à celui qu'avait pris le Serdaigle, d'où provenait la voix.

- Tu ne me libère pas !_ Chuchota la jeune fille pour ne pas que la Serpentard les entende._

- C'est déjà assez généreux de ma part de te laisser la voie libre pour t'échapper. _Répondit-il sur le même ton._

- Espèce de salaud... _Siffla-t-elle._

- Bond sautillement ma belle Emma. _Lança-t-il à quelque mètre de l'intersection._

C'est en le fixant de son regard le plus noir, qu'Emma le vit disparaître et l'entendit juste à temps intercepter sa camarade de Serpentard et l'informer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les toilettes qu'il venait de vérifier de fond en comble. Elle se résigna alors à rentrer en sautillant, ne pouvant annuler le sort d'elle-même. Arrivée à un mètre de l'intersection où Michael s'était échapper, elle se sentit plus que ridicule et fut désespérée en pensant à tout le chemin à parcourir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut son ami, adossé au mur à quelques pas d'elle. En la voyant il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la délivra du maléfice de Bloque-Jambes.

- Merci Michael, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi. _Le remercia-t-elle soulagée de cette délivrance._

- Eh bien tu aurais sautiller._ Rétorqua-t-il en se retournant pour rentrer à la salle commune._

Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa alors entre-eux. La jeune fille ne savait pas comment réagir dans cette situation. Désormais Michael était au courant, et apparemment il lui en voulait. Chose tout à fait normale, vu la réputation de Malefoy auprès de ses amis, et surtout vu les évènements de la soirée. Elle se sentait vraiment dépitée et emplie de diverses émotions. Entre, la colère, la déception, la tristesse, la culpabilité, l'inquiétude et le choc, elle se sentait sur le bord de l'explosion.  
Elle regretta alors lourdement sa décision, accepter de venir à cette réunion ne lui avait finalement rien apporté de bon. Pire, tous les évènements de la soirée l'avaient atteinte à un tel point, qu'elle sentit une grosse boule apparaître au fond de sa gorge.  
Son bouclier avait-il éclaté en morceaux en l'espace d'une seule soirée... ?

* * *

_Voilà !_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions et opinions !  
A très bientôt pour la suite !_

_**Desea Oreiro**_


	17. Des vérités à rétablir

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoici enfin, après ce délai d'attente insupportable avant de pouvoir réécrire ou poster un chapitre !_

_Je m'excuse auprès de tout mes lecteurs, en particulier de _**Gab**_, dont le commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Merci énormément à toi, ça m'encourage réellement à continuer !  
Voici enfin la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira !  
Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Des vérités à rétablir**

Pdv Emma :

Michael et moi nous dirigeons vers la Salle commune des Serdaigle. C'est l'heure du couvre-feu, il n'y a plus personne dans les couloirs. Les membres de l'AD ont déjà dû rejoindre leur Salle commune respectives, encore abasourdis par les évènements de la soirée.

Le chemin parcouru depuis le 7ème étage se fait toujours dans ce silence qui me pèse, à tel point que je ne fais que me ressasser tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la réunion de l'AD. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je le sais. J'ai cette horrible impression d'avoir les larmes qui me monte aux yeux, à chacune de mes pensées. Du coup je tente de ne plus penser, de ne plus réfléchir. Je ne veux pas ressentir ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens tout cela. C'est pas moi, je ne suis pas comme ça généralement. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il s'était passé des choses immensément graves ! Si ? Non ! J'ai vécu les mêmes choses que tout le monde, et je suis une des seuls à ne pas avoir participer à ces cours depuis le début. Cours dont je n'en avais que faire, alors pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ?

Serait-ce à cause de ce Patronus, en forme d'aigle ? Ces moments avec mon père dont j'ai dû me rappeler pour pouvoir réussir à produire cette forme argenté ? Cette forme dont se dégageait cette sensation si lointaine... Comme si quelque chose de mon père se trouvait en cet aigle argenté... Me rappeler de ces sensations que je ressentais en le voyant, redevenir cette enfant, encore innocente et insouciante en l'espace de quelque instant, m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Et me voir entourée de mes amis, de ceux avec qui je passais la plupart de mon temps. Je m'étais alors rendu compte du fait que ce n'était pas du hasard, que je n'étais avec eux non parce que c'était ainsi, mais parce que je le voulais. Parce que grâce à eux, je me sentais mieux. Parce qu'ils me faisaient vivre tout simplement.  
Je n'avais jamais vraiment voulu me rendre compte de tout ceci. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne sais pas... Ce que je sais, c'est que ces instants d'heureuses découvertes n'avaient pas duré longtemps.

L'arrivée de l'elfe, et l'affolement qui suivit, fit disparaître tout cela. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'avais vécu une fuite, réelle. L'adrénaline qui s'était alors emparée de moi, cet instinct de survie, et de protection que j'avais eu envers Mandy, tout ceci était également nouveau.

Et puis l'entrée de Drago dans ces évènements... Ses yeux si furieux, ce regard si glacial... Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi à ce point. Et cette conversation... Je n'avais jamais été aussi hors de moi. Il avait abordé le sujet sensible. Sujet d'autant plus sensible, avec cette brèche dans mon bouclier, qui s'était forgée dans cette Salle sur Demande.

Et Michael... Lui qui avait assisté à cette conversation, lui qui voyait ses doutes se confirmer, alors qu'il n'avait certainement jamais imaginé une telle vérité. J'ai pu voir de la déception dans son regard, et cela m'a terriblement abattue.

Voilà toutes ces choses successives, que je n'ai pu ni contrôler, ni assimiler, en ce laps de temps si court. Toutes ces choses, qui m'ont totalement bouleversée sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Je revois ces images, et je n'arrive pas à croire les conséquences qu'elles ont sur mon être.  
Néanmoins, je pense que je dois être en état de choc, et que par conséquent je grossie certainement toute cette affaire. Il faut crever l'abcès avant qu'il ne gonfle encore et encore...

Je regarde Michael, qui marche devant moi. L'on est bientôt arrivé aux escaliers menant à notre Salle commune. A cette heure-ci, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un hors de sa salle commune. Enfin, mis à part ceux emmenés dans le bureau du directeur... J'eus alors une pensée pour Potter, et pour ceux qui avaient dû se faire attraper.  
Parler, c'était ce que je voulais en cet instant.

- Michael... _L'interpellai-je d'une petite voix._

- Pas maintenant Emma. _Me répondit-il sans même se retourner._

- Parles-moi Michael... Je t'en pris... _Le suppliai-je alors en m'arrêtant._

Remarquant mon arrêt, il en fit de même et pris quelques secondes, soupirant ou inspirant je ne savais pas vraiment.

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise Emma !_ Demanda-t-il avec violence après s'être tourné vers moi. Voyant que je ne répondrais pas, il enchaîna._ Tu veux que je te dise que je suis incroyablement déçu, et dégouté de ce que j'ai vu... Comment peux-tu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul lien avec cet abruti de Malefoy ! Tu me déçois énormément... Au final, tu ne fais que nous mentir, Emma. Et quelle bonne menteuse fais-tu ! Tu le fais volontairement, et avec assurance en plus. Pour quel autre chose nous manipules-tu encore ? Parlons de ton entrée dans l'AD ! Tu t'en foutais royalement du quelconque engagement que cela représentait ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'était apprendre ce sort que personne n'apprend dans une école. Et une fois de plus, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Egoïste, voilà ce que tu es ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ta petite personne. Au fond je me demande si je dois encore te considérer comme une véritable amie...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Michael... _Dis-je la voix faible, et les larmes aux yeux.  
_  
- Je vous ai vu, et vous ai entendu. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ! Ne me fait pas encore l'affront de me mentir en me disant que ce n'est pas lui que tu as vu le jour de la Saint-Valentin, que ce n'est pas lui qui t'as offert ces boucles d'oreilles !

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais on se disputait plus qu'autre chose !_ Tentai-je de me reprendre.  
_  
- Parlons-en de votre dispute ! Alors comme ça ton cher papa était un Mangemort ? Je te remercie de nous avoir éclaircie à ce sujet ! Nous qui te posions des questions sur ta famille Sang-Pur ! S'il était si différent que ça, pourquoi nous l'avoir cacher ! Mensonge, tout n'est que mensonge avec toi ! Qui es-tu, Emma ? Finalement on ne connait rien de toi ! D'ailleurs je constate qu'il connait beaucoup plus de chose sur toi, qu'aucun d'entre nous. Même plus que moi, alors que j'ai été ton petit-ami pendant un peu moins d'un an !

- Michael...

- Epargne-moi donc ces larmes de crocodile ! _Lança-t-il voyant mes quelques larmes couler sur mes joues._ C'est toi qui as voulu que je parle après tout.

- Oui je l'ai voulu..._ Dis-je tout en m'essuyant les yeux. J' inspirai profondément pour tenter de stopper cette hémorragie de larmes. _Michael... Il faut que tu saches, que je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça. Je sais, que je ne me livre pas vraiment à vous. Mais, vous le savez aussi. Vous m'avez accepté comme ça, non ? Je suis, vraiment désolée que tu ai vu et découvert tout ceci... Mais je n'ai plus à te mentir maintenant, et d'une certaine façon, cela me soulage. Malefoy et moi...

- Ne dis rien de plus, s'en est fini pour ce soir ! Il y a plus important que tes histoires d'amour avec Malefoy... _Prononça-t-il avec dégoût. _Il est tard, et les autres vont s'inquiéter pour nous. Rentrons.

Pdv Général :

A ces mots, il se retourna et après avoir atteint les escaliers, les enjamba. Emma quant à elle, se résolut à le suivre, tentant de se calmer. Arrivés devant la porte de la Salle commune, alors que son ami répondait à la question du bec d'aigle, elle lui en posa une toute autre.

- Tu vas leur dire ?

- Il y a eu assez de mauvaises nouvelles comme ça, pour ce soir... _Répondit-il froidement avant de rentrer dans la pièce.  
_  
Légèrement soulagée, la jeune fille entra à son tour, et vit tout les Serdaigle membres de l'AD, rassemblés dans un coin de la Salle commune. En se dirigeant vers eux, Emma se sentit brusquement serrée. C'était Mandy qui avait accourue vers la brune.

- Oh Emma je suis si contente que tu ailles bien ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir laissée, je m'en veux tant !

- Il ne faut pas Mandy, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. _La rassura Emma.  
_  
- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez été capturé ? _Questionna Terry._

- Non, j'ai fais un détour pour m'assurer que Ginny était hors de danger. _Répondit Michael.  
_  
- Mandy nous a dit que tu avais été attaquée par Malefoy... _Intervint Padma s'adressant à Emma._

- Oui. Mais... Michael est arrivé à temps et a pu m'aider à m'en sortir ! _Mentit la jeune fille._

- J'espère que tu lui as donné une bonne leçon ! _S'exclama Terry, alors que Michael après un regard indescriptible vers Emma, se força à sourire pour confirmer.  
_  
- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Harry ? _S'enquit Cho, inquiète pour celui qui devait être son petit-ami.  
_  
- Non, rien mise à part le fait qu'il s'est fait prendre par Malefoy et emmené au bureau de Dumbledore par Ombrage... Mais je suppose que Mandy a déjà dû vous le dire. _Répondit Emma._

- Vous savez qui nous à balancer ?_ Interrogea Michael._

- C'est Marietta... _Avoua tristement l'asiatique._

Tous étaient choqués que ce soit l'un d'entre eux qui avait vendu la mèche. Cho Chang, celle qui avait amené Marietta au sein de l'AD culpabilisait énormément et ne comprenait pas le geste de son amie. Tous se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait de Potter, et de l'AD. C'est l'air sombre, et inquiet que tout le monde resta regroupé dans la Salle commune. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient, mais espérait des nouvelles, avec peut-être le retour de Marietta.

Ainsi, pendant plus d'une demi-heure, Padma et Mandy étaient endormies l'une sur l'autre, Luna Lovegood quant à elle, exposait ses théories sur l'existence des Ronflak Cornus dans le pays à Terry et Anthony qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment l'arrêter. Cho enfoncée dans un canapé, pleurait silencieusement fixant droit devant elle, Michael à ses côtés essayant d'arrêter ses pleurs, alors qu'Emma ne cessait de lui jeter des regards, celui-ci l'ignorant superbement.

Soudainement, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit. Il fallut attendre plusieurs secondes avant d'apercevoir Marietta, le visage baissé et à moitié caché. Voyant que des élèves se trouvaient encore dans la Salle commune, et reconnaissant tous les Serdaigle de l'AD, elle se mit à pleurer.

- Je... Je... suis vraiment... désolée... _Sanglota-t-elle sous le regard noir de tous, le visage recouvert par sa cape.  
_  
- Eh bien félicitation, tu peux être fière de toi ! _ S'exclama avec rancœur Terry.  
_  
- Que s'est-il passé Marietta ? _Lui demanda Cho en s'approchant d'elle._

- Dum... Dumbledore... Il est... _Tenta de répondre la jeune fille le son de sa voix étouffé par sa cape._

- On t'entendrait mieux si tu enlevais la cape de ton visage. _Lui proposa calmement et sans once de colère, Luna. La jeune fille se résigna alors à s'exécuter et découvrit son visage. Tout le monde fut alors horrifié à la vu des divers furoncles qui semblaient former le mot « CAFARD » sur tout son visage. En voyant la réaction de ses camarades elle redoubla ses pleurs en baissant la tête.  
_  
- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? _L'interrogea Cho horrifiée de voir son amie ainsi, tout en la prenant dans ses bras.  
_  
- C'est... la... liste...

- Hermione a du ensorceler la liste de nom. _Pensa à haute voix Padma.  
_  
- Dumbledore quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! _Reprit Anthony, impatient de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.  
_  
- Calme-toi et raconte-nous... _L'encouragea Cho, une main dans son dos._

- Dumbledore est parti...

- Comment ça parti ? Pourquoi ? _Demanda à son tour Michael._

- Ils s'en sont pris à lui après avoir vu le nom du groupe sur la liste.

- Ils ont la liste de tous les noms ? _S'inquiéta Mandy.  
_  
- L'Armée de Dumbledore. _Informa Luna Lovegood.  
_  
- Ils ont du croire que c'était lui qui avait tout organisé. _Dit Emma après réflexion.  
_  
- Et Harry ? Qu'est qu'ils lui ont fait ? _Lui demanda Cho._

- Ils croyaient que c'était lui et voulaient le faire renvoyer, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se dénonce à sa place...

- C'est qui ça « ils » en fait ? Ombrage n'était pas seule ? _Interrogea Terry.  
_  
- Elle était avec le Ministre de la magie et d'autres membres du Ministère...

- Ils ont pas lésiné sur les moyens... _Déclara Michael.  
_  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans notre directeur ?_ Questionna Mandy.  
_  
Ce fut la question que tout le monde se posa, ce soir là. Après que Marietta ait raconter tout les détails, tous furent impressionnés par la fabuleuse fuite de leur directeur. Et c'est très fiers de ce dernier, qu'ils partirent se coucher.

Dur fut le réveil, le lendemain matin. Et dure fut la nouvelle placardée dans toute l'école.  
_  
PAR ORDRE DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE_

_Dolores Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice) remplace  
Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école_

_de sorcellerie Poudlard_

_Conformément au décret d'éducation_

_numéro vingt-huit_

_Signé : Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie_

Les détails de la soirée avaient également circulé, étant au passage exagérés des manières les plus farfelues possible. Marietta plus que choquée et défigurée s'était installée à l'infirmerie, son amie Cho qui l'avait pardonné la soutenait comme elle le pouvait. Elle avait expliqué que c'était trop dur pour elle de garder ce lourd secret, sa mère travaillant au Ministère. Ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Même des élèves n'ayant jamais fait partis de l'AD proféraient de temps à autres des insultes à son égard. Des lettres avaient été envoyées aux familles des membres de l'AD, chaque noms étant inscrits sur la liste. Emma fut soulagée de n'avoir pas eut le temps d'y marquer le sien lors de cette soirée. Ainsi son grand-père et sa mère ne seraient pas au courant de cette mésaventure, qui pour eux, en particulier le premier, aurait été déshonorante pour leur famille.  
La jeune fille ne pensait pas Drago capable d'avouer les détails la concernant à son père. Ou du moins l'espérait-elle... C'était une chose de se mettre Malefoy fils à dos, mais une toute autre lorsqu'il s'agissait de Malefoy père, de son état mangemort. Cela, la jeune fille en était sûre, comme le confirmait l'article de Le Chicaneur.

Emma fut surprise des propos de Padma ce matin-là. Cette dernière lui avait en effet, présenté ses excuses, pour avoir cru pendant un instant que c'était elle qui avait trahis le groupe. Bien qu'elle ne lui en aurait jamais tenue rigueur, la jeune fille lui pardonna, et ce fut comme une officialisation de leur réconciliation. Comme si la disparition d'un risque de trahison avait fait revenir la confiance de la jeune indienne, qui n'était désormais plus mise à l'épreuve.

Emma était cependant accaparée par une obsession : avoir une discussion avec Michael. En effet, ce dernier ne lui avait pas permis de lui dire ce qu'il en était vraiment de cette relation qu'elle avait avec Malefoy, et qu'il avait découverte. Elle décida alors, de le prendre à part alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir rarement parcouru, pas loin de celui menant aux cachots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Emma ? Me raconter les détails croustillants de votre relation avec ce con de Malefoy ! Et encore je pèse mes mots. _Attaqua Michael à peine arrivés dans ce couloir où personne ne risquait de les entendre.  
_  
- Je te l'ai déjà dis Michael, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. _Lui répondit patiemment la jeune fille, qui avait repris tout contrôle d'elle même en ce jour.  
_  
- Ah oui ? Et pourtant il en faut beaucoup pour faire pleurer Emma Oreiro. La culpabilité devait te ronger horriblement pour en arriver là, et ne me dis pas que c'est la chute de l'AD qui t'a mise dans un état pareil ! _Rétorqua le brun à la brune.  
_  
- Oui, tu as raison, c'est en partie de la culpabilité qui m'a mise dans cet état. Parce que, oui je t'ai menti, je vous ai menti... Mais si je l'ai fait c'était pour me protéger, et vous protéger dans un sens. Ça peut paraître bizarre dit comme ça, mais c'est la vérité. Après tout, c'est une chose personnelle, et qui d'ailleurs n'arrivera peut-être jamais. _Avoua pas à pas, la jeune fille.  
_  
- De quoi tu parles à la fin !_ S'exaspéra le jeune homme, voyant la fille tourner autour du pot.  
_  
- Pendant les fêtes, mon grand-père m'a annoncé que... j'étais promise à quelqu'un depuis ma naissance. Et lors d'un diner j'ai découvert que mon fiancé était Drago Malefoy. _Annonça lentement Emma, qui scruta la réaction de son ami à la fin de sa phrase. Celui-ci, ne réagit pas tout de suite, se contentant de la fixer du même regard dur qu'il lui accordait depuis la veille. Puis, ses traits se changèrent en une expression de surprise.  
_  
- Tu plaisantes ! Ne me dit pas que vos familles aussi Sang Pur soient-elles s'adonnent encore à de telles traditions de nos jours !_ S'exclama-t-il. Puis voyant le sourire contrit de sa camarade, il continua._ Donc tu n'as aucun lien avec lui, mis à part vos fiançailles ? Tu n'éprouve rien pour lui ?

- Absolument rien...

- Mais, ces boucles d'oreilles à la Saint-Valentin ?

- Même si je n'éprouve rien pour lui, et qu'au départ on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer, petit à petit on a... en quelque sorte, appris à se connaître. Bien sûr les disputes sont toujours présentes, comme tu as pu le voir d'ailleurs. _Confia Emma qui au fond d'elle était soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un à qui en parler.  
_  
- A vous connaître ? Et depuis quand on peut être ami avec Malefoy ! Pourquoi vous ne vous ignorez pas juste ?

- C'est plus difficile à dire qu'à faire. C'est ce j'espérai qu'il se passe, mais il ne voit pas les choses de cette manière. Tu connais Malefoy, il aime provoquer les choses qui rendent mal à l'aise les personnes.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Mais tu n'as aucun moyen de te sortir de ce mariage arrangé ? _Demanda Michael avec un petit air de dégoût en prononçant ces derniers mots.  
_  
- Pas à ma connaissance. On a signé un contrat, sans même qu'ils nous laissent le temps d'y lire les termes. Je suppose qu'il faut que l'un de nous meurt !_ Ironisa la jeune fille.  
_  
- Voilà une bonne raison de le faire disparaître !_ A cette phrase les deux amis rirent et un silence cette fois-ci léger s'installa._

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir cacher ça... Mais, je n'avais aucune envie de rendre ça officiel. Et puis j'appréhendais un peu votre réaction je suppose. Garder ça secret était un moyen pour moi d'oublier plus facilement, de ne pas avoir vraiment à y faire face, je crois... _S'expliqua-t-elle.  
_  
- C'est moi qui suis désolé Emma. J'aurais dû t'écouter jusqu'au bout, et ne pas croire à mes stupides conclusions ! Comme si toi tu pourrais vouloir sortir avec lui ! _Se maudit-t-il d'en avoir voulu à son amie pour des raisons infondées. La jeune fille lui sourit, sourire qu'il lui rendit. Puis amicalement, il la prit dans ses bras, matérialisant alors leur réconciliation. Décidément, c'était sa journée pensa alors la jeune fille. Ils se séparèrent alors, puis voyant l'heure décidèrent de rejoindre leur amis dans la Grande Salle, qui devaient se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire.  
_  
- Les cours vont bientôt commencer. _Annonça Emma._

- Ce qui m'inquiète surtout c'est de pouvoir manger avant ! _Renchérit le jeune homme, mourant de faim de si grand matin. Les deux jeunes Serdaigle se tournèrent alors pour pouvoir se diriger vers la Grande Salle. C'était sans compter la silhouette qui les avait repérer à l'entrée du couloir et qui s'avançait vers eux.  
_  
- Regardez qui voilà ! _S'exclama victorieusement Drago Malefoy alors que les deux amis se jetèrent un regard, comme pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Cependant Malefoy fit une chose à laquelle aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait. Il la prit par le menton, tournant sa tête vers lui, et l'embrassa. La jeune fille prise de court, mit quelques secondes à réagir et se dégagea finalement tout en se reculant.  
_  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prends Malefoy ! _Cria la jeune fille.  
_  
- Nous n'avons plus à nous cacher désormais. _Expliqua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête vers Michael d'un air un peu dédaigneux.  
_  
- Je t'interdis de la toucher ! _Le menaça Michael avec sa baguette.  
_  
- Eh bien Corner, c'est une menace ? _Ricana le blond._

- Absolument ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle ! Et ce n'est pas vos soi-disant fiançailles qui le permettront ! _Continua le Serdaigle, d'un air dur._

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Serdaigle vient de perdre 10 points, pour cause de menaces envers un préfet, qui plus est membre de la brigade inquisitoriale. _Annonça-t-il fièrement en pointant du doigt un minuscule I argenté épinglé au dessus de son insigne de préfet.  
_  
- Alors comme ça Ombrage s'amuse à recruter des sous-fifres ! _Lança Emma, devinant l'origine de cette nouvelle institution.  
_  
- Bien joué chère fiancée.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public Malefoy !

- Alors vivement que l'on se revoit en privée, Emma._ Prononça-t-il en appuyant bien sur le « re »._

- Vas donc faire joujou avec ton nouveau statut au lieu de perdre du temps avec nous. _Répondit la jeune fille, encore furieuse contre le jeune homme. Voulant mettre fin à cette conversation, elle contourna le blond. Dans les mêmes temps le brun s'éclipsa à son tour non sans un regard mauvais vers Malefoy, qui arborait toujours son rictus.  
_  
- On se reverra bientôt de toute façon, on a des choses à se dire. _Dit-il un peu plus froidement que précédemment.  
_  
- Tu as raison. _Répondit Emma le regard noir, se remémorant les évènements de la veille, tel que l'avoir laisser rentrer à sa Salle Commune avec le sortilège du bloque-jambe.  
_  
Les deux élèves disparurent alors du couloir et se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée.

- A cause de lui, on a raté le petit-déjeuner !_ S'écria le Serdaigle, mécontent de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire sa faim.  
_  
- Moi il m'a surtout coupé ma faim._ Déclara la jeune fille.  
_  
- Je te plains, Emma.

- Moi aussi je me plains...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « vous revoir en privée » ? _Questionna soudainement Michael après quelques minutes de silence._

- Je t'en pris tu ne vas pas croire tout ce qu'il dit ! Il n'a dit ça que pour que tu ais cette réaction justement. _Répliqua la brune, ne voulant pas lui avouer les baisers qu'elle et son fiancé avaient déjà pu échanger.  
_  
- Quel con !_ Lâcha-t-il juste avant de rejoindre leurs camarades devant la salle d'histoire de la magie.  
_  
Même si le professeur Binns laissait à désirer, c'était l'un des cours préféré d'Emma. Découvrir tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer durant les époques passées l'intriguait et l'intéressait plus que tout.  
C'était donc l'esprit beaucoup plus apaisé et avec envie, qu'elle entra dans la salle de cours .  
Les explications qu'elle avait eue avec Michael l'avaient vraiment soulagée. Désormais, il y avait quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait parler de sa situation.  
Au final, les choses s'étaient bien terminées pour elle. Il n'y avait eu plus de peur que de mal...


	18. Les imprévus des vacances

**Chapitre 17 : Les imprévus des vacances**

Les vacances de Pâques en cette fin de mois d'avril étaient enfin arrivées. La semaine précédente avait été forte en rebondissement. Ainsi remplie, elle s'était passée tellement vite, que personne ne vit venir cette coupure scolaire. Comme chaque année, Emma rentrait chez elle. S'éloigner un peu de l'ambiance de Poudlard, surtout ces temps-ci, lui permettait de retrouver cette solitude qu'elle appréciait tant lorsqu'elle faisait son retour au manoir. Le calme et le silence de ces lieux, lui permettaient de se retrouver, comme si elle rechargeait ses batteries vitales.

Il ne restait que six semaines avant que les BUSE ne commencent. Ainsi s'était-elle programmée un planning afin de pouvoir réviser comme elle le voulait les différentes matières. Etant dans une zone sorcière et habitant avec sa famille sorcière, elle pouvait ainsi pratiquer des sorts sans se faire repérer par le ministère.

Mandy l'avait invitée à passer quelques jours chez elle. Bien que son grand-père n'appréciait guère cette relation amicale, unissant une Sang Pur à une Sang de Bourbe, comme il l'appelait, il avait cependant déjà cédé à plusieurs reprises, permettant ainsi à sa petite-fille de découvrir le monde Moldu. Emma espérait qu'il en serait de même cette année. Ainsi à son arrivée, elle fut accueillie par sa mère et son grand-père. Ils dinèrent tous ensemble, discutant de l'actualité du monde sorcier, dont Emma n'avait eu écho que dans les journaux, ainsi que de celle de Poudlard. Marcos Oreiro voulait tout savoir sur les évènements de la semaine précédente, à savoir le départ musclé de Dumbledore, dont il avait vaguement entendu parlé. Emma ne se fit pas prier et l'informa et tout ce qui pouvait être dit, lui cachant évidemment son rôle au sein de cette soirée. Elle lui apprit également les débuts difficiles d'Ombrage en tant que directrice de Poudlard, alors que les jumeaux Weasley lui rendaient la tâche difficile. En effet, le lendemain du renvoi de Dumbledore, ils avaient lancé à travers toute l'école différents feux d'artifice sorciers, tel que les Feuxfous ou les Fuseboum. Ces derniers avaient parcouru tout Poudlard durant deux jours, et les professeurs laissaient à Ombrage les bons soins de remédier à ce problème seule.

Marcos Oreiro fut surpris que le Ministère s'acharne tant sur Dumbledore, qui était selon lui un très bon directeur, cela malgré leur divergence d'opinions. Il craignait la moindre qualité des enseignements, notamment en pratique. Il décida ainsi d'entrainer la jeune fille à divers exercices durant ses vacances au manoir. Emma fut ravie de savoir qu'elle allait apprendre de son grand-père, sans doute des sorts qu'elle n'aurait jamais appris à Poudlard. Elle pensa alors au sortilège du Patronus, qu'elle était fière d'avoir réussi. Elle voulait absolument le montrer à son grand-père, et trouverait bien un moyen pour lui expliquer cette réussite.

A la fin du repas lorsqu'à peu près tous les sujets avaient été épuisés, Emma se décida à faire sa requête à son grand-père.

- Grand-père, ma camarade Mandy Brocklehurst m'a de nouveau inviter chez elle pour quelques jours. _Informa-t-elle calmement._

- Ainsi tu fréquentes toujours cette Sang de Bourbe... _S'exclama-t-il avec un regard dur. _

_- _Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle fait partie du groupe de Serdaigles dont je fais également partie. _Tenta-t-elle de justifier._

_- _Cela n'est pas une raison pour que tu ailles dans son monde !

- Mais vous me l'avez déjà autorisé par le passé...

- Effectivement, cela dans l'unique but de te faire découvrir ce monde déplorable qu'est l'univers Moldu, afin que tu t'en rende compte.

- Je ne prétends pas qu'il s'agit d'un monde plus intéressant que le notre, mais, me voilà curieuse d'en savoir d'avantage à son sujet. _Argumenta-t-elle vainement._

_- _Tu n'iras plus jamais ! Désormais tu es fiancée à une des familles les plus pures de Grande Bretagne, et je t'interdis de nous humilier de la sorte face à eux ! Et j'aimerai que tu cesses de fréquenter les Sang de Bourbe à l'avenir. _Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sévère._

_- _Mais Grand-père...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Et de toute façon tu n'iras nulle part cette semaine-ci. Le jeune Malefoy passera quelques jours ici, comme tu as pu le faire durant les dernières vacances. _Annonça-t-il. _Tâche de bien te comporter et de nous faire honneur.

_- _Bien Grand-père... _Accepta-t-elle sans autres choix._

C'est ainsi que se termina cette première soirée au Manoir des Oreiro. Emma se voyait comme enfermée dans un système dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Tout commençait à changer, la liberté qu'elle avait pu avoir durant sa jeunesse, disparaissait peu à peu, sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Se rebeller ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle tenait trop à sa famille pour cela. Où cela, lui amènerait-elle donc ? Se retrouver à la rue, seule et déshéritée n'était pas l'avenir qu'elle voulait. Elle préférait encore être l'une de ces femmes et mères de famille Sang Pur. Elle pensa alors à sa mère et à sa déchéance. Pourtant jeune, elle était rayonnante aux côtés de cet homme avec qui elle avait été mariée, sans amour certes, mais une complicité s'était installée entre eux. Complicité qu'Emma commençait à avoir à son tour avec son fiancée. Même si pour le moment, c'était vraiment tendu entre eux deux. Ils ne s'étaient pas recroisés depuis leur dernière conversation, avec Michael. Bien qu'elle lui en voulait beaucoup de l'avoir comme il l'avait fait ce soir-là, elle savait qu'ils devaient se réconcilier pour le bien de leur avenir. Cet avenir dont elle ne voulait pas, s'était, depuis le partage de ce secret avec Michael, avéré plus que probable. C'était comme si en parler lui avait fait comprendre une fois de plus qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour en réchapper.  
Une chose était sûre, elle ne serait pas comme sa mère, froide et presque inexistante au yeux de tous. C'était comme si cette femme, avait perdu une part d'elle même à la mort de son mari. Etaient-ils si proches que cela ? S'aimaient-ils vraiment ? Lui en voulait-elle d'avoir été abandonnée à cette vie ? Pourquoi s'était-elle tant éloignée de sa seule fille... Emma ne le comprenait pas et en voulait beaucoup à cette mère qui était la sienne. Au contraire, si elle avait un enfant, elle savait qu'il serait tout pour elle, et qu'elle lui donnerait tout l'amour qu'elle aurait.

Ainsi étaient les réflexions d'Emma ce soir d'avril, tout en écoutant diverses musiques douces grâce à la boite à musique que son père lui avait offert par le passé. Le passé... Elle aurait tant voulu y rester.

Chez les sorciers, Pâques était la période où des créatures magiques en forme de cloche et munies d'ailes, versaient diverses friandises, notamment du chocolat, sur leur passage. Ces créatures ressemblant plus à des objets volants qu'à autre chose, ne déversaient leurs friandises qu'une fois par an, durant le mois d'avril, le week end marquant le début des vacances. Cependant, il arrivait que quelques cloches ailées terminaient leur besogne les jours qui suivaient.

Emma avait passé l'âge d'être enthousiasmée et de tenter de courir après les cloches pour les attraper afin d' y récupérer plus de bonbons. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas, chaque année de parcourir le jardin afin d'y trouver ses friandises favorites, laissant le soin aux elfes de maison de ramasser toutes les autres afin de dégager le jardin.

Ce jour-là il faisait bon, le soleil jouant cependant à cache-cache avec les nuages. La jeune fille se promenait ramassant par-ci par-là les chocolats qu'elle préférait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut interrompue par sa mère qui l'interpella.

- Emma.

- Bonjour mère. _La salua-t-elle après s'être retournée, se retrouvant face à face avec Hélèna Oreiro, née Dorkins._

_- _Ne te trouves-tu pas trop grande pour ramasser ces friandises ? _Lui reprocha sa mère._

_- _Je ne fais que ramasser celles que je préfères. _Répondit la jeune fille poliment._

_- _Je viens t'informer que mardi tu es invitée chez les Greengrass, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de leur première fille.

- Daphné m'a invité à son anniversaire ? _S'exclama Emma surprise de la nouvelle._

_- _J'en profiterai pour discuter avec sa mère, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. _Ajouta sa mère, ignorant la question réactive de sa fille._

- Mais mère, cela fait des années que vous ne m'emmenez plus chez vos amies. _Dit la jeune fille, comprenant bien que ce que sa mère voulait avant tout c'était rendre visite à son amie._

_- _Cela te permettra de recréer des liens avec des Sang Pur de ton âge, Emma. Tu y passeras également la soirée. Et il n'y a pas de discussion possible. _Rajouta-t-elle voyant sa fille ouvrir la bouche pour réagir._

- Bien mère... _Se résigna la jeune fille, devinant que son grand-père était la cause de cette tentative de rapprochement avec d'autres familles respectables._

_- _Ton fiancé repartira avec toi, pour passer deux jours au manoir.

- Comment-ça ? Il sera à l'anniversaire de Daphné ? Ce n'est pas juste une fête entre fille ? _Espéra la jeune fille, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ce soit une grande soirée._

_- _Il s'agit de ses 16 ans, Emma. Bien sûr que beaucoup de monde y compris le jeune Malfoy seront là ! Nous irons depuis l'après-midi, pendant que tu te prépareras avec les amies de Daphné, puis je partirai au début de la soirée.

- Mère, je vous rappelle que nos fiançailles sont encore secrètes, je ne voudrais que cela s'ébruite. _S'inquiéta la jeune fille._

_- _Tu n'auras qu'à t'arranger pour garder cela secret si tu le désires tant. De toutes façon la plupart des familles sont au courant de toutes les fiançailles existantes depuis les naissances de chaque héritier.

- Il n'y a que les concernés qui ne le sont pas... _Ajouta le jeune fille d'une voix lente._

_- _Estime-toi heureusement d'être au courant au moins deux ans à l'avance. Moi je ne l'ai été que deux mois auparavant. _Informa la mère sans que la fille ne s'y attende. Toutes deux pensèrent alors respectivement à leur mari et père. Un silence s'établit alors entre les deux parentes._

_- _Etiez-vous heureuse mère ? _Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Emma._

- Le bonheur n'a pas d'importance dans ce genre de mariage Emma. Tout est question d'argent, d'enfant, et d'honneur.

- N'y-a-t-il pas de bonheur lorsqu'il s'agit d'enfant, mère ? _Rétorqua, presque effrontément la jeune fille. Un nouveau silence se fit, les deux femmes n'étant pas habituées à parler ainsi de ces choses. _

- Tu verras par toi même. _Répliqua brutalement la mère, percevant le reproche sous-entendu de sa fille. _N'oublie-pas que ton grand père t'enseignera quelques sortilèges demain. Fais en sorte de ne pas le décevoir.

- Ne vous-inquiétez pas pour cela, mère. Je ne le déçois jamais, lui. Bonne fin de journée à vous.

Emma termina sur cette phrase la conversation qui lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Elle laissa sa mère sur place, sans qu'elle ne put répliquer quelque chose. Décidément, elle se promit d'être meilleure mère que cela...

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer pour cette future semaine qui n'allait pas être de tout repos, entre ses cours avec son grand-père, ses révisions pour les BUSE, cette soirée d'anniversaire certainement remplie de Serpentard, et ces fameux jours avec son fiancé...

« Hélèna, quel plaisir de t'accueillir de nouveau.»

La mère et la fille Oreiro venaient d'entrer dans la demeure des Greengrass. Elles furent accueillies par Elisabeth Greengrass, qui était accompagnée de sa plus jeune fille, Astoria.

« Emma, comme tu as grandi. J'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser. Astoria va te conduire à la chambre de Daphné. »

Les deux filles quittèrent alors leurs mères, et montèrent l'escalier menant à l'étage. Le manoir était un peu plus petit que celui des Oreiro. Emma se souvenait être venue ici plus jeune, lorsque sa mère la sortait encore. En ce temps là, elle et Daphné se retrouvaient pour jouer ensemble. Elles s'étaient éloignées lorsque le père d'Emma mourut, cette dernière devenant plus silencieuse, plus froide et beaucoup moins enjouée. Elles occupaient le même compartiment lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard express, mais leur faible amitié cessa après leur répartition dans différentes maisons. Depuis, elle ne se parlaient que très rarement, les rares fois étant lors de leurs cours communs.  
Elle n'avait jamais été liée à Astoria, cette dernière plus jeune de deux ans, avait l'habitude de rester avec leurs mères alors que les deux autres filles jouaient de leur côté.

- D'autres personnes sont déjà arrivées je suppose... _Demanda Emma à la plus jeune._

_- _Oui, Millicent, Tracey et Pansy sont avec Daphné. _Lui répondit Astoria._

_- _Génial... Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y aura que des Serpentard, je risquerai de faire tâche. _Soupira la jeune fille._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura Megan Jones de Poufsouffle, et même des élèves de ta maison, Morag MacDougal et deux autres dont je ne sais plus le nom... _Réfléchit-elle afin de retrouver les noms._

_- _Stephen Cornfoot et Kévin Entwhistle je suppose ? _Devina la Serdaigle, se rappelant des deux élèves de sa maison qui trainaient souvent avec certains Serpentard._

_- _Ah oui, voilà ! Et puis il y aura tous les garçons de 5ème année de Serpentard.

- Il n'y a aucun ami à toi ?

- Non, c'est la fête de Daphné...

- Je suis bien invitée et je ne suis pourtant pas son amie. _Déclara la jeune fille avant d'entrer dans la chambre de ladite Daphné._ _Les quatre occupantes de la chambre se retournèrent alors observant les nouvelles arrivantes._

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là Oreiro ? _Demanda Pansy à Daphné._

_- _Euh... C'est une vieille connaissance. _Expliqua vaguement cette dernière._

_- _La vieille connaissance te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, Daphné.

Emma, lui offrit alors le cadeau que sa mère lui avait chargé de donner, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Elle la remercia et le posa dans un coin de sa chambre où étaient entreposés d'autres cadeaux. Les quatre jeunes filles continuèrent leurs préparatifs ignorant volontairement la Serdaigle, soulageant ainsi cette dernière qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entrer dans leur conversation. En effet, les tensions entre les quatre jeunes filles étaient apparues dès leurs premières années, lorsqu'Emma avait refusé l'invitation de Pansy à faire partie de leur « groupe ». C'est à ce moment que Daphné, ayant suivi le mouvement, ne lui adressa plus la parole.

- Tu veux que je te fasses visiter ma chambre ? _Demanda Astoria constatant l'ambiance froide._

_- _Avec plaisir ! _Répondit la Serdaigle, voyant là une porte de sortie._

_« _On dirait que ta soeur s'est trouvée une nouvelle amie » _Ricana Pansy, suivit des rires de ses amies._

_- _Pourquoi ta mère a-t-elle tenue à ce que tu viennes ? _Questionna la jeune soeur alors qu'elles étaient arrivées dans sa chambre. Cette dernière s'était assise sur son lit alors qu'Emma observait la chambre de son hôte._

_- _Il paraît qu'ayant fait un mauvais choix d'amis, je trouverais ici de quoi me créer de meilleures relations. _Répondit la jeune fille avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix._

_- _C'est bizarre que ta famille ne réagisse que maintenant... La mienne m'a fait cette remarque dès ma première année. Mais il faut dire aussi que tu n'as pas de soeur rapporteuse comme la mienne ! _Se demanda Astoria tout en tentant d'y répondre par elle même._

_- _Tu es en troisième année maintenant, c'est ça ?

- Oui, la super année où l'on choisit ses matières pour la première fois...

- Bon... Ne sommes-nous pas sensées nous préparer pour cette soirée tant attendu ?

- Je suis déjà prête, et puis je ne compte pas rester bien longtemps.

- Tu t'es vue, tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ! Et puis je t'interdis de me laisser seule dans cette fausse aux serpents. _S'exclama Emma, voyant la tenue peu originale de la jeune fille, composée d'une chemise blanche et d'une jupe noire._

_- _Eh, je te signale que moi aussi je suis une Serpentard !

- Oui, eh bien petite Serpentard, fais-moi donc le plaisir d'enlever ce qui semble être un uniforme et de me montrer ta garde robe, que je t'aide à être plus présentable.

Ainsi les deux jeunes filles débutèrent leurs préparatifs tout en apprenant à se connaître de plus en plus. Ce qu'Emma appréciait le plus chez Astoria, était sa sincérité. Elle était vrai et ne se cachait pas derrière un masque ou un rôle, comme le faisait beaucoup de monde y compris Emma. Elle lui faisait penser à Mandy, avec moins de naïveté. Et puis c'était une Sang Pur également, elles se comprenaient mutuellement. Elles avaient aussi en commun ce recul vis à vis de la tradition et de ce monde dont elles venaient toutes deux.

« Je crois qu'on est prête ! »

Emma était fière du résultat. Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient côte-à-côte en face du miroir, s'observant. La plus petite portait une robe trois trous bleu canard, dont le haut était parcouru de stries simples et discrètes. Ses cheveux bruns droits, à hauteur de ses épaules encadraient parfaitement son visage. L'on devinait cependant les boucles d'oreilles tombantes, lui arrivant au milieu du cou. Ses yeux marrons, relevés par un maquillage harmonieux vis-à-vis de sa tenue, lui donnait un regard de biche.

- Je crois que les boucles d'oreilles que tu m'a prêté sont en trop... _S'inquiéta la jeune fille._

_- _Absolument pas. Tu es très jolie comme ça. _Complimenta la Serdaigle avec un sourire sûre d'elle. _

Cette dernière, portait une robe en soie froissée, de la même couleur que ses yeux, centrée par un ruban de soie juste au-dessous de sa poitrine et évasée jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux. Sa poitrine était mise en valeur par le décolleté ni trop plongeant, ni pas assez, sur lequel s'éparpillaient les boucles bien dessinées, de ses cheveux lâchés. Son regard de braise observait fièrement le résultat de son travail. N'étant pas sûre de son choix de robe, elle avait amené les différentes tenues qui lui plaisait pour la soirée. Par un heureux hasard, Astoria ressemblant énormément à Emma, elle avait ainsi pu lui trouver une tenue lui allant parfaitement après un réglage de la taille en un coup de baguette magique. Cette ressemblance était d'autant plus frappante lorsque les deux jeunes filles se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Il n'y avait que la couleur de leurs yeux, la forme de leurs visages, leurs tailles et le léger air latino d'Emma qui semblaient les différencier.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à y aller... _Soupira Emma._

- Ça ne fait pas trop ce qu'on porte ? Je n'ai pas très envie de me faire remarquer, Emma...

- Astoria, arrêtes-donc te t'inquiéter veux-tu ! Tu es très bien comme ça. Les autres ressembleront sans doute à des pots de peinture ambulants, nous nous sommes juste... classes. _Déclara-t-elle fièrement._

Emma appréhendait beaucoup cette soirée, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas. En effet, savoir que Drago serait présent l'angoissait quelque peu, sachant qu'aucun autre invité ne se doutait de leur fiançailles. Elle se demandait même si le blond était au courant de sa présence. De plus, n'ayant aucun lien particulier avec les autres élèves, son envie de participer à la festivité était d'autant moins forte. Heureusement que sa nouvelle complicité avec la soeur de Daphné, qui n'avait pensait-elle pas plus de relations qu'elle avec les autres, lui permettrait de moins s'ennuyer qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Alors qu'elles sortirent de la chambre d'Astoria, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir son coeur s'accélérer et son ventre se nouer. Elle n'avait vraiment qu'une envie, partir loin de cette demeure, loin de ces Sang Pur, et encore parmi eux se trouvaient des Sang- mêlé et même un Sang de bourbe; et loin de son fiancé. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés seuls à seuls depuis leur dernière dispute, soi-dit en passant, la plus sérieuse qu'ils aient jamais eu. De repenser à ces évènements, lui fit remonter sa colère contre lui qui l'avait laisser les jambes bloquées après leur querelle. Elle préférait se sentir furieuse, plutôt que troublée lorsqu'il était question de Drago Malefoy.  
Tel était son état d'esprit lorsque les deux jeunes brunes s'avançaient vers le salon de l'étage, qui servait ce soir-là de salle de réception, pour cette fête d'anniversaire.


	19. La vieille connaissance fait connaissanc

_Bonjour à tous !  
J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances d'été ! __ Qui dit rentrée dit... nouveau chapitre !  
Eh oui, j'ai heureusement pu trouver un temps pour terminer ce chapitre commencer depuis fin mai je crois bien !  
Ce n'est pas vraiment grand chose, je pensais faire la fameuse fête en un chapitre entier, mais vu la tournure qu'elle a pris je me suis dit que ça pouvait être pas mal de m'arrêter là !  
Et puis comme ça vous avez la suite ! ^^  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : La vieille connaissance fait connaissance. **

La pièce dans laquelle venait d'entrer Emma et Astoria, était assez grande pour contenir un petit coin salon autour d'une cheminée, ainsi que des tables, certainement placées pour l'occasion, permettant d'accueillir une quinzaine de personnes. Entre les deux se trouvait une large fenêtre sous laquelle était encastré ce qui pouvait faire office de siège. Sur celui-ci était assis nonchalamment Drago Malefoy, qui depuis l'arrivée des nouvelles arrivantes s'était immobilisé tout en les fixant.  
Pansy Parkinson, vêtue d'une robe violette était assise à ses côtés se collant à lui comme s'il n'y avait de place que pour une personne. Autour d'eux se trouvaient Crabbe et Goyle, semblant être leurs gardes du corps, ainsi que Blaise Zabini et les deux filles présentes dans la chambre de Daphné durant l'après midi.

Emma pensa tout de suite à l'image d'un roi et de sa reine devant leur cour. Elle fit mine d'ignorer le regard insistant de Drago, qui finalement n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à la voir, et se dirigea vers une longue table semblant servir de buffet, vers laquelle s'avançait Daphné.

- Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir ! _S'exclama cette dernière, vêtue d'une robe orangée._

- Disons que nous avons fait connaissance. _Répondit Emma jetant un regard à la jeune soeur._

- Et puis, vu l'accueil chaleureux que tu as accordé à Emma, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais hâte de nous voir ! _Renchérit cette dernière._

- Oh, excuse-moi pour ça, Emma. Mais tu sais, Pansy... _Tenta de s'excuser la jeune fille._

- Oui je sais, elle t'a à la bonne et tu ne veux pas la décevoir. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais envie de passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie. _L'interrompit la Serdaigle._

- Où est-ce que tu as eu cette robe ? _S'étonna la grande soeur après avoir observé la tenue d'Astoria._

- C'est Emma qui me l'a prêtée, je n'en avais pas de potable selon elle ! _Répondit la concernée, avec un sourire._

- Ah oui... _Finit par dire Daphné, Emma y décelant un soupçon de jalousie._

- Daphné, joyeux anniversaire ! _S'écria un nouvel arrivant répondant au nom de Théodore Nott, suivi de ses deux amis de Serdaigle, qui firent à leurs tours leurs souhaits à la jeune fille. _

- Merci les garçons ! _Remercia la jeune fille avec un grand sourire alors que Théodore l'avait prise dans ses bras._

- Mais dites-moi, c'est Emma Oreiro ! _S'exclama ce dernier, surpris de voir la jeune fille, qui n'avait jamais fait partie de leur groupe._

- Je suis une vieille connaissance. _Informa Emma, reprenant l'explication de Daphné, qui sourit à cette phrase._

- C'est un plaisir de te connaître ! _Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur._

- Moi de même. _Ne put que répondre Emma._

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers l'autre groupe d'élèves où se tenait Malefoy, qui apparemment avait repris sa conversation, tout en jetant de temps à autre, quelques regards vers Emma.

- Théo, toujours suivi de ton Sang de bourbe à ce que je vois !_ Lança Malefoy au jeune homme qui venait à sa rencontre._

- Et toi de tes deux gorilles ! _Répondit-il sur le même ton, les deux « gorilles » en question ne tiltant même pas à la remarque. _

Puis après s'être regardés yeux dans les yeux, sans qu'Emma ne s'y attende, ils se tapèrent dans la main arborant le même sourire contrôlé sur leurs visages. Ainsi, cela devait être un jeu habituel pour eux.

- Ca ne te vexe pas qu'il t'appelle Sang de bourbe ? _Demanda alors Emma à son camarade de maison, Kévin Entwhistle, qui se tenait auprès d'elle._

- Oh tu sais, depuis le temps !_ Répondit-il sans une once de rancœur. _

- Et comment t'as fait pour te faire accepter ? _Questionna la jeune fille, intriguée._

- En fait, je ne le suis pas vraiment ._ Avoua-t-il._

- Ou du moins c'est qu'il préfère croire !_ Entra dans la conversation, Stephen Cornfoot, le deuxième Serdaigle._

- Comment ça...? _Se perdit Emma._

- Je suis un enfant adopté, et je suis sûr que mes parents biologiques sont des sorciers. _Se justifia le jeune homme._

- Pourtant il est rare que des enfants sorciers soient adoptés par des Moldus. _S'étonna Astoria qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là, pas très convaincue. _

- Oui mais, à l'époque c'était la guerre et il y avait trop d'enfants pour le nombre d'adoptants, alors il ont ouvert l'adoption aux Moldus.

- Théorie intéressante n'est-ce pas ?_ Plaisanta Stephen, faisant sourire les deux filles._

- Qu'y-a-t-il de si intéressant ? _Interrogea Drago Malefoy, qui s'était avancé vers le petit groupe, les mains dans les poches de sa longue veste de sorcier noire. _

- Kévin nous éclairait sur ses obscures origines. _Répondit Stephen._

- Oh, rien de bien intéressant alors..._ Conclut le blond tout en fixant Emma._ En quel honneur es-tu invitée Oreiro ? _Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes._

- Emma, est une vieille connaissance de Daphné. _Intervint Théodore, surgissant aux côtés de la jeune fille surprenant alors cette dernière. _

- Une vieille connaissance... Répéta lentement Drago, tout en observant le bras de son ami, qui semblait se finir sans le dos de la jeune fille.

Emma fut plus que surprise de sentir cette main au milieu de son dos. Elle eut cependant du mal à retenir le rire qui naissait à la vue du blond qui s'en rendait compte. Elle ne conserva que le sourire qu'elle arborait depuis le début de la petite comédie de Drago, qui cherchait à savoir la raison de sa présence.

- Et voici Astoria, la charmante petite soeur de Daphné. _Continua Théodore, en mettant sa deuxième main dans le dos de la jeune fille, qui rougit instantanément._

- C'est aimable à toi de faire les présentations, Théo, mais saches que tu ne m'apprends rien. _Ironisa le blond tout en jetant un oeil à la jeune soeur._

- Eh bien quoi, il ne faudrait pas rater la présentation des deux plus jolies filles de la soirée. _Argumenta-t-il avec un grand sourire, entre les deux brunes._

- Je crois que les deux jolies filles sont capables de se présenter toutes seules. _Intervint Emma tout en se décalant afin d'enlever la main du jeune homme de son dos._

- « Plus » jolies filles, ma belle. « Plus ». _Répéta-t-il avant de s'en aller vers le salon, que Daphné proposait de rejoindre puisque les dernières arrivantes étaient arrivées, à savoir Megan Jones et Morag MacDougal._

- Ne faites-donc pas attention à cet imbécile. Ceci-dit, il n'a pas vraiment tort... _Déclara le blond avant de se retourner vers le salon._

Ainsi la soirée semblait prometteuse, entre ce fiancé qui ne pouvait agir en tant que tel, ce Théodore qui semblait être intéressé par la jeune fille, et toute cette bande de personnes dont elle n'avait eu que des préjugés... Elle avait été surprise de découvrir l'ambiance qui régnait entre eux. Cela semblait tellement naturel de leur part, tellement « normal ». Ils n'avaient plus cet air supérieur qu'ils possédaient à Poudlard, dans les couloirs, dans le parc, dans les cours. C'était comme si enfin ils se comportaient d'égal à égal, avec cependant toujours une certaine hiérarchie. Ainsi, deux personnes semblaient accaparer l'attention de tout le monde, Drago et Théodore. Ce qui les différenciait était la relation qu'ils avaient avec leurs groupes respectifs, Malefoy se contentant plus d'une bande, alors que Théodore avait l'air de les considérer comme des amis.

Cette répartition fut d'ailleurs effectuée lors du placement des invités sur les tables. D'un côté se trouvaient le Serpentard,ses amis Serdaigle ainsi que Megan Jones de Poufsouffle, de l'autre, Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard., au milieu se trouvaient Daphné. Astoria s'était placée en bout de table aux côtés d'Emma, qui avait pour objectif d'être le plus loin possible de Malefoy. En face d'elle se trouvait, comme par hasard, Théodore Nott. De temps à autre, Daphné se déplaçait afin de pouvoir être présente pour tous ses invités. Des elfes de maisons se chargeaient de servir tout ce petit monde.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais fait parti de notre groupe ?_ Demanda sérieusement Théodore après avoir amusé la galerie._

- Parce que j'en ai déjà un de groupe. _Répondit du tac-au-tac Emma._

- Ho, tu veux parler de ta bande de Serdaigle. _Réagit le jeune homme avec une moue dubitative._

- Quoi ? Tu ne les connais pas, alors épargne-moi cette grimace. _Se vexa la jeune fille au vu de la réaction de son voisin de table._

- Par Merlin, heureusement que non ! Mais ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un de ces Serpentard qui ne se mélange jamais entre maison. _Se justifia Théodore tout en désignant de la tête ses amis de Serdaigle._

- Oui et puis si on s'est rapproché des Serpentard c'est qu'il y a une raison... Les Serdaigle de notre année sont franchement pas vraiment intéressants... Désolé de dire ça de tes potes mais c'est mon avis._ Renchérit Kévin ignorant le regard noir de la brune._

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez contre eux ? _Quémanda Emma ne comprenant pas un tel acharnement sur son groupe d'amis._

- Ils sont lourds ! Aucune conversation, et ils sont complètement à la botte de Potter. _Intervint Stephen avec conviction._

- On croirait entendre un Serpentard. _Siffla Emma se retournant vers Astoria._

- Je pense que ce comportement est aussi une des raisons, Emma._ Expliqua Astoria contre toute attente._ Sans cesse juger les gens par rapport à leur maison et non pas à leur personnalité.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il se base sur quoi ce Choixpeau Magique !

- Donc selon toi chaque élèves admet parfaitement tout les caractères types de chaque maison. _Rétorqua la plus jeune des brunes à l'autre._

- Non. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait sous entendre. Mais je suis certaine que la magie de cet objet est tellement puissante qu'elle ne peut se tromper sur son choix. Et qu'ainsi, chacun des élèves répartit dans telle ou telle maison y est pour une raison précise. Mais bon... Vous avez raison, juger les gens selon leur maison n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

- Emma Oreiro vient de nous donner raison ! _ Conclut Théodore avec un sourire de satisfaction. La jeune fille en question se tût et observa la tablée avant d'apercevoir Daphné s'avançant vers eux._

- Tout se passe bien ? _Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. _

- Encore mieux depuis que tu es là ! _Répondit Théodore en la faisant s'assoir sur ses genoux._

- On ne va pas tarder à libérer la piste de danse et à remplir le bar ! _Annonça la maitresse de soirée avec un regard rempli de sous entendu pour cette fin de phrase_.

- Il ne va quand même pas y avoir d'alcool ! _S'enquit sa jeune soeur._

- Mais pas pour toi Astoria. _Confirma-t-elle avec un sourire._ Bon je vais préparer tout ça...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après que les convives eurent quitter les tables, ces dernières se déplacèrent d'elle même en se divisant et se répartissant tout autour de ce qui semblait être la piste de danse. Dans les même temps la lumière baissa et la musique de fond laissa place à un classique des Bizzar Sisters.

Emma qui s'était reculée vers la sortie vit débarquer juste à côté d'elle des dizaines de bouteilles de toutes sorte de boissons alcoolisées flottant dans les airs. Comme par hasard il fallut que ce soit Drago Malefoy qui soit à l'origine de cette entrée. Le blond s'arrêta alors au niveau de sa fiancée secrète et répartie les boissons sur les tables, et dans le bar. La brune ne put s'empêcher de le fixer plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Le jeune homme s'en rendant compte tourna un regard hautain vers elle, et passa devant Emma tout en la snobant.  
La soirée ne faisait que commencer...

Les deux nouvelles amies assises à l'une des tables entourant la piste de danse, discutaient de tout et de rien, se moquant parfois de certains convives déjà quelque peu éméchés ainsi que de leur façon de danser. Emma aimait danser mais ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans cette pièce remplie de personnes qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer.

- On ne danse pas les filles ! _S'exclama Théodore tout en s'asseyant à leur table._

- Peut-être lorsqu'il y aura de la musique qui fait danser. _Répondit ironiquement Astoria._

- Quoi vous n'aimez pas les Magic Dark !

- Peut-être qu'après mon dixième verre de Fire Whisky je serais capable de danser sur cette musique de zombie. Mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. _Rétorqua Emma sur le même ton que son amie. _

- Je peux arranger ça... _Déclara mystérieusement Théodore Nott en quittant la table et se dirigeant vers Malefoy._

- Qu'est qu'il va faire encore. ! _Se demanda Astoria._

- En tout cas si c'est pour demander quelque chose à Drago Malefoy, cela n'envisage rien de bon. _Confia la jeune fille tout en observant les deux Serpentard qui jetaient de temps à autre des regard vers le table._

- Je crois qu'il a l'intention de te saouler pour mieux te draguer. _Rigola Astoria en buvant sa bière au beurre. _

- S'il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va réussir...

- Il ne te plait pas ?

- C'est un beau garçon, mais ce n'est pas mon type. _Répondit Emma prise de court par la question de la jeune brune, alors que les deux Serpentard s'avançaient vers elles._

- Mesdemoiselles vous êtes servies ! _Annonça fièrement Théodore en posant des verres vides devant eux._

- T'as raison, c'est bien comme ça qu'on risque de se saouler. _Nargua Emma alors que Malefoy posait un bocal sur la table._

- Heu... Je ne crois pas que je devrais... _Balbutia Astoria alors que le blond lui servait une sorte de boule visqueuse sortie du bocal._

- Un verre ne te feras pas de mal. _La rassura-t-il en servant la même mixture à Emma._

- La question est : un verre de quoi ?_ S'inquiéta cette dernière._

- Alors Oreiro, comme ça on ne connait pas un des classiques de la magie gastronomique.

- Quand je ferai un stage auprès de mes Elfes je te préviendrai Malefoy. _Rétorqua la jeune fille._

- C'est le cocktail surprise de la soirée ! Personne ne sait en quel alcool l'eau au contact de la mixture se transformera. Par contre ce que nous savons, c'est que vous ne serez jamais déçu... _Expliqua Théodore Nott, d'un air mystérieux alors que Malefoy remplissait les verres d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette._

- Et qui nous dit que c'est de l'eau que tu met dans ces verres ! _Douta Emma en observant la mixture qui flottait désormais au centre du verre. Elle pouvait distinguer de temps à autre des petits reflet de magie, un processus semblant s'activer._

- Vous avez juste à me faire confiance. _Répondit le blond d'une voix trop charmeuse au goût d'Emma.  
_

- A la santé de ce bon vieux Merlin ! _S'exclama Théodore en levant son verre avant que les autres ne le rejoignent dans son geste. Les deux garçons burent cul sec, sans absorber la petite boule, alors que les filles regardèrent leur verre avant de se lancer doucement. _

- Mais c'est de la bière au beurre ! _S'étonna Astoria après avoir bu une gorgée._

- C'est que c'est ton alcool préféré ! Enfin si on peut appeler ça de l'alcool... _…claircit Théodore._

- Tu n'as jamais rien bu d'autre ! _Questionna Malefoy._

- Elle n'a que 13 ans en même temps. _Intervint Emma après avoir posé son verre ne contenant plus que la mixture de départ, sur la table._

- Bientôt 14 ! _Se défendit la plus jeune._

- Eh bien on va arranger tout ça. _…nonça le blond en faisait disparaître la mixture du verre de la jeune fille et en lui servant un petit verre de Fire Whisky.  
_

- Alors Emma, à quoi as-tu eu droit ? _Demanda curieux Théodore_.

- A mon alcool préféré. _Lui répondit innocemment la jeune fille avant que Malefoy ne le lui prenne des mains son verre et le sente._

- Quelque chose à la poire apparemment. Annonça le blond le visage impassible. Maintenant passons aux chose sérieuse. _Continua-t-il en versant le Fire Whisky dans le verre d'Emma contenant encore la mixture. _

- L'intérêt de cette boule mélangée avec de l'eau, est de pouvoir boire son alcool préféré sans ressentir ses effets. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un mélange avec de l'alcool... _Laissa en suspend Théodore._

- Eh bien quoi... _Finit par demander Emma._

- Ca... c'est à toi de le découvrir... _Répondit Malefoy en plaçant le verre de la jeune fille devant elle. _

- Bon on va vous laisser tranquille ! A tout à l'heure pour la danse. _Lança Théodore aux deux filles avant de s'en aller. Malefoy quant à lui se contenta de lever son verre en signe de « Santé » à Astoria et de lancer à Emma un regard imperceptible._

- Ils sont complètement tarés... _Souffla Emma d'un air lasse faisant rire son amie._

- Tu vas le boire ?

- J'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas très tentée vu l'aspect. _Avoua la jeune fille en voyant que la mixture s'était liquéfiée en donnant un aspect trouble à la boisson. _Et toi ? _Pour toute réponse Astoria prit son verre et en bu une grosse gorgée avant de toussoter un peu._ Doucement, c'est pas un concours ! Alors comment trouves-tu ce premier verre de Fire Whisky ?

- Ca va, ça n'a rien non plus d'exceptionnel. _Trouva-t-elle en prenant une autre gorgée._

- C'est pas non plus la peine d'en prendre des tonnes. Tu vois où ça mène. _Indiqua Emma en montrant de la tête Megan Jones tentant de maintenir debout son amie Morag qui n'avait pas l'air stable._

- Je sais bien, t'inquiète pas. _Se retourna Astoria._ T'as déjà été dans cet état toi ?

- En effet...

- Et ça a donné quoi ?_ Demanda curieusement la plus jeune._

- Ca a donné... que je suis sortie avec mon meilleur ami. _Confia Emma d'un air neutre._

- Oh... Et c'était une bonne chose ou pas ? _Ne sachant que penser Astoria._

- Ca dépend sous quel angle on voit la chose, mais en gros on est fait pour être juste ami. _Répondit Emma, provoquant alors un silence durant lequel les deux jeunes filles étaient perdues dans leurs pensées._

- Tu as déjà été amoureuse ? _Questionna Astoria surprenant une nouvelle fois Emma par ses questions. En effet, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude d'aborder le sujet avec les gens._

- Euh... _La jeune fille prise de court ne put s'empêcher de voir défiler dans sa tête les deux relations qu'elle avait pu avoir. Celle avec Michael ayant déjà été éliminée, il ne restait plus que sa relation avec Cédric. Que répondre... sachant que cela avait été en quelque sorte la cause de leur rupture._ Je crois que oui.

- C'était de Diggory n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda lentement la jeune brune._ Enfin désolée, tu ne veux sans doute pas en parler vu ce qui s'est passé...

- Ca ne me dérange pas d'en parler... _Se surprit à constater Emma. _

- Il avait deux ans de plus que toi non ? Et tu avais mon âge si je ne dis pas de bêtises.

- C'est exact... _Confirma la brune en se demandant où voulait en venir son amie._

- Comment... Enfin c'est idiot comme question car tu es très jolie et intelligente, mais comment une troisième année a-t-elle pu séduire un des garçons le plus populaire des cinquièmes années ?

- Oh. C'est une grande question en effet. _Sembla réfléchir Emma rigolant un peu nerveusement_. Je n'ai pas vraiment chercher à le séduire, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ca nous est juste tombé dessus. _La jeune fille repensa alors à ce livre qui avait causé leur rencontre, à ce devoir qu'il avaient fait ensemble, à leurs rendez-vous, à ce magnifique vol en balai, à ces mois passés avec le jeune garçon, et à cette rupture le dernier jour de l'année scolaire... Un an plus tard, ce premier amour disparut pour toujours. Reprenant un peu ses esprits et voyant qu'Astoria l'observait, elle continua._ Mais bon, entre nous il y avait un décalage. Je n'étais pas prête à être amoureuse et à me sentir dépendante de quelqu'un. D'ailleurs je pense n'être toujours pas prête, et je me demande si j'aurais un jour l'occasion de l'être...

- Il n'y a pas de raison... Je suis sûre que tu trouveras la bonne personne.

- On verra bien... _Répondit-elle tout en ayant Malefoy dans son champs de vision. Puis regardant de nouveau Astoria elle la questionna._ Pourquoi toute ces questions plutôt précises ? Serais-tu dans une situation similaire ?

- Heu... _Balbutia l'intéressée en rougissant._ Pas vraiment.

- Mais ça t'intéresserait de l'être, n'est-ce pas ? _Comprit la brune en souriant_.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? _Demanda gênée Astoria._

- Disons que tu n'as pas été très discrète sur ce coup là. _Fit remarquer Emma en prenant son verre. Bon goutons donc ce que l'on m'a si gentiment offert. Déclara la jeune fille avant de le boire. Elle voulait oublié les images et les sensations que lui avait fait rappeler les questions de son amie... _

* * *

_Voici la fameuse fin de chapitre...  
Peut-être que ça parait brutal et que ça ne fait pas vraiment fin, mais une idée m'a germée dans la tête et vous aurez donc une sorte de chapitre inhabituel surprise la prochaine fois !  
Je pense qu'il sera plus difficile pour moi cette année de mettre à jour régulièrement l'histoire, la masse de travail ayant augmenter !  
J'essaierai de vous mettre en ligne la suite avant le début des TD.  
Gros bisous à tous et à très bientôt j'espère !_  
_**  
Desea Oreiro**_


	20. Il était une fois

Ceci est un chapitre spécial qui va également faire l'objet d'un one shot.

Cette idée, de raconter l'histoire d'Emma et de Cédric m'a traversé l'esprit dès le moment où j'ai décidé d'en faire référence au début de l'histoire.

Voici enfin, le chapitre 19, qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi il me tient à coeur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Il était une fois...**

« Trop génial ce cours ! »

La matinée touchait à sa fin. A l'image d'une fourmilière, chaque couloir de Poudlard grouillait d'élèves sortant de leur cours respectifs et se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre leur déjeuner.

- J'adore ce prof, ses cours sont vraiment différents de ceux qu'on a pu avoir les deux premières années.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Padma, l'épouvard... extraordinaires ! _S'exclama Terry._

_- _Et toi Emma tu en penses quoi ? _Demanda curieusement Mandy._

_- _Il s'agit d'un bon prof en effet, mais de la à réagir comme des gamins qui n'ont jamais rien vu de mieux...

- Aurora rabat-joie ! _S'amusa à taquiner le jeune garçon._

_- _Veux-tu bien arrêter de m'appeler comme ça Terry Boot !

Emma rabat-joie ça marche aussi tu sais. _Renchérit Michael._

Le groupe d'amis s'installa à la table des Serdaigles au sein de la Grande Salle et prirent leur déjeuner. Quand la fin de ce dernier arriva, Emma décida de s'isoler, agacée des gamineries de ses compagnons. Il lui fallait en effet retrouver parfois cette solitude dont elle avait été privée depuis que Mandy l'avait inséré dans ce groupe de Serdaigles. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait mais elle tenait à se retrouver de temps à autre. C'est ainsi qu'elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle avait son après-midi de libre.

Quand la jeune fille eu fini son devoir de métamorphose, il n'était encore que quatorze heure trente. Elle se décida alors à jeter un coup d'œil au manuel de cinquième année sur le sujet qu'elle venait de travailler. Emma eu de la chance il n'en restait plus qu'un. Sans doute les cinquièmes années devaient également étudier le sujet. Elle revint sur sa table et commença à lire le bouquin.  
Lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes elle entendit un raclement de gorge, elle leva alors la tête.

« Excuse-moi... Serait-ce le manuel complémentaire de métamorphose pour les cinquièmes années ? »

Le garçon qui venait de lui adresser la parole était plutôt grand et arborait un air calme.

- C'est exact.

_- _Mais tu ne l'es pas, en cinquième année. _Reprit-il un peu plus accusateur._

_- _Et alors ? _Répondit la jeune fille en reprenant sa lecture._

_- _Il se trouve que j'ai besoin de ce livre. Je suis donc prioritaire étant un cinquième année.

- Je n'en ai que pour une heure. Tu le récupèreras après. _Proposa Emma sans lever la tête._

- Je ne prends pas sur mon temps pour venir à la bibliothèque, pour avoir le livre dont j'ai besoin, attendre « juste une heure ».

- C'est pour quand ton devoir ? _Daigna enfin lever la tête la brune._

_- _Là n'est pas la question. J'en ai besoin tout de suite et c'est le dernier qu'il reste. _Commença à s'agacer le jeune homme._

- Ce qui sous entend que ce n'est pas pressé alors une heure ne te feras pas de mal.

- Très bien. Énonça_-t-il simplement alors qu'il s'essaya bruyamment. _

Comprenant qu'il attendrait, la jeune fille continua sa lecture tranquillement tentant d'oublier sa présence. C'était sans compter sur le jeune homme qui entreprit de se balancer sur sa chaise, créant alors un bruit régulier guère agréable lorsqu'on lisait.

- Je ne crois pas que Mrs Pince serait contente de te voir faire ça. _Dit Emma calmement sans lever la tête de son livre._

- On s'en fiche, elle ne nous voit pas. _Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton tout en continuant son action._

- Et si tu commençais par réfléchir à ton devoir au lieu de te balancer ! _Rétorqua la brune au bout d'un moment, agacée._

- Travailler à l'aveugle ce n'est pas mon truc... c'est même plutôt une perte de temps.

- Je te signale que vous êtes sensés l'avoir vu en troisième année.

- Hum... Voilà qui explique pourquoi tu t'y accroches tant à ce bouquin. Encore une intello qui pense que cela sert à quelque chose de bosser les niveaux supérieurs. Un conseil, concentre-toi sur ton année. Et donne-moi ce livre... _Finit-il par dire avec un sourire charmeur. Sans même répondre la fille lui rendit son sourire avec ironie et continua sa lecture, provoquant alors un soupir du jeune homme._

- Bon, cela doit bientôt faire une heure non ?

- Il n'y a que 25 minutes qui se sont écoulées.

- J'ai une idée, et si tu faisais mon devoir vu que t'as l'air tellement passionnée par le sujet.

- C'est une idée intéressante, mais... non. Et de toute façon en 30 minutes c'est impossible.

- A deux cerveaux cela réduit le temps par deux. Et puis comme ça tu auras une idée des sujets types pour les BUSE.

- Parce que s'en est un ? _Sembla tout à coup intéressée la jeune fille. _

_- _En effet. _Répondit le garçon fier de son effet. _

_- _Eh bien j'abdique... _Souffla Emma d'un air vaincu._

Sans plus attendre le garçon prit le livre sous le nez de la jeune fille et commença à le feuilleter, sans dire un mot. Avant qu'Emma ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il lui planta le sujet de BUSE sous le nez. C'est ainsi que la nouvelle paire entreprit d'étudier le sujet...

*** _Un échange de prénom..._ ***

« Emma ! »

La jeune fille revenait de son cours de soin aux créatures magiques lorsqu'elle fut soudainement interpellée.

- Oh salut Cédric !

- Alors ce cours de soin aux créatures magiques ? _Demanda-t-il comprenant d'où venait la jeune fille_

- Cela s'est bien passé, je regrette tout de même qu'il ne puisse plus nous montrer des créatures tel que l'hypogriffe.

- Estime-toi heureuse d'avoir Hagrid, l'ancien prof était vraiment horrible.

- Si tu le dis... Sourit_ la jeune fille. Puis remarquant la tenue de Quidditch que portait le jeune homme, elle continua. _Et toi, la séance de Quidditch s'est bien passée ?

- Ne serait-ce pas un moyen d'espionner mon équipe ? _Plaisanta-t-il en plissant les yeux._

- Qui sait_... _

- Alors je te répondrais que tout va vraiment mal, je n'ai jamais vu pire séance de ma vie !

- Eh bien tant mieux pour les Serdaigles.

- Oh fait, ça t'intéresserais d'avoir d'autres sujets de BUSE ? Histoire de voir un peu à quoi ça ressemble ?

- Pourquoi pas, c'est toujours utile. _Remercia Emma._

- Ca marche, si tu veux je te les apportes à la bibliothèque demain ?

- Savoir où je me trouverai demain ne résulterait-il pas de l'espionnage ? _Demanda la jeune fille copiant sur l'humour du jeune homme. _

_- _Qui sait...

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase que Cédric Diggory lui offrit un dernier sourire et accéléra le pas afin de rejoindre le château.

*** U_n rendez-vous... ***_

« Salut Emma ! »

La jeune fille était assise à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, et comme promit Cédric vint à sa rencontre afin de lui donner des sujets de BUSE.

- Bonjour.

- Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre j'espère.

- J'ai su m'occuper, quand on vient ici généralement c'est qu'on a des choses à faire.

- Tiens c'est pour toi. _Lui dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin._

- Merci beaucoup.

- Je ne pourrai pas rester avec toi pour t'expliquer un peu tout ça. J'ai un entrainement de quiddicht dans quelques minutes. _Avoua-t-il avec embarras._

- Ce n'est rien, je me débrouillerai. _Le rassura-t-elle._

_- _Je voulais te demander... _Commença-t-il avec sérieux._

_- _Oui ?

_- _Fin octobre il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Comme tu n'y es encore jamais aller je me suis dis que je pourrai te faire découvrir le village. Si tu en a envie bien sûr ?

- Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. _Répondit Emma qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande. _

_- _Super ! On aura le temps d'en reparler d'ici là.

- Bien sûr. Bon entrainement à toi ! J'espère que cette fois-ci ça va mieux se passer. _Plaisanta la jeune fille. _

_- _Oh ça tu sais... _Joua-t-il le jeu avec un air fataliste. _

Puis le jeune homme s'en alla. Emma se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec l'un des plus beaux et des plus populaires cinquièmes année.

***_ Des battements de coeur qui s'accélèrent... ***_

- Emma ! Tu te rend compte que tu as rendez-vous avec Cédric Diggory !!!

- Mandy, il va juste me faire visiter Pré-au-lard, ne t'emballe pas comme ça.

- C'est toi qui risque de te faire emballer ! _Ricana Terry Boot._

_- _La ferme Terry ! _Répliqua Emma agacée par le comportement de ses amis._

_- _Laissez là tranquille, Emma n'est qu'une 3ème année pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à elle. Défendit _Padma._

_- _Serais-tu jalouse Padma ? _Taquina Michael, ce qui provoqua le regard noir de l'indienne. _

_- _Une chose est sûre elle en fait plein des jalouses, presque tout Poudlard est au courant. _Rajouta Mandy. _

Arrêtez de tergiverser comme ça, il se passera ce qu'il se passera c'est tout. Pour le moment je m'apprête juste à passer une bonne journée avec quelqu'un qui va me faire découvrir Pré-au-lard. Maintenant laissez-moi tranquille.

Sur ce la jeune fille quitta la Salle commune des Serdaigles et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous, à savoir les sabliers de points des maisons. Emma arriva la première et se contenta d'observer les pierres bleues qui pour le moment se trouvaient en tête.

- Alors comme ça on est fier de la victoire passagère de sa maison.

- Qui ne le serait pas ?

- Bien vu. On verra ce qu'il en est au Quidditch !

- Promets-moi quelque chose veux-tu ?

- Quoi donc ? _Répondit le jeune homme, tout ouïe._

_- _Interdiction de parler de Quidditch aujourd'hui.

- C'est dur ce que tu me demandes là. Mais je ferai un effort ! On devrait y aller avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde.

- Tu parles il y a déjà une file de 10 mètres de long !

- C'est bien ce que je disais « Avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde ».

C'est ainsi que les deux élèves entreprirent de s'immiscer dans la foule qui devenait de plus en plus importante. En attendant de passer, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, notamment de Pré-au-lard.

*** _Un rapprochement... _***

« Fait comme si tu ne les voyais pas. »

Emma et Cédric marchait tranquillement dans la rue principale du village dont ils avait déjà fait tout les recoins, en direction des Trois balais. C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent au loin les amis de la jeune fille qui ne purent s'empêcher de glousser et de lancer quelques petits commentaires.

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? _Demanda malicieusement le jeune homme tentant de tirer la réponse de la jeune fille._

_- _Parce qu'ils sont insupportable ! Comme s'il était impossible qu'une fille et un garçon puisse se promener tranquillement en simple amis. _Répondit du tac-au-tac Emma, plus qu'esxaspérée, ce qui n'était apparemment pas la réaction qu'attendait Cédric puisque le visage de celui-ci perdit alors son sourire. _

_- _Ah... C'est vrai que c'est pourtant simple à comprendre. _Dit le jeune homme d'une voix grave. _Moi aussi j'en ai eu pour mon grade ! _Se reprit-il d'une voix plus gaie. _Ca te dit une Bierreaubeurre ?

- Oui, mais tu m'a dit qu'il y avait toujours trop de monde non ? Je n'ai pas très envie de me croire dans la Grande Salle, avec les mêmes têtes...

- Crois-moi la Grande Salle est bien plus spacieuse que ça ! _Ria-t-il. _ Attends-moi là je reviens. _Et sans que la jeune fille ne puisse ajouter quelque chose il parti en direction de la brasserie. _

La jeune fille se trouvait à l'angle d'une rue qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Elle devina que Cédric était allé chercher de quoi se désaltérer et qu'ils iraient se poser quelque part dans le village.

Emma ne pu s'empêcher d'analyser sa sortie, ce « rendez-vous ». Comme promis il lui avait fait découvrir tout le village notamment les lieux fréquentés tels que Honeydukes, Zonko, le bureau de poste et bien sûr les Trois balais, et d'autres moins fréquentés tels que Gaichiffon, Scribenpenne, ainsi que Derviche et bang. Il lui avait parler également de ce qui se trouvait au sein des rues adjacentes comme la Cabane hurlante, l'établissement un peu louche de la Tête du Sanglier et celui plutôt romantique de Madame Pieddodu.

Les deux jeunes s'étaient comportés de manière totalement amicale, même si la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer quelques petites choses. Elle avait en effet remarquer la manière dont le jeune homme s'était refroidit lorsqu'elle avait sous entendu qu'ils n'étaient que de « simples amis ».

Elle n'eut pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir puis qu'Emma se fit interpellée soudainement.

- Alors Oreiro, comme ça on s'est fait laissé tomber par son rencard ! Lâcha_ Cho Chang, qui venait de sortir des Trois balais. _Je l'ai vu assis à une table, il s'amusait plutôt bien.

_- _Occupe-toi de tes affaires tu veux Chang. _Rétorqua froidement Emma._

- Je penses que tu vois un peu trop haut, Oreiro. Cédric Diggory ! Comme s'il s'abaisserait à une troisième année. _Continua-t-elle._

_- _Mais tu espère tout de même qu'il s'abaisse à la quatrième année je suppose... _Lança Emma sournoisement ce qui renforça le regard noir que lui lançait déjà l'asiatique._

- Salut Cho !

- Oh, salut Cédric ! Comment vas-tu ? _Salua la Serdaigle sur un ton totalement différent._

_- _Plutôt bien ! Souri_t-il. _Tiens ta Bierreaubeurre, Emma.

- Merci.

- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Des amis ont réservé quelques places dans le bar.

- On va plutôt se poser dans un endroit tranquille. Merci quand même de la proposition. _Refusa gentiment le jeune homme._

_- _Tu ne viens pourtant pas de quitter les Trois balais, Chang ? Piégea_ Emma, la jeune fille d'origine asiatique. _

_- _Euh... si. C'était juste pour prendre l'air ça étouffe là dedans !

- On se reverra une autre fois ! A plus tard Cho ! _Reprit Cédric._

- Oui, bien sûr. Bonne chance pour ton prochain match ! Cela a du vous prendre au dépourvu de remplacer les Serpentard juste une semaine avant le match !

- Ca tu l'as dit ! En plus contre les Gryffondors ! Mais on y travaille.

- Bon on y va ? _Demanda Emma d'un air impatient. Le jeune homme salua Cho Chang et tout de partirent sur le chemin en direction de la cabane hurlante._

- Tu déteste le Quidditch à ce point ! _Plaisanta Cédric pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient. _

- J'aime assez le Quidditch mais je ne voit pas l'intérêt d'en parler pendant des heures. Mais ce que je déteste vraiment c'est Cho Chang. Alors plus je suis loin d'elle, mieux je me porte.

- Ah oui ? Elle est pourtant sympa.

- Elle est surtout très peste. Et le principal défaut c'est de s'intéresser aux choses qui ne les regarde pas. _Fulmina la brune._

_- _Je constate que tu la déteste vraiment. _Rigola Cédric de la réaction de la jeune fille. _C'est dommage vous êtes dans la même maison pourtant !

- Parce que toi tu t'entends avec tous les Pouffsouffle peut-être ?

- Oui plutôt bien.

- Ce n'est pas comparable de toute façon. Toi tu es d'un naturel sociable alors que moi je suis totalement asociale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « d'un naturel sociable » ? _Questionna-t-il pendant que la jeune fille s'était assise sur le banc qui faisait face à la célèbre cabane. _

_- _Eh bien regarde-toi, tu t'entends avec tout le monde et je suis prête à parier que tu ne déteste personne. Il suffit de voir comment tu as toujours voulu me parler alors que j'ai été vraiment agaçante le jour où on s'est rencontrés. Si j'avais été à ta place je me serait emparer du livre et serait parti vite-fait bien fait. _Tenta d'expliquer Emma._

_- _Je ne te trouves pas si asociale que ça.

- Et pourtant je le suis... Mandy a pris un an avant de me faire intégrer la bande.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je penses... que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir des amis si c'est pour les perdre par la suite. Car il automatiquement un moment où tout s'arrête.

- Hum... Et je suppose que tu n'applique pas cette théorie qu'aux « amis ». _Supposa le jeune homme après s'être assis auprès de la brune. _

_- _Il faut croire que je ne l'applique pas vraiment vu que je me sens plutôt bien dans mon groupe « d'ami ». _Evita-t-elle de répondre au sous entendu de la question._

_- _Je trouve ça dommage de penser de telle choses. Il faut savoir profiter de la vie et de ce qu'elle te donne, même si elle les reprend un jour.

_- _Il faut croire qu'avoir perdu mon père , l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, à l'âge de 8 ans m'a forgé cette pensée. _Avoua Emma fixant le vide._

_- _Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te faire rappeler un tel souvenir. _S'excusa gêné le jeune homme._

_- _Ne le sois pas. On dit que ça fait du bien de parler ce que l'on a au fond de nous. _Tenta de plaisanter la brune._

_- _Et je joue le rôle du psy c'est ça ? _Rigola Cédric._

_- _C'est toi qui te l'ai approprié tout seul ! _Tourna Emma enfin le tête vers le jeune homme qui souriait. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de détaillé le visage du Pouffsouffle. Ses yeux d'un gris profond l'observait également. Elle le trouva beau comme ça. _

_- _Tu es vraiment très mignonne tu sais. _La complimenta-t-elle soudainement ce qui fit rougir brusquement la jeune fille qui tourna la tête, gênée d'avoir penser la même chose au même moment de son interlocuteur. _On ne doit pas te le dire souvent vu ton asociabilité, alors j'en profite. _La taquina-t-elle tout en tentant de justifier ce compliment soudain._

_- _Qu'en sais-tu ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne parles pas aux gens qu'on ne me parle pas. _Retrouva-t-elle la parole._

_-_ C'est vrai je n'en sais rien du tout.

- On est très mal assortis tu sais. _Lança tout à coup Emma. _

_- _Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent... _Répondit le jeune homme. _

_- _C'est un proverbe moldu ça.

- Et alors, ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne s'applique pas pour les sorciers.

- Et si on rentrait ? J'ai toujours aimé voir Poudlard déserté par ses élèves...

- ...Comme tu veux. _Répondit-il pris de cours par la demande alors que les deux jeunes se rapprochait dangereusement. _

_- _Tu peux rester et rejoindre tes amis si tu préfères.

- Non ça va je vais te raccompagner. On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi comme ça Miss Oreiro.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que les sociables étaient du genre collant ! _Plaisanta la brune avant que le jeune homme ne lui décoiffe les cheveux pour se venger en la tenant pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Elle tenta de se débattre mais il lui était impossible de se dégager de son emprise. _

_- _Tu viens de faire une grossière erreur Diggory. _S'emporta Emma qui détestait qu'on l'embête de la sorte._

_- _Vraiment...? _Se contenta-t-il de répondre en la fixant. Puis il entreprit de la recoiffer avec ses doigts, effleurant au passage le visage de la jeune fille qui se raidit. _

Allez, rentrons.

Le jeune homme lâcha Emma et se dirigea vers la grande rue qui menait au château. Emma toucha ses cheveux et le rattrapa comme elle put. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup sur le chemin du retour.

*** _Une attirance... _***

« Emma ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Cédric Diggory.

- Ca va, pas trop inquiète ? _Continua le jeune homme avec empressement alors que la jeune fille se trouvait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis._

_- _Non ça va, même si je suis assez surprise qu'il ait réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard malgré les protections magiques. _Répondit la brune._

_- _Vous croyez qu'il vont fermé l'école ? _Demanda Padma à l'ensemble du groupe._

- C'est possible, Poudlard est sensé être l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande Bretagne ! _Proposa Anthony._

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils céderont à la panique aussi facilement. _Modéra Emma._

_- _Emma a raison, ils vont simplement fouiller le château dans tout les recoins et protéger d'avantage le château à l'aide des détraqueurs. _Assura Cédric au reste du groupe._

_- _C'est un préfet qui nous parles alors nous pouvons le croire ! _S'exclama Terry Boot afin de détendre un peu l'ambiance. _

- Et apparemment c'est à Potter que Sirius Black en veut, je pense que c'est surtout lui qui va être surveillé. _Ajouta Emma. - _

- Je vous laisse, mes devoirs de préfets m'appellent. Bonne soirée. _Annonça le Pouffsouffle avant de se concentrer exclusivement à Emma. _

_- _Tu dois aider à fouiller le château ? _Demanda la jeune fille._

_- _Pour une heure ou deux, après il faudra s'occuper de l'organisation du camping improviser dans la Grande Salle.

- Fait attention à toi. Chuchota_-elle pour ne pas que ses amis ne l'entendent. _

_- _Promis. _Fit-il à son tour avant de s'en aller vers le rassemblement de profs et de préfets qui tentaient d'organiser leur expédition. _

Un mouvement de panique avait parcouru tout Poudlard. En effet Sirius Black, ancien mangemort en fugue, avait réussi à s'introduire à l'intérieur et château et avait attaqué la salle commune de gryffondor, cherchant vraisemblablement à s'en prendre à Harry Potter.

Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle et devaient dormir sur place pendant que professeurs et préfet s'affairaient à fouiller le château avec l'aide des détraqueurs qui prendraient leur relève pendant la nuit.

Il se trouva qu'Emma chercha plusieurs fois du regard son nouvel ami. Lorsqu'il revint enfin, il s'affairait toujours à ses obligations et elle l'observait de loin de temps à autre. Quelque chose de nouveau apparaissait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Peut-être était-elle inquiète finalement pensa-t-elle... ou peut-être...

_*** Une nouvelle sensation...***_

« Tu sais qu'il n'arrête pas de te regarder ? »

Emma, Mandy et Padma étaient toute trois dans leur lit et discutaient avant de se coucher jusqu'au moment où la blonde lâcha cette phrase.

- Mandy, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

- Je pense que cela te ferait pourtant du bien parler. Tu sais c'est comme ça que ça se passe entre amies. _Soutena Padma._

_- _Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait que ça me fera du bien ! J'ai peut-être tout simplement envie d'oublier cette histoire, qui n'en ai même pas une d'ailleurs.

- Il y a que toi aussi tu le regardes Emma... _Continua Padma._

_- _On se demande pourquoi tu l'évite, et nous ne sommes pas les seules à se le demander je crois... _Enchaina Mandy devant le manque de réponse de la brune qui s'était tourner vers le côté droit de son lit, qui se trouva face à ceux de ses camarades. _

_- _On se dit que peut-être tu as peur de ce que tu ressens. _Supposa Padma._

_- _Je ne ressens rien du tout. _Répliqua l'intéressée._

_- _Emma... _Supplia presque la blonde._

Un long silence affubla la pièce au sein de laquelle les deux amies se demandaient mentalement si elles n'étaient pas allées trop loin, alors que la troisième se senti submergé par tout un tas d'émotion, se sentant compressée de toute part, comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant si longtemps et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à la reprendre. Quand elle inspira de nouveau ce fut comme une libération de toute cette tension accumulée depuis quelques jours...

« Je crois que vous avez raison les filles... »

*** _Une prise de conscience..._***

« Salut Cédric... »

La jeune brune avait assisté à l'entrainement de Quidditch des Pouffsouffle dans les gradins, se plaçant le plus en hauteur possible. Elle savait qu'il la verrait et s'était forcer de pas se contenter d'attendre à l'entrée du stade afin d'éviter une quelconque marche arrière. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. La jeune fille avait évité de rencontrer le chemin du jeune homme. Cependant la conversation avec ses amies lui avait permis d'accepter ce que son coeur lui disait. Et c'est le lundi suivant le match de Quidditch emportait de justesse par les Pouffsouffle, qu'elle se décida à lui parler.

Ainsi à la fin de l'entrainement,Cédric Diggory enfourcha son balai et vola jusqu'à la jeune fille, qui l'aborda la première à son arrivé.

- Emma. _La salua-t-il en descendant de son balai._

_- _Félicitation pour samedi !

- Merci mais je ne pense pas que le résultat aurait été le même s'il n'y avait pas eu l'arrivée de ces détraqueurs.

- C'est possible, mais je te signale que les détraqueurs n'ont pas d'effet que sur Potter, même si celui-ci à l'air d'être particulièrement sensible. Toute ton équipe a su garder son sang froid et continuer le match.

- Si tu le dit...

- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu. _Rigola faiblement la jeune fille alors que le jeune homme paraissait calme mais sans aucune expression. _

_- _Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? _Questionna-t-il alors comme s'il était impatient que leur conversation se termine, ce qui déstabilisa la brune._

- Euh... oui.

- Je t'écoute. _Dit-il après avoir expirer plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _

_- _Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement de ces derniers jours. _Commença-t-elle._

- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je pense avoir compris... le message. _La coupa-t-il. _C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser d'avoir été si entreprenant.

Un blanc s'installa entre les deux jeunes, assis côte à côte, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Emma ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait interprété son attitude récente, comme un non aux avances implicites de la sortie de Pré-au-lard.

- Je crois... que tu as mal interprété mon attitude. _Le contredit-elle d'une voix faible, le regard fixé sur le terrain illuminé par des projecteurs magiques. Elle le senti se retourner brusquement vers elle._

_- _Une promenade au clair de lune ça te tente ? _Propos-t-il soudainement en se levant et en lui montrant son balai. _

_- _Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Cédric.

- Quoi tu as le vertige ?

- Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très à l'aise en balai, mais c'est surtout qu'il fait nuit.

- Poudlard peut être assez spectaculaire de nuit.

- Et que fais-tu des détraqueurs qui vadrouillent un peu partout ?

- N'as-tu pas dis que je savais garder mon sang froid face à eux ? _Répliqua-t-il en enfourchant son balai et en lui tendant la main. _Crois-moi ça vaut le coup.

- D'accord... _Accepta-t-elle alors en lui donnant la main. _

Ce contact leur donna à tout deux des frissons. Le jeune homme entraina la jeune fille derrière lui et lui fit poser sa fine main sur son épaule.

« Accroche-toi bien »

A peine la jeune fille installée qu'il décolla en tirant une exclamation de la bouche d'Emma. La brune sentit le vent s'engouffrer sur son visage alors que ses cheveux fouettaient dans les airs. Elle avait fermé les yeux dès l'instant que ses pieds avaient quitté le sol. Elle serra le jeune homme tellement fort, l'étranglant presque, que celui-ci plaça finalement les mains de la jeune fille de manière à ce qu'elle s'accroche à sa taille. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'Emma se rendit compte de leur proximité extrême. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que le jeune homme était plutôt musclé. Ce changement de position l'ayant forcé à ouvrir les yeux, elle pencha un peu la tête vers le bas afin d'y voir quelque chose. Tout allait tellement vite, et tout été tellement sombre qu'elle décida de regarder vers le haut. Le temps était plutôt dégagé contrairement à ces derniers jours et la pleine lune d'y à quatre jours avait laissé place à un ovale lumineux trônant dans ce ciel parsemé de quelques étoiles. Son observation s'interrompit lorsque le jeune homme entreprit une descente.

- On est arrivé. _Ce fut-il obligé de répondre alors que la jeune fille ne le lâchait pas._

_- _Désolée... _Fit-elle en s'éloignant du balai._

_- _Ca va ? _S'inquiéta-t-il de la rigidité de la brune. _

_- _Oui, c'est juste que ça faisait longtemps. _Le rassura-t-elle._

_- _Retourne-toi. _Lui dit-il alors._

Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta elle en eu le souffle coupé. Poudlard à quelque kilomètre de là leur offrait une vue splendide illuminé de toute ses lumières, et qui se reflétaient sur le lac. La lune quant à elle éclairait toute la vallée qui les séparait du château. Lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, elle senti les mains du jeune homme se poser sur ses épaules alors qu'il se tenait derrière elle. Elle le laissa faire et apprécia ce moment.

- C'est merveilleux. S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je te l'avais dit. _Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en retour provoquant alors des frissons à la jeune fille. _

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, décrivant parfois quelques éléments du paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Quand soudain la jeune fille eu de nouveaux frissons, cependant différents de ceux provoqués par le contact de Cédric. Un froid intense s'installa alors, et toutes émotions de joie, de plaisir, et autre, disparurent en un instant. Un immense chagrin traversa Emma, le même que celui qu'elle avait ressenti durant le match de Quidditch, le même qu'elle avait ressenti il y a des années de cela. Cette tristesse qui l'avait submergée lors de la mort de son père, celle qui l'avait changée à tout jamais. Son coeur se serra si fort que ses jambes la lâchèrent. Cédric dans un état similaire, là rattrapa et la remit sur pieds.

- Il faut qu'on parte. _Réussit à dire Emma d'une voix tremblante._

_- _Viens. Acquiesça_-t-il en la faisant monter sur le balai, et se plaçant derrière elle de peur qu'elle ne tombe._

Il partit comme une fusée, allant le plus loin possible de ces détraqueurs qui approchaient du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ils n'étaient pas Sirius Black, ils espéraient donc que les monstres ne les suivent pas. Petit à petit les effets s'estompèrent et les deux jeunes chassèrent de leur esprit ce malheur intense qu'ils avaient été forcés de subir. Cédric ralentit alors l'allure du balai et serra un peu plus fort la jeune de son bras qui la tenait. Celle-ci se rendant compte de sa position se tînt un peu mieux au manche et se redressa.

- Ca va mieux ? _Demanda-t-il._

_- _Oui beaucoup mieux... Et toi ?

- Moi aussi. J'espère qu'on aura pas trop de problèmes.

- Mais ça valait le coup. _Dit-elle en reprenant les mots que le jeune homme avait utilisé quelques temps avant. _

_- _Tu veux guider le balai ? _Proposa alors le jeune homme._

_- _Absolument pas.

- Je suis curieux de voir ce que tu donnes.

- Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas après ce qui vient de se passer que je vais faire voler un balai. _Assura la jeune fille d'un air catégorique._

- C'est ce qu'on verra. _Lui répondit-il en lâchant le balai qui perdit alors de l'altitude._

- Cédric, non !! _Cria la jeune fille, alors obligée de récupérer le manche et de le guider. Il y eu quelques secousses mais le balai reprit la bonne direction avançait tant bien que mal vers le château, virevoltant un peu de gauche à droite._

_- _Tu vois que tu y arrives. Bon j'avoue que c'est un peu la valse mais on ne s'est pas écrasés c'est le principal.

- Lorsque l'on sera posés je te conseille de t éloigner le plus loin possible de moi. _Le menaça-t-elle._

_- _Oh ça je n'en ai aucune envie. _Lui souffla-t-il avec une pointe de charme à l'oreille. _

La jeune fille se contenta de se concentrer sur la direction que devait prendre le balai, à savoir droit devant elle. Au bout d'un moment l'objet volant fila droit, sans valser. Quand ils furent au dessus du terrain de Quidditch, Cédric reprit les commandes et lui proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'au sommet de la tour des Serdaigles, ce qu'elle accepta.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques secondes, et descendirent du balai.

- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait découvrir cela, Cédric. _Remercia la jeune fille._

- Mais de rien. Par contre je pense qu'il faudra stopper les promenades du genre tant que les détraqueurs seront là ! _Plaisanta-t-il._

_- _Tu as raison. _Sourit la brune. _

- C'est l'heure du repas, il faudrait y aller.

- Déjà ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

- Moi non plus...

- On se verra peut-être au diner.

- Bien sûr. Il est temps que je me change ! _Dit-il en désignant sa tenue de Quidditch avant d'enfourcher son balai. _

- Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien ! _Complimenta la jeune fille._

- Un compliment d'Emma Oreiro, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir ! _S'écria-t-il en volant autour de la jeune fille._

- Ah oui ? _Demanda-t-elle mutinement, le faisant s'arrêter devant elle. _

_- _Ca reste à voir...

- On se voit au diner alors ? _Enchaina maladroitement Emma. _

_- _Ok..._ Acquiesça-t-il un peu plus gravement, le regard un peu déçu. _

Puis il partit comme une fusée. La jeune fille se maudissait de l'avoir une nouvelle fois fuit face aux avances implicites. Elle s'appuya sur l'un des créneaux de la tour pour le regarder s'éloigner, lorsque soudain il fit demi-tour. En un rien de temps il fut devant elle, flottant sur son balai.  
Ils se regardèrent, se dévorant littéralement du regard et s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent délicatement. Le balai poussa alors une accélération et les deux jeunes approfondirent leur baiser.

_*** Un premier baiser... ***_

_  
Fin novembre_

Des taquineries lors de la défaite de Pouffsouffle.

_Fin décembre_

Une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard en amoureux chez Madame Pieddodu.

_Vacances de Noël_

Un manque et des dizaines de lettres.

_Janvier_

Une baignade dans la salle de bain de préfet.

_Février_

Une bataille de boule de neige dans Poudlard alors que la plupart des élèves se trouvent à Pré-au-Lard. (Une Saint Valentin passée dans la salle de bain des préfets)

_Mars_

Des places de concert pour le groupe favori de Cédric offerte par Emma pour son anniversaire.

_Avril_

Un concert à deux durant les Vacances de Pâques.

_Mai_

Emma réfléchi sur sa relation, elle se trouve différente d'avant, et dépendante de celui qu'elle aime.

*** _Une relation..._***

« Salut ma belle ! »

Cédric s'avança vers sa petite-amie, l'a prit par la taille et l'embrassa.

Le mois de juin avait été synonyme de révision d'examens et d'examen. Les résultats venaient de tomber, Cédric avait réussi haut la main ses BUSE. Il en était de même pour Emma pour ses examens de fin d'année. Cependant Emma n'avait pas la tête tout ça. Depuis un peu plu d'un mois déjà la jeune fille réfléchissait, trop à son goût mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le faire. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ne se reconnaissant pas dans ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais qu'était-elle devenu ? Une de ces filles ayant un petit-ami qui passait son temps à roucouler, à penser à lui, sans penser à ce qu'il adviendra de demain. Mais désormais elle se posait cette question : à quoi tout cela mène-t-il ? Si cela ne mène à rien alors pourquoi continuer ainsi ? N'est-ce pas se faire du mal que de garder l'illusion d'un bonheur alors que celui-ci s'avère éphémère. A la fin de celui-ci la douleur ressenti n'est-elle pas plus forte si l'on en a abusé (de ce bonheur) ?

L'année scolaire était désormais terminée, et tous les élèves rentreraient le lendemain. Cela faisait bientôt 6 mois que le couple s'était formé. Emma se demanda s'il tiendrait durant les vacances d'été. Mais ce dont elle craignait le plus était l'année scolaire qui débuterait de nouveau, elle redoutait en effet qu'une certaine monotonie se créée au sein de ce Poudlard qui ne changerait jamais.

La jeune fille détestait également ressentir cette dépendance à l'égard de son petit-ami, comme si cette relation lui faisait perdre le contrôle d'elle même. Ressentir les émotions était doté d'un certain plaisir oui, mais elle y collait automatiquement la déchirure que la perte de ce plaisir pourrait provoquer. Ainsi il était très éprouvant de ressentir de trop forte émotion. Or l'amour n'est-elle pas l'émotion la plus intense ?

Lui vint alors une réflexion : la douleur n'est-elle pas moins forte si la déchirure est attendu, voire provoquée...

Emma ne supportait plus de réfléchir de la sorte, et ne trouva qu'une issue à tout ceci...

- Et si on allait dans un endroit tranquille ? _Demanda la jeune fille d'un air indéchiffrable à la fin de leur baiser._

_- _Avec plaisir. _Lui répondit le jeune homme, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, ce qui serra le coeur d'Emma._

Emma était incroyablement tendu mais tentait de ne pas le montrer. Le couple s'avançait vers une pièce vide en se tenant la main. La jeune fille s'accrochait fort à lui comme si une fois le contact rompu, elle tomberait dans les abimes. Une fois arrivés dans la classe, Cédric entraina la brune vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et l'embrasse de toute ses forces, comme si ses jours étaient comptés. Il la posa sur une des tables afin qu'elle soit à peu près à sa hauteur. Une fois le baiser rompu, ils s'observèrent yeux dans les yeux, le jeune homme jouant avec une des mèches de la jeune fille. Il décela dans le regard de cette dernière quelque chose d'anormal, de triste, et en conclue qu'elle pensait aux vacances d'été et de leur prochain éloignement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'écrira souvent. On se voit de toute façon pour ton anniversaire. Et puis c'est la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch il y a de forte chance qu'on y soit au même moment. Mais une chose est sûre tu me manqueras énormément.

- Toi et ton Quidditch... _Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, sans réussite._

_- _Que veux-tu je ne changerai jamais ! _Lança-t-il avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue et de descendre vers son cou. _

- Cédric... _Supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. A ce moment le jeune homme redressa vivement la tête, inquiet de la réaction de sa petite amie._

- Qu'y-a-t-il Emma ? _Lui demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet en remarquant les larmes roulants sur les joues de la jeune fille. _

_- _Oh Cédric, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis horrible.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es loin d'être horrible, tu es même la plus jolie..

- Oh Cédric... _Le coupa-t-elle en dégageant ses jambes et en descendant de la table. _Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces réflexions, ces pensées qui me pollue l'esprit.

_- _De quoi parles-tu ? Quelles pensées ? _Demanda Cédric totalement perdu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. C'était comme si elle subissait une pleine crise d'hystérie, parlant rapidement et faisant les cents pas._

_- _Si je me dis horrible, c'est parce que ce que je vais te dire va te faire énormément de mal. _Reprit Emma sur un ton plus calme et en fermant les yeux. _

_- _Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire... _Questionna-t-il sur un ton grave reflet tant de l'inquiétude._

_- _On ne peut pas continuer ainsi. _Avoua-t-elle après avoir ouvert les yeux et inspirer profondément. Puisque le jeune homme figé continuait de la fixer sans réagir elle continua. _Je suis vraiment désolée, de te dire cela comme ça, juste avant les Vacances et tout... mais, il est préférable que je le fasse avant que ça n'empire.

- Je ne comprends pas Emma. Que veux-tu changer ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? Je suis vraiment désolé s'il y a quelque chose qui t'a déplu... Je pensai que tu étais heureuse.

- Je l'étais oui... Mais il y a une fin à tout. _S'arrachant cette dernière phrase, une nouvelle crise de larmes la parcourut. Elle continua alors ses cents pas afin de se calmer de nouveau._

_-_Tu veux dire que toi et moi c'est... fini ? _Comprit-il sans la regarder dans les yeux._

_- _Je t'avais dit que j'étais horrible et que je te ferai du mal.

- Tait-toi, on croirait que tu y prend du plaisir à m'en faire !

- Oh non ne dit pas ça je t'en pris... Si seulement tu pouvais ne pas souffrir...

- Souffrir revient à dire que je t'aime Emma. Et toi, souffres-tu ? _Répliqua le jeune homme durement, et commençant à s'agiter._

_- _Si je fais ça c'est pour ne pas souffrir davantage un jour où l'autre. Car je sais que ça serait arriver si...

- Si on continuait « comme ça ». T'es n'es qu'une sale égoïste Emma, tu le sais ça ?

- Je sais... Je l'ai toujours été.

- Non pas toujours...

- Alors tu vois mon vrai visage. Emma Oreiro n'est qu'une sale égoïste, asociale et qui se fou du reste du monde.

- Ce n'est pas l'Emma que je connais.

- Je ne peux pas être celle que tu veux que je sois Cédric, ça ne me correspond pas.

- Par Merlin, tu as à peine 14 ans qu'en sais-tu de qui tu es ou non !

- Justement j'ai à peine 14 ans, et toi 16 ans. Où crois-tu que cela va nous mener ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer quelque qui de toute manière va disparaître un jour où l'autre.

- Alors c'est ça ton problème ? Et ça l'a toujours été d'ailleurs ! Tu te souviens de cette promenade à Pré-au-Lard, tu me l'avais dit, que tu ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se construire des choses puisqu'un jour où l'autre tout s'effondrera. C'est idiot comme façon de penser, c'est comme si tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vivre puisque de toute manière on meurt tous un jour !

- On ne contrôle pas ce que l'on pense, ni ce que l'on est.

- C'est nous qui choisissons de devenir la personne que l'on est.

- L'on est ce que l'on est en fonction du vécu qu'on a.

- Je t'en pris épargne moi l'excuse de ton père qui est mort lorsque tu étais encore une petite fille.

A cette phrase Emma se raidit et posa un regard noir sur Cédric. Elle s'avança alors vers lui lentement.

- Je t'interdit de parler de mon père de la sorte. _Cracha-t-elle._

_-_ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. _Se radoucit-il._

_- _C'est pourtant simple à comprendre ! Je ne veux plus jamais souffrir comme j'ai pu souffert par le passé. _Lâcha la jeune fille d'une voix presque suppliante. _

_- _Je pense pas que ça arrivera un jour, Emma. Perdre un parent que l'on aime et qui nous a aimé très fort est une dure épreuve qui peut s'avérer traumatisante. Mais appliquer cette expérience à toutes ces choses qui font que la vie peut être appréciable n'est pas la meilleure solution.

- C'est celle que j'ai trouvé pour me protéger.

- Je t'ai fait sortir de ce cocon auquel tu t'accroches pourquoi vouloir y retourner ? _S'exclama avec douleur le jeune homme._

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas à toi de m'en faire sortir, Cédric. _Prononça alors simplement la jeune fille, comme si elle venait juste de se rendre de compte du sens de sa phrase..._

_*** Une séparation...***_

« Comme j'ai hâte de savoir qui sera le gagnant ! »

Mandy sautillait sur place toute excitée par cette finale. Autour d'elle se trouvait tout le petit groupe de Serdaigle. Emma et Michael qui avait rompu quelques semaines auparavant se tenaient aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille espérait qu'une fois les vacances passées, tout redeviendrait normal entre les deux ex-petit-amis. Elle s'était rendu compte que c'était une grave erreur d'avoir voulu prolonger se rapprochement qui s'était opéré durant les dernières vacances d'été, il y a presque un an de cela, peu après qu'Emma et Cédric Diggory s'étaient séparés.  
Peut-être avait-elle eu l'espoir que cette personne qui la ferait un jour sortir de « ce cocon », comme l'avait décrit Cédric, était tout simplement devant ses yeux depuis tout ce temps.

Mais elle avait eu tord.

- Mandy, on a tous hâte de savoir ! Calme-toi un peu et suis le jeu veux-tu ! _S'écria Terry qui derrière Mandy tentait d'apercevoir quelque chose._

_- _Ce n'est pas non plus comme si l'on pouvait suivre quelque chose dans tout ce labyrinthe ! _Défendit Padma, la blonde. _

_- _Regardez c'est Fleur Delacour ! _Intervint Anthony qui avait aperçut la française à l'entrée d'un labyrinthe. _

_- _C'est elle qui avait lancé les étincelles ! Harry et Cédric sont toujours en lice ! _Indiqua Mandy._

- J'espère que Krum ne va pas trop causer de problèmes à Potter ! _Lança Michael un peu bougon._

- On sait Michael, tu es pour Potter et non pas pour Diggory, pas la peine d'être désagréable. _S'exaspéra Terry._

_- _Il y a d'autre étincelles. _Constata Emma concentrée sur le labyrinthe._

_- _Par Merlin c'est Krum ! Regardez !!! Il ne reste que Poudlard maintenant ! _Cria Terry, à l'image de la majorité des gradins. _

Tous les élèves de Poudlard sautaient, hurlaient et applaudissaient dans tous les sens. Désormais le gagnant serait soit Harry Potter, soit Cédric Diggory.

- On a gagné !!! _S'exclama Mandy._

_- _Il ne reste plus qu'à voir lequel de Harry ou de Cédric va remporter le tournoi ! _S'extasia Padma._

- Quels sont vos pronostiques ? _S'enquit Anthony._

Michael répondit automatiquement Potter, qui fut suivi dans son choix par Padma et Anthony alors que Mandy pencha plutôt pour Cédric, tout comme Terry et Emma.

La brune regardait fixement le labyrinthe, paraissant anxieuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Tout cela lui paraissait trop long...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure toujours rien ne se passa, et l'effervescence des élèves de Poudlard fut quelque peu retombée. Quand soudain tout se passa rapidement.

- Regardez ! Ils sont revenus tout les deux avec la coupe ! Ils sont à égalité !_ S'écria Terry à peine audible à cause de la foule._

_- _Pourquoi il est allongé ? _Demanda Emma en fixant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu dis Emma ? On entend rien ici, c'est la folie !!! _Lui demanda Mandy._

_- _Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal... Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ! _Parla Emma plus à elle même qu'aux autres._

- C'est bizarre ils ont l'air choqué. _Remarqua Padma à son tour._

- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas contents qu'ils soient revenu ensemble. Suggéra_ Terry._

- On dirait que Potter crie quelque chose... Il à l'air en colère. _Nota Michael._

_- _Emma, où tu vas ? _Demanda la blonde en voyant sa camarade quitter les gradins._

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le bas des gradins en courant. Elle voulait savoir, ce qui s'était passé. Savoir pourquoi Cédric était toujours allongé, savoir pourquoi mis à part les gradins personnes ne s'extasier face à la victoire de Poudlard, savoir ce que Potter hurlait de la sorte...

Elle arriva assez bas pour qu'elle puisse entendre les élèves en bas des gradins qui avaient tout entendu et tout vu. Un mouvement de panique traversait la foule aussi rapide qu'une onde à la surface de l'eau. Certains pleuraient, d'autres criaient, mais ce n'était pas des cris de joies, bien au contraire.

« Oh Merlin c'est pas possible ! »

« Qui est revenu ? »

« Cédric Diggory est mort »

Ce fut un choc pour Emma qui ne put que s'accouder à la barrière de protection. Elle vit alors toute la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de milliers de personnes qui ne se rendaient pas encore compte de l'horreur qui s'était produit. Elle le vit, lui, allongé par terre immobile. Ses parents au dessus de lui, et Cho Chang, sa petite-amie, pleuraient et criaient.

Elle ne put que dire un mot.

« Cédric... »

_*** Une disparition...***_

Il était une fois...

Un échange de prénom, un rendez-vous, des battements de coeur qui s'accélèrent,

un rapprochement, une attirance, une nouvelle sensation, une prise de conscience,

un premier baiser, une relation, une séparation,

et une disparition...

* * *

J'essaie de faire au plus vite pour la suite de l'histoire.  
Vraiment désolée de tout le retard accumulé...


	21.  L'effet de l'ivresse est d'abolir les

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !  
Personnellement, je trouve que le rythme est plutôt rapide... Mais je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour m'attarder sur ce chapitre qui n'est que la fin de cette "soirée".  
Pour petite précision, le chapitre précédent et l'histoire de Cédric et d'Emma. Cette dernière en a raconté quelques détail à Astoria après avoir bu ce verre._

_Un grand merci à_ eragon-Tome3-alternatif _ainsi qu'à_ &iimA _pour leurs petits mots qui m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir ! Je suis très contente que cela vous plaise (à en être "obsédée" ! lol) (Je sais ce que c'est ça m'est déjà arrivée ! ^^) _

_Je vous souhaites à tous un bon chapitre ! Merci à vous de me lire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : « _L'effet de l'ivresse est d'abolir les scrupules du sentiment._ » Citation Moldue**

Il était près de 3h du matin et l'ambiance était à son comble, désormais tout le monde se trouvait sur la piste de danse et dansait à corps perdus. Des effets de lumières magiques faisaient office de projecteurs multicolores et illuminaient alternativement la pièce. La musique étant plus dansante que précédemment, Emma et Astoria avaient rejoint la piste et dansaient côte à côte.

Après plusieurs verres, Emma était dans un état plutôt joyeux, la désinhibant de tout complexe envers cette assemblée qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu.

Lorsque Théodore Nott l'avait vu, il ne se fit pas prier pour la rejoindre et pour danser avec la jeune fille, qui l'accepta.

Drago Malfoy regardait plutôt d'un mauvais oeil ce « couple de danse » qui à son goût dansait trop collé serré. Il eut d'ailleurs la même pensée lorsque Pansy entreprit un nouvelle danse avec lui. Heureusement pour lui, la jeune Serpentard avait mal aux pieds et alla s'assoir à une des tables en compagnie de Daphné et d'autres filles.

Puis vint une danse traditionnelle, connue en général par tout bon Sang Pur qui se respecte et tout le monde chercha un cavalier du sexe opposé. Emma et Théodore se mirent ensemble alors que Drago tenta d'échapper à Pansy Parkinson en demandant à Astoria d'être sa cavalière, cette dernière acceptant volontiers.

La plupart des convives s'amusèrent bien à ce moment. Emma riait aux éclats à chaque faux pas de son cavalier, et apprécia réellement la fête.

La chanson suivante fut plus douce et la plupart des cavaliers restèrent ensemble afin d'entreprendre un slow.

- Tu danses plutôt bien Emma Oreiro ! _Complimenta Théodore Nott._

_- _Je ne peux pas en dire de même pour toi. _Répliqua avec un éclat de rire l'intéressée._

_- _Que veux-tu, je ne changerai jamais ! _Se justifia-t-il faisant tilter la jeune fille. _Quoi j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_- _Cette phrase me fait juste penser à quelque chose dont j'ai repenser récemment. _Expliqua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils._

_- _Hum hum... C'est très clair tout ça ! Autant que l'alcool mystérieux que tu n'as pas arrêté d'ingurgiter ce soir.

- La faute à qui, il ne fallait pas me montrer votre petit secret d'alcoolo. _Ronchonna la brune face à l'évidence. _

_- _Oh mais je ne m'en plains pas ! Je n'aurait jamais eu d'aussi charmante cavalière sinon.

- Parce que tu crois que je n'aurai pas fini par céder à tes incessantes demandes si je n'étais pas pompette ?

- Pompette ? Tu parles, t'es plutôt bourrée oui ! _Ricana Théodore._

- Je ne trouves pas que je le suis.

- Donc si je t'embrasse et que tu me rend mon baiser, ce ne sera pas comme si je profiterais de ton état ? _Demanda le plus sérieusement du monde le jeune garçon._

_- _Parce que c'est ce que tu compte faire ? _Quémanda la jeune fille d'un air mutin. _

_- _Peut-être bien... _Répondit-il sur le même ton. _

_- _Alors il te faudra attendre encore quelques verres pour que je puisse agir ainsi, car ce n'est pas du tout à l'ordre du jour pour le moment.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu m'autorises à profiter de ton état si jamais tu viens à être complètement saoule ?

- Heu, c'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oh que oui ! Allez viens ! _L'entraina-t-il alors vers le bar afin de pouvoir abreuver sa cavalière, alors que la musique recommença à bouger._

Se surprenant elle-même, Emma ne refusa pas le verre qu'il lui tendit. En buvant, elle aperçu alors Drago qui la regardait d'un mauvais oeil, comme s'il avait entendu toute leur conversation, ce qui était impossible. Celui-ci dansait toujours auprès d'Astoria, qui lorsqu'elle apparut dans le champs de vision de la brune la regarda avec un grand sourire, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Dans un premier temps Emma ne comprit pas le sens de ce geste. Continuant à siroter son verre, alors que Théodore discutait avec un de ses amis, elle repensa subitement à la conversation qu'elles avaient eu un petit peu plus tôt. Faisant alors le rapport et y voyant le sens de ce geste elle failli s'étouffer avec son verre et avala difficilement ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- C'est pas vrai ! _Fit-elle le regard fixe._

_- _Emma ça va ? _S'inquiéta alors Théodore._

_- _Sert-moi un autre verre tu veux. _Ordonna-t-elle sans le regarder, lui tendant son verre et fixant toujours sa nouvelle amie, et son fiancé._

_- _Avec plaisir !

Ainsi donc c'était lui celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. La jeune fille lui avait promis de lui faire signe lorsque la personne en question se trouverait dans leur champs de vision, un peu avant d'aller sur la piste de danse. Sur le moment Emma avait deviné que le jeune homme se trouvait dans la pièce, mais n'aurait jamais parié sur Drago Malfoy... son fiancé.

Choquée, elle voulait boire pour ne plus l'être, pour l'aider à mettre de côté cette découverte qui pourrait certainement entacher la nouvelle alliance qui s'était créée entre les deux filles.

Dire que cette amourette lui avait non seulement fait repenser à Cédric mais également à sa situation, à savoir celle de future mariée.

***

Après avoir danser pendant des heures, Théodore entraina Emma dans le couloir.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- A part que je suis complètement faite, ça va très bien ! _Répondit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. C'est alors que le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle un peu trop près selon la jeune fille. Théodore n'était pas aussi grand que Drago mais assez pour l'emprisonner de ses deux bras alors qu'il plaçait ses mains à plat sur le mur. _Je plaisantais tout à l'heure Théodore.

- Quel dommage... _Continua-t-il tout en se rapprochant de la brune. _

Bien qu'Emma n'eut pas envie de ce qu'il se passait, elle se laissa pourtant faire lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme touchèrent les siennes. Pire même, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et répondit fiévreusement à ce baiser. En parlant de fièvre elle se senti bruler, cependant, au fur et à mesure la brulure se localisa sur une de ses mains. Un douleur immense la traversa alors et lui fit stopper son action. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces le torse de Théodore afin de se dégager de ce baiser.

- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas... _Énonça-t-elle avant de se glisser sous le bras du jeune homme afin de se diriger maladroitement vers la salle où se dérouler la fête._

Sa tête lui tournait énormément, mais elle avait tout de même compris ce qu'il s'était passé. La marque invisible qui s'était incrustée en elle lors de la signature du contrat de fiançailles avait resurgi douloureusement lorsqu'elle avait entreprit d'embrasser à son tour cet autre homme que son promis. Arrivée dans la salle, elle s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée et regarda la pièce à la recherche de son fiancé. Quelques seconde après elle vit Théodore revenir et s'avançait vers ses amis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Puis elle le vit, la fixant d'un regard noir. Il quitta la piste de danse et se dirigea vers la porte afin de sortir de la pièce. Un « Suis-moi » se lisait parfaitement sur son visage. Lorsqu'Emma tenta de se décoller de son mur, elle fut rejointe par Astoria.

- Emma ! Tu ne devineras jamais. _L'interpella la jeune brune, un sourire collé au visage._

_- _Je crois que l'ai deviné... _Répondit Emma fermant les yeux et se massant la tempe. _

- On a danser ensemble en plein de fois ! Et on a commencé à parler aussi. Il est plutôt marrant d'ailleurs, en plus d'être incroyablement beau...

- Astoria. _Coupa sèchement la Serdaigle. _Epargne-moi ça tu veux ! J'ai un peu de mal à suivre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _Se radoucit-elle en se massant toujours la tempe._

_-_ Oh désolée. C'est vrai que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec Théodore. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous vous êtes isolés ? _Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. _

_- _Rien de très important. Tu m'excuses mais je crois que... _Feignit-t-elle d'être nauséeuse, en se touchant la gorge. _Reste ici d'accord.

Puis Emma sortit de la pièce en vitesse. Un fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, elle reprit une allure normal ayant cependant toujours du mal à avancer en ligne droite. Drago l'attendait devant la porte de la salle de bain. Quand elle arriva près de lui il lui ouvra la porte, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, il la claqua et la ferma à clé. Puis il entreprit de lancer un sort d'insonorisation.

- Ne me dit pas que t'as fait le tour de la pièce pour trouver la porte alors qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté de toi ! _L'interrogea-t-il avec dédain, à propos de son retard._

_- _Très drôle Malfoy, je suis bourrée mais pas débile. Astoria s'extasiait sur sa super soirée !

- En parlant de super soirée, comment était la tienne. _Cracha le blond à la jeune fille qui tentait de rester stable en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire._

_- _Toi aussi tu l'as senti. _Constata la brune en regardant sa main rougit mais dont les inscriptions avaient disparu._

- Et comment ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Quelque chose qui ne se reproduira plus jamais alors quelle importance ? _Tenta d'éviter la jeune fille._

_- _Je t'ai posé une question. _Lui ordonna-t-il presque de répondre en la soulevant par les bras afin de la mettre sur pied. _

_- _Tu me fais mal Drago. _Geignit Emma avant que Drago dirigea brusquement la tête de la jeune fille vers lui, la tenant par la mâchoire. _On s'est embrassé. Mais je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, alors je n'ai pas... _Avoua-t-elle comme elle le pu._

- Pu te contrôler ? _Jeta-t-il en la relâchant, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et s'effondrer au sol. _

_- _Ca va, ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais commis un crime. _ Modéra la jeune fille, ne faisant aucun effort pour se relever._

_-_ On s'en va. Je pars devant. Rejoins-moi dans 10 minutes.

Sur ce, le blond ouvrit la porte et sorti de la pièce. Emma ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta dans cette pièce. Au bout d'un moment elle se dit qu'il était temps et entreprit de se relever. Elle rejoignit la salle de danse du mieux qu'elle pu et salua Astoria ainsi que Daphné. En partant, elle senti le regard de Théodore derrière elle. Astoria préféra l'accompagner jusqu'au portoloin.

La sensation de ce dernier eut un très mauvais effet sur son état. Arrivée dans son salon elle s'assit sur le canapé dans lequel Drago avait patienté.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit 10 minutes. _Répliqua-t-il durement alors que sa fiancé s'affalait à ses côtés en enlevant ses chaussures à talons._

- J'ai quelque peu perdu la notion du temps. _Expliqua-t-elle en s'étirant. _C'est moi ou tu lis la Gazette ? _ S'interloqua Emma après avoir tourner la tête pour observer Drago._

- Il fallait bien que je m'occupe. _Se défendit-il en reposant le journal là où il l'avait trouvé. _

Tu veux bien arrêter de gigoter. _Se plaignit-il alors que la jeune fille ne cessait de se trouver __une bonne position. _

- Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère. _Lâcha-t-elle en posant sa tête sur les cuisses du jeune homme. _

- Fais comme chez toi. _Ironisa-t-il avec cependant un soupçon de mauvaise humeur._

_- _J'ai mal au coeur... _Geignit-elle soudainement._

_- _Emma, promets-moi une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne bois plus jamais.

- T'avais qu'à pas me donner ton truc bizarre !

- Je pensais que tu serais plus raisonnable que ça.

- Je l'aurai été si je n'avais pas eu besoin d 'oublier... _Répondit la jeune fille en fixant le sol._

_- _Oublier quoi ? _Questionna le blond curieux, mais toujours sur un ton dur._

_- _Des choses, des sensations, des pensées... Je n'aime pas ressentir des choses, je préfère rester aussi froide et dure que la pierre. Mais c'est de ma faute je n'aurai jamais dû parler à Astoria.

- C'est une gentille fille. Bien meilleure que tes fichus Serdaigle.

- Hum... Elle est amoureuse de toi. _Lança la brune sur un ton léger._

_- _Quoi ?

- Eh oui Malfoy, tu plais à des filles bien. Je sais c'est difficile à croire. _Ironisa Emma sur un ton théâtral avant de se lever de nouveau. _

_- _Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi active que ça Emma Oreiro. _Souffla d'un air exaspéré Drago._

_- _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ton cher ami Nott m'appelait ainsi. _S'insurgea la brune d'une voix paradoxalement charmeuse alors qu'elle s'asseyait à califourchon sur son fiancé. _As-tu été jaloux ?

- J'ai surtout été très vexé que ma fiancée aille dans les bras d'un autre.

- Alors tout n'est qu' histoire de possessivité ? _Compris Emma avec un air plus désespéré qu'il ne l'aurait fallut._

_- _Que voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ! _Répliqua le jeune homme le plus simplement du monde provoquant alors une petite moue chez la jeune fille qui s'approcha alors de lui. _

- Je ne sais pas... _Murmura-t-elle alors avant de lui faire des bisous dans le cou. _

- Emma... _Commença le jeune homme afin de l'arrêter, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apprécier le contact des lèvres de la jeune fille. _

- Malefoy... _Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix ensorcelante, en lui baisant le lobe de l'oreille. Puis revenant face à lui, à quelques millimètres des lèvres du jeune homme, yeux dans les yeux elle continua. _Tu crois que ce serait dans notre intérêt si je tombe amoureuse de toi ?

- Certainement pas. _Finit-il par répondre avec sérieux, après s'être écarté brusquement de la jeune fille. _

_- _D'accord. _Répondit-elle en acquiesçant. _On devrait aller se coucher, il commence à faire tôt. _Ria le jeune fille seule de sa blague en se levant. _Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre. _Dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte du salon._

- Ce serait plutôt toi qui aurait besoin que je te montre la tienne !_ Se moqua le blond._

_- _La ferme Malfoy, je sais encore me retrouver dans ma maison.

La jeune fille accompagna le jeune homme vers la chambre d'ami qui se situait en face de la sienne.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, le blondinet la taquinant toujours sur son état, puis ils rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

***

A son réveil, Emma eut un affreux mal de tête. Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle gueule de bois.

« Kyra »

Le petit elfe de maison apparut et fut au service de sa maitresse. Elle lui demanda une potion contre son mal et Kyra le lui apporta. La jeune fille lui demanda si leur invité était déjà levé. L'elfe lui répondit par l'affirmatif. En effet Drago s'était levé quelques heures plus tôt et avait pris son petit déjeuner en compagnie de la mère d'Emma. La jeune fille était curieuse de savoir comment c'était passé ce moment. Désormais le jeune homme était à la bibliothèque en train de faire ses devoirs.

Emma le soupçonnait de vouloir faire bonne impression à sa famille.

La jeune fille s'habilla et abandonna l'idée de petit déjeuner, après tout il était quinze heures de l'après-midi et il ferait nuit dans quelques heures. Elle entreprit de rejoindre Drago à la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, elle tenta de repenser à la soirée qu'elle avait passé. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas dans sa totalité, mais quelque flash lui venait de temps à autre. Ainsi elle se rappela le petit secret d'Astoria, et se souvint de la douleur à sa main lorsqu'elle avait embrasser Théodore, les deux évènements marquants de la soirée.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque, elle aperçut le blond en train de griffonner sur un parchemin. Ainsi il travaillait réellement. Au fond ce n'est pas si choquant que cela, il avait des notes honorables dans la plupart des matières pour ce qu'elle en savait.

- La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée à ce que je vois. _Fit le jeune homme sans lever les yeux de son parchemin._

- Ah ah ah. _Répondit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui et en se prenant la tête dans les mains._

- J'espère que tu souffres de ta gueule de bois au moins, vu les bêtises que tu as faites hier soir.

- Ne me parles pas comme si j'étais une gamine tu veux ! _Protesta Emma. _

_- _Je doute qu'une gamine agisse comme tu l'as fait.

- Ca va, à part embrasser un de tes amis je n'ai pas fait grand chose. _Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive._

_- _La question est « Te souviens-tu de tout ? ». _Lui dit-il calmement en levant enfin les yeux __sur elle, et lui servant un beau sourire en coin._

_- _Je suis sûr que tu me fais marché. Je me souviens de toutes les choses importantes.

- Si tu le dis. _Répondit-il en reprenant son écriture. _

- Hum... Tu n'es pas trop fatigué pour bosser tes BUSE ?

- Comme tu peux le voir, non. Je m'en sors plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

- Et tu comptes passer tout ton séjour ici à travailler ? _Se moqua la jeune fille._

- Tu as d'autre chose à proposer peut-être ?

- Je n'en sais rien... Tu m'as l'air plutôt calme, c'est étrange. _Constata la brune après quelques minutes de blanc._

_- _Je me tiens à carreaux. _Expliqua-t-il avec simplicité. _Après ce que tu m'as sorti hier soir..._ Approfondit le jeune homme alors que la jeune fille lui faisait les yeux rond._

_-_ Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? _S'inquiéta Emma._

- Je croyais que tu te souvenais de tout. _Prononça-t-il avec délectation. _

_- _Dis le moi Malefoy !_ Ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire sarcastique. _

Emma se creusa les méninges tout le reste de la journée, sans succès. Le plus dur était de savoir à quel moment elle avait pu lui dire cette chose qui avait réussi à lui faire « se tenir à carreaux ».

Le repas du soir se déroula plutôt bien. Emma était surprise de voir à quel point son fiancé pouvait être très charmant avec sa famille. Lui et son grand-père discutèrent de sujets divers, et s'entendirent assez bien. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir évoluer Drago dans son environnement. Les invités étaient plutôt rares dans le manoir, et la présence du blond cassait quelque peu la routine qui s'était installée depuis quelques années déjà.

Ce n'est que lorsque les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent tout deux dans le salon que la brune se souvint d'avoir été dans cette pièce la veille.

- On était ici hier soir ! _S'exclama soudainement Emma qui se trouvait face au jeune homme assise dans un des fauteuils du salon, tandis que Drago était assis à la même place que la veille._

- Parce que tu ne te souvenais même plus d'avoir atterrit ici par le portoloin ? _S'étonna le blond. _Ton cas est plus grave que je ne le pensais.

- Tu exagère un peu trop Drago. _Lui reprocha la jeune fille en se levant. _D'ailleurs, e viens d'avoir un flash de moi me mettant à califourchon sur toi. _Continua-t-elle en exécutant ses propos. _C'était à ce moment là n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu chauffes. _Lui avoua-t-il en en profitant pour poser ses mains sur la taille. _

_- _Puis il me semble t'avoir fait des bisous dans le cou et à l'oreille... _Se rappela la brune avec un léger air effaré._

- Peut-être que le refaire t'aiderait à te souvenir. _Proposa Drago avec un air aguicheur._

- Puis je me suis mises près de ton visage. _Fit Emma comme si le jeune homme n'avait rien dit. _Mais impossible de me souvenir de ce dont j'ai dit après ça.

Puis sans crier gare Drago la bascula sur le long du canapé et se posa au-dessus d'elle. La jeune fille qui ne s'y attendais pas se figea.

- Peut-être n'as-tu rien dit, mais qu'il s'est produit des choses... _Supposa le jeune homme._

_- _Je ne pense pas non, ça je m'en serait souvenu j'en suis sûre. _Répliqua-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux, comprenant le sous entendu._

_- _En tout cas c'est ce que j'aurai fait si tu n'avais pas ouvert ta bouche.

- Tu aurais osé profiter de mon état pour faire ça ! C'est immonde.

- Tu es ma fiancée je te signale. Je peux faire ce que je veux avec toi !

- Ah tu crois ! _Rétorqua durement la brune. _

_- _Tu y prendrais beaucoup de plaisir, crois-moi ! _Murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Emma avant de lui faire le même traitement que cette dernière lui avait offert la veille. Tout le corps de la jeune fille fut parcouru de frisson. Puis le blond emprisonna les lèvres de sa fiancé avec les siennes, et commença à balader ses mains au niveau de la fine taille de la jeune fille. Il les passa sous son haut et toucha sa peau nue. Alors qu'il les remontait petit à petit, la jeune fille le poussa brusquement._

- « Tu crois que ce serait dans notre intérêt si je tombe amoureuse de toi ? » _S'exclama soudainement la jeune fille après avoir repoussé Drago. Ce dernier se renfrogna et se remis dans sa position première, à savoir assis en bout de canapé. La jeune fille se releva également et se mis près de lui à genoux. _Comment ai-je pu te demander une chose pareille ! Tu m'étonnes que tu veuille te tenir à carreau maintenant ! _Fit la jeune fille, choquée par ce souvenir. _

_- _A croire que ton inconscient y pense...

- Et tu a répondu quoi ? Non, cela va sans dire. _Répondit-elle toute seule à sa propre question._

- C'est exact... Mais j'ai tout de même réfléchis à la question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'aime bien notre relation conflictuelle, je trouve ça plus intéressant que d'avoir une fille collée à ses basques.

- Hey ! Ne me compare pas à Parkinson tu veux ! Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça quand je suis amoureuse.

- Parce que tu l'as déjà été toi ! _Questionna-t-il sur un ton moqueur._

- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu t'y mets toi aussi !

- De quoi tu par...

- Eh bien figures-toi qu'Astoria m'a demander comment j'avais fait pour séduire un cinquième année lorsque j'avais son âge. _Coupa la jeune fille._

- C'est donc de Diggory dont tu as été « amoureuse ». J'ai eu peur qu'il s'agisse de ton ami Serdaigle. Par Merlin ne me dis pas que t'en as les larmes aux yeux ! _Rugit tout à coup le blond en remarqua les yeux vitreux de la jeune fille. _

_- _Non, j'ai juste les yeux qui brillent. _S'agaça la jeune fille. _C'est juste que je viens de réaliser que je suis fiancée au fils d'un des hommes qui était là le soir de sa mort. Il serait tellement déçu de moi. Enfin bon, tout ça c'est du passé, il faut aller de l'avant. _Changea-t-elle de sujet. _

_- _Pathétique... _Cracha dans sa barbe, Drago avant de se lever. _Bon je vais me coucher. Tu peux évidemment me rejoindre si l'envie t'en viens !

- N'y comptes même pas ! Je croyais que tu te « tenais à carreaux » !

- J'ai changé d'avis. Ce serait finalement peut-être divertissant de voir une Emma amoureuse. _Avoua-t-il de sa voix trainante avant de disparaître de la pièce laissant une Emma interloquée et agacée mais perdue dans ses pensées..._

_

* * *

_

_Voilà c'est la fin !  
A bientôt pour la suite je l'espère !  
N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit mot !_

**_Desea Oreiro  
_**


	22. Comme si de rien n'était

_Bonjour à tous !  
Eh oui voici un nouveau chapitre !  
Quand je m'y remets à chaque fois c'est pour plusieurs chapitres d'affilés ! En espérant que la prochaine pause ne soit pas pour bientôt ! (J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant ! ^^)  
Merci beaucoup à Lady Black S ainsi que &ima pour vos commentaires ! Cela encourage beaucoup !  
_**Lady Black S**_, en effet cela change un peu de la voir se lâcher comme ça, à croire que désormais elle est de plus en plus à l'aise avec Drago...  
_**&ima**_, je viens de me rendre compte que ton pseudo pouvait avoir la même sonorité que "Emma", c'est marrant (je sais pas si c'est fait exprès). Heureusement que je suis partie revoir les commentaires j'ai failli poster sans te répondre ! Si jamais tu lis c echapitre ce soir tu n'auras attendu que quelques minutes ! lol Alors oui, j'ai bien compris ce que tu as voulu me dire ! C'est il est so sexy quand on l'imagine jaloux ou en colère ! :p _

_Merci encore à vous et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic !_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 21 : Comme si de rien n'était...**

Le deuxième et dernier jour de Drago Malfoy dans le manoir des Oreiro venait à peine de commencer, et le jeune homme déjà debout entra dans la chambre de sa fiancée comme si de rien n'était. Emma dormait encore d'un sommeil profond. Le blond se permit de l'observer dans ce moment d'intimité. La jeune brune avait repoussé les couvertures chaudes pour ne garder que le drap blanc qui épousait les formes de son corps qui abordait une position de côté. Ses cheveux bruns encore lissés mais désordonnés contrastaient fortement avec sa peau quelque peu laiteuse. La jeune fille paraissait sereine dans son sommeil, ses traits fin et réguliers étaient apaisés.

Drago se disait qu'il avait eu de la chance d'avoir été fiancé à cette jeune fille qui avait tout pour elle. Même son fort caractère lui plaisait. Le jeune homme déplaça magiquement un des fauteuils de la pièce afin de s'y installer sur le côté gauche du lit, face à la jeune fille.

Au bout de quelques minutes à la regarder ainsi il se dit qu'il était temps pour Emma de sortir de ce sommeil. Du bout de sa baguette, il jeta un sort au lit qui trembla tellement que la jeune fille sursauta à se retrouver assise. Lorsque le meuble cessa tout mouvement, elle aperçut alors la présence de son fiancé et tourna vers lui un regard noir.

- Malfoy ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! _Cria la brune toute colérique._

_- _C'est mon dernier jour ici, j'ai voulu évité que tu dormes durant la matinée entière. _Répondit-il en restant confortablement installé dans son fauteuil._

_- _Il n'est que 7h Malfoy ! _S'offusqua la jeune fille après avoir regarder l'heure sur l'horloge de sa chambre. _

_- _C'est plutôt raisonnable.

- C'était la dernière occasion de pouvoir faire la grâce matinée sachant que demain je dois me lever tôt pour prendre le Poudlard express. _Se plaignit Emma en se rallongeant._

- Tu ne rentres plus par le réseau de cheminées ? _S'étonna le jeune homme._

_- _Non, j'ai voulu raccourcir au maximum mon séjour ici.

- On s'y croisera sans doute alors. Alors qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui pour divertir ton invité ? A part t'exhiber en petite tenue, qui soit-dit en passant est plutôt agréable. _Enchaina le blond._

- Il n'y a rien a faire Malfoy ! _Avoua la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur en remonta le drap __sur sa chemise de nuit en soie beige. _

_- _Que dirais-tu d'une promenade ? Il me semble qu'il y a un lac dans les environs n'est-ce pas ? _Proposa Drago comme si l'idée lui était venu immédiatement._

_-_ Tu parles d'une promenade, ce serait plutôt une randonnée. C'est à 2h de marche d'ici.

_- _Je pensais plutôt à une ballade à balais. _Corrigea Drago._

_- _Je n'aime pas les promenades à balais. _Refusa aussitôt la jeune fille en se levant et en quittant son lit. _

_- _Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. _Fit le jeune homme en la suivant du regard. _Mais vu le temps qu'il fait aujourd'hui vaut mieux en profiter. _Insista-t-il. _

_- _C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée... _Réfléchit la jeune fille en se retournant vers lui. _Mais il n'y a qu'un balais ici, et je ne monterai jamais avec toi Malfoy.

- Il y a moyen que je récupère le mien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. _Rassura le jeune homme en se levant du fauteuil. _

- Hum... _Fit la jeune fille pas très absorbée par l'idée._

_- _Rendez-vous dans le jardin, dans une demi-heure.

- Laisse moi le temps de petit déjeuner !

- C'est déjà pris en compte dans le temps que je te donne. _Répondit-il en sortant de la pièce avant de fermer la porte._

C'est avec dix minutes de retard que la jeune fille arriva en tenue adéquate, à savoir bottes, pantalon, et veste. Le jeune homme quant à lui ressemblait à un joueur de Quidditch, mais sans les protections. Avec appréhension Emma s'avança vers lui.

- Le retard te colle à la peau Oreiro.

- Il n'est même pas 8h, Malfoy. Alors estimes-toi heureux que je ne me sois pas recouchée.

- Tes elfes nous ont préparés un déjeuner. _Informa le jeune homme en lui tendant le panier de pique-nique. _

_- _Tu ferais mieux de le porter toi-même, ça risquerait de me gêner.

- T'es si nulle que ça en balais ? Depuis quand t'en a pas fait ? _Interrogea soupçonneux Drago._

- Heu... Depuis l'été précédent la quatrième année. _Avoua la jeune fille en repensant à la partie de Quidditch improvisé avec ses amis, alors que le flirt entre elle et Michael venait de débuter. _

- Super... _Marmonna Malfoy._

_- _ Je t'avais prévenu.

- On a pas de temps à perdre alors ! _Fit le jeune homme en décollant gracieusement. _

Emma décolla à son tour avec une trop forte accélération qui lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Arrivé à la hauteur de son fiancé celui-ci la regarda, goguenard et fusa vers la direction du lac. La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour le suivre, une dizaine de mètre les séparaient tout de même. De temps à autre Drago faisait quelques figures et autres pirouette afin qu'Emma puisse récupérer son retard.

Enfin arrivés, ils atterrirent sur la plage artificiel du lac, ce dernier étant visible que par le monde sorcier. Le beau temps se reflétait à la surface de l'étendue d'eau et les couleurs étaient rendues bien vives par les rayons du soleil. Des fleurs avaient déjà commencé à fleurir en ce début de printemps, et des papillons venaient les butiner par-ci par-là.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici... _Avoua la jeune fille après être descendue de son balai, en repensant à toutes ces heureuses fois où son père l'avait emmenée et à celle moins heureuses où elle était venue s'isoler après la mort de celui-ci. _

- C'est juste à côté pourtant. Enfin pour ceux qui savent voler correctement. _Se moqua le blond en restant sur son balai. Puis il entreprit un accélération et vola au dessus du lac, le frôlant presque. _

_- _Je crois qu'il y a un point de vue par là. _Parla Emma pour elle-même en se dirigeant vers l'orée du bois en face d'elle._

Le chemin menant au point de vue traversait une partie du bois entourant le lac. La lumière filtrée par les arbres de nouveau feuillus en ce début de mois de mai, parsemait le chemin de rayons éclatants. En arrivant à destination, Drago était déjà là et l'attendait.

- Je me disais que t'aurais été sans doute plus rapide en balai, mais au final ce n'est peut-être pas si sûr.

- Oh ça va Malefoy, tu ne vas pas passer ta journée à te moquer de mes exploits en vol. _Rétorqua la jeune fille en s'approchant des barrières et en observant la vue. Celle-ci présentait le manoir des Oreiro en son centre. Sur la droite se trouvait un village sorcier, composé de maisons anciennes. _

_- _C'est assez sympa comme endroit. Il n'y a aucun Moldu dans le coin, vous pouvez être tranquille.

- C'est vrai...

- On pourrait faire construire un manoir dans les environs quand on sera marier. _S'amusa à prospecter le jeune homme._

_- _C'est bien trop près de celui des Oreiro voyons !

- Réfléchis, quand on lèguera celui de ton grand-père à notre enfant, tu pourras continuer à le materner compulsivement et à le surveiller.

- Toutes les mères ne sont pas comme la tienne Malfoy ! Mais tu as raison, il es fort probable que je me comporte plus comme la tienne que la mienne. L'idée de rester en Cornouailles me plait bien, mais j'aurais préféré qu'on s'installe plus vers la côte, près du réseau des voyages sorciers. Voyager, et découvrir le monde, c'est mon rêve. _Prospecta à son tour la jeune fille. _

- Hum... Ca peut être une idée.

- C'est idiot ce qu'on fait. _Avoua la jeune fille._

- Je ne trouve pas. C'est notre avenir après tout.

- Sans doute...

- Tu doutes toujours Emma. _Reprocha le blond à la brune. _

- C'est qu'avec l'ascension de Voldemort, tout devient incertain.

- Pas pour nous.

- Ah tu crois ? Tu te vois Mangemort toi ?

- Ce serait un honneur que de devenir Mangemort. _Confia le blond avec assurance._

- Et de tuer, ce serait un honneur aussi pour toi ? _Répliqua durement la jeune fille. _

- Pas un honneur, mais si c'est indispensable... _Répondit-il un peu désarçonné._

_- _Sauf que je doute que ce soit toi seul qui détermine si cette mort est indispensable ou pas.

- On en est pas encore là Emma, alors arrête tu veux ! _Fuit le blond face à l'évidence en se retournant._

_- _Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes l'un des leurs... _Parla à voix basse la jeune fille._

- Comme tu le dis si bien, ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons. _Rétorqua le jeune homme avant de s'enfoncer dans le bois qui mène au lac._

***

De retour au lac, ils firent comme si rien n'avait été dit et naviguèrent sur la barque qui avait été mise à disposition. Une fois au milieu du lac ils se laissèrent aller par le courant qui n'existait pas.

- Et si on se baignait ? _Demanda soudainement le blond._

- T'es dingue ! Même en été elle est trop froide.

- Trouillarde. _Se moqua le jeune homme en enlevant sa veste._

- On a même pas de quoi se baigner de toute façon. _Argumenta la jeune fille alors que Drago enlevait son haut._

_- _A part le tissu, montre moi la différence entre les maillots de bain et les sous-vêtements. _Demanda le jeune homme en se débarrassant de son pantalon, se retrouvant en simple boxer. _

_- _Les maillots de bain sont moins fragile vu qu'ils sont fait pour ça !

- De toute façon Emma, soit tu te mets à l'eau, soit je t'y jette. _Prononça Drago avant de faire un plongeon qui éclaboussa la brune. _

- Je vais le tuer ! _Siffla Emma en se levant pour se déshabiller. _

- Je me serais bien amusé à te faire passer par dessus bord, mais le spectacle en valait le coup de s'abstenir. _Fit Drago qui n'avait rien raté et qui observait la jeune fille qui arborait un ensemble noir et bleu. Celle-ci pour mettre fin à ce voyeurisme sauta à l'eau._

_- _Par Merlin, elle est glaciale !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi. _Ricana le blond. _Par contre moi je m'attendais à ce que tu penses à un sortilège d'insensibilité à la température.

- Je pensais que ça faisait parti du défi, idiot ! C'est qui le trouillard maintenant. _Lança la jeune fille en retournant à la barque afin de récupérer sa baguette magique_

Les deux jeunes nagèrent ensemble tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Emma déclare les hostilités en aspergeant son fiancé. Celui-ci se vengea. La bataille se termina par une course poursuite à la nage, que gagna le blond, qui en la rattrapant la fit couler.

- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ! _S'exclama la jeune fille après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air lorsqu'elle remonta enfin à la surface._

_- _Je veux juste rendre nécessaire le bouche à bouche. _Répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle avant de l'embrasser. Emma se laissa faire et s'accrocha à son cou. Lorsque leur baiser __s'approfondit, les deux jeunes coulèrent légèrement. Drago prit alors les jambes de la jeune fille, et les firent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches afin de faciliter leur flottement, ou pour toute autre raison. Ils rompirent leur baiser et respirèrent de nouveau._

_- _Tu aurais peut-être dû utiliser aussi un sortilège te rendant plus légère. _Nargua le jeune homme, dont le corps était tout immergé. Pour toute réponse Emma le coula en faisant une pression sur sa tête. Comme elle il s'accrochait à elle, elle le suivit dans son immersion. Ils testèrent un baiser aquatique, mais lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la bouche, de l'eau s'engouffra à l'intérieur._

- C'est dégueulasse ! _Toussota la jeune, peu confiante sur la propreté de l'eau._

- T'avais qu'à te retenir ! _Rigola le jeune homme._

_- _Je voulais tenter l'expérience. _Avoua avec mauvaise humeur la brune, ce qui fit ricaner le blond._

_- _Le premier qui arrive sur la rive. _Défia Drago._

La jeune fille accepta le défi et les deux jeunes nagèrent en crawl jusqu'à la rive. Même si le jeune homme avait de l'avance, la jeune fille n'était pas loin dernière. Arrivés sur la plage artificielle, à bout de souffle, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Tu nage mieux que tu ne voles ! _Fit remarquer le blond._

- Contente que tu t'en rende compte.

- Toujours es-t-il que j'ai gagné. _Se venta-t-il en se tournant sur le côté, une main tenant sa tête._

- Drago ! Nos affaires ! _S'alarma soudain la jeune fille en se relevant sur les coudes. _

_- _Un petit sortilège d'attraction et le tour est joué.

- Les baguettes sont dans la barque, Drago.

- Parle pour toi. _Fit-il en lui montra son baguette._

- Heureusement qu'être avec moi te rend plus intelligent. _Lança Emma en guise de remerciement en se mettant à son tour sur le côté, face au jeune homme, la tête posé sur son bras._

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu paraît vraiment débile à Poudlard. Ou du moins c'est ce pour quoi je te prenais avant qu'on fasse connaissance.

- C'est ça rattrape-toi ! _Dit Drago en s'approchant au plus près de la jeune fille, la faisant se rallonger sur le dos._

_- _Bon tu l'a fait revenir cette barque. _Demanda mal à l'aise la jeune fille._

_- _Pas maintenant. Mais je veux bien nous ôter cette insensibilité à la température. _S'exécuta le jeune homme._

_- _Bien joué, on va attraper une crève maintenant ! _S'écria la jeune fille ressentant soudainement la température plutôt fraiche, même si le soleil au zénith s'affairait à les chauffer un peu. _

_- _T'inquiètes pas pour ça. _La rassura-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser._ _Il quitta sa bouche et descendit vers son cou, lui caressant le flanc et la taille de ses mains. Il entreprit alors de déposer des baisers sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui se soulevait plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude. Lorsqu'il fut au niveau de son ventre, une de ses mains fut sur sa cuisse. Puis le jeune homme remonta et emprisonna de nouveau les lèvres de la brune, qui l'accueillit avec passion en posant ses mains sur le torse du blond, les faisait doucement glisser jusqu'à son dos, pour le rapprocher d'elle. Leurs deux corps entrelacés, se touchaient de tout leur long. Soudainement, après avoir senti le plaisir physique du jeune homme, la jeune fille stoppa net leur étreinte et repoussa le jeune homme. _

_- _Tu devrais vraiment ramener cette barque... J'ai vraiment froid. _Justifia maladroitement la jeune fille, qui en réalité avait le corps complètement embrasé. C'est avec un sourire en coin que le jeune homme s'exécuta. _

Les deux jeunes se rhabillèrent en silence, après s'être séchés magiquement. Il était midi déjà, ils installèrent alors le pique-nique que leur avait confectionné les elfes de maison.

Une nouvelle fois, ils firent comme si de rien n'était et discutait de tout et de rien tout en se régalant.

- Tu as été convoqué pour les conseils d'orientation ? _Demanda Emma._

_- _Oui je passe lundi, en fin de matinée. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, à 8h. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

- Travailler au ministère de la magie, comme mon père. _Répondit fièrement le blond. _

- Moi je ne sais pas vraiment... Mais une chose est sûre Malfoy c'est que tu auras une femme qui travaillera !

- En même temps j'ai du mal à te voir femme au foyer. _Nargua le jeune homme._

_-_ Ce serait à en devenir folle.

- Du moment qu'il y a les elfes. _Termina le jeune homme en se levant. _On va pas tarder à y aller, tu veux que je te ramène sur mon balais ?

- Euh... Non, je ne préfère pas... _Refusant la jeune fille, à la seule fois où elle avait fait une ballade à balais à deux, et voulant réserver ce souvenir à Cédric. _

- Froussarde. _Lança le jeune homme alors qu'Emma s'affairait à rassembler les affaires dans le panier de pique nique. _

- Et toi tu n'es qu'un profiteur, Malfoy ! _Rétorqua-t-elle en lui fourrant le panier dans les mains avant de rejoindre son balai. _

C'est ainsi qu'il quittèrent le lac et volèrent en direction du manoir. Des nuages avaient envahit le ciel autrefois clair. Il n'était que deux heures de l'après midi, qu'un air de fin de journée se sentait pourtant déjà. Une heure plus tard, l'invité rentra chez lui et laissa un vide dans le manoir Oreiro.

Emma avait vraiment hâte de quitter ce lieu.

***

Il était onze heure, à King's Cross le Poudlard express quitta la voie 9 ¾ en direction du château. Emma était arrivé à la dernière minute, et tentait à présent de retrouver son ami Michael, qui était également retourner chez lui, et qui rentrait par le train. Ayant parcouru tout les wagons, elle ne le trouva cependant pas. Le dernier étant occupé Astoria Greengrass, elle se décida à l'accompagner.

- Salut Astoria. _La salua-t-elle._

- Oh Emma ! Je suis contente de te revoir. _S'exclama la jeune fille ce qui fit sourire l'intéressée._

- Tu es seule ? T'es amis ne sont pas là ?

- Mes camarades sont restés à Poudlard pour la plupart.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'installe.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu as pu récupéré de la soirée ?

- Oui, plutôt... _Répondit Emma un peu gênée en se rappelant son état. _Comment s'est passé la fin de la soirée ?

_- _Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. Malefoy était parti un peu avant toi, ça a déclenché la fin de la soirée. Il était assez tard aussi. _Raconta Astoria en rougissant un peu en prononçant le nom du jeune homme._

_- _Hum... Malfoy.

_- _Tu t'en souviens alors. _Gloussa gênée la plus jeune._

- Comment oublier ça !Tu aurais pu jeter ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a plein d'autre garçon dix fois meilleur que lui.

- Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une apparence, et qu'il est mieux qu'il ne le montre. Et puis tu sais bien, entre Sang Pur on se cache moins.

- J'ai pu voir ça en effet...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Théodore ? Il s'inquiétait pour toi quand tu es partie, il m'a demandé comment tu allais.

- Il m'a embrassé. _Avoua Emma se sentant en confiance avec sa nouvelle amie. _Et j'ai fini par le repoussé. _Continua-t-elle voyant qu'Astoria attendait la suite._

_- _En tout cas ça se voit, tu lui plais beaucoup !

- Mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

- C'est dommage, vous feriez un si beau couple.

- Astoria Greengrass ne serais-tu pas un peu trop rêveuse ? _Plaisanta Emma face à l'air que venait de prendre sa camarade._

_- _Il faut bien un peu de rêve dans cette vie triste et monotone. _Sourit la jeune fille._

_- _En tout cas tu ferais mieux d'oublier Malefoy, il ne t'apporterait rien de bon. _Conseilla la Serdaigle voulant qu'elle oublie son fiancé._

_- _Emma, encore une fois tu juge sur les apparences ! Un jour j'apprendrais à le connaître, et qui sait, peut-être que ça marchera entre nous...

- Bon, parlons d'autre chose. _Enchaina Emma, de plus en plus frustrée par les dire de sa jeune amie. _

- Désolée, je te dérange avec tout ça. Oh fait, il faut que je te rende ce que tu m'as prêté. Je te remercie beaucoup d'ailleurs. _Remercia Astoria._

- De rien ! Je peux même te les donner si tu veux.

- Oh non. Et puis je n'aurais pas beaucoup l'occasion de porter cette robe.

- Comme tu veux. _Répondit la jeune fille avant d'être interrompue par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit brusquement._

- Salut les filles ! _Salua Théodore qui entra et s'assit près d'Emma. _Contentes de rentrer à Poudlard ? Avec les examens qui s'annonce rien de meilleurs n'est-ce pas ! _Ironisa le brun pour faire la conversation. _

_- _Et pour vous, c'est pire, ce sont les BUSE ! _Renchérit la troisième année. _

_- _Oh t'inquiètes pas pour nous, ça va le faire ! _Répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers Emma, cherchant son regard. Quand elle lui rendit enfin son regard il continua. _Astoria, ça ne te dérange pas de nous laissez seuls, Emma et moi ?

- Pas du tout ! _Comprit la jeune Serpentard, et quittant le compartiment comme si de rien n'était alors que Théodore prit la place de cette dernière, en face d'Emma. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent alors que les deux jeunes se fixaient. _

_- _Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de m'excuser, pour ce qui s'est passé... _Commença-t-il avec un air sérieux._

_- _Tu n'es pas entièrement responsable, alors ce n'est pas la peine de...

- Mais tu m'as fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas, et je t'ai quand même embrassée. _La coupa-t-il. _

_- _Ce n'est pas grave, on avait trop bu et c'est arrivé. D'ailleurs un baiser ce n'est pas grand chose. _Relativisa Emma._

_- _Tu as raison, mais je tenais quand même à ce que tu saches que j'étais désolé. J'aurai préféré que ça se passe autrement.

- Ce sont les péripéties de la vie.

- Mais il y a un problème. _Confia le jeune homme en se penchant, de manière à mettre ses coudes sur ses genoux._

_- _Lequel ? _Demanda patiemment la brune. _

_- _Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, Emma. _Avoua-t-il gravement._

_- _C'est plutôt direct. _Constata la jeune fille, plus que surprise par cet aveux. _Peut-être est-ce juste parce que tu culpabilisais de m'avoir embrassée contre mon gré.

_- _Je ne pense pas.

- Alors je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Théodore.

- Et si on recommençait à zéro ? Ce serait bien qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance, pour être ami tout simplement, ou plus si affinité. _Proposa le jeune homme plein d'espoir._

_- _Je préférerai qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu ce baiser, comme si on ne s'était jamais parlé, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de fête tout simplement.

- Ca, c'est plutôt direct. _Fit remarquer Théodore en s'enfonçant dans le siège. _

_- _Je suis désolée. Les histoires d'amour pendant les études ne m'intéressent plus. Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une telle amitié. Bien sûr si jamais l'on se croise dans les couloirs je ne te fuirai pas non plus, ce sera juste, de la politesse.

- Très bien. _Fit-il après une longue inspiration. _Au moins, je saurai à quoi m'attendre maintenant ! _Tenta-t-il de plaisanter lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau._

_- _Théodore ! Te voilà. Tes amis Serdaigle te cherche alors que tu roucoules avec une de leurs camarades. _Lança Malefoy, le nouvel arrivant. _

_- _Eh bien les roucoulements sont terminés. _Répondit Théodore en se levant. _Je vais dire à Astoria qu'elle peut revenir. Au revoir Emma Oreiro.

- Au revoir Nott. _Salua poliment la jeune fille. _

_- _J'attends Greengrass pour la saluer, avant de reprendre ma ronde. _Justifia le blond afin de rester dans le compartiment. Une fois la porte fermée, il prit place à son tour devant la jeune fille. _

_- _Décidément, j'en vois passer du monde devant moi. _Souligna la jeune fille._

_- _Alors comme ça on papote avec Nott.

- On s'expliquait juste par rapport à ce qui s'est passé.

- Et ? _Demanda le blond en appuyant sur le mot._

_- _Je crois que je viens de briser ses espoirs. _Avoua la jeune fille avec un soupir, alors que Drago souriait de satisfaction. _

_- _Tu as l'air satisfait. _ Fit remarquer la brune._

_- _Je n'aime pas qu'on marche sur mes plates-bandes.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir d'être assimilée à un territoire. _Ironisa la jeune fille avec reproche. _

_- _Après tout, « tout n'est qu'affaire de posséss... » _Le blond fut coupé par l'arrivée d'Astoria dans le compartiment. _Ah te voilà Astoria ! _S'exclama-t-il alors._

_- _Bonjour Drago ! Que fais-tu ici ? _Salua la jeune intéressée avec un grand sourire._

_- _Je venais chercher Théo quand je me suis dit que je resterai bien pour saluer ma cavalière d'un soir. Expliqua le Serpentard avec un sourire charmeur, tout en lui baisant la j'ai dû subir la présence d'Oreiro mais c'était le prix à payer !

- Oh ça ne devait pas être si terrible que ça. _Ria la jeune brune. _

_- _Je retourne à mes obligations de préfets, chères demoiselles. Bon voyage. Encore merci de m'avoir aidé à fuir Pansy, Astoria.

- Mais de rien. Bon courage pour ta ronde. _Souhaita la plus jeune avant de refermer la porte du compartiment et de s'installer de nouveau face à Emma. _Tu vois, il n'est pas aussi horrible que ça.

- Ma conversation avec Nott ne t'intéresse donc-t-elle pas ? C_hangea de sujet la Serdaigle, voulant s'épargner la réaction d'Astoria après cette petite entrevue avec Malefoy._

_- _Et comment ! _Répondit-elle immédiatement._

Ainsi, les deux jeunes filles passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter. Une fois le train arrivé à quais, elle prirent la même diligence qui les mena jusqu'au château. Une fois devant Poudlard, Emma vit Michael sortirent d'une des diligences en compagnie de Cho Chang. Ainsi c'est pour cette asiatique qu'il l'avait laissé tombé dans le Poudlard express.

- Michael ! _L'interpella la jeune fille. Le jeune homme fut alors contraint de fausser compagnie à Cho Chang, qui s'en alla seule vers la Salle commune._

- Salut Emma ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? _Demanda le jeune homme comme si de rien n'était. _

_- _Plutôt mouvementées, mais j'aurais pu te raconter tout ça dans le Poudlard express. _Reprocha la brune à son ami, seul au courant de son secret._

_- _Oh ! Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu rentrais en train cette fois-ci. Tu aurais pu nous rejoindre avec Cho.

- Oh oui tu as raison, on s'entend tellement bien elle et moi que je lui aurais même raconté tout mes petits secrets. _Ironisa la brune._

_- _Emma, je t'en pris quand est-ce que tu mettras cette rancœur de côté ! Elle a beaucoup changé. Et puis elle a traversé beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps. _Entreprit-il de défendre la jeune asiatique. _

_- _Tu as raison subir la trahison de sa grande amie, et la supporter est une très grande épreuve.

- Je ne te parlais pas de ça, Emma.

- Je sais très bien de quoi tu parles, Michael. J'en ai moi même fait les frais, à ton grand désespoir je rappelle. _Rétorqua la jeune fille sur un ton dur._

_- _Bon, que voulais-tu me dire de si important ? _Demanda Michael, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. _

_- _Tu n'avais qu'à être là au bon moment, Michael. _Lança Emma avant de s'en aller à son tour en direction de sa Salle commune._

Dans son avancée, elle croisa le regard de Malefoy qui s'avançait quant à lui dans la grande Salle. Lorsque le contact se rompit entre eux, elle ressentit une sensation de manque. Elle se dit qu'elle avait dû passé trop de temps avec le jeune homme ces derniers jours...

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !  
Rendez-vous pour le prochain !!_

A bientôt !

_**Desea Oreiro**  
_


	23. Orientation

_Bonjour à tous !  
Me voilà de retour au bout de deux mois ! Et pourtant ce chapitre était déjà bien avancé. Mais entre une perte de sauvegarde (eh oui que la moitié de ce que j'avais déjà écrit soit perdue a quelque peu stoppé mon élan) et un mois rempli de Devoirs et de Contrôle, je n'ai pas pu me consacré à mon histoire !  
Le Week end de Pâques, premier réel week end de libre m'a donc permit de continuer cette histoire qui je le promet je terminerai !_

_Bref ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu et tout ceux qui m'ont écrit un petit mot ! (_**&imA **_, _**Lady Black S**_ et _**Stetiphany **_: Je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant !_)

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Orientation **

En cette semaine de rentrée, tous les élèves de cinquième année devaient s'entretenir avec leurs directeurs de maisons à propos de leur orientation sur leur future carrière. Pour les aider, différentes brochures ont été mises à leur disposition afin de leur donner une idée de métier.

A son arrivée Emma avait entrepris d'y jeter un oeil, mais ne trouva rien qui lui corresponde, mise à part par une brochure dont le message était très accrocheur, mais dont le métier ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

Brochure de Gringottts

_"Vous recherchez une carrière exigeante qui vous permette de voyager, de connaître l'aventure, de partir à la recherche souvent périlleuse de trésors substantiels ? Pourquoi ne pas envisager un emploi chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, qui recrute actuellement des briseurs de maléfices pour des postes passionnants à l'étranger..." _

Toujours est-il que cette brochure lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, et elle savait vers quoi désormais se tourner. Ne sachant vraiment en quoi consistait les tâches exactes du métier auquel elle pensait, elle questionnerait son directeur de maison à ce propos.

Son rendez-vous étant à 8h, elle supposa qu'elle était la première élève à se présenter à ces conseils d'orientation. A son entrée dans le bureau du professeur Flitwik, dont les meubles étaient proportionnels à ce dernier, mise à part la chaise sur laquelle les élèves pouvaient s'assoir, Emma aperçut qu'il était également occupé par la nouvelle directrice, à savoir le professeur Ombrage. La petite femme était assise dans un coin du bureau, de la dentelle autour du cou et son petit bloc note sur les genoux.

- Bonjour Miss Oreiro ! Je vous en pris installez-vous. _L'accueillit de sa petite voix fluette le petit homme._

_- _Bonjour professeur Flitwik, professeur Ombrage. _Les salua-t-elle alors qu'Ombrage lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête._

_- _Cet entretien a pour objet de parler des idées de carrière que vous pourriez avoir et de vous aider à choisir les matières que vous devriez continuer en sixième et septième année. _Récita presque son directeur de maison. _Avez-vous déjà pensé à ce que vous aimeriez faire lorsque vous aurez quitté Poudlard, Miss Oreiro.

- Eh bien, j'ai consulté les brochures qui étaient à notre disposition. L'une d'entre elle contenait à peu près toutes mes aspirations, mais le métier qu'elle propose ne me plait pas plus que ça. Alors je me demandais si vous ne connaissiez pas d'autres métiers qui s'y rapporte.

- Laquelle est-ce ?

- La brochure de Gringotts.

- « Vous recherchez une carrière exigeante qui vous permette de voyager, de connaître l'aventure, de partir à la recherche souvent périlleuse de trésors substantiels ?_ » Lu à haute voix le petit homme alors qu'Ombrage s'affairait à gratter sa plume._

_- _C'est exactement ce qu'il me plait. Mais plutôt qu'un emploi à Gringotts, cela m'a fait pensé aux spécialistes des objets anciens, comme Agatha Chubb par exemple. Je voulais avoir plus de renseignement sur ce métier.

- C'est très intéressant Miss Oreiro. Un spécialiste des objets anciens parcoure le monde à leur recherche, et les étudie par la suite. La difficulté est de pouvoir différencier les objets moldus de ceux sorciers, et surtout d'éloigner les Moldus de ces derniers. Un spécialiste des objets anciens a parfois même recours à une intégration au sein d'une équipe moldue afin de saboter leurs recherches. Vous vous doutez donc qu'avoir suivit l'Histoire de la magie, l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes et l'étude des Moldus est primordial pour cette carrière.

- Je n'ai pas choisi l'étude des Moldus. _S'inquiéta la jeune fille. _

_- _Je pense qu'il est possible d'acquérir un tel diplôme à la sortie de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas non plus la matière la plus importante pour ce métier, même si elle aide beaucoup. Pour le moment concentrez vous plutôt sur les trois autres matières auxquelles vous vous devez d'avoir « Effort Exceptionnel » aux BUSE, mais également sur les Sortilèges ainsi que sur les Défenses contre les forces du mal, au cas où vous en auriez à faire.

- Bien. Je vous remercie, professeur.

- C'est une belle carrière qui s'offre à vous Miss Oreiro ! _S'exclama le directeur de maison, fière de son élève._

_- _Mais elle n'y est pas encore. _Rajouta la petite femme après avoir user de sa petite toux. _Il se peut qu'elle ne se contente que de cet emploi à Gringotts.

- J'ai confiance en vous. _Reprit Flitwik de sa petite voix fluette, un peu mal à l'aise. _Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Non professeur.

- Eh bien je pense que l'entretien s'arrête ici. Merci Miss Oreiro. _Conclut le directeur de maison avant qu'Emma ne quitte la pièce. _

En sortant du bureau de Flitwik, elle croisa Stephen Cornfoot, l'un des amis de Théodore qui était le suivant.

- Bonjour Cornfoot. _Le salua Emma._

- Dois-je seulement te saluer, ou ai-je le droit de te demander comment ça s'est passé ? _Ironisa le jeune homme, ayant surement eu vent de sa discution avec le Serpentard ce qui provoqua un soupir chez la jeune fille._

- Tu exagères, c'était juste pour lui faire comprendre et pour qu'il ne s'obstine pas. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui ça s'est bien passé, même si j'ai trouvé la présence d'Ombrage parfaitement inutile. _Enchaina-t-elle pour ne pas qu'il aborde le sujet. _

_- _Ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle était très utile en général.

- Tu es en retard, Cornfoot.

- Au revoir Oreiro, à la prochaine salutation par politesse ! _Lança-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte qui menait au bureau de Flitwik. _

Emma rit silencieusement et continua son chemin. Les cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose avaient été annulés étant donné que leurs titulaires devaient s'occuper des conseils d'orientation. La jeune fille en profita pour jeter un oeil au manuel d'étude des Moldus de Mandy.

Lorsque la fin de matinée arriva Emma quitta la salle commune seule, voulant s'aérer l'esprit avant le déjeuner. Dans le grand hall la jeune fille croisa Michael, dont l'entretient d'orientation venait de prendre fin. En l'apercevant, c'est lui qui se dirigea vers elle.

- Tu n'es pas dans la salle commune avec les autres ? _L'aborda-t-il._

- Aux dernières nouvelles, on a encore le droit de circuler dans le château. _Répliqua la brune continuant son chemin vers le parc._

- Tu es encore en colère. _Souffla Michael en repensant à la veille. _

- Je ne suis pas en colère. _Nia Emma._

- Alors, explique moi cette mauvaise humeur en me voyant.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que Cho t'as refilé une partie de l'aversion que j'ai pour elle.

- C'est Cho qui te met dans cet état alors. Après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je traine avec elle maintenant.

- Souviens-toi de ta réaction lorsque tu as découvert ce qui se passait entre Malefoy et moi. Eh bien maintenant c'est à mon tour de digérer ce rapprochement entre elle et toi.

- Pitié, ne la compare pas à ce crétin. J'ai appris à la connaître.

- Eh bien figures-toi que moi aussi j'apprends à connaître Drago. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il me montre une autre facette de lui qu'il s'arrêtera d'être le débile mégalo que tout le monde connait.

- Tu parles comme si entre lui et toi, il pouvait se passer quelque chose ! _Soupçonna alors le jeune homme._

_- _Excuses-moi Michael, mais « tu » parles comme si entre elle et toi, il pouvait se passer quelque chose. _Rétorqua son amie ce qui rendit muet le Serdaigle durant quelques secondes. _Et Ginny dans tout ça ?

- Emma, Cho n'est qu'une amie. _Affirma-t-il maladroitement._

- Et c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

- Alors comme ça ton cher fiancé te montre « une autre facette de lui » ? _Interrogea Michael pour changer de sujet. Il se tue néanmoins lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves passa près d'eux. _Et si on allait en parler près du lac ? _Proposa alors le jeune homme. _

_-_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler. _Refusa la jeune fille, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais c'était sans compter sur Michael qui lui tira le bras vers la sortie._

_- _Je te déteste. _Fit Emma avec une petite moue exagérée._

_- _Mais bien sûr. _Se contenta de répondre le brun._

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le lac et ne continuèrent pas la discussion avant d'être arrivés à destination. Lorsque ce fut le cas le Serdaigle s'assit à terre, en face de l'étendue d'eau et fit mine à Emma d'en faire de même en tapotant le sol de sa main. La jeune fille s'exécuta en se mettant en tailleur, mais de manière à lui faire face.

- Alors, comment se sont passées ces vacances que tu mourrais d'envie de me raconter dans le train ? _Se moqua un peu le jeune homme._

- Très drôle. _Rétorqua la brune. _Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... _Continua la jeune fille voyant que son ami attendait une réponse. _

- Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué de raconter ses vacances ! Surtout que désormais tu n'as plus rien à me cacher. N'est-ce pas ? _Appuya-t -il sur la dernière phrase._

_- _Eh bien j'avoue qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à te cacher en effet.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y en a toujours. _Reprocha Michael._

_- _Bien sûr, et il y en aura toujours. Tout le monde a ses propres secrets, Michael, même toi ! Alors arrête de me le reprocher !

- D'accord, promit je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça ! Après tout comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer l'autre soir, tu es secrète et on t'as accepté comme tel.

- Bien.

- Alors me ferais-tu l'honneur, Ô secrète amie, de me faire part de tes vacances ? _Demanda le jeune homme sur un ton solennel._

_- _Idiot va ! _Lança-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. _ Bon et bien j'avoue que mes vacances ont été plutôt bien remplies.

- Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas, ce crétin de Malfoy ! _L'interrompit son ami._

_- _Tu me laisse parler oui ou non ? _S'agaça la jeune fille. _J'ai eu droit une fois de plus à la froideur de ma mère, pour ne pas changer. Alors que je me suis plus ou moins rapproché de mon grand-père puisqu'il s'est décidé à m'entrainer pour mes Buses.

- Comme s'y t'en avais besoin. _Coupa de nouveau le jeune homme, qui reçu le regard noir de son interlocutrice. Il se contenta alors de mimer une fermeture éclair au niveau de sa bouche. _

_- _J'ai été très déçue de ne pouvoir venir chez Mandy, mais il a été intransigeant à ce sujet. J'ai l'impression que ça va empirer maintenant que je suis fiancée... _ Avoua-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. _

- Hum, j'ai le droit de répondre ou je dois me contenter d'un hochement de tête compréhensif ? _Se moqua le jeune homme ne se doutant pas qu'il rappela alors à la jeune fille une scène vécue le matin même._ Désolée, c'est un sujet sérieux. _S'excusa le jeune homme interprétant à sa manière l'air qui s'était formé sur le visage de son amie. _Tu penses qu'il va t'interdire de la voir ?

_- _Non, je ne crois pas. Il doit se douter qu'il est impuissant sur ce qu'il peut se passer à Poudlard.

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ta famille était une de ces familles de Sang pur traditionnelles.

- C'est vrai que je n'en parle pas beaucoup. De toute façon il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire.

- Et à quelle moment la « fouine » entre-t-elle en scène ? _Demanda le brun, presque impatient. _

_- _J'y viens, j'y viens ! Eh bien en fait, il y a eu cette soirée chez les Greengrass. Daphné Greengrass, c'était son anniversaire. _Ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de Michael._ Ma famille a cru bon de m'obliger à m'intégrer au groupe de Sang pur de mon âge. Et quel groupe ! Il y avait tous les Serpentard notre âge, ainsi que quelques amis à eux.

- L'horreur... Mais eux ils sont au courant pour... ? _Fit le jeune homme avec une grimace._

- Non. Personne n'est au courant, excepté toi. Ce qui n'est pas si mal, puisque l'on a fait comme si l'on ne se connaissait pas. Mais j'avoue avoir été un peu surprise par cette ambiance. Ils ne sont pas les mêmes quand ils sont entre eux.

- Pitié ne me dit pas que tu t'es amusé !

- Je ne me suis pas non plus ennuyée... En fait, je me suis plutôt bien entendue avec la petite soeur de Daphné, Astoria. Et puis, l'alcool aidant, j'ai fini par oublié un peu où j'étais et avec qui j'étais... _Finit par avouer la brune._

_- _Emma Oreiro ! Ne me dit pas que tu as bu à en devenir saoul ! Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir les dégâts que ça peut causer...

- « Dégâts », t'y va un peu fort. Ca a juste précipité ce qui de toute façon aurait fini par arrivé entre nous. _Tempéra la jeune fille. _

- Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arrivé d'ailleurs. _Dit avec sérieux le jeune homme en fixant son amie._

- Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'on passe par là. _Fit la jeune fille avant qu'un silence de quelques secondes ne s'installe alors que les deux jeunes se regardaient yeux dans les yeux._

- Si tu le dis. _Finit par dire Michael en rompant le contact visuel. C'est alors que son visage si sérieux, se figea brusquement avant que deux yeux choqués ne se lèvent vers la brune. _Par Merlin Emma, ne me dit pas que quand tu disais avoir découvert une autre facette de lui, ça voulait dire que tu... que vous...

- Oh, mais bien sûr que non Michael ! C'est Malfoy je te signale... _Voulu rassurer la jeune fille, même si les images de leurs baisers défilaient dans sa tête. _Par contre, je me suis fait embrassée par un de ses amis, Théodore Nott... _Avoua-t-elle piteusement._

_- _Nott, le Serpentard de Cornfoot et de Entwhistle ? Eh bien, j'espère que Malfoy a assisté à cette scène ! _Se moqua le Serdaigle après le hochement de tête affirmatif de son amie. _

_- _Non, il n'a pas assisté à ça, mais c'est tout comme. Quand c'est arrivé, j'ai ressenti une douleur fulgurante à la main. Celle avec laquelle j'avais signé le contrat de fiançailles. Et apparemment il est arrivé la même chose à Drago. _Avait débité Emma tout en montrant ladite main à son ami. _

- Et comment il a réagit ? Il a su ce que ça signifiait ?

_- _Oui, il a tout de suite deviné. En même temps j'avais dansé presque toute la soirée avec Théodore, et il a dû remarquer qu'on s'était éclipsé... Bref. Il ne l'a pas du tout bien pris. Et comme par hasard, il fallait qu'il passe le reste des vacances chez moi. Du coup on a passé notre temps à faire bonne figure devant ma famille et à se disputer une fois qu'on se retrouvait seuls. Il y a juste eu ce dernier jour où l'on a parlé un peu, de l'avenir. C'était étrange. _Raconta la jeune fille en omettant cependant quelques scènes. _

- De l'avenir ? Je te souhaite de tout mon coeur de n'avoir aucun avenir avec ce futur mangemort, Emma.

- Hum... Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que c'est inévitable.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Personne ne sait ce qu'il va se passer d'ici deux ans. Avec chance peut-être que ce Vold.... enfin, tu-sais-qui, va retourner dans sa tombe et tous ces mangemorts en puissance seront emprisonnés à Azkaban !

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple... _Souffla la brune en caressant le dessus de sa main, celle qui avait signé ce qui désormais la liait à son fiancé. _

_- _Bon c'est pas tout mais mon ventre crie famine ! _S'exclama alors Michael en se levant avant de proposer sa main pour aider son amie._

_- _Merci, Michael. _Remercia la jeune fille non seulement de l'avoir aider à se lever, mais surtout pour avoir été à l'écoute pour elle. _

Les deux jeunes se dirigèrent alors vers le château. Il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que midi ne sonne. Michael voulait attendre Ginny à la sortie de son cours avant de déjeuner. Alors qu'ils allaient se quitter au niveau du Grand Hall, Théodore Nott déboucha d'un couloir et se retrouva face aux deux Serdaigle. Après s'être longuement fixés, Théodore salua la jeune fille avant de les contourner, sans attendre la réponse d'Emma.

- Euh, c'était quoi ça ? _Questionna Michael un peu surprit du comportement des deux autres._

- Je t'expliquerai. Je dois y aller. _ Répondit furtivement la jeune fille qui regardait l'endroit où avait disparu le Serpentard, lequel se dirigeait apparemment vers les cachots. _

La Serdaigle entreprit alors de suivre le Serpentard, courant presque afin de le rattraper. Elle se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise envers ce dernier. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle voulait régler ça avec lui. Après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-ils pas être amis ? Ou au moins abolir cette idée de s'éviter et de faire comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. En tout cas cela peinait la jeune fille de voir Théodore ainsi alors qu'il avait l'air plutôt joyeux voire excentrique à l'origine.

- Théodore. _L'interpella la jeune fille quelque peu essoufflée._

_- _Ne me dit pas que tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour me rendre mon salut. _Ironisa le __jeune homme en étant toute fois surpris de trouver devant lui la brune qui respirait un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude. _

_- _Je voulais te parler.

- Oh vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant que...

- Je t'en pris ne fini pas cette phrase ! _L'interrompit-elle. _Ecoute, je suis désolée d'avoir pu paraître aussi froide et directe mais je voulais juste que tu comprennes qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer entre nous.

- Ca merci je l'ai compris. _Répondit abruptement le Serpentard. _

_- _Mais je me rend compte que c'était idiot de vouloir faire comme si « la fête n'avait pas eu lieu ». Surtout que tes amis étant dans ma maison, on sera sans doute amené à se voir plus ou moins souvent. Et puis si je suis allée à cette fête après tout, c'était pour tenter de m'intégrer un peu mieux, alors pourquoi ne pas faire ce que l'on attend de moi : m'intégrer.  
_Monologua la jeune fille, un peu choquée elle même de ses dernières paroles. _

- T'as le droit de reprendre ton souffle, tu sais ! _Se moqua le jeune homme, mais tout de même content des dires de la jeune Serdaigle. _Voici donc la raison de ta présence à la soirée : t'intégrer aux meilleurs groupes de jeunes Sang pur d'Angleterre.

_- _Je n'en dirait pas tant ! _Sourit quelque peu la jeune fille face à l'exagération voulue du Serpentard. _Mais me voilà démasquée. Ma famille considère que mes fréquentations ne sont pas des meilleures.

- Et elle n'a pas tord. _Confirma Théodore._

- Tu peux parler Monsieur-j'ai-un-ami-Sang-de-Bourbe-mais-je-fais-comme-s'il-était-Sang-Pur !

- Touché. _Avoua-t-il en dévisageant la jeune fille. _

_- _Bien, maintenant tu me promets d'être aussi... excentrique que tu l'étais quand on s'est rencontré. _Quémanda laborieusement la jeune fille qui cherchait ses mots._

- Excentrique ! Moi ? _Éclata de rire le Serpentard._

_- _Oui, enfin tu vois quoi.

_- _En effet, je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai bien compris que me voir aussi sérieux te rendait mal-à-l'aise. _Elucida le Serpentard d'une voix volontairement sérieuse en fixant la brune d'un regard pénétrant._

_- _Très bien. _Fit Emma quelque peu surprise de voir que Théodore devinait plus ou moins ses pensées. Elle se figea cependant lorsque ce dernier se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. _

_- _Mais ne m'en veux pas si quelquefois j'en joue un peu ! _Lança-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire. _Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai un conseil d'orientation à passer moi ! _S'exclama-t-il soudainement en s'écartant un peu alors qu'Emma reprenait sa respiration qui s'était arrêtée quelques secondes auparavant. _

_- _Et tu es en retard d'ailleurs. _Fit une voix trainante, comme sortie de nul part._

_- _Hey Drago ! Je vois que tu as terminé. Eh bien Emma, à une prochaine fois !

- C'est ça. Bon courage pour ton entretient. _L'encouragea-t-elle sous le regard perçant du blond, alors que Théodore passa la porte du bureau de Rogue. _

Une fois le brun ayant rejoint le bureau de son directeur de maison, Emma et Drago furent seuls dans le couloir principal des cachots. Le Serpentard lançait un regard mauvais à la Serdaigle, qui lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer, se fit interrompre brusquement.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je vous trouve ensemble lorsque je tombe sur toi. _Lança-t-il d'une voix dure._

_- _N'exagère pas, ce n'est que la deuxième fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais régler quelque chose avec Théodore. _Répondit avec calme la jeune fille._

- Je croyais que c'était déjà régler. _Siffla le blond avant que deux premières années ne traversent le couloir. Drago fit alors signe à la jeune fille de le suivre et l'entraina dans un étroit escalier qui semblait être un ancien passage vers les cachots les plus profonds du château. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu dudit escalier, la jeune fille restant à quelques marches __de lui._

_- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je discute avec Nott. Je parle encore à qui je veux à ce que je saches. _ Amorça Emma avec un léger agacement. _

_- _Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé à la soirée ou c'est encore assez frais dans ta jolie petite tête ! _Cracha Drago en pointant du doigt la tempe de la brune, alors qu'il montait les quelques marches qui les séparaient, la dominant de nouveau de sa hauteur. _

_- _On ne va pas revenir là dessus, je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'arriverait plus ! Alors tant que cette fichue brûlure à la main ne réapparaitra pas, je ferai ce dont j'ai envie.

- Je ne lui fait pas confiance.

- Eh bien il te faudra te contenter de la mienne. _Assura la jeune fille, alors que les deux jeunes se regardaient en chien de faïence. _

_- _Je verrai bien ce que ça vaut. _Finit-il par dire, reprenant petit à petit un visage impassible. _

_- _Comment s'est passé ton conseil d'orientation ? _Demanda alors la jeune fille, comprenant que le sujet était clos._

_- _Plutôt bien. _Répondit simplement le jeune homme._

_- _Mais encore ? _Voulut-elle en savoir plus._

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Emma ? _Sembla s'ennuyer le jeune homme alors qu'il s'adossa au mur de la cage d'escalier. _

_- _Eh bien je ne sais pas, à part travailler au ministère peut-être as-tu eu un peu plus de précision sur ce qui pouvait t'intéresser. Tel est le but d'un conseil d'orientation je te signale !

_- _Avec Rogue on s'est plutôt arrêté sur le métier de procureur du royaume magique. Mais je ne sais pas trop, j'ai toujours voulu faire le métier de père. _Avoua le jeune homme avec un ton détaché._

_- _Et si tu te détachais un peu des traces de ton père, Drago !

- Je t'interdit de me dire quoique ce soit sur ce que je dois faire et surtout si c'est en rapport avec mon père ! _Eclata brusquement le blond, se retournant de nouveau vers elle._

_- _Très bien. Fait comme si je n'avais rien dit. _Capitula Emma, consciente du modèle que représentait Lucius Malefoy pour son fils. _Procureur à l'air d'être un métier plutôt intéressant. Je t'y verrai bien. _Ajouta-t-elle tout de même._

_- _Je n'ai rien à faire de ton avis, Emma.

- Et je suppose que tu n'en as rien à faire non plus de mon entretient.

- Laisses-moi deviner, tu veux faire professeur d'histoire ou quelque chose dans le genre. _Proposa-t-il faisant l'effort de s'y intéresser._

- Spécialiste des objets anciens. _Indiqua la jeune fille après un temps d'arrêt, surprise qu'il vise aussi près. _

_- _C'est bien ce que je disais, quelque chose dans le genre. _Fit le jeune homme avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière la jeune fille. _Ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuie « Trésor », mais il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner. _ Lança soudainement Drago d'une voix charmeuse tout en remettant une des mèches de sa fiancé derrière l'oreille de cette derrière. _

_- _C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? _Réagit la jeune fille, surprise._

_- _Un surnom qui vient de te faire rougir. _Remarqua avec satisfaction le Serpentard avant de dépasser la jeune fille. _

- Attends. Tu as oublié quelque chose. _L'arrêta soudainement Emma. _

- Quoi donc ?

- Ca. _Répondit-elle avant de venir à sa hauteur. C'est alors que sans qu'il s'y attende elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, le blond se reprit bien vite et approfondit le baiser tout en lui encadrant le visage de ses deux mains. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser lorsque le manque d'air fut trop intense. _C'est comme ça que tu termines toujours nos « entrevues ». _Chuchota Emma, les mains du jeune homme toujours en contact avec son visage, le regard plongé dans celui de Drago. _

C'est alors que les deux élèves eurent un sourire en coin similaire. Emma entreprit de dégager son visage de la prise du jeune homme, qui se laissa faire. La jeune fille rejoignit alors le couloir afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle où devaient certainement l'attendre ses amis.

Tel était le cas car lorsqu'elle s'essaya à la tabledes Serdaigle, ces derniers lui demandant où est-ce qu'elle était passée. Elle répondit alors qu'elle avait voulu se balader dans le parc avant de prendre son déjeuner, sous le regard goguenard de son ami Michael.  
Lui qui pensait savoir... Mais s'il savait vraiment...

***

Le cours de botanique avait été maintenu, le professeur Chourave ayant tenu à le faire malgré les conseils d'orientation. Cela fut bizarre à Emma de retrouver presque toutes les personnes de la soirée, réunies dans le cadre de Poudlard. La jeune fille se mit en binôme avec Michael, lequel, au courant, embêta Emma avec ceux qu'il appelait « ses nouveaux amis ». Ce fut sans compter sur Terry qui intercepta leur conversation et qui fit passer le message à tout le reste de la bande « Emma a passé une soirée avec presque toute la classe de botanique».

Mandy fut un peu déçue de savoir ce qu'Emma avait fait au lieu de venir chez elle, tandis que Padma pestait sur le fait que la jeune fille se rapprochait de plus en plus des Serpentard. Anthony et Terry quant à eux le prirent plus ou moins comme Michael, à la rigolade, en imaginant leur amie passer la pire soirée de sa vie.  
Emma quant à elle sentait le regard de certains Serpentard, tels que Drago et Théodore, mais aussi Parkinson et Daphné.

A la fin du cours, cette dernière s'avança vers la Serdaigle.

- Bonjour Emma ! Comment vas-tu ? _La salua-t-elle._

_- _Salut Daphné. Plutôt bien, c'est une journée assez tranquille avec ces conseils d'orientation.

- C'est vrai qu'on a pas à se plaindre pour un jour de rentré. Ma soeur m'a demandé de te dire de la rejoindre dans le Grand Hall après les cours. Elle voudrait te rendre tes affaires. _Expliqua la Serpentard. _

- Oh c'est vrai, elle voulait me les rendre. C'est d'accord j'y serai. Merci. _Accepta Emma._

- Bonne fin de journée.

- A toi aussi.

Puis Daphné rejoignit Parkinson qui avait observé la scène de loin. Emma quant à elle fonça vers le château afin de ne pas être en retard à son cours d' Arithmancie, ce qui lui permit d'éviter ses amis qui apparemment avait des choses à lui dire. Théodore et Stephen qui suivaient également ce cours lui emboitèrent le pas. Sur le chemin tout trois discutèrent de leurs conseils d'orientation respectifs.

Emma se plaça derrière les deux amis, lesquels durant le cours lui firent part de leur caricature du professeur Vector, faite à base d'assemblage de nombre. Après tout, l'étude des nombres était l'objet de ce cours. Bien que cela amusa la jeune fille, ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'elle cessa de suivre ce cour, qui était un des seuls qu'elle partageait avec Hermione Granger. En effet, une petite compétition tacite s'était installée entre les deux jeunes filles depuis qu'elles suivaient l' Arithmancie et l'Etude des Runes ensemble. Emma remarqua cependant que cette fois-ci la Gryffondor était un peu plus distraite qu'à l'habitude. Peu importe, elle en profita alors pour décrire la plupart des tableaux de nombres magiques que leur soumettait le professeur Vector.

A la fin du cours, la Serdaigle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires afin de rejoindre Astoria.

Cette dernière attendait depuis seulement quelques minutes lorsqu'Emma arriva.

- Bonjour Astoria.

- Bonjour Emma. J'espère que ça ne t'as pas dérangée de venir ici.

- Non, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. _Rassura la Serdaigle._

- Tiens. _Lui tendit-elle un sac contenant la robe et les bijoux qu'elle lui avait prêté._

- Merci. La rentrée s'est bien passée pour toi ?

- Oui, ça allait même si je regrette déjà les vacances. Et toi ? Le professeur Flitwick t'as donné des informations sur le métier que tu envisageais ?

- En effet. Malheureusement il aurait fallut que je suive Etude des Moldus. Mais il m'a dit que c'était rattrapable grâce à un diplôme extérieur.

- Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ! _Encouragea la jeune Serpentard. _

_- _J'ai parlé à Théodore aujourd'hui. _Confia Emma, se surprenant elle-même. Elle avait en effet cette impression de pouvoir tout lui confier. Ou du moins presque tout..._

- Vraiment ! Tu as fini par changer d'avis. _S'extasia Astoria avec un grand sourire._

_- _Oui et non. Oui car j'ai finalement trouvé idiot de faire comme si la soirée n'était pas arrivée. Et non car il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi. Mais tout de même je trouve ça bizarre. Tout à l'heure on a eu cours ensemble, et lui et Cornfoot ont fait comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours.

- Tu t'y habitueras tu verras. Et puis d'aussi loin que je les connais, ils ont toujours été comme ça. Même avec moi, ils peuvent m'ignorez pendant deux mois et me parler du jour au lendemain comme si on était super potes.

- Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé avoir un trop grand... entourage.

- Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aime pas tant que tu n'as jamais testé. _Souligna la troisième année avec un petit rire. _

- Alors ce n'est pas à toi que je pourrais demander des conseils ! _La taquina Emma. _

- Hey Astoria, t'as entendu parlé de ce qui s'est passé au Cinquième étage ? A ce qui paraît les jumeaux Weasley ont encore fait des dégâts ! _L'aborda un jeune Serpentard, sans doute de la même année que la jeune fille, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers menant au cinquième étage._

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? _Fit la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin. _

_- _Ca ne compte pas, ce genre d'information se transmet à n'importe qui ! _Tenta d'expliquer la Serdaigle._

Astoria se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant d'être interrompu par un brouhaha encore plus bruyant que celui de la Grande Salle. A ce moment tout se passa rapidement.  
Les jumeaux Weasley qui se faisaient courser par la Brigade Inquisitoriale s'arrêtèrent au niveau du Hall d'entrée et furent comme pris au piège. C'est alors que rappliquèrent non seulement les professeurs mais également toute une foule composée de presque la totalité des élèves de Poudlard. Ces derniers débouchaient de toute part et formaient petit à petit un cercle le long des murs. Certains d'entre eux étaient couverts d'une substance qui ressemblait à de l'Empestine.  
Astoria et Emma aux premières loges purent voir l'expression sereine, voire fière des jumeaux, celle satisfaite de la Brigade composée notamment de Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Bulstrode, Warrington et Malefoy. Peeves, quant à lui voletait au dessus des têtes en regardant fixement Fred et George Weasley.

« Bien ! »

Ombrage, l'air triomphant se trouvait sur les marches du grand escalier en marbre et contemplait ses proies avec délectation.

- Alors vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très amusant oui. _Répondit l'un des jumeaux sans le moindre signe de frayeur. C'est alors que Rusard apparut aux côtés de la directrice brandissant une feuille de papier. Des rumeurs traversèrent la foule comme quoi ce dernier allait fouetter les deux Gryffondor. _

_- _ Vous deux , vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce. _Menaça alors Ombrage, après un court dialogue avec Rusard._

_- _Eh bien, moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout. _Répliqua celui qui avait déjà répondu à Ombrage. _George, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.

_- _Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. _Répondit ledit George d'un ton léger._

_- _Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ? _Reprit le premier._

_-_Sans aucun doute. _Approuva le second._

« Accio balais ! »

Les deux Gryffondor s'étaient exclamés d'une seule et même voix avant même qu'Ombrage ne put réagir à leurs dires. C'est alors qu'apparurent les deux balais des jeunes hommes, qui avaient été confisqués par Ombrage lors du premier match de Quidditch, lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient battus avec Drago Malefoy.

- Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir. _S'adressa celui qui paraissait être Fred, tout en enfourchant son balais._

_- _Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles. _Ajouta George en faisant de même. _

- Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage Portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration là-haut, rendez-vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Nos nouveau locaux ! _S'exclama alors Fred en regardant la foule d'élèves. _

_- _Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille. _Indiqua George en montrant Ombrage du doigt. _

« ARRÊTEZ-LES ! »

Ombrage semblait avoir hurler cette phrase de toute ses forces, de sa voie suraigüe. La Brigade Inquisitoriale s'avança alors vers les jumeaux qui décollèrent d'un coup de pied et qui firent un bond de cinq mètres dans les airs. Fred se tourna alors vers Peeves et sembla lui dire de rendre la vie infernale à « cette vieille folle ». Le petit esprit sous la stupéfaction de tous, ôta son chapeau en forme de cloche et se mit au garde-à-vous devant Fred et George.  
La foule se mirent alors à les applaudirent tandis que les deux anciens Gryffondor finirent par s'élancer au-dehors dans le ciel étincelant du crépuscule.

- On peut dire qu'ils sont sortis par la grande porte ces deux-là ! _S'exclama Astoria encore toute émoustillée par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux._

_- _A quelques mois des ASPIC, c'est presque idiot. Mais ça a été fait avec tellement d'ingéniosité. _Ne put s'empêcher de penser Emma alors que l'effervescence de la foule la gagna. _

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà c'est fini pour le moment !!!  
Je tiens à préciser que les dialogues de la fin sont la propriété de J.K.R Je me suis juste permise de les mettre sous la narration de mon histoire.  
Voili voilou ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_A bientôt je l'espère !!! Ce sera malheureusement pas avant 3 semaines je le crains (exams obligent).  
Mais je ne vous cache pas avoir une certaine tendance à écrire en période d'exam ! Donc qui sait._

_**Desea Oreiro**  
_


	24. Celui qui la fera sortir de son cocon

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Eh bien me revoilà finalement, plus rapidement que prévu ! Eh oui, je vous avais prévenu pour ma tendance à écrire pendant les révisions ! lol  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Celui qui la fera sortir de son cocon**

Un soleil éclatant s'abattait sur toute l'Ecosse en ce dernier samedi de Mai. Un temps idéal pour ce qui se préparait ce jour-là, car en effet, tout Poudlard n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche : Quidditch.  
Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, telles étaient les équipes à l'affiche de la finale du tournoi de l'école.

Cependant la plupart des élèves pensaient déjà savoir qui en ressortirait vainqueur au vu des piètres performances de Ron Weasley, le gardien de but de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Malgré tout il fallait admettre que cet handicap ne leur enlevait pas tout espoir de victoire.

- Michael, je commence à en avoir marre que tu me chambre sans arrêt ! _Lança Ginny Weasley, plus qu' agacée par les piques de son petit ami sur son équipe. _

- Calmes-toi ! Tu sais bien que je plaisante. _La rassura le Serdaigle qui lui caressa la joue avec la main._

_- _On ne dirait pas pourtant ! _Rétorqua la jeune fille en s'éloignant de la main du jeune homme._

_- _Ecoute, je suis désolé. Tu es stressée à cause du match... _S'excusa Michael avant de faire interrompre. _

- Non, je ne suis pas stressée. Pas plus que la normale. J'en ai juste... marre.

- D'accord, je te laisse te concentrer pour le... tranquille, je laisse tranquille. _Se reprit-il sous le regard perçant de Ginny avant d'apercevoir Emma qui traversait le hall pour atteindre la Grande Salle. _Emma !

- Michael, Ginny. _Salua la Serdaigle avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à se faire interpeller. _

_- _Bonjour Emma. _Répondit la Gryffondor gardant néanmoins son ton agacé._

_- _Je te souhaite bon courage pour tout à l'heure ! N'hésite pas à en faire voir des couleurs à Chang surtout ! _L'encouragea la brune arrachant alors un sourire à la rousse._

- Hey, et ton équipe alors ? _S'offusqua Michael._

_- _Je la supporte ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais pour moi la plus belle victoire serait de gagner sans l'aide de l'attrapeur. Ne le prends pas pour toi Ginny, c'est juste mon aversion pour Chang qui parle. _Se justifia Emma avec nonchalance._

_- _Je comprends. _Fit la plus jeune après un éclat de rire._

_- _De toute façon même ça, ce serait possible vu la performance de ton frère. Même si ce serait mieux que Cho termine ce tournoi en beauté. _Glissa le jeune homme qui reçu en retour deux regards noirs. _

_- _En voilà une façon d'encourager sa petite-amie, Michael ! _Reprocha Emma appuyé d'un regard de Ginny semblant signifier « qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit. ». _

_- _Je vais être en retard, je dois vous laissez. _Annonça la rousse avant que Michael ne puisse répliquer quelque chose._

_- _Bonne chance. _Souhaita la Serdaigle alors que le brun s'approcha de sa petite-amie pour l'embrasser. Cette dernière, malgré sa mauvaise humeur, se laissa tout de même faire. _

Ginny Weasley s'éloigna alors des deux Serdaigles qui entreprirent d'entrer à leur tour dans la Grande salle.

- Alors moi je t'appelles à l'aide et toi tu m'enfonces ! L'a_ccusa Michael en rejoignant la table des Serdaigles, dont l'effervescence se ressentait encore plus que les autres._

_- _Un appel à l'aide ?

- Mais oui, pour que tu me sorte de là._ Expliqua le jeune homme le plus simplement possible._

_- _Et te sortir de quoi Michael. _Rétorqua la brune par une question qui n'en était pas une. _

Puis, la jeune fille accéléra son pas afin de retrouver ses amis qui étaient déjà installés au centre de la table. Le brun fit alors de même, l'air bougon, se mettant quant à lui du côté gauche de la table.

Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent face à face, Michael à côté d'Anthony, Emma à côté de Padma.

Pendant le déjeuner, la jeune fille ne participa pas énormément à la conversation.

Depuis quelque temps déjà elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses fiançailles, pour ne pas dire à son fiancé. Autant à la première rentrée suivant la terrible annonce elle tentait d'y faire abstraction, oubliant presque, autant à la seconde, c'était comme si elle se rendait compte que cela était inévitable. Ils étaient liés par un contrat magique, lequel régissait désormais toutes leurs actions jusqu'au mariage. Au cours de ses recherches, Emma n'avait pas trouvé grand chose mis à part le fait que les rares fois où le contrat se rompait était lorsque l'un des fiancés mourrait ou devenait stérile. La jeune fille s'était alors plus où moins résignée à cette destinée, d'autant plus que ses entrevues avec son fiancé se faisaient de moins en moins houleuse. Désormais les deux jeunes jouaient au chat et à la souris, se cherchant, s'aguichant pour finir par se trouver. Leurs baisers, car toujours baiser il y avait, se faisaient de plus en plus passionnés voire coquins. Ce n'est cependant pas pour autant qu'ils cessaient leurs moqueries de l'autre.

Bien sûr tout cela était trompeur, car ils ne se considéraient pas vraiment comme un couple. Pour eux, tout ceci était sans amour, ils ne faisaient que profiter de ce qui découlait de leur statut de fiancés. Emma ne se sentait pas amoureuse. Elle ne ressentait pas au fond d'elle cette sensation de dépendance affective, et son coeur ne s'emballait pas autant qu'il l'avait pu faire auparavant.  
Bien sûr elle n'était pas non plus insensible au jeune homme, à ses baisers ainsi qu'à ses caresses (qu'elle interrompait toujours avant que cela n'aille plus loin). N'importe quelle fille qui s'y laisserait tentée n'y serait pas non plus. Et elle se disait que ce serait la même chose avec n'importe quel autre garçon à son goût.

En parlant d'autre garçon, à côté de tout cela, Théodore faisait aussi parti des pensées de la jeune fille au cours de ces dernières semaines. Et cela rendait à chaque fois mal à l'aise la Serdaigle. Elle savait que si elle n'avait jamais été fiancé il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose de fort entre eux. Une complicité s'était installée sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose. Ils se voyaient régulièrement aux cours qu'ils partageaient et engageaient souvent la conversation lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Mais leur rapprochement s'était renforcé à partir du moment où Emma entreprit de lui venir en aide en Arithmancie. En effet, le jeune homme avait laissé de côté cette matière préférant s'investir en priorité dans les matières principales. Cependant à moins d'un mois des BUSE, la Serdaigle trouvait ça inacceptable d'abandonner une matière avait proposé son aide. Elle soupçonnait tout de même le Serpentard de l'avoir accepter seulement dans l'optique de la voir plus souvent. Mais du moment qu'elle était utile, elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Emma devinait qu'il n'avait pas perdu espoir, et parfois Théodore ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de séduire la jeune fille. Séduction à laquelle la jeune fille ne cédait malheureusement jamais.

Une complicité existait également toujours entre la jeune Astoria et la Serdaigle, même si les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas vraiment l'occasion de se voir durant cette période de révision. Le seul malaise présent dans cette relation, était le secret de ses fiançailles avec Drago Malefoy, dont Astoria était éperdument amoureuse. Emma le voyait dans ses yeux.

Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner de la facilité qu'elle avait à s'ouvrir avec « ces nouveaux amis ». En un mois, elle avait réussit à se comporter avec un eux comme avec son groupe de Serdaigle, alors que pour ces derniers il lui avait fallu des années.  
Ceux-ci l'avait d'ailleurs remarquer et mettaient ces rapprochements sous le compte d'une idylle avec Théodore, ce qui agaçait profondément Emma. Au début un peu farouche à l'idée de voir leur amie avec ce Serpentard, ils se résignèrent en se disant que son amitié avec deux Serdaigles faisait de lui un « bon » Serpentard.

Mandy quant à elle se sentait un peu délaissée par son amie, ne se sentant plus exclusive, ce que ne remarquait pas vraiment Emma.

Le secret que partageaient cette dernière et Michael était de moins en moins abordé, puisque rien de nouveau ne se produisait. Elle lui fit juste part du résultat de ses recherches sur les contrats de fiançailles magique. Le jeune homme restait toujours persuadé qu'Emma n'aurait pas à se marier « avec ce crétin » un jour. Ce dont Emma croyait de moins en moins. Mais leurs échanges devinrent de plus en plus tendus au fur et à mesures que le jeune homme passait du temps avec Cho Chang. Ce qui renforçait les soupçons d'Emma sur les réels sentiments de Michael.

Telles étaient les circonstances et les évolutions de ce mois passé depuis la rentrée. Ce qui n'empêchait pas tout ce petit monde de se concentrer sur leurs BUSE, approchant à grand pas.  
En effet, en ce jour de finale de Quidditch, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de révision. Une semaine, avant que la pression déjà accumulée ne soit à son comble. Cependant ce week-end s'annonçait comme un pause dans cette spirale créée par les examens. Et tous les élèves comptaient en profiter et savourer ce moment.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que les résidents de Poudlard remplirent avec enthousiasme les tribunes du stade de Quidditch. Ces dernières étaient divisées en deux couleurs dominantes, le bleu et le rouge, celles des deux équipes. Le camp des Serdaigles étaient en ébullition, des encouragements voire des cris de victoires pouvaient déjà s'entendre avant même que le match ne commence.  
Le camp rouge flamboyant, quant à lui était moins enthousiasme mais pas moins encourageant, gardant toujours un espoir.

Les Poufsouffle étaient partagés, certains soutenant leurs amis Serdaigles et quelques autres restant fidèles à ceux Gryffondor.  
Les Serpentard quant à eux soutenaient sans surprise l'équipe de Serdaigle, et continuaient de ridiculiser l'équipe de Gryffondor, notamment Ron Weasley. Ils chantèrent de nouveau la chanson dédiée à ce dernier et créée par Malfoy. Avide de victoire, même certains Serdaigle s'y étaient mis.

Ce n'était pas le cas du petit groupe de Serdaigle que composait de Michael, Anthony, Terry, Padma, Mandy et Emma, même si l'on surprenait parfois Terry à chantonner l'air de la chanson. Les trois garçons se trouvaient sur un banc de la tribune, alors que les trois filles, étaient assises sur le banc juste derrière eux.

- Terry, mets-toi à la place de Ron ! _Le réprimanda Mandy juste au dessus dudit Terry, en lui donnant une tape sur la tête._

- Je sais bien, mais c'est pas de ma faute si c'est une chanson qui reste en tête ! _Se justifia-t-il en se frottant celle-ci, feignant d'avoir eu mal. _

- Et puis, n'oublie pas que c'est le beau-frère de ton ami ! _Ajouta Anthony afin de taquiner son voisin, lequel ne réagit que par un regard noir, n'appréciant pas vraiment cette appellation. _

_- _Michael s'est disputé avec Ginny ce matin. _Rapporta Emma à ses amis comme pour expliquer l'expression maussade de son ami, et succédant alors à Anthony pour ce qui est du regard noir._

_- _Merci Emma, j'ai définitivement choisi la mauvaise personne pour...

- T'aider à te sortir de là ? _Continua la jeune fille. _Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre vous que...

- Au moins toi tu l'as trouvé la bonne personne, et ça t'arrange bien. _Interrompit-t-il à son tour afin de se venger de la jeune fille, qui se raidit aussitôt._

_- _Ce qu'on trouve surtout bizarre, c'est votre échange. _Nota Anthony alors que tous , se regardaient sans vraiment comprendre les sous-entendu._

_- _Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ? _Demanda Padma, soupçonneuse alors qu'Emma et Michael se fixaient, ce dernier manquant de se faire un torticolis puisque la jeune fille se situait juste derrière lui._

_- _Je ne vous cache rien du tout. _Répondit Michael, abandonnant son idée première d'accentuer le « je »._

_- _Peut-être que c'est à toi que tu te le caches. _Chuchota Emma à l'oreille de Michael, alors qu'elle s'était penché en avant._

- Regardez ! Voilà les équipes ! _S'écria Terry voulant également faire cesser cette conversation dont le genre devenait de plus en plus courant ces derniers temps._

_- _On est jamais au courant de rien ! _Se plaignit Mandy avec un léger dépit dans la voix._

- En même temps avec ces deux là, ça a presque été toujours comme ça ! _La consola Anthony mais n'en pensant pas moins. _

_- _Regardez qui voilà. _Intervint soudain Padma qui regardait loin derrière sa voisine, laquelle lorsqu'elle se retourna et entrevit Stephen et Kévin se frayer un chemin, et à leur suite Théodore Nott._

_- _On sait qui serra contente. _Se moqua Terry, apercevant à son tour les trois jeunes. _

_- _La ferme Terry. _Répliqua durement Emma. _

_- _Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de la vérité qu'en entendant cette douce phrase. _Chantonna-t-il presque alors que la jeune fille pour couper court à la conversation se leva afin de saluer les trois garçons qui arrivaient._

- Hey Emma !Alors d'attaque pour la victoire ? _L'aborda Stephen Cornfoot._

_- _Ce n'est pas encore fait, mais j'espère qu'on marquera tellement de buts qu'on sera les vainqueurs même si le vif d'or n'est pas pour nous.

- Tu doutes de notre attrapeuse, elle est plutôt douée pourtant. _S'étonna Kévin Entwhisle._

_- _Il faut savoir qu'Emma déteste de près comme de loin tout ce qui se rapporte à Cho Chang. _Expliqua Théodore en regardant la jeune fille, avec un sourire en coin._

_- _Mais de là à vouloir qu'on perde ! _Dit Stephen en enjambant le banc sur lequel il allait s'assoir, non loin de Michael. _

_- _Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. _Se défendit avec calme la Serdaigle en se rasseyant alors que Théodore prenait place auprès d'elle. Kévin quant à lui rejoignit sur le banc du bas son ami Stephen. _Alors comme ça tu abandonnes les Serpentard ? _Demanda alors à son voisin la jeune fille. _

- Oh tu sais, on finit par se lasser d'un « Weasley est notre roi » aux premières loges. _Avoua-t-il avec toutefois une pointe d'humour. _

_- _Et les voilà partis ! _Annonça la voix de Lee Jordan, le commentateur officiel des matchs depuis des années. Même s'il s'agissait de son dernier match, l'on senti qu'il était affecté par le départ brutal de ses amis, les jumeaux Weasley. _Davies prend immédiatement le Souafle, Davies, le capitaine de Serdaigle, en possession du Souafle, il évite Johnson, il évite Bell, il évite Spinnet... Il fonce droit vers les buts ! Il va tirer et... et...et il marque. _Commenta-t-il en terminant par un juron sonore, Lee Jordan étant Gryffondor. _

Tous les Serdaigles et les supporters de cette équipe se levèrent d'un même mouvement, applaudissant, criant et encourageant encore plus les joueurs. Les Serpentard quant à eux entamèrent de nouveau leur refrain. Emma pu voir distinctement Drago à la tête de son groupe de Serpentard, chanter à plein poumon sa fameuse chanson. Elle le trouvait ridicule ainsi, et fut encore plus soulagée que ses fiançailles soient secrètes. La jeune fille ne comprenait toujours pas ce dédoublement de personnalité du blond. Elle était arrivée à la conclusion que l'aversion du jeune homme pour Potter lui faisait (souvent) faire des choses ridicules, au même titre que sa propre aversion pour Chang lui faisait (parfois) dire des propos ridicules.

Le match continua de plus belle et au fur et à mesure les élèves ne se levèrent plus pour chaque but, se contentant d'applaudir à tout rompre et d'encourager leur équipe. Par moment des olas parsemaient la foule de couleur bleue, suivie par celle de couleur verte.

Le groupe d'Emma et celui de Théodore ne s'adressèrent pas une seule fois la parole. Kévin et Stephen ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendu avec les trois autres garçons de Serdaigle et leur affinité avec un Serpentard n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Pour autant ils n'avaient pas non plus de raisons pour s'en vouloir les uns les autres, c'est seulement qu'ils s'ignoraient depuis des années.

Théodore et Emma quant à eux échangèrent quelques paroles au cours du match, le premier commentant parfois les prouesses de certains joueurs, la seconde pestant contre les figures de Cho, qu'elle considérait comme prétentieuses.

A un moment du match, les buts des Serdaigle ralentirent, les poursuiveurs Gryffondor ayant amélioré leur jeu. Alors qu'elle avait sa main appuyée sur le banc, Emma en sentit une se poser délicatement par dessus la sienne. Ce contact chaud fut électrifiant pour la jeune fille qui ne s'y attendait pas. Malgré tout elle ne la retira pas et laissa faire Théodore qui de temps à autre caressait la main de sa voisine à l'aide de son pouce.

Les deux jeunes ne parlaient plus et ne se regardaient pas. Tout deux ayant peur de voir l'expression de l'autre. Ils ne suivaient plus vraiment le match, comme accaparés par ce simple contact, continuant cependant de fixer droit devant eux. Théodore n'arrêta pas moins son action et entreprit même d'entrelacer les doigts d'Emma.

Le Serpentard et la Serdaigle, se retrouvèrent ainsi main dans la main, en ce match de Quidditch, mené par l'équipe bleu. Lorsque soudain...

« Par la barbe de Merlin !! »

S'étaient exclamés Stephen et Michael au même moment, avant de se regarder rapidement puis se concentrer de nouveau sur le match ! Dans les tribunes des Serdaigles, plusieurs supporters en avaient fait de même, n'y croyant pas leur yeux. Dans un premier temps, un silence s'était produit au sein des gradins, suivit par les injures des supporters bleus et verts, et des exclamations de joie du camps rouge.

En effet, à la plus grande surprise de tous, Ron Weasley avait contré le énième tir de Bradley, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

- C'est pas possible il a pris une potion de chance ou quoi ! _S'écria nerveusement Terry alors que ses amis l'approuvèrent. _

_- _De tout le tournoi il faut que ce soit maintenant qu'il se réveille cette gargouille de Gryffondor ! _Ajouta Kévin avec mauvaise humeur. _

_- _Espérons que ce ne soit qu'un coup de chance ! _Tenta de relativiser Anthnoy. _

Emma avait profité de cette ambiance pour retirer sa main, ce que laissa faire Théodore qui était soudainement revenu dans le match. Les filles, toutes aussi surprises du revirement du match ne firent pas de commentaires, s'amusant juste du soudain échange entre les cinq garçons devant eux. Cinq minutes après le premier exploit, en survint un second alors que Chambers qui, s'approchant dangereusement du gardien avait tenté un nouveau tir. Une nouvelle vague de jurons parcourut de nouveau les gradins tandis que ce fut une vague d'exclamation de joie qui parcourut le camp Gryffondor.

- Il manquerait plus que Weasley soeur attrape le vif d'or. _Intervint Théodore avec un ton un peu moins nerveux que les autres, presque amusé._

_- _Ne parles pas de malheur Serpentard ! _Répliqua son ami Stephen, ne voulant absolument pas voir son équipe perdre. _

_- _C'est mal parti pour nous, regardez les coups qu'ils font, ils s'améliorent tous ! _Se plaignit Anthony en montrant d'un geste nerveux Angélina Jonhson qui venait de marquer un but remarquable. _

_- _Allez Cho !! Tu peux le faire ! On est tous avec toi. _Encouragea soudain Michael en se levant, alors que l'attrapeuse se trouvait pas très loin des gradins Serdaigle. La jeune fille qui l'entendit se retourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire confiant avant de se reconcentrer sur la recherche du vif d'or, alors que les supporters bleus se mirent à encourager leur équipe comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis le début du match._

_- _Parles pour toi. _Répliqua Emma, ne se sentant pas concernée par les encouragements de son ami._

« La ferme Emma ! »

Avaient rétorqué ses trois amis masculins après un commun accord, provoquant alors les rires de Padma, contente de voir son amie se faire rabrouer ainsi. Piquée au vif, Emma se leva soudainement et passa devant Théodore afin de rejoindre l'allée des gradins, lequel se mit à la suivre. Certains spectateur râlèrent sur le passage d'Emma, qui leur bouchait momentanément la vue.

- Quoi ça vous intéresse tant que ça de nous voir perdre ! _Leur répondit la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur._

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit enfin l'escalier menant à la sortie, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour attendre Théodore. La jeune fille dévala les marches à vive allure et une fois la pelouse rejointe, entreprit de rejoindre le château.

« Emma ! »

L'avait interpellé le Serpentard, toujours à sa suite. Cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua son chemin vers le château. Théodore lui courra alors après pour la rattraper et la retint par le bras.

- Hey, Emma pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état ? _Demanda le jeune homme sans vraiment comprendre l'attitude de la jeune fille, alors que cette dernière lui faisait enfin face._

_- _De quoi tu parles, je suis toute à fait normale. _Nia-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, lui enlevant alors toute crédibilité. _

_- _Oh vraiment !

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Théodore ! Que j'en ai marre de voir mon ami s'amouracher de cette pimbêche de Chang, que je ne veux pas voir mon équipe perdre, mais que je n'ai aucune envie de gagner grâce à elle ! _Enuméra la Serdaigle en s'avançant vers un coin plus isolé, gardant son pas rapide. _

_- _Alors comme ça tout se rapporte qu'à Chang ! _Fit le Serpentard, l'air un peu dubitatif. _

_- _C'est plus fort que moi ! Cette fille m'a toujours fait avoir des réactions exagérée. _Avoua Emma sur le même ton de nervosité. _Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

_- _Et qu'y-a-t-il d'autre ? _S'intéressa alors Théodore, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au bas d'une paroi du château ._

_- _Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la foule, j'avais envie de m'en éloigner. _Répondit avec une voix plus calme la jeune fille qui se trouvait désormais face au jeune homme. _

_- _J'espère que t'avoir suivi ne te dérange pas. _ Demanda le brun en fixant la brune._

- Non. Par contre ce qui me dérange c'est ton air sérieux, Théodore. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça. _Reprocha la jeune fille qui se reculant un peu, rencontra le mur._

_-_ Parce que ça te rend mal-à-l'aise._ Termina le jeune homme. _

- C'est surtout parce que ce n'est pas toi ! Tu n'es pas comme ça avec les autres ! _Se justifia la Serdaigle. _

_- _Emma, je n'ai jamais pu être avec toi celui que je suis avec les autres. _Avoua-t-il avec une voix presque torturée qui fut comme une gifle pour la jeune fille dont le coeur rata un battement._

_- _Théodore tu sais bien que je..

_- _Que tu ne veux pas d'histoire qui n'ont aucun avenir._ Continua-t-il à sa place. _Oui je le sais bien. Mais tu ne t'es jamais dit que cela pourrait être différent entre nous ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, Théodore. _Reprit Emma d'un ton catégorique, mais teinté d'une certaine tristesse._

_- _Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser une chance ! Je le sais, je le sens qu'entre nous ça peut être bien plus qu'une simple histoire d'école. _S'enflamma le jeune homme en se rapprochant de la jeune fille, posant son avant bras au-dessus de la tête de celle-ci. _

- Théodore, je crois que tu es juste vexé que je ne veuille pas de toi, et que tu t'es fixé l'objectif de me faire craquer. _Lâcha Emma sans bougé, ce qui provoqua un rire nerveux de la part du Serpentard. _

_- _Eh bien moi aussi je le croyais. Et ça aurait été plus simple, crois moi, si c'était le cas. Parce que la vérité est là Emma, je suis fou… _Commença le brun, se rapprochant jusqu'au point que leurs deux fronts se touchèrent. _

- Tais-toi, je t'en pris. _Coupa Emma, fermant les yeux avec force._

_- _Regarde-moi, Emma. _Ordonna avec douceur le jeune homme qui avait légèrement décalé sa tête afin de l'observer. Après une longue inspiration, elle s'exécuta. _Je veux savoir pourquoi tu te refuse à ce qui s'offre à toi. _Demanda le Serpentard, la question paraissant tout aussi bien valable si l'on avait remplacer le « ce » par « ceux ». _

_- _Un jour... j'ai dit à une personne que j'aimais qu'il n'était pas celui qui me sortirait de mon cocon. Et je penses Théodore, que tu n'es pas non plus cette personne. Et je ne veux pas de nouveau faire l'erreur d'aimer la mauvaise._ Révéla Emma, sans vraiment contrôler ses paroles. Un silence pesant avait suivi cette déclaration, durant lequel les deux jeunes ne cessaient de se dévisager. _

_- _Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi. _Répondit enfin le jeune homme. _

_- _Je suis désolée. _Fit Emma entre le susurre et le chuchotement._

_- _Moi aussi. _Fit à son tour le brun la regardant toujours intensément. _Je te promet de te laisser tranquille. _Reprit-il après quelques secondes. _Et tu avais raison, il vaut mieux qu'on fasse comme si cette fête n'avait jamais eu lieu. Du moins le temps que je te sorte de ma tête, de mon esprit... et de mon coeur. _Lâcha-t-il avec difficulté, manquant de faire sortir le sanglot que la jeune fille retenait en elle depuis quelques instants déjà. _Mais je veux juste une chose.

- Quoi donc ? _Demanda fébrilement Emma. _

_- _Un baiser. _Répondit simplement le brun, ce qui acheva la résistance de la jeune fille à combattre son sanglot. Les larmes lui coulèrent alors subitement sur les joues._

_- _Théo... Je ne peux pas... _Sanglota-t-elle presque. _

_- _Je t'en pris... _Supplia le jeune homme avec un regard empli de douleur face à la réaction de la jeune fille, se sentant subitement repoussant. _

Emma ne supporta pas ce regard et envoyant au diable la brûlure, décida de répondre à la demande du brun, ce que, il fallait l'avouer son corps réclamait plus que tout. Elle leva la tête afin d'emprisonner les lèvres du jeune homme des siennes. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le Serpentard réagisse en répondant passionnément au baiser qu'elle lui offrait. Il ne fallut qu'un millième de seconde pour que l'atroce brûlure surgisse à la main de la jeune fille, des écritures couleurs sang y apparaissant. La jeune fille se contenta de serrer le poing et se laissa emporter par la passion du baiser. Par moment le regard des deux jeunes se croisaient, et on y voyait une envie que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin. Mais une fin, devait il y avoir. Emma mit alors fin au baiser le plus long et le plus passionné de toute sa vie en encadrant le visage du Serpentard de ses mains et en se reculant légèrement de manière à ce que leur fronts se touchent encore. Le brun enlaçait la taille de la brune, alors que cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de frotter tendrement son nez à celui du jeune homme.

- Je suppose que malgré tout le plaisir que ce baiser t'a procuré, rien ne changera. _Fit d'une voix calme, presque sereine Théodore, avant que la jeune fille y réponde avec un sourire d'excuse. Puis alors qu'elle tentait de retirer ses mains du visage du jeune homme, celui-ci voulant prolonger ce dernier contact y posa les siennes. Emma ne grimaça pas quant la peau du jeune homme rencontra sa plaie encore vive. _Qu'est-ce que...

- Ce n'est rien. _Répondit du tac-o-tac Emma et retirant sa main brusquement avant que le Serpentard ne remarque les dernières traces de sa blessure. Le jeune homme avait en effet dû sentir la peau écorchée de cette dernière. _Juste le reste d'une égratignure. _Expliqua-t-elle en cachant sa main derrière son dos. _

_- _Tu veux rire, c'était à vif !

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte !

- Montre-moi ! _Ordonna le brun en tendant sa main. _

_- _Maintenant laisses-moi tranquille Théodore. _Répliqua alors durement Emma. Ne l'écoutant pas, le jeune homme lui prit son bras de force et pu accéder à sa main, qu'il examina attentivement. _Tu vois, il n'y a plus rien. C'est juste rouge. _Dit alors la jeune fille, soulagée que sa cicatrice composée des écritures, ait fini par disparaître. Le Serpentard n'en fut pas pour autant convaincu._

_- _Il y avait quelque chose, Emma, à l'instant.

- Non, il n'y avait rien._ Tenta-t-elle de lui faire comprendre, alors que les deux jeunes s'observaient désormais avec affront. _

_- _Ta main n'avait rien tout à l'heure. C'est comme si ta blessure s'était refermée aussitôt qu'elle s'était créée. _Se borna-t-il, effrayant la jeune fille qui craignait pour son secret. _

_- _Je crois que ce baiser te fais voir et dire n'importe quoi. _Rigola la Serdaigle voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère._

- Le baiser n'a rien à voir avec... _Commença le jeune homme avant de s'interrompre de lui même, alors que la jeune fille se maudissait d'avoir parlé de la cause de la brûlure. _Le baiser ! _S'exclama alors Théodore. A ce moment là, Emma vit dans le regard du brun un éclair de compréhension qui lui fit froid dans le dos. _Le baiser que tu ne pouvais pas me donner... parce que je ne suis pas celui... qui y a droit.

Au même moment, le stade au fond du parc dont les hurlements s'étaient intensifiés depuis quelques minutes déjà, fut désertée par une marée de supporters rouges qui remontaient la pelouse, chantant leur propre version de « Weasley est notre roi ».

- Ca y est. Serdaigle a perdu. _Dit alors la jeune fille, comme si le jeune homme n'avait rien découvert. _

_- _Oui. On est les grands perdants de cette histoire. _Fit le Serpentard avec un flagrant sous-entendu. _

_- _Il faut bien un gagnant et un perdant. _Se contenta de répondre la Serdaigle._

_- _J'espère que le gagnant mérite sa victoire et qu'il se rend compte de la chance qu'il a. _Conclut Théodore. _Au revoir Emma. _Prononça-t-il en continuant de fixer la jeune fille comme s'il ne la verrait plus jamais. _

_- _Au revoir Théodore. _Finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme après une dernière caresse sur la main de la jeune fille, qu'il n'avait cessé de tenir, ne s'en aille rejoindre l'entrée du château. _

Emma, se laissa aller contre le mur derrière elle et fixa droit devant elle, tentant de se remettre de tout ce qui venait de se passer en si peu de temps. Elle ne vit pas Drago Malefoy, de l'autre côté de la pelouse, à la sortie du stade, qui après s'être frayé, non sans brutalité, un chemin à travers la mêlée rouge, s'avançait à grande allure dans sa direction, le visage défiguré par la colère.

Ce fut lors de la lutte entre Chang et Weasley pour avoir le vif d'or, que le blond avait sentit sa main s'embraser subitement. Un éclair de colère était alors passé dans son regard qui chercha alors dans les gradins voisins, Emma, qu'il avait vu au début du match en compagnie de ses amis. Il ne pu voir que ces derniers, en compagnie de Cornfoot et de Entwhisle, et non loin d'eux, deux places vides. Une rage avait alors enflammé tout son corps, d'autant plus que la douleur se prolongeait. Sa colère s'était intensifiée lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Lee Jordan pousser des exclamations de joie, alors que Chang s'était mise à jeter son balai sur le sol. Lorsqu'enfin, la brûlure avait cessé, il avait entreprit de se mettre à la recherche de sa fiancée fautive, une rage indescriptible le consumant de l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de la jeune fille, cette dernière le remarqua enfin et eut froid dans le dos en voyant son expression. Captant alors son regard, il changea de direction et s'enfonça dans le parc, à la recherche d'un endroit où personne ne pourrait les déranger. Emma comprit qu'elle devait le suivre, et malgré son envie de fuite elle se résolut à obéir à cet ordre implicite.

C'est au pied d'un arbre, non loin du Saule cogneur que le blond avait arrêté sa destination. Il y était, en apparence, nonchalamment adossé, impression faussée dès lors que l'on observer ses traits tirés par la colère. La brune le rejoignit prudemment, et se posta face à lui, prenant soin tout de même de laisser un ou deux mètres de distance. Drago la fixait d'un regard perçant alors que la jeune fille ne pouvait s'enlever cet air mi-coupable, mi-préoccupé qu'elle arborait. Plusieurs secondes, voire minutes de silence se succédèrent malgré l'immobilité des deux jeunes, qui se faisaient face.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir cela, Drago. _S'excusa alors la jeune fille, prenant soin de bien choisir ses mots. Puisque le Serpentard ne répondait pas, elle continua. _Je t'avais pourtant promis que ça n'arriverait plus jamais...

- Je sais ce qu'elle vaut maintenant. _L'interrompit-il d'une voix dure. _Ta confiance. _Cracha-t-il presque. _

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça tourne comme ça. _Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. _

- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de le voir ! Et voilà que je me retrouve avec une fiancée entichée d'un autre ! _S'écria avec humeur le jeune homme._

- Je ne... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Drago.

- Ose me dire en face que tu ne ressens rien pour lui !_ La défia le blond, la voix emplit de dégoût. _

_- _J'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. En général j'évite de tomber dans des histoires impossibles. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça changera. _Avoua la brune avec calme._

_- _Ca n'en donnait pas l'impression ! _Contra Drago en lui montrant le dos de sa main. _

_- _C'était juste... un baiser d'adieu. _Fit la jeune fille en haussant légèrement les épaules. _

_- _C'était plutôt long pour un simple « baiser d'adieu » ! _Reprocha le jeune homme, en grimaçant sur le dernier mot._

_- _Ecoutes, je comprends que cela puisse être frustrant de savoir que sa fiancée en embrasse un autre, et qu'en plus, elle ait apprécié. Car oui, je ne te le cache pas, j'ai apprécié ce moment ! Je t'en aurais énormément voulu s'il s'agissait de toi. _Débita Emma alors que Drago, au summum de sa rage shoota dans un caillou qui atterrit près du Saule cogneur, lequel s'agita légèrement. _Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Théodore tomberait amoureux de moi... C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il lâche l'affaire, et... pour que je n'ai pas de regrets.

- De regrets ! _Répéta avec colère le blond qui se retourna vers la brune. _

- Comme je te l'ai dit Drago, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais ça ne peut pas arriver, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis fiancée à toi. Désormais, le seul qui est en droit de me sortir de mon cocon, c'est toi. Et ça, il faut que je m'y fasse, et pour que je m'y fasse, il faut que j'ai le moins de regrets possible.

- De ton cocon ? _Interrogea-t-il en haussant les sourcils._

_- _Laisses tomber, il est fort possible que je n'y sorte jamais de toute façon. _Eluda Emma. _Mais tu devrais être content maintenant, malgré les apparences. Ta fiancée est désormais résignée à se marier un jour avec toi.

- Comme tu peux le voir je m'en réjouis ! _Ironisa le jeune homme. _S'il n'y avait pas eu se fichu secret à garder je me serais fait un plaisir de lui casser la gueule ! _Menaça soudainement le blond._

_- _Ne le blâme pas, il n'y est pour rien... _Tenta de le calmer Emma, hésitant à avouer à son fiancé que le brun savait quelque chose. _

_- _Si tu n'avais pas été une fille, c'est à toi que je casserai la gueule, Emma.

- Quelle galanterie !

- Si tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça aussi facilement tu te trompes !_ S'emporta le Serpentard d'un air mauvais._

_- _Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te venger ? _Fit la Serdaigle, sur le même ton._

_- _Qui sait... _Répondit simplement Drago de sa voix trainante en amorçant un pas afin de s'éloigner. _

- Ce serait idiot de ta part en tout cas ! _Répliqua alors la jeune fille alors que le blond la dépassait. _Il sait quelque chose. _Reprit-elle avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop. Pour unique réponse Drago s'arrêta, elle continua alors. _Théodore a vu ma cicatrice avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Il a deviné que le baiser en était la cause.

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! _Accusa le jeune homme en lui faisait de nouveau face. _Et que sait-il exactement ?

- Je crois qu'il a juste compris que j'étais destinée à quelqu'un.

- Au moins, il saura à quoi s'en tenir maintenant.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il nous voit ensemble, il risquerait de tout découvrir. _Déclara Emma, l'air préoccupé._

_- _En tout cas, si ça arrive, je ne me gênerai pas pour lui montrer que c'est à moi que tu appartiens. _Mit fin Drago à la discussion avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le château, laissant une Emma pensive. _

La jeune fille ne le suivit pas tout de suite, restant là à regarder dans le vide. Elle se disait que ça ne s'était pas si mal passé finalement. Elle profita de ces quelques minutes de solitude afin de refermer une fois pour toute « l'affaire Théodore », en plaçant dans un coin de sa tête non seulement tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, mais également tout ce qui aurait pu se passer.  
En effet, pour éviter les regrets, elle imagina ce que cela aurait pu donner en se persuadant qu'au fond ça n'aurait jamais vraiment marché.

Un fois tout ceci rangé au fond de son esprit, Emma récupéra son armure, qui aujourd'hui l'avait une nouvelle fois lâchée. Puis, la brune se dirigea à son tour vers le château, l'air serein.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle croisa les derniers élèves qui sortaient du stade. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait de Serdaigle, qui, encore dégoûtés, continuaient de pester contre la victoire de leurs adversaires. C'est alors qu'Emma aperçut au loin Michael, qui l'air enragé, se dirigeait vers le château à grandes enjambées. La jeune fille pressa alors son pas afin de le rattraper.

- Michael ! Tu tombes bien. _L'interpella-t-elle enfin arrivé à sa hauteur, sur les escaliers menant à l'entrée du château._

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Emma ! _Aboya-t-il avec mauvaise humeur._

_- _Ce n'est qu'un match, Michael. On fera mieux l'année prochaine, ou l'année d'après, quand on changera enfin d'attrappeur. _Déclara Emma avant que Michael ne s'arrête brutalement pour lui faire face. _

_- _A l'heure qu'il est, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qui à pu se passer quand Théodore t'as suivi. Et tes fiançailles sont le dernier de mes soucis. Et si c'est pour me bassiner avec ton aversion pour Cho, fous-moi la paix, tu veux ! _Explosa le Serdaigle alors que la jeune fille vérifiait que personne n'avait entendu son ami prononcer le mot « fiançailles ». _

_- _Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, Michael. _Demanda en serrant les dents, Emma, néanmoins rassurée que personne n'ait rien entendu._

_- _Il y a que Serdaigle a perdu, et que Ginny et moi s'est fini. _Répondit alors de mauvaise grâce le jeune homme._

_- _En voilà une belle excuse pour rompre avec Ginny. Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas accourir vers Cho pour la consoler. _Ne put s'empêcher de présumer la jeune fille d'une voix réprobatrice. _

- C'est exactement ce que j'allais faire ! Alors si tu permets ! _Rétorqua le jeune homme avant de se retourner et de laisser en plan Emma, qui se retenait de ne pas lui jeter un sort._

Ainsi, Michael avait fini par arriver à ses fins. Il était désormais libre de suivre ses réels sentiments, son engagement avec Ginny ayant pris fin. Cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Emma, mais elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Cho Chang avait une fâcheuse tendance à récupérer ses ex. Au moins, en l'état actuel des choses, Michael restera son dernier ex.

Sur cette réflexion, la Serdaigle poursuivit son chemin et entreprit de rejoindre l'ambiance sinistre de sa salle commune. Mais loin de se laisser contaminer par cette ambiance, elle se concentra uniquement sur ses révisions car désormais la jeune fille n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : ses BUSE.

_

* * *

_

_C'est ainsi que se termine ce chapitre !  
Je ne sais quand viendra le prochain, mais j'ai le pressentiment que vous n'attendrez pas bien longtemps ! ^^  
A bientôt pour la suite !!!_

_**Desea Oreiro**  
_


	25. La vengeance

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Eh oui, j'ai été grandement inspiré pour celui-ci et je n'ai pas pu le lâcher tant que je ne l'avais pas terminé !  
Il est un peu différent des autres, autant dans la forme, dans le contenu, que dans la longueur (11 950 caractères !!! qui l'aurait cru ! lol)  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira... _

_Bonne lecture à tous !!!  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : La vengeance**

_*** Emma ***_

Une semaine venait de passer depuis le week end du match et presque tout Poudlard s'était dédié aux révisions. La pression était encore plus intense pour les cinquièmes et les septièmes années qui passaient leurs diplômes. En ce dernier dimanche avant les deux semaines d'examens qui allaient suivre, les élèves avaient pu avoir un premier aperçu de leurs examinateurs, entre autre, le professeur Marchebank et le professeur Tofty.  
Le soir, dans la salle commune, un peu tout le monde entreprit de se lancer dans des révisions de dernières minutes. Emma même si elle n'avait pas envisager d'en faire autant, resta tout de même afin d'aider ses amis. Même Stephen Cornfoot lui demanda des conseil pour un sortilège dont il ne se souvenait plus l'origine, alors qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis le match.

A onze heure du soir, la jeune fille convint ses amis d'aller se coucher, afin de ne pas être trop épuisé le lendemain. Ce soir là, Padma, Mandy et Emma s'endormirent plutôt rapidement.

Cependant, environ une heure plus tard, cette dernière fut brutalement tirée de son sommeil. En effet une brûlure fulgurante avait traversé sa main et des écritures, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, apparurent sur le dos de celle-ci. Emma comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Au bout de deux semaines sans qu'il ne se passe quelque chose, elle avait pensé qu'au final, Drago avait abandonné son idée de vengeance. Ce dernier, se contentant juste d'éviter la jeune fille, car en effet, les deux jeunes ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis leur conversation le jour du match.

Il en était de même pour Théodore, même si par moment elle surprenait son regard posé sur elle.

En tout cas, Drago Malefoy avait choisit la veille des BUSE afin d'exercer sa vengeance. La jeune fille décida de ne pas entrer dans son jeu et de faire comme si de rien n'était . Le lendemain, elle n'irait pas le voir pour lui rendre des comptes, comme le Serpentard devait s'y attendre. Elle ne lui adresserait même pas un regard. C'est sur cette pensée que tenta de nouveau de s'endormir Emma , en espérant que la douleur de réapparaisse pas. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas puisque quelques minutes plus tard, la cicatrice se dévoila de nouveau, et ce, à plusieurs reprises.

Le premier jour des BUSE commença plutôt bien pour la jeune fille, qui comme prévu n'adressa pas un regard à Drago Malefoy, installé non loin d'elle, les élèves étant placés par ordre alphabétique.

A cause de cela, la jeune fille devait se résoudre à passer presque toutes les épreuves pratiques en même temps que Drago et Théodore, leurs trois nom se suivant.  
Emma était plutôt contente de sa première journée d'examen, qui était consacrée aux Sortilèges.  
Comme la veille, des révisions de dernière minutes furent improvisées le soir.  
Comme la veille, Emma ressentit de nouveau cette brûlure qui lui agressait le dos de la main.  
Elle se demanda alors combien de soir cela allait-il durer. Le Serpentard n'avait-il rien d'autre à faire que de s'amuser à embrasser des filles. Elle avait entendu le verre à vin que le blond devait faire léviter se fracasser lors de l'épreuve pratique. Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses BUSE, pensa alors la jeune fille, un peu plus en colère que la veille.

Le troisième soir, alors que son fiancé continuait sa vengeance, Emma se demanda alors avec qui le Serpentard pouvait bien s'amuser de la sorte. Elle pensa aussitôt à Parkinson, qui elle s'en doutait, devait attendre ce moment depuis bien longtemps. La Serdaigle savait tout de même qu'il avait déjà dû se passer quelque chose entre ces-deux là l'année d'avant, lorsqu'ils étaient allés au bal de Noël ensemble. Drago aurait-il pris le risque de faire de nouveau espérer cette sangsue de Parkinson, juste pour se venger de sa fiancée ?

Les jours suivant, même si la jeune fille se concentrait en priorité sur ses BUSE, ses révisions et l'aide de dernière minute qu'elle pouvait apporter à ses amis, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer Parkinson. Drago n'avait toujours pas cessé sa « vengeance » et la main de la jeune fille commençait à garder une teinte rouge. Emma eut alors un doute sur l'identité de la personne qui passait toute ses soirées avec le blond. En effet, si Parkinson avait été cette personne, ne l'aurait-elle pas crier sur tous les toits ? Mais peut-être Drago lui avait-il intimé de garder ça secret. Alors pourquoi Parkinson avait-elle toujours le même air que d'habitude. Pour quelqu'un qui voyait son rêve se réaliser, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air très heureuse. Emma supposa alors que ses BUSE ne devaient pas se passer si bien que ça... Elle aussi ferait mieux de réviser ses BUSE le soir, pensa alors la Serdaigle, de plus en plus agacée par cette soi-disant vengeance qui entachait ses nuits.

Cette machination continua même le week-end, alors qu'aucun examen ne s'y déroulaient. Désormais, Emma ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de jeter des regards noirs à son fiancé les rares fois où ils se croisaient, ce dernier affichant enfin un regard de satisfaction. La jeune fille avait failli dans sa stratégie, maintenant le Serpentard savait à quel point cela l'agaçait.

Le dimanche matin, au petit déjeuner, la Serdaigle entreprit d'observer la table des Serpentard. Drago toujours affublé de Crabbe et Goyle, arborait un sourire de contentement entre deux bouchées de bacon. Il discutait avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore, qui dos à Emma ne pouvaient pas la voir les observer. Quand le regards des deux fiancés se croisèrent, Drago eut un sourire en coin alors qu'Emma lui dédia un regard perçant. Elle rompit alors le contact visuel afin d'observer Parkinson qui, attablée auprès de Daphné et de Millicent, se contentait de dévorer ses oeufs à la coque, renforçant alors sa ressemblance avec un bouledogue.

Puis la jeune fille eut dans son champs de vision Astoria, qui, un air béat sur le visage, regardait en direction de Drago. Et là ce fut le choc pour Emma, qui pendant une minute imagina Drago et Astoria ensemble. Il n'aurait tout de même pas oser faire ça. Pour se rassurer, elle décida de parler à sa jeune amie durant la journée.

- Astoria ! _Interpella la Serdaigle alors que la plus jeune était installée sous un arbre, révisant ses interrogations de fin d'année. _

- Oh, bonjour Emma ! Comment vas-tu ? _La salua-t-elle en fermant son livre de divination._

- Ca peut aller, et toi ? _Répondit Emma en s'asseyant près de son amie._

- Très bien ! _Fit Astoria avec un grand sourire. _Comment s'est passé cette première semaine ? Le niveau n'est pas trop haut ?

- Je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait. Mis-à-part en botanique où je me suis fait mordre en plusieurs fois par le Géranium Dentu. _Expliqua la Serdaigle._

- Tant mieux ! En même temps je ne doutais pas vraiment de toi.

- Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? _Questionna alors Emma._

_- _Pas grand chose. Je me consacre aux révisions pour les interrogations finales. Rien de très réjouissant. _Assura Astoria._

- Tu as pourtant un air radieux. _Remarqua la Serdaigle._

- La fin d'année a toujours eu cet effet là sur moi ! J'ai hâte d'être en vacance. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire toi pour les vacances ?

- Je vais en Amérique du Sud. _Avoua la jeune fille tentant de cacher son air renfrogné voyant que la Serpentard changeait de sujet. _Et toi ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment sûr mais on ira peut-être voir de la famille en France.

- Qui sait, tu te trouveras peut-être un beau petit français ! _La taquina Emma, en attaquant le sujet des garçons, ce qui fit rougir Astoria._

- Tu sais bien que c'est un anglais que j'ai en tête. _Fit alors la plus jeune avec un petit rire gêné. _

- Je sais... D'ailleurs je t'ai vu le regarder ce matin. _Aborda alors directement le sujet la Serdaigle, intensifiant alors la rougeur aux joues de son amie. _

_- _Il faudrait que je fasse attention si c'est si visible que ça... _S'inquiéta la Serpentard avant que quelques secondes de silences ne passent._

- Il ne s'est rien passé depuis la soirée ? Vous vous êtes parlés ? _Voulut savoir Emma en fixant d'un air sérieux son interlocutrice, dont les traits s'étaient soudain tirés._

_- _Hum... pas vraiment. A mon plus grand malheur ! _Avoua alors Astoria avec un sourire triste. _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour savoir...

- Et toi ? Théodore et toi, vous ne vous êtes plus adressés la parole depuis votre dispute ? _S'intéressa alors la Serpentard, à qui Emma avait justifier son éloignement avec Théodore __par une dispute._

_- _Non, et je ne pense pas que ça changera.

- C'est dommage... Il y avait l'air d'avoir un truc entre vous pourtant.

_- _Un truc ? _S'étonna Emma._

_- _Oui, quelque chose qui fait dire qu'entre vous ça aurait été spécial.

- Et c'est ton livre de divination qui te dit ça ! _S'agaça un peu Emma, en désignant de la tête le malheureux livre._

_-_ Désolée, je ne fait que te dire ma façon de voir les choses. _S'excusa alors la Serpentard l'air un peu penaud._

_- _Et si tu veux savoir ma façon de voir les choses, tu devrais oublier Drago Malefoy une bonne fois pour toute ! Ce type n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu mérites mieux. _Lâcha alors Emma avec franchise. _

_- _C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, ne te fit pas aux apparences, il n'est pas comme il le laisse paraître. _Réfuta Astoria._

- Ah oui ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'amusait avec une fille en ce moment. Voilà un comportement idéal ! _Ironisa la Serdaigle, après avoir lâché cette information qu'elle seule savait. _

- Où as-tu entendu ça ? _Demanda alors Astoria, après un sursaut. _Tu sais, des rumeurs il y en a pas mal, ce n'est peut-être pas véridique.

_- _Eh bien à moi, ça ne me surprendrait pas. _Assura Emma en fixant son amie._

- De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ! Il fait ce qu'il veut. _Conclut alors la plus jeune avec une voix faible. _

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais sans doute dû m'abstenir de te le dire. _S'excusa Emma qui s'en voulu alors d'avoir peut-être fait souffrir cette jeune fille qui après tout était dingue du blond. _

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. _La rassura Astoria. _Tu m'excuseras mais il faut que j'aille rejoindre un camarade de classe dans ma salle commune. Je lui ai promis de l'aider en Métamorphose. _Ajouta-t-elle alors en se levant et en époussetant sa jupe afin d'enlever l'herbe qui s'y était accrochée. _

- Pas de problème ! Je vais en faire de même, mes révisions de Potion m'attendent. _Fit Emma en se levant à son tour._

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent ensemble vers le château et se séparèrent au niveau du hall d'entrée, se souhaitant bon courage pour leurs examens respectifs. Emma ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Astoria lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Drago et elle, et avait même l'air affectée que Drago s'amuse avec une autre. Pourquoi lui aurait-elle menti ? Peut-être que Drago lui avait demandé de ne rien dire, sachant leur amitié. Mais elle ne pensait pas que sa jeune amie était assez bête pour tomber dans le piège qu'avait tendu vraisemblablement Drago Malefoy à la fille avec qui il « s'amusait ».

_*** Drago ***_

_**Le jour du match**_

En arrivant dans la salle commune commune des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy vit Théodore, qui fixait le vide, affalé sur un des fauteuils ouvragés de la pièce située sous le lac. Une bouffée de rage monta en lui mais il tenta de reprendre le dessus avant de s'avancer vers son camarade.

- Plutôt affligeant comme match. _L'aborda-t-il alors en se postant devant lui alors qu'il s'appuyait sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil en face du brun._

- C'est clair ! C'est plutôt suspect d'ailleurs que Weasley ne se réveille que maintenant ! _Répondit Théodore avec un entrain sans doute feint. _Et cette reprise de ta chanson qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de chanter est insupportable.

- Les originales sont toujours les meilleures. _Se contenta de répondre Drago. _ T'as une fois de plus déserté les gradins Serpentard. _Enchaina-t-il alors._

_- _Ouai, j'ai rejoins Stephen et Kévin. _Répondit simplement le brun dont le regard s'assombrissait. _

- Ce ne serait plutôt pas Oreiro, qui t'intéressait le plus là bas ? _Attaqua alors le blond avec un sourire en coin. _

- Possible.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes conclure ? _Ajouta alors le blond, sachant pertinemment qu'il enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie._

_- _Jamais. _Souffla alors le blond avec conviction, en se levant. _

_- _Ne me dit pas que le grand Théodore Nott s'est fait rejeté par une fille ! _Théâtralisa le blond alors que son camarade le fixait._

- Il faut bien que ça arrive un jour ! Tiens-moi au courant quand ce sera ton tour. _Taquina-t-il alors le blond, en tapotant l'épaule de ce dernier avant de se diriger vers son dortoir. _

Le brun ne vit pas le sourire de satisfaction qu'arborait le blond, alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient désormais dos à dos. Maintenant qu'il s'était assuré de remuer le couteau dans la plaie de son camarade, il pouvait passer à la seconde étape de sa vengeance. Il n'allait rien laisser passer cette fois-ci. Sa fiancé subira la même chose qu'elle lui a fait subir, voire un peu plus...

Le soir même, Drago attendait le moment propice pour faire part à Pansy de ses intentions. Bien sûr il ne lui dirait pas toute la vérité, lui proposant juste une ou deux semaines de distraction, afin d'évacuer la pression des examens. Il connaissait Pansy et savait qu'elle était toujours attirée par lui, malgré leur pseudo- rupture. En effet il n'y avait pas réellement eu de rupture entre eux puisqu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas vraiment eu de relation. Ils avaient juste été deux amis ayant découvert ensemble les plaisirs du corps humain. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait directement pensé à la jeune fille pour exercer sa vengeance, persuadé que l'absence d'engagement ne la dérangerait en aucun cas.

Afin de combler l'attente du moment idéal pour intercepter Pansy, le blond se mit à jouer aux échecs contre Blaise Zabini. Au fur et à mesure que le jeu avançait, il se concentra de plus en plus sur celui-ci ne s'attendant pas à ce que Zabini soit un candidat redoutable, puisque d'habitude il le battait en un rien de temps.

En général, lorsqu'un jeu d'échec était captivant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, ces derniers le suivait attentivement et jusqu'à parfois même faire des paris sur le gagnant.  
Ce soir là, ce fut l'un de ces matchs. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient désormais entourés de presque tous les Serpentard de leur année ainsi que de quelques élèves d'autres années. La majorité d'entre eux encourageait le blond, alors que certains se mirent du côté de Zabini, prétextant qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où les perdants devenaient gagnants.

A tout deux, il ne leur restait plus que les deux tours, un fou, un cavalier, la reine, le roi biensûr, et quelques pions.

Après un bon coup où il menaça le dernier cavalier de Zabini avec sa dame, il s'enfonça alors confiant dans le canapé qu'il occupait alors que Warrington, derrière celui-ci, lui tapait dans la main. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le regard de la soeur de Daphné, Astoria, qui détourna immédiatement la tête lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

La jeune Serpentard était assise sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil situé sur la gauche du blond. A ce moment un éclair de lucidité frappa Drago, qui sortit subitement du jeu. Il ne se servirait pas de Pansy pour exercer sa vengeance, car il avait trouvé la personne idéale pour remplir le rôle qu'il proposait. Non seulement cela lui éviterait de faire face de nouveau au côté un peu collant de Pansy , mais en plus cela atteindra encore plus Emma.

Bien sûr, du coup, il lui faudra un peu plus de temps afin de convaincre la jeune Serpentard. Mais selon les dires de sa fiancée, cette dernière était amoureuse de lui, et cela favoriserait grandement la réalisation de son plan.

Le blond fut sorti de ses pensées par Zabini qui lui indiqua que c'était à son tour. Il ne l'avait pas vu jouer, mais repéra qu'il avait tenté de sauver son cavalier en le déplaçant. L'idiot, pensa-t-il, son cavalier n'était pas sauvé, puisqu'il était encore dans le champs d'action de sa reine. Aussitôt pensé, il chargea sa reine d'éliminer la pièce ainsi exposé. Cette dernière sortie alors de son fourreau son épée presque plus grande qu'elle, et fonça vers le cavalier dont le cheval se cabra juste avant que l'épée de la reine ne le transperce. Le blond lança alors un regard de satisfaction à Zabini, qui contre toute attente se réjouissait, malgré le fait que son cavalier se soit fait explosé sous ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il demanda à son fou, qu'il n'avait pas bouger depuis le début du jeu, de détruire la reine de son adversaire. Drago était dégouté d'avoir manquer d'autant de vigilance. Il n'avait plus de reine désormais, ce qui était un gros désavantage pour la suite du jeu.

Jeu, qu'il finit par perdre à la surprise de tous. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait battre par Blaise Zabini, lequel ne put s'empêcher de le chambrer. Irrité, le blond décréta qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre son dortoir.

Il passa une grande partie de la nuit à échafauder son plan afin de convaincre Astoria de « se distraire » avec lui durant la période des BUSE.

_*** Astoria ***_

Une semaine avait passé depuis le dernier match de la saison, et ce fut pour Astoria Greengrass une très bonne semaine. En effet, Drago Malefoy, le garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis plus de deux ans déjà, lui avait adressé la parole à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter cet intérêt soudain qu'avait le cinquième année pour elle, mais elle s'en enthousiasmait.

La première fois, ce fut le lendemain du match, où le blond l'avait abordé alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un coin de la salle commune, lui demandant de ses nouvelles après avoir constater que beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis la soirée d'anniversaire de sa soeur.

La seconde fois, ce fut sur le chemin de leur salle commune, où le jeune homme l'avait interpellé et avait fait le chemin en sa compagnie. Il lui avait alors avoué que le samedi soir, au moment de la partie d'échec, il l'avait aperçut le fixer de manière étrange et que cela l'avait déconcentré. En entrant dans la salle commune, juste avant de rejoindre ses amis, il lui avait annoncé, avec un magnifique sourire, qu'elle lui devait une victoire.

La troisième fois, ce fut à la suite de la revanche qu'il avait imposer à Zabini. En effet, lorsque la jeune fille était entrée dans la salle commune où les cinquièmes années s'étaient rassemblés afin de sortir un peu de leurs révisions, se souvenant des dernières paroles de Drago, elle décida de passer son chemin et de rejoindre son dortoir afin de ne pas « déconcentré » de nouveau le Serpentard. Ce fut sur le chemin du diner qu'il l'accosta et qu'il lui apprit qu'il avait été étonné qu'elle le prenne au mot près.

Depuis, ils n'avaient pas eu de réelle conversation, mis-à-part des salutations lorsqu'ils se croisaient rapidement. Il y avait cependant ces regards qu'il lui lançait parfois et qui la troublaient plus que tout. Combien de fois avait-elle rêver que Drago Malefoy la regarde de cette façon. Et son rêve se concrétisa lorsqu'elle reçu, le dimanche matin, un mot signé des initiales DM, lui intimant de rester la dernière au sein de la salle commune, le soir-même. Devait-elle considérer cela comme une sorte de rendez-vous ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment et tenta vainement de ne pas fantasmer sur cette entrevue.

La journée lui avait alors paru la plus longue de l'année et le soir venu, elle avait l'impression que les cinquièmes et septièmes années ne décolleraient jamais de leurs révisions de dernières minutes. Drago quant à lui était absent, ce qui inquiéta alors Astoria. Elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été victime d'un canular de la part de quelqu'un qui aurait deviné ses sentiments pour le jeune homme.  
Lorsque vers onze heure, sa soeur lui demanda pourquoi elle n'allait pas se coucher alors qu'elle allait en faire autant, la plus jeune des Greengrass lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil et qu'elle préférait s'occuper plutôt que de se retourner dans son lit.

Enfin la salle commune se vidait peu à peu, et c'est sans s'en rendre compte que la jeune fille s'endormit sur le livre qu'elle avait commencé en début de soirée.

« Astoria »

Cette dernière fut sortie de ses rêves par cette voix familière, qu'elle adorait entendre. Son nom avait été prononcé avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Elle se demanda alors si elle n'était pas encore en train de rêver, et pour en profiter au maximum, refusa d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Puis ce fut le contact d'une main froide sur sa joue, qui accompagna la voix qui l'interpelait de nouveau. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme de ses rêves.  
En effet, Drago Malefoy était accroupi près du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était affalée, et avait la main posée sur sa joue afin de la réveiller.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si tard. _S'excusa alors le jeune homme, alors que la Serpentard piqua un fard._

_- _Non, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. _Le rassura-t-elle en se redressant un peu. _

_- _Tu lisais quoi de si barbant ? _Demanda-t-il alors en se relevant et en désigna le livre qui était resté entre l'accoudoir et les cuisses de la jeune filles. _

_- _Heu... une pièce de théâtre.

_- « La triste métamorphose de mes pauvres pieds. ». Lut alors à haute voix le blond alors que la brune eut soudain honte de son choix de lecture. _ Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi.

- C'est plutôt divertissant, mais il faut aimer le style. _ Défendit-elle tout de même son livre. _

_- _En parlant de divertissement... _Sauta alors le blond sur l'occasion. _J'aurai quelque chose à te proposer, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ton style. _Continua-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé d'en face. _

_- _Dis toujours... _L'encouragea Astoria, curieuse._

- Viens-là. _Intima-t-il à la jeune fille en tapotant le canapé sur lequel il était, avant que la jeune fille ne s'exécute après quelques secondes d'hésitation. _

Ils étaient désormais tout deux sur le même canapé assis de manière à se faire face. La Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, elle n'avait jamais était aussi près de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle arrêta même de respirer, gardant la bouche entrouverte.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ? _Demanda alors le jeune homme avec une voix envoutante, en se rapprochant de plus en plus._

- Oui... _Lui répondit-elle dans un souffle un peu avant que le blond ne s'empare de ses lèvres._

Ce fut pour Astoria le moment le plus magique de sa courte vie. Elle se sentait légère et son corps entier était comme rempli de papillons aux ailes délicates la caressant tout son être. Lorsqu'enfin le Serpentard se recula, elle mit quelques secondes à rouvrir les yeux. Elle remarqua alors qu'il l'observait et rougit encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ce ne soit pas mon style ? _Le questionna-t-elle alors tentant de contrôler sa respiration saccadée._

_- _Le fait que ça ne durera que deux semaines, le temps des BUSE. _Lâcha Drago avec son assurance habituelle, tandis que la jeune fille reçu cette phrase comme une gifle, qui la sortie de son état d'extase. _

- Oh...

- Il parait que c'est un moyen naturel pour lutter contre le stress et le manque d'assurance. Cela pourrait être utile pour nos examens. _Expliqua comme si de rien n'était le blond._

- C'est la plus piètre excuse que j'ai jamais entendu. _Rétorqua la jeune fille, à la surprise du jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. _

_- _Eh bien j'avais raison, ce n'est pas ton style. _Répliqua le jeune homme en se levant. _

_- _Pourquoi moi ? _Voulut alors savoir la brune avant qu'il ne parte. _

_- _Je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu comme un flash lors de la partie d'échec contre Zabini.

- Non, tu ne m'a pas dit ça, tu m'as dit que je t'avais déconcentré. _Corrigea la jeune Serpentard. _

_- _Peu importe. _Fit Drago avec un air légèrement irrité, avant de se diriger vers son dortoir. _

_- _Attends ! _S'écria soudain Astoria en se levant, provoquant alors l'arrêt du blond à l'arrière d'un canapé. La brune s'avança alors lentement vers lui. _C'est d'accord. _Lâcha-t-elle._

_- _Vraiment ? _Fit le jeune homme de sa voix trainante, légèrement surpris du changement d'attitude de sa camarade._

_- _Après tout, on ne fera rien de mal. _Se justifia la brune alors qu'apparaissait un sourire en coin sur le visage du blond. _Et autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable...

_- _Tu comprends vite, dis-moi ! _Se contenta-t-il de dire avant de l'attirer délicatement vers lui, et de lui replacer une mèche derrière l'oreille. _

Puis il la leva soudain afin de la faire s'assoir sur le dossier du canapé qui se trouvait à sa droite. Désormais, les deux Serpentard était à la même hauteur. A aucun moment ils ne s'étaient lâchés des yeux. Ce n'est que lorsque le blond entreprit de lui baisoter le cou qu'elle ferma les yeux. Drago dirigea alors sa bouche vers celle de la jeune fille avant de capturer ses lèvres.  
Astoria ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps dura ces embrassades. Elle fut même presque déçue lorsque le blond décréta qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Mais elle fut sur un petit nuage lorsqu'elle l'entendit lui donner rendez-vous le lendemain soir.

La Serpentard eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, alors que son coeur ne cessait de battre la chamade.

Le lendemain soir, le jeune homme l'avait emmené faire sa ronde de préfet avec lui. Puis ils s'étaient trouvés une salle de classe, évidemment vide, afin de réitéré l'expérience de la veille.

Telles furent les soirées des deux jeunes en cette première semaine de BUSE. A certain moment, la jeune fille tentait de faire la conversation, mais se faisait toujours interrompre au bout de quelques minutes par un baiser du blond.

Ce dernier lui avait fait promettre de ne faire part à personne de leurs petites escapades et de leurs activités. C'est donc plus que surprise et inquiète qu'elle quitta Emma, son amie à qui elle avait était obligée de mentir, lorsque celle-ci lui appris que Drago « s'amusait » avec une fille ces temps-ci.

Bien sûr elle savait mieux que quiconque qui était cette fille, puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle-même. Comment Emma avait-elle été au courant ? Elle l'avait « entendu dire ». Qui donc avait bien pu les surprendre ? C'est donc dans l'objectif de trouver Drago, qu'Astoria entreprit de rejoindre la salle commune. Il était avec ses camarades de classe, en train de réviser ses cours. Lorsque leurs regards se croisa, il lui fit un sourire en coin, qui la fit craquer, puis se repencha sur ses parchemins.  
La jeune fille se résolut à attendre le soir, pour lui faire part de sa discussion avec Emma.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Drago.»

Ce soir là, soit une semaine après leur petit accord, le Serpentard avait directement donné rendez-vous à la jeune fille dans une classe vide. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, ils s'étaient directement adonner à leurs baisers désormais devenus rituels. Au bout de quelques minutes, Astoria se souvint de ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

- Quoi ? _Demanda alors le blond, d'un air presque blasé._

- J'ai parlé à Emma cet après midi, Emma Oreiro. _Précisa la brune._

- Vraiment ? _Fit le blond avec un regain d'intérêt que la jeune fille ne perçut pas. _Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien me faire ? _Feignit-il d'être désintéressé._

_- _Elle sait quelque chose. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu dire que tu t'amusais avec une fille en ce moment. _Lui apprit alors Astoria. _

_- _J'espère que tu as compris qu'il s'agissait de toi. _Fit le jeune homme, craignant une scène de la part de sa camarade. On ne sait jamais pensait-il._

_- _Bien sûr ! Enfin, je veux dire, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais entre tes BUSE, tes révisions, et nos entrevues, je ne vois pas vraiment où tu trouverais le temps pour une double distraction. _Répondit Astoria, arrachant un sourire au Serpentard. _Bref, tout ça pour dire que quelqu'un a dû nous surprendre et le raconter à certaines personnes. _Reprit-elle, l'air anxieux._

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à Oreiro ? _Voulut savoir Drago._

- Que ça ne devait être qu'une rumeur et que ce n'était peut-être pas véridique.

- Bien. De toute façon tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, personne ne sait que c'est toi apparemment. _Tenta-t-il de rassurer la brune. _D'ailleurs, comment êtes vous arrivez sur le sujet puisque tu ne figure nulle part dans cette « rumeur » ? _Questionna alors Drago tandis que la jeune fille vira immédiatement au rouge._

_- _Heu... Tu sais on parle de beaucoup de chose entre filles. Y comprit de ce qu'on raconte sur les gens. Et toi, tu fais parti de ces gens dont on parle beaucoup. Enfin quand je dis on c'est tout Poudlard. _Expliqua tant bien que mal la Serpentard._

_- _Le rouge de tes joues me fait dire que tu me caches quelque chose, Greengrass. _S'amusa-t-il alors à torturée la jeune fille._

_- _Eh bien, il me semble avoir le droit de te cacher des choses, Malfoy. _Se reprit alors Astoria, ne se défaisant cependant toujours pas de sa couleur rouge. _

_- _Evidemment. _Approuva le blond avec un sourire de satisfaction. _Et si on passait à des choses plus intéressante. _Ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher au dessus de la jeune fille afin de mieux pouvoir l'embrasser. _

_*** Emma ***_

La Serdaigle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, et se demandait comment le blond pouvait continuer ce petit jeu alors que lui-même ressentait cette douleur devenant insupportable. A deux jours de la fin des BUSE, la jeune fille avait même eut du mal à écrire sans que sa main ne la tiraille, lors de son épreuve pratique de Soin aux créatures magiques.  
Emma avait totalement abandonné son idée de faire comme si de rien n'était et comptait régler son compte à ce fiancé qui se croyait tout permis. La colère d'Emma venait surtout du fait que la vengeance du jeune homme était largement disproportionnée par rapport aux deux seuls baisers qu'elle avait échangé plus ou moins volontairement avec Théodore.  
Mais elle devait se l'avouer, elle supportait également difficilement l'idée d'imaginer Drago en compagnie d'une fille quelconque, en train d'offrir à celle-ci le traitement qui aurait dû lui être destiné. En effet, les embrassades entre les deux fiancés qui étaient devenues coutumes depuis quelque temps lui manquaient quelque peu. Et savoir que lui satisfaisait ce besoin avec une autre, la rendait dingue. Emma se maudissait d'avoir de telles pensées, et maudissait Drago de lui avoir gâcher le plaisir de passer ses BUSE sereinement.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de l'intercepter après leur épreuve pratique, qui se déroulait en bordure de la forêt interdite, mais le jeune homme profita du fait de passer juste avant la jeune fille pour lui échapper. Elle enragea lorsqu'en quittant le lieux de l'examen, il lui fit discrètement un regard narquois, ce qui lui fit presque rater son épreuve. En effet, le Botruc qu'on lui demandait de manipuler correctement, sentant son humeur exécrable, lui opposa plus de résistance que d'habitude, l'éborgnant presque.

Le soir venu, les vagues de douleurs se réitérèrent. Emma espéra que ce fut la dernière fois, puisque

le lendemain soir, à l'horaire où apparaissaient généralement sa cicatrice, les cinquièmes années devraient se rendre à l'examen pratique d'Astronomie.

Le lendemain, Emma fut surprise de se faire interpeller par Théodore Nott, qui à la fin de l'épreuve écrite d'Astronomie lui demanda avec gêne de l'aider dans leurs révisions de dernières minutes, lui et Stephen. Durant tout le moment où elle était près de Théodore, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : l'embrasser afin de se venger à son tour. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, tout d'abord parce que Stephen était avec eux, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Théodore, risquant alors de lui donner de nouveau de faux espoirs.

Une fois l'épreuve terminée, les deux Serpentard la remercièrent, vivement pour Stephen, et avec plus de réserve pour Théodore. La Serdaigle entreprit alors de rejoindre sa salle commune et de patienter en compagnie de ses amis. Ils s'occupèrent comme ils purent pour cette dernière soirée de révision, et cette première nuit d'examen. Ils dinèrent puis révisèrent ensemble dans la tour des Serdaigle. Emma fut soudainement dérangée par de légers picotements, tout d'abord, puis par une violente brûlure, alors que sa cicatrice apparut subitement. Elle eut juste le temps de cacher sa main, avant que ses amis ne se tournent vers elle pour savoir la raison de son sursaut.

« Je dois y aller... »

Leur répondit-elle alors simplement alors qu'elle se hâtait de rejoindre son dortoir. Sur le chemin, elle bouscula Morag MacDougal qui remarqua alors la main flamboyante de sa camarade. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et Emma rompit le contact avant de se rendre dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses amies.

La douleur était encore plus intense que les autres fois. Peut-être était-ce l'accumulation de toute ces soirées de torture, se disait-elle. La Serdaigle faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, jusqu'au point de n'en plus pouvoir. Elle courut alors vers la salle de bain et entreprit de noyer sa main sous l'eau glaciale du robinet. Il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. La douleur n'apparaissait plus par vague. Cette fois-ci la brûlure était continuelle, et les écritures rougeâtres ressemblaient à une blessure plus que vive.

Tout à coup, la porte du dortoir voisin s'ouvrit. Il s'agissait de la jeune fille qu'elle avait bousculé un peu plus tôt , Morag MacDougal, qui soit dit en passant était présente à la soirée d'anniversaire de Daphné, étant l'une de ses amies. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'Emma, qui l'était déjà pas mal. Une chevelure soignée, de couleur auburn, encadrait son visage, faisant ressortir le jolie bleu de ses yeux.

- Tiens. _Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un bol rempli d'un liquide jaune, laissant une Emma interdite. _Ca va te faire du bien. _Reprit la rousse avec un sourire compatissant._

_- _Qu'es-ce que c'est ? _Demanda méfiante, la brune, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter cet élan de gentillesse._

_- _Une solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap marinés. _Récita-t-elle presque, alors qu'Emma se demandait pourquoi ne pas avoir pensé à chercher elle-même une potion pour la soulager. La brune s'exécuta et une immense sensation de soulagement parcourue enfin sa main. _C'est ma soeur qui m'a donné l'astuce. _Expliqua simplement devant le regard interrogatif de sa camarade._

- Comment as-tu su...? _Demanda alors Emma, encore interloquée de l'intervention de Morag. Cette dernière se contenta de montrer le dos de sa propre main, aussi rougit que l'était celle d'Emma avant que les brûlures ne reprennent. _

- Merlin...

Emma n'étais pas vraiment choquée, mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Morag ou n'importe qu'elle autre fille de son environnement subisse le même destin qu'elle. Et pourtant, elle le savait, qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

- Ca fait bizarre de savoir qu'on est pas la seule, n'est-ce pas ? _Ria légèrement la rousse._

_- _En effet. Ca fait longtemps que tu...

- Depuis les vacances de Pâques. Et toi ? _Interrompit Morag, ne voulant pas vraiment entendre la question entière._

- Les vacances de Noël. _Répondit alors la brune._

_- _Et depuis tout ce temps tu n'as pas pensé à trouver quelque chose pour te soulager ! _Se moqua gentiment la rousse._

_- _En fait ça n'a commencé que depuis deux semaines environ.

- Oh, tu as de la chance. Moi c'est deux à trois fois par semaine, en général. _Avoua Morag avec aigreur tandis qu'Emma la regardait avec compassion._

_- _Il est à Poudlard ?

- Par Merlin non ! Je tiens encore à mes deux années de pseudo liberté.

- Je comprends...

- Il faut que je continue mes révisions pour ce soir. Tu pourras laisser le bol ici quand tu auras fini. _Dit la rousse amorçant un mouvement pour sortir de la salle de bain. _

- Merci, Morag. _Remercia alors la brune, plus que reconnaissante envers cette fille qui vivait la même chose. _

_- _Je t'en pris. _Accueillit-elle ce remerciement. _Oreiro ! Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on est amie, tu sais. _Fit-elle alors la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte._

_- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! _Fit alors Emma, avant de lui faire un sourire. Sourire que Morag lui rendit avant de fermer la porte qui menait à son dortoir. _

Emma de nouveau seule, la main baignant dans le bol, se perdit alors dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait combien de jeunes filles à Poudlard étaient dans une situation similaire. Quelque unes sans doute, les malheureuses n'ayant pas bénéficié de l'ouverture d'esprit qui frappait de plus en plus les traditions des familles Sang Pur.

Puis ses pensées revinrent à son fiancé. C'était une douleur plus intense et continue. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir fait plus que de simples baisers. Elle était non seulement en colère, mais également déçue. Elle n'était plus aussi agitée que précédemment, en grande partie parce qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, mais la colère qu'elle avait au fond d'elle ne l'agitait pas autant qu'auparavant.

Elle sortit sa main du bol, et constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucune douleurs. Seules les traces rouges persistaient sur le dos de sa main.

La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir, observant cette fille qui la regardait, cette fille qui n'était autre qu'elle-même. Elle prit une grande inspiration et alla rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune.

L'examen d'astronomie fut plutôt mouvementé, Ombrage ayant encore fait des siennes. En effet, la directrice, s'était ce soir là attaquée au cas d'Hagrid, le forçant à quitter Poudlard. McGonagall voulant intervenir avait été frappé de 4 éclairs de stupéfixion et avait fini à l'infirmerie. Tout ceci s'était déroulé sous les yeux des cinquièmes année qui tentaient vainement de remplir leurs cartes du ciel. Emma, qui avait décidé de ne pas croiser le regard du blond ce soir-là, eut alors l'occasion de penser à autre chose. Après l'examen, qui s'était terminé très tôt au petit matin, les élèves ne parlèrent que de ce qui s'était passé.

Le lendemain, tout Poudlard fut au courant. Les cinquièmes années, auxquels il avait été accordé une grâce matinée, furent tout de même épuisés pour cette dernière journée d'examen, qui se terminait par deux heures d'histoire de la magie. Etant une de ses matières préférées, Emma n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à répondre aux questions. Lorsqu'elle mit le point final à sa copie, elle entendit un grand fracas provenant de la rangée juste derrière elle. C'était Potter qui venait de s'écrouler sur le sol après avoir émit un hurlement à s'en boucher les tympans. Le professeur Tofty emmena alors le Gryffondor hors de la Grande Salle, voulant l'amener à l'infirmerie, ce que refusait avec véhémence Potter. Lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa copie, elle eut dans son champs de vision, Malefoy qui regardait la scène avec une satisfaction telle, que s'en devenait indécent.  
Le blond n'avait pas perdu son habitude de se réjouir des malheurs de Potter.

Après une relecture rapide de sa copie, la Serdaigle se leva et rendit cette dernière au professeur Marchebank. Elle quitta la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le parc. Ca y est, ses examens étaient terminés, elle était officiellement libérée de tous ses cours et de toutes ces révisions qui semblaient n'en plus finir. Alors qu'elle se promenait sous le soleil tapant de ce mois de juin, elle aperçut Astoria, assise sur un banc.

- Salut Astoria ! S_alua joyeusement la Serdaigle._

- Oh, bonjour Emma. _Fit d'une petite voix la Serpentard._

_- _Tu as l'air d'avoir une petite mine dis-moi. _S'inquiéta Emma voyant la traits tirés de son amie._

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste la pression des interrogations de fin d'année. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout raté ce matin. _Expliqua la plus jeune._

- Eh ben dis donc, qu'est-ce que ce sera en cinquième année ! _Tenta de plaisanter la Serdaigle, provoquant un léger sourire de son interlocutrice. _Astoria. Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ? _Demanda alors Emma, la voix tendue, ayant subitement une mauvaise impression. Lorsque la jeune Serpentard croisa le regard de la Serdaigle, des larmes coulèrent subitement sur ses joues pâles. _

_- _Je t'ai menti, Emma. _Avoua Astoria, la voix tremblante. Emma se figea alors, ayant dans la tête une image qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu avoir. _

_*** Astoria ***_

Une nouvelle semaine de « distraction » avait commencé pour la jeune Serpentard. Cette fois-ci, Drago lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la salle de bain des préfets, lui conseillant d'apporter un maillot de bain. C'est ainsi que les deux Serpentard se retrouvèrent deux soirs de suite dans cette pièce réservée aux préfets. Cette dernière, était constituée d'une baignoire ressemblant plus à une piscine qu'autre chose et tout y respirait le luxe.

La jeune fille était consciente que la veille du dernier jour des BUSE serait le dernier, et cela l'attristait grandement. Ces quelques jours en compagnie du jeune homme avait semblé si réels... Mais en réalité tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux était faux. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas que leurs entrevues cesse. Elle était devenu tout simplement accro à Drago Malefoy. Mais il avait été clair, cela durerait juste le temps des BUSE.

De plus, ce dernier soir allait être plus court que les autres puisque le jeune homme devait passé son examen pratique en Astronomie. Il avait alors avancé leur rendez-vous, toujours au sein de la salle de bain des préfets, à la fin du diner. Ce soir-là, la brune ne mangea pas beaucoup, en effet la jeune fille n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Elle était affreusement gênée d'avoir cette idée, cette envie. Mais après tout, il s'agissait certainement de son dernier soir avec Drago Malefoy. Et elle voulait que ce soit lui...

En effet, Astoria Greengrass était prête à s'offrir pour cette dernière soirée de distraction.  
Si le jeune homme l'avait choisie pour des embrassades, pourquoi la refuserait-il pour plus.  
Et puis, les caresses des deux jeunes gens se faisaient de plus en plus intenses ces derniers jours. Leurs nouvelles tenues que constituaient leurs maillots de bain, leur permettaient en effet de profiter de parcelles de peau qui n'avaient pas encore été découvert auparavant.

Pour cette dernière nuit, Astoria avait décidé de ne prendre aucun maillot de bain et avait mit ses plus beaux sous-vêtements. Elle voulait être sexy pour lui, et espérait le séduire.  
C'était une idée folle, elle le savait. Mais cela rendait à ses yeux, la situation encore plus excitante.

C'était donc stressée et avec plein de papillons dans le ventre qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets.

Elle fut la première arrivée, et en fut soulagée. Elle observa la pièce qui était composée d'un gigantesque coin lavabo, entouré de miroirs, de la baignoire géante, et d'une sorte de canapé composé de grands coussins carrés. Elle entreprit de s'assoir sur une des parois du coin lavabo, croisant et décroisant les jambes, cherchant la position idéale pour accueillir son Serpentard bien-aimé. Lorsque celui-ci fit son entrée, son coeur battit à tout rompre. Le blond, qui avait perçu une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux de la jeune fille, s'arrêta à quelque mètre de la jeune fille et enleva sa cape.

- Bonsoir. _La salua-t-il en l'observant._

- Bonsoir. _Lui répondit-elle avec une sensualité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. _

- J'avais peur que tu fasses la tête toute la soirée.

- Pourquoi ferai-je la tête ?

- Parce que c'est la dernière soirée qu'on passe ensemble. _Fit Drago histoire de remettre au clair l'accord qu'ils avaient passé._

_- _Je sais. Raison de plus pour en profiter. _Nota la jeune fille avec une assurance qu'elle même ne se connaissait pas. _

- Et profiter de quoi ? _Feignit de ne pas comprendre le jeune homme en s'avançant vers la brune._

_- _De tes baisers, de tes caresses, de toi... _Avoua alors la jeune fille avec une voix envoûtante, le regard de Drago plongé dans le sien. _

_- _Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? _Demanda le Serpentard, étonné du comportement de sa __camarade qui semblait vouloir le séduire. _

_- _Je voudrai que ce soir, ce soit spécial. _Lâcha la jeune fille sur le même ton. _

- Et comment comptes-tu rendre plus spécial ce qui se passe déjà entre nous ? _Questionna le blond qui, désormais arrivé à sa hauteur, tenta de l'embrasser. _

_- _Et si on ajoutait une distraction supplémentaire... _Proposa alors la jeune fille, qui s'était légèrement reculer pour ne pas que Drago l'embrasse tout de suite. _

_- _A quel genre de distraction penses-tu ? _Demanda le jeune homme, légèrement irrité de se faire ainsi rejeté. Pour simple réponse, Astoria entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, délicatement. Au départ, le jeune homme pensait trouver le maillot de bain qu'il avait déjà pu voir les jours suivants, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'elle arborait un soutien gorge de couleur vert émeraude. A ce moment, lorsqu'il recroisa le regard de la brune, il comprit de quelle distraction nouvelle elle parlait. _Astoria... _Commença le jeune homme alors que la jeune fille se débarrassait de sa chemise._

_- _Quoi, je ne te plais pas assez pour ce type de distraction ? _L'interrompit-elle alors, légèrement sur la défensive, mais ne se défaisant pas de la sensualité qui emplissait sa voix. Elle entreprit alors de déboutonner la chemise de son interlocuteur. _

_- _Là n'est pas la question.

- Me trouves-tu désirable, Drago ? _Questionna la brune, terminant son action, juste avant que ses lèvres ne s'empare du cou du blond, alors que ses mains caressèrent son dos._

- Astoria !Evidemment que je te trouve désirable, et encore plus maintenant que les autres fois mais... _Commença le jeune homme en lui prenant les main et en l'éloignant de lui. _

_- _Mais quoi ? Ce soir, toi et moi c'est la dernière fois... Pourquoi ne pas profiter ? _Le coupa la jeune fille dont la voix et le regard étaient devenus presque suppliants. Elle dirigea alors la paume de la main du blond près de sa bouche afin de lui donner des baisers. _

- Tu es folle, Astoria.

- Oui, Drago. Je suis folle de toi. Et ça me tue de savoir qu'il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous, à partir de demain. C'est pourquoi je voudrai qu'on s'offre cette ultime « distraction ».

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. _Répliqua le jeune homme qui cependant ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attiré par cette fille qui s'offrait à lui. _

_- _Alors apprend-moi. Certes, ce n'est pas très conventionnel, mais tout ce qu'on a pu faire au cours de ces deux dernières semaines ne l'était pas non plus. C'est d'ailleurs dans une certaine continuité...

- Tais-toi ! _Lui intima-t-il alors en lui bloquant les lèvres avec son index. _

Sans se démonter, la brune, le regard toujours plongé dans celui du blond, donna un baiser sur ce doigt qui lui bloquait les lèvres. A ce moment, elle vit au fond du regard gris bleu un signe de faiblesse. Elle enleva délicatement la main de Drago de sa bouche, et la dirigea vers son dos, le fixant toujours de ce regard aguicheur dont elle ne s'était pas départi.

S'en fut trop pour le Serpentard qui céda à la tentation, et qui s'empara avidement de ces lèvres et de ce corps qui n'attendaient que ça.

_*** Drago ***_

Le Serpentard devait l'admettre, ses soirées depuis le début des BUSE étaient plutôt agréables. C'était non seulement un plaisir de faire enrager Emma, même si pour le coup il subissait les mêmes douleurs que celle-ci, mais de plus, il trouvait la compagnie de la jeune Serpentard plutôt plaisante, en tout cas beaucoup plus que celle de Pansy. Il se félicitait du choix qu'il avait fait.

Par moment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la jeune Astoria était le portrait craché d'Emma, dans une version un peu plus naïve et plus docile.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il l'avait découverte avec cette détermination dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris qu'elle en était la raison au départ, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, il avait du mal à y croire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle lui fasse une telle proposition. Il ne comptait pas céder à ses avances. Après tout, n'étant qu'en troisième année, Astoria ne l'avait surement jamais fait.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune fille, qui pour le coup était devenue très aguicheuse.

Bien sûr qu'elle était désirable, dans cette tenue, ou plutôt sans cette tenue. La tentation était grande, et la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus convaincante.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, il s'inclina et se jeta sur la Serpentard. La brûlure qu'il ressentit alors à sa main fut beaucoup plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée, sans doute devait-elle sentir l'envie réelle du jeune homme.

Il pouvait sentir le coeur d'Astoria battre encore plus fort que les autres soirs. A sa plus grande surprise, ressentir le désir qu'avait la jeune fille pour lui l'attirait encore plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, où sa chemise avait fini par rejoindre celle de la jeune fille, il la porta jusqu'au canapé formé de grand cousin, dans lequel il l'allongea. Une passion que les deux jeunes n'avaient jamais connue remplissait l'atmosphère. Ils continuèrent ainsi leurs caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus intimes, jusqu'au moment où Drago eut plusieurs visions d'Emma à la place d'Astoria.

Le blond se figea alors et fixa la brune.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne le méritait pas, pensa alors Drago, sans vraiment savoir de laquelle de la Serpentard ou de la Serdaigle faisait-il allusion. Sans doute était-ce les deux.

Et puis, de toute manière, la brûlure provoquée par sa cicatrice devenait de plus en plus douloureuse, et il n'osait imaginé à quelle point elle le serait si il allait plus loin.

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'éloigna de la jeune fille, la raison finissant par l'emporter sur le désir.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, Astoria. Je suis désolé de t'avoir donner de faux espoirs. _Déclara-t-il alors d'une voix indescriptible._

- Mais... Tu avais l'air d'en avoir autant envie que moi. _Répondit la Serpentard, la respiration encore saccadée. _

_- _Parfois, il faut savoir contrôler ses envies. _Se contenta alors de répondre le blond en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les lavabos._

- Il est un peu trop tard pour des états d'âmes tu ne penses pas ! _S'écria alors la jeune fille, plus frustrée que jamais._

- Tu mérites mieux que moi, Astoria. _Fit Drago en se regardant dans le miroir avant de se rincer le visage avec de l'eau fraiche. _

- Mais c'est toi que je veux Drago... _Supplia la brune._

_- _Je n'aurai jamais dû faire appel à toi. _Répliqua le Serpentard d'une voix curieusement calme. _

_- _Et moi je remercie Merlin que ton choix ce soit porté sur moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ces semaines ont été merveilleuse pour moi ! _Fit la voix tremblante de la jeune fille qui s'était levée à son tour alors que Drago enfilait sa chemise. _Je ne crois pas au hasard tu sais..

_- _Tu as raison, il n'y en a pas. Mais il vaut mieux pour toi de mettre ce qui s'est passé sur le compte du hasard. _Lâcha alors le jeune homme, de plus en plus irrité de s'être embarqué dans cette histoire, alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise. _

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, Astoria. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir embraqué là-dedans. Et crois-moi, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent d'être désolé. _S'excusa le jeune homme __après avoir remit sa cape et en s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce. _

- Drago ! _S'écria vivement la brune, le ton de sa voix laissant deviner que des larmes inondaient son visage, alors que le blond stoppa son action d'ouvrir la porte. Constatant qu' Astoria ne disait plus rien, il ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce. _Je t'aime... _Avait alors prononcé la jeune fille après le départ du Serpentard._

Drago était en colère, en colère contre lui même. Il n'avait pas pris en compte les répercutions que sa vengeance pourrait avoir sur Astoria. A vrai dire, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela lui ferait quelque chose, et il avait eu tord de croire le contraire. En apprenant tout ça, sa fiancé allait sûrement beaucoup lui en vouloir. Il n'était pas encore prêt à supporter les cris à venir, ainsi, il décida d'éviter la Serdaigle pendant encore quelques temps.

*** _Emma _***

- Merlin Astoria... _Jura la Serdaigle lorsque son amie lui avait avoué être la fille avec laquelle s'amusait le blond. _

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, mais je ne devais rien dire à personne.

- Tu as... Vous... _Tenta de demander Emma l'air réellement choquée._

_- _Heu... Non, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre que des baisers. _Répondit la plus jeune, surprise que son amie pense directement à cela._

_- _Dis-moi la vérité, Astoria. _Ordonna alors la Serdaigle avec une voix dure. _

- Je... Bon d'accord, j'avoue avoir voulu que cela arrive, et l'avoir même poussé à le faire. Mais il n'a pas voulu de moi. _Lâcha d'une voix penaude la Serpentard._

_- _Merlin Astoria, pourquoi tu as accepté ce stupide accord ! _S'énerva alors Emma reprenant le terme qu'avait utilisé son amie pour qualifier ce qui s'était réellement passé entre elle et le Serpentard._

_- _Il s'intéressait à moi, Emma ! Et qu'importe si c'était pour de mauvaise raison, ça m'a quand même permis de passer de bon moment. Tu sais à quel point je suis dingue de lui. _Se justifia la plus jeune, les yeux brillants._

_- _Eh bien, j'espère que ça te servira de leçon. Tu sais désormais de quel type il s'agit. _La gronda presque la Serdaigle._

- Tu veux rire ! C'est lui qui a bien agit dans l'histoire ! S'l était aussi mauvais que tu le penses, il aurait profiter de moi sans aucun scrupule ! _Le défendit encore Astoria, qui au plus grand désespoir d'Emma disait vrai. _

- Mais quelle idée, toi aussi, de t'offrir à lui ! Tu es bien trop jeune voyons ! _S'emporta de nouveau la plus âgée des deux filles._

- Hé, je te signale que tu l'as fait au même âge avec Cédric ! _Rétorqua Astoria ne supportant que son amie lui fasse la morale._

_- _Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Cédric, Astoria. _Fit d'un ton catégorique la Serdaigle. _Ma première fois, s'était avec Michael, et encore je trouve personnellement que c'était encore un peu trop tôt.

- Eh bien quoi, tu avais 14 ans, moi je les aurai en août, pour quelque mois d'écart...

- Astoria, je ne suis pas le meilleur des modèles.

- Je suis désolée, Emma. Je n'arrête pas de faire et de dire n'importe quoi. _Se plaignit la Serpentard en se repliant un peu sur elle même._

_- _Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'excuser. C'est toi qui a pris ces décisions, c'est à toi-même qu'il faut demander pardon. _Répondit alors Emma à la question silencieuse que lui posait les yeux de son amie. _

_- _Je ne regrette rien, tu sais.

- Je sais... _Souffla Emma, comme si elle aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement._

_- _Merci d'être là pour moi. _Remercia alors la Serpentard en prenant son amie dans ses bras._

- Je t'en pris, c'est normal... Promets-moi de réfléchir un peu plus à ce que tu fais la prochaine, d'accord. _Répondit Emma, lui caressant maladroitement le dos, alors que la plus jeune acquiesçait dans le sien._

- Et toi promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne.

- C'est promis.

- Et bien entendu, interdiction d'aller voir Drago Malefoy pour lui dire quoique ce soit.

- Il le mériterait bien, pourtant. _S'abstint de promettre Emma. _

- Dire que je t'embête avec toutes mes histoires alors que tu as enfin fini avec tes examens ! _S'exclama Astoria, en s'essuyant les joues sur lesquelles avaient séché des larmes. _

- En parlant d'examen, toi tu n'en as pas fini, alors je te conseille de te reprendre et de réussir cette dernière interrogation. _Conseilla alors la Serdaigle. _

- Tu as raison. Il faut que je rattrape le P que je risque de récolter ce matin !

- Quand même pas, j'espère...

Astoria salua alors Emma avant de s'en aller réviser pour sa dernière journée d'interrogation, le lendemain. La Serdaigle resta un moment interdite, seule sur le banc. Ainsi, son fiancé avait décidé d'utiliser Astoria pour sa vengeance. Une vague de colère la traversa rien qu'à cette pensée. Elle s'en voulut alors de ne pas avoir réagit dès le premier jour, cela aurait sans doute éviter de renforcer l'addiction qu'avait désormais Astoria à l'égard du jeune homme. Chaque image de son fiancé embrassant son amie, provoquait en elle une intense fureur.

C'est dans cet état qu'elle se leva et qu'elle partit à la recherche de Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier ne devait pas être bien loin, le dernier examen s'étant terminé il y a un peu plus d'une demi heure. La jeune fille traversa le parc, observant les élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Aucune trace du blond. Elle rejoignit alors le hall d'entrée afin de regagner le château. Et là ce fut comme si Merlin avait répondu à sa demande, car Drago Malefoy était en train de dévaler le grand escalier de marbre qui débouchait dans le grand hall. Elle fonça alors vers lui, décidée à le forcer à lui parler.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Malefoy. _L'aborda-t-elle alors d'une voix dure tandis qu'il tourna vers elle un regard supposant qu'il le l'avait pas remarqué avant qu'elle ne parle._

_-_ J'ai d'autre chose à faire, beaucoup plus intéressantes que de te parler, Oreiro. _Lui répondit-il alors, faisant monter la colère de la jeune fille lorsqu'il reprit son chemin, se dirigeant __vers les cachots. _

Elle hésita un moment à la suivre, remarquant que le couloir menant aux cachots était remplit d'élèves, venant sans doute de terminer leur cour de potion. Puis, avant même qu'elle ne décide de sa prochaine direction, elle le vit revenir dans le hall, accompagné de Rogue, alors que Drago gesticulait et expliquait quelque chose à son directeur de maison. Emma ne put entendre que des mots tels que « Potter dans le bureau d'Ombrage ». Ils empruntèrent alors l'escalier de marbre et disparurent du champs de vision de la Serdaigle.

Ainsi le jeune homme préférait s'adonner à son activité principale à savoir, mener la vie dure à Potter, plutôt que de faire face à la jeune fille. Cette dernière eut soudain une idée qui pourrait peut-être forcé son fiancé à l'affronter. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ses amis, notamment Michael.

Elle ne les avait pas vu dans le parc, supposant alors qu'ils étaient allés faire un tour dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Telle fut sa prochaine destination.

- Emma, te voilà ! Alors comment s'est passé ton examen ? _Lui demanda Mandy, qui apparemment se demandait où elle était._

- Très bien. Vous n'auriez pas vu Michael ? _Demanda-t-elle alors aussitôt, sur ton nerveux, après avoir constater l'absence de celui qu'elle cherchait._

- Tu m'as l'air bien énervé, dit donc ! _Constata Terry qui jouait aux cartes contre Anthony, Padma et Mandy. _

- Pauvre Michael, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne chose pour lui, si on te dis où il est ! _Plaisanta Anthony. _

_- _Il est derrière-toi. _Fit alors simplement Padma en posant une carte sur la table. _Merci Padma. Je t'en pris Emma. _Imita niaisement Padma, irritée du manque de politesse de la jeune fille, qui s'était aussitôt dirigée vers Michael, lequel venait à peine de rentrer dans la salle commune, sans aucun regard pour ses quatre autres amis._

- Michael, j'ai besoin de toi. _Lâcha Emma, avant de ne le prendre par le bras et de lui faire faire demi-tour, hors de la salle commune. _

_- _Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? _Lui demanda-t-il, n'obtenant aucune réponse. Ils __descendirent l'escalier qui menait à leur salle et la Serdaigle l'entraina dans un couloir rarement emprunté par les élèves. _Emma ? _Insista alors le jeune homme qui voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait._

_- _Il faut que je vois Malefoy. _Répondit la jeune fille qui avait un regard dur._

_- _Et je peux savoir en quoi tu as besoin de moi pour ça ? _S'agaça alors le jeune homme._

_- _Promets-moi que tu me laisseras faire. _Quémanda Emma sur le même ton dur. _

- Te laisser faire quoi ? _Voulut savoir Michael, qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose._

- Ca... _Déclara la jeune fille avant d'embrasser soudainement son ami._

Tel était le moyen qu'avait trouvé la Serdaigle pour faire appel à Malefoy. Ainsi, où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, et qu'importe les personnes avec qui il était, s'il sentirait cette douleur et cette brûlure qu'il lui avait fait subir durant deux semaines.  
Michael, dans un premier temps se figea, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à « ça ». Puis voyant qu'Emma insistait, allant même jusqu'à approfondirent le baiser, il s'agita un peu et tenta de la repousser, ce qu'il réussit.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ! _S'écria le jeune homme._

_- _Tu vois ça, c'est ce que ce crétin m'a fait subir durant tous les soirs de BUSE._ Commença à s'énerver la jeune fille en lui montrant sa cicatrice qui se refermait._ Et j'ai grandement envie de lui régler son compte. Si le seul moyen de le faire sortir de sa tanière, c'est de lui rendre la pareille alors je le ferai. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'aider, embrasse-moi ! _Ordonna alors la Serdaigle alors que son ami fixait sa main rougie. _

_- _Je te déteste, Emma. _Fit Michael après avoir subit le regard insistant de son amie. _

Le Serdaigle s'exécuta alors, de mauvaise grâce. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlait son amie, mais savait que si un baiser entre eux était la seule solution, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure.

C'était un baiser sans saveur, sans passion, sans désir. Le temps où ces trois termes étaient rassemblés, semblait réellement révolu. Au bout d'un moment, qui parut une éternité pour les deux jeunes, Emma mit un terme à cette embrassade.

- Merci, Michael. _Remercia la jeune fille alors que les deux Serdaigles s'essuyaient la bouche._

- Alors c'est ça que ça te fait quand tu faillis à tes engagements ? _Demanda le brun en désignant la main de la jeune fille, dont la cicatrice se refermait de nouveau. La jeune fille acquiesça et se recula._

- Je dois y aller, maintenant. _Déclara la jeune fille. _

- Cette fois-ci, évite de te prendre un sortilège de bloque jambes, je t'ai assez aidé comme ça pour aujourd'hui ! _La nargua Michael, se rappelant lorsqu'il l'avait éviter de rentrer en sautillant._

_- _Tu sais Michael, c'est dommage que Chang ne nous ait pas surpris. J'aurai adoré voir son visage à ce moment là. _Riposta la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin, avant de disparaître derrière le couloir adjacent. _

Puis, Emma prit la direction du bureau d'Ombrage. Si elle avait bien comprit c'est à cet endroit que Drago avait accompagné Rogue. Elle espérait intercepter son cher fiancé, à la sortie de celui-ci.

Lorsque la jeune fille atteignit enfin le second étage, elle se dépêcha d'atteindre le couloir dans lequel se trouvait le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, lequel était anormalement vide. Tant mieux pensa-t-elle. Alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres de la porte, Emma dû se baisser afin de ne pas heurter la nuée de chauve-souris qui venait de déboucher du bureau d'Ombrage.

- Quand je mettrai la main sur toi, Weasley ! _S'écria alors la voix enragée de Drago Malefoy, qui, sortant précipitamment du bureau, se mit à courir dans le couloir, glissant presque, sans remarquer Emma à qui il faisait dos._

_- Locomotor Mortis ! S'exclama la Serdaigle avant que le blond ne tombe à la renverse, frappé de plein fouet par ce maléfice du bloque-jambes._

_- _Qu'est-ce que... _Commença le blond avant de se retourner. _Toi ? _Remarqua-t-il enfin Emma, qui avait beaucoup de mal à retenir le rire qui lui venait. En effet, le visage du blond était parsemée d'égratignures encore sangignolantes, et il semblait même que quelques restes d'excréments contrastaient avec les cheveux clairs du Serpentard. _Libère-moi tout de suite ! Il faut absolument que je les rattrappe ! _Ordonna-t-il, s'égosillant presque. _

_- _Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à les... sautiller après, si tu tiens tant à les rattraper ! _Lança nonchalament la Serdaigle, qui se rejouissait de voir le jeune homme dans une situation similaire qu'elle avait vécu par sa faute. _

_- _Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Si cette fichue brûlure ne m'avait surpris ! _Ragea le jeune homme qui tentait de se mettre debout. _

_- _Fais-moi penser à féliciter Weasley, pour son oeuvre ! Evidemment, il s'agit de Ginny Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? _Fit la jeune fille sur le même ton, ignorant la réplique de son fiancé._

- Emma, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de... _Cria le blond qui s'avançait vers la Serdaigle comme il le pouvait. _

_- _Ce n'est pas le moment de quoi, Malefoy ? _L'interrompit-elle d'une voix soudainement cassante. _

_- _Ce n'est pas le moment de débattre sur ces enfantillages ! _Répliqua le blond, gardant tout son aplomb, alors qu'il désignait le dos de sa main, elle aussi rougie. _

- Enfantillages ! _Explosa alors Emma, en envoyant valser le Serpentard à l'autre bout du couloir grâce à un sortilège d'expulsion. Puis la jeune fille, qui se dirigeait vers Drago, vit apparaître Crabbe. Ce dernier semblait avoir été atteint par un sortilège d'entrave. Emma le jaugea du regard et finit par le stupéfixier. Sous l'impulsion du sort, Crabbe attérit de nouveau dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Puis elle revint à Drago qui s'était de nouveau levé. _Ca serait resté des enfantillages si tu ne t'étais pas amuser avec les sentiments d'une innoncente ! _Fulmina alors Emma qui menaçait désormais le blond de sa baguette magique, la pointant contre le bas de sa machoir. _

_- _Et si tu te calmais, un peu ! _Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme avec mauvaise humeur. Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un regard encore plus perçant accompagné d'une gifle qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. _Tu vas me le payer, ça !_ Avertit le Serpentard, qui se tenait la joue, le visage toujours balafré d'imondes égratignures._

_- _Quoi, tu vas me frapper ! _Nargua alors la jeune fille sur un ton toujours aussi froid. Et à son tour, Emma reçut une gifle qui lui fit tourner la tête. _Comment oses-tu ! _S'offusqua la Serdaigle, qui se tenait également la joue._

_- _Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire sous prétexte que tu es une femme, tu te gourre ! _Cracha le blond avec une animosité certaine. _Maintenant, tu vas me libérer, et tout de suite !

- Je ne crois pas non ! _Assura Emma qui regardait son fiancé avec dégoût. _

- Emma, je suis désolé d'avoir entrainé Astoria dans cette histoire. _S'excusa alors __soudainement Drago qui la regardait droit dans les yeux. Face à l'air mi-surpris mi-dubitatif de sa fiancée, il continua. _J'ai voulu touché là où ça ferait le plus mal, et j'y suis malheuresement parvenu. Je suis doué pour ça, toucher là où ça fait mal. D'habitude j'en suis fier mais là...

_- _Depuis quand Drago Malefoy a des remords. _Lança Emma, doutant un peu de la sincérité du jeune homme._

_- _Emma... Relâche-moi maintenant. S'il te plait. _Quémanda le blond d'une voix anormalement douce._

_- _Tu es très bon comédien, Drago, tu sais ? _Fit la Serdaigle au bout de quelques secondes, d'une voix un peu plus calme, sans lâcher du regard le jeune homme. _Tu n'as qu'à demander de l'aide à ton ami Crabbe ! _Rétorqua la brune en se retournant pour rejoindre l'escalier à l'autre bout du couloir. _

_- _Il n'est pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit ! _S'énerva de nouveau Drago._

_- Enervatum. Prononça Emma, qui passait près du bureau d'Ombrage, en pointant sa baguette sur celui qu'elle avait stupéfixié plus tôt. _Il l'est maintenant.

- Mais il est toujours sous entrave ! _Constata le blond qui s'était approché de la porte et qui voyait son ami tenter de se lever, de manière ralentie, tandis que la brune quittait le couloir avec un sourire de satisfaction. _Emma !!! _Cria de rage Drago alors que la jeune fille disparaissait au loin. _

_

* * *

_

_Voilà la fin ! J'ai hésité à le finir ainsi, simplement par la fin du dialogue entre les deux protagonistes. Mais j'ai trouvé que cela rendait plutôt pas mal...  
Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ?  
C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de scènes plutôt suggestives, j'espère m'en être bien sortie !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en pensez !!_

_A bientôt j'espère, _

_**Desea Oreiro**  
_


	26. La fin d'une ère

_Bonjour à tous !  
Me revoici pour la suite qui j'espère vous plaira !  
Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : La fin d'une ère**

**« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour »**

Tel était le gros titre du _Sorcier du dimanche_. Enfin, les médias et surtout le Ministère avaient reconnu ce que Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter clamaient depuis un an déjà. Beaucoup se doutaient que ce brusque changement de position n'était pas dû à une simple prise de conscience. Quelque chose s'était passé. Des rumeurs circulaient, comme quoi le ministère avait été envahi par une armée de Mangemorts, et par le Seigneur des ténèbres lui même. Certains affirmaient même que de nombreux fidèles du Lord avaient été capturés ce soir-là.

Deux jours après la fin des BUSE, soit deux jours après cette soit-disant attaque au Ministère de la magie, Emma avait reçut une lettre de son Grand-père. Celui-ci lui notifiait d'être encore plus vigilante à propos du secret de ses fiançailles avec le fils Malefoy. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille avait appris que Lucius Malefoy avait été arrêté par des Aurors et qu'il séjournait désormais à la prison d'Azkaban. Elle n'était pas réellement choquée, la Serdaigle se doutant des obscures activités de son futur beau-père. Elle se surprit tout de même à s'inquiéter pour Drago et de l'impact que cette nouvelle pouvait avoir sur lui. Emma était consciente du modèle que représentait Lucius Malefoy pour son fils et de toute l'estime que le jeune homme lui portait. Cette arrestation risquait d'être un véritable bouleversement dans la petite vie tranquille du blond.

La jeune fille ne l'avait pas croisé depuis leur altercation. L'amertume de la Serdaigle était aussitôt retombée lorsqu'elle eut connaissance des évènements récents, notamment depuis les précisions apportés par la lettre de son Grand-père.

Emma avait également eut une pensée pour Théodore, dont, selon les rumeurs, le père avait également été capturé le soir de la bataille au ministère. Elle avait aperçu le Serpentard en compagnie de ses amis, Stephen et Kévin et l'avait trouvé plus éteint que jamais. Ce jeune homme qu'elle avait trouvé si expressif et énergique lors de leur première rencontre avait comme disparu. Déjà qu'il était différent avec elle, le voir désormais ainsi, même en compagnie de ses amis la désolait plus que tout. Alors qu'elle l'observait, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et la Serdaigle lui avait alors offert un sourire compatissant, auquel il avait répondu par un léger hochement de tête.

En ce dimanche ensoleillé, les élèves étaient de sorties, profitant du parc, du soleil, et même du lac dans lequel se baignaient certains courageux. Tel était le cas de ses trois amis masculins, qui s'étaient mis au défi d'en faire autant. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe avait pris place près du lac, Mandy testant des coiffures sur les long cheveux de Padma, laquelle lisait le _Sorcier du dimanche, _énumérant à haute voix les informations les plus importantes. Emma quant à elle, allongée, se prélassait au soleil, perdue dans ses pensées, attentive tout de même à ce que disait l'indienne tandis que les garçons, faisaient la course dans le lac, accompagnés du calamar géant. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une semaine à passer à Poudlard et un parfum de vacances estivales flottait dans l'air.

Le lendemain, à savoir le 21 juin, serait l'anniversaire d'Emma. Il était prévu que la jeune fille célèbre ses seize ans, en Argentine, dans la maison familiale où serait rassemblée une grande partie de sa famille. La jeune fille avait pour habitude de leur rendre visite au moins une fois par an.

Les Oreiro étaient l'une des familles sorcières les plus réputées et très respectée dans le royaume sorcier argentin.

Son Grand-père, qui en compagnie de sa femme, Natalia Esposito, avait voulu quitter le pays de ses ancêtres afin de se faire son propre nom. Ils avaient ainsi jeter leur dévolu sur l'Angleterre, pays dont était originaire la mère de la jeune Natalia. Le couple, ayant hérité des terres de cette dernière, s'étaient parfaitement adaptés à la société anglaise. Marcos Oreiro, avait décroché un bon emploi dans le secteur de la banque, collaborant alors avec les gobelins de Gringotts. Sa femme quant à elle, avait ouvert une librairie rassemblant plusieurs ouvrages internationaux, sur la côte de Cornouailles, non loin du réseau des voyages sorciers. Quelques années après leur installation, estimant qu'ils avaient réussi leur pari de s'intégrer dans ce pays qu'était l'Angleterre, ils concrétisèrent leur rêve en donnant naissance à un fils, Sebastian Oreiro.

Ce dernier eut une vie aisée, et grâce à sa répartition dans la maison de Serpentard, côtoya les familles les plus pures du Royaume. C'est ainsi, que la famille Oreiro se fondit dans cette société de Sang Pur, qui l'accueillit favorablement au vu de leur longue et célèbre lignée.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, Sebastian Oreiro s'était vu fiancé à Héléna Dorkins, dont le père était très enthousiasmé par la future union. Le mariage eut lieu quelques années plus tard, peu après celui de Lucius Malefoy, grand ami de l'héritier des Oreiro. De ces unions s'en suivirent la naissance de leurs enfants, à quelques jours d'intervalles. Dès lors, Lucius et Sebastian voulurent lier leurs deux familles, promettant alors la main de la encore très jeune Emma au descendant des Malefoy, le jeune Drago.

L'enrôlement de Sebastian Oreiro au sein des fidèles du Seigneur des ténèbres fut la conséquence de cette fascination qu'avait le jeune homme pour ce Lord, qui promettait un monde meilleur pour les Sang Pur. A la chute de ce dernier, Sebastian Oreiro réussit à échapper aux arrestations massives des Mangemorts pris au piège. Il se concentra alors sur sa carrière au Ministère de la magie, dans le secteur des relations internationales, et sur sa famille, plus précisément sa fille, qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde.

C'est d'ailleurs au cours d'une de leur promenade qu'il fut assassiné. En effet, ce jour-là, alors que la jeune Emma s'amusait avec son père, un homme se planta devant la fillette, l'attrapa et la menaça de sa baguette. Il s'agissait d'un veuf, dont la femme, enceinte, avait été tuée par un Mangemort. Après plusieurs années de recherche, il avait retrouvé la trace de ce dernier, en la personne de Sebastian Oreiro, et était animé par un fort désir de vengeance. Son plan était simple : détruire la vie de cet homme, comme il avait détruit la sienne, en le privant de son enfant.  
Alors qu'il allait prononcer le sort fatal, Sebastian supplia cet homme de relâcher sa fille, se proposant même en échange. Après de longue minutes de réflexion, le futur meurtrier lança son Avada Kedavra sur le père de la fillette, qu'il relâcha aussitôt avant de disparaître. Cette dernière, voyant son père affalé sur le sol, immobile, yeux ouvert, hurla comme jamais, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« PAPA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Le cri de la fillette avait raisonné dans sa tête et la fit se lever brusquement, faisant sursauter ses amies qui la regardèrent. Chaque année cela lui arrivait, à la même période. Cela faisait désormais seize ans que son père avait disparu. Emma était consciente d'avoir beaucoup évolué depuis le choc du meurtre de son père.

Les premières années, elle n'avait presque plus parlé, s'exilant souvent. Puis était venu le moment d'intégrer Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Elle avait eu du mal à supporter tous ces enfants, si heureux et joyeux. Elle préférait tout de même Poudlard à sa demeure qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Emma refusait de se lier aux autres, passant son temps à travailler.

En deuxième année, elle fut cependant tirée de cette bulle, par Mandy, qui tenait absolument à être son amie. Malgré elle, la Serdaigle fut séduite par l'innocence de cette petite blonde. C'est ainsi, que la brune fut intégrer à ce qui était désormais leur bande, s'adaptant au fur et à mesure à ce qu'elle avait autrefois fuit, les relations amicales.

Ainsi, Emma Oreiro avait appris à apprivoiser sa peur d'être tout simplement heureuse. L'était-elle pour autant aujourd'hui ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais elle avait su trouver un certain équilibre qui lui convenait.

Equilibre, qui avait été chamboulé par l'annonce de ses fiançailles. En effet, une fois confrontée à son avenir, de manière aussi subite, elle n'avait pas vraiment su comment gérer les choses. Il lui avait fallut ces quelques mois, qui étaient passés depuis les vacances de Noël, pour se reconstruire l'équilibre adéquat à sa situation. Même si celui-ci n'était pas parfait, et semblait plutôt vacillant, elle s'y était accommodé.

La Serdaigle fut sortie de ses réflexions par Mandy, qui après un regard encourageant de Padma avait prit la parole.

- Emma ?

- Oui ? _Répondit la brune en se tournant vers son amie._

- Ca fait longtemps, que je voulais t'en parler... _Commença avec labeur, la blonde alors qu'Emma l'écoutait attentivement. _On... Je, te trouve un peu plus distante ces derniers temps. _Se reprit la jeune fille après un coup de coude de l'indienne. _Je voulais savoir si, tout allait bien ?

_- _Plus distante ? _Fit Emma après quelques secondes de silence. La brune appréhendait ce moment depuis longtemps déjà, ses petites cachoteries ne passant pas vraiment inaperçues._

_- _Oui... Tu sais, avec l'histoire de Théodore Nott, tes nouveaux liens avec certains Serpentard, je te sens un peu plus éloignée de nous, de moi. _Avoua alors Mandy, osant enfin regarder Emma dans les yeux._

_- _Mandy... Ce n'est pas parce que je côtoie de nouvelles personnes que ça va changer quelque chose dans notre amitié. _La rassura alors Emma, d'une voix douce._

- Et pourtant on a l'impression que tu changes, Emma. Surtout depuis ta soirée chez les Sang Pur. On est plus assez bien pour toi ? _Rétorqua alors Padma, qui parlait pour la première fois._

- Tu exagères toujours Padma. _Souffla Emma en se mettant en tailleur, de manière à faire face aux deux autres, qui attendaient vraisemblablement à ce qu'elle en dise plus. _Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... Oui, il y a eu cette soirée, où je me suis liée d'amitié avec Astoria Greengrass. Où j'ai également connu Théodore, avec qui j'avoue avoir flirté un peu. Mais, ça s'arrête là. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous abandonne. Et puis, il y avait les BUSE, notre premier diplôme. Alors c'est vrai que je me suis un peu plus isolée pour les travailler.

- Tout ça, ce ne sont que des excuses ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. _Affirma Padma._

_- _Quelque chose de plus profond... _Renchérit Mandy._

_- _Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de plus profond... _Se contenta de répondre la brune. _

_- _Mais on est tes amies, Emma ! Tu as le droit de partager ça avec nous. _Assura la blonde. _Tu ne nous dit presque jamais rien sur ce que tu ressens.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on te comprenne si on ne te connais pas vraiment ? _Ajouta Padma._

- Peut-être ai-je peur que vous ne me compreniez pas même en me connaissant... _Supposa la jeune fille, le regard dans le vide. _

_- _Vous ne venez pas vous baigner les filles ? Elle est super bonne ! _Les interpella soudain Terry en s'avançant vers elle, avant de les éclabousser, mettant alors fin à la conversation de ses amies. _

_- _Si pour toi, 12° signifie super bonne ! _Railla alors Padma qui s'essuyait les goûtes qui étaient tombées sur son visage. _

_- _Tu peux toujours utiliser un sortilège d'insensibilité pour ne pas sentir la température. _Suggéra Emma, qui repensa soudainement à une certaine journée._

_- _T'as qu'à y aller te baigner toi ! _Rétorqua l'indienne._

_- _Eh bien, pourquoi pas ! _Répliqua Emma avec une lueur de défi dans la voix. _

Aussitôt dit, la Serdaigle ôta sa robe d'été sous le regard médusé de ses trois amis. Bien que la jeune fille n'avait pas prévu de maillot de bain, l'ensemble en nylon de couleur noire qu'elle arborait pouvait très bien faire l'affaire.

- Mais Emma... Tu n'as pas de... _Commença Mandy alors que la brune lui fit un clin d'oeil, l'index sur la bouche, avant de se diriger vers le lac dans lequel elle s'enfonça avec vigueur, retenant tout de même des frissons._

_- _C'est moi ou elle est en sous-vêtement ? _S'interrogea Terry reluquant presque son amie, un peu bouche bée, qui reçut pour réponse une tape sur la tête de la part de Padma._

L'eau était beaucoup plus agréable que la fois où elle avait sauter à l'eau en compagnie de son fiancé, gardant tout de même une certaine fraicheur. Ils étaient en Ecosse après tout...  
Terry rejoignit les trois baigneurs en faisant la bombe dans le lac, qui heureusement pour lui était profond même à un mètre de la grève. Après quelques longueurs (pas de tout le lac bien sûr), de nombreuses tentatives de noyades, quelques planches et énormément d'éclaboussures, les quatre amis décidèrent de mettre fin à leur baignade improvisée.

La jeune fille se sécha à l'aide d'un sort, et remit sa robe. La journée touchait à sa fin et la petite bande désirait faire un tour dans leur salle commune avant l'heure du diner.

Sur le chemin du retour, Emma croisa son fiancé, qui en compagnie de ses deux gardes du corps semblait lui aussi rejoindre sa salle commune. La Serdaigle tenta de lui faire un regard voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent, regard qu'ignora superbement le blond.

Après une bonne douche chaude, une partie de carte, et une discussion sur l'avenir du monde magique maintenant que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres était reconnu, les Serdaigles rejoignirent la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre leur diner.

Le jeune fille voulait à tout prix parler à son fiancé, pour faire un point sur les évènements, et histoire de voir comment il allait. Elle tentait vainement de le lui faire comprendre, sans résultat.

Emma n'avait vraiment pas envie d'user de nouveau de Michael pour pouvoir lui parler. C'est ainsi, qu'après avoir abandonner ses amis, prétextant devoir voir quelqu'un, la Serdaigle se posta à l'entrée du couloir menant aux cachots, s'adossant au mur, s'attirant ainsi quelques regards curieux des Serpentard qui rejoignaient leur salle commune. Emma n'avait pas vraiment de plan précis. Elle attendait juste le temps que Drago se sente obligé de lui parler en privé, et pourrait prétendre vouloir parler à Astoria ou à Théodore si jamais on lui demandait la raison de sa présence ici. Après tout, cela ne la dérangeait pas non plus de prendre de leurs nouvelles.

- Emma ? _Fit la voix désormais familière d'Astoria qui s'approcha de la Serdaigle. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. _Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire._

_- _Oh, c'est gentil de ta part. Ca va mieux, même si..._N'osa-t-elle pas finir sa phrase alors que des troisièmes années passèrent près d'elles. _

_- _Il y a un manque. _Termina alors la Serdaigle lorsque les jeunes gens furent éloignés._

_- _C'est exactement ça. _Avoua la plus jeune, rougissant légèrement alors qu'apparut dans le champs de vision d'Emma, Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier venait de quitter la Grande Salle en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. Il fut surpris de voir la Serdaigle en pleine conversation avec Astoria, laquelle lui tournait le dos. Les yeux des deux fiancés se croisèrent et Emma vit dans le regard du blond qu'elle avait gagné. _

- Il est derrière c'est ça. _Chuchota alors Astoria qui voyait son amie regarder au dessus de son épaule. _Ne le regarde pas comme ça, il va savoir que je t'en ai parlé.

_- _Désolée... _Se contenta de répondre la Serdaigle. _Tu sais comment va Théodore ? _Demanda-t-elle soudain._

_- _Pourquoi ne pas lui demander en personne ? _Proposa la Serpentard._

_- _Astoria ! _Gronda Emma._

- Lui comme beaucoup d'autre, font comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ça se voit qu'ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude. _Informa la plus jeune._

- D'accord. Bon... Je vais te laisser.

- Bonne soirée, Emma !

- Merci à toi aussi!

La Serdaigle s'éloigna alors et emprunta l'escalier de marbre, que son fiancé avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt après s'être excusé auprès de ses camarades. Une fois le premier étage atteint, lequel pour le moment semblait vide, une main l'attrapa brutalement et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Rendez-vous au septième étage, devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet. »

Une fois ceci dit de façon presque agressive, Drago Malefoy la quitta aussitôt, se dirigeant vers les escaliers magiques qui déservaient les différents étages du château. Emma savait où celui-ci lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il s'agissait de l'entrée de la salle sur demande, celle où le groupe de l'AD se réunissait il y a encore quelques mois.

La jeune fille se dirigea à son tour vers les escaliers magiques et s'avança vers celui qui se déplacerait d'ici quelques minutes directement vers le septième étage. Juste avant que celui-ci ne se mette en mouvement, deux filles l'empruntèrent. Emma reconnu alors Marietta Edgecombe et Cho Chang. Pendant un instant, les deux ennemies s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne lui tourne le dos.

- Bonsoir Emma. _Salua à la surprise de toutes, l'asiatique._

- Chang. _Fit l'interppelée d'une voix dure en lui faisant finalement face._

- Il y a de fortes chances qu'on se côtoie plus souvent qu'avant, maintenant que Michael et moi nous sommes ensemble. _Déclara Cho avec un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

_- _Et tu qualifie ça de chances ? _Rétorqua Emma en haussant les sourcils. Alors que l'asiatique lui offrait son plus beau regard perçant, elle continua. _Mais encore faut-il que votre relation dure...

- En tout cas ça risque de durer bien plus longtemps que la votre ! _Répliqua alors Cho en montant les quelques marchent qui les séparaient. _

- En fait, tout dépend de ma future rupture avec mon ex- futur-petit-ami, sur lequel tu jettera surement ton dévolu.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te jeter dans le vide, Oreiro ! _S'exclama l'asiatique qui tremblait de rage. _

- Peut-être le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de vide. _Suggéra narquoisement Emma avant de se reculer vers le septième étage que l'escalier venait enfin d'atteindre. _Passes le bonsoir de ma part à Michael. _Conclut-elle avec une voix faussement polie avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet endroit. _

Au bout de quelques minutes, la Serdaigle atteignit enfin le fameux couloir dans lequel était accroché la tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Bernabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de danser. Elle aperçut Drago qui faisait des allers retours devant cette dernière d'un pas hâtif.

- C'est amusant de passer trois fois devant le même mur ? _Se moqua la brune pour faire connaître sa présence._

_- _La ferme. _Répondit brutalement le blond avant d'ouvrir la porte qui venait d'apparaitre._

La pièce dans laquelle entraient les deux jeunes, fut familière à Emma. Elle se trouvait en effet dans une large pièce dans les ton vert et argent. Un mini salon se tenait devant eux, une table basse faites en bois ébène, dont les bords étaient sculptés des motifs de serpents. Autour de cette table était disposé un canapé et des fauteuils, en cuir vert très sombre. Mais aussi d'un banc ancien du même bois que la table, tapissé d'un tissu sombre, en face du canapé. Plus à gauche, il y avait un lit immense, à baldaquin lui aussi vert.

- Malefoy, je rêve ou on est dans ta chambre ? _S'écria la brune._

_- _Tu m'as fait exactement la même remarque lorsque tu y es entrée la dernière fois. Enfin dans la vrai. _Constata le blond qui avait perdu sa voix dure._

_- _Et tu étais flatté que « cela puisse faire partie de mes rêves ». _Compléta la jeune fille alors que le jeune homme s'affala sur le canapé, le visage inexpressif. _Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis...

- Tu trouves ? _ Mit en doute le jeune homme avec assurance. _Pourtant je vois ici les deux même personnes qui passent leur temps à se disputer.

- On ne se dispute pas là. _Fit remarquer la jeune fille d'une voix calme alors qu'elle se tenait toujours à l'entrée de la pièce._

- Eh bien ça ne va pas tarder._ Assura-t-il en fixant Emma d'un regard perçant._

_- _Comment vas-tu depuis... _Commença la jeune fille après quelques minutes de silence à s'observer._

_- _Depuis que tu m'as laissé planté devant le bureau d'Ombrage ? _L'interrompit-il retrouvant un voix dure. _

- Tu l'avais mérité, Drago. _Déclara Emma d'une voix toujours aussi calme. _

_- _C'était vraiment le mauvais moment pour faire une quelconque vengeance, Emma ! _Cria le blond, se redressant subitement. _Tu sais que le fiasco au Ministère de la Magie c'était à cause de Potter !

- Attends un instant. Tu sous-entends que si je n'étais pas intervenu ce jour-là, Potter ne se serait jamais rendu au Ministère ! _S'agita alors la Serdaigle, ne cautionnant pas les dires du blond. _J'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide !

- Je t'avais dit de me laisser les rattraper ! _S'écria Drago._

_- _Si Ombrage n'a rien pu faire pour arrêter de simples ados, je doute sincèrement que tu aurais pu y changer quelque chose. _Objecta la brune qui commençait à s'énerver. _Si tu cherches un coupable pour l'arrestation de ton père, ne t'en prends pas à moi, Drago ! C'est vraiment très tordu comme idée.

- Ne me parles pas de mon père ! _Cracha le blond._

_- _Eh bien si tu ne veux pas en parler, je n'ai aucune raison de rester planter là à écouter tes idioties ! Car c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je voulais te voir ! _S'exclama Emma avant de se retourner vers la porte._

_- _Je te l'avais dit. _Reprit soudain, avec calme le jeune homme. _

- Dit quoi !? _S'agaça Emma._

_- _Qu'on se disputerait. _Répondit-il nonchalamment, faisant expirer bruyamment la jeune fille qui lui fit de nouveau face. _Alors comme ça tu t'inquiète pour moi !

- C'est si surprenant que ça ? _Répondit Emma en s'adossant à la porte. Face au silence du jeune homme elle reprit. _C'est juste, que je sais à quel point on peut souffrir de l'éloignement d'un père. _Avoua la jeune fille, choisissant bien ses mots._

_- _Mon père n'est pas mort. _Répliqua le blond, mécontent de la comparaison, faisant alors grincer des dents la brune._

_- _Estime toi heureux.

- Tout ça c'est à cause de Potter ! _Déclara Drago avec un ton acerbe. _Il paiera ce qu'il a fait !

A ce moment, la Serdaigle s'avança vers le jeune homme, s'assit près de lui, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, mit ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle. Elle avait eu une subite envie d'avoir ce contact avec Drago.

- Il sortira. _Continua le blond après avoir entourée la jeune fille de ses bras. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fera sortir lui et les autres. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère ? _Voulut savoir la brune, alors qu'elle se mettait à jouer avec les cheveux de son fiancé. _

_- _Elle tente de gérer la chose. _Répondit le blond après un court moment de réflexion. Puis __Drago se dégagea de l'emprise d'Emma, et la fixa de ses yeux bleus-gris. _Qui as-tu embrassé ce jour-là ?

_- _Michael... _Avoua la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. _

_- _Astoria t'as tout raconté ? _Continua-t-il son interrogatoire._

_- _Je ne sais pas si elle m'a tout raconté, mais elle m'en a dit assez pour que je m'énerve autant. _Expliqua-t-elle avant que quelques secondes de silence ne passent. _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas profité d'elle ? Enfin, bien sûr, tu as profité d'elle au fond, mais... Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler. _Voulut savoir à son tour la brune. _

_- _Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Excuses-moi de vouloir savoir la cause de ta seule réaction intelligente au cours de ces dernières semaines. _Répliqua la jeune fille. _

- Depuis quand te baignes-tu dans le lac en sous-vêtement ? Je pensais que cela m'était exclusivement réservé._ Changea de sujet le blond qui s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé._

_- _Je croyais que tu m'ignorais... _Lança la jeune fille narquoisement avant que le jeune homme ne lui fasse tourner la tête vers lui à l'aide de sa main. Puis, après un contact visuel silencieux, elle continua. _Ca faisait longtemps que...

- Que quoi ? _Feignit de ne comprendre Drago en la rapprochant de lui._

_- _Qu'on ne s'était pas vu, hormis les règlements de compte bien sûr.

Les deux fiancés ne cessèrent de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Même lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, même lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent, et même lorsque le baiser se termina.

- Ca change de ne plus avoir la main qui brûle. _Déclara Emma provoquant le rictus du blond._

- C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Tu devrais y aller... mais tu peux aussi rester ici, avec moi. _Indiqua le préfet, terminant ça phrase d'un air coquin._

- Parce tu comptes dormir ici ? _S'étonna la jeune fille, ignorant la proposition de son fiancé._

_- _C'est ma chambre après tout.

- Rectification. C'est une imitation de ta chambre. _Corrigea Emma en se levant._

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma suggestion. _Fit remarquer le blond._

_- _Ya pas moyen, Malefoy ! _Répondit la brune en longeant la table basse._

- Et si on jouait ça au échec. _Proposa Drago. _

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, le couvre-feu est dans pas longtemps, on n'aura jamais le temps de terminer à temps.

- Même la salle la veut, cette partie. _Nota le Serpentard après qu'un jeu d'échec apparut sur la petite table. _

_- _Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, Drago. _Assura Emma._

- J'allais te dire la même chose. _Confia le jeune homme en tournant le plateau de manière à ce que les pions noirs soient de son côté. _A toi l'honneur.

C'est ainsi que commença une longue partie entre les deux jeunes au sein de laquelle aucun n'avait vraiment l'avantage sur l'autre. Ce fut tout de même Emma qui réussit finalement à capturer le plus de pièces maitresses, ce qui lui permit de mettre en échec et mat son fiancé qui fut plus que frustré par cette défaite. Alors qu'il envoyait balader le plateau de jeu la jeune fille se leva.

- Il n'y a que mon Grand-père qui a réussi à me battre jusqu'à maintenant. Je t'avais prévenu.

- En tant que préfet je t'interdis de circuler dans les couloirs passé le couvre-feu. _Prohiba Drago qui se leva et se posta devant la porte avant que la Serdaigle ne l'atteigne elle-même._

- C'est toi qui a eu cette idée de partie d'échec. Je l'ai gagné, je m'en vais. Maintenant laisses-moi passer ! _S'agaça la jeune fille que le jeu avait fatigué._

_- _De quoi tu as peur ? _Demanda alors le Serpentard en lui mettant une main dans les cheveux. _

_- _Je n'ai peur de rien du tout ! J'ai juste à hâte de rejoindre mon lit pour enfin pouvoir dormir. _Commença à s'énerver la Serdaigle. Pour la calmer, le blond mit son autre main de l'autre côté de la tête de sa fiancée et s'approcha d'elle. _ Drago, je t'en prie, laisses-m...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, le Serpentard ayant emprisonné ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassant langoureusement. La brune succomba alors à ce baiser qui fut bien plus enflammé que le précédent. Dans le feu de l'action, la jeune fille plaqua son fiancé contre la porte, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Puis le rythme du baiser diminua et leurs lèvres se détachèrent lentement.

- Restes, Emma... _Souffla Drago à l'oreille de sa fiancée._

- D'accord... _Fléchit la Serdaigle, les yeux toujours fermés, la respiration saccadée. _

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa ceux, bleu-gris, du blond qui l'observaient, accompagnés d'un sourire. Ce n'était ni un sourire de satisfaction, ni narquois, ni vainqueur, ni sarcastique. Emma l'interpréta plutôt comme un sourire serein.  
Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, partageant encore quelques baisers, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne lève la brune afin de la déposer sur le lit.

- Drago, je ne restes que pour dormir. _Tenu à préciser la Serdaigle alors que le blond avait ses lèvres sur son cou._

_- _Evidemment. Pourquoi, tu penses à autre chose peut-être ? _Répondit innocemment le Serpentard._

Pour simple réponse, Emma se dégagea de l'emprise de son fiancé et se mit sur l'autre côté du lit. Elle entreprit de se déshabiller, gardant juste ses sous-vêtements et se mit sous la couette moelleuse du lit à baldaquin. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir pris une douche et de s'être changée après sa baignade improvisée dans le lac.

Installée confortablement dans l'imitation du lit de Drago, elle faisait dos à ce dernier, fixant les rideaux tirés sur la fausse fenêtre de la chambre. Elle l'entendit se débarrasser de ses vêtements et sentit la couette se lever afin qu'il puisse s'installer à son tour. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il se place derrière la jeune fille, épousant presque la position de celle-ci et l'entourant de son bras droit.

- Bonne nuit, « Trésor ». _Lui souhaita alors le Serpentard à l'oreille._

_- _Je déteste ce surnom. _Répliqua Emma, provoquant un léger rire franc du jeune homme._

Les deux fiancés, épuisés, ne parlèrent plus et restèrent quasiment immobile. Il n'y a que leurs mains qui étaient en mouvement, celle du blond caressant lentement le ventre de la jeune fille, et celle de la brune, qui du bout des doigts caressait celle du Serpentard. Ils s'endormirent plutôt rapidement ce soir-là.

* * *

« Emma... »

Drago avait soufflé le prénom de sa fiancée à son oreille et s'amusait à titiller le lobe de cette dernière, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer la jeune fille de son profond réveil.

- Quoi ? Il est déjà l'heure de se lever ? _Fit la voix endormie de la brune qui se mit sur le dos._

_- _Non, il est juste l'heure de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. _Répondit le jeune homme, toujours tourné vers la jeune fille, une main tenant sa tête. _

_- _Tu me réveilles juste pour ça ! _S'agaça la jeune fille en se mettant le bras sur les yeux, comme s'il était possible d'avoir plus d'obscurité. En effet, la pièce, pour elle ne savait quelle raison avait parsemée le plafond de fausses étoiles qui illuminaient faiblement la pièce. _

_- _De rien, Emma. _Ironisa le blond comme si la brune venait de le remercier de son attention._

_- _Et puis, comment est-ce que tu le sais d'abord ? _Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix qui tirait __sur l'agacement, enlevant son bras et en fixant le faux ciel étoilé. _

- Je le sais, c'est tout. _Se contenta de répondre le Serpentard, en l'observant._

- Si ça se trouve le tien est passé et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte !

- Il ne valait mieux pas que tu t'en rende compte, à ce moment là je ne t'avais pas à la bonne.

- C'était quand ? _Voulut savoir la jeune fille qui tourna enfin la tête vers lui. _

_- _Il y a quinze jours. _Avoua le jeune homme avec un rictus. _

_- _Oh, juste avant ta stupide vengeance ! _S'énerva Emma en y repensant._

_- _En effet. _Confirma-t-il avant qu'un blanc ne passe. _Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi je n'ai finalement rien fait avec Astoria ? _L'interrogea-t-il alors soudain._

_- _Je t'écoutes.. _Appréhenda la brune qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rappeler de cet épisode en plein milieu de la nuit._

_- _Outre le fait qu'elle soit un peu trop jeune à mon goût, si j'ai réussi à contrôler le désir que j'avais à ce moment là, c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que c'est toi que je voyais à travers elle... C'est de toi dont j'ai envie, Emma. Sexuellement parlant, bien sûr. _Confessa le blond sur un ton plein d'assurance, laissant une Emma interdite, ne s'attendant pas à une telle raison._

_- _La pauvre, si elle savait ça. _Finit-elle par répondre._

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. _Se moqua le Serpentard_

_- _Il n'y a pas non plus de quoi en faire un débat.

- Eh bien. _Commença le blond qui repoussait la couverture du corps de la jeune fille. _Tu aurais pu avouer que toi aussi tu avais cette envie et que tu souhaitais passer à la vitesse supérieure... _Continua-t-il entre deux baisers qui parcouraient le ventre de la jeune fille, partant de son diaphragme jusqu'à ses hanches, alors qu'il caressait ses cuisses du bout des __doigts._

_- _Je ne crois pas... _Répliqua Emma avec un rire nerveux, tout de même sensible au traitement que lui offrait le jeune homme, tandis qu'elle remontait la tête du Serpentard à l'aide de ses mains. _

_- _Et pourquoi pas. _Insista le jeune homme dans un souffle avant de capturer les lèvres de sa fiancée. _

_- _On a tout le temps pour ça, Drago... _Répondit la brune une fois libérée de ce baiser. _

- Bien sûr, on va tellement se voir pendant les vacances. _Ironisa le blond, sachant l'absence de la jeune fille durant cette période. _

_- _Et pour être franche, je risquerai de m'endormir tellement je suis épuisée. _Fit Emma dans un bâillement._

_- _Saches que tu ne t'endormiras jamais avec moi, Oreiro ! _Assura le Serpentard avant de se rallonger sur le dos, les mains posés derrières la tête. _

_- _On verra ça en temps voulu. _Promit la jeune fille en plaçant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son fiancé, une main posé sur son torse. _Bonne nuit, Drago.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, se contentant juste de redescendre son bras gauche afin d'entourer la brune. Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, les deux jeunes s'endormirent de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginée il y a encore quelques jours.

* * *

Emma fut la première à se réveiller ce matin-là. Elle aurait voulu regagner son dortoir avant que ses amies ne se réveillent, mais vu l'heure qu'il était elle doutait fortement que cela puisse être possible.  
Drago quant à lui semblait toujours dormir. Il était sur le ventre, les mains sous son oreiller, la tête tournée vers l'extérieur du lit. Se tirant de sa contemplation, la jeune fille se rhabilla et entreprit de se recoiffer. Dans le miroir dans lequel elle s'observait, elle aperçut le reflet du blond qui s'étirait bruyamment, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

- Bonjour Miss Oreiro, future Mrs Malefoy. _Salua le Serpentard en s'approchant de la brune qu'il enlaça alors aussitôt._

_- _Bonjour Mr Malefoy. _Fit de même Emma en croisant le regard de son fiancé à travers le miroir. Tout deux observèrent alors leur reflet, laissant s'écouler quelques secondes de silence. _Qui aurait dit que Drago Malefoy était aussi câlin. _Lança soudain Emma avec un sourire en coin. _

_- _Moi ? Câlin ! _Répliqua le blond, grimaçant, et se dégageant aussitôt. _Ca va pas la tête !C'est une marque de possession_. Affirma-t-il._

_- _Bien sûr. _Répondit la Serdaigle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui. La jeune fille, sur la pointe des pieds, attira le visage du jeune homme vers le sien, et l'embrassa. _Continue donc d'être aussi possessif. _Quémanda Emma gardant son sourire moqueur, s'attirant alors un regard noir de la part de son fiancé, qui se retourna brusquement afin de pouvoir se rhabiller à son tour. _Qu'est-ce que tu va dire à tes camarades, toi ?

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, moi ! _Rétorqua le jeune homme, insistant sur le dernier mot, alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise._

_- _Je penses que je vais dire que j'ai passé la nuit avec Théodore. _Avoua Emma, sur un ton nonchalant. _

_- _Quoi ! _S'exclama alors le blond._

_- _Eh, t'es le mieux placé pour savoir que c'est faux, alors zen ! _Précisa la jeune fille, face à l'agitation infondée du Serpentard, lequel lui envoyait un nouveau regard noir. _Il est temps que j'y aille. _Prévint la brune en s'avançant vers la sortie. _

_- _C'est ça, bonne journée d'anniversaire. _Ronchonna Drago qui se coiffait à son tour devant le miroir._

La Serdaigle arrêta quelques secondes son geste de fermer la porte, le temps d'observer le Serpentard, lequel se retourna l'air de lui demander si elle avait un problème. Pour seul réponse, la brune haussa les épaules, ne se départissant toujours pas de son sourire moqueur, avant de fermer la porte.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle commune, dont l'entrée ne se situait qu'à quelques couloirs de là, les Serdaigles commençaient à peine à sortir de leur dortoir. La jeune fille regagna le sien et croisa Mandy qui terminait de se préparer.

- Emma... _Salua d'une petite voix Mandy, qui détaillait son amie du regard._

- Bonjour Mandy. _Répondit la brune en préparant ses affaires de la journée._

_- _On s'est inquiété pour toi. _Commença la blonde avant de se faire interrompre par Padma qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain. _

_- _On peut savoir où est-ce que tu étais ?! _Attaqua cette dernière, sa brosse à cheveux encore à la main. _

_- _Calmez-vous ! Je vais bien, c'est le principal, non ? _Tenta-t-elle de tranquilliser ses amies, avant de se diriger à son tour vers la salle de bain. _

_- _Tu étais avec quelqu'un ? _Demanda Mandy._

_- _En effet.

- Qui c'était ? _Interrogea à son tour Padma. _

- Je suis sûre, qu'au fond de vous, vous savez de qui il s'agit. _Fit d'un air malicieux la jeune fille avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. _

_- _Théodore Nott. _Devina Padma._

_- _Et tu as passé la nuit avec lui ? _S'enquit la blonde._

_- _Je tiens à votre discrétion les filles. _Intima Emma avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain, et de s'adosser à celle-ci. _

Cela devenait de plus en plus pesant de leur mentir ainsi. D'ailleurs, ce matin-là, il devait s'agir de son plus gros mensonge. Après une expiration plutôt bruyante, elle s'activa afin de prendre sa douche. Un peu avant qu'elle n'éteigne le jet d'eau, une personne du dortoir d'en face entra dans la salle de bain. Heureusement, grâce au système de douche opaque, la brune pouvait garder son intimité. Après s'être séchée et s'être enroulée dans sa serviette de bain, elle sortit de la cabine de douche et vit que la nouvelle occupante n'était autre que Morag MacDougal. La rouquine avait sa main trempée dans le fameux bol dont le liquide jaune qu'il contenait soulageait grandement les plaies ouvertes.

- J'ai vu que c'était tes affaires, alors je me suis permise. Lisa et Su ne vont pas tarder à revenir. _Expliqua Morag alors qu'Emma observait la main de cette dernière à travers le liquide de couleur jaunâtre. _Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure que ça dure, j'avais hâte de terminer mon petit déjeuner, mais pas facile quand on a qu'une main de libre.

- C'est énorme une demi-heure. _S'étonna la brune._

_- _C'est que Monsieur aime que son bon temps dure longtemps. _Railla la rousse. _

_- _Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il conclura... _Commença Emma avant d'intercepter le regard de la rousse. _Parce que tu crois que là il...

- Evidemment.

- Il ne manque pas d'air ! _S'offensa la brune. _Et tu ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter ?

- Ma soeur me déconseille fortement de faire un scandale. Ca s'est plutôt mal passé pour elle. _Avoua Morag avec dépit. _

- Et tu n'as jamais pensé à te venger ? _Demanda Emma._

- Ca aussi c'est déconseillé. _Ajouta-t-elle alors que son interlocutrice lui lançait un regard compatissant. _Le tien est à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?

_- _Comment tu le sais ?_ S'inquiéta la brune. _

_- _Parce que c'est la première chose que tu m'as demandé : si mon fiancé était à Poudlard. Bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, je te laisse te préparer. _Déclara Morag en enlevant sa main sont la cicatrice s'était à présent refermée. _

_- _Bonne journée à toi.

- Joyeux anniversaire à toi ! _Souhaita alors la rousse. _J'ai entendu une conversation de tes amis tout à l'heure. _Expliqua-t-elle face au regard interrogatif de la brune, qui lui fit alors un sourire de remerciement avant que la porte ne se referme. _

Dix minutes plus tard, la Serdaigle descendit de son dortoir et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune. Ils lui souhaitèrent alors tous, d'une même voix, un bon anniversaire et lui offrirent le cadeau pour lequel ils s'étaient cotisés. Emma ne s'attendait pas à un tel cadeau, et fut plutôt contente. En effet, elle tenait dans ses mains une photo de groupe, au sein de laquelle ses cinq amis apparaissaient, et dont le cadre, sur lequel défilaient les noms de ces derniers, était aux couleurs de leur maison. Elle remarqua que la photo animée représentait assez bien le caractère de chacun. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle les remercia sincèrement pour ce cadeau qui constituait un souvenir de leur bande de Serdaigle.

Puis, le petit groupe se dirigea joyeusement vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin Mandy et Padma tentèrent d'intercepter Emma, pour qu'elle leur raconte les détails de sa soirée, avant d'être interrompues par Terry et Anthony qui lui expliquèrent les péripéties qu'il y avait eu afin de pouvoir emprunter l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey.

Puis se fut au tour de Michael qui lui apprit que Cho lui avait fait part de leur rencontre sur l'escalier et qui lui intimait d'être plus agréable avec cette dernière, qui avait décidé de faire des efforts.

Au court du petit déjeuner, une chouette inconnue de la brune vint se poser devant elle pour lui déposer une lettre. C'était sa famille, qui, en attendant la célébration officielle de ses seize ans, lui offrait une Chouette chevêche d'Athéna, qui malgré sa taille moyenne, était connue pour sa rapidité et sa précision. Consciente de son manque d'originalité, elle appela tout de même son nouvel animal Athéna et après une petite caresse au dessus de la tête lui ordonna de se poser dans la volière. Terry, Anthony et Mandy ne cessèrent de chercher un autre nom à cette chouette, bien qu'Emma ne semblait pas prête à changer d'avis.

Padma et Mandy tentèrent un langage codé afin de parler à Emma, ce dont se rendit compte Michael, qui comprit que son amie n'était pas rentrée la veille. A ce moment là, son visage se ferma et il ne dit plus un mot de tout le repas matinal.

A la fin de ce dernier, le brun réussit à prendre à part la jeune fille et l'emmena dans un couloir rarement fréquenté à cette heure-ci.

- Alors comme ça on n'était pas dans sa chambre hier soir ! _Attaqua directement Michael, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, d'une voix dure._

- Michael, je n...

- Tu n'étais pas avec Nott, n'est-ce pas ! _L'interrompit-il alors qu'il faisait les cents pas devant elle. _Non bien sûr, tu étais avec ton très cher fiancé ! _Cracha le brun alors qu'Emma décida de garder le silence pour le moment. _Tu me dégoutes ! Comment as-tu pu... avec lui !

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Michael. Il ne s'est rien passé entre Malefoy et moi. _Tenta-t-elle de le convaincre._

_- _Ose me dire que tu n'as pas passé la nuit avec lui ! _La défia-t-il pointant un doigt accusateur vers la brune, qui ne répondit pas tout de suite._

_- _Pas de la manière que tu crois, Michael. _Assura la Serdaigle, d'une voix voulant paraître calme. _

_- _Et de quelle manière alors ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot tu veux ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarquer ton petit air béat depuis ce matin ! C'est ton anniversaire, Emma. Et c'est connu, ce jour là tu es d'humeur massacrante ! _Rétorqua le jeune homme. _

_- _Et ça te choque tant que ça que je tente de bien m'entendre avec lui qui sera sûrement celui qui partagera ma vie. _Demanda Emma, l'agacement commençant à monter en elle._

_- _Bien t'entendre ! C'est un futur Mangemort, Emma ! Son père vient d'être capturer ! Comment peux-tu vouloir avoir de bonne relation avec ce futur monstre ! _S'exclama le Serdaigle, l'air outré._

_- _Calme-toi, Michael, on risque de t'entendre.

- Quand est-ce que tu comptes le dire aux autres ! _Interrogea froidement le brun._

_- _Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, et tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue. _Répliqua Emma d'une voix cassante. _

- Toi, et lui... ça me tue Emma ! Foutue famille Sang Pur ! _S'écria le jeune homme alors que la brune lui prit le bras qu'il venait d'agiter._

_- _J'ai décidé de m'adapter à la situation. J'en ai marre de lutter contre tout. Je comprends que ça puisse être difficile à accepter, surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais c'est ma décision.

- C'est la pire décision de toute ta vie !

- On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Les deux Serdaigle s'observèrent alors, s'affrontant presque du regard avant que, sans prévenir, Michael ne se jette sur Emma pour l'embrasser. Cette dernière ressentit immédiatement la brûlure qui irradiait du dos de sa main. Quand le jeune homme se décala il déclara : « C'était juste histoire de le punir d'exister ! ». Mais c'était sans compter le hoquet de surprise d'une personne qui, apparemment avait assister à la scène.

Il s'agissait de Marietta Edgecombe, la meilleure amie de Cho Chang.

- Ca t'apprendra à faire ce genre de connerie ! _Lança Emma d'une voix dont la colère et la satisfaction se mêlaient._

_- _Marietta, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! _S'empressa alors de dire Michael en accourant vers la sixième année. _

_- _Eh bien, tu vas expliquer ça à Cho ! _Répliqua la jeune fille, défendant son amie._

_- _Non ! Attends ! _S'écria le brun, tentant de lui retenir le bras. _

_- _Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera oublier ce que je viens de voir, Corner ! _Assura la jeune fille, encore défigurée par d'horribles pustules._

_- Stupéfix _! _Lança alors le Serdaigle, du bout de sa baguette. _

_- _Mais t'es cinglé, par Merlin ! _Fit Emma dont le comportement du jeune homme la surprenait de plus en plus._

_- _Emma, je veux que tu m'aide.

- Et pourquoi je devrais t'aider à sauver ta relation avec Chang !

- Parce que sinon j'en connais qui serait drôlement surpris de savoir ton petit secret ! _Menaça sérieusement Michael. _

- Tu n'oserais pas ! _Refusa-t-elle._

_- _Ah tu crois ! _Insista le brun, une grande détermination dans le regard._

* * *

Emma avait du mal à croire qu'elle venait de sauver le couple de son ami. Elle avait été encore plus choquée en apprenant le plan de Michael. En effet ce dernier voulait qu'elle lance un Sortilège d'amnésie sur l'amie de Chang alors qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège très complexe et plutôt dangereux lorsque l'on ne savait pas le manier. Mais ne voulant pas que son secret soit divulgué, elle fut contrainte d'accepter le plan de son ami, de mauvaise grâce. Elle insista tout de même à aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque afin de vérifier le mouvement exacte du sort tandis que Michael s'occuperait à cacher la sixième année dans les toilettes du deuxième étages, celles que jamais personnes n'utilisaient.

C'est ainsi, qu'une fois les trois Serdaigles réunis, la brune entreprit de jeter le fameux sort sur leur victime. Afin de vérifier, si cela avait bien fonctionné, Emma renvoya son ami des toilettes et réanima sa camarade de maison. Elle prétexta l'avoir trouvé allongée par terre dans les toilettes, et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. La sixième année ne se souvenant de rien, Emma lui proposa alors de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, ce que refusa Marietta. Puis, les deux Serdaigle se quittèrent à la sortie des toilettes, sous le regard curieux de Michael qui de observait la scène de loin.  
Emma lui fit comprendre que tout s'était bien passé, et passa devant lui, le regard mauvais, sans s'arrêter.

La jeune fille se doutait que Drago serait d'une humeur encore plus exécrable que le matin même, lors de leur prochaine rencontre, à la suite de cette brûlure inattendue. Elle était tout de même surprise de tous les efforts qu'avait fourni Michael afin de sauver son couple. Il tenait à l'asiatique beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait... Peut-être était-il vraiment amoureux...

Elle rejoignit ses amis, profitant de l'absence de Michael qui devait surement être en compagnie de sa bien-aimée.

L'après midi arriva à grand pas. Alors que le petit groupe était installé sous un arbre, profitant une nouvelle fois de ce beau temps, Michael les retrouva, sous le regard noir d'Emma, qui cessa sa participation à la conversation. Elle fut sauver par Astoria, qui au loin, lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. La brune s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'exécuta.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire que c'était ton anniversaire ! _Reprocha aussitôt la Serpentard avec un regard faussement boudeur alors qu'Emma s'approchait._

_- _Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite ! Qui t'as mise au courant ? _S'étonna la Serdaigle arrivée à la hauteur de son amie._

_- _Suis-moi ! _Ordonna soudainement Astoria en évitant la question, l'air mystérieux, qui se dirigeait vers le château. _

_- _Où est-ce qu'on va ? _Interrogea Emma qui s'inquiétait de ce qu'avait bien pu préparé la plus jeune._

_- _Surprise... _Fut la seule réponse de cette dernière qui pressa son pas, alors qu'elles montaient le grand escalier de marbre. _

Les deux jeunes brunes avaient atteint le deuxième étage et la Serpentard entraina son amie dans une salle de classe vide. Celle-ci n'était pas réellement vide puisqu'elle était occupée par Théodore Nott. Celui-ci tenait dans sa main un paquet cadeau.

- Je tiens à préciser que c'est une idée d'Astoria. _Confia-t-il alors que la concernée le rejoignait et lui assenait un coup de coude._

- Vous n'auriez pas dû ! _Déclara avec tout de même le sourire aux lèvres._

_-_ JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EMMA ! _S'exclamèrent alors les deux Serpentard, tendant le paquet à la Serdaigle qui l'ouvrit._

A l'ouverture de la boite des dizaines de pâtisseries et autres gourmandises en forme de lettre sortirent d'eux même afin de former la phrase « _Joyeux anniversaire Emma ! _»,et tournèrent autour de la jeune fille avant de retomber en rebond dans la boite. Ils étaient fait en chocolat de toutes sortent, en biscuit ou encore en chou à la crème.

- Eh bien, avec tout ça j'aurai de quoi me goinfrer pendant la semaine ! _S'écria Emma en piochant la lettre J qui était enrobée de chocolat au lait._

_- _Vu la rapidité avec laquelle tu as terminé le paquet de fondants du chaudron que je t'avais offert à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, cela m'étonnerait que ça dure aussi longtemps ! _Taquina Théodore, faisant rougir Emma qui n'avait plus l'habitude de parler aussi librement avec le jeune homme. _

_- _Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau ! Je vais me régaler. _Remercia la jeune fille. _Vous avez le droit de m'aider bien sûr ! _Proposa-t-elle en leur tendant la boite avant qu'Astoria ne pioche un A en biscuit chocolaté, tandis que Théodore s'emparait d'un E en chocolat blanc. _

Après quelques minutes de dégustation et de discussion tournant autour de la fin d'année, Astoria laissa les deux cinquièmes années, prétextant devoir rejoindre des amis.

- C'est toi qui lui as parlé de la date de mon anniversaire ? _Interrogea la Serdaigle en s'installant près du jeune homme avant de mordre dans un chou à la crème en forme de U._

_- _Exact, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle m'entrainerait dans cette histoire de cadeau. _Avoua-t-il en refusant la boite que lui tendait la jeune fille. _

_- _Astoria peut être très convaincante par moment ! _Nota Emma en terminant ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. _En tout cas c'est vraiment délicieux !

- Ce sont les elfes qu'il faut remercier ! _Confia le brun avant qu'un silence ne s'installe, durant lequel les deux jeunes regardaient droit devant eux. _

_- _Comment tu te sens depuis... l'attaque du Ministère ? _Commença la Serdaigle._

_- _Je tiens le coup. Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment proche de mon père. Il a ses affaires et ce ne sont pas les miennes. Mais il fallait bien qu'un jour cela retombe sur la famille entière. _Expliqua Théodore avant d'expirer bruyamment._

- Je dois comprendre que tu ne partages pas ses idées._ Supposa la brune intimement soulagé de l'apprendre._

_- _Tu croyais que tous les enfants de mangemorts finissaient automatiquement comme eux ! _Reprocha le Serpentard en se tournant vers la jeune fille. _

_- _Bien sûr que non ! Mon père l'était... et ce n'est pas pour autant que j'approuve l'existence d'un tel groupe. _Indiqua Emma se maudissant d'avoir finalement penser à lui en ce jour. _C'est à cause de ça qu'il est mort, assassiné par une de ses victimes. Le mal ne fait qu'engendrer le mal.

- Et le bien ne fait qu'attirer le mal. _Compléta le jeune homme alors que la Serdaigle se tournait vers lui avec un faible sourire. _J'espère... que ton futur ne t'entrainera pas dans ce cercle vicieux. _Ajouta-t-il en fixant la jeune fille qui comprit le sous entendu. _

_- _Je l'espère aussi. _Fit-elle après avoir détourné la tête. _

_- _Je ferai mieux d'y aller ! _Annonça Théodore d'un ton brusque en s'éloignant de la table sur laquelle ils étaient appuyés, suivie de près par Emma qui approuvait cette idée. _

- En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu participes à ce cadeau. _Déclara Emma alors que les deux jeunes venaient de sortir de la salle de classe. _

_-_ A moi aussi. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé. _Fit-il avant de tendre son bras vers elle afin de lui remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille. _Passes une bonne fin de journée, Emma. _Lui souhaita-t-il après avoir une nouvelle fois expirer bruyamment, comme s'il se retenait de quelque chose. _

_- _Merci à toi aussi ! _Répondit-elle avant qu'il ne s'en aille. _

Emma resta plantée là encore quelques secondes, le regardant s'éloigner vers le couloir opposé. Elle avait senti l'attirance qu'avait le jeune homme pour elle et cela l'avait mise plutôt mal à l'aise. La jeune fille n'aimait pas trop l'idée que Théodore souffre à cause d'elle. Au moins, se dit-elle, il avait compris qu'une relation entre eux était impossible, et savoir cela devrait l'aider à oublier toute cette histoire. Ses pensées furent interrompues par des applaudissements plutôt lent. Elle se retourna et vit à quelques pas d'elle Drago qui était caché derrière une des armures du couloir.

- C'était très émouvant ! _Fit-il sur un ton théâtral après avoir cessé ses applaudissements._

_- _Tu sais que Fol Oeil a parfaitement bien choisit l'animal en lequel il t'a transformé ! Une vraie fouine. _S'exclama la jeune fille, mécontente de s'être fait espionnée._

_- _Je te déconseille de m'énerver plus que je ne le suis déjà ! _Avertit le blond d'un air menaçant._

_- _Je t'assure Drago, qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu t'énerve. Astoria et Théodore m'ont juste offert leur cadeau, d'excellentes friandises. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu en veux ?_ Expliqua calmement la brune avant de lui tendre le paquet cadeau encore rempli de bonbons._

- Tu te moques de moi ! _S'écria Drago en dirigeant vers la salle de classe vide pour ne pas risquer d'être vu ensemble, arrachant tout de même au passage la boite des mains d'Emma._

_- _Oh, tu veux sans doute parler de ce matin. _Se rappela alors la jeune fille une fois la porte passée et fermée._

_- _Ah tu crois ! _Ironisa-t-il._

_- _C'est vraiment idiot ce qu'il s'est passé ! Quand Michael a appris que je n'avais pas passé la nuit dans mon dortoir, il en a déduit que j'étais avec toi et qu'on avait couché ensemble. Ca l'a mit hors de lui, et sans prévenir il m'a embrassé, soit disant pour « te punir d'exister ». _Raconta la Serdaigle d'un ton détaché._

_- _Et en quoi ça gène Corner que tu puisses passer la nuit avec ton fiancé ! _ Aboya le blond en s'asseyant sur la table la plus proche, posant le paquet cadeau sur ses genoux._

_- _Quoiqu'il arrive il a vite regretté ce qu'il a fait. La meilleure amie de Chang nous a surpris.

_- _Qu'est-ce que Chang vient faire là dedans !

- Michael sort avec elle. _Apprit la jeune fille avec une grimace. _

_- _Tu veux dire que Potter s'est fait largué ! _S'intéressa alors subitement Drago. _

_- _Il me semble qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis les vacances de Pâques. T'as du retard !

- Excuses-moi de ne pas m'intéresser aux potins !

- C'est juste que je pensais que tu t'intéressais aux moindres faits et gestes de Potter pour mieux pouvoir le charrier.

- Merlin, ils veulent t'engraisser à t'offrir ce genre de truc ! _S'exclama soudain le blond alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir le paquet cadeau. _

- Heureusement pour moi, j'ai un métabolisme qui me permet de manger tout ce que je veux. _Informa Emma en s'avançant vers le jeune homme afin de se servir une nouvelle lettre. Ce fut un M fait de nougatine et de chocolat au lait._ Tu n'en prend pas ? Mhhm, tiens prend celui-là, je n'aime pas la nougatine. _Fit-elle en se forçant à avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et en tendant la lettre qu'elle avait dans la main. _

_- _Tu n'aime pas le M, de Malefoy ? _Taquina le Serpentard en prenant la friandise._

- Je préfère le O, de Oreiro. _Déclara-t-elle en choisissant la lettre en pâte de fruit._

- Profites-en, tu ne pourras bientôt plus te prévaloir d'en être une.

- Sachez cher monsieur Malefoy, que quoiqu'il arrive, même si je change de nom, je resterai toujours une Oreiro ! _S'emporta faussement la brune avant de croquer dans son initial. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda la bouche pleine, voyant que son fiancé fouillait dans la boite et s'emparait de lettres précises._

- Je prend ce qui m'appartient. _Répondit comme avec évidence, tandis que la jeune fille constatait qu'il avait choisit trois lettres : un E, un M et un A. _

_- _Tu te trouves marrant ?_ Rétorqua la jeune fille en lui prenant la boite des mains._

_- _Plutôt oui. _Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. _

- Il ne m'en reste plus que dix ! _Lui reprocha-t-elle alors. _

_- _Tu préfères t'amuser à compter combien il te reste de bonbons ou découvrir ce que j'ai à t'offrir ? _La questionna-t-il comme si de rien n'était. _

_- _Je croyais que ton cadeau était un simple réveil en pleine nuit. _Dit Emma en déposant le paquet rempli de friandises sur la table, alors qu'elle se tenait toujours face au jeune homme assis sur cette dernière. _

_- _Oh, si ça t'as suffit, l'autre devient inutile alors. _Feignit le blond._

- Un cadeau n'est jamais inutile. _Affirma la brune que l'excitation gagnait. _

_- _Si tu insistes... _Fit-il mystérieusement en fouillant dans sa poche. _

Au moment où il sortie une petite boite verte, la respiration d'Emma se stoppa quelques secondes. Il s'agissait de la fameuse petite boite qu'elle avait vu lors de la Saint Valentin, mais qu'il ne lui avait finalement pas offert. Elle n'y avait plus repenser depuis. Ainsi, il l'avait gardé durant tout ce temps, et ne l'avait pas offert, comme elle l'avait supposé, à Parkinson. Elle allait enfin découvrir si ses soupçons étaient avérés, et donc savoir si cette petite boite contenait ou non une bague de fiançailles. Lorsqu'il lui tendit le petit paquet, elle le prit doucement et l'observa attentivement.  
Délicatement, elle défit le petit noeud de soie et ouvrit le couvercle.  
C'était bel et bien une bague de fiançailles. Elle était composée d'un anneau fait des deux ors et serti de trois diamants placés entre ces deux derniers.

- Elle est magnifique. _Complimenta Emma qui levant les yeux vers Drago, nota qu'il la fixait._

_- _J'ai essayé d'en trouver une plutôt discrète. _Confessa le blond alors qu'Emma l'enlevait du coussinet dans lequel elle était plantée. _C'est le fiancé qui est sensé l'enfiler au doigt de la fiancé.

- A toi l'honneur, cher fiancé. _Fit la jeune en lui présentant la paume de sa main, laquelle contenait le petit objet avant que le Serpentard ne s'empare de ce dernier. _Mais saches, qu'il est aussi sensé se mettre à genou. _Ajouta-t-elle d'un air mutin en se reculant afin de laisser la place au jeune homme pour s'exécuter. _

_- _Si tu tiens tant que ça à m'avoir à tes pieds, tu n'as qu'à monter sur la table. _Défia le blond, ne comptant pas descendre de la table sur laquelle il était assis. _

Juste pour ne pas lui obéir la Serdaigle tira la chaise la plus proche, la mit face au jeune homme et monta dessus avant de lui tendre la main. C'est avec un sourire franc qui lui prit la main avant de s'immobiliser quelques secondes, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait prononcer des paroles ou non. Penchant pour la deuxième solution, il lui enfila finalement la bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire de sa main gauche, le regard planté dans le sien. « Joyeux anniversaire » finit-il par dire avant de lâcher sa main, que la jeune fille ramena à elle afin de la contempler, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sans prévenir, le jeune homme tira vers lui la chaise sur laquelle la fille était debout, la déséquilibrant à tel point qu'elle se retrouva à genoux sur lui. Afin d'être « mieux » installée, elle se plaça à califourchon sur le Serpentard, qui lui tenait le dos, lui évitant ainsi de tomber.

- Merci pour ce cadeau, Drago. _Remercia-t-elle le jeune homme alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains autour du cou de ce dernier._

- Il fallait bien que tu en ai une un jour.

- Eh bien, je suis contente que tu ais choisi ce jour-là. _Avoua Emma, qui pensait que recevoir cette bague quelques mois plus tôt n'aurait pas été la même chose._

Puis, comme le laissait présager leur contact visuel ininterrompu au cours des dernières minutes, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et se touchèrent. Les deux fiancés approfondirent leur baiser, qui devenait de plus en plus passionné. Emma sentit son coeur s'emballer alors que les mains de Drago commençaient à se balader sur ses cuisses tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts entre les cheveux blond du Serpentard . Ils continuèrent ainsi leur étreinte, et se séparèrent à contre coeur lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. La brune nota qu'il avait ses mains sur ses fesses et se sentit rougir un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Je ferai mieux d'y aller. _Déclara Emma avant de se dégager de l'emprise du jeune homme et de regagner le sol tant bien que mal._

- Je devrais t'offrir des cadeaux plus souvent, si c'est ta manière de me remercier. _Lâcha Drago qui entreprit de manger l'une des lettres qu'il s'était réservée._

_- _Comme si l'on ne s'embrassait jamais sans cadeau. _Réfuta la Serdaigle en s'emparant du paquet que lui avait offert Astoria et Théodore. _

_- _Dois-je comprendre que tu aimes quand ce genre de choses arrivent. _Insinua le blond d'un air séducteur. _

_- _Comme si tu ne le savais pas... _Répondit la jeune fille en se reculant vers la sortie. _Bonne journée, Drago. _Ajouta-t-elle avant de se retourner. _

- A bientôt pour une prochaine rencontre que tu apprécies. _La salua-t-il alors qu'elle passait la porte. Avant de s'en aller pour de bon, elle se retourna et l'aborda de nouveau._

_- _Tu sais... J'aime bien ce « nous deux ». _Confia-t-elle avant de lui sourire d'un air un peu gêné, et de disparaître du champ de vision de Drago. _

Emma se dirigea directement vers le septième étage afin de rejoindre sa salle commune, en tentant d'éviter de penser à ce qu'elle venait d'avouer à son fiancé. A première vue, cela avait l'air de pas être grand chose, mais au fond cela marquait une petite évolution dans leur relation. Evolution qui avait déjà été amorcée depuis la veille, lorsqu'elle avait accepté de passer la nuit avec lui.  
Ainsi quelque chose avait changé entre d'eux, et elle fut surprise de constater que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Alors qu'elle montait le dernier escalier qui la séparait du dernier étage de l'immense château, elle regarda la bague qui était à son doigt. Elle avait enfin su ce que contenait cette mystérieuse boite verte. Comme elle l'avait sous entendu, elle était contente qu'il avait finalement choisi ce moment là, où leur relation avait évolué, afin de la lui offrir. Quoiqu'on pouvait en penser une bague de fiançailles restait un symbole fort, cela même si ce mariage était arrangé.  
Penser à celle-ci lui fit avoir la présence d'esprit de la ôter, pour ne pas que ses amis la découvre. Elle la portera à partir des vacances d'été et pourra même la garder l'année prochaine, en prétextant qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de sa famille.

La Serdaigle était enfin arrivée au bout de l'escalier menant à sa salle commune et répondit à l'énigme que lui posa le bec d'aigle. Ses amis étaient également revenus et jouaient à une partie de bataille explosive. Elle les rejoignit et partagea les friandises qui lui restaient après avoir expliqué le cadeau de ses amis Serpentard.

Les derniers jours à Poudlard passèrent rapidement au cours desquels Emma revoyait Drago régulièrement après les repas. Elle avait expliqué à ses amies, qu'elle et Théodore n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble et qu'ils cesseraient de se voir à la fin de l'année. En effet, il fallait bien qu'elle justifie sa nuit hors du dortoir, ainsi que ses disparitions à chaque fin de repas. Pour ce faire, elle faisait attention à ce que Théodore ne puisse pas croiser ses amis.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express était parti le matin même et il ne restait plus que quelques heures de trajet.

Le petit groupe de Serdaigle s'était plus ou moins séparé, Padma faisant une ronde avec son petit-ami, préfet de Poufsouffle des sixième année, Michael étant avec sa petite amie, et Anthony et Terry étant aller rendre visite à leurs amis de Poufsouffle. Dans leur compartiment, il ne restait plus que Mandy et Emma qui en profitèrent pour discuter tranquillement. Soudainement un raffut les interrompirent et Mandy sortit voir ce qu'il se passait près du compartiment voisin. En revenant, elle fut prise d'un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Elle fut rejointe par Anthony et Terry qui entrèrent à leur tour dans le compartiment.

- Bien joué les garçons ! C'est à mourir de rire ! _S'exclama Mandy en se tenant les côtes._

- Ca leur apprendra à attaquer Harry devant un compartiment rempli des membres de l'AD ! _S'écria Anthony en tentant de contrôler son rire._

- Qui est-ce qui à voulu attaquer Potter ? _Demanda Emma, curieuse. _

- Hey, c'est quoi ces trois larves visqueuses près de nos bagages ? _Questionna Michael, à peine arrivé, alors qu'il venait sans doute de passer devant ce qu'il restait des attaquants du Gryffondor. _

Lorsqu'ils expliquèrent à ceux qui n'avaient pas vu l'attaque les détails de celle-ci, Michael partit dans un fou rire tel qu'ils entendirent le compartiment voisin repartirent à leur tour dans un éclat de rire. Emma quant à elle, amusée par la situation sourit franchement à chaque détail concernant le blond. Car en effet, les trois attaquants de Harry Potter, n'étaient autre que Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

Elle remarqua le regard explicite de Michael, seul à savoir pour son petit secret, qui devait se retenir de ne pas lui lancer une boutade à ce sujet, vu l'état actuel de son fiancé.

A la fin du voyage, le petit groupe rassembla ses affaires et se sépara sur les quais après s'être souhaité de bonnes vacances. Avant de quitter Mandy, Emma prétexta avoir oublier quelque chose dans le train et retourna dans celui-ci. Elle rejoignit le couloir où se trouvait son compartiment et aperçut trois silhouettes informes dans les filets à bagage. On aurait dit trois limaces boudinées dans des uniformes de Poudlard, gluantes et visqueuses. La jeune fille eut du mal à savoir qui était qui et repéra son fiancé grâce à son insigne de préfet. N'ayant aucune envie de le toucher, elle utilisa un sort de lévitation et déposa la gigantesque larve dans le compartiment le plus proche, avant de prendre soin de fermer les stores au cas où on l'apercevrait.  
Elle mit du temps à redonner à Drago sa forme initiale, tellement de sorts avaient été jetés. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle ne put réprimer son rire alors que le blond se relevait promptement en s'époussetant.

- Ce n'était pas très malin de faire ça devant des membres de l'AD ! _Amorça la brune qui s'appuya sur la porte du compartiment._

_-_ Je te signale que tes idiots d'amis se sont acharnés sur moi ! _Se plaignit presque le Serpentard avec colère._

_- _Je sais, ils m'ont d'ailleurs raconter toutes les étapes de ta transformation. _Confirma la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur._

_- _Et ça te fait rire toi ! _Aboya le jeune homme._

_- _J'aurai très bien pu te laisser planter là, alors tiens-toi mieux, tu veux ! _S'écria la jeune fille._

- Laisses-moi donc te remercier. _Répondit Drago en passant soudainement en mode séducteur alors qu'il s'approchait de la Serdaigle. _

_- _Tu veux rire, ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'embrasser après ce que j'ai vu. _S'exclama Emma en tentant de repousser le blond de ses deux mains. _

_- _Ca t'apprendra à avoir d'aussi mauvaise fréquentation ! _Se contenta de répondre Drago tandis qu'il réussissait à plaquer les mains de la jeune fille au-dessus de sa tête. _Et puis, je te signale qu'on ne va pas se voir de toutes les vacances à cause de ton fichu voyage. _Continua-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de sa fiancée._

_- _Est-ce une manière détournée de me dire que je vais te manquer ? _Demanda sournoisement la brune._

_- _Il faut toujours que tu interprètes ce que je dis ! _Maugréa le jeune homme. _

_- _Toi, tu vas me manquer. _Avoua avec assurance la jeune fille sans tenir compte des dires de son interlocuteur, lequel eut un sourire satisfait._

- Raison de plus pour te laisser faire. _Fit Drago d'une voix charmeuse avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

Emma ne refusa pas le baiser et y répondit presque aussitôt. Les deux jeunes profitèrent pleinement de ce dernier baiser avant le début des vacances avant d'entendre des pas qui s'approchaient, ce qui leur força à cesser leur étreinte. Ils reconnurent la voix de Mrs Malefoy venait de prononcer le nom de son fils. Elle devait certainement se demander si son fils était l'une des deux formes encore présentes dans le filet à bagages. Après un furtif dernier baiser, Drago ouvrit la porte du compartiment et apparut devant sa mère.

- Bonjour mère ! _Salua-t-il la femme qui se tourna alors vers lui._

- Drago ! Te voilà enfin. J'ai bien eu peur que tu sois l'un de ces deux là. _Fit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût en désignant les deux autres Serpentard._

_- _Ce ne sont que Crabbe et Goyle. _Expliqua brièvement le blond, évitant de préciser qu'il se trouvait encore à leur place quelques minutes plus tôt. _

_- _Bonjour Mrs Malefoy. _Salua à son tour la Serdaigle qui venait d'apparaitre en dehors du compartiment. _

_- _Emma !? Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouvez ici. _Déclara Mrs Malefoy en masquant sa surprise. _

_- _Emma et moi avions une dernière discussion avant les vacances. _Informa Drago._

- Bien. Il me semble que ta mère est également à ta recherche. _Confia la future belle-mère. _

- Je ne vais pas la faire attendre plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite de bonnes retrouvailles avec votre fils. Au revoir Drago, bonnes vacances à toi.

Sur ce, Emma s'éclipsa, laissant la mère retrouver son fils. En descendant du train elle repéra sa mère qui parcourait du regard la masse d'élèves qui étaient sortie un peu plus tôt. Elle la rejoignit la salua et discuta brièvement de son voyage qui s'était bien passé. Lorsqu'elle toucha le portoloin qui les ramèneraient chez elles, la jeune fille croisa le regard de Drago qui venait de sortir du train, suivit de près par sa mère. Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant que la brune ne se sente aspirer par l'objet qu'elle tenait, l'image lointaine du blond disparaissant alors de son champ de vision.

Elle ne le retrouverait pas avant deux mois, et elle eut la pensée que ce « eux-deux » lui manquerait peut-être plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

* * *

_Voilà comment se termine cette cinquième année !!!  
J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit pour me faire part de vos impressions !!_

_A bientôt j'espère !!!_

_**Desea Oreiro**  
_


	27. Correspondances estivales

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite !  
C'est surtout une sorte de transition, mais tout de même nécessaire !  
Le prochain chapitre (Retrouvailles) arrive également bientôt !

Un grand merci à Lilou, Kathy Magda et Sara pour leur commentaires qui encouragent vraiment beaucoup ! Merci énormément à vous, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. Comme dit Sara, qui sait peut-être que j'écrirai un livre ! ^^ (J'ai déjà eu cette légère envie mais bon ça représente énormément de travail que je ne peux pas me permettre pour le moment !)

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Correspondances estivales**

_Cher Drago,_

_L'on vient à peine de se quitter, mais je me sens l'envie de t'écrire ces mots.  
Demain je pars en Argentine, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Je regrette que nous ne puissions pas nous voir durant ces deux mois, comme tu l'auras peut-être compris. Je ne voudrais pas que ce que nous avons construit pour le moment se détériore à cause de cet éloignement, ainsi, je te propose que l'on s'écrive, plus ou moins régulièrement. Cela pourrait être une manière de se découvrir autrement mais aussi de garder le lien. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
En tout cas, j'espère que le retour dans le manoir Malefoy c'est bien passé, et que l'absence de ton père ne t'affecte pas trop... Car je sais à quel point cela est encore plus dur, lorsque l'on est confronté à l'environnement familial. _

_Je sais, tu n'aime pas vraiment en parler. Mais si un jour tu en ressens le besoin, n'hésite pas à te tourner vers moi.  
Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée ainsi qu'une bonne nuit. _

_Emma._

* * *

_Chère Astoria, _

_Je me sens dans l'obligation de te donner de mes nouvelles. Me voilà bien arrivée en Argentine, dans la province de Buenos Aires. Mon grand-père et moi-même séjournons pour le moment dans le manoir familial, situé dans la ville de La Plata. _

_Voilà que je quitte un été pour un hiver, c'est toujours étrange comme sensation.  
J'ai un peu de mal à reprendre l'espagnol, c'est toujours comme ça au début de mes séjours.  
La fête organisée pour mes seize ans est prévue pour dans une semaine. Mon arrière-grand-père est ravi d'être encore parmi nous pour cet événement. Je suis en effet la dernière de ma génération et il redoutait de ne pouvoir m'accompagner « dans ma vie de jeune femme ». C'est vrai qu'il est très âgé, au mois d'août nous fêterons d'ailleurs ses 110 ans. _

_Qu'en est-il de tes vacances ? Iras-tu finalement en France, ou restes-tu au Royaume-Uni ?  
J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi._

_Surtout n'hésite pas à me répondre avec Athéna, ma nouvelle chouette. Je sais que cela dérange certain d'envoyer leur propres hiboux aussi loin._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Emma_

* * *

_Drago,_

_Je suis contente que mon idée te plaise, même si tu y vois là une « preuve supplémentaire de mon addiction à ta personne ». Que ce soit une bonne idée, ou non, il faut maintenant que je sache quoi t'écrire. Je pourrai te raconter plein de choses mais j'ai peur que les bienfaits de l'Argentine ne t'intéressent guère. A y réfléchir, t'ennuyer pourrait être un hobby fort sympathique._

_J'ai décidé de te parler de ta future belle-famille. En effet, peut-être imaginais-tu qu'il n'y avait que mon Grand-père et ma mère. Si tel était le cas, tu te trompais. Los Oreiro de ce beau pays qu'est l'Argentine sont vraiment très nombreux, et j'avoue que même moi je m'y perd. Il faut savoir que mon arrière-grand-père est toujours vivant et continue à jouer son rôle de patriarche à la perfection.  
Hier s'est déroulée la fête en l'honneur de mes seize ans et cela s'est très bien passé. J'ai pu revoir une bonne partie de mes cousins. La plupart sont désormais des adultes et n'ont que faire d'une gamine de seize ans. Soit, je t'avoue que cela m'arrange. J'ai tout de même pu retrouvé Amadeo. Je me suis toujours très bien entendu avec lui. Il faut dire aussi que nous sommes les deux derniers de notre génération.  
Tu sais, je crois bien que si nos pères ne nous avez pas fiancés à notre naissance, les Oreiro se serait arrangés pour que Amadeo et moi nous marrions. C'est donc avec un plaisir certain, que je t'annonce que je passerai une grande partie de mes vacances avec ce dernier. Qui sait, peut-être que la pression familiale fera annuler notre futur union. _

_Je plaisante Drago. Je sais bien qu'il est impossible de rompre le contrat que nous avons signé, et mon grand père tient trop à ce qu'une trace de son passage en Angleterre perdure dans ce pays.  
Et puis, je me suis faite à l'idée de devenir ta femme. Voilà, c'est dit. _

_C'est sur cette phrase, qui soit dit en passant a dû faire apparaître sur ton visage un sourire satisfait, que je termine cette lettre._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Emma_

_PS : Athéna est ma chouette, je t'oblige donc à bien la traiter. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé sa destination, elle n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste. _

* * *

_Bonjour Mandy,_

_C'est atroce ce qui arrive. La guerre est bel et bien déclarée. En tout cas merci de m'avoir informer de ce qui se passe en Angleterre. Surtout fait très attention à toi, je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. En tout cas il ne fait pas très bon de rester là-bas durant les vacances. Tes parents ont raison de vouloir partir finalement. _

_Je suis contente pour toi, tu pourras retrouver Esteban. Même si cette idée ne t'enchante pas à cause de votre rupture, je suis sûre qu'il sera enchanté de te revoir. _

_Si tu t'améliore, on pourra même s'écrire en espagnol. N'est-ce pas formidable ?  
Pardonne-moi mon enthousiasme, je viens d'avoir une discussion avec mon cher cousin Amadeo, sur mes piètre performances dans cette langue. _

_Inutile de te dire que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié la remarque._

_Heureusement pour lui, il a dit cela sous le ton de la blague. _

_Je m'en veux un peu de te parler de façon aussi légère alors que des choses graves se produisent au pays. Je pense que j'essaie de faire abstraction de tout ce qui s'y passe. _

_Je te conseille d'en faire de même une fois que tu seras en Espagne. Car quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons forcées d'y faire face à notre retour..._

_Je t'embrasse fort ma Mandy, _

_sois forte. _

_Emma  
_

_PS : Toute mes condoléances pour la perte de ton amie dans la destruction de ce pont._

* * *

_Apreciado novio,_

_Je ne pense pas que cela t'amuses de me lire en espagnol, saches donc que si j'aurais été capable de t'écrire entièrement dans cette langue, je l'aurai fait. _

_Je tiens à te remercier de ta lettre très exhaustive, au sujet de la généalogie de ta famille. Cela prouve que tu connais bien ton histoire. J'ai le regret de t'informer que ce genre de choses m'intéresse et que ton but de m'ennuyer a échoué.  
A l'heure où tu recevras cette lettre tu auras surement déjà reçu le résultat de tes BUSE. Cela me frustre un peu de les recevoir en retard. Mais tu me diras que c'est le prix à payer pour passer ses vacances aussi loin. Au moins, j'ai plein de choses à faire et à visiter, moi. Cela ne doit pas être très intéressant de rester cloitrer dans un manoir. Surtout avec les temps qui court...  
J'ai entendu dire que les Détraqueurs ayant quittés Azkaban se reproduisaient, créant ainsi un climat plutôt froid pour la saison. Ce n'est pas de chance. Il ne manquerait plus que mon hiver argentin soit plus chaud que votre été anglais. _

_Plaisanterie à part, le Royaume doit paraître bien morne depuis que cette guerre est déclarée...  
J'espère que les Aurors ne vous embêtent pas trop, toi et ta mère. Après tout, vous n'êtes que la famille d'un mangemort, et non mangemorts vous même.  
Quelle manière maladroite d'aborder le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je vais m'arrêter ici, et te souhaite d'avance félicitation pour tes BUSE. _

_Car je suis sûre que tu les as réussis. Certainement pas toutes, comme cela risque d'être le cas pour moi, mais au moins celles que tu auras voulu avoir._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Emma_

_PS : La dernière phrase m'a fait repensé à la manière dont tu révisais tes BUSE, au final je souhaite que tu ais les notes que tu mérites. C'est à dire Troll.  
Il n'y a qu'un Troll pour faire ce que tu as fait._

* * *

_Mère,_

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir envoyé mes résultats pour les BUSE._

_Au cas où vous ne les auriez pas consultées, je les ai toutes eues avec pour la plupart Optimal, _

_sauf en Astronomie. _

_Mes salutations les plus distinguées,_

_Votre fille._

* * *

_Cher Drago,_

_Ta lettre si brève et dénuée de tout humour, me laisse penser que tu n'as pas très bien pris la mienne. Je suis contente pour tes BUSE et je te promet de ne plus parler de tu-sais-quoi, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. _

_Pour ma part, j'ai eu Optimal dans toutes les matières, sauf en astronomie où je me souviens avoir été quelque peu chamboulée(on se demande pourquoi...).  
Bon, je vais m'arrêter ici. Ta lettre ne me donne vraiment pas d'inspiration.  
J'espère tout de même que tout se passe bien pour toi..._

_Amicalement,_

_Emma_

* * *

_Astoria, _

_Cela m'a fait plaisir de recevoir ta lettre. Ton hibou à tout de même l'air d'avoir légèrement souffert du voyage, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. _

_En effet, les résultats de mes BUSE s'annoncent positif et je suis contente qu'il en soit de même pour ta soeur.  
Ainsi vous êtes en France. Cela doit te faire du bien de changer un peu d'air.  
En ce qui me concerne, je me plais toujours en Argentine. Je séjourne désormais dans la province de Mendoza, qui partage notamment sa frontière avec le Chili. Il s'agit du manoir de la famille de mon cousin éloigné, Amadeo Oreiro. Nous nous entendons bien et partons souvent en balade. _

_Je t'avoue même notre petit secret : _

_nous avons fait le mur afin d'aller dans une discothèque moldue plutôt réputée. _

_C'était vraiment amusant. _

_En tout cas, j'espère que tu t'amuses également de ton côté. _

_Muchos besos_

_Emma_

_

* * *

_

_Drago,_

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi...  
Il me semble que finalement cette idée de correspondance n'était pas si bonne que ça._

_Désormais je ne t'embêterai plus avec mes lettres qui restent sans réponses.  
Bonne fin de vacances à toi,_

_Emma_

* * *

_Chers Michael, Terry et Anthony,_

_Quelle a été ma surprise en recevant ton hibou, Michael ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu enverrais de nouveau ce pauvre volatile jusqu'en Amérique du Sud. _

_Quelles effroyables nouvelles vous m'apprenez là. Qui aurait cru que le chemin de traverse, aussi attrayant et convivial, ait pu devenir tel que vous me le décrivez. _

_C'est dingue la vitesse à laquelle tout à basculer. _

_Tous ces meurtres, toutes ces disparitions, ces attaques..._

_Encore loin de tout ça, j'ai du mal à me rendre compte de la situation. _

_Il me reste un peu moins d'un mois avant de retourner en Angleterre, avant de découvrir ce qu'est devenu notre pays._

_Je n'ose même pas vous raconter les détails de mes vacances, qui se passent plutôt bien. _

_Portez-vous bien les garçons, et tenter de profiter comme vous le pouvez !_

_Amicalement,_

_Emma_

_

* * *

_

_Cher Drago,_

_Je sais, je t'ai dit que je ne t'écrirai plus, mais c'est plus fort que moi. _

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment ton silence, cela ne te ressemble pas. En fait, ce qui ne te ressemble pas c'est de me ficher la paix alors que pendant ces six derniers moi tu n'as pas cessé de m'importuner. J'ai fini par m'y habitué, et à y prendre goût.  
C'est pourquoi je trouve cela étrange que du jour au lendemain tu ne te préoccupes plus de ta « fiancée ». Et cela m'inquiète..._

_Cela fait quelques jours que j'attends ta réaction face à mon comportement. Saches que je t'ai provoqué, et tu n'y as pas répondu. Or Drago Malefoy répond toujours aux provocations, c'est bien connu. Alors je t'en prie, explique moi ce qui se passe. Te rends-tu compte que j'en viens même à craindre de voir ton nom apparaître dans la rubrique disparition de la Gazette du Sorcier, que je continue à recevoir. _

_Bon, tout cela pour te faire part de mes inquiétudes à ton égard. _

_En espérant une réponse de ta part,_

_Emma_

_PS : C'est Amadeo que j'ai embrassé. Je suis désolée de réagir bêtement juste pour que tu me fasses signe. _

_

* * *

_

_Drago,_

_Je te remercie de cette courte réponse qui, bien qu'elle ne répond aucunement à mes interrogations, me promet des explications à mon retour. _

_Où veux-tu que l'on se rencontre ? _

_A dans une semaine,_

_Emma_

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plus quand même ! Pour ma part, je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce chapitre...  
A très bientôt pour la suite !

**Desea Oreiro**


	28. Retrouvailles

_Bonjour à tous !_

C'est avec appréhension que je publie ce chapitre ! J'ai l'impression que tout s'enchaine un peu trop rapidement alors qu'il se passe des choses plus ou moins importante...  
Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Retrouvailles**

Une jeune fille était postée devant la vitrine d'un magasin aux apparences antiques. Rien d'anormal pour la « Chapel Street », la rue sorcière de la ville de Penzance. Située sur la côte ouest des Cornouailles anglaises, cette ville était connue pour être celle qui héberge le réseau des voyages sorciers du Royaume.

Emma, venait justement d'en sortir, ayant quitté sa destination de vacances il y a quelques minutes à peine. Son fiancé et elle-même s'était donnés rendez-vous dans « La maison du chocolat », un salon très réputé de Chapel Street. Sur le chemin, la brune s'était arrêté devant Oreiro's horizons, la librairie qu'avait ouverte sa grand-mère lors de son arrivée en Angleterre. A la mort de cette dernière, ce fut Hélèna Oreiro, la mère d'Emma, qui avait repris les affaires. Bien sûr, elle ne vendait pas elle même les articles, s'occupant juste de gérer la petite entreprise. En tant que héritière, Emma savait que tout cela lui reviendrait un jour. Même si elle ne se destinait pas à cette unique activité, elle reprendrait les rennes avec plaisir.

Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, la jeune fille observait les nouveautés du magasin. Il faisait tellement plus frais qu'à l'accoutumée qu'Emma avait gardait le manteau qu'elle portait depuis l'Argentine, qui subissait un hiver plutôt doux. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de certains Détraqueurs qui devaient certainement voler un peu plus haut. Chapel Street n'avait peut-être pas connu autant de changement que le Chemin de traverse, mais la jeune fille ressentait le fossé qu'avait creusé la guerre. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais vu le réseau des voyages sorciers aussi peu affluant. Mais en ces temps-ci, qui aurait voulu venir en Angleterre ?

La vitrine projeta le reflet d'une tête blonde qui parcourait la rue derrière Emma. Cette dernière, tourna la sienne vers la silhouette qui se dirigeait vers « La maison du chocolat », et fut frappée par l'air sombre qu'arborait le jeune homme. Elle décida de rejoindre à son tour le salon dans lequel le blond était déjà assis.

- Bonjour Drago. _Déclara la jeune fille alors qu'elle se rendait compte que cela lui faisait plaisir de le retrouver._

_- _Emma. _La salua-t-il alors avec un sourire figé furtif. _Je t'en prie, assied toi.

- Tu as l'air fatigué. _Fit Emma de longues secondes après s'être installée et mise à l'aise._ Bon, tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu as. _Continua la jeune fille face au silence pesant de Drago qui se contentait de la fixer._

_- _Pourquoi veux-tu absolument qu'il y ait quelque chose. _Finit-il par répondre d'un ton las._

_- _Mais tu t'es vu ! _Constata la brune avec évidence, avant qu'un serveur ne s'approche d'eux pour prendre leur commande. _

- Un thé et un moelleux du chaudron s'il vous plait. _Commanda la jeune fille après avoir __rapidement jeté un coup d'oeil sur la carte._

_- _Un deuxième thé. _Fit à son tour sans même regarder cette dernière. _Le thé anglais a dû te manquer. _Ajouta-t-il voulant vraisemblablement changer de conversation. _

_- _Il n'y a pas que le thé qui m'a manqué. _Avoua consciencieusement la jeune fille qui voulait provoquer le jeune homme. Elle en était sûre, en temps normal, cet aveux aurait été sujet à des railleries de la part du blond. Pour simple réponse il n'eut qu'un rictus. _Tu as dit que tu m'expliquerais._ Fit Emma d'une voix involontairement douce avant que Drago ne renifle nerveusement. _

_- _C'est vrai. Mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. _Assura-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant._

- Ton jolie sourire ne marche pas avec moi, Drago. _Perçut-elle la fausseté dudit sourire._

_- _Mais tu le trouves « jolie ». _Tenta-t-il de la taquiner._

_-_ Tu te forces, Drago._ Reprocha la jeune fille qui ne retrouvait pas le Drago railleur et séducteur d'avant._

- Deux thés et un moelleux du chaudron. _Annonça le serveur avant de leur souhaiter d'apprécier. _

- Gracias. _Remercia en espagnol sans s'en rendre compte sous le regard surpris de son fiancé et du serveur, lequel s'en alla servir d'autre client. _Désolée, ça me le fait à chaque retour. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser en espagnol. _Expliqua légèrement amusée la jeune fille, provoquant pour la première fois un sourire sincère du blond. Les deux fiancés se plongèrent alors dans le regard de l'autre, Drago, toujours enfoncé dans son siège de manière gracieuse, Emma, bien droite et tenant déjà son thé dans ses mains. Le Serpentard rompit le contact en s'avançant vers la table afin de se sucrer le sien. _Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi peu bavard. _Fit remarquer la brune avant de boire une gorgée de sa tasse encore chaude._

_- _Cela t'aurait plu il y a encore quelques mois. _Répondit Drago._

_- _Mais les choses ont changé depuis. Enfin, elles avaient changé avant qu'elles ne rechangent. _Se reprit Emma en reposant son thé._

- Emma. _Prononça le blond faisant arrêter l'interpellée dans son mouvement de fendre son __moelleux du chaudron. _Je ne compte pas te donner d'explications.

- Souvent c'est pire de ne rien dire. Cela peut nous faire imaginer les choses les plus folles. _Répliqua calmement la jeune fille, provoquant alors le rire mi-moqueur, mi-nerveux de son fiancé._

- Ce ne sont tout simplement pas tes affaires. _Déclara d'un ton dur Drago, faisant poser sa cuillère à Emma avant de s'enfoncer brusquement dans son siège, comme si elle tentait de contrôler son agacement. _

_- _C'est à cause de ton père c'est ça. _Demanda directement la brune plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, en tortillant une de ses mèches avec sa main gauche._

_- _Il me semble t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet. _Fit Drago en appuyant bien sur les mots._

_- _De toute façon ça ne peut être que ça. Tel est le grand malheur de Drago Malefoy en cet été 1996. _Se persuada Emma avec agitation, en ramenant sa main devant sa bouche._

- Tais-toi ! _Aboya le blond, faisant se tourner quelque tête vers eux. Le regard de la jeune fille tomba soudain sur sa bague de fiançailles. Elle étendit sa main devant ses yeux pour mieux la regarder avant de la tourner afin de la montrer au jeune homme._

- Tu vois cette bague. Je savais que tu allais me l'offrir. Je t'ai vu hésité entre les deux boites le jour de la Saint-Valentin. _Confia Emma en hachant ses phrases avant d'enlever ladite bague. Puis la jeune fille pris son manteau sur son bras et se leva. _ Le jour que tu as choisi n'était finalement peut-être pas le bon. _Termina-t-elle la conversation en posant la bague devant Drago, avant de quitter le salon. _

Emma se sentait bouleversée et en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas et détestait cette sensation. Alors qu'elle continuait sa route, elle vit au loin sa mère dans le magasin familial. N'ayant aucune envie de la voir, elle tourna dans la ruelle juste avant ce dernier et s'arrêta là, s'appuyant sur l'un des murs. Elle se sentait vraiment mal et se surprit même à être sur le point de pleurer. Elle caressa son annuaire gauche, désormais vide de toute bague. La jeune fille s'y était habituée et avait passé ses vacances à la fixer ou encore à la tourner, sous le regard moqueur et amusé d'Amadeo. Ce « eux deux » qu'elle avait fini par apprécier et sur lequel elle avait fantasmé ces dernières semaines, n'était plus. Le jeune homme s'était refermé comme une huitre, il n'était plus le même, elle le ressentait.  
D'ailleurs pensa-t-elle, elle trouvait qu'elle ressentait un peu trop de chose en cet après-midi froid de fin août.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose. _L'aborda la voix familière de Drago, qui apparut devant elle. __Voulant refuser de reprendre la bague, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de son foulard. _Tu frissonnes, tu devrais mettre ton manteau. _Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle récupérait son écharpe prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. _

_- _Tu te préoccupes de moi maintenant ? _Rétorqua Emma qui se contenta de serrer son manteau dans ses bras, fixant le sol. _Je me sens mal Drago. _Continua-t-elle face au silence du jeune homme. _

_- _Qu'écrirais-tu dans cet état ? _Demanda soudain le blond avec sérieux, faisant lever les yeux de la jeune fille vers lui. _Tu te sens mal, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y a peut-être des raisons qui pourrait causer ce malaise, mais tu as l'intime conviction qu'il ne s'agit pas que de ça. Non seulement tu ne voudrais pas avouer cet état de faiblesse, mais en plus tu n'aurais plus d'envie.

Les deux fiancés se fixèrent en silence, la brune comprenant un peu mieux l'état d'esprit du blond.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. _Prévint Drago en dirigeant son regard vers la gauche, plus loin dans la ruelle._

- Qu'est-ce que... _ Commença Emma en apercevant une petite créature. _

Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un bébé Détraqueur. Ainsi c'était ce petit être qui propageait cette morosité qui l'envahissait. La créature semblait muette mais avait entreprit de s'avancer vers les deux jeunes. Puis, brusquement, Emma ressentit cette sensation qu'elle avait déjà subie auparavant. Un malheur intense s'insinuait en elle, et un souvenir affreux se répéta dans sa tête. Elle leva la tête et vit ce qui semblait être la mère de la petite créature. Ses mains luisantes, grisâtres, visqueuses et couverte de croutes étaient tendues vers le petit être, qui s'avançait toujours vers les deux jeunes. Le souffle rauque semblait s'amplifier alors que la jeune fille voyait ses forces la quitter. Drago dans un état similaire restait immobile, une main sur la tête.

« Drago »

Emma se jeta brusquement dans les bras du jeune homme et se serra fort contre lui. Le jeune homme ne put que faire de même après avoir placé à son tour ses bras autour de sa fiancée.

- - Il faut qu'on arrête de penser à ce qu'on a dans la tête. _Conseilla tant bien que mal la brune qui capta le regard du blond. _Elle va récupérer son petit, et ils vont partir. Le principal, c'est qu'on soit ensemble, qu'on se serre fort. Il faut qu'on calque nos respirations sur un rythme régulier. _Continua la jeune fille en s'exécutant._

La jeune fille ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi prostrés, l'un contre l'autre. C'est donc au bout d'un moment indéfini que les deux jeunes sentirent la pression diminuer, la froideur s'éloigner et leurs esprits se vider. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se séparèrent. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils se parlèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, savourant presque le moment.

Puis, sans pouvoir se contrôler, Emma posa sa bouche sur le cou du jeune homme en lui donnant un baiser. Ce dernier la repoussa doucement, la déséquilibrant quelque peu. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leur lèvres furent attirées comme des aimants. Lorsqu'ils approfondirent leur baiser, leur envie fut telle que le blond plaqua la brune sur le mur froid, ce qui la fit frissonner.

- Est-ce que ça va ? _L'interrogea-t-il alors qu'Emma lui répondit par un hochement de tête, en le dévorant des yeux. _Je pense que tu serais contente d'apprendre que je t'ai gardé quelque chose. _Ajouta-t-il en sortant de sa poche le moelleux qu'elle avait commandé. Il avait l'air d'avoir été consciencieusement emballé dans un film protecteur magique, ce qui avait alors permis au jeune homme de le mettre simplement dans sa poche. _

_- _Mon moelleux ! _S'exclama modérément la jeune fille, contente de pouvoir reprendre des forces. _

_- _Et si on quittait cet endroit ? _Proposa Drago alors que la brune croquait dans le moelleux, dont l'intérieur avait fini par se durcir un peu à cause de la basse température. _

- Avec plaisir. _Accepta Emma en tendant le gâteau au blond, lequel accepta volontiers. C'était connu, le chocolat redonnait des forces._

La jeune fille mit enfin son manteau et eut le temps de reprendre le moelleux avant que Drago ne le termine. Ils sortirent de cette ruelle et se dirigèrent vers le port. En passant devant Oreiro's horizons, Emma croisa le regard de sa mère. Elle remarqua que tous les passants arborait ce même regard sombre. Elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point les conséquences de la guerre pouvaient peser autant sur la population.

- Ca t'es arrivé souvent ? _Questionna la brune alors qu'ils se promenaient le long des quais._

- Jamais d'aussi près. Mais une colonie de Détraqueurs s'était réfugiée dans le parc du manoir. _Expliqua le jeune homme._

_- _Oh. Tu aurais pu tout m'expliquer... Mais, je commence à comprendre que tu n'ai pas eu envie de le faire. _Continua-t-elle avant que Drago ne réponde quelque chose. _En tout cas, dans deux jours nous serons loin de cette ambiance morose causé par les Détraqueurs. Vivement Poudlard !

- Oui, c'est ça. Vivement Poudlard... _Reprit-il les paroles de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, après avoir tourné la tête vers lui, mit sa main dans la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts. _Tu as plutôt bien assuré pour quelqu'un qui passe son premier après-midi dans le pays.

- J'ai eu droit à quelques cours particuliers avant mon retour. _Confessa la brune. _Qu'est-ce qu'on est, Drago ? Dans cette guerre, qu'est-ce qu'on est ? _Interrogea Emma après quelques secondes de silence._

- Nous sommes de simples élèves. _Répondit le blond avant que sa fiancée n'hoche la tête. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se posta devant lui, la main toujours dans la sienne._

_- _Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? _Demanda de but en blanc la jeune fille. _

- Tu plaisantes. _Encaissa Drago, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition. _

_- _Est-ce que j'ai l'ai de plaisanter ? _Fit avec sérieux la brune. _

- Je doute que nos familles apprécient l'idée. _Désapprouva le jeune homme nerveusement._

- Je veux juste... qu'on retrouve, ce qu'on a eu la dernière fois._ Avoua Emma._

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? _Voulut-il savoir, encore dubitatif._

- Il me semble que nous avons tout deux des cheminées dans nos chambres. _Exprima-t-elle son idée._

_- _Je ne penses pas que ce soit... _Commença Drago avant de se faire interrompre. _

_- _Depuis quand rates-tu une occasion de passer la nuit avec ta fiancée ? _Provoqua la jeune fille avec un sourire espiègle._

* * *

Emma avait eut cette envie soudaine de repasser une nuit en compagnie de Drago. Elle s'était tellement sentie sereine ce soir-là, que l'idée de retrouver cette sensation lui était presque vitale. Ou du moins, elle aurait été très frustrée qu'il refuse, et elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, pas après l'après midi qu'elle venait de passer. L'Angleterre était tombé dans un contexte largement déprimant, et les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas la seule cause de cette morosité. Plus les choses avançaient et plus sa neutralité semblait faillir. Désormais, elle comprenait l'importance qu'avait pu avoir l'AD, elle comprenait la force que tentait d'offrir Albus Dumbledore à travers ses messages afin de mieux surmonter ce qui se préparait. Ayant besoin d'évacuer ces pensées avant de rejoindre son fiancé, Emma décida d'écrire à Michael.

Au final, la brune devait rejoindre le blond en début de nuit par le moyen de la poudre de cheminette. Alors qu'il lui restait une demi-heure d'attente, elle se posa la fameuse question : que ressentait-elle pour son fiancé ? C'était là une grande question à laquelle elle avait toujours éviter de répondre. Mais ses retrouvailles, plutôt mouvementées avec Drago la poussait à tenter d'y répondre.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Pour elle, l'amour, elle l'avait déjà ressenti avec Cédric, et ce qu'elle ressentait était très différent. Etait-ce alors une simple entente amicale qui dérivait légèrement ? Ca aussi elle l'avait vécu avec Michael. Cela y ressemblait déjà un peu plus, mais sans vraiment y donner une raison, elle trouvait leur relation différente. La différence tenait-elle peut-être quant à l'obligation à l'origine de leur future union ? Peut-être que ce lien qui les unissait, et sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot était celui qui unissait tout les couples de mariage arrangé ? Ses parents étaient sans doute passait par là. La jeune fille eut alors une pensée pour sa mère, pour cette mère qui l'avait laissé tombé depuis des années déjà. La colère la traversa soudainement, plus les années passaient, plus son ressenti envers sa mère se dégradait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Drago, et ce quelque chose, ce « eux deux » comme elle l'appelait, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pour être un tant soit peu heureuse à l'avenir, il ne fallait pas que ce qu'ils avaient construit jusqu'à maintenant s'effondre. Trop de choses s'effondraient dans ce monde dans les temps qui couraient. Il était malheureusement de plus en plus difficile de ne pas en être la victime.

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes et la brune décida que le blond ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur si elle avait quelques minutes d'avance. C'est donc affublée de sa plus belle robe de chambre qu'elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant de la lancer dans la cheminée et de prononcer sa destination, à savoir, la chambre de Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier fut surprit de voir sa fiancée débarquer en avance. Assis à son bureau en train de terminer une lettre, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Emma tousser à cause de la poudre. En vitesse et fourra la lettre dans le premier livre devant lui et se leva.

- Tu es en avance. _Fit-il remarquer sur un ton indéchiffrable alors que la jeune fille s'époussetait afin d'ôter toute poussière verte._

- A quelques minutes près... _Se contenta de répondre Emma en observant la chambre de Drago, l'originale. Subitement, elle se sentit idiote d'être là et eut une énorme envie de jeter une nouvelle poignée dans l'âtre de la cheminé. _

_- _Je t'en prie, fait comme chez toi. _Déclara Drago sur un ton narquois en se dirigeant vers les canapés de la pièce. _

_- _Oh fait, je t'ai rapporté quelque chose d'Argentine. _Annonça la brune, qui tenta d'oublier son envie de filer. Elle s'avança vers le blond qui s'était assis sur un des fauteuils et lui tendit le paquet. _

_- _Une cape de voyage. _Remarqua sarcastiquement Drago._

_- _Elle vient de le la _Tierra del fuego_. Terre de feu si tu préfères. Un village sorcier y est connu pour confectionner de très bonnes capes. Il me semble que celle-ci enlève toute sensation de températures extrêmes, et qu'elle protège même contre certains sorts. _Informa Emma. _

- Quel genre de sorts ? _Sembla s'intéresser le blond. _

_- _Il y a une petite liste sur l'étiquette, mais ce sont des formules espagnoles, je ne les connais pas toutes. Mais j'ai demandé au vendeur, il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'à peu près tous les sortilèges d'attaques de niveau moyen. Comme ça tu pourras éviter un futur _Rictusempra _de la part de Potter. _Se moqua gentiment la jeune fille, dont le souvenir de deuxième année lui était soudainement parvenue. _

_- _Tu vas les chercher loin tes exemples dis-moi ! _Fit remarquer Drago, provoquant le rire léger de sa fiancée. _Eh bien, merci.

- De rien.

- Viens-là. _Ordonna-t-il en lui faisant signe de venir sur ses genoux. Emma s'exécuta et s'assit en travers des cuisses de son fiancé. _Tu n'aurais pas grossi par hasard ? _Se moqua alors le blond. _

_- _Contente-toi de me remercier. _Répliqua la brune après une petite moue. Drago s'empara alors de ses lèvres et débuta un baiser langoureux. _

_- _Je suis sûr que tu m'offres des cadeaux juste pour le remerciement. _Taquina de nouveau le jeune homme après que leurs lèvres se soient séparées. _

_- _Possible... _Répondit la jeune fille d'un air mutin._

_- _C'est pas tout, mais il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, _Señorita. Fit le blond en se levant, la tenant toujours dans ses bras._

_- _Ton espagnol est affreux, contente-toi donc de l'anglais, tu veux. _Réagit la brune alors qu'il la portait jusqu'au lit. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me portes dans tes bras quand on va se coucher. _Nota-t-elle alors qu'il la posait sur le lit moelleux._

_- _Ce n'est que la deuxième fois. _Défendit le jeune homme qui s'installait à son tour._

- Une fois n'est pas coutume. _Fit-elle mystérieusement. _

_- _Sois belle et tais-toi, tu veux. _Répliqua-t-il par une autre expression, peu désireux de réfléchir au sens de certaines maximes à cette heure si tardive. _

C'est ainsi qu'après quelques boutades et quelques baisers que les deux fiancés s'endormirent, dans la même position que la dernière fois. En réalité, il n'y avait que la brune qui s'était endormie. Le blond quant à lui, été resté éveillé et tentait de savoir à partir de la respiration de la jeune fille, si cette dernière dormait profondément ou non. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que se soit le cas, il dégagea son bras de celui de sa fiancée et entreprit de sortir du lit le plus discrètement possible. Drago se dirigea alors vers son bureau et retrouva la lettre qu'il avait fourré dans un livre.

Tandis qu'il la terminait, il entendit Emma se retourner dans le lit. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Quand il eut finit sa tâche il se dirigea vers la fenêtre près de la cheminée, l'ouvrit et appela son hibou.

Emma fut sortit de son sommeil par ce qui semblait être les battements d'ailes d'un volatile. Remarquant que son fiancé n'était plus près d'elle, la brune tapota l'extrémité du lit à sa recherche, mais constata qu'elle était seule. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Drago rejoignait déjà le lit et s'avançait vers elle afin de lui donner un baiser.

- Tu étais où ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie._

- J'ai encore le droit d'aller aux toilettes.

- Là où je m'inquiète, c'est que tu y ailles avec un hibou.

- Ton humour est plutôt foireux à une heure du matin, Emma. _Rétorqua le blond en s'allongeant sur le dos. _

- Si tu le dis... _Souffla la jeune fille en se mettant sur le ventre, tournant la tête vers lui. Puis, sans prévenir, Drago lui prit la main et lui enfila la bague au doigt._

- Tu as oublié ça, tout à l'heure. _Se contenta-t-il de dire alors que la jeune fille rapprochait sa main vers elle afin de mieux la voir. _

- Merci. _Remercia-t-elle en se hissant jusqu'aux lèvres du blond. _

_- _En espérant que le jour soit le bon. _Se moqua Drago, leurs deux visages se trouvant toujours à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre._

_- _C'est la nuit je te signale. _Répliqua la jeune fille, chuchotant presque alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui du jeune homme._

Ils reprirent leurs baisers, sans jamais vraiment les approfondir. Les yeux bleus et verts ne se quittaient pas, et semblaient même mener une conversation silencieuse. Puis, leurs lèvres cessèrent de se toucher, ne subsistant alors plus que leur contact visuel. Emma ne pouvait rompre ce contact, elle se sentait comme happée par ces yeux qui la fixaient.

Passion et Désir, tels étaient les mots qu'on pouvait lire dans leurs regards.

Ne pouvant plus résister, la brune s'empara des lèvres du blond, et approfondit directement le baiser. Le jeune homme quant à lui mit ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, la faisait presque monter sur lui. Ses mains se baladèrent le long de la cuisse de sa fiancée, se glissant sous sa nuisette, et remontant jusqu'à sa taille. Emma frissonna à ce contact et entreprit à son tour de caresser le blond, introduisant une main sous son haut de pyjama, frôlant du bout des doigts son torse plutôt musclé et débouchant sur son flanc. Drago, pivota alors, de manière à se retrouver au-dessus de la jeune fille, qui sentit son désir physique. Leur baiser cessa durant quelques secondes, les yeux bleus semblant interroger les yeux verts.

Pour unique réponse, la brune défit les boutons du haut du blond, se mordant la lèvre d'un air coquin. Finalement, il s'agissait non seulement du bon jour, mais également de la bonne « nuit ».

* * *

« Qui aurait dit que tu garderais ta chemise, et moi ma nuisette ! »

La jeune fille avait la tête posée sur le torse du jeune homme et y dessinait des huit invisibles du bout de l'index.

« Il faut savoir garder du mystère. »

Le blond caressait les cheveux de la brune et entendit le rire léger de cette dernière.

« Bonne nuit, Drago. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux fiancés pensaient que l'autre dormait, ayant cessé tout deux leurs mouvements.

« Je vais tout faire pour t'offrir un bel avenir, Emma... »

Sur cette phrase emplie de mystère, Emma et Drago fermèrent leurs yeux, et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Onze heure allait bientôt sonné et le Poudlard express s'en irait bientôt. Emma avait raté l'heure du portoloin que lui avait confectionné son grand-père, et avait finalement dû utiliser de la poudre de cheminette afin d'arriver sur le quai 9 ¾ au moyen des cheminées mises à la disposition de tous.

Une fois arrivée, elle put utiliser un sort de lévitation pour que sa malle la suive. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le train, un coup de sifflet retentit. Essoufflée par tant d'efforts hâtifs, elle déposa sa malle près de l'entrée et s'y assit, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Avant que la porte ne se ferme pour de bon, elle vit déboucher devant ses yeux une autre malle, suivit de près par Harry Potter. Elle entendit par la fenêtre ouverte du train une femme qui courrait après le train, ce dernier venant juste de démarrer.

Après un bref sourire de salut, elle se releva et entreprit de caser sa malle quelque part.

Lorsqu'elle partit à la recherche de ses amis, elle croisa Ginny, qui la salua gentiment. La rousse lui apprit qu'elle avait aperçut ses amis dans un compartiment sur la droite. Après l'avoir remerciée elle se dirigea dans la direction indiquée et regarda à travers les vitres des compartiments si ses amis ne s'y trouvaient pas. C'est de cette manière qu'elle entrevit, tous rassemblés, Daphné Greengrass, Morag MacDougal, Megan Jones, Stephen Cornfoot, Kévin Entwhistle et Théodore Nott. Elle croisa le regard de ce dernier et lui fit un faible sourire avant de continuer son chemin. Elle se surprit à chercher également du regard son fiancé, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis la veille au matin. Un léger sourire lui monta aux lèvres à la pensée du jeune homme, accompagné de ce qu'on pouvait appelé des papillons dans le ventre en repensant à leur dernière rencontre...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la vision de Michael qui tenait Cho dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il aperçut Emma, il sortit du compartiment dans lequel il était et vint à sa rencontre.

- Salut !_ L'aborda le brun._

- Bonjour Michael. _Salua la brune avec un sourire. _Toujours avec Chang.

_- _Toujours. Heureusement d'ailleurs, un peu de soleil dans les temps qui courent n'est pas négligeable. _Avoua-t-il avec assurance alors que le regard des deux ennemies se croisaient._

_- _Je vois. _Fit simplement la jeune fille en regardant de nouveau son ami._

_- _Jolie bague. _Remarqua Michael en désignant de la tête le petit objet._

_- _Cadeau de la famille. _Justifia Emma, savant pertinemment que le jeune homme ne la croirait pas._

_- _Bien sûr. _Acquiesça le brun avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. _Mandy et Terry sont à trois compartiment d'ici. _Ajouta-t-il._

_- _Je vais les rejoindre. A tout-à-l'heure.

- A toute._ Conclut Michael avant de retrouver sa petite-amie._

Emma pensa alors au récent échanges de lettres qu'ils avaient eu tout deux. Son ami avait été content de constater qu'Emma commençait à voir les choses en face et à se positionner. Malheureusement, pensa-t-elle, cela ne suffisait pas à faire changer les choses, et pour le moment, elle n'était capable que de ça.

La jeune fille trouva enfin Mandy et Terry, qui parlaient de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, le nouveau magasin du chemin de traverse.

- Hey Emma ! On ne t'attendait plus. _Fit Terry alors que la brune s'installait en face de ses deux amis._

_- _J'ai eu un peu de retard. _Expliqua-t-elle contente d'être enfin assise avant que son regard ne tombe sur la blonde. _Eh bien Mandy, t'as pris des couleurs dis-moi ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Superbes ! _Répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. _

_- ¿ Encontraste tu querido español ?  
_

_- Sí señorita !_

_- _Eh ! Il y en a qui sont rester en Angleterre ! _Bouda Terry qui ne comprenait pas un mot de la conversation de ses amies, provoquant alors le rire de ses dernières._

Chacun se raconta ses vacances respective, Mandy omettant tout de même de parler de sa relation amoureuse avec Esteban, devant Terry. Puis, Anthony et Padma rentrèrent de leur ronde de préfet, se plaignant que certains n'effectuaient pas leurs obligations de préfet. Lorsqu'Emma apprit qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, elle fut surprise de constater que le jeune homme ne profitait plus de ce statut. Elle fut également piquée au vif lorsque Padma ajouta qu'il préférait se reposer sur les genoux de Parkinson plutôt que de prendre ses responsabilités au sérieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit, à travers la vitre de la porte du compartiment, Astoria, passer devant celui-ci. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et la rejoignit.

- Salut Astoria ! _L'interpella la Serdaigle._

_- _Oh, bonjour Emma ! Je suis contente de te voir. _Salua à son tour la Serpentard. _Contente de rentrer ?

- Eh bien je préfère rentrer à Poudlard, plutôt que de rester dans cette sombre Angleterre. _Confia la plus grande._

_- _Je te comprends ! Mon retour de France a été très dur.

- J'imagine.

- Excusez-moi. _Déclara un jeune homme qui voulait passer par le couloir, bloqué par les deux brunes. _

- Bonjour Blaise. _Salua poliment la Serpentard, reconnaissant Blaise Zabini, un garçon noir, grand, avec des pommettes haute et de long yeux en amande. _

_- _Astoria. _Rendit-il son salut à sa camarade de maison, avec un sourire charmeur._

_- _Quoi ! _Fit la plus jeune, devant le sourire en coin et le regard suggestif de son amie, une fois le jeune homme parti._

_- _Rien. _Répondit Emma avec un grand sourire. _Alors comme ça tu as pu tester le _French Kiss _? _Demanda-t-elle, se souvenant d'une des lettres de son amie._

- Oui... Mais j'avoue avoir toujours cette préférence pour le baiser anglais. _Confia Astoria, les joues légèrement rosies, faisant disparaître le sourire de la Serdaigle. _

_- _Heureusement pour toi, il y a des tas d'anglais ici. _Répliqua un peu abruptement la plus grande. _

- Ouai... _Confirma faiblement la plus jeune, en s'écartant afin de laisser passait deux Gryffondor, dont le premier était Harry Potter. _T'as entendu ce qu'on dit sur Potter ? _Questionna-t-elle, une fois ce dernier éloigné._

_- _L'Elu, le seul qui sera jamais capable de nous débarrasser de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. _Récita presque la Serdaigle qui avait vu cela dans la Gazette du Sorcier._

_- _Tu y crois à cette histoire de prophétie ? _Interrogea alors Astoria._

_- _On est jamais sûr de rien. Après tout, Potter a souvent été confronté à Tu-sais-qui, c'est peut-être son destin. _Déclara Emma._

- Le pauvre, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. _Le plaignit la Serpentard._

- Moi non plus. _Acquiesça la Serdaigle._

- Je ferai mieux d'y aller si je ne veux pas rater le chariot du déjeuner.

Sur ce, les deux brunes se dirent au revoir et se souhaitèrent une bonne fin de voyage, lequel se termina sans embrouilles. Une fois arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-lard, la jeune fille dû remonter tout le train afin de retrouver sa malle pour y ranger ses dernières affaires avant qu'elle ne soit amenée dans son dortoir. La sortie du train près de sa malle étant saturée d'élèves, elle décida de continuer à longer le couloir jusqu'en bout de train. A son passage, son regard fut attiré par une tête blonde en premier plan sur la porte à moitié vitrée du compartiment dans lequel il se trouvait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se figèrent tout deux durant quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à tomber l'un sur l'autre. Puis, le blond eut un rictus alors que la brune lui sourit en retour. Lorsque le store se baissa soudainement, la Serdaigle continua son chemin, perdue dans ses pensées.

Emma monta au hasard dans l'avant dernière diligence et eut la surprise d'y trouver Théodore, affublé de ses deux amis de Serdaigle. Ils se saluèrent et discutèrent de leurs vacances. Juste avant que la diligence ne parte, Drago Malefoy sauta presque à l'intérieur et se retrouva quasiment face à Emma.

- Eh bien, Drago ! Tu as failli te taper tout le chemin à pied. _L'interpella Théodore._

_- _Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'a retenu ! _Fit fièrement le blond, en étalant et croisant ses jambes sur l'espace qu'il y avait entre sa voisine d'en face et le bord de la diligence. _J'ai enfin pu casser la gueule à Potter, l'idiot était planqué en train de nous espionner ! _Continua-t-il, l'air mauvais. _

_- _Il était temps que ça arrive, au bout de six années. _Se moqua Théodore. _

_- _Tu ferais mieux de la fermer si tu veux pas que ça t'arrive Nott. _Menaça Drago, vexé par la remarque du brun. _

_- _A croire que l'Elu n'est pas aussi fort qu'on laisse penser ! _Intervint Stephen Cornfoot provoquant le rire dédaigneux du blond. _

_- _Il est fort possible que « l'Elu » soit repartit pour Londres, à l'heure qu'il est. _Ajouta le jeune homme non sans fierté._

_- _Tu l'as laissé dans le train ! _S'étonna Emma, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de son fiancé. _

_- _Je t'en prie Oreiro, vas-donc avertir ces Aurors superflus, posté à l'entrée de Poudlard. _La rabroua-t-il provoquant alors le sourire ironique de la jeune fille. _

Le reste du trajet se déroula sous les explications très détaillées de la petite aventure de Malefoy. Emma laissa son regard plongé dans la silhouette du château illuminé, dont ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le discours du blond. Elle ne fut intéressée que par l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité que détenait a priori Harry Potter. Elle espérait tout de même que le Gryffondor avait été retrouvé par les Aurors qui devaient certainement fouiller le train.

Une fois arrivés, la brune salua Théodore avant de descendre le plus vite possible de la diligence et après avoir fusillé du regard Drago, qui l'empêchait d'avancer avec ses jambes toujours étendues.  
Avant de rejoindre ses amis en haut des marches menant au château, elle eut un sourire amusée.

Elle avait oublié le jeu que les deux fiancés devaient jouer pour cacher leur petit secret.

* * *

Alors que les élèves terminaient leur diner, Harry Potter entra dans la Grande Salle, d'un pas vif, semblant vouloir rejoindre le plus vite possible la table des Gryffondor. Emma tourna alors son regard vers Drago, qui arborait un air mi-déçu, mi-fier.

- Pourquoi Harry est-il en retard ? _Se demanda à voix haute Terry, la bouche encore pleine de morceau de poulet._

- On dirait qu'il a du sang sur le visage. _Remarqua Padma, en face d'Emma et ayant donc dans son champs de vision, la table des Gryffondor._

_- _Il a eu un accrochage avec Malefoy. _Informa Emma en mettant ses couvert sur la droite de son assiette, signe qu'elle avait terminait son repas._

- Un accrochage ? _S'étonna Anthony._

_- _Avec Malefoy ? _Demanda Michael, avec une pointe d'ironie que seule Emma pouvait percevoir. _

_- _Comment tu sais ça ? _Questionna à son tour Padma, alors que Mandy attendait patiemment la réponse de son amie, en buvant goulument son verre de jus de citrouille._

_- _J'étais dans la diligence de Théodore. Malefoy est arrivé au dernier moment et s'est vanté d'avoir casser la figure à Potter._ Expliqua la brune alors que le dessert apparaissait devant eux. _

- Il mériterait de recevoir le même sort qu'en fin d'année dernière. _Déclara Terry, avec un sourire en repensant à l'état du blond après que des membres de l'AD aient défendu Harry Potter._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore commença son discours d'entrée annuelle. Les élèves furent d'abord frappés par la main droite de ce dernier, qui était noircie et cadavérique. Cependant, le vieil homme les rassura et souhaita la bienvenue à tous. Michael, Terry et Anthony eurent une moue déçue lorsqu'il précisa que Mr Rusard interdisait tout objet provenant du nouveau magasin des frères Weasley. Dumbledore présenta le nouveau professeur, Horace Slughorn, et ce fut un second choc lorsqu'il informa que cet ancien collègue, reprendrait son poste de maître des potions. Seule la table des Serpentard applaudit leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du Mal, à savoir Rogue. Puis, un silence tendu revint lorsque le directeur aborda le sujet de la guerre, et des nouvelles règles qui en découlaient. Durant ce discours, le regard d'Emma tomba sur son fiancé qui faisait voler sa fourchette devant lui, d'un air nonchalant.

A la fin du repas, les préfets amenèrent les premières années dans leur maison. Alors qu'Emma se dirigeait, en compagnie de Michael, Terry et Mandy, vers les escaliers magique, la brune aperçut le blond tourné dans un couloir un peu plus loin devant eux. Curieuse, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis, et prit la même direction que le blond. Ce dernier allait plutôt vite, et la jeune fille dû presser son pas afin de le rattraper. Apparemment, le jeune homme avait l'air de se diriger vers le septième étages, en prenant les escaliers fixent que tous oubliaient, préférant ceux magiques, plus rapide.

Arrivée dans le couloir du septième étage, le blond avait une avance telle qu'elle décida de créer des étincelles qui foncèrent vers le Serpentard. Ce dernier, tout d'abord surpris, se retourna, en position d'attaque. Puis, voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Emma, il la rejoignit avec une légère appréhension.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? _Lui demanda-t-il alors que l'interpellée était appuyée contre un mur, reprenant son souffle._

_- _Je t'ai vu emprunter le couloir du deuxième étage, alors je t'ai suivi. _Expliqua-t-elle la respiration saccadée. _La question est, qu'est-ce toi tu fais là ?

- Je voulais t'intercepter. _Justifia le Serpentard._

_- _Vraiment ? _Douta un peu la brune._

_- _Que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre dans cet étage. _Argumenta le blond en se rapprochant de sa fiancée, plongeant son regard dans celui de cette dernière. Lentement, leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils s'embrassèrent. _

_- _Tu as dû être déçu de voir revenir Potter. _Fit la jeune fille après que leurs lèvres se soient séparées._

_- _Vraiment ! Tu veux parler de Potter quand on s'embrasse. _Reprocha Drago en fronçant les sourcils. _

_- _Désolée. _S'excusa un peu gênée, la brune, avant d'emprisonner de nouveau les lèvres du blond._

Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus intense, la cuisse de la jeune fille se retrouvant relevée afin que le jeune homme puisse mieux caresser cette dernière. Ils sentaient leur désir monter de plus en plus et ne furent pas capable de s'arrêter. Ils se figèrent néanmoins lorsqu'ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Drago lâcha brusquement la cuisse de la Serdaigle, cette dernière se remettant la plus droite possible.

- Je constate, que certaines personnes semblent ignorer les restrictions imposées par le nouveau règlement. _Réprimanda Severus Rogue de sa voix grave et trainante._

- Le couvre feu n'est que dans quelques minutes, professeur. _Répondit le blond avec un léger affront, sous le regard affolé d'Emma._

_- _Miss Oreiro, je vous intime de rejoindre au plus vite votre dortoir. Quant à vous, Drago, je vous accompagne jusqu'au cachot. _Ordonna le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, sur un ton bannissant toute désobéissance, avant de se retourner dans le flottement de sa longue robe de sorcier noire._

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, les yeux d'Emma reflétant un peu d'inquiétude, ceux de Drago tentant de rassurer cette dernière. Le Serpentard partit à la suite de son directeur de maison, alors qu'Emma se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle commune. C'est encore secouée de s'être faite prendre, que la Serdaigle rejoignit ses amis, auxquels elle ne tendit qu'une oreille distraite.

Lorsque les trois filles se retrouvèrent seules dans leur dortoir, elle oublia néanmoins ce passage de la soirée et écouta attentivement le récit de l'amourette entre Esteban et Mandy.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les trois camarades eurent fermé les rideaux de leurs baldaquins que la brune s'autorisa à penser à elle et Drago. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient fait une fois, l'interdit étant levé, il faudrait qu'ils se contrôlent un peu plus s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire prendre.

Pourquoi avait-elle cédé à cette tentation ? Après coup, elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchir, ce moment d'extase étant encore trop ancré dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'elle y pensait désormais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas regretter. C'était comme si tout deux avaient eu ce besoin. Ce n'était pas seulement un besoin de sexe, cela allait au-delà des sensations physiques qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Non, c'était comme si en ce début d'année ce rapprochement entre eux avait été nécessaire.  
Ainsi, Emma ne regrettait rien, et c'est en repensant à cette charmante nuit, qu'elle commença sa première de l'année à Poudlard.

* * *

_Voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre de cette nouvelle année !_  
_Je me suis demandé s'il fallait que je fasse un deuxième tome ou non, mais j'ai finalement écarté l'idée pour le moment... Qu'en pensez-vous ?_  
_A très bientôt pour la suite ! ^^_

_**Desea Oreiro**_


	29. Soupçons

Bonjour à tous !  
Voici la suite qui se déroule en plein pendant la sixième année !  
Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Soupçons**

L'année des BUSE n'étaient rien comparée à la sixième année. Malgré le nombre moins important de matières et les heures de libre qui en découlaient, la surcharge de travail annuelle était équivalente à celle nécessaire à un examen.

Emma avait finalement décidé d'abandonner la Métamorphose, se consacrant à l'Etude des Runes, l'Aritmancie, les potions, la botanique, les défenses contre les forces du Mal et bien sûr l'histoire de la Magie. En ce qui concernait cette dernière matière, le professeur Binns n'avait même pas eu l'air de remarquer qu'il ne restait que quatre élèves courageuses dans sa classe. Emma avait ainsi pu retrouver Morag MacDougal, Daphné Greengrass ainsi que Hannah Abbot.

Désormais toutes les maisons étaient rassemblées dans les cours. C'est ainsi que mis à part cette matière, Emma partageait toutes ses matières avec Hermione Granger, qui avait le déplaisant réflexe de répondre aussitôt à toutes les questions. Le seul cours où elle avait eut l'avantage était les défenses contre les forces du mal, le professeur Rogue s'abstenant d'interroger la Gryffondor dès qu'il le pouvait. Elle avait tout de même hésité lors du premier cours, encore gênée de s'être faite surprendre dans les couloirs, avec Drago, par le directeur des Serpentard.

La Serdaigle s'était d'ailleurs entretenu avec le blondinet, peu après le premier cours de potion qui les avait tout deux mis sur les nerfs.

- Je te croyais plus douée que ça en potion. _S'était-il exclamé, dans une salle de classe vide._

- Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si Granger s'amuse à faire la course._ Se défendit la brune, pestant contre la Gryffondor qui avait eut l'attention particulière de Slughorn en début de cours. _

_- _Sauf que c'est Potter qui t'a battu et qui a eu la potion ! _Répliqua Drago sur un ton malveillant. _

_- _Parce que tu crois que je t'en aurai donné si je l'avais gagné. _Déclara avec une ironie certaine la Serdaigle. _

_- _Ca m'éviterait peut-être de me faire raccompagner par mon directeur de maison ! _Rétorqua le Serpentard en rappelant l'évènement de la veille. _

- D'ailleurs comment ça s'est passé ? _Demanda inquiète la jeune fille._

_- _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Il ne dira rien. _Assura Drago, l'air néanmoins songeur. _

_- _Il faudra que l'on fasse plus attention à l'avenir. _Suggéra Emma en s'approchant du jeune homme. _

- Hum... _Fit-il simplement, l'air ailleurs. _

_- _A quoi penses-tu ? _Questionna-t-elle avec curiosité, surprenant le jeune homme qui se recula, n'ayant pas remarquer le rapprochement de la jeune fille. _

_- _A rien de particulier. Il faut que j'y aille. _Précisa Drago avant de se diriger vers la porte pour quitter la pièce._

_- _Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? _Fit remarquer Emma sur un ton mi-étonné, mi-aguicheur alors que le blond avait une main sur la poignée de la porte._

_- _J'attendais que tu le réclames. _Feignit le jeune homme en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la jeune fille. _

- Bien sûr. _Ironisa la brune qui n'était pas dupe._

_- _C'est plus excitant de se faire supplier. _Justifia Drago en se penchant vers sa fiancée afin de l'embrasser. _

A ce moment là, la Serdaigle n'avait pas encore considéré le comportement soucieux de son fiancé. Mais des interrogations et des soupçons vinrent en elle au début du deuxième mois de cours. En effet, en l'espace d'un mois, les deux fiancés se voyaient plus souvent en cours qu'en dehors de ces derniers alors qu'ils n'en partageaient que trois ensemble. Evidemment, ils avaient énormément de travail, la jeune fille se voyait d'ailleurs surpassée par l'Etude des Runes. Le jeune homme prétextait aussi devoir s'entrainer pour le Quidditch, dont le premier match opposant son équipe à celle de Gryffondor aurait lieu en début novembre. S'être fait surprendre par Rogue avait largement refroidi leurs ardeurs et désormais, leurs rares rencontres ne se résumaient qu'à des discussions sur des banalités de la vie de Poudlard ainsi qu'à des baisers, comme cela avait été le cas en fin de cinquième année.

Cependant Emma ressentait une différence. Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose en Drago avait changé. Il arborait souvent cet air soucieux ou contrarié, cela au quasi détriment des cours.

Elle avait d'ailleurs apprit par Michael qu'il avait une retenue avec le professeur McGonagall lors de la sortie de Pré-au-lard. C'est donc avide de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, que la jeune fille, profita du château désertée par les élèves pour l'attendre au couloir qu'il emprunterait forcément à la fin de sa retenue.

- Tu m'as l'air bien occupé pour quelqu'un qui omet en deux fois de faire ses devoirs de métamorphose. _L'avait interpellé la Serdaigle alors qu'il apparaissait dans son champs de vision._

- Quoi tu as peur que ton futur mari ne finisse pas brillant Métamorphomage ! _Railla-t-il en regardant autour de lui pour voir si personne ne les voyait. _

- Loin de moi cette idée. _Déclara la jeune fille en fixant le Serpentard d'un air sérieux, lequel prit quelques secondes avant de capter ce regard qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de regarder en face._

- Quoi ? _Fit-il alors sur la défensive._

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait quelque chose ? _Feignit la Serdaigle alors que le blond reniflait nerveusement. _

_- _Suis-moi ! _Ordonna-t-il soudainement en la dépassant et en se dirigeant vers les toilettes des filles désaffectées du deuxième étage. _

- Charmant. _Commenta Emma en découvrant l'endroit dans lequel son fiancé l'avait trainé. Celui-ci avait ouvert le robinet d'eau et se regardait dans le miroir. _

_- _Comment s'est passée ta journée ? _Lui demanda-t-il soudainement après s'être passé ses mains mouillées sur le visage. _

_- _Bien, même s'il n'y a rien eu d'exceptionnel. _Répondit-elle d'un air hésitant, ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de cette question._

_- _Rien d'exceptionnel. _Se contenta-t-il de répéter fixant toujours son reflet. _

_- _Drago... _Commença la jeune fille, voulant aborder le sujet qui l'avait poussé à le voir._

_- _Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas retrouvés, tout les deux, seuls... _L'interrompit alors le Serpentard qui entreprit de se rapprocher de sa fiancée, d'une démarche séductrice._

_- _En effet... _Avoua la brune alors que les mains du jeune homme agrippaient sa taille. _Mais tu trouves vraiment que les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde sont appropriées pour ce moment, seul à seul. _Ajouta-t-elle perplexe, évitant les lèvres du jeune homme qui voulaient s'emparer des siennes. _

- Tu aurais préféré aller chez Madame Pieddodu peut-être ! _Rétorqua-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. _

_- _Tu m'as l'air bien stressé, Drago. _Constata Emma sans bouger alors que Drago se recula __et s'éloigna d'elle. _

_- _Je ne suis pas stressé ! C'est juste que... tu m'énerves. _Finit-il par dire maladroitement et toujours aussi nerveusement, provoquant alors un rire de stupeur chez la jeune fille._

_- _Je n'ai rien dit d'énervant. _Se défendit la Serdaigle. _Je peux savoir ce que tu as, Drago ? Depuis un certain temps déjà, je te sens... absent et soucieux. _Exposa-t-elle ses inquiétudes. _

_- _Je te l'ai déjà dit, entre les entrainement de Quidditch, les cours, les devoirs...

_- _Devoirs que tu ne fais apparemment pas._ Fit remarquer Emma en observant le jeune homme qui ne cessait de se déplacer dans la salle, allant de lavabo en lavabo. _

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Emma ? Que je ne supporte pas la pression des cours, que mon retard dans les devoirs me rend nerveux et que... l'emprisonnement de mon père me pèse plus que je l'imaginais. _Finit-il par lâcher en appuyant sa main sur l'une des cabines de toilettes et en baissant la tête._

_- _Oui. _Acquiesça-t-elle avec entrain en rejoignant le jeune homme. _C'est ça que je veux, Drago. Je veux que tu me dise ce qui ne va pas. _Continua-t-elle d'un ton presque maternel, en posant une main sur le dos de son fiancé. _Et tu aurais dû m'en parlé depuis le début, ça t'aurait peut-être éviter autant de pression durant l'année scolaire. Je te l'ai dit, je suis là, n'hésites pas à te tourner vers moi.

_- _Bon, eh bien maintenant que tu le sais, tu vas arrêter de me poser toutes ses questions. _Se reprit le Serpentard en lâchant le portique de la cabine de toilette. _

_- _Drago. _Prononça-t-elle son prénom en encadrant son visage de ses mains tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui souriant. _Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

- Il se peut, que très bientôt, tu ne me voies plus _comme ça. Avoua-t-il alors, avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Puis, sans laisser à la jeune fille le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa. Lorsque le baiser s'interrompit, ils se fixèrent en silence durant quelques secondes. _Il faut que j'y aille. _Ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie._

_- _Il faut toujours que tu y ailles ! _Se plaignit la jeune fille en se retournant, mais trop tard, il était déjà parti. _

Cette entrevue avec le jeune avait fait laissé penser à Emma, qu'au fond, le comportement qu'adoptait le jeune homme n'était que la résultante du malaise créé par la détention de son père à Azkaban. Cela, elle l'avait supposé, depuis les vacances d'ailleurs, notamment lorsqu'il ne répondait plus à ces lettres. Au moins désormais, il avait fini par avoué. Le dire à quelqu'un pouvait être une solution pour évacuer au mieux les frustrations produites.

Le lendemain, la rumeur courait que Katie Bell, une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, avait été ensorcelée et par conséquent transportée à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Une vague d'affolement avait parcouru Poudlard, remontant même jusqu'aux parents d'élèves. Padma reçut d'ailleurs la première lettre d'inquiétude de ses parents qui lui intimait de faire de plus en plus attention. La Gryffondor fut remplacée par Dean Thomas, soit dit en passant le nouveau petit-ami de Ginny Weasley. Cette relation ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid à Michael, qui filait toujours le parfait amour avec Cho Chang. Emma supportait tant qu'elle pouvait la présence de l'asiatique au sein de leur groupe, et fut obligée de constater qu'elle avait tout de même un bon fond. Elle était également très appréciée des autres, et particulièrement de Padma. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe de Serdaigle, composé des six sixième année, et de la septième année, se rendirent au match opposant les Gryffondor à Serpentard.

Les relations entre Emma et Drago n'avaient pas vraiment évoluées au final depuis leur conversation dans les toilettes. La jeune fille avait même l'impression que le blond faisait tout pour l'éviter. Les rares fois où ils se voyaient, soit il les écourtait, prétextant devoir s'entrainer au Quidditch, soit il lui demandait son aide pour ses devoirs dans lesquels il avait énormément de retard.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Emma n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation concernant le Quidditch, surtout qu'elle était menée par Cho. Elle fut cependant interpellée par un nom qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- ...dommage que Malefoy ait déclaré forfait, c'est toujours réjouissant de le voir vert de rage, et ça me motive pour lui infliger la même chose au prochain match qui nous oppose. _Avait débité l'asiatique sous les rires des trois garçons et les sourires de Padma et Mandy._

_- _Malefoy a déclaré forfait ? _Demanda brusquement Emma qui n'avait écouté que la dernière phrase de la conversation. _

_- _Oui, j'ai cru entendre dire qu'il était malade ou quelque chose dans le genre. _Expliqua Cho, alors que tous fixait Emma._

_- _Oui, c'est dommage. Je suis sûre que Potter aurait aimé avoir sa revanche. _Déclara-t-elle alors essayant de noyer le poisson, en faisant référence à l'attaque de Potter dans le train. _

Puis le match commença, et contre toute attente, Ron Weasley, dont tout le monde doutait de son talent, cela malgré sa victoire l'année précédente, joua remarquablement bien. C'est ainsi que Gryffondor, prit une avance considérable, dont le paroxysme fut atteint lorsque Harry Potter attrapa le vif d'or sous le nez de Harper, le remplaçant de Malefoy.

Lorsque le petit groupe quitta le stade, Emma aperçut à quelques pas d'elle Théodore Nott, accompagné de Stephen et Kévin. Elle décida d'aller à sa rencontre.

- Hey, salut Théodore ! _L'interpella-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du château._

_- _Emma ! Salut. _Salua-t-il à son tour, surpris._

_- _Bon, on te laisse vieux ! _Fit Stephen après un signe de tête vers sa camarade de maison, imité de près par Kévin Entwhistle, avant que tout deux ne pressent leur pas._

_- _Pas trop dégouté d'avoir _encore _perdu ! _Taquina la Serdaigle._

_- _Repose-moi la question quand les Gryffondor battront une nouvelle fois les Serdaigle. _Répliqua le Serpentard, provoquant le rire de son amie._

_- _D'ici là ya le temps, c'est le dernier match de la saison ! _S'exclama la brune. _Mais de toute façon c'était perdu d'avance, avec Malefoy qui a déclaré forfait ! _Glissa-t-elle dans la conversation._

- Mouai. _Répondit le brun, dubitatif._

_- _D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a dû être bien dégouté de ne pas pouvoir affronter Potter. _Voulut savoir Emma._

_- _Je ne sais pas vraiment, il nous a juste dit ce matin qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et que l'équipe ferait mieux de le remplacer par Harper. Mais je ne le sens pas trop concerné par la coupe de Quidditch cette année, il a raté des tas d'entrainement. _Informa Théodore._

_- _Vraiment. Ca ne lui ressemble pourtant pas ! _Réagit la jeune fille en essayant de masquer son ressentiment envers le blond. _

_- _Sinon, comment ça va toi ? _Changea de sujet le Serpentard, qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'attarder sur son camarade de maison._

- Bien, même si le rythme est assez soutenu. _Avoua Emma._

_- _Tu m'en diras tant ! J'ai l'impression que chaque professeur a pour but de nous en faire baver ! _Confirma le brun dans un soupire. _

Les deux jeunes se dirent au revoir au niveau du hall d'entrée et Emma rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune. Drago fut également absent lors du diner et à la fin du repas, la jeune fille décida de faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour voir s'il n'y était pas. Il n'y avait aucune trace du Serpentard dans cette pièce, et la Serdaigle avait prétexté vouloir des potions sans rêves pour rien.

Au lieu de faire demi-tour, la jeune fille prit les escaliers fixes menant notamment au septième étage, que jamais personne ne prenait. Sur le chemin, elle eut la surprise de croiser Drago, qui fut tout aussi étonné qu'elle de la voir se tenir devant lui.

- Emma. _Constata-t-il plus qu'il ne salua._

_- _Bonsoir Drago, comment vas-tu ? _Demanda alors la jeune fille qui s'inquiétait de l'état du jeune homme._

- Bien. _Répondit-il avec assurance feignant un sourire._

- Hum hum... C'est pour ça que tu as déclaré forfait. _Ironisa-t-elle qui avait décelé le mensonge de son fiancé. _

- Oh tu sais, le Quidditch cette année ce n'est pas trop ça. _Tenta-t-il de se rattraper._

_- _D'où tes très nombreux entrainements auxquels tu te pressais d'aller. _Continua la Serdaigle, avec sarcasme._

- Bon, ça y est, t'as fini ! _S'énerva le blond, agacé de se faire ainsi démasqué, en voulant continuer son chemin._

_- _Non. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Persista-t-elle en lui barrant la route._

_- _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Emma. Maintenant si tu permets, je vais rejoindre mon dortoir avant que le couvre-feu ne tombe.

Sur ce, le jeune homme avait forcé le passage et avait dévalé les escaliers qui menait au bas du château, laissant une Emma perplexe. La jeune fille rejoignit à son tour son dortoir et eut du mal à s'endormir, ses pensées tournant autour du blond et de son étrange comportement persistant. Il y avait l'air d'avoir plus que les conséquences de la détention de son père. Mais qu'était-ce ?

La Serdaigle n'eut pas plus de réponse aux cours des semaines qui suivirent, le Serpentard l'évitant délibérément désormais, et étant tout simplement introuvable en dehors des horaires de cours.

Le mois de décembre arriva et tous les élèves étaient pressés que les vacances arrivent. Le Club de Slug, auquel ne faisait pas partie Emma, avait convié ses membres, la veille des vacances à une soirée, à l'occasion de Noël. La Serdaigle avait parié un paquet de fondant du chaudron avec Astoria, que Blaise l'inviterait à être sa cavalière et que si tel était le cas elle accepterait. Paquet qu'elle avait gagné.

- Merci. _Remercia Emma avec un grand sourire espiègle alors que la Serpentard venait de lui donner le paquet de chocolat avec une petite moue._

- Au moins, ça sera un moyen de voir si ça rend jaloux Drago ou non. _Relativisa la plus jeune, faisant perdre le sourire à Emma. _Roh ça va ! L'aimer en secret c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux depuis quatre ans bientôt !

- Tant que ça ! _S'étonna tout de même la plus grande, provoquant le sourire mi-innocent, mi-gêné de la Serpentard, dont le regard s'attarda sur un septième année qui venait à leur rencontre. _

_- _Salut Emma ! _Fit alors une voix inconnue de la Serdaigle, qui se retourna et tomba face à un camarade de maison. _

_- _Heu... Salut. _Salua-t-elle à son tour._

_- _Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Slughorn fait une fête pour Noël. Je voulais savoir si ça te disais d'y aller avec moi. _Le garçon maigre et paraissant très nerveux, avait débité cette phrase plutôt rapidement. Sous le choc, Emma, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit._

_- _Elle réfléchit à la question, et elle te fera savoir la réponse. _Intervint Astoria d'un air un peu trop enjoué au nom d'Emma. Le jeune homme acquiesça et partit aussi vite qu'il pouvait. _

_- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ! _S'exclama Emma qui avait retrouvé sa langue._

- Tu ne disais plus un mot, il fallait que je prenne les choses en main. _Fit la plus jeune sur un ton joyeux._

_- _J'allais surtout lui dire non avant que tu ne me coupe, Astoria ! _Gronda la Serdaigle. _

_- _Oh réfléchis, comme ça on pourra y aller ensemble à cette fête ! Tu me dois bien ça ! Je te signal que c'est à cause de toi que j'y vais ! _Argumenta sur un ton presque suppliant la Serpentard. _Et puis, c'est à une fête qu'on s'est rencontrée !

- Je te déteste ! _Répondit Emma dans une grimace et en cherchant le Serdaigle des yeux. _

_- _Je prend ça pour un oui ! _Fit la plus jeune avec un sourire radieux._

_- _Mais, je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! _Se plaignit complètement dépitée la Serdaigle, sous le rire de son amie._

C'est sur un des escaliers magiques que la jeune fille put intercepter le jeune homme, qu'elle soupçonnait de l'avoir suivie, afin de lui donner, à contre coeur, une réponse positive à sa demande. Ce dernier eut l'air tout content, mais toujours aussi nerveux lors du trajet de l'escalier, au cours duquel aucun des deux Serdaigle ne parla.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Padma et Anthony faisaient leur ronde de préfet, que Terry initiait Mandy aux échecs et que Michael et Cho se bécotaient, Emma ne cessait de fixer son mystérieux cavalier, dont il lui était toujours impossible de mettre le nom sur le visage.

- Je rêves où tu es en train de fixer Marcus Belby ! _Lança Cho qui avait remarqué le regard d'Emma._

- Marcus Belby, c'est le grand maigre là-bas c'est ça ? _Questionna-t-elle, remerciant intérieurement l'asiatique de lui avoir dévoilé le nom de son cavalier. _

- C'est exact. _Confirma la septième année. _

_- _Ca ne nous explique pas pourquoi tu le fixes comme ça. _Intervint Mandy, l'air curieux._

- Il m'a invité à la soirée qu'organise Slughorn. _Avoua Emma avec une légère grimace, provoquant alors le rire de Cho et de Michael._

_- _C'est que tu as des admirateurs ! _Taquina Terry en détruisant la reine de Mandy._

_- _Je peux savoir ce qui vous faire rire comme ça ! _S'agaça Emma de voir que le couple ne s'arrêtait pas de rigoler._

_- _En fait, j'ai dit à Marcus que tu t'intéressais à lui. _Confessa l'asiatique après s'être difficilement calmée._

_- _Tu as fait _quoi_ ! _S'énerva-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles !_

_- _Ne t'énerves pas comme ça, c'était juste une blague. _Relativisa Michael qui ne pouvait se départir de son sourire. _Et puis c'est pas comme si tu y allais vraiment à cette fête. _Ajouta-t-il alors qu'Emma se renfrogna._

_- _Quoi tu lui as dit oui ? _Supposa Cho, avec un peu plus d'excitation qu'elle l'aurait voulu._

_- _C'est un pur concours de circonstances. _Se justifia Emma plus qu'agacée par le couple qui riait désormais à gorges déployées. _

_- _Chang, depuis le temps que je te répète que tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde, je vois que ça n'est toujours pas rentré dans ton petit crâne ! _S'écria-t-elle sur un ton de colère, en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel elle était, et se dirigeant à pas de géant vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles, tout cela sous le regard interloqué de la salle commune entière. _

Les jours séparant des vacances et donc de la fin des cours passèrent très lentement. Emma n'avait toujours pas réussit à intercepter son fiancé, et ce dernier ne venait jamais aux rendez-vous qu'elle lui donnait par l'intermédiaire de chouettes. Parfois, durant les cours, leurs regards se croisaient, et les yeux bleus du blonds paraissaient durs, et froid. Mais la Serdaigle avait également remarqué à quel point le Serpentard semblait éreinté et amaigri. A la fin d'un cours de potions, la jeune fille rejoignit Théodore, lequel était accompagné de Drago.

- Bonjour Théodore ! _L'aborda-t-elle alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois vers le hall d'entrée._

_- _Emma, salut ! _Salua le brun légèrement surpris de se faire ainsi interpellé._

- Malefoy, tu as un sale tête. _Fit-elle en guise de salut au blond qui lui envoya un regard noir. _Tu pourras dire à Astoria de me rejoindre à la fin du diner. _Demanda la Serdaigle à __Théodore, avant que Drago ne puisse répondre quelque chose._

_- _Bien sûr, je passerai le message. _Accepta le Serpentard. _

_- _Oreiro ! _Fut interpellée Emma, d'une voix nasillarde et perçante, une fois arrivés dans le hall d'entré. _

_- _Bon, je vais vous laissez. _Voulut partir la brune, peu désireuse d'avoir à faire à Pansy Parkinson, mais c'était sans compter sur cette dernière. _

_- _J'ai entendu dire que t'allais à la soirée de Sluggy avec Marcus Belby. T'as tiré le gros lot dis-moi. _Se moqua la Serpentard, sous le regard surpris de ses deux camarades de maison. _

_- _Et si tu te mêlais de tes affaires, Parkinson. _Rétorqua la Serdaigle, d'une voix mauvaise. _

- Et même que tu serais plutôt intéressée par lui. _Ricana Pansy, faisant fi de la réplique de la jeune fille. _

- Je me demande vraiment d'où tu sors toutes ses informations. _Répliqua Emma avec un réel sarcasme._

_- _Tu serais surprise de savoir qu'en général les sources de Pansy sont sûres. _Intervint soudainement Théodore, sur un ton froid qu'il avait rarement. _Excusez-moi. _Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser, bousculant légèrement Emma sous le ricanement de Pansy, et le regard songeur qu'arborait Drago depuis le début. Après avoir fixer les deux Serpentard, tour à tour, son regard s'attardant un peu plus sur son fiancé, la Serdaigle entreprit de suivre Théodore. _

_- _C'est qui ce Marcus Belby. _Demanda Drago l'air de rien._

_- _Un abruti de première. _Répondit Pansy. _Où tu vas ? _Voulut-elle savoir alors que son camarade de maison se dirigeait vers le grand escalier de marbre. _

_- _Rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle.

Emma qui n'avait pas pu suivre cette fin de conversation poursuivait toujours Théodore qui était sorti du château. Elle le trouva assis sur une des marches qui menaient à la cabane de Hagrid, cette dernière était la seule source de lumière dans le paysage assombri par la nuit qui était tombée.

- Théodore, tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit de sortir la nuit. _L'aborda Emma en s'asseyant à ses côtés._

- Tu n'es pas préfète à ce que je saches ! _Répliqua-t-il durement. _On a quand même le droit de prendre l'air après une journée de cours.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? _Questionna la Serdaigle, qui n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui s'était passé. _

_- _C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit Parkinson ? _Affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda._

_- _Non. _Répondit calmement la jeune fille. _

_- _Donc tu n'iras pas à la soirée avec ce mec ?

- Si, mais il ne m'intéresse pas du tout. _Assura la Serdaigle. _Je ne savais même pas son nom, même après avoir accepté son invitation. _Ajouta-t-elle, provoquant le rire nerveux du Serpentard, qui face au regard interrogateur de la jeune fille finit par expliquer. _

_- _C'est juste que, savoir que tu te permettais de sortir avec quelqu'un ne serait-ce qu'une fois, alors qu'avec moi tu n'as...

- Théo. _L'interrompit-elle d'une voix légèrement cassante. _Ne compare pas des Veracrasses à des licornes, tu veux !

- C'est moi la licorne ? _Ria franchement le brun, faisant sourire la jeune fille._

_- _Je ne fais que l'accompagner à une soirée, et c'est à cause d'Astoria tout ça, et de Chang. _Confessa Emma qui fut obligé de tout raconter devant le regard perdu de son ami, qui ne comprenait pas ce que les deux filles faisaient dans cette histoire. _

_- _Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que vous vous ennuyez entre filles ! _Commenta Théodore, une fois au courant de tout. _Et tu n'as pas peur que ça remonte aux oreilles de ton... fiancé ? _Demanda-t-il en prononçant pour la première fois ce dernier mot. _

_- _Il n'a pas la tête à ça en ce moment. _Avoua sans réfléchir la brune, un peu durement. _

_- _Ca aurait été moi, je n'aurai eu d'yeux que pour toi. _Fit le Serpentard, provoquant le soupire de la Serdaigle. _Désolé.

_- _Ca... ne t'es pas arrivé, à toi ? _Interrogea Emma, curieuse._

_- _J'en ai parlé à ma mère, cet été. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tout fait pour retarder la désignation d'une potentielle fiancée jusqu'à ma majorité. _Expliqua le jeune homme. _

_- _Quelle mère bienveillante tu as là. _Complimenta sans ironie la jeune fille._

- Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas fait ça, c'est moi que nos pères aurait choisi ! _Suggéra Théodore._

- Peut-être que si on était fiancé, tu ne m'aurais jamais aimé.

- Est-ce que tu m'as aimé ?

- Je me refuse d'aimer depuis que je m'y suis laissé prendre.

- Diggory ?

- Hum. Je l'ai quitté avec cette idée de ne plus vouloir aimer, alors que c'était encore le cas, de peur de souffrir plus tard. Les choses ont prouvé que j'avais bien fait, puisqu'il est mort un an après...

- Dire que mon père était là-bas ce soir-là...

- Je me suis demandée, ce qu'aurait fait le mien s'il était encore en vie. Et je pense, qu'il l'aurait rejoint. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'adore mon père, et que je l'ai toujours trouvé « bon ». Mais je me souviens d'une chose. Avant de mourir, des mains de celui dont il avait tué la famille, il avait ce regard de regret. Enfin, tout ça pour souligner le paradoxe qu'il peut y avoir entre ce que fait une personne et ce qu'elle est vraiment.

- Telle est la dure loi du poids des obligations. _Conclut Théodore en se tournant vers la Serdaigle, juste avant que celle-ci ne fasse de même, leurs deux visages se retrouvant alors plutôt proches. _J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Emma.

_- _Mais tu ne le feras pas. _Se contenta de répondre la jeune fille. _

_- _Je l'aurai fait si tu avais eu envie que je le fasse.

Les deux amis rentrèrent quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard furieux de Rusard qui allait fermer les portes du château. La jeune fille remarqua une nouvelle fois l'absence de Drago au diner et ce fut en compagnie d'Astoria qu'elle le croisa. Le jeune homme descendant du grand escalier en marbre, eut un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant les deux filles ensemble, mais continua presque aussitôt son chemin.

Le vendredi qui venait, était non seulement le dernier jour de cours mais également celui de la soirée organisée par Slughorn. Emma avait opté pour une robe droite et à bustier, de couleur rouge et s'était lissé les cheveux avant de les relevés en queue de cheval.

En sortant de la salle commune, elle avait croisé Luna Lovegood, qui arborait une robe pailletée d'argent et dont les élèves rassemblés dans la salle se moquèrent une fois de plus. La jeune fille vit que le jeune homme maigre qui l'avait invité se tenait devant la sortie de la salle commune et l'attendait. Sur le chemin, qui était le même pour eux, puisque les trois Serdaigle se rendaient à la même destination, Emma apprit que Luna était la cavalière de Harry Potter. Elle remerciait intimement ce dernier d'avoir invité Luna qui fit la conversation durant tout le chemin.

Arrivés dans l'étage du bureau de Slughorn, la blonde les quitta, ayant rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée. Une fois la salle atteinte, ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet et se servirent à manger et à boire. Le garçon, bien que toujours aussi nerveux amorça enfin la conversation.

- Belle soirée. _Avait-il dit en hochant la tête, l'air de répondre lui même à sa phrase._

_- _Oui, qui aurait dit que le bureau de Slughorn pouvait accueillir autant de monde. _Acquiesça la jeune fille en observant la pièce, dont le plafond et les murs étaient drapés de tentures émeraude, cramoisies et dorées, et baignant dans la lumière rouge que diffusait une lampe d'or ouvragée accrochée au milieu du plafond. _

_- _Il n'y a pas que la soirée qui est belle. _Continua le jeune homme, comme s'il s'était répété son texte dans la tête._

- Merci. Qu'est-ce qui te vaut l'honneur de faire partie du club de Slug ? _Questionna Emma, plutôt curieuse de voir que ce garçon aussi peu sûr de lui, qui ne lui disait rien, faisait parti de ce groupe. _

_- _Mon oncle Damoclès est celui qui a inventé la potion Tue-loup. _Apprit-il, avec un peu plus d'assurance._

- Oh, j'avoue être allé un peu trop loin en pensant que tu étais peut-être de la famille de Flavius Belby.

- Mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce fameux Damoclès a pu arrivé à cette potion grâce aux recherches effectuées par des chercheurs restés dans l'ombre ! _Intervient Astoria qui apparut près d'Emma, aux côtés de Blaise Zabini. _

_- _Astoria, quel plaisir de te voir ! _Fut soulagée la Serdaigle de retrouver son amie, qui était galamment habillée d'une robe de couleur verte. _

_- _Oh, oh, oh, mais que se passes-t-il ici. Vos cavalières sont charmantes, messieurs. _Les aborda le professeur Slughorn de son ton bienveillant. _Que racontez-vous de beau ? J'ai cru entendre parlé d'un certain Flavius Belby et de ce cher Damoclès !

- Je disais qu'il ne fallait pas oublié les chercheurs qui avaient grandement participé à l'invention de la potion Tue-loup, telle que Caroline Le Coeur, par exemple. _Expliqua Astoria, voyant que personne ne répondait. _

_- _Caroline Le Coeur ! _Approuva le professeur en se rappelant de son ancienne élève, mais en écorchant ce nom d'origine française. _Très douée en potion, en effet. Vous la connaissez ?

- C'était une amie de ma mère. Mais elle, n'était pas très douée en potion, alors je doute que vous vous en souveniez. _Répondit la Serpentard. _

_- _Et qui est ce Flavius Belby ? Il ne me dit rien... _Questionna de nouveau Slughorn, semblant intéressée par cette potentielle célébrité._

_- _C'est le sorcier qui a découvert que le sortilège du Patronus pouvait faire fuir un Moremplis. Mais, tout ça date du dix-huitième siècle, vous pouvez être sûr de ne jamais l'avoir eu en cours ! _Précisa Emma provoquant alors le rire gras de son professeur de potion._

_- _Ne seriez-vous pas l'une des quatre irréductibles à suivre les cours de mon cher collègue Binns ? _Supposa le professeur Slughorn l'air enjoué._

- C'est exact. _Confirma la Serdaigle, avec fierté. _

- Bien ! Très très bon choix de cavalières messieurs ! Oh mais qui vois-je, Harry Potter ! _S'exclama-t-il avant de s'en aller rejoindre le Gryffondor qui venait de faire son entrée dans __la pièce, en compagnie de Luna._

Les quatre jeunes restèrent ensemble durant une bonne partie de la fête, les deux garçons restant plus muets qu'autre chose, abandonnés par leurs cavalières qui se consacraient à leur propre discussion.

Fut un moment où Blaise Zabini en eu assez, à tel point qu'il obligea Astoria à s'éloigner de son amie. Emma discuta tant bien que mal avec Marcus, et fut brusquement abordée par Hermione Granger, qui avait l'air de vouloir échapper à son cavalier, à savoir Cormac McLaggen. Celle-ci ne fit pas long feu, lorsque ce dernier vint à la rencontre de Belby, pour savoir s'il n'avait pas vu la Gryffondor dans les environs. Ces derniers furent cependant interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine de Rusard qui tenait par l'oreille un Drago Malefoy furieux, qu'il entraina vers le professeur Slughorn, qui lui même était en compagnie du professeur Rogue, de Harry Potter et de Luna.

« D'accord, je n'ai pas été invité ! J'ai essayé d'entrer en douce, voilà, vous êtes content ? »

S'était exclamé Malefoy alors que Rusard exultait d'avoir pu prendre sur le fait un élève. Cependant il fut vite déçu par la clémence du professeur Slughorn qui passa l'éponge, et qui accepta que Drago reste à la soirée. Ce qui n'avait pas non plus l'air de ravir le Serpentard. Il se composa rapidement un sourire lorsqu'il engagea la conversation avec son professeur de potions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Rogue amena son élève de maison hors du bureau où se déroulait la fête.

A partir de ce moment, pleins de question vinrent à l'esprit d'Emma. Qu'est-ce que Drago faisait là ? Depuis quand voulait-il participer à un fête dont il avait l'air de se ficher éperdument ? Ce qui venait de se produire renforçait le mystère autour du comportement du Serpentard. La jeune fille l'avait souvent surpris à trainer dans les couloirs, notamment ceux menant au septième étage.

Sur le chemin du retour, Emma et Marcus croisèrent la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, et ce fut une révélation pour la Serdaigle qui ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer à haute voix.

- La Salle sur demande ! _S'était écriée la jeune fille à la surprise de Marcus Belby qui sursauta._

- Heu... Emma, je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup, mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt... _Se sentit obligé de répondre le Serdaigle, très gêné de ce qu'il avait prit pour une proposition. _

- Qu...quoi ? Par la robe de Merlin, non ! _Se choqua la jeune fille qui n'avait pas du tout songé à cette idée. _

_- _Je... je suis désolé, je pensais que tu...

- Eh bien tu pensais mal ! Pars devant, je ne veux plus te voir ! _S'énerva Emma en se servant de cet accrochage comme excuse pour rester seule devant la tapisserie qui marquait l'entrée de la salle sur demande. _Et saches que je ne « t'aime » pas « beaucoup », que je ne me suis jamais intéressée à toi, et qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que Chang raconte !

Le jeune homme plus que gêné, ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit le plus vite possible, laissant Emma dans ce couloir du septième étage. Ainsi, Drago passait son temps dans la Salle sur demande, telle était la raison de ses si nombreuses absences, et de sa présence dans le chemin le plus discret qui y menait. Avec espoir, Emma passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant très fort à l'endroit inconnu auquel Drago devait si souvent penser en venant ici. Cependant aucune porte n'apparut.

Après plusieurs minutes d'essais, elle abandonna et regagna son dortoir, dans lequel Padma et Mandy l'attendait pour qu'elle leur raconte sa soirée.

Elle eut du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là tellement elle y réfléchissait : qu'est-ce que Drago avait à cacher, et cela même à elle ?

* * *

Voilà comment se termine ce chapitre !  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
Au départ je le trouvais un peu superficiel, vu sa petite taille (comparé aux précédents) et vu tous les mois qu'il recouvre. Mais au final, c'est un peu pareil dans le livre HP, les premiers mois de la sixième année passent hyper vite. (enfin c'est ce que j'ai trouvé). (Evidemment ceci n'est pas une comparaison, l'oeuvre de J.K.R est le BEST ! )  
Sinon, comment trouvez-vous le Drago Malefoy de cette histoire ? J'ai essayé de retranscrire son combat, ses émotions, son changement, comme j'ai pu. J'espère que ça rend bien...  
A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (qui est déjà écrit ! :p) qui s'intitulera **_Découvertes_** !

PS : Au sein de ce chapitre se trouve le nom d'un personnage dont j'ai imaginé l'histoire il y a quelques semaines. Pour ne pas perdre les idées j'ai écrit une sorte de chronologie des évènement qui s'y rapporte. Dans mon élan, j'ai déjà commencé le premier chapitre (pas terminé) mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de me consacrer à cette histoire... Au pire je me dit que je pourrai faire un OS qui retracerait sa vie mais ce serait quand mêm trèèès long. (Car cela s'étale sur trois périodes).  
Enfin bon, il faut que je retrouve ma motivation et surtout que mes examens se terminent ! lol  
Je vous laisse le soin de retrouver le nom de ce personnage ! ^^


	30. Découvertes et mise en garde

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui m'ont dans leurs alertes, pour tous ces messages annonçant plusieurs nouveau chapitre, alors qu'en fait ça n'en était pas...  
En effet, j'ai eu quelques petits problème lorsque j'ai voulu mettre en ligne des corrections de chapitre (pas de changement au niveau de l'histoire, juste au niveau de l'orthographe).  
Pour me faire pardonner, voici le réel chapitre 29 (en exclusivité ahah) !  
_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !  
_

_Merci à _**Constancia Nott **_et _**Uma to hebi **_pour leurs commentaires ! Cela fait toujours plaisirs de voir de nouveaux lecteurs !__  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Découvertes et mises en garde**

L'idée d'être en vacances de fin d'années était une bouffée d'air frais pour les élèves. Mais la réalité était toute autre, puisqu'une fois en dehors du cadre de Poudlard, tous se voyaient confronter à ce monde en déclin, et à la peur constante d'une nouvelle attaque du Lord noir. Beaucoup plus d'élèves qu'à l'accoutumée étaient restés au château cette année là, certains parents y voyant là un lieu plus sûr que leur propre maison. D'autres, comme ceux des jumelles Patil par exemple, préféraient voir leurs enfants à leurs côtés.

Astoria Greengrass avait invité Emma à passer les vacances chez elle, ce que la Serdaigle avait accepté avec plaisir. Le plaisir fut également pour son grand-père et sa mère, qui la félicitaient pour ses nouvelles relations avec des Sang-pur.

Le matin des vacances, juste avant qu'elle ne rejoigne l'Angleterre, Emma avait reçu une missive de son fiancé, qui en quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte, lui intimait de ne pas lui écrire durant la pause scolaire.

_Ne m'écris pas pendant les vacances.  
S'il te plait.  
_

Il n'y avait eu ni signature, ni mots tendres. Juste cet ordre, qu'il lui priait de respecter. Cette marque de presque supplication avait poussé la jeune fille à obéir à Drago. Mais pourquoi le jeune homme ne voulait-il pas recevoir de lettres de sa part ? Même un simple « Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années. ». Evidemment, ce qui les liait était caché aux yeux de tous, mais pas à ceux de sa famille... D'ailleurs, « sa famille » n'était composée désormais plus que de sa mère. A cette pensée, Emma songea soudainement à Bellatrix Lestrange, la tante de Drago. Certainement devait-elle leur rendre visite, malgré sa condition de prisonnière en fuite. Ce serait tout de même tordu de vouloir cacher leur relation à sa tante...

Le Poudlard Express s'en était allé et Emma s'était retrouvée à partager le compartiment de Padma, Michael, Cho et quelques amies à elle. A la moitié du trajet, alors que tous les autres étaient en grande discussion sur les derniers résultats des matchs de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, Emma décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air, autant qu'il lui était possible sur un train en marche. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la dernière rame du train afin de pouvoir ouvrir la fenêtre à la droite de la porte où il était marqué « Danger ». Par moment, elle aimait se poster ici, et passer sa tête par la fenêtre, en ressentant la vitesse du train plus que jamais. Etant en bout de l'engin, il s'agissait du seul endroit où l'on n'était pas gêné par la force du vent.

- C'est dingue cette faculté que tu as de tomber sur moi. _Fit une voix trainante sortie de nulle part, qui fit sursauter la jeune fille qui poussa une exclamation._

- Oh Merlin, Drago, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! _S'exclama Emma qui aperçut le Serpentard à l'extérieur, assis contre la porte, les pieds posés contre la barrière de sécurité, au delà de laquelle les rails s'éloignaient incessamment à perte de vue. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, c'est dangereux !

- Comme ça si je meurs, tu seras libre de te marier avec qui tu veux. _Lâcha le blond d'un air presque résolu. _

_- _Ca va pas la tête ! Ne me dis pas que tu veux te jeter dans le vide ! _S'affola la jeune fille provoquant le rire jaune de Drago._

_- _C'était de l'ironie, Emma. _Déclara-t-il fixant toujours le lointain horizon qui s'échappait au fur et à mesure que le train avançait._

_- _Pourquoi tu m'évites ? _Demanda directement la Serdaigle, avant qu'elle n'en est plus l'occasion._

_- _Tu as reçu mon mot, ce matin ? _Répondit-il par une autre question._

_- _Je te jure que si tu ne réponds pas à ma question, je te harcèlerais de lettres que tu me l'interdise ou non. _Rétorqua Emma mécontente._

- Je pensais que tu aurais compris.

- Compris quoi !

- Que l'on ne peut plus se permettre de se voir en douce. _Avoua-t-il avec évidence._

_- _Et pour qu'elle raison ?

- Parce que c'est lassant.

- Je te demande pardon ? _S'offusqua-t-elle en descendant son regard vers lui._

- Oui, s'embrasser, se tripoter, au bout d'un moment on s'en fatigue.

- Tant que t'y est, ajoute aussi que maintenant que tu m'as eue dans ton lit, il n'y a plus grand chose à découvrir. _Cracha la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur._

_- _Je pense qu'il y a de ça aussi. Il n'y a plus de challenge... C'est pour cette raison que je voudrais que tu cesses de tenter de m'intercepter. _Continua-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quelque chose._

_- _Bien sûr, tu voudrais avoir le champ libre pour aller à la Salle sur demande. _Attaqua __Emma, avouant alors ce qu'elle avait deviné. L'effet recherché fut atteint car le Serpentard __tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. _

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _Répliqua lentement Drago en l'observant._

_- _Ta petite escapade hier soir était de trop. J'ai soudainement trouvé que je t'avais trop souvent croisé dans le septième étage. _Expliqua Emma avec une légère pointe de fierté dans la voix. _

_- _Tu as trop d'imagination. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre en se levant et en s'agrippant à la barrière pour ne pas tomber. _

_- _Je te laisserais tranquille, si c'est ce que tu veux. _Promit-elle d'une voix dure. _Mais je sais que tu me cache quelque chose, Drago.

Drago ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard sombre mais indéchiffrable. Puis il ouvrit la porte et regagnât l'intérieur du train. Emma entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Elle resta là encore quelques minutes, le temps de se vider l'esprit. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait plus penser à lui, cela devenait un peu trop tortueux. Il y avait trop de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle ne croyait pas.

Quand elle eut assez de la fraicheur de l'hiver, elle referma la fenêtre et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis. Avec Michael, ils n'avaient plus jamais vraiment parlé de ses fiançailles, mis à part quelques petites remarques implicite de la part du Serdaigle.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le couloir, elle fut interpellée part Daphné, qui, l'ayant vu passé devant son compartiment, s'était empressée de l'intercepter.

- Emma !

- Daphné. _Salua poliment la Serdaigle._

_- _Je voulais te dire qu'Astoria a quelque chose de prévu avant qu'on ne rejoigne le manoir. J'ai prévu d'aller faire les magasins. Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux, ou si tu préfères profiter de ce moment pour rentrer chez toi, c'est comme tu veux. _ Proposa Daphné._

_- _Je veux bien t'accompagner. _Répondit Emma n'ayant pas vraiment envie de rejoindre son manoir où seul sa mère l'attendait, son grand-père étant parti en voyage pour les fêtes._

_- _On se retrouve près de l'horloge sur les quais. _Donna rendez-vous la Serpentard._

_- _Ca marche ! A tout à l'heure.

Sur ce les deux jeune filles retournèrent à leurs occupations. Sur le chemin, Emma croisa Blaise Zabini qui lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer. Elle se dit qu'Astoria ne devait pas être très loin, puisque les deux Serpentard avaient partagé le même compartiment dès le début du voyage.

La Serdaigle avait raison car elle trouva sa jeune amie quelques compartiments plus loin. Cette dernière lui expliqua que Blaise l'avait invité à prendre un verre juste après l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, et que sa soeur avait tout arrangé pour que cela se fasse. Astoria paraissait plutôt stressée à l'idée de ce rendez-vous improvisée mais elle avait été charmée par le jeune homme, notamment lorsqu'il lui avait fait la bise sur le creux des lèvres, alors qu'ils étaient placés sous le gui à la fête de Slughorn. Emma fut enchantée de voir que son amie semblait enfin s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que son fiancé, mais déchanta un peu lorsqu'Astoria lui fit par de sa gêne immense lorsque le Serpentard était apparut dans le bureau de Slughorn, le soir de la fête. Lorsque la Serpentard parlait de son camarade de maison, elle avait toujours ces étincelles dans le regard qu'Emma ne supportait pas de voir. Du coup, cette dernière s'excusa auprès de son amie, prétextant devoir rejoindre Michael et Padma, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

A l'arrivée du train, Emma rejoignit comme convenu Daphné qui regardait avec amusement sa soeur partir en compagnie de Blaise. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent alors dans une galerie sorcière plutôt chic, et commencèrent leur petites emplettes, en se conseillant mutuellement. Elles s'entendaient relativement bien, même si elles conservaient cette ambiance de politesse et de froideur, qu'elles arboraient à Poudlard. A la fin, elles décidèrent de prendre un chocolat chaud, afin de se donner un peu plus de force.

- Ca ne te gêne pas de voir ta soeur avec un de tes amis. _Demanda curieusement Emma._

- Un petit peu c'est vrai, mais Blaise a su me convaincre de sa « sincérité ». _Répondit Daphné. _Je ne pense pas que cela les mènera quelque part, mais s'il faut qu'Astoria ait une première expérience amoureuse, autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un que je connais.

- Oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses. _Acquiesça la Serdaigle, repensant tout de même à la réelle expérience « amoureuse » de la plus jeune, avec un des « amis » de la plus âgée des Greengrass. _

_- _Et toi, à ce niveau ça se passe bien avec ce Belby ?

- Il ne se passe rien avec Belby. D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà oublié son existence.

- Pour être franche, Théodore m'a raconté toute l'histoire. C'est plutôt amusant. _Avoua la Serpentard avant de mettre sa petite cuillère dans la bouche afin d'enlever toutes traces de liquides._

- C'est donc pour en venir à Théodore que tu m'as posée cette question. _Démasqua la Serdaigle en reposant sa tasse de chocolat chaud._

- Touchée.

- Je remarque que Théodore te confie pas mal de chose... _Soupçonna Emma, qui n'avait pas très envie que ses secrets soient dévoilés._

_- _On est plutôt proche, lui et moi.

- J'avais remarqué, à ton anniversaire.

- On est sortie ensemble à un moment, mais entre nous c'est uniquement une relation purement amicale un peu dérivée.

- J'ai connu ça aussi.

- Sauf que Corner était vraiment amoureux de toi. Ce n'est pas la même chose. _A cette phrase, Emma pensa alors à elle et Drago, ou plutôt à ce qu'avait était leur « relation » avant qu'il ne change brusquement. _En fait, t'es plutôt douée pour de te faire aimer. _Taquina Daphné._

_- _J'espère que Théodore oubliera rapidement ce sentiment.

- Je pense que ce sera difficile. C'est comme si tu demandais à Pansy de ne plus être folle de Drago !

- Eh, ne compare pas Théo à cette cloche de Pansy. _Répliqua Emma qui ne put s'empêcher de trouver que l'exemple de l'amour que portait Astoria pour le blond était plus appropriée à la comparaison. _

_- _Toujours est-il que c'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas de lui. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas à cause de la couleur de sa maison. _Reprit-elle d'un ton un peu plus dur, alors que son interlocutrice ne répondait rien._

_- _J'ai dépassé ce stade depuis ta soirée d'anniversaire. Tu as déjà eu des problème, toi, à cause de ta... condition de Serpentard ?

- Tu parles de ça comme si c'était une tare !

- Désolée.

- Il y a certaines personnes plutôt bornées. _Se contenta de répondre Daphné. _Bon, Astoria ne va pas tarder, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Lorsqu'Astoria les rejoignit au point de rendez-vous, elle avait les joues légèrement rosie et le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui amusa les deux plus grandes. L'accueil au manoir Greengrass fut chaleureux, autant du côté de la mère que du père. Emma se sentait un peu étrangère mais fut heureuse de trouver un peu de chaleur au sein d'une famille de Sang Pur.

Le soir-même, les trois filles étaient rassemblées dans la chambre d'Astoria et papotaient de tout et de rien, de Poudlard, des vacances, de l'actualité. Daphné décida de laisser les deux amies et regagna sa chambre.

- Tu sais, ça me fait bizarre d'être avec Blaise. _Avoua Astoria, allongée sur son lit, les pieds levés et posés sur le mur._

_- _Explicite le terme « bizarre ». _Répondit Emma, également allongée à l'inverse de son amie. _

_- _En fait, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il me plairait, et surtout je ne pensais pas être capable de mettre de côté ce que je ressens pour Drago.

- Je te l'avais dit que c'était possible.

- C'est peut-être par pure provocation.

- Ou peut-être pas.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser.

- Par rapport à Zabini ?

- Non par rapport à Drago. Il n' a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il a toujours l'air fatigué, et il a même maigri.

- Oui, j'ai pu constater ça en cours.

- Blaise m'a dit quelque chose lorsque Rusard l'a amené à Slughorn.

- Quoi donc ? _S'intéressa Emma._

_- _Eh bien, il m'a dit que Drago n'avait jamais voulu venir à cette fête, bien plus occupé à essayer de rendre service. _Raconta Astoria._

_- _Rendre service ? A qui ?

- Blaise a changé de sujet quand je lui ai posé la question. Je n'ai pas insisté.

Un silence s'installa alors, les deux jeunes filles perdues dans leurs pensées. Ainsi, Drago Malefoy essayait de rendre service au moyen de la Salle sur demande. Emma avait presque peur de savoir à qui le jeune homme tentait de rendre service.

- Je crois que ça m'a fait peur. _Continua Astoria après quelques instants._

_- _Pourquoi peur ? _Demanda malgré elle Emma, voulant entendre les conclusions de son amie._

_- _Eh bien, le nombre de personnes à qui Drago Malefoy voudrait bien rendre service est plutôt limité...

- Hum...

Ce soir-là, Emma se ressassa cette conversation durant presque toute la nuit. Elle préférait tout de même penser au service qu'il tentait de rendre en lui même, et non à la personne à qui il pourrait le rendre. Son esprit semblait bloqué, comme si elle ne voulait pas savoir, comme si elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Alors qu'elle avait passé tout ce premier semestre à essayer de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière le comportement de Drago. Au final, ce qu'elle avait découvert ce soir ne l'avançait pas plus que ça sur ce que faisait le blond, mais l'aidait cependant à comprendre la pression qu'il semblait se mettre, et les efforts qu'il entreprenait afin d'être discret. Mais si Zabini était au courant, c'est qu'il avait du lui en parler. Pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit à elle, sa fiancée ? Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait dites afin de l'éloigner était-elle vraies ? Emma était un peu perdue, ne sachant pas vraiment où se situait la vérité.

Elle lui avait promis de le laisser tranquille, désormais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de tenir cette promesse.

Les vacances se passèrent plutôt bien. Les deux amies ne reparlèrent plus jamais de Malefoy. Emma et Daphné s'entraidèrent pour leur devoirs communs. Chacun fit ses cadeaux de Noël, et le matin de celui-ci toutes furent assez gâtées.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Emma pensait à ce qu'elle avait découvert il y a un an pile. En effet, une année avait passé depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle devrait se marier à Drago Malefoy. Cela faisait donc un an qu'un genre de relation s'était installé entre eux, relation ayant été sujette à de nombreuses évolutions.

Le soir du nouvel an, la famille Greengrass était invitée à un gala qui se déroulait au Pays de Galle, dans la ville de Cardiff. Emma les accompagna et passa une soirée plutôt agréable. Même si l'ambiance était un peu formelle lors du repas, une salle avait était mise à disposition pour ceux qui voulaient danser, ce que firent les trois jeunes filles accompagnant Mr et Mrs Greengrass.

Lorsque minuit sonna, Emma repensa à Drago et à son année passée depuis leur premier baiser.

A partir de ce moment des vacances, tout s'accéléra et la rentrée arriva à grands pas. Il était prévu que Daphné et Astoria repartent à Poudlard au moyen de la poudre de cheminette. Puisqu'Emma était avec elles, il avait été décidé, pour plus de facilité, que la Serdaigle atterrisse dans le bureau de Severus Rogue, à la suite des deux Serpentard.

Cela lui fit bizarre de se retrouver dans le bureau de son nouveau professeur de Défense contre les force du Mal, lequel était simplement assis à son bureau, ne daignant lancer des regards que très rarement. Il fit tout de même une remarque sarcastique à la Serdaigle, en notant que cette dernière devait pour une fois se sentir plus à l'aise que dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick, dont l'étroitesse était immensurable.

Heureusement pour elle, sa malle avait été directement envoyée dans son dortoir; elle n'aurait donc pas à se la trimballer des cachots, jusqu'au septième étage.

Elle remercia une nouvelle fois Astoria avant que celle-ci ne rejoigne son nouveau petit-ami, ainsi que Daphné qu'elle quitta afin de rejoindre sa salle commune.

Emma prit inconsciemment le chemin sur lequel, elle avait parfois croiser Drago. Ses souhaits intérieurs se réalisèrent sans doute, puisque lorsqu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques marches afin d'atteindre le septième étage, Drago apparut en haut de celles-ci et s'arrêta net en voyant la jeune fille. Cette dernière fit de même, et tout deux se fixèrent en silence. Leur échange visuel fut intense et il leur était difficile de le stopper. Emma sentit son coeur cogner contre sa poitrine, mais n'y fit pas attention, et, prenant son courage à deux mains reprit sa montée des marches, ne rompant le contact visuel qu'au moment où elle dépassa Drago. Lorsque ce fut le cas, la jeune fille se sentit compressée de toute part, sa respiration s'accélérant alors.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant le tapisserie qui marquait l'emplacement de la salle sur demande, elle s'arrêta et ne put s'empêcher de tenter de nouveau de faire apparaître l'endroit où se rendait régulièrement son fiancé, en vain.

Une fois arrivée dans sa salle commune, elle retrouva ses amis. Ces derniers n'étaient pas très enjoués à l'idée qu'Emma avait passé toute ses vacances chez les Greengrass. Il n'y avait qu'Anthony, qui était près d'elle, qui avait l'air de s'y intéresser. En observant l'air de son ami, elle eut une impression de déjà vu. Il arborait une expression similaire à celle de Daphné lorsque celle-ci lui avait posé des questions sur ses amis de Serdaigle. Elle eut alors quelques soupçons les concernant, mais se dit qu'elle imaginait peut-être un peu trop de choses.

Le lendemain, un écriteau avait été placardé dans la salle commune, indiquant que des leçons de transplanage étaient prévues dans les semaines qui suivaient. Après s'être inscrit, le petit groupe n'avait que ça en tête et en parla durant tout le petit déjeuner. En effet, tous avait hâte de pouvoir disparaître et apparaître à l'endroit voulu. Lors du cours de Sortilèges, alors que Seamus Dean avait arrosé le professeur Flitwick, qui lui donna des lignes à copier (« Je suis un sorcier et non un babouin armé d'un bâton »), Terry entendit dire que Harry Potter avait déjà transplaner à l'aide de quelqu'un. Ainsi, durant l'après midi, Terry, Mandy et Padma entreprirent de lui poser des questions alors qu'Anthony était à son cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, un des rares à avoir continuer cette matière. Emma quant à elle avait préféré terminer ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. C'est alors que Théodore s'assit à sa table.

- Je suis surpris de te voir ici. Emma Oreiro aurait-elle pour la première fois omis de finir ses devoirs de vacances ? _L'aborda le Serpentard en la taquinant._

_- _Il faut bien une première fois à tout ! _Répondit la Serdaigle. _Mais il faut dire qu'on est surchargé en Etude des Runes.

- J'ai bien fait de ne pas choisir cette matière. Tu as passé de bonne vacances chez les Greengrass ? _Demanda Théodore sur un ton bienveillant. _

- Oui, c'était sympa. J'ai d'ailleurs appris que tu racontais pas mal de chose à Daphné. _Lança directement Emma, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas raconter trop de chose la concernant._

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? _S'inquiéta-t-il en cessant de tourner les pages de son livre._

- Plein de choses... _Sourit la jeune fille._

- Je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de tu-sais-quoi, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. _Rassura le jeune homme sur un ton quelque peu abrupt. _

_- _J'espère bien. _Répondit-elle alors que soudainement Emma aperçut Drago parcourir à grand pas la bibliothèque avant de disparaître dans l'avant dernier rayon._

_- _Je pense n'avoir jamais vu Malefoy accourir aussi vite dans la bibliothèque. _Fit remarquer Théodore qui avait également suivit la scène._

_- _A croire que les vacances n'ont suffi à personne pour terminer les devoirs.

- Est-ce que je le connais ? _Enchaina le Serpentard comme si de rien n'était alors qu'Emma dû se concentrer pour ne pas rougir. Si seulement il savait qu'il venait juste de parler de son __fiancé._

_- _Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? _Répliqua la jeune fille sans regarder son interlocuteur._

_- _Eh bien, en y repensant, je me dis qu'il a certainement été à Poudlard en même temps que nous, et y est peut-être même encore. Le comble serait qu'il fasse parti des Serpentard de notre année, mais je m'en serai sans doute rendu compte si c'était le cas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faits croire qu'il est Anglais ? _Tenta-t-elle de brouiller les pistes._

_- _Oh. C'est un argentin ? C'est pour ça que tu as passé toutes tes vacances en Argentine, pour le rencontrer ? _S'écria presque Théodore qui reçu le regard réprobateur de Mrs Pince. _

- Il me semble que ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Théo. _Répliqua d'un ton catégorique la Serdaigle. _

- Désolé. Bon, eh bien je vais te laisser. _S'excusa alors, vexé le jeune homme en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son camarade de maison, Drago Malefoy, qui s'était assis à une table un peu plus loin. _

Emma observa les deux Serpentard qui lui tournaient le dos. Peu après que le brun ne rejoigne le blond, ce dernier se retourna et croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui ne cilla pas. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Théodore, Emma resta ainsi, le regard perdu dans leur direction.

- Qui est-ce que tu regarde comme ça ? _Fit une voix familière. _Serait-ce un certain Serpentard... _Continua, taquine, Astoria qui venait de prendre la place que Théodore avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant._

_- _En parlant de certain Serpentard, comment se sont passées les retrouvailles avec Zabini ? _Changea volontairement de sujet Emma._

_- _Très bien. Tu sais, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu avec Théo. _Insista la Serpentard._

_- _Astoria. _Réprimanda Emma d'un ton cassant._

_- _Désolée, j'essaie juste de te rendre la pareille. Tu sais, te forcer la main pour que tu finisse par succomber. _Expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur, quoique peu avenant de son __amie. _

_- _Je t'ai déjà dit que Théodore et moi c'était impossible. _Répliqua la Serdaigle._

- Tu pensais que Malefoy et moi, c'était impossible, pourtant il s'est bien passé quelques petites choses. _Lâcha Astoria, s'attirant le regard mi-surpris, mi-scrutateur d'Emma, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui parle de son fiancé._

_- _A quel prix ! _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. _

_- _Il n'empêche que d'avoir vécu ça, m'a plutôt servie. Tu sais, avec Blaise, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus confiance en moi. _Avoua Astoria._

- Tu veux dire que tu le mène à la baguette ? _Se moqua gentiment _ _Emma._

_- _En tout cas je ne me laisse pas faire. _Approuva quelque peu la Serpentard avec un sourire._

Alors que les deux jeunes filles alternaient papotage et travail, Théodore et Drago quittèrent leur table et passèrent devant celle des deux amies. Instinctivement, Emma avait regardé le blond qui ne daigna baisser les yeux vers elle. Puis, quelque chose d'étrange se passa lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Théodore. Ce dernier semblait avoir surpris le coup d'oeil d'Emma à Drago et fronçait les sourcils. La jeune fille fut légèrement prise de panique et son coeur s'emballa. Non, c'était impossible que Théodore découvre l'identité de son fiancé à cause d'un simple regard.

Tentant de se rassurer, tant bien que mal, Emma prit la décision d'éviter au maximum tout contact, même visuel, avec Drago, le remerciant presque de ne plus vouloir la voir. Il ne fallait pas que cela se sache, il était bien trop tôt. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'un jour, toutes ces personnes à qui elle s'évertuait à cacher son secret, découvriraient la vérité. Elle lançant un regard à Astoria qui mordillait distraitement sa plume en sucre devant son devoir de métamorphose. Ce jour-là, beaucoup de personnes risquerait de lui en vouloir, et elle n'était pas prête que cela arrive.

* * *

Depuis cette réflexion à la bibliothèque, Emma ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer quelle serait la réaction de chacun de ses amis. C'est donc en imaginant celle de Mandy, que le cours de potion du lendemain après-midi commença. Elle ne chercha même pas à répondre à la question que posa Slughorn, dont la réponse fut donné par la voix pressante de Hermione Granger.

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris. _Sortit Emma de ses pensées, la voix de Michael._

- Heureusement qu'on a Emma. _Plaisanta Terry alors que trois regards convergèrent vers la susnommée. _

_- _Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? _Demanda un peu perdue la seule fille des Serdaigle. _

_- _Eh bien on est pas dans la bouse si même toi tu n'a rien compris. _Se lamenta Terry en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Slughorn, où se trouvaient différentes fioles. _

_- _C'est la première loi de Golpalott c'est ça ? _Tenta de se rappeler Emma une fois revenue près de son chaudron. _

_- _La troisième. _Corrigea Anthony. _

_- _Oh, c'est sur les potions composées et la recherche de leurs antidotes. _Comprit alors la jeune fille qui versait le contenu de sa fiole dans le chaudron en face d'elle._

- « L'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants. » _Lu Michael ne comprenant pas plus qu'avant._

_- _C'est ce qu'Hermione a dit, non ? _Se demanda Terry._

_- _C'est quoi ce égal à plus ? _Demanda Anthony à sa voisine. _

- Euh, apparemment pour trouver l'antidote d'une potion composée, il faut trouver ceux des ingrédients qui la composent, plus un composant mystère. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment le trouver celui-là. _Tenta d'expliquer la jeune fille, qui avait un peu de mal à se mettre dans le bain._

- Slughorn a parlé du Révélasort de Scarpin. _Informa Anthony._

_- _Ca c'est pour trouver les ingrédients de la potion. _Révéla Emma._

- Bon, eh bien on va commencer par là ! _Dit Terry en jetant un regard de défi à la potion qui bouillait sous ses yeux._

_- _C'est _Specialis revelio_, la formule ? _Demanda Michael avant de lancer ledit sort, une fois que son amie lui ait répondu par l'affirmative._

Les quatre Serdaigle commencèrent alors l'exercice demandé qui fut plus long qu'ils ne pensaient. Terry bougonnait contre sa potion qui contenait plus d'une douzaine d'ingrédients. Emma quant à elle n'était pas très emballée par le cours du jour et trouva les antidotes de chaque ingrédients méthodiquement mais sans grand enthousiasme. Il ne restait que dix minutes lorsqu'elle eut fini cette étape. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le composant supplémentaire, mais ne sachant comment faire, elle se contenta d'aider Terry qui bloquant sur son sixième antidote, avait son chaudron qui dégageait une odeur de vieille chaussette.

Lorsque le professeur Slughorn annonça la fin du temps qui leur était imparti, Emma avait hâte de quitter cette pièce, dont les effluves et la chaleur l'insupportaient. Lorsque le professeur avança vers leur table, il félicita avec modération l'avancée de la potion de la jeune fille mais fut déçu qu'elle ne soit pas terminée.

A la fin du cours, Emma fut l'une des premières à quitter la salle de cours et se rendit aux toilettes des filles. Dans quelques minutes elle aurait Arithmancie, mais elle décida de prendre son temps afin de se rafraichir un peu et de rejeter un sors de lissage sur ses cheveux qui avaient gonflés en cours de potions. Elle comptait observer Théodore, histoire de voir s'il se doutait de quelque chose sur elle et Drago. Dans le miroir qui reflétait son visage, elle aperçut une silhouette qui flottait juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna et fit face à Mimi Geignarde.

- Mimi... _Salua maladroitement Emma, qui voulait sortir des toilettes._

_- _Il n'est pas très gentil ton petit-ami. _Reprocha le fantôme sur un air plaintif._

_- _Quel petit-ami ? _Demanda la Serdaigle, ne comprenant pas vraiment._

- Tu as plusieurs petits-amis ? _Se choqua exagérément la silhouette translucide. _

- Non ! Je n'en ai aucun. _Se défendit Emma, un peu agacée._

- Il t'a pourtant embrassé la dernière fois, le jour où une élève a été ensorcelé. C'est dommage, elle aurait pu me rejoindre et être mon amie. _Fit rêveusement Mimi Geignarde en glissant dans les airs. Pendant ce temps là, Emma tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'avait pu voir le fantôme, ce jour-là. Puis, cela lui revint, Drago et elle-même, s'étaient rendus dans les toilettes désaffectées du second étage. Il lui avait alors enfin avoué son malêtre. Ce jour-là, le jeune homme paraissait plus stressé que jamais. _

- C'est compliqué. J'espère que tu vas garder ça pour toi, Mimi. _Voulut s'assurer Emma._

_- _Si tu m'expliques, je ne dirai rien à personne. Ce sera notre secret. _Promit le fantôme sur __un ton de confidence._

_- _Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne diras rien ?

_- _Tu doutes de moi ? _Pleurnicha Mimi Geignarde d'une voix de petite fille. _

_- _Non. _Répondit Emma qui se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Mimi. En effet, en première année, étant seule, la Serdaigle avait plus ou moins sympathisé avec le fantôme, à qui elle posait des questions sur la mort et ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Elle lui avait alors raconter l'histoire de la perte de son père, et la souffrance que cela lui avait causé. A cette occasion, Emma avait pu percevoir cette envie qu'avait Mimi d'avoir des amis. A défaut d'en avoir, le fantôme se contentait d'être une sorte de confidente pour les élèves en perdition, qui se réfugiaient dans les toilettes. _Très bien, je vais te dire mon secret. _Accepta Emma alors que dans un élan d'excitation, Mimi approcha son oreille translucide de la bouche de la jeune fille. Cette dernière lui avoua alors l'histoire de ses fiançailles avec Drago et la relation bancale qu'ils entretenaient. _

_- _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les filles se plaignent d'être fiancée. Au moins elles ont l'assurance d'être mariée un jour, et de ne pas finir seule le reste de leur vie, comme moi ! _Fit Mimi, terminant sa phrase en pleurs._

_- _Mais Mimi, tu n'es pas en vie, toi. _Tenta de rassurer Emma, en jouant sur les mot. _

_- _C'est vrai... C'est pire alors !

- Non, ce n'est pas pire. Pour un humain, c'est courant d'avoir quelqu'un. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas pour les fantômes. Tu es comme les autres.

- Tu as raison. _Acquiesça Mimi en reniflant. _

_- _Pourquoi disais-tu que mon fiancé n'est pas très gentil ? _Demanda alors Emma, une fois assurée que le fantôme ne se lamente plus sur son sort. _

_- _Il m'a crié dessus. _Confia-t-elle alors d'une voix plaintive. _

- C'est quelque chose sait plutôt bien faire, en effet. Et qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ? _Questionna de nouveau, calmement, Emma._

- J'ai passé ma tête dans la cabine de toilette dans laquelle il était caché. Je l'ai trouvé là, assis par-terre et je lui ai gentiment demandé quand est-ce que je pourrai récupéré mon siphon. _Expliqua Mimi Geignarde. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? _S'étonna la Serdaigle._

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire. _Dit le fantôme avec déception. _Il m'a juste crié « Enlève ta grosse tête de là ! » _Ajouta-t-elle en imitant le jeune homme._

- Ca a dû le surprendre de te voir débarquer, comme ça. _Relativisa la jeune fille._

- Tu trouves que j'ai une grosse tête ? _S'inquiéta Mimi._

- Non, pas plus que la moyenne. C'est lui qui a tendance à exagérer les choses. _Tranquillisa Emma. _

_- _Il semblait si... seul. Je me suis dit que ma compagnie lui ferait peut-être du bien ! Mais il ne voulait pas de moi...

- Seul..._ Répéta Emma, le regard dans le vide. _Merlin ! Mon cours ! _S'agita-t-elle soudain. Elle avait complètement oublié son cours d'Arithmancie qui avait commencé depuis cinq bonnes minutes. _Mimi, je te remercie pour... être aussi à l'écoute. Tu es très forte pour ça, et je pense que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'en rendre compte. Tu devrais retenter le coup, la prochaine fois qu'il... se sentira seul. _Conseilla-t-elle en cherchant les bons mots._

Puis, après l'avoir salué, elle courut en direction de son cours d'Arithmancie qui se situait à quelques étages de là. Une fois arrivée, toute essoufflée, elle s'excusa auprès du professeur Vector qui la plaça près d'Hermione Granger. Elle mit quelques minutes à se concentrer, et remercia Granger qui lui expliquait ce qu'elle avait manqué.

Emma sentait le regard de Théodore dans son dos, mais n'osait pas se retourner. C'était elle qui devait l'observer, et c'est elle qui se retrouvait au premier rang, en proie à son regard. A la fin du cours, alors que Granger et elle était en pleine discussion sur la signification du chiffre 9 dans le dernier tableau, Théodore vint à sa rencontre. Saluant Hermione, cette dernière partit avant que le Serpentard ne vienne.

- Tu as décidé de te faire de nouveaux amis ? _Se moqua Théodore. _Déjà que tu ne vole pas très haut avec tes amis Serdaigle, mais là avec Granger tu touche le fond.

- Ah ah ah. On ne faisait que parler du cours. Le jour où je deviendrai son ami sera celui où un veaudelune viendra danser devant moi en plein soleil. _Répliqua Emma alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers magiques._

_- _Pourquoi t'étais en retard ? _Questionna Théodore, curieux._

_- _Je suis tombée sur Mimi Geignarde aux toilettes, et j'ai entrepris la difficile tâche de la calmer. Un élève venait de se moquer de ses boutons. _Mentit à moitié la jeune fille._

- De là à arriver en retard en cours. _Fit remarquer, dubitatif le jeune homme._

_- _Je suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette aujourd'hui. _Informa Emma après avoir expiré fortement. _

_- _Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des jours comme ça...

Les deux élèves étaient arrivés aux escaliers magiques. Après s'être souhaité une bonne soirée, Théodore descendit alors qu'Emma monta jusqu'au septième étage. Arrivée à destination, elle fut tenter de prendre la direction opposée afin de passer devant la Salle sur demande, mais résista à la tentation.

Ce ne fut pas le cas des autres jours, où, même si elle s'était promis de ne pas croiser Drago, elle faisait en sorte de passer devant cette fameuse salle, plus de fois qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle n'avait croisé que quelques élèves de premières années, ayant l'air plutôt perdu. Le jeune fille avait même quelquefois tenter d'intercepter Mimi Geignarde, pour lui demander si elle avait eut l'occasion de parler au jeune homme depuis. Les rares fois où elle la trouvait, cette dernière lui répondait par la négative, mais la prévint que si jamais il lui parlait, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le lui dire. Au moins, se disait Emma, le fantôme savait garder les secrets.

Le mois de janvier se termina plutôt rapidement. Pour ne plus penser à son fiancé, la jeune fille se concentra sur les multiples devoirs qui leurs étaient donné, et les cours qui devenaient de plus en plus complexe. Elle abandonna l'idée que Théodore avait deviné l'identité de son fiancé puisque rien ne faisait croire que c'était le cas. Et elle en était persuadé, le jour où il le découvrira, en aucun cas il ne fera comme si de rien n'était.

Le mois de février arriva alors et commencèrent les leçons de transplanage, auxquelles s'était inscrite la plupart des élèves de sixième année. Le cours qui devait, à l'origine, se déroulait à l'extérieur du château, avait finalement lieu dans la Grande Salle à cause du mauvais temps.  
C'est en compagnie de Théodore qu'Emma arriva sur place ce jour-là. Déjà pas mal de monde était arrivé et ils se retrouvèrent dans le fond de la salle, non loin de Drago Malefoy qui était accompagné de Crabbe et de Goyle. Devant les élèves, se tenaient les quatre directeurs de maison ainsi qu'un petit sorcier, le moniteur de transplanage envoyé par le ministère.

La jeune fille avait hâte de commencer et fut très attentive au début du discours de Wilkie Tycross, qui venait de se présenter. Lorsque soudain, le professeur McGonagall intima à Malefoy de se taire. Celui-ci, le teint rose vif, s'écarta de Crabbe avec qui il semblait s'être disputé et fut d'autant plus près de la jeune fille qui se trouvait juste derrière Goyle. Depuis un mois déjà, la jeune fille s'était tellement évertuée à l'ignorer lorsqu'ils étaient en cours, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la dispute. Tycross reprit son discours et indiqua aux élèves de se placer correctement pour pouvoir commencer. Une grande agitation parcourut la salle et Emma se recula légèrement afin d'être à une distance suffisante de Théodore et de Goyle. Soudain, elle sentit la présence de Harry Potter qui venait de se placer à sa droite, juste derrière Malefoy. Son attention se reporta alors sur ce dernier qui avait reprit sa discussion avec Crabbe.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va encore prendre, d'accord ? _Avait lancer Drago. _C'est plus long que je ne le pensais. Ecoute, Crabbe, ce que je prépare ne te regarde pas, Goyle et toi, vous devez simplement obéir et faire le guet ! _Avait-t-il reprit avant que Crabbe ne puisse répondre._

_- _Moi, quand je demande à mes amis de faire le guet, je leur explique pourquoi. _Etait intervenu Harry Potter, faisant se retourner Drago, avant que les directeurs de maison ne réclament le silence. _

Le calme revint automatiquement et l'attention de tous se reporta sur le professeur Tycross. C'était sans compter la remarque de Théodore « Discussion intéressante ? », à laquelle Emma répondit par un « Je t'expliquerai plus tard », tout cela en chuchotant.

Le moniteur leur expliquèrent alors la règle des trois D : Destination, Détermination et Décision.

Lors du premier essais, personne n'avait réussi quoique ce soit, mis à part des titubements, des sauts, et des chutes. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la quatrième tentative que Susan Bones réussit à atterrir au milieu de son cerceau, laissant cependant à un mètre cinquante d'elle, sa jambe gauche. Tycross, annonça alors que le désartibulement arrivait lorsque l'esprit n'était pas suffisamment déterminé.

Emma qui ne voulait pas avoir le même sort que Susan Bones, se concentra le plus possible sur cette étape, mais rien n'y fit. Rien de plus n'arriva au cours de cette première leçon. La jeune fille avait plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose, à force d'avoir tourner et s'être trop concentrer.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle en compagnie de Théodore et tout deux se dirigèrent dans le couloir ouvert qui longeait une partie un château avant de se poser sur un des murets. La pluie avait enfin cessé et le sol n'était devenu qu'un amas de pelouses boueuses et glissantes.

Emma avait stressé tout le long du chemin, espérant que le jeune homme n'aborde pas ce qui s'était passé juste avant le début des essais de transplanage, et que tout deux se contenteraient de parler des chutes et des positions ridicules qu'avaient pris certains élèves.

- Alors, il y avait quoi de si intéressant à écouter tout à l'heure ? _Demanda finalement Théodore, en scrutant la jeune fille._

_- _En fait, Astoria et moi, avons remarqué que Malefoy était bizarre depuis quelque temps. _Décida d'avouer Emma contre toute attente._

_- _Et depuis quand vous vous intéressez à Malefoy ? _Rétorqua Théodore, comme s'il n'avait __que cette question en tête. _

_- _C'est difficile à dire... _Commença Emma qui croisa le regard anxieux de son ami. « Non, ce n'est pas encore le moment » pensa-t-elle. _Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais, je vois que tu attends une réponse... Il se trouve qu'Astoria a longtemps eu le béguin pour lui, c'est elle qui m'a parlé de lui et qui a remarqué le changement.

- Astoria ? _Répéta, surpris Théodore qui ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation._

_-_ Ca surprend n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... Je t'avoue avoir même pensé que c'était lui ton fiancé. _Avoua gêné Théodore alors qu'Emma tentait de contrôler sa crispation. _Moi aussi j'ai remarqué qu'il était plutôt soucieux en ce moment. Astoria et toi ferez mieux de ne pas vous en mêler.

_- _Tu es au courant de quelque chose, toi ?

- Non, et je ne préfère pas.

- Ca a un rapport avec...

- Emma. _L'interrompit-il. _

_- _Désolée. C'est juste que, enfin... En voyant ce qu'est devenu la Grande-Bretagne depuis cet été, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester neutre. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend les choses. _Avoua la jeune fille. _Alors je m'inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver.

- Je comprends. Mais ce n'est que Malefoy. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'on lui demande de faire, je doute que cela influera sur la guerre. _Relativisa Théodore._

- Ca veut dire qu'on lui a demandé de faire quelque chose ? _S'intéressa Emma. _

_- _Je ne sais pas. C'est juste qu'en début d'année, il a prétendu qu'il ne serait sans doute plus là l'an prochain, et que vu la conjoncture actuelle, il serait plus malin de penser aux services que l'on pourrait _lui _rendre, plutôt que d'avoir un simple diplôme. _Confessa le Serpentard, qui avait toute l'attention de la jeune fille. Celle-ci un peu choquée restait muette. _Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est que Malefoy, il ne parle plus qu'il n'agit.

- C'est pour ça que Zabini parlait de service à rendre. _Se contenta de répondre la jeune fille. _

_- _C'est de ça que vous parliez avec Astoria, à la bibliothèque ? Je vous ai vu dévisagé Drago quand on est passé devant vous. _Questionna Théodore avant qu'Emma n'acquiesce lentement. _Je suis content que ce ne soit pas lui. _Continua-t-il avec soulagement._

_- _ Pourquoi ? _Voulut savoir la jeune fille._

_- _C'est un de mes amis, ce serait étrange de le voir avec la femme que j... _S'interrompit le jeune homme, réalisant qu'il parlait avec ladite « femme ». Emma quant à elle, était plus qu'embarrassée. _Enfin tu vois. _Finit-il par dire après quelques secondes de silence. _

_- _Il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien à Astoria.

- De quoi ?

- De ce que tu m'as dit sur Drago. _Répondit-elle en se maudissant d'avoir prononcé son prénom._

_- _Oh, sans doute. Mais maintenant qu'elle est avec Blaise, elle doit avoir d'autre Fléreurs à fouetter. _Supposa Théodore qui ne releva pas. _

_- _C'est sûr.

- Bien, maintenant que je t'ai confié plein de trucs, c'est à ton tour. _Fit narquoisement le Serpentard. _

_- _J'ai surpris Michael et Chang dans une position plus qu'équivoque dans une salle vide, j'ai eut envie de vomir. _Confia Emma._

_- _Je parlais de quelque chose sur toi, j'en ai rien à foutre de Corner et Chang, au passage merci de l'image que tu viens de me mettre en tête. _Ronchonna le jeune homme._

- Tu ne m'a rien rien dit sur toi je te signale. Tu m'a avoué quelque chose sur un de tes amis, je te rend la pareille. _Assura Emma en se levant._

_- _T'exagères.

- Ce que je t'ai dit sur Astoria, tu le gardes pour toi n'est-ce pas ? _Voulut s'assurer la jeune fille._

- Promis.

- Interdiction de dire quoique ce soit à ta grande copine Daphné. _Insista-t-elle en se reculant._

- T'es jalouse ? _Taquina Théodore._

- Pourquoi le serai-je ? _Répondit innocemment Emma avant de se retourner._

_- _Ouch,ça c'est dur. _Feignit-il d'être blessé._

_- _Bon week-end à toi, Théo. _Souhaita-t-elle en s'éloignant. _

Une fois après avoir changé de couloir, Emma perdit son sourire et pressa son pas sans avoir pour autant de direction précise. Elle avait souvent émis cette possibilité que Drago « rende service » à celui que servait son père. Mais elle s'était toujours refusée à en analyser les conséquences. Ainsi, son fiancé avait prétendu n'être certainement plus à Poudlard l'année qui suivrait. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il signifier ? Servirait-il la cause du Lord Noir une fois sorti du système scolaire ? Deviendrait-il mangemort ? Est-ce cette perspective qui le rongeait depuis le début d'année ? Que faisait-il dans la Salle sur Demande ? Devait-il accomplir quelque chose pour _Lui_ dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que devenait Drago ? Qu'adviendrait-il de leur union ? Sera-t-elle la femme d'un mangemort ? Sera-t-elle obligée de cautionner cette cause qui n'était pas la sienne ?

Emma se posait beaucoup trop de questions, et se sentait compressée plus que jamais. Sa respiration semblait s'être accélérée et être devenue bruyante. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma se trouva au septième étage, non loin de la Salle sur demande, devant laquelle se trouvait une petite fille. La Serdaigle repensa alors à la conversation qu'avait eu le Serpentard avant de se faire interrompre par Potter. Crabbe et Goyle étaient sensés faire les guets. Cela devait certainement être devant la Salle sur demande. Alors que faisait une première année devant cette dernière ? A moins... qu'il ne s'agisse en réalité un des deux compères de Drago. En début d'année, Slughorn avait parlé de cette potion qui faisait prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne. Peut-être le blond s'en était-il procuré ?  
Face à toutes ses pensées qui lui venaient, Emma s'appuya sur le mur, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à être assise et attendit. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi, mais elle ne voulait qu'une chose : régler toute cette histoire avec Drago. Désormais elle savait beaucoup trop de choses pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait, qu'elle le voit, qu'elle lui parle, et qui sait, peut-être lui dire qu'elle avait tort ?

Au bout d'un moment indéterminé, Emma entendit des pas s'approcher. Drago, suivi de près par la même petite fille qui était postée devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, s'éloignait de cette dernière, et s'approchait d'elle. Le Serpentard remarqua la présence de sa fiancée, toujours assise contre le mur, en face de l'escalier, heureusement rarement utilisé, l'air complètement déboussolé. Il se débarrassa de celle (ou celui) qui l'accompagnait et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

- Emma ? Ca va pas ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls._

_- _Je veux savoir la vérité, Drago. _Fit la jeune fille d'une voix presque désespérée. _

Le jeune homme s'était arrêté à un mètre de la Serdaigle et la fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable. Emma quant à elle, arborait un air presque suppliant. Après un « Pas ici. », il retourna sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la tapisserie de Barbabas le Follet avant de ne passer trois fois devant celle-ci. Le temps que la jeune fille se relève et qu'elle le rejoigne, une porte était déjà apparue.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce et Emma fut déçu de ne se retrouver que dans la reproduction de la chambre de son fiancé. Ce dernier se contenta de rester debout, s'appuyant sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils, faisant face au lit à baldaquin. La jeune fille se balada le long de la bibliothèque, disposée sur la droite, faisant mine de regarder les livres. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla durant les premières minutes. Puis, Emma se retourna et s'avança vers Drago, qui n'avait cessé de l'observer.

- Qu'entendais-tu par « Je vais tout faire pour t'offrir un bel avenir, Emma » ? _Demanda-t-elle avec calme mais paraissant toujours aussi tendue. Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'attendant à tout sauf à cette question._

_- _Je ne vois rien de compliquer dans cette phrase. _Finit-il par répondre._

_- _Alors explique-moi ce qu'est « un bel avenir » pour toi.

- Un avenir où notre future famille n'aura à s'inquiéter de rien.

- Et tu crois vraiment que « rendre des services » est plus important que d'avoir son diplôme ? _Questionna à nouveau Emma, lui dévoilant alors ce qu'elle avait entendu dire._

_- _ Théodore devrait savoir la fermer par moment. _Grommela Drago en s'agitant un peu._

_- _Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, à moi ?

- Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça. _Avoua-t-il sûr de lui._

- C'est pour ça que tu as fait en sorte qu'on ne se voit plus ?

- Oui, tu commençais à devenir un peu trop soupçonneuse.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais croire tes stupides arguments ?

- Ce n'était pas si stupide que ça ! Ca aurait pu être le cas. _Rétorqua le Serpentard._

- Donc tu avoue que ce n'est pas le cas... Drago Malefoy ne s'est finalement pas lassé de sa fiancée. _Fit Emma d'un air coquin en se rapprochant._

- Ca dépend pour quoi. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un rictus faisant se renfrogner la jeune fille, qui s'éloigna. _

_- _Je suppose que tu ne me diras rien sur cette chose que tu prépares, et qui prend plus de temps que prévu. _Déclara la Serdaigle d'un ton léger en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, face au jeune homme. _

_- _Tu supposes bien. _Confirma-t-il avant que tout deux ne se fixe en silence._

- Je doutes qu'on puisse avoir « un bel avenir » dans ce climat de guerre, tu sais.

- C'est pourquoi, il faut être bien placé lorsque celle-ci se terminera.

- Le problème, c'est qu'on ignore qui sera vainqueur.

- Au train où vont les choses, il est facile de se faire une idée.

- C'est pourquoi tu prévois de « bien te placer ». _Dit Emma qui ne reçu aucune réponse de la part du blond qui garda son masque, restant indéchiffrable. _J'ai bien peur que nous ayons des desseins différents, Drago.

- Cela m'embête autant que toi. Mais saches que c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot.

- Je penses qu'avec le choix que tu fais, il y a des risques de te faire tuer non seulement par tes adversaires, mais également par ton propre camp. _Tenta-t-elle de dénigrer la voie que semblait avoir choisie Drago._

_- _Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je risquerai de me faire tuer si je ne le rejoignait pas, ce foutu camp ! _S'écria soudain le Serpentard, son masque semblant se rompre. Emma aperçut alors la souffrance qui parcourait le visage du jeune homme, que ce dernier tentait de cacher en baissant la tête. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle comprit l'obligation à laquelle était confronté son fiancé. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui avant d'encadrer son visage de ses deux mains, afin de le relever. Les yeux verts inquiets croisèrent ainsi les yeux bleus brillant de larmes qui ne coulaient pas._

_- _Je suis désolée, Drago. _Dit sincèrement Emma, qui comprenait mieux, en lui caressant les cheveux. _Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. _Ajouta-t-elle, chuchotant presque. _

Puis, Emma et Drago s'embrassèrent. Tout d'abord tendrement, avant que la passion ne les entraine dans une étreinte emplie de désir et d'envie de l'autre. Leurs caresses se firent tellement pressantes qu'ils ne s'y attardaient pas vraiment, passant du visage,aux cheveux, au torse, à la poitrine, au dos, à la taille, aux fesses, aux cuisses. Les deux fiancés se dirigèrent alors, vers le lit au sein duquel Drago allongea Emma. Après un regard, il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de descendre doucement vers son cou auquel il offrit des baisers qui se glissèrent jusqu'à la poitrine de la jeune fille, désormais cachée que par ses sous-vêtements. Elle frissonna de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de Drago parcoururent son ventre et les papillons qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques minutes déjà furent soudainement plus intense quand le blond atteignit ses hanches et son aine.

Lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, Emma entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Drago, qui lorsqu'elle tenta de la lui enlever, prit ses mains et les plaqua de chaque côtés de sa tête, approfondissant leur baiser. Puis, la jeune fille fit en sorte de se retrouver au dessus du jeune homme, auquel elle offrit le même traitement, de part ses douces lèvres qui parcoururent avec délice le corps du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle revint à son tour à la bouche de Drago, leur yeux s'amusèrent de leur conversation silencieuse, et un sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de chacun juste avant qu'elles ne se touchent une nouvelle fois. Il la fit rouler légèrement, et tout deux se retrouvèrent allongé sur le côté, collés l'un contre l'autre, la main du blond s'attardant sur la cuisse de la brune.

L'envie, la passion, et le désir les dévoraient. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'exécuter ce que leurs corps réclamaient.

* * *

Emma et Drago se trouvaient sous les draps de la réplique du lit à baldaquin que leur avait offert la Salle sur demande. La première avait sa tête posée au creux de l'épaule du second. Il regardait le plafond alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

- Il doit forcément y avoir d'autres solutions. _Déclara-t-elle après avoir rouvert ses __paupières, provoquant le soupir d'exaspération du jeune homme, qui n'avait pas envie d'aborder une nouvelle fois ce sujet._

_- _Emma ! _Fit -il réprobateur, avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe._

_- _Je suis sûre que Dumbledore pourrait t'assurer une protection. _Insista-t-elle alors qu'il se figeait._

_- _Dumbledore... Et tu crois que je trahirais ma famille pour ce vieux fou ! _Cracha-t-il presque. _Je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille, Emma. _Continua-t-il plus calme, alors que la jeune fille ne répondait rien. _

- Je comprends. _Finit-elle par dire avant qu'un silence de quelques minutes ne retombe. _Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. _Déclara-t-elle avant de tenter de se relever. C'était sans compter ses cheveux qui la tirèrent, emprisonnés dans un des boutons de la chemise de Drago, qu'il portait toujours. _Aie. _S'écria-t-elle avant de se libérer. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gardes ta chemise ! _Lui reprocha-t-elle alors avec une note d'humour en remettant ses sous-vêtements, alors que Drago se levait subitement en reboutonnant ladite chemise. _

_- _A croire qu'on ne prend pas le temps de l'enlever. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre en se dirigeant vers son pantalon. _

_- _C'est toi qui m'empêche toujours de l'en... D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'empêches de l'enlever, Drago ?_ S'excita soudain Emma en se trainant à genoux sur lit, afin de s'approcher de son fiancé. _

_- _Tu dis n'importe quoi ! _Répliqua-t-il en enfilant sa cravate autour du cou. Cette réponse renforça les doutes de la jeune fille qui de plus en plus horrifiée insista._

_- _Tu n'as rien à cacher n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en prie, dis moi que tu n'as rien à cacher. _Fit-elle en quittant le lit et lui faisant face. Drago quant à lui tentait de faire nerveusement son noeud, de cravate, en vain. _

_- _Aide-moi à nouer ma cravate au lieu de dire des bêtises. _S'écria-t-il en abandonnant le bout de tissu vert et argent. La jeune fille s'exécuta en jetant toutefois des coups d'oeil douteux au jeune homme qui évitait son regard. Avant même d'avoir fini le noeud, elle précipita ses mains sur l'avant-bras gauche de son fiancé, voulant relever le tissu qui le recouvrait. S'en rendant compte, Drago stoppa l'action d'Emma, emprisonnant ses bras de ses mains, manquant de faire tomber cette dernière. _

_- _Montre-moi ! _Ordonna-t-elle, criant presque._

_- _Je n'ai rien à te montrer ! _Rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton._

_- _Tu as pourtant quelque chose à cacher ! _Accusa-t-elle en se libérant tant bien que mal de l'emprise du blond. Après s'être défier du regard, la jeune fille entreprit de se rhabiller à son tour. Lorsqu'elle remit ses chaussures, elle sentit la présence de sa baguette dans la poche spéciale qui lui était réservée. Elle eut alors l'idée de jeter un sort à Drago afin de vérifier le fondement de ses craintes. « Evanesco » pensa-t-elle alors, lançant le sortilège de disparition de manière informulée sur la chemise de Drago. Celui-ci, ne s'y attendant pas, réagit trop tard et fut touché de plein fouet. S'approchant rapidement de lui, Emma aperçut enfin l'avant-bras gauche nu du jeune homme, sur lequel était tatoué la Marque des Ténèbres. _

_- _T'es contente maintenant ? _Ragea-t-il avant de faire réapparaitre une chemise et de l'enfiler. _Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas ! _Ajouta-t-il voyant l'expression d'Emma._

_- _Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu le sois déjà... _Répondit-elle lentement, le regard comme absorbé par cette marque de nouveau cachée. _Il faut que... Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. _Bégaya-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie._

_- _C'est ma vie qui est en jeu, Emma. Tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue. _Informa-t-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce._

Juste après être sortie, la Serdaigle s'adossa à la porte, et leva la tête au ciel en fermant les yeux.  
Juste après qu'elle soit sortie, le Serpentard donna un grand coup de pied dans le banc ouvragé qui composait une partie de son salon.

Emma était choquée. Elle savait que Drago avait de grand risque de devenir Mangemort un jour, mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse l'être aussi jeune. De plus, cela devait dater de cet été, au moment où il avait arrêté de correspondre avec elle. Tout s'expliquait maintenant.

Inspirant profondément, elle quitta ce couloir et se dirigea vers l'étage où se trouvait l'infirmerie. En effet, elle devait se procurer une échantillon de potion contraceptive, afin d'éviter tout risque de tomber enceinte. Mrs Pomfresh mettait à disposition de telles potions dans une des armoires de l'infirmerie, à défaut de pouvoir contrôler les pulsions sexuelles de certains élèves. Elle espérait ne pas croiser l'infirmière, ne voulant pas subir ses réprimandes et avertissements.

Heureusement pour elle, elle était occupée dans son bureau et la pièce blanche était libre.

Malheureusement pour elle, il ne restait plus aucun échantillon, que des potions grands formats.

Peu désireuse de ramener une telle dose dans son dortoir, elle se voyait embêtée.

Si ce n'était pas suffisant, devant elle apparut Cho Chang, qui vraisemblablement venait pour la même chose. Tout d'abord gênée, l'asiatique s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle vit qu'Emma ne trouvait pas son compte.

- Il n'y en a plus ? _S'affola-t-elle._

- Heu... Si, mais il n'y a plus d'échantillon. _Répondit Emma._

- Oh. _Fit Cho, soulagée, avant de se servir. _Tu... tu veux en prendre dans ma dose ? _Proposa-t-elle voyant sa camarade de maison embêtée._

- Je ne voudrais pas te... Enfin, si, ça m'arrangerait. _Finit-elle par acceptée en prenant le contenant de potion que lui tendait Cho. Elle en but ce qu'il fallait et le lui rendit. _Merci.

- De rien. Je ne voudrai pas faire risquer au monde de voir apparaître de sitôt une Emma Oreiro miniature. _Répondit Cho, avant de recevoir le sourire ironique de la jeune fille. _

Les deux Serdaigles ne s'attardèrent pas dans l'infirmerie et se quittèrent en prenant des chemins différents, pour toutefois aboutir à la même destination. C'est les joues rougies que Cho rejoignit Michael, et qu'Emma rejoignit ses amis. Elle n'avait cependant pas la tête à participer aux discussions de ces derniers, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser aux récents évènements.

Ainsi, sous peine de se faire tuer, Drago avait été contraint de devenir Mangemort durant l'été. Il semblait également devoir accomplir une mission dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, au moyen de la Salle sur Demande. Des obligations pesaient sur lui désormais, obligations qu'il se devait de remplir pour ne pas trahir, et pour ne pas abandonner sa famille. Et pour conclure, tout ceci devait rester secret, car la vie de son fiancé en dépendait. Mais une vie contre combien d'autres ? Désormais qu'il était Mangemort, combien de personne devra-t-il tuer pour le compte de son « Maitre » ? Combien de destin devra-t-il brisé ? Sera-t-il un jour tué au combat ? Sera-t-il un jour tuer par son propre Maitre ? Ou sera-t-il un jour tué par une de ses victimes, tout comme l'a été son père ? Et cette famille à laquelle il tient tant, sera-t-elle un jour détruite à cause de tout ceci ? Emma eut alors la réflexion qu'un jour elle et leur(s) enfant(s) serait sa famille. Au moins se dit-elle, elle avait de la « chance » de tomber sur quelqu'un avec autant de valeurs familiales.

Durant tout le week-end, Emma ne pouvait s'arrêter de réfléchir à tout ceci, à son destin, à celui de son fiancé, à leur avenir ensemble. Elle n'en voulait pas, elle ne voulait de cet avenir sombre et emplit de dictature. Là n'était pas un « bel avenir ».  
Alors que faire ? Pouvait-elle faire quelque chose pour éviter tout ça, sans mettre la vie de Drago en danger ? Elle n'avait malheureusement pas la réponse.

Le dimanche soir cependant, lui vint une idée folle. Pourquoi ne pas avertir Albus Dumbledore ? Peut-être celui-ci lui viendrait en aide, et à celle de Drago. Le problème était que ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de ce faire aider par lui. Mais que dirait-elle au directeur ? Qu'elle venait de découvrir que son fiancé était un mangemort qui avait un « service à rendre », en précisant que si cela s'ébruitait il risquerait de se faire tuer ? Au fond, à quoi cela servirait-il ? A agir tout simplement, à montrer que même si elle comprenait, elle ne pouvait pas cautionner.

Mais aurait-elle le courage de « trahir » ainsi Drago, juste pour son propre salut ?

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis sa découverte, et elle n'avait toujours pas pris de décision face à la question qui se posait à elle. Irait-elle voir Dumbledore ? La jeune fille avait déjà tenté d'écrire une lettre à son directeur en lui notifiant qu'elle souhaitait le rencontrer, mais n'avait pas été capable de l'envoyer. Elle avait fait en sorte d'éviter tout contact et tout regard avec son fiancé. Malgré leur rapprochement lors de leur dernière rencontre, découvrir sa condition de mangemort l'avait bloquée plus qu'autre chose. Apparemment ledit jeune homme ne s'en plaignait pas non plus. Après tout s'il avait tenter de le lui cacher durant tout ce temps, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas affronter la réaction de la jeune fille. Ce fut la conversation que la jeune fille eut avec Michael, en sortant du deuxième cours de transplanage, que l'envie d'envoyer cette lettre qui reposait au fond de sa poche depuis quelque jour déjà, se fit plus pressante que jamais.

- Alors comme ça on va rejoindre son « fiancé » pour une petite partie de jambe en l'air ? _Avait chuchoté le Serdaigle à l'oreille de son amie, qui ne s'y attendant pas, sursauta._

_- _Michael ! _Réprimanda Emma, indignée._

_- _Cho m'a raconté votre petit entretien à l'infirmerie ! _Lâcha Michael, mécontent._

_- _Je vois... _Se renfrogna la jeune fille. _C'était avec Marcus Belby.

- Qu...Quoi ! _Fut-il choqué. _Mais je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus depuis la fête !

- Apparemment autant pour toi que pour moi, l'idée de coucher avec Malefoy est mieux que si ça avait été Belby. _Déclara Emma après avoir vérifier que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. _

_- _Belby est un idiot, Malefoy est un gros con, l'idée que tu sois avec l'un des deux est forcément déplaisante. _Assura Michael._

_- _Sauf que l'un des deux est mon fiancé, alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si choquant. _Précisa la jeune fille._

_- _Pour quelqu'un qui est sensé n'être plus aussi neutre, tu m'as l'air bien proche de l'ennemi. _Fit remarquer le jeune homme. _

_- _Et que voudrais-tu que je fasses ? _S'écria Emma, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce __qui la taraudait depuis une semaine déjà. _

- Que tu ne t'attaches pas. _Répondit Michael avec sérieux. _Mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est déjà trop tard. _Continua-t-il alors qu'il fixait la jeune fille, celle-ci ne réagissant pas._

_- _J'essaye juste de... m'adapter, Michael ! _Se justifia Emma._

_- _Et quand tu seras mariée à un mangemort, tu essayeras de t'adapter aussi ? _Attaqua-t-il, mortifiant encore plus la jeune fille._

_- _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? _Se lamenta presque la Serdaigle._

_- _Te battre. _S'exclama avec conviction le jeune homme._

_-_ Me battre.._. Répéta-t-elle d'une vois semblant absente._

_- _Oui ! Et avec un peu de chance, ton fiancé mourra pendant la guerre et tu seras libre !

- Michael ! Tu te rends compte que tu souhaites la mort de quelqu'un ! _Fut horrifiée Emma._

_- _Je préfères le voir mort plutôt que te voir être sa femme. _Confia-t-il._

_- _En pensant une telle chose tu ne vaux pas mieux que certains mangemorts ! _Déclara froidement la jeune fille._

- Pourquoi certains ? Ils sont tous pareils !

- Il y en a qui sont obligés de devenir ce qu'ils sont ! Regarde Hannah Abbot, sa mère s'est faite tuer pour ne pas avoir rejoint les mangemorts. _Argumenta-t-elle._

- Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de les rejoindre, moi aussi !

- Et si jamais on menaçait ta famille ? Tu ferais quoi, Michael ?

- Je ferai tout pour les protéger, mais jamais je ne les trahirai, et je sais qu'ils supporteront ce choix.

- Eh bien peut-être comprendras-tu que j'ai peur de trahir la mienne en « me battant ».

- Emma, je ne connais pas ta famille, mais si ce qu'elle veut c'est le meilleur pour toi, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendrait.

- Ca, ça reste à voir... _Fit-elle pensive._

- On a toujours le choix, Emma. Tu, as le choix. _Termina Michael, en chuchotant alors qu'il apercevait Cho qui venait vers eux. _

Les deux amoureux laissèrent Emma qui prit quelques minutes avant de choisir sa destination.

Au final, elle avait fait son choix. Elle se dirigea donc vers la volière afin d'envoyer la lettre, légèrement abimée, au directeur de Poudlard. Elle pensait que Albus Dumbledore était le plus à même non pas d'aider Drago forcément, mais de l'aider elle, tout simplement. Après tout, le vieil homme était bien connu pour sa bienveillance envers ses élèves. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait lui dire, sans doute juste le mettre en garde, essayant de se rendre utile, sans pour autant trahir totalement son fiancé.

Lorsque Athéna, sa chouette, quitta la volière, Emma fut submergée par le stress. Et si elle faisait une erreur ? Et si ce qu'elle allait dire mènerait à la perte de Drago ? Et si Dumbledore sacrifierait la vie de Drago pour le bien-être de son école ? Et si... Et si... De toute façon il était trop tard, Dumbledore recevrait sa demande d'entretien, et conviendrait certainement d'un rendez-vous.

Ce fut en fin d'après-midi, qu'Athéna lui apporta la réponse du directeur, qui lui proposait de lui rendre visite juste avant le diner. La pression qu'avait Emma s'intensifia lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que « juste avant le diner » était maintenant. Elle se dirigea donc au deuxième étage, plus précisément vers la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Après une inspiration, elle prononça le mot de passe que lui avait fournit Dumbledore, « Eclairs au caramel. » et monta l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon qui se hissa de lui-même, tandis que l'entrée de la gargouille se fermait. Elle se retrouva alors face à une large porte en chêne sur laquelle elle frappa trois coup, afin d'avertir de sa présence. La lourde porte s'ouvrit alors sur une large pièce comportant plusieurs fenêtre donnant sur le crépuscule, et illuminée par des chandelles et des lampes.

- Bonsoir Miss Oreiro. _Salua gentiment le vieil homme, assit à son bureau. La jeune fille qui n'avait pas finit son inspection de la pièce, s'avança vers celui-ci._

_- _Professeur Dumbledore. _Salua-t-elle à son tour._

_- _Je vous en prie, prenez place. _L'invita-t-il à s'assoir en lui désignant un fauteuil paressant moelleux. Emma avait rarement vu le directeur d'aussi près, et pu ainsi détailler ses yeux bleus pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune qui étaient posées sur son nez aquilin. __Albus Dumbledore était un homme vraiment très âgé, comme pouvait le suggérer ses __nombreuses rides, et ses cheveux argentés. _Comment se passe-donc vos leçons de transplanage ?

- J'avance lentement, mais sûrement. J'ai d'ailleurs ressenti quelques fourmillements ce matin. _Répondit poliment la jeune fille._

_- _Bien, je suis sûr que vous serez parmi les premières à réussir un tel exercice. _Assura le directeur alors que le regard de la jeune fille tomba sur sa main noircie et recroquevillée. Ne voulant pas paraître grossière, elle releva vite la tête et croisa le regard pétillant de Dumbledore qui la scrutait. _Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Miss Oreiro ? En général, les élèves font tout pour éviter le bureau du directeur ! _Plaisanta le vieil homme alors qu'Emma se tenait bien droite sur son fauteuil, se tortillant les mains sans s'en rendre compte._

_- _Eh bien, Monsieur le directeur, il fallait que je vous fasse part de quelque chose d'important. _Avoua la jeune fille en se donnant du courage._

_- _Je vous écoutes._ L'encouragea-t-il, toujours aussi avenant. _

- Voilà, il se trouve que j'ai découvert récemment des... informations, pouvant très certainement vous intéresser. _Commença lentement Emma. _Le problème, c'est que vous dévoiler de telles choses, pourrait mettre en danger la personne qu'elles concernent. Alors, je ne sais pas vraiment comment...

- Dites-moi donc l'essentiel. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen pour que vous révéliez une partie de ce que vous savez, sans trahir la personne dont il s'agit.

- En fait, je voulais vous mettre en garde contre des choses qui pourraient se produire à Poudlard, et qui pourraient nuire à votre camp. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai supposé d'après ce que je sais, mais à vrai dire j'ignore s'il se passera quelque chose. _Révéla la jeune fille, étonnée de voir le calme de son directeur._

_- _Et c'est la personne que vous voulez protéger qui risque d'être à l'origine de telles choses ?

- C'est exact, professeur.

- Bien. C'est tout à votre honneur, Emma, de venir jusqu'à moi pour me faire part de ce que vous savez. _Remercia le directeur avec un sourire qui décontenança un peu son élève._

_- _Si j'avais été plus courageuse, je vous aurais tout révélé._ Déplora la jeune fille d'une faible __voix._

_- _Vous m'avez relaté ce qu'il y avait de plus important à savoir, le reste n'étant que détails. Il est tout à fait normal de vouloir protéger les personnes à qui l'on tient. Ce qui est courageux dans votre démarche, c'est de souhaiter également protéger Poudlard et ses résidents. Vous avez su trouvé l'équilibre pour ne trahir aucune des deux parties. _Félicita Albus Dumbledore, en rassurant Emma qui se sentit légèrement fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous, mais mon estomac crie famine. Il est temps que nous nous rassasions. _Continua le vieil homme, face au silence embarrassé de son élève._

- En espérant vous avoir été utile, Monsieur le directeur. _Fit-elle en se levant du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. _

- Bonne fin de week-end à vous, Miss Oreiro. _Souhaita Albus Dumbledore à son élève._

_- _Merci, à vous aussi. Et bon appétit. _Se permit-elle de souhaiter à son directeur, qui rit volontiers. _

- Une dernière chose, Emma. Sachez que mon but est de protéger la totalité des élèves de cette école. _Intervint pour la dernière fois, le professeur qui reçu un acquiescement de remerciement de la part de la jeune fille, avant qu'elle ne referme la porte de chêne._

Unefois hors du champ de vision de son directeur, Emma souffla un grand coup et descendit les escaliers en colimaçon alors qu'elle entendait l'entrée de la gargouille s'ouvrir de nouveau.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait la Grande Salle, la jeune fille se sentit apaisée et soulagée. Cet entretien avait été une bonne idée. Comme l'avait souligné le directeur, elle avait pu à la fois protéger les intérêts de Poudlard, mais également celui de Drago. Elle en était sûre, ce que Dumbledore avait voulu dire dans sa dernière phrase, c'est qu'il était prêt à protéger cet élève qu'elle voulait protéger.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres, et avec l'impression qu'elle avait bien agit qu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre son diner.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle osa lever les yeux vers Drago, leurs regards se croisant durant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle croisa celui de Dumbledore, qui était arrivé quelques minutes après elle, elle eut la conviction que le vieil homme était au courant de l'identité de la personne contre laquelle elle l'avait mis en garde. Au final, se dit-elle, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ainsi il pourrait mieux le protéger.

* * *

_Voilà... C'est la fin de ce chapitre !  
Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
_

_Quel est votre avis sur le fait qu''elle aille voir Dumbledore ? (Je suis curieuse de le savoir)_

_Je ne sais quand je posterai le prochain... Je me suis interdit de l'écrire avant que mes exams ne se terminent. Du coup il hante mon esprit (si si je vous jure)...  
Bon bref, à quand quelques semaines !  
_

_**Desea Oreiro**  
_


	31. Les histoires d'A

_Bonjour à tous !  
Me revoici (enfin ?) pour le chapitre 30 ! 30 déjà, j'ai du mal à y croire ! En même temps, cela fait un peu plus de 4 ans que j'ai commencé cette histoire ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. _

_La mauvaise est que j'ignore si j'aurai le temps d'écrire durant les vacances._

_La bonne c'est que pour compenser (enfin c'était pas vraiment fait exprès mais bon), ce chapitre est vraiment très très mais très long ! Presque le double que le plus long que j'ai déjà pu faire auparavant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça a coulé tout seul. _

_En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est du même style que le chapitre s'intitulant "La vengeance". (Au niveau des point de vue)_

_J'ai emprunter le titre à celui d'une chanson. Ca m'est venu tout seul en tête alors que j'écrivais le chapitre. J'ai trouvé que ça collait plutôt bien.  
Bon, sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

_Un grand merci à Uma to Hebi, Constancia Nott et elo pour leurs petits mots! J'espère ne vous avoir pas fait trop attendre ! ^^  
J'en profite aussi pour remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, et ceux qui m'ajoute dans leurs histoires favorites ou encore dans leurs alertes !  
Ca fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir qu'autant de gens lisent ce que l'on écrit !_

**Chapitre 30 : Les histoires d'A**

*** Emma ***

Une nouvelle semaine débuta en cette mi-février. Emma avait la ferme intention de parler avec son fiancé, à qui elle n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur dernière entrevue. Après cette impression de bonne action qu'elle avait ressentie à la suite de son entretien avec le directeur, elle se sentait désormais prête de faire de nouveau face à Drago. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de lui tenir rigueur du fait qu'elle l'ait évité durant la dernière semaine. Cela avait même l'air de l'arranger, ce que pouvait concevoir la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière ne voulait pas que les choses se tassent ainsi. Elle souhaitait lui parler, elle souhaitait être là pour lui, même si elle ne cautuionnait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Car elle en était persuadée, le laisser tomber n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que la Serdaigle commença sa journée de cours, notamment par son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Force était de constater, que Rogue était plutôt bon en tant que professeur en cette matière. De toute manière, quiconque aurait paru bien meilleur que Dolores Ombrage, même si en y repensant, le professeur Lockart avait été bien pire.

Ce jour-là, avait lieu une petite évaluation concernant les sortilèges informulés. Rogue avait séparé la classe en deux groupes, lesquels devaient s'affronter au moyen de sortilèges que chacun devait prendre le soin de bloquer via notamment, le charme du bouclier. Ainsi, cet exercice leur ferait travailler autant leurs sortilèges d'attaque que, leurs sortilèges de défense. Le professeur n'avait pas pris la peine de mélanger les élèves qui se regroupèrent d'eux même, les Serpentard, à savoir Drago, Blaise, Théodore, Daphné, Pansy, Millicent et Tracy Davis, accompagnés de Kévin, Stephen, Morag et Megan Jones, d'un côté, et de l'autre, les Gryffondor, à savoir Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavande, Pavarti, Néville, Seamus et Dean, accompagnés de Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley de Pouffsouffle et Su Li, Lisa Turpin, Terry, Mandy, Michael, Anthony, Padma et Emma de Serdaigle. Face à une telle inégalité, Rogue força Su, Lisa, Emma et Anthony a rejoindre l'autre groupe, ces deux derniers se plaçant alors entre Théodore et Daphné.

Désormais quinze contre quinze, c'est avec apréhension pour certain, et assurance pour d'autre que l'exerce commença. Ce fut une cohue totale. Des sortilèges fusaient de partout. Au bout de six mois, les élèves avaient enfin réussi à maitriser plus ou moins bien selon les cas, les sortilèges informulés. Rogue, un parchemin à la main, évaluait la qualité des sortilèges de chacun et réprimendait sévèrement ceux qui dans le feu de l'action, les prononçaient à haute voix.

Les élèves rattant leur charme du bouclier, ou se faisant surprendre par un attaquant innatendu se retrouvèrent alors avec divers attributs inatendus ou tout simplement KO, comme ce fut le cas de Millicent Bulstrode dès le début de la bataille improvisée. Ainsi, Pansy Parkinson arborait une chevelure hisurte de couleur fushia; Ron Weasley continuait de lançer vaillamment des sortilèges malgré s'être fait prendre par un sortilège de Jambencoton; Drago quant a lui avait été atteint par un _ Dentesaugmento_ de la part de Hermione Granger, alors qu'il s'evertuait à ruer Potter de sortilège pour la plupart bloqué par ce dernier; Seamus Finnigan était immobile, droit comme un piquet, après avoir été atteint par le maléfice du saucisson jeté par Stephen Cornfoot; Kévin Entwhistle riait aux éclats après s'être fait touché par le _Rictusempra _de Neville; tels étaient les états de certains.

Emma réussit à atteindre Hermione qui avait désormais un liquide épais qui lui sortait continuellement des oreilles, mais fut à son tour surprise par un bloque-jambes de la part de Michael, lequel reçu aussitôt un sortilège du canari de la part de Théodore, le faisant alors se transformer en canari géant sous les rires de la brune qui fut libérée par le Serpentard. Leurs regards furent attirés par Anthony qui s'était penché vers Daphné, atteinte par un _Stupefix_ de la part de Padma tandis que Mandy se faisait touchée par un sortilège de confusion. Anthony délivra alors Daphné, lui demandant si tout allait bien, car après tout, elle venait de tomber à la renverse. Lorsqu'Emma se retourna vers Théodore, elle aperçut un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Ainsi, son intuition concernant Anthony et Daphné était peut-être véridique.

A la fin de l'exercice, Rogue exprima sa déception ne n'avoir vu personne résister à tous les sorts. Il libéra à contre coeur certains élèves de leur état, que personne n'arrivait à rétablir. Tous furent dépités d'apprendre que leur évaluation continuait de manière théorique lors de la deuxième heure de cours.

Il était trop risqué pour Emma de convenir d'un rendez-vous avec Drago en cours, et il n'était pas non plus aisé de l'intercepter à la fin de celui-ci.

Ce fut en compagnie de Daphné et de Morag qu'elle rejoignit le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Hannah Abbot ayant quitté Poudlard depuis la mort de sa mère, elles n'étaient plus que trois à suivre ce cours.

- La première heure était plutôt marrante ! _S'était exclamée Morag sur le chemin qui menait à leur prochain cours. _

- C'est vrai, c'était presque jouissif de voir les yeux de Lavande tourner autant dans leurs orbites ! Au moins comme ça, cela la rapprochait encore plus de Trelawney ! _Se rapella avec plaisir Daphné qui n'aimait pas vraiment la Gryffondor. _

- Je sais aussi ce qui a été "presque jouissif" pour toi après que tu te sois faite stupéfixiée. _La taquina son amie lui faisant alors perdre le sourire, sans se soucier de la présence d'Emma._

- Morag ! _Se choqua la Serpentard, lançant un coup d'oeil à Emma qui était à ses côtés. _

- Je vous en prie, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. _Répondit alors la Serdaigle avec un grand sourire._

- Super, maintenant elle est au courant ! _Se plaignit Daphné. _

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je me suis doutée de quelque chose après mon séjour chez toi. _Apprit Emma._

- Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai l'air vraiment très rassurée.

- Daphné, voit ça d'un côté positif ! Emma est son amie, elle pourrait peut-être arranger quelques petites choses... _Suggera Morag alors que les trois jeunes filles arrivaient à destination._

- Sauf que je n'ai aucune envie que des "petites choses" soient arrangées. _Déclara avec fermeté la jeune fille juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours, alors que les deux Serdaigle se lançèrent un regard amusé._

Agaçée par son amie, Daphné étala ses affaires sur toute la table de manière à ce que Morag ne s'asseye pas à ses côtés. Cette dernière rejoignit alors Emma qui ne fut nullement gênée par sa présence. En plein milieu du cours, la rousse sursauta soudainement. Tournant la tête vers sa camarade, Emma remarqua des écritures luisantes de sang sur le dos de la main tenant la plume.

- Pour le coup, j'ai bien fait de m'assoir à côté de toi aujourd'hui. _Chuchota-t-elle après avoir caché sa main sous la table._

- Aucun de tes amis n'est au courant ? _Demanda Emma sur le même ton alors que Morag lui répondait par la négative. _

- Parce que les tiens sont au courant, toi ?

- Seulement ceux qui l'ont découvert...

- Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé en cours. _Se plaignit-t-elle après un soupir._

- Je te passerai mon parchemin, si tu veux. _Proposa Emma, se sentant impuissante._

- Merci... _Se résigna Morag qui finit par poser sa tête sur ses bras afin d'oublier la douleur, faisant attention à ce que sa main meurtrie ne soit pas visible de Daphné, assise à sa gauche, sur l'autre rangée de tables._

Quelques minutes plus tard la cicatrice disparut et laissa place à une main rougie. La jeune fille reprit alors sa prise du cours, sous le sourire compatissant d'Emma.  
A la fin du cours, comme promis cette dernière lui prêta son parchemin. Morag quitta la première la pièce, sans attendre Daphné qui surprise demanda à Emma ce qui s'était passé. Comme convenu, elle lui expliqua que son amie s'était assoupie durant le cours et qu'elle était allée à la bibliothèque pour le récupérer. Dubitative, la Serpentard quitta la classe en compagnie d'Emma, auprès de qui elle voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne dirait rien sur ce qu'elle savait à propos d'Anthony, et surtout qu'elle ne ferait rien. Ce que promit la Serdaigle.

*** Daphné ***

Lorsque la Serpentard se dirigea seule vers les escaliers magiques menant au premier étage, son regard croisa celui d'Anthony Goldstein qui se tenait sur l'un des escaliers menant au septième étage. Elle détourna la première le regard avant de trouver un soudain intérêt à un tableau représentant un bouffon jouant de la luth devant une damoiselle riant derrière son évantail. Elle maudissait Merlin pour cette journée qui semblait se rapporter continuellement au jeune homme.

C'est d'un pas coléreux qu'elle parcourut le chemin qu'il restait entre le premier étage et les cachots où se situaient sa salle commune.

Arrivée devant le mur cachant la porte d'entrée de la salle des Serpentard, Daphné prononça le mot de passe avant de voir apparaitre la porte. Elle s'engoufra dans la pièce située sous le lac et rejoignit Théodore qui lisait un livre dans un des canapés de la salle commune. Elle s'affala sans grâce à côté de son ami et mit ses pieds sur la table basse qui lui faisait face, en soupirant bruyament.

- Enfin une attitude en accord avec le cours exécrable que tu viens d'avoir. _Déclara Théodore sans lever les yeux de son livre de métamorphose. _

- La ferme, Théo ! _Répliqua Daphné de mauvaise humeur. _C'est ma journée qui est excécrable, pas seulement le cours. _Continua-t-elle avec plainte. _Mais je vois que tu t'en fou !

- C'est toi qui m'a dit de la fermer. _Informa-t-il calmement._

- Idiot ! _L'insulta-t-elle avant d'amorcer un geste afin de se lever. _

- Allez, raconte. _Fit-il en la retenant par le bras. _

- Où que j'ailles il faut soit que je le vois, soit qu'on parle de lui ! J'en ai plus que marre ! Et en plus de ça, Emma est au courant ! Elle m'a promit qu'elle ne dirait rien, mais imagine qu'elle lui parle ! Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on arrange les choses pour moi. Il a été très clair la dernière fois, il ne veut pas d'une Serpentard ! _Débita la jeune fille tandis que son ami l'écoutait patiemment._

- C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il a été aussi prévenant en défense contre les forces du mal. _Ironisa Théodore, sur un ton sérieux, ce qui lui valut un regard noir._

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça... _Avoua-elle tout de même alors que les battements de son coeur s'accélérènt en se souvenant du moment où elle avait croisé les yeux inquiet de Anthony lorsqu'il l'avait sortit de sa stupéfixation. _J'en ai marre, Théodore ! _S'exclama-t-elle en basculant la tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux._

- Calme-toi, tu veux, et laisse faire les choses. _La traquillisa-t-il en tournant son visage vers lui à l'aide de sa main. _

- Ca aurait été tellement plus simple qu'on tombe amoureux l'un de l'autre. Autant pour moi, que pour toi... _Présuma Daphné alors que son ami lui répondit par un faible sourire._

*** Drago ***

Le jeune homme mélangeait d'un air lasse sa potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Les compliments sur celle de Potter l'horripilait toujours autant, le faisant regretter plus que jamais son ancien professeur de potions dans cette matière. Après avoir incorporé dans son chaudron les tranches de chenilles qu'il avait découpées avec dégoût, son regard tomba sur Emma, assise en face de lui . Cette dernière saupoudrait sa potion de l'ingrédient qu'elle venait juste de broyer, tout en la remuant concenscieusement.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés. Depuis qu'elle avait vu sa marque, elle ne lui avait adressé pas même un regard, mise à part cette fois dans la Grande Salle il y a deux jours. Drago n'était pas vraiment étonné, après tout elle ne lui avait jamais caché son désaccord à propos de tout ça...

C'est au cours de cette réflexion que la jeune fille leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de son fiancé. Ils se figèrent durant quelques secondes sans cesser de se fixer. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le placard d'ingrédient que mettait Slughorn à la disposition des élèves. Il lui avait semblé percevoir dans le regard d'Emma, le désir qu'il la suive. Après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil à la salle et après avoir constater que tous semblaient concentrer sur sa potion, il se dirigea à son tour vers ledit placard. Lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés, il la vit déposer discrètement un morceau de papier sur l'une des étagères face à lui, avant de retourner à sa place. Il prit le bout de papier et se servit d'une chenille afin de justifier son déplacement. De retour à sa place, il attendit que Théodore se retourne vers Daphné, pour pouvoir lire ce qu'Emma lui avait écrit.

_Rdv après le dîner, tu sais où, au septième étage. _

Il se renfrogna un peu, ayant déjà prévu de passer la soirée dans cette même salle, mais seul...

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, il rejoignit la salle commune en compagnie de Blaise Zabini. Ils furent cependant interrompus dans leur anvancée par Astoria qui interpella celui qui était désormais son petit-ami. Celui-ci, ne se gêna pas pour embrasser la jeune fille devant le blond qui fit une légère grimace. Alors que Blaise tournait le dos à Drago, celui-ci croisa le regard d'Astoria, qui paraissait plutôt gênée.

"Je te laisse à ta distraction, Zabini."

C'est ainsi qu'il rejoignit, seul, la salle commune. Etant vraiment en retard, il se décida à faire ses devoirs de métamorphose, qu'il avait intérêt de rendre s'il ne voulait pas se prendre une énième punition. Lorsque Pansy s'approcha de lui, il la convainquit de l'aider. Bien qu'agacée que le jeune homme se serve toujours d'elle pour ses devoirs de métamorphose, la jeune fille s'exécuta. Après tout, cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec lui.

Les deux camarades allèrent diner en compagnie de Théodore et de Daphné. Les quatre Serpentard se remémorèrent l'état des Gryffondor au cours de l'évaluation de défense contre les forces du même le matin même, en prenant le soin d'ignorer leur propre état au même moment. A la fin du diner, Drago s'excusa auprès de ses camarades, qui habitués, ne lui posèrent aucune question. Il avait aperçu Emma quitter la Grande Salle il y a quelques minutes déjà, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se pressa. Après tout, elle ne lui avait fixé aucune heure précise.

Une fois le septième étage atteint, il remarqua la silouhette de la jeune fille qui lorsqu'elle le vit, commença ses trois allers retours devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Arrivé à ses côtés, la jeune fille semblait plutôt sereine, ce qui surprit le jeune homme. La salle qu'avait fait apparaitre Emma n'était autre que sa chambre, dont la couleur dominante était le bleu. La pièce, beaucoup plus petite que sa propre chambre, n'en était pas moins accueillante. Lorsqu'il observa sa fiancée, celle-ci paraissait contente de se retrouver dans cette pièce. En y réfléchissant, il était vrai qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis la fin de l'été, puisqu'elle avait passé toutes ses vacances chez les Greengrass. Alors qu'elle s'allongea sur son lit comme si elle ne s'était pas allongée depuis un moment, lui s'asseya sur le fauteuil placé à la gauche du lit, la copie de celui qu'il avait utilisé pour regarder dormir sa fiancée il y a presque un an déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _Rompit-il alors le silence sur un ton abrupt, le pied droit posé sur le genoux gauche._

- Ca t'agace tant que ça que je veuille te voir ? _Répondit-elle par une autre question en se tournant vers lui, une main retenant sa tête._

- C'est que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Je t'en prie, tu as le droit de sortir. Oh, suis-je bête, c'est ici que tu occupes une grande partie de ton temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Emma ? _Soupira-t-il d'un air plus las qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, avant qu'un silence plutôt pesant ne s'installe, au cours duquel elle se mit à le fixer d'un air indéchiffrable._

- Je voulais te parler. _Finit-elle par dire en se réinstallant de manière à se mettre en tailleur. _Je voulais que tu saches que je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il t'arrivait et que je suis toujours disposée à être là pour toi si tu le souhaites, dans la mesure du possible. T'éviter et te laisser seul face à ton sort n'est pas forcément la meilleure des solutions. _Avoua-t-elle provoquant le rire mauvais du blond._

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Emma.

- Vraiment ? A part moi, qu'est-ce qui peut t'apporter du "bien-être" ? Excepté, les sortilèges d'alégresse évidemment. Surtout que maintenant tu n'as plus rien à me cacher, ou du moins tu n'as plus à me cacher certaines choses majeures.

- Tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point la situation est délicate.

- Autant que toi, je ne souhaite pas être mêlée à quoique ce soit. Je te propose juste qu'on passe des moments ensembles, comme cela avait pu être le cas auparavant. Je pense que ça peut te faire du bien...

- Tu veux dire que tu es prête à coucher avec moi juste pour m'apporter un peu de "bien-être" ? _Ricana Drago recevant pour seule réponse un oreiller en pleine figure. _

_- _Je ne te parles pas de sexe, Malefoy !

- Mais tu ne contrediras pas le fait que ça fait quand même partie de ta proposition. _Insista le jeune homme qui réussit cette fois à attraper l'oreiller qu'elle lui lança une nouvelle fois, agacée. _

Puis, la prenant au dépourvu, il lui lança à son tour le coussin en pleine face avant de se lever et de lui fourrer directement le deuxième oreiller sur le visage. Drago se retrouva alors à califourchon sur sa fiancée, qui une fois après s'être débarrassée de la chose remplie de plume, constata la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Le jeune homme pencha son visage vers celui d'Emma, si près que les cheveux blonds carressaient le front de la jeune fille. Il fit mine de vouloir l'embrasser avant de stopper son geste, la frustant ainsi.

- Avoue-le. Tu es en manque et tu trouves juste une excuse pour pouvoir satisfaire tes envies. _La nargua-t-il de nouveau. _

- Non. C'est ça que je veux. _Répondit-elle avec sérieux, à la surprise du jeune homme._

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu sois toi tout simplement. Le Serpentard sarcastique, odieux et pervers que tu es ! Malheureusement, c'est moi qui en fait les frais. _Expliqua Emma en terminant par une moue innocente. _

- Je suis sûr que ça te plait ! _Assura Drago avec un sourire satisfait._

- Possible... _Fit-elle avec un sourire mutin. _

Après quelques secondes de silence à se fixer avec désir, le jeune homme ne sut pas vraiment qui des deux embrassa l'autre en premier. Toujours est-il que les lèvres du blond emprisonnèrent celles de la brune alors que les bras de celle-ci encerclèrent le cou de Drago afin de le ramener au plus près d'elle. Alors que les mains de ce dernier descendaient le long des cuisses de sa fiancée, la jeune fille l'empêcha brusquement de lui ôter son collant. Constatant qu'il insistait, Emma rompit leur baiser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a ? _Questionna, frustré le jeune homme._

- Pas ce soir. _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, le rouge lui montant aux joues. _

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. _Eluda-t-elle en voulant se dégager de l'emprise de Drago, toujours au-dessus d'elle._

- Tu plaisantes ! Tu me donnes rendez-vous, tu me dis que tu veux passer du bon temps avec moi, tu m'aguiches, et pour finir tu veux me laisser en plan ? _Se fâcha-t-il, ne comptant pas la laisser partir._

- Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir, ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des semaines pour ça. _Finit par avouer Emma, à contre coeur. Lorsqu'il comprit le sous-entendu, la réaction de Drago fut imédiate, il libéra Emma de son emprise et s'éloigna un peu. _

- Oh. _Fit-il avec un léger embarras. _T'aurais mieux fait de choisir un autre jour pour vouloir me parler. _Reprit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance. _

- Eh bien comme ça, ça te prouve que le sexe n'est pas la finalité que je veux à toutes nos entrevues !

- "Eh bien" du coup, moi non plus ce n'est pas ma finalité.

- Bon, je vais faire ce que tu attends depuis tout à l'heure : te laisser la salle pour toi tout seul. _Déclara Emma en se dirigeant vers la sortie, faisant alors perdre la lueur d'amusement qu'avait eu Drago dans son regard depuis quelques minutes déjà._

Lorsqu'Emma croisa ce regard avant de quitter la pièce, elle retourna sur ses pas et se mit à genoux sur le lit afin de pouvoir atteindre les lèvres du jeune homme, qu'elle embrassa.

"De toute façon, on se revoit vendredi soir..."

Un rictus s'inscrivit sur le visage du jeune homme alors qu'Emma se dirigeait à nouveau vers la sortie de sa propre chambre.

"Mais cette fois-ci évite la cabane hurlante."

Indiqua-t-elle avant de sortir définitivement de la pièce, laissant alors un Drago toujours assis dans le lit de la jeune fille. Il se laissa tomber à la renverse et se massa les tempes, en fermant les yeux. Une dure soirée en tête à tête avec cette maudite armoire, l'attendait.

*** Astoria ***

L'idylle entre Astoria et Blaise se déroulait parfaitement bien. Plus les jours passaient, et plus la jeune fille tombait sous le charme du jeune homme qui, il fallait l'avouer, était un grand et beau séducteur. Alors qu'elle rejoignait sa salle commune, Astoria vit son petit-ami quelques pas devant elle, et l'interpella donc. Malheureusement, ce dernier était accompagné de la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu croiser en compagnie de Blaise, à savoir Drago Malefoy. Ainsi, c'est plus que gênée qu'elle accepta le baiser que lui offrit son petit-ami. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle croisa le regard de Drago, qui arborait une grimace semblant refléter... du dégoût.

"Je te laisse à ta distraction, Zabini."

Ces mots se répercutèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui fut comme figée. Alors que Blaise lui murmurait de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait dire, elle ne pouvait s'enlever ce mot prononcé par la voix de Drago, de la tête : "distraction". Tel était le mot qu'il avait employé pour qualifier ce qu'il y avait pu avoir entre eux il y a presque un an déjà. Cependant, il avait tord. Ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Blaise n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux le soir des BUSE. Néanmoins, Astoria ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit avec Drago qu'il ne se passe plus que des "distractions".

Ne voulant plus penser au blond, elle se força à se laisser emporter par ce moment qu'elle passait avec Blaise, installés dans un coin de leur salle commune.

- Tu sais quel jour on est vendredi ? _Demanda Blaise plus comme une affirmation que comme une question._

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Quelle fille normalement constituée oublierait la Saint-Valentin ! Heureusement pour moi, cette année je fais parti des chanceuses. _Répondit Astoria avec un sourire espiègle._

- Alors je t'informe que nous passeront la soirée dans la salle sur demande.

- La salle sur demande ?

- Tu sais, celle où les idiots de Gryffondor et leurs amis s'étaient fait prendre par la Brigade Inquisitoriale, l'année dernière. A ce qu'on raconte, elle peut se tranformer en n'importe quoi.

- C'est génial !

- Alors rendez-vous, vendredi soir, au septième étage.

- J'ai hâte d'y être. _Conclut la jeune fille avant d'embrasser Blaise qui, pour le coup, avait un sourire plus carnassier que séducteur._

La semaine qui passa fut des plus banale et s'écoula ni trop rapidement, ni trop lentement. Astoria était intriguée par ce que lui réservait Blaise au sein de cette salle sur demande, qu'elle avait hâte de découvrir. Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant qu'elle ne le découvre. La jeune fille avait du mal à s'endormir en ce jeudi 13 février, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le potentiel diner aux chandelles que lui offrirait son petit-ami. Souhaitant penser à quelque chose d'autre, qui la tiendrait moins éveillée, elle réfléchit à son devoir d'Arithmancie qu'elle devait rendre pour le lendemain après-midi, mais qu'elle n'avait pas terminé. D'ailleurs où était ce qu'elle avait commencé ? Une peur soudaine d'avoir perdu le fameux parchemin la traversa tout entière. Si elle ne le retrouvait pas, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de le rendre entièrement fait ! Elle se leva de son lit et amorça une recherche se voulant silencieuse, éclairée par la lueur de sa baguette grâce à un _Lumos_. Après avoir fouillé dans ses affaires de cours, dans sa valise, et même dans l'armoire, elle ne trouva rien du tout. Elle s'assit sur son lit et tenta de réfléchir à la dernière fois où elle avait aperçu l'objet de sa recherche. La salle commune ! Voilà l'endroit où il ne pouvait qu'être. Elle était en train de lire un livre après avoir lâchement abandonné la conception de son devoir, et avant d'être interrompue par Blaise, avec qui elle avait fini par passer la soirée.

La jeune fille enfila alors une robe de chambre ainsin que ses chaussons, et descendit hors de son dortoir. La salle commune n'était éclairée que par la faible lueur que produisait l'âtre de la cheminée, à cette heure si tardive. Il semblait n'y avoir personne. Elle retrouva rapidement la table sur laquelle elle avait laissé son parchemin, qui heureusement pour elle, s'y trouvait toujours. Le parchemin en main, elle fut cependant intriguée par une respiration régulière qui provenait du fond de la salle. Quelqu'un avait dû s'endormir dans un des fauteuils. Curieuse de voir de qui il s'agissait, elle s'approcha.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne endormie elle s'arrêta, son coeur ratant un battement. Drago Malefoy, était affalé dans un fauteuil, dans une position semblant plutôt inconfortable, et dormait profondément. Après une inspiration, Astoria s'approcha et contourna le fauteuil, de manière à lui faire face. Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et rougie lorsqu'elle constata la proximité ainsi formée. En effet, leurs deux visages était plus que proche, et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Le blond semblait vraiment éreinté, arborant ainsi quelques cernes un peu sombres. Son visage s'était un peu plus creusé, depuis leurs rencontres, signe d'un amaigrissement anormal. Alors que son corps se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration envoûtante, elle remarqua que de temps à autre, les sourcils du jeune homme se fronçaient, ôtant alors toute paisibilité à son sommeil. Si proche de lui, elle se surprit d'avoir cette envie de combler les quelques centimètres d'espace qu'il restait entre leurs deux bouches. Elle se retint. Elle se permit tout de même de lui caresser le visage, laissant glisser sa main de son front, jusqu'à sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, il fallait qu'elle le réveille pour qu'il puisse rejoindre son dortoir et ainsi, dormir plus confortablement.

- Drago. _L'interpella-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait douce, alors qu'elle caressait l'une de ses paumettes à l'aide de son pouce. Brusquement les yeux bleus gris s'ouvrirent et mirent quelques secondes avant de la reconnaitre._

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda-t-il, sur la défensive, alors qu'Astoria ramena sa mains vers elle, restant tout de même toujours aussi proche du jeune homme._

- J'avais oublié quelque chose dans la salle commune et je t'ai trouvé là. Je me suis dit qu'un lit serait beaucoup plus confortable qu'un simple fauteuil. _Expliqua-t-elle alors que Drago se redressait un peu, s'éloignant alors d'elle. _

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un remerciement. _Déclara-t-elle en se relevant alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux._ Tu es épuisé, Drago. Tu devrais dormir un peu plus.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes conseils, Astoria. _Lâcha-t-il sèchement en rassemblant ses affaires, avant de se lever._

- C'est pour ton bien que je te dis ça.

- Mon bien ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas à toi de te préoccuper de mon bien, et que ce n'est pas du mien dont tu devrais te préoccuper. _Répliqua-t-il alors que tout deux se faisaient face._

- Si ce n'est pas moi qui m'en préoccupe, qui d'autre le fera ? _Insista la jeune fille avant que Drago ne la fixe plus longuement qu'il ne l'aurait dû jusqu'à ce qu'un rictus apparaissent sur son visage._

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. _Répondit-il en la contournant. _Et inquiète-toi plus pour toi. _Termina-t-il une fois dans son dos, à son oreille, avant de s'éloigner vers les dortoirs._

- Fait attention à toi, Drago. _Voulut avertir la jeune fille qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. _

Pour unique réponse, ledit jeune homme stoppa sa marche quelques secondes, avant de rejoindre à grand pas l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Au final, ce soir-là, ce n'est plus l'excitation qu'elle ressentait face à sa soirée du lendemain qui l'empêcha de dormir, mais ses pensées uniquement tournées vers celui qu'elle avait aimé, et celui, elle s'en rendait compte, qu'elle aimait toujours.

Le lendemain arriva un peu trop vite à son goût. Elle était ailleurs. C'est donc dans la lune qu'elle passa ses cours de Botanique et de Métamorphose, oubliant même le devoir qu'elle devait terminer pour l'après-midi qui suivait. C'est donc un peu paniquée qu'elle rejoignit la bibliothèque, sautant le déjeuner. Arrivée dans la salle d'études, elle aperçut au loin Emma, installée en compagnie de Mandy Brocklehurst, qu'elle décida de rejoindre.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Astoria ! _La salua avec sourire, Emma._

- Salut. _Fit avec un peu moins d'entrain, mais avec sourire, Mandy._

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Aurais-tu ômis de faire un de tes devoirs ?

- C'est horrible, Emma ! Il me reste le 3/4 d'une étude comparative de tableaux en Arithmancie, et c'est pour dans moins de deux heures ! _Se plaignit la jeune fille sous le regard compatissant de Mandy et celui, un peu plus sérieux de son amie._

- Voilà ce que c'est de passer son temps à roucouler avec son petit-ami ! _Plaisanta Emma sous le regard dépitée d'Astoria. _Fait voir. _Reprit-elle en s'emparant du sujet d'Arithmancie. _Si tu veux, je m'occupe des deux dernières étapes que tu n'auras sûrement pas le temps de faire. _Proposa-t-elle après avoir analyser rapidement ce qui était à faire. _

- En général je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais je t'en serai vraiment très reconaissante. _Remercia la Serpentard, un peu plus soulagée._

- Je ferais volontairement quelques fautes, pour que ce soit plus réaliste. _Taquinna la Serdaigle sous le rire crispée de son amie._

- Du coup, tu ne manges pas dans la Grande Salle ? _Intervint Mandy._

- Non. Je prendrai deux, trois bricoles dans les cuisines si j'ai le temps. _Répondit Emma._

- Je ferai mieux de rejoindre les autres, si je ne veux pas manger toute seule. _Déclara alors la blonde en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac._

- Je suis désolée, Mandy. Je ne voulais pas te priver d'Emma. _S'excusa Astoria, gênée._

- Non c'est pas grave ! Avec Michael et Terry à table, je peux même faire un détour par la salle commune ! _S'exclama Mandy avant de partir. _Bon courage !

- Bon, au boulot maintenant !

Ainsi, les deux amies terminèrent ce devoir d'Arithmancie qui selon Emma, était plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait pu avoir en quatrième année. Peut-être le professeur Vector avait-elle était un peu plus clémente lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Concentrée dans leur exercice, les jeunes filles ne purent vraiment parler et furent obligées de se quitter à quelques minutes de la reprise des cours. Puisqu'Emma avait botanique, elle put faire un détour rapide vers les cuisines, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Astoria qui dû affronter son cours d'Arithmancie directement. Elle promit tout de même à son amie qu'elle mangerait quelque chose avant d'aller à son cours de potions.

La journée, qui semblait être un marathon ,d'Astoria se termina enfin, et ce fut épuisée qu'elle s'affala dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, non loin de sa soeur qui faisait ses devoirs en compagnie de Tracey Davis.

- Ca va pas, soeurette ? _Demanda Daphné, voyant l'état d'Astoria._

- Si si. C'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, ni beaucoup mangé.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu as vu Blaise aujourd'hui ?

- Non, on se voit ce soir.

- Ah oui... Tu lui as prévu quelque chose ?

- Oui, une montre magique. La sienne laisse à désirer. J'espère que ça va lui plaire.

- J'en suis sûre. _Approuva la plus grande, en revenant à son devoir d'histoire de la magie._

- Et toi, tu ne fais rien cette année ?

- Et avec qui voudrais-tu que je fasse quelque chose ? _Répliqua durement Daphné, attirant alors l'attention de Tracey._

- Je ne sais pas. On sait jamais...

- Tu oublies pourtant que tu as un admirateur secret. _Glissa la deuxième sixième année._

- La ferme, Tracey !

- Comment ça ? _S'intéressa Astoria._

- Daphné a reçu une jolie rose rouge ce matin !

- Vraiment ? C'est super ! Et tu sais de qui il s'agit ? _Questionna Astoria, à sa soeur._

- Peut-importe de qui cela peut provenir, je n'aime pas les lâches. _Rétorqua Daphné en enroulant son parchemin voulant quitter les deux jeunes filles._

- Tu te rends compte qu'on pourrait en déduire qu'un Gryffondor te plairait ! _Fit Tracey avec une grimace sous le regard noir de son amie._

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt romantique et très mystérieux. _Déclara Astoria, l'air rêveur._

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires les filles ! Toi, de ton Blaise, et toi, de la soirée que tu vas passée seule. _Lança Daphné, agacée, en se levant avant de se diriger vers les dortoirs._

Alors que Tracey racontait en détail ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même, le regard d'Astoria fut attiré par les nouveaux arrivants, à savoir son petit-ami, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, faisant alors naitre un sourire sur son visage, qui disparut lentement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Drago aux côtés de Théodore. Ce dernier suivit d'ailleurs le regard d'Astoria, qui allait vers son voisin de droite et non pas celui qui lui faisait face. Alors que Blaise et Drago faisaient déguerpir les premières année installés dans un canapé, Théodore s'avança vers Astoria.

- Tu sais où est Daphné ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

- Dans son dortoir.

- Tu ne veux pas aller me la chercher s'il-te-plait.

- Vu comment elle m'a envoyé ballader, ya pas moyen.

- En fait, je crois que c'est dans ton dortoir qu'elle est. _Informa Tracey. _Je doute qu'elle ait eu envie de rejoindre Pansy et Millicent.

- Merci, Tracey. _Remercia Théodore qui lança un regard peu avenant à Astoria. _

La jeune fille ne s'en offusqua pas et écouta d'une oreille distraite, les babillages de Tracey sur la relation plus que curieuse qu'avaient Daphné et Théodore. A vrai dire, Astoria pensait à sa future soirée et à son appréhension d'affronter Blaise alors qu'en ce jour de Saint-Valentin, elle n'avait plus qu'une personne en tête, Drago.

*** Théodore ***

Ce matin-là, en se réveillant, Théodore ne put s'empêcher de penser à Emma. Aujourd'hui était le jour des amoureux, et le jeune homme était amoureux. Même s'il ne pouvait vivre cet amour, il se voyait contraint de vivre avec, jursqu'au jour peut-être où il disparaitra. En attendant, ce qu'il ressentait était toujours présent et c'est avec résignation qu'il s'habilla avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'installa à la table des Serpentard aux côtés de Tracey Davis, laquelle était en face de Daphné. Cette dernière n'avait pas quitté sa mauvaise humeur du début de semaine qui avait empiré avec les tentatives d'Anthony de lui parler. Pour le coup, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de son amie, qui refusait tout contact avec le Serdaigle. Après tout n'était-ce pas celui par qui elle était attirée depuis quelques mois maintenant ? Il était finalement arrivé à la conclusion que c'était avant tout une femme, et que les femmes étaient vraiment compliquées.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles commentaient les différents cadeaux que recevaient certains élèves, conversation à laquelle ne participait pas Théodore, qui de toute façon tournait le dos au reste de la salle; un hiboux vint se poster devant Daphné, une rose rouge entre les pâtes. Restant interdite, la jeune fille resta tout d'abord figé, jusqu'à ce que le volatile batte ses ailes de manière à faire remarquer son impatience. Lorsqu'elle lu le bout de parchemin, ses traits se durcir et elle laissa en plan sa rose sur la table.

- Mais t'es dingue ! _S'exclama Tracey qui prit à son tour la rose et lu le mot qui l'accompagné, ce que fit également Théodore qui était à côté d'elle._

- Les admirateurs secrets ne m'intéressent pas. _Expliqua Daphné en lançant un regard à son ami, semblant signifier "aucun commentaire". _

Lorsque Théodore et Daphné quittèrent la Grande Salle, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des Serdaigles, plus précément vers le groupe où se trouvaient notamment Anthony et Emma. Après avoir vu que le jeune homme suivait du regard son amie, il croisa celui d'Emma qui lui fit un sourire complice. Tout ceci lui confirma que le Serdaigle était bel et bien l'auteur du cadeau.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. A cette heure-ci il était certain qu'ils seraient les premiers arrivés.

- Tu n'as pas gardé la rose ?

- Je suppose que Tracey se chargera de la poser sur mon lit avant qu'elle n'atterrise dans la poubelle par mes bons soins.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ?

- Non, je ne trouve pas. Il a laissé passer sa chance, de manière odieuse, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui en laisserai une seconde.

- Et si tu mettais ton égo de côté et que tu écoutais ce qu'il a à te dire.

- Tu peux parler, Monsieur-j'ai-tout-abandonné-alors-que-tout-est encore-possible !

- J'ai de très bonnes raisons d'abandonner, crois-moi... Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, alors c'est toi qui ferait mieux de ne pas laisser passer ta chance, cette fois-ci !

- Eh bien peut-être que le jour où tu décideras à me révéler tes fameuses raisons, je changerai d'avis.

- Je rêve où tu me fais du chantage ?

Pour simple réponse, Daphné le contourna, la tête haute, et rejoignit Morag et Megan qui venaient juste d'arriver. Le couloir se remplissait peu à peu, et lorsque le groupe d'Emma arriva, celle-ci vint à sa rencontre. Comme à l'accoutumée, c'est avec plaisir qu'il observa son interlocutrice qui le salua, et comme à l'accoutumée, il lui sortit son plus beau sourire charmeur, qui semblait ne jamais lui faire d'effet.

- Certains semblent de mauvaise humeur. _Fit remarquer Emma alors que dans leur champ de vision se trouvaient, dans un coin Daphné l'air contrarié du sujet abordé par ses amies, et de l'autre Anthony, l'air boudeur, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la jeune fille à la dérobée._

- Alors qu'il pourrait en être tout autrement. Les idiots, ils ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont, de pouvoir... _Renchérit Théodore en se tournant à nouveau vers la Serdaigle qui lui sourit faiblement. _

Ils furent cependant interrompus par Rogue qui arriva dans un frottement de robe. Les élèves rentrèrent et s'installèrent dans la salle. Théodore fut rejoint par Drago et Blaise qui étaient les derniers arrivants. Tous reçurent leurs notes de l'évaluation du lundi, qui étaient selon leur professeur, d'une médiocrité telle que même des premières années aurait pu mieux faire après tant de mois d'apprentissage. Le jeune homme se rejouit d'avoir eu un Effort Exceptionnel , qui était la meilleur note de cette évaluation, que très peu avait réussi à avoir. La matinée se passa plutôt rapidement et c'est avec entrain qu'il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre son déjeuner. Après celui-ci, il rejoignit Stephen et Kévin alors qu'il leur restait environ une heure de battement avant leur cours de botanique. A quelques minutes de celui-ci, le jeune homme se rendit à son dortoir afin de prendre son matériel. Sur le chemin du retour il aperçut Emma qui se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Il la suivit, et entra à son tour dans cette immense salle, remplie d'Elfe de maison.

- Le déjeuner ne t'as pas suffit ? _Demanda-t-il, la faisant surssauter. _

- Théodore ! A vrai dire, je n'ai pas déjeuné.

- La grosse gourmande que tu es, a eu le courage de sauter un repas ? _S'étonna faussement le jeune homme qui s'assit en face d'Emma._

- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! _Fit-elle mine de se vexer juste avant que les elfes ne lui apportent un déjeuner un peu trop copieux, ce qui renforça le rictus de Théodore._

- C'est ta note en défense contre les forces du mal qui te met dans un état pareil ?

- Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai eu Acceptable en pratique, tu te rend compte ! Heureusement que mon Optimal en théorie m'a remonté à un Effort Exceptionnel ! Tu t'en es bien sorti toi ?

- Effort Exceptionnel partout ! _Annonça-t-il fièrement._

- Mouai, je suis sûre qu'il vous favorise en tant que Serpentard !

- Il a pourtant déjà mis des Piètres et des Troll à certain d'entre nous auparavant !

- C'était Crabbe et Goyle, Théodore.

- C'est pas tout, mais on va être en retard en cours. _Déclara-t-il en se levant._

- Attends, il me reste le dessert. _Informa Emma en désignant une grosse part de tarte à la pomme._

- Tu le mangeras sur le chemin.

Les deux jeunes se hatèrent de sortir du chateau et se dirigèrent vers les serres. De loin, ils pouvaient voir que tous les autres étaient déjà à l'intérieur, ce qui leur laissa penser que le professeur Chourave ne sera pas très contente de leur retard. Alors que Théodore aida son amie à finir le dernier morceau de tarte, ils virent déboucher sous leurs yeux, Daphné et Anthony, qui semblaient se disputer.

"T'es content ? Maintenant à cause de toi on est en retard ! Ils vont penser quoi les autres ?"

Le Serdaigle n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque tout deux virent à leur tour, Emma et Théodore. Après un dernier regard l'un pour l'autre, Daphné se précipita vers son ami et le tira par le bras vers l'entrée des serres. Emma quant à elle se contenta de rejoindre Anthony qui regardait durement vers les deux Serpentard.

- Interdiction de dire quoique ce soit aux autres. _ Prévint-il son amie._

- Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu m'as accompagné aux cuisines. _Suggéra-t-elle avant d'entrer à son tour dans la serre où se déroulait leur cour._

Telle avait été la courte discussion que Théodore n'avait pas pu entendre. Celui-ci, en binôme avec Daphné dû subir la mauvaise humeur de celle-ci qui ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque le cours se termina, la jeune fille partit sans demander son reste, vers son cours d'Histoire de la magie. Lui, se dirigea vers son cours de Métamorphose en compagnie de Kévin et Stephen. A la fin de celui-ci, c'est avec Drago et Blaise qu'il rejoignit leur salle commune.

- Malefoy, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment ça fonctionnait, cette salle sur demande. _Reprocha Blaise alors que tout trois descendaient l'escalier en marbre menant au grand hall. _

- Et pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir ? _Répondit sèchement Drago, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dévoiler le secret de cette salle._

- J'ai promis à Astoria de l'y emmener ce soir. _Avoua Blaise avec un sourire de satisfaction alors que le blond tourna brusquement la tête vers lui._

- T'avais qu'à éviter de promettre quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire.

- Nom d'une goule, je peux savoir ce qui t'empêche de me le dire ! _S'emporta Blaise que tentait de retenir Théodore par le bras._

- On nous a dit l'année dernière de rien dévoiler sur le fonctionnement de cette salle.

- C'est pas comme si tu prenais ton rôle de préfet à coeur cette année. _Intervint Théodore, qui ne souhaitait guère que ses camarades en viennent aux mains. _

- Malefoy, j'attends.

- Si ce n'est pas toi qui lui dit, c'est moi qui lui dirait. _Prévint Théodore alors que les deux autres reportèrent leur attention sur lui._

- Parce que tu es au courant toi ! _Fit Drago dans une surprise modérée._

- Et qu'est-ce que t'attendais pour me le dire !

- C'est juste que vos disputes me divertissent.

- Crétin. _Ronchonna Blaise dans sa barbe._

Après encore quelques réticence volontaire pour le faire poireauter, Théodore finit par dévoiler ce que lui avait appris un jour Emma, dans l'une de leurs conversations. Satisfait, Blaise entra le premier dans la salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres, suivi de près par les deux autres. Une fois à l'intérieur, Théodore aperçut Astoria, qui regardait en direction de... Malefoy. Le jeune homme repensa alors au jour où Emma lui avait dit que la jeune Serpentard avait eu le béguin pour le blond. Sans s'en formaliser pour autant, il se dirigea vers cette dernière, dans l'optique de lui demander si elle n'avait pas vu Daphné. Il fut légèrement agacé lorsqu'Astoria refusa de prévenir sa soeur qui semblait être dans son dortoir. C'est alors que Tracey lui apprit qu'il était plus probable que son amie soit dans son propre dortoir.

Si Daphné avait fini par migrer dans le dortoir des garçons, c'est qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien... Il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers qui menait audit endroit, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Zabini, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. En apparence, il semblait n'y avoir personne. Cependant, il remarqua les rideaux tirés de son lit à baldaquin, qui ne l'étaient pas lorsqu'il avait quitté le dortoir le matin même. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit il découvrit une Daphné allongée, l'oreiller sur la tête. Il tenta de se faire une place et s'allongea à son tour, sur le côté, une main tenant sa tête, afin de faire face à son amie. Il lui enleva de force l'oreiller et découvrit les yeux rougis de la jeune fille, que cette dernière cacha avec son bras.

- Daphné... _Commença prudemment le jeune homme._

- J'ai tout gâché. _Se lamenta-t-elle._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il m'a surprise juste avant le cours de botanique et m'a forcé à le suivre. Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé de son attitude, que c'était idiot de sa part de n'avoir vu en moi que la couleur de ma maison. Et puis, il a commencé à m'avouer qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à moi, à tel point que ça l'empêchait même de dormir certain soir. Il a ajouté qu'il comprenait que je réagisse mal après ce qu'il m'avait dit la dernière fois, mais qu'il espérait que je le pardonne et que je veuille bien devenir sa "valentine" à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- C'est plutôt positif jusqu'à maintenant.

**-**Je l'ai rejeté, Théodore ! Oh, je ne suis qu'une idiote !

- Oui, sur ce coup là t'es vraiment idiote.

- Merci de ton soutien !

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu le rejettes comme ça, alors qu'au fond c'est ce que tu attends depuis longtemps.

- Moi non plus je ne me comprend pas. C'est comme si c'était plus fort que moi, comme si j'avais ce besoin incompréhensible de le rejetter, de lui faire la même chose qu'il m'a fait la dernière fois.

- Alors tu fais passer ton désir de vengeance avant ton bien-être. Quelle vile Serpentard tu fais Daphné Greengrass ! _Déclara sur un air de compliment, le jeune homme, qui reçu aussitôt un coup d'oreiller. _

- Ca prouve que lui et moi, on est pas fait pour être ensemble. _Conclut la jeune fille en regardant le sommet du lit à baldaquin de son ami._

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ne tentes pas. _Indiqua-t-il sur un ton plein de sagesse, qui ne lui allait pas vraiment._

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire, pourquoi toi, tu ne tentes pas ? _Demanda Daphné en se tournant vers son ami._

- Un jour tu sauras. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre, en se mettant sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête._

-Vous faisiez quoi ensemble, tout à l'heure, Emma et toi ?

- Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'aux cuisines, elle n'avait pas mangé au déjeuner.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est dingue de toi !

- N'en sois pas si sûr...

- Mais qui ne succomberait pas à ton charme, Théodore Nott ! _Assura-t-elle alors que ledit jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, légèrement amusé, un sourire en coin. A ce moment là, ils se fixèrent en silence durant des secondes, une lueur mystérieuse aux fonds des yeux. Lentement, la jeune fille approcha ses lèvres de celles de Théodore, qui ne refusa pas le baiser que Daphné lui offrit. Lorsque ce dernier cessa, ils se fixèrent de nouveau. Puis, sans prévenir, Daphné embrassa un peu plus fougeusement son ami et entreprit de se mettre au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier, comprenant où voulait en venir la jeune fille, mit quelques temps à réagir, mais finit par la repousser._

- Daphné... ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est comme ça qu'on a fêté la Saint Valentin l'année dernière ! _Argumenta-t-elle avant de s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres du jeune homme._

- Arrête ça. Tu sais bien que c'est différent, maintenant. _Fit-il en se dégageant de l'emprise de la jeune fille qu'il replaça sur le côté du lit, avant de s'assoir, lui tournant le dos._

- Théo, tu...

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton Serdaigle plutôt que d'empirer les choses avec moi. _L'interrompit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, celle-ci était déserte, un oreiller trônant au pied de l'armoire._

*** Emma ***

La Serdaigle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la soirée qui allait se dérouler. Drago et elle avaient rendez-vous après le diner, à la salle sur demande. A vrai dire, depuis le début de la journée, de cette fameuse journée de la Saint-Valentin, elle était très troublée par le rêve qu'elle avait fait durant la nuit. Ce n'était pas un cauchemard, non. C'était plutôt un rêve, l'un de ces rêves, tellement réaliste, qu'au matin, lors du réveil on a cette impression d'avoir vraiment vécu ce que l'on a fait qu'imaginer. Dans ce rêve, Emma succombait à Théodore et tout deux vivaient une belle histoire d'amour. Ce qu'il y avait de troublant était que les sensations, et les sentiments qu'avait éprouvé la jeune fille du rêve avaient semblé si réels, qu'elle en était encore toute retournée.

C'est ainsi que depuis le début de la journée, Emma n'avait pas arrêté de tenter d'apercevoir le jeune homme, tout en redoutant de croiser son regard. Lorsque ce fut le cas au moment où Théodore sortait de la Grande Salle, un sourire un peu trop niais à son goût apparut sur ses lèvres, sourire que lui rendit le beau brun. Elle comprit alors que la situation commençait à être dangeureuse, il fallait absolument faire disparaitre, ces sensations issues d'un simple rêve. Elle décida alors de se concentrer sur l'affaire Daphné/ Anthony, ce dernier ayant envoyé une rose à la première, laquelle ne l'avait semblait-il pas acceptée. Le problème, était qu'Anthony ignorait qu'elle était au courant de cette attirance qu'il avait l'air d'y avoir entre les deux jeunes. Il était alors délicat d'aborder le sujet avec son ami, sans trahir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Daphné. Elle n'en avait encore jamais parlé à Théodore, lequel devait sûrement être au courant de quelque chose.

Alors que le groupe d'ami se dirigea vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, elle aperçut le Serpentard, seul, attendant que le cours ne commence. Ses jambes la portèrent alors vers celui-ci avec qui elle tenta d'engager la conversation, avec notamment le sujet concernant leurs amis respectifs. Son coeur manqua un battement en comprenant le sous entendu du jeune homme, qui venait de traiter d'idiots leurs amis, qui ne se rendaient pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient de pouvoir... Heureusement, pensa-t-elle le professeur Rogue arriva et les prièrent d'entrer dans la salle.

Elle apprécia beaucoup moins le professeur lorsque celui-ci leur rendit les notes de leur évaluation du lundi. Elle n'avait eu qu'un Acceptable en pratique et cela la mettait hors d'elle ! A la fin du cours, Mandy et elle allèrent travailler à la bibliothèque. Alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait, Astoria les rejoignit et avait l'air vraiment très stressée. La jeune fille n'avait pas terminé ses devoirs en Arithmancie, et semblait vraiment très en retard. Naturellement, Emma proposa son aide, et c'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent un peu plus d'une heure à tenter de déchiffrer la signification des chiffres magiques dans les tableaux soumis par le professeur Vector.

Même si elles n'avaient pas pu parler, cela fit plaisir à Emma de passer ce moment avec Astoria, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment déjà.

Comme prévu, juste avant son cours de botanique, elle fit un détour par les cuisines afin de remplir son estomac qui criait famine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Théodore derrière elle. Leur discussion sur les banalités de la journée, à savoir les notes en défense contre les forces du mal, fut la bienvenue, alors qu'Emma tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas scruter le jeune homme, comme elle se sentait l'envie de faire. Alors qu'ils allaient être en retard en cours de Botanique, les deux amis rencontrèrent sur leur chemin Daphné et Anthony qui semblaient s'être disputés. Ces deux derniers profitèrent de la présence de leurs amis respectifs afin de pouvoir entrer dans la serre, sans éveiller les souçons des autres élèves.

A la fin des cours, Emma rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Padma et Michael se trouvaient avec leur petit-copain et petite-copine, Mandy écrivait une lettre à son Esteban, en espagnol, demandant parfois du vocabulaire à son amie argentine, et Terry jouait une partie d'échec contre Anthony qui ne semblait pas vraiment motivé. Face à lui, Emma jetait parfois des coup d'oeil à Anthony, lequel avait l'air embarassé lorsque leurs regards se croisaient.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller manger, ils firent en sorte que Mandy et Terry se trouvent devant et ralentirent leur allure afin de ne pouvoir prendre que l'escalier magique suivant et enfin parler de ce qu'il s'était passé en début d'après-midi.

- Il se passe quoi entre Daphné et toi ? _Aborda-t-elle le sujet, la première._

- Absolument rien.

- Vraiment ? _Réliqua-t-elle, dubitative._

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer je me suis pris un gros râteau, alors tu comprendras que je n'ai pas forcément envie d'en parler.

- Ce n'est pas normal que tu te sois pris un râteau.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu lui plait.

- En fait... Je crois qu'elle m'en veut. _Avoua-t-il._

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Il y a quelques mois, on a souvent été amené à se croiser elle et moi, pas vraiment en bon terme puisque je me devais de la punir en tant que préfet. Mais, au bout d'un moment on s'est rendu compte qu'on été attiré l'un par l'autre. Le problème c'est que du jour au lendemain je l'ai ignoré et lorsqu'elle a voulu des explications je lui ai dit entre autre, que je ne sortirai jamais avec une Serpentard. _Expliqua le jeune homme, un peu honteux de son attitude._

- Et après on dit que c'est moi la cachotière ! Tu en as parlé aux garçons ?

- Non, seulement avec Padma. Mais elle ne porte pas vraiment Daphné dans son coeur, alors je ne lui ai rien dit par rapport à la rose. Oui, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais je lui ai envoyé une rose ce matin.

- Oui, j'en ai déduit qu'elle était de toi. Je crois que Daphné est quelqu'un de plutôt rancunier. Mais il y a moyen que tu la fasses craquer. Il n'empêche que rejeter quelqu'un à cause de sa maison, ce n'est pas très habile...

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Théodore toi ? _Rétorqua le jeune homme, un peu vexé de la remarque._

- Ce n'est pas même chose. La couleur de maison n'a aucun rapport avec mon choix !

- Que faisiez-vous ensemble tout les deux tout à l'heure ?

- Il m'a accompagné dans les cuisines.

Cette réponse provoqua un léger sourire au jeune homme qui se rappella que c'était l'alibi que la jeune fille lui avait donné avant d'aller en cours de botanique. Ils cessèrent leur conversation puisqu'au même moment l'escalier sur lequel ils se tenaient arriva sur le palier du premier étage, sur lequel attendaient Terry et Mandy. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le grand hall, Emma aperçut Théodore et Drago qui discutaient ensemble. Lorsque le premier la vit, il lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Emma s'exécuta, malgré le grand malaise qui s'insinua en elle, alors qu'elle avait face à elle les deux Serpentard.

- Je te laisse, j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que vous écoutez. _Lança Malefoy en toisant du regard Emma, avant de s'élancer vers le grand escalier de marbre. _

- Tu as parlé à Anthony ? _Lâcha directement Théodore, comme si son camarade n'avait jamais été là, alors que la jeune fille se demandait tout de même ce que pouvait être ces "choses plus intéressantes". _

- Pourquoi, je devais ? _Répondit la jeune fille, un peu vexé qu'il ne lui ai demandé de venir que pour ce sujet. _Oui, il m'a expliqué le gros de l'histoire. _Finit-elle par dire. _

- T'en penses quoi ?

- Que ce ne sont pas nos affaires. _Déclara-t-elle après les quelques secondes où elle dévisageait son ami. _

- Malheureusement, tu as bien raison. Tu dois avoir faim, vu ton déjeuner plutôt léger.

- Bizarrement, pas plus que d'habi...

- Excuse-moi. _L'interrompit soudainement une première année. _C'est pour toi. _Fit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin enroulé._

- Merci._ Remercia Emma avant que la petite Poufsouffle ne s'éloigne. Après un regard vers Théodore, elle hésita à l'ouvrir face à celui-ci. En s'assurant qu'il ne pouvait rien voir, elle lut tout de même le mot qui lui était destiné. "Rendez-vous imédiatement au pied de l'escalier menant au 7ème, le moins emprunté. Grouille-toi."_

- C'est lui. Il est à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? _Affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne le demanda. _

- C'est peut-être un admirateur secret. _Suggera-t-elle, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet "fiancé"._

- Je n'espère pas, je tiens à être ton seul et unique admirateur secret. _Tenta-t-il de le prendre sur le ton de l'humour._

- Tu es bien plus que ça, Théodore. _Lâcha la jeune fille, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait. Devant le regard mi-surpris, mi-intérogateur, elle continua. _Je te souhaite un bon appétit.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se retourna et se retrouva sur le chemin d'Astoria et de Blaise qui se tenaient par la main. En voyant Emma, la Serpentard marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais fut entrainé par la marche de son petit-ami qui s'engagea dans l'escalier de marbre. Après ce qui semblait être un sourire d'excuse, elle se remit aux côtés de Blaise. A leur suite, Emma monta l'escalier de marbre, et pressa son pas le long du couloir du premier étage. Lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin son fiancé, celui-ci faisait les cents pas.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ! _L'accueilla-t-il avant de la prendre par le bras et de monter énergiquement les escaliers. _

- Oh ça va, ça fait moins de cinq minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de diner.

- Il faut qu'on arrive avant Zabini, il veut se servir de la salle.

- On a aucune chance, ils étaient juste devant moi quand je suis montée au premier, lui et Astoria.

- Allez dépêche ! _Ordonna-t-il en accélérant sa course, manquant de peu de faire tomber la jeune fille. _

_- _Tu me fais mal, Drago. _Se plaignit-elle alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le troisième étage. _Arrête, même si par miracle on y arrive avant eux, ils nous verront forcément. _Continua-t-elle une fois l'escalier menant au cinquième entâmé. _

C'était peine perdue, Drago voulait absolument atteindre cette salle avant le couple de Serpentard. Pourtant comme prévu, au moment où ils atteignirent enfin le dernier étage, ils entendirent le rire d'Astoria résonner dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus rien, ils se dirigèrent tout de même vers la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet en face duquel se trouvait un mur vide.

- Ca t'agace tant que ça de ne pas passer la soirée dans cette salle que tu vois presque tous les jours ?

- Ce qui m'agace c'est que Zabini est au courant pour cette salle ! Qui sait le nombre de fois qu'il va vouloir l'utiliser maintenant !

- C'est la Saint-Valentin, Drago. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils viendront tous les jours.

A ce moment, un blanc s'installa au cours duquel les deux fiancés se fixaient de temps à autre, le blond faisant inconsciemment les cents pas. Cela fit étrange à la jeune fille de se retrouver en compagnie de son fiancé. De toute la journée, elle avait apréhendé sa soirée, ne se sentant plus aussi enthousiaste que la veille. En revoyant Drago, elle retrouvait cet adolescent torturé et mal dans sa peau. Malheureusement, ce qui le rendait ainsi était bien plus qu'une simple crise d'adolescence. Aucune personne de cet âge ne devrait être confronter à une telle chose.

" Viens."

Emma avait sortit cette phrase avant de se diriger vers la première salle vide qu'ils trouveraient. Lorsque ce fut le cas, ils y pénétrèrent et Emma s'installa sur une des tables, alors que Drago tira la chaise faisant face à celle-ci et s'y assit.

- Comment s'est passé ta semaine ?

- Comme une semaine banale. _Répondit-il abruptement avant qu'un blanc n'apparaise de nouveau. _C'est nous qui aurions dû être là-bas, au lieu de cette salle de classe pourrie qui n'est même plus utilisée pour les cours ! _S'écria-t-il, toujours de mauvaise humeur._

- En fait, j'aurai surtout dû être en face de mon diner à l'heure qu'il est. Malheureusement je vais devoir attendre demain matin avant d'avaler quelque chose, puisque je suis prête à parier qu'un couple a décidé de migrer dans les cuisines.

- Tiens. _Fit Drago en lui envoyant un paquet sorti de sa poche, qu'elle attrapa de justesse. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit des morceaux de chocolat, aux multiples saveurs. _Pour le coup je n'ai pas été très original, mais il faut croire que ça te servira plus qu'un énième bijoux.

- Merci.

- Tu ne les manges pas ?

- En fait, je n'ai pas si faim que ça. Moi aussi j'avais prévu un cadeau pour toi. _Enchaina-t-elle en descandant de la table et en lui tendant un paquet. Drago le prit et découvrit un drôle d'objet composé de plusieurs tiges de métal, dont les terminaisons étaient des genre de petites billes fines. _

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ca sert à te détendre grâce à un massage de la tête.

- C'est pour les filles ça !

- Absolument pas ! Essaie-le et tu verras bien ce que ça fait.

- C'est ridicule. _Critiqua-t-il alors qu'il s'imaginait avec cet objet sur la tête qui s'affairait à bouger seul dans le but de masser sa tête._

- C'est peut-être ridicule, mais si tu ferme les yeux et que tu te laisses aller, ça pourrait paraitre beaucoup plus sympa. _Insista Emma, se contenant face à l'humeur excécrable du jeune homme, en se mettant derrière lui et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules afin de lui masser ces dernières._

- J'aurai encore préféré des chocolats. _Resta-t-il sur sa position avant de recevoir une claque dans la tête. _

- Et ça, tu l'as senti, espèce d'insensible ! Au pire, je suis sûre qu'il y a moyen que tu t'en serve comme instrument de torture, ça te servirait peut-être plus ! _ S'emporta Emma en lui balançant l'objet sur les jambes. _

- C'est ça le "bien" que tu me proposais la dernière fois ! _Râla-t-il une nouvelle fois._

- Je me casse d'ici ! Bonne Saint-Valentin, cher fiancé. _S'écria Emma hors d'elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. _

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se dirigea à grand pas en direction de sa salle commune. Elle fulminait, n'ayant pas du tout supporter cette entrevue avec Drago. Ca avait été étrange, comme s'ils avaient été incapable de se mettre dans ce jeu de séduction qu'ils avaient mit en place depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par des bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui courrait derrière-elle. En se retournant, elle reconnu Astoria, qu'elle arrêta dans sa course en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Astoria ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda-t-elle en se reculant un peu afin de mieux voir son amie. Cette dernière avait les yeux rougis de larmes et hoquetait de pleurs. _Merlin, Astoria ! Répond-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ? _Insista Emma qui en l'examinant un peu plus aperçut la chemise mal reboutonnée qu'elle portait hors de sa jupe et son absence de collants, alors qu'elle était presque certaine qu'elle en avait auparavant. _Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a... Merlin, je vais le tuer ! _Fulmina la Serdaigle en faisant demi-tour vers la salle sur demande où elle espérait trouvé Zabini. _

- Arrête ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! _Tenta de l'arrêter la plus jeune en la suivant. _

- Pas de sa faute ! Tu te moques de moi ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es !

- Il ne s'est rien passé, Emma.

- Ce qu'il a tenté de te faire est inadmissible !

- Ca ne sert à rien d'y retourner, il a dû déjà partir ! Il a essayé de me retenir dans le couloir. _Informa-t-elle alors qu'elles arrivaient en face de la fameuse tapisserie. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Emma fit trois aller retour._

- Je doute que tu ais envie de rejoindre ton dortoir dans cette état ! Surtout si c'est pour le croiser dans la salle commune. Si ça se trouve il t'y attend. Viens, suis-moi. _Expliqua Emma en ouvrant finalement la porte qui venait d'apparaitre. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! _Fit une voix derrière les jeunes filles, juste avant qu'elles n'entrent. _

_- _Malefoy, occupe-toi de tes affaires, tu veux ! _Répliqua la Serdaigle._

- Drago... _Couina presque de surprise Astoria, alors que le jeune homme l'examinait à son tour. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Greengrass ?

- Rien...

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Astoria !

- Astoria, rentre dans cette salle. _Ordonna Emma, depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. Lui obéissant celle-ci entra dans la pièce et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. Alors qu'Emma voulut fermer la porte au nez de Drago, celui-ci mit son pied en travers. _

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zabini ! _Insista le jeune homme _

- Enlève ton pied de là, Malefoy. Tu n'as aucun intérêt à rester là. _Gronda Emma en le fixant droit dans les yeux._

Elle essayait de lui faire passer le message que eux trois dans une même pièce n'était pas la meilleure des situations. Semblant le comprendre, Drago enleva lentement son pied, en jetant un dernier regard pour Astoria. Lorsqu'elle ferma enfin la porte, elle se retourna et s'adossa à cette dernière, fixant son amie d'un regard songeur et inquiet.

- Emma, je t'en prie calme-toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, si ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?

- Il ne m'a forcé à rien du tout. Au contraire, il a été un parfait gentleman. _Expliqua Astoria en se tordant les mains alors que les yeux d'Emma se teintaient d'incompréhension._

*** Astoria ***

La jeune fille se tenait devant son miroir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour se faire belle pour Blaise, s'étant juste maquillée pour l'occasion. Elle avait peur de se retrouver avec Blaise, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis son entrevue avec Drago la veille. C'était comme si le petit nuage sur lequel elle s'était retrouvée ces derniers temps était soudainement devenu orageux et instable. Astoria ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve l'attachement qu'elle avait envers son petit-ami avant de retrouver celui-ci. C'était sa première Saint-Valentin après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit gâchée. Elle repensa à tous les moments vécus avec Blaise, et au bout d'un moment, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il lui semblait avoir réussi à replacer ses sentiments pour Drago Malefoy dans un petit coin de sa tête.

Il était l'heure, elle se leva alors et quitta son dortoir. Sur le chemin, elle croisa sa soeur qui la bouscula sans même la reconnaitre avant d'entrer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses camarades. Se préoccupant un peu pour elle, elle se retint cependant de la suivre et entra dans la salle commune. En quittant cette dernière, elle aperçut au loin Blaise. Ils avaient rendez-vous au septième étage, mais ce serait idiot de se suivre à quelques mètres d'écart, autant faire le chemin ensemble. Elle accourut jusqu'à lui et lui prit la main sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

- Oh, c'est toi ! _Fit-il, surpris._

- Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ! _Réprimanda-t-elle faussement avant de se hisser sur le bout des pieds pour l'embrasser. _

Ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Pansy Parkinson ne lançe "Trouvez-vous une chambre" de sa voix perçante. C'est avec un sourire gêné pour Astoria, et fier pour Blaise qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin main dans la main. Au niveau du grand hall, ils furent coupés dans leur avancée par Emma qui venait juste de quitter Théodore. Alors que Blaise la contourna, Astoria s'arrêta en contemplant son amie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui parler puisque Blaise la tira par la main afin qu'elle continue de marcher. Elle s'exécuta après un sourire d'excuse. Astoria avait ce besoin de se coller à lui afin de s'immerger complètement dans leur relation. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au septième étage, Blaise ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle direction aller et dû demander à un tableau où se trouvait la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Une fois la tapisserie atteinte, il fit ce que Théodore lui avait dit de faire, bien qu'il se sentait ridicule, sous les rires d'Astoria. Puis, une porte apparut. Lorsque la jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce à la suite du jeune homme, elle fut agréablement surprise.

Un magnifique lustre sur lequel des bougies produisaient un éclairage tamisé, surplombait la pièce au sein de laquelle se trouvait une table remplie de couverts élégants. Une musique douce parcourait l'endroit digne d'une Saint-Valentin.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Astoria ! _Souhaita Blaise, d'un air séducteur en la prenant par la taille._

- Merci, à toi aussi ! C'est une merveilleuse idée que tu as eu là.

Les deux jeunes s'embrassèrent tendrement, les mains de Blaise toujours autour de la taille d'Astoria qui avait les siennes autour du cou de son petit-ami.

Tout deux se trouvaient sur un espace semblant être de danse, recouvert de parquet. Accompagnés d'une musique un peu jazzie, tout semblait parfaitement romantique. Comme un charmant gentleman, Blaise fit tourner Astoria avant d'entâmer quelques pas de danse langoureuse sur le rythme de la chanson.

Astoria était comblée, en cet instant là elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce jeune homme qui semblait parfait.

A la fin de la chanson, il s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers la table près de laquelle se trouvait un sceau de glaces contenant une bouteille qu'il ouvrit avec classe. Il servit deux coupes de champagne et revint vers Astoria afin de lui offrir celle qui lui était destinée. Près d'eux apparut soudain une petite mais haute table sur laquelle se trouvait plusieurs petits canapés apéritifs. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en prenant cet apéro, notamment de cette surprenante salle. Blaise adoptait un discours plutôt séducteur alors qu'Astoria le dévisageait du regard. Captant ce regard il déposa son verre, encadra son visage de ses deux mains et l'embrassa de nouveau, après lui avoir dit qu'elle était magnifique.

Elle se sentit fondre sous ce baiser qui était empli d'envie et de passion. Il la serrait fort contre lui et lui caressait le visage, le cou, le long des bras puis les mains qu'il prit dans les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Soudainement, elle se sentit allongée sur ce qui semblait être un lit qui n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Blaise lui lança un regard intense. Sans réfléchir, Astoria leva la tête afin combler la faible distance qui séparaient leurs bouches.

A partir de ce moment, les mains du jeune homme se firent un peu plus balladeuse provoquant alors de grands frissons chez la jeune fille. Puis, il entreprit de lui faire des bisous au creux du cou. Astoria ferma les yeux afin de mieux profiter de cette agréable sensation alors que dans le feu de l'action fut enlevé son collant et ouverte leurs deux chemises.

Agréable sensation qui lui rappella subitement celle ressentie il y a quelques mois dans les bras de Drago. S'imposa alors à elle l'image de celui-ci, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer à la place de Blaise. Alors que celui-ci lui donnait des baisers autour de son soutien gorge, elle ouvrit les yeux et perdit son sourire en revoyant Blaise. La culpabilité la traversa soudainnement et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne le remarque vraiment.  
Alors qu'il remontait pour l'embrasser, le jeune s'en aperçut et se figea.

- Astoria, ça ne va pas ? _S'inquiéta-t-il._

- Je suis désolée, Blaise, je ne peux pas. _Pleurnicha la jeune fille._

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne n'aurai jamais dû croire que tu étais prête. _S'en voulu-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. _

- Blaise... _Commença-t-elle le faisant se retourner vers elle. _Je ne peux pas...

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave. _Déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il ne put faire puisqu'elle recula. _Merlin, je t'en prie, n'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Blaise...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Ce serait mentir, à toi et à moi-même. _Avoua douloureusement Astoria sans le regarder. _

- Tu plaisantes !

- Je suis désolée.

- Arrête d'être désolée ! C'est n'importe quoi, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! _S'emporta-t-il en se levant. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être avec moi, tout se passait bien jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime, Blaise. _Lâcha Astoria en se maudissant, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien dire "je ne t'aime pas"._

- Tu te moques de moi !

- C'est pour ne pas me moquer de toi que je préfère qu'on arrête tout maintenant. _Tenta d'expliquer en se levant à son tour. _Je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis bien consciente que c'est le pire des moments pour t'avouer tout ça...

- Astoria, si c'est une blague, elle vraiment très mauvaise.

- Je suis désolée... vraiment. _Dit-elle de nouveau en mettant ses chaussures et commençant à reboutonner son chemisier._

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'excuser ! Arrête Astoria ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, tu ne peux pas ! _Ragea Blaise qui la prit par les bras et la secoua. _

- Blaise, lâche-moi ! _Tenta-t-elle de se dégager de l'emprise du Serpentard._

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aimer tout de suite ! Mais si ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, qui est-ce ? _Continua-t-il en la tenant fermement. _

- Tu me fais mal ! _Se plaignit-elle avant qu'il ne la lâche enfin, plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. _

Elle se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit de la salle. "Astoria ! Reviens !" Avait crié Blaise hors de la salle, alors que la jeune fille courrait à toute jambe, reboutonnant sa chemise comme elle le put. Elle pleurait, de honte, de peur, de culpabilité. Elle avait tout détruit, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle fut arrêté dans sa course en aterrissant dans des bras. En ouvrant ses yeux remplies de larmes, elle reconnut Emma et fut heureuse d'être tombée sur elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, cette dernière semblait imaginer des choses bien pire que ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fut difficile pour elle de parler et d'expliquer ce qu'il en était vraiment. Ella tenta d'arrêter son amie qui voulait s'expliquer avec Blaise, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes deux vers la fameuse salle sur demande. Elle fut soulagée de constater que Blaise était parti. Emma semblait vouloir l'amener à son tour dans la salle, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas vaiment. Alors qu'une porte apparaissait, elle entendit une voix bien trop familière à ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que Drago faisait là ? Il ne manquait plus que ça... Ce garçon allait finir par l'achever un jour. Alors que lui aussi semblait faire ses propres conclusions, Emma l'envoya balader et fit entrer Astoria dans la salle.

Cette dernière était totalement différente de celle qu'elle était il y a plusieurs minutes déjà. Il s'agissait d'une chambre, acceuillante dont la couleur dominante était le bleu. Sur la gauche se trouvait un lit à badalquin auprès duquel se trouvait un fauteuil. Sur la droite trônait un bureau bordé de deux étagères ornés de tas d'objets, tels que des livres, des poupées, des photos et d'autres petites choses de nature magique. Juste à droite de la porte se trouvait un petit canapé de velour en face duquel était posée une table basse entourée de deux poufs.

Après avoir raconté ce qu'il lui était véritablement arrivé, les deux jeunes filles étaient installées sur le salon improvisé, Astoria sur le canapé et Emma sur un des poufs, une tasse de thé en face de chacune. La Serdaigle n'avait pas vraiment réagit à ses explications, se contentant de souffler sur sa tasse de thé un peu trop chaud.

- Tu vois... C'est moi la méchante dans l'histoire.

- Je suis rassurée. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait profité de toi.

- Dis-moi que j'ai bien fait de faire ce que j'ai fait... _Supplia presque Astoria._

- Il y avait des manières un peu plus délicates que celle-là, mais si c'est ce que tu ressentais vraiment, alors oui, tu as bien fait de rompre. _Déclara Emma en fixant droit devant elle. _Mais par Merlin Astoria, quand est-ce qu'il sortira de ta tête ! _S'agita-t-elle subitement, faisant surssauter son amie._

- Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Si tu y peux quelque chose. Avec un peu plus de volonter tu l'oublierais sans doute un peu plus facilement. _Répliqua la Serdaigle. _

- Emma, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai cette impression que c'est possible entre lui et moi ! Regarde ce soir, il avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi !

- Tu te fais des films. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu risques de l'oublier !

Emma n'avait jamais apprécié cette idée qu'elle et Drago puisse être ensemble, et Astoria mettait ça sur le compte de son ressentiment envers Malefoy. Ressentiment que semblait avoir la plupart des élèves de Poudlard en dehors des Serpentard. Elle tenta de changer de sujet, en parlant de Théodore, ce qui ne fut pas une très bonne idée puisque la plus grande des deux se leva et se dirigea vers le lit.

- Je ne veux pas parler de lui. _Dit-elle, allongée sur le lit._

- Pour ne pas changer... _Souffla Astoria en se levant et en observant les photos au sein desquelles se trouvait principalement une petite fille brune en compagnie de son père. D'autres photographies magiques représentait l'adolescente avec son grand-père ou ce qui semblait être certains membres de sa famille argentine. _C'est une réplique de ta chambre ?

- Oui.

- Je suis contente de voir à quoi elle ressemble. _Avoua-t-elle en rejoignant son amie, toujours allongée sur son lit, fixant le vide. _Si comme si j'apprenais un peu plus sur toi.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu ne connaissais rien du tout.

- Est-ce que je peux rester dormir ici ce soir ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ca ne te dérange pas de rester avec moi ?

- Comme si ça me dérangerait !

- Mais tes amies vont bien voir que tu n'es pas rentrée.

- Oui, mais c'est un cas de force majeur. Il n'y a pas moyen que je te laisse seule ce soir !

- Merci d'être là pour moi, Emma.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est tout à fait normal, tu es mon amie. _Déclara-t-elle en lui souriant. Ce qu'Astoria ne remarqua pas était la culpabilité cachée derrière ce sourire. _

*** Drago ***

Le jeune homme n'y croyait pas, ce Zabini avait oser abuser d'Astoria. Vu l'état de cette dernière, qui avait la chemise à moitié boutonnée, les cheveux complètement décoiffés, et le visage rempli de larme, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Zabini avait forcément fait quelque chose de mal ! Drago était hors de lui, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à la jeune fille, surtout s'il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il avait su se retenir de faire. Il avait tout d'abord était furieux contre Emma qui l'avait empêché de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais au fond elle avait eu raison; Quand bien même Astoria aurait voulu lui en parler, il n'aurait pas été très adéquat de les mettre tous les trois dans une même pièce. C'est ainsi qu'il repartit en direction de sa salle commune. Arrivé, il ne s'y attarda pas, la personne recherchée n'y étant pas. Une fois dans le dortoir, il aperçut Blaise, en plein milieu de la pièce en train de parler à Nott.

"Zabini !" _Hurla-t-il presque._

Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il fut frappé de plein fouet par le coup de poing que Drago lui assena. A ce moment tout se passa vite, Théodore se mit entre ses deux camarades afin de les séparer pendant que Crabbe regardait la scène depuis son lit ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait aider Malefoy et que Goyle sortait précipitament de la salle de bain, la brosse à dent dans la bouche.

- Putain, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! _Lança Zabini qui se relevait, le nez en sang._

- Tu sais très bien que tu le mérites !

- Ah ouai ! Et depuis quand on mérite de s'en prendre une quand on se fait larguer ! _S'écria-t-il alors que tout le monde se tourna vers lui._

- Astoria t'as laissé tombé ? _S'étonna Théodore qui retenait toujours le blond._

- Ah ouai ? Alors comment tu expliques l'état de ses vêtements si elle n'a fait que te larguer ! Tu y es bien pour quelqu'un chose ! _S'exclama Drago._

- Il se trouve qu'elle en aime un autre ! Et tu vois, maintenant j'ai bien ma petite idée sur l'identité de cet autre ! _Cracha Zabini en s'essuyant le sang qui coulait avec sa manche. _

Drago se dégagea de l'emprise de Théodore et sortit de la pièce, bousculant les quelques élèves qui avaient entendu le bruit provoqué par la dispute. Le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder à tomber, cela ne servait donc à rien de sortir de la salle commune. Repérant Pansy en compagnie de Bulstrode, il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit en face de celle qui pouvait être considérée comme son "amie".

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? _Demanda-t-elle surprise de le trouver ainsi._

- Rien. _Répondit-il froidement. _

Il resta là, jusqu'à très tard, comme s'il espérait voir Astoria lorsqu'elle reviendrait afin de vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas revenue. Ce soir-là fut l'un des rares soir où il ne pensa pas à ce qui le préoccupait depuis de long mois, à savoir sa mission.

Le lendemain matin, il ne vit ni Astoria, ni Emma au petit-déjeuner. Il supposa que les deux jeunes filles étaient restées ensemble dans la salle sur demande durant la nuit, et qu'elles avaient dû prendre leur petit déjener au sein de celle-ci.

Blaise et Théodore avaient étouffé l'affaire du coup de poing, n'étant parvenu aux oreilles des autres Serpentard qu'une simple dispute. Les relations entre Zabini et Malefoy étaient grandement tendues et il ne valait mieux pas les laisser seuls dans une même pièce. La rumeur selon laquelle Astoria avait laissé tombé son petit-ami se répendit parmis les sixièmes et les quatrièmes années de Serpentard, et le mystère tournait autour de cette dernière qui n'était pas réapparut depuis la veille.

Ce n'est qu'à la leçon de transplannage que Drago aperçut Emma qui semblait s'agiter avec ses amis avec qui elle expliquait sûrement son absence de la veille. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard haineux de Michael, il en joua et lui lança un rictus. L'idiot devait croire que son amie avait passé la nuit avec lui. Il serait trop content d'apprendre que tel n'était pas le cas. D'ailleurs sa relation avec Emma n'était pas au beau fixe en ce moment, rien qu'à voir ce qu'il s'était passé avant que l'affaire "Astoria" ne survienne. Pourtant tout avait eu l'air de s'arranger en début de semaine.

Au cours de la leçon de transplannage, il tenta vainement de croiser le regard de sa fiancée qui ne dégnait lui en accorder. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de cette piètre leçon qu'il réussit et tenta alors de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient se voir imédiatement. Ce qu'elle sembla comprendre, puisqu'elle hocha rapidement la tête avant de se consacrer de nouveau à ses amis Serdaigle. Lorsque les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle, Drago se précipita au bas des escaliers fixes rarement empruntés, surtout un samedi. Quelques minutes plus tard il fut rejoint par Emma.

- T'es qu'un idiot, Drago ! _L'attaqua-t-elle directement en essayant de contrôler le son de sa voix. Face au regard surpris de son fiancé, elle continua. _Par la robe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de cogner Zabini !

- J'ai cru qu'il avait profité d'elle.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Peut-être que si vous m'aviez expliqué, rien de tout ça serait arrivé !

- Mais t'expliquer quoi, Drago ! Tu n'es que Drago Malefoy, tu n'as aucun intérêt à agir pour Astoria. Tu n'es même pas son ami ! A cause de ce fichu coup de poing, les autres risques de croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Et le pire tu vois, ce serait qu'elle y croit. Tout ça c'est ta faute, Drago !

- Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai fais ! Je n'y peux rien si elle est dingue de moi !

- Tu pourrais au moins éviter de t'impliquer dans sa vie ! Hier, en nous voyant tu aurais pu t'abstenir de venir nous voir, lorsque tu es rentrer tu n'aurais pas dû te fonder sur de simples conclusions hâtives, et quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, ce n'était pas à toi de casser la gueule à Zabini.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu la protéger !

- Mais pourquoi la protègerais-tu, Drago ! _S'écria-t-elle avant que tout deux ne se fixe en silence, le jeune homme ne sachant que répondre à la question. Puis, d'un coup les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent. _Merlin, il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Emma.

- Ah vraiment !

- Toi même tu as du jour au lendemain voulu protéger cette fille, alors que tu t'en foutais royalement auparavant ! Eh bien moi c'est pareil, j'ai cet incompréhensible besoin qu'elle aille bien.

- Sauf qu'elle n'ira jamais bien si tu t'implique dans sa vie, Drago ! Je te demande juste d'arrêter de lui donner de faux espoirs.

- Je ne lui ai jamais donné de faux espoirs !

- Ah oui, et que crois-tu que ressens une jeune fille en apprenant que le garçon qu'elle aime a voulu se venger du potentiel mal qu'on aurait pu lui faire ! Et tu sais très bien que ce garçon qu'elle aime ne finira jamais avec elle, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est promis à une autre ! _Fit-elle provoquant alors le rire nerveux de Drago._

- En fait, tu es jalouse. _Déclara presque fièrement le jeune homme._

- Ne détourne pas la conversation.

- Je ne détourne rien du tout. En fait, ça te tue de savoir que je peux m'inquiéter pour une autre que toi !

- Je me fiche complètement de ça, Drago. Je me préoccupe seulement d'Astoria ! Et si tu veux savoir ce qui me tue vraiment, c'est d'imaginer son regard lorsqu'elle découvrira que toi et moi on est fiancé. _Conclut la jeune fille avant de reculer lentement et de tourner les talons. _

Drago resta immobile encore quelques secondes, la regardant s'éloigner et réfléchissant à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Emma n'avait pas vraiment tort, mais lui non plus, pensa-t-il, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle était jalouse. Sur cette pensée, il mit ses mains dans les poches et se dirigea vers cette salle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'en était fini des gamineries pour auourd'hui, il avait des choses beaucoup plus sérieuses à faire.

Aucun des deux fiancés ne remarquèrent la présence d'une autre personne dans ce couloir, caché derrière une armure, semblant anéantie par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

*** Théodore ***

Cette Saint-Valentin était un vrai fiasco cette année, entre l'entêtement de Daphné qui refusait les avances d'Anthony, Emma qui rejoignait son mystérieux fiancé et Zabini qui se faisait larguer par Astoria juste avant de se prendre un poing dans la figure par Malefoy. Au moins, le seul point pouvant être positf est la possibilité que Drago apprécie plus qu'il ne le pense la jeune Astoria, comme pouvait laisser penser sa réaction lorsqu'il a cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il avait quand même du mal à imaginer ces deux-là ensemble, surtout quand on savait que Malefoy trafiquait quelquechose.

Théodore avait très mal supporté de voir Emma manquer le diner à la suite de la lecture de cette lettre qu'il supposait être du fiancé de la jeune fille. Soit cette dernière s'était empressée de lui répondre, soit elle s'était empressé de le rejoindre, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il était bel et bien à Poudlard. Dans tout les cas, aucune des deux solutions ne lui plaisait et renforçait sa rancoeur envers cet homme qui épouserait un jour la jeune fille.

Le lendemain matin, un mystère restait. Apparemment, Astoria n'était pas rentrée et Daphné s'inquiétait pour sa soeur. Ne pouvant pas lui mentir, il avait finir par avouer ce qu'il s'était passé dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Elle n'avait pas fait référence à ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux la veille, mais semblait plutôt froide envers son ami. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour leur leçon de transplannage, ils croisèrent Emma et Astoria qui descendaient du grand escalier en marbre. Daphné fonça vers sa soeur, suivit par Thédore.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

- J'étais avec Emma. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Blaise ! Depuis quand tu en aime un autre ! _Contunua-t-elle sa réprimande. _

- Heu... Je ne pensais pas que les nouvelles iraient aussi vite, et dans les détails en plus... _Rougit Astoria._

- Malefoy a cassé le nez de Zabini quand il l'a vu. Apparemment il a cru qu'il t'avait fait du mal.

- Malefoy a fait quoi ! _S'exclama Emma. _

- Drago a fait ça ! _S'écria Astoria en même temps que son amie. _

- Alors comme ça c'est vraiment lui, Astoria ! _S'étonna Daphné._

- Blaise en a conclut que c'était lui, cet autre. _Expliqua Théodore. _

- Je crois que nous allons être en retard au cours si nous n'y allons pas. _Déclara Emma, alors que plus personne ne parlait, les regards convergeant vers Astoria qui était plus rouge que jamais. _

Sur ce, les trois sixième année se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour leur leçon de transplannage, qui ne fut pas plus glorieuse que la précédente. Théodore avait été plus ou moins rassuré d'apprendre qu'Emma avait passé sa soirée avec Astoria. D'ailleurs, il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, autant avant que après cette histoire avec Astoria. Il se promit alors d'interpeller la jeune fille à la fin du cours. Après cette séance où il se désartibula le petit doigt, il tenta de se diriger vers Emma mais fut aborder par Blaise qui l'ayant vu parler à Astoria, voulait savoir comment elle allait. Lui expliquant brièvement qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle avait passé le reste de la soirée avec Emma, son amie, il sortit de la salle et partit à la recherche de celle-ci qu'il avait vu monter l'escalier de marbre.

Alors qu'il allait continuer sa route vers les escaliers magiques, il entendit au loin les pas de la jeune fille qui parcourait le couloir menant aux escaliers fixes, moins fréquentés. Il prit à son tour cette direction et quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il l'entendit crier sur Drago Malefoy. S'approchant à pas de loup, il se cacha derrière une des armures du couloir, tentant de passer inaperçu.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il avait le souffle coupé. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Emma et Drago avait l'air bien familié. Une pensée s'immisca dans son esprit : et si...? Mais celle-ci se confirma bien trop vite à son goût lorsque la jeune fille prononça sa dernière phrase, dernière phrase qui raisonna dans tout son être.

"... que toi et moi on est fiancé."

A ce moment là, son regard ne voyait plus. Il était comme figé. Ainsi c'était bel et bien Drago Malefoy son fiancé, comme il l'avait supposé il y a quelques semaines. Emma lui avait délibérément menti afin de cacher son identité. Sur le coup une colère intense pour les deux fiancés le parcourut. Malefoy aussi s'était joué de lui lorsqu'il abordait le sujet de sa relation avec Emma, sachant pertinament qu'il ne pourrait rien se passait. Théodore était choqué de ce qu'il découvrait, le pire était arrivé, un de ses "amis" était le fiancé d'Emma.

Le week-end fut très silencieux pour Théodore. Il s'était tout d'abord enfermé dans la salle de bain, ayant sentit le besoin de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Puis, il s'était installé dans la salle commune afin de se consacrer uniquement à ses devoirs. Lorsque Blaise et Daphné pestaient contre Malefoy, il se retenait de leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter puisque rien ne pourrait arriver entre Astoria et ce dernier, lorsqu'il aperçut cette dernière, il ne put s'empêcher de la plaindre, cette pauvre jeune fille innoncente amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait avoir. Ce qui le diférencier d'elle était le fait qu'il savait désormais. Comme quoi savoir pouvait faire beaucoup plus souffrir qu'ignorer. Mais n'est-ce pas triste d'espérer quelque chose d'impossible, comme le faisait cette jeune fille ? Ne vaut-il mieux pas souffrir et savoir à quoi s'attendre ? N'est-ce pas ainsi plus facile de passer à autre chose ?

Pour le moment Théodore n'en était pas encore là. Pour le moment, il était empli de rancoeur et de jalousie. Il tenta de se contenir lorsqu'il vit Malefoy revenir d'il ne savait où, en fin de journée. Lui aussi avait cette envie de casser la figure à celui qui passait fièrement devant Zabini, seulement pour le faire enrager.

Tel était les ressentiments de Théodore Nott durant ce week-end. La semaine ne débuta pas autrement, et c'est en évitant au maximum Emma et le reste des Serpentard qui l'insupportaient plus que jamais, qu'il commença sa journée de cours. Il n'eut cependant pas de chance à la fin de celle-ci puisque le professeur Slughorn décida de diviser la classe de potion en quatre groupe de trois, suivant l'ordre alphabétique.

- Premier groupe : Boot, Corner et Granger. _Commença le professeur de potion. _ Deuxième groupe : Greengrass, Goldstein et MacMillan. _A l'annonce de ce trio, les deux premiers tirèrent une tronche monumentale. _Troisième groupe : Malefoy, Nott et Oreiro. _Cette fois-ci ce fut à Théodore de se crisper plus que jamais. _Quatrième et dernier groupe : Potter, Weasley et Zabini. Vous avez la chance d'avoir des niveaux assez bien réparti. Vous travaillerez ainsi durant deux semaines, le temps de fabrication nécessaire aux différentes potions que vous aurez à faire. Je vous souhaite une bonne colaboration à tous ! _Annonça joyeusement le professeur Slughorn. _

Alors que tout le monde se plaçait selon leur groupe, Emma se plaça face à Théodore tandis que Malefoy se trouvait à leur gauche et droite, sur le bout de la table.

La seule satisfaction pour Théodore fut le thème qu'ils avaient obtenu, à savoir les potions médicales. Ils avaient deux semaines pour fournir à Slughorn une petite dizaine de potions ancrées dans le domaine médical. Cela fut une bonne nouvelle pour lui, car il projettait de devenir médicomage.

- C'est une bonne pioche pour toi, Théodore ! _Lui sourit Emma alors que ce dernier lui répondait par un léger sourire. _

- Tu parles, c'est pourri comme sujet. _Grogna Malefoy avant de recevoir deux regards noirs._

- Par contre il est vrai que l'on a pas eu de chance de t'avoir dans notre groupe, Malefoy ! _Répliqua Emma recevant le regard indescriptible de Théodore qui bouillonnait intérieurement en imaginant la comédie qu'allait jouer les deux autres au cours des deux prochaines semaines. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au groupe de Daphné, et constata que cette dernière se disputait déjà avec Anthony, alors que se tenait entre eux deux un Ernie MacMillan se sentant impuissant et de trop. _

- Bon, il faut qu'on établisse un liste de potions éodore, tu en connais quelques unes ?

- Super, comme si on avait besoin d'une maitresse. _Ronchonna Malefoy._

- Quelques unes oui. _Haussa le ton Théodore, afin de faire taire le blond qui lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs, avant d'énoncer les différentes potions qu'il connaissait, qu'Emma s'empressa de noter sur un parchemin, en ajoutant celles qu'elles connaissaient également. Malefoy, quant à lui, se contentait de taper bruyamment le bout des ongles sur la table. _

- On commence par la potion de régénération sanguine ? _Proposa Emma, une fois tous les ingrédients nécessaires notés sous chaque nom de potions sélectionnées. _Malefoy, tu vas chercher les ingrédients ? Je suppose que tu dois bien être capable de faire ça, au moins. _Suggéra-t-elle alors que Drago lui prit violemment la liste des mains avant de se diriger vers le placard d'ingrédient. _Je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter. _Souffla-t-elle à Théodore tout en disposant le matériel qui leur sera nécessaire sur la table._

- C'est une bonne question en effet. _Tenta-t-il de se contenir. Dire que tout ceci serait passer comme une lettre aux hiboux postaux, s'il n'avait pas surpris leur conversation il y a deux jours de cela. _

Tout se passa ainsi durant les deux heures de cours, les deux fiancés secrets s'envoyant des piques et Théodore tentant de contenir sa colère et sa frustration, l'impression d'être pris pour un idiot étant très présente. Frustré, tel était son ressentiment à l'instant. Cette sensation était vraiment insupportable. Arrivé près d'un miniscule passage qui menait à d'anciens cachots, il se retourna et aperçut Daphné qui s'avança à grand pas. Il l'intercepta en la prenant par le bras et en la conduisant à travers le passage qui les amena jusqu'à une salle que Théodore éclaira grâce à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Lâcha Daphné, semblant elle aussi très frustrée de son cours de potions. Pour simple réponse, Théodore la fixa intensément durant quelques secondes avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! _S'exclama-t-elle en se reculant._

- C'est d'accord. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre._

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu trop tard ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire.

Puis, comme d'un commun accord tacite, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, de façon un peu précipitée. Il adossa la jeune fille contre le mur le plus proche et la souleva un peu afin que leurs deux visages soient au même niveau, alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras et jambes autour du cou et hanches du jeune homme.

S'embrassant toujours à pleine bouche dans cette position, ils furent interrompus par un juron. Anthony et Emma se trouvaient au bas de l'escalier étroit et les observaient, les yeux ronds pour Emma et les yeux emplis de colère pour Anthony. Ce dernier remonta précipitamment le passage, bousculant presque son amie qui restait figée. Ouvrant la bouche pour parler, elle se retint, la ferma et sortit à son tour hors de cette pièce.

Daphné soupira et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Théodore. Ils n'avaient décidément pas de chance.

*** Emma ***

De tout le week end, Emma fut la cible de ses amis concernant son absence lors de la nuit de la Saint-Valentin. Entre Terry qui était persuadé qu'elle l'avait passé avec Théodore, et Michael qui était persuadé qu'elle l'avait passé avec Malefoy, elle remercia les autres de la croire quand elle disait qu'elle était resté auprès d'Astoria, sans non plus trop rentrer dans les détails. Pour Terry, la preuve la plus flagrante était le fait qu'Emma et Théodore ne s'était pas parlés de la journée. Tel fut le cas jusqu'au cours de potions, où les élèves devaient dorénavant travailler en groupe de trois. Comme le destin aime s'acharner sur les gens, Anthony se retrouva avec Daphné, alors qu'Emma se retrouvait non seulement avec Théodore, l'homme de son dernier rêve, qui alimentait les taquinneries de Terry, mais également avec Drago, son secret fiancé. Elle ne savait pas qui elle haïssait le plus au moment où son groupe avait été désigné, le sourire victorieux de Terry ou le sourire moqueur de Michael. Avant de rejoindre son groupe elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit en face de Théodore, ignorant complètement le blond. Durant tout le cours, Drago fut insupportable et elle sans vraiment se forcer, n'arrêta pas de le réprimander. Au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment de la comédie, car en ce moment Drago, l'insupportait plus que tout. Elle fut cependant frappé par le regard de Théodore qui avait quelque chose de différent, bien qu'elle fut incapable de dire quoi. Son attirance envers celui-ci avait quelque peu faiblit, le souvenir du rêve s'éloignant un peu plus. Mais la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des regrets lorsqu'elle eut face à elle ces deux Serpentard, l'un séduisant, sans doute futur médicomage, l'autre insupportable, mangemort de son état. Sur cette constatation, elle soupira et continua sa découpe de foie de dragon.

A la fin du cours, elle fut surprise de la vitesse à laquelle sortit Théodore, à qui elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelques mots. Après un regard peu avenant à Drago elle sortit à son tour et attendit ses amis. Elle fut rejointe en premier par Anthony qui avait l'air sur les nerfs, à qui elle offrit un sourire compatissant. Elle ne lui parla pas de Daphné, il n'y avait rien à dire. Terry et Michael étaient avec Hermione Granger qui les retenaient afin de les expliquer leur organisation concernant les deux semaines à venir. Alors qu'elle se réjouissait de leur air ennuyé face à l'exigence de Granger, elle remarqua qu'Anthony regardait droit devant lui. En suivant son regard, elle vit Théodore entrainer Daphné par le bras dans un passage plutôt étroit. Ils furent sortis tout deux de leur contemplation par Terry et Michael qui venait enfin d'être libérés. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le couloir en direction du grand hall, qui passait notamment devant ledit passage, dans lequel avaient disparu les deux amis Serpentard. La curiosité d'Anthony fut trop forte. Alors même qu'ils étaient un mètre plus loin des escaliers qui composaient le passage, il fut demi-tour et emprunta l'étroit passage.

- Anthony ! _L'interpella Emma en le suivant._

- Non d'une gargouille ! _Jura-t-il arrivé au bas de l'escalier juste avant qu'Emma n'arrive derrière lui. _

La jeune fille était comme figée. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient Daphné et Théodore, dans une position pas très conventionnelle. Anthony partit le premier, la bousculant légèrement, elle, était incapable de bouger. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit de sa léthargie et partit à son tour. Michael et Terry lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'Anthony s'en aille comme ça, mais elle ne leur répondit pas, partant à la suite de celui-ci.

Il avait pris pas mal d'avance, et c'est donc seule qu'elle parcourut le chemin jusqu'à leur salle commune. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir comme elle se sentait. Théodore était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir été atteinte par ce qu'elle venait de voir, surtout en cette période où elle fantasmait sur lui. Elle était également en colère contre lui. Daphné. Comme si les problèmes n'étaient pas assez nombreux entre Anthony et cette dernière !

Lorsqu'elle arriva, il n'y avait aucune trace de son ami dans la salle commune. Elle aperçut tout de même Padma, en compagnie de son petit-ami, qui la regardait avec interrogation. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Emma se dirigea directement vers le dortoir des garçons afin d'y retrouver Anthony. Celui-ci était sur son lit, le dos contre le dossier, le pied droit ramené vers son genou gauche, et balançait des boulettes de papier qu'il formait grâce à des bout de parchemin qu'il déchirait. Avant que la boulette n'atterrissait sur le sol, elle se désintégrait grâce à un sort informulé qu'il lançait avec sa baguette.

Emma tenta de traverser la cohue de vêtement qui semblait appartenir à Terry et se posa près d'Anthony. En baissant les yeux, elle remarqua que le parchemin que son ami prenait soin de mettre en pièce était parcouru de l'écriture de Daphné.

- J'espère que tu ne viens pas soutenir qu'entre Daphné et moi tout est encore possible alors que tu es la deuxième à qui ça a fait du mal !

- J'ignore si tout est encore possible, je sais juste qu'il y a plein d'obstacle que vous mettez dans votre chemin.

- Je ne met rien du tout moi ! Les choses sont plutôt claires, elle m'a rejeté, elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ! En fait, celle pour qui ça me gêne le plus c'est toi Emma ! Théodore n'est qu'un gros con !

- Et Daphné n'est qu'une idiote.

- Dire qu'on va devoir passer deux semaines avec eux en potions.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas Malefoy en rab ! _Ajouta-t-elle provoquant un rire sans teint chez le jeune homme._

- Je voudrais leur faire subir la même chose qu'il nous on fait subir. _Lâcha-t-il soudain, alors qu'il faisait brûler le reste de parchemin en entier, la flamme se reflettant dans ses yeux._

- Régler le mal par le mal, c'est digne d'un Serpentard ça. _Ironisa-t-elle._

- Je suis sérieux. Si toi et moi, on se mettait à sortir ensemble...

- Ils devineront que ce sera seulement par vengeance ! _L'interrompit-elle, pas vraiment attirée par l'idée du jeune homme._

- Mais au moins, ils verront ce que ça fait !

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Anthony.

- En fait, t'en as vraiment rien à faire de Théodore ! Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu aurais voulu te venger ! _Rétorqua-t-il avant de se taire en apercevant Padma qui entrait à son tour dans le dortoir des sixièmes années._

- Merlin ! Quel bordel ! _S'exclama-t-elle en traversant à son tour le coin de Terry qui empiétait sur une grande partie de la chambre. _Bon, vous deux, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Daphné et Théodore sont ensemble.

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient ensemble. _Contredit Emma. _Ils ont juste voulu, dériver leur amitié. Ils ont toujours été très proches.

- C'est dans tes soirées de Sang-pur que tu apprends tout ça ? _Demanda narquoisement Padma._

- Toujours est-il, que Daphné et Théodore étaient ensemble après le cours de potions. _Reprit Anthony. _

- Et alors, ce n'est pas comme si vous comptiez sortir avec eux. _Conclut Padma qui n'était pas au courant de la déclaration d'Anthony le jour de la Saint-Valentin. _

- Cette phrase s'applique à moi, mais pas à Anthony.

- Merlin Anthony ! Je croyais que t'avais fini par l'oublier ! _S'étonna l'indienne sous les grognements de son ami. _Au moins, cette fille t'a prouvé une fois de plus à quel point elle ne te mérite pas !

- Avec des conseils comme les tiens, je comprends pourquoi l'histoire a trainé. _Lâcha Emma. _

- Daphné n'est qu'une pimbêche qui passe son temps à jacasser et à se moquer des autres. Et puis, quelle fille normalement constituée s'amuserait comme elle le fait avec son ami !

- Daphné est une fille dont l'égo a été touché et qui a dû mal à le mettre de côté, ce qui certe lui fait faire des bêtises mais ne la rend pas moins humaine.

- Vous trouvez le moyen d'être en désaccord même en me donnant des "conseils". _Se moqua Anthony juste avant que ne débarque Terry, Michael et Mandy._

- Ben dis donc Terry... Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? _Réagit à son tour Mandy, face au bordel de son ami. _

- Et si vous nous disiez ce qu'il se passe ? _Amorça Michael, mécontent d'être mis sur la touche._

- Ca te change de faire parti du mauvais côté du secret n'est-ce pas Michael ? _Fit fièrement Padma. _

- Tu n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé alors évite de te la ramener, Padma ! _Rétorqua ce dernier. _

- Emma a vu Théodore avec une autre. _Informa Anthony._

- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu es parti en furi. _Ironisa Michael, peu convaincu qu'il n'y ait que ça. _

- Avec Michael, on pense que cette autre en question, ne te laisse pas indifférent non plus. _Intervint Terry. _

- Tu sais Anthony, avec Esteban aussi on arrêtait pas de se disputer avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble. _Relativisa Mandy. _

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Un conseil de je ne sais quoi ? Et si vous nous fichiez la paix un peu ! On est assez grand pour régler nos problèmes seuls ! _S'emporta Anthony en se levant afin de quitter la pièce. _

Puis un à un, ils sortirent tous, les deux derniers étant Michael et Emma.

"Ca doit bien te faire marrer que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi et Nott, alors qu'au fond tu n'as d'yeux que pour ton cher fiancé." _Lança presque méchament Michael en la prenant par le bras avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. _

"Si seulement tu avais raison, Michael." _Lui répondit-elle avec un regard teintée de ce qui semblait être de la tristesse, prenant alors au dépourvu le jeune homme. _

La soirée fut un peu tendue pour le groupe qui se dispatcha, Michael et Padma étant avec leurs amoureux, Emma et Mandy, et Anthony et Terry, chacun de leur côté. Le lendemain ne s'annonçait pas très réjouissant puisqu'ils devaient se confronter à leur deuxième cours de potions de la semaine.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva, Anthony et Daphné furent étrangement silencieux, se contentant de s'ignorer et de faire ce qui leur était demandé.

Emma aussi fut plutôt silencieuse, ne se donnant même pas la peine de diriger le groupe, comme elle avait pu le faire la veille.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, Oreiro ! _Lança Drago, qui était surpris du changement d'attitude de la jeune fille. _

- Il parait que respirer trop intensément de l'essence de belladone peut rendre stérile. Tu devrais essayer. _Rétorqua Emma avec humeur. Face au regard scrutateur de Théodore elle continua. _Ca évitera au monde de voir ta progéniture. _S'arracha-t-elle les mots de la bouche, pour plus de crédibilité. Sur le coup, elle se sentit vraiment mal, comme si un hurlement de rage voulait sortir de sa bouche. La "progéniture" de Malefoy serait également la sienne. _Il manque les sécrétions de bandimon, je vais en chercher. _Dit-elle avant de s'élancer vers le placard à ingrédient, et de respirer profondément. _

- Ca ne va pas ? _S'inquiéta une voix qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle de Michael à ses côtés. _

- Ca va... _Répondit-elle un peu plus tristement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu avant d'esquisser un mouvement pour retourner à sa place._

- Emma ? _La retint Michael, par la main. Le regard des deux amis se croisèrent en silence. _Tu peux me dire lesquels sont des dards de Billywig s'il te plait ? Hermione va me tuer si je me trompe encore.

- Ce sont les bleus. _Indiqua-t-elle avant de retourner vers son groupe. _

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui partit la première, sans demander son reste. Emma n'aimait pas cette journée, car elle se sentait triste. Ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable. C'était une tristesse sans nom qui regroupait plein de choses. Elle avait l'impression que son bouclier se brisait de nouveau, mais de manière beaucoup plus lente. Tout avait commencé par ce rêve qui avait fait naitre en elle des regrets. Or les regrets étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux pour l'équilibre d'une personne. Et peu à peu, cet équilibre se rompait. Il fallait que cela cesse, il fallait qu'elle rétablisse son bouclier. Le problème était qu'elle ignorait comme s'y prendre.

A la fin de la journée, elle décida de s'isoler dans le parc, sur un des bancs. Le soleil se couchait et éclairait de sa lumière crépusculaire toute l'étendue du parc, dont le lac. C'était beau comme paysage, mais Emma ne supporta de voir de belles choses, alors elle s'allongea et regarda le ciel parsemé de quelques nuages tout de même au couleur de ce coucher de soleil.

- Bonsoir Emma.

- Théodore. _Constata Emma, sans même le regarder. _

- Il faut qu'on parle. _Lui dit-il avant qu'elle ne soupire bruyament et qu'elle s'asseye, une jambe de chaque côté du banc. Il prit la même position en se mettant face à elle et soutint le regard qu'elle lui lançait. C'était un étrange regard, qu'elle baissa au bout d'un moment, regardant ses mains. _Depuis quand Emma Oreiro baisse-t-elle le regard aussi facilement ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Théodore ? _Soupira-t-elle en le regardant de nouveau._

- Toi. Mais je sais, ce n'est pas possible. _Tenta-t-il de plaisanter, ce qui ne fit évidemment pas rire Emma. _Je voulais te parler de Daphné. _Reprit-il plus sérieusement._

- Bien sûr. _Lâcha Emma comme si ça ne pouvait être que ça. _Mais tu n'es pas obligé. Je me fiche de ce que tu peux faire..

- Tu m'en veux, je le sais.

- Je t'en veux car Anthony est effondré par ce qu'il a vu.

- Sur le coup j'ai été égoïste et je n'ai pas pensé à eux.

- Il faut bien qu'il y ait des égoïstes dans ce monde. _Souffla la jeune fille._

- J'avoue avoir espéré que tu ais été un peu jalouse.

- Tu as espéré ça avant ou après l'avoir fait ?

- Les deux sans doute. _Supposa-t-il avec un sourire. Sourire, que lui rendit Emma, avant de le perdre aussitôt lorsqu'elle reçu une fulgurante brûlure sur le dos de sa main. _Je vois que certain se permette quelques petits écarts. _Fit-il avec un peu plus de colère qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en voyant à son tour la cicatrice rougeâtre avant qu'elle ne la cache de son autre main. _Ca arrive souvent ?

- Non, cela faisait longtemps. _Répondit-elle sincèrement._

- Et ça ne te donne pas envie de te venger ? _Suggéra le jeune homme avec un air innoncent._

- Théodore... Je refuse de t'utiliser par vengeance.

- Pour quoi veux-tu m'utiliser alors ? _La taquinna-t-il avant qu'elle ne se rapproche subitement de lui._

- Je ne peux pas t'utiliser. _Chuchota-t-elle avec regret. _

- C'est dommage. _Fit-il sur le même ton._

- J'ai fait un rêve, où toi et moi vivions ce que nous ne pouvons pas vivre. Ca m'a complètement chamboulée. C'était très fort ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

- Mais c'est fort ce qu'il y a entre nous, Emma. Sinon nous ne serions pas là.

- Je ne veux pas ressentir ça, Théodore. Cela fait trop mal. _Avoua-t-elle avec une voix légèrement cassée._

C'est alors que le jeune homme lui prit la main, toujours parcourue de vagues de douleur, et entreprit de lui baiser le bout des doigts, descendant le long de ceux-ci, avant d'atteindre sa paume, puis son poignet, sous le regard plein d'envie de la jeune fille, dont la respiration était saccadée. Puis, il l'approcha encore plus de lui, leurs deux visages se touchant par le bout de leurs nez. Après un long bisou esquimau, leurs lèvres se frolèrent. Emma prit le visage de Théodore entre ses mains ne sachant vraiment si c'était pour mieux l'éloigner ou pour mieux le rapprocher. Elle fut plongée dans le regard du jeune homme alors qu'une intensité s'emparait d'eux deux. A cet instant, ils se fichaient d'où ils étaient, de l'heure qu'il était, ou bien de qui pouvait les voir. N'y tenant plus, ils s'embrassèrent, longuement, passionément et intensément. Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, Emma se cala contre le corps longiligne de Théodore.

- Serre-moi fort, Théo... _Le pria-t-elle comme si sa vie en dépendait avant qu'il ne s'exécute. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, ou peut-être minutes, elle ne le savait pas vraiment. _

- Je n'ai jamais autant envié et haï Malefoy, qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. _Lâcha-t-il faisant ouvrir soudainement les yeux d'Emma qui se figea. La jeune fille se recula brusquement, s'arrachant de l'emprise de Théodore._

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Je vous ai entendu, dans les couloirs, il y a quelques jours. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas supporté votre petite comédie lors du cours de potion. J'étais hors de moi, et très frustré. Malheureusement, Daphné en a fait les frais.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? _Sembla-t-elle être encore sous le choc. _

- Je te le dit là. Ta main est devenue normale. _Constata-t-il soudain. _

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?

- Emma, comment veux-tu que j'éprouve de la colère après t'avoir eu si près de moi.

- C'était une erreur.

- Une erreur qu'il se permet de faire également, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- Oui Théodore. Ce sont des erreurs que nous ne comettrons plus, ni lui, ni moi. Et ça c'est pour ton bonheur, parce qu'il ne peut exister de bonheur entre nous deux Théo. C'est impossible.

- Eh bien tu vois, j'ai du mal à te croire.

- Pourtant tu devrais, cela t'évitera d'être trop déçu.

- Et pourquoi je serai déçu ?

Emma ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se lever et de se diriger vers le chateau.  
" Emma ! " _L'interpella-t-il en se levant à son tour. _

Il la ratrappa sans problème et marcha à ses côtés en silence. Il voulut lui prendre la main mais elle refusa. Il faisait désormais très sombre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, il aperçurent en haut des escaliers Drago et Astoria qui n'étaient ni trop proche, ni trop loin.

" Serait-ce la seconde erreur ? " _Déclara Théodore._

La Serdaigle fixa les deux Serpentard qui avaient stoppé leur avancée en les voyant entrer dans le grand hall, parcouru d'autres élèves. Lorsqu'Emma se tourna vers Théodore, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se penche pour l'embrasser. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit. Elle ne refusa pas ce baiser, qui pourtant se déroulait sous les yeux de plein d'élèves. La plupart s'en moquait, mais deux paires d'yeux les fixaient. Une première, de couleur bleu acier, qui ne semblait pas du tout aprécier ce qu'elle voyait, et une seconde, couleur noisette, qui semblait ravie.

" Je veux que ce soit la dernière fois, Théodore. "

" Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que tu veuilles, Emma."

" Pourtant il le faut."

Sur ces dernière paroles, elle quitta le jeune homme et se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre. Sur celui-ci, elle croisa Drago qui avait reprit sa marche. Ils ne se gênèrent pas pour se dévisager froidement. Elle rejoignit Astoria, avec qui elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler à l'heure qu'il était.

- Je crois que tu as des tas de choses à me raconter ! _Sautillait d'impatience la plus jeune avec un gros sourire._

- Et toi Astoria, tu as des choses à me raconter ? _Répliqua durement Emma, à l'étonnement de son amie. _

- Ne cherche pas à changer de sujet, tu veux !

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai plein de chose à faire. Bonne soirée.

Emma termina son chemin jusqu'aux escaliers magiques afin de rejoindre sa salle commune. Lorsqu'elle entra dans cette dernière, elle vit dans un coin de celle-ci, Michael, assis sur un canapé, qui rédigeait une lettre. Elle s'avança vers lui, s'installa près de lui avant de s'allonger et de poser sa tête sur les cuisses de son ami sur lesquelles elle avait péréalablement posé un coussin.

- Où sont les autres ? _Demanda-t-elle._

- A la bibliothèque. Moi, j'attend Cho. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Emma ? _Demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux._

- J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser à tout moment.

- Malefoy ou Nott ?

- Les deux.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pu te comprendre à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'être très utile.

- Tu es utile quand tu te tais.

- Sympa.

- C'est juste, que je ne me sens pas la force de me disputer avec toi.

- Je t'ai plus enfoncé qu'autre chose, ces derniers temps... _Concéda Michael après quelques secondes de silence._

- Que ces derniers temps ? _Se moqua Emma._

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te comprends pas.

- J'ai dû mal à me comprendre moi-même. Surtout avec toutes ces complications !

- Quelles complications ?

- Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas, Michael ? _Lui demanda-t-elle en se redressant afin d'être à son niveau. _

- Evidemment.

- Alors je voudrais que dorénavant tu fasses comme si tu me comprenais, ce serait vraiment plus vivable.

- Je vais essayer... _Promit-il sans grande conviction à Emma qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue. _

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? _Hurla la voix de Cho Chang qui, de son point de vue pouvait croire que les deux amis s'embrassaient._

- Ce n'était qu'un bisou sur la joue, Cho. _Se défendit Michael, qui se leva afin de rejoindre sa petit-amie._

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Marietta avait raison ! _S'emporta l'asiatique._

- Mais non, je te jure que...

- Chang ! Et si tu lui faisais un peu confiance ! Ca ne me plait pas vraiment, mais je n'ai jamais vu Michael aussi fou d'une fille que de toi. Même moi il ne m'a pas aimé comme il t'aime. Alors arrête un peu de faire tout un foin pour un simple bisou sur la joue. _Lança Emma qui avant de quitter la pièce fit un clin d'oeil à son ami qui la remercia de façon muette. _

Emma savait dans quelle direction elle se dirigeait. Il s'agissait tout simplement de celle de la salle sur demande. Elle savait exactement qui elle espérait croiser à cet endroit là. Et ses souhaits semblèrent se réaliser puisqu'elle aperçut Drago Malefoy, se diriger lui aussi vers la salle sur demande.

*** Drago ***

Drago avait passé son dimanche à se concentrer sur sa mission, sans pour autant avancer dans la réparation de cette armoire à disparaitre. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il était sur cette affaire et il avait presque tout essayé. Il avait fait plusieurs recherches, mais n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Par dépit il avait même essayer d'autre moyen afin d'atteindre sa cible, mais cela avait ou fini par blesser quelqu'un ou fini par n'avoir eu aucun effet du tout.

Paradoxalement, cela le soulageait de n'avoir pas encore été confronté à ce qu'il devait faire au final. Le stress était tout de même plus que présent et rares étaient les moments où il n'y pensait pas. C'est ce qui était arrivé lors de ces derniers jours, où il s'était surpris à n'avoir en tête qu'une seule personne, Astoria. Il avait réfléchi à la question, et avait mis tout ceci sur le compte de cette sorte d'affection qui avait vu le jour lors de sa vengeance en fin de cinquième année. Affection n'est peut-être pas le mot le plus adéquat. Comme il l'avait dit à Emma lors de leur dernière discussion en privé, il avait ce besoin irrépressible qu'Astoria soit en sécurité. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait, que de savoir que l'ex-couple se retrouvait dans la salle sur demande, l'embettait non-seulement parce que cela l'empêchait lui et Emma d'y passer la soirée, mais surtout parce qu'il avait du mal à accepter l'idée qu'ils pourraient faire ce que lui avait refuser de faire avec Astoria, pour sa protection justement. C'est pourquoi, sa colère avait été fulgurante voire incontrôlable quand il a cru que Blaise avait profité de la jeune fille.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps de parler à cette dernière, et ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, puisqu'Emma avait raison sur un point, s'il voulait vraiment la protéger, il ne devait pas s'impliquer dans sa vie.

Au final, entre lui et Emma tout était au point mort. C'était comme s'ils s'insupportaient mutuellement. De la part d'Emma, il en avait déduit de la jalousie, mais de sa part, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est donc presque naturellement qu'ils se lançèrent des piques lors de leur cours de potion où ils avaient été mis en groupe avec Théodore Nott. Au fond, c'était peut-être lui qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Evidemment non pas par jalousie, mais par possession.

Il avait été surpris du brusque changement de comportement de sa fiancé lors du deuxième cours. Autant au premier, elle menait le groupe et lançait à Théodore de malheureux regards bienveillant, autant au second, elle fut plus que silencieuse et quelque peu suceptible. Il avait perçu le sous-entendu de sa réplique lorsqu'il l'avait fait remarquer son changement. Elle avait contre attaquer en lui suggérant d'utiliser un ingrédient risquant de rompre leur fiançaille. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait compris par le "tu veux essayer ?" alors qu'elle parlait d'une substance pouvant rendre stérile.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder sur le sujet. Après tout, plus rien ne l'étonnait en ce qui concernait leur relation qui était continuellement sujette à des hauts et des bas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre les prochains hauts afin de pouvoir en profiter de nouveau. Pour le moment, il avait plus qu'intérêt à se reconcentrer sur ce qui importait le plus, à savoir sa fameuse et pas moins difficile, mission. Ainsi, à la fin de sa journée de cours, il se dirigea vers cette salle où il passait la plupart de son temps afin de s'adonner à cette activité. C'était sans compter la personne sur qui il tomba arrivé à quelque mètre de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, qui fixait le mur vide.

- On revient sur les lieux du crime ? _Déclara-t-il de sa voix trainante en s'avançant vers une jeune fille brune qui surssauta. _

- Sauf qu'il n'y a pas eu crime. _Réfuta Astoria Grenngrass, une fois la surprise passée._

- A ce qui parait. _Dit-il une fois près d'elle. _Tu ne l'utilises pas ?

- Non, je passais juste par là.

- Alors c'est moi qui vais le faire. _Lança-t-il en amorçant ses allers-retours sous le regard amusée de la jeune fille._

- C'est décidément ridicule. Un simple sésame ouvre-toi aurait pu faire l'affaire.

- Un quoi ?

- Heu... C'est issu d'un conte moldu.

- Tu lis des livres moldus ? _Fit-il dédaigneux._

- Ca m'est arrivé. _Répondit-elle en assumant ce fait. _

_- _Pathétique. _Marmona-t-il en passant devant elle afin de passer par la porte qui venait d'apparaitre. _

- Pourquoi as-tu frappé Blaise ? _Demanda-t-elle soudain, en s'accrochant à l'entebaillement de la porte, comme si elle n'osait pas entrer à l'intérieur. _

- Tu es au courant ? _Fut-il surpris, pensant que l'affaire avait été tassée par ses camarades de dortoir._

- Théodore et Daphné m'en ont parlé. _Expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant, la porte se fermant derrière elle alors que le blond maudissait Nott. _Alors, pourquoi ?

- Sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il avait abusé de toi. _Avoua-t-il alors de façon nonchalante._

- Emma aussi a cru cela. Finalement c'était moi qui méritait une bonne claque.

- C'est indécent de frapper les femmes. Tu sais, ça aurait été Pansy, j'aurai réagi de la même façon.

- Vraiment ? _Fit Astoria presque déçue alors qu'elle avait fini par le rejoindre._

- Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre ! _Lança-t-il en la regardant de haut._

- A des choses sans doute impossible. _Chuchota-t-elle sans contrôler le regard tendre qu'elle lui lançait._

- Certainement impossible.

- Tu n'as pas, besoin de distraction en ce moment ? _Suggéra-t-elle subitement avec un air séducteur, le fixant toujours._

- Demande celle qui sort à peine d'une relation avec un de mes camarades. _Ironisa-t-il._

- Camarade à qui tu as cassé le nez. _Précisa-t-elle en s'éloignant afin de parcourir la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. _C'est ta chambre ?

- Exact. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ca doit être une mode d'y faire apparaitre sa chambre. Emma avait fait la même chose le soir de ma soit-disante agression.

- Vraiment.

- Et... Tu ramènes souvent les filles dans ta chambre ?

- Ce n'est qu'une réplique de ma chambre. Et je ne t'y ais pas ramené, c'est toi qui est entrée.

- C'est vrai. _Confirma-t-elle en revevant vers lui. _Et je ne regrette pas, c'est sans doute la première et la dernière fois que je la vois.

- Tu as intérêt d'en profiter alors.

- Serait-ce une proposition ?

- Je ne propose rien du tout.

- C'est ici que tu passes tout ton temps ? _Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de nouveau._

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu avais l'air de te diriger spécialement vers cette salle sur demande.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

- Tu t'es bien occupé de mes affaires, toi. _Accusa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de faire : m'allonger dans le lit de Drago Malefoy.

- Une réplique du lit. _La reprit-il de nouveau en s'avançant vers elle._

- Dommage que cette salle ne livre pas non plus une réplique de Drago Malefoy tout court. _Plaisanta-t-elle arrachant un sourire au blond._

- Tu peux toujours essayer. _Proposa-t-il en appuyant son bras sur un des piliers du lit à badalquin. _

- Il faut que je fasse quoi ?

- Que tu penses très fort à ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse apparaitre. _Expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle ferma les yeux de manière ostentatoire. _

- Ca ne marche pas. Mais c'est normal, je ne veux rien faire apparaitre du tout puisque ce que je veux est déjà là.

- Tu essais de m'attirer dans mon lit, Greengrass. _Lança Drago avec un sourire en coin, provoquant le rire d'Astoria._

_-_ Ca doit être ça. J'aurai peut-être plus de chance que sur le canapé de la salle de bain des préfets. _Reprit-elle avec un peu plus de sériosité dans la voix._

- Je ne pense pas. _Répliqua-t-il froidement._

_- _Tu penses vraiment que je mérite mieux que toi ?

- Oh que oui.

- Blaise était mieux que toi ?

- Astoria, je me fiche éperdument de tes histoires de coeur. J'ai bien mieux à faire.

- Tu as raison. _Approuva-t-elle en se mettant sur les genoux et en s'approchant de lui. _Mais sache que pour le moment, mon coeur n'a qu'une histoire, et que c'est toi le protagoniste de cette histoire. _Le lit étant plutôt haut, la jeune fille avait désormais son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Drago. Elle avait ce regard qui avait toujours le don de troubler le jeune homme. Il s'agissait de ce regard qui lui disait qu'il était aimé. Quelle étrange sensation que de se sentir aimé. _

- Toi, tu as envie de m'embrasser. _Constata-t-il alors qu'ils se fixaient toujours._

- Ca fait tellement longtemps... _Approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête._

- Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne se passera jamais rien de sérieux entre nous. _ Dit-il en levant sa main afin de lui replacer une mèche derrière l'oreille, avant que ses doigts ne s'égare entre la joue et la machoire de la jeune fille._

- Je peux me contenter de ce qui n'est pas sérieux. _Répondit Astoria dont la respiration s'était accélérée. _

A ce moment là, Drago fut très tenté de répondre à la volonté de la jeune fille qui ne se départissait pas de ce regard troublant. Plus que troublant, il était aussi excitant, car en effet c'était presque jouissif de constater le pouvoir que l'on a sur une personne rien que dans son regard. Après un sourire en coin, il baissa les yeux vers la bouche d'Astoria avant de s'en emparer. Celle-ci répondit avidement au baiser alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Elle voulut le faire basculer dans le lit et finit par y arriver.

" Tu vois que j'ai fini par t'attirer dans ton lit "

Avait-elle dit entre deux baisers provoquant le sourire du jeune homme.

" Tu n'es pas Serpentard pour rien."

Drago essayait de ne pas montrer la cicatrice qui s'était ouverte au dos de sa main. De toute manière la jeune fille était bien trop occupée à profiter de l'instant présent pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien ce qu'il faisait, mais après tout, depuis quand faisait-il des choses biens ? Emma lui en voudrait sans doute encore plus, mais elle n'avait qu'à être plus agréable avec lui, comme elle lui avait promit, se dit-il.

Cependant, il était sûr d'une chose, il ne comptait faire rien de plus que des baisers avec Astoria, cela quoiqu'elle veuille. Au bout d'un moment, il stoppa leur étreinte et s'assit sur le lit. La jeune fille se mit derrière lui, mettant ses mains et sa tête sur les épaules de Drago. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour lui jeter un regard, elle l'embrassa de nouveau, le dos de sa main s'embrasant une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'elle arrêta son baiser, ils se regardèrent. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que sa main le brûlait toujours alors qu'ils ne s'embrassaient plus. Il serra le poing et se leva.

- Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

- On descend ensemble ? _S'étonna la jeune fille._

- Il n'y a pas de mal de faire le chemin avec une simple camarade de maison.

- J'aime ta définition de "simple camarade de maison". _Plaisanta-t-elle._

- C'est ce que tu es, Astoria. Ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques mois ou aujourd'hui ne se reproduira plus.

- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part. _Fit-elle nonchalament en sortant de la pièce, avant que Drago ne le fasse à son tour._

Il ne répliqua pas et se dirigea vers les escaliers mobiles, suivit de près par Astoria. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le trajet jusqu'au Grand Hall. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le haut du grand escalier en marbre, ils aperçurent Emma et Théodore qui avait l'air de revenir du parc. Les quatres personnes s'étaient stoppés et se regardaient. Si chacun n'était pas dans leur pensée, cela les aurait peut-être gêné. Drago n'était pas vraiment en colère, mais il lui était fortement déplaisant de les voir ensemble, surtout après avoir constater que sa fiancée s'était adonnée au même écart que lui. La rage lui monta cependant lorsque Théodore embrassa délibérément Emma, à la vue de tous. Avant de descendre l'escalier il jeta un regard à Astoria qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il lança un regard peu avenant à sa fiancée qui montait désormais les marches que lui même descendait. Une fois dans le grand hall, Théodore Nott le rejoignit avec un sourire en coin. 

" Une partie d'échec, ça te dit ? "

Lui proposa le brun alors que Drago n'avait qu'une envie, le réduire en poussière. Au moins, il allait avoir l'occasion de réduire les pièces de son adversaire en poussière.

La partie ne fut pas si longue que ça et Drago réussit à battre Théodore, qui n'était pas si doué que ça aux échec. C'est sous le sourire goguenard de ce dernier que Drago le mit en échec et mat. Après une raillerie bien placé, il laissa Nott en plan et sortit de sa salle commune. Il fallait qu'il parle à Emma, mais en attendant il irait de nouveau à la salle sur demande, faire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire un peu plus tôt. En même temps, se disait-il, c'était à cet endroit qu'il croisait le plus Emma, sa volonté sera peut-être exaucée.

Tel fut le cas lorsqu'il déboucha dans le septième étage car il vit au loin sa fiancée se diriger également vers cette fameuse salle sur demande, qui était le centre de ses intérêts en cette sixième année.

*** Drago & Emma ***

Arrivés près de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, ils se firent face et s'observèrent.

"A toi l'honneur" Fit Drago lui laissant le choix de la pièce qui apparaitra.

Emma fit ce qu'elle avait à faire afin de faire apparaitre la porte qui les conduira vers la réplique de sa propre chambre, pour ne pas changer. Ils y entrèrent tout les deux mais ne parlèrent pas tout de suite. Ils furent mal à l'aise à leur manière, Emma se sentant compressée et Drago ne trouvant rien à dire, même pas une remarque bien plaçée.

- On s'égare, Drago. _Finit-elle par dire au bout de quelques minutes de silence. _On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

- Je suis d'accord. _Acquiesça-t-il avec sérieux._

- Il faut... que l'on se retrouve. _Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. _Que l'on reprenne ce rôle du fiancé et de la fiancée. Et, que ce nous-deux qui était plutôt plaisant, soit de nouveau d'actualité. _Continua-t-elle, leur deux visages étant désormais très proches._

- Ca ne doit pas être bien compliqué. _Concéda-t-il en entourant sa taille de ses mains._

- Pour cela, nous devons retomber dans le jeu de la séduction, et faire en sorte que l'on revoit dans les yeux de l'autre cette lueur d'envie, de désir et de plaisir... _Ajouta-t-elle en passant ses bras derrière le dos du jeune homme, et tentant de teinter sa voix d'une certaine sensualité._

- En fait, pour simplifier il faut faire ce qu'essayent de nombreux couples après quelques années de mariage : raviver la flamme. _Prononça avec assurance le blond, ce qui fit rire Emma._

- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu me sortes une telle phrase. _Rigola-t-elle encore sous l'air vexé de Drago qui la lâcha et tenta de s'éloigner. _Mais, tu as raison. _Fit-elle en le retenant. _Tu as tout à fait raison.

Après un "mouai" grognon de la part de Drago, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils entamèrent un baiser. Malheureusement pour eux, ce baiser leur semblait artificiel, presque forcé. Ils n'avaient pas face à eux, ce regard profond qui leur disait qu'ils étaient aimés. Ils ne sentaient pas pas le coeur de l'autre battre à tout rompre, ni ces mains tremblantes qui n'osaient pas vraiment les toucher. Pourtant, ils continuèrent leur étreinte, comme s'ils étaient persuadés que faire comme si tout était normal était une solution à leur "problème". Drago la dirigea vers le lit, l'y coucha se mettant au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant et la caressant de ses mains, alors que la jeune fille faisait de même. Ils enlevèrent la chemise de l'autre, le jeune homme n'ayant plus rien à cacher. A la vu de la marque, Emma fut un peu refroidie mais elle tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et se bascula sur le côté droit, se retrouvant à son tour allongé à côté de sa fiancée.

- Ce n'est pas comme avant. _Souffla-t-il en regardant le plafond du lit à badalquin. _

- Oui, c'est différent. _Confirma-t-elle._

_- _Peut-être que si je règle son compte à Nott ça ira mieux. _Suggéra-t-il avec sarcasme._

- Je pense que tu as "régler son compte" à assez de personne comme ça. _Répliqua-t-elle. _

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

- C'est moldu ça ! _S'étonna Emma._

- Absolument pas. _Réfuta-t-il avec vigueur._

- Je t'assure que si.

- Comme si j'utilisais une citation moldue !

- Drago Malefoy aime les citations moldues ! _Chantonna-t-elle presque en se mettant sur le côté, vers lui. _

- Arrête-ça tout de suite ! _Rétorqua-t-il froidement alors que le rire de la jeune fille se faisait toujours entendre._

Après un regard en coin vers elle, il vit qu'elle le fixait d'un regard amusé. Après ce petit échange visuel, Emma grimpa sur son fiancé et se pencha vers lui afin de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ils reprenèrent alors là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Voulant avoir le dessus sur sa fiancée, Drago la fit basculer sur la droite. Seulement voilà, sur la droite se trouvait le vide. Ils tombèrent ainsi tout les deux dans le vide en atterrissant cependant sur le tapis épais blanc cassé qui servait de descente de lit.

- Aïe. _Gémit Emma qui avait reçu tout le poid de Drago sur elle._

- Il est vachement plus petit que le mien ton lit ! _Se lamenta le jeune homme. _

- On a pas de chance aujouird'hui. _Soupira-t-elle avant que ses yeux ne tombent de nouveau sur la marque. Remarquant cela, Drago voulut cacher son bras, mais Emma retint ce dernier afin de l'observer de plus près. Le tatouage de couleur noir, représentait un crâne au sein duquel un serpent lui sortait de la bouche. On pouvait voir les légères ondulations du serpent, dont la langue fourchue trésaillait. _Ca fait mal ? _Demanda-t-elle en passant délicatement ses doigts dessus. _

- Non. Mais c'était très douloureux lorsqu'elle a été créée. _Avoua-t-il en observant la jeune fille regarder curieusement ce tatouage qui avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie. Sur le coup, ils oublièrent tout ce qui avait pu se passer durant les derniers jours, ils oublièrent ce qui pouvait être qualifié d'enfantillages à côté de ce que représentait cette marque. _

- C'était plus douloureux que ça ? _Demanda-t-elle, toujours accaparée par le tatouage, en mettant le dos de sa main sous les yeux bleus acier._

- Enormément plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, Drago ? _Interrogea-t-elle d'un air las en levant ses yeux verts vers lui. _

- Encore faut-il qu'on devienne quelque chose.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre. _Chuchota-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard semblant triste. _

- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas me perdre. _Plaisanta-t-elle sur ce sujet qui était plutôt sérieux, faisant sourire la jeune fille._

A ce moment, la lueur qu'il leur manquait quelques minutes plus tôt était réapparue. Ils trouvèrent ça naturel d'être l'un contre l'autre, ensemble, les yeux verts plongés dans les yeux bleus. Comme deux aimants, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Comme deux amants, leurs corps se mélèrent...

_Voici comment ce termine ce looong chapitre !  
J'espère que toutes ces histoires d'A vous ont plus et qu'elles n'ont pas parut un peu trop tirés par les cheveux ou autre !  
C'est plutôt délicat d'essayer de faire retranscrire ce que peuvent ressentir les fiancés à l'égard d'autres personnes, alors qu'au fond ils se savent lier et qu'ils aiment ce lien justement. _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire un petit mot pour ce 30ème chapitre ! ^^  
_

_Bonnes vacances à tous au cas où je ne puisse pas poster d'ici là !  
(Et bon courage à ceux qui sont encore en exams !)_

_**Desea Oreiro**_


	32. Before Holidays, there are some things t

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Eh oui, je suis toujours vivante et mon histoire aussi. Me voilà vraiment désolée pour toute l'attente (même si je crois avoir déjà fait pire). Mais que voulez-vous, les vacances d'été, pas moyen d'écrire; la rentrée, trop de choses à faire pour ne pas perdre pied. Et pourtant, je l'avais plutôt bien entamé au mois de juin ce chapitre 31. J'ai tout de même pu écrire quelques fois, par-ci par-là. Mais il a fallu attendre ce début de vacances d'automne pour enfin réaliser que je ne pourrai arriver au bout de mon idée pour ce chapitre, et qu'une scission devra être nécessaire ! Il faut dire que les idées, s'ajoutant les unes aux autres, il commençait à devenir conséquent. Et j'ai finalement trouvé que la dernière partie pouvait très bien faire office de chute. _

_Enfin bon, assez blablater sur des explications pas si intéressantes que ça ! Je tiens à remercier à tous ceux qui ont pu me lire, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au cours des derniers mois passés. Cela fait vraiment chaud au coeur, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! Vu l'heure tardive (je voulais vraiment poster avant de dormir car demain un dur travail m'attend), je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à tous vos messages ! Mais j'essaierai de vous répondre personnellement lorsque cela sera possible ! _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

_PS : Désolée, les séparations ont disparues, j'ignore comment faire pour les remettre.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Before Holidays, there are some things to be settled  
**

Un sifflement sourd emplissait sa tête. Même si elle fermait résolument les yeux, elle pouvait sentir l'obscurité autour d'elle. Une pression comme elle ne l'avait jamais connue, compressait tout son être. La panique monta à elle lorsqu'il lui fut impossible de reprendre son souffle, qu'elle avait stoppé au moment de sauter du premier cerceau.

Au moment où sa respiration fut de nouveau possible, elle prit un grand bol d'air en inspirant bruyamment. Une fois les yeux ouverts, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une partie du second cerceau au dessus duquel la jeune fille était à quatre pattes.

- Miss Oreiro, comment vous sentez-vous ? _S'inquiéta la petite voix fluette du professeur Flitwick qui avait accouru jusqu'à son élève._

- J'ai déjà connu mieux. _Répondit-elle se sentant menacée par un violent haut le coeur. _

- Félicitation, vous êtes la troisième élève à avoir réussi à transplaner. _Fit la voix de Tycross, le moniteur de transplanage, ravi de voir que les choses avançaient enfin. _Il vaut mieux qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie pour un contrôle. _S'adressa-t-il au minuscule professeur qui n'était même pas plus grand que son élève dans cette position. _

- Vous avez raison. Corner, pouvez-vous accompagner votre amie à l'infirmerie je vous prie.

- Bien sûr professeur. _Acquiesça Michael qui s'approcha d'Emma aussi vite qu'il put alors que celle-ci chancelait légèrement après s'être relevée. _

Le mois de février avait laissé place au mois de mars, le vent s'ajoutant à la pluie. C'est pourquoi, en ce premier samedi du mois, avait été annulée la sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue initialement, et conservée la leçon de transplanage, qui se déroulait toujours au sein de la Grande salle, aménagée pour l'occasion. Après avoir vu Hermione Granger et Su Li, transplaner au cours précédent, Emma avait été plus motivée que jamais ce matin-là.

- Alors comment c'était ? _S'exclama Michael avec un peu trop d'entrain au goût d'Emma._

- Plutôt éprouvant, alors si tu pouvais éviter de crier dans mes oreilles. _Rétorqua-elle alors que son ami la tenait par le bras, par pure précaution._

- Désolé. Alors comment c'était ? _Répéta-t-il en chuchotant._

- Ce n'était pas du tout agréable, j'espère qu'avec de l'expérience les sensations changent. _Se contenta-t-elle de dire après un regard noir alors que tout deux atteignaient enfin le couloir du premier étage menant à l'infirmerie._

- J'espère pour toi qu'un de tes organes ne s'est pas perdu dans le néant. _La taquina-t-il._

- Ah ah ah, t'en as d'autre des comme ça ? _Railla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, mais tout de même inquiète. _

- Bien sûr. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que... _Commença-t-il avant que sa voix ne se perde et qu'il se raidisse._

Intriguée, Emma suivit le regard de Michael et aperçut l'objet de son malaise. Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter étaient à l'entrée de l'infirmerie dont les doubles portes étaient fermées. L'ex et l'ex de la petite amie, tout s'expliquait. La Serdaigle reprit son chemin, entrainant son ami avec elle.

- Ginny, Potter. _Saluèrent-ils plus mal à l'aise que froidement._

- Il faut faire la queue dehors maintenant ? _Voulut détendre un peu l'atmosphère Emma, qui mit les grises mines des deux Gryffondor sur le compte de la qualité d'ex et de nouveau petit ami de l'ex__,__ de Michael. Son sourire se fana cependant lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils étaient bien au-dessus de cela._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Michael qui avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ron. _Apprit Ginny d'une faible voix. _

- Oh. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. _Compatit-il avant de se tourner vers Emma._

- Bon courage. _Fut la seule phrase qui lui vint à la bouche et qu'elle accompagna d'un sourire réconfortant, juste avant de frapper à la porte. _

- Je vous ai déjà dit de revenir plus tard ! _S'exclama la voix de l'infirmière avant même que la porte ne soit totalement ouverte. Lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'il y avait de nouveaux arrivants elle se calma et les jaugea du regard._

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, Mrs Pomfresh, mais le professeur Flitwick m'a demandé de venir vous voir après mon premier transplanage. _Expliqua Emma._

- Entrez. Pas vous, monsieur. _Empêcha-t-elle Michael d'entrer. _Attendez ici, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.

- Mais... _Fut-il interrompu lorsque l'infirmière lui referma la porte au nez._

A son entrée dans la salle blanche, l'ambiance était tout aussi pesante à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, si ce n'est plus au vu du tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Le professeur de potions, la directrice de maison des Gryffondor ainsi que le directeur de Poudlard étaient rassemblés autour d'un lit, duquel émergeait une chevelure rousse. Tous trois se tournèrent vers l'infirmière et sa nouvelle patiente.

- Il s'agit juste d'un contrôle après un premier tansplanage, ce sera rapide. _Prévint l'infirmière en emmenant Emma près du lit le plus proche de son bureau. _Attendez-moi là. _Fit-elle avant de disparaitre dans son antre. _

Emma ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les trois adultes discutaient désormais à vois basse. Dumbledore tenait dans ses mains ce qui semblait être une bouteille d'alcool, et entreprenait de sentir ce qu'elle contenait sous les explications inaudibles de Sloghorn. Ron Weasley quant à lui avait le teint livide et semblait être plongé dans un profond sommeil. Elle fut sortit de sa contemplation par le retour de Mrs Pomfresh qui plaça devant elle une plaque sombre aussi grande que la jeune fille. Après un coup de baguette, elle sembla scruter la moindre parcelle de ladite plaque qui était suspendue dans les airs entre elles deux. Lorsque la jeune fille comprit que l'infirmière vérifiait que tout son "intérieur" était complet, elle se sentit soudainement mise à nue.

- Tout est parfait. Votre transplanage était réussi. _Constata Mrs Pomfresh en envoyant un sort à la plaque qui retourna d'elle même dans le bureau. _Prenez ça avec vous, c'est pour les hauts le cœur.

- Je n'en ai plus. _Refusa gentiment Emma, la bouteille qui lui était tendue._

- C'est pour vos prochains transplanages. _Insista l'infirmière._

- Vous voulez dire que ce sera toujours comme ça ?

- Vous verrez, on s'y fait au bout d'un moment.

- Merci. _Fit la jeune fille, peu convaincue alors que Pomfresh la raccompagnait vers la sortie. _Voulez-vous que je dise quelque chose à sa soeur et son ami ? _Proposa-t-elle une fois à la porte, non loin du lit de Ron Weasley. Devant l'air intransigeant de l'infirmière, elle continua s'adressant plus au directeur qu'à cette dernière. _Ils sont très inquiets, vous savez.

- Dites-leur que ses jours ne sont plus en danger, mais qu'il lui faut une bonne journée de repos avant de pouvoir recevoir de la visite. _Répondit à contre coeur Mrs Pomfresh, face à l'accord tacite du directeur qui croisa le regard d'Emma. Ce qu'elle entreprit de répéter aux deux Gryffondor qui la harcelèrent de questions une fois sortie de l'infirmerie__._

- C'est tout ce que j'ai vu. _Conclut-elle après avoir raconté son passage dans la salle blanche. _A-t-il été empoisonné par... ce que contenait la bouteille ? _Demanda-t-elle après avoir réfléchit à la raison de l'état du rouquin. Ginny hocha la tête par l'affirmative._

- Merci Merlin, Harry était là pour penser au bézoard. _Souffla la Gryffondor en tournant un regard plein de remerciement à son ami. _

- Comment as-tu fait pour t'en procurer aussi vite ? _S'étonna Emma en s'adressant à Harry Potter, pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois de sa vie. _

- Nous étions dans le bureau de Slughorn. _Avoua-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise de donner de tels détails._

- Oh. Et ce n'est même pas lui qui y a pensé, au bézoard !

- Nous allons vous laisser tranquille. Bon courage. _Intervint Michael qui avait été discret jusque là, après s'être éclaircit la voix._

- Merci Michael. Et félicitation, Emma. Pour ton premier transplanage.

- Merci. _Sur ce, les deux Serdaigle s'éclipsèrent et se dirigèrent vers le hall, espérant retrouver leurs amis. _

- Quelle histoire. Si même à Poudlard on est plus en sécurité ! _Dit Michael avant de continuer. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit pour toi ?

- Que tout était en place et que mon transplanage était réussi. Et toi, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Une chose est sûre, j'aurai préféré être ailleurs. _Bougonna-t-il. _

Du haut du grand escalier en marbre, ils purent constater que la leçon de transplanage venait juste de se terminer à la vue de la ribambelle d'élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle. En descendant les escaliers, ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy à qui Michael offrit son plus beau regard noir. Il ne suffit que d'un infime mouvement de tête pour que la jeune fille comprenne qu'il voulait la voir.

- Tout va bien, Emma ? _S'enquit Mandy dès l'approche de son amie. _

- Tout est en place. _Répondit Michael à sa place. _

- Y compris ma langue. _Rétorqua Emma avec un sourire des plus ironiques__._

- En effet, tout va bien. _Confirma Anthony avec humour._

- Terry, Michael. _Intervint Hermione Granger, l'ancienne équipière des deux jeunes hommes pour les groupes de potions qui avaient pris fin la veille._

- Salut Hermione. _Salua Terry alors que Michael et Emma échangèrent un regard grave, conscients de l'amitié qui unissait Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. _

- Je vous ai rapporté la tabulation que je vous avais promis en potion. J'espère que cela vous aidera.

- Merci beaucoup, Hermione.

- Emma, félicitation ! J'espère que l'infirmière n'a rien trouvé de grave. _Félicita-t-elle Emma en se tournant vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres._

- Merci. Je crois qu'il faut que je te dise que j'ai croisé Ron...

- Il fait ce qu'il veut ! Je n'en ai rien à faire s'il a préféré faire joujou avec ses cadeaux d'anniversaire plutôt que de venir en cours. _L'interrompit-elle subitement d'une voix dure__._

- Hermione, c'est à l'infirmerie que je l'ai croisé. _Annonça gravement Emma._

- Qu... qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore comme bêtise ? _Demanda-t-elle cependant prise d'une panique soudaine. _

- Ginny et Harry sont devant l'infirmerie. Tu devrais aller les rejoindre. _Fit Michael alors qu'Hermione passa son regard scruteur de l'une à l'autre. Après un son qui semblait être un gémissement étouffé, elle se précipita vers l'escalier en marbre qui menait au premier étage. _

Michael et Emma expliquèrent discrètement à leurs amis ce qu'il s'était passé. Padma qui était en compagnie de sa soeur ne put profiter de cette information. Avant qu'ils ne quittent le grand hall, se demandant comment cette bouteille avait bien pu se retrouver ainsi empoisonnée, Emma fut interpellée par Théodore Nott, qui l'attendait au bas des escaliers.

- N'oublie pas ! Un mètre de distance obligatoire. _Tonna Emma une fois près de lui, en tendant son bras histoire d'illustrer ledit mètre. En effet, depuis le jour où elle avait su qu'il était au courant de tout, le Serpentard ne cessait de se comporter un peu trop familièrement à son goût. Ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire puisqu'elle avait été en groupe avec lui et Drago pour le cours de potions._

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir. _Ironisa Théodore. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Juste te féliciter pour ton transplanage.

- Eh bien merci. Autre chose peut-être ? _Enchaina-t-elle sur le même ton un peu froid qu'elle avait utilisé depuis le début._

- Je t'en prie jusqu'à quand tu m'en voudras !

- Quand tu seras décidé à arrêter ton petit jeu.

- Comprends-moi, c'est tellement jouissif de savoir que ça l'enrage de nous voir ensemble. Surtout depuis que tu m'as dit que tu ne lui avais toujours rien dit au sujet de ma petite découverte. _Se justifia-t-il en terminant sa phrase par un sourire carnassier._

- S'il faut qu'il soit au courant pour que tu arrêtes, je ne vais plus me gêner. _Menaça-t-elle en plissant des yeux. _

- Pour qu'on ai enfin une confrontation ? Avec plaisir. _Sourit-il de toutes ses dents__._

- T'es qu'un idiot, Théodore. _Cracha-t-elle en montant de nouveau les escaliers. _

C'est très agacée qu'elle suivit machinalement le chemin menant au septième étage, qui n'était autre que celui de sa salle commune, mais également celui de la salle sur demande. Ce n'est qu'arrivée devant l'escalier conduisant à l'escalier de la tour des Serdaigle qu'elle se souvint que son fiancé lui avait tacitement demandé de le rejoindre. Ainsi, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le couloir au sein duquel se trouvait la désormais fameuse tapisserie de Bernabas le Follet, en face duquel se déployait un mur en pierre qui se métamorphosa en porte une fois ses trois allers retours exécutés.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! _Râla d'entrée Drago Malefoy, assis sur le canapé en cuir noir de la copie sa chambre, la jambe reposant nerveusement sur son genou. _

- Merci pour l'accueil. _Fit-elle avant de s'assoir à ses côtés alors qu'un silence de quelques secondes s'installa. Tournée légèrement vers lui, son regard était accaparé par le mouvement rapide de la jambe du Serpentard. _

- Si tu pensais avoir tous les honneurs aujourd'hui c'est raté, MacDougal a transplané dix minutes après toi. Et sans aucun malaise à l'arrivée.

- Morag ? Tant mieux pour elle. _Se renfrogna-t-elle légèrement._

- Oui, tu sais, celle qui aurait dû être ton amie à la place de ta bande de débiles.

- Premièrement, je t'ai déjà dit de regarder tes "amis" avant de juger les miens, et deuxièmement je m'entends plutôt bien avec Morag.

- Vraiment. _Fit-il, dubitatif._

- Oui, nous avons quelques petites choses en commun.

- Comme quoi ? _Demanda-t-il curieusement avant qu'Emma ne le jauge du regard, se demandant si elle pouvait partager avec lui ce qu'elle savait._

- Comme ça. _Se contenta-t-elle se dire en levant et fixant le dos de sa main droite sur laquelle se trouvait sa bague de fiançailless. _

- Tu veux dire qu'elle aussi... _S'étonna-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à une telle révélation. _

- Exactement. Sauf qu'elle a eu moins de chance que moi. Son fiancé, qui est hors de Poudlard, est un vrai coureur de jupons.

- Alors comme ça tu as eu la chance de m'avoir pour fiancé. _Interpréta-t-il fièrement avec un sourire en coin._

- Je n'irai pas jusque là. En fait, je n'arrive qu'à te trouver une qualité.

- Je sais, je suis beau, riche et un bon coup, mais là ça t'en fait trois.

- Je pensais plutôt au fait que tu accordes de l'importance à la "famille". _Avoua-t-elle après un temps d'arrêt où la chaleur commençait à irradier ses joues. _

- Ah. _Se referma-t-il un peu. Voyant ce voile sombre recouvrir le visage de Drago, elle décida de changer de sujet._

- Devine qui j'ai vu à l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire. _Répliqua-t-il froidement en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque remplie de livres consacrés à la magie noire, probablement offerts par son père. _

- Ron Weasley. _Répondit-elle, elle-même. _

- Ah ouai. Il s'est cassé la gueule en buttant contre ses chaussures miteuses, en se levant ce matin ? _Ricana-t-il sans détourner le regard de la bibliothèque. _

- En fait, si j'en crois le nombre de professeur dans l'infirmerie, il a failli y passer le pauvre.

- Avec Weasley, on ne peut employer le terme "pauvre" que dans un seul et unique sens. _Tiqua-t-il face à ce qui semblait être un élan de compassion. _Dommage que ce ne fut pas le cas, cela aurait débarrassé le monde de sa face de belette. (Nda : En anglais, Weasley s'apparente au terme belette) _Continua-t-il, fier de son jeu de mot._

- Tu exagères, Drago. _Lui reprocha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _Apparemment, il se serait fait empoisonné dans le bureau de Slughorn. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est Potter qui lui a sauvé la vie en pesant au bézoard. Même moi, je n'y aurais pas pensé. _Expliqua-t-elle, sans remarquer que Drago s'était figé aux mots "empoisonné dans le bureau de Slughorn". _

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement. _Quémanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement grave._

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est Dumbledore reniflant une bouteille semblant être d'une certaine valeur. J'étais trop loin d'eux pour entendre ce que disait Slughorn. _Continua-t-elle alors que le blond serrait les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures. _Ca ne va pas, Drago ? _Demanda-t-elle, remarquant le changement de comportement de son fiancé. _

- Ce Potter, toujours là à faire son héros. _Cracha-t-il après quelques secondes. _

- Il a tout de même sauvé une vie.

- Si c'est pour lui faire un éloge, barre-toi d'ici.

- Excuses-moi de ne pas vouloir la mort de quelqu'un. _Répliqua-t-elle en se levant, vexée._

- Fout le camp, Emma ! _Ordonna-t-il, semblant fou de rage. _

_- _Une chose est sûre, je ne reste pas une minute de plus en ta compagnie si c'est pour être aussi odieux. _Rétorqua-t-elle piquée au vif en se dirigeant vers la porte. En parcourant les mètres la séparant de cette dernière, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Ce n'est qu'à quelques pas de la sortie, alors qu'elle apercevait son profil, qu'elle stoppa sa marche. Drago, les mâchoires serrées, tremblait. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers lui et entourra son poing désormais rougie de ses mains._

- Tu es encore là ! _Lâcha-t-il en ouvrant les yeux._

- C'est ta haine envers Potter qui te fait réagir comme ça ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme._

- Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ! _Siffla-t-il, fixant toujours la rangée de livres face à lui. _

- Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-elle à nouveau après quelques secondes à le fixer, alors que l'anxiété commençait à la gagner._

- Il est vrai que je me ferai une joie d'exterminer Weasley, malheureusement je n'y suis pour rien. _Fit-il avec déception après un rire crispé. _

- Tu ne devrais pas rire de la mort comme ça. _Reprocha-t-elle. _Surtout dans ta situation. _Ajouta-t-elle avant de se faire fusiller du regard. _Quoi ! Imagine qu'un jour on t'ordonne de tuer quelqu'un, là je suis sûre que tu rigolerais moins.

- Il me semble t'avoir dit de me laisser tranquille. _Articula-t-il d'une voix faisant froid dans le dos. _

- Je suis désolée, Drago. Je ne voulais pas... _S'excusa-t-elle, s'en voulant de lui avoir mis face à son très probable avenir. Pour seule réponse, il se dégagea brutalement, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit et vérifia que le couloir soit vide. _

- En attendant qu'une telle mission me soit confiée, laisse-moi donc m'occuper de ce que j'ai à faire ! _Dit-il sur le même ton froid, en lui montrant la sortie. _

Emma resta immobile, leurs yeux semblants mener un duel. Combat que remporta les yeux bleus aciers puisqu'elle finit par rejoindre la sortie. Elle s'arrêta cependant une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien, porta la main à sa joue et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Tu n'es pas seul, Drago."

Une fois qu'elle eut assez reculé pour être hors de la pièce, il lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle resta là à fixer cette dernière alors qu'au même moment, Drago s'y adossait, les poings une nouvelle fois serrés, jetant en arrière sa tête qui cogna plusieurs fois le bois. Non, pensait-il, il n'avait jamais été aussi seul que maintenant.

La nouvelle de l'empoisonnement de Ron Weasley se répandit comme une trainée de poudre, mais n'affola pas autant que cela. En effet, beaucoup supposait qu'il était possible d'ingurgiter ou de rentrer en contact par mégarde avec un des ingrédients toxiques pouvant se trouver dans le bureau d'un professeur de potions. Il fallait dire aussi, que l'attention des élèves était surtout concentrée sur le prochain match de quidditch, où Gryffondor et Poufsouffle s'affronteraient. Ce jour-là fut un désastre pour les rouges et or. Outre le fait que leur gardien avait été remplacé par un joueur plus occupé par les autres que par son poste, ce fut la mise en KO du capitaine, à savoir Harry Potter, qui détruisit tout espoir de victoire pour l'équipe des Gryffondor, le tout sous les commentaires plus qu'inhabituels de la très rêveuse Luna Lovegood, ce qui renforça le caractère étrange du match.

Depuis leur dernière rencontre, Drago était introuvable en dehors des horaires de cours. Bien sûr, Emma se doutait de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de lui imposer sa présence si c'était pour qu'il soit d'une humeur aussi exécrable que la fois d'avant. La jeune fille, se contenta alors de l'observer à la dérobée lors de leurs cours communs. Ce qu'elle y voyait ne lui plaisait guère et Emma regrettait de ne savoir quoi faire pour l'aider. En fait, ce qu'elle regrettait surtout c'était la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Drago. Si seulement son fiancé n'avait pas été enrôlé dans le groupe le plus noir du Royaume-Uni, les choses auraient été toutes autres.

Une ou deux fois, l'envie lui prit de retourner voir Dumbledore afin de le supplier d'aider le jeune homme. Mais elle le savait mieux que personne, pour recevoir de l'aide, encore faut-il le vouloir. Et puis, jamais son fiancé ne lui pardonnerait une telle chose.

Ces derniers temps, Emma évitait le plus possible Astoria. Depuis la fois où elle avait compris que cette dernière ne laissait pas Drago indifférent, un étrange sentiment la parcourait à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait. Bien qu'elle ne veuille vraiment se l'avouer, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait été jalouse. Ce sentiment avait atteint son apogée lorsque sa jeune amie lui avait raconté dans les détails "comment elle avait réussit à mettre Drago Malefoy dans son propre lit." Bien sûr, elle n'avait fait que l'embrasser, mais l'idée que le jeune homme avait choisit la copie de sa propre chambre comme apparition de la Salle sur demande, ne l'avait vraiment pas plu. En effet, cette pièce n'était-elle pas réservée à eux deux ? Quoiqu'il en soit, de tout cela, elle avait pu lui en faire plus ou moins part, ce qui lui avait valu quelques moqueries de la part du Serpentard. Mais c'était avant leur dernière rencontre, où le Drago moqueur et taquin, avait laissé place à un Drago sombre et terne.

Les leçons de transplanages avaient pris fin et l'examen était prévu pour dans une quinzaine de jours. Des leçons supplémentaires à Pré-au-Lard avaient toutefois étaient mises en place au vu des piètres performances de la plupart des élèves. Emma, qui ne serait toujours pas majeur au moment de l'examen, ne prit pas la peine de s'y intéresser. Elle ne pourrait en effet se rendre qu'à la seconde session se déroulant durant l'été.

- Hey, salut Emma ! T'es bien matinale dis-moi ! _L'avait salué Stephen Cornfoot à la sortie de leur salle commune._

- Tu fais faux bond à tes amis maintenant ? _Renchérit Kévin Entwhisle alors qu'ils l'invitaient à passer devant eux._

- Disons que j'en ai un peu marre d'entendre parler de ces leçons de transplanage. _Avoua Emma en empruntant l'escalier en colimaçon._

- C'est vrai qu'avec l'examen qui approche on entend parler que de ça ! _Approuva Kévin derrière elle. _D'ailleurs tu y vas tout à l'heure ?

- Non. Je suis trop jeune pour passer l'examen.

- Dis-donc Kévin, ça se fait pas de courtiser les copines de ses amis. _Intervint Stephen en lui tapotant l'épaule._

- Ta gueule Stephen ! _Rétorqua-t-il._

- Désolée, Emma. Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter maintenant !

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était très drôle. _Dit-elle alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir menant aux escaliers magiques._

- Ah ah !_ Fit fièrement Kévin._

Le reste du chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle se passa sans encombre, les trois Serdaigle ayant abordé le sujet de l'étrange match de quidditch auquel ils avaient assisté quelques jours auparavant.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous pour le petit déjeuner ? _ Proposa Stephen une fois arrivés devant la table des Serdaigle._

- Pourquoi pas. _Haussa les épaules la jeune fille à qui la présence des garçons ne dérangeait pas tant que ça._

- Et là c'est qui qui courtise ! _Taquina Kévin à l'oreille de son ami, sachant parfaitement qu'Emma les entendrait._

En voyant ses camarades de maison dévorer leur petit déjeuner, Emma eut la pensée que les garçons était tous les mêmes : de vrais goinfres. Quoique... Pas tous. Elle eut du mal à imaginer Drago la bouche remplie et des miettes recouvrant son menton. Il faut dire que le jeune homme avait une certaine prestance à respecter pour sauvegarder sa réputation de riche sang-pur. Enfin, tel était son comportement en général. A l'heure qu'il était, ce dernier était affublé de Crabbe et Goyle et ne faisait aucun compte de ce que lui baragouinait Pansy Parkinson, assise en face de lui. Le poing appuyé contre le menton, il se contentait de tourner méticuleusement la petite cuiller de sa tasse de thé.

- Emma ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici. _Fit soudainement la voix de Morag Mc Dougal, dont la propriétaire s'installait à côté de son interlocutrice._

- Bonjour Morag.

- Salut Mo'. _Saluèrent les garçons à leur tour alors que la rousse tiqua à la prononciation de ce surnom. _

- C'est la leçon de transplanage de tout à l'heure qui te rend si matinale ?

- Tais-toi Morag, on lui a promis de ne pas en parler de tout le petit déjeuner. _Chuchota Stephen._

- Je ne passe pas le premier examen. _Répondit Emma, sans tenir compte de la remarque du jeune homme._

- Oh c'est vrai, tu es de juin toi. _Se souvint Morag à l'étonnement de tous. Emma se rappela alors qu'elles s'étaient croisées le jour de son anniversaire, l'an passé._

- Exact.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma faussa compagnie à ses camarades de maison. Elle avait en effet dans l'idée, depuis la veille, de croiser son fiancé avant qu'il ne s'enferme une journée de plus dans son antre. Cependant, ce fut Théodore qui l'intercepta à la sortie de la grande salle.

- Alors comme ça on me pique mes amis !

- Un peu de changement, ça fait du bien des fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans un coin du grand hall, non loin du bas de l'escalier en marbre. _

- Je ne sais pas encore. Sans doute terminer mon devoir de Runes.

- Wa, superbe programme.

- Tu as déjà pris ton petit dej ? Je ne t'ai pas vu tout à l'heure.

- Tu regardais à la bonne table, mais pas au bon endroit. _Déclara-t-il sur un ton dont pointait du reproche mêlé à de la déception. Au même instant, les amis d'Emma descendaient les escaliers et les observaient, le sourire aux lèvres pour certains, comme si le fait de voir leur amie avec Théodore expliquait l'absence de cette dernière dans la salle commune. _J'en ai d'ailleurs été légèrement déçu. _Insista-t-il voyant que la jeune fille de réagissait pas. _

- C'est juste... qu'il m'inquiète en ce moment. _Avoua-t-elle alors à contre coeur, histoire de répondre quelque chose._

- C'est pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter, Emma. Avec un fiancé pareil... _Chuchota-t-il près de son oreille pour qu'elle seule l'entende alors que l'objet de leur discussion passait tout près d'eux._

- C'est bon, tu as fini maintenant ? _S'énerva la jeune fille, mécontente du manque de discrétion de Théodore._

- Non. _Répondit-il avec sérieux en la fixant. Puis, sans prévenir, il se pencha vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se retira, il regarda en haut des escaliers et croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy. Il lui fit alors un sourire en coin. Affolée, Emma regarda à son tour, espérant que son fiancé soit déjà loin et n'ayant rien vu. _

- Alors là, merci Théodore ! _Explosa-t-elle entre ses dents. _

- Au moins comme ça il sait à quoi il a affaire. _Fit-il sans cesser le contact visuel avec son camarade de maison, toujours immobile en haut des marches. _

- Mais contre rien du tout ! C'est lui mon avenir ! Pas toi ! Quand est-ce que tu te mettras ça dans le crâne ? _S'emporta-t-elle avant de le contourner et de monter à son tour les escaliers. _

Lorsqu'elle atteint à son tour le haut de l'escalier, Drago avait déjà passé son chemin, prenant sans doute la direction du septième étage. Sans hésiter, elle prit le même chemin que lui. Elle pouvait entendre les pas de son fiancé raisonner non loin devant elle. Arrivée au septième étage, elle le vit entamer son dernier aller retour et entrer par la porte qui venait d'apparaitre, au sein de la Salle sur demande. Scène plus que banale depuis le début de l'année. Il y avait cependant un détail qui différait. En effet, une minuscule fillette postée devant la porte largement ouverte, portait une balance en cuivre à la main et la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Interloquée, Emma la fixa avant d'entrer dans la pièce dont la porte se referma une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur.

- C'était quoi ça ? _Fit-elle en se retournant pour faire face à Drago._

- Depuis quand est-il au courant ? _Aboya-t-il ignorant les dires de sa fiancée._

- C'est quoi cette histoire de fillette, Drago ?

- Depuis quand !

Au moment où elle allait lui répondre, elle prit conscience qu'elle était dans une pièce inconnue. Et quelle pièce. Celle-ci était tout simplement immense et remplie d'une multitude d'objets de toutes sortes, semblants organisés en allées aux allures de rues. Puis, soudainement, tout ce décor disparut pour laisser place à la désormais connue imitation de la chambre de Drago.

- Où est-ce qu...

- J'attends toujours ta réponse, Emma.

- Ca doit bientôt faire un peu plus d'un mois. C'est dans cette pièce que tu vas tous les jours ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? Et quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire !

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Quand je pense que ce salaud c'est foutu de ma gueule depuis tout ce temps !

- Comme toujours, tu exagères, Drago.

- Et toi comme toujours, tu me déçois, Emma.

Atteinte un peu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle se tut et dévisagea son interlocuteur. Plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux creusés par les cernes la fixaient de leur regard perçant. Toujours près de la porte, ils n'avaient pas bougés d'un centimètre. Comme si elle avait arrêté de respirer, la jeune fille éprouva le besoin d'expirer plus longuement qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu plus le soir, tu as une mine atroce. _Dit-elle alors que Drago fuyait la conversation et s'avança soudain vers l'une des fenêtres de la pièce._

.

- Encorefaudrait-ilquej'yarrive. _Marmona-t-il dans sa barbe._

- Que dois-tu faire dans cette pièce ?

- Quand on sait qu'on désapprouvera les réponses, on ne pose pas les questions. _Répondit-il en fixant toujours le paysage artificiel, les mains croisées dans son dos._

- Drago...

- A moins que tu ne veuilles m'aider. Dans ce cas je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras savoir. _Continua-t-il sur un ton plus ironique qu'autre chose. _Tu en sais déjà trop, et tu en es consciente. Alors évite de pousser le bouchon trop loin.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

- Fait-toi une raison. _Déclara-t-il sombrement avant que la jeune fille qui l'avait rejoint entre temps, ne l'enlace, laissant reposer sa tête sur le dos de son fiancé. _

- J'ai peur. _Souffla-t-elle, les yeux fermés._

- Non, tu n'as pas peur. _Se dégagea-t-il brusquement en se retournant. _Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que la peur, Emma ! Tu n'en sais rien ! _Continua-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il la prenait par les épaules. _

- C'est toi qui as peur. Et si Drago Malefoy a peur, alors moi j'ai peur.

Sans prévenir, il déplaça ses mains en entourant le visage de sa fiancée, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Surprise, Emma ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte rosée alors qu'elle répondait à ce baiser d'une fragilité inhabituelle. Il serrait son visage comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ils furent soudainement interrompus par un vacarme strident qui aurait fait grincer les dents d'Emma si celle-ci n'avait pas la bouche ouverte à ce moment là.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle en se retournant vers la porte, derrière laquelle avait surgi le bruit._

- Soit c'est la stupidité de Crabbe qui a laissé échapper la balance de ses mains, soit quelqu'un de suspect rôde dans les couloirs.

- Tu veux dire que la fillette de tout à l'heure c'était ... Crabbe ? Mais comment ?

- Polynectar. _Répondit-il sans émotions._

- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'a faite. Il faut des jours pour... Par Merlin, tu en as volé au professeur Slughorn ! C'est une des potions qu'il nous a montré en début d'année.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, te voilà obligée de rester ici encore une demi-heure, au minimum, le temps que la voie soit libre.

- Parce que tu comptais me mettre dehors ?

- A vrai dire, je me tâtais. _Avoua-t-il en lui prenant le menton d'une main avant de lui caresser la joue de son pouce._

Allongée sur le canapé, Emma regardait le plafond tout en caressant de ses doigts les cheveux blonds de son fiancé qui avait la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Une couverture au tissu soyeux était apparue afin de recouvrir leur nudité. Elle se sentait troublée en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Rien d'inédit en soit, mais elle avait perçu quelque chose de différent. Il n'y avait en effet, pas que dans le baiser qu'elle avait ressentit la fragilité du jeune homme. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir face à elle, Drago Malefoy, tous masques ôtés, tous personnages abandonnés.

Emma fut sortie de ses réflexions par Drago qui lui avisait d'une manière étrangement douce qu'il était temps qu'elle parte. Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta après un dernier baiser, elle ne fit aucun arrêt devant la porte qui se refermait derrière elle. Marchant à grand pas, elle voulait fuir. Fuir cette sensation qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle avait déjà connue auparavant, et qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Les jours passèrent alors que la plupart des élèves de sixième année n'avait qu'une chose en tête : l'examen de transplanage. Emma quant à elle, qui ne le passait pas, avait d'autres choses en tête. Tout d'abord, ses études, le mois de mai approchant déjà; mais également son fiancé. En fait, ces deux préoccupations étaient liées puisque pour réussir à le voir régulièrement, elle avait négocié quelques heures par semaine au cours desquelles elle l'aidait à se mettre à jour dans ses devoirs.

Tous deux avaient repris leurs habitudes, même si l'anxiété de Drago était plus que palpable. De ce fait, Emma se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien essayer de faire dans cette immense salle rempli d'objet, chose qu'il ne réussissait apparemment pas.

Le jour de l'examen, la tension était de mise. Pour une obscure raison, le petit groupe d'ami de Serdaigle était éclaté en ce début d'après midi. Padma était avec sa sœur et l'amie de celle-ci, Lavande Brown Michael se rassurait auprès de Cho Terry était en pleine discussion avec Ernie Macmillan sur les derniers potins au sujet de Morane, la poursuiveuse de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande et Anthony avait rejoint sa petite-amie, Daphné Greengrass, avec qui il avait fini par sortir peu après la dissolution de leur groupe de potion. Mandy et Emma s'étaient donc retrouvées seules, ce qui ne les dérangea pas le moins du monde.

- J'espère que ça va bien se passer._ S'inquiéta Mandy alors que les deux jeunes filles se baladaient dans le couloir, histoire de « décompresser ». _

_- _Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'y arrives pas puisque tu y es parvenue en cinq fois d'affilées.

- Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, « Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuée ».

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce proverbe ? _Demanda Emma avec un froncement de sourcils. _

- Oh, désolée, c'est moldu. Ca veut dire qu'il ne faut pas trop y croire tant que le moment n'est pas venu.

- Ah d'accord. Mais moi je crois en toi, et tu vas l'avoir cet examen.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à croire en moi, comme me dit Esteban.

- Ca se passe bien entre vous ? La distance n'est pas trop difficile à supporter ?

- C'est vrai que c'est dur. Mais on s'écrit presque tous les jours, et je ne me lasserai jamais de lire ses lettres. _Avoua Mandy, les yeux pleins d'étoiles alors qu'elles empruntaient un escalier magique._

- Quand est-ce que vous vous revoyez ?

- Il voulait venir en Angleterre cet été. Mais c'est hors de question avec les temps qui courent. Du coup, on va sans doute partir en voyage tous les deux quelque part en Europe.

- C'est génial ! _S'exclama Emma, contente pour son amie._

Juste avant que l'escalier ne bouge, un troisième élève rejoignit ce dernier. En se retournant, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Celui-ci la toisa du regard, ignorant complètement la née-moldue, et les dépassa avec arrogance, en se positionnant tout en bas de l'escalier. Le déplacement de ce dernier se fit dans le silence, lequel fut brièvement interrompu par la sonnerie marquant la reprise des cours. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le premier étage, le Serpentard s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers le grand escalier de marbre. Les deux jeunes filles suivirent la même direction, d'un pas plus lent. Emma fixa inconsciemment le dos de son fiancé alors qu'une boule se formait dans la gorge de Mandy au moment où elle vit l'attroupement d'élèves qui passerait tout comme elle, leur examen de transplanage.

- Oh mon dieu, Emma. Je ne veux pas le faire. _Couina-t-elle d'une petite voix en restant immobile au milieu des escaliers. _

- Respire et arrête de réfléchir, Mandy. _La rassura son amie en lui prenant la main et en la guidant vers la file d'élèves. _Ne pense qu'à trois mots.

- Destination, Détermination, Décision.

- Un peu plus de conviction ne serait pas négligeable.

- Destination, Détermination, Décision. _Reprit-elle en s'exécutant._

- Voilà qui est mieux.

- Emma ! Tu vas être en retard en cours par ma faute !

- J'ai comme l'impression que le cours sera plutôt calme aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Courage Mandy. _Fit-elle alors qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras._

Après un sourire de remerciement de la part de son amie, Emma tourna les talons et se hâta de rejoindre son cours de potion. Une fois arrivée devant la porte sombre du cachot servant de salle de cours, elle inspira avant de frapper trois coups afin de signaler sa présence. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle constata que la pièce n'était peuplée que de quatre personnes, à savoir Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan et le professeur Slughorn.

- Veuillez excusez mon retard, professeur.

- Entrez, entrez, ma chère ! Une touche de féminité ne peut être que la bienvenue ! _Intervint Slughorn de son ton habituellement jovial. _Asseyez-vous donc près de Monsieur Malefoy. _La plaça-t-il alors qu'elle s'avançait._

Potter et Macmillan reportèrent leur attention sur leur potion alors que Drago qui n'avait pas levé la tête jusque là, lui jeta un coup d'œil au moment où elle s'installait. Elle sortit ses affaires de cours et regarda son professeur afin qu'il lui donne ses instructions.

- Comme je l'ai dit à vos camarades, nous allons profiter de ce cours d'aujourd'hui pour faire quelque chose de divertissant. Je suis sûre que vous serez capable de me concocter une potion amusante, Miss Oreiro.

- Amusante ? _Fit-elle un peu prise au dépourvu. _

- Laissez parler votre imagination. _Répondit-il avec un soupçon de mystère avant de se diriger vers Potter et Macmillan._

- Divertissant comme cours, n'est-ce pas. _Intervint Drago de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à entendre, ce qui n'était pas très compliqué au vu du nombre de personnes présentes dans la salle. Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, on pouvait sentir l'épuisement qui l'habitait. _

- Il y a eu pire. _Chuchota-t-elle en retour en regardant le sommaire de son livre de potions__._

Pas très inspirée, elle soupira, le menton soutenu par la paume de sa main. Un regard vers Drago lui fit dire que ce dernier avait opté pour une décoction hoqueteuse. Bon choix, se dit-elle, mais l'air sombre du blond n'aiderait pas à faire valoir le caractère amusant de cette potion. Alors qu'elle enroulait une de ses boucles autour de son doigt, une idée lui vint. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle se leva afin de rassembler les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. En revenant à sa table, elle vit que Drago était en train de couper avec lassitude la peau de serpent séchée nécessaire à sa potion.

Une fois assise elle s'affaira à préparer tous ses ingrédients de manière méthodique. Il fallait que tout soit parfait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle l'utiliserait pour son usage personnel, si le professeur le lui permettait. Elle l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois, c'est donc avec aisance qu'elle commença à concocter sa potion.

- Tu n'utilises pas ton manuel. _Fit remarquer Drago plus qu'il ne demanda._

- Je l'ai découverte dans un magazine, ça fait quelques années que je la prépare. _Lui appris Emma, le regard fixé sur la substance qui prenait forme au fond de son chaudron._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est comme potion ?

- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise.

- C'est le prof que tu dois surprendre, pas moi.

- Il me semble que tu n'es pas en état d'être « amusé » par quoique ce soit, ça ne sert à rien de tenter d'y parvenir.

- C'est pas faux. J'en ai plus que marre de ces cours de potions, où Slughorn s'extasie devant Potter toutes les cinq minutes. _Râla-t-il plus qu'il ne cracha comme à son habitude, alors qu'il faisait tournoyer sa potion un peu trop brutalement. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux autres occupants de la pièce, tous occupés par leur chaudron, Emma posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme pour tenter d'adoucir son mouvement. Surpris, il leva les yeux vers elle._

- Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas craché ton venin sur Potter. _Fit-elle remarquer en enlevant sa main juste avant que le professeur ne se dirige vers eux afin de voir où ils en étaient. Après un retroussement de nez devant la mixture de Drago et un petit temps de réflexion devant les ingrédients d'Emma, Slughorn s'éloigna, un grand sourire accroché sur les lèvres. _

- Ce crétin n'arrête pas de fouiner dans mes affaires. _Continua le jeune homme avec un regard mauvais vers la personne concernée. Au même moment Harry Potter leva la tête vers lui et laissa le soin à Drago de rompre le contact visuel en reniflant sur cet échange. _

- Comment ça ? _Chuchota-t-elle encore plus faiblement, de manière à ce que son mouvement de lèvres soit imperceptible._

- Il avait l'air de s'intéresser à ce que je faisais juste avant le match de Quidditch alors que je trainais dans les couloirs. Et il se trouve que c'est lui qui a abordé Goyle l'autre jour devant la Salle sur demande.

- Ce n'était pas Crabbe ?

- Qu'importe. Je doute que Saint Potter s'amuse à draguer les premières années.

- Il ne vous reste plus que trente minutes ! _Annonça le professeur en frottant ses mains d'impatience. _

- Tu crois qu'il est au courant de quelque chose ?

- Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour ça, voyons.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de le sous-estimer. _Conseilla Emma en récoltant un regard noir de la part de Drago. Vexé par la remarque il jeta dans le chaudron de sa voisine quelques griffes de Lutins de Cornouailles qu'il s'affairait à écraser. _

_-_ Mais t'es malade ! _S'affola Emma, reportant toute l'attention sur elle._

_- _Que se passe-t-il, Miss Oreiro ? _Demanda Slughorn en s'approchant une nouvelle fois d'eux, regardant tour à tour la Serdaigle et le Serpentard, ce dernier ne laissant rien transparaitre sur son visage__._

_- _En voulant écraser ses griffes, une d'entre elle a sauté jusque dans mon chaudron.

- Cela est difficilement réparable. Je vous conseillerais de rajouter une pincée de poudre de corne de bicorne, cela saturera peut-être l'effet de la griffe.

- Bien professeur. _Remercia-t-elle avant de se hâter vers le placard des instruments._

- Soyez plus attentif à ce que vous faites, Monsieur Malefoy. _Prévint-il le jeune homme après un regard douteux vers sa potion. Puis, il retourna à son bureau et continua la correction de parchemins qu'il avait entrepris un quart d'heure auparavant._

- Après tout ce que je fais pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu me remercie. _Grogna dans sa barbe, Emma, qui suivait le conseil de son professeur. Pour simple réponse, son fiancé eut un rire dénué de toute émotion, s'attirant alors les nouvelles foudres de sa voisine. _Je te signale que j'aurais pu te laisser te crouler sous ta tonne de devoirs.

- Je suis désolé. Si je le pouvais, je te préparerai une potion de réparation. _S'excusa-t-il à la grande surprise d'Emma. _

- Comme si ça marchait comme ça. _Souffla avec humeur la jeune fille en secourant la tête. _

- Ca existe ce genre de potions ? _Demanda-t-il avec nonchalance, l'observant du coin de l'œil._

- Ne me dis pas que t'es vraiment prêt à en faire.

- J'ai cassé un objet précieux ce matin. Le sortilège _reparo_ n'a eu aucun effet.

- Tu te moques de moi ! Tu as amené la conversation sur ce sujet, juste pour tes besoins personnels !

- Tais-toi, on risque de t'entendre !

- Tu as raison, on ferait mieux de se taire et de s'occuper de nos… désastreuses potions !

- Il n'y a pas de mal d'échanger avec sa jolie voisine.

- Quand on a des choses à cacher, il vaut mieux éviter de tendre des perches. _Clôt-elle la conversation avant de lâcher une dernière pique. _Sale manipulateur va !

- Je croyais qu'on devait se taire. Tu deviens accro ma pauvre Emma. _Ajouta-t-il alors que la jeune fille lui lança un drôle de regard qu'il intercepta. Semblant gênés, ils retournèrent à leur potion respective et ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'à la fin du cours._

Lorsque celle-ci sonna, Slughorn salua la tentative d'Emma quant à sa potion capilaire de lissemplis, mais lui déconseilla de l'utiliser si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec plus qu'une centaine de cheveux sur la tête. Il jugea la potion de Drago d'un simple passable qui ne fit accentuer que très légèrement la mine grincheuse qu'il arborait depuis le début du cours. La potion inventée de Ernie Macmillan ne récolta pas les éloges qu'il espérait, puisque comme à son habitude, le professeur Slughorn fut émerveillé devant l'Elexir d'Euphorie qu'avait concocté Harry Potter. A la sonnerie, Malefoy quitta directement la salle de cours sans un regard pour sa voisine. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas sensés s'apprécier plus que ça. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Drago semblait l'attendre dans le couloir, à la vue de tous, même si au moment présent il n'y avait quasiment personne dans le couloir.

- C'est moi que t'attend comme ça ?

- Tu as bien été ma coéquipière en groupe de potion, ça ne choque donc pas si je te parle de… potions. _Se justifia-t-il alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui._

- Et si tu accouchais, histoire de faire plus rapide. _Le pressa-t-elle, mal à l'aise._

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. Existe-t-il une potion réparatrice d'objets précieux ? _Continua-t-il sous le regard interrogateur d'Emma. _Dépêche-toi Oreiro, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a été en groupe de potion ensemble que ça te donne le droit de m'importuner ainsi ! _Ajouta-t-il rapidement, sur un ton impeccablement méprisant, alors que Potter venait de sortir de la salle de cours. _

_- _C'est de ta faute si ma potion est fichue. J'insiste pour que tu me la rembourse. _Joua-t-elle le jeu se doutant de la présence de quelqu'un. _

- Tu ne l'as pas payé à ce que je sache. _Répondit-il au moment où Emma apercevait Harry Potter, de dos, qui se dirigeait vers le grand hall. _Alors ? _S'empressa-t-il de demander, le danger une fois écarté._

- Ca me dit quelque chose. Mais je ne sais plus où j'ai pu lire ou entendre quoique ce soit à ce sujet. En général un simple _reparo _suffit.

- Sauf que là, un « simple _reparo_ » ne suffit pas, Emma. _La rabroua-t-il d'un ton sec. _

- Tu dois y tenir à ton objet, dis donc. _Fit la jeune fille d'un air soupçonneux._

- C'est un cadeau de mon père. Tiens-moi au courant si tu te souviens de quelque chose. _Dit-il amorçant un geste de départ._

- Il doit forcément y avoir un livre qui en parle à la bibliothèque. Mais je te conseillerai plutôt de chercher des informations sur l'objet en question.

- Comme si je n'y avais pas pensé. _Marmonna-t-il en se retournant pour de bon afin de prendre le chemin de sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il aperçut Astoria qui longeant doucement le couloir, les observait d'un drôle d'air. Il croisa la jeune fille comme si de rien n'était, laissant Emma s'arranger avec son amie._

_- _Bonjour Astoria. Enfin une Serpentard que je supporte. _Ajouta-t-elle lorsque son amie fut arrivée devant elle. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? _Demanda Astoria, qui apparemment n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation, et qui posait son regard là où le blond venait de disparaitre._

- C'est moi qui lui voulais quelque chose. Cet idiot a fait tomber une griffe de lutin de Cornouailles dans la potion de Lissemplis que je comptais utiliser. J'estime qu'il devrait m'en procurer une autre. Mais « Monsieur » ne veut rien entendre. _Feignit-elle d'être sur les nerfs._

- Je peux aller lui parler si tu veux. J'aurai certainement plus de chance que toi d'obtenir quelque chose. _Proposa Astoria avec un petit sourire. _

- Pas question. _Refusa net, Emma avant de commencer sa marche vers le grand hall._

- Vous étiez encore en groupe aujourd'hui ? _Supposa la plus jeune qui prenait le même chemin._

- Non. Mais on était que quatre en cours à cause de l'examen de transplanage. Slughorn m'a placée à côté de Malefoy.

- Je ne me serais pas plainte à ta place. _Fit Astoria s'attirant le regard perçant de son amie. _N'empêche, ce sera un bon prétexte pour aller lui parler.

- Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu ailles le voir pour ça. _Répliqua froidement Emma qui semblait agacée par l'instance de son amie._

- Tu la veux ou pas cette potion ? _Défia-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant les grands sabliers remplis de pierres précieuses. _

- Ce que je veux c'est que tu sois le plus loin de lui possible. _Répondit-elle en haussant un peu la voix, alors qu'elle faisait face à la jeune fille._

- Emma, tu sais bien que c'est impossible pour moi. Et puis, avec ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois, je suis sûre que je peux avoir mes chances. C'est juste qu'en ce moment, il a l'air d'avoir d'autres priorités que les filles…

- Tu commences vraiment à me gonfler, Astoria ! Quand est-ce que tu te mettras dans la tête que ce mec n'est pas pour toi ! _Gronda soudain Emma, pointant son doigt sur la tête d'Astoria qui avait l'air choqué. _Si tu veux qu'on continue à être amies, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de le mentionner et de redescendre un peu sur Terre. J'ai eu mon quota de baratins de gamine amoureuse !

Elle stoppa sa tirade lorsqu'elle vit les larmes emplissant les yeux de la jeune fille. En tournant la tête, elle pouvait voir les regards et les sourires moqueurs des autres élèves présents dans le grand hall. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Astoria, celle-ci mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Elle semblait regarder un point au-dessus de l'épaule de la Serdaigle. En se retournant, Emma aperçut Drago qui avait stoppé sa montée du grand escalier en marbre et qui était désormais tourné vers les deux filles. Il avait l'air de les avoir entendues et lançait à Emma un regard réprobateur. Un vague de culpabilité la traversant, elle se retourna vers Astoria, mais celle-ci courrait déjà vers la grande porte d'entrée. Elle amorça un pas vers la sortie, afin de la suivre, mais se reprit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire et au fond, elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit. Emma entreprit alors de rejoindre l'étage où se trouvaient les escaliers magiques. Son fiancé n'était plus là. Elle supposa qu'il avait pris son chemin habituel menant à sa précieuse salle sur demande. Mais elle se trompait, car en effet, le jeune homme était au bas de l'escalier magique menant au septième étage, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre la rambarde de sécurité. Lorsqu'elle monta, elle entendit les pas précipités de quelqu'un derrière elle. C'était un première année de Poufsouffle qui ne voulait pas raté l'escalier magique qui ne tarderait pas à bouger. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago ferma la portière de l'escalier juste devant le petit garçon qui se cogna contre elle. Un rictus aux lèvres, le Serpentard regarda la silhouette du première année s'éloigner alors que l'escalier magique se dirigeait vers le septième étage.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. On aurait eu une autre occasion d'être seul à seule. _Le réprimanda Emma._

- Et manquer celle de maltraiter un première année ? _Ironisa-t-il alors qu'Emma se contenta de lui lancer un regard sévère. Puis, la jeune fille croisa les bras, et regarda ailleurs. _Tu as une drôle de manière de traiter tes amis.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à aller la voir. Plus tu l'ignoreras, plus elle se rendra compte qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec toi.

- Tu sais que la jalousie te va plutôt bien.

- Jalousie ou possession ?

- A toi de me le dire…

Un silence s'installa alors que l'escalier arrivait à destination. Après un regard vers l'autre, les deux fiancés prirent des chemins différents, celui de la bibliothèque pour l'un et celui de la salle commune des Serdaigle pour l'autre.

La dernière journée de cours avant les vacances de Pâques venait de s'achever. Les élèves étaient contents que le rythme scolaire s'arrête enfin pour ces quelques jours. Mais les examens de fin d'année approchant, les vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Alors que Padma et Mandy s'affairaient à préparer leurs affaires, Michael et Anthony profitaient de leurs petites-amies respectives pour leur dernière soirée au château. Emma et Terry s'étaient retrouvés à se défier aux échecs. Au bout de la deuxième partie remportée par la jeune fille, son ami, vexé d'avoir perdu, décida, la mine boudeuse qu'il était temps pour lui de faire ses valises. En effet, le départ à bord du Poudlard express était prévu pour le lendemain matin. Emma décida alors de quitter la salle commune afin de trainer un peu dans les couloirs avant le diner.

Secrètement, elle espérait croiser son fiancé. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit le chemin menant à la salle sur demande. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Drago ou même de Goyle, de Crabbe, ou d'un quelconque élève en lequel ces derniers auraient pu se transformer. Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'embouchure de l'escalier menant aux étages inférieurs, elle aperçut au loin Harry Potter qui semblait continuer son chemin vers le couloir qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Se collant contre le mur bordant l'escalier sur lequel elle était, elle remonta à pas de loup les marches et discrètement, jeta un coup d'œil. Harry Potter s'était arrêté près de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et faisait face au mur vierge. Toutefois sa silhouette semblait avoir le regard plongé dans une carte que le jeune homme tenait entre les mains.

Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'Harry Potter pouvait bien faire à cet endroit là, ce dernier, qui sembla s'alerter, tourna sa tête vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, Emma se redressa afin de ne pas être vue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir ou non. Comme pour répondre à sa question, les pas du Gryffondor se firent sonores. Ils semblaient se diriger vers elle. Prise de panique, elle réfléchît à toute vitesse. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de descendre les escaliers sans paraitre suspecte, alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit : elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit à même les marches. Après une profonde expiration, elle se pencha et prit sa cheville entre les mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry Potter apparut en haut des escaliers.

- Besoin d'aide ? _Demanda-t-il après un moment, le temps de constater la position de la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui._

- Ce ne serait pas de refus. _Répondit-elle en levant la tête vers le jeune homme, feignant une respiration saccadée. _Ca m'apprendra à ne pas regarder où je marche en descendant les escaliers. J'ai cru qu'il se terminait mais… ouille… ce n'était pas le cas. _Se justifia-t-elle alors qu'il l'aidait à se lever puis à monter la dernière marche, en gémissant lorsque son pied toucha le sol. _C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre en jetant un œil à ladite cheville avant de reporter son attention sur Emma._

- J'ai tenté de remonter l'escalier, mais c'était trop douloureux, alors pour le suivant je me suis presque trainer pour y arriver. J'ai fait une pause, le temps de me motiver à parcourir le reste du chemin me séparant de ma salle commune. Et c'est là que j'ai entendu du bruit, et mon sauveur est arrivé ! _Termina-t-elle en souriant. _Sans aucun jeu de mot. _Ajouta-t-elle._

- Tu ne connais aucun sort pour faire disparaitre la douleur ? _S'étonna-t-il se souvenant surement du niveau plutôt bon de la sorcière._

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi. _Répondit-elle en espérant qu'il la croie, car rare étaient les sorciers qui se baladaient sans leur baguette, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des Sang-pur. _

- Tu veux que je le lance pour toi ?

- Il ne me semble pas que tu sois aussi bon en Sortilèges qu'en Potions. Enfin, sans vouloir te vexer. _Mit-elle en doute les compétences de Potter. _

- Tu devrais quand même aller à l'infirmerie. _Conseilla le jeune homme qui avait l'air de ne pas savoir vraiment quoi lui dire. _

- Et redescendre tous ces escaliers ? Sans façon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, je vais me débrouiller. _Tenta-t-elle de le remercier en amorçant un mouvement comme le ferait une personne s'étant foulée la cheville. _

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, c'était surtout les marches qui me posaient problème, sur une surface plane cela ira mieux je pense. _Assura-t-elle en tentant de marcher et par conséquent, de boiter. _En tout cas, merci à toi, Potter.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

Emma lui répondit par un sourire et se retourna afin de continuer son « périlleux » chemin. Une fois le dos tourné, son sourire disparu instantanément. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour son fiancé, pensa-t-elle. Car, elle en était quasi-certaine, Potter ne faisait pas face à l'entrée de la salle sur demande pour son bon plaisir. Surtout sachant qu'il rodait déjà dans les couloirs par le passé. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à Drago, au moins, avant les vacances.

La jeune fille continua son chemin ainsi jusqu'au dépassement du couloir menant aux escaliers magique, de peur que Potter n'est finalement décidé d'emprunter ce dernier. Une fois éloignée, celui lui fit étrange de reprendre une marche ainsi qu'une allure normale. Il n'y avait aucune raison que le jeune homme suspecte quoique ce soit, aucun lien connu ne pouvant la rapprocher de Malefoy et de ses activités. C'est sur cette pensée plus ou moins rassurante elle répondit à l'énigme posée par le bec d'aigle et s'engouffra dans la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Lorsque l'heure du diner vînt, Emma descendit en compagnie de ses amis qu'elle ne reverrait plus pendant cette semaine de vacances. Cette année, elle n'avait pas envie de retourner chez elle pour les vacances de Pâques, préférant rester dans le cadre de Poudlard afin travailler ses cours en vue de ses examens annuels. Il ignorait ce que ferait son fiancé durant les vacances. C'est pourquoi elle voulait également aborder ce point avec lui, encore fallait-il l'intercepter dans la soirée. Alors qu'elle savourait sa mousse au chocolat, elle repensa à ses dernières vacances de Pâques. La fête où elle avait fait la rencontre d'Astoria et de Théodore, les quelques jours passés en compagnie de son fiancé, leur rapprochement, leur apprivoisement de l'un de l'autre. A cette pensée, elle fut surprise de voir à quel point l'année avait filé à une vitesse folle, et à quel point, leurs perspectives d'avenir étaient désormais plus sombres que jamais.

Profitant de sa dernière cuillérée, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette sombre, aux cheveux blonds, qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la grande salle alors que presque tous était arrivé à leur dessert. En le suivant du regard, elle put le voir s'installer dans un coin de la table des Serpentard, à l'écart des autres. Elle constata que pour une fois, il avait l'air d'avoir retrouver l'appétit. Sentant un regard sur elle, elle porta son attention sur Théodore qui la fixait d'un air calme, mais elle ne put s'empêchée de se sentir transpercée par son regard. Ce fut elle qui rompit le contact en baissant la tête et en constatant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à manger. S'excusant auprès de ses amis, elle quitta la table et sortit de la grande salle.

- Emma. _Entendit-elle la voix de Théodore l'interpeller d'une voie posée. Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas tout de suite. _

- Il me semble que le grand hall te fait réagir comme un gros con, alors tu m'excuseras mais je vais te laisser. _Fit-elle en lui faisant enfin face, alors que les derniers dérapages de Théodore lui revenaient en tête._

- Tu as raison. On va remédier à ça. _Répondit-il alors avant de s'avancer vers le grand escalier en marbre et d'en monter les marches. _

Dubitative, Emma croisa les bras et le regarda quitter le grand hall. Une fois arrivé en haut des escaliers, il lui fit de nouveau face et d'un geste de la main l'invita à suivre le chemin du couloir du premier étage menant notamment au bureau du directeur. Face à son regard insistant elle fini par le suivre, et tout deux s'arrêtèrent une centaine de mère plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour les vacances ? _Demanda-t-il contre toute attente._

- Tu m'as amené jusqu'ici pour me parler des vacances, vraiment ? _Commença-t-elle à s'agiter. _

- Je veux juste discuter avec toi, Emma. Et c'est pour ça il ne faut pas être dans le grand hall… _Expliqua-t-il en terminant sa phrase en ouvrant ses bras comme pour illustrer cette dernière. _Ecoutes, Tu es mon amie, et je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de mes idioties. _Continua-t-il avant qu'elle ne réponde quelque chose. _

- Je ne rentre pas, je préfère rester à Poudlard. _Concéda-t-elle à répondre, après l'avoir observé d'un regard dur. _

- Tiens, moi aussi. _Fit-il avec un grand sourire. _Ca aurait été idiot que tu me fasses la tête alors qu'on risque de se croiser tous les jours.

- Théodore…

- Oui ?

- On se voit dans la semaine alors. _Finit-elle par dire après un soupir. _

- A demain alors.

Sembla-t-il rectifier, ou confirmer, elle ne le savait pas très bien. A vrai dire, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il fallait qu'elle intercepte son fiancé, et c'était maintenant ou jamais. Alors qu'elle s'éloignant elle l'entendit l'interpeller de nouveau. « Emma. » Lui faisant de nouveau face, elle attendit ce qu'il avait à lui dire. « Tu sais que ça fait un an qu'on se connait. » Ne s'attendant pas à cette phrase, elle eut un moment de blanc avant de lui répondre par un sourire. « Je sais, Théodore. » Puis, elle s'en alla pour de bon, continuant tout droit, au lieu de prendre les escaliers magiques. Si elle avait bien calculé, normalement Drago n'était pas encore sorti de la grande. Il ne lui restait plus à l'intercepter sur son chemin, car elle en était persuadé, le jeune homme n'en avait pas terminé avec la salle sur demande pour aujourd'hui. Au bout du septième escalier, qui lui prit le double du temps requis à monter, elle décida de s'arrêter une minute ou deux. Voilà ce que c'était de monter presque deux pas deux les marches des premiers escaliers quand il y en avait une dizaine. Puis, soudain elle sentit une main sortie de nul part, se glisser sur sa taille. Son cri s'accompagna de son sursaut lorsqu'au même moment elle entendit la voix du propriétaire de la main.

- Alors comme ça, on me cherche. _Avait fait la voix doucereuse de Drago alors qu'il la prenait par la taille. _

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Drago, tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ! _S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant alors qu'elle réussissait à se détacher de l'emprise de la main du jeune homme. _

- Tu es bien trop jeune pour ça voyons. Mais je te promets de m'abstenir dans une trentaine d'année.

- On ferait mieux de rejoindre la salle sur demande avant que quelqu'un ne débarque. _S'inquiéta la jeune fille en jetant des regard autour d'elle._

- Tu n'iras pas dans cette salle ce soir. _Refusa net le jeune homme. _

- Mais…

- Allons là. _Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la première porte venue._

- Drago, c'est… un placard à balais. _Termina-t-elle sa phrase alors que le Serpentard venait de refermer la porte sur eux. _

- La proximité te dérange peut-être ? _Ironisa-t-il après avoir insonorisé la minuscule pièce et lancé un « Lumos ». _

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu m'as l'air plus… joueur. _Fut le seul mot qui lui vienne à l'esprit après quelques secondes d'hésitation et qui provoqua le sourire en coin du jeune homme. _

- Eh bien, il est possible que tout redevienne comme avant très bientôt. _Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui avouer._

- Tu… tu veux dire que tu as bientôt terminé, ce que tu devais faire ?

- En quelque sorte, oui.

- Et… c'est une bonne chose ?

- Evidemment. _Répliqua-t-il d'un ton soudainement dur. _Ca a l'air de t'enchanter dis-moi !

- Du coup tu restes ici pendant les vacances ? _Voulu-t-elle fuir la conversation qui l'effrayait en réalité._

- Si tout se passe bien oui. A quelle heure est ton train demain ?

- Je préfère rester à Poudlard cette année.

- Tu ne rentres pas ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, les devoirs à faire, les exams qui arrivent… _Commença-t-elle avant de croiser son regard dubitatif. _Je n'ai pas envie de voir la déchéance du monde sorcier. _Lâcha-t-elle alors sous le rire ironique du jeune homme._

- Mais ma chère Emma, je te signale que Poudlard fait parti intégrante du monde sorcier et que plus cette déchéance comme tu dis arriveras tôt ou tard jusqu'ici. Et pour notre bien, il vaudrait mieux que ça arrive bientôt.

- Notre bien !

- Tu as bien entendu, et je te promets de tout faire pour que les Malefoy gardent cette place de choix qu'ils ont toujours eu. _ Assura-t-il avec ce qui semblait être des flammes dans les yeux. _

- Tu me fais peur, Drago. _S'inquiéta-t-elle face à la conversation lourde de sens qu'ils entretenaient._

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Emma. Juste… « Soit belle et tais-toi ». _Utilisa-t-il la célèbre phrase qui l'était non seulement dans le monde moldu, mais avant tout dans le monde sang pur, alors qu'il amena sa main vers la joue de la jeune fille._

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre.

- Je crois que tu as pour habitude d'agir selon ce qui t'es favorable, et crois-moi, ça t'es favorable. Et je pense que tu en es parfaitement consciente, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est comme ça que tu as agit depuis que tu es au courant de… ma condition. _Constata-t-il alors que leurs deux visages semblaient plus proches que jamais, tant il avait l'air de vouloir la charmer avec de telles paroles qui étaient tout sauf charmantes. _

- Tu sais que tu n'en auras jamais vraiment terminé.

- Je sais. _Répondit-il, un voile sombre semblant couvrir de nouveau ses iris bleus qui la fixait. _

Après un intense contact visuel, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis se touchèrent. Ils s'étreignirent comme ils le purent dans cet espace exigüe. Emma sentit la chaleur monter en elle au fur et à mesure que leurs langues se caressaient et au fur et à mesure que les mains du jeune homme parcouraient son corps. Par un élan de fougue, elle se retrouva plaquée contre la paroi de la minuscule pièce, puis soulevée, alors qu'elle enroulait ses cuisses autour de lui. Drago entreprit de parsemer de baiser le cou de sa fiancée au moment où celle sentit non seulement son propre plaisir monter mais également celui du Serpentard. Néanmoins, ce dernier eu la force de s'éloigner d'Emma et de cesser leur étreinte. Sous la surprise, celle-ci qui n'était soutenue que par les bras du jeune homme, glissa légèrement avant qu'il ne finisse par la rattraper et la relever.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça. _Articula-t-elle en s'agrippant à lui de peur de glisser une nouvelle fois avant de réussir à poser ses pieds sur le sol._

- Désolée de te frustrer de la sorte, ma belle. _Commença-t-il sur un ton taquin, le dos de sa main lui caressant la joue alors que le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond au prononcé de ce surnom__._Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, pourtant Merlin sait combien j'en ai envie. _Encore un peu enivrée par les baisers et les caresses elle ne put qu'hocher la tête. _Je dois y aller maintenant. Et fais-moi plaisir, ne reste pas à Poudlard pendant les vacances. _Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui faire un dernier baiser au creux du cou et de s'en aller, laissant Emma dans le noir, seule avec les battements de son cœur. _

Des pas se hâtant vers un chaudron posé non loin d'une armoire magique.

Un sourire naissant sur un visage pâle et amaigri.

Une précipitation pour enduire la pâte désormais prête à l'endroit indiqué dans le livre ouvert à ses pieds.

Un élan de recul pour observer le résultat.

Un constat : il ne se passe rien.

Un apaisement après l'énième consultation dudit livre : il n'est pas sensé se passer quelque chose directement.

Une attente sous tension.

Des pas martelant le sol lors d'allers retours incessants.

Une satisfaction lorsqu'enfin la pâte prit l'aspect désiré.

Une impatience démentielle lors de l'enlèvement de la pâte consolidée.

Une respiration retenue face au résultat : quelque chose avait changé, il le sentait.

Une course jusqu'à l'objet désiré : une pomme.

Un placement précis de la pomme au sein de l'armoire.

Une fermeture de l'armoire avec une concentration teintée d'euphorie.

Une ouverture brusque des portes.

Un tressaillement de joie et un rire mêlant la béatitude à l'extase : la pomme avait disparu.

Une inspiration prise au moment de refermer les portes.

Une formule lancée.

Une pression le parcourant, les yeux fermés aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Une image gravée dans sa tête : celle d'une pomme intacte à l'endroit exacte où elle était posée quelques minutes auparavant.

Une deuxième ouverture, plus lente, de l'armoire.

Un figement face au spectacle.

Un tremblement de rage, d'impuissance, de peur.

Une porte refermée tellement fort qu'elle se déboite.

Une panique le possédant tout entier.

Des cheveux presque arrachés, alors qu'il tombe à genoux.

Une tête cognée plus fort que voulu contre l'armoire.

Des jurons mêlés à ce qui semblait être des pleurs.

Un redressement brusque avant un une ruée vers le chaudron qu'il envoya valsé à travers la pièce.

Un liquide épais s'écoulant du contenant.

Un bruit attirant son attention : la porte avait finalement cédé et venait de s'écrouler.

Un regard fixé sur la pomme, réduite en purée.

Tout était à refaire…

* * *

_Voici la fin de ce chapitre ! _  
_Vous remarquerez peut-être que le titre un peu trop bateau n'est pas des plus adéquat. Mais puisqu'il s'agit d'une scission de mes idées de bases, je me suis retrouvée un peu embêté. J'espère que cela n'est pas vraiment gênant. (D'ailleurs, vu mon niveau déplorable en anglais, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes dans le titre). _

_En tout cas j'espère que cela n'aura pas parut trop saccadé et sans fil conducteur..._

_Je ne vous promet rien quant à la publication de la suite qui n'existe pour le moment que dans ma tête ! Mais je ferais mon possible pour prendre un petit temps de détente pour mon loisir favori : l'écriture. A bientôt j'espère !_

_**Desea Oreiro**_


	33. A la recherche de la vérité

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai pris pour le posté, mais il est arrivé pas mal de trucs, et le temps défile à une de ces vitesses..._

_En tout cas, voici le chapitre 32, que j'ai finalement coupé en deux parties car sinon cela ferait non seulement très long mais aussi parce qu'une petite dose de suspens n'est pas négligeable !_

_Je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers Ocee, Kristaniella,Rosalia001 et en particulier imA à qui je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre ! (Je suis vraiment très contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant ! En effet, la fin de la sixième année approche à grand pas. C'est plus rapide dans le sens où il y a moins de chapitre, mais ceux-ci sont nettement plus conséquent que les premiers ! En tout cas merci à toi pour tout tes commentaires ! J'aime savoir le ressenti des lecteur sur l'histoire !)_

_Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : A la recherche de la vérité (Partie 1)**

« Mandy, les vacances ne durent qu'une semaine je te rappelle. »

Emma ouvrit les yeux à cet instant, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres. Décidément, Mandy ne changerait jamais. A chaque départ de vacances, il fallait que la blonde panique à l'idée d'oublier quelque chose alors même qu'elle ne partait que pour quelques jours.

- Padma a raison, tu sais. _Intervint-elle tout en s'étirant._

- Oh toi, pour une fois que tu es d'accord avec elle ! _Répliqua Mandy sans prendre la peine de regarder son amie. _

- Eh bien on peut dire que tu es d'humeur massacrante ce matin. _Constata Emma en se levant après un regard amusé vers Padma. _

_- _Vous allez arrêter de vous occuper de moi comme ça !

- Elle a reçu une lettre d'Esteban à son réveil. _Chuchota Padma à l'oreille d'Emma lorsque celle-ci passa près d'elle._

- Mêlez-vous de vos oignons !

- De nos quoi ? _Répéta Padma feignant de ne pas comprendre._

- Evite les expressions moldues de si bon matin, s'il-te-plait Mandy. _Ajouta Emma juste avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain alors que son amie poussait un cri de rage._

Lorsque la jeune fille s'observa dans le miroir, elle perdit le sourire léger apparu à son réveil. En remarquant ses yeux cernés dans son reflet, tout lui revint. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil la nuit dernière, alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de penser à sa dernière rencontre avec Drago. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais paru aussi confiant depuis longtemps, et cela lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. D'ailleurs, leur conversation ne faisait que confirmer ce qui la terrifiait. Le mangemort qu'était devenu Drago était sur le point d'accomplir la mission qui lui était confiée. Non seulement, cela n'envisageait rien de bon, mais en plus, il lui conseillait de ne pas être à Poudlard dans les jours qui venaient. Une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas suivre la volonté de son fiancé. Au contraire, désormais elle avait plus qu'envie de savoir ce qui se tramait vraiment. Elle ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle, enfin autant que cela lui sera possible. Deux autres choses avaient tiraillé l'esprit de la jeune fille la veille au soir, et encore ce matin-là devant le miroir. Se devait-elle de prévenir Dumbledore de ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre ? Et devait-elle prévenir Drago du rodage de Potter autour de la salle sur demande ? Si elle faisait de telles révélations, cela ne contrarierait-il pas ce bien commun auquel aspirait son fiancé pour eux-deux ?

Emma dû pousser un énième soupir avant de baisser les yeux vers le lavabo. Après quelques secondes sans cligner des yeux, elle secoua la tête et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Elle aspergea son visage d'eau fraiche. Au même moment, Morag MacDougal entra dans la salle de bain par la deuxième entrée de cette dernière.

- Bonjour Emma ! _Salua la jeune fille avec un sourire._

- Salut Morag. Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur dis-moi ! _Fit remarquer la brune en observant que le sourire ne quittait pas sa camarade. _

- Ce sont les vacances ! _Répondit-elle avec évidence. _

- C'est vrai. _Fit Emma alors qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller dans la douche._

_- _Mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il n'y a pas que ça. _Avoua Morag, avec légèreté, au moment où elle mettait sa pâte à dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent. Après un regard pour s'assurer que les portes étaient bien fermées, elle continua. _Je passe mes vacances avec « lui ».

- Ah oui. _Réagit Emma sachant tout de suite que la rousse parlait de son fiancé. _Et apparemment cela t'enchantes … ? _Ne comprenait-elle pas vraiment se remémorant toute ces fois où sa camarade avait la main rougie._

- En fait. _Commença-t-elle, la brosse à dent dans la bouche. _Je lui ai écrit une lettre peu après la fois où ma cicatrice était apparue en cours d'histoire de la magie. Tu te souviens ? _Dit-elle après avoir ôté la brosse à dent de sa bouche. _La seule réponse que j'ai eue fut des dizaines de brûlures par jours pendant une semaine environ.

- Des dizaines ! _Fut horrifiée sa camarade de maison alors que Morag reprenait le brossage de ses dents pour quelques secondes. _C'est odieux !

- Je sais. Mais il s'en est rendu compte et a enfin daigné me répondre. Après tout, lui aussi subi le réveil de sa cicatrice quand il prend du bon temps.

- Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a pu dire pour que tu sois si contente à l'idée de passer tes vacances avec lui.

- A dire vrai, il n'a rien dit de vraiment spécial. Juste qu'il était désolé de me faire subir tout ceci, mais qu'il préférait vivre sa jeunesse avant d'être prisonnier d'un mariage. Tu sais, on a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'être seuls tous les deux, et encore moins d'avoir une vraie conversation. C'est pour ça qu'il a suggéré qu'on parte en vacances ensemble afin de mieux se connaitre. C'est sûr je n'oublie pas tout ce qu'il a pu me faire. Mais le lire a attisé ma curiosité, j'ai hâte de découvrir qui va réellement devenir mon mari plus tard.

- N'y met pas trop d'espoir quand même. On ne peut jamais vraiment être sûr de la personne qui nous fait face.

- Je sais bien. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je suis en vacance. Au pire, si je suis déçue de celui que je découvrirai, je pourrai au moins profiter du magnifique paysage des îles des Caraïbes. _Optimisa Morag sous le sourire d'Emma. _

- En tout cas, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances ! _Souhaita la brune alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la douche._

- Tu restes ici toi ?

- Oui, c'est préférable.

- Parce qu'il y n'y sera pas, ou parce qu'il y sera justement ? _Se risqua à taquiner Morag, alors qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était des relations entre Emma et son fiancé._

- Mystère… _Fit mystérieusement Emma avant de refermer la porte de douche dont l'opacité s'activa aussitôt. _

Une fois prêtes à descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner, les trois camarades de chambre se dirigèrent en compagnie de Terry vers la Grande Salle. Comme à chaque départ en vacance, le Grand hall était beaucoup plus rempli qu'à l'accoutumée. Une silhouette blonde n'échappa cependant pas à son attention. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à le voir se diriger vers la Grande Salle lui aussi, il bifurqua plutôt vers le parc. Elle remarqua alors que le jeune homme était paré de la cape de voyage qu'elle lui avait offerte quelques mois plus tôt. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'arrêta et s'apprêta instinctivement à suivre son fiancé, dans l'optique d'avoir des explications.

- Emma ? Où tu vas ? _Demanda Mandy._

- Euh… J'ai cru voir… quelqu'un. Mais allons manger, je meurs de faim. _Répondit-elle, ne trouvant aucune excuse justifiant une éventuelle éclipse de sa part. _

- Qui est-ce que t'as cru voir. _Voulut savoir Padma alors que Mandy et Terry avaient pris les devants pour passer les portes de la grande salle. _

- Ce n'est pas très important. _Eluda-t-elle en pressant le pas sous le regard soupçonneux de l'indienne. _

Une fois tous les estomacs remplis, Emma insista pour accompagner ses amis jusqu'aux calèches tirées par les sombrals, qu'elle seule pouvait voir parmi les quatre amis. Une fois les saluts lancés et ses camarades dans les diligences, la jeune fille tenta de jeter des coups d'oeil discrets à l'intérieur des autres moyens de locomotion. Elle ne réussit pas à trouver son fiancé mais supposa qu'il avait dû partir parmi les premiers. Ou peut-être avait-il eu simplement envie de faire un tour dans le parc ? Toutefois, son intuition lui disait qu'il avait bel et bien quitté Poudlard. Pourquoi un tel retournement de situation alors que la veille il avait semblé sûr de passer les vacances au sein du château ? Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu un peu plus tôt, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son expression.

- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _L'interpella Michael qui était en compagnie de sa petite-amie. _

- J'accompagnais les filles et Terry. Ils sont dans cette diligence, si jamais tu veux les rejoindre.

- Vas-y si tu veux, je te retrouverai dans le train. Mes amis sont dans celle-ci. _Proposa Cho Chang, qui après l'acquiescement de Michael, embrassa rapidement ce dernier avant de rejoindre ladite diligence._

- Tu risques de t'ennuyer toute seule ici.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire.

- Si jamais tu finis trop vite tes devoirs, n'hésites surtout pas à faire les miens en tout cas. _La taquina-t-il provoquant alors une fausse moue sur le visage de la jeune fille._

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour ça, Corner.

- Du moment que je peux compter sur toi pour d'autres choses, ça me va. _Répliqua-t-il alors que toute trace de comédie abandonna le visage d'Emma._

- Dépêches-toi, les sombrals ne vont pas tarder à partir. _L'incita-t-elle alors que la tournure de la conversation la dérangeait. _

- Bonne vacances, Emma.

- A toi aussi, Michael.

Les deux amis s'engagèrent tous deux, simultanément, dans la direction de la diligence pour l'un, dans la direction du château pour l'autre. Emma continua son chemin sans se retourner, en serrant sa veste pour avoir bien chaud. N'ayant pas prévu de sortir, elle ne s'était pas habillée assez chaudement pour affronter le froid encore présent en cette fin de mois d'avril, malgré la belle journée.

- Bonjour.

- Théodore ! _Le salua-t-elle à son tour, le reconnaissant après avoir levé la tête._

- Tu as l'air gelée, ma pauvre.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? _Fit-elle, un rire dans la voix. _

- Tiens, prend-ça. _Lui intima-t-il en défaisant son écharpe avant de la lui mettre autour du cou, prenant le soin de relever les cheveux pris dans le tissu, le tout plutôt délicatement._

- C'est ton écharpe de maison. _Remarqua-t-elle, s'abstenant d'en faire sur le petit charme qu'il venait de lui faire. _

- Au moins, elle est en harmonie avec la couleur de tes yeux.

- Ok. Je rentre au château. _Mit-elle un terme la conversation avant de reprendre son chemin._

- Je fais le chemin avec toi. _Dit-il en lui emboitant le pas._

- Je croyais que tu allais dans l'autre sens.

- Il semble que Kevin et Stephen ont réussi à rejoindre les diligences comme des grands.

- Tu dois être fier d'eux. _Se moqua gentiment la jeune fille, provoquant le rire de son ami._

- Tu veux pas qu'on se pose quelque part au soleil plutôt que de rentrer au château ? _Proposa-t-il, les mains dans les poches._

- Pourquoi pas. _Accepta Emma après quelques secondes de réflexion. _

Même si l'attitude du jeune homme ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, aux vues des derniers dérapages de Théodore, elle vit dans cette proposition un moyen d'en savoir d'avantage sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Drago change d'avis en un laps de temps aussi court. Sur le moment, elle culpabilisa un peu de se servir ainsi de Théodore. Mais après tout, le jeune homme ne s'était-il pas servi d'elle pour faire enrager le blond ? Ils se posèrent ainsi, au pied d'un arbre, s'éloignant de l'ombre de ce dernier afin de mieux pouvoir profiter de la chaleur du soleil de ce début de printemps. Même si les deux amis ne s'étaient pas souvent parlé ces derniers temps, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver des sujets de conversation. A un moment, un frisson parcourut le corps d'Emma.

- Tu veux ma cape ?

- Non garde-là ! C'est déjà très gentil à toi de me prêter ton écharpe.

- Je suis content de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi pendant ces vacances. C'est un peu comme si je t'avais pour moi tout seul. Pas de cours, pas de bande de Serdaigle débile, pas d'Astoria, pas de Malefoy.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. _Répliqua la jeune fille, amusée par la réflexion de Théodore._ Tu as oublié les devoirs et les révisions d'examens, ce sont là de très grands concurrents. _Ajouta-t-elle en entrant dans son jeu, sous le rire de son ami._

- J'ai commencé à établir quelques petites stratégies pour y faire face. _Assura-t-il alors, confiant. _

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. _Ria-t-elle avant de se caler contre une des racines de l'arbre, de manière à être quasiment allongée._

- Tu peux poser ta tête sur moi si tu veux.

- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer ton petit manège de séducteur avec moi. _Le menaça-t-elle alors. _

- Tu le fais bien avec Michael.

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

- Très chère, cela fait un an que je t'espionne.

- Idiot.

- Cela me va droit au cœur.

- Tu as vu Drago ce matin ? _Demanda-t-elle enfin après que quelques secondes de silence ce soient écoulées. _

- Et ça, ça me le brise aussitôt. _Fit-il avec un soupir, s'attirant une tape de son amie. _On est dans le même dortoir, alors oui, malheureusement je le croise presque tous les matins.

- Presque ?

- Quoi, ça ne t'arrive jamais de te réveiller avant ou après des camarades de chambre ?

- Et comment il était ce matin ?

- Hey, je te signale que je suis un mec. Tu attends quoi, que je te dise qu'il était aussi « sexy que les autres jours ». _Termina-t-il sa phrase en imitant ce qu'aurait très bien pu faire Pansy Parkinson avec sa voix nasillarde. D'abord surprise, Emma explosa d'un rire soudain. _

- Alors comme ça tu trouves ton camarade de chambre « sexy ». _Se moqua-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était relevée jusqu'à être assise, sa position n'étant pas des plus confortables pour avoir un fou rire. _

- Ce sont ses groupies que j'imitais ! _Fut piqué au vif Théodore qui eut une mine dégoutée._

- Plus sérieusement, comment était-il ? _Redemanda-t-elle une fois calmée, faisant se renfrogner un peu plus son ami._

- Aussi déprimant que les autres jours. Le visage fermé, le regard sombre, le teint pâle. Mais en y réfléchissant il m'a semblé plus anxieux que d'habitude.

- Dis-donc, c'est une inspection plutôt complète que tu fais de lui le matin. _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de le taquiner._

- Encore un sous-entendu de ce genre et je récupère mon écharpe sur le champ ! _Menaça le jeune homme avec humeur._

- Vraiment ? _Demanda-t-elle confirmation après avoir finalement installée sa tête sur les cuisses de Théodore, qui, ne s'y attendant pas, leva les sourcils de surprise. _

- En tout cas tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer. _Assura-t-il après avoir avaler sa salive plus bruyamment que prévu, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. A la fin de cet éclat de rire, elle reprit cependant très rapidement un visage sérieux. _

- Il n'était pas sensé quitter le château ce matin. Je me demande ce qui a pu lui faire changer d'avis.

- Si tu l'avais su, tu serais restée quand même ou non ? _Demanda-t-il avec une certaine aigreur._

- Je pense que oui.

- Quelles sont exactement vos relations ? Plus je vous vois, et plus j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plutôt… proches. _Questionna-t-il en serrant les mâchoires, mettant inconsciemment une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille alors qu'il fixait droit devant lui. _Tu ferais mieux de répondre plus vite si tu ne veux pas que je m'imagine des choses. _Prévint-il après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Emma ne répondit rien, ses muscles s'étant contractés._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Théodore ? Si l'on s'est déjà embrassé ? La réponse est oui. _S'agita-t-elle légèrement._

- Mais c'est tout ce que vous avez fait n'est-ce pas ? _Face au silence de la jeune fille, il baissa son regard vers elle et remarqua son malaise. Il la repoussa brusquement et se leva aussitôt. _

- Théodore…

- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas savoir en fin de compte. _L'interrompit-il, mettant une main entre lui et elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une barrière, sans cependant la regarder dans les yeux. _Tu… _Commença-t-il avant de prendre une inspiration sonore, de secouer la tête comme pour chasser une image de sa tête, et de finir par s'en aller de manière précipitée. Emma, face à une telle réaction, se rallongea sans douceur et cacha ses yeux avec la paume de ses mains en expirant. _

- Il aurait suffi que tu ne poses pas la question, Théodore… _Souffla-t-elle en fronçant ses yeux fermés, cachés sous ses mains._

Lorsqu'elle libéra enfin ses yeux, la jeune fille remarqua que le soleil était désormais caché derrière les feuilles naissantes de l'arbre, la bariolant alors de l'ombre de ces dernières. Sa peau n'étant plus totalement chauffée par le soleil, la brise fine la glaça. Elle resserra l'écharpe verte et argent qu'elle avait desserrée un peu plus tôt et ne put s'empêcher de humer l'odeur de son ami.

* * *

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, elle s'installa seule à la table des Serdaigle. Il n'y avait vraiment personne qu'elle connaissait un tant soit peu pour pouvoir aborder une conversation. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Après tout n'avait-t-elle pas passé 2 ans de sa vie dans le silence le plus total, et sa première année sans s'être fait d'ami ? En effet, à la mort de son père sous ses yeux, le traumatisme fut tel qu'elle devint muette durant les deux années qui suivirent le drame. Ce n'était que le jour de ses 10 ans, lorsque son grand-père l'avait emmené sur la tombe de son père, qu'elle avait retrouvé la parole à la surprise de tous, y compris d'elle-même. Une simple phrase était sortie de la bouche de la fillette qui regardait fixement la pierre tombale, les yeux piquants et humides. « Il me manque. » Après avoir brusquement apporté son attention sur sa petite-fille, le patriarche avait tenté de se contenir et avait serré la main d'Emma en caressant le dos de celle-ci de son pouce. « Je sais, à moi aussi. » avait-il simplement répondu, ne voulant pas trop la brusquer. Quelques minutes après, brisant toutes les règles des Sang-purs concernant la non démonstration affective dans un lieu public, il la prit dans ses bras, la fixa tendrement, et après un bisou sur la joue, transplana alors que de fines larmes se formaient. Un « Merci, Grand-père » fut à peine audible, mais bel et bien entendu par son destinataire.

Emma fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Théodore dans la Grande Salle. Il s'avançait vers la table destinée aux verts et argents sans un regard pour elle, et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos lorsqu'il s'y installa. La jeune fille décida de le laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui, après tout, elle avait toute la semaine pour lui parler. A la fin de repas, elle rejoignit donc la salle commune des Serdaigle afin d'y lire un livre, se retenant tout juste de commencer ses devoirs.

Au bout de la troisième page, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son fiancé. Ainsi, le matin-même, Drago était aussi sombre que les autres jours, avec un peu plus d'anxiété visible. Que cela voulait-il dire ? Il avait été si confiant et si sûr que les choses s'arrangeraient pour lui la veille. Que s'était-il finalement passé dans cette salle sur demande dans laquelle il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille ? Avait-il finalement échoué ce qu'il espérait tant réussir ? Cela semblait plus que probable. Mais pourquoi décider de quitter Poudlard ? Ne devait-il pas au contraire persister dans sa mission et donc rester au château ? Un frisson parcouru alors Emma. Qu'allait faire le jeune homme hors de Poudlard ? Alors que l'image de la marque des ténèbres apposée sur le bras de son fiancé se baladait dans sa tête, elle ferma les yeux et secoua cette dernière. Comme toujours, elle se refusait à imaginer les « relations » qu'un mangemort pouvait avoir à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Comme toujours, elle se refusait d'imaginer son fiancé devant faire face au Maitre des Ténèbres en tant que subalterne. Alors que ses pensées semblaient se tourner vers cette unique voie, elle se força à se reconcentrer sur son livre.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle était assise au bord du lac à contempler les reflets du soleil sur l'eau, Théodore s'installa silencieusement à ses côtés. Elle tourna un regard vers lui, sans croiser celui du jeune homme, qui arborait un visage fermé.

- Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir. C'est ton destin. _Amorça-t-il avec tout de même une dureté dans la voix._

- Mais je peux comprendre ta réaction. _Dit Emma calmement._

- Eh bien moi je ne comprends pas. Même si je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir, je ne comprends pas que vous ayez une telle relation alors que… enfin… Merlin Emma, il y a à peine 2 mois on s'embrassait sur ce banc, tu me demandais de te serrer fort, et ton regard… Je le voyais, je le sentais, tu me désirais. J'ai du mal à croire qu'à côté de ça tu… que toi et lui vous…

- Je te l'ai dit ce jour-là que c'était une erreur.

- Non, pas ce jour-là. Peut-être que c'était le cas toutes les autres fois où j'ai profité de ce que je savais pour faire enrager Malefoy, mais ce jour-là n'était pas une erreur.

- Et je t'ai également dit d'arrêter de trop croire à ce quelque chose entre nous, sous peine d'être trop déçu.

- Pour être déçu, je le suis. _Affirma Théodore en remontant ses genoux près de son corps. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles un silence pesant s'installa. Ce fut cependant le jeune homme qui le rompit le premier. _Alors quoi, vous vous envoyez en l'air juste histoire de tirer avantage de votre situation, ou vous êtes subitement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ? _Demanda-t-il avec une légère ironie dans la voix. _

- Eh bien, la réponse se situerait plutôt entre aucun des deux et un peu des deux. _Face à l'attente du jeune homme, elle poursuivit._ C'est compliqué tu sais. Au fur et à mesure on a appris à se connaitre, à découvrir l'autre.

- Je me demande ce qui a bien pu te plaire à ce point chez lui. _Railla-t-il avant de la laisser continuer._

- Le Drago que j'ai pu percevoir en lui est loin de celui qu'il montre en public. Le contexte a fait que j'ai pu accéder à cette partie de lui. En y réfléchissant, tout à commencer lorsque son père a été emprisonné. J'ai vu à quel point cela l'a affecté et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de comparer à ce que j'ai pu ressentir à la perte du mien, même si j'étais consciente que la mort est un cran au-dessus de tout ça.

- Mon père aussi s'est fait emprisonné ce jour-là ! _Fit remarquer Théodore._

- Je sais, mais de ce que j'ai pu voir, ta relation avec ton père n'a rien à voir avec celle de Drago et du sien. J'ai été surprise de constater à quel point la famille est importante pour les Malefoy. Ça peut paraitre absurde comme ça, mais ils ont entre eux des liens qui même s'ils sont froids et distant, sont tout de même fort. C'est peut-être là la plus grande qualité que je peux établir chez mon fiancé. Celle à laquelle je me raccroche pour espérer un avenir potable.

- C'est donc devenue une soudaine motivation à l'exercice physique de la création d'une famille. _Se moqua froidement le jeune homme sous le regard noir de son interlocutrice._

- Ecoute, tu as la chance de ne pas être dans ma situation, d'être libre de tes choix. Moi je dois me contenter de faire avec mes fiançailles. Que ça me plaise ou non, je serai mariée à Drago Malefoy. J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait peu de chance que je m'y fasse si je continuai à lutter. Alors comme d'un commun accord, on s'est tout deux laissé aller à tenter de construire les bases de ce qui sera notre relation plus tard. Et ça marche ! Au fond malgré les défauts de l'autre, on s'apprécie, on se plait et même mieux, on tient l'un à l'autre. Je n'en espérai pas autant.

- Tu dis « on » comme ça, mais es-tu au moins sûre qu'il en soit de même pour lui ? Car si je ne m'abuse, il n'a pas l'air de se soucier de toi quand il fait mumuse avec Astoria !

- Eh bien comme pour toute relation, il existe des obstacles. Mes fiançailles ont été l'obstacle de la relation qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre toi et moi, toi, tu en as été un pour celle entre lui et moi, et je suppose qu'il en a été de même pour Astoria en ce qui concerne Drago.

- Un obstacle. Alors c'est tout ce que je suis. _Dit-il en baissant un peu la voix._

- Non, ce n'est pas tout ce que tu es. Au lieu de m'éloigner de toi dès le début, j'ai fini par faire le choix de me raccrocher à notre amitié. Avant tout tu es mon ami, Théodore. J'ose espérer que tu sois capable de me voir en tant que tel. _Confia-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme._

- Il faut bien m'y résoudre. _Fit-il avant de finir enfin par regarder Emma. _Tu sais, à la limite j'aurai largement préféré une excuse du genre « j'ai besoin de satisfaire mes envies et Malefoy est la seule personne avec qui ma cicatrice ne s'affole pas ».

- Ah, j'aurais pu y penser. _Commença Emma après un petit rire. _Mais à un ami, on lui doit de lui dire la vérité. _Ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule._

_- _Eh, je te signale que je te l'ai pratiquement tirée du nez, la vérité !

- Mais un ami, on n'a pas envie de le blesser plus qu'il peut l'être déjà. C'est instinctif.

_- _Et à un ami, on est sensé lui pardonner, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ce qui se fait en général.

- Alors je te ferai part de ma décision, selon mon choix de t'accepter en tant que simple amie ou pas. _Déclara-t-il d'un air solennel, en se levant et en s'époussetant le devant du pantalon. Une infime déception s'immisça en Emma. Théodore fit mine de partir mais se retourna avant d'être trop éloigné. _Je n'ai pas très bien compris l'intérêt du sujet en Défense contre les forces du mal. Une amie, ça sert à venir en aide aux siens il me semble.

Un sourire parut alors illuminer le visage de la jeune fille. Après s'être frottée les mains afin d'enlever l'herbe qu'elle avait triturée pendant leur conversation, elle se leva à son tour et rejoignit Théodore. Côte à côte, ils s'éloignèrent en direction du château. Cela paraissait une éternité que la jeune fille n'avait enfin eu aucune chose à cacher à un ami. Enfin presque… Il y avait malheureusement toujours un « enfin presque ».

* * *

Les premiers jours passèrent à une vitesse désarmante. Emma pu constater une chose, les ardeurs de Théodore semblèrent avoir été refroidies depuis sa découverte des relations intimes entre Drago et elle-même. C'était comme s'il semblait écœuré à chaque fois que ses réflexes de séduction faisaient leur apparition. Mais l'avantage était que désormais, le jeune homme se consacrait autant que pouvait se faire à leur amitié. Ce qui changeait pour la jeune fille était l'absence de culpabilité envers Théodore, comme si un poids lui était à nouveau enlevé. Evidemment cela avait déjà été le cas lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il était au courant de l'identité de son fiancé, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait vraiment pu avoir l'occasion de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Même si il y avait encore certaines choses qui ne pouvaient être dites, telle que la véritable condition de Drago, au fond ce n'était qu'une chose qu'elle savait, pas une chose la concernant directement. Ainsi, les deux amis se retrouvaient comme prévu tous les jours, que ce soit dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps, ou à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. Emma prenait tout de même le soin de se réserver quelques moments seule dans la journée.

De ce fait, le mercredi des vacances, alors que les nuages avaient fait leur réapparition, elle avait rejoint sa salle commune afin de terminer son livre. Ce dernier portait sur une histoire fictive à l'époque des rois et des reines. Un roi déchu par son cousin germain, qui fut obligé de laisser sa reine entre les mains du futur roi qui fit de cette dernière sa propre reine. Emma était arrivée au final, où lors d'une énième tentative de reprise du pouvoir, le cousin devenu roi tua violemment son provocateur une fois pour toute sous les yeux de cette femme qui au fond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer les deux hommes. Ce fut finalement le fils éloigné de sa mère et élevé par le père, qui tua à son tour le roi, meurtrier de son père. La reine effondrée, pleura des jours jusqu'au jour où elle fut témoin d'une dispute entre deux fantômes qui n'étaient autre que les deux adversaires de toujours. Ces deux-là étaient bel et bien destiné à s'affronter à jamais.

Il ne s'agissait pas là de sa meilleure lecture, mais elle avait apprécié la manière qu'avait l'auteur de narrer les émotions et les ressentiments de cette reine destinée à l'être quel que soit l'identité de son roi. Lorsqu'elle referma le livre, elle avait en tête l'image de ces deux fantômes adversaires éternels. Une idée lui vint alors soudainement. Et si Mimi Geignarde avait fini par devenir une bonne oreille pour Drago ? Sur le moment, elle remercia l'auteur d'avoir fait de spectres ses personnages.

Emma se précipita vers les toilettes désaffectées du deuxième étage. Elle n'avait aucune certitude quant à la réponse à sa question soudaine. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt pessimiste, doutant que son fiancé soit mal au point de se confier à un fantôme tel que Mimi Geignarde. Mais une petite visite improvisée ne pourrait que faire le plus grand plaisir du spectre.

Une fois arrivée dans le lieu déserté, son pas se fit plus lent alors qu'elle observait tous les recoins à la recherche d'une silhouette translucide. Ne la trouvant nulle part, elle s'avança précautionneusement vers la cabine du fantôme et ouvrit la porte qui grinça. Personne. « Mimi » Appela-t-elle gentiment. Rien ne se passa. Elle se retourna alors, afin de jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la cabine. « Oui. » Fit soudainement la voix de Mimi Geignarde dans son dos, faisant sursauter Emma qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Merlin, Mimi. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

- Je fais si peur que ça ? _Se plaignit le fantôme d'une manière un peu trop prononcée au goût d'Emma. _

- Mais non. J'ai juste été surprise de te voir arriver si rapidement. Je ne m'y attendais pas. _La rassura-t-elle gentiment._

- C'est gentil à toi de passer me voir. Cela faisait bien longtemps.

- C'est vrai. Je lisais une histoire parlant de fantôme et je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas rendre une petite visite à Mimi ! ». _Raconta-t-elle se retenant tout juste d'ajouter « Geignarde ». A ce moment Emma ne trouva plus rien à dire et se contenta de répondre au sourire exagéré du fantôme. Puis, Mimi perdit son sourire aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue au-dessus de son siphon._

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _Aboya le spectre en traversant brusquement Emma qui ressentit instantanément un froid extrême._

- Heu, tu te souviens de notre dernière conversation ? A propos de mon fiancé. _Expliqua-t-elle encore sous le coup de la traversée de l'ectoplasme._

- Le blondinet super craquant. _Fit alors rêveusement Mimi. _Eh bien quoi ? _Demanda-t-elle à nouveau de façon abrupte._

- Je t'avais conseillée de retenter le coup, si jamais il semblait, se sentait… seul à nouveau. _Continua Emma alors que Mimi lui tournait autour en se laissant glisser dans les airs. _Est-ce que… tu en as eu l'occasion finalement ?

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? _Dit suspicieusement le fantôme._

- En tant que sa fiancée, je m'inquiète pour lui. _Répondit la jeune fille en cherchant ses mots. Mimi s'arrêta alors au-dessus d'elle et affronta son regard un moment qui parut une éternité pour Emma. Puis la silhouette transparent repris sa ronde autour de son interlocutrice, avec l'aisance qu'aurait pu avoir une sirène dans l'eau._

- Il m'est arrivé de le croiser, mais il m'a fui à chaque fois. _Avoua-t-elle tristement. Lorsqu'Emma commença à ouvrir la bouche, non surprise d'une telle révélation, Mimi l'interrompit, continuant son histoire. _Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? _Demanda la jeune fille, dont le cœur s'était emballé. _

- J'ai senti sa détresse alors je suis allée à sa rencontre. Il n'a même pas eu la force de me chasser, comme il l'avait parfois fait. Après lui avoir tourné autour quelques secondes afin de tâter le terrain, je lui ai demandé ce qui pouvait mettre dans un état pareil un beau blondinet comme lui. Il n'eut qu'un rictus moqueur, son front humide toujours tenue par une de ses mains. Je lui ai alors dit que si c'était à cause d'une fille, j'étais prête à la hanter le temps de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Un magnifique rire jaune sortit de sa bouche et il m'a enfin adressé la parole, « Si seulement ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. ». _L'imita-t-elle. _Il a une de ses classes quand il parle, un vrai aristocrate ! _Sembla envoûter le fantôme qui se dirigeait vers le plafond, tournant sur lui-même. _

- Il a dit quelque chose d'autre ? _S'impatienta Emma._

- Il s'est mis à trembler. _Continua Mimi une fois être brusquement descendu au niveau de la jeune fille. _Telle la feuille du plus royal des arbres. Son poing était serré jusqu'au sang. J'arrive à sentir cette odeur, cela me rappelle non pas ma mort, puisque j'ai été tuée à la suite d'un simple regard vers deux yeux jaunes, mais la boucherie dans laquelle travaillait mon père. J'ai trouvé cela tellement touchant qu'il tente de retenir ses larmes devant moi, en général les gens m'ignorent au point de se permettre les choses les plus intimes. Alors je lui ai fait part de mon expérience. Lui racontant les vertus que pouvaient avoir les pleurs. Que bien sûr, cela n'arrangeait en rien sa situation, que les boutons restent, quoiqu'il arrive, incrustés dans la peau. Mais que cela pouvait soulager et qu'il valait mieux faire sortir toute sa douleur plutôt que de la laisser fermenter à l'intérieur. Alors il a cessé de trembler, et à tourner ses beaux yeux bleus vers moi. Ses larmes ont coulés sur ses joues qui même si légèrement creuses, semblaient délicieuses. Je lui ai conseillé de mettre des mots sur ses pleurs, car j'ai remarqué que cela permettait souvent aux élèves qui viennent se confier à moi d'aller mieux. D'ailleurs tu te souviens quand toi, tu m'as parlé de la mort de ton père, lorsque cet homme dont il avait tué la femme et l'enfant t'avait pris en otage avant de finir par tuer ton père qui s'était sacrifié pour toi. Tu m'avais dit qu'au fond de toi tu te sentais coupable.

- C'est de Drago dont on parle, Mimi. _La coupa sèchement Emma, qui n'appréciait vraiment pas cette façon qu'avait le spectre de passer du coq à l'âne, autant dans ses mots que dans ses intonations. _

C'est vrai ! _Confirma-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur accroché sur le visage. _Le pauvre, il a l'air à bout. Il m'a dit qu'il était foutu. Je lui ai répondu qu'il était surtout bien foutu, comme le dise les jeunes aujourd'hui. Mais apparemment, ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu puisqu'il s'est levé soudainement. Je me suis alors postée devant lui, mais il ne devait pas s'y attendre puisqu'il m'a traversé. Cela devait bien être le plus beau corps que j'ai traversé de ma mort ! Quoiqu'il y a bien eu Dave Goujon. Tu sais qu'il a failli perdre un œil en tentant d'approcher le Saule Cogneur, quel gâchis cela aurait été !

- Mimi ! _S'impatienta Emma._

-J'y viens, Mademoiselle la fiancée ! _Aboya le fantôme, vexée, en approchant son visage tellement près de celui de la jeune fille que celle-ci sentit le bout de son nez se glacer. Elle recula alors d'un pas. _

- Désolée Mimi. Mais tu sais bien que c'est Drago qui m'intéresse, pas ce Dave Gouja. _Tenta-t-elle de la calmer._

- Goujon, mais c'est vrai que c'était un vrai goujat. Si tu t'intéresses tant que ça à lui, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas là pour lui remonter le moral ! _Reprocha la silhouette translucide d'une voix dont le ton montait en crescendo. _

- Je suis là pour lui. C'est juste que… Tu as pu le constater toi-même, c'est un garçon orgueilleux, avec un certain égo. Il ne se laisse pas souvent aller aux confidences.

- En tout cas il a pu se laisser aller avec moi. _Fit fièrement Mimi, semblant mettre de côté toutes ces fois où il l'avait chassé._

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit autre chose ?

- Pas vraiment, juste qu'il préférait mille fois se faire traverser par dix-mille fantômes plutôt que de faire face à ce qui l'attendra une fois ayant quitté le château. Il m'avait insulté après qu'il m'eût traversé, alors tu comprends, que je lui ai fait comprendre que cela ne se faisait pas d'insulter la personne qui veut bien être à son écoute, aussi beau soit-on. Puis, il a dit qu'il était tard, et qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller. Je lui ai proposé de détourner l'attention de Rusard le temps qu'il rejoigne son dortoir. Après un petit laps de temps durant lequel où ses magnifiques yeux ne me quittèrent pas du regard, il me remercia d'une douce voix faible. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je savais qu'il le pensait tellement son regard parlait pour lui. Avant qu'il parte, je lui ai demandé s'il viendrait me voir une prochaine fois. Il ne m'a pas répondu, mais m'a souhaité une bonne nuit en m'appelant par mon prénom. _Termina Mimi, perdu dans ses rêves, les deux mains jointes près de sa joue._

- Je te remercie énormément, Mimi. _Fut reconnaissante Emma, qui n'en avait pas attendu tant. _En tout cas c'est très gentil à toi de te soucier de lui.

- J'espère qu'il reviendra au château sain et sauf, j'ai hâte de passer un nouveau moment en sa compagnie.

- Je crois… que je vais y aller. _Tenta de s'éclipser Emma qui ne savait pas vraiment comment conclure sa conversation avec le fantôme._

- Hum, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! _Rétorqua Mimi, piquée au vif. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on vienne vers moi par intérêt. _Gémit-elle alors éclatant en sanglot avant de se laisser glisser vers le siphon, et de disparaitre dans des tourbillons. _

Emma fixa ledit siphon, laissant son regard se perdre. Elle semblait atterrée par de telles révélations, même si au fond, tout ceci n'était que l'explication détaillée et logique de ce qu'elle avait pu constater suite au départ soudain de Drago. Son désir premier fut de contacter le jeune homme au plus vite, mais elle se doutait que cela n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Hors du château, son fiancée lui semblait inaccessible. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son retour. Une bouffée d'angoisse s'empara soudainement de son corps. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Non, c'était impossible. Il reviendrait, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Mais dans quel état… ?

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'avoir en tête ce que lui avait raconté Mimi Geignarde, et par conséquent de s'inquiéter pour Drago. Elle dut faire face à d'autres montées d'angoisse au cours du reste de l'après-midi. Cela arrivait dès qu'elle se mettait à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Drago si jamais il ne réussissait pas à réussir sa mission. Et malheureusement, cela ne la rassurait pas pour autant de l'imaginer réussir. A force de passer par de telles émotions, la jeune fille se sentait épuisée. Après le diner, suite à un rapide bonsoir à Théodore qui sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose, elle monta directement jusqu'à son dortoir et se coucha. Malgré les pensées qui agitaient son cerveau et son rythme cardiaque, elle s'endormit plus ou moins rapidement.

A son réveil, elle n'eut que quelques secondes de répit avant que tout lui revienne à l'esprit. Elle se sentait néanmoins plus apte à surmonter ses angoisses et ses inquiétudes. Après une douche chaude, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et prit la résolution de se concentrer sur les choses positives qui surviendraient dans sa journée. Ainsi, en découvrant que ce matin-là étaient présents au menu des pains au chocolat à la française, elle entreprit de déguster ces derniers et d'y prendre plaisir. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle rejoignit Théodore. La veille, elle lui avait promis de passer la matinée avec lui. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une si mauvaise idée, cela lui ferait changer les idées. Ce matin-là, ils décidèrent de se poser près des serres où se déroulait habituellement le cours de Botanique. Tous deux adossés à la paroi en verre, ils continuèrent de débattre sur le sujet abordé lors de leur marche pour arriver jusqu'ici. Une fois le dernier mot obtenu par Emma, un petit silence s'installa, durant lequel leurs regards furent attirés par la mêlée d'oiseaux s'éloignant de la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite, face à eux. De là où ils se trouvaient, ces derniers n'étaient que de minuscules points desquels aucun son ne leur parvenait.

- Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller hier soir. _Déclara Théodore._

- J'étais fatiguée. C'est bien connu, plus on ne fait rien, plus on est épuisé. _Tenta de se justifier Emma, qui ne voulait vraiment pas aborder le sujet avec son ami._

- Mouai. _Fit-il, peu convaincu. _

- Tu as pu t'avancer dans ton devoir de métamorphose finalement ? _Changea-t-elle alors de sujet. Mais Théodore ne répondit pas, se contentant d'inspecter ses ongles. _Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Du chantage ? _S'agaça-t-elle face à un tel comportement. _Tu sais que c'est vachement féminin comme réflexe, que de s'inspecter les ongles. _Comme prévu, il lui lança un regard noir, mais continua tout de même à se terrer dans le silence. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Théodore ! _S'avoua vaincu la jeune fille, après plusieurs minutes. _

- Ce qui te tracassait hier soir.

- Drago. T'es content.

- Je m'en doutais. _Répondit-il. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète.

- Parfois, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

- Merci pour cette seconde de philosophie, mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment.

- Et à quoi voudrais-tu être aidé ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu en poses de ces questions ! Sans doute à déchiffrer le mystère qu'est Drago Malefoy. _Répondit-elle tout de même, voyant que le jeune homme attendait._

- Hum.

- Qu'as-tu dis déjà : il y a parfois des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir. Alors évites de poser les questions, si tu sais que la réponse ne te plaira pas ! _Légèrement vexé, et semblant ne pas vraiment supporter le sujet «Drago », Théodore ne dît pas un mot. Emma quant à elle, fut prise d'un petit rire, ce qui attira l'attention du Serpentard. _

- Quoi ?

- Rien. C'est juste que cette phrase, il me l'a dites il y a quelques temps.

- Abstient-toi de nous citer tous les deux dans une même phrase, tu serais gentille.

- Je n'ai pas exactement dit la phrase que tu avais prononcée, alors techniquement je ne t'ai pas vraiment cité. _Remarqua-t-elle alors que deux yeux lui lancèrent aussitôt des éclairs. _Toi et Drago, vous n'êtes plus amis du coup ? _Etait-elle curieuse de savoir._

- Non, vraiment ? _Ironisa le jeune homme._

- C'est à cause de moi, tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si l'on était les plus grands amis du monde. Et puis d'ailleurs, on a presque toujours été un peu rivaux, lui et moi. Ça doit venir de nos pères tout ça. Ils ne cessaient de se vanter de nos soit disant exploits, lorsque la magie se manifestait en nous quand nous étions gamins. «Mon fils a fait ceci ! » « Le mien, a fait cela ! »

- Vous vous connaissiez depuis si longtemps.

- Toi et Daphné étiez bien amies lorsque vous étiez gamines, pourtant vous ne l'êtes plus vraiment aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Nous nous sommes éloignées dès nos huit ans, lorsque j'ai dû faire face à certaines choses.

- Toi tu as dû faire face à la mort de ton père et moi j'ai dû faire face à tes fiançailles. De toute façon, Drago Malefoy comme ami, ce n'est pas vraiment une grande perte. Désolé d'avoir mentionné ton père. _Ajouta-t-il après avoir remarqué la crispation de la jeune fille._

- Pour la peine racontes-moi comment vous agissez l'un envers l'autre désormais. J'espère que vous ne vous tabassez pas dès que vous vous voyez !

- On s'évite, on se lance des regards peu avenant, de temps en temps deux ou trois sortilèges malvenus dans le dortoir.

- De quel genre ?

- Du genre faire en sorte que la brosse à dent de l'autre soit insaisissable et sautille dans tous les sens, ou que les draps recouvre l'autre de manière à ce qu'il lui soit impossible de s'en dépêtrer au réveil.

- De vrais enfants ! _Commenta Emma en rigolant. _Mais j'avoue que c'est plutôt marrant de vous imaginer dans ces situations.

- Tu rirais moins si c'était à toi que ça arrivait. _Assura Théodore avant de tourner son regard vers la jeune fille. _En parlant d'amitié brisée, où ça en est entre Astoria et toi ?

- Nulle part. Elle m'en veut toujours pour la scène en plein milieu du grand hall, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je ne supporte plus de lui cacher des choses.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité alors ? Autant qu'elle soit fâchée pour la vrai raison.

- C'est impossible. Je ne me sens pas capable de lui avouer que celui qu'elle aime depuis toujours est mon fiancé et que je lui cache ça depuis le début de notre amitié.

- Et si comme moi, elle apprend qu'au final les deux fiancés prennent du bon temps ensemble, ça risque de l'achever. D'ailleurs, en y repensant tu es immonde de jouer à la confidente alors que derrière son dos tu couches avec l'objet de ses rêves ! _S'énerva-t-il soudain._

- Je te remercie d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, Théodore. _Se lamenta la jeune fille en cachant sa tête entre ses genoux et ses bras. _

- De rien.

Les deux amis décidèrent de rejoindre le château. Il n'était pas encore l'heure du déjeuner mais ils s'installèrent dans la Grande salle, sur la table vide des Serdaigle. Lorsque les couverts apparurent, Théodore resta où il se trouvait. Après tout, en cette période de vacances, qui cela choquerait-il ? De plus, puisque personne ne portait d'uniforme, la couleur des maisons ne se distinguait pas vraiment entre les élèves.

Le reste de cette courte semaine de battement prit fin un peu trop rapidement, au goût d'Emma. Toutefois, cela signifiait que les élèves seraient de retour, y compris Drago. A cette pensée, la jeune fille eut soudainement peur qu'il ne revienne pas, qu'il ne le puisse pas... Mais cela était idiot, il reviendrait, elle en était persuadée. La question était de savoir quel serait son état d'esprit ?

* * *

La veille de la rentrée fut le seul jour pluvieux des vacances, comme si le ciel lui-même voulait les ramener à la réalité. Les élèves qui revenaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard semblaient avoir ramené avec eux l'angoisse et la noirceur du monde extérieur. Les amis d'Emma la rejoignirent directement dans la Grande Salle pour le diner. Chacun raconta les vacances qu'ils avaient passés avec plus ou moins d'entrain selon la qualité de ces dernières. Essayant d'être discrète, la jeune fille scrutait la table des Serpentard à la recherche d'une tête blonde. Malheureusement, celle qu'elle espérait voir n'y était pas. Elle croisa cependant le regard de Théodore, qui semblait indéchiffrable. Rompant le contact, elle reporta son attention à la conversation qui battait son plein à la table des Serdaigle. C'était sans compter sur Terry qui n'avait rien manqué et qui taquina son amie sur sa relation avec le Serpentard durant le reste du repas, essayant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux durant la semaine. Heureusement pour Emma, le dessert ne dura pas bien longtemps et la bande d'amis avait hâte de rejoindre leur salle commune. Alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle , elle s'excusa et s'éclipsa sous le regard de reproche de Michael. La jeune fille avait dans l'idée de demander à Théodore de passer un message à Drago si jamais celui-ci se trouvait dans le dortoir, puis de rejoindre la salle sur demande . Si son fiancé s'y trouvait, elle essaierait de lui faire savoir sa présence, et si tel n'était pas le cas, elle attendrait qu'il daigne venir à sa rencontre.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir cette conversation. _Lança Théodore, se doutant de quelque chose ayant vu Emma fondre sur lui une fois sorti de la Grande Salle._

_- _Je suis désolée d'avoir à te demander ça. _S'excusa-t-elle sincèrement. _Si jamais tu le vois, tu pourras lui dire que je dois lui parler. S'il-te-plait ? _Ajouta-t-elle d'un air penaud. _

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. _Ronchonna-t-il pas du tout motivé par la demande._

_- _Merci, Théo.

- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire je suppose ?

- Ce n'est pas non plus comme si on ne s'était rien dit depuis longtemps.

- Il va falloir que je me réhabitue à ne plus t'avoir pour moi tout seul, voire à ne plus t'avoir pour moi du tout. _Fit-il en s'éloignant vers le chemin menant au château. _

- Il faut toujours que tu exagères. _Lança-t-elle un peu plus fort, pour qu'il l'entende._

Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la mimique identique sur celui de son ami. Lorsqu'elle se retourna dans l'optique de rejoindre le grand escalier de marbre, elle croisa le regard d'Astoria qui ne se trouvait qu'à deux mètres de là. Les deux filles s'observèrent durant quelques secondes. A la surprise de la Serdaigle, la Serpentard finit par la rejoindre, d'un pas toutefois maladroit.

- Alors, à quelle phase vous en êtes en ce moment ?_ L'aborda-t-elle._

_- _C'est quoi cette histoire de phase ? _Ne comprit pas vraiment, Emma._

_- _Tu sais, un coup vous êtes amis, un coup vous vous embrassez, un coup vous vous évitez... _Expliqua-t-elle, ce qui fit légèrement rire son interlocutrice._

- Et toi, aurais-tu quitté la phase où tu m'évites ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. _Reprit Astoria sur un ton plus sec, faisant soupirer Emma._

_- _Théodore et moi, sommes dans la phase qui a toujours prédominé et qui prédominera toujours : nous sommes amis.

- Hum, bien sûr. _Répondit peu convaincue la plus jeune avant qu'un silence ne s'installe. _Pour répondre à mon tour à ta question, j'avais osé espérer que tu viennes t'excuser auprès de moi. Mais tu n'as même pas daigné bouger le petit doigt.

- Ecoute, je suis désolée d'avoir réagit de cette façon la dernière fois. Tu ne mérites pas qu'on te parle comme je l'ai fait. Mais... ça a été comme la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas aborder le sujet Malefoy et tu n'arrêtes pas d'insister et...

- Pourtant c'est ce que font les amies : parler de leurs amourettes.

- Eh bien, il faut croire que je ne suis pas ce genre d'amie.

- Pourtant ça ne t'a jamais dérangé quand il s'agissait de Blaise. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne te dérangerait pas s'il était question de quelqu'un d'autre.

- A partir du moment où l'histoire est possible, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Donc je n'ai pas le droit de rêver, de fantasmer, d'avoir ne serait-ce que l'espoir que ce qui paraît impossible puisse se réaliser un jour ? Et toi Emma ? Tu n'as pas de rêves ? D'espoir pour une cause impossible ?

- Astoria,... _Commença-t-elle avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête._

- C'est quoi ton problème, Emma ? Ou peut-être devrais-je te demander c'est quoi ton problème avec Malefoy ?

- Je n'ai pas de problème avec Malefoy ! Enfin quoi ! C'est Malefoy, tout le monde déteste Malefoy ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un crime de ne pas aimer parler et surtout entendre parler de Malefoy de la manière dont tu le fait. D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai prononcé son nom assez de fois comme ça en une seule et même phrase. _ Balbutia presque Emma avec agitation. _

_- _Oui et bien tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de dire son nom, il est dans le hall. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous entende comme la dernière fois ! Ou plutôt qu'il t'entende. _Chuchota-t-elle alors que les yeux d'Emma cherchèrent automatiquement l'objet de leur conversation. _

_-_Il existe un moyen très simple pour que cela n'arrive pas : arrêter de parler de lui. _Répondit à son oreille la Serdaigle qui s'était avancée. _Bonne nuit, Astoria.

Sur ce, Emma se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre en haut duquel se trouvait Drago. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Il adoptait un démarche lente, comme si quelque chose de lourd pesait sur lui. Toutefois, c'est ainsi qu'elle le percevait, le jeune homme prenant soin de porter ce masque qu'il portait toujours en public. Elle le vit prendre le chemin des escaliers fixes, celui qu'il avait dû prendre plus d'une centaine de fois depuis le début de l'année. Lorsqu'à son tour elle atteignit la dernière marche de marbre, elle décida de continuer son chemin vers les escaliers magiques, de peur qu'Astoria ne soit restée à la fixer. La jeune Serpentard avait assez de questions comme ça, lui donner des éléments de réponses ne serait pas très opportun.

Une fois postée sur les marches, Emma ressentit l'impatience qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait hâte de le voir, elle ne pouvait le nier. La jeune fille parcourut le couloir du septième étage à grand pas et arriva devant la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Folet la première. Au bout de quelques minutes, la silhouette du blond apparut et son corps s'embrasa. Elle détailla son fiancé alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Le jeune homme, portait un cardigan sans manche noir sur une chemise blanche dont le col était nonchalamment ouvert. Elle le trouva beau ainsi. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux. Une fois arrivé en face de la jeune fille, il s'arrêta et tout deux restèrent ainsi, en silence. Aucun d'eux ne ressentit le besoin d'entamer la conversation le premier, trop occupés à s'observer. Toutefois, Emma eut envie d'une chose. Elle finit par s'exécuter, s'approchant lentement de lui, encadrant le visage de son fiancé de ses mains tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Comme au ralenti, leurs lèvres se touchèrent avant que leur baiser ne s'approfondisse. Le jeune homme glissa ses mains sur la taille de sa fiancée tout en se penchant vers elle, afin qu'elle puisse mieux se tenir. Lorsque leur étreinte cessa, le silence persista encore quelques secondes avant que Drago ne finisse par le rompre.

- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? _Lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_- _Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ne pas te voir des vacances. _Répondit-elle alors qu'il perdait immédiatement son sourire. _

- Ne trainons pas dans le couloir. _Lança-t-il d'un ton trainant en amorçant les allers retours nécessaires à l'apparition de la salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Emma fut surprise de se retrouver dans la copie de sa propre chambre. _Alors comme ça, Nott a obtenu le grade de messager ? _Lâcha-t-il en s'avançant vers le bureau, au dessus duquel trônait une étagère parsemée de photos souvenirs. _

_- _C'était vraiment en dernier recours. _Expliqua la jeune fille alors que Drago s'empara d'un cadre photo à l'intérieur duquel une fillette brune riait aux éclats dans les bras de son père qui souriait bienveillamment._

_- _Vous aviez l'air proche. _Constata-t-il en fixant la photo_.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai autant souffert quand il est mort ?

- Hum... _Se contenta-t-il de répondre en reposant le cadre. _Comment étaient tes vacances ? _Demanda-t-il en se retournant de manière à s'appuyer sur le bureau._

_- _Bonnes. Théodore et moi, on a pas mal discuté. Il sait que... _Commença-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'osait pas mettre des mots sur sa relation avec son fiancé face à lui. _Et toi tes vacances ?

- Il sait quoi ? _Se méfia-t-il._

- Que... toi et moi, nous sommes plus que des fiancés sur parchemin. _Réussit-elle laborieusement à trouver les mots. Pour réponse, un rire moqueur s'échappa de la bouche de Drago._

_-_Tu m'étonnes qu'il tirait la tronche en venant me chercher.

- Tu aurais cherché à me voir si je ne l'avais pas envoyé ?

- Pas forcément ce soir, mais je l'aurai évidemment fait.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas cherché à le faire lorsque tu es parti.

- Peut-être que je pensais que tu aurais suivi mon conseil et donc quitté Poudlard en même temps que moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu avais l'air tellement confiant, la veille. _Demanda-t-elle avant que le jeune homme, commençant à s'agiter, ne parcoure la pièce en dépassant sa fiancée._

_- _Tu es une fille intelligente, Emma. Je suis sûr que tu as très bien pu répondre toi-même à cette question. _Répliqua-t-il alors qu'il faisait face au lit situé à gauche de la pièce. _

_- _J'étais inquiète pour toi. _Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. _J'étais inquiète de te savoir, dehors...

- J'étais chez moi. Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant à rentrer chez soi. _Répondit-il d'une voix absente, en fixant le vide, tournant toujours le dos à sa fiancée._

_- _Vraiment ? _Lança-t-elle, perplexe, provoquant le soupir las du jeune homme._

_-_Eh bien, je suis rentré maintenant. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! _Déclara-t-il avec humeur en s'asseyant sur le lit avant de s'y affaisser, fermant les yeux, une main sur son front. Maintenant qu'il lui faisait de nouveau face, elle l'observa et le trouva épuisé, las, presque blasé._

- Pourtant, malheureusement, il y a toujours de quoi s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?_ Fit-elle en rejoignant à son tour le lit. Drago ne répondit pas, restant dans sa position. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence où Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le jeune homme immobile, elle finit par s'approcher de lui. Elle ressentait ce besoin d'être en contact avec lui, de ressentir sa chaleur. C'est alors qu'elle entreprit de faire balader une de ses mains du col de sa chemise, où elle y effleura quelques centimètres de peau, au bas du ventre de Drago. A cet endroit, elle agrippa la double couche de vêtement du jeune homme des deux mains et la fit remonter de manière à ce que le flanc de son fiancé soit à découvert. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux de surprise._

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _S'exclama-t-il faiblement alors qu'elle promenait sa main le long de son ventre, la tête posée sur son torse. Elle aimait sentir la chaleur de l'autre à travers ces caresses. Décidant de ne pas s'en plaindre, Drago tira l'un des oreillers derrière lui et le mit sous tête afin de mieux avoir sa fiancée dans son angle de vue. Celle-ci, qui dans cette position lui tournait la tête et le dos ignora sa question et continua ses caresses. Elle observait cet abdomen qui sous ses mains se soulevait au rythme de la respiration du jeune homme. Ce dernier entreprit de faire glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns lui faisant faces. _

_-_Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal, j'espère. _Lâcha-t-elle soudain au bout de quelques minutes. Immédiatement, il ôta sa main des cheveux de la jeune fille en soupirant._

_-_J'ai été élevé à coup de _Doloris_, Emma. Je suis plutôt bien paré.

- Tu plaisantes ? _Se scandalisa-t-elle en redressant de manière à tourner sa tête vers lui. _

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de passer son temps à rire dans les bras de son père. _Rétorqua-t-il de sa voix trainante._

_- _N'imagine même pas lever la baguette de cette façon sur nos enfants. _L'avisa-t-elle en le menaçant du doigt. _

_- _Du moment qu'ils sont obéissants, tout se passera bien. _Répondit-il en prenant la main menaçante de la jeune fille et en la replaçant sur son abdomen. Après quelques secondes, Emma se positionna plus confortablement sur le ventre alors que tout deux reprienait leurs caresses. _

_- _Je suppose que ta tante était chez toi.

- Tu supposes bien.

- Et c'est tout ? _Continua-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée. _

- Emma ! _Lui reprocha-t-il aussitôt. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui et capta son regard semblant lui dire de ne pas compter sur lui pour en dire plus._

Elle reporta alors son attention sur le flanc du jeune homme. Avec un légère impulsion elle accompagna ses caresses de baisers ce qui le fit se tortiller fugacement sous le rire d'Emma. Les doigts de Drago quittèrent les cheveux de la jeune fille et suivirent la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Emportée par le désir qui montait en elle au fur et à mesure, elle finit par se positionner au-dessus de son fiancé et captura les lèvres de celui-ci. Tout deux obéirent alors à la passion et à leur envie de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre.

* * *

« Il est tard, on ferait mieux de rejoindre nos dortoirs. »

Les deux fiancés étaient tout deux enlacés dans le lit, bien au chaud sous les draps. Après un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de sa chambre, Emma comprit à contrecoeur qu'il était temps qu'ils se quittent.

- Restons ici pour la nuit. _Déclara Drago contre toute attente._

_- _Pour que les filles me harcèlent de questions demain matin ? Sans façon.

- Tu préfères jouer ça aux échecs ? _Proposa le jeune homme en ce remémorant une certaine nuit de l'année précédente._

_- _Je te ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui ait gagné la dernière fois ! _Lui rappela-t-elle. _

-Je te ferais remarquer que tu es tout de même rester ce soir-là. _Répondit-il du tac-o-tac. La jeune fille soupira, ne sachant pas quoi décider. _S'il-te-plait... Avant que tout ne reprenne... _Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. _

Emma fut alors définitivement convaincue après avoir levé subitement les yeux vers Drago. Son regard transperçant semblait lui aussi la supplier de rester auprès de lui pour la nuit. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, « avant que tout ne reprenne ». Elle lui tourna alors le dos et lui prit le bras gauche de manière à ce qu'il l'enlace, leurs corps s'emboitant l'un contre l'autre. Toutefois, en tournant la tête, elle son regard tomba face au tatouage si lourd de sens du jeune homme. Prenant une grosse respiration elle se replaça et serra la main de Drago, mêlant leurs doigts, avant d'y déposer ses lèvres.

- Qui aurait dit qu'Emma Oreiro était si câline. _La nargua-t-il en reprenant les mots qu'elle avait utilisé à son encontre un an plus tôt. La jeune fille sourit à cette phrase._

_- _Bonne nuit « Trésor » ! _Fit-elle à son tour, se rappelant du surnom qu'il utilisait pour l'embêter il y a des mois de cela. _

_- _Bonne nuit, Emma. _Répondit-il d'une manière bien plus affectueuse que s'il avait usé d'un surnom quelconque._

Le lendemain, ce fut Drago qui se réveilla le premier. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas le sommeil bien long depuis des mois déjà. Il en profita pour épier sa fiancée dans son sommeil. Le jeune homme l'envia presque de dormir aussi paisiblement. Il se demanda dans quel état il aurait été s'il n'avait jamais été fiancé à Emma. Cette dernière était en effet la personne auprès de qui il avait le moins de choses à cacher. Elle était celle avec qui il n'était pas obligé d'être sans cesse sur ses gardes. Elle était celle qui lui faisait presque oublié celui qu'il était devenu, celui qu'il devait être. Au fond, elle était sa bouffée d'oxygène dans l'asphyxie chronique qu'était devenue sa vie. Pour toute ces raisons, il tenait à elle. Si elle était capable de telles choses à ce moment décisif de sa vie, elle ne pourrait que faire une bonne femme. Tout ceci était bien loin de ce qu'on pouvait appeler de l'amour. D'ailleurs, il n'y pensait même pas. En fin de compte, l'attachement qu'il avait envers Emma ne faisait que résulter du fait qu'elle était désormais l'un des membres de sa famille. Ce n'était, ni une mère, ni une soeur, ni une quelconque cousine, mais sa fiancée, sa future femme. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content que ce soit tombé sur elle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré tout ceci, il ne fallait pas abuser de ce qu'elle lui apportait. Il n'en avait pas le temps, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait absolument se consacrer à sa tâche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un peu moins de deux mois pour ça. Aucun choix n'était possible, car on ne choisissait pas entre la vie et la mort. Mais bien plus que pour sa propre survie, c'était celle de sa mère, de son père, celle de l'honneur des Malefoy qui était en jeu. Tout ceci reposait sur ses épaules. Sur ses épaules, et sur une putain d'armoire, pensa-t-il. Il devait absolument la réparer. Drago avait souvent été chez Barjow et Beurk afin d'examiner sa jumelle. Il avait pu trouver de nouvelles pistes et s'était rendu compte qu'une pièce quasiment imperceptible était manquante dans l'armoire défaillante. Le jeune homme avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour se procurer une pièce identique en un laps de temps aussi court. La bonne nouvelle était que des traces du passage de certains objets étaient présente dans l'armoire située dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il y était presque il le sentait. Il l'espérait.

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. Si ce genre de pensées commençait à persister alors qu'il était encore avec elle, cela n'allait pas du tout. Peut-être fallait-il la réveiller pour que cela cesse ? Il s'imagina un instant s'emparer de son oreiller le lui lancer au visage pour la tirer de ce sommeil jalousement profond. Même si cela pouvait être amusant, entendre les cris de sa fiancée de si bon matin ne lui semblait pas très attrayant. Sans réfléchir plus que ça, il se pencha vers elle, lui embrassa la joue, puis la bouche, puis de nouveau la joue avant de descendre vers le creux de son cou. Remarquant qu'elle n'avait que très peu de réaction, il entreprit de lui souffler dans l'oreille. « Réveilles-toi, Emma. » La jeune fille commença alors à se tortiller en gémissant faiblement. « Hum... Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu. » Sur ce, elle gigota les yeux toujours fermés, semblant se raccrocher à son sommeil, et lui tourna le dos. Drago sortit du lit, brusquement, maudissant le penchant d'Emma pour les grasses matinées. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenant à la chambre qui était également représentée. Il se rinça le visage et s'essuya avec une des serviettes mise à disposition. Le jeune homme entrevit son reflet entre les pans de la serviette. Il n'aimait plus se regarder dans une glace, comme s'il voulait fuir l'image que le miroir pouvait lui renvoyer. Il baissa les yeux et reposa le tissu. Après une grande inspiration il releva la tête et fit face à lui même. Son regard fut attiré par la marque des ténèbres qui ondulait sur son bras gauche. Il était comme hypnotisé par les allées et venues du serpent dans les orifices de ce crâne. « Drago ? » Fut-il sorti de sa contemplation, en sursautant presque. Après un dernier regard à lui-même, il quitta la salle de bain.

- Je croyais que tu étais parti. _Entama Emma, assise sur le lit, avant d'être prise d'un bâillement._

- Il est tôt encore. _Se contenta-t-il de dire en récupérant sa chemise. Il voulait à tout prix se couvrir le bras._

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur, contrairement à certaine. _Nargua-t-il en enfilant sa chemise._

_-_Excuse-moi de vouloir faire mes 7h de nuit ! _S'exclama-t-elle de mauvaise humeur alors que le blond souriait. _Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça !

- Je me disais juste que j'aurai mieux fait de te réveiller à coup d'oreiller, si c'est pour t'entendre râler comme ça.

- Le voilà ton oreiller ! _Répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant ledit objet à la figure. Evidemment, c'est avec facilité que l'atrappeur de l'équipe des Serpentard le réceptionna. Sans rien dire, il s'avança vers le lit, y monta, déposa l'oreiller, et grimpa sur la jeune fille avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. _Qu'elle heure il est déjà ? _Eut-t-elle le temps de demander avant que Drago ne la fasse s'allonger l'embrassant de nouveau._

Lorsqu'Emma rejoignit son dortoir il n'y avait personne, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Elle se lava, mit son uniforme et prépara ses affaires pour la journée. Elle décida de sauter le petit déjeuner et de rejoindre directement sa salle de cours. Le professeur Rogue arriva en avance et fit entrer les quelques élèves qui l'étaient aussi. La jeune fille fut contente de ne pas avoir eu du tout à faire face à ses amis jusqu'à maintenant. Théodore entra en compagnie de ses deux amis de Serdaigle. Elle le salua d'un sourire amical mais reçu en retour ce qui semblait être un sourire forcé, presque grimaçant. Puisque Stephen et Kévin s'installèrent juste devant Emma, il se résigna à s'assoir à côté d'elle. Puis, arrivèrent ses amis. Alors qu'Anthony rejoignait directement sa petite-amie, Daphné, Terry sourit de toutes ses dents en la voyant ainsi assise à côté du Serpentard. Les autres quant à eux lui lançaient des regards de reproche. Elle se détourna d'eux et reporta son attention sur Théodore qui discutait encore avec ses amis de devant. Lorsque leur discussion prit fin, le jeune homme s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise et joua avec sa plume. Elle comprit qu'il savait. En même temps, il faisait parti des camarades de chambre de Drago, il était donc évident qu'il constate l'absence de ce dernier durant la nuit.

- Devine qui j'ai croisé ce matin. _Demanda-t-il d'un ton presque railleur. Emma su alors qu'il n'avait pas du faire que constater._

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? _Souffla-t-elle d'un ton las. _

- Il m'a remercié d'avoir fait commission. _Fit-il sèchement._ Evidemment je ne te parlerai pas du regard éloquant qu'il m'a lancé. _Ajouta-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise alors que le professeur Rogue, qui s'était isolé dans son bureau, entrait dans la salle de classe. _

Emma remercia silencieusement son professeur de commencer son cour au bon moment, tout en maudissant Drago, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas encore arrivé. Des murmures de protestation parcoururent la salle lorsqu'il fit apparaître un sujet d'interrogation surprise au tableau. Tout le monde rangea ses livres et entama l'épreuve avec morosité. Au bout de cinq minutes, la voix sifflante du professeur Rogue attira l'attention d'Emma. « Merci de nous honorer de votre présence, Monsieur Malefoy. Inutile de vous donner la peine de sortir vos manuels, un parchemin vierge suffira. » Avait-il déclaré froidement à son élève tout en désignant le sujet au tableau, alors que le jeune homme traversait la pièce pour s'installer aux seules places disponibles, à savoir devant le bureau du professeur. Le retardataire sembla ignorer le regard de reproche de son professeur et s'exécuta en silence.

A la fin du cours, le blond fut l'un des premiers à quitter la salle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement et Emma sut que « tout avait repris ». Le Drago sombre et renfermé était de retour. En rangeant ses affaires, elle repensa alors à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle sur demande. « Il est préférable que tu ne cherches pas à me voir. » Sur le coup, la seule réponse qui lui était venue à l'esprit fut « Comme tu voudras. ». Il était vrai, que vu l'heure tardive elle se devait de rejoindre absolument son dortoir, il n'y aurait donc pas eu assez de temps pour débattre sur le sujet. Avant qu'elle s'en aille, il lui avait tout de même offert un dernier bref baiser.

- On se recroisera en potion je suppose. _L'avait sortie de sa rêverie son voisin de table, sur le point de partir._

_- _Bien sûr ! A toute à l'heure. » _Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire amicale, auquel le jeune homme se sentit obligé de répondre. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle enfila son sac en bandoulière et sortit à son tour de la salle de classe._

_-_Emma ! C'est une chose d'avoir un petit-ami. C'en est une autre de laisser tomber lâchement ses amis ! _L'aborda Padma alors qu'Emma se retrouva soudainement entre ses deux camarades de chambre._

- Surtout qu'on vient à peine de rentrer de vacances ! _Renchérit Mandy._

- Et surtout que tu as l'occasion de le voir durant toutes les vacances. _Enchaina l'indienne. _

_-_Je ne sors pas avec Théodore. _Soupira Emma qui ne répondit pas tout de suite._

_- _C'est ça, et moi j'ai vu un Ronflak Cornu dans mon jardin._ Répliqua Padma. _

_- _Mais tu étais bien avec quelqu'un hier soir ? _Demanda Mandy._

_- _Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je sors avec... Théodore. _Répondit Emma qui tentait plus de leur cacher la vérité plutôt que leur mentir. _

_- _Tu veux dire par là que ce n'était pas Théodore ou que vous ne sortez juste pas officiellement ensemble ? _Releva Mandy._

_- _Entre Daphné et toi, Nott à l'air plutôt friand des « amitiés dérivées ». _Lança l'indienne qui semblait plutôt pencher pour la deuxième solution._

- Si ce n'est pas Nott, je me demande bien qui ça pourrait être. _Fit la voix faussement innocente de Michael qui surgissait entre Emma et Padma. Emma ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vivement vers le nouvel arrivant, se retenant tout juste de stopper sa marche. _Bon, je vois que je dérange. _Conclut-il, un rictus sur les lèvres, avant d'accélérer son pas et de les dépasser. Le regard de la brune tomba alors sur Padma qui la fixait, suspicieuse. _

_- _Il sait quelque chose... Michael ! Tu sais quelque chose ! _S'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers son ami. _

- Alors comme ça c'est quelqu'un d'autre ? _Demanda prudemment Mandy. Emma se sentit prise au piège et arrêta sa marche. Elle regarda son amie dans le fond des yeux et vit que celle-ci attendait une réponse sincère. _

_- _Non, Mandy. J'étais avec Théodore hier soir. _Déclara la jeune fille avec une assurance qu'elle n'imaginait pas possible._

_-_Je te crois, Emma. _Affirma la blonde avec un sourire rassurant. _C'est pas tout mais notre prochain cours ne va pas nous attendre !

Alors que les deux jeunes filles accéléraient leurs pas, Emma, le coeur serré, avait envie d'hurler. Même plus que ça, son mensonge lui donnait envie de vomir. Le souffle semblait lui manquer. Mais elle prit sur elle pour sauver les apparences. Ca y est, elle avait franchi cette ligne si fine qui reposait entre le fait de simplement cacher certains éléments de vérité et le mensonge.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la rentrée et Emma ne pouvait que constater que les boucliers qu'elle avait forgés afin de supporter sa situation faiblissaient de jours en jours. Elle se sentait oppressée dans chaque relation qu'elle entretenait avec les différentes personnes de son entourage. Ses conversations avec Mandy ne faisaient qu'empirer son sentiment de culpabilité, la suspicion de Padma à son égard ne faisait qu'accroitre, et ce n'était pas Michael qui allait venir à son aide. Même avec Théodore, qui en savait le plus, les choses n'étaient plus comme elles l'étaient durant les vacances. Et les quelques fois où elle avait croisée Astoria n'arrangeaient rien. Même si cette dernière n'avait pas une seule fois abordé le dossier « Malefoy », Emma n'en pouvait plus de jouer ce rôle. Elle ne supportait plus d'être cette fille qui mettait tout en oeuvre, peu importe les dommages collatéraux, afin de protéger son secret. Et quel secret ? Celui-ci semblait grossir constamment. Il n'y avait pas un an, elle n'était qu'une simple Sang-pur forcée à s'unir, selon les traditions, à un des personnages le plus détesté de son école. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle était la jeune fille, qui, pour ne pas risquer la vie de son fiancé, devait garder pour elle la condition de mangemort de ce dernier. Comment les choses avaient elles pu évoluées ainsi ? Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait à elle ?

Elle aurait bien eu envie d'aller vers Drago. Elle savait qu'en général, chaque rencontre avec lui renforçait son équilibre. Moins elle le voyait, plus la raison pour laquelle elle subissait tout ce manège lui échappait. Mais le jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir d'autres hypogriffres à fouetter. Il lui avait d'ailleurs interdit de manière informelle de chercher à le joindre. Et pour couronner le tout, il fallait évidemment qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Drago semblait tout simplement ne plus être là. Son corps ne séchait jamais les cours, mais son esprit était définitivement ailleurs. Lorsqu'un jour elle croisa Harry Potter en regagnant sa salle commune, elle se rappela qu'elle devait prévenir son fiancé du probable rodage du Gryffondor. Le Sepentard devait bien s'en douter après ce qu'il s'était passé le jour où Crabbe, ou bien était-ce Goyle, avait laissé tomber cette balance. Mais l'on était jamais sûr de rien.

En ce moment, il était difficile pour elle d'affronter, ou plutôt de s'affronter en compagnie de ses amis, mais cela n'était rien à côté du fait de devoir s'affronter soi-même. Même les cours ne suffisaient pas complètement à faire abstraction de ses tourments. Ainsi, tout semblait allait mal.

Ce qu'elle ignorait cependant, c'est qu'une blessure bien plus profonde n'allait pas tardé à se rouvrir...

* * *

_Voili voilou !_

_C'est ici que j'ai décidé de couper ! J'espère que cela ne cassera pas vraiment le cour des évènements !_

_Avez vous une petite idée de ce que peut signifier cette dernière phrase ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

_Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite, déjà toute prête !_

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	34. A la recherche de la vérité 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici la suite du chapitre précédent ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira..._

_Un grand merci à Ocee, Caella et Cromantique pour leurs comentaires !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : A la recherche de la vérité... (Partie 2)**

Ce qu'elle ignorait cependant, c'est qu'une blessure bien plus profonde n'allait pas tardé à se rouvrir...

Ce soir-là, alors que ses amis étaient allés soutenir leur équipe à l'entrainement de quidditch, à l'approche du match Serdaigle contre Gryffondor, Emma, qui avait prétexté avoir à terminer un devoir en Etude des Runes, quitta sa salle commune pour aller diner. Arrivée près de l'escalier magique, elle jeta un regard au couloir menant à la Salle sur demande. Elle s'imagina Drago afféré à faire cette chose mystérieuse dans cette immense salle qu'elle avait pu un jour entrevoir. Après un soupir de résignation elle s'apprêta à rejoindre l'escalier menant directement au premier étage.

Son attention se reporta cependant de nouveau sur le couloir. Elle avait en effet, cru entendre le résonnement lointain d'un fracas métallique. Elle oublia aussitôt sa résolution de ne plus passer par ce chemin et emprunta le couloir menant notamment à la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Folet. Quelques mètres avant ce dernier, elle vit les composantes d'une armure, gisant sur le sol. Comme elle l'avait pensé, un élève avait dû foncer dans cette pauvre armure, volontairement ou non, avant de l'abandonner dans cet état. Consciencieuse, elle sortit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège informulé afin de remettre sur pied ladite armure. Puis, elle reprit son chemin, ralentissant légèrement devant la tapisserie qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien sans pour autant s'y arrêter.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers fixes menant aux étages inférieurs, une douleur fulgurante traversa sa main droite, qu'elle secoua aussitôt. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pourtant elle connaissait cette sensation. Déjà qu'il n'avait aucun temps pour la voir elle, pourquoi et où en trouverait-il pour en voir une autre ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Ses doutes se firent plus grand lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que, cette fois-ci, sa cicatrice ne se contentait pas d'être à vif. Non, celle-ci saignait littéralement. Dans une douleur plus atroce qu'à l'accoutumée, des flots de sang vermillon s'écoulait des lettres gravées sur le dos de sa main. La panique s'empara d'elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Que se passait-il ? Arrivait-il la même chose à Drago ? Qu'arrivait-il à Drago ? Oui, telle était la question qui la terrifia le plus. Il se passait quelque chose, elle le sentait. Elle était là, immobile au milieu des marches situés entre le 5ème et le 6ème étage, à fixer cette main qui ne cessait de saigner, alors que quelque chose arrivait à Drago au sein du château. Que donc pouvait-il lui arriver dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Soudainement, l'écho d'une voix stridente vint jusqu'à elle.

« Au meurtre ! Meurtre dans les toilettes ! Au meurtre ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son coeur rata un battement, son souffle de coupa. Au meurtre ? Se pouvait-il que...? Etait-ce Drago qui...? Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle se laissa choir entre les marches. Lorsqu'elle inspira enfin, un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge alors que des larmes inondèrent automatiquement ses yeux. Elle apporta sa main ensanglantée à sa bouche pour étouffée le cri qui sortait de sa bouche. « Non. » Répéta-t-elle en plusieurs fois, tentant de se convaincre qu'il était impossible que les dires de cette voix, qui était celle de Mimi Geignarde, aient un rapport avec sa cicatrice, donc un rapport avec Drago. Mais sa réaction prouvait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Chaque bouffée d'air qu'elle prenait était accompagnée d'un sanglot.

Ses gémissements s'arrêtèrent cependant lorsqu'elle sentit la douleur diminuer au fur et à mesure. Elle remit brusquement sa main en face de ses yeux trempés et remarqua que le flot de sang s'y écoulant faiblissait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'était pas mort ? Que Mimi avait tort ? Que tout était en train de s'arranger ? Ou cela voulait-il dire que... tout était fini...? Sa respiration s'accéléra subitement. Cette cicatrice était ce qui la liait magiquement à son fiancé. Et si, à l'instant elle était en train de disparaître à tout jamais ? Non, il ne fallait pas. Tant qu'elle serait apparente, la jeune fille saurait que Drago serait toujours là, quelque part. Comme prise d'une frénésie soudaine, Emma appuya sur les mots sanglants qui s'estompaient peu à peu. Il ne fallait pas que ça disparaisse. Il fallait que ça saigne. Il fallait que ça brûle. Mais il était trop tard... La cicatrice n'était plus. Drago n'était plus. Elle l'avait perdu à tout jamais... Comme elle avait perdu son père... L'image de ce dernier tombant lourdement sur le sol, le regard fixe et vide tourné vers elle revint à son esprit en même temps que la douleur qui avait transpercée son coeur ce jour-là. Puis, le visage de Drago remplaça celui de son paternel, et se furent ses yeux bleu-gris qui la fixèrent. Un sentiment horrible l'envahissait. Un sentiment qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais plus ressentir. Un sentiment qu'elle avait peiné à contenir lors de la mort de Cédric. Mais pour Drago, pour celui qui était son fiancé, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable cette fois-ci. Une foule d'émotions mêlant, culpabilité et tristesse, colère et désespoir, la traversait de toute part.

Une voix sèche éclata la bulle dans laquelle elle semblait se trouver. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait désormais impunément. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'on lui disait mais elle se tourna tout de même vers celui qui l'interpellait.

« Miss Oreiro, cessez donc de pleurnicher et venez m'aider ! »

C'était la voix du professeur Rogue. Que voulait-il ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle n'était pas en état de faire quoique ce soit ! Elle essuya ses yeux de ses mains se fichant qu'elles soient pleines de sang. Elle remarqua alors que Rogue portait une silhouette blonde. Portait-il le corps de Drago ? Non, il semblait simplement le soutenir.

- Drago... _Couina-t-elle. _Oh Merlin, il est vivant !

- Bien sûr qu'il est vivant ! Mais si vous le voulez en bon état, vous feriez mieux de vous bouger, Miss Oreiro. _La rabroua-t-il alors qu'il la rejoignait déjà à son niveau des marches. _

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour Emma qui se leva aussi rapidement que possible et vint soutenir Drago en enroulant le bras restant de celui-ci autour de ses épaules. Le trio improbable dévala alors les escaliers tant bien que mal. La jeune fille n'osait pas le regarder de peur d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots. Il n'était pas mort. Il avait l'air mal en point mais il était vivant. Son coeur et son corps s'était réchauffés brusquement lorsqu'elle l'avait compris, comme si le vide qui s'était créé en elle s'était aussitôt rempli. Le soulagement la parcourait, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se trouver idiote d'avoir fait des conclusions si hâtives sans même partir à la recherche de la vérité.

- Pourquoi t'es couverte de sang ? _Demanda faiblement Drago._

_- _Pourquoi, toi, t'es couvert de sang ! _Rétorqua-t-elle en s'autorisant enfin à le regarder. Des traces de sang presque séché semblèrent avoir été rapidement essuyer sur son visage. Ses yeux mis-clos la fixaient, mais elle dû rompre le contact pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les marches. _

- Ne gaspillez pas vos forces en parlant, Drago ! Miss Oreiro, regardez où vous mettez les pieds.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur marche en silence avant d'arriver enfin à l'infirmerie. Alors que l'élève et son professeur déposaient le blessé sur le lit le plus proche, Mrs Pomfresh accourut vers son nouveau patient. Rogue lui dicta les potions nécessaires et évoqua un sortilège nommé « Sectumsempra » qu'Emma ne connaissait pas.

- Que faut-il pour Miss Oreiro ? _Demanda l'infirmière qui semblait penser qu'elle était également __blessée. Rogue tourna alors un regard interrogateur vers son élève._

_- _Je... Je ne suis pas blessée. _Déclara-t-elle en remarquant que ses mains étaient toujours ensanglantées. _

_- _Je vous le confie, Mrs Pomfresh. Un certain élève, m'attend sur les lieux du crime. _Siffla froidement Rogue, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce. _

- Qui a bien pu faire ça ? _Demanda l'infirmière qui nettoyait le sang du corps de Drago d'un coup de baguette. _

_- _Qui d'autre que Potter ! _Lança le professeur avant de disparaître. En entendant le nom, Emma fut saisie. Harry Potter avait osé s'attaquer à un élève en le tuant presque ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'amené jusque là ?_

_-_ Prenez une de ces compresses et versez-y le dictame. Il faut l'enduire sur toutes les cicatrices le plus vite possible, pour ne pas qu'elles soient définitives. _Ordonna Mrs Pomfresh qui s'occupait du visage du jeune homme. _

Emma s'exécuta aussitôt et tamponna les marques rougies sur l'abdomen de son fiancé. Il y en avait au moins une quinzaine. La jeune fille ignorait tout du sortilège Sectumsempra mais devina qu'il était plus que dangereux. Que se serait-il passé si Rogue n'était pas intervenu entre Potter et Drago ? Un frisson parcourut son échine en y pensant. Lorsqu'elles eurent finirent d'étaler la potion, Emma recula légèrement alors que Mrs Pomfresh bandait les plaies du jeune homme. Ceci fait, elle le plaça plus confortablement sur le lit, ajustant l'oreiller derrière lui. Puis, son regard tomba sur Emma. L'infirmière l'enjoignit de se débarbouiller dans les toilettes en lui tendant une compresse désinfectante, au cas où.

Une fois dans les toilettes de l'infirmerie, la jeune fille vit de quoi elle avait l'air. Son visage et certaines mèches de ses cheveux étaient maculées de sang asséché et collant. Ses yeux gonflés et rougies la fixaient, presque apeurés. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Rien de ce qu'elle avait cru n'était arrivé. En y réfléchissant, elle était choquée de sa réaction. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être prise d'une aussi violente crise de larmes. La jeune fille se sentait un peu honteuse tout de même. Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Une fois le sang nettoyé, elle utilisa tout de même la compresse pour le dos de sa main qu'elle avait meurtrie quelques minutes auparavant. En effet, ce qui semblaient être des griffures remplaçait l'endroit où se situaient les mots lorsque sa cicatrice se réveillait.

Une fois de retour dans la salle, elle approcha un tabouret près du lit de Drago et s'y assit. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait être endormi.

- Il doit se reposer. Vous pourrez repasser plus tard si vous le souhaitez. _Intervint Mrs Pomfresh._

- Je reste juste quelques instants, avant que cela ne se sache. _Lui répondit-elle ne comptant pas s'en aller tout de suite. L'infirmière lui lança un regard méfiant avant de retourner dans son bureau. _

Emma reporta alors son attention sur Drago qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle prit la main de celui-ci dans les sienne et la leva vers sa bouche afin d'y déposer ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu étais couverte de sang ? _Demanda-t-il à nouveau sans ouvrir les yeux._

- Ma cicatrice s'est brusquement ouverte et s'est mise à saigner. _Expliqua-t-elle en serrant sa main plus fort que voulu. Drago ouvrit alors les yeux et la regarda, sans aucune expression. En repensant à ce qui avait suivi, la jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter de nouveau. _

- Dommage pour toi, tu as bien failli être « libre ». _Lança-t-il avec une once d'ironie. _

_- _Je t'interdis de dire ça, Drago ! _Objecta-t-elle vivement. _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pu avoir peur !

- Peur... _Répéta-t-il de sa voix trainante. _

_- _Je t'ai cru mort... _Avoua-t-elle avec douleur. _

_- _C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ? _Comprit-il alors que la jeune fille ne répondit pas. _Emma, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, mais si ça devait arriver...

- Arrête Drago, ça n'arrivera pas d'aussitôt. _L'interrompit-elle. _

- Si seulement je pouvais en être aussi sûr. _Soupira-t-il avant d'entrainer sa main entourée de celles d'Emma près de son visage. Emma entreprit alors de lui caresser les cheveux ainsi que le front du bout du pouce. _

_-_ N'abandonne pas. Il y a toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. Je suis sûre que si tu...

- Avant de terminer ta phrase, laisse moi te rappeler qui vient juste de faillir de me tuer. Il n'y a qu'un seul et unique moyen pour que je m'en sorte. Et j'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverai jamais... _Termina-t-il sa phrase dans un souffle. _

- Maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait, je ne veux pas te perdre Drago. _Déclara-t-elle en se penchant vers lui de manière à coller sa tête contre la sienne. _Je ne pourrai pas le supporter...

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux deux. Les doigts d'Emma passant de son front à sa joue alors que Drago déplaça sa main de façon à entourer la taille de sa fiancée. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la personne qui entra brusquement dans l'infirmerie, semblant exténuée d'avoir couru. Celle-ci, n'ayant déjà plus beaucoup de souffle, s'étouffa presque en voyant le couple plus qu'inattendu. « Merlin tout puissant... » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'Emma se rendit compte de la présence de la nouvelle arrivante. Comme dans un mauvais rêve, la jeune fille rencontra le regard meurtrie d'Astoria. La jeune Serpentard les regarda bouche bée durant quelques secondes avant de sortir aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça... _Gémit Emma, fixant les portes de l'infirmerie._

- Vas-y. _Lui conseilla Drago regardant dans la même direction._

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu n'es pas cloué sur un lit à ce que je sache. _Rétorqua-t-il. _A moins que tu préfères tomber nez-à-nez avec Pansy ! Elle aussi risque de ne pas tarder, la connaissant.

- Je préfère mille fois tomber nez-à-nez avec Pansy plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation avec Astoria.

- Emma, va la voir immédiatement. _Lui ordonna-t-il, criant presque._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? _Intervint Pomfresh qui sortait de son bureau._

- Rien, elle s'en allait. _Répondit le blond lançant un regard perçant à sa fiancée. _

Emma se leva alors et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un regard pour les deux autres. Une fois dans le couloir, elle regarda à gauche : personne. Puis à droite : une silhouette brune était appuyée contre un mur à quelques mètres d'ici. Elle n'était pas aller bien loin. Emma s'avança alors vers elle, tentant de rassembler le peu de force qui lui restait. Lorsqu'Astoria la vit, elle reprit aussitôt son chemin cherchant à l'éviter. La Serdaigle accéléra alors son pas.

- Astoria !

- Je ne veux pas te voir, Emma. _La rembarra-t-elle d'un ton sec. _

- Je t'en prie, Astoria. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Il n'y a rien à dire ! _S'exclama-t-elle en atteignant presque le haut du grand escalier en marbre menant au grand hall. Puis n'en tenant plus, la jeune Serpentard explosa en plein milieu du chemin, faisant tourner vers elle de nombreux regards curieux. _Tu m'as prise pour une grosse idiote, Emma ! Et le pire c'est que je le suis vraiment ! Il fallait vraiment être bête et aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer ! Evidemment que tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui de ma bouche ! Puisque, Mademoiselle voulait se le garder pour elle !

- Astoria, allons en parler ailleurs._ La pria Emma qui lui prit le bras dans l'optique de l'entrainer hors de la vue du grand hall. _

- Ne me touche pas, espèce de sale... menteuse ! Traitre ! Pétasse ! _Se débattit-elle en montant en crescendo, autant dans la voix que dans les insultes. _

-Ca suffit, maintenant ! Cesse de nous donner en spectacle et suis-moi ! _Aboya Emma qui l'obligea à la suivre vers la première salle ouverte. Une fois entrée, elle jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation au cas où de petits malins aient du temps à perdre pour les espionner. Puis, elle se retourna vers Astoria qui semblait fulminer._

- Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que je te pardonnerai un jour, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude !

- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, et surtout pas maintenant. _Fit Emma qui ne savait par où commencer. _

- Voulais-tu seulement que je l'apprenne un jour, Emma ! _Siffla-t-elle avec dégoût. _

_- _Malheureusement, tu aurais fini par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre Astoria. _Avoua calmement la Serdaigle._

- Tu n'as même pas l'air désolée ! Tu te fous complètement du mal que tu me fais n'est-ce pas ? Au contraire ça t'amuse !

- A l'origine si je n'ai rien voulu te dire c'était pour ne pas te faire de mal justement. Enfin... Au début, c'était surtout pour protéger le secret que je gardais. Mais plus je devenais proche de toi, plus il m'était impossible de te l'avouer.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de secret ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend par « au début » ? Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé !

- Cela fait plus d'un an que je suis fiancée à Drago Malefoy. _Confessa Emma après une grande inspiration. _

- Quoi ? _Encaissa le coup, la plus jeune. _

- Certaines familles Sang-pur usent encore de ce genre de vieilles traditions, et les nôtres en font parties. Cela a été décidé depuis nos naissances. _Expliqua-t-elle alors qu'Astoria semblait terrée dans un silence tendu. _Au début je faisais comme si de rien était, mais plus le temps passait, plus... Enfin, c'était pour toi Astoria. Au fond je ne te mentais pas tant que ça. Je te le disais qu'entre lui et toi c'était impossible. C'est pour ça que je t'encourageais à passer à autre chose. Mais tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête. Et moi j'étais coincée dans mon mensonge, je ne pouvais rien te dire.

- Mais... Explique-moi... Comment ça se fait qu'il soit venu vers moi ? Et sa réaction lorsque j'ai rompu avec Blaise ? Losqu'on s'est embrassé... Ca ne pouvait pas ne rien signifier !

- Pour ce genre de choses c'est avec lui qu'il faudra t'expliquer. _Indiqua Emma plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

- Comment va-t-il ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle alors soudainement, se rappelant la raison pour laquelle elle avait accouru à l'infirmerie. _

- Ca va. Il va bien. Il est même fort probable qu'il n'en garde aucune cicatrice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Potter l'a attaqué ?

- Je n'en sais rien. _Dit la jeune fille qui n'avait eu le temps d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Un blanc s'installa de nouveau entre les deux élèves, durant lequel Astoria semblait se remémorer certaines chose à la lumière de ce qu'elle savait désormais._

-Est-ce qu'il était au courant lorsque il m'a approché durant la semaine des BUSE ? Lui avais-tu parlé de mon béguin pour lui ? _Demanda soudain la Serpentard, le regard dur. _

- Je suis désolée, Astoria...

- Alors comme ça, vous ne faisiez que vous payer ma tête durant tout ce temps. Mais oui après tout, pourquoi se gêner !

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Et je lui en ai toujours voulu d'avoir agit de la sorte.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu ça ? Si tu étais vraiment mon amie, Emma, il ne te serait jamais venu à l'idée de lui dire que cette petite idiote d'Astoria était amoureuse de lui, fiancé ou pas. Tu as construit une montagne de mensonges pour cacher ton secret alors même que tu n'as eu aucun respect pour le mien !

- J'étais saoule au moment où je le lui ai dit._ S'excusa misérablement la jeune fille._

- C'était le soir de l'anniversaire de Daphné ? Tu étais avec Théodore ce soir-là.

- Oui, mais on est rentré ensemble. Il devait passer le reste des vacances chez moi.

- Théodore est au courant pour vous deux ?

- Il a découvert que j'avais un fiancé il y a un an, lors du dernier match de l'année. Il n'a été au courant de son identité que très récemment.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais rien pu se passer entre toi et Théodore. _Conclut Astoria qui comprenait mieux les choses désormais. _Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Michael. Il a surpris une de nos disputes le soir où la brigade inquisitoriale et Ombrage ont débusqué les membres de l'AD.

- Et Théodore et Corner ont accepté de garder ton « petit secret ». Je suppose que tu espères que j'en fasse de même.

- Ce serait appréciable de ta part, en effet. _Confirma la jeune fille alors qu'Astoria fut prise d'un petit rire nerveux. _

- Cette histoire est dingue.

-A qui le dis-tu...

-Pourquoi est-ce si important de garder tout ça secret ?

- Il ne faudrait pas... que cela tombe entre de mauvaises oreilles.

- Très bien. Tu peux compter sur moi alors...

- Merci, Astoria. Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu le prennes comme ça. Je...

- Quelles sont vos relations exactement ? La manière dont tu en parles pourrait faire penser que vous n'êtes... que deux personnes obligées de se marier. Mais vous aviez l'air d'être assez, même très proches à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure.

- Les circonstances ont fait que l'on est devenu plutôt proche. _Répondit Emma, avec une impression de déjà vu se rappelant de ses conversations avec Théodore._

- Les circonstances ?

- Les circonstances. _Répéta-t-elle de nouveau ne souhaitant pas vraiment approfondir cette partie de l'histoire. _

_- _Vous couchez ensemble ? _Demanda sans gêne la Serpentard, sans qu'Emma ne s'y attende. Celle-ci, embarrassée ne se sentit pas la force de mentir. A quoi cela servirait-il maintenant ? Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête affirmativement alors qu'Astoria encaissa le coup à nouveau. _Donc en gros vous êtes un vrai couple. _Déduisit-elle de la voix froide dont elle avait usé depuis le début de la discussion. Emma ne répondit pas tout de suite et fixa le vide._

_- _Nous sommes des fiancés. _Finit-elle par dire. _

_- _Eh bien, Mademoiselle la fiancée, je pense que je vais vous laisser. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir en supporter plus. _Lança la plus jeune en se dirigeant vers la porte._

- Astoria, je suis désolée pour tout !

- Moi aussi je suis désolée, Emma. Je suis désolée d'avoir cru en une amitié qui ne reposait finalement sur aucune base solide. Au moins comme ça les choses sont claires. _Déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte, laissant Emma seule avec elle même._

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. D'un côté, elle s'attendait à pire de la part d'Astoria, d'un autre, elle aurait espéré que cette dernière paraisse moins froide et distante. Elle savait ce que voulait dire cette dernière phrase. Elles n'étaient définitivement plus amies désormais. Et bien plus qu'en colère, la jeune Serpentard avait paru déçue. Contrairement aux fois où elle avait avoué certaines choses à Michael et Théodore, elle ne se sentait pas soulagée en ce qui concernait Astoria.

Une énième fois, elle soupira. Elle se sentait épuisée et vide. En parlant de vide, c'était également le cas de son estomac. L'heure du diner battait son plein, elle avait encore le temps d'aller manger. D'une démarche lente, elle se dirigea vers la Grande salle. Une fois arrivée, elle alla vers le fond de la table des Serdaigle, où se trouvaient ses amis. Mandy et Terry lui firent une place entre eux deux avant qu'une assiette n'apparaisse face à elle. Sans prendre la peine de se demander comment les Elfes avaient su qu'elle en avait besoin d'une, elle se servit de patates et de Rosbif.

- Où étais-tu passée ? _Demanda Mandy._

- J'étais avec Astoria. _Répondit sincèrement Emma qui en avait marre de mentir alors que Michael, face à elle, lui lança un regard semblant dire qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot._

_- _Je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus ? D_emanda Terry, la bouche pleine._

- C'est toujours le cas._ Confirma-t-elle alors que tous, devinèrent qu'il était inutile d'approfondir le sujet. _Comment se débrouille l'équipe ?

- Pas mal du tout. _Répondit Padma. _Mais il serait préférable que Cho empêche Potter de prendre le vif d'or.

- Dans ce cas on peut dire adieu à la coupe. _Se moqua Emma alors que Michael lui lança un regard noir._

- Elle en est tout à fait capable ! _Répliqua le jeune homme qui défendait sa petite-amie. _

_- _Excuse-nous de ne pas faire confiance en ton pronostic, vieux, mais tu ne m'as pas l'air très objectif !_ S'esclaffa Terry pour embêter son ami. _

- Au moins cette année, si ta petite-amie attrape le vif d'or, il n'y a pas de risques que tu la quittes. _Le nargua à son tour Padma qui faisait référence au fait que Michael et Ginny se soit séparés peu après la défaite de Serdaigle._

_- _Par contre, faudrait peut-être qu'elle s'inquiète au cas où elle perdrait du coup._ Renchérit Mandy. _

_-_Allez tous vous faire voir ! _S'énerva Michael en se levant au même moment où Anthony arrivait derrière lui._

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ Demanda le nouvel arrivant en s'asseyant près de Michael._

_- _Notre pauvre Michael ne supporte pas qu'on mette en doute le potentiel de sa petite-amie. _Expliqua Emma avec un sourire, alors que le concerné se rasseyait brutalement._

- Eh bien j'ai justement une nouvelle qui vous plaira sans doute. _Apprit Anthony à ses amis._

- C'est quoi ? _Demanda impatiemment, Terry._

- Daphné m'a dit que Potter ne sera pas présent au match, samedi.

- Comment ça se fait ? _Intervint Padma, interloquée._

_- _Il s'est pris une retenue avec Rogue.

- Tu veux rire ? Je suis sûr que Rogue l'a fait exprès ! _Accusa Terry._

- Au moins ça fait nos affaires. _Relativisa Michael, non mécontent que l'ex de sa copine soit absent du match._

_-_Du coup c'est Ginny qui le remplacera. _Supposa pertinemment Mandy. _Elle nous a montré l'année dernière qu'elle dominait Cho largement.

- Ginny contre Cho. Ce sera intéressant à regarder, n'est-ce pas Michael ? _Lança innocemment Emma à son ami qui lui envoya un regard mauvais._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour avoir une sanction aussi sévère ? _Voulut savoir l'indienne._

_-_Il aurait attaqué Malefoy dans les toilettes. C'est Mimi Geignarde qui le crie dans tous les cabinets apparemment.

- Si je compte bien, ça fait deux bonnes nouvelles que tu nous annonces là, Anthony ! _Fit fièrement Michael en lançant un léger rictus à Emma alors que tout le monde s'esclaffa mise à part cette dernière._

- J'y étais. _Déclara la jeune fille, prise d'une envie soudaine de dire la vérité, ou du moins une partie. _Enfin, pas au moment de l'attaque, mais j'ai croisé Rogue qui soutenait Malefoy dans les escaliers. Il m'a demandé de l'aider à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Eh ben ! Et dans quel état était-il ? Vous vous souvenez de sa tête l'année dernière dans le train ! _Demanda Terry en rappelant leur exploit passé alors que tout le monde riait, sauf Emma et Anthony qui savait que le Serpentard n'avait pas subi le même genre de sortilège._

-Je crains que cette fois-ci Potter ne soit monté d'un cran niveau sortilège d'attaque. _Lâcha sombrement Emma. _

- A ce qui paraît, il y avait plein de sang partout. _Ajouta Anthony._

- Emma, ton chemisier est tâché de sang ! _Fit remarquer Padma alors que tout le monde regardait le vêtement de la jeune fille, y comprit cette dernière qui baissa la tête. En la relevant , elle croisa le regard de Michael, qui n'avait plus rien de moqueur, ou de reproche._

- Il a dû s'imprégner de son sang lorsque tu as aidé le professeur Rogue à porter Malefoy. _Proposa Mandy._

- Sans doute. _Répondit-elle avant de boire son jus de citrouille._

- A ta place, j'aurai eu envie de me changer immédiatement. _Grimaça Terry en fixant les traces de sang. _

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? _Demanda soudainement Padma en désignant la main qui tenait son verre. Elle déposa se dernier et observa à son tour le dos de sa main droite. Une croûte s'était formée à l'endroit où se trouvait ses griffures. _

_- _J'ai eu une crise de démangeaison en fin d'après midi. Un insecte à du me piquer. _Fut-elle obligée de retourner dans son cercle de mensonges. En voyant le lieu de la blessure, Michael su de suite qu'il y avait aucun rapport avec un quelconque insecte. _

Lorsque la bande d'amis quitta la Grande Salle, Michael prit Emma à part au moment de prendre les escaliers magiques. Seuls à seuls dans un escalier mobile menant tout d'abord au cinquième étage puis au septième, ils en profitèrent pour parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main alors ?

_- _Je crois que le lien magique entre lui et moi, a détecté qu'il était... sur le point de mourir. Ma main s'est mise à saigner continuellement. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'au moment où j'ai entendu Mimi hurler au meurtre...

- Hum... _Ecouta attentivement Michael, semblant se retenir de faire certains commentaires._

- Je l'ai cru mort, tu sais. _Confessa-t-elle d'une voix faible._

_-_Cela t'as rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. _Supposa le jeune homme._

- Cela m'a surtout créé des émotions qui n'avaient finalement pas lieu d'être.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? _Demanda sérieusement Michael, prenant au dépourvu la jeune fille._

_- _Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce mot. _Se contenta-t-elle de dire, mal à l'aise sur le sujet._

_- _Oui, ça je le sais.

- C'est évident, je tiens à lui. On est lié, lui et moi. Et je me sens bien quand je suis avec lui.

- Dire que tu parles de Drago Malefoy.

- Michael, Cho Chang !

-Bon, on va éviter de se lancer dans ce débat-là. _Dit-il alors que l'escalier atteignait le cinquième étage. Une fois arrivés ils empruntèrent celui qui les mènerait au dernier étage. _

_- _Astoria est au courant, elle nous a surpris à l'infirmerie.

- Tu dois être soulagée de ne plus rien avoir à lui cacher.

- Moins que je ne le pensais. _Confia-t-elle avant d'expirer bruyamment. _Je suis épuisée, j'en ai marre de cette journée.

- Je comprend que cette fin de journée ait pu être éprouvante._ Concéda Michael._

- Vraiment ? _Fit Emma, perplexe. _

_- _Tu as cru que celui à qui tu tenais était mort. Peut importe que j'approuve ou non son identité, je peux comprendre que ce soit assez dur à vivre. _Expliqua-t-il alors que son amie se mit soudainement à pleurer, comme si les sensation vécues quelques heures plutôt venaient de la rattraper._

- Je suis vraiment désolée, ça sort tout seul. _Couina-t-elle, tentant vainement de se contrôler en essuyant ses larmes. _

_- _Il faut que ça sorte. _La consola-t-il maladroitement, lui tapotant l'épaule. C'est à ce moment qu'ils atteignirent enfin le septième étage. Alors qu'elle reniflait péniblement, un groupe de Gryffondor les regardèrent bizarrement. Les deux amis s'éclipsèrent vers le couloir menant à leur salle commune. Les Serdaigle ne débouchant généralement pas à ce niveau du septième étage, ce couloir n'était pas souvent emprunté. Emma s'arrêta soudainement. _Ca ne va pas. _Constata-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda._

_- _Je n'en peux plus, Michael. J'ai envie que ça s'arrête. _Se plaignit la jeune fille d'une voix exténuée, s'adossant contre le mur et fermant les yeux._

- Que quoi s'arrête ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ! Les cachoteries, les mensonges, Poudlard, la guerre...

- Si t'en ais au point de vouloir que Poudlard s'arrêtent, c'est que tu ne vas vraiment pas bien. _S'inquiéta Michael. _Tu sais au fond tout le monde est un peu sous haute tension en cette période. Personnellement, Poudlard est l'endroit où je me sens le mieux. Comme si le château nous protégeait du monde extérieur.

- Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de rentrer chez moi. Tu te rend comptes où j'en suis !

- Il faut dire que tu as un peu toujours fonctionné à l'inverse de nous. _Ne put s'empêcher de sourire Michael alors qu'Emma fit de même suite à la remarque. _

- C'est vrai... Mais j'en ai marre de ne pas être comme tout le monde justement.

- Tu es toi, Emma. Et heureusement car je ne peux pas t'imaginer autrement que tel que tu es.

- Et comment je suis ?

- Tu es une magnifique fille, égoïste, manipulatrice, sournoise, et froide, mais qui, grâce à son intelligence, se rend compte que la curiosité envers le monde, l'indulgence envers les gens et la loyauté envers son entourage est ce qui la sauvera de sa déplorable existence. _Récita presque Michael._

- C'est horrible ce que tu me dis là. _Se rendit compte la jeune fille, atterrée._

-L'Emma que je connais, ne trouverait pas cette description « horrible ». _Assura le jeune homme. _Y a-t-il un des éléments que j'ai cité qui ne soit pas véridique ?

_- _ Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, Michael, c'est bien ça qui est horrible. _Se lamenta-t-elle._

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié. Ce qui fait que cette fille y arrive, c'est qu'elle s'assume.

- Je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour m'assumer en ce moment.

-Ca c'est bien vrai, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de courageux. Mais c'est un bon début de s'en rende compte. Tu n'as qu'à essayer de te servir de ce dont la vie t'a offert pour essayer de t'assumer de nouveau.

- Ca ressemble plus à une équation arithmantique qu'à un conseil amical. _Lança la jeune fille, avec un petit rire. _

_- _Une chance que tu sois une boss en Arithmancie. _Fit-il remarquer avec humour._

- Merci à toi, Michael. Je te remercie de sortir de ton mode « je te pourrie ta vie déplorable pour t'encourager à vouloir te sauver de là » et de faire abstraction de ce qui te déplait pour pouvoir me remonter le moral.

- Eh, ta répartie s'améliore, tu vas déjà mieux. _Constata-t-il avec un sourire._

Emma répondit à son sourire avant de lui tomber dans les bras de manière tout de même contrôlée. Elle le détestait autant qu'elle l'appréciait, mais heureusement qu'il était là pour elle. Toujours enlacés de manière amicale, Emma se redressa et fit face à son ami à qui elle fit un bisous sonore sur la joue. Puis, ils se regardèrent de nouveau, yeux dans les yeux.

- Je suis content de ne plus sortir avec toi, tu sais. _Déclara le jeune homme le plus sérieusement du monde. _

- Ta franchise me surprendra toujours, Michael ! _Réagit Emma de manière désabusée. _Je t'en prie, explicite donc ta pensée.

- Tu es bien trop complexe pour moi. D'ailleurs je pense que tu l'es pour un grand nombre de personne. C'est peut-être pas si mal que Malefoy soit tombé sur toi. J'espère que tu lui mène la vie dure.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour mener une vie dure. _Annonça-t-elle, le ton léger quittant sa voix. _

- En parlant de lui, ça ne me plait pas vraiment d'avoir des traces de son sang contre moi. _Lança-t-il alors qu'il s'écarta d'elle, se souvenant de l'état du chemisier de son amie._

Lorsqu'Emma rejoignit enfin son dortoir, elle se dirigea aussitôt dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Elle y resta tellement longtemps, que ses amies furent déjà prêtes à se coucher alors même qu'elles étaient restées plus longtemps dans la salle commune. Elle bavarda quelques minutes avec ses camarades de chambre avant de fermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et de sombrer dans un sommeil plus qu'attendu. Ce dernier quelque peu agité, fut toutefois réparateur. Mais il ne dura pas autant que son corps semblait le réclamer. C'est la réflexion qu'elle eut lorsque son réveil sonna juste à côté de son oreille. Avant de dormir, Emma avait en effet pris le soin d'insonoriser l'espace confiné que formait les rideaux de son lit pour ne pas que ses amies entendent le réveil qu'elle avait installé près de sa tête. Celui-ci sonna comme prévu à 4h du matin.

Emma voulait rendre visite à Drago et savait que cela lui aurait été impossible au cour de la journée. Elle avait ainsi prévu de se réveiller bien avant l'aube pour pouvoir rendre cela possible. En effet, à cette heure-ci il y avait peu de risques que Rusard et Pomfresh soient réveillés. Elle pourrait donc profiter de ce moment seul à seul avec son fiancé. Elle s'habilla et sortit à pas de loup de la chambre. Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut plutôt stressant malgré toutes ses précautions. Une fois arrivée, elle ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible et alluma sa baguette afin d'y voir plus clair. Elle repéra le lit de Drago et s'y dirigea. Le jeune homme semblait dormir à poings fermés. Après avoir trouvé un tabouret, elle le plaça près du lit et s'y assit. Elle posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet et se contenta d'observer son fiancé. Lorsque son regard tomba sur sa main, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de la toucher doucement. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il réagirait plutôt bien à ce contact, Drago sursauta soudain et se mit en position d'attaque, tombant presque du lit.

- C'est moi, Drago. _Chuchota-t-elle calmement._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! _L'interrogea-t-il sur le même ton._

- C'est le seul moment que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir te voir.

- T'es dingue, on peut dire adieu à notre secret si jamais on se fait prendre. _Lui reprocha-t-il._

- Je voulais te voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Astoria ? _Voulut savoir immédiatement Drago alors qu'Emma avait oublié l'évènement depuis son réveil._

_- _Elle... a comprit la situation. Enfin, je lui ai tout raconté et elle a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien.

- Tant mieux. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça alors.

- Cela n'a rien changé rien au fait qu'on ne soit plus amies. _Fit-elle avec regret._

_-_Elle doit m'en vouloir, elle n'est pas revenue depuis. J'ai dû supporter Pansy toute la soirée, quelle plaie.

- Quelle épreuve, en effet. _Se contenta de dire Emma. _Que s'est-il passé ? _Enchaina-t-elle alors que Drago soupira._

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé : Potter m'a attaqué avec ce putain de sort.

- Il s'est attaqué à toi ou il s'est défendu contre toi ?

- Peu importe, le résultat est le même. _Répliqua-t-il, lui lançant un regard perçant._

_- _Il paraît que Mimi a vu toute l'action.

- Tu sais comment sont les fantômes. Toujours à rôder par-ci par-là. _Se justifia-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond. _

_- _Je sais que tu mens, Drago. Mais je vais faire comme si je te croyais si ça peut te faire plaisir. J'ai soif, je t'emprunte un peu d'eau. _Ajouta-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre en se servant un verre avec la carafe d'eau posée sur la table de chevet. _T'en veux un peu ?

- Non merci. Quel heure est-il ? _Questionna-t-il après avoir étouffé un bâillement. _

_- _Il doit être pas loin de 4h30.

- Ca a dû être un exploit pour toi, de te lever aussi tôt. _Se moqua-t-il d'elle._

_- _Je constate que tu as plutôt bien récupéré. _Constata-t-elle à la vue du sens de l'humour du jeune homme._

_- _Et toi, tu as pu récupérer de tes... émotions ?

- Il faut croire que oui. _Répondit-elle en baillant. _

_- _Tu es épuisée, Emma. Tu devrais retourner dormir. _Lui conseilla-t-il en la voyant aussi faible. _Mais tu peux tout aussi bien t'épargner le chemin du retour en rejoignant mon lit d'infortune. _Ajouta-t-il, voulant se faire aguicheur._

- On y rentrera jamais à deux.

- Je suis sûr que si. _Assura-t-il en poussant les draps et en lui faisant de la place. _

Emma, plutôt tentée par la proposition du jeune homme, ne se fit pas prier et se positionna comme elle pu dans le lit de son fiancé de façon à être face à face. Lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, leurs nez se frôlèrent et une envie furieuse de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes monta en elle. Apparemment, ce fut également le cas pour lui, puisque d'une main habile, il l'approcha un peu plus contre lui et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent...

La jeune fille ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis son arrivée, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux tentant de lutter contre le sommeil. Drago ne dormait pas, et son regard acier était rivé sur elle.

- Parle-moi, il ne faut pas que je m'endorme complètement, je risque de ne pas me réveiller à temps sinon. _Murmura-t-elle luttant pour ne pas que ses yeux se referme._

- Je te dirai quand il sera temps. Dors.

- Et si tu t'endors toi aussi... _Questionna-t-elle abandonnant les dernières résistances de ses paupières._

- Ca n'arrivera pas. _Promit-il. _

- Parle-moi, quand-même... _Insista-t-elle d'une voix plus endormie que jamais. Le jeune homme ne s'exécuta pas tout de suite mais accéda tout de même à sa requête._

_-_Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je veux que tu te concentre uniquement sur ta liberté retrouvée. Tu n'as pas à t'apitoyer sur mon sort.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

- Tu devrais tout de même considérer la chose.

- N'abandonne pas, Drago...

- Je n'abandonne pas. Il me reste encore quelques semaines...

- C'est si compliqué ce que tu dois faire ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'en suis qu'à la première étape.

- Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?

- D'après toi...

- Est-ce qu'après, tout s'arrangera pour de bon ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais que ce soit moi qui parles.

- Je le veux.

- Alors écoute-moi, et si jamais cela ne te plait pas, tu pourras faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu... _Murmura-t-il d'une voix encore plus basse après quelques secondes de silence. La jeune fille ne répondit pas, il continua alors. _Je n'aurai jamais cru en arriver là, mais j'ai besoin de toi, Emma... Je ne veux pas vraiment t'impliquer dans cette histoire, ce serait trop dangereux. Mais tu es l'une de mes motivations principales... Car tu es en quelque sorte le symbole de mon avenir. Alors, je voudrais essayer quelque chose... Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi dans cette pièce que je t'ai fait entrevoir un jour malgré moi. En soit, ce n'est pas vraiment ton aide que je te demande, juste... ta présence... Qui sait, cela m'inspirera peut-être plus qu'à l'accoutumée...

Emma dû, cette fois-ci, se concentrer pour garder les yeux fermés. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ça, et regretta presque d'avoir voulu qu'il « parle ». Alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement, elle se laissa à la merci de ce sommeil, qui s'était toutefois quelque peu évaporé. Elle remercia silencieusement son fiancé de lui avoir laisser une porte de sortie. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse grandement à ce qu'il venait de dire...

* * *

_C'est ainsi que cela se finit ! Je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur que ce que j'ai voulu essayer de faire passer dans cette dernière scène ne soit pas vraiment bien réussi. Au départ, je voulais carrément lui faire demander son aide, mais j'ai finalement changé quelques nuances. Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que plus ça avance et plus c'est pas facile de mettre sur papier ce que j'ai en tête depuis longtemps déjà ! (le nombre de fois que j'avais imaginé cette scène de Sectumsempra ! Et j'y suis enfin !) Bref, j'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plu !_

_Sur ce, j'espère à très bientôt pour la suite ! Je l'ai déjà commencée, mais vu que ça sent la fin de cette sixième année, je pense que ça va être long, donc long à écrire. Il se peut que je la divise en deux chapitres, comme pour celle-ci mais du coup il faudra que j'ai tout écrit pour être sûre ! Enfin bon... Avec les examens qui s'annoncent je préfère ne rien vous promettre, mais je ferai de mon mieux ! :)_

_**Desea Oreiro**_


	35. Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de c

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici pour la suite. J'ai fait mon possible pour trouver le temps d'écrire sans que cela n'interfère dans mes examens !  
Je ne pensais pas que je le terminerai d'ici tôt car j'avais dans l'idée de tout écrire et de peut-être le séparer en deux. Mais la séparation s'est faite d'elle même et je trouve que la dernière scène sonne plutôt bien comme fin de chapitre. Donc voilà, inutile de vous faire attendre plus longtemps !

Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs de continuer à me suivre ! Et en particulier, Cromantique, Ocee, Caella, ConanBlack, Samara-xD-666 ainsi que Chlo _(= Je suis ravie que tu trouve Emma et Drago attachants ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Encore merci !_) , pour m'avoir laissé un mot !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Le seul mauvais choix, est l'absence de choix **

(Nda : Le titre est une citation de Amélie Nothomb dans Métaphysique des tubes.)**  
**

Des lamentations parcouraient la foule. L'équipe Serdaigle venait une fois de plus manquer une occasion de marquer un but. Alors que le gardien de l'équipe adversaire, Ron Weasley, se replaçait devant les buts afin de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par l'effervescence des gradins rouge et or, la lamentation des supporters de l'équipe bleu fut à son apogée. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes et les Gryffondor menaient déjà 180 à 70.

Emma ne suivait pas vraiment ce dernier match de l'année. Elle s'était d'ailleurs placée à la dernière rangée du gradin où se trouvait son groupe d'ami. Assise entre Anthony et la sortie, elle pouvait tranquillement décrocher de l'enjeu sportif sans qu'on la remarque. Son esprit, était occupé par ce qui la perturbait depuis deux jours déjà. Les murmures de Drago ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête « _Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi dans cette pièce que je t'ai faite entrevoir un jour malgré moi _». A quoi son fiancé pensait-il ? Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer, mais il l'invitait à le rejoindre dans l'environnement de sa « mission ». Il ne voulait pas de son aide, mais il avait tout de même besoin de sa présence. Il lui faisait part de ce désir, mais elle pouvait faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Cela ne rimait à rien. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Drago. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme était perdu.

Elle ne lui avait rien répondu. Après qu'il l'ai réveillé avant que le soleil ne se lève, elle s'était éclipsée assez rapidement après un rapide baiser. Elle avait fuit son regard, ce matin-là. Et depuis lors, elle ne l'avait pas encore recroisé. Il fallait dire que Drago n'avait quitté l'infirmerie que la veille et avait été autorisé à manquer les cours en cette dernière journée de la semaine. Elle n'avait donc même pas eu besoin de l'éviter. Quant à lui, il n'avait pas non plus cherché à la revoir.

Des cris de joie la sortirent de ses pensées alors que son voisin, Anthony se leva pour encourager son équipe. Elle fut alors surprise de constater que Daphné en profita pour interchanger de place avec son petit-ami. Apparemment la Serpentard souhaitait lui parler, puisqu'elle se pencha vers Emma.

- Astoria n'est plus la même depuis votre dispute.

- Vraiment. _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, ne souhaitant pas vraiment aborder le sujet avec elle._

-Tracey vous a vu ce soir-là. Il paraît même que ma soeur t'a traité de traitre et de... « pétasse ». _Insista la jeune fille en murmurant l'insulte. Face au silence impassible d'Emma qui faisait mine de suivre le match, elle continua. _Je la connais, elle n'est vraiment pas du genre à insulter les gens. Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu lui faire pour qu'elle en arrive là.

- C'est en tant que grande soeur protectrice ou commère, que tu viens me parler de ça ? _Lâcha Emma en lui lançant un regard perçant. _

- Un peu des deux sans doute.

- C'est entre Astoria et moi, Daphné.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas de troisième personne dans l'histoire. _Répliqua-t-elle, alors qu'Emma se figea légèrement._

- Que ce soit le cas ou non, ça ne change rien au fait que ça ne te regard en rien. _Siffla presque la Serdaigle alors qu'une nouvelle vague de lamentation traversa le camp bleu et bronze._

- Théodore veut te voir. Il a dit que tu saurais sûrement où le trouver. _Changea-t-elle de sujet sans pour autant se dévêtir de son ton dur et froid._

- Quand ça ? Après le match ?

- Il m'a dit de te passer le mot en milieu de match.

Sur ce, Daphné se rapprocha de son copain et ne lui accorda plus un regard. Emma lança alors un regard à ses amis devant elle, complètement captivés par la partie de quidditch. Après un dernier coup d'oeil vers sa voisine, elle s'éclipsa vers la sortie et descendit les escaliers. Alors qu'elle quittait le stade, elle réfléchissait au lieu où son ami pouvait bien vouloir la retrouver. Elle se demanda pendant une seconde si Drago n'avait pas fait à son tour de Théodore son messager. Elle rejeta cette idée lorsqu'elle aperçut son ami à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait imaginé l'attendre. Ce n'était autre que le lieu où ils se trouvaient tout deux il y a un an exactement. Le jour où, lors de ce qui était sensé être un dernier baiser d'adieu, Théodore avait comprit qu'elle était destinée à un autre que lui. Le jour où Emma avait fait son deuil de la relation qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Théodore. En voyant la silhouette de ce dernier l'observer de loin, son coeur se serra automatiquement. Essayant de garder une respiration calme, elle tenta de refouler la vague de sentiment qui la submergea et à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas devoir faire face. C'est avec un soupir de résignation qu'elle s'avança vers le jeune homme.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue. _L'aborda-t-il avant que quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Théodore ? _Demanda-t-elle enfin._

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Emma... Ou plutôt, je le sais, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi je persiste à le vouloir.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui pourra t'aider à répondre à cette question. _Déclara-t-elle alors que le __regard du jeune homme semblait l'envelopper tout entière._

_- _Au fond, je pense que j'y crois. Je crois que c'est encore possible entre nous. Je ne vous vois, mais vraiment pas, mari et femme, Emma.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui peut te faire penser ça. _Fit-elle désabusée._

- Peut-être, que j'ai l'impression qu'il arrivera quelque chose qui mettra fin à ce qui vous lie.

- Ne dis pas ça, Théodore ! Je te l'interdis ! _S'exclama la jeune fille._

- Vu ta réaction, je pense que tu sais que ça peut arriver.

- Que quoi peut arriver ! Vas-y, je t'en prie, expose moi ta pensée !

-Emma... Je n'ai pas dis que je voulais que ça arrive, juste que... ce n'était pas impossible.

- Théodore, à supposer que le lien entre Drago et moi se rompt... Il s'est passé trop de choses pour que je puisse tirer un trait sur cette relation aussi facilement. _Termina-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, en baissant les yeux au sol. _

- Oui mais tu seras libre. Libre de choisir. Pour l'instant tu ne l'as pas, cette liberté de choix. C'est pour ça que tu ne te raccroche qu'à ce qu'il y a entre lui et toi. Parce que tu es résignée, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il te reste à faire. _Dit-il avant de lui lever le menton du bout des doigts. _Mais si un jour mon impression s'avère véridique, promet-moi de ne pas oublier que je suis là.

- C'est ridicule, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à m'attendre !

- Non. Je vivrai ma vie. Et si à ce moment-là j'ai également un choix à faire, je le ferai, puisque cette liberté m'ait donnée.

- C'est ridicule, Théodore ! Cette conversation est totalement ridicule !

- Non, Emma... Ce n'est pas ridicule et tu le sais bien. _Souffla-t-il alors qu'il rapprochait lentement son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent._

-Arrête..._ Gémissa-t-elle presque._

- L'année dernière, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé. _Murmura-t-il dans un souffle alors qu'un lent et sensuel baiser esquimaux, comme ils avaient déjà pu en faire auparavant, se déroulait sous leur yeux. ._

_- _Ca n'arrivera pas.

- Oui, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir de le faire moi-même. _Assura-t-il d'une voix chaude. Alors que la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, il ne put s'empêcher de profiter de l'occasion pour y coller la sienne et de l'embrasser avec passion. Prise dans le tourbillon de plaisir qui l'assaillait, Emma n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Elle sentit à peine la brûlure de sa cicatrice, qui n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle avait vécu il y avait quelque jour. Alors que leur langues se caressaient, il la serra très fort contre lui. Puis, il abandonna les lèvres de la jeune fille pour le cou de cette dernière en y déposant quelques baisers avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille. _Ne dis jamais que ce qu'il y a entre nous est ridicule, Emma.

Sur ce, Théodore la laissa en plan, toute haletante, et se dirigea vers le stade. « Je te déteste, Théodore ! Je te déteste ! » Avait-elle crié, mécontente. Mécontente de ce qu'il s'était passé, mécontente de l'avoir laissé faire, mécontente d'y avoir ressenti du plaisir, mécontente d'avoir voulu que cela dure plus longtemps. Elle en voulait à son ami. Il avait exactement su ce qu'il faisait et était arrivé là où il voulait en venir. Il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien, pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda le dos de sa main rougie et pensa à Drago. Voilà une bonne raison d'aller le rejoindre dans cette salle. Comme par hasard, elle avait laissé quelque chose décider à sa place...

Le temps du chemin jusqu'au septième étage, son esprit était vide. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée devant la tenture de Barnabas Le Folet qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Drago était là, à travers ces murs, certainement furieux d'avoir senti sa cicatrice apparaître. Il était dans cette salle, celle dans laquelle il avait souhaité sa présence dans un moment de perdition. Elle respira un bon coup et entreprit, lentement, de faire ses trois allers-retours, l'image de cette immense salle en tête. Lorsque la porte apparut, elle resta quelques secondes, immobile. S'y approchant, elle frappa trois coups avant d'entrer, histoire de l'informer de sa venue. Peut-être y avait-il des choses qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Et surtout qu'elle ne voulait voir pensa-t-elle.

- Drago ? C'est moi. _S'annonça-t-elle en refermant la porte alors que sa voix semblait résonner dans cette salle plus qu'immense, remplie d'objet de toute sorte._

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle longea le mur afin de voir si son fiancé ne se trouvait pas dans l'une des allées. Arrivée au bout, elle décida d'emprunter la dernière. Son attention se reporta sur les piles de livres qui s'amoncelaient, sur des objets semblant datés de centaines d'années, sur des récipients poussiéreux emplis de potions inconnues. C'est alors qu'elle ne vit pas la main qui la projeta sur le mur entre une armure à qui il manquait un bras et une jambe, et les restes d'une statue à qui il manquait le buste entier. Des fils collant de toiles d'araignées se prirent dans ses cheveux, son cou, et dans tout l'arrière de son corps. Ce n'était vraiment pas une sensation agréable. De plus, le regard menaçant de Drago la paniqua brièvement.

- Ecoute, je suis désolée pour tout-à-l'heu... _Commença la jeune fille avant d'être interrompue par la main de Drago qui serra brusquement son cou._

- Ah, tu es désolée. _Siffla-t-il aussi froidement que possible._

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Drago ! _Réussit-elle à dire en le défiant du regard. _Lâche-moi, s'il-te-plait. _Lui demanda-t-elle calmement, alors que les lèvres du jeune homme semblaient trembler de rage. Tout aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait placée, il ôta sa main de sa gorge avant de balancer hargneusement l'armure démembrée. Le bruit métallique se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Emma attendit qu'un silence complet se fasse avant d'intervenir de nouveau. _Ca n'aurait jamais dû arrivé. Tu n'en avais pas besoin... pas en ce moment.

- Oh ça non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes foutus problèmes de coeur, Emma ! Alors fait moi le plaisir de t'abstenir de refaire ce genre de chose et barre-toi d'ici, immédiatement. _Vociféra-t-il, la colère déformant ses traits. _

- Si j'ai pu rentrer, c'est que tu veux que je sois là.

- Ca n'a plus aucune importance. Va-t-en !

- Tu sais bien que j'ai tout entendu, l'autre soir.

- Tu ne serais jamais venue sans ce qui vient de se passer. Et puis je disais n'importe quoi ce soir-là ! Pomfresh m'avait prévenu que les potions qu'elle me donnait, pouvaient me faire délirer.

- Drago...

- Emma.

- Ne fais pas machine arrière.

- C'est toi qui fait machine arrière, Emma ! Cette putain d'histoire avec Nott était sensée être réglée.

- C'est réglé ! C'est juste que... qu'il n'a pas abandonné et que... j'ai été trop faible pour le repousser. Tout comme je l'ai été en prenant lâchement la porte de sortie que tu m'avais laissée ce soir-là. Qui sait, peut-être que j'ai moi-même créé inconsciemment cette situation, afin de pouvoir faire ce que tu attendais de moi et en me déchargeant de toute responsabilité de choix...

- Comme toujours, tu réfléchis trop, Emma ! Les choses sont claires : tu as refuser ma proposition et tu as préféré perdre ton temps avec Théodore pour vous bécoter. Maintenant, comprend bien que je n'ai pas envie de voir ta tête et que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de me disputer avec toi.

- Je ne veux pas non plus me disputer avec toi, Drago. _Assura la jeune fille alors qu'un silence s'installa, durant lequel le jeune homme perdait peu à peu tout traits colériques au profit de l'extrême fatigue et lassitude qu'il arborait depuis longtemps déjà. _

-Vas-t-en, Emma. Et laisse-moi... _Souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner et de quitter l'allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient._

Sur le coup, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer que si Drago ne l'avait pas mis lui-même à la porte, comme il avait déjà pu le faire auparavant, c'est qu'on fond de lui il n'avait peut-être pas non plus envie qu'elle s'en aille.

La jeune fille enjamba les restes de l'armure éparpillés sur le sol, ne se donnant pas la peine de la reconstituer au vu de son état d'origine. Une fois arrivée au bout de l'allée, elle fut impressionnée par la profondeur de la pièce qui n'en finissait pas. Elle ignorait le chemin pris par Drago mais elle s'aventura au hasard, à travers les objets de toute sorte. La caractéristique commune de ces derniers était qu'ils étaient pour la plupart endommagés et/ou usés. Ainsi, passa-t-elle devant plusieurs miroirs brisés, plusieurs balais et battes de quidditch complètement broyés, une boule de cristal quasiment opaque, une montagne de coffres entassés, dont les serrures étaient déformées, quelques tableaux dont les toiles étaient irrécupérables, des télescopes et des lunascopes dont les lentilles étaient fendues voire manquantes, ainsi que devant un tapis enroulé sur lui-même et posé à la verticale, semblant plus poussiéreux que jamais. Emma s'arrêta devant ce dernier, se demandant s'il se pouvait qu'il s'agisse d'un tapis volant. Ces derniers étaient en effet déclarés illégaux en Grande-Bretagne, étant considérés comme des artefacts moldu, contrairement à certains pays du Moyen-Orient ou d'Asie. Lors d'un de ses voyages en compagnie de son père, lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait eut l'occasion de voler sur l'un de ces tapis magiques. Elle n'y avait jamais repensé jusqu'à ce jour et fut contente de se souvenir de l'émerveillement enfantin qu'elle avait pu avoir à ce moment là. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un Frisbee à dents de serpent qui voleta au-dessus d'elle avant de disparaître dans l'allée suivante.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle aperçut à quelques mètres de là, la tête d'un énorme troll qui dépassait de l'amoncellement d'objets. Elle décida de s'y diriger et tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la bête, qui l'espérait-elle, était empaillée. Une fois arrivée jusqu'à elle, Emma constata qu'il s'agissait d'un Troll des Rivières. Il était effectivement empaillé, figé à tout jamais dans cette expression belliqueuse qu'il arborait. Il ne s'agissait pas du même genre de Troll qui avait créé la panique lors de sa première année, celui-ci ayant été un Troll des Montagnes. Celui qui se trouvait sous ses yeux s'apparentait plutôt à ceux qui avaient patrouillé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, à savoir l'entrée de la Salle des Gryffondor, peu après que Sirius Black se soit introduit dans le château lors de sa troisième année. Quel élève n'avait pas été assez curieux pour faire un détour par ce niveau du septième étage ? Elle se souvenait encore du regard pétrifiant que leur avait lancé l'un des trolls en apercevant l'imitation grotesque que Michael et Terry faisaient d'eux. Emma sourit en se remémorant la frousse que les deux compères avaient eu après avoir croisé ledit regard menaçant.

L'attention de la jeune fille fut brusquement attirée par le bruit d'une porte que l'on semblait refermer. Ce n'était pas celui de la porte d'entrée, elle en était certaine. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même son, celui-ci étant plus fin et moins lourd, puis, parce qu'il provenait de l'opposé du lieu où se trouvait l'entrée de la salle. A moins qu'elle ne se soit complètement désorientée en parcourant la salle, pensa-t-elle. Emma longea alors l'allée dans laquelle se trouvait le Troll empaillé en direction du son qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'apercevoir Drago, semblant immobile, dans l'allée adjacente. Il faisait face à une immense armoire de couleur noire et or et paraissait absorbé par la contemplation du meuble.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit de partir. _Déclara-t-il calmement, sans se retourner._

- Je suis une Serdaigle, Drago. La curiosité et la soif de découverte sont mes amies.

- J'aurai plutôt pensé que ce soit le fait que cette pièce grouille d'objets anciens qui t'ait poussé à rester ici. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux faire plus tard, spécialiste des objets anciens ?

- Tu te souviens de ça ? _Fut-elle surprise par la déclaration du jeune homme._

- Evidemment que je m'en souviens.

Voyant que le silence s'installait de nouveau, Emma s'avança un peu plus et observa ce qui captait l'attention de son fiancé. Le grand meuble, profond, était composé de deux grandes portes sombres et ornées de décorations en or. Cette armoire qui semblait de grande valeur rappelait quelque chose à Emma. Elle se remémora alors la mésaventure qu'avait subie Montague l'année précédente. Selon la rumeur, Montague avait été bloqué durant plusieurs jours dans l'armoire à disparaître du quatrième étage. Elle était passée devant ce meuble peu de fois, mais elle en était certaine, il s'agissait bien de la même armoire.

- Est-ce que c'est celle où Montague est resté bloqué pendant des jours ?

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une bonne mémoire. _Lança-t-il de son ton trainant après lui avoir enfin accordé un regard. _

- Et c'est à cause de ça, que tu passes ton temps dans cette salle ? _Demanda-t-elle, perplexe._

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'avoir souhaité ta présence. _Maugréa-t-il, semblant agacé par la remarque de la jeune fille._

- Donc, tu dois faire disparaître quelque chose ? _Continua-t-elle en caressant le bois du bout des doigts. _Mais ça ne se passe pas comme tu veux... Du coup, tu dois la réparer. Merlin ! C'est pour ça que tu me posais des questions sur une potentielle potion de réparation avant les vacances ? _S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vivement vers le jeune homme. _

- Effectivement. _Confirma-t-il après une certaine réflexion. _

- Tu n'as rien trouvé à propos d'une telle potion ?

- Si.

- Mais tu en es toujours au même point... _Devina-t-elle faisant de nouveau face au meuble. _Alors, si je comprends bien, ou tu répares cette armoire, ou tu... meurs...

- C'est à peu près ça.

- C'est complètement débile. Ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu as à faire, n'est-ce pas ? _Supposa-t-elle avec appréhension alors que Drago gardait le silence. Elle comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. _Ok. Tu préfères sans doute que je te laisse tranquille...

- Ce serait préférable.

La jeune fille avait soudain eut envie d'être loin d'ici. Comme si d'un coup, elle ne s'était plus sentit désirée par la pièce elle-même. En vérité, s'approcher du sérieux de la situation plus que précaire de Drago la faisait fuir. Avant de partir, elle s'avança tout de même vers lui et chercha son regard. Une fois le contact visuel obtenu, elle leva sa main et la posa sur sa joue, lui caressant cette dernière de son pouce.

« Il y a un an, je ne pouvais pas être avec Théodore. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas être avec lui. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de la part du jeune homme, elle posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et s'éloigna. Son pas vers la sortie se fit rapide, sortie qu'elle trouva sans grande difficulté. Elle avait hâte de sortir d'ici...

* * *

Dans la semaine qui suivit, un soleil radieux persistait dans le ciel, au grand désespoir des élèves ayant cour toute la journée. C'est pourquoi, dès que cela leur fut possible, Anthony, Terry, Michael, ainsi qu'Emma rejoignirent le parc lors de leur heure de libre. Padma et Mandy, qui avaient choisi des options différentes, ne bénéficiaient pas de cette heure vacante. Pour se donner bonne conscience, les quatre amis sortirent tout de même leurs manuels de potion, en vue des examens approchant à grand pas. Toutefois, la conversation dériva rapidement du sujet initial.

Alors que les garçons se lancèrent sur le quidditch, Emma décrocha et, faisant mine de lire son manuel, se perdit dans ses pensées. Ces dernières étaient évidemment consacrées à Drago et à ce qu'elle avait pu voir il y a quelques jours. La jeune fille avait du se retenir de se lancer dans des recherches sur cette mystérieuse armoire. Elle sentait le cercle vicieux qui s'accaparerait d'elle si jamais elle faisait cette démarche. Faire des recherches reviendrait à renforcer l'implication qu'elle pouvait déjà avoir. Si jamais elle découvrait quelque chose, elle se sentirait obligée de lui dire, de l'aider... Et Drago l'avait bien dit, il ne voulait pas de son aide, mais de sa présence. Et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était retournée dans cette salle. Il fallait dire que la fin du week-end et le début de semaine avaient filé à une vitesse folle, et les devoirs, toujours aussi conséquents, lui prenaient toutes ses soirées. Pourtant, cette sensation pesante qu'elle avait ressenti et qui lui avait donné l'envie de quitter cette pièce à tout prix, avait disparu. A y réfléchir, l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette salle ne la rebutait pas. De ce fait, elle s'était mis en tête d'y retourner lorsque le week-end viendrait.

- Oh fait, Emma, tu savais que Théodore s'était battu avec Malefoy ?

- Quoi ? _Fut-elle automatiquement sortie de ses pensées par la voix d'Anthony. _

- Enfin, techniquement c'est Malefoy qui s'est jeté sur Nott. C'est Daphné qui a dû les soigner pour pas que ça remonte jusqu'aux profs.

- Ce débile préfère s'entrainer sur ses amis avant de se venger de Potter ! _Se moqua Terry, alors qu'Emma croisa le regard de Michael. _

- En fait, il paraitrait qu'il est jaloux de Nott. _Commença Anthony avant de se faire interrompre vivement par son amie._

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, Emma. Mais Daphné a remarqué que, depuis quelque jours Nott et sa soeur trainent pas mal ensemble. Et elle pense que ça n'aurait pas vraiment plu à Malefoy.

- Dis moi Tony, depuis que tu sors avec ta chère Daphné, t'es aux premières loges de tous les ragots ! _Taquina Terry lui donnant une tape sur le dos. _

- Je doute que Malefoy en ait quelque chose à faire de Greengrass soeur. _Intervint Michael._

_- _Je pense surtout que c'est Théodore qui n'en a rien à faire. Les deux autres, ils se débrouillent comme ils veulent. _Le reprit Emma, histoire de ne pas trop dévier la conversation sur Drago. _

- Désolé, Emma. J'aurai peut-être pas dû en parlé.

- Non, tu as bien fait Anthony. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille.

Sur ce, la jeune fille se leva et rassembla ses affaires avant de s'éloigner. « Ah ben bravo ! » Entendit-elle Terry dire alors qu'elle les quittait. Elle ignorait sa destination, mais avait profité de l'occasion pour s'éclipser. Ainsi donc Drago s'était vengé de Théodore à cause du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec ce dernier. Tout du moins, c'était là, la raison la plus probable qu'elle donnait à cette bagarre. Elle ne croyait évidemment pas à l'interprétation qu'avait pu en faire Daphné. Mais elle y apprenait que Théodore et Astoria avaient beaucoup échangé ces derniers temps. Comme par hasard, pile au moment où la Serpentard venait de découvrir la vérité à propos d'elle et de Drago. Elle ne voyait pas d'un très bon oeil ces échanges, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'avait revu Théodore qu'en cours, s'efforçant de quitter ces derniers de manière rapide afin d'éviter le jeune homme. En ce qui concernait Astoria, c'était plutôt cette dernière qui avait l'air de la fuir comme la peste.

Emma décida de se diriger vers son prochain cours, à savoir l'Etude des Runes qui de toute façon n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Une fois le couloir de la salle de cour atteinte, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas seule à être en avance. Hermione Granger, plongée dans un livre, attendait tranquillement près de la porte, que le cour commence.

- Bonjour, Emma. _Salua gentiment la Gryffondor, contre toute attente, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de ce qui n'était finalement pas un livre mais une coupure de journal. La jeune fille fourra cette dernière dans sa poche, le sourire aux lèvres._

- Salut.

- C'est plutôt comique. _Commença Hermione qui se sentait obligée de faire la conversation pour faire face au silence. _

- Quoi donc ?

- Que Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble alors que Michael sort avec Cho.

- C'est assez cocasse, effectivement. _Approuva Emma qui ne trouva plus rien à dire. _

La jeune fille remercia silencieusement les quelques élèves du cours précédent qui sortaient tout juste de la salle. Lorsque celle-ci fut vidée, des élèves de sa promotion arrivèrent à leur tour et tous entrèrent dans la classe. Le cour, aussi intéressant fut-il, se déroulait trop lentement au goût d'Emma. Ce fut comme une libération lorsque celui-ci prit fin. Elle quitta parmi les premières la salle, et alla jusqu'au septième étage. Au lieu de se diriger vers sa salle commune, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, elle continua le chemin menant jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Elle ne pouvait attendre que le week-end arrive pour y retourner. C'est avec la même appréhension que la première fois, qu'elle fit les allers-retours nécessaires à l'apparition de la pièce souhaitée.

« Drago... Tu es là ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, elle entreprit de retrouver le chemin menant à l'armoire en se réparant grâce à la tête du Troll empaillé. Une fois l'allée de celui-ci longée, elle put constater que Drago était bien là. Assis dans un vieux fauteuil délabré, il parcourait attentivement les lignes d'un gros livre sombre et vieux, dont le sujet se rapportait certainement à la magie noire. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui faisait tout de même attention à ce qu'il se rende compte de sa présence.

« Je te dérange ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle eut un hochement négatif de la tête. En observant les alentours, elle constata que l'armoire, posée à l'horizontale était entourée d'une dizaine de pièces. Ainsi donc, il avait tenté de la démonter.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Emma ? _Intervint-il enfin en se levant et en posant son livre ouvert, sur l'une des commodes alentour, dont il manquait un tiroir. _Car comme tu l'as si bien démontré, tu ne viens jamais de toi-même n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi deviner, Théodore est venu chouiner devant toi après que je lui fait refaire le nez.

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais j'ai eu vent de cette histoire. Cependant ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène. Enfin, évidemment, j'en profite pour te suggérer d'éviter d'avoir un tel comportement en public, histoire de ne pas trop alimenter certaines rumeurs qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

- Quelles rumeurs ?

- Eh bien, il se trouve que Daphné en a conclu que tu étais jaloux du récent rapprochement de Théodore et d'Astoria.

- Parce qu'ils se sont rapprochés ?

- Je suppose qu'ils se sont récemment trouvés quelques petites choses en commun.

- Ah oui, c'est surement ça.

- En parlant d'Astoria, tu lui as parlé depuis ?

- Non. Je suis rarement dans la salle commune. _Répondit-il en tournant autour du meuble couché par terre. _

_- _Comment ça se passe ?

- Comme d'habitude...

- Tu as commencé ta dissertation en Défense contre les forces du mal ? _Demanda-t-elle alors qu'un silence s'installait._

_- _Non. Et je ne compte pas la faire.

- Tu veux... que je la fasse pour toi ?

_- _C'est pour ça que tu es venue ?_ Riat-il soudain. _Pour m'éviter de me prendre des retenues pour manque de rigueur.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un fiancé sans diplôme.

- Je doute que ça serve encore à l'avenir... _Marmonna-t-il, fixant toujours le meuble et les pièces comme s'il les assemblait mentalement. _Malheureusement, la seule matière qui me pose vraiment problème est celle de cette harpie de McGonagall. Elle ne veut pas me lâcher et refuse de se contenter de mes copier-coller.

- Je pourrai essayer d'y faire quelque chose. _Proposa tout de même Emma, malgré le fait qu'elle ait abandonné cette matière. _

- Si tu insistes, je t'en prie. _Fit théâtralement Drago en lui désignant son sac au bas du fauteuil miteux._

La jeune fille s'y dirigea alors et s'assit sur ledit fauteuil après un rapide époussetage, certainement inutile. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui venait en aide pour ses devoirs. Mais les lui faire en entier était bel et bien une première. Elle qui avait tant de fois sermonné ses amis sur l'importance de les faire soi-même et de manière sérieuse... Emma ôta ses chaussures et s'installa aussi confortablement qu'elle pu dans son assise. Une fois le sac de Drago sur les cuisses, elle l'ouvrit et fut surprise d'y voir tous les manuels, ainsi qu'une multitude de parchemins.

- Comment ça se fait que tous tes manuels se trouvent dans ton sac ?

- Comme ça pas besoin de passer dix ans à faire son sac tous les matins. _Expliqua-t-il alors qu'il était penché sur les pièces qu'il semblait classer selon un ordre précis. _

Après un rire blasé, elle continua son inspection à la recherche du livre de Métamorphose et les parchemins s'y rapportant. Au moins, pensa-t-elle, elle avait tout à disposition. La jeune fille se lança alors dans la difficile tâche de se plonger dans une des matières qu'elle avait abandonnée depuis près d'un an. Ecrivant le sujet sur un parchemin vierge, elle entama des recherches dans le livre et le cours, répertoriant à l' écrit ce qu'elle trouvait. De temps à autre, elle lançait des regards à Drago qui s'affairait à remonter l'armoire.

- Comment tu t'en sors pour les exercices pratiques, dis moi ? Ca m'a l'air hyper technique comme sorts.

- Je les ais travaillés avec ma mère durant les vacances.

- Mais comment t'as pu savoir à l'avance ce que McGonagall vous demanderait de travailler ?

- C'est bien là le problème. Ma mère a insisté pour que j'en travaille le plus possible. Pourquoi crois tu que je rentre épuisé à chaque vacances. _Ronchonna-t-il en se levant._

- Ca me rassure de savoir que... ce n'était qu'à cause de ça. _Avoua Emma, faisant se retourner Drago._

- Alors, cette dissert sur l'évolution de la métamorphose transsubstantielle ?

- Ca avance. Mais c'est horriblement... chiant. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as gardé cette matière, si tu t'en fiche autant.

- Parce qu'elle est avant tout pratique.

- Justement, tu prends le bouquin, tu fais ce qu'il te dis et vasta !

- Il faut être idiot, ou à Serdaigle, pour y préférer une matière purement théorique.

Après un regard faussement courroucé, le bruit strident d'une balance en cuivre la fit sursauter. Sans rien dire, et ne paraissant pas surpris pour un sou, Drago disparut entre les allées. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un énorme sandwich bien garni ainsi qu'une gourde en acier.

- Crabbe et Goyle font un tour aux cuisines lorsque je n'ai pas le temps de descendre manger. _Expliqua simplement Drago qui croqua avidement dans le pain._

- Et moi qui m'inquiétais de te voir de moins en moins pour le diner.

- Tu ne compte pas aller diner toi non plus, si ? Tiens. _Fit-il en lui tendant le tiers du sandwich qu'il avait préalablement coupé. _

- Merci.

Drago vint s'assoir sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil, le regard toujours fixé sur l'armoire qui, de nouveau mise sur pied, semblait totalement remontée. Lorsque la jeune fille l'observa, elle aperçut qu'une trace de cambouis, provenant sans doute d'un des rouages du meuble, parsemait la joue droite et la tempe de son fiancé. Elle attendit délibérément la fin de leur repas improvisé avant de le lui faire remarqué. Puisqu'il n'avait pas tout enlevé, elle voulut essuyer elle-même les traces restantes en se levant du fauteuil. Aucun des deux ne pensa qu'aussitôt levée, le poids de Drago entrainerait le siège et lui-même jusqu'au sol. Tel fut ce qui se passa, sous les rires de la jeune fille et les grognement du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il se leva aussi vite qu'il était tombé, elle s'approcha de lui et ôta les dernières traces noires de sa tempe. Puis, elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et se hissa jusqu'à son visage. Ils s'abandonnèrent alors tout deux dans un baiser ardent, passionné, presque désespéré...

* * *

Le dernier week-end de mai, fut, contrairement à la semaine ensoleillée qui venait de défiler, maussade et pluvieux. Ce qui ne dérangea pas vraiment Emma, puisqu'elle passa son samedi après-midi dans la salle sur demande en compagnie de Drago. Ne voulant pas le déranger, elle s'était placée sur une table à une allée de l'armoire et s'avançait dans ses devoirs ainsi que dans ceux qu'elle avait prévu de faire pour lui. Lorsque le besoin d'une pause se faisait sentir elle allait soit voir son fiancé, qui ne lui accordait pas plus de quelques minutes, soit se promener le long des allées, s'attardant plus longuement lorsqu'un objet attirait son attention. Une fois l'heure du diner arrivée, elle prévint Drago qu'elle ne reviendrait pas après le repas, afin de tout de même pouvoir passer du temps avec ses amis.

Le lendemain, elle rejoignit la salle dès le matin. S'apercevant que le jeune homme n'était pas encore arrivé, elle s'approcha de l'armoire à disparaître qui avait l'air inchangée depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle ouvrit les portes et regarda l'intérieur, vide. Une envie soudaine de la tester lui prit. Regardant autour d'elle, ses yeux tombèrent sur ce qui semblait être un pied de commode brisé. Elle le prit et le plaça dans le meuble. Après avoir refermé les portes, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Elle qui pensait retrouver le bout de bois là où elle l'avait posé, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'y était plus. Cette armoire à disparaître semblait fonctionner puisqu'elle avait fait disparaître l'objet.

- Tu es du genre à tout vouloir voir par toi-même n'est-ce pas ? _Railla la voix de Drago, la faisant sursauter._

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._ S'excusa-t-elle, embarrassée en refermant les portes. _L'objet que j'ai mis a disparu.

- Encore heureux, j'ai mis six mois pour en arriver là.

- Je pensais que ton objectif était de faire disparaître quelque chose.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça logique de pouvoir avoir un moyen de récupérer ce qu'on a voulu faire disparaître.

- Donc c'est ça qui ne fonctionne pas ?

- Vois par toi-même. _Déclara-t-il en lançant une formule inconnue d'Emma. Puis il l'invita à ouvrir l'armoire qui contenait désormais un petit tas de sciure de bois. _

Après quelques minutes de conversation, Emma le laissa à sa tâche et s'installa à la table lui faisant office de bureau. Vers la fin de matinée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Elle eut alors dans l'idée de faire un tour du côté des livres laissés à l'abandon. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait de livres semblant interdits ou volés. Son attention se porta sur un simple manuel d'histoire rempli de graffitis. Apparemment le propriétaire de ce livre avait passé son temps à y annoter quelques critiques, quelques dessins caricaturaux ou même à démarrer des conversations écrites avec son voisin. Elle garda le livre dans ses mains et continua son petit tour à la recherche d'autres objets susceptibles de satisfaire sa curiosité.

La jeune fille entendit la voix de Drago qui l'interpellait à une dizaine d'allée de là. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de s'être autant éloignée. Juste avant d'entreprendre le chemin du retour, son regard tomba sur une sorte de récipient en pierre totalement investi par des toiles d'araignée. Des écritures en Runes étaient à peine lisibles. Elle s'approcha de la bassine en pierre et souffla sur les écritures afin d'y enlever le plus de poussières. Recevant ladite poussière dans la figure elle toussota légèrement avant de tenter de déchiffrer les Runes. Certains symboles étranges semblaient ne pas faire partis de ces dernières mais elle pu tout de même traduire quelques de ces écritures. La traduction approximative et littérale des symboles qu'elle put décoder, fut « Enlever pensées, Penser en paix. » C'était une pensine ! Elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, mais en avait entendu parler. Cet objet permettait d'y mettre les pensées que l'on ne voulait plus avoir de manière momentanée. « Emma ! » « J'arrive ! » La jeune fille posa à l'intérieur de l'objet en pierre les quelques objets qu'elles avaient en main et lança un Wingardium Leviosa informulé afin de faire léviter le tout. Puis elle se dirigea enfin vers son fiancé qui semblait s'impatienter.

- Je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a ? _Annonça-t-elle en posant ses trouvailles sur son bureau improvisée._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

- C'est juste histoire de m'occuper un peu.

- Un morceau de pierre et des livres complètement pourris ?

- Chacun ses goûts... _Se contenta-t-elle de dire en croisant les bras alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur la table. _

- En parlant de goût, je voudrais que t'aille nous chercher à manger dans les cuisines.

- Tu n'as pas Goyle ou Crabbe pour ça ?

- Je ne te le demanderai pas sinon.

- T'exagères quand même ! Qu'est-ce que ça te couterait de descendre. Ca ne te prendrait même pas une demi-heure.

- S'il-te-plait, Emma. _Tenta-t-il, charmeur, en s'approchant d'elle et en lui entourant la taille de ses bras._

- Pas de ça avec moi ! _Le repoussa-t-elle, sentant la manipulation à plein nez. _

_-_Ok, très bien ! J'y vais ! De toute façon j'ai un hibou à envoyer. Toi, tu restes ici.

- Mais...

- Je t'apporterai quelque chose à manger. Tes débiles de Serdaigle risqueraient de t'enlever s'ils te voyaient dans la Grande Salle. _Ajouta-t-il face au regard incrédule d'Emma._

- C'est pas non plus comme si je te servais à grand chose !

Drago ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui offrir un léger rictus. Puis, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant Emma seule, dans cette immense salle. Par curiosité, elle fit un tour du côté de l'armoire à disparaître. Apparemment le jeune homme avait « ranger son plan de travail », puisque plus rien ne trainait. S'il elle n'avait pas été au courant, il lui aurait été incapable de savoir que quelqu'un s'affairait laborieusement à réparer ladite armoire.

Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation d'un vieux buste posé sur un placard semblant parsemé de cloques. Elle eut un léger rire désabusé face à la laideur du tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Il s'agissait du buste d'un vieux sorcier plutôt laid puisqu'il portait une affreuse perruque d'un blond sale. Elle pouvait apercevoir qu'une sorte de bijou trônait au-dessus du chef de la statue. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de diadème, qui bien que terni, gardait toute sa beauté. Elle s'empara de l'objet précieux et l'observa. Le métal terni n'était autre que de l'argent. La structure entrelacée était incrustée de minuscules diamants, et disposait en son centre d'une pierre précieuse de couleur bleu. A cette pierre en étaient fixer deux autres, plus petites, destinées à reposer élégamment sur le front du porteur d'un tel bijou. Emma le trouva magnifique et ne résista pas à l'envie de l'essayer.

Elle se plaça devant une glace tellement immense que même brisée, les morceaux de miroirs étaient assez vaste pour accueillir son reflet. La jeune fille posa délicatement le diadème sur sa tête, puis s'observa. Se sentant trop loin, elle s'approcha encore plus de la glace. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver belle. En fait, elle était magnifique et fière de l'être. Un sourire satisfait apparut au coin de sa bouche. Si elle le pouvait, elle s'observerait dans ce miroir tous les jours de sa vie. Ici, personne ne la dérangerait. D'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas que le monde voit la beauté de ce diadème. Ce privilège n'appartenait qu'à elle seule. Elle seule devait avoir la possibilité de le porter. Elle seule serait...

- Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca fait dix fois que je t'appelle !

- Drago. _Répondit-t-elle à peine sortie de ses narcissiques pensées, le regard toujours fixé sur son reflet. _

- Devine ce que les efles avaient comme dessert. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira. _Se moqua Drago, qui rejoignait l'allée de son armoire, pensant que la jeune fille le suivrait. Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il retourna auprès d'elle, toujours postée devant la glace qu'elle contemplait avec une délectation presque perverse. _

- Emma ? Tu comptes passer toute ta journée devant ce miroir ? _Lança-t-il narquoisement. _

-Et pourquoi pas toute ma vie... _Murmura-t-elle très faiblement, penchant la tête pour se voir d'un autre angle._

Eh ! _Fit Drago, n'en pouvant plus, en lui tournant brusquement le menton vers lui après __s'être approché d'elle. Lorsqu'il capta son regard, elle clignait des yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller._

- Drago ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Tu te moques de moi. _Lâcha-t-il avec un rire nerveux. _ Fais-moi le plaisir de ne plus jamais te regarder dans cette glace, c'est carrément flippant._ Ajouta-t-il, remarquant le regard confus d'Emma et semblant penser que le problème venait du miroir._

- La glace... _Répéta-t-elle en retournant automatiquement sa tête vers son reflet qui sembla l'absorber de nouveau. _

- Emma ! _La tira-t-elle une nouvelle fois de son étrange état en l'éloignant une bonne fois pour toute de l'objet de son attention. _

- Lâche-moi ! Je ne fais rien de mal !

- C'est bien beau, de regarder son joli petit minois, mais tu vas t'arrêter là, ok ?

- Je suis magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda-t-elle d'un sérieux effrayant. _Ce diadème est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue ! Laisse-moi, encore... _Continua-t-elle, voulant se repositionner devant la glace. Drago la stoppa dans son action en lui prenant les mains et l'obligeant à lui faire face. _

- Enlève-moi, ce truc. _Ordonna-t-il, le regard fixé sur ledit diadème. _

- Il est à moi ! Je t'interdis d'y toucher ! _Cria-t-elle en se débattant alors qu'il tentait de le lui ôter. Plus grand, et plus fort qu'elle, il parvint à son but en arrachant le bijou de la tête de la jeune fille qui ne cessait de crier._

- Où-est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? _L'interrogea-t-il une fois l'objet en main, alors qu'Emma, déboussolée, s'appuyait contre le meuble le plus proche. _Où était ce diadème, Emma !

- Là haut. _Concéda-t-elle en désignant du doigt la tête de la statue._

- Eh bien, il va y rester. Et je t'interdis de t'approcher de ce truc ! _S'exclama Drago après avoir replacé l'objet sur la perruque que portait ladite statue. _

Puis, il l'entraina par le bras dans l'allée où se trouvait l'armoire à disparaître. La jeune fille s'assit maladroitement dans le fauteuil miteux et lança un regard à Drago. Celui-ci la fixait avec méfiance.

- T'es restée plantée là-bas combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai repéré le diadème pas longtemps après ton départ.

- Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure que je suis parti, Emma !

- C'est dingue, ce truc !

- Promet-moi de ne plus recommencer.

- C'est promis. _Accepta-t-elle. Mais cela ne suffit pas à Drago qui écrivit quelques lignes sur un parchemin avant de jeter un sort informulé sur ce dernier._

- Quoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? _S'indigna-t-elle en voyant la promesse écrite qu'il voulait lui faire signer. _

- Il se trouve que tu as bien souvent rompu les promesses que tu me faisais, Emma ! Ah et tant qu'on y est... _Assura-t-il avant de récupérer le parchemin et d'y inscrire d'autres lignes et de lancer un nouveau sort. _Maintenant, tu signes.

Emma prit le parchemin et lut ce qu'y était marqué. Non seulement il lui faisait promettre de ne plus jamais s'approcher de « ce diadème à la con », mais en plus il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne parle à personne de cette salle, ni de ce qu'il y faisait, ni de ce pourquoi il y faisait quelque chose. Elle le regarda méchamment avant de lui prendre la plume des doigts. Une fois le parchemin signé, il le récupéra brutalement et le fourra dans sa poche. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passerait si jamais elle rompait sa promesse, il lui répondit qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'y penser puisque cela n'arriverait pas, en insistant bien sur ses derniers mots. Puis, en lui tendant ce qu'il lui avait pris à manger, il demanda nonchalamment comment allait Marietta Edgcombe.

* * *

Emma n'avait aucune envie de s'approprier de nouveau le diadème, mais elle était plus que curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé ce jour-là. Pourtant, la semaine qui suivit, elle n'y réfléchit pas plus, que ce soit à cause des cours, de ses amis qui se demandaient où elle passait son temps, ou de Drago qui paraissait à bout de nerfs. Elle essayait de passer au moins une heure tous les soirs et rentrait avant que le couvre feu n'intervienne.

- Est-ce que tu crois en ce que tu essayes de faire, Drago ? _Demanda-t-elle un soir, alors que le blond se prenait la tête, assis dans le vieux fauteuil usé. Sans lui répondre, il se contenta de lever les yeux vers elle, et Emma cru y percevoir de la douleur. _Il paraît que croire en ce que l'on fait et croire en soi, c'est faire 50% chemin. Peut-être que si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est qu'au fond tu n'y crois pas. Tu n'as peut-être tout simplement pas envie de réussir cette mission, indépendamment de toute menace de mort bien sûr. Peut-être que tu n'arrives pas à te donner les moyens d'y parvenir.

- Ca fait des mois que j'épuise toutes les pseudos solutions que je trouve, Emma !

- Oui, mais es-tu sûre de bien exploiter celles qui en vaille le coup ? Peut-être que tu passes trop de temps sur des choses que tu sais inutiles, histoire de gagner du temps ?

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça, hein ? Je ne veux pas mourir, alors je dois réussir. Que j'y crois ou pas ne change rien au fait que cette putain d 'armoire doive être réparer et au fait que je doive...

- Que tu doive ?

- Rien. _Se reprit-il abruptement. _

_- _J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider... à y voir plus clair. _Annonça la jeune fille après quelques minutes de silence. Elle se leva du sol sur lequel elle était assise et se dirigea vers ce qui avait été son bureau durant le week-end. Elle revint avec la bassine en pierre à qui elle avait donné un petit coup de neuf et la déposa sur la commode, non loin du fauteuil où se trouvait Drago. _Je me suis dis que si tu mettais tout ce qui te stress et t'effraye de côté, tu serais peut-être plus... efficace dans ce que tu tentes de faire.

- Et c'est ce machin en pierre qui va me permettre de faire tout ça ? _Railla-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, le faisant craquer brusquement. _

- C'est une pensine. _Lui apprit-elle avant que quelques secondes de silence ne s'installe. _C'est...

- Je sais ce que c'est qu'une pensine. Mais je doute que cela puisse m'aider, Emma.

- Tu fais comme tu veux.

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai mon propre genre de pensine.

- Ah oui ? _L'interrogea-t-elle, levant les sourcil alors qu'il quittait son siège pour se diriger vers elle._

- Ferme les yeux. _Souffla-t-il à son oreille. _

Après un dernier regard intrigué, elle s'exécuta, respirant profondément. Puis, il la poussa gentiment vers l'arrière et elle sentit ses jambes stoppées par un obstacle qui la fit basculer vers l'arrière. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux au moment où sa chute fut absorbée par la présence d'un matelas.

« Ca, c'est ma pensine, ce qui me permet de laisser derrière moi tout ce qui ne va pas, tout ce qui me pourrit l'existence. »

Emma, sans le quitter des yeux s'éloigna du bord en se plaçant plus au centre de ce qui était le lit de Drago. En effet, tout deux se trouvaient désormais dans la copie de la chambre du jeune homme. Ce dernier se plaça à califourchon sur sa fiancée et plongea dans son cou qu'il parsema de baiser. Toute frissonnante, Emma enserra le corps de Drago, qui s'attaquait désormais à l'oreille gauche de la jeune fille tout en laissant trainer ses mains sous sa chemise.

« Evidemment, il est nécessaire que tu sois là pour que ça marche... »

* * *

Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer. De dos, elle avait dans son champ de vision Astoria et Théodore qui prenait leur diner en compagnie de Daphné. Les trois élèves semblaient s'amuser à la table des Serpentard. Elle se demanda même si ce n'était pas d'elle qu'ils se moquaient lorsque Daphné lui fit un sourire. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce sourire était destiné à son voisin de table, Anthony. Se forçant à regarder ailleurs, elle constata qu'il restait peu d'élèves dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps filer. Lorsque tout le petit groupe de Serdaigle eut terminé, ils quittèrent la table et atteignirent le grand hall. Au moment où, ce fut au tour d'Emma de passer par la porte, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Théodore et Astoria. Cette dernière après un regard noir vers la Serdaigle, jeta un coup d'oeil à son camarade avant de passer la porte avec un petit air suffisant. Théodore, invita d'un geste de la main, Emma à passer avant lui.

- Comment va ta nouvelle amie ? _L'aborda-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique alors qu'il se dirigeait dans un des coins du grand hall._

-Un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. _Répondit-il alors qu'Emma ne se dépêtrait pas de son regard dur. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu veux.

- Alors quoi, vous passez votre temps à critiquer les deux horribles égoïstes et menteurs ?

- Tu exagères et tu le sais.

- Comment va ton nez ? _Changea-t-elle alors de conversation._

- C'est surtout pour celui de ton cher et tendre qu'il faut t'inquiéter. Il avait encore mal, même après les soins de Daphné.

- Hum...

- Selon toi je l'ai mérité, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas supporté d'être tombée une nouvelle fois sous mon charme dévastateur.

- Ce n'est pas marrant, Théodore.

- Je sais...

- Je veux parler à Astoria. _Déclara-t-elle avec conviction. _

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

- Je veux que tu le lui dise.

- Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte.

- S'il le faut, j'attendrai devant votre salle commune toute la soirée. _Assura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers les cachots. _

Le jeune homme la rattrapa et ils firent tous deux le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Une fois arrivés, la jeune fille s'adossa sur la paroi d'un mur non loin de la porte en pierre qui cachait la salle. Elle semblait attendre que Théodore exécute sa demande. Avec un soupir, celui-ci, prononça le mot de passe et disparut derrière le mur qui se referma sur lui. Cinq minutes passèrent et ni Théodore, ni Astoria ne l'avait rejointe. Elle eut droit à une dizaine de regard surpris et intrigués qu'elle ignora superbement. En effet, il restait un peu moins d'une heure avant le couvre-feu. Après quelques minutes, le mur s'ouvrit alors même qu'aucun élève n'avait donné de mot de passe. Astoria apparut et s'approcha à contre coeur de celle qui avait souhaité sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Te voir...

- Eh bien tu me vois. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Tu veux pas qu'on aille parler ailleurs ? _Demanda-t-elle alors qu'une bande de troisième année se dirigeait vers elles._

- Et parler de quoi ?

- De tout ce que tu voudras, Astoria.

- De tout ?

- De tout ce que j'aurai la possibilité d'évoquer. _Précisa Emma, alors qu'Astoria la toisait avec méfiance. _

- Très bien. Suis-moi. _Finit-elle par dire en empruntant un chemin qu'Emma ne connaissait pas. _

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent alors dans une ancienne salle de cours, quelques mètres plus loin. Astoria se dirigea directement vers une table, et lui lança un sort de dépoussiérage. Elle s'y assit en tailleur de manière à faire face à Emma, qui s'était contentée de s'appuyer contre la table voisine.

- Pourquoi tenais-tu tant que ça à me voir ? _Commença-t-elle l'interrogatoire qu'elle semblait vouloir mener._

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que les choses restent en l'état. Je tiens trop à notre amitié pour ça.

- Notre amitié ? Penser à tous les moments que l'on a pu passé ensemble me répugne, Emma. Comment pourrait-on être encore amie après tant de mensonges !

- En recommençant tout à zéro. En répondant aux questions que tu voudrais poser.

- Pour que tu me répondes que c'est avec Drago que je dois régler ce genre de chose alors qu'il n'est même pas fichu de me faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Pourquoi est-il venu vers moi durant ses BUSE alors qu'il avait une fiancée à sa disposition ?

- La réponse modéré serait de te dire que ladite fiancée se consacrait entièrement à ses BUSE à ce moment-là.

- La vérité, Emma.

- La vérité... C'est qu'il n'a pas supporté le baiser que j'ai échangé avec Théodore lors du dernier match de l'année et qu'il a cherché à se venger.

- Nom d'une gargouille... _Lâcha Astoria, plus que blessée._

_- _Lui et moi, on est lié de telle sorte que les promesses écrites que l'on a faites apparaissent sur le dos de notre main lorsque l'on faillit à nos engagements. C'est une brulure intense qui nous submerge à cet endroit. _Expliqua Emma en caressant le dos de sa main. _C'est comme ça qu'il a su pour Théodore et moi, et c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il se vengeait. Lorsque j'ai su que c'était avec toi et que tu m'as tout raconté, j'étais furieuse et je le lui ai fait savoir. Contre toute attente, il était vraiment désolé de ce qu'il avait fait. Enfin, il était surtout désolé de t'avoir mêlée, toi, à tout ça. Aujourd'hui je me rend compte qu'il ne mentait pas. Je crois qu'au fond, il t'aime bien.

- Il m'aime bien... _Répéta-t-elle faiblement._

- C'est ce que je pense. Mais je doute qu'il te l'avoue un jour. D'ailleurs encore faudrait-il qu'il se l'avoue à lui-même.

- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est battu avec Blaise quand il a cru qu'il m'avait... fait du mal ?

- Je suppose. Il voulait te protéger. Il s'est justifié devant moi en me disant qu'il avait cet incompréhensible besoin que tu ailles bien. Malheureusement, plus il s'impliquait dans ta vie, plus tu t'accrochais à lui.

- Tu en as vraiment eu marre de moi le jour où tu a craqué dans le grand hall.

- C'est de devoir te cacher toutes ces choses qui m'horripilait de plus en plus. Ces derniers temps j'ai comme un ras-le-bol général. Je n'en peux plus de mentir aux gens que j'aime.

- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement dire la vérité ! Regarde Théodore, il est au courant et pourtant ton secret s'est gardé pendant longtemps. Je suppose que pour ton ami Michael, il en va de même. Je t'ai promis que je ne dirai rien et je tiendrai ma promesse. N'es-tu pas sensé faire confiance à tes amis ?

- Théodore et toi... C'est différent, vous êtes des Sang-Pur.

- C'est surtout qu'on est les malheureux de l'histoire.

- Quant à Michael, lui et moi avons toujours eu une relation particulière. _Continua Emma, sans relever la remarque._

- Les autres ne méritent-ils pas de connaître la vérité ?

- J'ai peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas...

- Un jour où l'autre ils le sauront. Qui sait, peut-être le découvriront-ils aussi brutalement que moi. Retarder les choses ne fera qu'empirer leur ressentiment à ton égard à ce moment là. Pour ma part, je t'en veux encore beaucoup. Il suffit que je te vois pour que tout resurgisse. Je ne veux pas être obligée de supporter cette douleur, Emma. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je serai capable de te côtoyer à nouveau. Mais pour l'heure il est encore trop tôt.

- Je comprends.

- Si tu ne veux pas que cela arrive avec tes amis, je te conseille de leur dire la vérité. L'honnêteté et la confiance, sont les bases d'une amitié, Emma.

- Tu as raison, Astoria. Je ne supporterai pas de passer encore un an comme ça. Les mensonges ont assez duré. Mais c'est tellement dur de s'en dépêtrer.

- C'est le prix à payer pour les avoir créer. _Déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la table sur laquelle elle se trouvait. _Il est tard. Je retourne à ma salle commune.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Astoria.

- Mais pas assez pour te pardonner aussi facilement. _Remarqua-t-elle alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos._

- J'espère sincèrement que les choses iront mieux l'année prochaine. Ce sera notre dernière ensemble.

- Qui vivra verra... _Cita-t-elle la célèbre expression avant de quitter la salle sans un regard pour celle qui avait été son amie. _

Emma resta seule encore quelques minutes, dans l'obscurité, puisque c'était Astoria qui s'était chargée d'illuminer la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette. C'était comme si la jeune fille venait de prendre conscience du véritable poids de son mensonge. Il fallait qu'elle se jette à l'eau et qu'elle mette ses amis dans la confidence. Plus elle retarderait l'échéance, plus ils risqueraient de ne pas lui pardonner. Ne dit-on pas « une faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée » ?

C'est avec cette nouvelle résolution qu'elle quitta les cachots. Il restait un peu moins d'une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu. Lorsqu'elle eut monté le grand escalier de marbre, elle prit le chemin des escaliers fixes. Elle souhaitait en effet rendre une petite visite à Drago avant de retourner dans sa salle commune. Sur le chemin, elle essaya de réfléchir au meilleur moment pour annoncer ses fiançailles à ses amis. Fallait-il qu'elle y aille de but en blanc dès son retour dans la tour des Serdaigle ? Fallait-il qu'elle attende le lendemain ? La fin des examen ? Emma avait une telle envie de se décharger de ce secret qu'elle se sentait prête à le faire le soir-même. Mais peut-être était-il préférable qu'ils se trouvent tous dans un lieu moins fréquenté ? Lorsqu'ils se rassembleront dans le parc le week end venu ?

La jeune fille fut sortit de ses pensées par des bruits de pas provenant du septième étage qui n'était plus qu'à quelques marches de là. Elle s'approcha lentement et le plus silencieusement de l'angle que formait la cage d'escalier et le couloir qui menait à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Deux personnes semblaient converser non loin de ladite tapisserie. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il se passait au risque de se faire repérer. Elle se replaça aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était mise à découvert. Harry Potter était en pleine discussion avec le professeur Trelawney. Le fait que le survivant soit posté devant la salle sur demande ne relevait pas du simple hasard, elle en était persuadé. Sur le coup, elle s'inquiéta du pouvoir de voyance du professeur. N'était-elle pas sensée sentir sa présence à quelques mètres d'elle ? Apparemment tel n'était pas le cas. Emma décida alors de se jeter un sort qui lui permettrait d'entendre la conversation de là où elle se trouvait. Après tout, tout le monde n'avait pas d'oreille à rallonge en sa possession . D'autant plus que ce gadget créé par les jumeaux Weasley étaient interdit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Je comprends. Mais vous n'avez pas pu entrer pour les cacher ? _Fit distinctement la voix de Potter une fois son sort lancé._

_- _Oh, si, j'y suis entrée, mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Trelawney aurait-elle découvert Drago ?

- Quelqu'un à l'intérieur... Qui ? Qui était là ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me suis avancée dans la pièce et j'ai entendu une voix, ce qui ne s'était encore jamais produit depuis des années que je cache... je veux dire que j'utilise cette salle.

Emma fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle ignorait qui se trouvait dans cette salle.

- Une voix ? Qui disait quoi ?

- Il ne me semble pas qu'elle disait quoi que ce soit. Elle lançait plutôt des... cris de joie.

- Des cris de joie ?

Tout comme Potter, la jeune fille se répéta intérieurement les derniers mots. Drago aurait-il fini par réparer cette armoire ?

- Une véritable jubilation.

C'était comme si le professeur de divination lui confirmait sa pensée.

- Une voix d'homme ou de femme ?

- Je dirais plutôt d'homme.

- Et qui exprimait un grand bonheur ?

- Un intense bonheur.

- Comme si la personne était en train de célébrer quelque chose ?

- Exactement.

L'insistance des questions de Potter lui fit froid dans le dos. Il savait quelque chose. Il savait que c'était Drago qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Et il semblait savoir l'importance de l'enjeu de cette « célébration ».

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite j'ai demandé : « Qui est là ? »

- Vous n'auriez pas pu savoir qui c'était sans poser la question ?

- Mon troisième oeil, était concentré sur des sujets bien éloignés du monde bassement matériel où retentissent les cris de joie.

- C'est ça. Et la voix vous a répondu ?

- Non. Soudain, la salle a été plongée dans l'obscurité et j'ai été jetée dehors, tête la première.

- Vous n'aviez rien vu venir ?

- Non, car comme je vous l'ai dit, l'obscurité...

Ainsi Drago s'était débarrassé promptement de l'intruse qui avait pénétré dans la salle qu'il occupait depuis des mois déjà. Comme la fois où son fiancé avait cru qu'il réussirait la veille des vacances de Pâques, Emma se sentait tendu. Encore plus après avoir passer les derniers jours dans cette même salle à le voir s'affairer à réparer cette « putain d'armoire », comme il l'appelait. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle se doutait que la mission du jeune homme ne se résumait pas à la réparation d'une simple armoire à disparaître. Maintenant cette première étape effectuée, quelle serait la suivante ? C'est ce qui l'effrayait, c'est ce qu'elle s'était toujours refuser d'y réfléchir.

- Je pense que vous devriez en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Nous devons savoir ce que Malefoy célébrait – je veux dire la personne qui vous a jetée hors de la salle.

Son intuition était bel et bien fondée. Harry Potter connaissait l'identité de Drago. Et le Gryffondor avait dans l'idée d'en informer le directeur.

- Le directeur m'a laissé entendre qu'il souhaitait voir mes visites s'espacer. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'imposer ma compagnie aux gens qui ne l'apprécient guère. Si Dumbledore choisit d'ignorer les avertissements que je lis dans les cartes... A chaque fois, quelle que soit la façon dont je les tire... la Maison-Dieu apparaît, la tour frappée par la foudre. Calamité. Désastre. Qui se rapprochent toujours un peu plus...

- C'est ça. Eh bien, je crois quand même que vous devriez raconter à Dumbledore l'histoire de cette voix, de l'obscurité soudaine et de votre expulsion de la salle...

- Vous pensez vraiment ?

- Je vais justement le voir maintenant. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui. Nous pourrions y aller ensemble.

- Bon dans ce cas... Je regrette de ne plus vous avoir dans ma classe Harry. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment un voyant... Mais vous étiez un merveilleux sujet...

Lorsque les deux voix s'éloignèrent, Emma enleva le sort lui ayant permis de tout entendre et s'avança doucement dans le couloir désormais désert. Une fois face au mur vierge où apparaissait la porte de la salle sur demande, elle resta immobile et inspira profondément. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait derrière ces murs si elle entamait ses allers-retours. Drago était-il toujours dans l'état d'euphorie dans lequel l'avait trouvé Trelawney ? Etait-il déjà passé à l'étape suivante de sa mission ? Mais la question qui la hantait à ce moment là, c'était s'il fallait ou non faire part à Drago de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Potter était allé prévenir Dumbledore. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle avait su la condition de mangemort de son fiancé ? Il fallait que le directeur soit au courant, pour le bien de Poudlard, pour le bien de tous. Mais le dire à Drago ne serait-il pas néfaste à la maigre longueur d'avance que pourrait avoir Dumbledore ? Ne pas le dire ne serait-il pas néfaste à son fiancé ? Que se passera-t-il si jamais Drago se faisait prendre ? Dumbledore le protégerait-il ? Et si tel n'était pas le cas...? Quoi qu'elle choisisse, il fallait qu'elle se décide.

Sortant de son immobilité, elle entreprit de faire ses allers-retours en pensant à la salle aux montagnes d'objets usés. Lorsque la porte apparut, elle eut encore quelques secondes d'hésitation mais finit par l'ouvrir et par entrer. L'obscurité dont parlait Trelawney était encore présente. « Drago, c'est moi. », annonça-t-elle sa présence histoire de ne pas se faire jeter à son tour. Emma sortit sa baguette afin d'y voir plus clair. Puisque son « lumos » informulé ne marchait pas, elle jeta le sort à haute voix. Rien ne se passa non plus.

« Drago ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint alors qu'un lourd silence pesait sur cette vaste salle noyée dans l'obscurité totale. Emma tenta de s'avancer, à tâtons. Elle buta soudain dans un meuble et renversa l'objet métallique qui y était posé. Lorsque le son mourut, elle tenta d'intercepter une quelconque réaction sonore de Drago qui ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Mais rien ne se produisit. La jeune fille toucha alors les objets alentours en essayant de s'insérer dans l'allée sans se cogner. Enfin, un son lui parvint. C'était celui de l'armoire qui s'ouvrait, elle le reconnaissait pour l'avoir entendu des dizaines de fois ces derniers jours. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appeler Drago une nouvelle fois, son pied buta contre l'objet qui était tombé à la renverse quelques instants plus tôt. De vifs pas semblaient alors s'avancer vers elle.

« C'est moi, Drago. » Eut-elle le temps de dire avant de se sentir brutalement empoignée. Drago positionna la main de la jeune fille sur la sienne. Soudain, une lueur apparut et elle pu voir que son fiancé se tenait juste devant elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsque son regard tomba sur ce qu'elle avait pris pour la main de Drago. C'était en réalité une horrible main desséché qui tenait une sorte de bougie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? _Demanda-t-elle en rencontrant le regard du jeune homme._

- J'ai réussi. _Répondit-il d'une voix grave qui ne collait pas du tout aux dires du professeur de divination._

- Ca a l'air de t'enchanter, dis-moi. _Remarqua-t-elle alors qu'un léger rictus apparaissait sur les lèvres de son fiancé. _

- C'est la que tout commence vraiment.

- Que quoi, commence ?

- La poudre ne devrait plus tarder à cesser de faire effet. _Evita-t-il de répondre en s'éloignant de la jeune fille qui se retrouva à nouveau dans le noir. Cependant, cette fois-ci elle pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Drago et des meubles alentours. Elle le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait l'armoire à disparaître. Après un temps d'arrêt où il fit face au meuble, il se sépara de la main desséchée et s'avança vers elle._

- Est-ce que c'est... la Main de Gloire ?

- En effet. _Confirma-t-il en la scrutant du regard. _Emma...

- Oui ?

- Je veux que tu me promettes de rejoindre ta salle commune et de ne pas la quitter.

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension, sans le quitter des yeux._

- Parce que je te le dis.

- Tu me fais peur, Drago. _Avoua-t-elle alors qu'il rompait le contact visuel en baissant le regard. _

- Je n'ai pas le choix. _Souffla-t-il faiblement, en lui prenant la main. _Il n'y a pas que ma vie qui est en jeu, tu comprends ? Je dois le faire pour nous, les Malefoy. C'est l'honneur de la famille qui est en jeu. _Continuait-il en lui serrant les doigts alors qu'il caressait du pouce, la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offert un an plus tôt. _

Puis, il leva le regard à nouveau et elle y vit de la peur. Cela la percuta tellement qu'elle étouffa un sanglot en le prenant dans ses bras. Accrochée à son cou, elle resta silencieuse, se contentant de le serrer de toute ses forces. A son tour, il glissa ses mains autour de la taille de sa fiancée et la pressa contre lui. La tête plongée dans ses cheveux bruns, il huma l'odeur de la jeune fille.

« Fait attention à toi, Drago... Je ne veux pas que tu... Je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai besoin de toi... »

Il lui redressa la tête afin de capter son regard. Les yeux d'Emma parcoururent tous les recoins du visage de son fiancé alors que ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues. « J'ai besoin de toi... » Répéta-t-elle en lui caressant les lèvres et le menton du bout des doigts. Leurs deux bouches se rapprochèrent comme des aimants. « J'ai besoin... » « de toi... » Compléta-t-il avant de l'embrasser doucement, presque tendrement. Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, elle le fixa en se mordillant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus fiévreusement.

« Tu dois y aller, maintenant. »

Contredisant ses dires, il s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres en encadrant son visage de ses mains. « Tu dois vraiment y aller. » Continua-t-il de dire sans pour autant la lâcher, alors qu'il parsemait ses lèvres de baisers. Puis, il s'arrêta, et la fixa. « Vas-t-en. » Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes ainsi, plongés dans le regard de l'autre, avant qu'il ne finisse enfin par la lâcher.

Les mains encore sur les épaules de Drago, Emma recula lentement. Lorsque leur contact se rompit, elle sentit comme un vide. Il était là, devant elle, semblant plus seul que jamais face à son destin. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans le but de lui dire une dernière chose. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Alors elle s'en alla et quitta cette pièce. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'appuya sur le mur qui était aussitôt apparu une fois la porte fermée. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle avait fait le choix de ne pas lui dire que Potter et Dumbledore étaient au courant de quelque chose. Cacher des choses à ses amis, n'était vraiment rien comparé au fait de cacher des choses à Drago. Surtout lorsque la vie et le destin de ce dernier était en jeu. A cette pensée, elle fondit en larmes avant de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette salle, de ce couloir, de Drago.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je me suis permise quelques libertés avec certains éléments du livre, j'espère que cela ne fait pas "trop". _  
_J'ai très envie d'écrire la suite mais je dois m'abstenir pour me concentrer sur mes oraux ! Dans deux semaines je pourrai commencer la suite !_  
_A très vite j'espère !_

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	36. Quand tout s'écroule

_Bonjour à tous..._

_Vous devez vous demander, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là aussi vite ? Eh bien moi aussi je me le demande. Enfin bon, quoiqu'il en soit pour mon plus grand plaisir et pour le votre j'espère, je vous offre ce 35ème chapitre qui au fond n'est que la suite direct du précédent (un peu comme si c'était une deuxième partie)._

_Je remercie Ocee et Samara666 pour leurs commentaires et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Quand tout s'écroule...**

L'escalier en spirale menant à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle sembla interminable, ce soir-là. Les jambes d'Emma lui paraissaient lourdes et pesantes. Une fois arrivée devant la porte en bois où trônait le heurtoir en forme d'aigle, elle s'empara de ce dernier et frappa deux fois, comme à son habitude. Le bec de l'aigle s'ouvrit alors et posa la question du jour.

« Engage le jeu que je le gagne. Qu'a cette phrase d'originale ? »

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore été confrontée à l'énigme de la journée. Elle était pourtant revenu dans la salle commune, mais cela avait été Anthony, ou bien Padma, qui avait répondu à la question qu'elle n'avait pas entendue. Elle se força alors à ce concentrer et à réfléchir. Engage le jeu que je le gagne. La banalité de cette phrase l'affligeait. Engage le jeu que je la gagne. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester bloquer ici à cause de cette phrase idiote. Engage le jeu que je le gagne. D'autant plus que le couvre-feu avait débuté peu avant qu'elle ne quitte Drago, et rares étaient les élèves qui ne le respectait pas. Engage le jeu que je le gagne. Si au niveau du sens cela n'avait rien de percutant, peut-être fallait-il chercher au niveau de la forme. Engage le jeu que je le gagne. On pouvait rassembler les mots engage et gagne, ainsi que jeu et je, le mot le étant utilisé deux fois, il ne restait que le « que ». Engage le jeu que je le gagne. Emma n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour un tel casse-tête. Engage le jeu que je le gagne. Les différents mots qu'elle avait classés avaient tous des lettres en commun, peut-être fallait-il se concentrer sur ce point. Engage le jeu que je le gagne. Si on enlevait certaines lettres du premier mot des deux catégories ont pouvait retrouver le second, mais qu'en était-il du que et des le ? Engage le jeu que je le gagne. Si elle remplaçait la première partie de la phrase par les mots auxquels elle avait enlevé des lettre cela donnait : Gagne le je que je le gagne. Si telle avait été la phrase de l'énigme sa particularité aurait été qu'une certaine symétrie se faisait dans les mots, mais ce n'était pas la bonne phrase. Engage le jeu que je le gagne. Merlin ! Elle avait enfin trouvé !

« C'est un palindrome. Cette phrase peut se lire des deux côtés. »

« Bonne réponse »

Pestant contre elle-même pour avoir pris tant de temps, elle entra dans la pièce et y jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire. Une fois ses amis repérés, elle s'avança vers eux et s'installa près de Mandy qui lui sourit.

- Cela fait près d'un quart d'heure que le couvre-feu est tombé. En tant que préfète je pourrai te dénoncer.

- Je t'en prie, Padma. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- C'est bon, je plaisantais. _Rétorqua l'indienne qui se reporta aussitôt à la bataille explosive entre Terry et Anthony. _

- Comment va Nott ? _Demanda perversement Michael, se doutant surement qu'il n'était pas __celui avec qui elle était. _

Son ami lui faisait souvent ce genre de remarque, histoire de la taquiner de la gêner et parfois même pour se venger d'une quelconque chose. C'était comme une sorte de jeu entre eux. Jeu, qui l'exaspérait la plupart du temps, mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, du moment qu'il ne dévoilait pas son secret. Toutefois, à cet instant-là, la remarque de son ami avait eut le don de lui faire subitement rappeler ce que l'énigme du jour lui avait momentanément ôté de l'esprit. La réussite de Drago. La peur de Drago. Sa trahison envers Drago. Sa propre peur à elle, son sentiment de culpabilité... Tout lui revenait en pleine figure par cette simple phrase. C'est un regard bouleversé, presqu'apeuré qu'elle lança à Michael alors qu'elle retenait de justesse les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. La reprise de sa respiration, trop bruyante pour être normal alarma Mandy.

- Ca va pas, Emma ?

La vision de son amie qui s'inquiétait sincèrement pour elle lui fit détourner brusquement la tête qu'elle prit dans l'une de ses mains. Voyant son état, Michael se leva et l'invita silencieusement à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit de manière précipitée, sans un regard pour ses amis qui l'observaient, intrigués et inquiets. Emma ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter leur regard inquisiteur. Tout deux, se dirigèrent vers un coin désert de la salle commune. Il n'y avait que Luna Lovegood, installée sur un fauteuil à quelques pas de là, qui semblait captivée par l'un des articles du Chicaneur, le journal de son père. Comme toujours, les élèves prenaient soin de s'installer le plus loin possible de « Loufoca ». Après s'être assuré, qu'elle ne les entendrait pas, Michael lança un regard interrogatif à son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda-t-il oralement face au silence de la jeune fille qui gardait la tête baissée._

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Que pourrait-elle lui dire ? Lorsqu'elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, elle inspira profondément avant de s'approcher de lui afin de poser sa tête au creux de son épaule et d'expirer bruyamment. Pris au dépourvu, Michael l'enlaça maladroitement.

- Je ne pourrai pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien, Emma. _Tenta-t-il à nouveau en lui caressant les cheveux. _

- Il est trop tard pour ça...

Le jeune homme perçut difficilement le murmure mais le perçut tout de même. Comprenant qu'il n'en comprendrait pas plus à l'heure actuelle, il se tut et se contenta de rester dans cette position. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Cho Chang qui révisait pour ses ASPIC, les fixait depuis le début. Estimant que l'étreinte entre les deux amis devenait trop longue, elle se leva brusquement et les rejoignit.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Cho... _Fit Michael, s'apercevant tout juste de la présence de l'asiatique alors qu'Emma ne réagissait pas._

- Oreiro, j'apprécierai beaucoup que lâches mon petit-ami.

- Emma. _Intervint Michael en la repoussant doucement alors qu'elle demeurait immobile. _Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Après un dernier regard, la jeune fille s'exécuta. Au moment où elle passa juste devant Luna Lovegood, celle-ci se leva et la percuta. Au lieu de s'excuser, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, elle lui lança un de ses sourires illuminés et la regarda de ses grand yeux protubérants et rêveurs. « J'ai rendez-vous », déclara-t-elle jovialement. Emma se força à lui sourire avant de continuer son chemin vers le dortoirs des filles.

Une fois arrivée dans le sien, elle s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle était épuisée, abattue. Abattue était bel et bien le mot qui pouvait la qualifier. Deux sentiments contradictoires la rongeaient intérieurement. La peur que quelque chose de grave n'arrive à Poudlard et la peur que quelque chose de grave n'arrive à Drago. Où était la contradiction ? Celle-ci reposait dans le fait que si quelque chose de grave devait arriver à Poudlard, Drago en serait surement la cause et que si rien n'arrivait à Drago, un mal serait sans doute fait à Poudlard.

Une fois Dumbledore au courant, qu'arriverait-il à son fiancé ? L'arrêterait-il ? Que se passera-t-il si jamais Drago se faisait prendre en flagrant délit ? L'enverrait-t-on à Azkaban ? Que feront-ils s'il leur résiste ? L'attaqueront-ils ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Drago si celui-ci échouait dans sa mission ? Sera-t-il tué ? Et quel pouvait bien être l'objet de cette foutue mission ? Quel était le véritable rôle de l'armoire à disparaître dans cette dernière ? Qu'est-ce qui était la cause d'autant de frayeur dans le regard de Drago ?

Telles étaient les questions qui lui brouillaient l'esprit. Questions auxquelles elle s'était toujours refuser de se se confronter. Mais ce soir, tout était différent. Ce soir, quelque chose allait arrivée, elle le sentait. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait demandé de rester dans sa salle commune et de ne pas la quitter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre... Attendre de voir ce qu'il se passerait... Emma décida de prendre une douche bien chaude, espérant calmer un peu son esprit. Après tout, peut-être exagérait-elle ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle passa près d'une demi-heure sous l'eau. C'est ce que lui apprit Mandy, s'inquiétant toujours autant pour elle et la peau de sa main devenue toute fripée après autant de temps au contact de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle quitta enfin l'habitacle de la douche, enroulée dans sa serviette, son amie l'attendait, bras croisés et adossée contre le comptoir de la salle de bain. Morag MacDougal était également présente dans la pièce, qui lui sembla alors étroite. La jeune fille se brossait les dents, et regardait Emma à travers le miroir. Mandy attendit que leur camarade de dortoir ait fini et quitté la pièce pour entamer la discussion.

- C'est Théodore, c'est ça ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Tu lui as fait quelque chose que tu regrettes ?

- Ce n'est pas Théodore.

- Alors c'est Astoria. Vous vous êtes croisées et...

- J'ai bien vu Astoria ce soir. On a discuté, essayé de mettre les choses au clair...

- Mais ça s'est mal terminé.

- Non.

- Alors quoi, Emma ! Je ne comprends pas !

- Tout va bien ici ? _Questionna Padma qui venait juste d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'Emma en profita pour rejoindre la chambre. _

- Non ! Emma ne va pas bien, et je n'irai pas bien tant qu'elle n'ira pas bien ! _S'emporta Mandy en quittant la salle de bain. _

- Ca fait beaucoup de « ne va pas bien » tout ça. _Remarqua l'indienne en regagnant la pièce à son tour. Emma quant à elle, toujours aussi silencieuse, prit ses affaires de nuit, grimpa sur son lit et ferma ses rideaux._

_- _Emma ! _Cria Mandy en ouvrant brutalement les rideaux. _

- Tu permets que je m'habille ?

- Désolée...

Aussitôt gênée de son geste, la blonde referma elle-même le rideau et soupira d'impuissance. Elle jeta un regard à Padma qui haussa les épaules. « Tu sais comment elle est. », tenta-t-elle de relativiser en montant dans son lit avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Mandy s'installa sur le sien et attendit qu'Emma termine. Cette dernière, prit du temps avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les rideaux. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle observa son amie qui la défiait du regard.

- Ecoutes Mandy... Je te promets de t'expliquer ce que je pourrai t'expliquer très bientôt. Mais pas ce soir.

- Ok. Je te fais confiance. Mais je veux juste savoir si... si je dois m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Non... Pas pour moi... _Souffla-t-elle. _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Mandy. _Reprit-elle de manière plus audible._

- Très bien.

Sans autre forme de procès, la blonde s'allongea sous les draps et ferma les yeux. « Bonne nuit, les filles. », souhaita-t-elle tout de même d'une voix plus dure que d'habitude. Ses camarades de chambre le souhaitèrent à leur tour, avant que le silence de la nuit ne les submerge.

Dire que plus d'heure auparavant, Emma était résolue à avouer ses fiançailles à ses amis. En ce laps de temps, tout avait basculé. Même s'il était étroitement mêlé aux évènements, son secret de fiançailles était ridicule comparé à ce qui risquait de se passer. C'est la poitrine complètement compressée, que la jeune fille tenta de s'endormir. L'épuisement eut raison d'elle au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

* * *

« Les filles ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Emma sursauta lorsqu'elle fut brutalement tiré de son sommeil par des cris. Les yeux à moitié ouverts encore, elle constata que c'était Su Li qui venait juste de les tirer de leur sommeil.

- Su ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Mandy en se frottant les yeux._

- Vous feriez mieux de venir voir, par vous même. _Fit-elle gravement alors que le coeur d'Emma rata un battement._

_- _J'espère pour elle que ça en vaut la peine. _Rumina Padma en se levant difficilement._

Dès qu'elle comprit que quelque chose d'anormal était arrivé, Emma bondit de son lit et se rua dans le dortoir des autres filles de son année en passant par la salle de bain. Une fois la chambre atteinte, elle s'arrêta brutalement en découvrant ce qui avait réveillé ses camarades de maisons. La pièce sombre était parsemée de leurs vertes, et la vue offerte par la large fenêtre, semblait plus morbide que jamais. Emma sentit ses amies arriver derrière elle et entendit le cris d'horreur qu'elles lancèrent face à la Marque des ténèbres qui trônait en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Merlin tout puissant. _Jura Padma, la main devant la bouche._

- Vous... Vous pensez que quelqu'un est vraiment mort ?

- C'est pourtant la signification de cette marque, Mandy.

- Depuis quand est-elle là ? _Demanda anxieusement Emma, sans cesser de fixer les ondulations que faisait ce serpent à l'intérieur du crâne. _

- On ne sait pas. Lisa a été réveillé par la lumière verte. Pas vrai, Lisa ?

- Oui ! J'ai... J'ai tout d'abord cru que c'était un cauchemar, mais Morag s'est réveillée à son tour.

- Ca ne doit pas faire longtemps qu'elle est apparue. J'étais encore éveillée il y a à peine 10 minutes.

- C'est impossible, Poudlard est un des lieu le plus sûr du Royaume ! C'est impossible que des mangemorts aient pu rentrer dans l'enceinte du château ! _N'y crut pas Mandy alors qu'Emma s'approchait de la fenêtre. _

_- _Des mangemorts... dans le château... _Murmura-t-elle, frappée par l'évidence. _

L'armoire à disparaître devait certainement avoir un rapport avec tout ça. Infiltrer des mangemorts à l'intérieur du château, telle était la mission de Drago ! C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait interdit de quitter sa salle commune. Tout s'expliquait. Enfin, presque tout... La signification de la marque des ténèbres était claire : quelqu'un avait été tué par les mangemorts. Mais qui ?

« Il faut prévenir les autres. »

Alors que la pièce se vidait, Emma resta face à la fenêtre. Poudlard avait été envahi. Une vie avait été prise. Une question s'imposa alors à elle : aurait-elle pu éviter que tout cela n'arrive ? La jeune fille se remémora sa rencontre avec Dumbledore, lorsqu'elle avait voulu le prévenir qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose. Le directeur avait bien compris que malgré sa mise en garde, elle souhaitait protéger la personne pouvant être à l'origine d'éventuels méfaits. Et si elle avait trahi Drago ce soir là, une vie aurait-elle était sauvée aujourd'hui ?

- Ca va, Emma ?

- Qui répondrait oui à cette question, ce soir, Morag ? Pas moi.

Emma quitta son poste à la fenêtre sans un regard pour la Sang-pur et sortit des dortoirs. En haut des escaliers, elle chercha ses amis du regard mais ne les trouva pas. Mandy et Padma devaient surement être dans le dortoir des garçons, après les avoir prévenu. Elle descendit les marches et se dirigea vers les jumelles de ces dernières qui la mèneraient à ses amis. C'est alors que Michael apparut en haut des dites marches, seul.

- Tu tombes bien, je te cherchais justement. _L'interpella-t-il durement alors que la jeune fille s'immobilisa._

- J'allais justement vous rejoindre.

- Emma. Par pitié, dis-moi que ton état, tout à l'heure, n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe. _Lança-t-il en descendant lourdement l'escalier, et en prenant la jeune fille au dépourvu. _Est-ce-qu'il est impliqué là-dedans ? Est-ce-que TU es impliquée là-dedans ? _Enchaina-t-il face au silence de son amie._

- Non ! Michael, je te jure que...

- Mais tu étais au courant de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ! _Hurla-t-il la dernière phrase, ce qui contrasta avec le ton grave et froid qu'il avait employé précédemment._

Tais-toi, Michael ! _Le rabroua-t-elle de peur que leur conversation ne s'ébruite._

- Ah vous êtes là tous les deux ! Terry a fini par trouver ses multiplettes ! On va aller au sommet de la tour pour être le plus haut possible. _Intervint Mandy qui semblait n'avoir rien entendu de ce qui venait de se dire._

Michael, qui avait rejoint Emma au bas des escalier, ne quittait pas cette dernière des yeux, la foudroyant du regard. Mandy suivit des trois autres dévalèrent les marches à leur tour et se dirigèrent vers la porte menant au sommet de la tour. « Vous ne venez pas ? », s'étonna Anthony en voyant que ses deux amis ne bougeait toujours pas. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Michael la lâcha des yeux et rejoignit les autres. Emma lui emboita aussitôt le pas.

La cage de cet escalier était encore plus étroite que celle qui menait à leur propre salle commune, ce qui ne rendait pas le sommet de la tour très populaire auprès des Serdaigle en règle générale. Les marches, qui semblaient avoir été rajoutées des années après la construction du château étaient en bois et craquaient sous leurs pas hâtifs. Une fois arrivés au bout, les six amis étaient tous essoufflés.

- Pourquoi voulez vous vous servir de multiplettes? Il n'y a rien à voir à part la marque. _S'enquit Emma, en se tenant le point qui s'était formé au dessus de sa hanche._

- Il y a des gens en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Mais ils sont trop loin pour qu'on distingue quoique ce soit à l'oeil nu. _Expliqua Mandy, à bout de souffle._

- Nom d'une pipe ! C'est Dumbledore ! _S'exclama Terry, sa paire de multiplettes rivée sur les yeux._

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? _Demanda Padma._

_- _Je ne sais pas, on voit pas grand chose à cause de la tourelle.

- Fais voir ! _Quémanda Michael avant que son ami ne lui passe les jumelles magiques. _Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ! Regardez, il y a une main ici ! _Aperçut-il en appuyant sur le bouton stop de l'objet._

En effet, la particularité des multiplettes étaient de pouvoir ralentir, accélérer ou encore stopper les images que l'on ne pouvait voir à l'oeil nu. Chacun d'entre eux visionna l'image prise par Michael et Emma fut la dernière à avoir l'objet en main. Elle débloqua l'appareil et regarda à son tour ce qu'il se passait à un kilomètre de là.

La tour de Serdaigle, située sur l'aile ouest de Poudlard, avait en effet dans son champ de vision la tour d'astronomie qui surplombait l'entrée de l'immense château. Cette dernière était la plus haute de Poudlard et était assez grande pour permettre d'accueillir les élèves pour les cours d'astronomie du professeur Sinistra. On pouvait y accéder par un grand escalier en colimaçon, qui débouchait sur une tourelle, implantée au centre de la tour elle-même. A travers les multiplettes, Emma observa dans un premier temps Dumbledore. Le directeur était debout, mais semblait appuyé contre les remparts derrière lui. Il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, mais il était toujours paré de ce calme surnaturel qu'il arborait en toute circonstance. Puis, la jeune fille se concentra sur la main qu'avait aperçu Michael. Dès qu'elle la vit, elle reconnut la baguette qui menaçait le directeur de Poudlard. C'était celle de Drago, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle éloigna les jumelles de ses yeux juste avant qu'on ne la lui prenne des mains, et fixa ce qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus voir.

Drago était là, au sommet de cette tour, au-dessus de laquelle trônait la Marque des Ténèbres, à menacer Dumbledore de sa baguette. Etaient-ils seuls, tout les deux ? Y-avait-il d'autres mangemorts ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Devait-il simplement le surveiller et attendre qu'on les rejoigne ? Devait-il l'attaquer lui-même ?

« Il a légèrement glissé contre le rempart ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Vous croyez qu'il a été touché par un sort ? »

« On dirait qu'il parle ! Il discute avec celui qui le menace ! »

De quoi discutait-il ? Dumbledore proposait-il à Drago sa protection ? Après tout, il l'avait dit : son but était de protéger la totalité des élèves de cette école. Mangemort ou non, Drago était un élève. Et il était trop jeune pour être associé à un quelconque mangemort sanguinaire. Et puis il était forcé à faire ce qu'il devait faire ! Mais que devait-il faire exactement ? Sa mission était-elle plus que faire entrer des mangemorts à Poudlard ? Le mort annoncé par la Marque des Ténèbres était-il la cible de ces derniers ? Soudain, un bruit sourd et lointain provenant de l'intérieur de la tour retentit au loin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Il doit y avoir une bataille à l'intérieur. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore ne se défend pas ? »

« Il n'a pas sa baguette et à l'air affaibli. »

« Son adversaire à l'air d'attendre quelque chose. »

« Si seulement on pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait. »

« La main a disparu ! »

« On dirait qu'il a volontairement baissé sa baguette. »

Le coeur d'Emma fit un bon. Drago et Dumbledore auraient-ils conclu un accord ? Son fiancé capitulait-il ? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'espéra fortement la jeune fille. Ainsi, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Drago n'irait pas à Azkaban et serait sous la protection d'un des sorciers les plus puissants. Un faible sourire s'installa sur son visage à cette pensée avant de sentir un léger coup de coude. C'était Mandy qui lui proposait les multiplettes, ce qu'elle accepta avec appréhension. Désormais, plus rien d'autre que la silhouette de Dumbledore n'était visible. Celui-ci s'était affaissé un peu plus contre le rempart de la tour. Lorsqu'elle examina l'endroit où s'était trouvé plus tôt la main de Drago, elle aperçut soudain la silhouette d'une femme, petite et trapue.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme.

- C'est une mangemort ? _Fut terrifiée Mandy._

- Elle porte une robe noire.

Puis, soudainement, un éclair de lumière illumina la scène juste avant qu'une autre silhouette ne soit projetée contre les remparts, à quelques pas de Dumbledore.

- C'était quoi ça ! _Demanda Anthony, anxieux._

- Quelqu'un a jeté un sort contre un homme.

- Donne ! _Ordonna Michael en lui tendant la main._

Après un dernier regard dans l'objet elle le lui tendit. Le jeune homme s'empara aussitôt des multiplettes de manière un peu trop brutale pour être innocente. Emma lui lança un regard noir, qu'il ne perçut évidemment pas, trop concentré à observer ce qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. La jeune fille remarqua le raidissement soudain de Michael. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers la tour d'astronomie pile au moment où un éclair de lumière verte jaillit vers l'endroit où se trouvait la silhouette, à peine distinguable, de Dumbledore. Tous retinrent leur respiration. Quelque chose, quelqu'un semblait basculer de la tour et tomber dans le vide.

- Michael... _Entama difficilement Padma._

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui vient de tomber... _Espéra vainement Terry._

- Oh mon dieu ! _Sanglota Mandy._

- Qui a fait ça ? _S'exclama Anthony._

- Michael, qui a fait ça ! _Questionna à son tour, Emma, dont les yeux suppliaient intérieurement que ce ne soit pas Drago. _

Lorsque Michael ôta les multiplettes de son visage, tous l'observait intensément, anxieusement. Soudain, une image frappa Emma, qui tourna la tête vers ce qui avait été le lieu du macabre spectacle. La tour frappée par la foudre. Calamité. Désastre. Tels avait été les mots du professeur de divination un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tels avait été les avertissements qu'elle voulait donner au directeur de Poudlard.

« Rogue a tué Dumbledore. »

La phrase claqua dans le silence de la nuit. Les souffles se coupèrent avant que les gémissements ne se frayent un chemin dans la gorge de chacun.

* * *

Emma courait dans les couloirs, à la suite de ses amis qui avaient décidé de rejoindre l'entrée du château. Elle avait du mal à assimiler la chose : Albus Dumbledore mort, tué par Severus Rogue. Ce n'était pas croyable. C'était effroyable. Sans le directeur, qu'allait devenir Poudlard ? Sans lui, qu'allait devenir le camp du Bien ?

Et Drago dans tout ça... Le jeune homme avait assisté au meurtre. Il avait retenu Dumbledore en haut de la tour jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres mangemorts. Puis, Rogue est arrivé, et Dumbledore a été tué. C'était indéniable, quoique fut son rôle dans tout ça, son fiancé été impliqué dans cette mort. Pourtant elle y avait cru, lorsqu'il avait abaissé sa baguette. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'il se rende et qu'il comprenne où se trouvait son réel intérêt. Mais les mangemorts étaient intervenus. Que ce serait-il passé s'ils ne les avaient pas rejoint ?

Emma stoppa sa course juste avant de rentrer dans Terry qui s'était soudainement arrêté. D'autres élèves étaient rassemblés sur le couloir du premier étage donnant sur la partie du parc qui bordait l'entrée du château. Tous effarés par l'affreuse vue qui s'offrait à eux, ils restaient muets. Au pied de la tour, gisait le corps du directeur. Le son d'une bataille lointaine au fond du parc retentissait. Après un regard commun, le groupe d'ami continua sa route vers l'extérieur du château. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les grande portes de chêne ouvertes, ils aperçurent l'énorme brasier qui se déployait à l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement la cabane d'Hagrid. Des cris lointains et des aboiements frénétiques leur parvinrent alors que tous était comme figé.

« Tu as toujours tes multiplettes Terry ? »

« Vous rigolez, il faut qu'on aille les aider ! »

« Pour que le nombre de mort ce soir augmente encore ! »

« Terry a raison ! Il faut y aller ! On est des membres de l'AD après tout ! »

L'AD. L'armée de Dumbledore. Tout ceci voulait-ils dire encore quelque chose ? Emma, s'empara des multiplettes de son ami et regarda à travers l'objet magique. Au loin, elle pouvait voir la silhouette hirsute d'Hagrid, son ancien professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques. Non loin de lui se trouvait Harry Potter, en plein duel avec le meurtrier de Dumbledore, Rogue. Trois autres silhouettes dont celle de la femme trapue couraient vers le portail. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnu Drago derrière l'énorme grille. Aussi minuscule qu'il soit, malgré l'usage des jumelles magiques, elle ne pouvait se tromper. Il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse détaillé l'expression de son visage, mais ce fut comme si elle pouvait sentir sa peur même à des kilomètres de là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Emma ? On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dans le ciel ! »

S'arrachant à l'image de son fiancé, elle se concentra sur la bataille qui se déroulait près le la cabane embrasée.

« C'est un hyppogriffe. Il s'attaque à Rogue. Mais... il réussit à s'enfuir. Il a transplanné avec... avec les autres.»

« Avec les autres. », lança Michael d'une voix rauque en lui jetant un regard perçant. Sentant son regard sur elle, elle baissa les multiplettes aussitôt reprises par Terry et regarda son ami. Elle vit dans ses yeux, qu'il savait. Elle ignorait comment, mais il savait que son fiancé était avec ces mangemorts. Peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose en haut de cette tour juste avant que... Dumbledore ne chute.

« Ils sont en train d'éteindre l'incendie. », continua de décrire le propriétaire des multiplettes.

Emma rompit le contact visuel avec Michael et descendit les marches menant vers la pelouse. Lentement, avec appréhension, elle se dirigea au pied de la tour d'astronomie. D'autres élèves et des professeurs arrivaient à leur tour alors qu'une foule se formait petit à petit. La jeune fille s'arrêta à quelques mètres du corps, étendu au sol, dont les bras et les jambes formaient un angle effrayant. Des murmures horrifiés parcouraient l'assemblée, souvent accompagné de sanglots et de gémissement.

Le froid de la nuit s'empara soudain d'Emma, qui frotta ses mains contre ses bras nus pour tenter de se réchauffer. Comme pour beaucoup d'élève, la jeune fille ne portait que son pyjama qui n'était pas conçu pour affronter le froid extérieur de cette nuit de juin. Un mouvement attira son attention à ses côté. Harry Potter et Hagrid se frayaient un chemin afin de rejoindre le premier rang. Le demi-géant poussa un gémissement de douleur en voyant le corps gisant de Dumbledore, alors que Potter continua son chemin jusqu'à ce dernier. Le survivant s'accroupit auprès de lui et rajusta les lunettes en demi-lune avant d'essuyer ce qui semblait être un filet de sang au coin de la bouche du sorcier. La jeune fille détourna son regard et entreprit de s'éloigner de la foule devenue plus compact.

- Emma ! _L'interpella une voix._

- Théodore. _Le reconnu-t-elle alors que celui-ci s'extirpait tout juste de l'amas d'élève. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit enfin, ils s'observèrent en silence._

_- _Jamais je n'aurai cru que Poudlard serait envahit par des mangemorts. Et encore moins que Dumbledore n'en réchapperait pas...

- C'est Rogue... C'est Rogue qui l'a tué...

- Tu me fait marcher là. _N'en cru pas un mot le jeune homme qui pourtant, reçu pour réponse un lent hochement négatif de la tête. _Comment... tu sais ça ?

- On a vu la scène du haut de la tour des Serdaigle, à l'aide de multiplettes. Ils étaient au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

- C'est incroyablement... dingue...

- Hum... _Acquiesça-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge en pensant à son fiancé._

- Tu trembles. Tu dois avoir froid. _Constata-t-il en ôtant sa cape de sorcier avant de la lui mettre sur les épaules._

- Merci. _Le remercia-t-elle en emmitouflant dans le tissu, alors que son regard se perdait vers le sol. Le jeune homme, qui la fixait, semblait hésiter à dire ce qu'il avait sur la langue._

- Malefoy n'était pas là cette nuit, ni dans le dortoir, ni dans la salle commune.

- Ah oui... _Finit-elle par dire sans lever le regard. C'est alors que Théodore porta sa main vers elle et lui leva le menton._

- J'ai bien peur, que cela ne soit pas une simple coïncidence. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu le sais déjà.

- Si seulement je... n'avais pas fermé les yeux, peut-être que...

_- _Ne te blâme pas, Emma. On a tous fermé les yeux.

- Oui, mais moi...

- Peut importe tes liens avec lui, tu n'y pouvais rien.

- Dumbledore est mort !_ Sanglota-t-elle encore avant de fondre en larme._

- Je sais...

Théodore la prit alors dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer. La poitrine complètement oppressée, elle n'arrivait pas à stopper ses pleurs. Emma enfonça sa tête au creux du cou de son ami pour mieux cacher ses larmes. Un mélange d'émotion l'assaillait : la tristesse, la culpabilité, l'inquiétude, la peur, l'impuissance...

« Théodore ! », fit une voix dans le dos de celui-ci. Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent un peu, ils aperçurent Astoria qui eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Emma dans les bras de celui qu'elle cherchait. Reprenant sa respiration, qui s'était arrêtée, elle continua. « Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous avez vu Drago ? »

Emma renifla en fixant la jeune fille alors que Théodore fit non de la tête d'un air plutôt grave. « Tu dois bien savoir où il est, toi, Emma, non ? » Astoria détailla alors son ancienne amie, qui se contentait de la regarder d'un air accablé. « Pourquoi tes yeux sont trempés ? C'est pour Dumbledore que tu pleures, hein, c'est pour lui, Emma, n'est-ce pas ? ». La Serdaigle resta dans un silence insupportable pour la Serpentarde.

- Réponds-moi ! Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- J'ignore où il se trouve actuellement. S'il était... mort ou mourant, je l'aurai su. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Merci Merlin. Remercia-t-elle_ le ciel avant de se figer à nouveau. _C'est n'est quand même pas lui, qui...

- Non...

- C'est Rogue. _Intervint Théodore qui serrait toujours Emma contre lui. _

- Rogue...? Rogue est un mangemort ? Il y avait un mangemort à Poudlard durant toutes ces années ?

- Il faut croire que oui.

- Mais... c'était notre directeur de maison...

- Estime-toi heureuse que ce soit le seul mangemort de ton entourage, Astoria. Si on peut qualifier ça d'entourage. _Lança le jeune homme dont le père était lui-même serviteur du Lord noir. _

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...

- Vous m'excuserez, mais je ne me sens pas à ma place ici... _Indiqua-t-il en lâchant Emma alors qu'il ne supportait pas de voir les inquiétudes des deux filles pour Drago Malefoy. Sur ce, il les laissa seules et rejoignit le château. _

- Tu étais au courant de quelque chose ?

- De certaines choses, mais pas de ça.

- Si jamais... tu as de ses nouvelles, tu me tiendras au courant ?

- C'est promis.

Après un hochement de tête, Astoria fit volte face et se dirigea à son tour vers l'entrée du château. Emma n'attendit pas longtemps pour en faire de même, mais son allure fut plus lente que jamais. Arrivée aux portes de chêne, elle se retourna furtivement vers le portail derrière lequel elle avait vu son fiancé à travers les multiplettes. Elle souffla d'un air las, et entama le chemin du retour vers sa salle commune. Quelle nuit cela avait été... Une nuit cauchemardesque, mais une nuit qui avait été tragiquement réelle.

* * *

« C'est un palindrome, que l'on peut lire des deux côtés. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur la pièce qu'elle avait surement côtoyé le plus dans sa vie. Ses amis n'était pas encore revenu, mis à part Michael qui était aux côtés de Cho qui pleurait comme une madeleine. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent une montée d'angoisse lui parvint, il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Elle alla s'assoir dans un coin de la salle commune, attendant le retour des autres avant d'aller se coucher. Michael ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre et à s'assoir en face d'elle.

- Si tu as des choses à dire, c'est le moment où jamais.

- J'ignorai tout de l'invasion des mangemorts et de... Bon sang, Michael, tu me crois vraiment capable de...

- De couvrir celui qui a probablement été la cause de l'entrée des mangemorts dans le château ? Oui, car c'est ce que tu as fait !

- Je t'en prie, Michael, parles plus fort !

- Je me contrefiche de ceux qui pourrait m'entendre. Un grand sorcier est mort ce soir ! _Avait-il crié._

- Vous avez raison, Monsieur Corner. Dumbledore était un grand sorcier. _Confirma le professeur Flitwick qui venait juste d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, suivit de près par les derniers élèves encore dehors. En le voyant, tous se levèrent pour l'accueillir et accueillir les informations qu'il allait sans doute leur donné. _Mes chers élèves, cette nuit a été une terrible tragédie. Nous avons fait tout notre possible pour contrer les mangemorts qui se sont infiltrés dans le château.

- Quelqu'un d'autre est-il mort ? Il paraît que la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne... _L'interrogea un des élèves._

- Rassurez-vous, personne d'autre n'a été tué dans notre camp, même s'il y a eu des blessés. Un mangemort a toutefois succombé au sortilège d'un de ses acolytes.

- Est-il vrai que c'est le professeur Rogue qui a jeté le sort fatal à Dumbledore ?

- Que... Qui vous a dit ça ? _Fut étonné le directeur de maison, qui ne semblait pas être au courant._

- Nous l'avons vu... du haut de la tour. _Avoua Terry en levant les multiplettes accroché à son cou._

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! En êtes-vous certain ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, professeur.

- Il... Il faut que je rejoigne les autres professeurs. Quant à vous, rejoignez vos lits, et reposez vous. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Les cours sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vous communiquerai les nouvelles informations lorsque j'en aurai. _Déclara, un peu chamboulé le petit professeur qui quitta la salle._

Les élèves restèrent encore quelques minutes, mais montèrent un à un jusqu'à leur dortoir. Michael resta avec Cho jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher à son tour. Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses amis, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards perçant à Emma.

- J'aimerai tant que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. _Se lamenta Mandy alors que Michael se positionna debout, derrière elle, s'appuyant légèrement contre le dossier du canapé._

- Que va-t-on devenir, maintenant ? Vous pensez qu'ils fermeront l'école ? _Demanda Terry, alors qu'un silence s'installa, personne n'ayant la réponse. _

- Comment ont-ils bien pu faire pour rentrer ! _S'exclama Padma, qui relança la question que tout le monde devait se poser. _

_- _C'est vrai ça. Comment ont-ils bien pu faire ? Tu as peut-être une hypothèse à nous donner, Emma ? _Lança Michael à la jeune fille qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. _ Eh bien, tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?

- Michael, pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle en sache quelque chose ! _La défendit Mandy alors que tous s'étonnait de la tournure de la conversation._

- Je ne sais pas, ou peut-être que si. Mais je laisse le soin à Emma de nous éclairer sur le sujet.

- De quoi tu parles, Michael ? _S'inquiéta Padma de voir ses amis se fixer de la sorte._

- Bon vous allez vous décider à parler tout les deux ? _S'impatienta Anthony, épuisé par la dure soirée._

- Tu mélanges tout, Michael. _Déclara enfin Emma._

- Pourtant il était là ! Je l'ai vu. Et je suis sûre que toi aussi.

- De qui vous parlez ?

- De son fiancé.

- Michael !

- Il se trouve que cela fait plus d'un an que notre chère amie vous cache ses fiançailles.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Emma ?

- Mais avec qui ?

- Avec Nott ?

- Un mangemort ?

- Oui, dis-nous, Emma. Serais-tu fiancée à un mangemort ? _S'enquit Michael alors qu'Emma lui lança un regard plus blessée que jamais._

- A ma naissance ma famille a décidé de me fiancer à Drago Malefoy. _Avoua-t-elle enfin._

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Je... ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça. Et, au début c'était surtout pour fuir tout ça, pour faire comme si rien n'avait changé dans ma vie.

- Puis est arrivé le jour où tu t'es mise à coucher avec lui.

- Erg. _S'étrangla Terry._

- Michael...

- Quoi, ce n'est pas la vérité ? N'est-ce pas avec lui que tu passes ton temps libre lorsque tu n'es pas avec nous ?

- Mais, et Théodore dans tout ça ? Tu me disais que...

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Mandy. Nott n'est qu'un prétexte, un mensonge qu'elle vous sert pour que vous ne soupçonniez rien !

- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy faisait en haut de cette tour ? Tu as bien dit que tu l'y avais vu ? _Questionna Padma, en se remémorant les dires de son ami._

- C'est la question que je me pose. Et question que je te pose, Emma, qu'on te pose tous.

- Je n'ai pas... l'autorisation de vous dire ce que je sais.

- Donc tu sais quelque chose ! Et tu n'as rien fait pour éviter ça ! Tu sais que ça fait de toi une complice ! _Cracha Michael, fou de rage._

_- _Michael, calme-toi et arrêtes de dire ces idioties.

- Idioties ?

- Tu savais vraiment ce qui allait se passer, Emma ?

- C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal quand tu es revenue ce soir ?

- Comme je l'ai dit à Michael, j'ignorai tout de l'arrivée des mangemorts et de l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Je suis autant choquée que vous parce qu'il s'est passé. Et pour votre information, j'ai fait part de certaines choses à Dumbledore il y a quelques mois et il m'a laissé l'impression de contrôler la situation.

- Oui mais ça, c'était il y a quelques mois ! Aujourd'hui Dumbledore est mort ! Tout à l'heure, tu étais bien tracassée pour quelque chose, non ? Tu n'as pas jugé utile de lui faire part de ce qui te mettait dans cet état ?

- Eh bien justement, il a été mis au courant ! Peut-être pas par moi, mais le principal c'est qu'il ait été prévenu. J'ai entendu une conversation entre Potter et Trelawney, ils ont surement dû le mettre au courant que quelque chose risquait d'arriver très bientôt.

- Mais tu devais surement savoir plus de chose qu'eux, non ?

- Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, Michael ! _Hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, se sentant plus qu'incomprise._

_- _Et si tu avais été au courant, tu le lui aurait dit ?

- Si j'avais su qu'il allait mourir ? Evidemment... Parce que Dumbledore, c'était l'espoir d'un monde meilleur... C'était celui qui pouvait nous protéger... Et maintenant, il n'est plus là... Tout est perdu...

- Te voir pleurer et t'entendre dire des choses pareilles me dégoutes, Emma. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour montrer à quel camp tu faisais parti alors évites de nous dire que tu croyais à ce point en Dumbledore !

- Tu es peut-être un peu dur, là, Michael. _Tenta de relativiser Anthony. _

_- _Ah bon ? Ca reste à voir. Vous saviez que son cher père tant regretté était un mangemort ? Encore une autre chose qu'elle a omis de vous dire.

- C'est vrai, ça ?

- Tu sais, Emma. Le jour où j'ai découvert tout ça, je me suis demandé si au fond on te connaissait vraiment. Aujourd'hui, je ne me pose même plus la question. Tu n'as jamais cessé de faire semblant avec nous !

- Comment tu peux dire ça, Michael !

- Parce que je n'ai plus confiance en toi, Emma. Et je ne ressens même pas le besoin de retrouver cette confiance.

Sur ce, le jeune homme s'éloigna vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Emma qui n'osait pas affronter le regard de ses amis, laissa perdre le sien sur la table basse en bois qui la séparait de Mandy.

- Malefoy est vraiment impliqué dans les évènements de la soirée ? _Demanda gravement Terry, installé aux côtés d'Emma._

- On est tous des victimes vous savez... Y compris Drago.

- « Drago ». Michael a raison, c'est écoeurant de t'entendre parler comme ça ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas celle que je pensais connaitre. _Lâcha-t-il avant de se lever à son tour, et d'emprunter le même chemin que son ami un peu plus tôt, laissant ainsi les quatre amis restant dans un silence plus que pesant pour la jeune fille._

- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça, Emma ? _Intervint Padma lorsqu'elle croisa enfin son regard. _Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que tu nous trahirais un jour.

- Je ne vous ai pas trahis !

- Quand je dis nous, c'est notre groupe, Emma. L'amitié c'est savoir donner autant que recevoir. C'était déjà une chose de ne pas te donner entièrement, mais nous mentir pour mieux protéger quelque chose d'aussi malsain... J'appelle ça de la trahison. _Tinta la voix claquante de_ _la jeune indienne, qui prit elle aussi le chemin de son dortoir. _

- Bon, à qui le tour ? _Ironisa la jeune fille en regardant les deux personnes qui étaient encore à ses côtés pour le moment._

_- _Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre filles. _Commença Anthony en se levant. _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, Emma, à part que... c'est décevant. C'est décevant de se sentir comme... le dernier maillon de la chaine de tes intérêts. Enfin, je me comprends. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, les filles. Enfin, s'il est encore possible de qualifier cette nuit de « bonne ».

Puis, Mandy et Emma restèrent seules, face à face. Ils n'était plus qu'une petite dizaine d'élèves dans la salle commune, dont certains somnolaient sur place. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas envie de rejoindre leur lit malgré leur épuisement. Mandy, enfoncée dans son siège depuis quelques minutes déjà ne regardait pas son amie, occupée à tournicoter la ficelle de sa chemise de nuit. Après un soupir las, elle se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

- Décevant... c'est bien le mot.

- Je comprends que vous ressentiez tout ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne me donnais pas le courage de vous avouer la vérité. J'étais prise dans un engrenage devenu incontrôlable.

- Comment Michael l'a su ?

- Il nous a surpris, Drago et moi, en pleine dispute. C'était le soir où l'AD s'était fait démasquée par Ombrage et ses sbires.

- Le soir où tu t'es faite attrapée par Malefoy, mais où Michael t'as sauvé.

- C'est ça.

- Tu sais combien je m'en suis voulue de t'avoir abandonnée ce soir-là ? Je comprends mieux ton « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! », maintenant.

- Je suis tellement désolée pour tout, Mandy.

- Je t'ai toujours tout dit, Emma. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, toujours soutenue, toujours comprise... Mais là, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, à moi ? Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que j'avais une relation particulière avec toi. Parce que, c'est moi qui aie réussi à te sortir de ta torpeur des premières années. Parce que, c'est moi qui t'aie donner envie de t'intégrer à notre groupe. Parce que j'étais la première avec qui tu as pu être vraiment toi. Bien sûr, il y a Michael, avec qui il me paraissait normal que tu partages quelque chose de particulier également, au vu de votre passé. Mais maintenant... Je me sens vraiment idiote d'avoir pu penser que si une chose importante, confidentielle, que sais-je encore, devait t'arriver, je serais celle vers qui tu te tournerais. Que veux-tu, mon côté naïf s'est toujours acharné sur moi...

- Je comptais te le dire, Mandy...

- Oui. Tu as promis de « m'expliquer ce que tu pourras m'expliquer très bientôt ». Mais ça tu me l'as promis que ce soir. Tu devais certainement te douter qu'on finirait par le découvrir sous peu.

- En fait, l'ironie du sort a fait que je comptais tout vous révéler ce soir même, en regagnant la salle commune juste avant le couvre-feu. Mais je suis tombée sur la conversation entre Potter et Trelawney, je suis tombée sur Drago, et tout mes plans se sont écroulés.

- Penses-tu vraiment que Dumbledore avait toutes les cartes qu'il aurait dû avoir en main, pour pouvoir affronter les évènements de ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, Mandy. Une part de moi se sent coupable ne n'avoir pas dit tout ce que je savais. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait tout ce que je pouvais pour préserver à la fois Poudlard et Drago.

- Donc tu as bel et bien protégé celui qui est impliqué dans le meurtre de Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore aussi l'a protégé ! Je suis persuadé qu'il était au courant depuis longtemps déjà. Et je suis quasiment sûre qu'il a cherché à le protéger jusqu'au bout ! Il a baissé sa baguette, Mandy ! Il a cessé de menacer Dumbledore juste avant que les autres n'arrivent !

- Ou peut-être l'a-t-il baissé seulement parce que les autres arrivaient, justement.

- Non... _Espéra-t-elle du plus profond de son coeur. _

- Quoiqu'il en soit... Tu as brisé quelque chose, Emma. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je n'ai plus confiance en toi, mais... je sens au fond de moi, que quelque chose à changé. Et ce n'est pas la suite des événements qui aidera à ce que tout devienne comme avant... Bon... Je vais aller me coucher maintenant. A demain, sûrement.

- A demain, Mandy.

Emma suivit son amie du regard avant de basculer sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé. Les yeux fermés, elle tenta de faire le vide. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées en quelques heures... Plus que son corps, son esprit était usé. Elle souhaita plus que tout être plongée dans un bon bain chaud, histoire d'être loin de tout... La jeune fille sentit le canapé s'affaisser à ses côtés. Quelqu'un venait de la rejoindre.

- Ca va, Emma ? _C'était la voix de Morag MacDougal. _Oh, excuses-moi, c'est vrai que tu ne diras pas oui à cette question ce soir. _Feignit-elle de s'excuser en reprenant les paroles de sa camarade. Emma ne put empêcher un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux._

_- _Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

- Tu m'as l'air désolée pour beaucoup de choses ce soir, je vais t'épargner de l'être pour celle-ci.

- Quelle indulgence ! Mon semblant de procès était si public que ça ?

- Seulement pour ceux, à deux fauteuils d'ici, qui se donnait la peine d'écouter.

- C'est à dire ?

- Stephen, Kevin et moi.

- Quelle chance, deux Sang-pur et un Sang-pur présumé.

- Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber !

- Hum...

- Alors comme ça, c'est Malefoy. Je me doutais qu'il aurait été trop facile que ce soit Théodore.

- Parfois un peu de facilité ça fait du bien.

- Je dirai pas le contraire. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas à venir me voir.

- Je te remercie, Morag. _Remercia-t-elle sincèrement alors que sa camarade de maison se levait._

- Tu n'es pas seule, tu sais. Ta situation est peut-être unique, mais tu n'es pas « la seule ».

Une fois Morag partie, ils n'étaient plus que quatre dans la salle. Un couple qui s'enlaçait, et deux fillettes endormies l'une contre l'autre. La jeune fille, bascula à nouveau la tête et observa le plafond couvert d'étoiles. Elle avait toujours apprécié la décoration de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Le plafond était l'un de ses éléments préférés. Comme parfois cela lui arrivait, Emma se perdit dans l'océan d'étoiles qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle...

Ca y était, le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Son secret avait été dévoilé. La jeune fille regrettait de ne pas l'avoir avouer elle-même, mais au fond, elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Michael. Evidemment, elle ne cautionnait pas la manière dont il avait mené la chose. Mais tout le monde était à bout ce soir-là. Et même si son ami avait mêlé l'affaire de ses fiançailles à celle des évènements de la soirée, c'était assez légitime de sa part. Car après tout les deux affaires étaient liées, son fiancé étant le dénominateur commun. Mais ses amis ne pouvaient comprendre ce qu'elle comprenait. Emma avait l'impression qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre eux. Au fond, ils avaient tous un peu raison. Préserver son secret, c'était préserver le fragile équilibre de leur « amitié ». Mais plus que leur mentir, ne s'était-elle pas menti à elle-même ? C'était comme si elle avait passé ses années à Poudlard à fuir le monde dans lequel elle était née. Mais ce même monde avait fini par la rattraper et le coup de grâce avait définitivement été donné en cette triste et sombre soirée de mois de juin.

L'ère précaire qui s'était imposée à elle depuis près d'un an déjà avait été le théâtre de tellement d'évolutions dans sa vie. Sa relation avec Drago s'était renforcée plus que jamais, au plus grand désarroi de ses relations amicales, qui avaient été empoisonnées par les secrets et les mensonges en résultant.

Quand tout s'écroulait, ne fallait-il pas tout reconstruire ? Encore fallait-il miser sur des bases solides et fiables pour ne pas que tout s'écroule à nouveau. Et en ce temps de guerre, la chose n'allait pas être des plus aisée...

* * *

_C'est ainsi que ce termine ce chapitre, cette tragique soirée, et vous l'aurez sans doute compris, cette sixième année... _

_J'ai vraiment apprécié écrire ce chapitre ! Comme pour la scène du Sectumsempra, c'est quelque chose que j'avais imaginé tellement de fois depuis longtemps déjà, que j'ignore combien de versions il a y du avoir dans ma tête. En tout cas, je suis vraiment très contente de celle qui est apparue à l'écrit. Même si le fait que le chapitre soit assez court me frustre un peu. J'espère que le fait d'y avoir passé peu de temps (3 jours) alors qu'il est plutôt important ne lui portera pas préjudice. Eh oui, mes trois dernières journées se sont résumées à REVISIONS, ECRITURE, REVISION, ECRITURE, et DODO TARDIF. De toute façon, il faut toujours que mes périodes d'examen soit infestée de certaines de mes passions... La dernière fois c'était la cuisine, la fois d'avant la lecture, celle d'avant le visionnage d'une série nouvellement découverte... Enfin bon bref, me mettre dans la difficulté est mon booster favori. Là je raconte ma vie. Ce n'est pas très intéressant !_

_Cette fois-ci, je ne reviendrai vraiment pas avant la fin de mes exams, et encore. Mais il faut à tout pris que je me procure un livre HP7, car le mien a été malheureusement égaré à cause de prêts consécutifs... Mais bon, ce n'est pas non plus comme si la vie à Poudlard était souvent évoquée dans le livre._

_Enfin bon, j'espère à bientôt pour la sorte de troisième ère de cette histoire !_

_**Desea Oreiro**  
_


	37. Le prix à payer

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici après tant de semaines (oui c'est vrai tant de mois...) pour un nouveau chapitre !_  
_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette longue attente, mais il est vrai que beaucoup de choses se sont passées et m'ont empêchées de pouvoir écrire sereinement. Mais le principal est que le nouveau chapitre, pondu lors de ces derniers jours, soit bel et bien là !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

_Je répondrai au reviews dès que je le pourrai, en tout cas je vous remercie vraiment tous de suivre ainsi cette histoire qui me tient à coeur !_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Le prix à payer**

Terry B. … Mandy B. … Michael C. ... Anthony G. … Padma P.

Tels étaient les noms écrits de la main de chacun, défilant sur le cadre photo aux couleurs bleue et bronze que tenait la jeune fille. En son centre, les personnages animés ne cessaient de rire aux éclats, entre sourires et clins d'oeil lancés à Emma. Allongée sur le dos, cette dernière observait tristement le cadeau que lui avait offert ses amis un an plus tôt. Ses amis... L'étaient-ils encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ? Tellement de choses avaient changées en si peu de temps.

Après un soupir, Emma retourna lourdement le cadre sur le lit. Cette période était bel et bien finie, l'insouciance et la légèreté qui se dégageait de ce cliché se trouvant désormais bien loin derrière eux.

Le soir où Albus Dumbledore avait quitté ce monde pouvait être classé comme l'un des pire de toute sa courte vie. Responsabilité, culpabilité, révélation, perte. Depuis ce jour, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. La rancoeur de ses amis et la disparition de Drago avaient signé ce vide dans lequel elle se sentait planer. Celui-ci lui rappelait presque son état peu après la mort de son père, lorsqu'elle s'était tapie dans un silence interminable. La différence était que cette fois-ci, elle se laissait guidée, comme une automate, essayant de sauver les apparences. Mais qu'y avait-t-il à sauver ? Depuis son retour chez elle, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir l'hypocrisie qui parcourait le manoir. Il était évident que la mort de Dumbledore, n'enchantait pas sa famille. Mais depuis le retour officiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la position de Marcos Oreiro était claire : être Sang-Pur c'était devoir suivre le Lord noir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Toutefois, le patriarche avait toujours tenu à être loin de tout ce système de Mangemort et de serviteurs direct, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

Pour Emma, la mort de Dumbledore signifiait tout simplement la disparition de l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. Qui restait-il désormais pour refaire surgir cet espoir ? Harry Potter, un adolescent de son âge qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs au cours de sa vie ? Peut-être cela suffisait-il à certain pour croire encore à une possible réussite du bien, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Après tout, malgré les infos qu'il détenait ce soir-là, Albus Dumbledore était bel et bien mort.

Les funérailles du directeur de Poudlard s'étaient déroulées, conformément à sa volonté, dans le parc du château. Les élèves, les professeurs, de nombreux sorciers et même certaines créatures magiques avaient été présents pour cet hommage réservé au plus célèbre des directeurs du château.

En jetant un coup d'oeil au cadre photo retourné, la jeune fille se remémora les regards durs de Terry et de Michael, qui semblaient lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne méritait pas d'assister aux funérailles du défunt. Padma, dont les parents avaient exigé le retour, aurait très certainement adopté le comportement des deux garçons plutôt que celui d'Anthony et de Mandy qui se contentaient de l'ignorer. Emma avait tout de même pu apercevoir quelques regards furtifs de la part de la blonde.

Les deux amies n'avaient fini par avoir une véritable discussion qu'au moment du trajet de retour, dans le Poudlard Express. En effet, Emma s'était décidée à rejoindre Mandy et Terry, laissés seuls par les deux autres qui profitaient de leurs petite-amies respectives. Ne supportant pas sa présence, le jeune homme avait fini par rejoindre des amis de Poufsouffle, laissant les deux filles. Ce fut comme une continuation de la discussion qu'elles avaient pu avoir le soir de la découverte du secret d'Emma. Mandy l'écoutait et lui répondait avec respect mais ce n'était pas comme avant, et ça ne le serait plus jamais. La jeune fille en avait profité pour conseiller son amie sur la suite. Clairement, le monde sorcier sans Dumbledore basculerait forcément tôt ou tard, entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout du moins au sein des pays du Royaume-Uni. C'est pour cette raison qu'Emma s'inquiétait pour l'avenir de son amie, Née-Moldue. Elle lui avait alors conseillé de se faire la plus discrète possible jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine, en espérant que Poudlard ouvre toujours ses portes.

Ce fut avec un pincement au coeur qu'elles s'étaient séparés à la gare. Emma avait regardé son amie rejoindre ses parents Moldus qui semblaient si insouciants en ces temps plus sombre que jamais. Lorsque son regard s'était tourné vers Michael, qui venait de quitter Cho, elle s'était avancée vers lui. « Il faut absolument que les parents de Mandy comprennent ce qui est en train de se passer, Michael. De même pour ceux de Terry. » « Il est peut-être un peu tard pour toi de t'en inquiéter Emma, tu ne crois pas ? ». Lui avait-il répondu froidement avant de s'éloigner.

Depuis, Emma avait reçu un hibou de Mandy, dont les parents avaient été contactés par ceux de Padma. La petite famille avait donc décidé de migrer en Espagne le temps des vacances scolaires. Terry quant à lui, avait préféré rester au pays, refusant de fuir. Cependant pour une meilleure protection, il séjournait chez les Corner. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait donc plus que Mandy qui acceptait de garder contact avec la jeune fille qui remerciait cette dernière d'être aussi bonne et indulgente envers elle.

Il ne fallait toutefois pas oublier ses amis Sang-Pur. Même si Astoria restait en retrait, elle lui demandait régulièrement des nouvelles de Drago. Requête à laquelle elle ne pouvait satisfaire puisqu'elle n'en avait tout simplement aucune. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, et aucune information concernant les fugitifs que représentaient Severus Rogue et Drago n'avait filtrée. D'ailleurs, personne ne semblait être au courant de leur implication dans la mort de Dumbledore. C'était comme si l'affaire avait voulu être étouffée, par la Gazette, et par le Ministère même. Cette absence de nouvelle de son fiancé lui était insupportable. Alors qu'elle avait relaté les évènements à son grand-père, Emma avait tenté de le convaincre de contacter la famille Malefoy pour en savoir plus. Mais celui-ci avait refusé, précisant qu'il était préférable que le contact vienne des Malefoy. « S'ils ne se sont pas encore donné la peine de venir à nous, cela signifie qu'il en ait probablement mieux ainsi. » « Arrêtes de t'en faire, Emma. Vu les circonstances, il est plus rassurant de savoir ton fiancé parmi les Mangemorts plutôt qu'entre les mains du Ministère. » avait ajouté son grand-père, en remarquant l'inquiétude palpable de sa petite-fille.

Ces dires pouvait paraître véridiques, mais Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Drago était celui qui devait tuer Dumbledore. Or tel n'avait pas été le cas, et Merlin sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas sorcier à supporter les échecs. La jeune fille y avait réfléchi, essayant de revoir à la lumière de ce qu'elle savait désormais toutes les discussions qu'elle avait pu avoir avec son fiancé. Le simple fait de faire entrer des Mangemorts dans le château n'était pas suffisant pour terrifier Drago de la sorte. Elle se souvenait de son regard empli de peur ce soir-là, ainsi que de ses mots. « C'est la que tout commence vraiment. » « Je n'ai pas le choix. » « Je dois le faire pour nous, les Malefoy ». Telles avaient été ses phrases à la suite de la réussite qu'il avait tant attendue au cours de ces longs mois. Ce n'est pas là une réaction logique face à une réussite. Cela voulait donc dire que sa réelle mission était encore à faire. Et quelle mission plus épouvantable et abominable que de devoir tuer quelqu'un...

C'est ainsi qu'Emma s'inquiétait vraiment du devenir de Drago lors de son retour auprès du Lord noir. Au moins, pensait-elle, sa cicatrice ne s'était pas manifestée. Elle pouvait donc en déduire qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Drago d'aussi grave que lors de son duel avec Potter dans les toilettes. Ne pas sentir de brûlure aussi intense signifiait donc qu'il était en vie. Là était le principal, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qu'elle avait tenté d'expliquer à Astoria sans trop entrer dans les détails afin de la rassurer quelque peu.

Au fond, elle constatait que son seul véritable contact amical était Théodore. Les deux amis essayaient de se voir au moins une fois par semaine histoire de ne pas se sentir trop seuls dans ce monde de Sang-Pur. Lors d'une des premières de leur rencontre, Théodore avait émit une crainte qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ayant déjà fait de Drago un mangemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prendrait-il à d'autres adolescents ? D'autres adolescents Sang-Pur évidemment... Emma n'avait encore jamais songé à l'éventualité d'être ainsi approchée. Théodore semblait inquiet pour elle au vu de sa qualité de fiancée de Mangemort. Alors que la jeune fille s'inquiétait plus pour son ami au vu de sa qualité de fils de Mangemort. De Mangemort vivant s'entende. Il y a quelques jours de cela, Théodore lui avait également appris que son père avait été libéré d'Azkaban. Passant sur le fait que la Gazette des Sorciers n'en avait aucunement parlé, elle s'était aussitôt douté qu'il en était de même pour Lucius Malefoy.

Ainsi, elle avait espéré une prise de contact de la part des Malefoy, mais rien n'était venu jusqu'à présent. Que faisait-ils ? Où étaient-ils ? Que leur arrivait-ils ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Telle était sa pensée ce soir-là, allongée sur son lit, jouant inconsciemment avec sa bague de fiançailles. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle leva sa main et observa le bijoux étincelant. Il s'agissait également d'un cadeau d'anniversaire, celui qu'elle avait failli recevoir le jour de la Saint Valentin, lors de sa cinquième année. Le cadre, la bague, la cinquième année... Tout cela avait l'air d'appartenir à un autre monde, à un autre temps, à une autre vie.

Un crac sonore fit sursauter Emma qui se redressa sur ses coudes. Kyra, l'Elfe de maison de la famille Oreiro était apparue au milieu de la chambre de la jeune fille et semblait empressée de lui délivrer un message.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kyra ?

- Maîtresse Emma, votre Grand-père désire vous voir immédiatement dans le salon.

- Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Votre Grand-père vous attend, Mademoiselle.

- Merci Kyra.

Emma n'avait pas attendu la disparition de l'elfe pour se précipiter vers le couloir. D'un pas précipité, elle dévala les escaliers et ne ralentit le mouvement qu'à quelques centimètres de la porte du salon, entrouverte. Sur le moment, elle imagina des têtes blondes assises en compagnie de sa famille. La jeune fille inspira et ouvrit la porte. La déception s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'y avait que sa mère et son Grand-père. Ce dernier qui faisait face à la cheminée vide de tout feu en cet période estivale, tenait en ses mains un parchemin.

- Grand-père, Mère, vous vouliez me voir ? _Demanda la jeune fille, tendue. Marcos Oreiro se retourna et lui lança un regard pénétrant. _

- Les Malfoy nous ont contactés. _Apprit-il alors qu'un faible sourire apparu sur le visage d'Emma. _

Puis, sans rien dire de plus, il lui tendit ledit parchemin. Elle s'approcha lentement et s'en empara en contenant sa hâte du mieux qu'elle pu. Lorsqu'elle l'eut en main, elle eut l'impression qu'il était issu d'un vieux morceau de papier froissé qu'on s'était empressé de déchirer. Une écriture inconnue à ses yeux semblait avoir été rédigée à la va vite.

_Sommes congédiés au sein de notre propre manoir. Plus dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Important pour l'avenir de nos enfants que votre famille acquière une position respectable auprès de celui-ci. Ministère tombé ce soir entre ses mains. Il est temps d'agir._

_ N.M_

La jeune fille s'obligea à relire une nouvelle fois le mot écrit de la main de Narcissa Malefoy avant de lever les yeux vers le patriarche de la famille Oreiro. Face au silence de ce dernier qui ne cessait de la fixer, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère immobile, le regard porté sur le bout de parchemin.

- Qu'attendent-ils réellement de nous ? _Demanda Emma lassée de ce silence pesant._

- Que comptez-vous faire, Marcos ? _Interrogea presque aussitôt Héléna qui s'était tournée vers lui. _

- Je compte faire en sorte que notre famille soit bien placée dans la hiérarchie nouvelle qui s'établira maintenant que le Ministère est sous le contrôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous n'allez pas devenir Mangemort ! _Ne pu s'empêcher de se contenir Emma._

- Ma chérie, être Mangemort n'est pas le seul moyen de se hisser dans cette hiérarchie. Il me semble que l'emprise des Gobelins sur Gringotts déplaise très fortement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pourrai éventuellement trouver là un moyen de grimper des échelons.

- Le travail de Sebastian était assez apprécié du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je compte en effet faire valoir cet élément auprès... du maître. _Marcos Oreiro avait laissé en suspend sa phrase durant une très courte seconde, comme s'il s'était résolu à nommer le Lord Noir par ce signe de soumission réservé à ses serviteurs. _

* * *

La ville de Penzance n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis l'année passée, si ce n'est une affluence moindre qui s'était faite ressentir depuis ces derniers jours. En effet, officiellement le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour avait démissionné et avait été remplacé par un certain Pius Thicknesse. Ce dernier n'avait pas pris de temps pour changer radicalement de politique. Rien n'établissait clairement que Voldemort s'était emparé du contrôle du Ministère, mais il était difficile de ne pas en faire de conclusions en ce sens aux vues des nouvelles mesures prises. C'était un coup de maître, pensait Emma, quel meilleure moyen que de rester en retrait tout en gardant le contrôle de tout afin d'apporter confusion et incertitude et d'éviter une éventuelle révolution populaire.

Comme elle l'avait craint, une des premières mesures était relative aux nés-Moldus. Ces derniers se voyaient désormais soupçonnés d'avoir acquis leurs pouvoirs magiques par le vol ou la force. En conséquence de quoi, une enquête devait être réalisée au cours de laquelle les potentiels usurpateurs devaient prouver qu'ils avaient au moins une ascendance sorcière pour ne pas être condamné et enfermé.

Emma se sentait soulagée de savoir Mandy et sa famille loin de tout ceci. Toutefois, l'inquiétude demeurait pour Terry qui était resté au pays. Mais même si elle pouvait y faire quelque chose, elle se doutait du refus catégorique du jeune homme qui l'avait totalement rayé de sa liste d'amis.

Alors qu'Emma attendait depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes déjà, assise sur un banc en face du port, la silhouette de Théodore Nott finit enfin par se dessiner au loin. Comme chaque semaine, ils étaient sensés se retrouver sur le port de Penzance, la ville sorcière connue pour être celle du réseau des voyages sorciers du Royaume. La jeune fille, emmitouflée dans sa veste avait passé le temps en observant la houle qui s'était levée depuis la veille. Elle avait ainsi pu déterminé assez facilement la nature des propriétaires des différents bateaux alors ballotés par les vagues, ceux des sorciers comportant un maximum de protections magiques.

- Les Cornouailles et leur météo pourrie ! _Maugréa Théodore arrivant à ses côtés alors qu'il semblait s'être pris l'éclaboussure d'une vague en plein figure._

_- _Regardez-moi cet Ecossais qui parle.

- Désolé pour le retard. J'avais des choses à faire. _S'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le banc près d'Emma. _Je vais également devoir partir plus tôt.

- Que peux-tu avoir de plus important que notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire ? _Tenta de plaisanter la jeune fille._

_- _Kevin s'est fait raflé, son interrogatoire devant la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus a lieu cet après-midi.

- Comment ça, raflé ?

- Il y a des Rafles de nés-Moldus depuis quelques jours, afin d'appréhender ceux qui ne se sont pas présentés. Kevin avait préféré attendre afin de chercher des preuves de son statut de Sang-Pur. On est allé à l'orphelinat où il avait été accueilli bébé, mais ça n'a pas donné grand chose. Ils ne semble pas conserver beaucoup d'info sur ceux qui leur remet des orphelins.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il est...

- C'est un Sang-Pur, Emma. _L'interrompit-il d'un ton dur. _Nous avons essayé de nous tourner vers le ministère. Il n'a pas été très coopératif, mais à l'aide de la mère de Stephen on a pu avoir la confirmation que des bébés sorciers avaient été envoyés dans des orphelinats moldus. Les dates coïncident.

- J'espère que cela sera suffisant pour la Commission.

- Nous l'espérons tous. _Souffla Théodore en s'affalant contre le dossier dur du banc. Les yeux fermés, le jeune homme semblait vraiment épuisé._

_- _Des témoignages sont possibles ? Soutenu par deux Sang-Pur tel que toi et Stephen cela peut faire pencher la balance.

- C'est pour ça qu'on compte assister à l'entretien tout à l'heure. _Hocha-t-il la tête avant de la tourner vers Emma qui le regardait d'un air compatissant._ Tu viendrais avec nous ?

- Bien sûr. Cela peut être utile au cas où ils réclameraient un témoignage plus objectif que celui de ses amis.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Emma. _Déclara Théodore avant de prendre doucement la main de la jeune fille et de la porter jusqu'à sa bouche. Il y déposa ses lèvres, et semblait vouloir profiter de la chaleur de ce contact._

- Avec un bisou sur la main peut-être ?

- Tu sais bien que c'est ailleurs que je préfèrerais te faire un bisou. _Fit-il avec un faible sourire._

- Théo...

_- _Même moi je trouve que c'est déplacé ce genre de blague à l'heure actuelle, désolé. _L'interrompit-il en serrant la main d'Emma qui avait voulu la retirer. _

Cette dernière expira bruyamment et observa le jeune homme. Elle sentit une soudaine envie d'être en contact avec lui, l'envie de se blottir contre son ami. Sans plus réfléchir, elle lui souleva le bras, le passa derrière elle et se cala au creux de son cou. Surpris, Théodore se laissa faire et enlaça Emma de son bras gauche, posant la joue sur le haut de sa tête après y avoir déposé un léger baiser. En cette fraiche période estivale, théâtre d'évènements plus sombre que jamais, rien ne vallait mieux que de s'abandonner à la chaleur d'un contact amical.

Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, Théodore se souvint qu'il avait fait un détour dans « La maison du chocolat » sur Chapel Street, la rue sorcière de la ville. Tous deux dévorèrent ainsi leur moelleux du chaudron avec gourmandise. Une fois le ventre bien rempli, Emma se permis de s'allonger sur le banc, la tête posée sur les genoux du jeune homme. Ils entamèrent alors une discussion sur la méthode du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour prendre le pouvoir. Théodore savait très bien que le Ministère était tombé et que Srimgeour avait été tué, puisque son père avait fait part au massacre. Le mangemort ne s'était d'ailleurs pas privé de vanter leurs exploits auprès de sa famille. La jeune fille garda pour elle le mot reçu par Narcissa Malefoy. Tout ceci devait rester entre les Malefoy et les Oreiro.

Puis, l'heure fut venue pour eux de quitter Penzance et de rejoindre Londres afin d'assister à l'entretien de Kevin Entwhistle. Ils utilisèrent l'une des cheminées du réseau des voyages sorciers et annoncèrent leur destination : le Ministère de la Magie. Ils débouchèrent ainsi dans le grand atrium, place centrale du vaste bâtiment. L'endroit sombre, était dominé par une gigantesque pierre noire grâce à laquelle étaient sculptés deux sorciers qui regardaient de haut les occupants de l'atrium. Les deux sorciers étaient assis sur un enchevêtrement de corps nus de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants au visages laids et stupides. « La Magie est Puissance » Murmura Emma en lisant l'inscription gravée au bas de la sculpture. « C'est affreux... » « Souviens-toi où et pourquoi on est là, Emma. » La rappela-t-elle à l'ordre Théodore, qui semblait vouloir qu'ils se comportent en Sang-Pur digne de ce nom en ce lieu.

Ils rejoignirent Stephen Cornfoot qui patientait non loin des grandes portes d'or à l'extrémité du hall. Ce dernier était empli d'un flot continue de sorciers et de sorcières. Théodore expliqua la raison de la présence d'Emma à son ami qui accueillit la nouvelle avec entrain. Suivant les instructions de sa mère, Stephen les guida jusqu'aux salles d'audiences où se déroulaient les interrogatoires de nés-Moldus. Une fois sortis de l'ascenseur magique, Emma ressentit instantanément un froid qu'elle n'avait que trop souvent connu à son goût. Elle stoppa sa marche, ce qui fit se retourner ses deux compagnons.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Il y a des Détraqueurs.

- Ma mère nous avait prévenu. _Informa Stephen._

- Désolé, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Allez viens. _L'intima Théodore en lui prenant la main. _

Frigorifiée, elle s'avança de nouveau, se cramponnant de plus en plus au bras de son amis au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient des créatures. Le tableau qui se présentait sous leur yeux était horrifiant. Les affreuses silhouettes noires encapuchonnées, dont les mains remplies de croûtes pendaient, était positionnées juste au dessus des nés-Moldus en attente de leur interrogatoire. Ils repérèrent Kevin, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux relevés sur l'extrémité du banc de bois dur.

- Salut vieux. Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ? _L'interpella Stephen._

- Trop longtemps...

- Tiens, prends ça, ça va te faire du bien. _Conseilla Théodore en lui tendant un moelleux du chaudron de Chapel Street. _

- Merci. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? _Questionna-t-il en remarquant la présence de la jeune fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de repousser l'accablement et l'horreur qui s'emparait d'elle du fait de la présence des sombres créatures._

_- _Témoignage d'un Sang-Pur plus objectif que celui de tes meilleurs amis. Au cas où...

- C'est très gentil à toi, Oreiro. J'espère que Théo ne t'a obligé en rien.

- Suivant. Kevin Entwhistle. _Appela une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle d'Ombrage. _

Stoppant leur conversation, ils entrèrent dans la salle d'audience aux allures de cachot, à leur tête le supposé né-Moldu. Haute de plafond, la pièce était pourtant petite, ce qui renforçait l'impression d'être étriqué. Des Détraqueurs étaient également présents dans chaque coin de la salle. Sur une estrade surélevée, Dolores Ombrage se tenait aux côtés d'une autre sorcière et d'un sorcier. Un patronus semblait les protéger des effets néfastes des créatures glaciales. Au centre de la pièce, un siège unique était installé.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien accompagné, Monsieur Entwhistle. J'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agisse pas de vermine Moldu. _Constata la petite femme d'une voix aigüe._

- Nous prendre pour cette vermine est une insulte à notre sang, Madame. _Intervint Théodore avec un dégoût tel, qu'il surprit Emma._

_- _Nous venons soutenir et témoigner pour notre ami qui a subi l'un des pires supplices pour un Sang-Pur.

- Rare sont les usurpateurs qui se prétendent Sang-Pur. Nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Asseyez-vous. _S'adressa-t-elle à Kevin en désignant le siège. A peine assis, des chaînes jaillirent des bras du fauteuil et l'immobilisèrent. _

_- _Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Monsieur Nott, vous rendez-vous compte du risque que vous prenez à soutenir ce potentiel Sang de Bourbe. _Déclara le sorcier assis aux côtés d'Ombrage. _

_- _Monsieur Yaxley, vous vous doutez bien qu'un sorcier de mon rang ne se serait jamais abaissé à une telle chose si je n'étais pas sûr du Statut du sang de ce sorcier.

- Asseyez-vous donc, vous et vos amis. _Les intima-t-il en faisant apparaître trois chaises au fond de la pièce avant qu'Ombrage ne fasse l'insupportable raclement de gorge dont elle avait le secret._

_-_Vous vous appelez bien Kévin, Henry Entwhistle ?

- C'est le nom que m'ont donné les Moldus qui m'ont adoptés.

- Ainsi donc, vous n'êtes pas l'enfant biologique des Moldus qui vous ont élevé.

- C'est exact.

- Selon le questionnaire que vous avez rempli, vous affirmez être le légitime enfant d'un couple de sorciers Sang-Pur tués au court de la guerre dans le début des années 80. Comment pouvez-vous affirmez une telle chose alors même que vous avez été au sein d'un orphelinat moldu.

- Je me suis renseigné auprès du Service social du Ministère de la Magie, et il y a bien eu un transfert d'orphelins auprès de centres moldus à cause du manque de candidats à l'adoption. Notamment au cours de l'année 1980, année de ma naissance.

- Mais tout ça, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous faites parti de ces enfants lâchement confiés à ces vermines ?

- Un document que j'ai en ma possession confirme qu'il y a bien eu contact en 1980 entre le Service social du Ministère et l'orphelinat dans lequel j'ai atterri. Il est donc logique de conclure que je fais parti de ces enfants.

- Pourquoi prétendre avoir le statut de Sang-Pur ? Sans doute n'êtes-vous qu'un Sang-Mêlé. Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquels le Ministère a si facilement laissé des orphelins sorciers entre les mains de ces abominables Moldus. _Intervint à son tour Yaxley._

- Sur ce point là, je n'ai pas vraiment de preuve, mise à part le fait que depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, donc depuis que je suis en compagnie d'autres sorciers, j'ai eu le profond sentiment d'appartenir à ces familles de Sang-Pur.

- Les familles de Sang-Pur sont en général capable de s'occuper de l'éducation d'un de leur membre orphelin de parents. Si vous étiez Sang-Pur ne pensez-vous pas qu'un parent proche vous aurez recueilli ?

- La guerre a fait de nombreux morts, et de nombreuses familles entières ont été décimées.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, _reprit Ombrage_, prouver être Sang Mêlé suffit à ne pas être considéré comme un usurpateur. Qu'ont à dire vos amis pour votre défense ? _Interrogea-t-elle du regard les trois jeunes assis au fond de la pièce, avant que Stephen ne se lève de sa chaise._

- Je suis Stephen Cornfoot, Sang-Pur, élève à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. J'ai rencontré Kevin lors de notre première année. Nous étions camarades de chambre dans la salle commune de la maison de Serdaigle. Au départ réticent de part ses origines, j'ai vite compris qu'il n'était pas comme tous ces misérables Sang de Bourbe. C'est pourquoi je l'ai toujours accepté et même aidé à fuir ses épouvantables conditions de vie durant les vacances scolaires, en l'invitant souvent chez moi, par exemple.

- Le supplice dont vous parliez tout à l'heure est donc celui d'être obligé de devoir vivre avec des Moldus.

- Le véritable supplice est celui d'avoir été élevé et d'avoir grandi en ayant la conviction d'être un de ces Moldus alors même qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier respectable. Aucun Sang-Pur ne mérite de vivre une telle chose.

- Bien, je vous remercie Monsieur Cornfoot. Monsieur Nott, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Je suis Sang-Pur et membre de la maison de Serpentard à Poudlard. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne me serai jamais abaissé à être ami avec un minable Sang de Bourbe. J'ai rencontré Kevin en première année grâce à Stephen. Moi aussi j'ai remarqué qu'il était comme nous. Ces choses là ont les sent, Madame. Kevin est un véritable sorcier ayant la pleine capacité de tous ses pouvoirs et nullement un de ces usurpateurs que vous faites bien de condamner.

- Bien. Vous pouvez vous rassoir. Miss Oreiro, j'avoue être surprise de vous voir ici. Lors de mon passage à Poudlard, il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu côtoyer ces jeunes hommes. _Constata Ombrage à la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être ainsi reconnue. Sans doute était-ce la conséquence de ses nombreuses participations au cour de Défense contre les forces du mal, afin surtout d'éviter de s'endormir en ne faisant qu'écouter le cour. _

_- _Eh bien, il est vrai que je ne viens pas au même titre que mes deux camarades. Mais sans doute mon témoignage paraitra plus objectif que celui des deux meilleurs amis de Kevin Entwhistle.

- Très certainement. Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

- Je l'ai rencontré, ainsi que les deux autres lors d'un anniversaire où seul les Sang Pur les plus respectables de notre année étaient invités. Je doute que chacun d'entre nous se serait donné la peine d'accepter un Sang de Bourbe lors d'un tel rassemblement. Kevin était vraiment très intégré et exprimait sans complexe sa réelle nature, à savoir celle d'être non pas un simple né-Moldu, mais un Sang Pur ayant été adopté par des Moldus lors de la guerre. Personnellement, je trouve cela totalement crédible, bien qu'inhabituel. D'ailleurs, au nom de tout ce qu'il a dû subir à cause du choix du Ministère d'ouvrir l'adoption aux Moldus, il devrait au moins être totalement blanchi et laissé tranquille par la Commission.

- Merci, vous pouvez vous rassoir. Votre cas est rare, Monsieur Entwhistle. Nous avons pourtant déjà eu à faire face à un usurpateur nous tenant un discours similaire.

- Cette vermine de Sang de Bourbe n'avait pas été assez malin pour s'entourer de Sang-Pur. _Se moqua Yaxley, en lançant un regard perçant aux trois personnes au fond de la salle._

- Au regard des preuves que vous nous avez fournies, bien que très infimes, et à la lumière des témoignages de ces messieurs et de mademoiselle, je dois avouer que je pourrai admettre la possibilité que vous ayez au moins un sorcier dans votre ascendance. Qu'en pensez-vous Yaxley ?

- Soit vous êtes un usurpateur plus rusé que les autres, soit vous êtes un sorcier bien malchanceux. Mais je n'admettrai jamais une reconnaissance de statut de Sang-Pur pour vous Monsieur Entwhistle.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord. Nous abandonnons officiellement les poursuites à votre encontre et vous accordons un Statut de sang du rang de Sang-Mêlé. Vous pourrez ainsi à la rentrée, intégrer l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en toute liberté, dont la présence est je vous le rappelle, obligatoire. Vous pouvez disposez. _Conclut Ombrage alors que les chaînes se desserrèrent et libérèrent le relaxé._

- Monsieur Entwhistle, n'hésitez pas à faire un détour au Service des registres afin de changer cet affreux nom moldu.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, Monsieur. Je vous remercie, bonne fin de journée. _Salua-t-il poliment avant de se diriger vers la porte que Théodore était en train d'ouvrir._

Miss Oreiro, puisque je vous ai sous la main, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser au sujet d'une certaine Mandy Brocklehurst. Veuillez restez quelques instants je vous prie. _ Profita Ombrage prenant totalement au dépourvu la jeune fille qui lança un regard affolé à Théodore. Ce dernier l'encouragea du regard et quitta la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte. _Selon mes souvenirs vous étiez amie avec cette personne n'est-ce pas ? _Questionna directement l'ancien professeur. _

- Avant de vous répondre, puis-je me permettre de me rapprocher de votre Patronus, Madame. _Demanda Emma qui tentait de gagner du temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse, qui ne devrait ni trahir Mandy, ni porter atteinte à l'honneur de sa famille. _

- Faites-donc, mais dépêchez-vous.

- Bien sûr._ Acquiesça la jeune fille qui fut obligée de presser son pas. _Je dois dire que je suis assez embêtée que cette erreur de jugement de ma part soit arrivé jusqu'à la Commission.

- Embêtée ! Vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir sympathisé avec une Sang de Bourde. Pour une jeune fille de votre Sang ! _S'agita Yaxley, lui pointant un doigt de reproche._

- Pourquoi parlez-vous d'erreur ?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment su sa véritable nature, croyant qu'elle était au moins une Sang-Mêlé. Mais cela s'est avéré faux, j'ai donc coupé court à toute relation avec elle.

- Vous n'avez donc aucune idée de l'endroit où cette usurpatrice en fuite pourrait se cacher ?

- Aucune, Madame.

- Très bien, vous pouvez disposez Miss Oreiro. Sans doute notre prochain usurpateur pourra nous apporter réponse plus satisfaisante. Suivant. Terry Boot. _Appela Ombrage alors que le coeur d'Emma sauta pour la seconde fois en entendant le nom d'un autre de ses « anciens » amis. Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard dur de Terry qui semblait avoir tout entendu. _Miss Oreiro ? Vous avez peut-être un autre témoignage à nous fournir ? _Continua Ombrage qui constatait l'immobilité de son ancien élève._

- Non. _Répondit-elle pensant qu'on lui demandait de témoigner contre son camarade._

- Nous sommes ceux qui témoigneront en faveur de notre ami. _Entama Michael Corner qui entrait dans la petite pièce en compagnie de Padma. _

_-_ C'est fou le nombre de ces Sang de Bourbe qui pensent qu'il suffit d'avoir des témoins pour être relaxé. _Ricana Yaxley derrière ses mains jointes, d'un air avide de voir arriver de nouvelles proies._

Après un regard soucieux vers les trois autres, Emma se décida enfin à quitter la pièce, culpabilisant de paraître les laisser tomber ainsi. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre sans risquer de porter atteinte au statut de sa famille ? Fermant la porte, elle rejoignit en silence Théodore et ses amis avant que tous ne se hâtent de quitter ce couloir empli de ce froid et de cet accablement insupportables. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, le froid disparut, mais la jeune fille avait l'air de se sentir toujours aussi accablée.

- Whaou, quelle histoire ! _S'exclama enfin Kévin, soulagé d'être ainsi relaxé._

- Tu l'as dit.

- Si je n'avais pas été aussi angoissé, j'aurai pouffé de rire face à vos « témoignages ».

- Impressionnant ton mode Sang Pur présomptueux, Théodore. _Complimenta Stephen en lui tapotant le dos._

- Je ne peux pas en dire de même du tien. _Nargua-t-il sans quitter Emma des yeux, dont l'état l'inquiétait._

- Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ton ami recevra un sort similaire au mien, Emma. Tu sais ce qu'ils ont prévu de dire ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. _Répondit d'une faible voix la jeune fille qui ne cessait de __fixer le sol. Puis, l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur le hall menant à l'atrium._

- On va fêté tout ça chez moi, ce soir. Tu es la bienvenue, Emma ! _Proposa Stephen lorsqu'ils reprirent leur marche._

_- _Merci pour l'invitation, mais il faut que je rentre chez moi. _Refusa-t-elle poliment. Le temps de rejoindre les cheminées la jeune fille n'écouta plus la conversation alentour, son esprit hanté par l'image d'un Terry enchainé sur le siège central de cette exigüe mais haute salle d'audience emplie de Détraqueurs._

- Emma, je te raccompagne. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure les mecs. _Entendit-elle la voix de son ami._

_- _Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as bien voulu faire pour moi, Emma.

- Je suis contente pour toi, Kévin. Profites bien de cette liberté qui t'ait donnée sans pour autant oublier de surveiller tes arrières.

- C'est promis. Bonne soirée à toi, à tout à l'heure Théo. _Salua-t-il avant que Stephen n'en fasse de même._

- Ca va aller ? _S'inquiéta le jeune homme une fois ses deux amis disparus dans l'une des cheminées._

- Ne te sens pas obligé de me raccompagner, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait un long chemin à faire.

- J'insiste. _Assura-t-il en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Résigné, Emma ouvrit la main et recueillit la poudre qu'il lui versa._

- Manoir Oreiro, Chambre du premier étage. _Articula-t-elle avant de s'insérer dans la cheminée en compagnie de Théodore. Une fois arrivés, tout deux s'époussetèrent._

- Dire que je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne jamais entrer dans ta chambre. _Plaisanta le jeune homme qui reçu un tapette sur la tête._

- Bon je ne te fais pas la visite, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent qu'un autre homme que mon fiancé se trouve dans ma chambre.

- Je penses que ta famille ferait mieux de s'inquiéter du fait que ce soit toi et lui qui vous retrouvez seuls dans ta chambre.

- En tout cas ce n'est pas en ce moment que cela risque d'arriver...

- Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

- Pas vraiment de Drago.

- De qui alors?

- De sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Rien d'important.

- Ces réponses sentent le « ce n'est pas tes affaires » à plein nez.

- Un Théodore Nott sans exagérations ne sera jamais un vrai Théodore Nott. _Se moqua-t-elle alors que son sourire ne dura pas longtemps._

- Je suis sûr qu'ils ont dû trouver quelque chose pour sortir Boot de là.

- Je l'espère... Si tu avais vu leurs regards, Théo... Ils ont entendu tout ce que j'ai dit au sujet de Mandy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Emma, tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre de crédible. Tu as pris la bonne décision.

- Je n'ai plus de contact avec elle depuis le coup d'état du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai peur que l'on intercepte nos courriers.

- C'est mieux comme ça. Tu sais, j'ai bien peur que l'on soit de plus en plus forcés de faire les personnages que l'on a joué cet après-midi.

- C'était tout à fait détestable.

- Détestable mais nécessaire pour notre survie en de bonnes conditions.

- Tu parles de bonnes conditions ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Drago. _Lâcha la jeune fille alors que son ami tiqua à la comparaison avec ledit fiancé. Il se détourna d'elle et inspecta la pièce, notamment l'étagère au-dessus du bureau qui comportait de nombreuses photos. _

- Tu sais que j'ai la même planquée dans mon tiroir. _Informa Théodore en désignant une photo d'Emma et de lui aux 16 ans de Daphné. Les deux protagonistes de l'image riaient aux éclats alors qu'ils étaient en train de se trémousser sur la piste de danse juste avant de se rapprocher et d'entamer une danse plus lente. _

- Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que des photos avaient été prises. C'est Astoria qui a absolument tenu à me donner cette photo.

- Moi, j'ai dû harceler Daphné pour la récupérer.

- Pour qu'elle finisse au fond d'un tiroir, c'est bien dommage.

- Je n'ai pas de photos dans ma chambre alors ça aurait pu porter à confusion. Il n'y en a aucune des deux « heureux fiancés » ?

- Je te signale que tout était sensé rester secret jusqu'à maintenant. Et je n'ai rien dans mon fond de tiroir si tu veux savoir. _Ajouta-t-elle narquoisement les bras croisés, tournant le dos à son lit à baldaquin._

- Tu me permets de faire quelque chose ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ça. _Se contenta-t-il de dire avant de la pousser gentiment jusqu'au bord du lit, de la faire s'allonger et de rapidement se mettre à califourchon sur elle pour parer à toute réaction. _

- Théodore, arrête ça tout de suite.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé de faire ça... _Murmura-t-il alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Après un long regard, il tenta de __l'embrasser mais elle tourna la tête à temps. Il en profita alors pour lui offrir quelques baisers dans le cou. Emma prit quelques secondes avant de repousser la tête du jeune homme._

- Ne gâche pas tout Théodore, je t'en supplie. Tu es mon seul véritable ami au jour d'aujourd'hui.

- C'est plus fort que moi, Emma. Je t...

- Tais-toi ! _S'exclama-t-elle en lui bloquant la bouche de ses mains. _C'est égoïste de ta part ! Penses à moi qui culpabilise déjà bien assez pour plein d'autres choses et penses à Drago, qui est je ne sais où, obligé à faire je ne sais quoi et qui n'a vraiment pas besoin de se sentir abandonner par la seule personne qui le comprenne vraiment ! _Explosa-t-elle avant qu'il ne finisse par se dégager de ses mains et qu'il ne les bloque contre le matelas. _

- Un jour, tu succomberas Emma. _Chuchota-t-il à son oreille._ Car tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'au fond de toi, c'est moi que tu aimes. Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas encore le moment pour tout ça. Il se passe assez de choses comme ça. _Enchaîna-t-il en se redressant avant de libérer la jeune fille. _Je ferai mieux d'y aller, Kevin et Stephen doivent m'attendre.

- N'espères même pas me voir à notre rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! _Prévint-elle en refusant la main qu'il lui tendait après s'être relevé._

- C'est parti pour de longs jours de bouderie.

- De... De bouderie ! Tu te moques de moi ! Tu crois que tu peux faire ça sans que je ne réagisse !

- Emma, calmes-toi. Je suis désolé. Je ne regrette pas, mais je suis désolé.

- T'es qu'un imbécile, Théodore. Un insupportable imbécile. _Lança-t-elle avec un léger désespoir. _

- Je sais. Mais si faire l'imbécile nous permet d'être hors du temps pendant quelques minutes, alors j'en accepte pleinement les conséquences. _Répondit-il avec un ton plus sérieux, comme si en un instant, l'ambiance morose dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à l'accoutumée venait de refaire surface. _

Emma accusa le choc de ce retour brutal à la réalité et dû avoir une mine affreuse puisque Théodore en arriva à la prendre dans ses bras. Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille. Cette étreinte n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé précédemment, il ne s'agissait que d'une véritable étreinte amicale. Et de cela, elle en avait plus que besoin en cette dure période.

* * *

« Fait le vide, Emma ! On recommence. »

Marcos Oreiro et sa petite-fille étaient en plein exercice d'occlumancie dans le bureau du patriarche. En effet, au vu de la situation actuelle, le chef de famille avait trouvé urgent d'enseigner cette discipline à Emma afin de protéger au mieux les intérêts de la famille. Il était désormais devenu trop dangereux de laisser l'esprit de chacun sans protection.

- _Legilimens_ ! _Lança-t-il une nouvelle fois à l'encontre de la jeune fille._

Emma sentit aussitôt la présence de son grand-père dans son esprit. Telle avait été la première étape de l'apprentissage : se rendre compte de la tentative d'intrusion. Cela lui avait pris quelques jours avant de pouvoir repérer toutes les formes d'intrusion possible, que ce soit l'intrusion directe lorsque l'on usait de sortilèges de Légilimancie, ou l'intrusion indirecte lorsque l'on devait faire face à des Legilimens capable d'entrer dans l'esprit de l'autre tout en camouflant leurs intentions. Cette dernière forme d'intrusion était la plus dangereuse pour l'esprit et donc la plus difficile à combattre.

Maintenant qu'elle était capable de cerner une quelconque intrusion, il était l'heure pour elle d'apprendre à la repousser. Tel était l'objet de leur séance du jour. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils s'entrainaient et la jeune fille n'arrivait que très difficilement à y parvenir. La clé de tout semblait pourtant tellement simple, théoriquement : faire le vide, vider son esprit. Cela signifiait donc, de ranger ses souvenirs de manière très claire et de ne garder que le présent à l'esprit. Mais en pratique, ce n'était pas aussi facile. L'esprit d'Emma semblait saturé de toutes ses préoccupations actuelles et il lui semblait impossible de les mettre de côté.

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle avait pourtant réussi à bloquer le souvenir ainsi infiltré. Mais sans avoir été complètement repoussé, son grand-père s'attaquait aussitôt au suivant.

- Tu ne fais aucun effort ! Sors-moi donc ces choses de ta tête ! Et quelles choses... Tu as vraiment intérêt à devenir une bonne occlumens. _Reprocha Marcos qui venait de s'attaquer à la perte de ses amis de Serdaigle ainsi qu'à ses inquiétudes les concernant. _Si jamais on apprenait que tu as été liée à autant de Sang de Bourbe et de Sang Mêlé, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Je n'aurai jamais dû être aussi laxiste avec toi. On recommence. _Legilimens !_

Sans lui laissé le temps de faire face à tout ces reproches il recommença son intrusion. Assez froissée de se voir ainsi à découverte, Emma se concentra et fit de son mieux pour tout compartimenter. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle réussit enfin à faire ce vide tant espérer. Ainsi, bien que son esprit soit pénétré, son grand-père n'y trouva que ses pensées se rapportant au moment présent, à savoir faire de son mieux pour combattre l'intrusion. Après trois dernières tentatives afin de s'assurer qu'elle maniait le vide de son esprit de manière successive, il décida de mettre fin à la séance.

- Bon on va s'arrêter ici. La prochaine séance doit impérativement être demain. Il faut absolument qu'on avance plus vite, ta rentrée est dans un peu moins de deux semaines, Emma.

- Je vais tout faire pour être capable de manier correctement l'occulmancie avant cette date, Grand-père.

- N'oublie pas de faire tes exercices et de prendre ta potion pour soulager ton esprit.

- Je le ferai. _Promit-elle alors que le chef de famille se retournait pour fixer par delà la fenêtre, pensivement._

_- _Lorsque je vois où nous en sommes aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'il était trop téméraire de ma part d'avoir voulu accéder à ce Royaume qui m'avait tant fait rêvé.

- Si toi et Grand-mère n'étiez pas venu vous installer en Grande-Bretagne, je n'aurai jamais vu le jour. _Fit remarquer Emma, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle confidence de la part de son grand-père._

_- _Mais lorsque je vois que ma petite-fille pense depuis ses 11 ans qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais exister, cela porte à réflexion...

- J'ignorai que tu avais pu accéder à ces souvenirs.

_- _Je n'ai jamais pu voir à quoi ressemblait le meurtrier de Sebastian. C'est la première chose que j'ai voulu pénétrée lors de ta première séance. S'en ai suivie tes souvenirs en rapport à la mort de ton père. _Avoua-t-il avant d'ajouter._ Ta mère t'aime tu sais.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire. _Lâcha-t-elle après un léger rire nerveux._

- Tu ignores tout ce qu'elle a dû traverser.

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, cela la rend d'autant plus lâche au vu du peu d'attention qu'elle a pu me procurer.

- J'espère que cette rancoeur qui est en toi ne conduira pas notre famille à sa perte.

- Jamais je ne laisserai tomber notre famille, Grand-père ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour faire honneur à notre statut de Sang-Pur, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour nous assurer un avenir convenable.

- Je sais, Emma. Mais plus qu'un avenir convenable, c'est ton bonheur que je veux avant tout. Je regrette de n'avoir jamais su quoi faire pour atteindre ce but fixé depuis des années déjà.

- Ce n'...

- Mon maître. _Interrompit Kyra, l'Elfe de maison qui était soudainement apparu dans un crac sonore._

- Qu'y a-t-il Kyra, ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes en pleine discussion ! _S'exclama Marcos Oreiro, qui n'aimait pas être dérangé, surtout lors d'une conversation aussi personnelle que celle-ci. _

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous interrompre ainsi, maître. _Se mortifia Kyra en se tordant douloureusement les doigts. _

- Ca ira, Kyra. Qu'avais-tu à nous dire ? _Intervint Emma, qui n'avait jamais aimé assister aux auto-châtiment de son elfe. _

- Madame Malefoy est dans le hall et insiste pour s'entretenir avec vous rapidement, monsieur. Elle est accompagné de son fils. _Ajouta-t-elle finalement en tournant ses gros yeux vers la jeune fille. _

Alors que son coeur s'était emballé au nom de la mère de son fiancé, le souffle lui manqua en apprenant la présence de ce dernier dans le hall. Ce n'est qu'après un regard vers son grand-père qu'elle inspira de nouveau. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle quitta la pièce et se hâta de rejoindre ledit hall. Elle dévala les marches aussi vite qu'elle pu et stoppa net sa descente une fois arrivée en haut de la dernière portion d'escalier. Sa soudaine apparition surprit quelque peu les deux silhouettes blondes quelques mètres plus bas. Essoufflée, elle fixa celui dont elle avait attendu tant de nouvelles durant les deux mois précédents. Il tournait vers elle un regard insondable qui calma légèrement l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait ressenti du fait de sa présence. Au même moment, Kyra apparut à son tour et invita Narcissa Malefoy à rejoindre le bureau du patriarche.

- Madame Malefoy. _Salua-t-elle poliment lorsque cette dernière passa près d'elle._

- Emma, ravie de vous revoir. _Lui répondit-elle d'une voix sans teint, ce qui contrastait pleinement avec l'adjectif employé. _

Une fois sa future belle-mère disparue dans les étages supérieurs, la jeune fille descendit lentement les marches qui la séparaient de Drago. Ce dernier, s'avança légèrement vers le bas de l'escalier. Les deux fiancés ne se lâchèrent pas du regard alors qu'Emma s'arrêtait sur la dernière marche. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. La fin de la mission qui l'avait minée tout au long de l'année ne l'avait pas empêché de paraître toujours aussi épuisé, toujours aussi sombre. Mais cela ne la surprenait pas. Il était fort possible que les conditions de vie du jeune homme aient été bien pire que ce qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant. Elle eut en tête la dernière image qu'elle avait eu de lui, une minuscule silhouette derrière l'énorme grille de Poudlard.

C'était comme si elle ne prenait pas pleinement conscience que le jeune homme lui faisait véritablement face. Comme pour en être sûr, elle tendit vers lui une main hésitante et lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts. Pour seule réponse, Drago y appuya les siens afin de sentir un contact plus franc. A ce moment, les baisers sans fin qu'ils s'étaient donnés alors qu'il lui priait de s'en aller tout en la retenant lui revinrent et Emma sentit son coeur se gonfler de désir. C'est alors qu'après une brève inspiration, elle se laissa aller contre le jeune homme qui la rattrapa et la posa à son niveau sur le sol. Nez à nez, leurs yeux semblèrent se caresser avant que leurs lèvres ne finissent par se rencontrer passionnément.

Au bout d'un temps indéterminable pour les deux fiancés, ils furent interrompus par des raclements de gorge. Sans vraiment réussir à desserrer leur étreinte, ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la source de ce bruit. Héléna Oreiro, la mère d'Emma, était bras croisée devant la porte du salon. De fines traces de poudre de cheminette parsemaient encore sa robe de sorcière.

- Mère...

- Madame. _Salua Drago alors que les deux jeunes ne s'étaient toujours pas séparés, encore sous l'effet de leur baiser. _

_- _Je vous remercie pleinement de votre compréhension et de vos actions pour nos intérêts communs, Marcos. _Fit la voix de Narcissa Malefoy qui s'approchait en compagnie du grand-père d'Emma. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que les fiancés s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre._

_- _Votre famille peut compter sur la notre, Narcissa.

- Il est temps pour nous d'y aller. Drago, tu es prêt ?

- Oui, Mère. _Assura le jeune homme alors qu'Emma se sentit de frustrer de n'avoir pu lui parler._

_- _Lucius et moi tenterons de notre mieux de prendre contact avec vous. Comprenez la difficulté de notre situation.

- Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, Narcissa.

- Héléna, je regrette de ne pouvoir converser avec vous. _Déclara Mrs Malefoy. Au même moment, Emma pris discrètement la main de Drago qui la caressa de son pouce. _

- Ce n'est rien très chère. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions d'ici là. _Répondit l'intéressée avant que tous les regards ne convergent vers les deux fiancés, comme s'il y avait attente de quelque chose. _

Puis, après un coup d'oeil à sa montre, Mrs Malefoy sortit de son sac un miroir de poche. Elle le tendit vers Drago qui lâcha la main d'Emma. Lorsqu'il entra en contact avec l'objet en argent, la mère et le fils disparurent presque aussitôt. Laissés tout trois seuls, chacun gardait les yeux posés sur l'endroit d'où venait de s'éclipser leurs invités de courte durée.

Après quelques secondes, le chef de famille les laissa et rejoignit son bureau aux étages supérieurs. Emma ne voulut pas affronter tout de suite le regard de sa mère qu'elle sentait sur elle. Déçue de n'avoir pu profiter de son fiancé plus que ça, elle préféra se remémorer leur retrouvailles au ralenti, silencieuses, mais se terminant sur une note de passion. Un doux frisson la parcourut en revivant ce moment fraichement vécu.

- Je constate que ton fiancé et toi êtes plutôt proches. _Fit enfin remarquer sa mère en s'approchant un peu._

- N'est-ce pas le but lorsque deux personnes sont destinées à s'unir.

- Il y a proche, et proche, Emma. _Rétorqua-t-elle provoquant le rire incrédule d'Emma. _

- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas dû être très informée de la signification du terme proche vu l' éducation que vous m'avez donné, « maman ».

- Je ne te permet pas de me parler ainsi !

- Je sais. En général vous me permettez seulement de « ne pas » vous parler du tout.

- Tu es consignée dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. _Ordonna-t-elle froidement._

- Arrêtez, vous risqueriez de m'accoutumer à avoir de l'attention de votre part.

- Immédiatement ! _Siffla la mère face à l'insubordination de sa fille._

_-_ C'est avec plaisir que je rejoindrais la pièce du Manoir la plus chaleureuse à mes yeux, Mère.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction, Emma s'en alla vers les escaliers menant jusqu'à son étage, abandonnant le rictus qu'elle avait aux lèvres. Son grand-père avait tort, cette femme était incapable d'aimer. Rien en elle ne lui avait jamais fait se sentir aimée, choyée, ni même gâtée. La jeune fille eut un soudain élan de reconnaissance pour son grand-père qui était venu vivre avec elles à la mort de leur père et mari. Qu'aurait donc été sa vie sans cette présence ? Cela, elle ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se laissa directement tomber sur le lit et tenta de suivre les conseils de son grand-père : faire le vide de son esprit. La tête dans son oreiller, elle n'y réussit que très moyennement. Elle se redressa donc pour atteindre la potion de relaxation qu'elle prenait tous les soirs depuis le début de ses séances d'occlumancie. Une fois prise et reposée sur sa table de chevet, elle sentit quelque chose dans la poche de son gilet se froisser au contact du matelas. Lorsqu'elle y mit la main, elle en sortit un parchemin plié en quatre. Supposant aussitôt que Drago l'avait placer là, elle se dépêcha de déplier le papier froissé.

Cependant il ne s'agissait là que d'un parchemin vierge. Déçue, elle abaissa ses mains sans cesser de le fixer. Caressant du bout des doigts la page vide, une idée lui vint. Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça différents sorts de révélation. Le troisième fut le bon, et un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle reconnu la fine écriture penchée de son fiancé.

_Ma chère Emma,_

_J'ignore si tu auras véritablement l'occasion de lire ces mots. _

_Au fond, je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à te dire, mais je te vois déjà au bord de l'apoplexie de part mon manque de nouvelle. Je vais donc toujours tenter l'expérience. _

_Tu dois certainement te poser des tas de questions au sujet de la nuit où l'on s'est vu pour la dernière fois. Je ne pourrai y répondre ici, tu t'en doutes bien. Peut-être en as-tu tiré certaines conclusions, avérées ou non. Pour ma part, c'est cela qui me démange. Savoir ce que tu peux penser de tout ce qui as pu se passer, savoir ce que tu peux penser de moi désormais... _

_Ma mère a trouvé le moyen de quitter le manoir pour quelques instants, notamment pour rencontrer ton grand-père. Elle n'est pas vraiment favorable à cette idée, mais je vais tenter de la convaincre de m'emmener avec elle. J'espère, à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, avoir eu l'occasion de te voir, de te parler. _

_Après tout n'est-il pas de mon devoir de fiancé de satisfaire ton besoin de moi..._

_Cela me révulse presque de l'écrire, de te l'écrire, mais je dois avouer que pleins de choses en toi me manquent, que tu me manques. _

_C'est assez délicat de te décrire la situation dans laquelle nous sommes ici, mais pour faire simple, hors le désarroi que m'inspirait le but ultime de ma mission, ma sixième année fut des vacances à côté de ce que je vis en ce moment. _

_Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Emma. Si c'est le prix à payer pour avoir une chance de remonter dans l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ma famille le payera. Car j'espère que tu l'auras compris, c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir vivre une vie correcte à l'avenir. _

_Je compte donc sur toi pour être cette Sang-Pur présente dans tes veines. _

_Au plaisir de te revoir à Poudlard, Emma. _

_Profites bien de ces deux dernières semaines de « vacances ». _

_Drago_

* * *

A chaque rentrée, était toujours associé l'achat des fournitures scolaire. Depuis le début de la guerre, certains commerces de la rue sorcière la plus célèbre d'Angleterre avaient fermé boutique. Depuis le coup d'état officieux du Lord Noir, c'était plus de la moitié d'entre eux qui étaient laissés à l'abandon. Pour la première fois, Emma trouva que l'Allée des Embrumes, d'apparence miteuse à l'origine, était plus accueillante que l'actuel Chemin de Traverse. L'allée avait d'ailleurs tiré profit de la politique du nouveau Ministère, et s'était vu offrir de nombreuses aides afin d'y diversifier ses commerces. Il était en effet dans l'idée de faire de cette rue, un lieu réservé à la société Sang-Pur du Royaume, où même les Sang-Mêlé étaient regardés de travers.

- Avec Rogue à la tête de Poudlard et les Carrow, l'année risque de ne pas être de tout repos. _Appréhenda Théodore alors qu'Emma et lui quittait la boutique spécialisée en magie noire d'où ils venaient de se procurer leur manuel d'Art de la Magie Noire._

_- _Tu sais des choses à propos de ces Carrow ?

- Le profil type du Mangemort qui a choisi de l'être. Au vu de ce que mon père a pu dire, je ne sais pas lequel de la soeur ou du frère est le pire.

- En tout cas, rendre obligatoire le cours d'Etude des Moldus en dit long sur la direction que va prendre ce cour.

- Je suis surpris de voir que le reste du personnel, qui semblait pour la plupart acquis à la cause de Dumbledore, reste à son poste vu la situation.

- Ca ne me surprend pas vraiment. C'est un peu comme notre comportement qui est de jouer un rôle pour protéger nos intérêts propres. Sauf que pour eux, l'objectif doit être de protéger les élèves.

- C'est vrai que ça correspond assez aux idéaux des pro-Dumbledore. En parlant de lui, tu as entendu parler du bouquin de Rita Skeeter.

- Ses livres ne m'ont jamais vraiment inspiré, mais j'avoue avoir été tentée par le sujet. Cependant avoir l'image de Dumbledore chutant du haut de cette tour à chaque mention de son nom m'a fait ravalé mon envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

- Bon je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de le prononcer son nom, avant que quelqu'un ne nous entende. _Tempéra Théodore alors qu'ils commençaient à croiser de plus en plus de personnes. En effet, à cet endroit se trouvait désormais une terrasse café nommée « The Dark Coffe », qui paraissait désormais être le lieu de rassemblement de l'Allée. _J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils ont jeté un sort d'agrandissement à la rue, cela me semblait beaucoup plus étroit dans mes souvenir ! Emma ? _Se retourna le jeune homme en constatant qu'elle s'était arrêtée quelques pas derrière lui. _

En l'inspectant, il remarqua que le visage fermé de son amie fixait la terrasse du café. Y portant à son tour son attention il comprit la raison de son arrêt. Installés à une table, Drago et Astoria semblaient tranquillement discuter autour d'une tasse.

- Et il ne t'a toujours pas fait signe ? _Demanda-t-il innocemment alors que tout deux observait le duo improbable. _

- A vrai dire, si.

- Tu savais qu'il serait là ?

- Cet élément ne faisait pas parti des informations qu'il a pu me donner.

- Tu veux qu'on aille les rejoindre ? _Proposa-t-il pas vraiment enthousiaste. Emma ne répondit pas. _Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

- Astoria m'a vue. _Affirma-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de croiser son regard. _

- Elle n'a sans doute pas envie d'être dérangée. _Supposa Théodore constatant qu'Astoria feignait les avoir vu. Remarque qui fit tourner vers lui le regard d'Emma. _Si ça avait été moi, c'est ce que j'aurai préféré.

- Quoi, rester en tête à tête avec Drago ? _Ironisa-t-elle avec humeur. _On continue ce qu'on avait prévu de faire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Se désaltérer au Dark Coffee. Toi et moi. _Précisa-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée du café, toujours hors de la vue de Drago. _

_- _Tu es consciente qu'il va nous voir, passant cette table.

- Absolument.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. _Acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'ils s'installaient de manière à n'être cette fois-ci, vu que de Drago. _Lui tourner le dos, quel machiavélisme ! Et maintenant qu'il sait que je sais qu'ils sont là, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Je croyais que tu aurais préféré « ne pas être dérangé dans une telle situation ». _Fit innocemment Emma en commandant un café au chocolat. Une fois tout deux servis, Théodore fit en sorte de lever sa bierraubeurre en direction du blond avec un sourire prononcé. _

-Il a l'air de n'avoir rien dit non plus à Astoria.

- Ou sinon ils font comme nous et commentent nos moindres faits et gestes.

- Alors il faut leur donner de quoi les faire jaser. _Dit-il en avança sa main jusqu'à celle de la jeune fille. En fixant cette dernière, il la caressa doucement, jouant parfois avec ses doigts. _

- Tu jubiles là, n'est-ce pas ? _Lâcha-t-elle en se laissant faire sans pour autant lui rendre ses caresses._

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. _S'extasia le jeune homme prenant l'initiative de lever la main d'Emma et d'y déposer un long baiser. Sur le moment, la jeune fille sourit, amusée __voire attirée par la réaction de son ami face à ce qui se passait. Mais en voyant sa bague de fiançailles à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Théodore, son sourire s'effaça et tout sentiment de délectation s'évapora. Elle retira sa main et s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise._

- Nous ne sommes que des imbéciles, Théodore.

- Tu te souviens de ma réflexion sur les bienfaits de l'imbécilité à l'heure actuelle.

- Oui... Mais le retour à la réalité a un goût tellement trop amer à mon goût. _Murmura-t-elle presque en fixant sa tasse de café. _

- Il y a toujours un prix à payer, Emma.

A cette phrase, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui. Déposant brusquement sa serviette sur la table, elle quitta cette dernière et se dirigea à l'intérieur du café. Une fois arrivée au fond de la pièce, non loin de l'entrée des toilettes, elle y entra et se lava les mains. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec son fiancé, qui bras croisé s'appuyait sur le comptoir. Elle fut parfaitement consciente qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une coïncidence.

« Tu fais bien de te laver la main. Qui sait, la fourberie de Nott est peut-être sujette à contamination. »

Emma ne répondit rien, se rendant compte que cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il ne s'était pas adressé à elle. Comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant, la jeune fille s'avança franchement vers son fiancé, mis ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Drago leva les sourcils de surprise mais répondit promptement à ce baiser, entourant de ses mains la taille de sa fiancée.

- Depuis quand on fait ça en public ? _Nargua-t-il d'une voix rauque à la fin de leur baiser._

_- _Depuis que nous sommes disposés à en assumer les conséquences. _Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille après avoir embrassé la naissance de sa mâchoire. _

_- _Y sommes-nous ?

Un regard vers la sortie fit comprendre à Emma qu'ils étaient observés non seulement par les trois clients intérieurs et le barman qui essuyait ses tasses fraichement lavées; mais également par deux autres clients extérieurs qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

En effet, suite à l'absence momentanée de Drago, Astoria en avait profité pour trouver Théodore et lui demander à quoi lui et Emma étaient en train de jouer. Ainsi postée dans l'axe de l'entrée du local, elle avait rapidement décroché des reproches que lui faisait le jeune homme à la vision du langoureux baiser entre Emma et Drago. Intrigué, Théodore s'était retourné et penché afin de voir ce qui pouvait mettre son interlocutrice dans un tel état d'effroi. Comprenant aussitôt, il s'était lentement replacé et avait bu d'un trait la fin de son verre.

- On le saura bien assez tôt. _Répondit Emma à la question rhétorique de son fiancé qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras, le regard plongé dans celui de la jeune Astoria._

* * *

Le temps avait paru suspendu durant les fractions de secondes qui suivirent. L'attention des deux fiancés fut cependant attirée par une petite alarme provenant de la poche de Drago. Celui-ci y sortit une petite montre à gousset qui, continuant son alerte, vibrait dans la main du jeune homme. Le visage de ce dernier semblait s'être perceptiblement fermé et ce fut avec une voix grave qu'il s'adressa à Emma.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille.

- Déjà...

- Cela fait déjà presqu'une heure que je suis ici. C'était le temps nécessaire pour l'achat de simple fournitures scolaires. La note je vous prie. Celle de ma table et celle des consommations de Mademoiselle. _Quémanda-t-il au barman après avoir rangé le petit objet dans sa poche. _

- Le temps nécessaire pour tes achats scolaires et un café avec Astoria. _Précisa-t-elle en complétant la note destinée à sa propre table. _Pour le reste des consommations à ma table. _Indiqua-t-elle au barman._

- Je n'ai fait que la croiser. Au moins cela nous a permis de régler quelques petites choses.

- Parce que tu crois que toi et moi on en a pas à régler, Drago ! _S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de baisser le ton alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la sortie._

_- _Chaque chose en son temps.

- Maintenant je saurai que je ne fais guère partie de tes priorités.

- Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses, Emma. _S'agita-t-il en la prenant brusquement par le bras. _On se voit à Poudlard. _Conclu-t-il avant de la lâcher, de s'éloigner et de rejoindre Astoria, désormais assise en face de Théodore. _

_- _Cela m'a fait plaisir d'avoir eu l'occasion de te parler. _Déclarait Astoria lorsqu'Emma arriva près des trois Serpentard._

- Il était temps que cette occasion se crée. Bonne fin de vacances à toi, Astoria.

- Merci. Bon courage à toi, Drago.

- Nott. _Salua-t-il poliment lui accordant pour la première fois son attention._

- Malefoy.

Puis, Drago prit à nouveau la montre à gousset rangée dans sa poche et se retourna vers Emma. Ils se fixèrent avec intensité avant qu'il ne rompe le contact pour regarder l'heure. Pourtant, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement, une main sur sa joue. Lorsqu'Emma rouvrit les yeux, elle n'eut que le temps que de voir la silhouette de Drago s'évaporer dans le vide. Son portoloin s'était en effet déclenché juste après s'être séparé de la jeune fille.

Un regard vers les deux autres lui appris qu'Astoria l'observait d'un air pénétrant et que Théodore restait là à fixer un point invisible devant lui.

- Les notes ont déjà été payées. _Informa Emma en récupérant le sac magique qu'elle avait ensorcelé afin de ne pas sentir le poids de ses fournitures._

- Bon, je pense que je vais vous laisser. _Commença Astoria avant de se faire interrompre par Théodore._

- Tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux. Je suppose que tu dois attendre le retour de Daphné avant de rentrer chez toi. Il est déconseillé de trainer seule dans les rues en ce moment.

- Je ne voudrais pas...

- Ce n'est pas toi qui dérangeait, Astoria. _Assura Théodore sous le regard sévère d'Emma._

- Très bien... Enfin, peut-être qu'Emma est d'un avis différent.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serai. _Répondit-elle alors que toutes deux se défiaient du regard. _

Les trois amis quittèrent le Dark Coffee et parcoururent l'Allée des Embrumes en direction du Chaudron Baveur, lieu de rendez-vous d'Astoria et de sa soeur. L'allée étant reliée au Chemin de Traverse au niveau de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, ils passèrent ainsi devant le bâtiment d'une blancheur éclatante et qui dominait toutes les boutiques alentours. Emma jeta un oeil au grand escalier de marbre qui menait au grand portail de bronze gardé par deux sorciers tenant à la main une canne d'or.

- Comment cela se fait-il que ce ne soit pas les Gobelins habituels qui sont postés devant les grilles ? _Se demanda Théodore constatant par lui même._

- Quelques... petits changements ont été fait récemment à la banque.

- Ah, c'est vrai que ton grand-père travailles à Gringotts.

- Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il a su tiré profit de ces récents changements. _Rapporta Astoria._

_- _Je vois que tes parents sont bien informés.

- Ils le sont eux, au moins.

- Vous avez vu ces mendiants. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu le Chemin de Traverse aussi mal fréquenté. _Intervint Théodore face à la remarque cinglante de la plus jeune, ne voulant pas laisser s'envenimer la discussion entre les deux filles. _

- Ce sont des Sang-Mêlé dont on a confisqué les baguettes, et surement bien d'autres choses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Astoria ? _Questionna Emma en voyant son amie fouiller dans son sac._

- Leur donner quelques gallions ne nous fera pas de mal.

- On ne peut pas faire ça. Si jamais on nous voyait...

- Emma a raison Astoria. Passons notre che...

- Regardez qui voilà ! _L'interrompit soudainement une voix perçante derrière les trois amis. _Une Sang-Mêlé, une traitre à son sang et un électron libre. _Claqua la voix de Pansy Parkinson qui était accompagnée de Tracey Davis._

- Mais c'est que tu as sorti les crocs, Pansy. _Rétorqua calmement Théodore._

- Qu'allais-tu faire Greengrass ? Offrir des pièces d'or à ces pouilleux ! Après tout cela ne me surprend pas, entre membres d'une même communauté. _Ricana-t-elle de manière sournoise._

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Parkinson. Les Greengrass font parti des familles...

- Les Greengrass ne font parti de rien du tout ! N'es-tu pas au courant, Oreiro ? Sans doute as-tu été trop occupée à t'émouvoir pour tes Sang de bourbe de Serdaigle. En parlant de Sang de bourbe de Serdaigle, qu'est-il advenu de ton ami, Théodore ?

- Kevin n'est pas un Sang de Bourbe.

- Mais rien non plus n'indique qu'il s'agit d'un Sang-Pur. Bon, vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais je vais m'éloigner le plus loin possible de ces pouilleux. _Grimaça Pansy en jetant un regard de dédain aux mendiants vêtus de haillons. _On se reverra à Poudlard. Enfin le château sera débarrassé de ces vermines de Sang de Bourbe. Un conseil, vous feriez mieux de vous tenir à carreaux cette année. En tant que très certainement future Préfète-en-chef, je ne vous ferez aucun cadeau.

Terminant sur un rire perçant, Pansy Parkinson et sa camarade s'éloignèrent avec une fierté insoutenable. Ecoeurés par l'attitude de la jeune fille, ils restèrent immobiles à la regarder se trémousser avec suffisance devant les mendiants de la rue.

- Quelle conne. _S'exclama Théodore en détournant son regard._

- C'est quoi cette histoire de Sang-Mêlé ?

- Un des collègues de mon père a fait soumettre notre arbre généalogique au service se chargeant des Statuts du sang. Ils ont découvert que nous avions deux moldus parmi nos ancêtres. Ils nous ont retiré notre Statut de Sang-Pur. _Avoua piteusement Astoria en fixant le __sol._

- Et alors, deux sur je ne sais combien de générations ce n'est rien !

- Mais cela suffit à avoir « souiller » notre sang.

- Daphné m'en avait parlé. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle et t'en foutre complètement. Pur, ou mêlé, vous restez des sorcières accomplies. C'est ça qui compte ! _La soutenut Théodore en lui levant la tête._

_- _Oui, mais t'imagine pas l'année qu'on va passer ma soeur et moi avec Pansy qui nous a complètement exclue de son cercle.

- Ce n'est pas une perte, crois-moi. _Assura Emma._

- Oui mais t'imagines si elle devient Préfète en chef !

- Laisse tomber, elle ne vaut vraiment pas la peine que tu te prennes la tête. C'est quoi ce sourire niais sur ton visage, Théodore.

- Je me disais... que c'était chouette de vous voir à nouveau ensemble.

- Ne te méprends pas ! Je ne reste avec elle, uniquement parce qu'elle est avec toi Théodore.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre. _Ironisa l'intéressée en haussant les sourcils._

Toi, il y a des choses que tu ne préfères pas entendre, moi, il y en a que je ne préfère pas voir. _Fit-elle remarquer en s'agitant quelque peu. _Daphné doit vraiment m'attendre, je penses être capable de continuer toute seule. Bonne fin de journée à vous.

- Astoria...

- Tu devrais pourtant me comprendre toi, Théodore.

- Embrasses Daphné pour moi. _Se résigna-t-il de retenir la jeune fille après un soupir._

- Promis.

- Au revoir, Astoria. _Salua Emma alors que la plus jeune lui tournait déjà le dos._

- Elle n'a pas tort, tu sais. Vous pourriez au moins éviter de vous donner en spectacle. _Déclara Théodore une fois sa camarade de maison éloignée._

- Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il vous faut, pour qu'enfin vous cessiez d'espérer je ne sais quoi avec chacun d'entre nous.

Après ces remarques désobligeantes, l'ambiance fut quelque peu électrique entre les deux amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent et rentrent chez eux. Une fois de retour chez elle, Emma se sentit agitée, presque sur les nerfs. Beaucoup de choses lui avait déplu cet après-midi là. L'ambiance lourde du Chemin de Traverse, l'ai pompeux de la plupart des passants de l'Allée des Embrumes, le rendez-vous qu'avaient eu Drago et Astoria alors qu'elle même ignorait la présence du jeune homme, le jeu malsain qu'ils avaient tous joué au Dark Coffee, les remarques piquantes d'Astoria, la conversation irritante de Parkinson, et enfin, les réflexions de Théodore.

C'est donc avec humeur, qu'elle regagna sa chambre et qu'elle extirpa de son sac magique les fournitures qu'elle s'étaient procurées dans la journée. Ce qui la tourmentait, était également la rentrée prochaine, celle d'une nouvelle année marquée sous le signe de ce nouveau régime plus répressif que jamais. Une septième et dernière année où elle devra jouer un rôle qu'elle n'appréciait que très peu, celui de la Sang-Pur modèle. Une année où elle devra supporter le rejet de ses anciens amis, le regard lésé d'Astoria, et le caractère lunatique de Théodore qui bien que jouant son rôle d'ami, enfilait parfois celui du séducteur sûr de la conquérir un jour. Et Drago... Drago à qui elle n'avait pu vraiment parlé depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. Allaient-ils faire comme si de rien n'était ? Faire comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu en haut de cette tour, faire comme s'il n'avait jamais assisté au meurtre de Dumbledore ? Qu'allaient-ils être tout deux durant cette dernière année ? Ils semblaient s'être mis sur la voie de ce couple assumé qui ne se cachait plus. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient au fond ? Un véritable couple. Etre directement passé à la case fiancés avant même de se connaître réellement lui avait fait oublier le stade antérieur du couple de personnes qui ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Non, ne cachons pas les mots. Le stade qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé atteindre avec Drago était bel et bien celui du couple d'amoureux. Mais l'étaient-ils vraiment ? A cela, plus que de ne pouvoir y répondre, elle ne voulait pas y répondre.

Ne voulant plus prospecter ainsi, Emma porta son attention à la lettre qui était soigneusement déposée sur son bureau. C'était ce que faisait Kyra lorsqu'absente, elle recevait du courrier par hibou. Expirant d'agacement, du fait de ses pensées trop nombreuses, elle s'avança vers son bureau en se promettant de faire son exercice de « vide » et de prendre sa potion de relaxation dès maintenant. Si jamais son grand-père la voyait dans cet état, il ne serait vraiment pas content.

La jeune fille fut étonnée de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un courrier de Poudlard. En général, toutes les informations étaient données lors de l'envoi de la liste des fournitures scolaires. Les choses inhabituelles n'étaient pas de bonne augure en cette période. C'est pourquoi Emma décacheta avec appréhension le parchemin qui lui était destinée.

COLLEGE DE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Severus Rogue

Directeurs adjoints : Amycus Carrow et Alecto Carrow

Chère Miss Oreiro,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous faire part de votre nouvelle nomination en qualité de Préfète-en-chef.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint votre badge, ainsi que les instructions à suivre pour la rentrée prochaine fixée je vous le rappelle au 1er septembre.

Nous espérons que vous saurez représenter au mieux la discipline que nous souhaitons inculquer à nos chers élèves.

Veuillez croire, Chère Miss Oreiro, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Severus Rogue

Directeur

Ce fut un choc pour Emma qui ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à recevoir une telle lettre. Ainsi donc, elle avait été nommée Préfète-en-chef. En des conditions normales, elle aurait était très fière et très enthousiasmée d'un tel titre. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait secrètement espéré depuis des années ? Mais voilà, l'environnement n'était pas le même qu'au temps où tout était normal à Poudlard. Désormais, le Royaume était soumis au régime le plus répressif de l'histoire sorcière. Désormais, la direction de Poudlard était occupée par des mangemorts avérés. Qu'allait donc être cette discipline qu'ils souhaitaient inculquer aux élèves ? Qu'allait donc-t-elle être obligée de faire afin de faire respecter cette discipline ? Ainsi donc était-ce le prix à payer pour sauvegarder l'honneur de sa famille.

Reposant lentement le parchemin sur son bureau, Emma resta immobile à fixer le bout de papier. Faire le vide et boire sa potion de relaxation. C'est ce dont elle avait le plus besoin à l'instant même.

* * *

_Voici comment se termine ce premier chapitre relatif au tome 7 ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !_  
_A bientôt je l'espère !_

_Desea Oreiro_


	38. Le Bal des Masques

_Bo__njour à tous !_  
_Décidément, je ne pourrai jamais vraiment faire face à ces immenses écarts entre les publications. Mais que voulez-vous, les personnages de nos fictions et histoires favorites ne sont pas les seuls à connaitre tout un tas de rebondissement dans leur vie ! J'espère juste que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, et que pour ceux qui ne seront pas lassés, continueront à lire avec plaisir la suite de cette histoire qui, je vous l'ai promis arrivera à son terme !_

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre marquant le début de cette septième année._

_Bonne lecture à tous, et encore merci, pour vos lectures, vos passages sur l'histoire, et surtout pour vos commentaires qui me motivent plus que jamais !_

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Le bal des Masques**

Un miroir. Un reflet. Une jeune fille, tremblante, anxieuse, indécise. En ce 1er septembre, la rentrée allait battre son plein et Emma, allait devoir faire face à ses responsabilités nouvelles. Non seulement l'honneur et la réputation de sa famille se devait d'être une priorité pour elle désormais, mais à tout cela s'ajoutait la variable « Préfète-en-chef ». Ce paramètre avait pour conséquence de la mettre dans une situation plus à risque que si la jeune fille n'entrait qu'en tant que simple élève dans ce nouveau Poudlard. Maintenant qu'elle était placée dans la hiérarchie de l'établissement, tous les regards seraient tournées vers elle, autant ceux des professeurs et directeur, que ceux des élèves. La tâche qui lui était confiée paraissait pourtant simple et glorifiante : faire en sorte que les règles de Poudlard soit respectées de tous, et diriger les préfets afin qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais voilà, désormais les règles avaient changées.

A la lecture du règlement Emma avait manqué de s'étouffer. Des règles et des sanctions associées, toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant d'enjeux, elle aurait simplement et lâchement refusé sa nomination de Préfète-en-chef. Fuir, c'est ce qu'elle avait presque toujours fait après tout. Cependant, il ne pouvait en être ainsi du fait de l'attente qu'avait sa famille à son propos, du fait de l'attente qu'avait la famille Malefoy au sujet des Oreiro, du fait de l'attente qu'avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son régime tout entier en ce qui concernait les Sang Pur.

Ainsi donc, elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était ce qui l'effrayait ce matin-là, en se regardant dans la glace. Le reflet que lui renvoyait cette dernière ne semblait pas vraiment capable de supporter le poids pesant sur ses épaules. Mais, elle n'avait pas le choix. Emma baissa son regard sur la potion de relaxation que lui avait prescrit son Grand-Père afin de l'aider dans sa pratique de l'Occlumancie. Le liquide lui était utile en ce que sa prise marquait le point de départ du rôle qu'elle se devait de jouer. Après un dernier regard vers son reflet assailli d'un trop plein d'émotions, elle but cul-sec la petite fiole en fermant les yeux. S'humectant les lèvres, Emma respira profondément avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, retardant au maximum la vue de son image dans le miroir.

Une fois le regard capté dans celui de son reflet, il était manifeste que ce dernier ne dégageait plus la même chose. Envolées toute peur, anxiété et autre appréhension. La place était désormais laissée à ce masque, figé, froid, impassible, qu'au final, on lui avait toujours appris à porter. A l'époque, la jeune fille le portait par choix pour mieux se protéger des autres et du monde extérieur. Aujourd'hui, elle le portait par obligation, pour se protéger d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle était vraiment. Quelle ironie que de toujours se protéger contre « le bien »...

Un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était dix heures passées de quinze minutes. Il était temps pour elle de dire au revoir à son Grand-père et accessoirement à sa mère, avant de rejoindre le quai 9 ¾ duquel partait habituellement le Poudlard Express. La jeune fille quitta sa chambre et de sa baguette magique, ensorcela ses affaires qui la suivirent hors de la pièce. Une fois arrivé dans le hall, ses bagages se déposèrent d'eux même. Emma quant à elle, continua son chemin vers le salon dans lequel se trouvait normalement son Grand-père. Ce dernier était effectivement installé dans un fauteuil et lisait la Gazette du jour.

- Il y a-t-il des nouvelles intéressantes ?

- Pas vraiment, mise à part l'officialisation de la nomination de Severus Rogue en tant que directeur de Poudlard, et de celle des Carrow en tant que nouveaux professeurs. Tes suppositions se sont avérées exactes, ils enseigneront l'Etude des Moldus et la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- C'était plutôt logique. Je constate que la Gazette s'est abstenue de préciser que c'est un cours d'Art de la Magie Noire auquel nous auront plutôt affaire.

- Tu es prêtes à partir ?

- Oui, il est l'heure que je m'en aille. _Confirma Emma alors que son Grand-Père abaissa et replia enfin le journal derrière lequel sa tête disparaissait. La scrutant, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle sans la lâcher du regard._

-Tu me sembles prête. _Acquiesça-t-il après avoir tenté de lire, sans succès, dans l'esprit de sa petite-fille. _Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Emma.

- Oui, Grand-Père.

- Bien, c'est parfait. Essaie de passer une bonne année, ma chérie. _Souffla-t-il en serrant avec affection les épaules de la jeune fille._

_- _Vous ne réussirez pas à entrer dans ma tête, mais la tentative me va droit au coeur. _Répliqua-t-elle, impassible, face à l'attaque discrète de son Grand-Père au moment de l'instant de tendresse qu'il lui avait accordé._

- Ravi de le constater.

- Emma, pourrais-je te parler avant que tu ne t'en ailles ? _Intervint la voix de sa mère, qui venait juste d'entrer dans le salon. Connaissant les récentes sautes d'humeur de la jeune fille envers cette dernière, Marcos Oreiro en profita pour tenter une nouvelle intrusion qui fut à nouveau vaine. Satisfait, il tourna son regard vers Héléna._

- Je vous laisse discuter, entre femmes. Prend soin de toi, Emma. _Déclara-t-il avant de laisser la mère et la fille._

- Vous êtes consciente qu'en un regard il a su la raison pour laquelle il était préférable pour lui de nous laisser ? _Commença Emma en se retournant vers sa mère._

- Il n'est pas difficile de deviner que cela va finir en dispute, tu as été insupportable tout l'été.

- Il faut dire que cet été, vous avez semblé soudainement plus soucieuse de ma personne. Vous ne m'avez pas habituée à cela.

- Emma, je sais que cela est difficile à concevoir mais je m'inquiète pour toi. _Avoua Héléna qui perdait peu à peu le masque de froideur qu'elle avait toujours arboré._

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, veuillez m'excusez, Mère, si je ne sais pas comment réagir à ce genre de réaction de votre part. _Répondit la jeune fille, impassible._

- Il faut croire que le monde n'est pas le seul à avoir changé. Et si tu n'y es pas sensible, saches que cela me ravie vraiment de voir mon instinct de mère se réveiller... enfin. _S'exprima-t-elle avec vigueur, s'approchant et voulant prendre la main de sa fille qui recula prudemment._

- Par Merlin, reprenez-vous Mère. Votre état est pitoyable.

- Tu passes ton temps à me reprocher de t'avoir toujours délaissée. Ne commence pas à me reprocher de m'intéresser à toi.

- Il est trop tard pour ça.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. C'est ce que disait toujours ton père.

- Je vois, c'est Grand-Père qui t'a demandé de tester mes émotions n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi bonne comédienne, mes félicitations, tu as failli réussir. Mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois._ Fit froidement Emma, jetant un regard condescendant à sa mère qui ne semblait plus vraiment maitresse d'elle même. _Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai un train à prendre.

- Cela faisait des années que tu ne m'avais pas tutoyée.

- Ah bon, j'aurai plutôt pensé qu'il s'agissait de la première fois. _Rétorqua la jeune fille avant de s'avancer vers la sortie._

_- _Fait attention à toi, Emma. _Avertit Héléna d'une voix plus contrôlée._ Et méfies-toi de ton fiancé, de vous deux. L'amour est une faiblesse dans notre monde. _Continua-t-elle, faisant s'arrêter sa fille, qui lentement, se retourna un rictus aux lèvres._

_- _Vous avez tort, Mère. L'amour est une force. Mais tout ce qui est puissant fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Profites bien de ta dernière année. Qui sait ce qu'il t'attendra après... _Conclut la mère qui avait repris toute contenance et qui défiait désormais sa fille du regard._

La jeune fille ne releva pas et quitta définitivement le salon. Ne pas repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rester sur le moment présent. Respirer calmement. Se diriger vers ses bagages. Les prendre dans ses mains. Regarder une dernière fois le portrait magique de son père lui faire un clin d'oeil complice. Et transplaner.

* * *

L'obscurité quasi-instantanée fit place au quai 9 ¾, auprès duquel était accosté le Poudlard Express dont la cheminée expulsait bruyamment des volutes de fumée. Emma avait été convoquée quelques jours auparavant afin de passer son permis de transplanage. Elle avait en effet atteint l'âge requis depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. La sensation n'était pas particulièrement agréable mais elle était heureuse d'être enfin libre de se déplacer où elle le souhaitait. C'est ainsi que pour la première fois elle put rejoindre la gare par ses propres moyens.

En observant le quai, la jeune fille eut l'impression qu'il était beaucoup moins bondé qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça au fond, entre l'exclusion des Nés-Moldus et la désertion de certains Sang-Mêlés. Sans plus s'attarder sur les adieux déchirant de certaines famille à leurs enfants et inversement, elle se dirigea vers le wagon le plus proche et y entra, ses bagages la suivant en flottant derrière elle. Sans vraiment regarder qui occupait les compartiments, elle s'avançaient à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

- Hey, Emma !_ Fut-elle interpellée par derrière._

- Entwhistle, ravie de te revoir.

- Il faut m'appeler, Twonk, Kévin Twonk maintenant.

- Twonk ? Je vois que tu as suivi le conseil de ce cher Yaxley.

- Ca m'a parut préférable.

- Twonk comme Norvel Twonk ? Tu sais qu'il a été nommé Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin après être mort en sauvant un Moldu...

- Moi, je le sais. Mais les membres du service des registres ne semblent pas se souvenir de leur cours d'histoire, eux ! _Répondit-il avec un grand sourire._

- Ce qui reste surprenant c'est que toi tu t'en sois souvenu ! _Intervint Stephen Cornfoot sortant à son tour du compartiment. _Tu viens avec nous ? Théo est là aussi.

_- _Si vous insistez. _Accepta-t-elle en ignorant le clin d'oeil qui terminait la phrase de Stephen._

- Tu n'as pu réchapper aux griffes de ces deux zigotos ? _Plaisanta son ami en guise de salut lorsqu'elle entra._

_- _A nos serres acérées. Nous sommes de Serdaigle, vipère !

_- _Bonjour Théodore. _Se contenta-t-elle de dire, refusant d'entrer dans le jeu des garçons._

- Félicitation ! _La complimenta-t-il en désignant son insigne de Préfète-en-chef alors qu'elle tentait de caser ses bagages dans ce qu'il restait de place._

- Merci.

- C'est toi qui a été nommée Préfète-en-chef ? _S'étonna Kévin._

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Pansy quand elle va l'apprendre.

_- _A moi aussi il me tarde de voir sa réaction. _Confirma-t-elle sans pour autant illustrer la hâte ressentie, et en s'asseyant auprès de Théodore._

- La Reine des Glaces est de retour. _Fit à voix basse ce dernier sans véritable discrétion._

- Comment m'as-tu appelée ? _Se tourna-t-elle lentement vers son voisin d'un air aussi hautain que pour ses dernières phrases._

- Ne te vexes pas, Emma, mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'appelait y a quelques années. _Expliqua Stephen._

- Avant de voir qu'en vérité tu savais rigoler et te montrer sympathique, bien sûr.

- Vraiment ?

- D'ailleurs, à la soirée de Daphné, quand Théo t'as vu il a parié qu'il saurait « briser la glace ».

- Tout s'explique maintenant. Le grand mystère de l'intérêt de Théodore Nott pour moi ce soir-là est résolu. _Lança-t-elle en tournant un regard perçant vers son voisin._

_- _Merci Stephen, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. _Grogna le Serpentard en menaçant des yeux celui qui lui faisait face. _

- Eh bien puisque la « Reine des glaces » est de retour, elle va vous laisser rigoler et vous montrer sympathique entre vous. _Déclara Emma en se levant afin de quitter le compartiment._

_-_Se mettre la préfète-en-chef à dos dès le départ n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. _Chuchota Kévin à l'oreille de Stephen._

_- _Je suis sûr que c'est fait exprès, ça doit faire partie du job. _Rassura ce dernier sur le même ton._

- Sois pas idiote, Emma. Il n'y a rien de méchant. _Tenta Théodore de la faire rester en la rejoignant dans le couloir._

- De toute façon j'ai une réunion de préfets à tenir. Et pour cela il faudrait que je trouve mon homologue masculin.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- J'ai ma petite idée.

- Ouai, moi aussi...

- La reine des glaces ? _Relança-t-elle un peu malgré elle._

- Tu vois que ça te fais rire. Pas la peine de mettre ton masque avec nous.

- Va donc rejoindre tes amis, le briseur de glace.

Après un dernier sourire en coin, le jeune homme la laissa seule dans le couloir. La jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers le compartiment du train réservé aux réunions de préfets de début d'année. Comme par hasard, il se trouvait tout au bout du train. C'est donc trois wagons entiers qu'elle devait traverser alors que le train venait justement de démarrer. C'est d'un pas sûr et régulier qu'elle arpenta le long couloir dans lequel se trouvait les quelques retardataires n'ayant pas encore trouvé de place. A mi-chemin, son regard tomba soudain sur celui de Michael. Elle stoppa net sa marche une fois passé le compartiment dans lequel ce dernier était installé aux côtés de Padma. En se retournant, elle pu voir qu'en face d'eux se trouvait Anthony et Daphné, sa petite-amie. Elle se décida à ouvrir la porte du compartiment qu'elle referma derrière elle une fois entrée.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici. _L'interrompit Michael alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les saluer. Alors qu'habituellement elle se serait permise une remarque ironique face à cette impolitesse, elle se retint et demanda d'une voix cassante._

- Terry n'est pas avec vous ?

- Si vraiment son sort t'avait intéressé, tu aurais attendu la fin de son interrogatoire. _Répliqua Padma en lui lançant un regard noir._

- Où es-t-il ?

- Il a été envoyé à Azkaban, Emma. _Consentit à lui répondre Anthony alors que la jeune fille le dévisagea en silence._

- C'est toujours mieux que de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. _Finit-elle par dire masquant toute émotion dans sa voix. Ne semblant pas supporter si ce n'est la présence, l'attitude de son ancienne amie, Michael se leva et la gifla presque aussitôt. La force de la frappe lui fit tourner la tête alors que par réflexe elle porta sa main à sa joue. Sans rien laissé paraître, elle fit à nouveau face à Michael et en silence se contenta de le fixer calmement. Puis, elle le plaqua soudainement contre la vitre, le menaçant de sa baguette qu'elle avait sortie à toute vitesse. _

_- _N'oublies pas, Michael, qu'un sorcier qui se respecte préfère user de méthodes plus dignes que cette pulsion primaire à la portée de tout Moldu. La prochaine fois que tu voudras régler tes comptes avec moi, n'hésites pas à me provoquer en duel. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te faire ravaler ton comportement puéril et infantile de ces derniers mois. _Siffla-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle le tenait pas le col et qu'elle enfonçait légèrement sa baguette __dans sa poitrine._

- Et depuis quand les préfètes-en-chef ont le droit de se battre en duel avec les élèves ! _Railla Padma lorsqu'Emma s'éloigna enfin du jeune homme qui bouillait de rage. _

- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que cela devait forcément se passer à Poudlard. Et qui sait, les ardeurs de ce cher Michael se seront peut-être calmées d'ici-là.

- Je suis contente que tu nous montre enfin ton vrai visage, Emma ! Après toutes ces années de comédie et de mensonges. _Lança l'indienne avec vigueur, alors qu'un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'intéressée. _

_- _Vous faites bien la paire, tous les deux. _S'autorisa-t-elle à répondre en regardant alternativement Michael et Padma. _Les règles à Poudlard ont beaucoup changées. Je vous conseille de vous tenir à carreaux, à défaut de quoi, je ne pourrai rien pour vous.

- Comme si on avait besoin de toi !

- Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, et une bonne année. _Ignora-t-elle l'énième pique de son ancien ami avant de se retirer, un sourire figé sur le visage, et de refermer les portes plus fortement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

Ne pas repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Continuer son chemin comme si de rien était. Aider les plus petits à placer leurs affaires sur le porte bagage afin de dégager le chemin. Saluer la dame aux friandises qui commençait sa tournée. Et enfin, atteindre le compartiment réservé aux réunions de préfets. Inspirer. Expirer. Ouvrir la porte... Et découvrir Draco et Astoria en pleine discussion sur l'une des banquettes.

- Décidément. _Ne s'autorisa-t-elle pas à finir la phrase qu'elle avait en tête._

- Emma, c'est toi la préfète-en-chef ? _Fut surprise la jeune Astoria._

_- _Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? _Fit-elle en sortant de sa poche des parchemins qu'elle entreposa sur la table mise à leur disposition._

- Ca me soulage de ne pas avoir à me coltiner cette sang-sue de Parkinson. _Intervint à son __tour Drago qui s'avança vers son homologue féminin._

- Astoria, tu pourrais nous laisser s'il-te-plait ?

- Elle reste. La réunion ne va pas tarder à commencer et Astoria est la préfète des Serpentard cette année. _La contredit Drago alors qu'ils se défiaient tout deux du regard. _

- Tu as lu le nouveau règlement ?

- Bien sûr. On était justement en train d'en parler. _Acquiesça-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Astoria qui se faisait toute petite dans un coin de la salle. Avec nonchalance il s'assit sur la table et s'intéressa à la corbeille de fruit disposée à sa droite. _

_- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? _Demanda-t-elle froidement alors qu'il croquait dans la pomme qu'il venait de choisir._

- J'attends que les autres préfets ne daignent se montrer. Tu en veux un bout ? _Expliqua-t-il en lui tendant le fruit vert, ce qui agaça quelque peu la jeune fille._

- Et déterminer ce que l'on va dire durant cette réunion ne t'intéresse évidemment pas.

- J'avais oublié. _S'exclama le blond, un éclair de compréhension lui traversant les yeux. _Tu n'as jamais assisté à l'une de ces réunions, tu n'as jamais été préfète ! C'est simple : blablabla bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année, blablabla des rondes sont à faire dans le train, blablabla vous deux vous vous chargerez des deux premières heures, vous deux des suivantes, etcétéra etcétéra. Au revoir et bonne année.

- Aux vues des circonstances actuelles, j'avais pensé à des choses un peu plus... explicites.

- Les Serdaigle et leur envie de tout décortiquer ! _Souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en descendant de la table vers laquelle il se décida à faire face. _C'est quoi ça ? _S'intéressa-t-il enfin aux documents préparés par Emma._

- Des copies du règlement pour chaque préfet, des plannings et des idées de tour garde pour chacun.

- Super... Je crois que je vais te laisser t'occuper de tout ça.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux oui. _Confirma-t-elle juste avant que l'on ne frappe à la porte. _Entrez.

Alors que Drago s'affairait à se débarrasser de son trognon de pomme et qu'Emma se concentrait sur les papiers qu'elle organisait, chacun leur tour les préfets arrivèrent et s'installèrent sur les banquettes. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, Emma jeta un regard à Drago appuyé contre la table, puis se retourna afin de faire face à l'assemblée de six personnes.

- Bonjour à tous. Je me présente Emma Oreiro, votre Préfète-en-chef pour cette année scolaire. Et voici votre Préfet-en-chef, Drago Malefoy. _Fit-elle les présentations avant de continuer, comprenant que le blond n'avait pas l'intention de prendre la parole._ Tout d'abord félicitation pour votre nomination en tant que préfets et préfètes, j'espère que notre collaboration se déroulera au mieux. Il faut que vous sachiez que cette année, les règles ont changé et que le règlement se trouve être particulièrement plus strict. Ce qui nous donnera je pense un plus de difficultés que les autres années. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas reçu je vous en donne une copie. _Précisa-t-elle en distribuant chaque parchemin d'un coup de baguette. _En ce qui concerne nos attributions, les bases restent les mêmes : des tours de garde dans le train pour voir si tout se passe bien et pour informer les premières années; au château après le couvre-feu pour vérifier que tout les élèves soient bien dans leur maison respective; guider les premières années dans leur salle commune après le banquet de rentrée et être à leur disposition durant les premières semaines; donner des avertissements, ou des sanctions qui devront être obligatoirement reportés sur le registre en cas d'infraction. Chaque semaine, se tiendra une réunion des préfets qui aura lieu en général le vendredi soir après les cours ou après le diner selon vos préférences. Et exceptionnellement, je propose que l'on se voit demain entre midi et deux afin que l'on discute du règlement que vous aurez évidemment lu, et au cas où vous auriez d'éventuelles questions ou suggestions quant à son application. Je vous distribue également des planning qui sont reliés magiquement les uns aux autres, de manière à ce que chacun puisse être informé des possibles changements. Un espace « Notes » est également à votre disposition sur le planning pour que vous puissiez y mettre des observations ou tout autre information que vous voudriez faire part à tous. Bon, je pense que le plus important est dit. Peut-être que mon collègue voudrait rajouter quelque chose ? Concernant l'organisation des tours de gardes dans le train peut-être ? _Termina-t-elle son discours de manière désinvolte alors qu'Astoria, qui avait assisté à leur discussion quelques minutes plus tôt pouffa discrètement de rire._

- Merci, Emma pour ce discours très... complet. Pour ma part, je me contenterai de dire que vous avez intérêt à bien faire votre boulot et que tout arrangement entre maison au niveau des sanctions, et autre application du règlement avec lesquelles vous n'adhéreriez pas, est évidemment interdit et sera très sévèrement puni, si ce n'est par moi, par les directeur et directeurs-adjoints. En ce qui concerne les rondes dans le train, très rapidement : 9h de voyage, donc une ronde à faire toute les demie heures. Les deux premières heures pour vous, les deux suivantes pour vous, deux pour vous, et deux pour vous. Nous nous chargerons nous-même de la dernière heure et de l'ordre de se mettre en uniforme. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant. _Enonça rapidement Drago en désignant de la main chaque couple de préfet._

- Je vous remercie et à demain, midi trente, comme c'est inscrit sur le planning. _Ajouta Emma alors que tous se levait déjà, content d'être ainsi libérés. _

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est nécessaire la réunion de demain ?

- J'en suis persuadée.

- Au final vous n'aviez pas vraiment besoin de déterminer quoi dire, tout avait l'air parfaitement étudié. _Fit observer Astoria, la dernière des préfets encore présente, qui s'était avancée vers eux. _

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde Astoria. D'ailleurs la réunion est terminée, tu peux retourner à ta place maintenant.

- C'est ici son compartiment, je l'ai autorisé à s'y installer.

- Très bien, je vois. Je pense que c'est moi qui vais retourner à ma place alors.

- Tu es jalouse ? _Lui demanda Drago d'un air sérieux qui décontenança à la fois Emma et Astoria._

- Je suis juste... agacée de ne pas avoir la possibilité de parler en privé à mon homologue masculin et accessoirement à mon fiancé. _Rétorqua-t-elle sous le sourire du jeune homme._

- Si ce n'est que ça... Astoria, ça ne te dérangerait pas d'aller nous chercher des dragées surprises ?

- Tu sais, je peux tout aussi bien aller rejoindre mes amis...

- Lesquels, ceux qui te charrieront ou ceux qui t'ignoreront ? Tiens. _Lui tendit-il de l'argent pour les friandises. Avec hésitation, elle pris les pièces et quitta la pièce._

_- _C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant, le statut de sang des Greengrass a été déclassifié en sang-mêlé.

- Oui, et alors ?

- La plupart des Serpentard sont au courant et ne risque pas d'être très aimable avec elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _Expliqua-t-il avant qu'un silence trop long à son goût ne passe. _Que me vaut ce silence ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer l'épisode que j'ai l'air d'avoir manqué. En juin je quitte un garçon plus meurtri que jamais, en août j'en retrouve un reclus et soumis à une autorité qui nous dépasse tous, et là, en ce jour de rentrée, je me retrouve face à un adolescent décontracté, nonchalant, et qui surprotège une Sang-Mêlée. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi, mais de mon côté les directives ont été très claires et ça me ronge l'intérieur à l'idée de devoir les suivre.

- Tu me reproches quoi exactement, Emma, là ? De ne plus être tourmenté, d'être plus détendu, ou d'être du côté d'une fille qui se trouve être ton amie quoique tu en dise ?

- Je ne peux pas... _Souffla-t-elle après un lourd silence, son regard se perdant dans le vide alors que son visage fut envahi de désespoir._

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

- Jongler avec ces rôles et... Un coup devoir être froide et distante pour ne rien laissé paraître de ce que je pense vraiment, un coup pouvoir sans culpabiliser être simple et détendue. Et contrôler ses pensées, et faire le vide pour éviter les intrusions mentales. Et appliquer ces stupides règles que je ne cautionne pas, et devoir bien paraître devant ces fichus Mangemorts qui dirigent l'école... Je n'y arriverai pas...

- Emma. _Murmura Drago, s'approchant d'elle et lui caressant la joue afin de chercher son regard toujours aussi perdu. _Tu y arrives très bien, et ça va continuer à bien se passer. Tu dois juste savoir laissé tomber le masque quand tu le peux. C'est comme prendre une grande bouffée d'air avant de devoir replonger dans cet océan sombre et belliqueux.

- Mais comment savoir quand le moment est venu de lâcher prise...

- Quand tu es seule, et avec les personnes en qui tu as confiance. _Fit-il doucement en essuyant de son pouce les larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas senties couler._

- En qui j'ai confiance... Mais... la plupart des personnes à qui je faisais confiance m'a tournée le dos, Drago. Je n'ai plus personne, quasiment...

- Tu le dis toi-même, quasiment. Tu m'as moi... _Dit-il en captant enfin son regard qui fut à nouveau submergé de larmes._

- Mais tu n'étais pas là... T'étais pas là, Drago. Tu m'as laissée seule, tout l'été ! _Sanglota-t-elle comme si elle réalisait elle même la portée de ces mots._

- Maintenant je suis là. Je suis à tes côtés désormais, Emma. _La rassura-t-il avec force. _Tu n'es plus seule, et je ne suis plus seul. Et le plus important : on sait qu'on peut se faire confiance, toi et moi. Tu me l'as prouvé l'année dernière, et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. _Ajouta-t-il alors qu'à cette phrase, Emma repris peu à peu sa contenance et se sécha les yeux._

- Je pense que pour ça... la confiance entre toi et moi... il faut qu'on s'explique sur certaines choses.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, si tu veux savoir, il y a deux raison pour laquelle je tiens à ce qu'Astoria reste ici. La première, principale, est qu'elle est l'une des deux seules personnes en qui j'ai confiance. La deuxième, est que je fais tout pour retarder le moment où toi et moi on devra s'expliquer seul à seul sur les évènements pour lesquels tu dois te poser beaucoup questions. _Avoua Drago en se massant inconsciemment la nuque._

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. _Répondit-elle après un très léger rire. _Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Il va falloir que je reprenne mon « rôle ».

- Crois-moi, Astoria fait parti des personnes en qui tu peux avoir confiance.

- Non Drago, elle fait parti de ces personnes qui m'ont tourné le dos sans vraiment chercher à me comprendre. Et plus que mon égo, c'est moi que ça a blessé.

- Pitié, ne la met pas dans le même panier que ces crétins qui te servaient de soi-disant amis.

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Où ça ?

- Je vais faire comme toi, retarder au maximum notre très redoutée future conversation, et passer du temps avec la deuxième personne sur qui je peux compter ces temps-ci.

- Nott. _Devina-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_- _T'es jaloux ? _Répéta-t-elle la phrase qu'il lui avait demandée précédemment sur un air un peu plus amusée._

_- _Non, je suis agacé. _Répondit-il d'une voix innocente ce qui provoqua un sourire franc sur le visage d'Emma. _

Les deux fiancés se dévisagèrent avec complicité mêlée à d'une pointe de tendresse involontaire, avant de s'embrasser avec envie. Entre deux baisers, la jeune fille se sentait bizarrement sourire et c'est avec une délectation presque coquine que leurs langues se caressèrent et que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Lorsque l'on cogna à la porte, Drago sortit instinctivement sa baguette et ferma la porte à clé. Astoria, qui devait certainement être à l'origine des coups, tenta alors vainement d'ouvrir ladite porte, le couple ne cessant toujours pas leur étreinte. Elle, les mains autour de son cou, lui, les mains autour de sa taille, Emma fut la première a mettre fin à leurs baisers.

- Elle n'est pas idiote, Drago.

- Je sais. _Concéda-t-il avant de s'emparer à nouveaux des lèvres de sa fiancée qui après quelques secondes finit par reculer et se dégager de son étreinte. _C'est de ta faute aussi, on a perdu du temps à discuter.

- Va te faire voir, Drago Malefoy. _Lança-t-elle avec un sourire qui ne collait pas avec ses dires. Pour seul réponse le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin avant de s'avancer vers la porte, de la déverrouiller et de l'ouvrir lui même._ _Juste avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, il laissa tomber sa main libre, de son front jusqu'au bas de son visage, comme s'il lui faisait signe qu'il était l'heure de remettre son masque. Alors qu'Astoria apparue, le sourire d'Emma disparu et laissa place à l'expression figée qu'elle avait arborée depuis le matin. _Je vous laisse à votre dégustation. _Fit-elle en abandonnant le coin de table sur lequel elle s'était appuyée, juste après que Drago ne lui ai envoyé un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue._

_- _Comme tu voudras. Passes mon bonjour à Nott ! _Dit-il à haute voix juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle. _

Emma fit le chemin inverse afin de rejoindre le compartiment dans lequel elle avait placé ses affaires. Cette fois-ci ,la jeune fille ne fit pas attention lorsqu'elle passa devant celui de ses anciens amis sans leur accorder un seul regard. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle croisa les deux préfets de Gryffondor à qui c'était le tour de faire leur ronde. S'arrêtant, elle leur demanda poliment si tout se passait bien. Question à laquelle elle reçu une réponse positive. Enfin arrivée au compartiment de Théodore, elle trouva ce dernier seul, endormi, la tête tenu par son poing et posée contre la vitre. Silencieusement, elle s'installa en face de lui et l'observa. A son tour, elle se laissa appuyer contre la vitre fraiche, sans cesser de le fixer. Au bout de quelques secondes, le train qui devait surement entamer un virage, eut un brusque tremblement qui réveilla le jeune homme, le faisant sursauter.

- Bien dormi ?_ Demanda-t-elle narquoisement._

- Emma, c'est toi. _Constata-t-il en essuyant un bâillement. _T'es là depuis combien de temps ? Ta réunion s'est bien passée ?

- Quelques minutes à peine. La réunion s'est bien passée. Tu as le bonjour du Préfet-en-chef.

- C'est pas Malefoy, le Préfet-en-chef ?

- Si.

- Ah, ce genre de bonjour. _Déduit-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège._ Tu dois être contente.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Tu as une raison officielle pour pouvoir passer ton temps avec ton fiancé.

- Saches, que rien ne me contente vraiment dans cette nouvelle et dernière année.

- Crois-moi, on est mieux à Poudlard que là-bas. _Affirma-t-il en montrant derrière lui de son pouce._

- C'est vrai...

- Mais ?

- Mais on serait certainement mieux ailleurs.

- C'est une proposition de cavale que tu me fais là ? _Plaisanta-t-il alors que tout deux rirent doucement._

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça.

- Où irais-tu si tu le pouvais ?

- En Argentine.

- Chez les Oreiro, les vrais ?

- Pourquoi, nous on est les faux ?

- Vous êtes... des Oreiro anglais.

- Et si tu arrêtais de dire des bêtises, Théodore Nott.

- Si j'avais été ton fiancé, je t'aurai emmené là-bas. Afin qu'on puisse construire notre vie dans un royaume sain et stable. _Assura-t-il avec conviction._

- Et laisser nos familles ici ?

- Tu détestes ta mère, et ton Grand-Père est quelqu'un qui sait se débrouiller. Quant à la mienne, elle n'est composée que de mon père qui serait ravi de voir son fils indigne loin de lui et de ses « affaires ».

- C'est ce que pense ton père de toi ?

- Ce n'est pas surprenant, pour un Mangemort. C'est gens-là ne pense qu'à leur petite personne. _Cracha-t-il presque avec dégoût._

- Pourtant...

- Oui je sais, Emma, pourtant ton père était quelqu'un d'aimant et qui faisait passer sa petite fille chérie avant tout. Mais il ne faisait pas parti de ce que j'appelle de purs Mangemorts fiers de l'être, comme ce Yaxley, les Carrow qu'on va avoir le plaisir de connaître, ou encore Malefoy père.

- Cela ne transparait sans doute pas, mais les Malefoy sont une famille unie.

- C'est ça oui. Unie parce que le fils a suivi les idées du père. Mais si ton cher fiancé avait osé suivre une autre voie, je te garantie qu'il en aurait été autrement.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- Bref. La conclusion est que je ne suis pas ton fiancé, et que c'est bien dommage.

- Ah oui, le portrait que tu me fais du potentiel beau-père n'est pourtant pas très réjouissant.

- Mais on s'en fou vu qu'on serait déjà loin.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant.

- Les retrouvailles ont été bonnes ?

- Pourquoi tu poses ce genre de questions, Théodore ?

- Pour le coup, je me suis dit que comme tu es revenue ici, ça avait peut-être dégénéré. Mais bon, vu ta réaction je me suis surement trompé alors inutile de répondre finalement.

- Drago a pris Astoria sous son aile.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils soient un « Emma&Théodore bis » ? Tu sais, des personnes qui s'aiment secrètement mais qui ne peuvent vivre leur amour passionnel.

- Tu racontes vraiment que des conneries aujourd'hui !

- Ouh, faites attention Madame la Préfète-en-chef, ce n'est pas un langage approprié à votre rang.

- Je suis pas la préfète-en-chef avec toi. _Avoua-t-elle alors qu'un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme. _Enlève moi ce sourire niais de ton visage, ça veut juste dire que j'ai confiance en toi.

- Je vais me contenter de ça alors.

- Tu sais Théodore, je me rend compte que je ne t'ai pas vraiment remercié d'avoir été là pour moi cet été.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'est normal entre personne de confiance.

- Oui, mais... Tu as été le seul à rester, le seul à me comprendre, malgré les choses qui te déplaisent. Et pour ça, je t'estime vraiment beaucoup. Alors merci... Merci d'être encore là. Merci d'être mon ami.

Pour seul réponse, le jeune homme touché, un sourire sincère sur le visage, tapota la banquette à ses côtés, signe qu'il souhaitait qu'elle vienne à côté de lui. La jeune fille s'exécuta et se cala sous son bras qui l'enlaça. Il lui baisa le haut de la tête et lui murmura qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. « Je ne te lâcherait jamais, Emma. Et ça, Malefoy devra s'y faire. » _Ajouta-t-il sous le ton de la plaisanterie._

* * *

Epuisée. C'était le mot qui pouvait la qualifier en cette fin de journée. Sous l'eau chaude de sa douche, Emma s'autorisait enfin à repenser à la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Au fond, mis à part le petit craquage lors de sa conversation avec Drago et son moment vérité avec Théodore, tout s'était passé comme il aurait fallu que cela se passe. Que ce soit devant les élèves, devant les préfets, devant les professeurs qu'elle avait pu croiser, elle avait su garder en tête le but qu'elle s'était fixée : ne rien faire transparaitre pour ne prendre aucun risque, être une sorte d'automate suivant le crédo « faire ce qui doit être fait à défaut de pouvoir faire ce qui devrait être fait ». On pourrait également associer cela à une technique d'infiltration, mais dans un dessein passif plutôt que actif.

Le train avait suivit sa route sans encombre, et Emma avait comme convenu rejoint Drago la dernière heure afin de donner l'ordre de se mettre en uniforme et de faire les dernières rondes. Lorsque le train fut arrivé, ils avait dû encore rester vérifier que tout le monde était bien sorti. Drago avait stoppé sa marche devant un compartiment à quelques mètres de la fin du train. « C'est ici que j'ai réglé son compte à Potter en début d'année dernière. » Lui avait-il dit le regard bien que sérieux, perdu vers le sol du compartiment. « Il te manque déjà ? » _L'avait-elle taquiné en retour._ Choqué par cette idée, il lui avait sèchement répondu qu'il était juste fier de se souvenir du moment où il avait vraiment pu lui « botter le cul ».

Au final, les deux fiancés n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'avoir leurs fameuses explications. En réalité, Emma faisait elle aussi reculer l'échéance. Leur conversation sur la confiance qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un envers l'autre lui avait soudainement fait rappeler qu'elle avait omis de lui dire certaines choses ayant pu être décisives pour la mission du jeune homme. Elle savait que c'était le moment où jamais, si elle voulait vraiment être honnête avec lui, de lui dire la vérité.

Lors du banquet de rentrée, Emma avait enfin pu voir à quoi ressemblaient les Carrow. La jeune fille avait été saisie en voyant Alecto Carrow. A son entrée dans le parc et dans le château elle avait déjà pris beaucoup sur elle afin d'ignorer la tour qui trônait au dessus de l'entrée et de repousser les souvenirs qui y étaient associés. Mais ce fut sans compter la silhouette petite et trapue de son nouveau professeur d'Etude des Moldus qui était exactement celle qu'elle avait vu à travers les multiplettes ce soir de juin. La gorge sèche, elle s'était permise de boire son verre de jus de citrouille avant que le nouveau directeur n'ait fini son discours, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à Michael, le seul après elle à avoir également vu ladite silhouette, qui regardait fixement d'un air mauvais la soeur Carrow. En plus de cette sombre coïncidence, voir Severus Rogue présider le banquet et ouvrir les « festivités » de ce dernier, semblait être quelque chose de très malsain. Un malaise ambiant était présent au sein de l'assemblée des élèves, et de celle des professeurs, mis à part les deux frère et soeur Carrow qui arboraient un sourire jubilatoire faisant froid dans le dos.

En repensant à tout cela, malgré l'eau brulante, Emma eut un frisson dans l'échine. Il valait mieux passer sur cette partie de la journée. Lui vint alors directement en tête le souvenir de sa mère, la tête basse, les épaules lourdes, le visage plaintif, qui s'était avancée vers elle afin de lui prendre la main. A ce moment-là, Emma s'était prudemment reculée ne voulant pas de ce contact et s'était sentie révulsée par cette visions inhabituelle de sa mère. Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Héléna Oreiro, qu'elle avait toujours connue hautaine, froide, distante, sans aucune considération pour celle qui était sa fille. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnue, et au fond ne voulait pas vraiment la reconnaître dans cette nouvelle configuration. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans le monde, c'était évident, mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela change, pourquoi fallait-il que sa mère change ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Trop de choses étaient difficiles à gérer déjà. Heureusement, elle ne retournerait pas chez elle avant longtemps.

La question était cependant toute posée, était-elle vraiment mieux à Poudlard ? Elle s'était tellement mis de pression sur cette année, sur cette première journée à passer, qu'elle avait perdu ses moyens et s'était cachée derrière ce masque qu'elle n'avait pas oser enlever lorsqu'elle avait pu le faire. Heureusement, Drago avait été là pour l'aider à faire redescendre cette pression. Il avait raison, elle allait y arriver. Après tout, c'est comme ça que les Sang-Pur sont élevés. Jouer des rôles, ils ont ça dans le sang. Quelque soit la véracité de ces propos, elle pouvait au moins se rassurer en les pensant.

Sa violente réaction envers Michael lui revint également en mémoire. Physiquement elle ne l'avait pas vraiment été, néanmoins, elle avait dû prendre beaucoup sur elle pour contenir la violence qui bouillait en elle lorsqu'il avait osé lever la main sur elle. Mais Emma n'avait pas voulu s'abaisser à son niveau. Rien que cette réflexion la mettait mal à l'aise en y repensant. Se sentait-elle vraiment supérieure à lui ? Ou était-ce juste la rage de se voir ainsi incomprise par ceux qui se disaient être ses amis ? Toujours es-t-il que sa réaction avait été fortement liée au mode « Sang-Pur » qu'elle s'imposait désormais en public. De quoi sera-t-elle capable avec un tel rôle à tenir ? Mais surtout... De quoi devra-t-elle être capable pour être à la hauteur de ce nouveau monde ?

Se rendant compte que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle était sous la douche, elle éteignit les robinets et resta quelques secondes dans la chaleur développée par la buée environnante. S'enroulant dans sa serviette, elle sortit de la cabine de douche et entreprit de s'habiller pour la nuit. Un coup d'oeil vers son reflet lui appris qu'elle avait le regard sombre et les traits tirés. Sentant qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne sa posologie du soir, Emma pris une gorgée de la potion de relaxation fournie par son grand-père. Se regardant à nouveau dans le miroir, elle se sentit plus sereine et plus légère.

Lorsqu'elle regagna son dortoir, elle fut surprise de voir Morag MacDougal s'installer dans la chambre.

- Salut Emma. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je m'installe ici. Patil a fortement insisté pour qu'on échange de dortoir.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, Morag. _Ne s'en offusqua pas la jeune fille, rassurée à l'idée de ne pas être seule dans ce dortoir tout au long de l'année._

_- _C'est à ce point là entre vous ?

- Je ne sais pas lequel des deux entre Padma et Michael, devrait remporter la palme du plus haineux. _Lâcha Emma en s'affalant sur son lit._

- Et avec les autres ?

- Anthony se fait discret mais il ne doit pas moins en penser... Quant à Mandy, même si elle a fait preuve de beaucoup de compréhension, c'est devenu délicat de continuer à correspondre avec elle.

- Daphné m'a dit ce qui s'est passé pour Terry...

- Alors tu dois surement avoir plus de détail que moi. Je sais juste qu'il a été envoyé à Azkaban. Michael me l'a gentiment envoyé à la figure.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, il a été reconnu comme Sang-de-Bourbe. Lorsqu'ils ont voulu lui prendre sa baguette, il ne s'est pas laissé faire. C'est pourquoi ils ont décidé de l'envoyer là-bas.

- Connaissant Terry, il a vraiment eu de la chance de ne pas être condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur.

- J'ai aussi appris ce que tu as fait pour Kévin. C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir bien voulu témoigner.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose tu sais. Je suis certaine qu'ils s'en seraient sortis seuls.

- Tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir fait la même chose pour Terry n'est-ce pas ? _Supposa-t-elle en voyant le regard d'Emma se perdre dans le vide. Face au silence de cette dernière, elle continua. _Je suis persuadée que s'il y avait eu possibilité de faire quelque chose pour lui tu l'aurai fait.

- Eh bien tu vois je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'en suis à me demander, jusqu'à où j'irai pour me préserver, moi, ma famille,... et le reste.

- Le reste... Je suppose que cela concerne un certain Préfet-en-chef. D'ailleurs félicitation pour ta nomination.

- Tu parles d'un cadeau. Moi qui voulait me faire discrète pour cette année...

- Franchement Emma, je pense qu'avec les évènements et les personnes en place dans la hiérarchie de l'Ecole, tu es le meilleur choix qui puisse être.

- Oui c'est ça, Morag, continue de me passer la pommade. _Rétorqua-t-elle, plus que septique._

- Quoi ? Tu aurais vu Pansy à ce poste ? Son alliance avec Drago aurait été désastreuse pour pas mal d'élève. Ou qui d'autre encore, tu aurais vu Weasley fille ou un quelconque Gyffondor ou autre supporter de leur petite bande ? Je doute qu'un comportement révolutionnaire ait sa place dans le poste de Préfet en chef. Or toi, tu es l'équilibre. Sang-Pur, tu te dois de suivre sans broncher. Mais tes convictions propres te pousseront sans doute à épargner le plus de choses, dans la mesure du possible.

- Je commence à croire que c'est toi qui aurait du être nommée. _Ironisa-t-elle face à l'emballement de sa nouvelle colocataire._

- Sauf que tu oublie une chose : il n'y a que toi pour tenir le Préfet-en-chef, alias Drago Malefoy, alias ton fiancé. Voilà pourquoi, tu es parfaite pour le poste.

- Hum hum... Bien sûr...

- D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe entre vous depuis ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ? Il était vraiment présent en haut de cette tour ?

- Et toi Morag, comment ça se passe avec « ton » fiancé ? _Ignora-t-elle la question alors que la rousse, qui s'était assise dans l'ancien lit de Padma au cours de la discussion, se leva et continua à installer ses affaires._

- J'ai compris. Pas de sujet qui fâche.

- Je te signale qu'on a pas arrêté niveau sujet qui fâche depuis mon entrée dans la pièce.

- Je te l'accorde. Mais avec les évènements actuels les sujets fâcheux deviennent des sujets normaux, et inversement...

- Donc j'en déduis que tout se passe bien entre vous.

- Plutôt oui... Enfin, on a surtout décidé de profiter de ce que pouvait nous apporter notre couple. Il faut dire qu'on a réussi à passer toutes les vacances hors du Royaume. C'était donc plus simple d'oublier ce qui s'y passait. Je t'avouerai que le retour à la réalité fut un choc, mais bon, c'est comme ça.

- Donc, toutes ses tromperies et autres douleurs, c'est terminé ? _Demanda-t-elle en montrant le dos de sa main alors qu'elle se souvenait des multiples supplices subis à cause de la cicatrice, garante des fiançailles, que Morag portait tout comme elle._

- Oui, il faut le croire. Mais qui sait combien de temps sa durera ! Je t'ai répondu. A ton tour !

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. On ne s'est pratiquement pas vu des vacances, entre sa cavale et... autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est en fait ? Un mangemort ?... D'accord, vu ton silence je crois savoir la réponse... C'est horrible de faire ça à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ! Et ce n'est pas Malefoy qui esquiverait son destin.

- Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait le cran de défier la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et qui inclus-tu qui dans le nous ? _Questionna Morag de manière rhétorique se doutant qu'il s'agissait des Sang-Pur en général._

- Les participants de ce Bal des Masques...

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à discuter encore quelques minutes avant de s'installer confortablement au fond de leur lit. Emma était plutôt contente de partager la chambre avec Morag cette année. Un soutien féminin, comprenant ce qu'elle vivait, car vivant à peu près les mêmes choses, ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Elle s'endormit dans ce sentiment de quiétude passager en évitant au maximum de penser à la journée suivante, qui serait certainement tout autre...

* * *

- Histoire avec Binns de si bon matin, ça ne devrait pas exister. _Se plaignit Morag à Emma alors que celle-ci venait justement de terminer la distribution des emplois du temps en compagnie du Professeur Flitwick, leur directeur de maison. _

- Dis-toi qu'il peut y avoir pire. Les premières années débutent avec Art de la magie noire. _Assura la Préfète-en-chef en s'installant sur la table des Serdaigle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner._

- Ouai... J'étais sensée rejoindre Daphné et Megan avant les cours. Si tu veux je t'attends et on y va ensemble ?

- Oh, c'est gentil mais ça va aller. Vas-y, je vais tranquillement manger quelque chose. _Refusa poliment la jeune fille qui commençait à peine. _

- Ok, prend le temps qu'il te faut. _Ne s'offusqua pas Morag qui lui lança un clin d'oeil, Emma se doutant que sa phrase se destinait plus au fait d'intégrer le groupe de filles plutôt qu'à son petit déjeuner._

_- _A tout à l'heure.

- Un petit tête à tête à quatre avec ce cher Binns... Réjouissant.

Emma s'accorda un sourire alors que Morag la laissa à sa tartine qu'elle confectionnait consciencieusement. Alors qu'elle se rassasiait de jus de citrouille, son regard tomba sur son fiancé, à la table d'en face. Elle répondit à son sourire en coin par un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur sa tartine de chocolat noir. Emma soupçonnait les Elfes de maison de forcer sur la dose de chocolat à mettre sur les table afin que les élèves puissent disposer à volonté de cet aliment empli de propriétés spéciales, telle que servir d'antidote contre les effets produit par les Détraqueurs et d'autres formes particulièrement horrible de Magie Noire.

Au moment de croquer le bout de pain, ses yeux tombèrent sur le chocolat qui s'était transformé en vers gluants. Laissant tomber la tartine dans son assiette, son regard se tourna vers la gauche, où un peu plus loin un groupe de personne s'esclaffait. Ce n'était autre que Michael et Padma, accompagné d'Anthony, qui semblait quant à lui faire la sourde oreille à ce qui venait de se passer. Après vérification, Emma termina son jus et se leva, ne manquant pas d'apporter avec elle ladite tartine au-dessus de laquelle les vers se tortillaient toujours.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de ses anciens amis assis tranquillement à table, elle s'arrêta et se pencha vers Michael qui lui tournait le dos.

- 50 point en moins pour préjudice envers la Préfète-en-chef.

- Et depuis quand tu pénalises ta propre maison ? _Ironisa Padma._

- Allez, Emma, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça pour me punir ! _La provoqua Michael._

- Vous feriez mieux de calmer votre animosité envers moi. _Se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de croiser le regard d'Anthony, comme si elle lui intimait de les surveiller de près. Sans __attendre de réponse de celui-ci, elle laissa tomber la tartine toujours maculée de vers, dans l'assiette de son ancien ami. _Je préfère les larves de guêpes grillées, dommage qu'après tout ce temps tu ne le saches pas, Michael. _Ironisa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie._

Juste avant de quitter de la Grande Salle, elle entendit un cri étouffé provenant du bout de la table, là où étaient situés ceux qu'elle venait de quitter. Emma n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un sortilège à retardement à la tartine qui s'était subitement collée à la face de Michael. C'est avec un léger sourire qu'elle gagna le grand Hall. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsque son regard tomba sur Astoria. Sans aucune cérémonie, Emma continua son chemin vers le grand escalier en marbre.

- Tu ne me salues pas. _L'aborda tout de même la jeune Serpentard qui s'était approchée._

_- _Tu as raison Astoria, je te dois tout le respect dû à chacun des préfets que je croise. Alors, bonjour Greengrass.

- C'est ridicule Emma, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne dis-moi ?

- Une amie...?

- Une vraie amie, ça ne se perd pas Astoria. Or il me semble t'avoir déjà perdue une fois.

- C'est un peu fermé d'esprit tout ça. _Commenta la jeune fille provoquant le rire moqueur de celle qui lui faisait face. _

- C'est toi qui parle de fermeture d'esprit. _Railla-t-elle malgré sa résolution de rester calme et effacée. _

- Ecoutes, l'année dernière tu me disais comprendre mon malaise face à tes mensonges, et le fait que j'ai besoin de temps. Et maintenant que je te dis que je suis prête, tu me rejettes ? Dans l'histoire c'est toi qui a un problème, Emma !

Mon problème, comme tu dis, est peut-être le fait que ton soudain changement de position soit certainement dû à la personne qui se trouve juste à quelque mètre derrière toi. _Rétorqua Emma qui venait d'apercevoir Drago se diriger vers elles alors qu'il venait de quitter la Grande Salle. _

- Est-ce qu'on parle de moi ici ? _Questionna-t-il avec assurance alors qu'on pouvait __remarquer qu'il tenait dans sa main une tartine au chocolat._

- Non, pas du tout. _S'empressa de répondre Astoria qui pris une légère teinte rosée._

- Tu mens très mal, Astoria. _Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse en levant la tête de la concernée qui n'osait pas le regarder en face._

- Il est temps que je rejoigne ma salle. _Déclara Emma, légèrement écoeurée de la vision qu'elle avait devant elle._

- Je t'accompagne. _Signala Drago en prenant l'escalier à son tour._

- Et moi je vais... manger. _Dit Astoria qui au final, venait de se retrouver seule. _

Les deux élèves qui avaient cours au même étage, prirent la direction du premier. Emma avançait d'un pas rapide alors que son fiancé suivait la cadence aisément. Lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'il tenait dans la main, il mit fin au silence que personne n'avait encore pris la peine de rompre.

- J'ai pensé que ton petit exploit avec Corner t'aurait rouvert l'appétit. D'ailleurs félicitations, c'est un plaisir d'enfin te voir les traiter comme tu aurais du le faire depuis bien longtemps. _La complimenta-t-il en lui tendant la tartine au chocolat._

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es donné la peine de la faire juste pour moi ? _S'interloqua Emma qui ralentit le rythme._

- A croire que je prend mon rôle de fiancé à coeur.

- Eh bien mon estomac s'en trouve ravi. _Affirma-t-elle en s'emparant enfin du bout de pain._

- Oui, il est dangereux de venir le ventre vide dans une salle de classe comportant aussi peu d'élèves. Alors comme ça je suis le centre de vos conversations avec Astoria. _Continua-t-il alors que la jeune fille se délectait de son seul repas du matin._

_- _Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, Drago. Je ne te laisserai pas le plaisir de me traiter de jalouse ou de quoique soit d'autre.

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre alors qu'ils arrivaient à un carrefour._

- C'est ici qu'on se quitte.

- Pour mieux se retrouver au cour d'après. _Assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

- Tu me ménages ou tu comptes jouer ce personnage insouciant et détaché tout au long de l'année ?

- Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on ait cette fameuse conversation. Après tout dépend de comment tu réagiras à ce que je t'avouerai.

- Moi aussi j'ai des choses à t'avouer, Drago. _Finit par dire Emma alors qu'ils se fixaient immobiles._

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Du genre... qui ne se dit pas à quelques minutes du début des cours.

- Alors on en reparle ce soir.

- On fait comme ça. _Confirma-t-elle avant d'entamer un geste pour se retourner et s'en aller, mais il l'en empêcha. _Quoi ?

- Le personnage insouciant et détaché que je suis, a envie d'embrasser sa fiancée. _Déclara-t-il, séducteur en s'approchant d'elle, avant de s'exécuter. Le baiser fut rapide et maladroit de la part d'Emma._

- Tout ça semble bizarre et... factice... _Confia-t-elle son ressenti alors qu'il lui encadrait toujours le visage de ses mains. _

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, des pas se firent entendre non loin d'eux. Il s'agissait de Morag et de Daphné, les deux autres élèves suivant le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Tous se saluèrent silencieusement et les deux filles empruntèrent le couloir menant à leur salle, non sans leur avoir lancé un regard moqueur. Emma leur indiqua qu'elle faisait le chemin avec elles et laissa Drago après un dernier regard vers lui. Aucun commentaire ne fut fait sur les derniers mètres menant jusqu'à la salle de classe du professeur Binns. Le cours d'histoire se passa comme à l'accoutumée, lent, monotone et empli de détails touffus. Lorsque vint la fin, Morag quitta les deux autres pour son prochain cours, les laissant prendre le chemin des cachots.

Cette année encore, c'est le professeur Slughorn qui assurait le cours de Potions. Toutefois l'absence de deux élèves se fit remarquer, ce que ne manqua pas de faire indirectement référence le professeur qui n' avait cessé d'envoyer des fleurs à Harry Potter durant toute l'année passée pour son incommensurable talent en Potions. Pour la première fois, Emma ne s'installa pas où elle avait l'habitude de s'assoir depuis plusieurs année, et dû rejoindre Théodore. Cela lui fit bizarre lorsqu'elle vit Drago s'avancer vers elle et prendre place à ses côtés, sous les regards malveillant de ses anciens camarades, accompagnés de Ernie Macmillan et de Daphné qui avait rejoint son petit-ami. Slughorn fit remarquer la répartition inégale de la classe avec sa bonhomie légendaire mais ne changea pas pour autant les choses. Le cours se déroula sans soucis, mais dans un silence plutôt pesant qu'Emma semblait vouloir entretenir entre elle et les deux Serpentard qui l'entouraient. Une fois le cours passé, ils se retrouvèrent tout trois à faire le chemin vers la Grande Salle afin de pouvoir prendre leur déjeuner.

- Nous, on va part là. _Indiqua Drago en tirant le bras d'Emma vers lui alors qu'ils se trouvaient non loin de l'entrée des cuisines._

_- _Et depuis quand tu décides pour moi ? _Grogna la jeune fille irritée._

- Je te signale que l'on a une réunion à tenir et par conséquent à préparer. Alors on déjeune aux cuisines, histoire d'avoir un petit tête à tête tout en mangeant rapidement.

- Il me semble que le Préfet-en-chef vient d'avoir sa première bonne idée. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Théodore. Bon appétit.

- A toi aussi, Emma. _Répondit-il, compréhensif avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui faire la bise juste histoire d'embêter Drago qui tiqua légèrement. _On essaie de se voir en fin de journée ?

- Ok. _Accepta-t-elle avec un sourire amusée alors qu'elle se dégageait de la main qu'il avait mis sur sa taille pour lui dire au revoir. Puis, elle rejoignit Drago qui s'était déjà dirigé vers les cuisines. _

_- _Je te rappelle que ce soir c'est moi que tu vois pour qu'on s'explique sur certaines choses... _Avertit le jeune homme d'un air renfrogné._

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler, Drago.

Les deux fiancés s'installèrent sur une table dans les cuisines et furent servis comme des privilégiés. Ils mirent rapidement et brièvement au point la réunion qui se déroulerait à 12h30, soit quelques minutes plus tard. Arrivés au dessert, Drago ramena sur le tapis leur conversation du matin.

- Alors comme ça, tout te semble factice ? _Lâcha-t-il nonchalamment en terminant sa dernière bouchée de pudding._

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. _Lui rappela-t-elle avec ironie._

- J'attends.

- Pour l'instant j'ai l'impression tout se fait dans la retenue, comme s'il ne se passait rien, et comme si rien n'avait changé. Que ce soit au niveau des profs, ou des élèves... Et même nous j'ai l'impression qu'on s'inscrit dans cette relâche momentanée.

- Ca ne fait même pas 24 heures que l'on est à Poudlard. T'aurais préféré que les hostilités débutent immédiatement, peut-être.

- Mais regarde ce qu'il s'est passé au diner de rentrée. Mise à part l'intervention non-exhaustive de Rusard sur ce qui est nouvellement et principalement interdit de faire vis à vis de la nouvelle politique du Ministère de la Magie, rien de concret n'a vraiment été annoncé sur ce que va surement endurer les élèves cette année ! Et même nous, qui sommes chargé de contrôler la discipline n'avons aucune idée du genre de punition qu'infligera les Carrow.

- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant. Ca a toujours était leur façon de faire, aux Mangemorts. Ne rien évoquer officiellement pour ne pas affoler, tout en frappant au fur et à mesure et tout en étouffant les quelques contestations éventuelles.

- Et ce sera à nous de veiller à la bonne organisation de tout ça...

- Estime-toi heureuse d'avoir été désignée pour de telles responsabilité. Peu importe ce que tu penses, Emma, c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour...

- Pour avoir un avenir potable. Oui, je sais, on m'a déjà servi ce refrain tout l'été. _L'interrompit-elle agacée par cette vérité. _Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on y aille si on veut arriver avant les préfets.

La conversation s'arrêta ainsi et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la Salle des préfets située au cinquième étage non loin de la salle de bain des préfets. Ce fut Drago qui, ayant déjà été préfet, ouvrit la marche. Une fois arrivés, ils utilisèrent le mot de passe qui leur avait été fourni. La pièce semblait rassembler l'esprit des quatre maisons au travers de sa décoration. Le mélange des couleurs n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était les centaines de tableaux et photos qui tapissaient les longs murs de pierre. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'ils s'agissait des multiples préfets ayant été nommés au cours d'un nombre incalculable d'année. Des canapés en cuir semblant usé étaient disposés autour d'une table basse, face à la cheminée de la pièce. Un peu plus loin, une large et imposante table en chêne entouré de fauteuils matelassés, trônait au centre. Enfin, une bibliothèque remplie de registres, de recueil des règlements successifs et autres ouvrages relatifs à la fonction de préfet était à leur disposition.

- A quoi mène cette porte ? _Demanda Emma en s'avançant dans la pièce._

- L'ancien dortoir des préfets.

- Ah c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il avait existé avant d'être condamné à la fin des années 60, révolution des moeurs oblige..

. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es tapé l'Histoire de Poudlard tout entier ? _S'interloqua Drago en lui lançant un regard septique._

_- _Je te signale que ma spécialité c'est l'histoire, Drago.

- J'avoue que sur ce point là je ne te comprendrais jamais...

- Comme si tu me comprenais sur tous les autres points. _Rétorqua-t-elle en déposant ses affaires au bout de la table près de l'un des deux fauteuils semblant réservés aux Préfets-en-chef. _

- Bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire apparemment.

- C'est ce qu'on verra... _Marmonna la jeune fille à elle-même en repensant à ce qu'elle devait lui avouer le soir venu._

C'est à ce moment que les premiers préfets arrivèrent et Emma ne sut pas vraiment si Drago avait entendu sa dernière phrase. Lorsque tout le monde fut au complet, comme convenu lors du déjeuner, ils débutèrent la réunion avec une rapide présentation de chacun au sein de laquelle devait être fait référence leur statut de sang. Cela était nécessaire car selon le nouveau règlement, un préfet de Sang-Mêlé avait des compétences plus limitées qu'un préfet de Sang-Pur.

Apparemment, les nominations avaient été faites de telle sorte que chaque maison était représentée par un préfet de chacune des catégories de statut de sang. Ainsi, Romilda Vane, Sang-Pur et Geoffrey Hooper, Sang-Mêlé, tout deux en cinquième année étaient les préfets de Gryffondor; Alphard Sumerby, Sang-Pur de sixième année et Kristen Bundy, Sang-Mêlé de cinquième année étaient ceux de Poufsouffle et pour finir, Derek Jones, Sang-Mêlé de sixième année et Astoria Greengrass Sang-Mêlé de cinquième année étaient respectivement les deux autres préfets des maisons représentées par Emma et Drago.

Le deuxième point de la réunion était consacré au système de sanction. Pour les infractions mineures, tel que le port d'objet interdit, ou encore un abus de langage, les préfets avait le pouvoir et le devoir d'enlever des points à l'élève contrevenant, quelque soit sa maison. Les infractions majeures, doivent quant à elles faire l'objet d'une perte de points, mais également d'une punition devant être déterminée par l'un des directeurs de maison ou l'un des directeurs adjoint que se devra de prévenir le préfet ayant relevé l'infraction. Est considérée comme une infraction grave tout comportement contrevenant aux valeurs et principes du régime adopté par le nouveau Ministère de la magie. Devront être expressément avertis, en de tel cas, les directeurs adjoints qui s'occuperont entièrement de la sanction à prendre.

Il est également prévu que tout soit reporté à l'écrit dans le registre des infractions et que chaque semaine devra être fait un rapport hebdomadaire auprès des directeurs adjoint. Ces derniers pourront ainsi constater l'évolution de la discipline de l'établissement, tout en se réservant la possibilité de durcir le système de sanction.

Le point suivant de la réunion était quant à lui relatif à la hiérarchie au sein du corps des préfets. Il est en effet établi que les préfets de Sang-Mêlé n'ont pas compétence pour sanctionner tout Sang-Pur, peu importe l'infraction commise. S'il se voit dans une telle situation, il ne pourra que relever l'infraction commise et prévenir tout autre préfet de Sang-Pur qui se chargera de la sanction appropriée. S'il s'agit d'une infraction majeure, ils se devront d'avertir directement les Préfets-en-chef. Ces derniers ont l'obligation de s'assurer que les préfets fassent bonne application du règlement.

Pour finir, les préfets-en-chef rappelèrent les différents outils mis à leur disposition pour mener à bien leur mission. Durant leur court déjeuner, Emma et Drago avait décidé d'approfondir l'idée du planning magique en ajoutant un document leur permettant de retracer l'historique de la journée passée afin que chacun puisse être au courant de ce qui se passe en temps et en heure. Fut ensuite établie le tour de garde de chacun, que ce soit à l'heure du déjeuner, après les cours, ou après le couvre-feu. Fut également rappelé que chaque vendredi aurait lieu une réunion en vue de la rédaction du rapport à faire auprès des directeurs adjoint le lendemain.

Les préfets eurent à peine le temps de faire part de leurs observations puisqu'il était déjà l'heure d'entamer les cours de l'après-midi. Presque tous quittèrent avec précipitation la salle. Ayant cours à l'autre bout du château, la Préfète-en-chef dû également partir rapidement. Avant qu'Emma ne s'en aille, elle convint avec Drago de se retrouver dans cette même salle après les cours. Celui-ci en silence, lui fit signe de s'approcher. Légèrement agacée en voyant où il voulait en venir elle s'exécuta et se laissa embrasser. « T'es accroc, toi. » Prit-elle tout de même le temps de le taquiner. « Dégage ! » Amplifia-t-il son courroux face à l'affirmation de sa fiancée.

* * *

Son seul cours de l'après-midi se déroula trop vite au goût d'Emma, qui se dirigeait à présent vers la salle des préfets. La jeune fille s'était vu obligée d'inscrire la sanction qu'elle avait infligée à Michael lors du petit-déjeuner. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il se calmerait d'ici-là. Sur le chemin, elle croisa une bande de première année qui s'amusait à jeter un premier sortilège appris lors du cours du même nom, à savoir le Wingardium Leviosa. Emma se contenta de les avertir qu'il leur était interdit d'user de la magie dans les couloirs. Contre toute attente, l'un d'entre eux lui fit face en répliquant qu'il fallait bien qu'ils s'entrainent quelque part. Sans se départir de sa neutralité, elle assura au petit Gryffondor, que la salle commune était faite pour cela, à condition de ne pas user des sorts contre les élèves. Après un regard noir, le premier année rouge et or s'en alla, suivi de ses camarades qui semblaient tétanisés de voir leur nouvel se rebeller de la sorte. Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés, Emma soupira et espéra que ce genre de scène ne se reproduirait pas, et surtout n'empirerait pas. Heureusement que les avertissements n'étaient pas à inscrire sur le registre, pensa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au niveau de la salle des préfets, elle donna le mot de passe et pu rentrer. Drago n'était pas encore là, alors elle en profita pour observer les multiples photos des préfets sur le mur consacré aux Serdaigle, dans l'optique de trouver celle de son père qui avait été préfet durant sa cinquième et sixième année. Il n'y avait aucune logique dans la disposition des cadres ce qui lui rendait la tâche plus difficile. Après plusieurs minutes vaines, elle alla s'assoir sur l'un des canapés de la pièce. Son regard tomba sur le mur consacré aux préfets de Serpentard et Emma s'en voulu de repérer la tête blonde du père de son fiancé, Lucius Malefoy, au bout d'une minute ou deux. La jeune fille se permit de s'allonger dans le canapé en attendant l'arrivée de Drago. Fermant les yeux, elle s'assoupit au bout de quelques temps. Lorsqu'elle s'obligea à rouvrir les yeux, elle sursauta en apercevant son fiancé juste au-dessus d'elle, accoudé au dossier du canapé.

- T'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour savoir que tu es du genre à grimacer pendant ton sommeil. _Ricana-t-il alors qu'Emma se redressait._

- Tu aurais pu faire l'effort de me réveiller. Imagine qu'un préfet était rentré.

- A cela, j'ai très certainement une solution...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...?

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai réussi à convaincre Rogue de me donner le mot de passe du dortoir. _Annonça-t-il non sans fierté. _

- Le dortoir des préfets ? Alors on pourra tous l'utiliser ?

- Pas tous.

- Je vois... Alors, tu me fais visiter « ton » dortoir personnel ? _Suggéra-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte déjà entrouverte. _

La pièce dans laquelle elle entra était moins encombrée que la salle des préfets, même si là encore plusieurs peintures parsemaient les murs. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle commune semblant chaleureuse et fraichement nettoyée. Deux escaliers en pierre symétrique menaient aux dortoirs des filles et des garçons, comme cela était le cas dans toute salle commune. Toutefois deux portes se faisaient face non loin de l'entrée. L'inscription de Préfet-en-chef et de Préfète-en-chef permit à Emma de deviner que ces derniers avaient droit à des chambres particulières.

- C'est pas mal du tout.

- Et tu n'as pas tout vu. _Affirma Drago en s'avançant vers un grand tableau qui pivota en laissant entre-apparaître une autre salle._

- Un accès direct à la Salle de bain des préfets ! Ca, ça relève d'un cran l'utilité de cette pièce.

- Tu vois qu'être bien placé apporte bien des choses.

- Le prix est cher payé si on réfléchit aux circonstances qui t'ont permises d'avoir ce mot de passe.

- Ne réfléchissons pas alors. _Rétorqua-t-il en la dépassant afin de se diriger vers la chambre du Préfet-en-chef. Emma s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte et s'y appuya._

_- _Je constate que tu t'es rapidement approprié la chambre.

- J'ai passé une excellente nuit, loin des ronflements de Crabbe, des grognements de Goyle, et de la jalousie environnante de Nott. _Indiqua Drago en s'allongeant sur le grand lit, les bras derrière la tête._

- Tant mieux pour toi. Moi j'ai eu droit à une nouvelle colocataire.

- Tu pourrais avoir un nouveau colocataire si tu venais t'installer ici. _Lança le jeune homme d'un ton aguicheur. _

- Je vais y réfléchir. _Feignit-elle une réticence._

- Emma, je peux savoir ce que tu attends pour entrer et poser tes jolies petites fesses à côté de moi. _Lâcha Drago de but en blanc après quelques secondes de silence. _Enfin, pas si petites que ça, mais passons.

- Quel tact, Monsieur le Préfet-en-chef. _Ironisa-t-elle après un rire mi-nerveux, mi-moqueur. _

La jeune fille finit toutefois par s'exécuter et s'allongea sur le ventre aux côtés de celui qui était son fiancé. Sans plus de cérémonie, Drago se redressa légèrement et entreprit de dégager le cou d'Emma afin de lui offrir des baisers, sa main s'égarant déjà vers la partie du corps de la jeune fille qu'il avait précité précédemment. « Je croyais qu'on devait discuter de certaines choses. » Se força-t-elle à rappeler sous ses caresses. « On a toute la soirée pour ça... Et si tu t'inquiètes pour le diner, saches qu'un carnet de commande destiné aux cuisines est sagement disposé sur l'une des tables de la salle commune. ». Précisa-t-il à son oreille avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui. Ils se lancèrent un regard empli de désir et de soif de l'autre, avant que leurs bouches ne s'emparent l'une de l'autre et que leur corps embrasés ne se collent l'un contre l'autre...

* * *

- Je trouves quand même surprenant que Rogue t'ai permis aussi facilement d'utiliser le dortoir... à ta convenance. Après tout, il nous a déjà surpris dans un couloir... _Déclara Emma, alors que les deux amants étaient posés l'un contre l'autre sous les draps._

_- _Il me devait quelque chose. _Assura Drago, fixant devant lui et caressant les cheveux de sa fiancée qui avait la tête au creux de son épaule._

- Ah oui... J'aurai plutôt pensé l'inverse.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Demanda-t-il se contractant soudain._

_- _Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous, d'avoir cette conversation. _Suggéra la jeune fille en se redressant de manière à pouvoir voir le jeune homme._

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Emma. _Ordonna-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda sur un ton glacial, ne cessant pas de fixer son point invisible._

_- _Je sais... Non, je vais plutôt commencer par te dire que...

- Surtout prends ton temps._ Railla-t-il avec fébrilité._

- On, à savoir Mandy, Terry, Anthony, Padma, Michael et moi, étions au sommet de la tour des Serdaigle ce soir là. _Lui apprit-elle alors que sous le choc il tourna vers elle un regard lourd de sens._

- Je vois. _Déglutit-il en retournant à son point invisible alors qu'il comprenait que sa fiancé avait certainement assisté à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir de juin._

- Eh bien, nous, a proprement dit, ne voyions strictement rien, tout du moins à l'oeil nu.

Terry avait eu l'idée d'emporter ses multiplettes. Alors on les a utilisé, un par un. La seule chose qu'on voyait était... Dumbledore, affalé contre l'un des bord de la tour, menacé par une main qui tenait une baguette. J'ai tout de suite reconnu la tienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu d'autre.

- La silhouette de ce qui semble être maintenant Alecto Carrow est apparue, puis un éclair a propulsé un autre mangemorts. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir avant que Michael ne me prenne les multiplettes. Et là tout s'est enchainé, une lumière verte, la silhouette de Dumbledore qui s'effondre jusqu'au bas de la tour, et la phrase de Michael « Rogue a tué Dumbledore. ». Plus tard j'ai aussi appris qu'il t'a aussi vu à ce moment là.

- Je constate que finalement je n'ai pas grand chose à t'apprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait baisser ta baguette, Drago. De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Ca n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. _Répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion._

- Ca en a pour moi...

- Je vais plutôt confirmer ou non les interprétations que tu as pu faire de tout ça. Oui, ma véritable mission était d'éliminer Dumbledore. Non, je ne l'ai pas fait et c'est finalement Rogue qui s'en ai chargé. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé... Le collier, qui a envoyé Johnson à Saint-Mougouste, était destiné à Dumbledore. De même que la bouteille qu'avait conservé Slughorn et qui a fini par empoisonné Weasley par je ne sais quel moyen. Tout ça c'était moi, voyant que je ne réussissais pas à réparer cette foutue armoire. Armoire, qui était sensée permettre à certains mangemorts de s'infiltrer dans le château afin de semer la pagaille pour que je puisse me charger... de Dumbledore.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, alors que tu en avais l'occasion.

- Merci de me rappeler ce qui vaut à ma famille de se faire traiter comme des moins que rien par le Maître...

- Je me fou de ce qu'il en dit, Drago. Je suis sincèrement soulagée que tu ne sois pas devenu un meurtrier... son meurtrier.

- Eh bien moi je le regrette. Je regrette de n'avoir pu faire honneur à ma famille et la porter dans les bonnes grâce du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu parles d'un honneur...

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a passé tout l'été là bas, Emma ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais rien de ce que c'est... Ici, tu me reproches d'avoir l'air trop détaché par rapport aux évènements, mais ici c'est le rêve à côté de ce que j'ai pu vivre ces derniers mois.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vécu ?

- Tu as assez de jugeote pour deviner ce que peut faire les larbins du Maître ! Etre présent aux réunions et aux plans macabres, voir se faire assassiner des gens sous son nez, sachant que certains d'entre eux faisait parti du corps enseignant de Poudlard, devoir torturer des prisonniers afin de leur soutirer des informations... Et encore, je ne te parle pas des punitions subies pour le travail mal fait, ou juste selon les humeurs du jours.

- C'est affreux...

- Oui, et c'est le quotidien de ma famille encore aujourd'hui. Mon père n'a même plus de baguette. Tu imagines pire déshonneur pour un sorcier de son rang ! Il n'y a que ma tante qui est encore en bonne position, mais elle ne peut pas grand chose pour nous. Elle doit se trouver certainement chanceuse de ne pas être associée à notre défaite.

- Je suis désolée pour tout ça, Drago...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse... Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que m'a proposé le vieux fou ce soir là ? Il proposait de nous protéger, ma famille et moi. Même si j'ai pu croire une seconde à ce qu'il me disait, il était fini. Mon erreur ce soir là a été d'abaisser ma baguette, et de me laisser paralyser par la peur d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un, au point de vouloir fuir vers le camp adverse.

- Je crois qu'au contraire, c'est une preuve de courage que tu as eu, Drago. Caresser l'idée de défier la volonté de celui qui a fait de ta vie un enfer...

- Quoiqu'il en soit, rien est arrivé. Ni ma mission, ni ma fuite. Alors ce n'est plus la peine de revenir dessus. _Voulut-il clore le sujet en se redressant avant d'entreprendre de se rhabiller. _

- Et, pourquoi tu disais que Rogue te devais quelque chose ? _Y repensa Emma alors qu'elle se redressait à son tour, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit._

- Il se trouve que ce cher Severus Rogue a trouvé plus judicieux que le Maître ignore la petite conversation que j'ai pu avoir avec Dumbledore, en ce qui concerne sa proposition d'aide, mais surtout en ce qui concerne le fait qu'il était déjà au courant de certaines choses au sujet de ma mission... Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, mais au fond c'est surtout moi que ça arrange.

- Oh...

- Une autre question peut-être ? _Demanda-t-il semblant irrité et impatient de mettre un terme à la conversation alors qu'il reboutonnait sa chemise de façon brusque. _

- Non, plus de questions m...

- Bien ! _L'interrompit-il , grimpant à nouveau sur le lit et s'approchant de sa fiancée. _Je t'avoue avoir pensé que tu me détesterais au plus au point en apprenant tout cela. Heureusement pour moi, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas... _Déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, comme s'il craignait encore la réaction de la jeune fille._

- A vrai dire, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire, Drago... _Avoua Emma d'un air penaud, provoquant le soupir d'exaspération du jeune homme qui se leva à nouveau du lit._

- Eh bien vas-y, on est là pour ça. _Sembla-t-il s'agiter avant de capter son reflet dans le miroir de la commode, faisant ainsi dos à la jeune fille._

- Il y a deux choses, que je t'ai cachée. Parce que j'avais peur, parce que j'étais déchirée entre mon inquiétude pour toi, et entre mon inquiétude pour la tournure des évènements...

- De quoi tu parles ? _Demanda-t-il au reflet d'Emma dans la glace qu'il fixait._

- Je... Le jour où j'ai appris que tu étais un mangemort, j'ai vraiment été choquée et je me suis sentie obligée de faire quelque chose pour toi et pour le reste. Après beaucoup d'hésitation, je suis allée voir Dumbledore quelques jours plus tard. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment dit grand chose, juste que quelque chose semblait se préparer et qu'il ferait mieux de faire attention...

- Tu as fais quoi !

- Je t'assures que je n'ai rien dit sur ton identité, ni sur ce que tu faisais. D'ailleurs à ce moment là je savais même pas ce que tu faisais dans cette salle ! C'est pourquoi j'ai vraiment été surprise de sa réaction. Il semblait calme et pas surpris pour une noise. Alors j'ai supposé qu'il était au courant. Surtout lorsqu'il m'a dit sa phrase concernant le fait que son devoir était de protéger « tous » les élèves de Poudlard. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il te protégerait quoiqu'il arrive et quoique tu fasses.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aller voir Dumbledore. _Lâcha-t-il sous le choc._

- Je te jure que...

- Non, Emma ! Ne me jure rien du tout. _La coupa-t-il en se retournant vivement._ Et c'est quoi cette deuxième chose ? J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas pire que ce que je viens d'entendre.

- … _Ne put-elle que déglutir, ne se sentant plus la force de continuer._

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ! Tu as intérêt à me le dire immédiatement sinon je te jure que je t'assomme de légimancie quelque soit mon niveau aussi médiocre soit-il !

- Ce fameux soir. Juste avant que l'on ne se voit dans la Salle sur demande, pour la dernière fois. Tu as été dérangé par Trelawney, n'est-ce pas...?

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça. _Articula-t-il avec force, craignant le pire._

- Lorsque j'ai voulu rejoindre la salle, le professeur Trelawney et Harry Potter discutaient devant l'entrée.

- Potter ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ces cons !

- Elle lui racontait sa mésaventure lorsqu'elle avait voulu cacher un objet dans la salle. Et Potter a semblé intéressé lorsqu'elle a précisé qu'elle avait entendu un garçon crier de joie. Je l'ai même cru entendre prononcer ton nom. Suite à ça, il a absolument tenu à ce qu'ils aillent voir Dumbledore, pour lui faire part de ce qui venait de se passer. _Termina par avouer Emma qui considéra que rien de plus n'était à ajouter. _

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Drago, elle reçut de plein fouet non seulement son regard mauvais, mais également la déception meurtrie qui se dégageait de ce dernier. Il tremblait, de rage sans doute, comme s'il se forçait à retenir toute la colère qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il fit, c'est prendre une longue inspiration avant de brusquement quitter la pièce, non sans claquer la porte. Se retrouvant seule et choquée par la tournure des évènements, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se bouger afin de se rhabiller pour pouvoir le rejoindre. Une fois cela fait, elle hésita devant la porte. Peut-être fallait-il le laisser tranquille encore quelque temps. Elle se retourna et s'appuya contre la porte, levant la tête au ciel. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas du tout apprécié cette vérité. De la colère, c'était légitime. Mais Emma avait été affligée de ressentir une telle déception en lui. Rien qu'en repensant à son regard, elle se sentait comme une moins que rien, comme une traitre. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire c'était tenter de protéger au possible ce en quoi elle croyait, y compris et surtout lui. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle garder tant de choses pour elle.

Se rassurant comme elle pouvait, elle décida enfin d'ouvrir la porte et de l'affronter à nouveau. Une fois la salle commune à portée de vue, elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Les fauteuils et canapés de la salle étaient vides, cependant, en tournant la tête elle constata qu'il était assis par terre, les coude sur ses genoux relevés, à la droite de la porte de la chambre. Doucement, elle s'assit à ses côtés et l'observa. La tête posée contre ses mains jointes, il tapotait nerveusement ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée... des répercussions de ce que j'ai pu faire ou justement ne pas faire... Mais je t'avouerai que je ne regrette rien si ce n'est la déception que de toute évidence je te cause. _Entama-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Pour simple réponse, Drago n'eut qu'un rire nerveux lorsqu'il releva la tête. _Il faut que tu saches que le choix que j'ai fait de t'omettre certaines informations était uniquement basée sur la confiance que j'accordais à Dumbledore.

- Et ma confiance envers toi, tu n'en avais rien à foutre apparemment. _Cracha-t-il sans lui accorder un regard._

_- _Au fond c'est le seul risque que j'ai pris. _Continua-t-elle sans répliquer._ Croire Dumbledore capable de te protéger quoiqu'il se passe. Et avec ce que tu me dis, j'avais raison d'y croire. Même toi tu étais près à accepter sa protection en haut de cette tour.

- Mort, ce vieux fou ne peut plus rien pour nous, Emma !

- Au grand jamais je n'avais imaginé un tel dessein pour lui... Et tu te doutes, que d'avoir été liée ne serait-ce qu'indirectement à tous ça, a et continue d'être assez difficile à digérer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, tu m'as trahis, moi, ma confiance en toi, tout ce qui nous liait. Je comprend maintenant ce qu'a pu ressentir Astoria, ou même ce stupide Corner ! Car je suppose que c'est à cause de ce qu'il a vu en haut de cette tour qu'il t'a tourné le dos, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tellement cet art de jouer sur les deux tableaux à la fois, que ça en est d'autant plus vicieux. C'est bien le mot, et tu sais ce que tu as vicié, Emma ! Le dernier souvenir que tu m'as laissé de toi dans cette salle, et auquel je me suis raccroché tout l'été pour tenir le coup. Comment as-tu pu oser me dire de faire attention, oser me dire que tu ne supporterais pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, oser... me dire que tu avais « besoin de moi ». Alors que tu savais pertinemment que Potter, qui je te le rappelle a failli en finir avec moi durant l'année, détenait une information capitale ! Tu as raison, il vaut mieux te taire sur ce coup là. _Ajouta-t-il toujours aussi acerbe devant le silence de jeune fille qui semblait pétrifiée. _

- Tout s'est passé si vite, Drago... Peut-être n'avais-je pas envie de détruire le peu de confiance que tu avais en toi à ce moment-là.

- Mais bien sûr, j'oubliais que la réussite de ma mission t'importait tant.

- C'est toi qui m'importait !

- Sauf que ma vie était liée à cette mission, Emma ! As-tu au moins conscience du fait que si Dumbledore n'était pas mort ce soir-là c'est moi qui aurait été froidement assassiné par le Maître ! Et encore, je doute qu'il se serait donné lui-même cette peine. _S'exclama-t-il en la regardant enfin d'une manière qui la glaça et qui lui fit détourner les yeux._

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas...

- Oui, tant mieux pour ta conscience, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai l'impression que... tu es en train de ne retenir que le négatif de ce que j'ai pu faire pour toi. Tu as toujours su à quel point j'étais contre cette vision atterrante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a souhaité nous imposer à tous. Et pourtant... j'ai tout fait pour t'aider toi, Drago. Sachant qu'incidemment cela influait sur l'aspiration de ton « Maître ». Si ma priorité n'avait pas été ta survie, les choses auraient sans doute été bien différentes. Alors oui, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé de laisser une chance à ce qui me faisait espérer un monde meilleur. Mais je t'interdis de croire que je t'ai trahi, ou que tu étais les dernières de mes préoccupations.

- Non, juste la deuxième ! _Railla-t-il alors qu'elle lui fit de nouveau face, le regard las. _

- Au moins maintenant tu sais tout...

- Et moi je vais te dire une dernière chose avant que tu ne déguerpisse d'ici. Tu t'es permise de jouer avec la vie et le destin des Malefoy, et ça tu vois, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Maintenant c'est fini, Emma. Moins je te verrai, mieux je me porterai. Ce n'est plus la peine de chercher une quelconque attention de ma part. Tu es ma fiancée, point. On se mariera, parce qu'il le faut. Et si jamais il te reprend l'envie de nous remettre en danger, je te jure que je ne me générai pas pour te montrer de quoi sont capable les Malefoy. _La menaça-t-il d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos, d'une placidité et d'un regard à glacer le sang. _Maintenant hors de ma vue.

Sur ce, il se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le parchemin permettant d'être en contact avec les cuisines. Après avoir griffonner rapidement quelques lignes, il reposa la plume et se redressa, tournant le dos à la jeune fille. « Ne m'oblige pas à te foutre dehors, je risquerai d'apprécier ça. ». Soupirant, Emma finit par se lever difficilement. « Bonne soirée, Drago. » Souhaita-t-elle tout de même avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Avant de la refermer, elle lança un dernier regard à son fiancé, qui, droit comme un piquet, les mains dans les poches, la fixait avec impassibilité. « Abstient-toi d'espérer que cela me passe d'ici quelques jours. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, Emma. ». Le contact visuel cessa lorsqu'elle referma la porte.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne bouge. Puis d'un coup, de son pied, elle frappa la porte de toutes ses forces. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Soupirant à nouveau, cette fois-ci d'agacement face à la réaction extrême de Drago, elle finit par se hâter de récupérer ses affaires, laissées sur le canapé de la salle des préfets avant de foncer vers la sortie. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se priva pas pour claquer la porte. Le bruit résonna dans la salle qu'elle venait de quitter, ainsi que dans le couloir qu'elle parcourait à grandes enjambées, les poings serrés.

* * *

_Voili voilou...  
_

_J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! J'avoue avoir écrit par ci par là au fil des mois, j'espère que l'esprit du chapitre ne se perd pas, et qu'il ne parait pas haché, ni bâclé (bon vu la longueur c'est peut-être difficile à se le dire mais au cas où)._

_J'espèr__e sincèrement à dans moins de 6 mois ! Si ça peut vous rassurer j'ai déjà la trame du prochain chapitre en tête, qui s'intitulera probablement Breaking Dawn. ^^ Au départ j'avais voulu intitulé celui-ci comme cela, mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis au vu de ce que je prévoit pour la suite. D'ailleurs pour le Bal des Masques, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où ça vient, mais j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bien. Et l'image me plaisait bien._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne soirée, une bonne semaine, un bon mois !_

_A bientôt je l'espère !_

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	39. Breaking

****_Bonjour à tous !  
Voici, au bout de deux mois quand même, (mais n'est-ce pas une amélioration ? ^^) un nouveau chapitre !  
Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier grandement les reviewers ainsi que tous les lecteurs de continuer à suivre cette fiction !_

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Breaking...**

_*** Dans l'une des chambres du dortoir des Serdaigle...***_

« Emma...? »

Cela faisait deux bonnes minutes que le réveil d'Emma venait de sonner en entamant l'Hiver de Vivaldi, grand sorcier s'étant également illustré dans la musique Moldue. Morag, ne percevant aucun mouvement derrière les rideaux clos du lit de sa camarade de chambre, s'inquiétait de savoir si Emma était bel et bien là.

- Bonjour, Morag. _Salua la jeune fille peu après avoir ouvert les tentures de son lit à baldaquin._

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Ton réveil sonnait, et comme je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée je me demandais si tu avais passé la nuit ici.

- Je suis rentrée tôt hier soir. _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en ramenant à elle ses jambes dans un soupir. _

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu veux en parler ?_ Proposa-t-elle en constatant le regard d'Emma, perdu dans le vide._

- Non. Mais c'est gentil d'essayer de te sentir concerner. _Loua-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire étudié._

- Tu dis ça comme si je me forçais.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Un peu, peut-être, c'est vrai... Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es pas seule. Alors, n'hésite pas...

- Seule... Tu sais, c'est une chose d'être seule par choix, mais ça en est une autre lorsque l'on est seule parce que tous nous tourne le dos.

- Tu es une fille bien, Emma. Il faut avoir de la bouse de Dragon dans les yeux pour ne pas le comprendre. _Indiqua Morag, provoquant alors le faible rire de sa colocataire._ Bon c'est pas tout, mais un charmant petit-déjeuner nous attend avant d'entamer la journée par le très attendu cours d'Art de la magie noire.

- Oui, je meurs de faim.

- On y va ensemble ? Je t'attends si tu veux.

- Non, vas-y. Je dois aller prendre une douche. _Refusa Emma en s'extirpant enfin de son lit. _

_- _Ok, on se voit en cours alors !

Alors que la rousse quittait le dortoir, la brune se dirigea vers la salle de bain, non sans avoir préparé ses affaires du jour. Après un rapide passage sous ladite douche, elle s'habilla et se coiffa. Une nouvelle journée débutait, Emma se devait donc de prendre sa potion de relaxation. Avant d'ingurgiter le produit, la jeune fille se permit une dernière pensée pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Drago était-il vraiment sérieux ? Sa colère et sa déception semblaient tellement profondes qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apporter une réponse positive à cette interrogation. Mais alors, qu'allait-il se passer ? Comme la veille, Emma n'osa pas aller plus loin dans cette réflexion et c'est en ne quittant pas des yeux son reflet qu'elle engloutit le liquide que lui avait prescrit son grand-père. Elle ne ressentit pas de flagrant changement, mais à partir de ce moment, elle se força à ne penser qu'au moment présent, et à adopter cette neutralité plus que nécessaire dans sa position.

Ainsi prête, elle alla rejoindre la Grande Salle afin de satisfaire son estomac, ce dernier n'ayant pas été rassasié au dernier diner. Après avoir quitter la salle des préfets, Emma avait en effet directement rejoint son dortoir, et plus particulièrement son lit, non sans avoir pris la fameuse potion de relaxation qui lui avait permis de s'endormir plus ou moins rapidement. Après avoir rapidement guidé des premières années perdues dans les escaliers magiques, la jeune fille atteint enfin la table des Serdaigle et pu y contenter sa faim.

En posant son verre de jus de citrouille, elle remarqua qu'une chouette fonçait vers elle. L'animal ralentit et battit des ailes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit posé. Sans attendre, Emma s'empara du parchemin fixé à la patte du volatile, qui prit son envol une fois libéré de sa mission. Le bout de papier était adressé à « Emma Oreiro, Préfète-en-chef ». C'est sans véritable surprise, qu'elle constata que les auteurs de ce courrier n'étaient autre que les directeurs adjoints, à savoir Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Ces derniers souhaitaient rencontrer les deux préfets-en-chef, le soir même dans le bureau du professeur d'Art de la magie noire. Deux regards furent lancés par la jeune fille. Le premier en direction des Carrow qui discutaient, un sourire mauvais accroché sur leurs deux visages. Le second en direction de la table des Serpentard, à laquelle, elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer la tête blonde du préfet en chef. Ce dernier petit-déjeunait en compagnie d'Astoria, de Pansy Parkinson et de Théodore. Drago lui tournant le dos, elle ne put ni croiser son regard, ni apprécier son expression du jour. Juste avant qu'elle ne concrétise sa volonté de détourner le regard, elle croisa celui de Pansy Parkinson, dont les yeux noirs semblaient la sonder. Emma mit cette animosité sur le compte de sa nomination en tant que préfète-en-chef. Après tout, jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser la Serpentard, qui avait elle-même espéré acquérir ce poste. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, la jeune fille continua sa fringale matinale avant de rejoindre son premier cours.

_*** A la table des Serpentard, quelques minutes plus tôt... ***_

Drago Malefoy était attablé seul, tournant consciencieusement le dos au reste de la Grande Salle. Se servant d'oeufs brouillés, il évinça d'un regard Crabbe et Goyle qui s'étaient avancés vers lui dans l'optique de s'assoir à ses côtés. Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent en baragouinant des palabres que Drago ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter. Puis ce fut autour de Pansy d'entrer dans son champ de vision. La jeune fille n'osa pas tout de suite prendre place et resta debout, le scrutant d'un oeil inquisiteur.

- Tu comptes rester plantée là pendant encore longtemps. _Cingla-t-il, lassé de se faire ainsi dévisager. Pansy s'installa alors face au jeune homme, sans pour autant cesser son observation minutieuse._

_- _Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la salle commune depuis qu'on est à Poudlard. _Fit-elle remarquer, lorsqu'enfin il lui accorda un regard._

- Toujours aussi observatrice, ma chère Pansy. _Releva-t-il de sa voix trainante juste avant qu'un hibou ne vienne à lui. _

- Bonnes nouvelles ? _Quémanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur._

- Obligations de préfets-en-chef._ Eluda-t-il en rangeant le parchemin dans sa poche._

- Hum ! _Sembla-t-elle soudainement vexée. _Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rogue ait nommé cette traitre à son sang plutôt que moi ! Elle n'était même pas préfète ! _Grogna-t-elle alors que Drago eut un rictus en entendant l'insulte de sa camarade. _Quoi ? _L'agressa-t-elle en repérant son sourire moqueur._

- Je préfèrerai que tu t'abstiennes de l'appeler comme ça, même si le qualificatif de « traitre » lui va comme un gant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? _S'étonna la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. _

- Eh bien, il se trouve que cela pourrait nuire à ma réputation, déjà assez lésée comme ça...

- Par la barbe de Merlin, tu te fais cette fille ! J'y crois pas, Drago ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle est louche ! T'as vu ses fréquentations ? Et puis je croyais que c'était avec le petite Greengrass que tu flirtais ! Tracey vous a vu au Dark coffee quelques jours avant la rentrée. Je t'avouerai que ça m'avait choqué, car tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Greengrass ont été déclassée en Sang-Mêlé. Mais là tu fais pire avec Oreiro ! En six ans, cette fille nous a véritablement approché qu'une fois, à l'anniversaire de Daphné. Et puis, il me semble que c'est Théodore qui en avait pincé pour elle. Oh Merlin, c'est pour ça que vous vous envoyez balader depuis quelques temps ? Mais ça veut dire que ça fait plusieurs mois alors ? Arrête de jouer avec cette fourchette et réponds-moi, tu veux !

- C'est dur d'en placer une avec toi, Pansy. Ce qui m'arrange d'ailleurs, en tant normal. _Se contenta de répondre Drago face à la litanie de sa camarade, chose à laquelle il avait été habitué toutes ses années._

- Non d'une gargouille, si ça se trouve c'est toi qui l'a fait faire nommer Préfète-en-chef. Tu te rend compte qu'à cause de tes conneries tu m'as privée d'être au sommet des élèves cette année ! Je ne suis rien, même plus préfète ! _Rouspéta-t-elle à nouveau, ne faisant cas de la réponse du jeune homme._

- Oreiro est ma fiancée, Pansy. _Déclara-t-il alors que celle qui lui faisait face en eut le souffle coupé, restant ainsi muette, au plus grand soulagement de Drago qui en profita pour répondre aux différentes interrogations de la jeune fille. _Oui, je me la suis faite. Oui, je suis très bien conscient de ses fréquentations plus que lamentables, mais heureusement pour moi, sa famille semble l'avoir largement recadrée cette année. Non, je ne flirte pas avec Astoria même s'il m'est déjà arrivé de le faire et même s'il n'est pas impossible que cela se reproduise. D'ailleurs, concernant son statut de sang, je te ferai remarquer que si les Parkinson se faisaient eux-aussi dénoncer, vous subiriez très certainement le même sort. Pour ce qui est de Nott, je me suis effectivement jouer de son béguin pour Oreiro histoire de le faire enragé un peu. Et non, je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien dans sa nomination, même si je n'exclue pas le fait que ça ait pu influencer le choix de Rogue, sachant qu'il est malencontreusement au courant de ces fiançailles.

- Je me rends compte que cela fait une éternité qu'on a pas eu de réelle conversation, toi et moi, Drago. Avant on se disait tout.

- Je lui avais promis de ne rien dire à personne à l'époque, et c'est vrai qu'il était préférable que cela reste secret. Et puis, il faut dire que tu me tapais vraiment sur le système. Je n'ai pas voulu empirer les choses en t'apprenant que j'avais été fiancé depuis ma naissance et que par conséquent tu n'avais aucune chance avec moi.

- En ce qui concerne mes chances avec toi, je n'ai pas eu besoin de savoir quoique soit pour m'en rendre compte. _Rétorqua-t-elle avant d'enfin se préparer un toast. _Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça maintenant ?

- Parce que maintenant, c'est elle qui me tape sur le système. _Enonça le jeune homme avec __évidence._

- Ca veut dire que c'est moi que tu vas te faire maintenant ? _Suggéra-t-elle avec un semblant de séduction. Face à la non-réaction de Drago qui se contentait de la fixer de son regard hautain, elle continua avec ironie. _Oh, mais j'oubliais ! Il y a la petite Greengrass pour ça maintenant.

- Ca reste à voir... Mais je t'avouerai que le sexe est la dernière de mes préoccupations en ce moment.

- En tout cas, tu sais où me trouver... _Tenta-t-elle à nouveau de l'aguicher. En vain, le jeune homme tourna la tête et aperçut Astoria et Théodore s'avancer vers la table des Serpentard. _Ou pas... _Railla-t-elle en remarquant vers qui le regard de son camarade était dirigé._

- Nott, Astoria. _Salua-t-il de manière à les obliger à s'installer près d'eux. Ce que ne manqua pas de faire la jeune fille qui prit place à ses côtés, et ce que fut contraint d'exécuter Théodore qui s'assit à côté d'Astoria. Voyant les trois personnes qui se tenait face à elle, Pansy pouffa de rire._

_- _T'esclaffer de la sorte d'aussi bon matin, ne te va pas du tout, Pansy. Tu devrais éviter. _Lança Théodore en se servant du jus de citrouille._

- Il est possible qu'elle se foute de ta gueule, Théo._ Indiqua Drago d'une manière qui sembla étonner les deux nouveaux arrivant._

- Pas que de la sienne. _Se permit sournoisement de préciser Pansy._

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de tant de familiarité ? _Fit le brun avant de boire une gorgée de son verre._

- Je dois être dans un de mes bons jours. _Ironisa le blond, rictus aux lèvres._

- Epargne-nous les détails, tu veux. _Maugréa Théodore, faisant des suppositions sur le comportement du jeune homme et sur l'absence d'Emma la veille au soir alors qu'il était prévu qu'ils se retrouvent._

_- _Je suppose qu'ils savent eux. _S'adressa à Drago, Pansy, de sa voix nasillarde._

- Tu supposes bien, contrairement à toi, Théodore. _Confirma-t-il alors qu'il recevait le __regard soupçonneux de son camarade de maison._

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé savoir ? _Intervint pour la première fois, Astoria._

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle parle. _Se moqua Pansy, s'attirant alors les yeux réprobateurs de Drago, ce qui fit sourire davantage la Serpentard. _

- Et je peux mordre aussi, alors tu ferais mieux de me lâcher. _Répliqua tout de même Astoria, décidée à ne pas se laisser faire._

_- _T'entend ça, Drago, elle mord. _Répéta-t-elle, chuchotant et lançant un clin d'oeil à celui qui lui faisait face. _Ca doit être le côté sauvage de ton arbre généalogique, Greengrass. _Lâcha-t-elle, sarcastique, en lui envoyant un regard tout aussi goguenard. C'est alors que ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Emma Oreiro, assise à l'autre bout de la salle, à la table des Serdaigle. Les deux jeunes filles se toisèrent jusqu'à ce que la Serdaigle détourne son regard. C'est avec un sourire qu'elle reporta son attention sur Drago._

- C'est quand vous voulez pour nous dire ce qu'il se passe. _Ironisa Théodore, lassé par tant de mystère. _

- Il se trouve que j'ai appris pour ta regrettable mésaventure, Théo. _Accentua Pansy, la pitié dans sa voix. _

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore raconté comme conneries, Drago ! _S'emporta le jeune homme, laissant tomber son bras sur la table._

- Des conneries ? Oh, mais je crois que pour une fois, ce cher Drago n'a fait que dire la vérité. _Se réjouit la jeune fille de la situation._

- La vérité...? _S'inquiéta soudain Théodore, alors qu'Astoria lui lança le même regard._

- « Emma » « Malefoy ». Qu'est-ce que ça m'écorche les oreilles. _Lâcha Pansy de manière plutôt théâtrale, créant le sourire de Drago._

- Tu lui as dit ! _S'exclama Théodore en tournant vers lui un regard déconfit._

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle sera très contente. _Pensa à Emma, Astoria, interloquée par une telle révélation._

- Je m'en contrefous. C'est peut-être le but, d'ailleurs. _Répondit Drago, acerbe._ Surtout sachant que tu vas t'empresser de tout lui raconter, n'est-ce pas, Théo ?

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on a des bottes à lécher au premier cours. On ferait mieux d'y aller. _Annonça Pansy en se levant, suivit de près par Drago qui lui indiqua qu'il l'accompagnait._

_*** Dans le couloir menant à la salle d'Art de la magie noire...***_

Emma attendait, le dos posé tout contre le mur, que leur professeur les fasse entrer dans la classe. La plupart des Poufsouffle et ses anciens amis étaient également là, ces derniers ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui lancer de mauvais regards. Les ignorants, elle se forçait à faire le vide dans son esprit. De nouveaux arrivants atteignirent le couloir et passèrent devant elle afin de se positionner devant la porte de la salle de cours. Il s'agissait de Drago, Blaise Zabini, et de Pansy Parkinson. Lors de son passage, le premier ne lui accorda aucun regard, ni même aucune attention. Cependant, la Serpentard quant à elle, s'arrêta à son niveau et lui fit face.

- Félicitations Oreiro. _L'aborda-t-elle à sa plus grande surprise, non sans être accompagnée de son plus beau rictus._

_- _Je ne t'aurai pas imaginé aussi fair-play, Parkinson. Sachant que tu semblais vraiment souhaiter être à cette place. _Se permit d'ironiser Emma en baissant d'un ton à sa dernière phrase._

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point. _Déclara Pansy, avec une délectation certaine._

Après un sourire en coin et un regard appuyé qui intrigua la Serdaigle, Pansy Parkinson alla rejoindre les deux autres Serpentard. « Ca t'amuses ? » Lui murmura Drago alors qu'enfin son regard croisait celui de sa fiancée. « Follement ! ». « Moi aussi... ». Les deux amis partagèrent alors le même sourire narquois, lorsqu'ils virent au loin s'approcher Théodore.

Emma ne sut pas vraiment quoi penser du regard que lui avait lancé Drago. Impassible mais froid, c'était tout ce qui lui était parvenu. Et encore moins du petit numéro de Pansy et de l'apparente complicité que les deux camarades de maison semblaient partager ce matin-là. Elle soupira légèrement d'exaspération lorsqu'elle entendit Michael et Padma commenter tout bas son prétendu échange de politesse avec l'élève de Serpentard. Puis, son regard tomba sur Théodore qui s'avançait vers elle. Une fois auprès de la Serdaigle, il appuya son épaule contre la paroi de pierre de manière à s'approcher au maximum de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle dû se décaler légèrement pour ne pas que leur deux visages se frôlent.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _Demanda sèchement le jeune homme, les yeux fixés vers la __petite bande de Serpentard._

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Théodore. _Se contenta de répondre Emma, ne s'attendant pas à une telle entrée en matière._

- Il a tout balancé à Parkinson. _Déclara-t-il dans un murmure qui sembla pourtant retentir aux oreilles de la Serdaigle. Figée, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. _Il sait que je suis en train de te le dire. Si tu voyais le malin plaisir qu'ils prennent à guetter ta réaction. _Siffla-t-il sur le même ton bas, ne cessant de regarder derrière la jeune fille._

- Eh bien il vont être déçus. _Assura-t-elle du plus sérieusement qu'elle put._

Détournant son regard de Théodore, Emma arborait un calme indéfectible qui lui permit de jeter un coup d'oeil assuré à son fiancé. A nouveau, leurs yeux se croisèrent. S'il y avait eu sourires ou autres rictus, à ce moment il n'en était rien. La jeune fille rompit leur affront placide en lui offrant un authentique sourire. Ce qui fit froncer du nez le jeune homme, dans un semblant de répugnance. Drago ne lui accorda plus aucun regard et se focalisa sur la conversation qu'avait entamé Blaise et Pansy. De son côté, Emma défia des yeux Michael qui avait l'air d'avoir suivi cet échange silencieux. Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait ne plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, Emma le trouvait un peu trop inquisiteur.

C'est alors qu'arriva Amycus Carrow, leur professeur. Un lourd silence pesa dans ce couloir lorsque l'enseignant passa devant les élèves. L'homme massif, au regard oblique et aux traits étrangement de travers ne pouvait qu'imposer, si ce n'est le respect, de la méfiance. D'autant plus, lorsque l'on prenait en compte la raison implicite de la présence des Carrow au sein de Poudlard. Alors qu'il passa la porte, signe que tous pouvait à présent entrer, l'appréhension des élèves face à ce nouveau cours était palpable. Beaucoup semblait considérer cette salle de cours comme l'arène dans laquelle ils allaient devoir faire leur entrée. Un défi pour certains, un supplice pour d'autre, ou encore un devoir pour une poignée d'entre eux.

- Que tout le monde s'assoit, en silence et vite !_ Aboya-t-il en rejoignant son bureau sans que cela ne soit vraiment nécessaire vu qu'un parfait mutisme semblait s'être emparé des élèves. Puis, l'enseignant se retourna et se frotta les mains de satisfaction avant d'entamer son cours. _Bien ! Comme vous le savez, je suis Amycus Carrow et vais avoir le privilège de vous enseigner ce cours qui aurait dû vous être enseigné depuis le début, l'Art de la magie noire. En tant que septième année, je n'ai qu'un an pour vous éduquer dans cette matière. Vous avez intérêt à vous engager dans cet enseignement, si vous ne voulez pas rester de piètres sorciers. Je suppose qu'évidement, aucun de vos précédents professeurs ne vous a fait part de quoique ce soit à propos de magie noire ? Il n'y a sans doute que le professeur Rogue, votre directeur à présent, qui ait pu faire un portrait potable de ce que sont les forces du mal. Mais... Oui, Miss...

- Parkinson. Je voulais signaler et rappeler à tous, qu'un cours sur les sortilèges impardonnables nous a été donné en quatrième année par le professeur Fol-Oeil. Enfin, par celui qui s'était fait passé pour lui en tout cas.

- Bien. C'est justement par là que je voulais commencer ce cours. Vérifions si vous avez retenus quelque chose de tout cela. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que sont, ce que l'on a appelé de manière totalement ridicule les « sortilèges impardonnables » ? _Demanda-t-il à la classe alors que personne ne semblait vraiment vouloir participer. _Miss Parkinson ?

- Ils sont au nombre de trois. L'Imperium, le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra. _Répondit-elle sans plus de précisions._

- Mais encore ? _Insista-t-il face au silence pesant de l'assemblée d'élève avant qu'Emma ne consentissent à lever la main. _Miss Oreiro, je suppose. _L'interrogea-t-il en apercevant son insigne de préfète-en-chef. _

- Les trois sortilèges ont été déclarés pour la première fois comme impardonnables en 1717. C'est à cette époque qu'il a été décidé de sanctionner très sévèrement les sorciers qui en feraient usage. Considérés comme abominables une fois lancé sur une personne, ils ont été jusqu'à maintenant, passible de la prison à vie. L'Imperium permet un contrôle total et invisible de la personne touchée, le Doloris provoque une extrême douleur à quiconque le subit, et enfin, le dernier sortilège provoque... la mort.

- Tout ça reste encore assez théorique, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'une Serdaigle... 10 points pour Serpentard et Serdaigle pour vos interventions Mesdemoiselles. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à passer à la pratique ! _Anonça-t-il fièrement avec une impatience entendue. _Evidement, il serait fâcheux de lancer des Avada Kedavra contre vos petits camarades, un peu moins en ce qui concerne le Doloris mais votre directeur a insisté que pour le moment ce sort soit utilisés sur vos cobayes. _Apprit-il avec une pointe de regret, juste avant de faire apparaître devant chaque élève un hiboux en cage. _Ce ne sont pas ces volatiles qu'il manque à la volière, vous vous entrainerez sur eux pour ce qui est du Doloris et de l'Avada Kedavra. Mais d'abord, commençons par le premier des trois sortilèges, le plus simple et le plus basique : l'Imperium. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quoi correspond son incantation et son mouvement ? Personne ? Vraiment ?

Face au manque de réaction des élèves qui ne faisaient que le regarder de manière apeurée, outrageuse, ou encore tout simplement concentrée, Amycus Carrow dirigea soudainement sa baguette vers l'une des élèves, à savoir Lavande Brown. D'un geste rapide et circulaire, il lança l'incantation adéquate et pris ainsi le contrôle de la jeune fille.

- Comment vous appelez-vous, très chère ? _Quémanda-t-il avec un amusement certain._

- Lavande Brown, professeur. _Lui répondit-elle, ne cessant de le fixer, vide de toute expression. Emma pu entendre des Gryffondor marmonner qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça pour qu'elle réponde à ses questions. _

Bien, Miss Brown. Expliquez et répétez donc ce que je viens de faire, sur votre voisine. Avec conviction et enthousiasme je vous prie. _Ordonna-t-il alors que Pavarti Patil semblait s'inquiéter des minutes à venir. _

- Pour lancer un Imperium de manière correcte, il est nécessaire de lancer l'incantation au moyen d'un simple geste semi-circulaire tout en fixant et captant le regard de la personne visée. Comme ceci ! _Expliqua la jeune fille d'un air enjoué avant de se retourner vers sa voisine et amie qui eut un mouvement de recul. _Impero !

- Le but simple et divertissant à la fois, est de créer une chaine. Chacun votre tour, sous les ordres de l'autre, vous utiliserez l'Imperium sur votre voisin.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! _S'exclama soudainement Neville Londubat en se levant._

- Je crois au contraire, Monsieur Londubat, que j'ai tous les droits dans cette classe. Si vous ne vous rasseyez pas en silence, ce n'est pas sur une chouette que vous exercerez votre Doloris mais sur votre voisin de table et vice versa.

- Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose !

- Alors c'est sous Imperium que cela se fera. Maintenant asseyez-vous et taisez-vous jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Après un coup d'oeil vers son voisin qui ne semblait pas très enclin à l'exécution de la menace du professeur, le jeune homme s'assit aussi brutalement qu'il s'était levé et ne cessa de regarder avec aversion, la chaine qui commençait ainsi à se créer. Cela, jusqu'au moment où se fut au tour de son voisin de table, Seamus Finnigan, de lui lancer le fameux sortilège. Son expression changea du tout au tout, et comme cela était le cas pour les élèves ensorcelés, il arbora un sourire euphorique lorsqu'il jeta l'Imperium sur la personne suivante.

Emma assistait à ce spectacle de la manière la plus neutre possible, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Ce premier cours ne présageait rien de bon sur l'année à venir. N'étant pas plus de vingt, la chaine d'Imperium arriva à elle un peu trop rapidement à son goût et c'est en inspirant profondément qu'elle vit Théodore, son voisin de table, se faire ensorcelé à son tour. Après avoir fixé le regard et le sourire enjoué de celui-ci, c'est celui de Drago, avide de voir la future action, qu'elle capta juste avant de se faire atteindre de plein fouet par le sortilège.

Lorsque tous finirent par se faire ensorcelés, c'est avec une délectation certaine que le professeur demanda à la première de la chaine de faire des choses simplettes que tous durent effectuées, tel que se lever, s'assoir à terre, se relever, tenir sur une jambe, bousculer l'autre, ou encore hurler à plein poumon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lança un Finite Incantatem général et tous purent reprendre le contrôle de eux-même. Gêné, bafoué, humilié, rarement amusé, dans l'ensemble les élèves n'avaient pas vraiment appréciez ce petit jeu. La suite du cours ne fut pas moins consternante. La deuxième étape était de travailler en binôme, toujours ce premier sortilège impardonnable. Cette fois-ci, les élèves avaient la possibilité de se défendre ou même d'user de sortilèges informulés, le but étant de réussir à atteindre son ennemi par tous et contre tous moyens.

La dernière partie du cours fut quant à elle consacré à l'exercice du Doloris sur les hiboux mis à leur disposition, et pour finir, par le sortilège qui fut fatal aux volatiles. Certains n'y arrivèrent pas, que ce soit par crainte, ou par rébellion, ce qui enragea le professeur au point de leur faire faire l'exercice sous l'Imperium d'un autre élève. Les deux préfets-en-chef furent choisis pour lancer ledit sortilège, leur objectif étant, selon leur professeur, d'être garant de l'obéissance des élèves envers leurs professeurs. Emma se surprit à ne pas réfléchir sur ce qui lui était demandé de faire. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir elle-même à son professeur et que de tenter de bien paraître...

*** _Dans le parc de Poudlard..._***

Assise contre un arbre, un livre sur les genoux, Emma profitait tant que possible du coucher relativement tardif du soleil en cette fin d'été. Théodore et elle, avaient convenu de se retrouver ici à la fin de leurs cours respectifs. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas trop et elle put apercevoir sa silhouette filiforme s'avancer vers elle à grandes enjambées.

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'y mets déjà ! _S'exclama-t-il en désignant le livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier._

- Je te ferai remarquer que l'on a nos ASPIC à la fin de l'année, tout de même.

- Et moi je te ferai remarquer que c'est le deuxième jour de l'année ! _Répliqua-t-il avant de fermer lui-même le bouquin alors qu'il s'était assis en tailleur, en face de la jeune fille. _De l'Arithmancie en plus, cette matière ne me manque pas le moins du monde !

- Le professeur Vector semble voir en moi la remplaçante de Granger. Dès qu'il y a un blanc, elle me lance un regard presque suppliant pour que j'intervienne. Il va falloir que j'assure.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu, battre Granger ?

- Remplacer n'est pas battre.

- Evidement... Et sinon, que s'est-il passé pour que Drago en vienne à tout balancer à Pansy ?_ Enchaina-t-il avec nonchalance._

- Ou il voit là dedans une vengeance, ou ça lui est désormais complètement égal, ou les deux.

- Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question... Mais pourquoi réagirait-il comme ça ?

- Il semble considérer que je l'ai trahi. _Avoua-t-elle avec ressentiment._

- Comment ça ? _Fut-il étonné. _C'est à cause de moi ?

- Non... Il se trouve que l'année dernière... Enfin, tu sais, j'étais au courant de certaines choses le concernant. Eh bien, je lui ai avoué que je suis allée voir Dumbledore. C'était juste histoire de le prévenir que quelque chose se tramait dans le château. Comme je l'ai dit à Drago, Dumbledore ne semblait pas plus étonné que ça... Evidement tout ce qu'a retenu mon cher fiancé est le fait que je sois aller voir « l'ennemi ».

- Hum hum... Connaissant le personnage ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il le prenne mal. Mais ça va surement lui passer. Ou en tout cas, il serait vraiment idiot de se priver... de toi.

- Le truc c'est qu'il y a une deuxième chose qui a fait déborder le vase... J'ai consciemment gardé pour moi le fait que Potter ait été au courant de quelque chose le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, et qu'il soit allé prévenir ce dernier.

- Ah...

- Quoi, toi aussi tu penses que ça constitue là une trahison ! _S'agita-t-elle face à la réaction de son ami._

- Non, mais... Tu sais, le sujet Potter est assez épineux pour Malefoy. Ca ne peut que multiplier sa colère par mille. Surtout depuis ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes des garçons l'année dernière.

- Peut-être bien, mais comme je lui ai fait remarquer, l'année dernière, il n'y a pas eu que ces deux actions malencontreuses de ma part. J'ai quand même pris sur moi tout au long de l'année pour garder des choses auxquelles je n'adhérai pas, je l'ai soutenu, encourager, et peut-être même aider dans sa tâche... Il ne peut quand même pas nier que si j'ai fait tout ça c'est parce que... je tiens à lui et que je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... _Débita-t-elle perdant peu à peu le contrôle qu'elle s'était imposé jusque là, sa gorge commençant à se serrer. _

- Malheureusement, Drago peut être facilement aveugler par sa haine. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire qu'il te hais, mais il t'en veux certainement beaucoup. _Tenta d'intervenir Théodore, légèrement mal à l'aise face à l'attachement plus que visible de la jeune fille pour son __fiancé. _

- Non... Plus que de la colère, c'est de la déception que j'ai provoqué... Il a dit que j'avais trahi sa confiance, et tout ce qui nous liait. Et venant de lui, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit des paroles en l'air. C'est vraiment la dernière personne me tournant le dos, à qui j'aurai pensé. _Lâcha-t-elle retenant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. _

- Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne te ferai jamais une chose pareille, Emma. _Assura-t-il en lui prenant la main et en la lui serrant._

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Théodore. Lui... c'est mon avenir. Et, la force qu'on avait tout les deux, c'était... de se soutenir, de se comprendre, d'être là, pour donner un but à tout ça. Mais si les choses ne s'améliorent pas et qu'il met à exécution ce qu'il m'a dit, alors à quoi bon ? Avec tout le chemin qu'on a parcouru jusqu'à maintenant, c'est comme si l'on se retrouvait à l'époque où ce mariage ne signifiait strictement rien pour nous, juste le devoir...

- Tu l'aimes ? _Demanda-t-il après lui avoir lâché la main, d'une manière plutôt déclarative, la fixant intensément._

- Oh, je t'en prie ! C'est assez compliqué comme ça pour qu'on y vienne ajouter de l'amour. _Réfuta-t-elle aussitôt. _

- Je suis désolé pour toi, Emma. Désolé, que cela te touche autant... _Déclara-t-il d'une voix emplie de retenue. C'est alors qu'Emma comprit que ses confidences avait d'une certaine manière affecté le jeune homme. Après tout, n'avait-t-elle pas clairement affiché son attachement pour son fiancé ? _

- C'est moi qui suit désolée, Théodore. Je n'aurai pas dû te dire tout ça. _Se reprit-elle avant de se lever précipitamment. _

- Non ne le sois pas. On est ami toi et moi, c'est fait pour ça un ami. _Tenta-t-il de la retenir en pensant la rassurer._

- Arrête ! _Gémit-elle alors qu'elle ne put retenir les larmes qui lui venait face à ce qu'elle considérait comme des reproches de la part du jeune homme. _

- Emma... _La prit-il dans ses bras. _

La jeune fille engouffra sa tête contre son torse et s'y blottit. Lui, la serrait et lui caressait les cheveux. Au bout de quelques secondes elle releva un peu la tête afin de reprendre un peu d'air et il en profita pour lui baiser la tempe avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quoique ce soit qui ait pu te mettre dans cet état. ». Elle tourna vers lui un regard se voulant rassurant, mais après quelques secondes d'échange visuel, elle détourna la tête. Elle ne semblait plus supporter la manière dont il la regardait. Comme si chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque regard était vicié par l'amour qu'il éprouvait et revendiquait pour elle. Elle n'était pas capable à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, en ces moments de perte de contrôle, de gérer le tout. S'extirpant de son étreinte, elle évita de croiser son regard.

- Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai rendez-vous avec les directeurs adjoints. Bonne soirée...

Puis, sans attendre de réponse elle se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, essuyant ses yeux humides. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne. Respirant profondément plusieurs fois d'affilée, elle tenta de calmer, son corps et son esprit. Une fois arrivée dans le Grand Hall, elle se souvint qu'une fiole de potion de relaxation était rangée dans son sac, au cas où. Il ne fallait absolument pas que les Carrow ressentent sa détresse passagère, ni qu'ils s'introduisent dans son esprit. Elle s'empara de la potion et en but une gorgée. Continuant ses exercices de respirations, elle continua son chemin jusqu'au bureau, faisant le vide.

A quelques mètre de sa destination, elle ferma les yeux tout en s'étirant le cou. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en constatant qu'un groupe d'élève semblait écouter à la porte du bureau au moyen d'oreilles à rallonge. Il s'agissait du même petit groupe de première année de Gryffondor, qu'elle avait croisé la veille.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ! _Les invectiva-t-elle d'une voix basse, ne voulant guère se faire entendre par les personnes à l'intérieur de la salle._

- Oh non, pas encore elle... _Grogna l'un d'entre eux._

- Donnez-moi ça, et dégagez d'ici !

- Tu devrais écouter, cela pourrait t'intéresser de savoir à qui tu as à faire. _Intervint le même garçon qui lui avait tenu tête, en lui tendant l'extrémité de l'objet espion._

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de vous marquer dans le registre, mais vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui vous ai pris la main dans le sac !

- Oui, on ne recommencera plus... _S'excusa penaud, l'un d'entre eux._

- Ca c'est toi qui le dit... _Contredit le plus hardi du groupe._

- Il faut que vous me donniez vos noms.

- Adrian Ackerley. _Se présenta-t-il non sans fierté, comme s'il voulait démontrer son __absence de peur._

- Tu es de la famille du jeune Stewart Ackerley ? _Demanda-t-elle, se souvenant qu'un troisième année de Serdaigle portait le même nom._

- Oui et alors ?

- C'est bon à savoir. _Laissa-t-elle en suspend, y voyant un potentiel moyen de prévenir les parents du jeune intrépide._

Après avoir récupéré l'objet illicite et les noms des autres élèves, Emma sortit le parchemin qu'elle avait créé et imposé aux préfets. Elle remarqua que deux infractions avait été commises durant la journée. La jeune fille décida de ne répertorier non pas ce qu'elle venait de voir mais une fausse récidive de ce qu'elle avait pu réprimander la veille au moyen d'un simple avertissement. Puis, constatant qu'elle avait assez de retard comme ça, elle enroula le filament couleur chair composant l'oreille à rallonge et se retrouva devant la porte du bureau du professeur d'Art de la magie noire. Emma fut soudainement tentée de relier l'objet à son oreille afin d'entendre ce qui se pouvait se dire dans la pièce. Cédant à la tentation, elle reconnu la voix de celui qui leur avait fait cours le matin même.

- … Rogue n'ait pas permis l'exercice du Doloris sur les élèves. Il faut éviter une indignation potentielle et superflue des parents, selon lui. Foutaises ! J'ai quand même ma petite idée sur la question... _Prospecta la voix d'Amycus Carrow avec une avidité certaine._

Estime-toi heureux ! Ce n'est pas toi qui est obligé de parler à longueur de journée de ces misérables moldus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a à ricaner comme ça, l'incapable ! _S'invectiva la voix cassante de ce qui semblait être Alecto Carrow. _

_- _Tu ne devineras jamais ce dont a été capable le jeune Malefoy ce matin, Alecto ! Lancer un Avada Kedavra ! Il ne s'agissait que d'une lamentable chouette, mais que de progrès, n'est-ce pas ?

Se sentant brusquement fautive, Emma arracha l'objet de son oreille en entendant les insupportables rires narquois des deux directeurs adjoints. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'entendre ce genre de choses à l'insu de celui qui lui imputait assez de fautes comme cela. Inspirant longuement, elle se décida enfin à frapper à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt, découvrant ainsi un Amycus Carrow assis derrière son bureau, ses pieds bottés croisés au dessus du meuble rempli de sombres objets, une Alecto Carrow baguette à la main, plantée à l'une des extrémités du bureau, et pour finir, un Drago Malefoy affalé sur l'un des sièges leurs faisant face, une main mollasse tenant sa tête qu'il ne prit pas la peine de tourner à l'arrivée de son homologue féminin.

- La ponctualité n'est pas votre fort, Miss Oreiro. _Constata le professeur d'Art de la magie __noire sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit._

- C'est une exigence que l'on attend de vous et qu'a su par miracle intégrer votre collègue. _Renchérit la petite femme trapue aux cheveux noirs._

- Veuillez excuser mon retard. Sur le chemin, j'ai dû faire face à une petite bande de première année s'amusant à reproduire des sortilèges dans les couloirs du château. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je les surprends alors je les ai sanctionné d'une perte de points comme le prévoit le règlement. _Justifia Emma son retard avec neutralité._

- Je t'avais dit que notre préfète-en-chef semblait consciencieuse.

- A défaut d'être ponctuelle, on s'en contentera pour le moment. Surtout n'hésitez pas à punir cette mauvaise graine, Miss Oreiro. Nous regorgeons d'idée pour d'éventuelles retenues. _Déclara-t-elle avec un sadisme ambiant. _

- Asseyez-vous. _Ordonna Amycus Carrow en ôtant ses pieds du bureau, avant que la jeune fille ne s'exécute, non sans un rapide regard vers Drago qui affichait un ennui extrême._

- Nous avons souhaité vous rencontrer pour nous assurer que vous aviez bel et bien compris le but de votre mission. Aucune tolérance ne sera admise et c'est à vous de faire en sorte que les préfets s'exécutent, quelques soit leurs maisons.

- J'ai pu constater dans mes cours que les Gryffondors sont les plus récalcitrants. Vous devez absolument mettre la pression sur les préfets de cette maison pour qu'il n'y ait aucune indulgence de leur part.

- Vous devrez absolument traquer ces récalcitrants qui doivent certainement l'être à l'extérieur des cours également. Toute opinion ouvertement clamée à l'encontre du régime se doit d'être très sévèrement punie.

- Ce cher directeur a cru bon de vous nommer Préfets-en-chef, nous assurant que vous seriez à même de poursuivre la mission qu'est la votre. Vous avez intérêt à lui donner raison. _Menaça Amycus Carrow en lançant un regard appuyé à Drago qui le défia des yeux._

_- _Bien, qu'avez-vous prévu pour mener à bien vos fonctions ?

Quelques secondes de flottements passèrent durant lesquelles Emma observa Drago qui ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole, reniflant d'indifférence face à l'interrogation visuelle de sa fiancée. Cette dernière répondit alors à la question du professeur d'Etude des Moldus, expliquant les différents mécanismes qu'ils avaient mis au point avec les préfets. Semblant satisfaits, les directeurs adjoints voulurent toute de même s'assurer une nouvelle fois de la tolérance zéro exigée, notamment au sujet des Gryffondor. Cette fois-ci ce fut Drago qui prit la parole, en affirmant qu'il savait parfaitement où attaquer et qui cibler. Non sans quelques sarcasmes face à ces engagements, les deux Carrow terminèrent leur entrevue et libérèrent les préfets-en-chef après leur avoir donné leurs dernières directives.

- Drago... _Appela la jeune fille, une fois hors du bureau, ce qui n'empêcha pas le préfet-en-chef de continuer son chemin sur un rythme relativement rapide . _Drago ! _Haussa-t-elle le ton, l'interpellé s'arrêtant enfin._

- As-tu quelque chose à me dire en qualité de préfète-en-chef ? _Conditionna-t-il son écoute avant de tourner vers elle un regard âpre. _De toute évidence, non, alors tu m'excuseras mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps.

- Si « Drago » refuse d'écouter « Emma », le fiancé est-il prêt à entendre la fiancée ? _Répliqua-t-elle déjà agacée de la réaction du jeune homme._

_- _Je t'écoute. _Accepta-t-il avec un rictus, comme s'il pressentait le sujet de discussion._

- Qu'as-tu dit à Parkinson à notre sujet ?

- Ce que je dis à mon entourage ne te regarde absolument pas. Et si tu me reproches ici d'avoir dévoilé ce qui avait pu être un secret autrefois, sache que désormais je me contrefous de qui peut être au courant ou non de nos fiançailles.

- Alors vivement que cela arrive aux oreilles d'un certain Lord. _Ironisa-t-elle sans joie._

- Ce n'est pas ma situation qui pourra tomber plus bas qu'elle ne l'est. Mais si je puis me permettre, je doute qu'il en ait quelque chose à foutre de minables petites fiançailles comme celles-ci.

- Je ne comprend pas... que tu ne fasses pas l'effort de comprendre, Drago... _Déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence à se fixer, yeux dans les yeux._

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps pour ces jérémiades, Emma. _Conclut-il amorçant un geste de départ. _Mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai fini par comprendre, c'est que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance. Et la confiance est quelque chose de déterminant pour établir mes relations.

- Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seule...

- Il vaut mieux savoir qu'on est seul plutôt que de croire aveuglément qu'on ne l'est pas.

- En parlant d'aveuglement, je crois que ta déception t'empêche de voir ce que j'ai pu faire pour toi !

- Ce que tu as pu faire pour moi ? Mais es-tu au moins sûre, Emma, que cela ait vraiment été fait pour moi ? Ou peut-être était-ce pour ta petite personne qu'il fallait protéger à tous niveau ? Que ce soit d'assurer les arrières d'un camp ou de l'autre.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? _Demanda-t-elle, amère._

- A vrai dire, il m'est devenu plus agréable d'éviter de penser à toi, Emma. Sur ce, je te laisse.

- J'ai entendu ce qu'ils ont dit avant que je n'entre dans la pièce. Ils ne sont pas tendre avec toi...

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. _Répondit-il abruptement en arrêtant une nouvelle fois sa marche, lui tournant le dos. _Mais je salue ta « sincérité ». _Articula-t-il pompeusement le dernier mot avant de s'en aller pour de bon._

Emma le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le dédale de couloirs et continua à fixer devant elle, réfrénant les tremblements qui la parcouraient à la remémoration de leurs récentes conversations. Désormais c'était elle qui lui en voulait d'être aussi obtus. Mais à peine était-elle emprise de ce ressentiment, ce fut la tristesse et le manque de ce qu'ils avaient été qui la submergea.

*** _Une semaine plus tard, dans la bibliothèque..._ ***

Emma profitait de terminer tôt cet après-midi là pour terminer les nombreux devoirs que les professeurs leur donnait en cette importante et dernière année. La bibliothèque était sans surprise remplie de cinquième et de septième années, les enseignants mettant le plus de pression sur ces deux promotions. La pression, Emma ne la recevait pas que de la part des professeurs et elle remerciait l'initiative de son grand-père de lui fournir les fameuses potions de relaxation dans le but initial de protéger son esprit. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait repéré une tentative d'intrusion de la part d'Alecto Carrow lors du rapport hebdomadaire que se devait de présenter les préfets-en-chef face aux directeurs adjoints.

La jeune fille n'avait pas eu de conversation avec Drago autre que celle concernant leurs fonctions de préfets. Elle avait décidé de ne pas insister pour le moment, évitant ainsi le risque d'être trop lésée par les éventuels rejets de son fiancé. D'ailleurs, pour tenir le coup face à tout ce qui lui était demandé, et tout ce qu'elle s'imposait, elle avait préféré passer ces derniers jours seule. Ne croisant Morag qu'au lever, au coucher et aux cours, elle tentait également de ne côtoyer Théodore que dans le cadre de ces derniers.

En ce qui concernait les premières punitions qu'elle avait été obligées de donner, elle tentait au maximum de les confier aux directeurs de maisons plutôt qu'aux directeurs adjoints, qui s'octroyaient déjà personnellement de nombreuses retenues. Elle avait été horrifiée intérieurement de voir que leur professeur d'Art de la magie noire avait décidé de faire s'entrainer les élèves sur ceux en retenue. Ce début d'année n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. D'autant plus que certains Gryffondor, tel que Néville Londubat ne semblaient pas prêt à se laisser aussi facilement commander par les nouvelles règles. Le cas du petit groupe de premières années était plus préoccupant, étant plus jeunes et inconscients. Quoiqu'il en soit, Emma prenait le soin de ne pas s'attarder sur ce genre de préoccupations au risque de s'y perdre. Plus qu'un masque, c'était bien souvent des oeillères qu'elle se devait d'enfiler.

- Emma. _L'aborda la voix de Théodore dont elle constata la présence en levant la tête._

- Tu ne sors pas tes affaires pour travailler ?

- Je ne suis pas ici pour travailler mais pour te parler.

- Eh bien c'est dommage car moi je suis ici pour terminer ce devoir et non pas pour discuter.

- Tu m'évites, pourquoi ? _Lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur, provocant l'expiration bruyante de la jeune fille._

- Excuse-moi d'avoir un emploi du temps chargé entre les cours, les devoirs et mes fonctions de préfete-en-chef.

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot.

- Loin de moi cette idée, Théodore, vraiment.

- Sois honnête et dis moi pourquoi tu t'isoles.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette fichue honnêteté, sincérité et autre franchise ! Le monde entier est empli de mensonges et d'illusions. La société sorcière elle-même est fondée sur la dissimulation. Laissez-moi donc me terrer dans mon trou si ça me chante. _S'agita Emma, piquée au vif par cette réflexion sur l'honnêteté._

- Au moins tu avoues. Tu te rends compte qu'en une semaine Drago m'a adressé la parole plus de fois que tu ne l'as fait !

- Théodore... _Soupira-t-elle de lassitude._

- Si tu m'évites, c'est qu'il y a un malaise entre toi et moi. Cette histoire avec lui ne nous touches pas directement, alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Ce n'est pas que... cette histoire. C'est le tout, Théodore. Tu ne sais pas combien je prend sur moi pour supporter tout ce qui se passe entre la démesure du comportement de Drago, l'insécurité ambiante causée par les Carrow, et le trop-plein d'émotions qui risquent de m'envahir si je me laisse aller.

- Mais avec moi, un ami, n'es-tu pas sensé mettre toutes ces préoccupations de côté pour justement pouvoir faire descendre la pression.

- Mais même notre amitié est viciée, Théodore... Et franchement, là, je ne me sens pas capable de continuer de jouer ou de faire semblant. Surtout que... Tu dis que notre relation n'est pas touchée par ce qui se passe avec Drago et moi, mais là aussi c'est lié ! En tout cas indirectement.

- Sois plus explicite. _Exigea-t-il, son visage se fermant un peu plus._

- Ecoute... J'avais ce très fragile équilibre, que j'avais laborieusement réussi à construire. Je savais que cette année allait mettre cet équilibre à rude épreuve et j'ai tenté de m'y préparer. Mais là, tout est rompu. Non seulement tout est rompu mais en plus j'ai du mal à trouver des raisons de continuer à me battre. Bref, tout ça pour dire, que tant que je n'aurai pas rétabli un équilibre aussi mince soit-il, je ne serai pas capable de gérer les relations... « humaines ». C'est pourquoi je fais ce que j'ai toujours fait en période de déséquilibre total, à savoir m'isoler tant que possible.

- Tu n'as qu'à redevenir muette tant que tu es. _Se surprit à rétorquer le Serpentard à la suite de cette longue tirade._

_- _Une fois que tu auras fini de cracher ton venin, j'espère enfin pouvoir travailler tranquillement.

- Emma, je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais c'est plutôt lâche comme comportement et tout aussi ridicule que celui de ton cher fiancé.

- Si j'avais été courageuse, Théodore, je serai très certainement morte depuis longtemps ! Comme quoi, à chaque comportement son bienfait.

- T'es irrécupérable comme fille, Emma.

- Et toi tu penses bien trop à moi. Et c'est c'est bien là le problème entre nous.

- Je l'ai pas vu venir, celle-là. _Déclara Théodore après un rire sans joie. _Eh bien, bonne hibernation à toi, cher objet de mes pensées. Au plaisir de retrouver la Emma agréable et perspicace que j'ai connu, tu sais, celle que tu sembles manifestement prendre en otage. _Lança-t-il en se levant, les poings sur la table avant de quitter la bibliothèque._

Emma se força à ne pas tergiverser sur la conversation qui venait de se dérouler et se concentra à nouveau sur son devoir d'Histoire de la magie. Alors que les derniers cours venaient de se terminer, la bibliothèque fut peu à peu remplie de monde. La jeune fille décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller. De toute façon, c'était à son tour d'effectuer la prochaine ronde, un peu d'avance n'y changerait pas grand chose.

L'aile Est du château semblait calme et déserte au plus grand soulagement de la préfète-en-chef. Les rares élèves qu'elle croisait étaient des cinquièmes années qui semblaient finir de travailler sur un projet commun. Ce qui pouvait peut-être expliquer le fait qu'Emma croisa Astoria au carrefour d'un couloir. Les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent et la Serdaigle s'autorisa à la saluer d'un signe de tête muni d'un sourire étudié. Un sourire timide, presqu'apeuré lui répondit juste avant qu'elle ne la dépasse et ne tourne au couloir annexe. Prise d'une mystérieuse intuition, Emma retourna sur ses pas au bout de quelques mètres parcourus. A l'angle dudit carrefour, elle jeta un coup d'oeil discret dans la direction prise par la jeune Serpentard.

Son regard s'assombrit à la vue de cette dernière accompagnée de Drago, entrant dans une des salles vides du couloir. La porte se ferma et Emma s'avança vers ladite salle. Fallait-il qu'elle parte ? Fallait-il qu'elle entre ? Mais que dire ? La meilleure solution était de poursuivre sa ronde sans penser à ce qu'elle venait de voir, pourtant la jeune fille était rongée par la curiosité. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint avoir confisqué des oreilles à rallonge une semaine plus tôt. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle fouilla le fond de son sac et les trouva. Collant les extrémités de l'objet à la porte et à son oreille elle put sur le champ satisfaire sa curiosité.

- … des Poufsouffle ce midi. L'un d'entre eux était Sang-Pur alors j'ai du attendre que Jones vienne le sanctionner lui-même. Ce règlement est vraiment débile !

- Râler ne te sert qu'à gaspiller ta salive, Astoria.

Il faut bien pouvoir évacuer la pression quelques fois. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton remède ? Parfois tu sembles au bord de l'implosion alors qu'à d'autre moment tu es d'une relâche insolente !

- Toujours en train de m'épier à ce que je vois, ma chère.

- Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois-ci, Drago. On se voit presque tous les jours je signale. Ah non, autant pour moi, c'est bien tous les jours qu'on se voit. _Répliqua la voix de la Serpentard avec humour, provoquant le rire de son interlocuteur._

- Il va falloir que je sorte l'artillerie lourde si je veux continuer à m'amuser de tes gênes alors.

- Ou tu peux tout aussi bien arrêter ?

- Pas moyen.

- Il va falloir que je riposte alors.

- Toi, réussir à m'intimider ? Tu peux toujours rêver.

- Devine qui j'ai croisé à l'instant ? _Fit la voix joueuse d'Astoria._

- C'est pas avec ce sujet que tu risques de m'intimider, mais me contrarier, m'agacer, m'irriter, ça c'est certain. _Claqua le ton froid du jeune homme._

- Comment sais-tu que c'est elle que j'ai croisé ?

- Parce que j'ai pris le soin de l'éviter sur le chemin. J'avais oublié que c'était son tour de faire la ronde de l'aile Est aujourd'hui.

- Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas qu'on en parle, mais... quoiqu'elle t'ait fait je te trouve plutôt dur avec Emma.

- Dit celle qui ne lui a toujours pas pardonnée.

- Je lui ai offert mon pardon, mais elle m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'elle n'en voulait pas.

- Son sort ne devrait donc pas tant te préoccuper.

- Je crois qu'au fond, ce qui me préoccupe, c'est que tu réitères ce que tu as déjà pu faire par le passé, à savoir, te servir de moi pour te venger d'elle...

- C'est une interrogation légitime.

- J'abandonne. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je ne sache pas ce qu'il en est finalement.

- Ecoute, je sais que ça peut te paraître suspect mais ce qui se passe entre nous est bien différent de la bêtise que j'ai faite il y a plus d'un an maintenant.

- Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ? _Lança-t-elle d'un ton séducteur._

- Belle tentative, mais c'est raté.

- Je réussirai à t'intimider un jour, tu verras. Donc, tu disais ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?

- C'est différent par rapport à toi, mais également par rapport à Emma.

- Commence par ce qu'il en est pour Emma.

- Et garder le meilleur pour la fin ? Tu as bien raison. _Relança-t-il au jeu de séduction auquel ils semblaient s'employer avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement. _Je pourrai ne pas être en colère contre Emma, si je le souhaitais. Mais ça ne changerait rien à ce que je ressens. Déjà qu'elle a dû mal à comprendre avec la colère, alors sans ce serait pire. Au fond c'est simple, tout est une histoire de confiance. Et il se trouve que je n'ai plus confiance en elle. Rien est acquis dans la vie, elle devrait le savoir. Pour moi, c'est comme si elle avait détruit l'infime chose qu'on avait réussi à construire. Alors pour le moment je n'ai vraiment plus envie de tenter quoique ce soit avec elle. En fait, elle m'indiffère tout simplement. Et je t'avouerai, que la première personne que ça surprend c'est moi car je l'avais vraiment dans la peau ces derniers temps. C'est comme si je me sentais libéré de son emprise depuis l'aveu de sa trahison. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose d'ailleurs. Alors que toi...

- J'espère avoir une aussi longue tirade à mon sujet. _L'interrompit-elle, taquine_

- Depuis l'occasion que j'ai eu de m'expliquer sur ce que j'avais pu te faire j'ai bizarrement senti que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi. C'est étrange en ce que je n'accorde que très rarement ma confiance. En y réfléchissant, vous êtes les seules à qui j'ai pu réellement le faire, même s'il y eut Pansy et Théodore fut un temps. Et puis, en plus de ça, je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'aime pas m'amuser de tes sentiments pour moi, enfin, de ce que tu as pu avoir ressenti pour moi.

- Mais je les ai toujours ces sentiments. _Précisa-t-elle avec sérieux._

- Et vu que manifestement tu sembles plutôt bien le supporter, je m'autorise à laisser tomber le masque avec toi. Ce qui pourrait servir de réponse à ta question de tout à l'heure, sur comment je fais pour relâcher la pression.

- C'est donc grâce à moi ? Il faudrait que je me trouve quelqu'un comme moi alors...

- Peut-être n'as-tu pas à chercher bien loin. _Suggéra Drago avant que le rire claire d'Astoria n'éclate. _

Emma ôta l'oreille à rallonge de la sienne. S'étant appuyée contre la parois de pierre bordant la porte, puis laissée glisser le long de cette dernière jusqu'à se retrouver inconfortablement assise, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus en entendre plus. Elle en avait d'ailleurs entendu trop. Se touchant la joue, elle constata que des larmes avaient coulé sans qu'elle n'en prenne véritablement conscience, tellement absorbée par son écoute intrusive. Le regard d'Emma tomba sur sa main invisible de toute cicatrice à cet instant, mais elle s'imagina l'apparition des lettres sanglantes. Puis, non loin de là, ses yeux se posèrent sur son sac. Lentement, elle se mit à l'ouvrir afin de s'emparer de ce qui lui permettrait de faire cesser cette agitation intérieure qui la rongeait. La jeune fille but la fiole d'un trait, la rangea, se leva, s'épousseta, et repartit dans les dédales de couloirs de l'aile Est à la poursuite de tout contrevenant au règlement.

_*** Sur le chemin menant au terrain de Quiddicht...***_

Une nouvelle semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette conversation qu'Emma avait interceptée lors de sa ronde. Après avoir clairement intégré le ressentiment de Drago à son égard, et plus précisément cette indifférence que lui-même ne faisait que constater, la jeune fille avait décidé de continuer l'isolation dans laquelle elle semblait s'installer. Théodore ne lui avait pas tenu rigueur de leur dernière réelle conversation, et tentait de respecter la réaction d'Emma. Telle était également le cas avec Morag qui se contentait d'être sa colocataire et camarade de classe, n'insistant pas pour approfondir leur relation amicale. Pour ce qui était de Drago, elle se surprit à l'éviter au possible, ne le côtoyant donc vraiment que lors de leur réunion hebdomadaire ou de rapides entrevues relatives à leurs fonctions de préfets.

Au fond, entendre la voix du jeune homme et subir son indifférence face à ce qu'ils avaient pu être auparavant faisait souffrir la jeune fille plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Lorsqu'elle se laissait aller à ces pensées, Emma était submergée de nostalgie et de souvenirs. Le dernier lui revenant à l'esprit fut le plus marquant et l'avait poussé ce jour-là à tenter de faire à nouveau face à son fiancé. La veille, elle avait en effet revécu malgré elle, et malgré la dose de potion qu'elle avait pris avant de se coucher, la fois où elle avait cru Drago mort. Cette sensation horrible d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher pour elle, lui faisait d'ailleurs se demander si la mort était la seule manière de perdre véritablement quelqu'un. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, ne l'avait-elle pas perdu d'une certaine manière ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Emma avait été hantée toute la journée par cette image d'elle, effondrée dans les escaliers, prise de larmes et de sanglots incontrôlables et meurtrissant sa cicatrice pour ne pas perdre la preuve physique du lien qui l'unissait à Drago.

Voilà pourquoi elle descendait les marches extérieurs menant au stade de quidditch, là où s'entrainait l'équipe des Sepentard. Sur le moment, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui dirait de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà pu lui faire part. Mais elle avait envie d'essayer, de tenter. Au loin, elle vit les silhouettes des joueurs évoluer au dessus du terrain en cette fin de journée plutôt lumineuse. En cette septième et dernière année, Drago avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe des verts et argent. Les sélections rapidement faites la semaine passée, ils s'entrainaient déjà en cette troisième semaine de septembre.

Une fois arrivée au stade, elle s'installa discrètement dans les gradins les plus proches. Un coup d'oeil alentour lui fit constater qu'un petit groupe de Serpentard était venu encourager leur équipe. Tracey Davies, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, ainsi que Théodore et Astoria se trouvaient ainsi en hauteur des gradins d'en face. Le ressentiment s'empara d'elle en constatant la présence de la dernière nommée parmi ces élèves de septième année. De plus, n'était-elle pas sensée être en froid avec Zabini, son ex petit-ami ? Détournant son attention, elle ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil aux joueurs plusieurs mètres au-dessus. L'appréhension de le voir, la quasi-peur de croiser son regard. Le coeur d'Emma se serra rien qu'à cette pensée. Elle allait très certainement une fois de plus se faire rabrouée, rejetée, à moins qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de se confronter à elle. Mais il était trop tard, désormais. Patientant jusqu'à la fin de la séance d'entrainement, elle ramena ses jambes à elle, en tailleur, tentant si ce n'est de calmer son appréhension, de réguler sa respiration et ses battements de coeur qui se faisaient bien trop rapides ces derniers temps.

Les yeux fixés dans le vide, son regard tomba par hasard sur la rambarde contre laquelle la jeune fille avait aperçu le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory deux ans plus tôt. C'est alors qu'elle se remémora les fois où elle avait attendu le joueur de quiddicht de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Ce temps là lui paraissait d'une autre vie. Sans réfléchir, elle lança finalement un coup d'oeil à Drago qui semblait s'époumoner en dirigeant ses joueurs et volant habilement sur son balai. Un constat la frappa alors et fit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire triste. C'était si bête, si simple, mais surtout tellement douloureux...

Lorsqu'enfin la séance fut terminée, son attention fut à nouveau attirée par le groupe de Serpentard qui applaudissait et sifflait avec un engouement plutôt démesuré. Son regard croisa celui de Théodore avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de la brusque avancée de Drago vers elle. Au moins, il avait décidé de ne pas l'ignorer. Ne prenant pas la peine de descendre de son balai, il se plaça devant elle et brisa le premier le court silence.

- Un problème de préfets ? _Demanda-t-il abruptement, pour ne pas changer._

_- _Sans vouloir te faire perdre ton temps, il faut que je te parle... en privé si possible. _Déclara lentement Emma alors que les Serpentard qui descendaient vers le terrain semblaient les observer. _

- Tu me fais déjà perdre mon temps, alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire d'important, abrège et fait vite.

- En plus des yeux rivés sur nous, des oreilles pourraient malencontreusement se glisser par-ci par-là... J'en sais quelque chose, d'ailleurs.

- Pitié, Emma, épargne-moi tes complexités à deux noises sans queue ni tête. _S'exaspéra le jeune homme, en lui lançant un regard blasé._

- J'ai confisqué ça en début d'année. Et je les ai utilisé il y a une semaine exactement, lors de ma ronde... _Apprit Emma en sortant les fameuses oreilles à rallonge de son sac. Plissant légèrement des yeux, il accéléra soudainement son balai et se dirigea vers ses camarades de Serpentard qui semblaient l'attendre. Il resta là à discuter plusieurs minutes avec eux. Sa position devenant inconfortable, Emma se leva et se promena le long de la plateforme en hauteur, leur tournant le dos._

- Tu n'as fait mention nulle part de la confiscation d'oreilles à rallonge ! Dois-je te rappeler la politique de tolérance zéro des Carrow ? _Fit la voix de Drago à ses oreilles avant qu'il ne vienne enfin se poser, juste devant elle, stoppant alors la marche de la jeune fille._

- Je sais ce que je fais. Et tant que je le fais bien, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Je ne te permet pas de prendre le risque de tout foutre en l'air, Emma !

- De foutre quoi en l'air exactement, Drago ? Notre avenir ? _Questionna-t-elle sur une note ironique._

- Voir à quel point tu t'accroches à ce double jeu est lamentable. Le jour où tu te feras prendre, ne compte pas sur moi pour te sauver la mise.

- J'ai très bien compris, Drago, que mon sort et ma personne t'indifférait désormais...

- Et il aura fallu d'une oreille à rallonge pour ça. _Ricana-t-il, soulagé de constater que sa fiancé avait enfin intégrée la chose._

- A défaut d'avoir de réelles explications face à face.

- Je pensais avoir été pourtant clair.

- A croire que tu l'est bien plus avec Astoria plutôt qu'avec moi, la principale concernée tout de même.

- Quoiqu'il en soit c'est plutôt désagréable de se savoir ainsi espionné. Tu tombes vraiment bien bas, Emma.

- Je le sais... Et crois-moi, cela me tue de constater à quel point ton recul vis-à-vis de moi me touche et même... à quel point il me torture le corps et l'esprit.

- Tu exagères. _Lança le jeune homme, septique._

- Et pourtant, tu me manques. Et Merlin sait combien j'ai besoin de toi en ce moment, cette année, et toutes les autres.

- Sauf que là où ça ne marche pas, entre toi et moi, c'est que l'on n'a jamais eu la même vision des choses, et cela même encore aujourd'hui. Trop de choses sont en jeu pour que je puisse prendre le risque de te faire à nouveau confiance.

- Et toutes ces belles paroles que tu as pu avoir à mon égard, et à propos de notre futur ?

- Cela ne compte plus maintenant qu...

- Maintenant que quoi ! _L'interrompit-elle. _Encore cette histoire de confiance brisée ? Tu t'arrêtes un peu trop facilement sur ce prétexte. Parce que moi aussi je pourrai m'arrêter sur telle ou telle excuse faux-fuyante.

- Entre toi et moi, qui de nous deux n'a cessé de rompre ses promesses ? En dépit de mon détestable caractère, je le conçois, c'est toi Emma, qui a toujours été la première à abimer cette confiance qui a fini par se consumer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je...

- La fois où je t'ai surprise à une de ces réunions de l'AD, je te le concède il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de promesse mais tu avais fortement baissé dans mon estime. La fois où tu t'es rapprochée de Théodore alors que tu m'avais clairement promis qu'il ne se passerait plus rien de similaire à ce qu'il s'était passé à cette fête. Tu te souviens, celle où notre cicatrice s'est pour la première fois révélée, signe que le contrat de fiançailles avait été violé. Par la force des choses, tout est devenu un peu plus sérieux, que ce soit autour de nous ou entre nous. Mais ça ne t'as pas empêchée de réitérer avec Théodore juste après que j'ai non seulement failli y laisser ma vie, mais également mis de côté mon orgueil en te demandant une certaine aide. Evidement tout cela, c'est des broutilles ne mettant au final en jeu que ma fierté, alors j'ai laissé passer. Mais ne faire que serait-ce que la démarche d'alerter l'ennemi, ou de lui laisser un coup d'avance, ça c'est mettre, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ma vie ainsi que celle de ma famille en jeu. Et comme tu le constate, je n'arrive pas à te le pardonner. Et toi, est-ce que tu as une telle liste à mon encontre ? Astoria ? Mais encore ?

- Moi je ne fais pas de liste, Drago. A partir du moment où j'ai accepté l'idée même de ces fiançailles, je t'ai pris comme tu étais, y compris tes défauts, que ce soit notre conception différente des choses comme tu dis, ou encore ton détestable caractère. A partir du moment où j'ai compris que je tenais à toi, c'était vraiment sans réelle importance. Et en parlant de ce jour où tu as failli y passer dans les toilettes des garçons, j'y ai justement repensé. C'était un horrible sentiment que de t'avoir pensé mort. Et j'ai cette impression qu'aujourd'hui je t'ai perdu sans que ne soit arrivé aucun décès.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu préfères me perdre mort, plutôt que vivant ? Charmant.

- Ce que j'essaie vainement de te dire, Drago c'est que... Ces derniers jours passés loin de toi m'ont fait ressentir des choses d'une ampleur que je n'imaginais pas. Le besoin, le manque, la jalousie, l'envie... Tout ça, on se l'ait déjà dit sans vraiment chercher plus loin. Mais maintenant que tout a basculé..., je me rend compte que...

- Emma, ne...

- Je t'aime.

- … tombe pas plus bas que tu ne l'es déjà !

La jeune fille avait prononcé sa dernière tirade et ces derniers mots en fuyant le regard de son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux bleus-gris de Drago ce fut une seconde claque, la première étant celle provoquée par la phrase de son fiancé au moment même de sa révélation. Trop difficile à affronter, elle détourna à nouveau la tête et serra fort les dents, empêchant les larmes qui lui montèrent aux aux yeux de l'envahir.

« Trop tard.»

Ajouta le jeune homme constatant que son avertissement fut vain.

« Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas envie d'assister à ce piètre spectacle. »

Sans plus de cérémonie il enfourcha son balai et décolla presque aussitôt. Ainsi laissée seule, elle se permit enfin de prendre une grande bouffée d'air, les larmes coulant automatiquement, accompagnées d'un léger sanglot. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit, mais elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête à rentrer au château, pas dans un tel état. Elle eut la soudaine envie de s'envoler loin et de se sentir au dessus de tout. Son regard tomba alors sur le local à balais et autre matériel sportif. Courant, elle s'élança dans cette direction, traversant la plateforme du gradin, dévalant les escaliers et butant contre la poignée de porte évidement fermée. Sortant sa baguette, elle ouvrit sans difficulté le local et s'empara d'un des balais. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie vraiment très à l'aise en vol, mais cela fut la dernière de ses préoccupations lorsqu'elle décolla, plutôt maladroitement, s'éloignant alors du stade. La nuit était quasiment tombée à cette heure-ci, et le vent s'engouffrant dans son visage et ses cheveux s'était largement rafraichi en ce début d'automne. Le voyage ne dura pas bien longtemps, et une fois arrivée à destination, elle se retourna et contempla la vue.

« Poudlard peut être assez spectaculaire de nuit. »

Ainsi résonnèrent dans son esprit les paroles de Cédric le soir où il lui avait fait découvrir ce point de vue de Poudlard illuminé. Oui, tout cela était magnifique, mais elle ne ressentit aucune joie, ni aucun émerveillement en cet instant. Emma se laissa tomber à terre, sans quitter le château de ses yeux tristes et douloureux. Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ses tremblements. Mais ajoutés à son coeur serré plus que jamais, et sa difficile respiration, la jeune fille eut cette furieuse envie de prendre cette potion de relaxation présente dans son sac. Elle avait déjà pris une dose conséquente avant de rejoindre le terrain de quidditch, pour se donner du courage sans doute. Mais quoiqu'il en était, vu son état, elle en avait non seulement envie, mais besoin. Une fois le liquide avalé, elle ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur l'herbe humide de fraicheur. Emma resta là, à fixer la vue, à pleurer, et à se ressasser tout ce qui avait pu l'amener dans ce pitoyable état. Elle qui avait tant de fois fuit et éviter de se laisser envahir par ce sentiment, cette fois-ci elle avait mit les pieds en plein dedans. Et Merlin que cela faisait mal...

* * *

_Et voilà comment ce termine cette première partie d'un chapitre que j'ai finalement divisé en deux parties. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, donc cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra j'en ai bien peur..._  
_J'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je suis particulièrement curieuse de savoir comment vous trouvez ce début de septième année._  
_En tout cas, j'espère à bientôt pour le **Chapitre 39 : ... Down**._

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	40. Down

_Bon_s_oir à tous ! Décidément, j'aurai toujours du mal à tenir les délais ! Mais qu'il est dur de mêler convenablement sa passion pour l'écriture et le déroulement de sa vie ! Surtout quand, je vous l'avoue penaudement, j'ai commencé l'écriture d'une autre histoire suite à un nouveau coup de coeur, ce qui me prend donc également de ce temps qu'il me reste pour écrire... Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai ces derniers jours, malgré la rentré, carburée afin de vous offrir ce chapitre 39 ! Plutôt long d'ailleurs, ce qui j'espère compensera le temps pris pour le publier._

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture, et remercie comme toujours ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser un petit mot durant ces longs mois, car croyez-moi, cela encourage énormément !**  
**_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : … Down**

Glissant, tournoyant et papillonnant sous cette eau troublée de remous et de bulles, c'est ainsi que je m'évade de ce monde que je peine à supporter. A cours d'oxygène, me voilà contrainte de retrouver cette surface qui me fait aussitôt sentir le poids qu'est devenue ma vie à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Reprenant mon souffle, je nage lentement vers l'arrivée d'eau de l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets. M'asseyant sur la marche immergée je sens à nouveau le contact de cette eau ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, cascadant du haut de ma tête jusqu'à mon buste. Je ne suis pour elle qu'un obstacle qu'elle contourne audacieusement avant de ne se confondre dans l'étendue aqueuse du bain que je me suis autorisée à prendre en ce vendredi soir.

Bien que mes yeux soient fermés, je ne peux empêcher l'image de cette porte apparaître. Car en face de moi, je sais pertinemment quelle pièce s'y loge. Car dans cette pièce, je sais pertinemment quelle personne y réside. Car avec cette personne, je sais pertinemment quelle autre s'y trouve. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, la proximité de Drago et d'Astoria ne me fait plus vraiment grand chose. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que cela m'a tellement atteint que me voilà habituée à cette désagréable sensation.

Cela fait quasiment un mois que j'ai eu la bonne idée de me dévoiler entièrement à mon cher fiancé. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée sous cet arbre à fixer les lumières de Poudlard, mais assez pour savoir que les élèves inondaient déjà la salle commune des Serdaigle, comme tel était le cas après chaque dîner. Depuis ce jour, lui et moi ne communiquons qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité au sujet de nos affaires de Préfets-en-chef, notamment lors des réunions hebdomadaires ainsi que lors de la rédaction du compte-rendu à fournir aux directeurs adjoints. En cette fin de semaine, tel avait été le cas. Alors qu'il s'en allait rejoindre la salle commune des préfets qu'il s'était auto-attribuée, je me suis laissée aventurer à l'interpeller dans le but initial de savoir s'il m'était possible de rejoindre la salle de bain des préfets en passant par ladite salle commune. A l'entente de son prénom, il s'était arrêté juste devant la porte de cette dernière, sans toutefois daigner se retourner, m'adressant de son ton trainant que je ne connais que trop bien ces derniers temps, un « Quoi ?» qui résonne encore maintenant à mes oreilles. Laissant immédiatement tomber, je me souviens avoir marmonné un « Rien, je vais me contenter de faire le détour ».

Evidemment, il a fallu qu'un nouvel obstacle se mette sur mon chemin lors de ma sortie de la salle de réunion des préfets. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, quelle ne fut mon amère surprise en découvrant une Astoria plutôt désarçonnée de me voir face à elle. Après quelques secondes à se fixer, je m'étais écartée, lui tenant la porte afin de lui laisser le passage. Puis, sans un regard pour les deux autres, je m'étais extirpée de cette pièce qui ne me devenait plus du tout accueillante. Parasitée par la simple idée de les savoir ensemble à cette heure avancée de la soirée, je n'avais qu'une envie, sauter à l'eau le plus vite possible. Mais pour ce faire, encore fallait-il faire couler le bain dans cette immense baignoire ainsi qu'ôter mes vêtements.

Ramenant des deux mains mes cheveux trempés en arrière, je décide enfin de quitter cette place idéale à mes yeux pour sentir les bienfaits de l'eau sans pour autant perdre son énergie à trop bouger. Sortant du bain, c'est lentement que je rejoins ma serviette avant d'éponger furtivement mon visage, mes cheveux, puis mon corps. N'ayant utilisé d'eau trop chaude, le miroir est vierge de toute buée et c'est sans mal que je peux contempler mon reflet. Il m'est tout de même à chaque fois difficile de me défier du regard. Et pourtant je le fais, car si je comptais le nombre de choses difficiles auxquelles je suis confrontée depuis quelques temps ça n'en finirait plus.

Je me sais amaigrie du fait de ma perte d'appétit de ces dernières semaines. En général je fais de rapides passages aux cuisines, mais je me force tout de même à faire quelques apparitions dans la Grande Salle lorsque les regards de reproches de Morag se font trop perçants. Au final, je ne suis ni plus, ni moins proche de cette dernière. Nous nous parlons toujours aussi peu, mais je me rends compte que sa simple présence me satisfait. C'est comme si notre communication se faisait par simple regards et gestes agrémentés de quelques simples mots. Elle a compris que je ne souhaitais pas plus, que je n'étais prête pour plus. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas le cas de Théodore.

Lui, ne semble pas concevoir la distance que je m'évertue à mettre entre nous mais s'en accommode autant qu'il peut. J'ai remarqué sa tendance à me coller à chaque fin de cours en commun. Cependant, il y a toujours un moment où mon manque de verve l'insupporte. C'est alors qu'il me laisse enfin seule, face à moi même. C'est alors que je peux enfin faire ce dont j'ai eu envie une bonne partie de l'après midi. C'est alors que j'engloutis ma potion salvatrice.

En y pensant, voilà que mon regard se tourne vers mon sac posé non loin du miroir. M'envahit alors cette sensation désormais connue, ce foudroyant désir de m'abandonner aux effets salutaires de ce petit liquide sirupeux. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal. Je suis consciente que quatre fois par jours est le double de la dose normale. Et encore, c'est sans compter les extras que je me permets à certains moments plus durs que d'autres. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de ce genre d'extra, là maintenant, tout de suite. Dans un mouvement hâtif, je m'exécute et assouvie mon envie. Cette chaleur que j'aime tant s'empare de moi au contact de la potion dans ma gorge. Ce chaud rassurant me conforte dans mon choix d'user de ce relaxant, quoiqu'en soit la dose. Mon but après tout est de tout simplement tenir le coup, et si pour ce faire il me faut cela, peu importe. Qui cela dérange-t-il de toute façon ? Le monde est devenu tellement absurde et dangereux, qu'il devient presque normal d'abuser de ce genre de potion.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me serait impossible d'affronter ce que j'endure sans cette potion. Ma position de préfète-en-chef est toujours aussi délicate, en ce que j'essaie au maximum de minimiser les infractions que je constate au cours de mes rondes. Lorsqu'il m'est impossible de fermer les yeux, je fais toujours en sorte de ne faire appel qu'aux professeurs restant dans la lignée du Poudlard de Dumbledore. En général, pour les réfractaires agissant par pure rébellion, je confie l'infraction au Professeur Mcgonagall. Parfois, cela suffit à faire passer toute envie de pseudo vaillant acte de révolte, les punitions de la fratrie Carrow ne faisant en général que les attiser.

Je me sens bien là, la potion aidant. Toujours enflammée par cette sensation apaisante, il m'est plus facile de faire le tri. Faire le vide devient de plus en plus difficile, néanmoins je m'accroche et fait en sorte de me protéger au maximum, surtout en présence des directeurs adjoints. Je les sens s'amuser à tenter d'infiltrer mes pensées. Ils ont compris que je résistais et ne cessent de multiplier les tentatives, par pure distraction, pour me tester, ou les deux qui sait. Des deux mangemorts, c'est Amycus Carrow qui s'acharne le plus. Je l'ai même plusieurs fois surpris à user de sa légimencie contre ma personne durant les cours d'Art de la magie noire. Ces derniers ne font qu'empirer mon dégoût pour cet homme qui n'a rien d'un professeur. Et malheureusement plus mes actions vont dans le sens de cette démoniaque direction, plus c'est moi qui me dégoute. Alors voilà pourquoi ces moments de plaisir procurés par ma potion favorite me sont plus que nécessaires. J'en ai besoin. Il ne me reste qu'elle.

Planant légèrement du fait de la surdose certaine, je mets quelques minutes avant de sentir la fraicheur frôler mon corps nu. M'habillant, et me séchant magiquement les cheveux que je garde lisses depuis ce début d'année scolaire, il est enfin temps pour moi de rejoindre mon dortoir. Le chemin du retour se fait sans encombre, sans croiser personne et sans être ravagée de fâcheuses pensées. Dans la salle commune, je ne fais même pas attention à mes anciens amis qui doivent comme à leurs habitudes, certainement me jeter un regard des plus mauvais. Sans m'attarder, c'est ma chambre que je rejoins. Morag n'y est pas encore, sans doute passe-t-elle les dernières minutes du couvre feu avec ses amies Daphné et Megan Jones. Une fois dans mon dortoir, je m'avachis presque trop tranquillement dans mon lit. Le regard perdu vers la structure du meuble à baldaquin, je place inconsciemment mes pieds sur l'un des pilier du lit. Tournant la tête vers la table de chevet, mon attention se porte sur ma boite à musique, offerte par mon père peu de temps avant sa mort. Me retournant sur le ventre je me traine jusqu'à la tête de lit afin d'activer le petit objet.

Captivée. Voilà ce que je suis, comme toujours, à l'écoute de la musique qui résonne dans la pièce. Clair de Lune de Debussy. Mon père me l'avait faite découvrir, et m'avait avoué que le virtuose ayant composer ce chef d'oeuvre n'était malheureusement qu'un moldu. D'ailleurs, bon nombre de musiques de cette boite ne sont en fait que d'origine moldu. « Leurs oeuvres, voilà la magie de ces hommes, Emma. » m'avait déclaré mon regretté père en me parlant de ces artistes moldus. A ce souvenir, la première musique fit place au célèbre Canon de Pachelbel. Et cette fois-ci c'est à Mandy que je repense. La musique classique moldu était l'un de nos moments de partage favori. Je me souviens encore de l'immense collection de ses parents lors de mon premier séjour chez elle. Je sens aussitôt mon coeur se serrer face au manque de ce qui a été. Avant la dictature, avant la guerre, avant Drago, avant même Cédric...

Me tournant à nouveau sur le dos, les bras encadrant ma tête, je me laisse aller au son de la musique, évitant tant que possible les pensées négatives qui se profilent à l'horizon. Elles sont là, elles me guettent, mais encore sous l'effet de la potion je réussis pour le moment à les tenir à distance. Toutefois, me voilà impuissante face à la soudaine brûlure qui s'empare de ma main. Tout me rattrape en un instant alors que retentit brutalement dans la pièce le tube des Bizarr' Sisters, Do the Hipogriffe. Comme agressée, je reste pourtant immobile, serrant le poing orné de ces écritures rougeâtres. La blague qu'avait faite Michael il y a quelques années de cela maintenant et consistant à mettre une musique de hard rock dans le réveil matin de notre dortoir, à savoir ma boite à musique, a le don d'amplifier l'effroi que me procure l'apparition de ma cicatrice et sa lourde signification. Ce maudit Michael aura même fini par m'empoisonner l'existence de manière anachronique. Mais mon blâme envers mon ancien ami, n'est rien comparé à ce que j'éprouve à l'heure actuelle pour mon ancien amant.

A quelques secondes de la fin de la chanson tonitruante, je désactive brutalement le pauvre objet musical qui n'a rien demandé. Quittant mon lit, je me dirige à pas vif vers la salle de bain et ignore superbement Padma que je remarque à peine et qui se brosse les dents. Fouillant dans mes affaires de toilettes, je repère sans mal deux liquides distincts, l'un ma potion de relaxation, l'autre, la solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap marinés. Fixant les deux récipients, c'est pourtant sur le premier que mon choix se porte. Une fois bue, l'effet se fait sentir, mais j'ai toujours au dos de ma main, la preuve de l'évolution de la relation Drago-Astoria. Je n'ai pas envie d'annihiler cette douleur au moyen d'une simple solution, cela serait trop facile.

Je décide alors de me coucher, me glisse sous les draps, cache ma main meurtrie sous mon oreiller et ferme les yeux avec force. La cicatrice qui réapparait à chaque baiser échangé entre les deux Serpentard hante mon esprit. Au fond je ne suis pas surprise, et la déception en est d'autant plus grande. J'ai toujours su qu'Astoria avait une place spéciale pour Drago. Maintenant qu'il m'a complètement évincé, et au vu de leur rapprochement certain, il n'est donc pas surprenant de les voir en arriver là. Grâce à la potion, mon contrôle des pensées et réflexions est plus aisé, mais la douleur, elle, est toujours là, que ce soit celle du brasier de ma main, ou celle du brasier de mon coeur... Ma nuit risque d'être bien longue, et loin d'être apaisée.

*** « **Braise de nuit devient cendre du matin**. » ***

_Proverbe arabe _

En cette fin de journée, marquant le début d'une nouvelle semaine de cours en cette mi-octobre, Théodore Nott se trouvait bien songeur. Une image désormais bien ancrée dans sa tête avait marqué le jeune homme un peu plus tôt dans la journée. En effet, comme à sa nouvelle habitude depuis la distance qu'essayait d'installer Emma entre elle et lui, Théodore avait profiter de leur cours commun, pour s'assoir auprès d'elle avant de ne plus la quitter une fois la sonnerie rententie. Leurs conversations étaient en somme plus banales que jamais. Constamment sur ses gardes, la jeune fille se refermait à chaque fois que son ami tentait d'en savoir plus sur son état suite au désavoeu complet de son fiancé à son égard.

Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, les choses entre son camarade de maison et son amie s'étaient rapidement et curieusement désagrégées. Connaissant le caractère et le personnage qui composaient Drago Malefoy, il n'était pas surpris que le jeune homme ait mal pris les actions d'Emma en faveur de Dumbledore et contre ce qu'il avait été obligé de mener durant l'année passée. Mais de là à ce que leur relation, plus que renforcée aux vues des épreuves traversées par les deux fiancés, s'effondre aussi brutalement... Au final, pour Théodore, voir s'éloigner celle qu'il aimait de celui pour qui elle admettait un attachement certain, n'était pas une aussi mauvaise chose en soi. Le problème résidait surtout dans les conséquences qu'avait eu un tel éloignement sur la personne d'Emma et notamment sur son comportement vis-à-vis de lui. Alors qu'ils avaient tout deux passé l'été à se voir, se soutenir et s'ouvrir de plus en plus l'un à l'autre, la stupide réaction du blond avait fini par tout foutre en l'air.

Emma, qui avait expliqué cela par un prétendu équilibre rompue, avait pour ainsi dire fini par se reclure sur elle-même d'une façon qui avait dès le départ inquiétée Théodore. D'autant plus, que la jeune fille s'était également vu durement rejetée par ses désormais anciens amis de Serdaigle, et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas clairement arrangé les choses avec Astoria. Le récent et surprenant rapprochement de cette dernière avec Drago ne devait surement pas être sans conséquence sur l'état d'esprit d'Emma. Mais puisque que la jeune fille ne disait mot sur ce genre de chose, Théodore se sentait bien trop impuissant pour aider son amie. Car il le sentait, il le savait, Emma ne vivait pas bien la situation. Et même si à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle se concentrait sur sa vie scolaire à savoir les cours et les obligations de préfets, il savait pertinemment qu'un jour où l'autre tout remonterait. Comme l'addition de certains ingrédients dans la composition d'une potion, tout n'était que suite logique. Et plus les ingrédients incorporés étaient délicatement dangereux, plus le résultat risquait d'être explosif.

Ce fut donc à la suite du cours préféré de Théodore, que ce dernier surprit son amie dans une curieuse action. Alors qu'il devait absolument récupérer un parchemin qu'il pensait avoir oublié dans son dortoir, le jeune homme avait été contraint de ne pas pouvoir accompagner Emma jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Car il n'avait pu que le constater, la jeune fille manquait bien trop souvent les repas. Même si elle lui assurait passer par les cuisines, Théodore préférait la suivre et par conséquent l'obliger à se diriger jusqu'à la Grande Salle, dès que possible, pour être sûre de l'y voir. C'est donc avec regret qu'il laissa son amie avant de se diriger vers sa salle commune.

Dans les couloirs des cachots, le Serpentard croisa cependant Daphné qui s'était justement rendu jusqu'aux dortoirs pour des raisons similaires. Cette dernière, se doutant que son ami de toujours avait subi la même omission que la sienne, s'était permise de récupérer ledit parchemin oublié du jeune homme. La remerciant chaudement, il était alors retourné sur ses pas en compagnie de Daphné en direction de la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, il passèrent tout deux devant le couloir menant aux cuisines. S'arrêtant soudain, Théodore, qui était persuadée de la désertion d'Emma dans le lieu de restauration des habitants de Poudlard, voulu soudainement vérifier si la jeune fille mangeait bel et bien dans les cuisines, comme elle le disait. Sans expliquer à Daphné ses intentions, il la prévint tout de même qu'il ne continuerait pas le chemin avec elle. Vexée de se faire ainsi lâcher, cette dernière le traita de noms de créatures peu avantageuses et s'en alla seule vers la Grande Salle.

Rejoignant enfin les cuisines, Théodore ne vit personne mise à part les Elfes, prêts à lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Faisant demi-tour, le Serpentard emprunta un autre chemin, passant notamment devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. A cette heure de repas, il était rare de croiser les élèves aux abords de leurs salles communes, voire dans les couloirs tout court. Au croisement de ce qu'il savait être une impasse, quelle ne fut sa surprise d'y voir une Emma piteusement adossée à l'une des parois murales, engloutir ce qui semblait être une gourde. A la manière dont la jeune fille absorbait le liquide, Théodore exclut l'idée qu'il s'agisse simplement d'eau. Mais de quoi pouvait-il s'agir alors ? La jeune fille ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à savourer ce qu'elle venait de boire avec envie. Décidant de ne pas l'interpeller, il continua sa route vers la Grande Salle, plongé dans ses pensées, ses interrogations, et ses inquiétudes au sujet de son amie.

Telle avait été l'image qui avait marqué Théodore et qui le hanta toute l'après-midi. Une fois les cours finis, c'est avec hâte qu'il rejoignit le parc histoire de prendre l'air pour la première fois de la journée. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, ce qui n'empêchait pas quelques élèves de profiter du coucher du soleil, se prélassant contre des parois du château, près du lac ou encore autour de quelques arbres. Le jeune homme repéra sans mal Daphné et Morag qui discutaient toutes deux sur la grève du lac au-dessus duquel se reflétaient les rayons ambrés du soleil couchant.

- Regardez-moi qui voilà ! _Claqua la voix de Daphné, encore vexée de l'incident du déjeuner._

- Oh ça va, Daphné, épargne-moi ton caprice tu veux. _Répliqua-t-il s'asseyant sur le sol caillouteux dont l'inconfort était compensé par la vue qui s'offrait à eux_.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu t'es pointé dix minutes plus tard, m'ignorant superbement ! _Ne pouvait s'empêcher de palabrer la Serpentard sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-blasé de Morag._

_- _Excuse-moi de préférer la compagnie de Blaise plutôt que celle de Bulstrode.

- Parce que tu crois que moi j'avais envie de déjeuner avec elle !

- Tu n'avais qu'à mieux choisir.

- La personne que j'avais choisie m'a royalement laissée planter je te ferai rappeler. Et Blaise n'était pas encore là à mon arrivée.

- Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour si peu, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous voyez jamais. _Tempéra Morag face à la proportion risible que semblait prendre les choses._

- C'est que notre pauvre Daphné, très soucieuse de notre amitié, ne me consacre quasiment plus que ses repas depuis qu'elle roucoule avec son cher Anthony.

- T'es qu'un pauvre con, Théodore !_ S'exclama soudain la jeune fille en se levant, de mauvaise humeur._ Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si toi de ton côté tu n'arrives à rien côté coeur. Tu n'as que le mot Emma a la bouche, dès qu'on se voit. Elle est fiancée, fait-toi une raison et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, tu veux ! Il y a certainement plus loyale qu'elle. _Termina-t-elle avant de tourner les talons en direction du château._

- C'est ça, va rejoindre tes nouveaux amis Serdaigle, ils ont l'air de bien te pourrir le crâne ! _Lança-t-il avec force pour qu'elle l'entende alors qu'il l'observait partir sous un regard noir._

- Hum, hum. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est une Serdaigle que tu as à tes côtés, Théo.

- Toi, c'est différent. Tu es sa vieille, très très vieille amie de Serdaigle. _Reporta-t-il son attention sur Morag qu'il s'employa à gentiment taquiner._

- Je pense que j'aurai pu me contenter d'amie de longue date._ Commenta-t-elle avant qu'un certain silence ne passe entre eux._

A vrai dire, il était rare que les deux amis se retrouvent seul à seul. Sans pour autant être gêné par telle constatation, Théodore vit là l'occasion parfaite pour aborder le sujet « Emma », avec celle qui était désormais la nouvelle colocataire de la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais Emma m'inquiète. _Entama-t-il, le regard soucieux plongé dans sa contemplation du ciel embrasé._

_- _Pour être franche j'ignore quelles sont ses habitudes en temps normal, mais, je crois en effet, qu'elle ne va pas bien...

- Tout ça à cause de la stupide réaction de Drago ! Comme si elle avait eu besoin qu'il lui tourne le dos lui aussi.

- Oui, c'est d'un compliqué ces histoires de fiançailles... _Laissa-t-elle traîner sa phrase, en jouant pensivement avec deux petites pierres._

- Franchement, qui de nos jours fait encore ça ! Même mon père a abandonné l'idée. Et en matière de tradition Sang-Pur, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne prend pas ça à la légère. _S'exclama Théodore sans apercevoir le voile sombre qui passa sur le visage de Morag._

- Je pense que chaque famille évolue juste à sa manière. _Finit-elle par dire après un léger silence._ La mienne par exemple, a un peu laissé tomber ce fondamentalisme Sang-Pur complètement discriminatoire, même si les apparences restent quand même importantes. Mais... Pour répondre à ta question, mes parents font partie de ceux baignant encore dans la tradition des fiançailles. _Avoua-t-elle avant de jeter à l'eau les pierres qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main afin de combler le mutisme de son interlocuteur du fait de cette soudaine annonce._

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi...

- … on m'a désignée un fiancé à ma naissance, oui. _Compléta Morag en évitant soigneusement le regard de Théodore qui la dévisageait. _Et moi aussi je ne l'ai su qu'à ma cinquième année. Et moi aussi... Je mens à tous mes amis... _Ajouta-t-elle submergée par un sanglot à l'évocation de cette vérité._ J'ai juste eu un peu plus de chance qu'Emma. D'être passée inaperçue, d'être peut-être tombée sur un coureur de jupons, mais au moins qui n'est pas impliqué dans cette guerre menée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Emma est au courant ?

- C'est la seule à Poudlard qui le sache. Enfin, c'était.

- Pourquoi ne pas profiter du fait que la plupart d'entre nous sache désormais que les fiançailles sont encore pratiquées de nos jours, pour le dire à Daphné ou Megan ?

- Pour que Daphné et ses nouveaux amis de Serdaigle aient une chose de plus en commun, non merci. Rancunière comme elle est, ce serait la débandade totale. Pour Megan, c'est un peu la même chose, sans doute un peu moins que pour notre très chère Daphné certes, mais quand même. Et puis tu sais, c'est quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Ca te tombe dessus, et tu n'as envie que d'une chose, d'oublier et de vivre ta vie aussi librement que tu puisses encore le faire. Quoi de mieux pour oublier que de taire ce secret qui nous est propre.

- Pourquoi Emma et toi n'êtes pas plus proches ? Vos histoires et manières d'appréhender la chose se ressemblent tellement.

- On est proche, mais à notre manière. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas de moi dont elle a besoin. Ce n'est pas de toi non plus, Théodore.

- Merci de me le rappeler. _Grogna légèrement le jeune homme. _

- Plus on lui forcera la main, plus elle se renfermera.

- Je crains fort que la situation ne s'empire de jours en jours, Morag.

- Je sais. Elle déserte bien trop souvent la Grande Salle. Sur ce point là, j'essaie quand même de m'imposer mais ça ne marche pas à tous les coups.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. _Indiqua sombrement Théodore._

- Est-ce que tu veux parler... de sa potion ? _Hésita la jeune fille à émettre le léger doute qui avait émergé en elle depuis quelque temps._

- Toi aussi, tu l'as vue !

- Je n'étais pas sûre, car c'est juste une potion de relaxation, et moi aussi j'en ai eu une un certain temps à l'annonce de mes fiançailles. Mais je me suis déjà demandée si elle n'en prenait pas plus que ce qu'il n'en fallait.

- Je l'ai surprise ce midi à... carrément savourer sa gourde complètement affalée contre le mur. Ca m'a tellement choqué de la voir ainsi que je suis parti. Il aurait été risqué qu'elle sache que je l'ai vue dans cet état.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point... Sans doute, le rapprochement entre Drago et Astoria la ronge plus que ce qu'elle ne laisse paraître.

- C'est vrai qu'ils ne se quittent pas en ce moment, mais il faut bien que Drago Malefoy se trouve une occupation maintenant qu'il n'a ni mission, ni fiancée sous la main. _Lança Théodore avec sarcasme. _Mais quand même, j'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas bête au point de faire espérer quoique soit à Astoria.

- Il se sont embrassés hier._ Annonça Morag sous le regard interrogateur de son ami._ Ce matin j'ai aperçu des tâches de sang sur l'oreiller d'Emma. Ce genre de traces je ne les connais que trop bien malheureusement, les ayant souvent subies fut un temps. Et il m'a suffit de constater l'air radieux d'Astoria pour confirmer mes doutes.

- Quel idiot ! Il pense se venger d'Emma, mais c'est Astoria qu'il va finir par détruire par la même occasion.

- Préoccupons-nous d'une seule personne à la fois tu veux. Et puis, franchement Astoria sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir, c'est à elle de prendre ses responsabilités.

- Je ne la blâme pas. Si Emma m'avait laissé une porte ouverte, je n'aurai pas hésité non plus... _Confia Théodore dans un souffle._

- Mais toi Théodore, tu as toujours aimé te torturer mentalement.

- Hey ! _Protesta-t-il pour la forme._

- Tu penses que c'est vraiment dangereux ce qu'elle fait ? Abuser de cette potion ?

- Elle a forcément dû contracter une certaine addiction. Et je n'ose imaginer les effets de surdoses consécutives sur son organisme. _S'inquiéta le jeune homme l'air soucieux avant de jeter à son tour quelques pierres dans l'eau miroitante.._

- Il faut absolument que Drago comprenne ce qu'il se passe.

- Pourquoi bougerait-il le petit doigt ? En l'état actuel des choses, il se pourrait bien que ça l'arrange qu'il arrive malheur à sa fiancée.

- Je sais que Drago Malefoy n'a toujours pensé qu'à sa petite personne, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il tient assez à elle pour s'en préoccuper.

- Se renseigner sur les traitements appropriés aux addictions de ce genre sera peut-être plus utile que de tenter de convaincre Drago de raisonner Emma.

- En tant que futur médicomage, je vais te laisser t'occuper de cette partie. _Concéda aussitôt Morag qui n'avait jamais vraiment briller dans le domaine des potions. _

- Dans ce cas, je te laisse la lourde et délicate tâche d'aborder le sujet avec Emma.

- Il vaut mieux oui, je doute qu'elle accepte que cela vienne de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? _Sonda Théodore avec perplexité._

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle est la nature de votre relation, mais en général les filles n'apprécient guère de dévoiler, hum, comment dire... leur linge sale auprès des garçons pour qui elles ont un attachement particulier. _Tenta d'expliquer laborieusement Morag._

- Emma et moi, on se dit tout._ Se défendit Théodore._ Enfin, en temps normal...Même si c'est vrai qu'on évite d'évoquer les détails de sa relation avec Drago.

- Vous êtes peut-être trop proche justement, pour qu'elle ose t'avouer la faiblesse qui l'envahit en ce moment. Elle n'a peut-être pas envie d'entacher la perception que tu as d'elle.

- Le fait est que je suis au courant, si je veux l'aider il va bien falloir que j'aborde le sujet avec elle !

- Oui je sais bien, c'est évident. Je dis juste que sauvage comme elle est en ce moment, ne va pas nous la fermer comme une huître juste parce que tu souhaiterais faire en sorte que ça aillent mieux le plus rapidement possible.

- Merci, je pense la connaître depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir comment m'y prendre ! _S'emporta légèrement Théodore agacé par les dires de Morag._

- Ne te vexe pas, c'était juste une remarque, rien d'autre.

- Il y a certaines de tes réflexions que tu peux garder pour toi, Morag ! _Rétorqua le jeune homme en se levant avec humeur._

_- _Pas étonnant que vous soyez comme hiboux et chouettes, toi et Daphné._ Lâcha la Serdaigle exaspérée par le côté caractériel de ses amis Serpentard._

_- _Bon, on fait comme on a dit. Et puisque Madame sait s'y bien s'y prendre avec sa nouvelle amie, tu n'as pas intérêt à, comment as-tu dit déjà, ah oui... « nous la fermer comme une huître » !

Sur ce, Théodore Nott s'éloigna à grand pas en direction du château, tout comme l'avait fait sa camarade de maison un peu plus tôt. Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi lui et Morag n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de se voir et se lier en dehors de leurs amitiés respectives. La franchise parfois indélicate de la jeune fille l'avait exacerbée plus d'une fois par le passé. Ce fut tout de même content de cette discussion qu'il atteignit le château et erra dans les couloirs ouverts comme il aimait parfois le faire avant de rejoindre sa salle commune. C'était d'ailleurs une partie du château qu'Emma et lui affectionnait particulièrement lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient fut un temps. Même s'il savait pertinemment que l'état de son amie était plus que précaire, il avait un peu de mal à assimiler la réalité de son addiction à une simple potion de relaxation. Comment une solution sensée faire du bien pouvait-elle être une bombe pour l'organisme ? Son envie d'en savoir plus sur le problème fut plus forte que son aversion primaire des bibliothèques et sa prochaine destination fut finalement celle de Poudlard.

Avant même de quitter le couloir ombragé de ce ciel désormais déserté par le soleil, il aperçut la silhouette d'Astoria, l'air pensif, accoudée sur le rempart. Ce n'était pas si mal qu'il soit tombé sur elle, il avait certaines choses à lui dire à la lumière de ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt.

- Bonsoir Astoria.

- Oh, salut Théodore, comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? _Enchaina machinalement la Serpentard à l'interpellation de son camarade de maison après s'être redressée furtivement._

- J'en ai passé des meilleures. Et toi ? _Ajouta-t-il avec une nonchalance feinte en s'appuyant contre ledit rempart offrant une vue sur la partie est du parc. _

- Ca va, j'en ai eu des pires. _Assura la jeune fille le sourire aux lèvres. _

- Et des meilleures, notamment celle d'hier, n'est-ce pas ? _Attaqua finalement directement Théodore qui comptait initialement prendre des gants._

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? _Fut-elle prise au dépourvu. _

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

- Ou plutôt le dos de la main d'Emma qui s'est empressée de tout te raconter ! _Lâcha la Serpentard, en émettant l'hypothèse la plus probable._

- Emma ne me dit plus grand chose en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais tu sais bien qu'elle finit toujours par revenir vers toi.

- Un jour ou l'autre, c'est Drago qui va finir par revenir vers elle. Tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes faire ce jour-là, Astoria ? A quoi tu joues, bon sang !

- Je crois, Théodore, que tu es très mal placé pour me faire ce genre de reproches ! Tu serais le premier à sauter dans les bras d'Emma si elle te les ouvrait. _Argua la jeune fille, légèrement remontée._

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer en quoi ce côté-là de ce fichu carré amoureux est différent !

- Il y a bien un côté totalement distinct des autres en tout cas, pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas des différences entre chacun d'entre eux. _Fit-il remarquer en pensant au côté dudit carré imagé le liant avec sa camarade de maison._

- Encore heureux qu'il n'y ai rien entre nous. La situation est assez compliquée comme ça ! _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rigoler nerveusement, faisant alors sourire le jeune homme. _

- Sérieusement Astoria, tu te fais du mal. Et si tu cherches une différence avec moi, c'est que pour ma part, j'ai l'habitude de me torturer mentalement. _Reprit-il finalement les dires de Morag._

- Tu veux rire, Théo ! Ca fait à peine deux ans que tu éprouves quelque chose pour Emma. C'est depuis le début de ma scolarité que je suis raide dingue de Drago ! Alors j'estime que je suis malheureusement une experte en matière de torture mentale.

- Peut-on clore le concours de celui qui souffre le plus de son échec sentimental maintenant ?

- C'est toi qui a abordé le sujet, je te signale. Et puis si ça peut te consoler, je ne suis pour le moment plus dans une phase d'échec. Alors je te prie de bien vouloir me laisser profiter en paix de cette occasion inespérée.

- La chute sera difficile, crois-moi.

- Soit, si c'est le prix à payer pour voir mon rêve se réaliser. Et puis je ne suis pas si idiote que ça, je sais très bien qui est sa fiancée, et qui ne l'est pas.

- Tu es une fille intelligente, Astoria. Un peu naïve sur les bords, mais intelligente. C'est juste, que ça m'embêterait de te voir souffrir plus que de raison. Après tout tu n'es que le reflet de ce que je suis dans tout ça.

- Et dans un sens, peut-être es-tu jaloux aussi. _En déduisit-elle une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix._ Médite là dessus avant de répondre. _L'interrompit-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester._

_- _Franchement, je remercie Emma d'avoir toujours était claire avec moi, alors même que je me suis toujours permis quelques tentatives de rapprochements. Il n'y a pas de jalousie là-dedans. Un bonheur aveugle ne me branche vraiment pas.

- Mais arrêtez tous de croire que je suis la bonne poire qui ne voit rien et qui se fait rouler à tout moment ! Que ce soit toi, Daphné, Emma, ou qui sais-je encore ! Je suis peut-être plus jeune que vous, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de grandir pour autant ! Et pour information, Drago a été tout ce qui a de plus clair avec moi. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'aide très certainement à supporter toute cette situation.

- Donc il t'a clairement dit qu'il se vengeait encore une fois d'Emma à travers toi ? Car si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

- Je sais que leur éloignement est forcément lié à mon rapprochement avec lui.

- Sans blague ! _Ne put-il s'empêcher de réagir._

_- _Mais..._ Reprit-elle avec force. _La déception qu'il éprouve envers elle dépasse largement les envies primaires de vengeance qu'il a pu avoir par le passé.

- Tout ça parce qu'elle a affiché ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de ses convictions dans certains de ses actes !

- Elle a joué avec la vie de Drago et de sa famille. Même pour un monde meilleur je n'oserai jamais mettre en danger celui que j'aime. _Assura-t-elle alors que soupira d'épuisement sans doute son camarade de maison._

- Quoiqu'il en soit, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est la laisser se détruire à petit feu.

- Elle a pourtant l'air d'avoir accepté l'idée qu'ils ne soient plus aussi proches qu'avant.

- Et si tu regardais plus loin que le bout de ton nez, petite Astoria ? _Lança effrontément Théodore, estomaqué de voir qu'elle ne voyait rien de l'état de la Serdaigle._

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas un caractère aussi pourri que ta soeur, sinon on ne s'en sortirait jamais. _Commenta-t-il alors qu'en l'espace d'une seconde l'air de son interlocutrice __lui avait rappeler celui de sa très chère amie Daphné._

_- _Merlin soit loué !_ Approuva-t-elle avec assurance. _Elle va me tuer en apprenant pour Drago et moi, d'ailleurs.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à te sortir de ses griffes. _Prévint aussitôt le jeune homme avant qu'Astoria ne le regarde avec des yeux de chien battu._ Tu t'es mises toute seule dans cette situation, à toi d'assumer.

- Pourtant entre reflets de l'autre, on devrait se soutenir, non ? _Feignit-elle une petite voix. _

- Ma pauvre petite chérie, elle est mignonne. _Répondit alors Théodore en lui tapotant le haut du crâne, avant que tout deux ne s'esclaffent du ridicule de leurs mots et positions. _Quand bien même je le voudrais, Daphné ne m'a pas à la bonne aujourd'hui, cela risquerait de mettre du malagrif dans la potion.

_- _Tant pis, j'affronterai le dragon seule et vaillamment.

- De toute façon c'est pas comme si tu passais tes soirées dans la salle commune ces derniers temps. _Nota le jeune homme, le reproche apparaissant de nouveau dans sa voix._

- C'est vrai. _Fit-elle rêveusement, alors que son interlocuteur levait les yeux au ciel._

- Pitié...

- Désolée. _S'excusa-t-elle sans réussir à ôter son sourire béat._

- T'as cas penser à Emma, ça t'enlèvera peut-être cet air radieux. Ah, apparemment ça marche. _Constata-t-il avec une sombre satisfaction._

_- _Elle est si mal que ça ?

- Non seulement on lui tourne le dos, mais en plus elle rejette les seules personnes qu'il lui reste pour ne pas dire la seule, moi.

- Daphné m'a dit que Morag partageait son dortoir cette année.

- Il y a Morag aussi. _Acquiesça-t-il, le souvenir de leur conversation lui remontant alors. _Mais leur relation ne dépasse pour l'instant pas celle de la bonne entente.

- Si c'est elle qui s'évertue à vouloir rester seule, on ne peut rien y faire.

- Astoria, est-ce que tu te rends compte que toi, son ancienne amie, qu'elle a toujours tenté de protéger quitte à te paraître déloyale..._ Commença-t-il avant de soupirer d'irritation_. Ca me tue de dire de ce que je vais dire. _Lâcha-t-il avant de continuer. ..._tu lui fait l'affront de fricoter avec celui qui est non seulement son fiancé,... mais aussi celui qu'elle aime.

- Théodore... _Commença la jeune fille après quelques secondes de silence._ Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête une certitude que j'ai. Evidemment, ils ne peuvent être que liés d'une manière que nous ne comprendrons sans doute jamais, du fait de leurs fiançailles et de tout ce qui a suivi. Mais c'est toi qu'elle aime. _Assura-t-elle avec une douce conviction qui fit naitre un léger rire désabusé chez son camarade de maison._

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Astoria. Mais tu es bel et bien jeune, naïve et aveugle.

Un silence prolongée s'en suivit durant lequel le regard de la Serpentard se perdit dans le vide, dans des réflexions dont elle seule avait connaissance. Théodore, lui, observait la jeune fille avec considération. Il avait de la peine pour elle mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier pour sa témérité dans cet amour vain qu'elle portait à Drago Malefoy. Tout deux furent sortis de leurs pensées par des cris, non loin d'ici, dont ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître les propriétaires.

***** « La témérité est péché, **

**ainsi que la recherche trop ostentatoire du martyre. »** ***

_François Cavanna_

« Je t'ai déjà prévenu, Emma, que si tu osais nous mettre à nouveau en danger, tu le regretterais amèrement ! »

Je regarde ce visage pâle et froid, qui ne m'accordait là son attention que pour ces histoires de préfets, ma gestion ne lui convenant guère. Apparemment, nos chers directeurs adjoints avaient touché un mot au préfet-en-chef sur la quasi inexistence de mes appels à eux concernant l'attribution des punitions. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me trouve ici, interrompue dans ma ronde de la partie Est du château, sous les menaces de mon fiancé qui daignait enfin m'accorder une infime part de son attention.

- Et que vas-tu faire de plus, Drago, pour me faire regretter ? _Je réplique posément, le fixant __d'un regard maussade, presque désabusé. _

- Pauvre Emma qui souffre le martyre. _Raille-t-il, son intonation faisant monter en moi une __sourde rancoeur._ C'est vrai, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de plus que d'éviter tout rapport personnel avec toi ? Quelques Doloris et autres Imperium, pourquoi pas !

Sa voix claque dans le silence des couloirs que j'espère déserts. Mais au fond, vu ce qu'était devenu Poudlard et ses cours aujourd'hui, qui cela choquerait-il d'entendre l'énoncé de tel sortilèges désormais ?

- Je t'en prie, Drago, fais-donc ce que tu sais si bien faire maintenant. Après tout, ta fiancée le mérite, n'est-ce pas ?

- Loin de moi l'envie de perdre encore plus mon temps avec toi, Emma. Contente-toi donc d'appliquer le règlement à la lettre comme tu es sensée le faire, et de confier ces foutues infractions aux Carrow.

- Le règlement ne prévoit l'appel obligatoire aux directeurs adjoints, que dans le cadres de graves infractions.

- Tu me penses assez idiot pour croire que tu n'es confrontée qu'à de mineures ou majeures infractions ? Je doute que cet avorton d'Ackerley ne se contente de ce type de transgressions avec toi, alors qu'il collectionne les infractions graves auprès de tous les autres préfets.

- Je ne te pense pas idiot, Drago, pas pour ce genre de choses. _Je réponds sur le ton calme que j'arbore depuis le début de la conversation, malgré les pointes de colère qui monte en moi de temps à autre._

- J'avais oublier à quel point il était fatiguant de discuter avec toi ! _Souffle-t-il avec une lassitude irritante._

Une nouvelle pointe de colère. Que je réussis à contrôler certainement grâce à la dose de potion que j'ai pu prendre juste avant de commencer ma ronde. Sans cette dernière, je me serais d'ores et déjà jetée à son cou pour l'étrangler de mes mains si fébriles, comme elle le sont lorsque le manque se fait ressentir. Je déteste les réactions de mon corps lorsque l'envie se fait trop pressante et pesante. Alors sans plus réfléchir, je bois ma potion, j'attends de me sentir à nouveau normale, et je passe à autre chose.

- En as-tu terminé avec moi, Drago ? _Je demande tout en le défiant du regard._

_- _Comme si tu ne le savais pas. _Lâche-t-il de sa voix trainante avec un air narquois qui manque de me faire sortir de mes gonds. _

- Va-donc retrouver ton jouet du moment, la pauvre elle a attendu ça pendant un lustre.

- Depuis trois jours, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à redire. C'en ai presque désolant.

- Je t'aurais fait une scène que tu aurais trouvé cela affligeant.

- Exact. Mais il est désolant de ne pas te voir dans une situation affligeante.

- Ca te donne un certain charme de te voir te comporter comme ça avec moi. _Je lance soudainement, à cette vision de celui pour qui je ressens, désormais malgré moi, des sentiments. _

Satisfaite de mon effet face à l'éclair de surprise qui passa dans le regard de Drago à ce moment là, j'avoue toutefois ne pas m'être attendue à sa réponse. Un rictus aux lèvres, il s'était en effet penché vers moi pour me susurrer une phrase qui eut raison de mon contrôle quasi-placide du départ.

« On est en manque, Mademoiselle Oreiro ? Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Nott, c'est lui, qui n'attend que ça depuis le début. »

A l'assimilation de sa phrase, c'est presque inconsciemment que mon pied s'enfonce avec force dans le sien. Hurlant soudainement de douleur, il a tout de même le temps de contrer le Doloris que je lui envoie sans réfléchir, tellement la rage me submerge.

- C'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer maintenant. Nos années de mariage promettent d'être explosives.

Il n'y aura pas mariage si tu me tues avant. _Je réplique lugubrement alors que les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte._

_- _C'est une requête, peut-être ? _Rétorque Drago prenant surement cela sur le ton de l'ironie_.

Un unique rire froid sors alors de ma bouche alors que mon regard se perd dans un lointain que j'ai moi même du mal à identifier. Puis ce dernier se concentre à nouveau sur mon fiancé qui semble me sonder de son visage redevenu impassible.

- Mais peut-être as-tu déjà commencé, Drago...

Lâchant négligemment cette phrase laissée en suspend, me voilà qui recule et qui m'éloigne pour enfin m'arracher à cette conversation qui ne menait à rien. Nos regards ne se quittent pourtant pas et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il cherche à comprendre le sens de mes mots. Rictus aux lèvres, je décide enfin de me retourner à l'angle du couloir menant à celui donnant vu sur le parc du château, au niveau de la forêt interdite.

Je fais cependant un arrêt brusque en apercevant juste devant moi, Astoria et Théodore tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt Astoria qui parait être tombée dans les bras du deuxième, et c'est semble-t-il gênés qu'ils s'écartent et mettent fin à cette intimité sûrement inattendue. Sans doute étaient-ils en train de nous espionner, et ne s'étant pas attendus à ce que je clos la discussion de sitôt, Astoria avait plausiblement voulu déguerpir avant même que Théodore ne comprenne qu'il ne faille le faire. Pourtant m'avait-elle semblé interminable cette conversation. Profitant de la gêne ambiante de la jeune Serpentard, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque bien placée.

« A quelques millimètres près tu aurais été la digne héritière de Cho Chang, Astoria. »

Je sais à la coloration de ses joues qu'elle a compris le sous-entendu, que n'a pas l'air d'avoir parfaitement saisi Théodore. Ne se souvenait-il sans doute pas de l'étrange tendance de Cho à récupérer mes ex. Cependant ici, à la différence près que j'étais toujours destinée à poursuivre ma vie avec Drago et que je n'avais officiellement jamais rien commencé avec Théodore. Toujours est-il que c'est plus ou moins satisfaite que je les contourne afin de continuer mon chemin là où mes pas me porteraient.

Cette fin de journée commençait à être épuisante. Reparler à Drago de manière plus approfondie que nos simples échanges de mots de Préfet à Préfète, avait provoqué en moi une satisfaction mêlée d'une rancoeur grandissante. Me voilà d'ailleurs encore choquée de mon acte suite aux mots de trop qu'il m'avait dédié. Me dire que j'ai osé lancer sur lui le sortilège du Doloris me fait tout drôle. J'ai bien souvent eu des envies de tordre le cou à Michael, Cho ou quelques autres personnes. Mais tout ceci n'étaient qu'envies dont la réalisation était impensable. Mais à cet instant, la rage soudaine qui s'était emparée de moi ne m'avait fait ne plus répondre de rien. Etait-ce cela qu'avait ressenti Potter lors de l'attaque qui avait failli coûté la vie à Drago dans les toilettes du sixième étage ? Une perte de contrôle, rien de plus ni de moins. Ma vie étant devenue tellement compliquée à gérer, il est normal qu'émotionnellement je perde un peu les pédales, non ?

- Emma ! _M'interpelle soudain la voix de Théodore. Soupirant, je me prépare alors à une nouvelle discussion fort éreintante._

- Théo, ça faisait longtemps.

- Euh, ce n'est pas ce que tu croyais avec Astoria. _Se pense-t-il sans doute obligé de clarifier._

- Ah bon, vous ne nous espionniez donc pas ?

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Et toi tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire aussi.

- Ecoute, on était en train de discuter dans le couloirs, on a entendu vos cris, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse d'autre ? Partir et vous laisser plus d'intimité ? Personne ne fait ça.

- Et tu as tout entendu ? _Je demande ne lui en tenant pas vraiment rigueur, car après tout, il n'avait pas tord._

- Une bonne partie je pense.

- Même celle où il me donnait carrément la permission de rejoindre ton lit ? _Devant son air, je comprends que cette phrase de mon fiancé si romantiquement susurrée n'avait pas portée jusqu'à eux. _De toute façon il n'y a pas moyen que je partage le même dortoir que Crabbe et Goyle, les salles de classes désertées ne me tentent pas et... trop de souvenirs dans la Salle sur Demande. La seule solution serait que tu récupères le mot de passe de la salle commune des préfets, afin d'utiliser la chambre réservée aux Préfètes-en-chef.

- Tu plaisantes...? _Fini-t-il par dire après un temps d'arrêt, légèrement crispé, alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser la même question. _

- Evidemment que je plaisante. _Je finis par décréter après une petite claque mentale pour m'ôter les quelques images qui me parvenaient à l'esprit. Sans doute était-il lui aussi envahi par de telles images puisqu'aucun de nous deux ne relança la conversation avant de bonnes secondes. _Avais-tu quelque chose d'autre à me dire ? J'ai une ronde à finir.

- Non... Le reste attendra. _Ajoute-t-il tout de même sur un ton étrangement plus dur. _

- Eh bien, je te souhaite une bonne soirée alors.

- Merci, toi aussi. Prend soin de toi, Emma.

Intriguée par cette dernière phrase, je reste face à lui à le fixer, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Sans doute mon instinct s'alarme-t-il à l'entente de ce souhait inhabituel. Pourtant, en l'observant de la sorte, les images libidineuses illustrant les propos de Drago quelques minutes plus tôt m'envahissent à nouveau, et c'est les joues légèrement irradiées que je fais volte face afin de poursuivre ma ronde. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres bien malgré-moi accompagnée de cette douce sensation papillonneuse que je n'ai connu que trop rarement ces derniers mois. Pourquoi faut-il que Théodore me mette toujours dans cet état dès que mon esprit s'aventure dangereusement à nous imaginer ensemble. Je me remémore aussitôt le rêve que j'avais fait la veille de la Saint-Valentin et qui m'avait plus que jamais troublée, de façon inadéquate en vue de l'occasion sensée être partagée avec Drago.

Je retombe aussitôt de mon petit nuage en ressentant soudainement la brûlure de ma cicatrice. Serrant le point comme à mon habitude depuis ces trois derniers jours, c'est cette rage silencieuse mêlée de rancoeur, de tristesse et de déception qui s'empare de moi alors que je poursuis toujours mon chemin dans le dédales des couloirs. Qu'ai-je fais à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Me demandant comment ma situation pouvait empirer, l'apparition sur ma route d'Amycus Carrow trainant un Adrian Ackerley au visage fermé mais digne, semble sonner comme une réponse à ma question. Qui vais-je donc bien pouvoir croiser pour clôturer le festival des rencontres ce soir ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ? C'est résignée, que je me prépare à la confrontation inévitablement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'une petite dose de potion me ferait le plus grand bien pour affronter le plus sûrement possible mon professeur d'Art de la Magie Noire. Mais il est trop tard pour cela, l'homme massif se présentant déjà devant moi.

- Bonsoir professeur. _Je salue le plus poliment possible cet homme qui ne fait que me dégouter au fil des jours._

- Quel heureux hasard, Miss Oreiro, la directrice adjointe et moi-même comptions justement vous convoquer. _Présente-t-il son étrange conception du terme heureux hasard alors que je sens sur moi le regard attentif du premier année._

- Le préfet-en-chef m'a fait part de vos remarques à mon sujet. Me voilà navrée et désolée d'apprendre que selon vous, je ne vous attribue pas assez souvent les infractions auxquelles je me vois confrontée. Je n'ai en fait pas voulu vous surcharger, entre toutes les punitions que vous distribuez vous-même, et celles que les autres préfets vous confient. _Je débite avec un respect qui me transperce à chaque mensonge prononcé. _

- Cessez votre charabia et suivez-moi !_ Répond-t-il durement après avoir esquissé un mince sourire machiavélique qui ne présageait rien de bon. _Peut-être vous faut-il voir à quoi ressemble les seules punitions que mérite ce genre d'avorton, pour que vous nous les colliez enfin comme vous êtes sensée le faire ! _M'invective-t-il sur une note plutôt grossière pour un professeur en bousculant brusquement le petit mais rebelle gryffondor pour qu'il avance plus rapidement._

Obligée de suivre le mouvement, je ne manque pas de recevoir l'insulte muette du jeune Adrian lorsque mon regard tombe sur lui. « Lèche-cul ». Pour le coup, cela aussi paraît grossier, sorti de la bouche d'un gamin de onze ans. Le chemin jusqu'au bureau me parut interminable et je ne remarqua même pas le moment où les brûlures à ma main cessèrent. Tant mieux, cela fait ça de moins à dissimuler. Une fois arrivés à destination, c'est avec appréhension que je traverse cette porte en pensant à ce qui se déroulerait sous mes yeux

- Pour votre information, ce petit morveux de Gryffondor à une fois de plus violer le règlement, complotant avec ce galeux de Peeves des plans que nous avons heureusement pu intercepter. _Précise-t-il en libérant de sa prise celui contre qui je tempête intérieurement du fait de son impétuosité récidiviste et quasi-suicidaire _.

- Il aurait été regrettable de les voir mis en exécution. _Je décide de répondre en lançant un regard perçant à Adrian qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête depuis le début d'année, tandis que le directeur adjoint semblait mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau enfoui sous une tonne de parchemins._

- Vous êtes la digne fille de votre père, Miss Oreiro. Aussi hypocrite et magnanime que ce cher Sebastian. _Lâche-t-il, mon coeur ratant un battement._

_- _Vous avez connu mon père ?_ Suis-je uniquement capable de réagir avec le plus de neutralité possible face au choc que me provoque la référence vicieusement choisie par ce mangemort qui me tournait toujours le dos._

_- _Vous me posez vraiment la question ?_ Répond-t-il sur le même ton, tournant enfin vers moi son corps massif dont les traits de travers l'enlaidissaient de manière certaine._

C'est fébrile que je me mets à soutenir son regard, le souvenir de mon père affectant quelque peu mon self-control. Lorsque je le sens tenter de lire mon esprit, mon masque d'impartialité disparaît au fur et à mesure qu'il intensifie sournoisement son attaque. Sous ses tentative, les dents serrés et le regard haineux, je ne peux dissimuler plus longtemps les tremblements qui se mettent à me parcourir de toute part. Je suis consciente que c'est là le signe que mes défenses ne vont pas tarder à s'écrouler, comme cela avait souvent été le cas au cours de mes entrainements avec mon grand-père. Au bord de l'apoplexie, je fini par rompre vivement le contact visuel au moment même où mon professeur parvient enfin à intercepter quelques images de mon esprit représentant mon père.

Ma vision ainsi détournée, mon regard tombe alors sur Adrian Ackerley, assis par-terre de manière inconfortable, les mains liées magiquement derrière le dos, et semblant avoir subi un sortilège de mutisme. Sans doute est-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait parut étrangement silencieux depuis le début. Sa condition ne l'empêcha toutefois pas d'articuler avec dégoût un mot qui semble raisonner dans mon esprit malgré l'absence de sonorité : « Man-ge-mort ». Je devine aussitôt son intention de me signifier qu'il avait compris que mon père était un mangemort aux côté de celui qui se trouvait face à nous. Ne me départissant pas de mon regard hargneux, je reste comme figée dans cette position qui me permet de fuir les yeux intrusif de celui qui me révoltait de plus en plus. Et cela mon grand-père n'avait eu de cesse de le répéter, être aussi affectée par les actes ou les paroles d'autrui ne pouvait que rendre plus compliquée la maitrise de l'occlumancie. C'est avec appréhension que j'entends Amycus Carrow s'avancer vers moi.

- - Tu as une plutôt bonne maitrise de l'occlumancie. Je suppose que c'est à ton planqué de grand-père que l'on doit cela. Voilà ce que vous êtes et avez toujours été les Oreiro, des planqués de première !

Il avait éructé cette dernière phrase tellement près de mon visage détourné que j'avais pu sentir sa fétide haleine. Cette fois-ci, c'est de rage que mon corps se met à trembler. Jamais encore je n'avais entendu quelqu'un oser insulter les Oreiro de la sorte. Au fond, jamais encore je n'avais eu l'occasion d'entendre l'opinion d'un mangemort sur ma famille. Et j'aurai préféré ne jamais en avoir. Sans prévenir, le directeur adjoint s'empara brusquement de ma mâchoire et me força à la tourner vers lui.

- Tu crois vraiment que ton petit manège continuerait à passer inaperçu ! _Siffle-t-il entre ses dents, alors que je me refuse toujours à rencontrer son regard plus oblique que jamais_. C'était ingénieux de ta part. _Continue-t-il me serrant toujours fortement la mâchoire, déformant ainsi douloureusement ma pauvre bouche._ Utiliser par sortilège informulé, l'impérium pour contrôler l'esprit des élèves sur lesquels je vous demande de tester votre Doloris. Mais les pousser à simuler de la souffrance avant de finir par les laissés croire avoir vraiment été torturé... C'est peut-être encore plus perfide que de les laisser souffrir réellement. Car ce n'est là que ta bonne et égoïste petite conscience que cela soulage réellement.

Ainsi démasquée, je me résous enfin à le défier de mes yeux, le foudroyant d'une haine assumée. J'avais sans doute un peu trop sous-estimé la fratrie Carrow. C'est très déçue que je vois donc mes plans s'écrouler. Telle avait été en effet ma réaction face à ce que nous demandait de faire notre professeur d'Art de la Magie Noire, à savoir pratiquer nos sorts de Magie Noire nouvellement appris sur quelques élèves en retenue. Je n'ai évidemment pas la même vision que lui sur la chose, mon seul et unique but étant de protéger un minimum ceux qui étaient mes victimes, de ce que l'on me forçait à faire. N'ayant ni l'alternative, ni la hardiesse de Londubat qui s'était immédiatement rebellé face à cet affreux procédé, c'est tout ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit pour agir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. Mais se pourrait-il qu'Amycus Carrow ait raison ? Le fait d'être la seule à détenir la vérité de mes maigres actions n'annule-t-il pas leur bien fondé initial ? Toutefois que puis-je faire d'autre sans risquer de mettre en danger ma famille, et par extension sans risquer de mettre en danger ma propre personne ? Face à ces réflexions, j'ai l'impression de revenir à la problématique qui nous a divisés, Drago et moi. D'ailleurs, je n'ose imaginer la réaction de ce dernier lorsqu'il apprendra que je me suis faite démasquée. Moi qui lui disait que tant que je ne me faisais pas attraper, il n'avait rien à redire de mon comportement...

- - Mais c'est qu'elle ose enfin me regarder ! _Lance-t-il avec sarcasme_. Tu es une fille intelligente, Emma. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, l'intelligence et les femmes ne fait jamais bon ménage. Merlin soit-il, ma chère soeur a été épargnée. _Se permet-il de s'égarer d'une manière qui me fit étrangement penser à Mimi-Geignarde. _Tu apprends vite, ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de particulièrement doué. Mais comme tout le monde, ce jolie petit minois que voilà ne peut qu'avoir des faiblesses et me voilà ravi d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui te fragilise enfin. _Continue-t-il en augmentant la pression sur sa prise, me faisant ainsi me tortiller dans le vain but de me défaire de sa main_.

Malgré ma volonté de paraître impassible à ses attaques autant physiques que mentales, je ne peux réprimer plus longtemps un petit gémissement de douleur. La satisfaction l'envahie aussitôt alors qu'un sourire malsain se met à éclairer son visage d'une sombre lumière. N'en pouvant plus de me retenir et de supporter ses palabres, je me met enfin à lui rétorquer une phrase résumant rapidement mes doléances à son encontre.

« Allez-vous faire foutre ! »

L'unique son guttural que je pu lui balancer à la figure, avait renforcé l'animosité de ladite phrase. Sans avoir l'air de se vexer pour une noise, son rictus quant à lui, s'élargit d'avantage. C'est alors que Carrow me soumet à une ultime tentative d'intrusion. Résistant avec beaucoup moins de force que précédemment, mes défenses finissent par tomber bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Je le vois s'infiltrer avidement dans mes pensées du moment, puis dans mes souvenirs. Plus particulièrement dans un souvenir précis que je suis ainsi obligée de revivre. La mort de mon père. Cet homme sorti de nulle part qui me prend en otage et menace de me tuer. Mon père qui le supplie d'effectuer sa vengeance directement sur sa personne. Le sacrifice de mon père pour ma vie. La rédemption de mon père pour le meurtre qu'il avait commis. L'un des meurtres, qu'il avait commis en tant que mangemort.

Une fois hors de ma tête, mon professeur et directeur adjoint me lâche enfin. Sans pouvoir faire autrement, je me vois subir la défaillance de mes jambes et me retrouve alors agenouillée à ses pieds. Je préfère penser qu'un sortilège de sa part me force à faire cela, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse que du manque de réaction de mon corps suite à sa prise prolongée sur ma mâchoire désormais très endolorie. Par réflexe, je ne peux d'ailleurs m'empêcher de la masser, tentant de faire disparaître les sensations de la main de cet homme sur ma peau.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de Sebastian. J'aurai très certainement laissé mon enfant face à sa mort certaine, pour mieux pouvoir le venger ensuite. Se sacrifier ainsi pour sa fille alors qu...

- Fermez-là ! _Je l'interromps soudain, la colère se faisant sentir dans ma voix. _

- Ai-je bien entendu ? La Préfète-en-chef manquerait-elle encore une fois de respect au directeur adjoint ? _Questionne-t-il avec ironie, en amenant sa main jusqu'à l'oreille_.

- Vous êtes tout sauf un professeur, Amycus Carrow. Alors ne parlons même pas du directeur adjoint que vous êtes sensé incarné.

Peut-être étais-je aller trop loin avec ces dernières paroles, où ce ne fut là que ce qu'il attendait patiemment pour enfin me jeter son sortilège favori. Lorsque son Doloris me frappe de plein fouet, un unique cri de douleur sort de ma bouche avant que je ne serre des dents pour réfréner au possible les gémissements que me provoquent cette douleur que je reçois pour la première fois de ma vie. Celle-ci était cent fois pire que ce que pouvait m'infliger ma cicatrice lors des écarts de Drago. Irradiant mon corps entier, la souffrance semble retentir à l'infini. Désormais à quatre pattes devant mon tortionnaire, je ne me sens à la fois plus humaine, à la fois que trop vivante. Un second cri étranglé s'échappe à nouveau et un rire semble retentir dans la pièce. Je crois percevoir des paroles que je ne comprends pas. Je puise dans toute mes forces pour lutter contre cette oppressante impression d'être broyée de l'intérieur. Etait-ce cela que Drago subissait lorsqu'il rentrait au manoir ? L'avait-il déjà subi durant sa jeunesse ? Mon père l'aurait-il usé sur moi un jour s'il avait été encore en vie ? Non, il m'aimait bien trop pour cela... Et pourtant, c'était le même homme qui côtoyait celui-là même qui me torturait à l'instant. Je n'ose imaginer le nombre de fois qu'il a pu user de sort sur d'innocentes victimes. Etait-il si magnanime que Carrow le prétendait ? Tel était sans doute son seul mérite dans cet enrôlement toutefois volontaire au sein des Mangemorts. La douleur s'apaisa lentement au bout d'un laps de temps que je ne suis capable de chiffrer.

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'est destinée cette retenue. _Déclare-t-il en fixant avec satisfaction l'objet responsable de ma récente souffrance, le caressant presque_. Tu restes tout de même prometteuse, Emma Oreiro. Nous pouvons encore faire quelque chose de toi.

Me refusant à réfléchir au sens de sa phrase laissée trainer en suspend, mon attention se dirige sur celui dont j'avais complètement oublié la présence. Adrian Ackerley, toujours sagement positionner sur le sol semble fixer la scène de ses yeux insondables. Dire que ce simple gamin de onze ans avait du recevoir dix fois, voire vingt fois plus de Doloris que moi depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Je me rend compte que ce que reçoivent les élèves punis des autres élèves n'est rien comparé à ce qu'ils peuvent recevoir d'Amycus Carrow et de la puissance de son sortilège. Il doit d'ailleurs en être de même pour sa soeur. Les maigres tentatives de protection de mes pseudos victimes me semblent bien risibles et ridicules désormais. Jamais je ne pourrai mettre autant de haine et de plaisir dans un Doloris. Ou du moins, pas sur eux... Car tels étaient les ingrédients nécessaires au parfait fonctionnement de ce sortilège impardonnable.

- Mais avant de m'occuper du cas de cet imbécile de Gryffondor, je vais te remercier de m'avoir diverti de la sorte en m'offrant si gentiment le souvenir de la mort de ce cher Sebastian Oreiro. J'ai toujours su que cet hypocrite fini payerait de sa personne un jour. Il est réjouissant de voir à quel point j'avais raison.

- Vous pouvez foutre vos remerciements là où je pense ! _Je crie, dépassée par ses propos et entreprenant de me relever enfin._

- Que j'aime le doux son des insultes de mes suppliciés._ Chantonne-t-il presque, une grimace de dégoût déformant alors mon visage_. Je pense tout de même que tu seras curieuse de découvrir la véritable part de responsabilité de ton père dans le meurtre de la femme de son propre assassin.

- De quoi parlez-vous..! _Je demande avec une appréhension certaine_.

- Vois par toi-même. _Se contente-t-il de dire en faisant approcher sur son bureau ce que je reconnu comme étant une pensine_.

Amycus Carrow n'en avait-il pas fini avec moi ? Que pouvait-il encore me réserver ? Quelle était cette histoire ? Mon père avait tué la femme enceinte de son assassin sous les yeux de ce dernier. Qu'y avait-il de plus ? Il est hors de question que je vois la scène responsable de sa mort. Comment pourrai-je supporter voir mon père mettre fin aux jours d'une femme portant la vie en elle. Mon professeur d'Art de la Magie Noire ne se préoccupe guère de ma réticence visible et entreprend d'insérer la fil scintillant sorti de son crâne à l'aide de sa baguette au sein de la pensine désormais posée sur son bureau.

- Ces questions n'ont-elle jamais hantée tes nuits ? Les réponses sont juste ici, à ta portée.

- Il y a parfois des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, ni voir. _Je résiste, butée_.

- Pourtant si tu m'avais laissé finir tout à l'heure, je suis prêt à parier que sauterait à pieds joins dans cette pensine. Qu'as-tu à perdre de toute façon ?

- La question est vous, qu'avez-vous à gagner !

- L'expression de ton visage une fois au courant de tout. _Répond-t-il du tac-o-tac_.

Ca y est, il a bien malgré moi fini par faire naitre en moi la curiosité de comprendre ses dires. Intriguée, et frustrée de me faire ainsi manipulée, je décide de m'approcher de son bureau le plus dignement possible. Observant le filament lumineux miroiter dans la pensine avec un air de défi, je me fige brusquement en sentant deux mains lourdes sur mes épaules.

« Bonne retrouvailles avec papa. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir à cette énième persiflage de la part de cet homme que je hais désormais presqu'autant que l'assassin de mon père, Carrow m'enfonçant plus que brutalement la tête dans l'objet que je me contentais de fixer.

Me sentant tomber à la renverse dans une obscurité soudaine, j'atterris durement sur un sol abrupt. Ayant déjà testé le visionnage d'un souvenir au sein de la pensine de mon grand-père, je ne suis pas surprise de la sensation de réel planant dans ce décor purement fictif. A quatre pattes pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me relève prestement, époussetant ma jupe salie par le sol rencontré un peu plus tôt dans le bureau du directeur adjoint. Levant la tête, je me rend compte que les lieux du souvenir dans lequel je me situe me sont plutôt familiers. Je n'y avais passé que quelques rapides petits jours dans ma vie, mais je reconnais bien là, sans difficulté, l'élégant manoir Malefoy, surmonté de ses fenêtres à croisillons. Au vu de la luminosité, je devine que nous en sommes en fin de journée. La végétation fleurissante et les quelques oiseaux batifolants, quant à eux, me font dire que le printemps est déjà bien installé.

Un coup d'oeil derrière moi fait apparaître un Amycus Carrow, une quinzaine d'années en moins, peut-être plus. Ses traits tordus sont les mêmes, la différence ne se traduit qu'à travers sa quantité de cheveux et son allure plus gringalet. Alors qu'il avance d'un pas vif vers l'entrée du manoir, je me met à le suivre lorsqu'il passe à mes côtés. L'on quitte rapidement l'allée de gravier avant de s'arrêter une fois positionné devant la haute porte ouvragée. Je le vois lever sa main afin de s'emparer du heurtoir en forme de serpent, mais son geste se termine dans le vide lorsque la porte s'ouvre soudainement. Peut-être était-il attendu ou alors peut-être avait-il déjà dû montrer patte blanche afin de s'introduire dans la propriété des Malefoy. Contre toute attente, ce n'est pas une tête blonde qui apparut derrière la porte, mais la silhouette grande et fine de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui n'était autre que la soeur aînée de Narcissa Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Carrow ? _Demande sans une once d'émotion la femme dont la __noble stature ne faisait qu'enrichir sa froide mais réelle beauté_.

- . Bonjour Bellatrix. Excusez mon intrusion auprès des Malefoy, mais il est urgent que je m'entretienne avec Sebastian. On m'a dit que je pouvais le trouver ici.

- Dépêche-toi donc, ce n'est pas un événement que nous souhaitons particulièrement partager avec toi._ Déclare Bellatrix en guise d'invitation à entrer alors qu'elle lui tourne impérialement le dos, entamant une marche sûre et contrôlée dans le vaste hall d'entrée_.

Je reconnais ici les portraits au teint pâle, accrochés aux murs, qui m'avaient suivi des yeux lors de ma venu dans le manoir, le fameux jour de la découverte de ma future famille. C'est alors que Bellatrix s'arrête au niveau de la lourde porte ouverte sur le grand salon de réception des Malefoy.

« De la visite pour Sebastian. Je m'en occupe, Cissy. »

Sans perdre une minute de plus, et sans accorder d'attention supplémentaire au visiteur impromptu, la femme aussi brune que les Malefoy étaient blonds poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux escaliers d'ébènes. La suivant de près, Carrow se permet de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil au salon jouxtant le hall d'entrée, avant de l'agrémenter d'un signe de tête respectueux. Lorsqu'à mon tour je passe devant les portes ouvertes, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter brusquement. Narcissa Malefoy occupait bien ledit salon, mais elle n'était pas seule.

Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire l'étrange sensation que cela fait de voir sa mère, plus jeune de dix-sept années, le ventre plus arrondi que jamais. Je ne sais ce qui me choque le plus à l'instant, le fait de me retrouver nez à nez avec moi-même version foetus, ou la terrible ressemblance que je ne peux nier entre cette jeune et future maman, et moi, adolescente torturée. Qu'y-a-t-il d'ailleurs de plus troublant dans cette réflexion ? Qu'une jeune et future maman puisse ressembler à une adolescente torturée, ou que je puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'une similitude avec la mère la plus froide, indifférente et insensible que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent. Une envie de m'approcher d'elle, ou plutôt de nous, se fait sentir en moi. Au moment où mon pied amorce un geste en direction du salon de réception, mes pensées se tournèrent soudainement vers mon père. Bellatrix emmenait Carrow à lui. Mon père était à l'étage. Il n'y a pas photo, entre ma mère aussi troublante pouvait-t-elle être dans sa jeunesse, et mon père qui m'avait quitté bien trop tôt, le choix est vite fait.

C'est presque en courant que je rattrape le petit groupe de deux personnes déjà arrivés en haut des marches. Je reconnais le chemin comme étant celui menant au bureau de Lucius Malefoy. Mon coeur semble battre à ton rompre, face à l'impatience qui m'envahit. J'observe intensément Bellatrix Lestrange tourner la poignée de bronze avant de frapper de légers coups contre le bois de la porte. Je la maudis intérieurement de ne laisser Carrow, donc moi, voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, sa seule voix nous parvenant.

- Quelqu'un pour toi, Sebastian. Cela ne fait pas des mois que le Maître vous a confié cette mission, à toi et Carrow ? _Commente de sa voix hautaine la soeur de la maitresse de maison_.

- Dois-je te rappeler l'interminable mission que tu partageais avec Rodolphus, Bellatrix ? _Fait la voix de mon père alors que j'ai l'impression de ne plus répondre de rien à son écoute._

- Il n'y avait pas que la mission qui les préoccupaient à cette époque là, n'est-ce pas Bella ? _Renchérit, sarcastique, la voix de Lucius Malefoy. _

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres préoccupations majeures que les désirs de notre Maître ! _Rage la femme qui ne semble supporter l'humour indélicat de son beau-frère._ Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de tous ici. _Ajoute-t-elle, fielleuse_.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous songeons à l'avenir de nos familles, que les intérêts du Maître ne sont plus une priorité. _Rétorque Malefoy avec cynisme_.

- Je te laisse régler ça, Lucius. Mes priorités m'attendent justement.

Aussitôt dit, la porte jusque là entrouverte laissa place à celui que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir jusqu'à maintenant. Je remarque au bout de quelques secondes seulement que ma respiration s'était stoppée et que j'étais moi-même figée, le souvenir continuant quant à lui. Bien trop occupée à observer celui qui allait devenir mon père les jours à venir, si j'en croyais l'absence de grossesse de Narcissa, je n'entends plus vraiment ce qui se disait quelque soit le côté de la porte. Le Sebastian Oreiro qui me faisait face, âgé de vingt-six ans et rasé de près, n'avait pas encore la stature du paternel Sang-pur que j'avais connu. Mais je me surprend tout de même à déceler dans son attitude et ses yeux verts identiques aux miens, le futur papa adulateur et protecteur qu'il avait pu être avec moi.

C'est un sourire béat et un intense bonheur qui s'était emparé de ma personne au moment où ce souvenir de mon père apparaissait devant moi. Si seulement il nous était possible de vivre éternellement dans nos souvenirs les plus joyeux... Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais pensé à utiliser plus souvent la pensine de Grand-père ? Parce que revoir mon père avait été trop douloureux pour la fillette que j'étais à l'époque. Depuis je n'avais plus jamais osé retenter l'expérience. Mon sourire intérieur s'affaiblit légèrement alors que mes oreilles semblent à nouveau percevoir les sons.

- Tu as fait du bon travail, Carrow ! Je n'hésiterai pas à y toucher un mot au Maître lorsque nous lui rapporteront ce qu'il attend depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que Keynes ne se rende compte de quelque chose. _Prévient le jeune Amycus Carrow, que la flatterie semblait gonfler d'importance._

Puis, mon père s'engouffre à nouveau à l'intérieur du bureau de Lucius Malefoy, avant d'adresser à ce dernier quelques mots afin d'expliquer son départ précipité. Au bout de quelques minutes, le groupe désormais composé de quatre personnes, de quatre mangemorts, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, entreprend de faire le chemin inverse. Accaparée par l'idée de ne rater aucune vision de ce père que je n'avais plus, je me met à marcher à reculons de manière à pouvoir le contempler encore et encore. Une énième envie de me jeter dans ses bras m'envahit toute entière mais je m'abstiens, sachant cela impossible.

- Vous, les Carrow, avez pas mal progressé ces derniers temps. Le Maître semble satisfait de trouver de probables remplaçants à Rosier et Wilkes. _Entame alors la conversation Lucius, que le silence ne satisfaisait peut-être pas. _

- Se faire tuer aussi bêtement par un borgne ! Il n'est pas très difficile d'arriver au même niveau que ces deux idiots. _Se met à houspiller la seule femme du groupe avec un dédain plus qu'assumé_.

- Evan était quelqu'un de très respectable, Bella, un minimum de respect ne serait pas de trop._ La réprimande mon père de manière calme et posée._ C'est sa jeunesse qui l'a malheureusement perdu. Mais je n'en dirai pas tant de Wilkes, c'était un lamentable incapable.

- Ce n'est pas ton futur statut de beau-père de mon neveux qui te permet de me parler sur ce ton, Oreiro !

- Bella, cesse donc de... _Amorce Lucius avant de se faire interrompre aussitôt_.

- C'est toi qui va cesser immédiatement de me lancer des Bella à tout va, Lucius ! Je suis ton aînée à ce que je sache, respecte-moi en conséquence !

- Oh Dame Bella, veuillez implorer notre pardon. Nous ne sommes que de faibles et jeunes mâles, ne sachant se comporter devant une dame de votre âge. _Théâtralise soudain le maitre des lieux, m'estomaquant complètement, n'ayant jamais soupçonner un tel humour chez Lucius Malefoy_.

- Jeunes, c'est certain, mais faibles assurément pas, Lucius. _Intervient mon père avec une complicité qui ne devrait pas me surprendre autant_.

- Tu as raison, Sebastian, je me suis là, un peu trop avancé. _Continue de palabrer Malefoy Senior alors que le groupe de mangemort arrivait enfin au sommet des escaliers principaux._

Bellatrix quant à elle, fulminait de rage et il n'était guère étonnant de la voir sortir sa baguette, menaçant dangereusement son beau-frère, sous le regard goguenard de Carrow, jusque là en retrait. Ainsi étaient les relations tumultueuses entre mangemorts, se cherchant les poux dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Je ne peux m'empêcher, face à cette image, de voir là un groupe de gamins redoutablement armés de Magie Noire. A moins que ce n'était là que la complicité mi-figue mi-raisin que se forçait à adopter les familles de Sang-Pur ainsi liée de manière entendue. Que serons-nous, Drago et moi, à cet âge là ? Que serons-nous à leur âge actuel ? Encore faut-il que nous soyons encore vivants, je me questionne amèrement.

- Bella, tu permets à mon fils d'avoir son père pour quelques années encore. _Parvient jusqu'à nous la voix de Narcissa, en bas des escaliers, accompagnée d'Héléna Oreiro, plus énorme que jamais_. Tes cris l'ont réveillés depuis le premier étage. _Ajoute-t-elle alors que je remarque enfin que ledit fils se trouve dans ses bras, que Drago, nourisson, se trouve dans ses bras plus exactement._

Je n'écoute plus vraiment les reproches que fait Bellatrix à sa soeur avant d'aller à la rencontre de son neveux, l'air ravi et impatient, comme si elle se hâtait d'exécuter les projets qu'elle avait pour l'héritier Malefoy. A mon tour, je descend les marches qui me séparent des femmes désormais réunies et ne peut me retenir de fixer ce petit être blond. C'est tout bête, mais je pense n'avoir jamais vu réellement de bébé auparavant. Peut-être avais-je été confrontée à Astoria bébé lorsque j'allais plus jeune jouer chez les Greengrass, mais étant moi-même âgée de deux ou trois ans, je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Et dire que ce tout petit bout de chair était Drago, le prétentieux et pompeux jeune homme qui faisait de ma vie un enfer. Bon d'accord, avec tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, il n'y a pas que lui qui faisait que ma vie n'était qu'un amas d'ombre dans lequel j'étais obligée de m'engouffrer. Mais quand même, il y contribuait grandement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est bel et bien lui que j'observe d'un air presque apeuré, je m'en rend compte. La fierté de sa mère et de sa tante ne fait ici aucun doute et je n'ai aucun mal à sentir celle environnante de Lucius Malefoy, qui restait à discuter en haut de l'escalier. Je sens un léger sourire apparaître sur mon visage en voyant ce bébé ouvrir ses yeux clairs. Toujours ce même bleu, qui éclaire si volontiers ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs sur ce petit crâne. En voyant Narcissa porter si amoureusement son fils dans ses bras, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ma mère m'a un jour portée de la sorte. Ma mère... qui se trouve d'ailleurs juste à côté à regarder tout comme moi la scène maternelle qui se déroule sous nos yeux. Mais l'air qu'elle arbore n'est pas le mien. Et je trouve d'ailleurs, qu'il ne correspond pas vraiment à celui qu'aurait dû adopter une future maman.

Il était évident que cette jeune femme, d'âgée à peine de vingt-trois ans, avait en elle une tristesse plus que palpable. Sans doute était-ce en cela que je nous avais trouvée une ressemblance tout à l'heure, car maintenant que je la vois de plus près, je retrouve bel et bien les traits de celle qui était ma mère. Toutefois, à cet âge, sa peau diaphane, ses yeux bleus vif et ses cheveux bruns encadrant son visage d'une rondeur que je ne lui connaissais pas, la rendait plus douce et paisible que la femme froide aux cheveux sempiternellement tirés vers l'arrière qui me sois toujours restée en tête. Je cesse mon inspection lorsque mon père s'approche de nous ou plutôt d'elle, posant des mains affectueuses sur son épaule et son ventre rebondi.

- Tout va bien, ma chérie ? _L'interroge-t-il avant qu'elle n'acquiesce à l'aide d'un vague sourire. _

- Tu dois t'en aller ? Ca à l'air important... _Ajoute-t-elle face à l'évidence de sa première question_.

- Ca l'est toujours, Hélèna, tu le sais bien.

Cela me fait tout drôle de voir mes parents en tant que couple. Dans mes souvenirs, mon père n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, et rares étaient les moments tendre et affectueux entre eux. Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui n'avait d'yeux que pour mon père et qui ne remarquait pas cette apparente complicité que j'ai sous mon regard à l'instant. C'est avec discrétion que les deux futurs parents continuent leur discussion, les deux soeurs Black couvrant d'attention le jeune Drago et Lucius Malefoy semblant tenir Amycus Carrow à l'écart de ces démonstrations familiales en lui tenant la conversation toujours au niveau de l'escalier.

- Fais attention à toi, Sebastian. Ne me laisse pas seule, pas maintenant... _Souffle ma mère, une intense angoisse retenue dans sa gorge_.

- Au contraire, quoiqu'il se passe, tu ne seras plus jamais seule à partir de maintenant. _Assura mon père l'enveloppant toute entière d'un regard qui se voulait rassurant_. Il faut que j'y aille, Hélèna.

Un mouvement de recul me parvient au moment où les lèvres de mes parents se touchent, me sentant beaucoup trop près de ce spectacle inattendu. En effet, il est temps que ce souvenir en arrive là où Carrow voulait véritablement en venir, à savoir la soit disant réelle part de responsabilité de mon père dans le meurtre de la femme enceinte de son assassin. A cette pensée, le contexte que j'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant ne fait qu'empirer l'horreur de ce meurtre, mon père étant à cette époque, lui même un futur papa. Les insinuations de Carrow insèrent en moi l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas le réel meurtrier de cette femme. Comment cet homme face à moi, peut-il, quelque soit sa condition de mangemort, être capable d'une telle chose ? Cela me paraît impossible. Mais alors, cela voulait également dire que mon père était mort pour rien, qu'il s'était sacrifié pour une raison infondée, que cet homme avait menacé ma vie pour quelque chose qui n'avait pas eu lieu ? Que s'est-il réellement passé, ce fameux soir de juin 1980 ?

- Lucius, je te confie ma femme. Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle. _Indique-t-il alors que le maître des lieux se met enfin à rejoindre le hall d'entrée, Amycus Carrow à sa suite qui semblait dévisager ma mère de façon quasi-obscène; ce que personne, ne semble remarquer, mis à part la concernée qui l'ignorait de toute sa superbe_.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Sebastian. Je m'y connais en matière de femme enceinte désormais. Je peux d'ailleurs t'assurer que cela n'arrivera pas d'aussitôt. _Baisse-t-il la voix une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son ami sous le regard soupçonneux de sa femme qui avait entendu son début de phrase._

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ? _Répond mon père avec espièglerie sur le même ton avant de reprendre plus fort_. Amycus, je m'en remets à toi pour notre destination, puisque c'est à toi que revient l'honneur d'avoir déniché ce cher Gordon Keynes.

Illustrant ses propos en ouvrant grand son bras gauche, il semblait attendre que Carrow lève à son tour le sien afin de pouvoir y poser sa main. Lorsque ce dernier s'exécute enfin, mon père accorda une dernière phrase de salut à l'assemblée, Amycus Carrow se contentant une fois de plus d'un simple mouvement de tête.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Mesdames, Lucius. »

Je le vois laisser trainer son regard sur ma mère avant de lui faire un rapide mais discret clin d'oeil. C'est le moment que choisit Carrow pour transplaner, les deux hommes disparaissant ainsi. Alors que l'image du souvenir semble se figer, je me sens à mon tour transporter dans un autre lieux, bien plus sombre et moins avenant. La nuit était tombée, et la maison devant laquelle l'on se tient désormais paraît être isolée de tout. Après avoir observer les alentours, je remarque que les deux hommes ont revêtu leur habits de mangemort, ne manquant plus que le masque pour finaliser le tout.

- Tu te charge d'immobiliser Keynes pendant que je négocie avec lui. _Dicte mon père qui était vraisemblablement placé plus haut dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts que Carrow._

_- _Ca me va._ Accepte volontiers le propriétaire de ce souvenir dont l'expression avide me fait deviner que les termes d'immobilisation et de négociations admettaient certaines particularités dans le vocabulaire mangemort. _

Les deux hommes s'approchant à vive allure de la maison, je me met à accélérer la mienne afin de pouvoir suivre le mouvement. C'est à quelques mètres à peine de l'entrée qu'ils mirent leurs masques et enfilèrent leurs capuches. J'ai du mal à me rendre compte qu'il s'agit réellement là de mon père. Je vois un éclair sortir de sa baguette et frapper la porte de plein fouet. Cette dernière valse très loin à l'intérieur alors que des cris d'alertes nous parvient. Le temps que je prends pour rentrer dans la maisonnette me fait manquer le début de l'attaque. Une fois dans la pièce principale, un accès de haine me submerge lorsque je me retrouve face à l'assassin de mon père. Projeté au sol par Amycus Carrow, celui dont j'ignorais le nom jusqu'à maintenant est plaqué face contre terre et ne cesse de fixer un point devant lui. Ce qu'il regarde de la sorte n'est autre que sa femme, dont la grossesse semble bien avancée.

- Décidément, c'est la saison des marmots ! _S'exclame Carrow alors que ni lui, ni mon père ne paraissaient au courant._

- C'est un beau cadeau que tu nous fais là, Gordon Keynes. Cela risque d'être plus facile que prévu de te convaincre de répondre à nos exigences. _Déclare mon père sans lâcher des yeux cette femme partageant le même état que sa propre épouse, qu'il immobilisait de sa baguette. _

- Trop facile, même._ Ajoute Carrow, mimant une forte déception._

_-_N'en soyez pas si sûrs ! Je ne peux rien pour vous. Par pitié, ne lui faite pas de mal, laissez-là en dehors de tout ça.

- C'est simple, Keynes. Ou tu nous dis dès maintenant où se trouve ce que tu as eu le malheur de dérober au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et nous pourrons éventuellement trouver un arrangement pour que toi et ta famille soient encore de ce monde. Ou tu continues à nier ton implication dans cette affaire, et tu verras ta chère épouse subir des atrocités qu'une femme ne devrait pas connaître dans son état.

Mon père avait proféré ses menaces d'un calme et d'un détachement qui me fait encore froid dans le dos. Spectatrice impuissante de cette scène, je regarde tour à tour, cet homme ventre à terre dont l'impassibilité laisse à penser qu'il tentait de chercher une porte de sortie à ce guet-apens; sa femme, qui gardait le silence depuis le début, jetant des regards profonds à son mari; Carrow, dont l'impatience paraissait plus que malsaine; et mon père maniant sa négociation d'une main de fer.

- Gordon._ Intervient simplement pour la première fois Madame Keynes_.

- Laissez-les en dehors de ça.

- Tu as donc cinq secondes pour nous révéler la position de ce que l'on cherche. _Commande le plus haut placé des mangemorts de la pièce._

_- _Cela ne dépend pas que de moi ! Pitié ne lui faites... Noon _! Crie l'homme lorsque sa femme fut violemment touchée par ce qui semblait être un sortilège de Doloris, lancé par mon cher paternel._

_- _On t'avait prévenu !_ Lance Carrow, en regardant outrageusement cette femme se tortiller de douleur sur le sol, criant et protégeant inutilement son ventre de ses mains_.

- Nous attendons, Keynes. Pour ma part, je suis d'une patience exemplaire. Mais est-ce le cas de ta femme ?

- Arrêtez-ça ! Vous allez tuer le bébé !

- Ressentir la même douleur t'aidera-t-il peut-être ? _Propose avidement Carrow avant de jeter à son tour le sortilège du Doloris sur son prisonnier qui se tortille à son tour._

Ces scènes de tortures qui me retournent l'estomac, durent jusqu'à ce que Gordon Keynes abdique et leur dévoile un lieu, les cris et supplications de sa femme de laisser sauf leur bébé aidant. Ce pauvre petit être n'allait surement pas naitre sans séquelle. Suis-je bête, je pense alors en me rappelant où j'étais et avec qui j'étais. Cette femme allait mourir ce soir-même.

A ce moment de l'intervention des mangemorts chez les Keynes, il est alors décidé que Gordon amène mon père jusqu'à l'objet de leur recherche pendant que Carrow, lui, reste en compagnie de Madame Keynes, qu'il exécuterait si jamais ils ne revenaient pas dans les dix minutes à suivre. C'est ainsi que je vois mon père disparaître en compagnie de celui qui sera son assassin, huit ans plus tard.

Je vois Carrow observer songeusement la femme, allongée au sol en position foetale dans un silence de plomb. S'approchant d'elle, il se met à pencher bizarrement sa tête, signe d'une intense réflexion. Je l'entend alors prononcer des questions sans queue, ni tête, à cette pauvre victime qui ne répond rien. Je commence à comprendre où il veut en venir puisque la non réaction de la femme laisse à penser qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Face à cela, Amycus Carrow secoue lassement la tête avant de lancer un Finite Incantatem délivrant automatiquement la future maman, qui se met à reprendre ses esprits.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est mon mari ?

Ca y est, moi aussi je comprend maintenant. C'est même à cet instant précis que je comprend les dires de mon professeur d'Art de la magie noire. « Digne fille de mon père ». Car effectivement, ce qui s'était passé sous nos yeux quelques minutes plus tôt n'était ni plus ni moins que l'utilisation d'un Imperium afin de faire croire à cette femme qu'elle se faisait atteindre par un sortilège de torture. Je n'ai pas le temps de disserter plus sur cet acte plus ou moins valeureux puisque Madame Keynes, libérée de toute entrave, se met à violemment attaquer le mangemort face à elle. Evitant de peu le sortilège tranchant qui lui entaille tout de même le bras droit, Amycus Carrow ne perd pas de temps pour contre-attaquer, et envoie valser de l'autre côté de la pièce la pauvre femme.

- Oreiro t'a peut-être épargné toi et ton foutu bébé, mais ce n'est surement pas ce qui t'attend avec moi !

- Allez au diable, tous autant que vous êtes ! _Crache la femme avant de recevoir, véritablement cette fois-ci, le sortilège de Doloris_.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de détourner la tête de ces images que je ne veux plus voir. Les minutes semblent longues et interminables, où les cris et les sortilèges de tortures se succèdent. Carrow semble s'acharner, tel un dément que l'on ne peut raisonner.

- On dirait que j'en ai perdu un ! _Lâche-t-il soudain, me faisant tourner la tête à nouveau vers eux. _

Je vois alors une flaque de sang s'écouler de l'entre-cuisse de Madame Keynes. Cette dernière complètement affolée et ivre de douleur se met à pleurer et à implorer Merlin de sauver ce bébé pour qui il était malheureusement trop tard. S'en rendant alors compte, dans un ultime geste de désespoir, et rassemblant certainement ses dernières forces, la courageuse femme récupère soudain sa baguette tombée non loin d'ici avant de lancer le sortilège de mort à son tortionnaire. Ce dernier, ayant suivi, rictus aux lèvres, les derniers efforts de sa victime pour venger sa perte, évite d'une facilité indécente l'éclair vert. J'ai alors peur pour cette femme en bien mauvaise position, face à ce cruel et déterminé mangemort.

Tout s'enchaine soudain à partir là, Carrow lançant le sort du Sectumsempra à son assaillante, Madame Keynes hurlant de tout son soul en sentant son ventre et sa poitrine s'entailler violemment, et mon père, son masque et sa capuche noire ôtés, revenant dans la pièce dans un « pop » retentissant et tenant par le bras un Gordon Keynes inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !

- Cette salope n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. _Crache Carrow, une folie destructrice empourprant son regard sombre_. C'était quoi ton problème tout à l'heure ? L'Impérium, vraiment ?

- Chacun sa technique, Amycus. Du moment qu'on en arrive à ce qu'attend le Maître. _Rétorque mon père en s'avançant vers Madame Keynes, cette dernière convulsant de manière inquiétante. _

- Je l'ai un peu amochée, j'espère que ça ne révulsera pas le futur père qui est en toi. _Se moque impunément celui qui s'était jusque là fait respectueux envers son supérieur hiérarchique_.

- Amochée ? Cette femme est perdue, Amycus. Sans parler de son bébé. _Réagit mon père avec un calme hallucinant face à la situation_.

Je le vois tout de même grimacer à sa dernière phrase alors qu'il observe les dégâts provoqués par le dernier sort lancé. J'ai moi-même un haut le coeur en voyant à mon tour la véritable boucherie survenue sur le ventre arrondi, désormais ouvert par endroit. Sectumsempra, tel avait été le sort lancé par Potter sur Drago il y a quelques mois de cela.

- Gordon... _A-t-elle la force d'appeler son mari allongé, inerte, à quelques mètres d'elle_.

- Tu as récupéré ce qu'il fallait ?

- Ce fut un peu plus compliqué que je ne le pensais, mais la mission est largement remplie. _Explique mon père sans réussir à détacher son regard de cette femme agonisant dans son sang_.

- Parfait, on peut se tirer d'ici maintenant !

- On y va. _Confirme-t-il avant de diriger sa baguette vers l'objet de son attention depuis son retour dans la pièce_. Avada Kedavra.

- Haley ! Non !_ Surgit soudain la voix de Gordon Keynes qui avait dû se réveiller quelques secondes avant que le sort fatal ne soit lancé_. J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ! Pourquoi les avoir tués ! _Crie de rage et de tristesse cet_ _homme, berçant le corps ensanglanté de sa femme dans ses bras_.

- Je suis étonné du nombre de personnes qui pose encore cette question. _S'étonne narquoisement Amycus Carrow avant de sortir du domicile_.

Mon père reste quant à lui silencieux, passant lui aussi la porte de sortie en tournant le dos aux deux victimes. Une fois dehors, je le vois lancer un sort faisant apparaître la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la maisonnette. Les reflets verts se reflète sur la peau claire de son visage impassible. J'ai pourtant cet affreuse impression que le coeur de cet homme qui est mon père, est empli de regret. Ou peut-être n'est-ce que ce que je veux croire, moi. Croire qu'il regrette chaque meurtre commis, chaque torture soumise, chaque chagrin causé. Il ne pouvait en être autrement...

Le souvenir s'arrête. Je retourne dans cette réalité qu'est la mienne, dans ce présent aucunement plus léger que ce passé. Debout devant cette pensine, mon regard semble se perdre dans un vide intersidéral. Je ne vois même pas mon professeur de potion, assis fièrement face à moi, son bureau nous séparant.

- Vous voilà bien pâle, Miss Oreiro. _Déclare-t-il avec délectation_.

- Il n'a fait qu'abréger ses souffrances... _Je murmure dans un souffle en me remémorant les dernières images._

- Ce fut d'ailleurs gâcher mon fabuleux travail. Rien de mieux que de voir agoniser ses victimes. Il a au moins eu l'obligeance de saluer devant le Maître ma capacité d'initiative et ma technique en matière de torture.

- C'est de vous, que ce Gordon Keynes aurait dû se venger. _J'articule durement, tentant de maitriser la haine montant en moi. _

- Quel idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Je me serai fait un plaisir de lui faire subir les mêmes sévices que sa chère épouse.

- Vous êtes un monstre, Amycus Carrow.

- Comme le disait ton père, chacun sa technique. _Reprend-t-il son tutoiement qui me fait tant grincer des dents._ Mais les véritables monstres ce sont les Moldus, dont d'ailleurs était issue cette Madame Keynes puisqu'elle n'était qu'une Sang de bourbe. Et nous, Sang-Pur, avons ce droit et ce devoir de débarrasser le monde de ces nuisibles.

Mon instinct me dicte de ne pas lâcher le trop plein de révolte qui m'assaille face à ces mots, à cette idéologie qui n'était pas la mienne, et aux illustrations dont j'avais été témoin bien malgré moi. Dois-je encore jouer ce jeu destiné à me préserver ma famille et moi, ou est-il déjà trop tard pour nous ?

- Tu as un talent certain, Emma, que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser passer. Que penses-tu de prendre les suites de ton père ? Je pourrai être l'instructeur qu'il a été pour moi fut un temps. C'est en quelque sorte te léguer ce qu'il m'a lui même léguer, même si au final nos techniques différaient légèrement.

Apparemment, il n'était pas trop tard. Mais à quel prix ? Prendre les suites de mon père ? Devenir mangemort ? Moi ? Exterminer les moldus de ce monde ? Bannir et supprimer les Sang de bourbe de notre société ? Tuer, torturer, briser des vies ? Apprendre de ce monstre qui ne voit que plaisir dans la souffrance des autres ? Mais quelle horreur. Quel désastre devient ma vie à cet instant ? Que se passe-t-il si je refuse ? Me tuera-t-on ? Soit, que l'on me tue. S'en prendront-ils à mon grand-père, à ma mère ? A cela, je ne sais que répondre. Eux me diraient de suivre la voix que l'on me propose, que cela est une occasion en or pour l'avenir de la famille.

- Tu mérites mieux que de passer ta vie dans l'ombre de ton futur mari de mangemort. Car tu l'auras sans doute compris à travers ce souvenir, tu es promise à ce gamin incapable de Malefoy. Le déclin des Malefoy n'est pas de bonne augure pour ta famille, qui je suis sûr serait fière de te voir parmi nous.

- Drago n'est pas un incapable, il est juste jeune, trop jeune pour tant d'horreur. Tout comme moi.

- Hum... Je vois que tes fiançailles sont loin d'être une découverte. Toujours est-il que le Maître attend beaucoup de cette jeunesse qui marquera l'avenir de notre société. Même si Alecto et moi avons beaucoup à faire avec cela cette année, je vois en toi un potentiel que tu te dois, en tant que Sang-Pur et fille de mangemort, de développer au nom de notre Maître. Nous allons d'ailleurs commencer ce soir ! _Ajoute-t-il avec un entrain méprisable._

J'ai l'impression que mon esprit se préserve et préfère laisser les choses s'enchaîner sans réagir, restant bloqué. J'ai bien compris ce qu'il attend de moi, mais je préfère pour l'heure ne pas y penser. Alors je l'écoute, parler, encore et encore. Jusqu'au moment où il m'indique que nous commençons ce soir. Mais que commence-t-on ? N'a-t-on pas déjà commencé ? Ne m'a-t-il pas déjà torturé mentalement et physiquement ? Ne m'a-t-il pas déjà polluer l'esprit de cet enrôlement dont je ne veux guère ? Qu'attend-t-il de moi, encore ?

Je le vois lever les yeux vers un point situer au dessus de nous. Levant à mon tour la tête, je découvre le corps inerte d'Adrian, suspendu magiquement dans les airs. J'avais complètement oublié la présence du jeune garçon à mon retour dans la pièce, lorsque la vision du souvenir avait pris fin. Je prie Merlin pour que le Gryffondor ne soit qu'évanoui. Un professeur, aussi illégitime soit-il, ne peut quand même pas tuer un élève. Et pourtant, après tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir sur cet Amycus Carrow ce soir, tout me paraît malheureusement possible.

D'un mouvement de baguette, le garçon de onze s'écrase brutalement sur le bureau et s'éveille aussitôt. En l'observant, je conclue qu'Amycus ne m'avait pas attendu pour commencer sa punition sur le jeune élève. Car je m'en souvient maintenant, le but de ma présence dans ce bureau était d'avant tout assister à une punition made in Carrow afin que je comprenne pourquoi il est préférable de leur confié les infractions que je relève. Adrian me regarde de ses yeux accusateurs et se prépare courageusement à subir une fois de plus les foudres de son mangemort de professeur. S'il est là, c'est parce qu'il l'a voulu. Il veut sans doute être le témoin de ce système infâme. Mais il est bien trop jeune pour endosser ce rôle qu'il a volontairement endossé depuis la rentrée. Fichu Gryffondor...

-Ce que je veux, ce soir, c'est enfin découvrir la véritable puissance de ton Doloris. Ce morveux d'Ackerley est tout à toi.

- Le meilleur moyen pour vous de le découvrir est que je m'entraine sur vous, professeur. _Je me permet de répondre avec une légère impudence_.

- Il faut réserver les bonnes choses pour la fin, chère Emma.

- Il me tarde donc de déverser toute la haine que j'ai à votre égard, et le plaisir que je prendrai surement à vous voir souffrir.

- Je ne raterai cette confrontation pour rien au monde. En attendant, punissez cette vermine comme il se doit. Immédiatement. _Ajoute-t-il voyant que je ne bouge toujours pas_. Ou c'est moi qui vous oblige à le faire. Un sectumsempra en plus...

*** **« La torture. **

**Il y a quelque chose d'insoutenable et de vertigineux, **

**la destruction de l'homme à l'état pur. » *****

_Vladimir Volkoff_

Seul dans son bureau, Amycus Carrow se délectait de sa soirée, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée aussi bien remplie. Prendre la main dans le sac, Peeves et l'intrépide Ackerley, comploter derrière le dos de la direction. Croiser la préfète-en-chef dont il avait débusquer l'escroquerie une semaine plus tôt. Ramener les deux élèves dans son bureau afin de leur donner la leçon qu'ils méritaient respectivement. Réussir enfin à entrer dans la tête de celle qui repoussait ses attaques à chaque tentatives depuis le début d'année. Découvrir l'idiotie de Sebastian Oreiro, son ancien instructeur, causant la perte de celui-ci. Se servir de cette faiblesse ainsi découverte chez la jeune Emma Oreiro pour tenter de l'enrôler dans les rangs des mangemorts qui ne manquerait pour rien au monde un talent certain. Lui faire part d'un souvenir permettant à la fois, de raviver le souvenir de son père pas si différent qu'elle, mais qui portait haut les couleurs du Lord Noir, et de la fragiliser encore plus de manière à faire développer en elle une haine plus qu'utile dans la maitrise de la magie noire. Certes, cette haine s'était dirigée plutôt vers lui, mais cela ne pouvait qu'émoustiller davantage la personne d'Amycus Carrow.

Cette fille était d'ores et déjà liée de façon certaine aux partisans du Maître. Etre mangemort, n'était que suite logique à sa propre naissance, et son futur mariage. Ce qui l'intéressait surtout était d'en retirer les honneurs. Ramener quelqu'un d'aussi prometteur dans les rangs du seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient pas sans conséquence, et il était fier d'avoir pu mettre la main sur la jeune préfète-en-chef avant que sa soeur ne le fasse. D'ailleurs, il allait dès maintenant faire part de sa prise à cette dernière. Se levant de sa chaise, le directeur adjoint se dirigea vers la cheminée de la pièce et empoigna un peu de la poudre de cheminette posée au-dessus de l'âtre. Jetant ladite poudre à l'intérieur, il fit appel à sa soeur pour que celle-ci le contact elle-même. Comme d'habitude, cela marcha puisque la tête hirsute d'Alecto Carrow apparut dans la cheminée.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi, qui doivent fourrer ma tête dans la cheminée dès que Monsieur a envie de me consulter ! _Déblatéra-t-elle avec humeur, son frère se contentant de ramener à lui une chaise et de s'y assoir confortablement._

- Il n'y à qu'aux femmes que cela réussit d'être à quatre pattes. _Expliqua avec misogynie l'homme au regard oblique._

- Epargne-moi donc tes remarques obscènes, tu veux !

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Alecto. Je pense tenir le moyen pour convertir la talentueuse préfète-en-chef à notre cause.

- Tu as réussi à entrer dans son esprit ?

- Mieux que ça, chère soeur, mieux que ça. _Assura-t-il avec satisfaction_. Je crois qu'il va te falloir trouver un autre élève à entraîner !

- Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être bougé pour trouver des apprentis, Amycus ! J'ai moi même deux élèves sous ma coupe qui ne demandent qu'à entrer dans les rangs.

- Qui donc ?

- Crabbe et Goyle juniors. _Annonça-t-elle avec moins d'enthousiasme que ce son frère_.

- Ces deux abrutis ! Tu n'es pas sortie du bois, ma pauvre Alecto.

- Il vaut mieux deux abrutis dociles, qu'une douée récalcitrante.

- Oh, peu importe, si elle finit par se rebiffer à la fin de l'année, elle finira par rejoindre son papounet.

- Et que penses-tu du fils Nott ?

- Son père me dit que c'est un irrécupérable fini. Sans doute a-t-il peur qu'il finisse par lui faire honte. Comme cet incapable de Malefoy junior.

- Sauf que Malefoy n'a pas attendu son fils pour ce foutre dans un pétrin pareil.

- Moi je te le dis, les marmots, ça n'apporte que des merdes dont le décrottage est d'une complication lassante.

- De toute façon, encore faut-il qu'une femme veuille bien de toi pour en avoir ! _Ricana la représentation de la tête d'Alecto dans l'âtre de la cheminée._

- Tu peux parler, vieille fille !

- Ferme-là et occupe-toi donc de ta préfète-en-chef ! Car t'en as du boulot, crois-moi !

- Compte sur moi pour ça, chère soeur, compte sur moi...

Alors que le feu verdâtre disparut soudain, le regard empli d'ambition d'Amycus Carrow semblait continuer à éclairer la pièce ainsi assombrie. Des projets pour sa jeune apprentie, il en avait plein, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Pour ce faire, il allait devoir procéder à quelques petites recherches...

*** **« L'ambition est le fumier de la gloire »** ***

_Pierre l'Aretin_

Cela m'arrange de constater que le couvre feu est d'ores et déjà tombé, plus personne ne trainant donc dans les couloirs. Il aurait été gênant qu'un quelconque élève me voit avancer tant bien que mal dans les couloirs, portant le petit mais pas moins lourd corps d'Adrian dans mes bras. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu que je le touche, ni que je l'aide, et j'avais dû me faire force pour parvenir à mes fins. Il était de toute manière trop faible pour rejoindre seul la tour des Gryffondor. Je me suis fâcheusement vue interdire par Amycus Carrow, de mener le jeune Ackerley à l'infirmerie, sous peine de devoir réitérer ce qu'il m'avait forcé à faire ce soir, au cours de toutes ses retenues du mois. Il va sans dire que je ne souhaite absolument pas qu'une telle chose arrive. Voilà pourquoi je me contente de le ramener jusque dans sa salle commune, ou même son dortoir s'il le faut. J'espère tout de même que quelqu'un aura de quoi le soulager, ne serait-ce qu'avec un peu de chocolat pour lui redonner des forces. A notre sortie de ce bureau maudit, je lui ai fait boire un peu de ma potion de relaxation avant de moi-même engloutir le flacon. Je sais que cela n'enlèvera pas la douleur qu'il a pu ressentir, car ce genre de chose est ancré à jamais en nous. Evidemment, ce n'était pas son premier soir de punition au Doloris, et je suis effarée de voir à quel point ce gamin s'entête à se rebeller malgré ce que cela lui coûte. Mais cette fois-ci, ce sont mes doloris qu'il a dû recevoir. Et même s'ils étaient certainement moins violent que ceux de Carrow, ils ne devaient être que psychologiquement plus dur. En tout cas pour moi, cela l'avait été et l'est toujours autant. Refoulant tant que possible, les images et les paroles de Carrow attisant ma haine dans le but d'intensifier mon propre sortilège, je suis soulagée de voir au loin le portrait de la Grosse dame, qui n'est autre que l'entrée de salle commune des Gryffondor. Arrivée devant le tableau, je m'en veux immédiatement de ne pas avoir eu la curiosité de regarder quel était le mot de passe des Gryffondor lorsque j'avais moi-même confié le parchemin dévoilant ce dernier aux préfets de la maison rouge et or.

- Si je vous dis Magicobus, je suppose que cela ne fonctionne plus. _Je tente sans vraiment y croire._

- Il s'agissait là de notre premier mot de passe, très chère. De toute manière, je ne peux pas laisser entrer une Serdaigle. _Me répond avec sérieux la dame en robe de soie rose._

- Si vous avez pu voir la couleur de ma cravate, sans doute avez-vous par la même occasion, pu voir mon insigne de préfète-en-chef, ainsi que, non négligeable détail, le Gryffondor que je porte dans mes bras. _Je lui rétorque avec une pointe d'agacement._

- Ce pauvre petit m'a l'air inconscient.

- Ouvrez-moi. S'il-vous-plait, Madame._ Je me permet d'ajouter me disant que la politesse valait mieux que rien du tout_.

- Vous avez de la chance... Vous venez justement de prononcer le mot de passe. _M'apprend-t-elle alors, gardant son air soupçonneux. _

- S'il-vous-plait... _Murmure difficilement Adrian qui était jusque là resté silencieux, les yeux clos._

Ne m'arrêtant pas plus longtemps sur la singularité de ce mot de passe, je hausse ostensiblement les sourcils dans l'attente que la grosse dame fasse son boulot en me laissant le passage. Ce qu'elle finit par faire, pivotant et révélant ainsi un trou dans le mur, à travers lequel raisonnaient déjà les différents bavardages des élèves de Gryffondor présents en grand nombre dans la salle commune à cette heure-ci. Inspirant profondément, je me décide à foncer dans la fosse aux lions.

Sentant les regards braqués sur moi, je pose Adrian sur le fauteuil vide le plus proche. Lui et moi se fixons de manière lourde de sens. Il sait désormais des choses sur moi que peu de personnes savent. Et j'ai vu chez lui, une vulnérabilité qu'il n'a de cesse de s'efforcer à dissimuler à tous, souhaitant rester aux yeux des autres le vaillant Gryffondor qui n'a peur de rien.

- Emma ? Que s'est-il s'est passé ? _Me demande Ginny Weasley qui surgit à mes côtés en compagnie de Neville Londubat._

- Une punition de trop. _Je me contente de lui dévoiler sans lâcher des yeux le première année désormais placé confortablement dans le fauteuil moelleux de sa salle commune._ Quelqu'un aurait-il du chocolat, et de l'eau ?

- J'ai des chocogrenouilles dans mon dortoir. _Me répond une jeune fille semblant de troisième ou quatrième année_. Je vais les chercher.

- Voilà de l'eau. _Me tend Geoffrey Hooper, le préfet de Gryffondor._

- Merci Hooper, tu peux le lui donner. _Je lui indique avant qu'Adrian ne finisse par prendre le verre d'eau et le boire_.

- Lequel des deux lui a fait ça ? _Continue Ginny son interrogatoire, désireuse d'en savoir plus_.

- Amycus Carrow... et moi.

- Comment as-tu pu lui obéir ! _S'exclama Neville avec colère._

_- _Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Londubat.

- Et pourtant, je doute que les trois directeurs puissent faire le poids contre nous, si tout le monde à Poudlard refusait de se soumettre à de telles aberrations !

- Pour que les vies des familles de chacun ici présent soient en danger ?

- Les vies de toute la population sont déjà en danger ! Certains ont même déjà perdu leur famille entière. C'est la guerre. Il faut se battre !

_-_ Je commence à comprendre pourquoi un première année s'acharne à tenir tête aux directeurs et préfets. Tu vois où ça le mène.

_- _Je suis fier d'être le témoin de cette violence ! Dont tu fais maintenant parti ! Fille de mangemort !_ Intervient Adrian pour la première fois depuis notre entrée dans la salle commune, alors que des exclamations de stupeurs se propageaient parmi les Gryffondor ici présents._

Ainsi donc Ackerley avait fait le choix de dévoiler ce qu'il avait appris sur moi lors de sa punition. Soit, que tout le monde le sache. Que cela pouvait-il faire désormais, au point où l'on en était ? Alors que Ginny me regarde avec de grand yeux surpris et peinés, Neville lui, me regarde durement.

_-_ Ca expliquerait pourquoi ils t'ont choisi au poste de Préfète-en-chef aux côtés de Malefoy._ En déduit-il aussitôt._

_-_ Ils sont fiancés, Malefoy et elle._ Continue de déballer Adrian alors que je tourne vers lui un regard surpris. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? N'était-il pas inconscient lors de cette partie de la conversation avec Carrow ? Avait-il entendu le reste ? _

- Je les ai entendu discuter au début de l'année. _Fonde-t-il son affirmation alors que je me demande à laquelle de nos rares discussions avait-il pu assister._

_- _C'est vrai, Emma ?_ Souhaite savoir Ginny, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles tout comme une bonne partie des autres élèves qui murmuraient dans leur coin. _

_-_ Pourtant, vous ne vous adressez quasiment pas la parole._ Intervient à son tour Rodmilla Vane, la préfète des Gryffondor, non loin de là. _Et il est toujours fourré avec la préfète de Serpentard.

- Merci, Rodmilla, pour ces charmantes informations. _J'ironise, mécontente de la voir participer à ce déballage de ma vie_. Adrian, il faut que tu te reposes, que tu te ménages, et que tu cesses absolument d'enfreindre le règlement. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour te couvrir désormais, ni même pour couvrir tous les autres.

- Carrow a raison sur un point. Il n'y a que ta conscience que cela couvrait ! Neville lui, a entièrement raison, le seul moyen d'agir c'est de se rebeller ! Il faut arrêter de se soumettre !

- Vane, Hooper, je compte sur vous pour maitriser les ardeurs de vos camarades de maison. J'en ai fini pour ce soir. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée.

Je n'en peux plus, je me sens éreintée, fatiguée. J'en ai assez du totalitarisme des Carrow, j'en ai assez de la rébellion des Gryffondor, j'en ai assez de n'être qu'un pion dans cette guerre. Car voilà ce que je suis, un pion, un mouton, la pauvre petite Sang Pur obligée d'obéir pour survivre. Je ne supporte plus ces paires yeux qui m'observent à leur guise, et décide donc de sortir de cette salle commune qui n'est pas la mienne, quitte à tout reporter sur les préfets de Gryffondor. Alors que je sors rapidement de la fosse aux lions avant qu'ils ne finissent par me dévorer, l'un d'entre eux me suis jusque dans le couloir et m'interpelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ginny ? _Je demande, plus lasse que jamais._

- Alors c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que Michael et ses amis t'ont tournés le dos cette année. _Déclare-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demande_.

- Tu connais Michael, et ses dignes et grandes valeurs.

- Je reste persuadée que tu n'as rien voulu de tout ça, et que tu n'es qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres. Quand j'ai su que c'était toi la préfète-en-chef je me suis dit qu'il y aurait à ce niveau de la hiérarchie, au moins quelqu'un pour adoucir les choses. Je sais que je ne me suis pas trompée et contrairement à ce que tu dis, je suis sûre que tu peux encore beaucoup pour les élèves. Je partage l'avis de Neville, mais je me rend bien compte que les choses ne sont pas si faciles pour tout le monde. Néanmoins quoiqu'il arrive, il faut garder espoir, et se battre comme on le peut, avec les moyens que l'on a, aussi faibles soient-ils.

- Merci Ginny. Cela fait du bien de voir qu'un certain espoir existe encore quelque part dans le coeur des gens. Mais pour ma part, je n'y crois plus. La disparition de Dumbledore... _Je réponds à sa tirade lourde de sens avant de me faire interrompre_.

- Quand une mort survient, il ne faut pas penser disparition, mais héritage, Emma. Alors si tu plaçait de l'espoir en Dumbledore, tu peux placer de l'espoir en son héritage.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, cet héritage se fait bien discret...

- Un jour il réapparaitra, et c'est ce jour-là qu'il faudra se battre, c'est ce jour-là que tout comptera ! Qu'aura-t-on à perdre ? Une vie misérable ? Qu'aura-t-on à gagner ? Une vie, un monde meilleur tout simplement. Pour nous, pour nos enfants et les générations à venir.

- Pour que ce jour compte alors.

- Pour que ce jour compte. _Me répond-t-elle alors un sourire confiant et encourageant accroché sur son jolie visage_.

Tandis qu'elle énonce la formule de politesse qui sert de mot de passe au portrait de la grosse dame, cette dernière essuyant des larmes d'émotion exagérées face au discours de la Gryffondor, je reprends quant à moi ma route, le coeur légèrement gonflée d'un mince filet de cet espoir que Ginny a voulu me faire passer. Pourquoi aurait-elle raison, mais pourquoi aurait-elle tort ? Après la soirée que je viens de passer, je peux m'attendre à tout de cet horrible monde qu'est devenu le notre, je peux même m'attendre à pire... Alors l'espoir ne pourra pas me faire de mal. Il suffit juste de le doser raisonnablement.

Pour l'heure, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, d'accord, de plusieurs choses, prendre ma potion, prendre une bonne douche, rejoindre mon lit et boire une dernière gorgée de la seule chose à laquelle j'ose me raccrocher actuellement.

***** « Pour que ce jour compte » *****

_Titanic_

Morag MagDougal fut brusquement sortie de son sommeil par des cris étouffés et des bruits de coups d'oreiller frappés contre un matelas peut-être. Ne partageant sa chambre qu'avec Emma, cela ne pouvait que venir de cette dernière. Elle avait vu la jeune fille regagner la salle commune puis directement rejoindre le dortoir, une heure avant qu'elle n'aille elle-même se coucher. Lorsque Morag avait à son tour rejoint la chambre, les rideaux du lit d'Emma étaient tirés, et sa camarade paraissait dormir, à moins qu'elle ne fasse semblant. La jeune rousse n'avait pu que constater l'énième absence de la brune au diner et commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Sa conversation avec Théodore un peu plus tôt dans la soirée avait en quelque sorte sonné l'alarme. Elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien était et laisser sa colocataire s'enfoncer dans le cercle vicieux qu'elle s'était elle-même créé.

C'est pourquoi Morag ouvrit ses propres rideaux et quitta son lit afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle fut surprise, voire choquée, de trouver Emma au pied de son lit, serrant dans ses bras un oreiller parsemé de tâche de sang, et se balançant d'avant en arrière, le visage complètement décomposé. Elle ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte d'être ainsi observée par sa camarade, complètement enfermée dans son propre délire. Puis soudain, la brune balança brutalement l'oreiller qu'elle tenait contre les fenêtres heureusement fermées, face à elle.

- Emma ! _S'enquit aussitôt Morag, affolée par une telle scène_.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, ne lui jeta pas même un regard, se contentant de ramener ses jambes à elle, les serrant de ses bras. La rousse aperçut alors la cicatrice luisante trônant sur la main droite de son amie. Au vu de la réaction de cette dernière, elle se douta qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de simples baisers. Combien de nuits avait-elle-même passée ainsi, à subir cette douleur si reconnaissable ? Fort heureusement sa soeur lui avait fourni une autre de ses astuces : une sorte de mitaine imprégnée de solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap marinés. Sans perdre une minute de plus, Morag fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche dudit objet. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'en était pas servi, son fiancé et elle s'étant plus ou moins rapprochés ou en tout cas, plus ou moins entendus pour se respecter au mieux l'un l'autre. Priant pour l'avoir tout de même emporté avec elle cette année, la Serdaigle s'activa dans sa tâche.

Lorsqu'enfin elle trouva cette fichue mitaine, elle s'empressa de la tremper dans la solution miracle qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, avant de revenir vers Emma. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé de position et se balançait toujours d'avant en arrière, ses yeux embués fixés sur le sol. S'asseyant à ses côtés, Morag tenta de lui prendre la main droite avec douceur. La brune se laissa faire, et ne broncha pas lorsque son amie lui enfila la mitaine. Normalement, plus aucune douleur physique ne devait se faire sentir. Mais cette astuce bienvenue ne prenait évidemment pas en compte l'aspect psychologique de la douleur qu'imposait cette cicatrice.

Passant son bras autour d'Emma, la rousse la serra contre elle, remettant délicatement en ordre les quelques mèches lui tombant sur le visage. Accompagnant le mouvement de son amie, Morag paraissait la bercer, respectant le silence qu'Emma semblait vouloir garder.

- Comment peuvent-ils me faire ça... Pourquoi justement ce soir... Je crois toujours toucher le fond, mais j'ai cette horrible impression que le puits qu'est ma vie n'en a aucun, Morag...

*** **« Il y a une étrange satisfaction à toucher le fond du désespoir;**

**L'excès du malheur procure une espèce de sécurité, **

**havre de grâce pour l'âme naufragée qui n'ose plus croire. »** ***

_Julien Green_

* * *

_Voilà comment se termine ce très long chapitre... _

_J'espère que ce dernier et ses petites spécificités vous auront plu ! Je vous dit à bientôt j'espère !_

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	41. They all fall down DAY 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme à mon habitude, je m'excuse sincèrement pour ces longs mois d'attente... Toujours la même rengaine : difficile de concilier sa vie personnelle, universitaire et sa passion (à savoir l'écriture). J'ai quand même avancé par-ci par-là, écrivant par période ! Résultat, le chapitre que je comptais faire était tellement ambitieux que j'ai du le couper en deux ! Et encore je n'ai écrit que cette première partie qui fait à elle seule 50 pages textes ! Bref, moi et mes idées alors...  
J'espère en tout cas que cette première partie de They all fall down vous plaira !  
Une particularité, et un avancement prononcé dans les "relations" sont à noter, mais je vous laisse sans plus tarder débuter cette longue lecture !  
_

_Bon courage ! ;)_

_PS : Je remercie grandement les auteurs des nombreux commentaires que j'ai pu recevoir pour le chapitre précédent ! La barre des cent à été atteinte, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Comme toujours, cela m'encourage et me motive régulièrement dans l'écriture de cette histoire ! Encore merci à vous mes lecteurs et mes reviewers ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : They all fall down (DAY 1)**

Théodore Nott contemplait, impassible, les joyaux contenus dans le sablier de Serpentard. Les émeraudes scintillantes dominaient nettement les saphirs, diamants jaunes et autres rubis des maisons concurrentes. Contrairement aux années passées, le jeune homme n'éprouvait aucun enthousiasme au constat de cette première place dans la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le climat dans lequel évoluait Pouldard et ses élèves n'était plus propice à quelconque engouement pour cette compétition – reposant sur le nombre de points rapportés par chaque maison. Même le Quidditch lui semblait vide de tout sens aujourd'hui, bien que les matchs n'aient pas encore débutés en cette fin de mois d'octobre.

Les sabliers géants renvoyaient à Théodore son propre reflet. C'est avec gravité qu'il observa le Sang-Pur qui s'imposait face à lui. Paré avec classe de son costume sorcier trois pièces, son masque vénitien – fait de dentelle métallique – était là pour lui rappeler la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Le regard qu'il se lançait à lui-même avait quelque chose d'accusateur et de coupable à la fois.

Le Bal Masqué d'Halloween organisé par les directeurs-adjoints, n'avait évidemment été réservé qu'aux seuls Sang-Purs. Il n'était sans dire que cela réduisait sensiblement le nombre d'invités. Sans mentionner ceux qui refusait d'y assister par pure délation de cette déplorable ségrégation. Aurait-il dû en faire parti ? Etait-ce cela que dénonçait ses yeux sombres et perçants à travers ce masque qu'il trouva tout à coup ridicule. Telle était sa plus grande lutte intérieure en ces temps ombrageux. Paraître ce qu'il n'était pas. Etre ce qu'il ne devait paraître.

Son statut de fils de mangemort le rongeait plus que tout, et le rôle que cela lui conférait désormais n'avait jamais semblé aussi dur à tenir. Pourtant, cela lui assurait une place de choix dans ce nouveau contexte auquel était confronté tout le royaume. Mais le fait était qu'il ne partageait aucunement les idées de son père, de ces mangemorts, et de ce Lord Noir qui désormais régnait. Alors – comme beaucoup d'autres – il endurait en silence la vision de la souffrance du monde.

Ses noires pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'une autre personne. Théodore tourna la tête vers le grand escalier de marbre et son esprit se vida aussitôt pour ne se concentrer que sur une seule et unique chose : sa cavalière.

Emma était là – toute de rouge vêtue – sublime. Alors que la jeune fille descendait lentement les marches, Théodore ne put que constater l'emballement de son coeur et la coupure de son souffle. Reprenant ce dernier, il remercia finalement la présence de son masque qui l'espérait-il, camouflait l'ineptie de son expression. Ses défenses tombèrent à nouveau, une fois sa cavalière face à lui. Les yeux verts de cette dernière – surmontés d'un masque unissant les couleurs noires et rouges qu'elle arborait – le fixaient, d'abord impassibles. Puis, un sourire éclaira son visage. Sans doute était-ce le silence ridicule et embarrassant – que le jeune homme ne paraissait réussir à quitter – qui amusait ainsi Emma.

- Tu es magnifique, réussit-il à dire.

Elle ne répondit rien, son regard hypnotisant le traversant de toute part. Déglutissant difficilement, Théodore finit par inviter d'un geste sa cavalière vers la salle de bal. Emma cala son bras ganté au creux du sien et c'est ainsi que tout deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, décorée pour l'occasion. Là n'était pas vraiment une décoration digne d'Halloween, mais le tableau que composaient ces invités masqués et ces ornements plus que classiques, correspondait tout à fait à ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un rassemblement de Sang-Pur.

A leur entrée, ils furent comme transportés dans un autre monde, emprunt de mondanité, frivolité et vanité. Tous les convives exécutaient à la perfection une danse traditionnelle Sang-Pur, un orchestre magique jouant l'un des plus célèbre et classique morceau du monde sorcier. Théodore fut légèrement surpris du nombre de personnes occupant la piste de danse. Il ne lui semblait pas que Poudlard recensait autant de Sang-Pur. Son incapacité à reconnaître leurs identités amplifia cette étrange impression et le poussa à se tourner vers Emma pour lui en faire part. Cette dernière, bras tendu à l'horizontal et main levée, adoptait déjà la – gracieuse – position d'introduction de la prochaine danse, qui comme par hasard, commençait à l'instant. Le jeune homme répondit alors aussitôt à cette invitation silencieuse, se calant sur les pas et gestes du restes des convives.

Lorsque la phase introductive de la chorégraphie – connue de tous ici – prit fin, Théodore eut enfin l'occasion d'approcher sa cavalière d'un peu plus près. Une main sur sa taille, l'autre sur l'épaule, il tentait au maximum de dissimuler sa fébrilité. Perdu dans le vert de ses yeux masqués de cet élégant masque rouge et noir, il la faisait tournoyer au son des violons, hautbois et timbales. Le souvenir de leur première réelle rencontre s'imposa à lui. Il n'était en effet sans rappeler que tout deux avaient partagé quelques danses au cours de la soirée d'anniversaire de Daphné, un an et demi plus tôt.

Une fois les dernières notes de la musique évaporées, leurs corps cessèrent tout mouvement sans pour autant rectifier leur chaste mais sensuelle proximité. Le sourire tendre et affectueux qu'Emma lui lançait, lui réchauffa le coeur et les joues. Le jeune homme eut la soudaine impression que le monde autour d'eux avait disparu. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il constata que tel était littéralement le cas, un néant neutre et lumineux ayant pris la place de la salle de bal qu'ils occupaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Théodore ouvrit la bouche afin de manifester son étonnement mais ce fut sans compter Emma qui s'empara subitement de ses lèvres.

Oubliant soudainement l'étrangeté à laquelle ils faisaient face, il ne se fit pas prier et répondit ardemment au baiser. Une vague de désir le submergea lorsqu'il sentit tout contre son corps et ses mains la fine taille de sa cavalière. Les bras enroulés autour de son cou, Emma semblait s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Abandonnant sa prise, il leva ses mains vers le visage de la jeune femme alors que leurs bouches s'éloignaient doucement le temps d'un tendre regard vers l'autre. Croisèrent les siens, des yeux mystérieusement libérés de tout masque, étincelants et enjôleurs. Il crut même y percevoir un soupçon de désir. Mais sans doute était-ce le sien, se faisant un peu trop saillant dans son esprit – ainsi d'ailleurs qu'au niveau de son corps. Après une légère moue coquine, la jeune fille enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme et entreprit d'y déposer de chauds baisers.

Théodore ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir et descendit ses mains le long des bras de sa cavalière, les caressant du bout des doigts. Puis, doucement, il entrelaça ceux d'Emma avec les siens. Faisant amoureusement pression sur les mains de sa partenaire, cette dernière se mit à lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille. Son souffle se perdit au creux de cette zone qu'il n'aurait pas pensé si érogène. Totalement envouté par l'instant présent, Théodore ne se préoccupa pas du fait qu'ils se trouvaient désormais tout deux dans sa chambre. D'autant plus que la jeune fille lui chuchotait ses premières paroles depuis qu'elle était arrivée auprès de lui ce soir-là.

« C'est toi que je veux, Théo. Ca a toujours été toi... »

Ne résistant plus à son envie de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres, il recula brusquement la jeune fille pour mieux l'embrasser, encadrant délicatement ses joues qu'il caressa de ses pouces. Puis, se furent leurs corps qui les guidèrent jusqu'au lit de la pièce, quelques pas derrière Emma. Lorsque les jambes de cette dernière butèrent contre le rebord du grand meuble à baldaquin, elle se mit à déboutonner le gilet, puis la chemise du jeune homme avec hâte. Une nouvelle et brûlante vague de désir traversa alors le corps de Théodore, qui se débarrassait de son costume sorcier

« - Emma... »

Soupira-t-il en sentant la bouche de la jeune femme sur son torse, ne sachant lui-même si ce murmure faisait plutôt office d'encouragement ou de résistance à ce qui semblait se passer en cet instant. Comme pour répondre à cette interrogation muette, Emma se décala légèrement avant de défaire sa longue robe rouge. Celle-ci glissa jusqu'à ses pieds, découvrant alors son corps magnifiquement mis en valeur dans un ensemble de dentelle noire. Se reculant un peu plus, elle finit par gagner le lit tout en tirant à elle Théodore par la cravate – quasiment dénouée déjà. L'énième rapprochement de leurs deux corps conduisit à un nouveau langoureux et passionné baiser.

Sans qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte du déroulement exact de leurs faits et gestes, le jeune homme se retrouva tout d'abord au-dessus de celle qu'il désirait plus que tout – leurs deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Une respiration haletante, des soupirs de plaisir, un échange de regards embués d'allégresse... Puis, ce fut lui qui se retrouva allongé sur le dos, menant à sa bouche le poignet de sa partenaire sur lequel il déposa son souffle chaud ainsi que quelques doux baisers.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence de cicatrice sur la main d'Emma. Et comme pour illustrer ce constat, une voix sortie de nulle part vînt interrompre et briser l'intimité de cet instant de pur bonheur.

« Tu te doutes sûrement de la raison pour laquelle sa cicatrice n'apparait pas. »

Théodore eût un sursaut d'horreur lorsque cette voix qu'il connaissait bien lui parvînt aux oreilles.

- Drago ! s'exclama-t-il avec effroi, avant que ce ressentiment ne s'amplifie au moment de découvrir qu'Emma avait tout simplement disparu. Nom d'une gargouille ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là, putain ! continua-t-il en menant à lui l'un des oreillers afin de cacher sa nudité.

- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit pourtant, amorça le blond de sa voix trainante, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil rembourré. Il n'y a que dans tes rêves que tu peux compter poser tes mains sur ma fiancée.

- Rêve ou pas, je m'en fou ! Tu n'as absolument rien à faire ici, bordel de merde !

- La prochaine fois je penserai à frapper à la porte, fit-il nonchalamment tout en s'inspectant le dos de la main.

- Tu peux te la foutre où je pense, ta fichue porte ! Casses-toi de mon rêve, immédiatement, s'écria Théodore qui ne décolérait pas.

- Pas avant que je ne reprenne ce qui me revient de droit, se fit plus cassant et rude son interlocuteur d'infortune.

Plutôt éprouvé par tant de rebondissements, le jeune homme se prit la tête dans la main et se massa les tempes, espérant ainsi se réveiller et quitter ce qui était désormais devenu un cauchemar.

- Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, Théodore, mais tu penses vraiment que je suis du genre à tomber si facilement dans ton lit ? Tu me déçois beaucoup... lui parvînt la voix d'Emma – à nouveau habillée de sa robe rouge – qu'il découvrit assise sur les genoux de son fiancé, les jambes et le dos reposant sur chacun des bras du fauteuil.

- Putain, Théo, tu vas finir par sortir de ce fichu rêve oui... se parla-t-il à lui même, en s'allongeant et en se couvrant la tête du second oreiller de ce qui était soit-disant son lit. Réveille-toi, bordel, allez...

Il ne voulait plus les voir, ni les entendre. Ne voulait plus la voir, elle, ni repenser à ce à quoi il avait rêvé dans ce qui était devenu un cauchemar. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : en sortir.

« Tu vas finir par te réveiller, oui ! Théo ! Magne-toi, tu vas être en retard ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'était la voix de Blaise Zabini qui retentissait dans la pièce, de manière un peu trop forte à son goût. Il sortit difficilement sa tête de sous l'oreiller et constata qu'il était en fait allongé sur le ventre. Blaise, exaspéré par la lenteur de sa réaction s'était éloigné et bougonnait dans son coin. Légèrement hébété, Théodore était plutôt choqué au sortir d'un tel rêve. Dans un état second, il se redressa lentement, ressassant les récentes images et sensations ainsi vécues. Un frisson le traversa et l'électrisa quelque peu.

- C'est pas trop tôt. Ca fait cinq minutes que j'essaie de te sortir du lit ! C'est que t'y avais l'air accroché à ton rêve. Allez grouille-toi, tu te souviens du sort qu'a réservé Carrow à Hopkins la dernière fois ? Bon ce n'était qu'un Sang-mêlé, mais vaut mieux pas tenter le diable.

Alors que le brun émergeait peu à peu, son camarade préparait ses affaires du jour, tout en lui jetant des regards moqueurs. Prenant conscience du peu de temps restant avant le début de son premier cours, le jeune homme se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un éclat de rire l'arrêta toutefois dans son action.

« J'ignorai que Carrow te faisait tant d'effet ! »

Blaise s'esclaffa de plus belle. Un coup d'oeil vers son bas-ventre lui apprit la raison d'une telle boutade. Mi-gêné, mi-contrarié, Théodore fila rapidement dans la salle de bain, ne manquant pas d'offrir à son camarade de chambre un regard des plus meurtriers. Une fois sous la douche – froide de préférence – le Serpentard se dit que Blaise ne risquait pas d'oublier cet incident de sitôt. La semaine allait être longue.

_***** They all fall down *****_

Morag MacDougal émergea lentement de son sommeil. Elle porta la main à sa bouche afin d'étouffer le bâillement qui lui venait. Le réveil d'Emma sonnait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, une douce mélodie parcourant ainsi la chambre avec insistance. Les souvenirs de la veille la submergèrent soudain, lui rappelant alors la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans le lit de sa camarade de chambre et non dans le sien. Toutefois, rien n'expliquait encore l'absence de cette dernière dans ledit lit. Ouvrant les rideaux encore fermés du baldaquin, Morag découvrit une Emma en proie à de fébriles recherches.

La brune ne faisait aucun cas de son réveil dont la sonnerie retentissait toujours, et ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte qu'elle n'était plus la seule éveillée. Un voile de tristesse assombrit le visage de Morag qui se doutait bien de la cause d'une telle fouille matinale. Soupirant d'impuissance, elle regarda son amie avec inquiétude, se préparant mentalement à l'affrontement qui suivrait surement.

- Emma...

- Où sont-elles ? demanda-t-elle abruptement au constat du réveil de sa colocataire. Où sont mes fioles ? C'est toi qui les a prises ? l'assomma-t-elle de questions alors qu'Emma mettait leur armoire commune sens dessus dessous.

- Si tu cherches tes fioles, elles sont dans le double fond du tiroir vide, répondit Morag la plus neutre possible.

Emma abandonna les piles de vêtements contre lesquelles elle s'acharnait et se dirigea vivement vers le lieu ainsi indiqué. Faisant valser le faux-fond de sa baguette magique, fut enfin atteint l'objet de sa demande. Morag perçut l'air dépité de son amie à la découverte des-dites fioles plus vides les unes que les autres.

- Ma potion... Il n'y a plus rien... Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait ? geignit-elle, au bord du désespoir.

- J'ai vidé toutes tes fioles pendant que tu dormais cette nuit.

- Espèce de sale garce ! explosa-t-elle soudain en lui jetant au visage deux des récipients que Morag évita de peu. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Pourquoi... se brisa sa voix dans un sanglot.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait, Emma.

- Non... Pas maintenant, Morag. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé hier..., gémit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Justement ! Te laisser la gestion de cette fichue potion après ce qu'il s'est passé hier...

- NON ! hurla brusquement la jeune fille, l'air complètement affolée, contrastant plus que jamais avec son calme et sa retenue habituelle. Il faut que.. J'en ai besoin, Morag, tu comprends...

- Emma, regarde-moi, tenta-t-elle de capter le regard de son amie en la prenant par les bras.

- Dis-moi qu'il en reste, par pitié, se dégagea-t-elle de l'emprise de Morag avant de retourner vers le tiroir et d'inspecter fiévreusement le fond de chaque fiole. Je ne pourrai pas affronter tout ça ! Pas sans cette potion. Je ne peux pas lui faire face sans elle ! s'exclama Emma avec une vive anxiété déformant sa voix.

- Drago ne mérite vraiment pas que tu te mettes dans un tel état pour lui, affirma la rousse en s'attirant le brusque regard de sa camarade de chambre, comme si cette dernière ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui parle de lui. C'est bien de Drago dont tu parles ?

La jeune fille se recula et appuya son dos contre la porte de l'armoire qui se referma dans un claquement sec à son contact. Le regard perdu, elle semblait en pleine réflexion, comme rongée par un débat intérieur. Morag sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Il y avait l'élément potion, et le manque de cette dernière que son amie s'était habituée à prendre bien trop souvent. Puis, il y avait la coucherie de Drago qui l'avait mise à rude épreuve la veille au soir. Cela avait-il été suffisant pour la mettre dans un tel état, ou s'était-il passé autre chose ?

Un nouveau regard vers Emma lui apprit qu'elle s'était laissée glisser au sol, ne cessant de dodeliner la tête de gauche à droite, comme si elle se refusait de faire quelque chose.

- Je ne peux pas, aller à ce cours, sans ma potion, Morag, déclara-t-elle résolument sans toutefois oser croiser son regard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement la jeune fille qui ne voulait trop la brusquer. Il y a un problème avec Carrow ? C'est lui que tu ne veux pas affronter ?

Aucune réaction ne lui parvînt, les yeux verts obstinément tournés vers le sol jonché de vêtements et d'accessoires de tout genre.

- Ce n'est pas Drago dont tu parlais, mais de lui, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle après s'être à son tour mise à sa hauteur et toujours aussi précautionneusement.

- Drago pourrait souffrir le martyre que je ne lèverai même plus le petit doigt pour lui, éructa-t-elle la gorge nouée.

- On est d'accord là-dessus alors, risqua Morag un petit rire succinct qui arracha le très faible sourire d'Emma. Quoiqu'il ce soit passé, il ne peut rien te faire. Ils ont besoin de toi à Poudlard. Ils ont besoin d'une Sang-Pur, fille de mangemort, au poste de Préfète-en-chef.

- C'est peut-être bien ça le problème... souffla la brune qui s'affairait à jouer nerveusement avec sa bague de fiançailles. Si seulement je n'étais pas tout ça... Préfète-en-chef, Sang-Pur, fille de mangemort, fiancée de mangemort ! ajouta-t-elle en agitant sa main baguée et rougie par les brûlures de la veille, sous les yeux de Morag.

- Si seulement tu n'étais pas devenue dépendante de cette maudite potion, glissa consciemment la rousse qui capta enfin le regard de sa camarade de chambre.

- Tu sais pertinemment, articula Emma avec un effort de contrôle, que l'on ne prive pas quelqu'un de son addiction, sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences. Et... à l'heure actuelle, je ne me penses vraiment pas capable de gérer ce genre de conséquences.

- Je comprends. Tu es bien trop accro à ta potion pour une interdiction brusque et totale, déclara Morag, une lueur d'espoir se reflétant dans les yeux verts qui la fixaient avec intensité. Tu vois que l'espèce de sale garce est finalement plutôt compréhensive.

- Désolée pour ça... s'excusa Emma avec embarras.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, commença avec autorité et sérieux, Morag, qui attendit de capter à nouveau l'attention de son amie pour continuer. Tu auras droit à une demi-fiole par jour. Un quart le matin, un quart le soir.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

- On réduira les doses de semaines en semaines, jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses à t'en passer définitivement.

- Comme si c'était si facile que ça ! lança-t-elle après un petit rire nerveux.

- C'est le marché que je te propose. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Evidemment cela inclue ta participation et ta promesse de te tenir aux doses que je te fournirai. Interdiction de te procurer toi-même cette potion par quelque moyen que ce soit. Et je me réserve le droit de fouiller tes affaires, et de vérifier le contenu de tes colis.

- J'accepte ton « marché » à une seule et unique condition, tenta de négocier Emma après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Laquelle ?

- Interdiction d'aborder à nouveau le sujet Carrow.

Morag plongea son regard opale dans celui résolu de son amie, et essaya de déchiffrer les raisons de cette volonté de taire cette histoire. La gravité de l'addiction d'Emma pour sa potion l'emportait-elle sur l'éventuelle gravité des évènements survenus entre Amycus Carrow et cette dernière ? Etait-ce une erreur d'à nouveau fermer les yeux sur son intuition ? Car elle le sentait, quelque chose se passait. Mais aurait-elle seulement le pouvoir d'intervenir ? N'était-il pas mieux de résoudre un problème à la fois ? Quoiqu'il en était, une chose était sûre, cela ne serait pas tâche facile...

« Marché conclu. »

_***** They all fall down *****_

Drago Malefoy soutenait avec sérieux ces yeux bleu-aciers qui faisaient baisser tant de regards. Posté devant le miroir de la salle de bain des préfets – attenante à la salle commune qu'il s'était approprié depuis le début d'année – le jeune homme paraissait plongé dans une intense et grave réflexion. A la question, « Arrives-tu à te regarder dans la glace ? », la réponse était – comme il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même – oui, puisqu'en tout état de cause, tel était le cas. Mais le fait était qu'il n'arrivait plus à quitter des yeux celui qu'il voyait dans son reflet. Là n'était pas du narcissisme, bien qu'il puisse régulièrement en faire preuve. Ou était-ce plutôt à son personnage qu'il fallait attribuer ce genre de comportement futile ? D'ailleurs quelle était donc la réelle limite entre son personnage et sa personne ? Telle était la question qui planait au-dessus de lui ces derniers temps.

A quoi jouait-il réellement ? Jouait-il ou était-il ? Il avait beau effleurer l'écoute de ces questions existentielles, qu'il les chassait aussitôt, adoptant alors la belle et fameuse politique de l'autruche. C'était tellement plus facile ainsi. Pourquoi se torturer à écouter son esprit lui-même torturé ? Il avait un rôle – comme fait sur mesure – à sa disposition,. Alors comme toujours, il l'endossait, sautant à pieds joint dans ce contre quoi une infime partie de son esprit le mettait sans cesse en garde. Mais c'était là un engrenage sans fin, dont les rouages avaient été activés au jour de sa naissance. Il était Drago Malefoy et se devait donc d'agir comme un Drago Malefoy.

Alors pourquoi ne se sentait-il plus aussi en phase que par le passé ? Et quel passé... Son monde s'était écroulé depuis bien longtemps déjà, un certain jour de juin 1996, lors de l'arrestation de son père au Ministère de la Magie. Depuis tout n'était qu'échec autour de lui. La réhabilitation des Malefoy à travers sa mission – échec – l'entretien et le maintien de ses relations avec sa fiancée en vue de la construction de leur vie maritale – échec – et même cette inexplicable envie et besoin de protection envers Astoria, pour qui il admettait un sincère attachement – échec. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il atteigne ce point de non-retour, ce marqueur, cette ligne, qu'il s'était juré de ne pas franchir ? Car au fond tout était lié. Sa relation avec Astoria – élément aussi futile soit-il de sa vie – influait logiquement sur son futur mariage avec Emma, qui lui même aurait inévitablement des conséquences sur une éventuelle réhabilitation des Malefoy.

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment avant de rompre enfin le contact visuel avec son reflet. Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois le robinet et s'hydrata le visage, ses mains tirant légèrement sur ses joues. Drago avait déserté sa chambre une demi-heure plus tôt, après une courte nuit en grande partie due à sa longue insomnie. Astoria dormait encore d'un sommeil si paisible qu'il eut du mal à en supporter la vision. Succomber à son désir pour elle n'avait pas été la meilleure de ses décisions, et le regret se faisait déjà sentir en lui. Elles ne lui pardonneraient pas. Astoria ne lui pardonnerait pas de ne pas donner suite à ce qu'elle devait forcément attendre de lui après cette première fois. Et Emma... Devait-il en être ainsi de ce triangle qu'ils formaient, où chacun se voyait incapable de pardonner à l'autre ?

Secouant la tête afin de chasser ses pensées, Drago décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette séance d'introspection. Comme il le disait, ces histoires de relations étaient futiles, surtout dans le climat actuel. Il allait perdre Astoria – soit – c'était certainement mieux ainsi pour elle. Cela avait dû faire enrager Emma plus que tout – parfait – ce n'était pas comme si elle ne le méritait pas. Non pas qu'il voyait dans cet acte une vengeance, mais là avait sans doute été l'occasion de la décevoir autant qu'elle l'avait déçu lui. Mais en y réfléchissant, il aurait certainement eu plus de facilités à digérer une tromperie de sa fiancée que la trahison de sa confiance. Les hormones, ça ne se commandent pas après tout, il en était le premier témoin.

Ce fut sur cette réflexion très mature que le jeune homme quitta la salle de bain par la porte menant directement au couloir. Abandonner Astoria de la sorte au lendemain de leur nuit passée ensemble faisait de lui un incroyable et beau salaud. Mais n'était-ce pas là un comportement correspondant au rôle qu'il s'était forgé toute ces années durant ? Drago Malefoy était un con arrogant, égocentrique et méprisant. C'était donc ce qu'il allait continuer à être – ou alors n'était-ce qu'à jouer ?

_***** They all fall down *****_

Michael Corner quittait hâtivement la tour ouest de Poudlard où se trouvait – en sus de la salle commune des Serdaigle – la volière du château. Le jeune homme avait décidé d'y faire un saut avant son cours d'Art de la magie noire afin d'envoyer un hibou à sa petite-amie, Cho Chang. Il était préférable de ne pas se faire remarquer dans ce cours, voilà pourquoi Michael pressait le pas afin d'éviter tout retard.

Pour ce faire, le jeune homme avait volontairement quitté plus tôt la Grande Salle et ses amis. Désormais réduit de moitié, leur groupe n'avait jamais semblé aussi brisé. La faute à cette guerre et ce pouvoir tyrannique, la faute à Emma aussi, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser. Michael avait vécu l'implication d'Emma – aussi infime soit-elle – comme une trahison pure et simple. Il en avait fait des efforts pour essayer de comprendre celle qu'il considérait comme l'une de ses plus proches amie, et la situation épineuse dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée bien malgré elle. La mort de Dumbledore avait cependant changé la donne. Il avait beau avoir vu Severus Rogue ôter la vie de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, il ne pouvait s'enlever de l'esprit la présence de Drago Malefoy en haut de cette tour, et donc l'inévitable complicité d'Emma dans ce drame. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Un excès de rage s'empara de lui.

Elle avait été au courant de quelque chose, et avait préféré se taire pour mieux protéger son crétin de fiancé. Michael considérait que la jeune fille avait fait son pas de trop dans le camp ennemi. Il suffisait de la voir d'ailleurs aujourd'hui : une préfète-en-chef exécutant ce stupide règlement et obéissant à cette satané direction. Le pire dans tout ceci, c'est qu'elle paraissait fière de ce statut, fière de faire parti de ce cercle Sang-Pur qui oppressait le reste du monde. Il avait beau lui-même été étiqueté de ce statut de sang – de même que son ami Anthony – jamais il ne s'assimilerait à ces riches familles traditionalistes et à leurs pratiques et modes de pensées arriérés.

Comme à chaque fois que ce sujet accaparait son esprit, Michael en sortit remué et agité, submergé d'une sourde rancoeur. Ce fut par conséquent légèrement sur les nerfs que le jeune homme quitta les escaliers magiques et atteignit le premier étage afin de rejoindre sa salle de classe. Au carrefour du premier couloir, il croisa Ernie Macmillan et Wayne Hopkins, deux de ses amis de Poufsouffle.

- Salut les gars, les salua-t-il posément.

- Hé, salut Michael, lui répondirent-ils, contents de le trouver là.

- Prêts pour deux heures de pur bonheur ? ironisa-t-il face à leur emploi du temps matinal.

- M'en parle pas... bougonna Wayne Hopkins qui se souvenait surement douloureusement du dernier cours auquel il avait risqué un retard.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'on raconte sur nos préfets-en-chef ? Ca a dû vous faire un choc, Padma, Anthony et toi ? demanda prudemment Ernie, intriguant alors le jeune homme.

- Tu as dû quitter la Grande Salle avant que ça ne fasse le tour de table des Serdaigle, supposa Wayne.

- Oh vous savez, la vie d'Emma ne nous intéresse plus vraiment depuis quelques temps... feignit-il d'être indifférent alors même que la curiosité le démangeait.

- Franchement, il y a de quoi être choqué ! Surtout pour vous qui avez été si proche... assura Ernie avant que son camarade de maison ne dévoile enfin ladite nouvelle.

- Il paraitrait qu'elle et Malefoy sont fiancés ! fit-il alors, Michael le fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable.

- Tu le savais déjà ? suspecta Ernie face au manque de réaction de son ami.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on ne se côtoie plus, décida-t-il de confirmer, les trois jeunes hommes continuant toujours leur marche.

- Ceci explique donc cela, commenta Wayne comme s'il comprenait mieux le subit éloignement des amis Serdaigle.

- Mais tu le savais depuis longtemps ? Depuis quand sont-ils fiancés ? Et surtout, comment ça a pu arriver ? enchaîna Ernie les questions.

- La vraie question est, comment est-ce que Poudlard a-t-il bien pu être au courant ?

- C'est le jeune Ackerley qui a lâché le morceau, apprit Wayne avant que son camarade de maison ne continue la petite histoire.

- Il sortait tout juste d'une retenue de Carrow frère. Il était dans un sale état le pauvre selon Seamus. Et apparemment, Oreiro aurait bel et bien participé à la punition.

- Elle a quand même eu la présence d'esprit de le raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Ca n'excuse rien, affirma Ernie avant de jeter un regard à Michael qui restait jusque là silencieux.

- Vous voulez dire qu'Emma a torturé Adrian Ackerley aux côté de Carrow ? sembla intégrer le jeune homme alors que ses camarades hochaient affirmativement la tête avec gravité.

Michael se sentit soudainement bouillir de colère. Comment avait-elle osé obéir aussi aveuglément ? Evidemment, il était désormais coutume de se voir contraint à user de sortilèges de torture au cours des cours d'Art de la magie noire. Mais la plupart des élèves s'arrangeaient toujours pour en réussir le moins possible, quitte à récolter des Trolls ou autres représailles physiques. Toutefois, ce qui s'était passé avec Ackerley était hors du cadre des cours. Même hors du cadre de son statut de préfète-en-chef, car ce n'était pas à ces derniers de mener les punitions.

C'est donc une soudaine rage envers celle qui avait été son amie – et bien plus encore – qui conduisit Michael à accélérer le pas. Impulsif qu'il était, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : mettre Emma face à la méprisante personne qu'elle était devenue. Enfin le couloir de la salle de classe atteint, il fondit vers le petit groupe d'élève rassemblé devant la porte en attendant le début du cours. Il repéra rapidement Anthony et Padma, en compagnie de leur petite-amie pour l'un, et soeur pour l'autre. Lavande Brown, l'amie de Parvati était également présente. Il ne vit aucune trace de celle qu'il cherchait, les élèves n'étant pas encore au complet. Michael rejoignit donc ses amis, les nerfs à vif.

- Vu ta tête, tu as dû apprendre la « nouvelle », l'interpella Padma alors que tous l'observait.

- Elle a pas intérêt à montrer le bout de son nez, si elle y tient, grogna-t-il plus qu'il ne cria.

- Calme-toi, Michael. On ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé... tenta de temporiser comme à son habitude Anthony.

- Adrian tenait à peine sur ses jambes, informa Parvati qui avait été présente au retour du première année dans sa salle commune.

- Une fois Oreiro partie, il n'a plus vraiment rien dit. Mais c'est quand même dingue cette histoire de fiançailles, ajouta Lavande en risquant un regard vers Drago Malefoy quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ce qui est vraiment dingue, c'est que même ma propre soeur ait gardé ça pour elle, invectiva la deuxième Gryffondor avant que tous ne se turent.

Ne se sentant pas concerné par cette réprimande, Michael jeta un coup d'oeil à Malefoy et constata que ce dernier était en compagnie de Parkinson. Leurs yeux se croisèrent furtivement, le temps d'un regard tueur pour l'un et hautain pour l'autre. Il ne savait qui des deux il détesta le plus sur le moment, cette fouine écoeurante ou sa fiancée décevante. Une silhouette les dépassant tous, changea quelque peu la donne et remporta le palmarès de haine.

L'arrivée d'Amycus Carrow expliquait le silence s'abattant sur le petit groupe. C'est à reculons que les élèves gagnèrent la salle de classe. Michael était le dernier de la file, Ernie et Wayne ayant rejoint leur amie Susan Bones. Quasiment devant l'entrée de la salle, le regard du jeune homme fut attiré par deux nouvelles arrivantes. La colère le submergea à nouveau, l'image d'une Emma torturant sans merci le première année Gryffondor s'imposant à lui.

- Toi ! l'interpella-t-il en fondant sur la Serdaigle accompagnée de Morag MacDougal. Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans une glace ! Tu n'es pas mieux que toutes ces pourritures, Emma. Tu viens juste de franchir le pas qui te fais devenir comme eux maintenant.

- N'étais-je pas déjà une pourriture à tes yeux, Michael, lui rétorqua-t-elle froidement en le prenant de haut.

- De quoi parle-t-il ? questionna MacDougal alors qu'Emma avait repris son avancée, non sans manquer de frôler abruptement le jeune homme par pure provocation.

S'en fut trop pour Michael qui retînt brutalement la brune d'une dure pression juste au-dessus des clavicules. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, une lueur de défi brilla dans chacun de leurs yeux. Peu importait l'heure qu'il était et le lieu où ils se trouvaient, le jeune homme voulait faire payer à Emma ses actions méprisables de ces derniers mois. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Ne t'ai-je pas fait comprendre de ne plus jamais poser tes mains de primate puéril sur ma personne, Michael ? lança Emma, placide.

- Et tu m'as également suggéré le recours au duel si je me souviens bien, renchérit le jeune homme qui ne se départait pas de son soudain calme, non moins polaire.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais, Corner ? intervint de nulle part Théodore Nott qui venait tout juste d'atteindre le couloir en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, apercevant ainsi la scène de loin.

Michael ne quitta pas Emma des yeux, alors que celle-ci lui renvoyait son regard le plus perçant. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait intérêt à contrôler ses pulsions. Carrow n'attendrait pas bien longtemps, et ils auraient – tous les cinq – assurément droit à de viles réflexions de la part de leur professeur.

- Tu n'as qu'à considérer ça comme la provocation d'un « sorcier respectable », murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ancienne amie – reprenant les mots qu'elle avait usé le jour de la rentrée – avant de la repousser sèchement vers Nott qui la réceptionna de plein fouet.

- Du mal à supporter les fiançailles de ton ex, peut-être ? tenta une pique Zabini qui s'attira alors le regard surpris de MacDougal.

- Comment tu sais-ça toi ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, ne semblant pas avoir eu vent des rumeurs matinales.

Le sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Michael décida qu'il était enfin temps pour lui de rejoindre la salle de classe. Qu'importe la punition qu'il risquait pour son retard, il ne regrettait pas son petit accrochage avec Emma. Il était temps qu'ils règlent leurs comptes une bonne fois pour toute. Il était temps, que lui, tire un trait sur celle qu'il avait pu connaître autrefois. Anthony avait raison, il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, à sans cesse s'accrocher à elle, même si c'était pour le moment de manière haineuse et rancunière. Et si un duel était la solution, alors il aurait lieu.

_***** They all fall down *****_

Amycus Carrow présidait son assemblée d'élèves avec toujours autant de satisfaction. Qu'il lui était grisant de sentir cette haine, cette crainte, et cette appréhension passant dans leurs yeux à chaque début de cours.

Un regard circulaire lui fit constater que contrairement à l'accoutumée, plusieurs élèves manquaient à l'appel. Il ne fut guère étonner de voir que la jeune Oreiro faisait partie de ces derniers. Cet avorton d'Ackerley n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à colporter la participation de la préfète-en-chef dans sa récente retenue, ainsi que – fait anodin – les fiançailles de cette dernière avec son homologue masculin. De quoi donc remuer cette chère Emma Oreiro. D'ailleurs, tel semblait être devenu son passe-temps favori depuis peu : mener la vie dure à cette potentielle main d'oeuvre dans les rangs du Maître.

C'était certain, Amycus Carrow prenait ainsi malin plaisir à tourmenter la fille d'Héléna Dorkins. Le souvenir de cette femme fit monter en lui une vieille rancoeur. Ce n'était toutefois pas le moment pour se remémorer le passé, une quinzaine d'élèves patientant en silence le fixant de leur regard méfiant. Juste avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre enfin la parole, le premier retardataire – à savoir un Serdaigle héritier de la médiocre famille qu'était devenue les Corner – fit son apparition, bientôt suivi des quatre autres élèves manquants.

- Il me semblait bien que l'air n'était pas aussi respirable que d'habitude. Cinq Sang-Pur manquants à l'appel, ça ne passe pas inaperçu, intervint le professeur face aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Veuillez nous excuser, professeur, pour ce malencontreux retard, présenta ses excuses au nom de tous la jeune Oreiro, qui – il le remarqua avec une jubilation certaine – se refusait à croiser son regard.

- Il est sûr que ce n'est pas là l'exemple à donner pour une préfète-en-chef, réprimanda-t-il modérément compte tenu de leur statut de sang. Il reste justement quatre places au premier rang, aux côtés de votre... ajouta-t-il avant de laisser un léger suspense au moment de désigner Drago Malefoy ...« collègue ».

Laisser en suspend la fin de sa phrase lui valut enfin un regard de la part de son élève. Le contact visuel se rompit presqu'aussitôt qu'il s'établit, la jeune fille exécutant les ordres de son professeur, les trois autres à sa suite.

- Monsieur Corner, il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à vous installer. Serdaigle perd vingt-cinq points pour votre impolitesse, sanctionna-t-il le premier retardataire qu'il avait jusque là ignoré. Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a daigné faire acte de présence, le cours peut donc commencer. Inutile de sortir votre manuel, Monsieur Zabini, interrogation surprise pour tout le monde.

Un sourire cruel s'échappa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait avec contentement les réactions diverses et divergentes de son assemblée. Il s'intéressa particulièrement à celle de sa proie actuelle, Emma Oreiro, qui paraissait plus contrariée d'avoir le jeune Malefoy pour voisin que par l'annonce de cette interrogation inopinée. D'un coup de baguette, le professeur fit apparaître les sujets devant chacun des élèves.

« Vous avez une heure. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, nonchalamment installé à son bureau, Amycus Carrow s'ennuyait déjà. La vie de professeur était loin de correspondre à ses envies, lui qui aimait l'action et le combat. Bien sûr, mener cette petite dictature aux côtés de sa soeur était jouissive, mais plutôt lassante à la longue. Voilà pourquoi il était plutôt fier d'avoir enfin trouvé un hobby dans le fait de parfaire l'éducation mangemoresque de l'héritière Oreiro. Il avait d'ailleurs hâte de mettre à exécution le plan qu'il avait concocté pour elle, ses obligations de professeur l'empêchant toutefois de pouvoir agir dans l'immédiat. Et quelle idée, de leur avoir collé cette interrogation écrite qu'il allait devoir corriger. A moins qu'il ne la refile à sa soeur, qui serait sans doute heureuse de traiter d'autre chose que de vermine moldue.

Au bout de trente minutes, Amycus regretta totalement et purement l'idée de cet écrit surprise. Rien ne valait la pratique, surtout en ce qui concernait l'Art de la magie noire. C'est ainsi qu'il se décida à prolonger cet examen d'une partie pratique. Il les ferait combattre tous contre tous lors de la dernière heure. Cela serait un bordel pas croyable, impossible à noter. Mais peu importait, il n'était pas du genre à noter les élèves en fonction de leur mérite. Voilà donc ce qu'il allait faire les trente prochaines minutes : établir des notes pour chacun des élèves, se réservant tout de même le droit de les modifier en cas de réelles surprises – ou de navrantes déceptions – au cours de l'exercice pratique.

Le mangemort garda – selon lui – le meilleur pour la fin. Un doute subsista cependant : quelle note donner à la jeune préfète-en-chef ? Se devait-il de rester à la notation de base, à savoir Troll ? Un coup d'oeil vers la jeune fille fit naître en lui la pensée qu'elle n'avait rien d'un troll. Il fallait l'avouer, elle était même plutôt agréable à regarder. Comme sa mère fut un temps, se dit-il avant de revenir au but de sa réflexion initiale. Ainsi, s'il fallait noter son physique – ainsi que son talent – il était sûr que la note Optimal lui reviendrait de droit. Mais voilà, il n'était pas d'humeur à lui faire ce plaisir. La veille, son insolence l'avait certes amusé, mais ce n'avait pas été là un comportement approprié pour une élève Sang-Pur de son rang. Désolant, voilà ce que cela avait été. Qu'avait-elle d'autre pour elle afin d'éviter ce D qu'elle n'avait surement jamais dû récolter de toute sa scolarité ?

Qu'en était-il de sa performance lors de la séance de torture de l'avorton ? N'avait-ce donc pas été un Effort Exceptionnel de sa part ? Non, tout de même pas. Elle était capable de beaucoup plus et de beaucoup mieux. Cela n'avait été que d'un niveau Acceptable. Il lui faudrait davantage de pratique pour espérer atteindre la note suprême. Tel était d'ailleurs ce qu'il comptait entreprendre une fois son plan mis à exécution. Un sourire cruel naquit sur son visage à la pensée de ce dernier.

Devait-il ainsi apposer définitivement la note Acceptable à la jeune demoiselle ? Le méritait-elle vraiment ? Ne valait-il mieux pas plomber plus intensément son moral en ne lui mettant pas la moyenne ? La fin de l'interrogation écrite allant bientôt sonner, il fallait qu'il se décide rapidement. Un dernier regard vers la fille de son ancien instructeur lui fit prendre sa décision finale. Son retard du matin lui vaudra le Piètre résultat qu'elle recevra, à moins qu'elle ne le surprenne. D'ailleurs, il allait lui en donner l'occasion.

- Le temps est écoulé, annonça-t-il soudain alors que les copies de tous disparurent d'un coup de baguette magique. J'ose espérer avoir à faire à quelques chefs-d'œuvres, mais je crains que ça ne soit peine perdue. Bon, passons maintenant au plus intéressant : l'interrogation pratique !

Un froid sembla être jeté dans l'assemblée d'élèves. Voyant la mine mécontente et résignée de ces derniers, sa journée ne pouvait mieux commencer. Il était toujours jouissif de voir l'expression rageuse de certains, tel que le fils Longdubat, Gryffondor de son état. Sa satisfaction prenait toutefois fin dès que ce dernier se permettait de prendre la parole, ce qui était bien trop souvent le cas à son goût. Fort heureusement cela n'était pas encore arrivé en ce jour. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que pour une fois, il leur avait imposé ce à quoi tout autre professeur avait recours : une interrogation.

- Me sentant sous un bon jour, je vous offre la possibilité d'assister à une démonstration qu'auront l'honneur de nous présenter nos deux préfets-en-chef, lança avec délectation l'homme massif en guettant les réactions mutuelles de ces derniers. Encore faut-il qu'ils daignent prendre place, précisa-t-il froidement, déçu de voir l'inertie totale des deux fiancés.

Drago Malefoy fut alors le premier à se lever et à rejoindre le bureau que le professeur fit disparaître en un mouvement. La jeune Oreiro l'imita vite et se plaça de manière à tourner le dos à Amycus Carrow. Ne souhaitant satisfaire sa volonté d'éviter tout contact visuel, il parcourut lentement la classe et trouva l'emplacement idéal pour ne rien rater des actions des deux préfets-en-chef. Décidément, la Serdaigle avait bien dû mal à affronter le regard d'autrui ce matin-là. Cette dernière gardait les yeux résolument baissés vers le sol, bien que son port de tête se faisait le plus hautain possible.

Ces deux-là n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier. En y réfléchissant, il ne les avait jamais vu entretenir un lien autre que celui de préfets-en-chef. Il fallait dire que Drago Malefoy n'était plus un aussi haut placé parti que par le passé. Le jeune Serpentard se contentait de fixer sa partenaire – ou plutôt son adversaire – comme s'il la défiait silencieusement de croiser son regard.

« C'est quand vous voulez. »

Le professeur d'Art de la magie noire s'impatientait alors que de légers murmures bourdonnaient au fond de la salle. Après tout, les adversaires n'étaient-ils pas les fiancés récemment mis au jour ? Son invitation à débuter le duel sembla atteindre son but, puisque la charmante Emma leva enfin des yeux déterminés vers le fils Malefoy. Un rictus déforma le visage de ce dernier qui attaqua le premier. La Serdaigle dévia avec aisance et grâce le sortilège informulé de son adversaire... que le professeur eût tôt fait de détourner à son tour puisque ce fut vers sa personne que le sorts fut dirigé. Loin de se vexer, Amycus Carrow trouva cette franche et vive réaction, intéressante, puisque donnant ainsi une nouvelle facette à la jeune élève, restée jusque là d'un ennui mortel.

Malefoy fils parut laisser le soin à son adversaire de mener la prochaine attaque, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. C'est donc une deuxième attaque qui fondit vers la jeune fille. Elle se contenta cette fois-ci d'éviter le rayon violet.

« On n'a pas toute la journée à ce que je sache ! Vous avez intérêt à monter d'un cran niveau sortilèges. »

Sa réprimande porta ses fruits puisque furent jetés simultanément un sortilège Doloris pour l'une et un sortilège Imperium pour l'autre. Les rayons de lumière de couleurs opposés firent de violentes étincelles lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent. Pour l'instant aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir l'avantage. Ce fut alors le moment que choisit la Serdaigle pour y mettre une soudaine impulsion, son sortilège fusant alors vers la baguette de son adversaire qui fit un bon impressionnant afin d'éviter de peu l'attaque ainsi dirigée contre lui. Désormais sans défense – sa baguette ayant voltigée à un mètre de lui – Drago Malefoy se voyait par conséquent à la merci de celle qui était sa fiancée. Leurs regards semblèrent se capter avant qu'elle ne lance le coup de grâce, de manière informulée cette fois-ci.

Alors que le fils Malefoy se mettait à geindre de douleur de manière parfaitement ridicule, Amycus Carrow sentit la colère monter en lui. Emma Oreiro avait une nouvelle fois – de manière totalement effrontée – usé de son subterfuge : user de l'Imperium afin de simuler un Doloris. Non seulement, cela paraissait être un moyen de se moquer ouvertement du Serpentard – que les cris aigus décridibilisaient aussitôt – mais semblait également être un moyen de s'opposer à sa propre personne et autorité de professeur et directeur adjoint. Au final, c'était bien un Désolant que cette petite insolente méritait, pensa-t-il en s'insurgeant.

« Ca suffit maintenant ! Cessez vos cris de gamine effarée, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Ce fut l'une des premières fois qu'il entendit le ricanement d'élèves autres que de ceux de Serpentard. Ce fut désormais lui que la jeune Oreiro affronta du regard, une lueur de rage éclairant ses yeux verts. Le professeur rompit lui-même le contact, se retournant vers le reste des élèves. Il leur ordonnèrent de quitter leur place avant de faire disparaître les tables afin de préparer le lieux de la réelle épreuve pratique.

« Que l'épreuve pratique commence ! »

Comme prévu, l'enchaînement des actions laissa traîner une certaine léthargie dans l'assemblée. Les élèves s'observaient, se jaugeaient pour certains, ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi commencer. La première à lancer un sort fut la jeune Parkinson prenant pour cible une Lavande Brown qui réalisa un parfait sort du bouclier.

« Il va de soit qu'une retenue est à la clé pour ceux qui refuserait de lancer le moindre sort. Je tiens également à vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un cours d'Art de la magie noire, et non plus de Défense contre les forces du mal ! »

Une fois ceci dit, les élèves se firent un peu plus énergiques et osèrent s'atteler à leur tâche, bon gré mal gré. N'en ayant pas vraiment attendu plus de leur part, Amycus Carrow reporta son attention vers les préfets-en-chef, toujours postés à l'avant de la salle de classe. Drago Malefoy semblait hors de lui, tenant fermement sa fiancée par le bras.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir toucher là où sa fait mal, Drago. J'ai bien compris qu'atteindre ton image était plus efficace que la torture physique, répliquait la jeune fille à voix basse.

- Ca te ferait pourtant pas de mal de relâcher cette haine que tu retiens inutilement, semonça-t-il avec condescendance.

- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant de ce que je peux ressentir, pour quelqu'un qui m'a rayé de ses fréquentations, railla-t-elle en se dégageant de la prise du jeune homme sur son bras.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne me détestes pas au jour d'aujourd'hui, Emma, déclara-t-il empli d'assurance après un rire moqueur.

- Te haïr serait t'accorder bien trop d'importance. Je vais donc me contenter d'un simple mépris.

- Serait-on enfin sur la même longueur d'onde ? s'étonna-t-il faussement d'un ton empreint d'ironie.

La jeune fille sembla se taire et lui lancer un regard que ne put voir le professeur. Puis, elle laissa le préfet-en-chef afin de rejoindre le reste des élèves qui, timidement, se battaient entre eux. Le mangemort s'attarda sur la jeune Parkinson qui s'attaquait toujours à Lavande Brown, ainsi qu'à l'une des soeurs Patil. Il n'était pas dupe et remarquait clairement les sorts basiques utilisés par un petit groupe d'élève composé de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Comme à son habitude, le jeune Longdubat ne participait pas, posté les bras croisés près de la sortie.

Le fils Malefoy rejoignit à son tour le champ de bataille improvisé et prit directement pour cible Théodore Nott, ce dernier ayant déjà entamé un duel avec le jeune Zabini. Le fils Nott se défendait plutôt bien face à ces assaillants de taille, démontrant ainsi un potentiel que semblait pourtant réfuter son paternel. Etait-ce par pur aveuglement de sa part, ou par instinct de protection ? Amycus Carrow ricana silencieusement à ce questionnement. Comme si cette brute qu'était Nott senior pouvait ressentir une quelconque affection !

Un léger raffut retentit du côté des Serdaigle. Le professeur fut agréablement surpris de voir que la préfète-en-chef avait entreprit un duel avec l'un de ses camarades de maison, à savoir Michael Corner. Ce dernier s'était vu propulsé vers le mur du fond de la classe et tentait de se remettre sur pied tant bien que mal. Les deux élèves étaient trop loin pour qu'Amycus Carrow n'entende quoique ce soit, mais cela avait tout l'air d'un règlement de compte. La jeune fille attendit que son adversaire soit prêt à riposter avant de lui envoyer un nouveau sort, qui – il le déplorait – ne paraissait pas vraiment issu de la magie la plus noire. Le jeune Corner para cette nouvelle attaque au moyen d'un sortilège de défense plutôt bien maitrisé. Le duel entre les deux jeunes continua de plus belle, se déplaçant au rythme de leurs assauts respectifs. La jeune Oreiro paraissait ne pas donner le meilleur d'elle-même, comme si elle souhaitait là profiter d'un combat d'égal à égal.

L'attention des élèves alentours retomba et tous semblèrent reprendre leur propre duel. Restaient cependant à les fixer, la deuxième jumelle Patil, l'héritière MacDougal, un troisième Serdaigle dénommé Goldstein, ainsi que deux Serpentard, Daphné Greengrass et le jeune Nott – qui s'était échappé de son combat d'avec Zabini et Malefoy. Neville Longdubat, non loin de là, regardait avec méfiance l'échange de sorts entre les deux assaillants.

Jusqu'à présent les rares sortilèges atteignant leur destinataire démontraient la volonté de ces derniers de n'en rester qu'à la moins noire des magies possible. Cependant, Michael Corner lança soudain un Doloris assez bien exécuté. Le sort toucha Emma qui tenta de contrôler au maximum la douleur ainsi ressentie afin de pouvoir riposter à son tour. La préfète-en-chef propulsa à nouveau son adversaire contre le mur, de manière plutôt brutale. Cette fois-ci, sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, la jeune fille lui envoya un Imperium qui atteignit de plein fouet le Serdaigle. Désormais sous contrôle, le jeune Corner se redressa tel un pantin, et se plaqua contre la paroi de pierre, sa joue droite s'écrasant lamentablement. L'adolescente s'approcha alors, lui plantant sa baguette au creux du dos et parut lui chuchoter quelque chose. Le petit groupe d'élèves resté assister à leur combat se rapprocha d'eux, Anthony Goldstein en tête.

Après une tirade s'éternisant un peu trop à son goût, la préfète-en-chef se recula et libéra son prisonnier de l'Imperium dont il était victime. Ce dernier lui fit alors face avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et la fixa d'un regard dur. Puis, le jeune Corner parut cracher à la jeune fille des paroles peu avenantes.

C'est alors que le professeur se sentit fier de l'héritière Oreiro lorsque celle-ci lança un sortilège Doloris d'une puissance plus que satisfaisante. Dire que la veille il lui avait fallu une éternité pour en arrivé à ce stade-ci, lorsqu'il l'avait obligé à corriger elle-même cet avorton d'Ackerley. Au constat de la tournure des choses, Goldstein tenta d'arrêter sa camarade de maison qui le repoussa comme elle put de son bras de libre. Alors que Longdubat arrivait à son tour, Théodore Nott entreprit d'éloigner Goldstein et le Gryffondor de la préfète-en-chef. Se plaçant derrière elle, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, posant calmement ses mains sur les bras de la jeune fille.

Au bout de longues secondes, Emma Oreiro cessa le sortilège de magie noire et abaissa lentement son bras. Toute tremblante, elle semblait regarder avec horreur l'état de Corner qui avait cessé ses couinements de douleur. La jeune fille se recula et buta contre le jeune Nott – toujours positionné derrière elle – avant de se retourner aussitôt vers lui et de rencontrer le regard du Serpentard. Puis, ce furent les yeux scrutateurs de son professeur qu'elle croisa. Soudainement curieux sa savoir ce qui s'était dit quelques minutes plus tôt, Amycus Carrow tenta d'entrer dans la tête de cette chère Emma.

L'exercice fut d'une facilité déconcertante, cette dernière lui ayant habitué à beaucoup plus de résistance. Les premières images lui parvenant furent celles concernant la raison de leur retard au début du cour. Ainsi donc y-avait-il eu une provocation en duel entre les deux Serdaigle ennemis. Le professeur regretta aussitôt de n'avoir eu connaissance plus tôt d'une telle information. C'est le jeune Corner qu'il aurait dû choisir pour effectuer la démonstration face à la préfète-en-chef, cela lui aurait évité le minable combat entre les deux fiancés. Puis, lui parvint un enchainement d'images accompagnées de quelques paroles qu'ils n'avaient su distinguer de là où il se trouvait.

« Il me semble que ce soit le moment idéal pour accepter ta provocation en duel, Michael. »

Le jeune homme se retourne.

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'est là l'occasion rêvée pour te déculpabiliser, en cas d'éventuels sortilèges de magie noire. »

La préfète-en-chef propulse sans hésiter le Serdaigle contre le mur, déclenchant ainsi les hostilités et ledit duel, jusqu'au moment où le premier Doloris est lancé par le jeune Corner.

« Pour quelqu'un qui s'offusque de l'utilisation d'un tel sort, voilà qui est plutôt contradictoire de ta part. »

Plaqué contre le mur et placé sous l'emprise de son adversaire, Corner est à sa merci.

« Je ne m'autorise à le lancer qu'aux personnes qui le méritent. »

Elle approche sa bouche de son oreille de manière à lui chuchoter froidement.

« Qui es-tu, Michael, pour déterminer qui mérite ou non d'être torturé ? N'as-tu pas sous la contrainte, toi aussi jeté ce genre de sort aux élèves de cette classe ? Quel impudence de ta part que de te croire mieux que d'autres ici, de te croire mieux que moi...»

L'adolescent veut répliquer mais est entravé par l'Imperium, la jeune fille refusant probablement d'entendre une parole de plus.

« Vous vous dites trahis, déçus et trompé par ma personne et mes actes... Mais c'est vous les plus déloyaux dans la relation que nous avions pu avoir ! Vous, êtes la réelle désillusion. Et pourtant... J'ai beau vous en vouloir, au fond, j'ai toujours l'infime espoir qu'un jour vous compreniez, que vous me compreniez enfin... Surtout toi, Michael. Autant j'ai toujours su à quel point tu pouvais être un insupportable impulsif aussi têtu que le plus coriace des hypogriffes. Autant, j'ai toujours pensé que ce lien qui semblait exister entre nous saurait toujours te faire comprendre quelle est ma vérité. Mais tout porte à croire que j'avais tort de penser ainsi. »

Un court silence s'installe durant lequel Emma semble ravaler un sanglot. Puis, la préfète-en-chef murmure encore plus doucement.

« Ca me tue de te l'avouer, mais... tu me manques, Michael. Mon ami me manque. Et Merlin sait qu'au vu de tout ce qui me tombe dessus en ce moment, j'aurai eu besoin de toi, de ta façon de me dire et me faire prendre conscience de certaines choses. Est-ce vraiment impensable à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, de retrouver cet ami que j'avais ? Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je mérite autant de haine de ta part. Après toutes ces années... Où l'on a pu s'apprécier, se découvrir, s'aimer, s'entraider, et tout simplement s'accepter... Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ? »

La jeune fille abaisse sa baguette – signe que l'Imperium est désormais levé – et chuchote une dernière phrase.

« Je t'en supplie, Michael... Arrête de jouer au con et reviens-moi... »

Une fois totalement libéré, le Serdaigle se retourne, la tête bien haute, le regard perçant.

« Tu peux toujours courir, Emma. Et tu sais quoi ? Même Cédric aurait tourné le dos à ce que tu es devenue. »

C'est là une claque pour la propriétaire de ce souvenir. Une douche froide qui l'embrase soudain d'une sourde rage. Est alors lancé un magnifique sortilège Doloris empli de cette volonté de faire mal, et de ce plaisir de voir souffrir l'autre.

Telle fut la dernière image et le dernier ressenti que perçut Amycus Carrow lors de cette intrusion dans l'esprit de la jeune Emma Oreiro. Il ne s'écoula qu'une seconde et demie lorsque le professeur ingurgita les souvenirs ainsi captés. La légimancie était décidément une pratique dont il ne se lasserait jamais, se réjouit-il au sortir de la tête de la préfète-en-chef. Cette dernière pour sa part, n'avait pas du tout l'air ravie et avait détourné le regard dès que cela lui avait été possible. Quasiment dans les bras de Nott junior, la jeune fille semblait capter un point devant elle.

Une série d'évènements s'enchaina alors. Il se trouvait tout d'abord que la personne qu'elle avait ainsi fixé n'était autre que le jeune Drago Malefoy – qui avait lui-même cessé tout combat pour mieux observer la scène. Puis, après un dernier regard vers sa victime et les amis de cette dernière – venus en aide au Serdaigle – la jeune Oreiro fondit vers la sortie, quittant ainsi le cours de manière totalement impromptue. Enfin, dernier élément notable : Amycus Carrow croisa le regard soupçonneux et méfiant de Morag MacDougal, juste avant que celle-ci ne détourne aussitôt la tête, faisant alors comme si de rien n'était.

Un sourire cruel déforma le visage asymétrique du professeur d'Art de la magie noire. Les choses seraient-elles plus facile que prévu ? La jeune préfète-en-chef – qu'il comptait transformer en une puissante mangemort – semblait plus près du gouffre qu'il ne le pensait. Qui devait-il remercier pour cela ? Son incapable fiancé qui paraissait lui imposer une certaine indifférence ? Ou était-ce là le seul fait de celui – l'avait-il appris – qui avait été son ancien ami et qui rejetait la jeune fille sans aucun remord ? Dans tous les cas, sa propre action – à savoir le fait d'avoir déterré le souvenir de la mort de son père – avait forcément dû briser la jeune Oreiro.

Et le plan qu'il lui avait préparé finirait par achever les dernières de ses résistances. Ainsi pourra-t-il enfin la cueillir et faire d'elle l'automate obéissant que requiert la fonction de mangemort. Telle sera sa seule issue pour enfin se libérer de cette inutile souffrance qu'impliquait l'humanité d'un Homme. Alors, elle remercierait le Maître de l'accueillir dans ses rangs... Alors, le Maître le remercierait lui, de gonfler son effectif d'une si probante main d'oeuvre...

_***** They all fall down *****_

Astoria Greengrass n'avait rien suivi de sa matinée de cours, trop perdue dans ses nombreuses pensées. Par manque d'appétit – et souhaitant surtout éviter toute confrontation avec qui que ce soit – la jeune fille avait directement rejoint les sous-sols du château, au niveau desquels se situait la salle commune des Serpentard. Ne faisant pas de cette dernière sa destination finale, elle gagna son dortoir, avant de se laisser mollement tomber sur son lit. Pas un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche depuis la veille au soir. Un frisson de plaisir la parcourut en se remémorant les images et sensations vécues quelques heures plus tôt.

N'importe quelle adolescente se serait empressée d'apprendre la nouvelle à sa meilleure amie. Mais quelle(s) amie(s) avait-elle réellement ? Depuis sa première année, Astoria s'était toujours évertuée à garder de bonnes relations avec les élèves de sa promo, se greffant par-ci, par-là, aux groupes déjà constitués parmi les Serpentard de son année. De nature complaisante et souvent de bonne humeur, elle était réellement appréciée de tous. Toutefois, ses relations avec les filles – notamment avec celles de son dortoir – n'allaient pas plus loin que cette bonne entente. Jamais elle ne s'était aventurée à leur confier ses plus secrètes émotions et confidences. Cela n'était arrivée qu'avec une seule et unique personne : Emma. Cette dernière avait été une réelle amie. D'où ce sentiment d'infâme trahison à la découverte de ses fiançailles avec Drago et des mensonges en découlant.

En y réfléchissant, puisqu'inattendue, cette amitié avait été surprenante. Pourquoi s'être aussi rapidement et facilement ouverte à cette Serdaigle de deux ans plus âgé ? Astoria ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment. Tout s'était joué sur le ressenti et cette sensation qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Peu importait l'irrégularité de leurs entrevues, des liens forts s'étaient alors consolidés au fil du temps. Il y eut cependant la découverte de ce secret, qui ne put que fausser et vicier leur amitié. Trois petits chocs – mais non moins violents – avaient contribué à briser ces liens, à briser son coeur.

De ce jour, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. La nouvelle de l'attaque de Potter sur la personne de Drago avait déjà été suffisante pour la mettre dans un impulsif état d'affolement. Sans réfléchir, elle avait couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie, aussi vite qu'elle avait pu.

Vînt à ce moment là le PREMIER CHOC. Après avoir raté un battement, son coeur s'était serré douloureusement à la vue de son amie et de son amour secret, tout deux enlacés. Alors, sans chercher à comprendre, elle avait à nouveau couru loin de cette insupportable image. Emma l'avait rejointe, tentant de s'expliquer. «_ Cela fait plus d'un an que je suis fiancée à Drago Malefoy._ »

SECOND CHOC. Nouvelle cassure. Comprendre les choses lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'ampleur des mensonges et des actes que les deux fiancés avaient pu faire à son encontre. Mais un doute persistait, une interrogation la démangeait. Secret, fiançailles, tradition, obligation, cela ne s'arrêtait-il donc qu'à la fatalité des choses ? A sa question une réponse. Et quelle question ce fut... « _Vous couchez ensemble ?_ »

TROISIEME CHOC de cette découverte de la vérité. Au final, le fait était qu'Emma – son amie – partageait avec Drago – celui qu'elle aimait – un lien particulier qu'elle ne pourrait jamais égaler. Les imaginer ensemble dans cet acte si intime avait fait naître en elle, cette frustration, cette jalousie, cette envie qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée depuis, à chaque vision et pensée du couple.

Et voilà qu'en ce jour, elle était parvenue à partager avec lui cette intimité tant jalousée, rêvée, désirée, et crainte à la fois. Cela avait beau être la plus belle nuit de sa vie, bien des choses venaient noircir cet idyllique tableau. Que ce soit du fait du comportement de Drago au petit matin – marquant, elle en était consciente, la fin de ce qui avait à peine commencé entre eux – ou du fait de sa conscience – car n'avait-t-elle pas elle même trahi quelque part celle qui avait été son amie. Alors qu'Emma l'avait trompée en voulant la protéger, elle, n'avait fait que détruire les maigres chances de retrouver son amitié et ce, par pur égoïsme.

Quoiqu'il en était, Astoria ne regrettait rien. Mais qu'en était-il de Drago ? Elle redoutait vraiment que ce soit le cas pour le jeune homme. Sans doute avait-il peur qu'elle ne finisse par s'imaginer l'impossible ? Les choses n'avaient pourtant jamais été aussi claires entre eux. Voilà pourquoi d'ailleurs leur relation – aussi ambigüe que limpide – avait si bien fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant. Ces dernières semaines avait été merveilleuses à ses côtés. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi comprise, aussi écoutée, aussi femme tout simplement. Certes, elle n'était pour le moment qu'une adolescente de quinze ans, mais elle n'était plus cette gamine que tous semblait encore voir en elle. Au même titre que tout le monde, elle grandissait et forgeait la personne qu'elle deviendrait plus tard. Faisait-elle des erreurs ? C'était possible, mais elle assumait tout ça. L'on apprenait de ses erreurs, disait-on. Alors au fond, sans doute avait-elle hâte d'apprendre, provoquant et multipliant ainsi les impairs. Un coup d'oeil sur sa montre apprit à Astoria qu'il lui restait tout juste le temps de passer par les cuisines afin de satisfaire la faim qui avait gagné son estomac. Soupirant de lassitude face à toutes ces envahissantes pensées, la jeune fille se leva avec un semblant de motivation, avant de s'exécuter.

Les cours reprirent, ainsi que l'ennui hebdomadaire associé à cette Etude des Moldu imposée et enseignée par Alecto Carrow. Lorsqu'enfin sa journée se termina, Astoria décida de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris dans ses devoirs – notamment ceux de Métamorphose – et s'installa sur une table isolée de la bibliothèque. Elle ne voulait vraiment croiser personne, surtout pas sa soeur qui finirait bien assez tôt par se douter de quelque chose. Depuis qu'elle était au courant de ses sentiments pour Drago, il lui était très difficile de cacher quoique ce soit à Daphné. C'en était presqu'effrayant, d'ailleurs. Leurs discussions s'apparentaient toutefois plus à un interrogatoire qu'à de réelles confidences.

Voilà que son esprit recommençait à s'égarer. Ce n'était pas comme ça que se finirait son devoir de Métamorphose et Merlin savait que le professeur McGonagall était loin d'être clémente en la matière. Se faisant force, Astoria se concentra assez pour rédiger entièrement sa dissertation. Lorsqu'elle déposa sa plume, un coup d'oeil aux alentours lui fit supposer que l'heure du diner avait sonné, les élèves désertant de plus en plus la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle quitta à son tour cette dernière, ce n'était pas vers la Grande Salle que la jeune fille se dirigea. Astoria souhaitait mettre les choses au clair avec Drago. Elle voulait lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter concernant les espoirs qu'elle pouvait mettre en l'avenir de leur couple. Ils n'avaient pas d'avenir, ils n'étaient pas un couple, elle en était parfaitement consciente.

Répétant intérieurement son petit discours, c'est avec assurance que la jeune fille gagna la salle des préfets, vide à cette heure-ci. Marquant toutefois un petit arrêt, elle fixa la porte de la salle commune durant quelques secondes de silence. Retourner sur les lieux du crime – aussi passionnel soit-il – avait quelque chose de sensiblement excitant. Elle avait tout de même la malheureusement intuition qu'ils ne récidiveraient pas vers un acte aussi délictuel. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait dire à Drago qu'elle comprenait ce choix. Ils étaient arrivés au bout du bout, ne pouvant s'avancer plus loin. Il était à la fois trop tard pour retourner en arrière – à l'étape du simple flirt – et impossible d'approfondir ce qu'ils ne pouvaient construire ensemble.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Astoria prononça le mot de passe que lui avait confié le jeune homme il y avait quelques temps déjà. La porte se débloqua, ouvrant ainsi l'accès à la salle commune des préfets, condamnée des années auparavant. Lorsqu'elle referma derrière elle, le son qui lui parvint la figea sur place, coupant court à toutes pensées.

QUATRIEME CHOC. Surprendre celui qu'elle aimait en plein ébat sexuel moins de vingt-quatre heures après leur nuit passée ensemble. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas préparée à recevoir une telle claque. Les cris de plaisir lui parvenaient distinctement maintenant, et même s'ils n'étaient que féminin, qui d'autre que Drago pour les provoquer ? Autant elle pouvait comprendre et admettre un éloignement de sa part, mais « ça ». C'était volontairement lui faire du mal. Quel était le but de tant de souffrance infligée ? L'éloigner à tout jamais de lui ? C'était donc ça... elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Il n'y avait que Drago pour agir de la sorte, que lui pour faire passer ses messages de manière aussi maladroite. Il voulait qu'elle lui en veuille au point de ne pas lui pardonner. En voilà une belle manière de rompre une relation qui avait été pourtant claire.

Une indécente curiosité la poussait à s'approcher de l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre. Complètement ouverte, celle-ci semblait laisser apercevoir bien des éléments, telle que notamment, l'identité de la partenaire de ce si prévenant Drago Malefoy. Le son de la scène lui était toutefois amplement suffisant. Toujours collée à l'entrée de la salle commune, Astoria avait toutes les peines du monde à se mouvoir hors de la pièce. Obnubilée par ce que lui infligeait consciemment Drago, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se poser la fameuse question : avec qui était-il ? Ce ne pouvait être Emma, cette hypothèse – improbable aux vues des relations entre les deux fiancés – ne pouvant que fausser sa propre supposition de la raison qu'elle accordait à un tel acte de la part du jeune homme. Mais alors qui... La question ne se posa plus du fait de la réponse apportée par la voix qui lui parvenait tout juste. Pansy.

Drago était avec Pansy. Drago couchait avec Pansy. L'action lui parut alors encore plus dégoutante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une grimace déforma son visage alors qu'un sanglot aussi inattendu que silencieux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'en aille le plus loin possible de cette pièce. Sortant de son immobilité, Astoria tourna avec hâte la poignée et sortit enfin de la salle commune.

CINQUIEME CHOC. Emma était là. Ainsi coupée dans son élan, Astoria se colla à nouveau à cette porte – refermée désormais – qu'elle ne semblait plus quitter. Penchée sur la grande table de la salle des préfets, la Serdaigle semblait avoir été interrompue dans la rédaction d'un parchemin, la main tenant sa plume scintillant de sa cicatrice rougeâtre. Emma semblait aussi surprise qu'elle de la trouver ici. Après un rapide regard vers sa blessure encore ouverte, ce fut un sourire narquois qu'elle lui lança alors. Il y avait de quoi après tout. Sans doute la jeune fille s'était-elle attendue à ce que Drago soit avec elle. Sans plus de cérémonie, la brune reprit l'écriture de son mot, l'ignorant tout bonnement.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Emma, intervint alors Astoria d'une voix calme mais teintée de repenti.

La plume s'arrêta soudainement d'écrire dans un très léger grincement, bavant quelque peu sur le parchemin avant qu'Emma ne finisse par la lever. Se redressant, la jeune fille affronta à nouveau le regard de la Serpentard.

- Je dois comprendre que c'était bien toi hier soir, déclara-t-elle avec froideur, un silence assez pesant s'installant alors. C'est à croire que tu ne l'as pas assez satisfait, brisa-t-elle ce silence, sarcastique.

- Drago a sa façon de faire passer certains messages. Mais ça tu dois le savoir...

- Tu es pathétique, Astoria. Toujours à le défendre et à lui trouver des excuses. Ca me donne encore plus la nausée que ce qui se passe derrière cette porte.

- Peut-être qu'au final, je le connais tout simplement mieux que toi, répondit la plus jeune d'une voix moins dure qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- On va éviter de débattre là-dessus, si tu permets. Drago et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, ne font vraiment plus parti de mes priorités, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle en pliant le parchemin qu'elle inséra dans un petit sac en toile de jute disposé sur la table.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, et peu après un bref regard vers sa bague de fiançailles, Emma libéra son doigt de cet objet si porteur de sens. Elle le plaça à son tour à l'intérieur du petit sac, qu'elle referma au moyen du ruban de serrage. Un petit bruit tinta, la bague semblant rencontrer du verre sur son chemin. Les regards des deux jeunes filles se croisèrent à nouveau en silence.

- Je suppose que tu détiens le mot de passe de la salle commune des préfets, formula-t-elle indirectement sa demande.

- Drago risquerait d'être assez contrarié si je te le donnais... commença Astoria affichant une légère moue. Ce qui – aux vues des circonstances – ne me dérange absolument pas.

- Astoria qui va à l'encontre de son Drago adoré, Merlin, je dois rêver, feignit Emma d'être scandalisée.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je comprends le pourquoi de ses actes que je les approuve pour autant. Mais si son choix a été de me faire du mal, alors je le respecte.

- Tu as beau devenir moins naïve, tes discours sur lui sont toujours aussi horripilants.

- Tu as changé, Emma. Etre aigrie, ça ne te va vraiment pas, rétorqua la plus jeune d'un air désolé.

Son ancienne amie ne répondit rien, se contentant de la défier de ses yeux verts, impassibles. Astoria décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller, loin de tout ça. Elle préférait encore affronter sa soeur plutôt que de rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle fit toutefois de nouveau face à la Préfète-en-chef.

« Nuages. C'est le mot de passe. »

_***** They all fall down *****_

Drago Malefoy, yeux clos, ne réussissait plus à se laisser aller au plaisir sensé le submerger. Certes il en avait – Pansy étant loin d'être une mauvaise partenaire – mais depuis qu'il avait entendu cette porte s'ouvrir au loin, puis se refermer de longues minutes après, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir à l'esprit son but désormais atteint. Même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer. Alors autant finir ce qu'il avait commencé, non sans en profiter.

Un geste expert de Pansy provoqua une nouvelle vague de plaisir en lui. Cognant légèrement son crâne contre la haute tête de lit, le jeune homme se mordilla le côté de la lèvre inférieure pour s'éviter de gémir. Il encouragea toutefois la jeune fille à continuer son action en lui passant gentiment les doigts dans les cheveux. Entrouvant légèrement les yeux, l'image d'Emma s'imposa à lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à elle en un tel moment ? Sans doute parce qu'il aurait préféré partager ledit moment avec sa fiancée plutôt qu'avec son amie Pansy, lui glissa une petite voix intérieure. Drago interrompit la réfutation qui lui venait lorsqu'il réalisa que la vision d'Emma à l'entrebâillement de la porte était bien réelle. Relevant brusquement la tête, il la fixa avec un effarement non contenu. La jeune fille lui lança un sourire goguenard, et accrocha un petit sac à la poignet de la porte. Puis, elle disparut de son champ de vision.

D'une impulsion soudaine, Drago dégagea la prise qu'avait Pansy sur son sexe, sauta hors du lit et quitta la chambre non sans récupérer au passage la veste longue échouée au sol afin de masquer sa nudité. Emma était encore là, lui faisant face, bras croisés, l'air hautin. Refermant la porte, la main du jeune homme rencontra le sac accroché à la poignet ronde. Drago tourna alors son attention sur ce dernier.

- J'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'être utile, déclara-t-elle sans animosité aucune.

Le blond plongea alors son regard bleu dans celui vert de la jeune fille et entreprit de récupérer le sac avant de l'ouvrir, sans la lâcher des yeux. Lorsque ce fut fait, il baissa le regard vers l'objet et en sortit un morceau de parchemin accompagné d'une solution liquide ainsi que d'un genre de mitaine.

_« Du plaisir sans souffrir. _

_Cela te sera désormais possible en suivant les instructions ci-contre. _

_E.O »_

- - Et, il y a une autre petite chose qui n'est plus vraiment très utile en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il levait à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

Après vérification, Drago trouva cette « autre petite chose » tout au fond du petit sac en toile. Il s'agissait de la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offerte – à deux reprises – il y avait plus d'un an déjà. Masquant le sentiment que ça lui inspirait, le jeune homme remit le tout dans le sac et tira sur les rubans d'un coup sec afin de le refermer.

- Autre chose, peut-être ? demanda-t-il d'une neutralité sans faille.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard pour quelqu'un ayant planté sa partenaire aux fins de m'interpeller, le railla-t-elle face à son manque de verve.

- Je voulais surtout m'assurer que tu ne remettes plus les pieds ici, rétorqua-t-il avec froideur.

- Je n'en ai personnellement pas la moindre envie.

- Et à l'avenir, j'exige que tu te contrôles davantage en présence des mangemorts qui nous servent de professeurs.

- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu te mets à me reprocher d'avoir régler son compte à Michael, finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de fixation intense.

- Là n'est pas le problème. Il était temps d'ailleurs. Mais te faire remarquer en quittant précipitamment le cours, et pire, viser Carrow en déviant l'un de mes sorts ! Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué !

- Il l'aurait déjà fait savoir s'il s'était senti offensé, assura-t-elle semblant vouloir clore le sujet.

- Emm...

- Y-a-t-il autre chose ? l'interrompit-elle d'un ton cassant.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Astoria ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, d'un ton tout aussi abrupt.

- Il va falloir arrêter de vouloir la protéger à tout prix. Ce n'est plus une gamine – maintenant – à ce que je sache.

- Le prix à payer n'était pas si désagréable, indiqua-t-il avec satisfaction.

- Eh bien je t'en prie, retournes-y donc.

Aucun des fiancés ne relança la conversation, tout deux se contentant de s'examiner du regard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pris le temps de la regarder avec un minimum d'attention. Une rancoeur amer avait pour habitude de le submerger à chaque contact avec la jeune fille. Et comme toujours à ces moments là, il ravalait son ressentiment, le digérait au possible, et s'imposait d'ignorer sa fiancée de toute sa superbe. Alors qu'il s'autorisait enfin à poser ses yeux un peu plus longuement sur Emma, il ne put que constater sa flagrante perte de poids, son teint pâle quasi blanchâtre, et cet air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ce n'était ni le dédain qu'il avait pu voir chez elle au tout début, ni la détresse infinie qui avait transpiré d'elle à leur « rupture ». Cette allure suspecte l'intriguait quelque peu, mais il se força à classer cet élément sans suite. Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper d'elle désormais, si ce n'était de l'image qu'elle se devait de donner en tant que future Madame Malefoy.

- Un peu de distraction ça ne te ferait pas de mal non plus. Tu verrais ta dégaine... tenta-t-il de justifier ce silencieux examen visuel.

- Je vais finir par t'écouter si tu continues à me pousser à l'adultère.

- On n'est pas encore marié à ce que je sache.

- Vu comme c'est parti, cela m'étonnerait fortement que le mariage change quelque chose à ce niveau-là. Sur ce, je vais te laisser à ta si plaisante occupation, coupa-t-elle court à la conversation semblant sentir qu'ils commençaient à tourner en rond.

Drago décida de ne rien répondre, se contentant de l'observer quitter la pièce. Une fois Emma partie, il se maudit de sentir en lui cette envie de la voir à nouveau. Où était-donc passée cette rancoeur qu'il souhaitait entretenir le plus longtemps possible ? Dumbledore, Potter, Emma, trahison. Tels étaient les mots clés ayant le don de titiller sa rancune qu'il avait tenace.

Un coup d'oeil vers la porte de sa chambre lui remémora la présence de Pansy. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de sa bouche à cette idée. Il allait devoir trouver le moyen de se débarrasser d'elle, et connaissant le personnage, cela n'allait pas être de tout repos. Ouvrant la porte, il entra dans la pièce et découvrit une Pansy en plein lecture. Très étonnant de sa part de s'intéresser aux devoirs de Métamorphose qu'il avait dû laisser trainer, pensa-t-il en s'installant nonchalamment dans le lit.

- Je vois que tu t'es trouvée une occupation, lança-t-il tout en observant le petit sac qu'il avait toujours à la main.

-Très intéressante trouvaille en effet, répondit-elle avec fierté.

- J'ignorai que les sujets donnés par cette vieille chouette te passionnait à ce point, ironisa-t-il sans vraiment prêter attention à la jeune fille qui fut prise d'un rire moqueur avant de dévoiler à voix haute l'objet de sa lecture.

- « _Bonsoir Drago, Je voulais te remercier pour cet après-midi. Contre toute attente j'ai passé un bon moment. Je pense que comme nous l'avons deviné au cours de ce repas, les répliques et autres piques font partis de l'infime complicité (amicale?) que nous pouvons avoir. Toujours est-il que tu es aussi exaspérant et irritant que d'habitude. En espérant que Parkinson ne t'ai pas sorti le grand jeu (auquel cas pauvre de toi !). A moins que ça n'ait déjà été fait par le passé... Bonne soirée à toi. E.O._ » lut-elle de manière assez théâtrale, comme la Serpentard savait si bien le faire. Alors comme ça vous parliez de moi ! C'est qu'elle doit vraiment dater cette lettre.

- Repose ça immédiatement, Pansy, ordonna-t-il en la fusillant des yeux.

- Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu m'aurais arrêtée bien avant, clama-t-elle, un sourire espiègle accroché au visage. Ah oui, il y a celle-là aussi ! « ___Cher Drago, L'on vient à peine de se quitter, mais je me sens l'envie de t'écrire ces mots__. » Trop mignon, se moqua-t-elle. «____ Demain je pars en Argentine__[...], » Blablablabla... « ____Je regrette que nous ne puissions pas nous voir durant ces deux mois__, [...] ____Je ne voudrais pas que ce que nous avons construit pour le moment se détériore à cause de cet éloignement __[...] » Ce n'est pas très gai tout ça, dis donc. Tiens, elle admet qu'elle est ennuyante dans celle-ci : « ____A y réfléchir, t'ennuyer pourrait être un hobby fort sympathique__. ». « [...] ____je me suis faite à l'idée de devenir ta femme. Voilà, c'est dit.__ » De quoi elle se plaint, elle aurait vraiment pu tomber sur pire que toi, commenta Pansy en changeant de lettre. La suivante est la pire de toute. Quoique le PS mérite qu'on y porte attention... « ____PS : La dernière phrase m'a fait repensé à la manière dont tu révisais tes BUSE, au final je souhaite que tu ais les notes que tu mérites. C'est à dire Troll. Il n'y a qu'un Troll pour faire ce que tu as fait.__ » __ Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant tes BUSE ? l'interrogea-t-elle sans feindre sa curiosité. _

Pour seul réponse, Drago se décida enfin à arracher les lettres des mains de sa camarade de maison. Celle-ci n'émit aucune résistance si ce n'est un air moqueur plus qu'affiché.

- C'est toi qu'on devrait appeler la fouine, persiffla-t-il en replaçant les lettres où elles se trouvaient auparavant – à savoir le tiroir de sa table de chevet – tout en profitant pour y placer le sac qu'Emma lui avait donné.

- Ca aurait été plus amusant de lire tes propres lettres, prospecta Pansy qui, tournée vers lui, laissa sa main se promener sur le torse du jeune homme, une fois ce dernier réinstallé. Merlin, j'ai vraiment du mal à t'imaginer avec Oreiro ! Cette fille est tellement insaisissable, ajouta-t-elle d'un air pensif alors que le blond haussait vers elle des sourcils dubitatifs quant à ce mot faisant tâche de la part de Pansy Parkinson. Epargne-moi ce regard, Monsieur-je-conserve-précieusement-toutes-les-lett res-de-ma-fiancée-dans-le-tiroir-de-ma-table-de-ch evet.

Sans prévenir, Drago se retourna brusquement vers la jeune fille, l'immobilisant de ses jambes et de son bras. La main gauche positionnée judicieusement autour de sa gorge, les yeux de Pansy ne purent que tomber sur le tatouage sombre de son amant du soir. Cette fille allait vraiment devoir apprendre à se taire...

_***** They all fall down *****_

Théodore Nott dînait péniblement en compagnie de Blaise, qui n'avait pas manqué de commenter l'arrivée d'Emma dans la Grande Salle, ce dernier la soupçonnant – avec raison – d'être l'objet de son rêve de la veille. Le Serpentard n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à la jeune fille depuis l'incident du matin. A dire vrai, il avait préféré l'éviter jusqu'à maintenant, encore très troublé par son difficile réveil. Cela avait d'ailleurs été très délicat de justifier la chose à Morag, celle-ci l'ayant encouragé toute la journée à aller voir Emma. Il était vrai que la rousse avait déjà pas mal avancé de son côté, concluant notamment avec leur amie un précieux marché quant à son addiction. Il était donc logique que ce soit à lui de débriefer sur ce qu'il s'était passé en cours d'Art de la magie noire. Il avait finalement promis à Morag qu'il le ferait, mais n'avait cessé de repousser le moment.

Alors qu'il entamait son shortbread au chocolat, Daphné vint se placer aux côtés de Blaise, face à lui. L'air grave et pincé, elle ne prononça aucune parole, se contentant de se servir d'un peu de soupe de poireaux. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien mettre son amie dans un tel état, Théodore supposa qu'elle avait sans doute été mise au courant de l'occupation de sa chère petite soeur la veille au soir.

- Si tu me dis ce qui te contrarie autant, je te raconte quelque chose que ton cher ami Théodore n'osera surement jamais te dévoiler, proposa Blaise souhaitant tirer profit de ce dont il avait été témoin plus tôt dans la journée.

- En plus de me prouver que je ne peux vraiment pas te faire confiance, tu sous-estimes fortement les liens qui m'unissent à Daphné, rétorqua placidement Théodore alors que la jeune fille jaugeait son voisin de table tout en mâchant bruyamment le crouton encore croquant de sa soupe.

- Dis-toujours, lâcha-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur son plat.

- A toi l'honneur ! Laissons donc le meilleur pour la fin, clama Blaise en adressant un magnifique sourire moqueur à son camarade de maison.

Théodore garda son calme face à cette énième moquerie. Si ce qui avait mis Daphné dans un tel état de nerf était ce qu'il pensait être, Blaise perdrait bien assez tôt son air de vainqueur. Sa rupture d'avec Astoria lui étant toujours restée en travers de la gorge, apprendre que Drago et son ex étaient finalement passés à l'acte lui filerait la claque qu'il méritait.

- Je me suis prise la tête avec les amis d'Anthony. Il s'est mis de leur côté, on s'est disputé, dévoila la Serpentard sans émotions.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour supporter cette bande d'idiot, commenta Blaise avec sarcasme.

- Après avoir supporté Pansy et sa clique pendant six ans, on est capable de bien des choses tu sais.

- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Corner ? voulut en savoir plus Théodore, qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette raison-ci.

- J'ai eu le malheur de dire que je comprenais ce que pouvait ressentir Emma. Padma m'est immédiatement tombée dessus et Michael n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je le compare à Pansy.

- Corner tirait une de ces tronches ce matin, se moqua ouvertement Blaise alors que Daphné capta le regard interrogatif de Théodore face à ses dires.

- Ta chère Emma ne doit pas croire qu'elle est la seule à se faire lyncher pas ses anciens amis ! Demande aux quelques Sang-Pur déclassés en Sang-Mêlé comme moi, qui se font snober par ceux en qui ils avaient toute confiance, confia-t-elle avec dureté. Même si j'avoue que Corner agit comme un parfait petit con avec elle, je ne pense pas que ce soit pire que ce que me fait subir Pansy !

- Tu t'en fous de Pansy, à part elle, Tracy et Bulstrode, aucun d'entre nous ne t'a jamais snobée à ce que je sache. Pour quelques petites moqueries, je dis pas, concéda toutefois Blaise, mais franchement je me ferai grave chier sans toi, Daphné.

- Mais c'est qu'il deviendrait presque sentimental le petit Zabini, nargua Théodore alors que pour le remercier d'une telle déclaration, la jeune fille fit un bisou sonore sur la joue de son voisin de table.

- Dommage que tu ne sois pas resté mon beau-frère plus longtemps, lâcha-t-elle alors que Blaise se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Oublie pas le deal entre nous, Daphné, on parle de tout sauf de ta soeur.

- De toute façon, Astoria ne fait que m'éviter depuis qu'elle traine avec Drago. J'aurai pas grand chose à te dire sur elle... continua l'aînée des Greengrass alors que Théodore entreprit de boire son jus de citrouille, feignant n'en savoir plus. Bon et c'était quoi ta fameuse info sur Théo, que je pense un peu à autre chose.

- Notre cher ami a passé une très bonne nuit, commença-t-il avant d'ajouter face à l'air indifférent de son interlocutrice. Le genre de nuit qui laisse des traces au petit matin, où le mec qui se réveille n'est pas le seul à se lever, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Je crois qu'elle a parfaitement compris où tu voulais en venir, l'interrompit abruptement le concerné par la délicate information.

- Evidemment, il n'y a aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'objet de ses rêves, poursuivit fièrement le Serpentard.

- Je suis vraiment gêné, Blaise... Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'un jour tu devinerais ta présence au sein de mes rêves les plus précieux, joua-t-il la comédie, en guise de dernière arme.

- Y-a rien à faire, Théo, je risque pas d'oublier ma vision de ce matin de sitôt, conclut Blaise en se levant de table. Bon, on se voit dans la salle commune.

- S'il-y-a Pansy dans le coin, aucune chance que je me la coltine une minute de plus. Elle me sort par les yeux, assura Daphné.

- Quant à moi, ça devient trop dur d'être à tes côtés, mon cher Blaise, tu comprends ? continua-t-il son jeu.

- « Trop dur »... Ouai, j'ai bien vu que tu t'y connaissais en la matière, ne rata-t-il pas la dernière occasion de se narguer son ami avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

- Je pense que t'en as pour l'année entière avec lui, précisa Daphné, le sourire aux lèvres. Ca devait vraiment être quelque chose à voir !

- Pitié, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi non-plus !

- Je vais me gêner ! Franchement Théo, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ou tu passes à la vitesse supérieure avec Emma, ou tu te trouves une copine. Mais par la barbe de Merlin, profite donc de ta dernière année !

- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, et tu le sais très bien.

- On s'en fou de Drago ! Tu crois qu'il pense à sa fiancée, lui, quand ils se bécotent avec ma soeur, déclara-t-elle avec humeur.

- Ah, c'est donc ça. Tu m'encourages à aller dans les bras d'Emma, par simple désir de vengeance.

- Tant qu'il ne met pas ma soeur dans son lit, il n'y a pas vraiment lieu de se venger.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai une promesse à tenir moi, se servit-il de ce qu'il devait faire pour échapper maladroitement à cette conversation, alors qu'il voyait Emma quitter la Grande Salle.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir, Théodore Nott, quémanda froidement Daphné, qui soupçonna immédiatement quelque chose. Théo ! Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il semblait la planter là sans aucune réponse.

- J'ai assez de chose à gérer comme ça, Daphné. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir la principale concernée.

Bien qu'elle eût devinée ce qu'il en était, Daphné sembla tout de même choquée de ce semblant d'aveu de la part de son ami. Souhaitant éviter qu'elle ne s'accapare sa personne aux fins d'en savoir plus, Théodore rejoignit le grand Hall à grande enjambée et se mit à la recherche d'Emma. Il la trouva en pleine ascension du grand escalier et entreprit de la rejoindre, grimpant deux par deux les marches de marbres.

- Bonsoir Théo, le salua-t-elle une fois arrivé auprès d'elle, la jeune fille s'étant arrêtée au sommet de l'escalier.

- Salut... Emma, lui répondit-il alors qu'elle le fixait d'une manière qui le mit mal à l'aise.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose peut-être ? finit-elle par lui demander au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Oui, se reprit-il en se rappelant la raison pour laquelle il devait s'entretenir avec elle. Tu serais disposée à faire quelques pas avec moi ?

- A la condition qu'on règle de suite le sujet Michael, négocia-t-elle fermement sa demande.

- Très bien, fut-il un peu pris de court alors que de nouvelles secondes de silence s'écoulèrent.

- Mais si tu n'as rien à me dire à ce propos, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder.

- Tu y es allée un peu fort, ce matin.

- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu trouves à dire sur la question ?

- Je suppose que Morag n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te faire la morale, alors je vais m'abstenir d'en faire de même.

- Tu es sûr ? Car vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas d'entendre ce que tu penses. Au point où j'en suis aujourd'hui...

- D'accord, se résolut le jeune homme, les yeux verts impassibles troublant toujours ce dernier. Je pense que cette potion influe de manière plus que néfaste sur ton comportement et tes actes. Je suis donc content que tu ais accepté le marché de Morag. Et j'ose espéré que tu t'y tienne réellement.

- Plus que du doloris, c'est donc de ça dont tu voulais parler, constata Emma en reprenant sa marche, non vers les escaliers mobiles mais vers le couloir du premier étage ouvert sur l'extérieur.

- Dans un combat contre une addiction, c'est la volonté qui compte plus que toute autre chose.

- Te voilà bien renseigné sur le sujet, fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est que tu m'as beaucoup inquiétée, Emma.

A cette phrase, la jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna vers Théodore qui l'imitait. Elle lui offrit alors un tendre et doux sourire garant de toute la complexité de leur relation. Sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, elle posa sa main – légèrement tremblante – sur sa joue. Par réflexe, il recouvrit cette dernière de la sienne, complètement happé par son regard teintée d'une certaine mélancolie. Glissant sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme, et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Emma pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Loin de s'en offusquer, Théodore ne se priva pas pour approfondir ce baiser inespéré, tentant au maximum d'éloigner les souvenirs encore frais de son dernier rêve. Alors qu'il entreprenait de la rapprocher de lui, Emma se dégagea doucement de cette étreinte. Après un sourire mutin, la Serdaigle reprit son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Le regard de Théodore tomba sur la main rougie de son amie, faisant naître alors en lui une explication logique à ce qui venait de se passer.

Les deux amis longèrent le couloir ouvert sur le ciel étoilé dans un silence loin d'être pesant, bien au contraire. Théodore ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette légèreté s'emparer de lui, peu importait les raisons ayant poussées Emma à l'embrasser. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'ils récidivent. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils stoppèrent leur marche, décidant de s'accouder au rempart ouvrant sur le parc éclairé d'une lune presque pleine. Sans doute le couvre feu avait-il déjà sonné, mais n'était-il pas après tout en compagnie de la préfète-en-chef en personne ?

- Tu penses que mon seul but est de faire payer Drago, n'est-ce pas ? brisa-t-elle ce silence jusque là si paisible.

- S'il n'est pas seul, c'est tout du moins l'un de tes buts, assura Théodore alors que tout deux continuaient de fixer la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Mais, jamais je n'ai dis que ça me dérangeait... ajouta-t-il avant qu'il ne sente le regard d'Emma se tourner vers lui.

Lorsqu'il fit de même, le jeune homme découvrit que celle-ci – le menton soutenu par sa main droite – arborait un air plutôt charmeur. En la contemplant, Théodore se rendit compte qu'Emma ne portait plus sa bague. Remarquant son regard posé sur sa main, la brune décala cette dernière et fixa à son tour ses doigts vierges de tout bijou.

- Ca n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un sacré poids dont je me suis débarrassée aujourd'hui.

- Je veux bien te croire.

Alors qu'ils observaient tout deux la fine main rougie de la jeune fille, Théodore pris l'initiative d'y apposer la sienne. La caressant tout d'abord du bout des doigts, il finit par l'entrelacer. L'une contre l'autre, leurs mains entamèrent une lente et douce danse. Un frisson le parcourut tout entier lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. C'était fou à quel point il pouvait se sentir connecter à elle lorsqu'ils se laissaient aller ainsi. Très peu de paroles avait été échangées, mais il avait suffit d'un premier pas pour tout déclencher. Leurs moments à eux que composaient leur premier baiser à la fête de Daphné, leur second durant ce match de Quidditch, et cet autre baiser sur ce banc – qui faisait d'ailleurs parti de la vue malgré l'obscurité ambiante – lui revenait et ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il avait rapidement su peu après leur rencontre. A regret, Théodore éloigna sa main de celle de son amie et se redressa quelque peu, tournant le dos au parc.

- Tu vois bien qu'au final ça te dérange... mes fiançailles...

- Là n'est pas vraiment le problème, déclara-t-il faiblement. On a beau avoir cette connexion assez déconcertante toi et moi, je dois quand même me rendre à l'évidence...

- Tu te fais du mal inutilement, Théo, lui coupa-t-elle la parole qu'il avait laissé trainer.

- J'ai eu beau clamer ma foi en ton amour pour moi par le passé, au jour d'aujourd'hui je n'en ferai pas autant.

- Je me suis construit ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Drago, au vu de l'avenir qui nous est destiné. Avec toi, ça a surgi de nulle part alors que je n'avais rien demandé. J'ai beau refouler mes sentiments pour toi, il y a toujours un moment où ils finissent par rejaillir.

- Comme ce soir ? supposa-t-il, une pointe de charme dans la voix.

- Pour être honnête, ils sont pour le moment à la limite de l'éruption sans toutefois l'avoir atteinte...

- Il faudrait y remédier alors...

Alors qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau rapprochés, Emma tira lentement sur sa cravate afin que leurs bouches se lient pour la deuxième fois. Le baiser se fit beaucoup plus ardent que précédemment, les entrainant dans cette passion singulière qui les caractérisait tant. La plaquant contre le muret donnant sur le parc, Théodore libéra ses lèvres et colla son front contre le sien, avant de lui offrir un tendre baiser sur le bout de son nez. Puis, c'est vers son cou qu'il tenta de redescendre. Leur différence de taille entravant quelque peu son action, le jeune homme entreprit de la lever et de l'assoir sur le muret pour qu'elle soit un peu plus à sa hauteur. Emma l'entoura alors de ses jambes, l'attirant encore plus à elle. Il pouvait sentir ses mains – glissées sous sa cape – frôler son dos d'une manière qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir. Baisant chaudement son cou, il remonta jusqu'à son oreille et ne put s'empêcher de souffler quelques mots au creux de celle-ci, derniers signes de son incompréhensible résistance.

- On ne devrait, vraiment pas faire ça...

- Faire quoi...? répondit-elle à son tour dans un souffle rauque, alors qu'il lui mordillait affectueusement le lobe de l'oreille. Ca...? suggéra une Emma coquine alors qu'elle s'emparait doucement de son entrejambe.

A cette proposition, Théodore se figea soudainement, juste avant que ne le submerge la vague de plaisir ainsi provoquée par la main de la jeune fille. Déglutissant avec difficulté, celui-ci libéra l'oreille de sa partenaire, et la fixa avec ardeur.

- C'est dangereux ce que tu fais-là, Emma.

- Pouquoi donc...? lui répondit-elle, l'air mutin.

- Nous sommes en plein couloir...

- C'est moi qui suis chargée de la ronde de cette aile du château ce soir, réfuta-t-elle son premier argument.

- Il fait à peine 8° degré...

- Parce que tu as froid, là-tout de suite...? contra-t-elle son deuxième argument alors qu'elle n'avait aucunement cessé le mouvement précédemment entrepris.

Sur le coup, Théodore se demanda vraiment ce qui le poussait à se retenir de la sorte. Abandonnant toute résistance, le Serpentard se laissa emporter par l'embrasement et la passion que lui dictait son corps et son coeur. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que ce ne soit plus un simple rêve cette fois-ci.

_***** They all fall down *****_

Severus Rogue n'appréciait que très peu les entrevues avec ses directeurs adjoints, mais celles-ci s'avéraient inévitablement nécessaires. Il était de son devoir de s'assurer que Poudlard ne sombre pas dans cette folie tortionnaire que souhaitaient tant imposer les Carrow, sans toutefois aller à l'encontre des principes nouvellement édictés par le nouveau régime. Délicate action s'ancrant néanmoins dans ce double rôle qu'il campait depuis tant d'années déjà. Les stratégies élaborées à la lumière des conseils du précieux portrait de Dumbledore, semblaient avoir fonctionné jusqu'ici, malgré les quelques regrettables dommages collatéraux. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre les actes de pseudo-rébellion engagés principalement par quelques élèves de Gryffondor. A travers son tableau, la représentation de Dumbledore n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'il s'agissait là d'agissements inévitables et fondamentalement essentiels, et qu'il était logique que la société – Poudlard étant une micro-société en soi – comprenne son lot d'indignés et d'insurgés ne pouvant tout simplement pas se soumettre à cette révoltante autorité.

Le choix qu'ils avaient fait de nommer Emma Oreiro en qualité de Préfète-en-chef avait semblé porter ses fruits jusqu'à maintenant, même si au final, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient espéré, cette dernière n'admettait pas de véritable influence sur son homologue masculin et fiancé, Drago Malefoy. Malheureusement pour elle – et pour eux – Amycus Carrow avait entrepris depuis la veille une tentative de radicalisation de son action de Préfète-en-chef, trop insatisfaisante à son goût. Ainsi l'avait-il obligé à punir elle-même ce jeune première année qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête depuis la rentrée. Severus Rogue n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en débattre avec le portrait de Dumbledore accroché – aux côtés de tous les anciens directeurs de Poudlard – dans son bureau. Le nouveau directeur du château avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à l'entreprise d'Amycus Carrow. Emma Oreiro – bien que Dumbledore semblait curieusement persuadé du contraire – était selon lui le genre de personne à suivre les ordres pour mieux sauver l'honneur de sa famille ainsi que sa propre vie. Telle était en règle générale, la ligne de conduite des Sang-Pur – ou tout autre Sang-Mêlé haut placé – souhaitant conserver un niveau de vie digne de ce nom. Dumbledore avait toutefois visé juste au vu de la gestion de son statut de Préfète-en-chef, qui tendait fortement à la protection des élèves de Poudlard. Mais maintenant qu'elle était à découvert, jusqu'où irait-elle face à la répression employé par les Carrow ? De cela, il en discourrait volontiers avec son prédécesseur un fois son bureau rejoint.

Il n'avait jamais autant converser avec Dumbledore qu'après sa mort. Constat paradoxal du seul fait de la présence du portrait magique de ce dernier dans le bureau du directeur. Ce n'était cependant pas pour autant que cette version d'outre-tombe de celui pour qui sa loyauté était sans faille, lui dévoilait la totalité de ses plans. Severus Rogue admettait tout de même une confiance totale en Dumbledore. Trop de choses semblaient avoir déjà été entreprises pour qu'ils ne finissent par subir un fatal échec. Tout reposait sur ses épaules, sur celles de Potter, et sur cet espoir que se devait de conserver leur camp.

Ce fut avec un ennui infini mais non sans une attention certaine, que le directeur de Poudlard écoutait le vantard récit de son directeur adjoint – Amycus Carrow – quant au déroulement de ses cours d'Art de la magie noire de ces derniers jours. De plus en plus à l'aise dans son rôle de professeur et plus que désireux d'imposer ses propres règles, il devenait compliquer de contenir le mangemort dans ses actions. Ainsi apprit-il – alors que tout deux parcouraient les couloirs du château – que le professeur d'Art de la magie noire avait pris l'initiative d'infliger un examen pratique aux élèves de septième et de sixième année, durant lequel s'étaient échangés des sorts plus ou moins dangereux. Il ne fallait pas que cela devienne une habitude, ce que Severus Rogue s'employa à lui stipuler sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect de la part du mangemort qu'il était sensé incarner.

Après ce délicat avertissement, la conversation dévia sur l'action du nouveau régime et des récentes mesures employées. L'ennui serait redevenu total si n'était pas apparue au loin la silhouette d'un couple d'élève semblant s'enlacer. A la place, ce fut un complet agacement qui s'empara de lui. Un regard rapide vers Amycus lui fit constater l'indécente impatience que ce dernier peinait à contenir face à ces fauteurs de troubles. Les adolescents semblaient bien trop occupés pour remarquer leur approche. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches pour le comprendre, les directeur et directeur adjoint constatèrent bien malgré eux que les deux jeunes paraissaient avoir dépassé le stade de la simple embrassade. Une certaine répugnance fit tressaillir sa lèvre supérieure à la vue de la position compromettante à laquelle il assistait bien malgré lui.

« C'est qu'ils n'ont pas froid aux yeux, ces deux-là ! Pour le plaisir des notre... »

La remarque de Carrow le dégouta davantage, et de la situation, et de son collègue. Puis ce fut au tour d'une sourde consternation de faire son apparition lorsque Severus Rogue croisa le regard – horrifié – de la Préfète-en-chef. Jupe relevée, cuisses dénudées, chemisier dévoilant sa poitrine encore protégée de sa lingerie fine, assise sur le muret du rempart, la Serdaigle entourait de ses jambes le bassin de son partenaire. Le souffle coupé, la jeune Oreiro s'empara de la tête de ce dernier – encore plongée dans son cou – afin de la tourner vers eux en guise d'alerte. Comme son intuition laisser le présager, il ne s'agissait pas là de Drago – fiancé de la demoiselle – mais de Théodore Nott, Serpentard de son état et accessoirement fils de mangemort.

Partagé entre la désolation et le blasement quant au comportement de cette jeunesse dorée Sang-Pur, ce fut un regard transperçant qu'il posa sur les deux élèves qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin le bon sens de bouger, le directeur s'épargna le spectacle du rhabillage en détournant légèrement la tête. Apparut alors dans son champ de vision un Amycus Carrow fortement intéressé par la chose. Il ne sut alors vraiment lequel des deux spectacles étaient le plus affligeant. Un bruit de ceinture se bouclant et de chemises se reboutonnant en vitesse rompait le silence pesant qui régnait dans le couloir pas si désert que ça. Lorsque ses yeux perçants recroisèrent ceux de la Préfète-en-chef, cette dernière baissa honteusement les siens. Le jeune Nott n'en menait pas large non plus, et déglutissait difficilement, attendant que la sentence ne tombe.

- Vous me surprenez d'heures en heures, Miss Oreiro, intervint le premier le professeur d'Art de la magie noire, qui ne se départissait pas de son inquiétant sourire satisfait.

- Quelle désolation de vous trouver en pareille posture, Mademoiselle la Préfète-en-chef, articula-t-il de ce ton qui lui était propre. Il en va de même pour vous, Mr. Nott, ajouta-t-il en le dévisageant à son tour, ne souhaitant nullement l'épargner.

- Vous n'aviez pas vos langues dans vos poches, tout-à-l'heure, il me semble, continua ses remarques inappropriées celui qui faisait office de collègue.

- C'est à croire que la dernière fois ne vous a guère servi de leçon, Miss Oreiro, se permit-il d'agrémenter ses réprimandes, alors que Carrow tournait vers lui un regard curieux, le Serpentard remuant légèrement face à cette remarque. Professeur Carrow, voudriez-vous bien raccompagner sur le chemin de sa salle commune, Mr. Nott, à cause de qui je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer 50 points à la maison Serpentard.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le directeur, accepta-t-il une légère pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Quant à vous, Miss Oreiro, j'aurai quelques mots à vous dire en sus des 50 points que vous faites perdre à votre maison.

Après un court moment de flottement, Théodore Nott le salua d'un bref hochement de tête avant de prendre la direction du Grand Hall en compagnie de son professeur d'Art de la magie noire. Emma Oreiro gardait les yeux résolument baissés, le dos bien droit et la tête bien haute. De longues secondes de silence s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Severus Rogue remettait en question son choix de Préfète-en-chef. Et s'ils s'étaient totalement trompés sur l'allégeance de la jeune fille qui semblait bien plus occupée à batifoler qu'à remplir ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Et le voilà qui se voyait confier la délicate tâche de lui faire prendre le droit chemin tout en gardant son statut de professeur mangemort. D'autant plus qu'il était fort possible qu'elle en sache plus que n'importe qui au sujet de la mort de Dumbledore au vu de ses relations avec le jeune Drago, même si en l'occurrence, celles-ci ne semblaient pas au beau fixe du fait de son petit écart du soir.

- Vous souhaitiez ajouter quelque chose, Monsieur le directeur ? prit-elle la parole le plus dignement possible.

- Une question semble se poser quant à votre compréhension de votre rôle de Préfète-en-chef, Miss Oreiro.

- Je regrette que vous nous ayez surpris...

- Ce qu'il faut regretter c'est de vous être trouvée dans cette situation qui n'avait nul lieu d'être, qui plus était – si je puis me permettre – avec un autre que votre fiancé, l'interrompit-il de sa voix doucereusement froide.

- Dites-vous cela en tant que Directeur de Poudlard ou en simple qualité de proche de ma future belle-famille, eut-elle l'impudence de lui demander le fuyant toujours du regard.

- C'est définitivement en qualité de Directeur de Poudlard que je requerrai de votre part un peu plus de respect.

- Ainsi souhaitez-vous que je fasse preuve du même genre de respect que celui que vous avez pu avoir envers le précédent directeur, questionna-t-elle effrontément, le défiant enfin des yeux.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois faire preuve d'autant d'idiotie, Miss Oreiro. Et c'est en qualité de mangemort que je vous confirme qu'il faut être idiote pour oser me parler sur un tel ton, tout comme il faut être idiote pour avoir l'indécence de se construire une telle réputation auprès de mangemorts, les rumeurs courant très vite dans les rangs. Je ne fais évidemment pas référence ici à votre réputation d'insolente, enfonça-t-il le clou alors que la jeune fille paraissait s'être pétrifiée à l'entente de tels propos, perdant de fait toute forme de rébellion. Quoiqu'il en soit, Miss Oreiro, sachez que le directeur de Poudlard compte encore sur vous pour représenter au mieux la fonction de Préfète-en-chef, reprit-il en plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien. J'ose donc espérer que vous ne vous égarerez plus de la sorte.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Professeur Rogue, assura-t-elle alors avec une certaine lenteur, comme si le cours de ses réflexions était toujours en marche.

Après de polis hochements de tête, Severus Rogue quitta son élève, sa cape claquant contre le sol au moment de la dépasser. Avait-il souhaité faire passer un message ? Avait-elle compris cet éventuel message ? Fallait-il qu'elle le comprenne ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, le principal étant tout de même qu'il ne la surprenne plus à faire de telles bêtises dans l'enceinte du château. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Sur le chemin menant à son bureau, Severus Rogue n'appréhenda qu'une chose : la légèreté frivole avec laquelle le portrait de Dumbledore risquerait de prendre le récit qu'il lui ferait des très récents évènements...

_***** They all fall down *****_

Morag MacDougal était confortablement installée dans son lit, écrivant avec attention une lettre à son fiancé. Il était difficile de lui faire état de sa véritable vision des évènements à Poudlard, le courrier étant surement surveillé que ce soit au cours de l'envoi ou de la destination. Ethan et elle avaient établit un certain code, usant des nombreuses formules de styles offertes par leur si belle langue. La voici donc qui s'employait à rédiger un parchemin empli de ce genre de procédés.

Un coup d'oeil vers son réveil lui apprit que le couvre-feu était passé depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Elle savait Emma en ronde ce soir-là, mais généralement cela ne prenait pas plus d'une heure. La crainte que son amie ne respecte pas son engagement quant à la dose de potion à respecter était plus que présente. Il serait très difficile de la surveiller 24h/24, seule la confiance prévalait donc.

Dire qu'aujourd'hui n'était que la première journée, pensa lascivement Morag. Entre ce qui c'était passé avec Corner le matin-même et ce dont Emma lui avait parlé au cours du diner, la jeune fille n'était vraiment pas rendue. Sans parler de ce dont elles avaient interdiction d'aborder concernant leur professeur d'Art de la magie noire. Quelque chose de louche se passait à ce niveau-là, elle l'avait très bien sentie lors du cours, notamment peu après qu'Emma ait lancé ce malencontreux sortilège de Doloris sur son ancien ami.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle aperçut sa camarade de chambre entrer dans la pièce. Sa démarche ne présageait rien de bon. Le regard dans le vide et le pas lent, Emma finit par s'assoir sur son lit de manière assez saccadée.

- Je ne t'attendais plus... démarra-t-elle la conversation en tentant de définir si son amie avait failli à son contrat.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté tout-à-l'heure ? Sur Drago et Pansy, précisa-t-elle, un air légèrement choqué sur le visage.

- Oui...

- Eh bien, ce n'est absolument rien à côté de ce qui s'est passé ce soir...

- Ton allure est carrément flippante, Emma, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Morag. Est-ce que tu as...

- Bu de la potion à ton insu ? Je te promets que non. Et pourtant Merlin sait, que j'en aurai bien besoin là tout de suite, assura la brune d'observer les tremblements de ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

- Il me faut une dose, Morag, enchaina directement son amie en lui lançant un regard implorant.

- On s'est mis d'accord toi et moi pour deux quarts de fiole par jour, Emma. Tu as pris ton dernier quart durant le repas.

- Je suis tétanisée par les images et les sensations qui me reviennent. Avant d'être mon addiction, c'est une potion de relaxation avant tout. Et là... j'ai vraiment ce besoin d'être relaxer, d'oublier, de dormir et... de ne plus jamais me réveiller... ajouta-t-elle en ramenant à elle ses genoux, et se blottissant à l'intérieur de sa cape. Merlin, Morag, j'ai tellement honte. Je n'oserai plus jamais leur faire face, tous autant qu'ils sont...

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi, ni même de qui tu me parles, Emma. Il va falloir que tu m'éclaires un peu sur le sujet... s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude face à l'air pétrifiée de sa camarade de chambre.

- Je... Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de soupirer bruyamment. C'est impossible de raconter ce qui est arrivé à voix haute.

- Tu n'as qu'à chuchoter alors, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer alors que la rousse se demandait si elle n'assistait pas là à de la pure comédie dans l'unique but de recevoir une dose de potion supplémentaire.

- Promets-moi que j'aurai droit à de la potion si je te le dis.

- J'en étais sûre, tout ce cinéma pour... ça ! cracha presque Morag, plus qu'agacée.

- Je t'assure que je ne te mens pas, s'exclama la brune, plus tremblotante que jamais, le sanglot ne se départissant pas de sa voix. Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose de très choquant, qu'aucun élève ne souhaiterait subir.

- Est-ce en rapport avec ce dont je ne dois surtout pas aborder avec toi ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Pas vraiment, ça veut dire un peu quand même, la brusqua sans vraiment le vouloir la rousse, qui – elle le remarquait à l'instant – faisait les frais de son manque de sommeil de la veille.

- Ca veut dire qu'Amycus Carrow fait également parti de cet événement, répondit-elle tout de même sans toutefois dévoiler la clé de l'affaire. Et il était en compagnie de Rogue, poursuivit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- Ils t'ont fait quelque chose..? s'inquiéta alors la jeune fille.

- Moi j'étais avec Théo... et on...

- Vous quoi ?

- On... Et eux... ils nous ont vu...

Ils vous ont vu vous embrasser ? atténua-t-elle sa compréhension de la chose dans l'espoir que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pensait.

- Plus que ça...

- Merlin tout puissant ! Où ça ?

- Dans un des couloirs donnant sur le parc.

- Mais quelle idée vous est passée par la tête ! s'exclama la rousse, choquée par l'image qui lui venait en tête, alors qu'Emma garda le silence. Et Carrow et Rogue vous ont surpris en pleine action ? Oh l'horreur... Mais quelle horreur ! ne put-elle que répéter.

- Je sais, j'ai vraiment merdé là.

- Et comment ! Mais... Dans un couloir, Emma ! J'en reviens pas...

- Il y a certaines choses qui ne se contrôlent pas vraiment, tenta-t-elle de se défendre malgré tout.

- Tu as passé ta vie à te contrôler face à Théodore ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- « Ma vie », tu exagères légèrement.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez tous avec le sexe en ce moment ! Merde à la fin ! s'énerva Morag qui commençait à en avoir marre de devoir récupérer les peaux cassées de ce genre de choses. Tu n'auras pas de dose supplémentaire, Emma.

- Je t'en prie, juste pour cette fois...

- Certainement pas, fut-elle catégorique.

- Mais...c'est mon premier jour de cure ou appelle ça comme tu veux. C'est vraiment dur pour moi, pour mon esprit, pour mon corps, pour tout !

- Eh bien... je pense qu'une bonne douche, bien froide, pourra t'aider à surmonter « tout » ça, lâcha la rousse en feignant de reprendre l'écriture de sa lettre.

Emma resta là encore quelques minutes à la regarder longuement, la suppliant certainement en silence. Elle ne bougea pas les yeux du parchemin destiné à son fiancé, qu'elle tenta d'achever. Qu'il était dur de reprendre ses soi-disant belles formules de leur si riche langage. Encore sur les nerfs, sa plume grinçait désagréablement. Son état de fatigue était vraiment à son paroxysme. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures la veille, à cause de la connerie de ce cher Drago Malefoy. C'était son action qui avait déclenché toutes ces mésaventures du jour et du soir... Et qui en faisait les frais ? Emma, elle, Astoria, Théodore, et même ces « pauvres » Rogue et Carrow qui n'avaient rien demander. Quel sale égoïste il était !

Lorsque sa camarade de chambre rejoignit enfin la salle de bain de son pas si désagréablement lent, Morag laissa brutalement tomber son bras et sa plume contre son matelas, une tâche d'encre se formant au passage. La jeune fille regarda l'encre se déverser à son rythme et le draps s'imbiber au fur et à mesure, telle la progression d'une onde à la surface de l'eau. Relevant la plume, Morag déposa cette dernière sur sa table de nuit et jeta un oeil à sa lettre. Elle s'empara alors soudainement dudit parchemin et le froissa avant de le jeter contre l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Soupirant profondément, elle finit par se lever brusquement et se diriger vers l'armoire de la chambre. Annulant le sort de protection qu'elle avait jeté pour éviter qu'Emma ne se procure des fioles, la rousse en attrapa une et la fixa pensivement.

Rejetant le sortilège de protection sur le tiroir contenant les potions, Morag tourna le dos à l'armoire et se dirigea vers le lit d'Emma. Celle-ci toujours sous la douche, ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Elle souleva l'oreiller de son amie et plaça un quart de fiole supplémentaire sous ce dernier. Puis, elle retourna sous ses propres couverture, éteignit sa lampe et tenta de trouver rapidement le sommeil. Chose qui ne serait pas si facile au vu de son agitation actuelle. Merlin que ces jours de « cure » allait être difficilement supportables...

_***** They all fall down *****_

Théodore Nott ne revenait pas vraiment de ce qui venait de se passer en cette soirée d'octobre. Il préférait d'ailleurs ne pas y repenser, comme il se l'était promis avant de prendre sa douche. Mais difficile était l'épreuve. S'essuyant à nouveau les cheveux au moyen de sa serviette, le jeune homme entreprit de récupérer le haut de son pyjama resté dans la chambre, n'ayant emporté que le bas dans la précipitation de la prise d'une bonne douche. Lorsqu'il dégagea sa tête de la serviette, un sursaut brusque s'empara de lui en apercevant Drago, assis confortablement sur le lit qui était le sien avant sa migration pour la salle commune des préfets. Le fixant droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, Théodore finit par jurer dans sa barbe avant de reprendre son chemin vers son lit et sa chemise de pyjama. Il enfila cette dernière en silence et la boutonna.

Le blond ne semblait pas énervé, il l'observait juste d'un air indéchiffrable, presque pensif. Jambes étendues de leur long, pieds croisés, Théodore remarqua toutefois qu'il avait à la main une bague qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Une fois complètement habillé pour la nuit – qui s'annonçait difficile – le brun eut l'intention d'amorcer la fatale conversation. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Drago qui le devança tout juste, sans doute l'avait-il fait exprès.

- Tu as une idée de ce que peuvent faire Crabbe et Goyle hors de la salle commune ? l'interrogea-t-il alors contre toute attente.

Théodore ouvrit la bouche pour lui intimer d'aller droit au but de sa présence ici, mais se ravisa. A quoi bon démarrer les hostilités après tout, elles allaient bien finir par arriver. Lui tournant le dos, le jeune homme entrepris alors de vider son sac de cours du jour. S'il voulait tourner autour du pot, ils tourneraient autour du pot.

- On pensait tous que tu avais quelque chose à voir là-dedans, répondit-il simplement en continuant son action.

- C'est ce que m'ont dit Blaise et Pansy à l'instant.

- C'est étrange, mais pas bien inquiétant en soi. C'est Crabbe et Goyle, lâcha-t-il avec une certaine évidence.

- Justement, ces deux-là sont bien trop idiots pour manigancer quoique ce soit. La question est : Qui peut bien être derrière tout ça ? raisonna Drago avec pertinence.

- Une fille peut-être, proposa-t-il, un sourire mi-nerveux, mi-amusé aux lèvres, en provoquant le rire moqueur de son camarade de maison.

- En parlant de filles... commença-t-il de sa voix trainante alors que Théodore décida de lui faire à nouveau face, bras croisés, attendant patiemment que les critiques ne fusent. Je t'avouerai en avoir eu ma dose pour la journée, continua-t-il en chassant de sa manche gauche des poussières surement invisibles. Pas toi ? fit-il sournoisement avec un aplomb ayant déconcerté n'importe qui.

- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai eu ma dose d'invités inopinés pour aujourd'hui, répondit-il honnêtement sur le même ton nonchalant adopté depuis le début de la discussion.

- Malefoy ! cria soudainement une voix furieuse que Théodore reconnue comme étant celle de son amie Daphné.

- Depuis quand t'es devenu un as en divination, se contenta de réagir Drago face à l'intrusion de la Serpentard dans leur chambre.

- Crois-moi, si je l'étais, j'aurai évité bien des choses... déplora-t-il en accordant son attention à la nouvelle arrivante.

- Comment t'as-pu oser faire ça ? l'invectiva-t-elle, tentant tout de même de contrôler sa colère.

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Daphné.

- Pas quand il s'agit de ma soeur ! assura-t-elle alors que Drago tournait vers elle un regard empli d'ennui.

- Si je puis me permettre, ma belle, épiloguer sur ce qui s'est passé ne changera rien. Ce qui est fait est fait, tempéra Théodore en s'avançant vers son amie.

- Tu peux parler toi ! Ca ne fait qu'arranger tes petites affaires avec mademoiselle la fiancée ! rétorqua-t-elle en repoussant le bras qu'il s'apprêtait à passer autour d'elle.

- Si ce n'est déjà fait... glissa le Préfet-en-chef comme si de rien n'était, la jeune fille passant alors son regard du blond vers le brun, tour à tour.

- Tu... as couché avec Emma ? le questionna-t-elle aussitôt, ne cachant nullement sa surprise. Mais tout-à-l'heure, tu disais que... ajouta-t-elle tout en intégrant la chose avant de d'interrompre sa phrase. Et toi t'es là, tranquille, en train de gentiment papoter en compagnie de celui avec qui ta fiancée t'as fait cocu.

- En tant que jeunes adultes majeurs, on est capable de régler ça sans effusion de sang, expliqua calmement Drago avec tellement d'assurance que Théodore y croirait presque.

- Vous m'en direz tant... Mais justement, en parlant de majorité et de jeunes adultes, je te ferai remarquer qu'Astoria n'est rien de tout ça encore ! rebondit-elle sur la formulation employée par son camarade de maison.

- Rappelle-moi déjà à quel âge toi et Théo vous avez succombé au plaisir charnel ? répliqua le Préfet-en-chef en faisant mine de réfléchir, sourcils froncés. C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit-il plus froidement face à l'air pris de court de l'ainée des Greengrass. On peut donc clore le sujet.

- Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose, contesta-t-elle tout de même.

- Daphné, intervint Théodore, ça suffit maintenant.

- Je rêve ou tu es en train de le défendre lui, plutôt que moi, ton amie de toujours ! se vexa la jeune fille, loin d'être calmée.

- Je dis juste que ça suffit maintenant. Si vous tenez tant que ça à régler vos comptes, faites-le hors de la chambre. Ma soirée a été assez pourrie comme ça, exposa-t-il son envie de finir cette journée au plus vite.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule là, et ta partie de jambe en l'air avec Emma ? l'attaqua-t-elle alors que le jeune homme se renfrogna un peu plus en ce souvenant du déroulé des évènements.

- Je serai également curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ma cicatrice cesse toute activité d'une minute à l'autre, l'enfonça Drago dans son désagréable souvenir.

Théodore leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers son lit en se grattant nerveusement le front. Il imaginait déjà la satisfaction de Drago en apprenant la raison pour laquelle Emma et lui n'avaient pu aller jusqu'au bout. De même que l'éclat de rire moqueur de son amie Daphné qui ne semblait pas vraiment digérer son manque de soutien. Après un long soupir las, le jeune homme se retourna afin de faire face aux deux pairs d'yeux inquisiteurs. Il terminait décidément cette journée aussi mal qu'il l'avait commencé, si ce n'est plus...

* * *

_Voici comment se termine cette première partie, ce **DAY 1** de **They all fall down**... _  
_J'espère de tout coeur que cela vous aura plu ! Vous l'aurez deviné, la particularité dont je faisais mention était que le point de vue ne se faisait jamais du côté d'Emma ! En espérant que cela n'aura pas été trop troublant ! Bien que cela a été intéressant à faire, l'exercice de style a été parfois complexe (notamment pour les points de vue de Carrow et de Rogue, mais aussi pour les points de vue des garçons ! Dur dur de se mettre dans leurs têtes ! ) _  
_Il est également beaucoup fait mention de sexe dans ce chapitre. Là aussi, exercice de style plutôt délicat, car je ne voulait pas non plus tomber dans un Raiting trop sexuel. _  
_Enfin voilà pour ces quelques remarques pas très utiles, mais ça me fait plaisir de vous parler de mon ressenti sur ce chapitre !_ _Je pourrai en dire bien plus d'ailleurs, mais je vais m'arrêter là ! ^^_

_Le prochain chapitre ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt, mais je tenterai d'écrire au maximum après mes examens de mai. Je vous dis à la prochaine fois !_

_Bonne soirée, bonne journée, bon Week-end !_

**_Desea Oreiro_**


	42. They all fall down DAY 2

_Bonjour à tous !_  
_Me voici de retour après trois long mois, mais c'est toujours mieux que la fois d'avant..._  
_J'espère que votre mois de Juillet se passe bien que ce soit sous le signe du travail ou des vacances !_  
_Voici la deuxième partie de **They all fall down**, pour le récit d'une seconde journée plutôt mouvementée (attention aux âmes sensibles), et dont se souviendront bon nombre de personnages._  
_Mais je ne vous fais pas attendre plus et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et/ou me laissent des commentaires ! Telle est ma source de motivation !_

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : They all fall down (DAY 2)**

Drago Malefoy fut réveillé par une agitation plutôt désagréable en ce 31 octobre 1997. Des bruits de pas pressés l'avaient à peine sorti de son fragile sommeil, l'ouverture grinçante d'une porte l'en avait émergé un peu plus, avant qu'un détestable bruit de vomissement ne vienne accomplir la dernière étape de ce pénible réveil. Grimaçant d'écoeurement à l'entente de ce son qui semblait ne plus finir, le jeune homme se retourna dans l'idée de plonger sa tête sous son oreiller. Mauvaise idée que ce fut puisqu'il eut l'impression de complètement perdre l'équilibre – chose étonnante compte tenu du fait qu'il était allongé dans son lit. N'étant arrivé qu'à la moitié de son mouvement, il s'empara finalement du second oreiller et le plaqua sur son oreille pour faire cesser ce déplaisant moment.

Le sommeil et la fatigue le rattrapèrent plus ou moins, le plongeant alors dans une certaine torpeur. L'intempestive envie de savoir l'heure qu'il était le poussa tout de même à ouvrir – difficilement – les yeux. Son corps ne répondit toutefois pas à ce désir, trop d'efforts étant à faire pour escompter lire l'heure sur le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet située derrière lui. Ce fut alors que son esprit commença à établir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état un vendredi matin. Se souvenir qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de cours de la semaine ne le rassurait pas vraiment au vu de ce que cela impliquait. Bien que sa journée ne débutait qu'en seconde partie de matinée, cette dernière n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Quelle idée avaient-ils eu de boire autant la veille, se plaignit-il mentalement tout en se remettant sur le dos – aussi péniblement que cela l'avait été pour son premier mouvement – alors qu'il ramenait sa main à ses tempes. Les massant quelque peu par réflexe, il constata que les vomissements avaient cessé, remplacés par le son de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans le lavabo d'appoint des toilettes attenantes à sa chambre de préfet-en-chef. Au moins, tenta-t-il de se rassurer, il n'était pas dans le pitoyable état de sa partenaire.

Des images lui parvenaient par-ci par là, lui résumant quelque peu sa soirée, mais ne lui apprenant pas vraiment la raison d'une telle cuite. Entreprenant de se redresser contre la tête de lit, les vertiges se firent plus intenses, laissant présager le pire pour son futur et inévitable lever. A l'aveugle, Drago s'empara de son réveil au bout de la troisième tentative. Le cadran lui notifiait que neuf heure avait sonné quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se rappela alors s'être rendormi – dans un déni total – au son de ladite alarme. Son premier cour de la journée – à savoir de potion – allait commencer dans un peu moins d'une heure. Il avait donc un peu de temps devant lui pour tenter de récupérer et de se réveiller correctement. Le jeune homme posa un regard presque désespéré sur le – très bienvenu – carnet de commande destiné aux elfes des cuisines posé sur la commode d'en face. Au même moment, sa partenaire se décida enfin à quitter les toilettes.

- Puisque tu es à côté, commande-donc de l'eau sur le carnet ! l'interpela-t-il sans plus de cérémonie, coupant alors la jeune fille dans son élan et la faisant ainsi perdre légèrement l'équilibre.

- Il y a l'eau du robinet, je te signale, t'as cas te bouger toi-même ! lui rétorqua-t-elle en restant tout de même à proximité de la commode sur laquelle se trouvait le carnet.

- Après le carnage que tu viens d'y faire, ne comptes pas sur moi pour entrer dans cette pièce, réfuta-t-il aussitôt, une grimace de dégoût collée au visage.

- Le grand Drago Malefoy aurait-il oublié notre heureuse condition de sorcier, railla-t-elle en commandant tout de même quelques chose, la plume à la main.

- Ca ne me fera pas oublier l'image que j'ai de toi en train de vomir tes tripes.

- Ca m'étonnerait que tu ais quitté ton lit et vu quoique ce soit !

- Je peux t'assurer que le son a amplement suffi à m'imposer cette image, affirma-t-il alors qu'apparaissaient sur la commode deux grandes bouteilles d'eau fraiche.

- Je suppose que hier soir ne change rien à nos déplorables relations, lâcha-t-elle durement en lui apportant l'une des deux bouteilles.

- Tu supposes bien, chère fiancée, confirma-t-il en s'emparant de son précieux sésame pour retrouver les idées claires, leurs mains se frôlant ainsi, provoquant au jeune homme un frisson qu'il s'évertua à ne pas laisser paraitre.

Emma et Drago se fixèrent durant de longues secondes, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte qu'aucun des deux ne lâchait ladite bouteille d'eau. Le jeune homme fut le premier à réagir, arrachant quasiment cette dernière de la main de sa fiancée. Le film de la veille lui revenait de plus en plus, l'emplissant d'une sensation aussi agréable que détestable. Agréable, car le sexe avec Emma n'avait jamais été aussi intensément bon. Détestable, car le sexe avec Emma n'avait jamais été aussi intensément bon. Son ressentiment envers elle, paraissait difficilement justifiable après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. L'air qu'arborait la jeune fille laissait penser qu'elle aussi regrettait amèrement de s'être laissée embarquer dans cette soirée impromptue. Rompant le contact visuel, elle lui tourna le dos, parcourant la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements.

- Je ne pense pas que tu trouveras quoique ce soit dans cette pièce, lui apprit-il en se rappelant qu'une bonne partie de la soirée s'était déroulée dans le salon de la salle commune des préfets.

Après lui avoir jeté un dédaigneux regard, Emma quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus. Décidant qu'il était temps de s'activer un peu, Drago s'assit au bord du lit sans toutefois tenter de se lever. Se massant cette fois-ci l'arête du nez, il tenta d'évacuer – en vain – la très peu soutenable douleur pesant dans toute sa boite crânienne. Dire qu'était prévu le soir même et dans cette même salle commune des préfets, la petite fête d'Halloween organisée par Pansy. Cette dernière n'allait d'ailleurs pas vraiment apprécier qu'ils aient empiété sur ses réserves d'alcool. Mais qu'importait, c'était lui le Préfet-en-chef. Il avait déjà bien été généreux de bien vouloir autoriser les projets de son amie – le passage de Pansy quelques jours plus tôt dans les lieux ayant donné à cette dernière quelques idées.

Le jeune homme but encore un peu d'eau avant d'enfin se lever, ressentant plus que jamais les vertiges imposés par sa gueule de bois. Lui aussi entreprit de s'habiller, profitant d'être dans sa propre chambre pour s'emparer d'habits propres. Cela ne lui ôta toutefois pas son impression de saleté, qu'il eût tôt fait envie de faire disparaître au moyen d'une bonne douche. S'étant ainsi donné un but, Drago quitta sa chambre afin de rejoindre la salle de bain des préfets, bien heureusement attenante à la salle commune. Une fois entré dans cette dernière, il s'arrêta toutefois en constatant qu'Emma était toujours là.

Désormais vêtue de ses vêtements de la veille, la jeune fille était affalée dans un coin de canapé, yeux fermés et tête levée vers le plafond. A la vision du récipient qu'elle tenait à la main, une soudaine impulsion s'empara de lui. Fonçant – tant bien que mal – vers elle, il récupéra brutalement la minuscule fiole.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui va te faire sentir mieux ! l'engueula-t-il en brandissant l'objet de verre. Car si je ne m'abuse, c'est plutôt ce qui t'as foutue en l'air hier soir.

- T'en as bien profité à ce que je sache, lâcha-t-elle encore sous l'effet de ce qu'elle venait de prendre.

- Ce truc-là est pire que ce que tu prenais avant, Emma !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre !

- Je n'apprécie pas vraiment que ma fiancée se drogue, rétorqua-t-il alors que sa tête semblait exploser sous l'effet de ses propres cris. Autant avec la potion de relaxation, ce n'était qu'un simple abus de ta part, autant ce truc...

_- _Ce n'est pas de la drogue, Drago, juste un des ingrédients de bon nombre de potions de soins.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas de la drogue, mais c'est ta drogue. Et je doute fortement que Morag apprécie le fait que tu compenses ton manque de potion en fabriquant directement la substance pure qui t'y rend si addict.

- Ce n'est jamais que quelques gouttes, qui me permettent d'être la parfaite petite Sang-Pur, Préfète-en-chef, fille de mangemort, et même fiancée, que beaucoup attendent de moi, toi le premier.

- Il faut vraiment être quelqu'un de faible pour avoir besoin de ce genre de chose pour affronter sa propre vie, cracha-t-il alors que la jeune fille se leva difficilement avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Bon, on la prend cette douche..., se contenta-t-elle de répondre en adoptant un air légèrement séducteur. Il ne faudrait pas risquer un retard en cours de potion.

- A une condition, négocia-t-il en renonçant à son envie première de l'envoyer balader.

- Quoi ? Tu n'en as pas assez eu hier soir ? ricana-t-elle en interprétant faussement ses dires.

- Je garde ça, déclara-t-il avec impassibilité, en plaçant la petite fiole entre leurs deux visages.

- Je le savais que t'avais plutôt bien aimé les quelques gouttes qu'on a partagées ensemble.

- C'est comme l'alcool, Emma. A consommer occasionnellement, avec modération, moralisa-t-il alors que sa douleur lancinante lui criait qu'il n'avait lui-même pas suivit ce conseil.

- Bonjour la modération ! Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai une douche à prendre ! Et la tour des Serdaigle n'est pas tout à côté, enchaina-t-elle en tentant de récupérer le récipient qu'il ne lâcha toutefois pas. Sous-entendu que je n'accepte pas ta condition, se crut-elle obligée de préciser, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, se défit-il facilement de la pression qu'Emma tentait d'apposer sur la fiole, avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Et ta douche, tu la prends où bon te semble, précisa-t-il alors qu'il entreprit de se diriger vers la salle de bain des préfets.

Ne se retournant pas, il laissa tout de même le tableau d'accès à ladite pièce ouvert, au cas où elle choisirait de le suivre. Un cadavre de bouteille lui apprit qu'ils avaient fait un saut à ce même endroit la veille au soir – à moins que ce ne fut très tôt au petit matin – mais de ce moment, très peu de souvenirs lui restaient. Des flash de sa fiancée et lui dans un bain mousseux semblaient toutefois lui parvenir. Repoussant ces images, Drago retira sa chemise tout en se dirigeant vers la douche située dans un coin de la grande et luxueuse salle d'eau. Avant d'en faire de même avec son pantalon, il préféra vider le contenu de la fiole au cas où Emma tenterait de la récupérer par tout moyen. Cette dernière n'avait finalement pas l'air de l'avoir suivi, constata-t-il avec une pointe de regret. Reniant cette dernière émotion qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à assumer, il se déshabilla complètement et entra dans la douche. L'eau qu'il aimait, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide lui fit un bien fou. Ramenant ses cheveux en arrière sous le flot continu de l'eau, Drago fut interpellé par la présence de quelqu'un derrière lui, et par réflexe, se retourna. Emma était là, nue, et le regardait d'un air qui lui serra légèrement le coeur. Y-avait-il finalement un espoir pour que les choses s'améliorent quelque peu entre eux ? N'avaient-ils pas déjà fait le premier pas la veille ?

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Emma s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son torse. Y mettant une certaine impulsion, elle le poussa doucement en arrière afin de pouvoir être à son tour sous le jet d'eau. La jeune fille sembla grimacer et entreprit d'augmenter le volume d'eau chaude. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait plus ni bouger, ni détacher son regard d'elle. Une envie forte de la coller à lui, de l'embrasser et de sentir son corps chaud tout contre lui s'imposa à son esprit. Actes qui réduiraiten totalement à néant la culture de la haine qu'il avait voué à son égard depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Drago détourna difficilement la tête et s'empara du savon sur lequel son regard était tombé. Quelque chose avait définitivement changé la veille au soir, les barrières au sein desquelles il s'était ancré étant tombées une à une. Se débarrassant du savon, il attrapa brusquement – mais non sans douceur – le visage d'Emma et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Bien que surprise, la jeune fille se laissa faire et accueillit volontiers la caresse de sa langue. Prendre une douche ensemble n'était finalement pas la meilleure des idées pour éviter un éventuel retard au cours de potion...

*****_ They all fall down _*****

Théodore Nott était seul à sa table durant ce début de cours de potion, sa voisine habituelle n'ayant pas encore montré le bout de son nez. Emma et lui ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu durant les deux derniers jours, trop honteux de ce qui s'était déroulé le mardi soir. A ce souvenir, lui revint en tête la mine satisfaite de Drago lorsqu'il s'était vu obliger de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Daphné et ce dernier. Peu importait ce qu'il avait laissé paraître, le jeune homme restait persuadé que son camarade de maison digérait plutôt mal le fait de passer pour un cocu aux yeux de Rogue et de Carrow. En parlant de Drago, celui-ci manquait également à l'appel, ce qui ne semblait pas être une simple coïncidence.

Après de courtes minutes d'attente supplémentaires, le professeur Slughorn avait fini par démarrer son cours, les conviant alors à réaliser un travail de groupe. Désormais réduits à cinq, Daphné qui était assise auprès de son petit-ami, se leva afin de rejoindre Théodore dans le but de constituer deux groupes à peu près équitables. Le jeune homme la remercia d'un sourire avant que tout deux ne débutent les recherches quant aux potions qu'ils se devaient d'exécuter.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont fini par s'entretuer, laissa échapper Daphné avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Apparemment non, répondit-il en constatant l'arrivée des deux fiancés qui ne semblaient pas s'être beaucoup pressés.

- Miss Oreiro, Mr. Malefoy, c'est aimable à vous de nous honorer de votre présence, s'exclama alors le professeur Slughorn de son ton jovial.

- Veuillez-nous excuser, professeur, nos devoirs de Préfets-en-chef nous ont quelque peu retenu, déclara Drago d'un ton quasi-professionnel.

- Vous pouvez rejoindre le groupe de votre choix pour le travail en équipe d'aujourd'hui, les invita le professeur.

A la vue des deux groupes déjà formés, Drago n'hésita pas une seconde et s'avança vers ses camarades de Serpentard. Emma quant à elle, dévisagea durant quelques secondes l'équipe composée de Corner, Goldstein et MacMillan. Un léger rictus apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne finisse par prendre place aux côtés de Daphné. Un long silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe qui se regardait dans le blanc des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui ? demanda finalement Emma, d'une motivation feinte.

- Une solution de force, une pimentine et la goutte du mort vivant, précisa consciencieusement Théodore.

- Super... râla Drago en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

- C'est à cause de vous que j'ai dû changer de groupe, alors vous avez intérêt à vous y mettre sérieusement, lâcha Daphné en s'adressant principalement au blond.

Après un concert de sourires aussi hypocrites qu'ironiques, le petit groupe se mit enfin au travail en se répartissant les potions et les tâches à accomplir. Daphné fut la préposée à la préparation d'ingrédients, tandis qu'Emma, Théodore et Drago se chargeaient chacun d'une des trois potions. Alors que les deux heures de cours défilaient, Théodore eut l'étrange sensation que les tensions entre les deux fiancés s'étaient si ce n'était envolées, tout du moins réduites. Là n'était qu'une impression puisqu'ils s'évitaient toujours autant du regard, ne s'adressant aucunement la parole. En fait, Emma et Drago paraissaient vraiment concentrés dans leur travail, jusqu'à même froncer ostensiblement les sourcils au cours de leur réflexion.

- Emma, ça va ? questionna-t-il en la voyant soudainement grimacer devant les nouvelles effluves de sa potion au rajout du sang de salamandre.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en se reculant complètement.

- Je te remplace, décida Daphné qui ne voulait vraiment pas risquer une mauvaise note.

Drago regardait la scène avec un sourire moqueur, mais semblait lui aussi éviter la fumée malodorante de sa goute du mort-vivant. Emma prit alors la place de Daphné dans la découpe et préparation des ingrédients nécessaires aux trois potions. Lorsqu'elle entreprit de couper en fines lamelles les vers marins requis pour la pimentine, Théodore ne put que remarquer le tremblement de ses mains. La jeune fille avait de ce fait beaucoup de mal à effectuer correctement sa tâche. Le Serpentard abandonna temporairement son chaudron et se mit à ses côtés. D'un geste doux, il lui prit le couteau des mains et coupa lui même les petits vers.

- Morag a réduit les doses ? demanda-t-il à voix basse tout en effectuant la découpe.

- Je n'ai pas vu Morag, ce matin, avoua-t-elle après de longues secondes de silence alors que Théodore cessa son action pour mieux la dévisager, entrevoyant ainsi le regard indéchiffrable qu'elle lançait à son fiancé.

- Je vois... commença-t-il d'une voix cassante en tournant des yeux perçants vers Drago. Devoirs de Préfets-en-chef obligent, ajouta-t-il en revenant sur ses vers marins, les découpant plus fébrilement.

- Théo...

- Tant mieux si les choses se sont arrangées entre vous, ne la laissa-t-il pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase. Vraiment. C'est de lui dont tu as toujours eu besoin après tout.

- Fais attention à tes doigts, s'inquiéta-t-elle de le voir se couper du fait de son énervement ambiant.

- Mes doigts vont très bien contrairement aux tiens ! Ne me touche pas, Emma, ordonna-t-il lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne afin de ralentir son mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi t'es pas devant ton chaudron, Théo ? intervint Daphné en s'approchant d'eux.

- Notre amie Serdaigle n'est pas très performante aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il d'un ton badin. Sans doute n'a-t-elle pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

- C'est vrai que t'as une sale tête, se contenta de confirmer Daphné en la détaillant.

- Et elle n'est pas la seule, renchérit-il, en appuyant son regard sur le deuxième garçon de leur groupe.

- Hum, ceci explique cela, sembla intégrer Daphné ce qu'avait également compris Théodore quelques minutes plus tôt. Et si vous régliez vos comptes à la fin de ce cours, qu'on ait le temps de terminer nos potions.

- Excellente idée, approuva Emma alors que Drago s'approcha d'eux souhaitant surement prendre les ingrédients qui n'arrivaient pas.

- Un problème peut-être, demanda-t-il, l'air innocent, les observant tour à tour.

- Il te les faut vraiment toutes, ne put s'empêcher de réagir Daphné en le jaugeant avec antipathie.

- Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour finir le boulot, lança-t-il alors. La pauvre, elle n'attendait que ça, ajouta-t-il, donnant à Théodore l'irréalisable envie de lui planter son couteau en pleine poitrine.

- Ca suffit, maintenant ! déclara sèchement Emma. On a trois potions à finir. Daphné, je me charge de la solution de force, conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers ledit chaudron.

Le silence revint enfin, tous se regardant en chien de faïence durant le reste du cour. Lorsque la fin de celui-ci sonna, le professeur Slughorn leur accorda un Acceptable qui déçut quelque peu Daphné, le groupe de son petit-ami ayant récolté un Effort exceptionnel. Sans un regard pour aucun d'entre eux, Emma quitta la salle la première, semblant pressée de rejoindre sa prochaine destination. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille à son tour, Daphné accorda un bisou compatissant à Théodore, lui murmurant énigmatiquement que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait son amie rejoindre Anthony Goldstein.

- Il faut qu'on parle, l'interpela dans son dos, Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on se dise ? s'exclama-t-il sincèrement blasé. C'est bon, tu as gagné, d'accord. Emma est à toi ! Elle est ta fiancée. Tu es celui qu'elle aime. Vous allez vous marier, ferez de beaux petits bébés blonds aux yeux verts, et passerez surement votre vie à vous détester pour le mal que l'un aura fait à l'autre et vice versa. Et si tu attends de moi que je ne touche plus jamais à ta chère fiancée, eh bien tu as gagné, Drago, je te le promets ! Plus de baiser, plus de coucherie, ni même plus aucun geste déplacé à son égard, cessa-t-il sa tirade complètement désabusé.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant, réagit calmement le blond qui semblait surpris d'une telle réaction. Mais soit, voilà une position qui ne peut que me satisfaire. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais discuter avec toi, lui apprit-il le rictus aux lèvres.

- Je t'écoute, soupira Théodore.

- Suis-moi, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de s'isoler dans la première salle vide à leur portée.

Drago se dirigea alors vers l'une des tables poussiéreuses et s'y appuya. Il disposa alors face à lui une chaise afin que Théodore puisse prendre place, et patienta – bras croisés – que celui-ci s'exécute. Avec une légère méfiance, le jeune homme s'empara de ladite chaise, la retourna et s'y assit, agrippant nonchalamment le dossier de celle-ci. Tandis que tout deux se fixaient en silence, Théodore commença à faire part de son impatience en battant nerveusement ses doigts contre le bois vieilli de cet antique mobilier scolaire, inutilisé depuis des années et menaçant de s'effondrer à tout moment sous son poids.

- Vieux, c'est quand tu veux ! finit-il par lâcher avec agacement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais du Vitriol ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'heure et le moment de...

- Emma en fabrique et en consomme depuis mercredi, l'interrompit-il sèchement, le laissant alors sans voix.

- C'est de l'acide sulfurique, Drago ! Si Emma prenait effectivement du Vitriol, elle ne serait surement plus de ce monde, ou souffrirait en tout cas d'atroces et mortelles douleurs. Ce qui heureusement n'était pas le cas en cours ce matin, lui répondit-il durement, et plutôt effrayé à cette idée.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'elle m'a dit, pâlit soudain le blond que l'inquiétude semblait envahir. De l'huile de Vitriol. J'en ai moi-même pris hier soir, et ça n'avait rien d'acide sulfurique. Enfin, je crois...

- Ca devait être de l'huile douce de Vitriol, de l'éther éthylique mais produit quand même à base d'acide sulfurique. On en utilise à très faible dose dans certaines potions de soins... élucida Théodore, un éclair de compréhension traversant ses yeux. Dont sa potion de relaxation.

- Plutôt utile d'avoir un futur médicomage à portée de main, commenta Drago qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose aux termes techniques. Et c'est dangereux pour la santé ?

- Evidemment que oui, ça a été longtemps utilisé comme drogue, même chez les Moldus. J'ose espérer qu'elle le dilue avec quelque chose !

- Je crois que oui. Mais elle n'en prend que par gouttes. Je lui ai confisqué sa dernière fiole ce matin, indiqua Drago en lui tendant le petit objet.

- C'est vide, constata Théodore.

- Je l'ai vidée au cas où elle en était au point de me faire les poches.

- T'es encore capable de veiller à ce qui se trouve sur toi à ce que je sache, grogna le brun mécontent de ne pouvoir examiner de plus près le liquide fabriqué par son amie.

- Pas quand mes poches ne se situent pas sur ma personne, répliqua-t-il le regard appuyé et rictus aux lèvres.

- Epargne-moi les détails, tu veux...

- A quel point c'est mauvais ? Quand j'en ai pris hier soir, ça m'a plus fait planer qu'autre chose, l'alcool aidant. Mais sur elle, ça n'a pas l'air de faire le même effet. Ca a juste l'air de la calmer.

- C'est parce que son organisme y est déjà habitué, avec son abus de potion de relaxation de ces derniers mois. Et si elle en prend régulièrement depuis mercredi, quand bien même ce ne soit que gouttes par gouttes, à « ça » aussi son organisme a du s'habituer, déclara-t-il en agitant la fiole vide qu'il tenait du bout des doigts. Il faut absolument qu'elle arrête cette merde, c'est carrément toxique à forte dose ! Si elle en prend comme elle prenait sa potion... elle est morte, conclu-t-il d'un ton grave et sinistre alors que la peur semblait le submerger. Il faut qu'on prévienne Mrs. Pomfresh.

- Non, refusa net le blond qui ne cessait de fixer gravement le sol.

- Putain, Drago, c'est sa vie qui est en jeu là ! Tu ne me la fait pas à moi, ta pseudo haine à son égard tu peux te la foutre où je pense. Tu ne vas quand même pas sagement attendre de retrouver ta liberté, une fois ta fiancée décédée. C'est d'Emma dont on parle, bon sang ! ajouta-t-il à bout de nerf face au silence persistant de son interlocuteur.

- Je vais écrire à son Grand-père. Lui, saura quoi faire. Mais personne d'autre que Morag, toi, et moi, dans ce château ne doit être au courant.

- Morag va être folle en l'apprenant, soupira-t-il d'impuissance face à la situation.

- Il faut la trouver, et ne pas la lâcher des yeux.

- Je persiste à dire qu'il faut prévenir Mrs. Pomefresh. Que veux-tu que fasse la famille Oreiro depuis chez elle ?!

- Je ne veux pas que la direction soit au courant. Elle sait déjà bien trop de choses, si tu veux mon avis, lança Drago, le regard accusateur.

- Mais Pomfresh n'est pas la direction.

- C'est ma fiancée, c'est moi qui décide, voulut-il mettre un terme à la conversation en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

- Si tu n'avais jamais cessé de la considérée comme ta fiancée, on n'en serait surement pas là, siffla pour lui-même Théodore qui se levait de sa chaise.

- Répète ça ! s'exclama rageusement Drago qui s'était vivement retourné vers lui, le menaçant de sa baguette.

- Tu sais que c'est vrai ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, ne se démonta-t-il pas pour autant.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette idiote n'est pas capable d'assumer sa vie, aussi merdique soit-elle !

- Tu l'as laissée tomber, l'abandonnant à elle-même !

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire : ne pas être là pour lui tenir la main pendant sa septième année, ou être présent pour elle et laisser les choses se dégrader de manière aussi magistrale !

- Va te faire foutre, Malefoy !

- Vu à quel point tu as pu merder pour qu'elle en arrive au Vitriol ou à je ne sais comment tu appelles ce fichu truc, je t'interdis d'approcher ma fiancée ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Dorénavant, « je » prends les choses en main.

- Parfait ! s'exclama le jeune homme hors de lui. Il était temps !

- On est d'accord, conclut abruptement son camarade de maison, tremblant presque de colère.

- Mais je te jure, Drago, que s'il arrive quoique ce soit d'irrémédiable à Emma, tu ne tarderas pas longtemps à la rejoindre dans la tombe, le menaça Théodore d'une voix aussi rauque que glaciale.

La tension était plus que palpable entre les deux Serpentard qui se jaugeaient avec défiance. Ce fut le blond qui rompit le contact visuel le premier, quittant enfin la pièce d'un pas vif. Théodore quant à lui, resta sur place durant de longues minutes au cours desquelles son anxiété ne cessa de s'accroitre. Deux choses étaient claires : il ne pouvait en aucun cas collaborer avec Drago, trop de rancune à son égard s'étant développée à la découverte de la gravité de la situation, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans agir. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour aider Emma à se sortir de ce maudit engrenage ? Théodore soupira douloureusement et sortit à son tour de la pièce humide et froide des cachots de Poudlard.

*****_ They all fall down _*****

Mimi Geignarde aimait cette sensation de fluidité, de vitesse et de légèreté à chacun de ses sprints dans la tuyauterie de Poudlard. Cela lui permettait d'évacuer toutes ces émotions et sensations ancrées en elle depuis sa mort. Devenir fantôme n'était en rien une bénédiction. Soit, l'on avait cette immense opportunité de rester dans le monde des vivants. Mais bien plus que de hanter un lieu en particulier c'était l'esprit même du fantôme qui était hanté par son propre souvenir et son propre passé. Et cela, tout comme bon nombre de ses semblables, Mimi le subissait bien malgré elle. Même après la mort, les élèves se moquaient de sa personne. Même après la mort, les élèves la fuyaient. Même après la mort, Mimi était seule. La perspective de cette éternité de solitude ne pouvait que faire ressortir en elle son sempiternel caractère d'apitoiement sur soi.

Bien sûr, de temps à autres, le fantôme rencontrait d'autres âmes aussi perdues qu'elle parmi les élèves de ces générations qui se succédaient. Mais comme à chaque fois, ce potentiel ami l'abandonnait à son sort. Parce qu'il quittait Poudlard, parce qu'il avait trouvé ce bonheur qui lui manquait tant, ou dans le pire des cas, parce qu'il se rendait compte que tout lien avec la pitoyable Mimi Geignarde n'avait que pour effet de lui faire tomber plus bas qu'il ne l'était. Tel était ce qui était malheureusement arrivé avec son dernier « ami » en date, le beau blond aux yeux bleus dont l'âme avait été plus torturée que jamais l'année passée.

Le fantôme poussa un tonitruant soupir meurtri lorsqu'elle quitta son siphon. Débarquant ainsi dans les toilettes du deuxième étage désaffectée depuis sa mort tragique, un intense sentiment de colère s'empara d'elle à la vision de l'élève qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Pour ne rien arranger à son ressentiment, la Serdaigle l'ignorait tout bonnement, concentrée sur son chaudron et la potion qu'elle confectionnait.

- Encore toi ! s'écria-t-elle avec force en traversant celle qui était la fiancée de celui qui l'avait lâchement abandonné.

- Ne fait pas comme si tu n'étais pas contente d'avoir de la compagnie, Mimi, déclara faiblement la jeune fille.

- Il n'y a pas que ton beau blond qui m'ait abandonné, toi aussi tu m'as laissée tombée il y a des années ! Et tu as quand même eu le toupet de te servir de moi l'année dernière !

- Si ça peut te consoler, tu n'es pas la seule que le « beau blond » ait abandonné, lâcha-t-elle avec une légère raideur.

- Ca n'en avait pas l'air, hier soir, dans la salle de bain des préfets, grinça ostensiblement le fantôme en passant une nouvelle fois à travers le corps de son interlocutrice.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de bien vouloir cesser de me traverser de la sorte, Mimi. C'est fort désagréable, répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu pollues mes toilettes avec ton chaudron depuis mercredi, demanda alors le fantôme en lorgnant sur le liquide qui réduisait faiblement.

- Il m'en faut encore... répondit-elle dans un souffle. Ce crétin m'a pris la dernière fiole qu'il me restait.

- C'est interdit ? Je pourrais te dénoncer, laissa présager vicieusement la silhouette translucide.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, assura la jeune fille sans quitter sa potion du regard.

- Tu es de mèche avec eux de toute façon ! Après ce que tu as fait au petit Gryffondor, lança Mimi en traversant à nouveau la Serdaigle.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça ! cria cette dernière avec une force qui surprit le fantôme.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me crie dessus, se moque et m'ignore, se lamenta-t-elle alors.

- Parce que c'est tout ce que tu recherches, tout ce que tu veux, et surtout tout ce que tu mérites !

- C'est la première fois que tu es aussi méchante avec moi, larmoya-t-elle tout en reniflant.

- Et ce ne sera pas la dernière si tu ne me fous pas la paix ! J'ai besoin de calme et de concentration.

- Vous vous valez bien tout les deux ! Aussi orgueilleux, lâches et méchants l'un que l'autre !

- Nous sommes des Sang-Pur... murmura-t-elle avec une certaine fatalité avant que Mimi ne finisse par s'engouffrer dans son siphon.

*****_ They all fall down _*****

Morag Macdougal quittait la salle commune des Serdaigle avec humeur. Elle avait démarré sa journée sur les nerfs et cela ne risquait pas de retomber tant qu'elle ne finirait pas par croiser Emma. Sa camarade de chambre ayant découché la nuit passée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'addiction de cette dernière à sa potion de relaxation y était pour quelque chose. Bien qu'Emma ait parfaitement respecté les doses qu'elle lui imposait matin et soir au cours des trois derniers jours, la jeune fille trouvait la coopération sans faille de son amie plus que suspecte. En effet, Morag se souvenait très bien du comportement d'Emma au premier jour de restriction, et il paraissait vraiment anormal que cela se passe aussi bien lors des suivants.

Alors que la jeune fille dévalait hâtivement l'escalier en colimaçon menant à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle, Morag tomba nez à nez avec la personne la mettant de si mauvaise humeur. Encore postée dans le couloir, Emma semblait ne pas s'être attendue à tomber sur elle.

- Te voilà, toi ! l'interpella la rousse en quittant la dernière marche de l'escalier.

- Bonjour Morag, la salua-t-elle, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais hier soir ! s'enquit la jeune fille, les bras croisés.

- On peut peut-être remettre cette discussion à plus tard, qu'en dis-tu ? proposa Emma alors que des sixième année tentaient de se frayer un passage entre Morag et le mur, cette dernière bloquant la sortie.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser filer comme ça, lança-t-elle en se décalant légèrement, et faisant soupirer son interlocutrice.

- J'étais avec Drago, avoua-t-elle alors, Morag se sentant alors prise de court.

- Vraiment, douta cette dernière. Je vais te poser une question, Emma, et tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité, reprit-elle face à l'acquiescement contrit de la brune. As-tu oui au non, pris de la potion de relaxation ces dernières 24 heures ?

- Je te jure Morag, que je n'ai pris aucune potion de relaxation au cours des dernières 24 heures, déclara solennellement Emma, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Alors comment tu m'expliques que tu sembles ne ressentir aucun manque ?

- Peut-être parce qu'un autre manque a été comblé, plusieurs fois hier soir, et... ce matin, spécula-t-elle le rouge colorant légèrement ses joues.

- Ah... fut la seule chose que trouva à répondre Morag qui n'avait pas souhaité en savoir tant. Emma, sérieusement, reprit-elle avec plus d'assurance, explique-moi comment tu peux lui pardonner aussi facilement après tout ce qu'il t'a fait depuis le début de l'année ?

- Qui a dit que je lui avais pardonné ? répliqua son amie d'une voix rauque.

- Emma ! héla quelqu'un que ne pouvait pas encore apercevoir Morag, depuis le couloir.

- Il faut absolument que j'aille récupérer mes affaires pour les cours de cet aprem, débita soudainement l'interpellée avant de dépasser Morag et de monter les escaliers, bousculant au passage deux première année qui n'osèrent pas s'indigner face à la préfète-en-chef.

- Tu aurais pu la retenir, Macdougal ! s'exclama Drago qui entra dans son champ de vision.

- Il y a de nombreuses choses que, toi aussi, tu aurais pu faire, Malefoy ! répliqua-t-elle avec une animosité appuyée.

- Et voilà qu'elle s'y met aussi celle-là, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Je te demande pardon ! s'offusqua Morag qui avait tout entendu.

- Emma se drogue, la coupa-t-il brusquement.

- Je me demande vraiment ce qui me retient de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Evidemment que je suis au courant, puisque « je » suis celle qui lui ai imposée cette cure.

- Tu parles d'une cure ! C'est dans ta jolie petite tête de rouquine que tu voudras foutre ton poing en apprenant que tout ce que tu as fait, c'est empirer considérablement les choses !

- Elle en a reprit, n'est-ce pas ? siffla la jeune fille qui se sentait plus que trahie. La garce, dans les yeux elle m'a soutenu qu'elle n'avait pas touché à cette foutue potion depuis hier matin !

- Si elle t'a parlée de potion de relaxation, elle ne t'a en effet malheureusement pas mentie, précisa Drago avec gravité.

- De quoi tu parles ? lança-t-elle mi-agacée, mi-perdue.

- Douce huile de Vitriol, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Pour les détails techniques tu vois avec Nott, mais ce qu'il faut surtout retenir c'est que ça la tue à petit feu, et plus elle en consommera, plus ça sera rapide.

- Tu plaisantes...

- Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ?

- Mais... pourquoi... fut complètement désemparée la jeune fille.

- Parce que comme c'est le cas pour bon nombre de choses, Emma n'arrive pas à surmonter son manque. Alors elle fait ce pour quoi elle est si douée, vicieusement trahir ceux qui lui font confiance, déclara-t-il alors que leurs deux yeux d'un bleu si différent se maintenaient dans un contact tendu. Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Drago. Ca fait mal, acquiesça durement Morag. Sauf que contrairement à toi, moi je ne vais pas tranquillement m'installer dans la Grande salle pour savourer mon déjeuner, éructa-t-elle en reculant vers les escaliers qu'elle emprunta une fois sa phrase prononcée.

- Très belle métaphore soit-dit en passant, s'écria-t-il sous forme de sarcasmes afin que sa voix soit portée tout en haut de l'escalier. J'attends ici, qu'elle sorte de sa tanière... parvint tout de même à Morag la dernière phrase du jeune homme, avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa salle commune.

Jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, Morag eut la confirmation que son amie ne s'y s'était pas éternisée. Au lieu de directement se diriger vers les dortoirs, la jeune fille fit un détour vers Goldstein, Corner et Patil. Les trois adolescents la regardèrent converger vers eux avec un mélange de surprise et de méfiance.

- Emma est montée aux dortoirs n'est-ce pas ?

- T'es idiote, ou tu le fais exprès ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre de savoir où cette pétasse se trouve ? rétorqua Corner avec une amertume plus que prononcée.

- Vous pensez bien que si ce n'était pas important, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec des imbéciles comme vous, insista tout de même Morag qui prenait grandement sur elle – une fois de plus.

- Avant de monter, elle a semblé mettre quelque chose dans le vase près de la cheminée, déclara finalement Goldstein sous les regards courroucés de ses deux amis.

- Merci, Anthony. Je savais qu'il y avait bien une raison pour que Daphné te choisisse, ajouta-t-elle avec gratitude avant de rejoindre l'endroit indiqué par le jeune homme.

Morag ressortit du vase deux fioles d'un liquide beaucoup plus limpide que celui de la potion de relaxation. Sans attendre une minute de plus, la jeune fille monta jusqu'aux dortoir en espérant trouver son amie dans le leur. Ce ne fut pas le cas. La rousse eut l'envie de vérifier les autres dortoirs – bien trop nombreux à son goût – avant de stopper net son mouvement de départ. Les rideaux de son lit qu'elle n'avait pas attachés le matin-même, claquaient au rythme du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Une des fenêtres étaient ouvertes alors même qu'elle était certaine de les avoir vu fermer lors de son dernier passage dans la pièce.

Morag se dirigea alors vers son lit et s'empara de la boite à balais qui se trouvait sous celui-ci. Un amer désabusement s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle constata que cette dernière était vide. Il ne s'agissait pas là de son balai, mais de celui de Mandy, qui, en tant que née-moldu ne prenait jamais la peine de ramener son balai durant les étés. Tel était ce que lui avait expliqué Emma lorsque la jeune fille s'était installée dans le lit de Mandy à la rentrée. Tel était ce dont avait dû se souvenir Emma avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre, balai en main.

*****_ They all fall down _*****

Drago Malefoy et Morag Macdougal s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre au milieu du Grand Hall. Les traits tirés, le regard grave, ils s'observèrent en silence en devinant la réponse de l'autre à la question muette qu'ils se posaient mutuellement.

- Elle n'était pas en histoire de la magie, mais Su Li m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu en Etude des Runes, déclara la rousse.

- C'est donc nous qu'elle s'amuse à éviter, grogna-t-il en observant le ballet d'élèves entrant et sortant de la Grande Salle en cette heure de dîner.

- Qui sait, elle est peut-être à l'intérieur, suggéra Morag en suivant son regard.

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, mis-à-part l'inespérée occasion d'enfin satisfaire nos estomacs, acquiesça Drago qui sentait son ventre crier famine, ayant déserté le déjeuner à cause de sa chère fiancée, qui, le constatèrent-ils n'était nullement dans la Grande Salle.

- Pourquoi Théodore ne la cherche pas avec nous ? s'enquit la jeune fille en apercevant le Serpentard manger tranquillement à sa table en compagnie de Blaise et de Daphné.

- Parce que je lui ai gentiment fait comprendre de ne plus se mêler des affaires de ma fiancée.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con, commenta alors Morag sur le ton sans émotions qu'elle arborait depuis le début de la conversation.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Drago avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentard, sous le regard légèrement interpelé de la Serdaigle face à cette concession.

*****_ They all fall down _*****

Amycus Carrow regardait fiévreusement la forme inerte qui gisait sur le sol de son bureau. Il avait été ravi d'aboutir enfin à ce qu'il avait préparé pour la fille Oreiro depuis quelques temps déjà. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le trouver aussi rapidement, mais en ces temps de dictature, la recherche de ce genre de vermines se voyait quelque peu facilitée. Afin de parfaire la surprise, il avait recouvert le visage de l'homme de la cape miteuse dont il était vêtu.

Son coeur s'accéléra d'impatience lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Le moment était venu, et il allait le savourer. De sa baguette, il ouvrit fièrement les portes de l'entrée qui laissèrent alors place à la préfète-en-chef. Il fut plutôt surpris de la voir apprêtée d'une élégante robe de soirée aussi sombre que ses cheveux ébènes. Ces derniers, ramenés en une coiffure élaborée, mettaient en valeur ses fines épaules.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir précisé « tenue de soirée exigée » sur le parchemin que je vous ai envoyé, Miss Oreiro.

- C'est Halloween, Professeur. Les Sang-pur ont organisé une petite fête à laquelle je compte me rendre après notre entretien, avoua d'un ton neutre la jeune fille qui s'avançait jusqu'à lui.

- Ce genre de célébration n'est-il pas interdit, chère préfète-en-chef ?

- N'est-il pas non plus interdit, Professeur, de consciemment laisser un homme baigner dans son sang ? répliqua-t-elle en apercevant la silhouette du prisonnier non loin du bureau. Mais, Sang Pur que nous sommes, sommes au-dessus de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sentiment de fierté irradia l'homme à l'entente des mots de son élève. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait déjà réussi à convaincre la jeune fille de se vouer à leur philosophie ? Avec un sourire en coin, le professeur ne put s'empêcher de détailler son élève de la tête au pied. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens, il fut comblé de constater le léger malaise de la préfète-en-chef face à cet examen visuel qu'il avait laissé trainer.

- J'ai un présent pour toi, Emma, la tutoya-t-il volontairement. En témoignage de la conviction que j'ai concernant ton avenir prometteur au sein de nos rangs.

- Malgré tout le respect que je suis sensée vous devoir, Professeur Carrow, je ne vois pas en quoi un homme torturé puisse constituer un présent pour moi.

- Oh, mais je suis certain que votre esprit vif et alerte trouvera la réponse à cette question, Miss, répondit-il aussitôt, son sourire mesquin s'agrandissant plus que jamais.

Amycus ne lâcha pas la jeune fille du regard, ne voulant perdre une miette de ses réactions. Rompant leur contact visuel, celle-ci posa ses yeux sur la silhouette dont l'identité n'était tue que par un bout de vieux tissu sale. La préfète-en-chef sembla soudainement difficilement avaler sa salive. Sans doute se rapprochait-elle de la solution, sans toutefois oser y penser.

- C'est impossible... souffla-t-elle.

- A la question : quelle vermine, Emma Oreiro, souhaiterait-elle voir intensément souffrir, mon élève la plus douée répond ?

Bien qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint tout de suite, le regard perçant de la jeune fille sur le corps inanimé gisant quelques mètres plus loin suffit amplement à le réjouir.

- Keynes... lâcha-t-elle sans cesser de fixer l'homme inconscient.

- Gordon de son prénom, confirma-t-il avec délectation. Il est tout à toi, Emma.

Aussitôt dit, Amycus Carrow dirigea sa baguette vers le prisonnier. Il ôta la cape du visage tuméfié avant de faire léviter le corps jusqu'à hauteur de son élève. Cette dernière semblait contenir difficilement la rage que faisait naître en elle la vision de l'assassin de son paternel.

- Cela n'a pas été facile de lui mettre la main dessus, mais je tenais vraiment à te donner l'occasion de venger ton père.

- Alors c'est comme ça que vous faites pour faire ressortir le pire chez une personne qui ne demande rien, déclara-t-elle avec crispation.

- Tout est question de point de vue, très chère. Je ne cherche qu'à voir là le meilleur dont tu puisse être capable, s'extasia-t-il en contournant la silhouette flottant encore dans les airs et son élève. Il n'y a qu'à travers la haine que la magie noire peut atteindre sa pureté suprême. Et, crois-moi, ajouta-t-il en plaçant ses mains rugueuses sur les épaules découvertes de la jeune fille, susurrant à son oreille, tu y prendras beaucoup de plaisir.

Un frisson sembla alors glacer un peu plus la préfète-en-chef, plus tendue que jamais. Le dégoût qui s'évaporait d'elle à son contact lui remémora soudain les nombreux refus que lui avait opposé Héléna Dorkins, future épouse Oreiro. Submergé par une vague de rancoeur, le professeur se fit plus brusque et s'empara avec force de la nuque de la progéniture de cette chère Héléna.

- Maintenant, tu vas faire ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis la minute où tu as su de qui il s'agissait : tortures-le, encore et encore...

Aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait empoignée, Amycus Carrow la poussa sur le corps inanimé qui s'effondra sur le sol au contact d'Emma, cette dernière se retenant de tomber de justesse. Décidant qu'il était temps de pimenter la scène, l'homme pointa sa baguette sur Gordon Keynes et le sortit de son inconscience. Ce fut avec difficulté que leur prisonnier ouvrit les yeux et d'une insupportable lenteur qu'il se redressa quelque peu. Observant les lieux, il se figea en découvrant l'identité de son tortionnaire.

-Vous en avez mis du temps à venir finir le boulot de votre collègue, cracha-t-il avec férocité.

- Duquel parlez-vous, Keynes ? De celui qui vous a mis dans ce pitoyable état, ou de celui à qui vous avez réglé son compte il y a des années de ça ? interrogea avec sadisme le professeur d'Art de la magie noire.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes là pour vous venger ? La loyauté est loin d'être la qualité première des mangemorts entre eux, rétorqua-t-il, sardonique.

- Et vous avez tout à fait raison, Gordon. Mais il ne vous a pas échappé que nous ne sommes pas les seules personnes dans cette pièce.

*****_ They all fall down _*****

Gordon Keynes porta aussitôt son attention sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait aux côtés du mangemort. Bien qu'elle fut parfaitement apprêtée pour une quelconque occasion, il ne lui donnait même pas vingt ans. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors, et immédiatement, il sut de qui il s'agissait. Non seulement il reconnaissait ce même regard vert qui avait lâchement ôté la vie de sa femme, ce même regard vert à qui il avait lui même ôté toute forme de vie, ce même regard vert que Sebastian Oreiro avait légué à la fillette que Gordon ne s'était pas résolu à tuer ce jour-là. Et la fillette avait bien grandi. Comme ce fameux jour de vengeance, il ne pouvait en la voyant, s'empêcher de penser à son enfant, qui aurait eut l'âge de cette jeune fille si le père de celle-ci n'avait pas tué sa femme enceinte.

Ce fut une froideur teintée d'angoisse que la fille de Sébastian Oreiro lui fit parvenir à ce contact visuel. Après tout, n'était-il pas celui qui avait menacé de la tuer ? N'était-il pas celui qui l'avait privé de son père ces neuf années durant ? La vie se devait-elle d'être un éternel cercle de vengeance ? Résigné, Gordon fit face à son destin et prit la décision qu'il ne combattrait pas, qu'il ne la combattrait pas. Alors qu'aboyait Carrow l'ordre de débuter les hostilités, la jeune Oreiro pointa sa baguette tremblante vers sa poitrine sans cesser de soutenir son regard. Les yeux brillants, une grimace déforma ses traits fins et réguliers juste avant que ne le frappe un violent et plus que douloureux Doloris informulé. Projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, Gordon sentit son corps se consumer de cette intense souffrance qu'il savait méritée.

Perdant toute notion du temps, il ne sut combien dura ce sortilège. Criant de tout son soul, l'homme se tordait de douleur. Puis, vint le moment où il n'eut plus assez de force pour manifester oralement cette souffrance physique. Son contrôle sur son corps n'était plus réduit qu'à de sévères spasmes. Ce fut alors que le sortilège cessa, le laissant tout de même dans un état de post-douleur important. Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, Gordon perçut les larmes de rage roulant sur les joues creuses de sa tortionnaire.

« Maintenant tue-le. »

L'homme ferma à nouveau les yeux. Un improbable sentiment de délivrance s'empara de lui. Plus que de quitter ce monde de sempiternelle souffrance, il allait enfin pouvoir rejoindre Haley, la seule et unique femme qu'il avait toujours aimé. L'image de cette dernière lui apparut et un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres ensanglantées.

- Si vous tenez tant que ça à me voir jeter le sortilège suprême, sachez que c'est vers vous que je dirigerez ma baguette, Carrow, déclara contre toute attente la jeune fille d'un air aussi glacial que déterminé.

Croisant à nouveau son regard vert, Gordon y décela une impassibilité nouvelle. Alors, il sut qu'elle ne le tuerait pas. Il sut que, contrairement à lui, elle se montrait plus forte que son désir de vengeance, plus forte que sa haine. Un rire de dédain emplit la pièce.

- La lâcheté du père, et l'obstination de la mère, lâcha alors Carrow.

- Mon père n'était pas un lâche ! s'exclama soudainement la jeune Oreiro dont la voix monta crescendo.

- Mais ta putain de mère n'était qu'une obstinée, crois-moi. A toujours me refuser, persiffla-t-il, alors que même son défunt amour de toujours m'avait donné sa bénédiction !

- Mon père n'aurait jamais fait ça, lui rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Qui te dit que je te parle de ton père, lança-t-il avec cynisme. Cette chère Héléna est toujours aussi secrète, n'est-ce pas ? La mort d'Alexander aura vraiment été le drame de sa misérable vie. Mais trêve de bavardage, se reprit-il. Je t'ordonne de tuer cet homme.

- Pourquoi ne pas vous-même faire le sale boulot pour une fois ? Après tout c'est vous qui avez mortellement blessée sa femme.

Autant le reste de la conversation n'était que futilité à son égard, autant cet élément le fit bondir, si ce n'était physiquement, tout du moins moralement. Comment avait-il pu ignorer un tel fait ? Carrow, blesser mortellement sa femme. Mais alors pourquoi Oreiro aurait-il pris la peine de lancer cet avada kedavra ? Se pourrait-il que...? Un cri aigu le sortit de ses pensées, Carrow ayant fini par lancer à la jeune fille un puissant Doloris. Instinctivement, Gordon voulut amorcer un geste pour stopper le mangemort mais il était trop faible pour exécuter le moindre mouvement. Les gémissements que tentaient vainement de retenir sa victime cessèrent toutefois plutôt rapidement. Au loin, il vit Carrow empoigner l'adolescente par les cheveux et la trainer jusqu'à son bureau.

- Tu sais ce que je leur fais aux salopes de ton genre ! cracha-t-il avec violence alors qu'il la jetait contre le meuble en bois. Ce que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire à ta mère, à mon plus grand désarroi... répondit-il lui même en se plaçant derrière elle tout en maintenant sa tête écrasée contre le bureau. Ma foi, la fille fera certainement l'affaire.

Face à cette situation plus qu'inattendue, Gordon se sentit comme pousser des ailes et tenta laborieusement de se lever. Lorsqu'enfin il fut sur pied, il se dirigea vers Carrow d'un pas claudiquant. Ce dernier, totalement absorbé par sa déplorable action ne le remarqua même pas. Fort heureusement Gordon n'arriva pas trop tard et c'est avec ses dernières forces qu'il se jeta sur le mangemort afin de mettre fin à ces gestes déplacés.

Surpris, Carrow tomba à la renverse, Gordon le suivant de près, s'écroula sur lui. Reprenant contenance, l'homme au regard oblique l'envoya valser d'un coup de poing en pleine tête. Complètement sonné, il s'effondra sur le ventre, face contre sol. Tandis que Carrow clamait comme un fou qu'il était temps d'en finir avec « cette vermine de bas étage », Gordon croisa pour la dernière fois le regard vert de la jeune fille, tombée elle aussi au sol, au pied du bureau, choquée de la tournure qu'avait prise les choses. Sans plus aucun souffle, il prononça tout de même silencieusement ses derniers mots : « Cours ».

- Avada Kedavra, furent les dernières paroles que Gordon Keynes entendit avant de sombrer définitivement dans le noir le plus total.

*****_ They all fall down _*****

Alecto Carrow bouillait intérieurement lors de sa traversée du château en direction du bureau de son frère, Amycus. Comment Rogue avait-il pu laisser passer une telle chose ? Comment avait-il pu se contenter d'une punition aussi simpliste pour ces stupides morveux ? Tenter de voler l'épée d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard n'était-il pas constitutif de plus de sévérité à l'égard de ces récidivistes ? Eh bien non, ce cher Severus Rogue, Directeur de son état, avait décidé que suffirait amplement de simples travaux à effectuer dans la Forêt interdite. Amycus serait tout aussi fou qu'elle en apprenant la nouvelle. Le manque d'implication de Rogue dans la refonte du régime à Poudlard avait le don de l'agacée au plus au point. Pire même, elle avait cette étrange impression que leur directeur faisait tout pour éviter cette violence qu'ils tentaient d'imposer, elle et son frère.

Enfin arrivée à destination, Alecto ne s'embêta pas à frapper à la porte, l'ouvrant directement avec la brutalité qui caractérisait son état actuel. Elle fut toutefois complètement stoppée dans son élan à la vue de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Surprendre son frère en train de fricoter à même le sol était la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu voir.

- Je suis occupé, Alecto. Repasse plus tard, tu veux, se contenta-t-il de dire en tenant à bout de bras la gorge de la jeune femme prisonnière de la masse que composait son corps.

Un violent souvenir s'imposa à elle alors qu'elle notait l'évident non-consentement de la « partenaire » d'Amycus. Souvenir qui se fit d'autant plus fort lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de cette dernière. Intégrer les rangs des mangemorts lorsque l'on était une femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence n'avait pas été pour elle de bonne augure. Et si Sebastian Oreiro n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter, Evan Rosier aurait fait durer son calvaire de manière certaine. Voilà pourquoi à ce moment précis, Alecto Carrow se mettait non seulement à la place de la jeune Emma, mais se sentait surtout redevable d'une quelconque dette envers le défunt paternel de cette dernière.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Amycus, s'exclama-t-elle ainsi tandis que son frère commençait déjà à déboucler sa ceinture avant de l'ôter.

- Libre à toi de rester si ça te chante, mais ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'arrêter au point où j'en suis, rétorqua-t-il en attachant à l'aide de ladite ceinture les mains de sa victime qui se débattait tant bien que mal.

- Pose encore une fois tes mains sur elle et tu le regretteras, le menaça-t-elle dangereusement.

- Cela tombe bien, ce n'est pas mes mains que je comptais utiliser cette fois-ci, voulut-il conclure autant dans les paroles que dans les gestes.

Ce fut sans compter sa soeur qui l'envoya valser à travers la pièce d'un rapide coup de baguette. Alecto ne put s'empêcher d'accompagner son sort d'un Doloris bien placé. Pendant ce temps, Emma Oreiro se redressait tant bien que mal, souhaitant s'éloigner le plus loin possible de son professeur d'Art de la magie noire. Récupérant sa baguette au passage, cette dernière se dirigea vers la sortie, mais sa sauveuse lui claqua sans ménagement la porte au nez juste avant qu'elle n'y parvienne. C'était une chose de payer sa dette envers Sebastian Oreiro, s'en était une autre de mêler son frère à un stupide scandale qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ! Depuis quand tu te soucies de qui je mets dans mon lit !

- Je ne vois aucun lit dans cette pièce, lui rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- Je peux t'assurer que cette putain n'en a pas besoin. Elle était déjà prête à ouvrir ses jambes en plein couloir l'autre soir, cracha-t-il avec frustration. Les aguicheuses de son genre n'ont pas à se plaindre. Comme si c'était une tenue pour une retenue.

- Ce n'était pas une retenue, réfuta tout de même la jeune fille qui observait intensément le corps gisant non loin d'eux.

- Une tentative de viol, un meurtre, tu as autre chose en magasin peut-être ? ironisa Alecto en vérifiant du bout du pied que le corps était bel et bien sans vie.

- Un fratricide ? lança-t-il sur le même ton.

- Tu devrais aller voir Rogue. Cet idiot me met à bout ! Il a surpris Weasley, Longdubat et la fille Lovegood en train de s'emparer de l'épée de Gryffondor, et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de les envoyer faire une promenade de santé dans la Forêt interdite ! lui apprit-elle avec humeur en se rappelant ce pourquoi elle était venue.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

- Il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Voilà ce que c'est que d'être occupé à commettre un double crime.

- C'est quoi son problème à Rogue ! rouspéta-t-il en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie.

- Comme quoi on peut être mangemort « et » faire preuve d'un minimum de morale, déclara la préfète-en-chef à son passage sans toutefois le regarder.

- Ta morale, tu te peux te la foutre dans ton jolie petit cul, lança-t-il en retour, se tournant vers elle. Je me ferais un plaisir de m'en charger pour toi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec lubricité avant de quitter la pièce pour de bon.

Une fois seules, Alecto put constater les dégâts qu'avait causé son frère sur ce qui devait être une élégante tenue un peu plus tôt. Hématome au visage, cheveux en vrac, décolleté arraché, soutien-gorge plus que visible, robe déchirée, collants en lambeaux et elle était prête à parier qu'il n'y avait plus de trace d'une quelconque culotte.

- Merci... murmura faiblement la jeune Oreiro.

- Je l'ai fait pour une seule et bonne raison, s'expliqua-t-elle plutôt sèchement attendant que son élève ose enfin la regarder dans les yeux. Sebastian a fait la même chose pour moi il y a des années de ça. Je ne pouvais consciemment pas laisser sa fille subir le même sort.

- Vous savez qui est cet homme ? demanda-t-elle alors en redirigeant son regard vers le corps sans vie.

- Une vermine à exterminer, très certainement.

- Celui qui a tué votre « sauveur ».

- Quel plan diaboliquement bien pensé de la part d'Amycus, mais assurément mal exécuté, compléta-t-elle en s'approchant de la victime. S'il s'est passé ce que je pense, ton cher fiancé et toi faites-bien la paire... Qu'avez-vous tous à refuser d'exécuter l'ordre de tuer ! Celui-là ne s'est pas gêné pour assassiner ton père, à ce que je sache.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me perdre définitivement.

- Je doute que tu puisses faire marche arrière ma petite, prospecta Alecto en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa triste silhouette.

- Si vous aviez une porte de sortie, vous la prendriez ? se permit-elle de lui demander alors que la directrice adjointe s'avançait vers l'élève.

- Incontestablement non, fit-elle claquer sa voix dure une fois plantée droit devant la jeune fille. Et je m'assurerai toujours que tu n'en ai pas non plus, ajouta-t-elle avec fermeté, jubilant de constater l'air blessée de la jeune Oreiro. Et maintenant, tu vas faire absolument tout ce que je te dis, petite, car c'est toi qui va te charger de faire disparaître le corps.

Un vil sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres d'Alecto Carrow alors qu'elle constata avec satisfaction la pâleur soudaine de la préfète-en-chef. Il était finalement possible que ce soit elle qui reçoive la rançon de la gloire, une fois cette chère Emma Oreiro formatée pour devenir une brillante mangemort. Elle pensera à remercier son frère pour ses stupides ardeurs une fois le moment venu. Sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais eu une telle main mise sur la jeune fille.

*****_ They all fall down _*****

Morag Macdougal suivait tant bien que mal la course folle de son acolyte de la journée. Ce dernier, vert de rage, se dirigeait avec vigueur jusqu'aux appartements des préfets, au sein de laquelle se déroulait la petite fête de Pansy. Au moment où la cicatrice de Drago avait fait son apparition, tout deux furent persuadés qu'Emma ne pouvait que se trouver à cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween, qui plus est, en compagnie de Théodore. Dès lors, ils s'étaient hâtés de rejoindre les lieux, le jeune homme en tête, semblant n'apprécier que très moyennement l'idée de les savoir ensemble.

La rousse fut surprise de voir le Préfet-en-chef emprunter le couloir menant notamment à la salle de bain des préfets. Délivrant le mot de passe, qu'elle n'hésita pas à mémoriser, ils débouchèrent alors sur la plus spacieuse et luxueuse salle d'eau qu'elle avait au l'occasion de voir. Sans s'attarder, Drago fonça vers la représentation d'une magnifique sirène, lui donnant un second mot de passe, avant qu'un passage ne se dévoile une fois le tableau coulissé. Les sons et l'ambiance de la fête agressa sauvagement les oreilles de Morag qui, voyant enfin sa course se stopper, reprenait son souffle.

- Un petit passage dans la salle de bain des préfets ça tente quelqu'un ? proposa aussitôt Pansy en les voyant débarquer de nulle part. Toi tu as de la chance de te pointer avec cet accès inattendu ! l'entendit-elle alors chuchoter à Drago tandis que la plupart des convives se précipitaient vers la nouvelle pièce.

Loin de faire cas de telles menaces, Morag vit Drago s'avancer dans ce qui était la fameuse salle commune des préfets, dont l'accès avait été condamné de nombreuses années auparavant. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'Emma et Théodore, le blond se dirigea alors vers l'une des pièces attenantes à la salle. La rousse constata que la cicatrice avait à nouveau surgi sur la main du jeune homme. Ce dernier ressortit bredouille de son exploration de la pièce. Alors, il leva la tête avant de prendre l'escalier menant à l'étage – là où devait se trouver les anciennes chambres de préfets. A sa suite, Morag retint finalement le Serpentard par sa main rougie.

- On devrait peut-être attendre, suggéra-t-elle, peu désireuse de surprendre ses amis en pleine action.

- Et puis quoi encore ! s'exclama-t-il en éloignant brutalement son bras tendu, avant d'entrer dans la pièce qui semblait occupée. Il était bien beau ton petit discours ce matin, connard ! siffla-t-il à l'attention de Théodore qui se trouvait au dessus d'une charmante brune.

Seulement voilà, il ne s'agissait pas d'Emma. Trop aveuglé par sa colère de les penser ensemble, Drago n'avait pas semblé s'en être rendu compte. Complètement pris au dépourvu, ce fut un Théodore plutôt alcoolisé qui les fixa avec incompréhension. A califourchon sur sa partenaire, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, le brun finit par leur lancer son plus noir regard.

- Ce n'est pas Emma, constata durement Drago sur un paradoxal fond de reproche.

- Ca je l'avais remarqué, répliqua Théodore de manière assez brute, manquant indubitablement de respect à la sixième année qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvée ? Pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'elle était avec moi ?

Son regard tomba alors sur la main rougie de Drago qui n'arborait plus aucune cicatrice à cet instant. Tout trois devaient certainement se poser la même question : si ce n'était pas Théodore, avec qui Emma avait-elle bien pu être ? Et si...

- Drago, c'était quel genre de douleur exactement ? questionna-t-elle aussitôt.

- Emma n'était pas en danger de mort, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends, se contenta-t-il de répondre en quittant la pièce.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? rétorqua Théodore qui passa la porte en même temps que la rousse, abandonnant sans remords sa conquête du soir.

- Ayant testé à peu près tous les stades de cette foutue cicatrice, je peux te l'affirmer, assura-t-il tandis qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers.

- Et... de quel stade il s'agissait..? voulut savoir le brun, le préfet-en-chef semblant les conduire dans ce qui était sa chambre personnel.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ! lança Drago, toujours aussi hors de lui, avant de s'affaler sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, et de se pincer nerveusement l'arête du nez. La douleur était moins intense que quand vous étiez ensemble mardi soir, reprit-il une fois calmé. Même si...

- Même si quoi ?

- Même si j'ai parfois eu l'impression que c'était différent.

- C'est qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, Drago ! assura Morag, plus inquiète que jamais, s'y connaissant également en matière de cicatrice. Quelque chose d'anormal est arrivé.

Tout trois se dévisagèrent alors, avant de se perdre dans leurs mutuelles réflexions, à la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Emma, et de l'endroit où elle pouvait bien se cacher. Tendue, Morag finit par s'assoir au bord du lit, le regard plongé vers le sol. La soirée n'était pas prête d'être terminée...

*****_ They all fall down _*****

Padma Patil assistait avec ennui à la troisième partie d'échec de Michael et d'Anthony. En ce soir d'Halloween, la jeune fille se sentait vraiment lasse, nostalgique de la vie d'avant. Mandy lui manquait, Terry lui manquait, leur petit groupe lui manquait. Elle regrettait plus que tout l'insouciance qu'ils avaient pu connaître des années auparavant. Une intense envie de retrouver sa soeur jumelle se fit sentir en elle. Mais le couvre feu étant passé depuis bien longtemps déjà, il n'y avait aucune chance pour elle de pouvoir réaliser ce profond besoin.

- Echec et mat, lança Anthony pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

- C'est vraiment pas mon soir, se lamenta Michael en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, l'air ronchon.

Contrairement à son habitude, Padma ne fit aucun commentaire cinglant, se contentant de jouer pensivement avec sa longue natte. Remarquant cette réserve inhabituelle, Anthony l'interrogea du regard. La jeune fille éluda la question muette d'un mouvement de tête avant de finir par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Croisant le regard de Michael – assis en face – elle comprit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Tous ici étaient sujets aux mêmes états d'âme. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant de longues secondes, qui se transformèrent en minutes si la notion du temps de Padma était exacte.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée par le bruit de la porte de la salle commune. C'était Emma qui rentrait étrangement tôt de la fête organisée par et pour les « Sang-Pur ». Padma ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête de l'épaule de son voisin, intriguée par la dégaine de son ancienne amie. Alors qu'elle l'avait vu quitter la salle commune habillée de façon rageusement élégante, Emma se cachait désormais dans une vieille cape miteuse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. La tête baissée, le visage masqué par ses cheveux défaits, la préfète-en-chef fonçait vers les escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. A son passage au plus près d'eux, l'indienne eut la vague impression d'avoir aperçu d'inhabituelles marques au niveau de sa joue gauche. Un coup d'oeil vers le bas de sa robe lui apprit que cette dernière était déchirée par endroit.

Un mauvais pressentiment la traversa alors. Tournant son regard vers Anthony, elle capta en lui le même air soucieux. Y avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé en milieu de journée lorsque Morag était à la recherche de sa camarade de dortoir ? Padma secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées. Pourquoi se préoccuper de celle qui les avait trahis ? L'on ne récoltait que ce que l'on semait. Si Emma s'était impliquée dans quelque chose qui la dépassait désormais, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle même.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller la voir, suggéra finalement Anthony.

- Qui ça ? questionna Michael qui, dos à l'entrée de la salle commune, n'avait rien vu.

Personne ne lui répondit. Padma maudissait Anthony de faire autant cas de leur ancienne amie. Mais elle se détestait tout autant de ressentir la même inquiétude en se remémorant l'état pitoyable de la brune à son retour. Elle avait beau lutter, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de côté l'idée qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Puis, elle pensa à Mandy. La blonde ne lui pardonnerait jamais de ne pas s'être bougé le petit doigt si tel était le cas. Et elle-même, se le pardonnerait-elle ?

Sans plus attendre, l'indienne se leva soudainement et se dirigea à son tour vers les dortoirs, sous le regard surpris de Michael, et celui rassuré d'Anthony. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Padma emprunta le petit escalier menant à son ancienne chambre. Elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis la rentrée, lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'échanger sa place avec Morag Macdougal. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune fille constata que le dortoir était vide, la cape miteuse jonchant tout de même le sol. Un bruit d'eau lui parvint de la salle de bain. S'y rendant, Padma trouva une Emma, encore toute habillée, assise à même le sol de la douche, une petite fiole à la main. Le visage légèrement tuméfié, la robe sans dessus dessous, la brune – trempée jusqu'aux os – était vraiment à faire peur.

Doucement, l'indienne s'approcha de la cabine de douche qui était restée grande ouverte. Elle referma le robinet alors que l'eau s'arrêtait de couler. Emma l'ignorait, ou plutôt avait-elle le regard hagard, scotchée dans le vide. Padma se recula afin de s'emparer d'une serviette et revint vers celle qui n'était pourtant plus son amie. A genoux, l'indienne entreprit d'essuyer doucement le visage meurtri d'Emma qui se laissa faire. Une fois le maquillage dégoulinant ôté, elle recouvrit sa poitrine et ses épaules de ladite serviette. Ce fut alors que les yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux noirs.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, déclara faiblement la préfète-en-chef en la fixant, impassible.

- Tu es dans un sale état, Emma, se contenta-t-elle de répondre alors que lui parvenait un rire ironique. Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu t'en souciais.

- Tu me connais, Emma. Je ne serai pas devant toi si je ne m'inquiétais pas.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, Padma ? Car tu vois, je doute que tu sois capable de gérer émotionnellement ce genre de choses.

- Essais toujours, insista-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Aujourd'hui le meurtrier de mon père est mort, déclara la brune avec gravité après un temps d'arrêt.

- Est-ce que tu... déduisit l'indienne avec horreur.

- Non, j'ai refusé. Et Carrow n'a pas apprécié.

- Alors il t'a torturé...

- Au début.

- Ne me dit pas que... Il t'a...

- Il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout, précisa-t-elle sans une once d'émotion dans la voix.

- Emma... souffla l'indienne encore sous le choc. Et l'assassin de ton père ?

- Carrow a fini par le tuer. Et sa soeur a voulu que je me débarrasse moi-même du corps.

- Quelle horreur ! Mais... Il a voulu faire « ça » devant sa propre soeur ?

- C'est elle qui l'a stoppé à son arrivée.

- Pour une fois que cette mégère fait quelque chose de bien, s'exclama Padma avant qu'un court silence ne se reforme. Et... comment tu t'y es prise ? Pour te débarrasser du corps...

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas pire que l'odeur de chair brûlée, répondit lentement Emma avant de boire entièrement la fiole qu'elle avait à la main.

A cet aveu, Padma recula quelque peu. Sans doute n'était-ce que dans sa tête, mais elle eut la soudaine impression de sentir à son tour cette indescriptible odeur de mort. Se serait-elle incrustée dans ses habits, dans ses cheveux ? Un violent haut le coeur s'empara alors de l'indienne.

- Quand je te disais que tu étais incapable de gérer ce genre de choses, affirma la brune.

- « Ce genre de choses » ! Mais tu te rends compte de l'horreur de la situation ? s'exclama-t-elle, légèrement outrée par le flegme de son interlocutrice.

- Maintenant que j'ai satisfait ta curiosité malsaine, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me laisser seule, Padma, s'il-te-plait ? lâcha soudain Emma, attisant ainsi la colère de l'indienne.

- Ma... curiosité malsaine ! Alors que j'ai pris sur moi, mettant nos différends de côté, afin de pouvoir venir vers toi. Et c'est comme ça que tu me traite ! explosa-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui se soucie plus de savoir comment on le traite plutôt que de savoir quelqu'un en détresse. Et ça, c'est ce que tu as toujours fais, Padma.

- Tu parles d'une détresse ! Pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire agresser, et d'incinérer le corps d'un mort, tu sembles en plutôt bonne forme, répliqua-t-elle férocement en croisant les bras.

Le visage de la brune s'assombrit légèrement mais Padma décida qu'il était trop tard. Touchée dans son orgueil, elle ne se sentait pas capable de revenir à nouveau vers la jeune fille. Non seulement elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, mais en plus, elle avait cette voix à l'intérieur d'elle qui lui hurlait de se tirer vite fait bien fait et de ne pas s'engager dans « ce genre d'histoire ». Emma avait peut-être raison sur un point finalement, elle n'était pas prête à gérer émotionnellement de telles atrocités de la part de ce monde pourri qu'elle prétendait combattre. La brune ne répondit pas, se contentant d'amener magiquement à elle une énorme gourde cachée dans le tiroir réservé à Su Li.

- Si tu le dis, finit-elle par dire avant de boire à pleine gorgée le liquide du récipient.

La vue de celle qui avait été son amie l'insupporta soudain tellement qu'elle exécuta son envie de quitter cette pièce au plus vite. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir écouter Anthony, de s'être écoutée elle-même. Comme toujours, il fallait que leur relation se désagrège au point que l'avenir même d'Emma ne l'inquiète pas plus que ça. Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête, se répéta mentalement l'indienne en descendant les escaliers du dortoir.

*****_ They all fall down _*****

Drago Malefoy entra en trombe dans les toilettes désaffectées du second étage, suivi de près par Morag et Théodore. Telle avait été son ultime idée afin de trouver la moindre trace d'Emma. Trouver Mimi Geignarde, et l'envoyer en éclaireur. Un fantôme n'avait-il pas après tout la capacité de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, de traverser les murs et les pièces comme ils l'entendaient ? Mais voilà, encore fallait-il que Mimi l'entende. Et après tant de temps sans être venu lui rendre visite, il se doutait que la tâche ne serait pas des plus facile.

- Mimi ?

- Pourquoi faut-il absolument que ce soit elle, il y a tant d'autres fantômes dans le château ! insista Morag qui ne semblait pas convaincue par l'idée. Je suis sûre que la Dame Grise serait ravie de nous aider. C'est le fantôme de Serdaigle après tout.

- Mimi aussi était à Serdaigle, répliqua-t-il sans faire vraiment cas des remarques de sa camarade.

Théodore restait quant à lui silencieux, observant avec concentration ces lieux qu'il ne devait avoir jamais pénétré. Puis soudain, Drago vit son ami faire un bond en avant au moment où Mimi surgissait de nulle part, le traversant à l'en glacer.

- Drago, comme je suis heureuse de te voir ici. C'est ta fiancée qui t'as convaincu de venir me voir ? fit mielleusement le fantôme en tournant gracieusement autour de lui.

- Tu as parlé à Emma ? Elle est venue ici ?

- Profiteurs ! Voilà ce que vous êtes tous ! s'écria subitement Mimi d'une voix perçante et haut perchée.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Mimi, garda-t-il son calme alors que Morag s'était bouchée les oreilles.

- Voyez-vous ça.

- Et je sais que je peux compter sur toi, comme tu me l'as toujours prouvé.

- Tu es en danger de mort, encore une fois ? quémanda-t-elle d'une voix soudainement intéressée.

- Pas moi. Mais nous avons de fortes raisons de penser qu'Emma le soit, dévoila-t-il avec sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de partager mes tuyaux avec elle, bouda le fantôme en s'élevant un peu plus. Et malheureusement, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose là où elle se trouve à l'heure qu'il est, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne finisse par me piquer une partie du réseau de tuyauterie.

- Tu sais où elle se trouve ? s'enquit brusquement Théodore, plus rapidement que les autres.

- Dans des toilettes, suggéra Morag tentant de déchiffrer les dires du fantôme.

- J'ai entendu sa voix lorsque je me baladais dans les tuyaux du dortoir des Serdaigle, annonça Mimi comme si de rien n'était. C'était juste avant que tu te sois enfin décidé à m'appeler Drago, ajouta-t-elle rêveusement. Je pourrai reconnaître ta voix entre milles. Et Merlin sait qu'il y en a dans ce château !

- Et ton soit disant sort de détection Morag ! réprimanda-t-il avec vigueur.

- Je ne comprends pas, c'était sensé nous prévenir si elle passait la salle commune par quelqu'entrée que ce soit.

- A moins qu'elle ne vous ait devancé et ait jeté le contresort avant d'y entrer. C'est d'Emma dont il s'agit, elle est loin d'être idiote, assura Théodore juste avant que le regard de tous ne soit attiré par l'apparition d'une rougeâtre et sanglante cicatrice au dos de la main de Drago.

- Oh merde ! jura soudain le blond avant de partir en trombe.

- Ne me remerciez pas surtout ! hurla, vexée, Mimi Geignarde juste après s'être retrouvée seule dans ses toilettes.

Mais plus rien ne comptait pour Drago mis à part le fait d'atteindre au plus vite le dortoir des Serdaigle où devait encore se trouver Emma. Son coeur se serra à l'idée de la savoir en danger de mort imminent. La douleur qu'il ressentait à sa main était la plus intense de toute, et le sang qui s'y écoulait ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Emma se mourrait. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment d'avoir le souffle coupé, au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il s'était mis à courir. Une fois au niveau des escaliers magiques, Drago maudit l'immensité de ce château. Combien de temps allait-elle encore tenir ? Que lui arrivait-elle ? Etait-ce ce putain de vitriol ?

- Tu vas sans doute avoir besoin de ça ? surgit Morag de nulle part, en lui tendant un balai, flottant elle-même sur un identique objet.

- Je retire toutes injures que j'ai pu dire à ton égard, la remercia-t-il en grimpant illico presto sur ledit objet avant de fuser à travers l'immense cage d'escalier de Poudlard, en direction du septième étage.

- Un chance que le château regorge de placard à balais, l'avait-il entendu répondre juste avant son décollage.

Une fois l'étage atteint, ils bifurquèrent tout deux dans le couloir menant à la salle commune des Serdaigle, Drago en tête. Arrivé au niveau de l'escalier en colimaçon, le jeune homme s'y engouffra habilement avant de s'arrêter devant le bec d'aigle qui commença à énoncer son énigme.

- Fou de douleur, je me suis jeté dans une mer qui porte mon nom. Qui suis-je ?

- Morag ! cria-t-il après la Serdaigle sans avoir écouté un traitre mot de la question.

- Mauvaise réponse, refusa la représentation en forme de bec.

- Egée, répondit la jeune fille une fois en haut des escaliers, cette dernière les ayant monter à pied.

- Bonne réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une salle commune quasiment vide, dont les derniers occupant furent plus que surpris de voir débarquer un Serpentard au sein de leur fief. Drago suivit Morag jusqu'au prochain escalier menant aux dortoirs. Un coup d'oeil vers sa main lui apprit que la cicatrice saignait toujours autant. Quelque soit son état, Emma était encore en vie. Tout à coup, le jeune homme perdit brusquement l'équilibre, Morag glissant et tombant contre lui. Dans leur course, aucun d'eux n'avait pensé au sortilège de protection du dortoir des filles contre les garçons. Devenu un vrai toboggan, ils leurs étaient désormais impossible d'emprunter l'escalier. Fort heureusement, il avait toujours à la main le balais qu'il enfourcha aussitôt.

- Je monte avec toi, le prévint Morag en s'exécutant. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être aussi habile que toi dans les couloirs, s'expliqua-t-elle juste avant qu'ils ne s'envolent vers lesdits dortoirs.

La jeune fille se cramponna à lui avec force, le guidant le plus précisément possible, malgré la vitesse. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Drago sauta de son balai et courut jusqu'à la sale de bain. Emma était là, gisant sur le sol de la douche, non loin d'une gourde que sa main en sang tenait du bout des doigts.

- Emma ! hurla-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Emma, réveille-toi je t'en supplie, ne put-il contrôler dans sa voix le fort sanglot d'impuissance qui lui venait. Pourquoi t'as fait ça...

S'emparant de la gourde, il la jeta violemment contre le miroir qui se fissura aussitôt. Redressant doucement la tête de sa fiancée, il constata qu'elle ne respirait plus. Par réflexe, il examina son poul et fut horrifié de ne rien sentir. Evitant de s'attarder sur le fait que sa robe soit en lambeaux, Drago pencha son oreille sur sa poitrine afin d'entendre – l'espérait-il ardemment – un quelconque battement de coeur. Mais rien ne vint.

- Vos cicatrices, elles... l'écoulement du sang s'affaiblit, remarqua Morag d'une voix blanche.

- Non, non ! Reviens, tu m'entends, je t'ordonne de revenir !

- Drago... fit en pleurs la jeune rousse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda une voix alors que de nouvelles personnes semblaient débarquer.

- Elle... Elle ne respire plus, sanglota Morag avec impuissance.

- Pousses-toi, ordonna soudain Michael Corner à Drago.

Ne l'écoutant pas pour un sou, le jeune homme lui lança l'un de ses plus noirs regards. Le Serdaigle se fit toutefois force et s'imposa aux côtés de la jeune fille inconsciente. Plaçant ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine, Corner fit trois fortes pressions sur son coeur avant de se pencher vers sa bouche et de l'embrasser.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'invectiva-t-il à ce constat.

- Je tente de sauver ta fiancée, pauvre con, rétorqua-t-il en reprenant ses pressions.

N'ayant aucune alternative, Drago le laissa continuer, se reculant quelque peu du corps encore sans poul d'Emma. Alors qu'il serrait sa main inerte dans les siennes, le sang s'écoulant toujours un peu plus faiblement, le Serpentard leva les yeux vers Morag. Des larmes d'extrême angoisse inondaient ses joues rougies. Puis, il constata qu'étaient présent Goldstein et Patil, le premier sondant anxieusement les gestes de son ami, la seconde se morfondant d'horreur dans un coin de la salle de bain. La douleur de sa cicatrice était plus intense que jamais. Emma avait-elle vécu ça le jour où il était lui même près de rendre l'âme ?

Ce fut alors que surgit dans la pièce devenue exigüe, Théodore – balais en main – accompagné de Mrs. Pomfresh. Cette dernière prit alors les choses en main, demandant tout de même à Corner de continuer ce qu'elle appela le « massage cardiaque ». Installant magiquement un genre de ballon insufflant par accoup de l'air à Emma, l'infirmière interpella Théodore qui lui tendit un flacon médicamenteux. Puis, ce fut à ce dernier de remplacer le massage cardiaque de Corner par un sortilège dont Drago avait vaguement entendu parler au cours de ses premières années à Poudlard. Une fois Corner éloigné, le blond reprit sa place auprès d'Emma qui, toujours aussi pâle, sombrait toujours dans l'inconscience.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur disparut, leurs cicatrices cessant totalement de saigner. Serrant un peu plus fort la main de sa fiancée, il sentit alors de légères et très faibles pulsassions au niveau de son pouls. La portant à sa bouche, Drago déposa au creux de sa paume un baiser d'espoir. L'espoir qu'Emma soit guérie, l'espoir qu'Emma soit sauvée.

_**They all fall down.**_

* * *

_C'est avec curiosité et appréhension que j'attends vos avis pour ce chapitre dont les évènements sont plus sombres que jamais. Je souhaitais vraiment inscrire dans l'histoire l'atrocité et la folie dont peuvent êtres capables les Hommes.  
J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire ce qui m'était venu en tête depuis plus d'un an déjà.  
En attendant le chapitre suivant que je pense intitulé "Open your eyes." (Qu'est-ce que j'ai avec les titres anglais ? Peut-être que vous préféreriez un simple "Ouvre les yeux" ?) avec promis juré le grand retour du pdv d'Emma, je vous souhaite un très bel été !  
J'essayerai d'être plus productive pendant mes vacances, mais étant en stage pendant un mois, ce n'est pas bien sûr que je trouve le temps._

J'espère à bientôt !

**Desea Oreiro**


	43. Ouvre les yeux

_Bonjour à tous !  
Me revoici pour un tout nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !  
Un grand merci à tout le monde pour les nombreuses lectures et nombreux commentaires !  
Cela fait toujours autant plaisir et est très encourageant !_

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Ouvre les yeux**

« Emma. »

Gisant sur les dalles glacées, face contre terre, la jeune fille se refusait à entendre cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Les larmes la submergèrent soudain. De spasmodiques tremblements accompagnèrent ses sanglots. Une douleur lancinante semblait l'aspirer de l'intérieur.

« Emma, ma chérie, ouvre les yeux. Regarde moi. »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer ladite voix. Ce n'était pas dans sa tête. Elle était réelle. Elle était proche. Sous le choc de cette constatation, Emma s'exécuta brusquement. Son regard tomba sur des pieds et des jambes. Chaussures, pantalon, cape. Effrayée à l'idée de lever les yeux, elle resta affalée sur ce sol, se répétant mentalement à quel point il était impossible qu'il puisse s'agir de son père. Puis, tout lui revint. La guerre, la mort de Dumbledore, ses désastreuses fiançailles, sa solitude, son addiction, Carrow, sa détresse, son geste irréfléchi... Cela n'était finalement pas aussi impensable que ça.

Emma se redressa doucement. Une fois assise, une main tendue s'offrit à sa vue. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à nouveau en reconnaissant l'alliance. Mâchoire contractée – pour se retenir de fondre à nouveau en sanglots – elle s'empara de cette main qui l'aida à quitter ce sol. La jeune fille leva son regard à la dernière seconde de cet enchainement d'actions. Quatre yeux d'un vert identique se scrutèrent avec intensité.

- Papa..? finit-elle par dire, la voix chevrotante.

- Bonjour mon petit coeur.

A l'entente de ce surnom, une effusion de joie s'empara de tout son être. Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, Emma se jeta au cou de son père. Sebastian Oreiro serra tendrement sa fille en retour. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé que cela soit un jour possible ? Il lui avait tellement manqué. Ce surnom, ses câlins, sa voix, son odeur, son visage. La jeune fille se recula afin de mieux pouvoir le contempler, des étoiles illuminant ses yeux trempés de bonheur. Un sourire béat s'accrochait à ses lèvres. Mais lui ne souriait pas.

- Tu es plus forte que ça, Emma.

- Peu importe, on est ensemble maintenant, pas vrai ?

- Tu dois ouvrir les yeux, commanda-t-il avec cette autorité empreinte de douceur qu'il savait si bien manier.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'ils le sont. Et je ne veux voir rien d'autre que toi, papa, affirma-t-elle en agrippant ses avant-bras.

- Emma, voulut-il la raisonner en encadrant de ses mains son visage.

- Redis-le ! le supplia-t-elle.

- Emma mon petit coeur, s'exécuta-t-il après un sourire complice. Tu n'es plus une petite fille désormais. Tu es capable de gérer ta vie de manière plus responsable.

- Tu parles d'une vie...

- Qu'importe la difficulté, tu te dois de la surmonter.

- Si seulement je pouvais être comme toi et...

- Tu n'es pas comme moi, Emma, l'interrompit-il avec conviction. Tu es plus forte que moi. Ne te bats pas contre cette force qu'il y a en toi. Sers-toi en et fais ce qui est juste.

- Il y a tellement de choses en jeu...

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de te soucier de toutes ces choses en jeu en faisant ce que tu as fait.

- Je... C'était une erreur. Je... Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je voulais juste... oublier... balbutia-t-elle en baissant la tête, n'osant plus croiser le regard de son père.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Emma, déclara-t-il après lui avoir relevé doucement le menton du bout des doigts.

- Je veux pas y retourner, je veux rester ici, avec toi ! clama-t-elle en se blottissant au creux des bras de son paternel.

- Tout ça n'est pas réel, ma chérie, tu le sais très bien.

- Non, secoua-t-elle la tête, tu te trompes.

- Maintenant ouvre tes jolies yeux, ma belle.

- Non, ne disparaît pas, je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Emma resta ainsi de longues minutes calée contre son père. Une fois calmée, elle se redressa à nouveau afin de lui faire face. Sebastian Oreiro souriait désormais. D'un air tendre et encourageant. Ce sourire apaisa la jeune fille qui lui rendit le sien.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota-t-elle sans quitter ses yeux verts.

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa fille. A cet instant précis, Emma se sentait heureuse, sereine et aimée. Ses paupières se fermèrent, profitant au possible de cet état de bien-être inespéré. Puis, les sensations cessèrent. Emma ouvrit précipitamment les yeux.

* * *

Il faisait sombre. Il faisait froid. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Allongée sur un lit, elle tenta de se redresser non sans mal. Face au tournis qui lui prit, la jeune fille ramena ses mains à sa tête. Ses jambes semblaient avoir perdu toute souplesse. Elle parvint toutefois à les extirper de ses draps et put s'assoir sur le bord du matelas. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, sa vue finit par s'adapter à la nuit dans laquelle était plongée la pièce. Emma put ainsi reconnaître le mobilier de l'infirmerie.

Plus elle respirait, plus elle ressentait la sécheresse de sa bouche. A ce constat, la sensation de soif s'empara d'elle. Un coup d'oeil vers la table de chevet lui fit remercier la prévenance de Mrs Pomfresh qui avait pris le soin d'y déposer un verre d'eau. La jeune fille le but avec un entrain tel qu'une partie du liquide glissa le long de son cou. N'ayant pas étanché sa soif, Emma tenta de repérer la petite salle d'eau attenante à la pièce. Un fois sa destination trouvée, elle quitta lentement son lit. Ses jambes ne réceptionnèrent cependant pas tout le poids de son corps qui tomba à la renverse. S'accrochant à son lit, la jeune fille n'eut même pas la force de se lever. Une lumière éclaira soudain l'infirmerie. Aveuglée, Emma protégea ses yeux de sa main gauche.

- Miss Oreiro, remontez immédiatement dans votre lit je vous prie, s'écria la voix de Mrs Pomfresh qui se précipitait vers elle, vêtue d'une longue robe de nuit, une carafe d'eau à la main.

En libérant peu à peu ses yeux de leur protection fortuite, Emma tomba nez à nez avec sa bague de fiançailles. L'infirmière ne lui laissa pas le temps de se demander ce que ce bijoux qu'elle avait rendu à son fiancé faisait à son doigt. Une fois à son niveau, Mrs Pomfresh l'aida à réintégrer son lit avant d'entamer un examen minutieux de son état.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle alors, ses derniers souvenirs étant la fiole qu'elle avait entièrement vidé peu avant son troublant rêve.

- Vous nous avez causé du soucis, Miss, se contenta de répondre l'infirmière d'un ton sec alors qu'elle s'affairait à l'examiner à l'aide de sorts complexes.

- Qui m'a emmené jusqu'ici ?

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? refusa-t-elle de lui répondre.

- Un peu étourdie. Et je n'ai pas réussi à me mettre sur pieds.

- C'est normal, cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous êtes allongée.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fut interloquée la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle information.

- C'est le temps qu'il a fallut pour que les lésions subies par votre organisme puisse se résorber.

- C'était... si grave que ça ?

- La forte dose d'éther diéthylique que vous avez prise a tout d'abord causé une chute de votre pression sanguine, votre coeur se contractant de moins en moins. Mais ce fut l'arrêt respiratoire, rapidement suivi d'un arrêt cardiaque, qui a failli vous être fatal. Vous avez de la chance que les lésions causées à votre cerveau par le manque d'oxygène aient pu se résorber grâce aux potions adéquates. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

- Comment... entama Emma assez choquée par la réalité des conséquences de son geste.

- Comment vous a-t-on réanimé ? Là encore je ne peux qu'invoquer votre chance pour avoir un tel réseau d'amis, ajouta l'infirmière avec le même sérieux grave qu'elle adoptait depuis le début.

- Vous voulez rire, ironisa-t-elle après un rire forcé.

- Non, Miss Oreiro, la bêtise dont vous avez fait preuve est très loin de me faire rire. Ce n'est vraiment pas l'exemple à donner pour une Préfète-en-chef.

- C'est peut-être la chose la plus humaine que j'ai faite depuis ma nomination,

- Par la barbe de Merlin, vous valez beaucoup mieux que ça, Emma ! Beaucoup de professeur compte sur vous ici pour gérer au mieux les directives de la nouvelle direction. Et jusqu'à récemment vous vous en sortiez plutôt bien. Il ne faut pas lâcher prise, pas maintenant.

Face aux dires de l'infirmière, Emma se raidit, et tenta de repousser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Mâchoires et poings serrés, elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de reproche de Mrs Pomfresh, non pas de honte, mais de peur d'exploser.

- Entendez-vous par là que, plusieurs adultes responsables, laissent reposer la gestion des directives, sur les épaules d'une simple adolescente ? formula-t-elle le plus poliment possible avec raideur.

- Bien sûr que non, soupira l'infirmière. Chacun d'entre nous ici agit avec les moyens dont il dispose. Il se trouve que votre qualité de Préfète-en-chef est un plus dans le contre système que nous tentons d'employer.

- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ! s'écria la jeune fille surprise par tant de confidences. Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas de leur côté !

- Je vous ai vu évoluer dans ce château durant six années, Emma.

- Et alors ! Le monde dans lequel nous vivons n'est fait que d'apparences, rétorqua-t-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle entretenait ce débat qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Dans ce cas là, je vous répond que cela fait une trentaine d'année que j'ai moi-même évolué dans ce château. J'y ai appris beaucoup.

Emma resta silencieuse. Lui revenait en mémoire les paroles de son père. Tout du moins les paroles de ce père qu'elle avait vu lors de son état d'inconscience. Ne lui avait-il pas dit de cesser de se battre contre cette « force » qui lui permettait de faire ce qui était juste ? Ne lui avait-il pas signifier qu'elle n'était plus une fillette au jour d'aujourd'hui, mais quelqu'un de responsable ? Et voilà qu'elle faisait exactement le contraire.

- De quel réseau d'amis parliez-vous ? finit-elle par abandonné son infondé combat.

- Votre salle de bain était bien remplie à mon arrivée, lui apprit Mrs Pomfesh sous son regard étonnée. Je suis sûre que vous avez une petite idée de leurs identités, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire avant de continuer face à son silence. Pour résumer cet incroyable sauvetage : votre fiancé a été alerté par votre état. Miss MacDougal s'est chargé de le mener jusqu'à votre dortoir, tandis que M. Nott a pris l'initiative de venir me chercher. Le tout en balais magique, mais je laisse le soin à vos camarades de vous conter tous les détails. Cependant, vous devez également la vie à M. Corner qui a eu le réflexe de vous procurer les bons gestes tant qu'il était encore temps.

- Qu'est-ce que Michael fichait là ?! fut-elle soufflée par une telle nouvelle.

- Il était accompagné de M. Goldstein et de Miss Patil. Je vous l'avait dit, la pièce était bien remplie à mon arrivée.

La jeune fille se perdit dans ses pensées alors qu'elle imaginait l'impensable scène que lui racontait Mrs Pomfresh. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Drago, Théodore et Morag avait du se démener pour réussir à la localiser. Quant à Michael... Vraiment, elle ne comprenait plus grand chose à son sujet. Elle ne comprenait plus grand chose aux relations humaines à vrai dire. Fallait-il être au bord de la mort pour enfin réussir à se faire accepter pour ce que l'on était ? A cette idée, une sourde colère s'empara d'elle.

- Vous devez encore vous reposer, Emma. Demain matin vous risquez de recevoir quelques visites.

- Je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux voir personne.

- Très bien. Je suis toutefois dans l'obligation de prévenir votre famille de votre réveil.

- Ils sont au courant..?

- Bien entendu. Allez, il est temps de dormir maintenant. Reposez-vous bien, lui souhaita l'infirmière en s'éloignant afin de rejoindre son propre lit.

- Bonne nuit Mrs Pomfresh. Et merci.

L'infirmière lui offrit un léger sourire avant de disparaître de la pièce qui sombra à nouveau dans le noir. Le retour à la réalité était assez difficile. Devoir assumer les conséquences des évènements récents allait lui demander beaucoup de force et de courage. Sa famille, ses « amis », les Carrow, le reste de Poudlard, le reste de monde. Et dans tout ça, qui savait quoi ? Que faudra-t-il qu'elle dise à qui ? Son Grand-Père ne supporterait pas la vérité. Elle ne supporterait tout simplement pas de lui dire la vérité.

Alors qu'elle amenait sa main à sa tête, Emma sentit à nouveau la présence de sa bague de fiançailles. Pourquoi Drago la lui avait-il rendu ? Dans quel état d'esprit était-il désormais ? Comment avait-il vécu tout cela ? Autant de questions appelant des réponses qui ne viendraient qu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Mais comme elle l'avait laissé entendre à l'infirmière, la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas subir cette visite. C'était trop facile de finir par se soucier d'une personne qu'au moment où celle-ci était au plus bas. Son « incroyable sauvetage » lui paraissait bien ridicule au vu du comportement de tous au cours de ces derniers mois. Sur ce ressentiment, Emma tenta de s'abandonner au sommeil. Avec un peu de chance, qui sait, peut-être rejoindrait-elle une nouvelle fois ce rêve qui lui avait fait se sentir tellement sereine, heureuse et sincèrement aimée.

« Comment ça les visites sont interdites ! Vous vous fichez de moi ! Vous allez me laisser entrer immédiatement, Mrs Pomfresh ! »

La voix de Drago lui parvenait très clairement depuis le couloir. Emma, qui s'était évertuée à simuler un profond sommeil, ne pourrait bientôt plus faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre s'il continuait ainsi.

« Laissez-donc ce jeune homme entrer. Il est de la famille. »

Les paroles de son Grand-Père lui serra le coeur un peu plus. La jeune fille pensa amèrement au comportement de son fiancé de ces derniers mois. Si le patriarche des Oreiro avait été au courant, pour sûr il ne l'aurait pas laissé entrer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ? Elle s'est réveillée ?

- Je vous prie de vous calmer, Monsieur Malefoy, énonça la voix rauque du Directeur de Poudlard.

- Elle n'est pas...

- Merlin non, mon garçon, l'interrompit Marcos Oreiro. Emma a repris connaissance cette nuit. Son état est stable, on ne pouvait mieux espérer.

Des pas précipités convergèrent vers le lit occupée par la seule patiente de l'infirmerie. Emma dut rassembler toute sa concentration pour continuer son petit manège face à la proximité de son fiancé. La main de ce dernier effleura sans prévenir l'une de ses joues. La jeune fille ne put contrôler le frisson qui lui vînt. Drago dut le percevoir puisqu'il se retira aussitôt.

Constatant que son élève ne se réveillait toujours pas, le Directeur prit congé et demanda à être tenu informé de la suite des évènements. A son départ, Marcos Oreiro sembla s'éloigner en compagnie de l'infirmière, tandis que sa mère – elle aussi présente – rejoignit les deux fiancés. Une intense compression s'empara d'Emma à l'idée d'être entourée par ces deux personnes qu'elle ne souhaitait aucunement voir. Contrôler sa respiration lui était devenu de plus en plus difficile.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit à son réveil ? demanda Drago à sa future belle-mère.

- Mrs Pomfresh nous a simplement dit que ses propos étaient cohérents, et que sa mémoire ne semblaient pas avoir été endommagée. Elle avait encore besoin de repos cependant. Je vais devoir m'en aller, ajouta-t-elle soudain après plusieurs minutes de silence. Au revoir, ma chérie.

Autant l'entendre de la bouche de son père la comblait de joie, autant l'entendre de celle de sa mère lui donnait la nausée. Emma ne pouvait tout simplement pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'Héléna Oreiro l'avait appelée ainsi. Sans doute n'y avait-il jamais eu de première fois avant aujourd'hui. Le baiser que sa mère déposa sur sa tempe ne fit qu'empirer son ressentiment à l'égard de tous ces gens qui retournaient leur veste une fois sa vie ayant été mise en danger. Lorsque sa mère fut partie, la jeune fille ne resta pas longtemps seule avec son fiancé, son grand-père les ayant aussitôt rejoint.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours, mon garçon ?

- Je commence à 9 heures ce matin, répondit Drago. Je crois qu'elle est réveillée, ajouta-t-il finalement.

- Vraiment ?

Emma maudit son fiancé pour avoir vu clair dans son jeu. Elle n'était pas prête à leur faire face, pas encore. Pourtant il semblait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux. Son grand-père était placé au bout du lit, droit devant elle, tandis que Drago se situait à son chevet. Ignorant ce dernier, la jeune fille planta son regard incertain dans les yeux de son grand-père alors qu'elle se redressait légèrement.

- Bonjour Emma. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui, lui demanda-t-il gentiment, sans aucune réflexion sur sa simulation.

- Je veux qu'il parte, ordonna-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Il est ton fiancé, Emma, rétorqua calmement le patriarche. Il faudra à un moment ou un autre que vous régliez vos problèmes.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'est à toi que je veux parler, Grand-Père, assura obstinément la jeune fille sans un regard pour le blond à ses côtés.

- Je vais m'en aller, accepta Drago contre toute attente. On aura tout le temps de s'expliquer à ta sortie de l'infirmerie. Je vous laisse, à bientôt Monsieur Oreiro, le salua-t-il poliment. Emma..., commença-t-il attendant d'enfin capter le regard de sa fiancée, rétablie-toi bien.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna et quitta la pièce. Leur rapide contact visuel avait fait naître en la jeune fille un léger sentiment de culpabilité. Qu'elle essuya rapidement, se préparant à son imminente confrontation. Marcos Oreiro se dirigea à ses côtés et vînt serrer la main de sa petite fille dans les siennes.

- Je sais que vos relations sont difficiles en ce moment, amorça-t-il avant de se faire interrompre.

- Non, tu ne sais pas.

- Au contraire, Emma. Je sais. Je sais tout.

- Tout ? le reprit-elle avec sarcasme. Cela m'étonnerait.

- Ton fiancé ne t'a pas été d'un grand soutien ces derniers mois. Sa relation avec la jeune Greengrass était un acte irrespectueux envers notre famille. Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à vivre cette expérience qui n'est malheureusement pas rare dans la tradition des fiançailles. Il t'a abandonné au moment où tu avais besoin d'être soutenue. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne se pardonnera lui-même jamais. Peu importe les raisons qui l'ont poussé à te tourner le dos.

- Je suis curieuse de savoir comment il a réagi après que tu sois entré dans son esprit, lança la jeune fille, narquoise.

- Il s'est lui-même ouvert à moi, Emma. Il tenait à ce que je sois au fait de tous les éléments pour mieux comprendre ce qui t'a amené jusque là.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça facile de vouloir réparer les choses une fois qu'il est trop tard ? lâcha-t-elle avec aigreur.

- Je comprends ton point de vue, acquiesça le vieil homme. Et j'aurai surement penché vers cette idée s'il ne m'avait pas contacté avant.

- « Contacté », « avant » ? s'étonna-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de décortiquer les mots.

- Drago m'a envoyé une lettre le matin même pour me mettre au courant de ton addiction.

- Si cette action plus que tardive te suffit pour le dédouaner de toute responsabilité, sache que tu me déçois beaucoup, Grand-Père, railla-t-elle à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Et comme je te l'ai dit, lui même se proclame premier responsable...

- Arrête, souffla-t-elle. Ca ne sert à rien de le défendre... Et ça ne sert... Ce n'est pas lui le responsable de ma stupide envie de boire cette fiole jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avoua-t-elle alors que de légers tremblements lui reprenaient.

- Ca aussi je le sais, Emma, déclara Marcos Oreiro d'une voix teintée d'émotion.

- Padma vous l'a dit...

- Ce monstre ne te touchera plus jamais, affirma-t-il d'un ton rageur alors que ses poings se serraient par réflexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il est... Tu l'as...?

- Non. Tuer un mangemort n'est pas dans l'optique de notre famille dans les temps qui courent, tu le sais bien.

- Oh... fit-elle presque déçue.

- J'ai fait mieux que ça, ajouta-t-il cependant, un rictus déformant ses lèvres.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je l'ai contraint à me jurer de ne plus jamais croiser ton regard.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il... commença-t-elle à mettre en doute l'efficacité d'une telle promesse avant de comprendre le réel sens de cette phrase. Attends, tu veux dire... Vous... Vous avez fait un serment inviolable ?

- Exactement, confirma-t-il, plutôt fier de la déduction de sa petite-fille. Il était hors de question qu'il pose à nouveau son regard sur toi.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que... si nos regards se croisent..? tenta-t-elle de continuer la logique de ces récents propos.

- Il meurt instantanément. Faute de n'avoir tenu sa promesse.

- Tu as raison, assura-t-elle après un petit rire glaciale. C'est encore mieux qu'un simple avada kedavra.

- A ce propos, je suis content que tu ais pris la décision de ne pas jeter ce sortilège contre le meurtrier de ton père.

- Il a voulu me sauver, l'informa-t-elle d'un air pensif. Lorsque Carrow a...

- Je sais. Ce vaurien d'Amycus Carrow n'a pas lésiné sur les détails lors de notre confrontation. Si sa soeur n'avait pas été là, je crois bien que je n'aurais pu me retenir de le tuer.

- Je déteste me sentir redevable de cette femme.

- Moi aussi, Emma. Mais je remercie Merlin qu'elle se soit elle même sentie redevable pour ce qu'avait fait ton père pour elle. Elle a été l'Enchaîneur du serment que son frère et moi avons fait. Sans elle, je doute qu'il aurait accepté. Ca se serait surement fini dans un bain de sang.

- J'ai rêvé de papa, dévoila-t-elle les yeux perdu dans le vide.

- Rêvé ?

- A moins que ça n'ai pas été un rêve... espérait-elle intérieurement en croisant le regard encourageant de son grand-père. Mon coeur s'est arrêté non ? J'étais morte... Peut-être qu'en l'espace de ces quelques minutes...

- Peut-être bien, sourit-il faiblement.

- Je me sentais tellement bien là-bas... dans ses bras...

- Promets-moi, Emma, que tu ne feras plus jamais ce que tu as fait ce soir-là, déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

- Je ne voulais pas attenter à mes jours, Grand-Père, tînt-elle à préciser. Je savais que ça pouvait me faire du mal, de boire en entier cette fiole. Mais je n'aurai jamais pensé...

- L'idée même de te faire du mal est quelque chose qui ne doit pas se reproduire, exigea-t-il tout de même alors que sa petite fille acquiesçait faiblement. Dis-le.

- Je te le promets, s'exécuta-t-elle avant de baisser la tête et de constater qu'elle avait repris son habitude de jouer nerveusement avec sa bague de fiançailles. Je te le promets, répéta-t-elle en cessant tout mouvement, ses yeux verts plongés dans le regard inquisiteur de son grand-père.

- Bien.

- Qu'avez-vous dit à Rogue ? voulut-elle savoir.

- Le Directeur ferme les yeux et a été d'accord pour me laisser gérer toute cette affaire. Il semblait occupé par des choses qu'il considère sans doute comme plus importantes, et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Officiellement tu as été victime d'un empoisonnement du sang suite à l'infection d'une plaie que tu aurais négligée.

- Oh... D'accord. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec l'épée de Gryffondor ? La fille Weasley, Longdubat et Lovegood ont tenté de s'en emparer ce soir-là.

- Je ne suis pas au courant de ça.

- Sans eux, Alecto Carrow ne serait jamais venu dans le bureau de son frère...

- Tu devrais te reposer encore, Emma, tu me sembles épuisée. Je repasserai te voir.

- Je ne veux pas que maman vienne la prochaine fois, précisa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Elle se fait du soucis pour toi, tu sais.

- Ils se connaissaient. Carrow et elle.

- Je dois avouer que c'est quelque chose qui m'a échappé, répondit Marcos Oreiro, surpris d'une telle information.

- Tu vois. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de t'en parler, même en sachant ce que ce salaud m'a fait. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander qui est Alexander, ajouta-t-elle face au silence qui régnait après l'insulte – toutefois bien choisie – ainsi lancée. Je serai curieuse de connaître sa réponse.

- Je règlerai ça avec elle, en attendant tu dois reprendre des forces. Je ne peux pas te laisser évoluer dans ce monde de fous dans un état mental et physique aussi fragile. On travaillera tes défenses toi et moi, cette semaine.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Soigne-toi bien mon enfant, conclut-il en lui baisant le haut du crâne, avant de rejoindre à nouveau le bureau de l'infirmière.

* * *

Emma observait son reflet dans le miroir en cette heure matinale. D'énormes cernes cerclaient le bas de ses yeux du fait des efforts que faisaient son corps pour se rétablir. Elle remarqua cependant que le régime imposé par Mrs Pomfresh depuis son alitement, qu'il eût été liquide – avant son réveil - ou solide – après son réveil – lui avait fait reprendre quelques formes. Ses joues n'étaient plus creuses comme cela avait été le cas durant des semaines. Son teint semblait plus illuminé, bien que légèrement pâle encore. Grâce à sa semaine de coma, son corps avait pu se désintoxiquer et évacuer le manque physique de sa potion. Toutefois, le manque de son esprit lui, refaisait parfois surface, son cerveau semblant toujours lui mander de s'en procurer. Au moins ton cerveau est encore capable de fonctionner, se sermonna-t-elle avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau et de se rincer le visage.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la salle de l'infirmerie, Emma se dit qu'elle ne supporterait pas une journée de plus dans cette pièce. Elle avait pourtant appris qu'elle ne la quitterait qu'à la fin de la semaine, selon l'évolution de son rétablissement. La jeune fille soupçonnait son grand-père d'être derrière cette décision, au vu de son désir de l'entrainer à reconstruire ses défenses mentales. C'était un mal pour un bien qui lui permettrait de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Sortir de l'ordinaire de Poudlard pouvait parfois faire un bien fou.

N'ayant aucune envie de se rallonger tout de suite, elle décida de faire son lit. Réhabituer son corps et ses jambes à marcher n'avait pas été si difficile que ça au final. C'était une drôle d'impression que de se sentir courbaturée alors même qu'aucun mouvements n'avaient été effectués durant cette dizaine de jours d'inconscience. Drago n'avait pas essayé de la revoir. Mrs Pomfresh avait tout de même dû refouler Théodore et Morag qui étaient passés alors qu'elle dormait – réellement cette fois-ci – la veille au soir. Pour son deuxième jour d'éveil, la jeune fille avait autorisé l'infirmière à laisser entrer les personnes qui souhaitaient lui rendre visite. Cette dernière en avait paru soulagée.

- Bonjour Emma, fit la voix de Théodore, comme sortie de nulle part.

- Salut, lui répondit-elle après s'être retournée aux fins de lui faire face.

- Tu quittes l'infirmerie ?

- Ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Mais j'en ai assez d'être allongée 24h/24.

- C'est sûr, acquiesça-t-il avant qu'un silence gêné ne les entoure. Alors, comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va. Mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

- Cool, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire, provoquant le rire de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre, Emma ? A part que je suis content de te voir en vie.

- Je suis désolée, Théo. Désolée... de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on souhaite faire vivre à ses amis, confia-t-elle d'un air penaud.

- Ouai, comme tu dis, confirma-t-il en plongeant les mains dans ses poches.

- Et... merci... pour avoir toujours été là. Malgré mon comportement exécrable. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber.

- Si. Je t'ai laissé tomber ce jour-là. Peut-être que si j'étais allé voir Mrs Pomfresh comme j'en avais l'intention, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais au lieu de ça j'ai préféré noyer mon désarroi dans l'alcool et le sexe à la soirée d'Halloween, plutôt que d'aider Morag et Drago à te chercher.

- L'alcool et le sexe, ne put-elle s'empêcher de relever.

- Ouai. Une brune aux yeux verts. Très original, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai doublement gâché ta soirée alors, fit-elle remarquer sur un ton plus pincé qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Fais attention, je pourrais croire que ça te rend jalouse, la taquina-t-il en riant faiblement.

- C'est que tu ne m'avais jamais habitué à ça, avoua-t-elle, une certaine chaleur inondant ses joues. Enfin, si on ne compte pas la fois avec Daphné.

- Tu te rends compte que mes dernières expériences sexuelles ont le malheureux point commun d'avoir été toutes trois interrompues.

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas vraiment chanceux de ce côté-là, confirma-t-elle sans réussir à cacher son sourire.

- C'est ça, moque-toi, fit-il avant de finir par rire avec elle.

- Heureusement pour moi... Carrow semble admettre la même tendance à se faire interrompre, lâcha-t-elle en dévoilant le fond de sa pensée.

- Il devrait souffrir à l'heure qu'il est pour ce qu'il a fait, siffla-t-il dans un accès de colère.

- Tenter de me faire, se sentit-elle obliger de corriger.

- Qu'importe, Emma !

- Je suis plutôt satisfaite du sort que lui a réservé mon grand-père, déclara la jeune fille qui souhaitait clore le débat.

- Drago m'en a parlé, paraissait-il peu convaincu.

- Cet homme aura une épée de damoclès au dessus la tête à chaque fois que j'intégrerai son champ de vision. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'être un arme capable de mettre fin à ses jours.

- C'est un mangemort, Emma, rétorqua-t-il avec anxiété. Il serait capable de t'arracher les yeux pour se sauver la peau !

- C'est une idée... qui ne m'a pas traversée l'esprit, avoua la jeune fille que l'image choqua légèrement. Mais promis, je les garderai bien ouverts pour que cela n'arrive pas.

- Les cours vont bientôt commencer, je vais devoir te laisser.

- D'accord. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir, Théo.

- Pas autant que moi, assura-t-il alors que tout deux se sourirent mutuellement.

Le jeune homme s'avança finalement plus près d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Emma lui rendit son étreinte, profitant de la chaleur de son ami durant de longues secondes. Lorsque la cloche signifiant le début des cours retentit au loin, Théodore l'éloigna gentiment de lui.

- Avant de partir, il faut que je te donne ça, déclara-t-il en sortant un parchemin de sa poche. C'est de la part de Drago.

Emma acquiesça en silence et accepta de prendre la lettre de son fiancé. Son ami parti, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le rouleau de parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle finit par le déposer sur sa table de chevet, avant de faire le tour du lit afin de continuer ce qu'elle faisait à l'arrivée de Théodore. Une fois les couvertures tirées correctement, Emma lorgna à nouveau sur le bout de parchemin. Sans plus réfléchir, elle passa par dessus le lit et s'empara de la lettre, froissant alors le tissu blanc qu'elle venait tout juste de lisser.

_Chère Emma,_

Tu as plus de raisons que je n'en ai jamais eu de ne pas souhaiter ma présence à tes côtés.

_J'ai eu tout faux._

_J'aurai dû être là pour toi. J'aurai dû comprendre la réalité de ton geste plutôt que de m'en offusquer comme je l'ai fait._

_J'aurai dû te soutenir dans cette dure période de changement : la perte de tes amis de toujours, l'obligation de faire des choses qui te sont contre-nature, l'intérêt que tu risquais de susciter auprès des mangemorts. Ils cherchent à recruter. J'aurai dû penser qu'ils viendraient vers toi. _

_J'aurai dû être là pour te protéger._

_Te protéger de ce monde de sadiques. Te protéger de toi aussi. _

_Tu t'étais ouverte à moi et je t'ai ignorée. _

_Tu m'as dévoilé tes sentiments et je me suis moqué de toi._

_Je t'ai manqué de respect d'une manière considérable._

_Tu t'es détruite à petit feu et j'en suis en grande partie responsable. _

_J'ai été égoïste. _

_Une partie de moi le savait pourtant. Mais j'ai préféré m'enfoncer dans mon aveuglement plutôt que d'ouvrir les yeux. _

_Il est triste de se dire qu'il a fallu que je te sache en danger de mort pour agir enfin. _

_Assumer mon amour pour toi _

_aurait dû se faire autrement qu'au dessus de ton corps immobile._

_Tu ne respirais plus. Ton coeur ne battait plus._

_L'idée même de ne plus jamais entendre le son ta voix, de ne plus jamais croiser ton regard, de ne plus jamais voir ton sourire, de ne plus jamais t'avoir dans ma vie tout simplement, m'a été insupportable. _

_J'avais l'impression que c'était mon coeur que l'on arrachait. Et j'étais prêt à me l'arracher moi-même si cela avait permis de te réanimer sur le champ. _

_Je suis conscient que ces aveux ne changent rien. _

_Au contraire, tu dois te sentir d'autant plus trahie d'avoir dû être à l'article de la mort pour que je me rende compte de tout ceci. _

_Emma, je t'aime. _

_Et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est notre survie. _

_Je te veux._

_Pour amie, pour amante, pour femme. _

_Peu importe le monde dans lequel il faudra que l'on survive, du moment qu'on le fasse ensemble._

_Mais pour ça, encore faut-il que tu ais ce même désir..._

_Prends soin de toi, mon amour._

Drago

Choquée. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle lut et relut la lettre et les mots. Et quels mots. Emma n'en revenait pas de tant de transparence de la part de Drago. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir la fragilité qui l'avait toujours interpellée chez lui. Qu'il aille se faire foutre avec sa fragilité, s'agita-t-elle soudain en jetant le parchemin sur sa table de chevet, le bout de papier tombant jusqu'au sol. Il lui avait fait vivre l'enfer depuis deux mois, et il n'y avait eu aucune trace de fichue fragilité à ce moment là. Ce n'avait été que froideur et mépris, que rancune et suffisance. Comment était-elle supposée réagir face à ce retournement de situation ? Lui pardonner comme si de rien n'était ? Tout oublier comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Elle soupira de frustration.

Ainsi donc, il l'aimait. Emma jeta un rapide regard sur le parchemin gisant sur le sol. Nerveuse, elle remuait frénétiquement le bijoux qu'elle avait au doigt. Voici donc la raison pour laquelle son fiancé avait pris le soin de lui rendre sa bague. De rage, elle l'enleva et la jeta contre le mur d'en face, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Puis, la jeune fille ramena ses jambes à elle, se balançant de manière compulsive. Enfouissant sa tête au creux de ses genoux, Emma sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Lorsque son cerveau lui suggéra qu'un peu de potion n'aurait pas été de refus, elle sortit brusquement de son lit avant de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle finit par accourir vers le parchemin, par se baisser et le récupérer. Après avoir relut les dernières lignes, les mains tremblantes, la jeune fille fit de même avec sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle remit à son doigt. Exténuée par tant d'émotions, Emma retourna jusqu'à son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures, le bout de parchemin soigneusement placé sous son oreiller.

* * *

« Je suis fier de toi, Emma. Tu as beaucoup progressé ces deux derniers jours. »

En ce vendredi soir, la jeune fille pouvait enfin quitter l'infirmerie. Telle avait été sa motivation lors de ses séances d'entrainement quotidienne avec son grand-père. Grâce à lui, ses défenses mentales étaient à nouveau fonctionnelles, et ce, sans l'aide d'aucune potion.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir dans mon lit ce soir, déclara-t-elle avec entrain en empaquetant les affaires que Morag était venue lui apporter quelques jours plus tôt.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le cas, Emma, l'avertit son grand-père brisant ainsi tout espoir.

- Comment ça ? Je croyais que je pouvais sortir !?

- C'est le cas. Mais tu ne retournes pas dans ton dortoir.

- Et je peux savoir où je suis sensée dormir ? s'agita-t-elle juste avant que n'apparaisse une troisième personne à la porte de l'infirmerie. C'est une blague, lança-t-elle en comprenant le plan de son aîné.

- Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de te laisser replonger dans ton addiction, Emma. Tu partageras le dortoir des Préfets avec Drago, qui sera chargé de te surveiller, annonça Marcos Oreiro alors que le blond s'avançait vers eux, silencieux.

- Morag peut très bien le faire, assura la jeune fille que la nouvelle n'enchantait guère.

- Ton amie a déjà fait beaucoup pour toi, mais ce n'est pas son rôle.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Il n'y a pas de risque que je replonge. Après ce qui s'est passé, j'ai bien compris la leçon, tenta-t-elle de les convaincre de l'inutilité d'une telle mesure.

- Nous avons aussi tirés les leçons de ce qu'il s'est passé, Emma. Voilà pourquoi cela nous paraît être la meilleure solution.

- Et évidemment, ça ne te gène pas que deux fiancés partagent le même dortoir avant le mariage, argua-t-elle en dernier recours tout en continuant d'ignorer le regard que lui portait Drago.

- C'est un dortoir que vous partagerez, et non un lit, précisa le vieil homme qui ne semblait pas si dupe que cela compte tenu de ce qu'il savait désormais sur les deux fiancés.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, se retourna la jeune fille vers son sac qu'elle boucla.

- Tu peux aussi décider de rentrer à la maison.

- Et manquer l'occasion d'avoir mes ASPIC ? Jamais de la vie, refusa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Je vais te porter ça, se proposa Drago en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle s'emparait de son sac.

- Tais-toi, Drago ! Juste... tais-toi, l'invectiva Emma qui ne supporta pas de l'entendre parler de cette manière si concernée.

Leur yeux se croisèrent. La jeune fille rompit le contact et laissa tomber ses affaires aux pieds de son fiancé. S'avançant jusqu'à son grand-père, Emma se laissa aller à une longue embrassade. Ces choses là ne se faisaient pas en public pour les Sang-Pur, mais qu'importait, il avait tant fait pour elle. Une fois les au revoir terminés, Drago et Emma quittèrent l'infirmerie sous le regard soucieux de Marcos. Ce dernier espérait ne pas s'être trompé dans ses récentes décisions concernant sa petite-fille. L'avenir le lui dira, pensa-t-il.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Ne lui avait-elle pas dit de se taire, grogna-t-elle intérieurement alors qu'ils parcouraient le chemin menant jusqu'à la salle des préfets. C'était l'heure du diner, et rares étaient les élèves trainant dans ces couloirs. Elle était contente de n'avoir croisé personne jusque là.

- J'aurai préféré rejoindre la salle commune des Serdaigle, lâcha-t-elle en guise de réponse.

- Il ne t'es pas interdit d'y aller. Du moment que tu dormes dans ta chambre de Préfète-en-chef.

Emma préféra clore ici la conversation. A chaque pas, lui revenait les mots qu'avait écrit Drago dans sa lettre. Il devait surement attendre une réaction de sa part. Une réponse peut-être. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à ses confidences. Entretenir le silence était une manière pour elle de retarder l'échéance. Le fait de devoir cohabiter avec lui ne faisait que rapprocher cette dernière. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la salle des préfets – heureusement vide – la jeune fille eut l'impression de ne pas y avoir mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois, dont une passée dans le coma. Mais désormais libérée de toute dépendance, cela lui paraissait une éternité.

- Le mot de passe a été changé, informa Drago une fois devant la porte menant à l'ancienne salle commune des préfets. Après la fête, il valait mieux. Véritaserum. C'est le nouveau mot de passe.

- Rogue est passé par là à ce que je vois, ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

- C'est lui qui nous autorise à occuper les locaux. Après toi, la laissa-t-il passer devant lui.

- Hey..! Surprise, s'exclama timidement Morag MacDougal à la tête d'un petit groupe qu'elle reconnut parfaitement.

- Hey... Salut tout le monde, répondit Emma, prise au dépourvue.

Ce qui semblait être une petite fête de bienvenue ne comptait pas parmi les plus joyeuses. Etaient présentes toutes les personnes ayant assistés à son malheureux sauvetage, auxquelles s'ajoutaient Daphné et Astoria. Morag vînt la première vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, frottant son dos d'un geste affectif.

« Ca fait du bien de ne plus te voir allongée dans ce lit. »

Puis ce fut au tour de Théodore de venir la saluer. Ce ne fut pas un câlin qu'il lui offrit mais un panier rempli de muffins au différentes saveurs. Emma fut enchantée, elle n'en avait pas mangé depuis bien longtemps.

« De notre part à tous. »

Malgré sa gêne, la jeune fille les remercia le sourire aux lèvres. Elle plaça le panier sur le guéridon trônant à côté de l'un des canapés de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Anthony et Daphné lui faisaient face.

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, tu sais, intervint le jeune homme en lui faisant la bise, une main sur l'épaule.

- C'est horrible ce qui est arrivé, déclara Daphné, encore choquée visiblement, les yeux légèrement humides.

A ce stade des retrouvailles, ne restaient plus que trois personnes en retrait. Aucune d'elle ne semblant vouloir faire le premier pas, Daphné fit signe à sa soeur de venir vers eux. Lorsqu'Astoria s'approcha en se tortillant nerveusement les mains, le regard d'Emma se fit plus perçant.

- Je suis désolée, Emma, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et peu sûre d'elle. Je... suis contente que tu ailles mieux, se reprit-elle en captant les regards réprobateurs de Théodore et de sa soeur.

La jeune fille lui sourit très furtivement avant de rapidement s'éloigner de la Serpentard. Prenant elle-même l'initiative de saluer Michael, Emma se dirigea alors vers ce dernier. Cette fois-ci, aucun sourire, aucune effusion, ni même aucun regard amical ne furent échangés. Les deux ex et anciens amis se regardèrent durant de longues secondes ainsi.

- Merci, finit-elle par dire, d'une voix teintée tout de même d'une certaine émotion.

- De rien, accueillit-il son remerciement avant de baisser les yeux.

- Après ces derniers mois, je n'aurai jamais...

- Ca ne change rien, Emma, l'interrompit-il brusquement.

- Oh, mais ça je le sais. Ce n'est pas avec un simple bouche à bouche que je vais te pardonner ton comportement, rétorqua-t-elle avec assurance.

- Michael, l'intima Anthony de se contrôler alors que son ami semblait vouloir réagir véhément à la réflexion d'Emma.

- Je ne cherche pas à me faire pardonner, se retînt-il alors tout autre commentaire.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je te réitère mes remerciements. Pour avoir aidé à me sauver la vie, et pour ta présence aujourd'hui. Je sais que ça te coûte beaucoup. Et ça me touche d'autant plus.

- C'est quelque chose que je n'hésiterais pas à refaire, Emma, avoua-t-il finalement. Tu mérites de vivre la souffrance.

La Serdaigle ne s'offusqua pas des paroles de son camarade de maison au vu du petit sourire qu'il laissa entrevoir durant de furtives secondes. Le même rictus, pouvant être qualifié sur le moment de complice, se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers Padma. L'indienne était la seule personne assise dans la pièce. Positionnée en tailleur dans le canapé, l'indienne n'arborait non pas un air méfiant comme à l'accoutumée, mais plutôt apeuré. Une fois Emma devant elle, Padma baissa les yeux, l'échine courbée.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser seule, lâcha-t-elle en fixant le sol. Pas après ce que tu m'as dit, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'Emma se mit à sa hauteur.

- On ne peut pas changer ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si l'humain est capable de telles atrocités. Tu avais toutes les raisons de prendre peur et de ne pas vouloir être mêlée à tout ça.

- Tu m'as envoyé un signal de détresse que je n'ai pas voulu voir, insista l'indienne, encore secouée par les évènements.

- Crois-moi Padma, un bon nombre de personne ici a refusé de voir un quelconque signal, baissa la voix Emma sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait quand même entendue. Ne te rends pas malade pour ça.

Essuyant la larme qui avait coulée sur sa joue, Padma eut un éclat de rire nerveux. Puis, sans plus attendre, entoura le cou d'Emma de ses bras. Perdant l'équilibre, cette dernière se retrouva à genoux devant son ancienne amie qui s'effondrait à son oreille.

- Mandy ne me le pardonnera jamais, Emma. Si tu savais comme elle nous en veux de t'avoir laissée, indiqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Tu as failli mourir sous nos yeux. Je me suis tellement mal comportée avec toi.

- Je vais bien maintenant, tenta-t-elle de la calmer. Et si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour une bonne raison que Mandy ne manquera pas de remarquer.

- Oui, acquiesça l'indienne en libérant Emma de son emprise. Tu as raison, s'essuya-t-elle les yeux en secouant la tête de bas en haut.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, Emma jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Décidant qu'il était temps pour eux de se goinfrer de muffins, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le panier et entama la distribution de ces derniers. Théodore quant à lui se chargea d'offrir de la bierreaubeurre à tout le monde. Au moment où Drago se servit dans le panier qu'elle tenait entre les mains, Emma se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à qui elle n'avait accordé aucune attention. Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsque Drago croqua dans son muffin. Ne s'attendant pas à être ainsi observé, le jeune homme cessa tout mouvement de mâchoire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Emma finit par ôter la miette qui s'était déposée sur le coin de la bouche de son fiancé avant de lui tourner le dos et de rejoindre les autres.

Il fallait se l'avouer, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. On ne pouvait espérer mieux de la réunion improbable de toutes ces personnes, même si au fond, chacune d'entre elle était liée à une autre. Un sentiment d'apaisement s'empara d'Emma à les voir tous ici, pour elle. Une fois le petit goûter improvisé terminée, la jeune fille les remercia pour leur présence et les muffins – encore très nombreux dans le panier – avant de les libérer. Au final, ne restèrent plus que Théodore, Morag et Drago. Tous les quatre s'installèrent dans les canapés et terminèrent les dernières bierreaubeurres.

- Comment vous avez fait pour savoir où j'étais, fut curieuse de savoir Emma, estimant que l'horreur de l'évènement avait été exorcisé par cette petite « fête ».

- Grâce au précieux réseau de Drago, dévoila Morag alors que le concerné eut un rire moqueur.

- Je dirai même plus, grâce au réseau de tuyauterie de Mimi Geignarde, précisa Théodore avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

- Une chance que tu sois restée dans cette salle de bain, déclara la rousse avec un peu plus de sérieux. Et qu'as-tu fait de mon sort de détection ? Enchaîna-t-elle ne souhaitant pas rester sur cette triste note.

- Oh ça... se souvint Emma. Tu devrais revoir ton cours de Sortilèges, Morag. Ca sentait la magie à plein nez.

- Oui, je vais suivre tes conseils, plaisanta-t-elle à moitié avant de se servir d'un autre muffin.

- Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois lors de vos visites mais... encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, tînt à dire la brune aux deux personnes assises face à elle, Drago n'étant vraisemblablement pas visé.

- C'est normal, Emma, affirma Morag, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

- Le couvre-feu est pour bientôt, vous devriez rejoindre votre salle commune, intervint soudain Drago qui était confortablement assis sur le même canapé qu'Emma.

Cette dernière les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte non sans quelques embrassades, qui devenaient un peu trop nombreuses à son goût ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, la jeune fille resta face à la porte, tournant ainsi le dos à son fiancé, toujours assis dans le salon.

- Bon... Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre ma nouvelle chambre, déclara Emma en se dirigeant vers ses affaires posées non loin de sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef.

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de remuer circulairement le fond de bierreaubeurre qu'il restait dans son verre, le regard dans le vide. Etait-il fâché contre elle finalement ?

- Bonne nuit, Drago.

- Bonne nuit, Emma, lui rendit-il son souhait juste avant de terminer son verre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune fille observa les lieux. C'était la réplique exacte de celle attribuée à Drago, à une symétrie près. Elle fut étonnée de voir que le reste de ses affaires étaient déjà précautionneusement rangées. Sa malle était placée devant le grand lit deux places. Emma y déposa le sac qu'elle avait ramené de l'infirmerie. Récupérant ses affaires de toilettes, elle alla se brosser les dents dans la petite salle d'eau attenante à la chambre. Une fois son pyjama enfilé, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça après tout, se dit-elle. Fermant les yeux, Emma profita de ce petit moment de détente.

Des coups frappés à la porte la sortirent de son assoupissement. L'appréhension s'empara à nouveau d'elle de savoir Drago derrière cette porte. La jeune fille se redressa lorsque ce dernier réitéra son geste sonore. Quittant le lit, elle se résolut à aller lui ouvrir.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il, le visage neutre.

- Je dormais, mentit-elle à moitié.

- Il faut que je vérifie que tu n'aies pas de produits interdits, expliqua-t-il sa présence.

- Inutile de perdre ton temps, je n'en ai pas. Et je ne vois pas où j'aurai pu m'en procurer, sachant que je n'ai pas été seule une minute depuis mon retour de l'infirmerie.

- Tu es seule depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, insista-t-il adoptant la même expression terne qu'il arborait depuis le départ des autres.

- Je crois que cette chambre a déjà dû être fouillée de fond en comble. Je ne penses pas qu'en un quart d'heure je sois capable de faire apparaître une quelconque potion.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger son regard bleu-gris dans le sien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus regardé ainsi. Troublée, Emma sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Vraiment, se maudit-elle. Elle allait laisser sa colère se dissiper aussi rapidement ? Aussi facilement ? Suffisait-il d'un parchemin, de quelques mots et d'un regard ? Et si les paroles de son père s'appliquaient également en ce qui concernait Drago ? Et si lui aussi était la force contre laquelle elle devait cesser de se battre ? A quoi rimait sa colère ? L'important n'était-il pas les sentiments qu'il avait osé lui avouer ? « Assumer mon amour pour toi [...] » « Emma, je t'aime. » « Je te veux. » « Prends-soin de toi, mon amour. » Tels étaient les mots qui la hantaient depuis des jours. « Emma, je t'aime. » « Emma, je t'aime. » « Je t'aime ». Bon sang ouvre les yeux, Emma !

- Je t'aime aussi, Drago.

* * *

_The End !_  
_Non je plaisante, je vous réserve encore bien des choses ! ^^_  
_Ce chapitre, un peu plus court que les précédents, était une sorte de conclusion, marquant le retour d'Emma. Dire que lorsque j'avais imaginé la trame des 3 derniers chapitres, ils étaient sensés n'en faire qu'un ! Ca en aurait fait de la lecture pour un chapitre unique au vu des développement que j'y ai fait !_  
_Comme vous avez pu le constater, c'est le titre français qui a remporté le duel face à sa traduction anglaise ! _  
_J'ai hâte de connaitre de vos impressions sur "Ouvre les yeux" en tout cas._

_J'espère à très bientôt pour la suite ! Comme d'habitude, je ne vous promets rien pour ce qui est du délai, mais assurément, vous l'aurez un jour ! (de 2013 je l'espère)_

_Bonne continuation à vous !_

**_Desea Oreiro_**


End file.
